


Welcome to Night Vale en español

by Nightvalespanol (ElizaWinter)



Series: Welcome to Night Vale en español [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Traducción, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 277,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaWinter/pseuds/Nightvalespanol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una comunidad desértica y amigable, donde el sol quema, la luna es hermosa, y luces misteriosas nos sobrevuelan, mientras todos pretendemos dormir.</p><p>Welcome to Night Vale es un podcast creado por Joseph Fink y Jeffrey Cranor a través de <a href="http://commonplacebooks.com/welcome-to-night-vale">Commonplace Books</a>, y es narrado por Cecil Baldwin.</p><p>Traducción al español de los episodios de WTNV. Encuéntranos en <a href="http://nightvalespanol.tumblr.com/">tumblr: nightvalespanol</a> y escucha el podcast en <a href="http://podbay.fm/show/536258179">podbay</a> .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piloto

Una comunidad desértica y amigable, donde el sol quema, la luna es hermosa, y luces misteriosas nos sobrevuelan, mientras todos pretendemos dormir.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

∗∗∗∗∗

Hola, radioescuchas.

Para comenzar, se me ha solicitado leer este breve aviso: El Consejo de la Ciudad anunció la inauguración de un nuevo parque para perros en la esquina de Earl y Somerset, cerca del Ralph’s. Les gustaría recordar a todo el mundo que no se permiten perros en el parque para perros. No se permite gente en el parque para perros. Es posible que veas a las Figuras Encapuchadas en el parque para perros. No te les acerques. No te acerques al parque para perros. La verja está electrizada y es altamente peligrosa. Intenta no mirar al parque para perros, y especialmente no mires ni por el mínimo período de tiempo a las Figuras Encapuchadas. El parque para perros no te hará daño.

∗∗∗∗∗

Y ahora, las noticias.

La Vieja Josie, cerca del lote de autos, dice que los ángeles se le revelaron. Eran de diez pies de alto, radiantes. y uno de ellos era negro. Dijo que le ayudaron con varias tareas de la casa. Uno de ellos cambió un bombillo de luz por ella, el bombillo de la entrada. Está vendiendo dicho bombillo, que fue tocado por un ángel. (Fue el ángel negro, si es que eso le endulza la olla a alguien.)

Si estás interesado, contacta a la Vieja Josie. Está allá afuera, cerca del lote de autos.

∗∗∗∗∗

Un hombre nuevo llegó hoy a la ciudad. ¿Quién es?, ¿qué quiere de nosotros?, ¿por qué su corte de cabello es tan perfecto y hermoso?, ¿por qué su abrigo es perfecto y hermoso? dice ser un científico; bueno, todos nosotros hemos sido científicos en algún punto u otro de nuestras vidas. Pero, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué aquí? Y, ¿qué es lo que planea hacer con todos esos interruptores e instrumentos eléctricos, que zumban en ese laboratorio que está rentando a un lado de la pizzería del Gran Ricco?

Nadie hace pizzas como el Gran Ricco. _Nadie_.

∗∗∗∗∗

Un recordatorio a todos los padres: hablemos sobre seguridad, cuando llevamos a los niños a jugar en las Tierras Baldías, y en los Arenales. Necesitas darles mucha agua, asegurarte de que haya árboles que produzcan sombra en el área, y mantener vigilados los colores de los helicópteros.

¿Los helicópteros que circulan el área son negros?, Probablemente sean del Gobierno Mundial. No es una buena área de juegos ese día.

¿Son azules?, Esa es la Policía Secreta del Sheriff. Ellos pondrán un buen ojo en tus hijos y, difícilmente, se llevarán uno.

¿Están pintados con murales complejos que representan aves de caza?, Nadie sabe qué son esos helicópteros, ni lo que quieren. [La voz de Cecil se vuelve muy seria y tranquila] No juegues en el área. Vuelve a casa y cierra las puertas, hasta que la Policía del Sheriff deje un clavel en tu puerta, indicando que el peligro ha pasado. Cubre tus oídos para borrar los gritos.

[La voz de Cecil vuelve a la normalidad] Además recuerda, Gatorade es básicamente gaseosa, así que dale a tus hijos agua, y quizás algunos gajos de naranja cuando jueguen.

∗∗∗∗∗

Un avión comercial desapareció hoy mientras atravesaba los cielos locales, para reaparecer en el gimnasio de la Escuela Primaria de Night Vale, durante la práctica de básquetbol, interrumpiéndola. El jet rugió a través del pequeño gimnasio por sólo una fracción de segundo y, antes de poder golpear a algún jugador o estructura, desapareció de nuevo, esta vez para siempre, aparentemente.

Aún no se ha dicho cómo podría esto afectar al calendario de juego de los Pumas de Night Vale, ni tampoco si es posible que esta sea obra de sus rivales, los Cactus de Desert Bluffs. La gente de Desert Bluffs siempre se jacta de sus uniformes, más sofisticados, de sus mejores snacks previos al juego y, posiblemente, por transportar un jet comercial dentro de nuestro gimnasio, retrasando la práctica por al menos unos minutos.

Qué vergüenza, Desert Bluffs. Qué vergüenza.

∗∗∗∗∗

Ese nuevo científico, (ahora sabemos que su nombre es Carlos), llamó a la comunidad a una reunión. Tiene una mandíbula angular, y dientes como un cementerio militar. Su cabello es perfecto, y todos odiamos y nos desesperamos y amamos ese cabello en igual medida. La Vieja Josie trajo muffins de maíz, que eran decentes, pero les faltaba sal. Ella dijo que los ángeles se habían llevado la sal para una misión celestial, y que aún no la habían repuesto. Carlos nos dijo que nosotros somos, por mucho, la comunidad más científicamente interesante en los Estados Unidos, y que había venido a estudiar “justo lo que estaba sucediendo por aquí”. Sonrió ampliamente y todo en él era perfecto, _y me enamoré al instante_.

Agentes de Gobierno de una Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia, estaban observando desde atrás. Temo por Carlos. Temo por Night Vale. Temo por cualquiera atrapado entre lo que saben, y entre lo que aún no saben que no saben.

∗∗∗∗∗

Recibimos un comunicado de prensa esta mañana: La Asociación de Negocios de Night Vale se enorgullece en presentar la inauguración del nuevo Puerto, Litoral y Zona Recreacional de Night Vale. Yo mismo he sido invitado a estos lugares recientemente y puedo decir que es de una absoluta primera calidad, y además hermoso. Robustas áreas de aparcamiento hechas de material amigable con el medioambiente, un paseo para peatones, y varios stands listos para vendedores de comida; locales y comerciantes lo convierten en un espacio público y comercial muy animado.

Ahora, existe cierta preocupación sobre el hecho de que, dado que estamos en medio del desierto, no hay agua en el Litoral, cosa que es una evidente desventaja, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Por ejemplo, el paseo peatonal está repleto de maleza y rocas. La Asociación de Negocios no ha brindado ninguna solución específica para este problema; no obstante, me aseguraron que el nuevo Puerto será un gran estímulo para Night Vale. Quizás podríamos esperar que una inundación baje hasta allí, y podamos disfrutar de la experiencia completa de un litoral.

∗∗∗∗∗

La ANR [Asociación Nacional del Rifle] está vendiendo stickers para parachoques como parte de su semana de recaudación de fondos. Enviaron uno a la estación para obtener algo de publicidad, y nosotros estamos aquí para servir a la comunidad, así que me alegra informarles a todos ustedes sobre ello. Los stickers están hechos de un vinilo fuerte y bueno, y dicen: “Las armas no matan personas. Es imposible ser asesinado por un arma. Somos todos invencibles y es un milagro.”

Párate fuera de la puerta principal de tu hogar, y grita “¡NRA!” para ordenar uno.

∗∗∗∗∗

Carlos y su equipo de científicos nos advierten que una de las casas en el barrio habitacional de Desert Creek, justo fuera de la escuela primaria, no existe.

“Pareciera existir”, explicó Carlos, con su cabello perfecto, “como si estuviera justo allí cuando la miras. Y está junto a dos casas idénticas, así que tendría más sentido que estuviese allí.” Pero, dice él, han hecho experimentos y la casa definitivamente no está ahí.

Para la hora del noticiario, los científicos estaban agrupados en la vereda frente a la casa inexistente, retándose entre ellos a golpear la puerta.

∗∗∗∗∗

Un gran aullido se sintió desde la oficina de correos de Night Vale ayer. Los trabajadores dicen no saber, aunque algunos transeúntes describen el sonido como un alma humana siendo destruida con magia negra. El Rastreador Apache – ahora, no sé si has visto a este tipo por ahí, es aquel que parece ser de origen… ¿eslavo, quizás? Sin embargo utiliza un tocado indio salido de alguna caricatura racista, y asegura ser capaz de leer las grietas en el asfalto. Apareció en la escena y juró que descubriría la verdad.

Nadie respondió, porque es realmente difícil tomarlo en serio cuando utiliza ese tocado.

∗∗∗∗∗

Luces, vistas en el cielo sobre el Arby’s. No el logo de neón del Arby’s, estaban más arriba y por sobre eso. Conocemos la diferencia. Hemos sido atrapados en su juego. Entendemos el juego de “luces sobre Arby’s” – invasores de otro mundo. Damas y caballeros: el futuro está aquí, y está a unos cien pies sobre el Arby’s.

∗∗∗∗∗

Carlos y sus científicos en la estación de monitoreo, cerca de la ruta 800, dicen que sus monitores sísmicos han estado indicando movimientos sísmicos salvajes; esto es, el suelo debería estar yendo hacia arriba y abajo por todo el lugar. Yo no sé ustedes, amigos, pero el suelo ha estado tan quieto como la corteza de un pequeño globo atravesando un vacío. Carlos dice que han revisado los monitores y están en perfecto estado.

Para explicarlo claramente, al parecer hay terremotos catastróficos justo aquí en Night Vale, que absolutamente nadie puede sentir. Bueno, envía una demanda al seguro de todos modos y ve que puedes obtener, ¿verdad?

∗∗∗∗∗

Hora del tráfico, radioescuchas.

La policía está revisando advertencias sobre autos fantasmas fuera en las autopistas. Estos autos sólo son visibles en la distancia, alcanzando velocidades inimaginables, y dejando destinos desconocidos por otros aún más desconocidos. Les gustaría recordarte que no deberías fijar tu velocidad de acuerdo a las apariciones, y que hacerlo no será considerado seguir el flujo del tráfico. Sin embargo, la policía dice que probablemente sea seguro ir a la misma velocidad que las luces misteriosas en el cielo, ya que, sea la entidad u organización que sea, parecen ser conductores cautelosos y sensatos.

∗∗∗∗∗

Y ahora, el clima.

♫ "These and More Than These" por Joseph Fink ♫

∗∗∗∗∗

Bienvenidos de vuelta, radioescuchas.

El sol no se puso a la hora adecuada hoy, informan Carlos y su equipo de científicos. Están bastante seguros al respecto. Revisaron varios relojes y el sol, definitivamente, se puso diez minutos más tarde de lo que debería. Les pregunté si existía alguna explicación, pero ellos no ofrecían nada concreto. Gran parte de ellos se sentó en un círculo, rodeando un reloj de escritorio, mirándolo fijo, murmurando y susurrando.

Aún así, debemos agradecer el hecho de tener sol. Es fácil olvidarnos de eso en un clima desértico tan, tan, tan caliente, pero las cosas serían ciertamente un poco más difíciles para nosotros sin el sol. La próxima vez que salga el sol, sin importar la hora que sea, tómate un momento para sentirte agradecido por todo el calor y la luz e incluso, sí, el extremadamente ardiente clima con que nuestra comunidad ha sido dotada.

∗∗∗∗∗

Al Consejo de la Ciudad le gustaría recordarles sobre la jerarquía del Cielo y los ángeles. El recordatorio es que tú no deberías saber nada al respecto. La estructura del Cielo y la organización angelical son informaciones privilegiadas, conocidas sólo por los miembros del Consejo de la Ciudad, de ser necesario.

Por favor, no hables ni intentes reconocer cualquier ángel con el que te puedas haber encontrado mientras compras en Ralph's, o vas al Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade “Flor del desierto”. Ellos sólo dicen mentiras y no existen. Reporta todos los avistamientos al Consejo de la Ciudad, para ser tratados.

∗∗∗∗∗

Ahora un breve aviso de utilidad pública.

Caimanes.

¿Pueden asesinar a tus niños?

...Sí.

Junto con esto último y, para ponernos personales por un momento, yo pienso que la mejor forma de morir sería: tragado por una serpiente gigante. Con los pies por delante para entrar a las fauces viscosas del animal, terminarías tu vida con perfecta simetría.

∗∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Hablando sobre el Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade “Flor del desierto” - su dueño, Teddy Williams, reporta haber encontrado la entrada a una ciudad bajo tierra en el área de recuperación de pines de la pista 5. Dijo que aún no se arriesga a entrar, simplemente miró al interior, a las extrañas agujas y amplias avenidas. Además reporta voces de una multitud distante en las profundidades de aquella metrópolis subterránea.

Aparentemente, la entrada fue descubierta cuando una bola de bolos accidentalmente rodó hacia ella, repiqueteando su camino a la ciudad con sonidos que hacían eco por millas, a través de la imposiblemente enorme caverna. Así que, ya sabes, cualquiera sea la población de la ciudad, ellos saben sobre nosotros ahora, y puede que escuchemos sobre ellos muy pronto.

∗∗∗∗∗

Carlos, perfecto y hermoso, vino a nuestro estudio durante el corte anterior, pero declinó la invitación a quedarse para ser entrevistado. Tenía una esécie de caja parpadeante en su mano, cubierta de cables y tubos. Dijo que estaba probando el lugar por materiales. No sé a qué tipo de materiales se refería, pero esa caja definitivamente silbaba y sonaba mucho. Cuando la acercó al micrófono, sonó como... bueno, como un montón de pájaros bebé recién despertando.

Se volvió verdaderamente loca.

Carlos parecía nervioso. Nunca había visto esa mirada en alguien con una mandíbula tan firme. Se fue muy apurado y nos dijo que debíamos evacuar el edificio - pero entonces, ¿quién estaría aquí para hablarles dulcemente, a todos ustedes allí afuera?

 

Empieza otra noche clara y bella en Night Vale. Espero que todos ustedes tengan a alguien con quien dormir... o, al menos, tengan buenos recuerdos de cuando lo/la tenían.

Buenas noches, radioescuchas.

 

Buenas noches.

∗∗∗∗∗

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Mira hacia el norte. Sigue mirando. Nada se aproxima desde el sur.


	2. La nube que brilla

El desierto es vasto, incluso interminable. Aun así, los científicos nos dicen que en alguna parte, en estos momentos, hay nieve.

 

Bienvenidos, a  _Night Vale_.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

La campaña “Night Vale Visitable” del tablón de turismo de Night Vale ha sido lanzada con pósters, alentando a la gente a llevar a sus familias a un paseo lleno de variados paisajes a través de los senderos del Cañón Radon. ¿Su lema? “La vista, literalmente, te quitará el aliento.” Los pósters estarán puestos en las oficinas de policía y tiendas de yogur helado de las ciudades cercanas, junto con regalos promocionales como bolsas de aire y tanques de oxígeno.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, las noticias.

 

¿Alguno de nuestros radioescuchas habrá visto la nube que brilla que ha estado entrando desde el oeste? Bueno, John Peters - ya saben, ¿el granjero? - la vió sobre la cima de las montañas del oeste esta mañana. Dijo que hubiese pensado que el sol se estaba poniendo, de no haber sido por la hora. Aparentemente, la nube brilla en una variedad de colores, quizás cambia de una persona a otra, aunque todos reportan un suave silbido cuando se acerca.

 

Se le ha atribuido ya una muerte a la nube que brilla. Pero escuchen, probablemente no sea nada. Si tuviésemos que cerrar la ciudad por cada evento misterioso al cual se le pudiese atribuir al menos una muerte, nunca tendríamos tiempo para nada, ¿verdad? Eso fue lo que la Policía Secreta del Sheriff dijo, y yo estoy de acuerdo. Aunque no iría tan lejos como para reforzar su sugerencia de “correr directamente hacia la nube, chillando y moviendo tus brazos, sólo para ver qué hace”.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

El Rastreador Apache - y me gustaría recordar que es aquel joven blanco que utiliza la caricatura imprecisa de un  tocado Indio - ha anunciado que ha encontrado evidencia inquietante respecto al reciente incidente que tuvo lugar en la Oficina de Correos de Night Vale, el cual ha sido sellado por el Consejo de la Ciudad desde el fuerte grito que se escuchó hace unas semanas.

 

Él dijo que utilizando magia India antigua, se escurrió a través de la seguridad del consejo, hacia la oficina de correos, y observó que todas las cartas y paquetes habían sido esparcidos por el lugar, cual remolino. Dijo que había un fuerte hedor a carne quemada, y que las palabras escritas con sangre en la pared decían “Vendrá más, y pronto.”

 

¿Pueden creer que este sujeto dijo haber usado “Magia India”? Qué imbécil.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Aquí hay algo extraño - hay un gato merodeando en el baño de hombres de la estación de radio. Se ve perfectamente feliz y saludable, pero está flotando a unos cuatro pies por sobre el piso, al lado del lavamanos. No parece ser capaz de moverse del punto de flotación que tiene. Si le acaricias, ronronea, y se frotará en tu cuerpo como un gato normal si te acercas lo suficiente.

 

Afortunadamente, como estaba cerca del lavamanos, fue bastante fácil dejarle agua y comida a su alcance, y es agradable tener una mascota en la estación. Desearía que no estuviese atrapado en la prisión flotante del baño de hombres, pero escucha - no hay mascota perfecta. Se vuelve perfecta cuando aprendes a aceptarla por lo que es.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, un mensaje de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

Di un paseo por las dunas de arena, por un poco de pasto quebradizo y descuidado, y sobre mí, en el cielo nocturno arriba mio, yo vi. El sabor amargo de duraznos inmaduros, y un aroma que no logré reconocer, del cual tampoco podía escapar. Recordé otras veces en las cuales no pude escapar. Recordé otros aromas. La luna se escabulló como un animal herido. El mundo giró como si hubiese perdido el control. Concentrado sólo en respirar y liberar ideas sobre la nutrición y las alarmas. Di un paseo por las dunas de arena, por un poco de pasto quebradizo y descuidado, y sobre mí, en el cielo nocturno arriba mio, yo vi.

 

Este fue un mensaje de Coca Cola.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

El Consejo de la Ciudad, en cooperación con los agentes de gobierno de una Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia, solicitan a todos los ciudadanos ir al gimnasio de la primaria de Night Vale hoy a las 7, por un pequeño cuestionario sobre las misteriosas visiones que definitivamente nadie vio, y extraños pensamientos que nunca se le ocurrieron a nadie.

 

Porque todos nosotros somos normales, y el ser de otra manera nos haría marginados de nuestra propia comunidad.

 

Recuerda: si ves algo, no digas nada, y bebe para olvidar.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Los Boy Scout de Night Vale han anunciado ligeros cambios en su jerarquía, que desde ahora serán las siguientes:

 

  *          Scout Cachorro
  *          Boy Scout
  *          Scout Águila
  *          Scout Pacto de Sangre
  *          Scout Extraño
  *          Scout Acorazado
  *          Scout Oscuro
  *          Scout Temor
  *          Scout Eterno



 

Como siempre, la inscripción es automática y al azar, así que mantente alerta por el sobre escarlata que te avisará que tu hijo fue elegido para el proceso.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Puede que esto no sea nada, radioescuchas, pero John Peters -ya saben, el granjero- reporta que la nube que brilla está justo sobre el Pueblo Viejo de Night Vale, y parece estar dejando caer pequeñas criaturas sobre la tierra: armadillos, lagartos, algunos cuervos, ese tipo de cosas. Afortunadamente, los animales parecen estar muertos, así que el Departamento de Control Animal de Night Vale ha dicho que debería ser limpiado rápidamente. Sólo hay que lanzarlos a la pira de animales eterna en el Parque Grove.  

 

Así que si eso es lo peor que la nube que brilla tiene para nosotros, yo digo, ve y continúa haciendo tus mandados diarios. Sólo lleva contigo un paraguas grande y fuerte, capaz de soportar animales hasta, digamos, diez libras.

 

Más sobre la nube que brilla mientras continúe escurriéndose a través de nuestro cielo.

 

Y hey, acá va un tip - ¡saca a tus niños fuera y utiliza el constante cambio en el tinte de la nube para enseñarle el nombre de los colores! Es divertido, y demuestra las aplicaciones del aprendizaje en la vida real.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¡Alerta!

 

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff está buscando a un fugitivo llamado Hiram McDaniels, que escapó de custodia anoche después de un arresto a las 9PM. McDaniels es descrito como un dragón con cinco cabezas, de aproximadamente 18 pies de alto, con ojos mayormente verdes, y pesa unas 3600 libras. Se espera su arresto por fraude de seguros.

 

McDaniels fue detenido por exceso de velocidad anoche, y la Policía Secreta comenzó a sospechar algo cuando el acusado les dio a los oficiales una licencia de conducir falsa de un hombre de 5.8 pies de alto llamado Frank Chen.  Después de discernir que Frank Chen era de hecho un dragón de cinco cabezas de algún lugar más allá de nuestro mundo, la Policía Secreta investigó el vehículo de McDaniels.

 

Representantes de la organización de derechos civiles locales han protestado que los oficiales no tenían ninguna base legal para investigar el vehículo, pero cedieron el punto cuando los oficiales de la Policía Secreta les recordaron que nuestro loco sistema judicial defenderá cualquier regla autoritaria hecha sobre la marcha, por matones armados y sin supervisión, pertenecientes a un gobierno en las sombras. La Policía Secreta dice que McDaniels escapó de su custodia respirando fuego desde su cabeza morada, y que fue visto por última vez volando y chillando sobre Red Mesa.

 

La Policía Secreta está buscando pistas para concretar el arresto de Hiram McDaniels. Nos recuerdan que, si es visto, no debes aproximarte a él, ya que es literalmente un dragón de cinco cabezas. Contacta a la Policía Secreta del Sheriff si tienes información. Pregunta por el oficial Ben. Las personas que den pistas útiles ganarán un sello para su tarjeta de “Ciudadano Alerta”: Colecciona cinco sellos, y conseguirás inmunidad de señales de alto por un año.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, ¡una mirada al calendario de la comunidad!

 

Sábado: la biblioteca pública será irreconocible. Los ciudadanos olvidarán la existencia de la biblioteca, desde la 6AM del sábado hasta las 11PM de esa noche. La biblioteca entrará en algún tipo de renovación. No es importante qué tipo de renovación.

 

El domingo es el día de los puntos. Recuerda: ¡puntos rojos en las cosas que amas, puntos azules en las que no! Mezclar los dos puede llevar a consecuencias de carácter permanente.

 

Lunes: Louie Blasco estará ofreciendo lecciones de bluegrass* en la parte trasera de la tienda de música de Louie. Por supuesto, la tienda se quemó hace muchos años, y Louie dejó el pueblo inmediatamente después usando el dinero del seguro, pero, mandó a decir que tienes que llevar un instrumento a la pila de cáscaras y cenizas donde alguna vez estuvo su tienda, y hacer como si él estuviera ahí en la oscuridad, enseñándote. El precio es de 50 dólares por lección, pagado por adelantado.

 

*El bluegrass es un estilo musical, incluido en el country que, en la primera mitad del siglo XX, se conoció como hillbilly. [N de T.]

 

Martes en la tarde: únete a los Padres y Apoderados de Night Vale en su venta de pasteles para apoyar a “¡Ciudadanos por una Guerra Sangrienta en el Espacio!” Las ventas irán a apoyar el desarrollo de la bomba de neutrones, y a contratar a otros aliados en el sistema solar.

 

El miércoles ha sido cancelado, debido a un error de programación.

 

Y el jueves hay un concierto gratuito. Y es todo lo que dice aquí.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Nueva llamada de John Peters- ya saben, ¿el granjero?

 

Parece que la Nube que Brilla ha doblado su tamaño, cubriendo a todo Night Vale con su extraña luz, y susurrante canción.

 

La administración de la liga menor anunció que seguirán con el juego, aunque habrá una marquesina puesta sobre el campo, debido al incremento de tamaño de los cuerpos de los animales que fueron tirados. He tenido varios reportes de que un león, como del tipo que verías en las planicies bañadas por el sol de África, o en un recinto manchado con orines como el zoológico local- cayó encima de la tienda de helados White Sand. La tienda está ofreciendo un cono bañado gratis a cualquiera que pueda encontrar la manera de sacar la cosa de encima.

 

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff ha optado aparentemente por gritar preguntas a la nube brillante, para tratar de discernir, exactamente, qué es lo que quiere. Hasta ahora, la nube no ha respondido. La nube brillante no necesita conversar con nosotros. No siente como nosotros los insignificantes humanos sentimos. No tiene necesidad de pensamientos, sentimientos, o amor. La nube brillante simplemente es.

 

Gloria a la poderosa Nube que Brilla.

 

G L O R I A.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, esclavos de la nube, el clima.

 

♫“The Bus is Late" de Stellite High ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¡Lo lamento, radioescuchas! no estoy seguro qué es lo que sucedió hace un rato en la transmisión, me refiero a que, realmente no recuerdo qué pasó. Traté de rebobinar las cintas pero están todas vacías, y huelen vagamente a vainilla. La Nube que Brilla, mientras tanto, se ha movido. Es ahora un simple punto que brilla en la distancia, dirigiéndose al este hacia quién sabe dónde. Probablemente nunca sabremos ni entenderemos por qué vino, y dejó caer un montón de animales muertos sobre nuestra comunidad.

 

Pero- y me pondré un poco más personal aquí- esa es la esencia de la vida, ¿no? A veces pasas por cosas que se ven enormes en el momento, como una misteriosa nube brillante que devora a tu comunidad entera. Mientras están sucediendo, se sienten como las únicas cosas que interesan, y difícilmente puedes imaginar que hay un mundo allá afuera que puede estar pasando por cualquier otra cosa. Y luego la Nube Brillante se mueve, y tú te mueves, y el evento ya quedó atrás. Y puedes caer en la cuenta, mientras el tiempo pasa, de que recuerdas cada vez menos y menos- o absolutamente nada, en mi caso- y te quedas con nada más que una poderosa impresión de la fugaz naturaleza  de las cosas más importantes de la vida, y el débil, pero delicioso olor, de la vainilla.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Queridos radioescuchas, aquí hay una lista de cosas.

 

  *          Emociones que no entiendes, al ver una puesta de sol.
  *          Mascotas perdidas, encontradas.
  *          Mascotas perdidas, sin encontrar.
  *          Una ciudad de mascotas perdida y secreta sobre la luna.
  *          Árboles que ven.
  *          Restaurantes que escuchan.
  *          Un vacío que piensa.
  *          Un rostro, observado de reojo, justo antes de quedarse dormido.
  *          Manos temblorosas buscando desesperadamente objetos necesitados.
  *          ¡Sándwiches!
  *          Silencio, cuando debería haber ruido.
  *          Ruido, cuando debería haber silencio.
  *          Nada, cuando querías algo.
  *          Algo, cuando pensabas que no había nada.
  *          Protectores de hojas de plástico transparente.
  *          Secador de hojas perfumado.
  *          Lluvia escurriendo por las hojas.
  *          Noche.
  *          Descanso.
  *          Sueño.
  *          Final.



 

Buenas noches, radioescuchas.

 

Buenas noches.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

  
 **Proverbio de hoy:**  Los hombres son de Marte, las mujeres son de Venus. La Tierra es una alucinación. Los podcasts son sueños.


	3. La Administración de la Estación de Radio

El Ártico es iluminado por la luz del sol. La superficie de la luna es iluminada por la faz de la Tierra. Nuestro pequeño pueblo es iluminado también, por luces en el cielo que no podemos explicar. Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

El diario de Night Vale ha anunciado que acortarán sus días de publicación, solamente desde los días lunes a jueves, debido a la crisis económica y a la masiva disminución de la población alfabetizada. La edición del jueves ahora será llamada la Edición del Fin de Semana, y los domingos, los kioscos que usualmente estaban llenos de periódicos con noticias importantes, serán llenados con leche al 2%. Cuando se preguntó por qué con leche, la editora de publicación Leanne Hart dijo, “Es importante que mantengamos un enfoque imparcial en la transmisión de noticias.”

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

La Asociación de Negocios de Night Vale está orgullosa de presentar el nuevo Estadio de Night Vale, cerca del Puerto, Litoral y Zona Recreacional de Night Vale. El estadio tendrá capacidad para 50.000 personas, pero estará cerrado todas las noches del año excepto el 10 de noviembre, para el desfile anual de las misteriosas Figuras Encapuchadas, en donde todas nuestras tenebrosas Figuras Encapuchadas favoritas -la que observa desde el tobogán de la Primaria de Night Vale, las que se reúnen regularmente en el parque para perros, y esa que ocasionalmente roba bebés, y por razones que nadie entiende, la dejamos que se pare ahí y haga lo que quiera- todos ellos desfilarán orgullosos por el Estadio de Night Vale. Se los digo, con todas estas facilidades, promete ser un gran espectáculo. Y después, promete ser un espacio vasto, oscuro y con eco por el resto de los insignificantes 364 días del año.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

¡Aquí en la estación de radio, es nuevamente el período de negociación de contrato con la Administración de Radio! Siempre es un período interesante. Bueno, obviamente, no estoy autorizado para dar detalles, pero la negociación es compleja cuando ni siquiera estás autorizado a echar un vistazo a aquellos con quien estás negociando. La Administración de la Estación de Radio está siempre dentro de su oficina, y se comunica con nosotros solamente a través de sobres sellados que son escupidos desde debajo de la puerta, como semillas de girasol a través de los dientes. Después, para responderles, tienes que gritar a la puerta cerrada, y esperar a que la Administración escuche. A veces puedes ver movimiento a través del vidrio polarizado, siluetas largas que se mueven de un lado a otro, tentáculos extraños que se azotan en el aire. Arquitectónicamente hablando, el tamaño de la oficina de la Administración no tiene ningún sentido, en comparación al tamaño del edificio, pero es difícil de determinar, en verdad, porque nadie ha visto la oficina por dentro. Sólo a través del vidrio translúcido.

 

Está bien, probablemente ya he dicho demasiado. Puedo ver al final del pasillo, un sobre saliendo con prisa desde abajo. Espero que no sea para otra sesión de retención en la Caja Oscura. Uhhhhhhg. Pero qué puedo decir: ¡soy un reportero de corazón! No puedo no reportear.

 

[Sonido de papeles moviéndose]

 

¡Oh! Ok. Vayamos al pronóstico para estos siete días. Tu predicción de tonos del cielo diarios. Lunes: turquesa. Martes: marrón topo. Miércoles: azul huevo de petirrojo. Jueves: turquesa-marrón topo. Viernes: polvo de carbón. Sábado: polvo de carbón con posibilidades de índigo en la tarde. Domingo: vacío.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

El Consejo de la Ciudad me ha pedido que les recuerde a todos acerca del nuevo procedimiento para recoger basura. Night Vale es nuestro hogar. ¿Y quién quiere dejar basura por todos los rincones de su casa? Pongan la basura en donde corresponde, radioescuchas. Y si ves basura en algún lugar por ahí, recógela, ¡y bótala! Haz tu parte. A menos de que la basura esté marcada con una pequeña bandera roja. El Consejo me ha pedido recordarles que cualquier basura marcada con una bandera roja no se debe recoger, ni tampoco se puede aproximar a ella. Recuerden el lema: “¿Sin bandera? A la bolsa. ¿Bandera roja? Corre.”

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Radioescuchas, estamos recibiendo en este momento muchos reportes diciendo que los libros han dejado de funcionar. Al parecer en todo Night Vale, los libros dejaron de funcionar. Los científicos están estudiando uno de los libros defectuosos para ver si pueden entender qué es lo que está sucediendo. El problema exacto, es difícil de discernir, pero algunas de las palabras que se han utilizado son ‘destellos’, ‘olor a carne’, y ‘gas letal’. Por su propia seguridad, por favor no traten de abrir un libro hasta que haya más información sobre la naturaleza y la causa de estos problemas. El Consejo de la Ciudad ha publicado un breve comunicado, en el que indican que su postura sobre los libros no ha cambiado, y que, como siempre, los libros son peligrosos e inconvenientes, y no deberían ser guardados en sus hogares.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Otra advertencia para los residentes de Night Vale. Algunas fuentes indican que la Tienda de Ofertas en Artículos para Deportes de Segunda Mano de la Calle Flint Dr. es una tapadera para el Gobierno Mundial. Esto se basa en un estudio intensivo del lugar, y también en que posee una plataforma de aterrizaje para helicópteros negros en donde regularmente helicópteros negros despegan y aterrizan; bastante inusuales para una tienda de ofertas de artículos usados para deporte. Enviamos a nuestro practicante, Chad, a tratar de comprar una raqueta de tenis, y no hemos escuchado de él en varias semanas. Esto me lleva a otro punto relacionado. Para los padres de Chad el practicante: lamentamos informarles que su hijo se ha ido mientras efectuaba su deber radial, y que será extrañado, y nunca olvidado. Esperamos que se sientan bendecidos de tener la familia que tienen, y que si están buscando artículos de deporte a buen precio, ¡vayan a Play Ball, justo al lado de nuestra Estación de Radio Comunitaria! Play Ball es sólo una tapadera de la Policía Secreta de Sheriff, y por lo tanto es totalmente confiable.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Larry Leroy, desde los límites del pueblo, reportó que un miedo irrefrenable entró a Night Vale hoy. Lo sintió primero como una mediana aprehensión, luego, como una preocupación creciente, y finalmente, un pánico mortal. Pasó de él a los empleados del lote de autos, que se acurrucaron detrás de los mismos y observaron con ojos temerosos al cielo vacío. No afectó a la Vieja Josie, presumiblemente por su protección angelical, pero fue desde ahí hasta el resto del pueblo hasta que todos estábamos temblando de anticipación por una cosa terrible que nunca pudimos ver. Yo mismo estaba petrificado seguro de que cada movimiento me guiaría hacia la muerte, que cada palabra sería la última. Por supuesto, también pudo haber sido a causa de la negociación de contrato con la Administración de la Estación de Radio, y el terrorífico sobre que acabo de recibir. Además, estoy batallando contra la enfermedad de Lyme.*

 

*La enfermedad de Lyme es una enfermedad infecciosa causada por una bacteria y transmitida a través de las garrapatas. [N. de T.]

 

Por mientras, el miedo irrefrenable pasó, primero abandonando a Larry Leroy del límite de la ciudad, y luego al estacionamiento, los cuales volvieron a ofrecer gentilmente autos a buenos precios, y finalmente, al resto de nosotros, quienes pudimos volver a vivir con el conocimiento de que en cualquier momento podemos vivir o morir, y no nos sirve de nada adivinar cuál de las dos. No se sabe a dónde irá el miedo irrefrenable la próxima vez—ojalá a Dessert Bluffs. Se lo tendrían merecido.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Dos perspicaces radioescuchas envían reportes de que Carlos, nuestro curioso científico y visitante, fue visto cortándose su hermoso, hermoso cabello. ¡Se estaba rapando su cabello! ¡Corto! ¡Corto, corto! Tan corto de su hermosa y perfecta forma. Radioescuchas, no soy de los que habla chismes ni siquiera de las celebridades locales, pero por favor explíquenme por qué Carlos iba a despojarse, diezmar, cualquier parte de su grueso cabello negro—sin ignorar el digno, si bien un poco prematuro, toque de gris en sus sienes. ¿Qué clase de barbero traicionero estaría de acuerdo con tal depravación? ¿Quién toma simple dinero, o incluso un poco de alegría sin alma, en privar a nuestra pequeña comunidad de tan simple, pero importante, acto como el de admirar intensamente el perfecto peinado de Carlos? Reportes de dos intrépidos radioescuchas nos dicen que fue Telly el barbero. Telly, a quien le gustan los deportes, y tiene posters de peinados. Telly el barbero en la esquina suroeste de la calle 5ta con calle Viejo Almizcle, con el poste giratorio rojo y blanco y un letrero que dice ‘Telly’s.’ Telly es 5,9 pies de alto, con un pequeño bigote y una barriga grande. Habla con acento, y se burla. Telly el barbero cortó el hermoso cabello de Carlos. De acuerdo a nuestros reportes. Telly.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Ahora, mientras me repongo, echemos una mirada al tráfico.

 

Oh. ¡Wow! ... bueno, eso se ve bastante bien. Sip. Síiiiiiii. Vaya, no tan mal ahí por lo que puedo ver. ¡Oh! ¡Ese señor necesita desacelerar un poco! no es una carrera, amigo mío. No una literal, de todas formas.

 

Eso ha sido el tráfico.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora una editorial.

 

No pido siempre favores, radioescuchas, ustedes lo saben, pero quiero pedirles a todos ustedes que en este momento dirijan una campaña de cartas a la Administración de la Estación de Radio, que no está muy contenta con mi discusión sobre sus atributos físicos y comportamiento, y está ahora amenazando con cancelar mi programa—o posiblemente, mi vida. Para bien. La manera de expresarse fue... ambigua. Obviamente no seremos capaces de entregarles las cartas a la Administración per se, puesto que nunca nadie ha abierto la puerta, pero podemos gritar el contenido de las cartas desde afuera de la oficina y, presumimos, debido a una anatomía que incluye orejas, serán capaces de escuchar lo que ustedes tienen que decir. Así que si les gusta este programa, y quieren escuchar más de él, entonces necesitamos escuchar de ustedes. Hagan que su voz sea escuchada por lo que sea que yace esperando tras la puerta de esa oscura oficina.

 

[Sonidos de cosas chocando y rompiéndose]

 

Oh! Eh, lo lamento queridos radioescuchas—volveremos después de estas palabras de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

Este segmento ha sido traído hasta ustedes por la Pizzería del Gran Ricco. Radioescuchas, estamos orgullosos de contar con la Pizzería del Gran Ricco como auspiciador de nuestro programa. No encontrarás mejor pizzería en todo Night Vale que Gran Ricco. Tan sólo la otra noche, pasé a Gran Ricco. Estaba de humor para un delicioso pedazo de pizza, y como Gran Ricco es la única pizzería de Night Vale que no se ha quemado hasta las brasas en algún accidente sin resolver, y ya mencioné, es la mejor pizza en todo el pueblo, ordené una sola rebanada de Ricco con dos ingredientes auténticos. Y, oh, cómo quedé satisfecho. El sabor era delicioso. Era para chuparse los dedos. Y era caliente, ¡ese pedazo de pizza! Me han dicho que incluso las Figuras Encapuchadas comen allí; el personal parece desviar la mirada de esos ojos vacíos bastante seguido. Incluso el Consejo de la Ciudad ofrece su rotundo respaldo a Gran Ricco. Todos los ciudadanos de Night Vale están obligados a comer en Gran Ricco al menos una vez a la semana. Es un delito menor no hacerlo. La Pizzería del Gran Ricco. ¡Nadie hace una rebanada como gran Rico, amigos! Nadie.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y Ahora, queridos radioescuchas... el clima.

 

♫ Bill and Annie, Chuck Brodsky ♫

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

[Sonidos ahogados de cosas rompiéndose, y gruñidos]

 

Hola, radioescuchas. Transmito para ustedes en vivo desde debajo de mi escritorio, hasta donde arrastré el micrófono, y donde estoy actualmente en posición fetal. ¿Escribieron cartas? Entonces deberían dejar de hacerlo ahora. La Administración de la Estación de Radio ha abierto su puerta por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, y ahora están merodeando por el edificio. No sé aún cómo lucen los de la Administración, porque fue en ese preciso momento en que tomé refugio bajo mi escritorio, y sólo espero que no estén escuchando esto que sale al aire ahora o sino, acabo de sellar mi destino. Sólo puedo escuchar una especie de pisadas rítmicas, y un suave silbido, como cuando se libera vapor. Un practicante fue a ver lo que quería la Administración y no ha regresado. Si eres familia de Jerry Hartman, operador en las tardes de la mesa de la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale, lamento informarte que está probablemente muerto, o al menos, completamente succionado por la Administración de manera permanente. Jerry y Chad los practicantes serán extrañados, pero seguramente los veremos en el Concurso de Imitaciones de Ciudadanos Muertos del Día de Acción de Gracias, que este año se realizará en el salón de empleados debajo del Mall de Night Vale, de 11AM a 9:45PM. [Leves quejidos] Habrá una barra que aceptará efectivo y dos alfombras para Twister. [Inhala con fuerza] Veré si puedo escaparme hasta la puerta. Si no vuelven a escuchar de mí, ha sido un verdadero placer. Buenas noches, Night Vale, ¡Y adiós!

 

∗∗∗∗∗

  
 **Proverbio de hoy:** Hay un lugar especial en el infierno. Está totalmente de moda. Muy exclusivo.


	4. Reunión de padres y apoderados

El sol se ha vuelto tan, pero tan,  _tan_  viejo. ¿Cuánto falta para su fría, lenta muerte? ¿Cuánto falta?

 

Bienvenidos, a  _Night Vale_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Nuestra historia destacada: La reunión de padres y apoderados de anoche en Night Vale terminó en una matanza, cuando una grieta espacio-temporal se abrió en el auditorio del Centro Recreacional, ubicado en la Calle Principal, dejando sueltos a varios pteranodontes confundidos y agresivos. El brillante portal permaneció abierto y chillando incesantemente, un sonido profano que los testigos afirman se asemejaba a ruidosos niños de la calle, atrapados en una cosechadora, y que luego disminuyó y se amplificó a través de alguna especie de software de edición de audio de fácil uso con señal abierta.

 

Los pteranodontes atacaron mayoritariamente a mujeres con lentes. Las autoridades aún no están seguras del por qué, pues el único experto en dinosaurios voladores de Night Vale, Joel Eisenberg, aún no se recupera de su encuentro del año pasado con las arañas de garganta. Tomó más de una hora acorralar a las asustadas bestias, devolverlas al vórtice y retomar la reunión, la cual habría tratado en su mayoría sobre  el reciente aumento de los precios en las habitaciones de almuerzo, y que degeneró en insultos porque Susan Wilman llamó al hijo de Diane Kreaton, Josh “un poco rechoncho” y que “tal vez necesitaba un incentivo financiero para comer un poquito menos”.

 

En la opinión de este reportero, Susan Wilman está peligrosamente obsesionada con los libros best sellers del New York Times, “Megaeconomizadores”. Peligrosamente.

 

Afortunadamente, no hubo heridos ni muertos en el incidente, aunque expertos de la Empresa Contratista de Reparación de Auditorios de Timothy, estima que el daño causado al auditorio del Centro Recreacional ha de estar cerca de los $750,000, incluyendo los costos de ventanas contra tormentas gratis, y una consulta de cortesía con respecto al aislamiento estacional.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Es temporada de elecciones otra vez, y ¡ya sabes lo que eso significa! La Policía Secreta del Sheriff pasará a llevarse ciertos miembros de tu familia, para que así todos voten por los candidatos correctos al Consejo, y no haya confusiones. Estos familiares serán retenidos en una locación segura y no revelada, que todos sabemos es el pozo de la mina abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad.

 

Pero, no dejen que el nombre los engañe, radioescuchas. Ha sido por años utilizado para tantos secuestros y detenciones ilegales, que el pozo de la mina abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad es un lugar bastante bonito hoy en día, con camas de dos plazas, WiFi gratis, y HBO. También hay cubículos de tortura, pero no creo que nadie vaya a hacer que el Consejo use esos. Recuerda - esto es los Estados Unidos de América. Vota correctamente, o no volverás a ver a tus seres queridos nunca más.

 

Este mensaje ha sido traído a ustedes con el gentil auspicio del Consejo de la Ciudad.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

El diario de Night Vale anunció hoy que debido a la reciente recesión económica, comenzarán a colocar publicidad en la portada. Cualquier empresa que esté interesada en una de las Publicidades Platino Premium debe contactar a la editora Leann Hart. Hart mencionó que también han creado un programa de “escribe tus propias noticias”, para los ciudadanos interesados. Ya que todos los escritores han sido despedidos, El Diario de Night Vale ahora necesita de estas contribuciones comunitarias para suministrar a Night Vale con noticias y artículos importantes.

 

Las primera Publicidad Platino Premium circulará el próximo lunes y cuenta con el rostro de un primate bebé aterrorizado, con una cuchara superpuesta que ha sido afilada con una piedra áspera y el lema, "Es mejor usar Tide". Hart también dijo que la explosión del año pasado que diezmó la planta de distribución del Diario es todavía un completo accidente, y le gustaría que su representante de seguros la llame de vuelta. Por favor, llámela. De. Vuelta.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Eso acaba de llegar a través del cable: La Policía Secreta del Sheriff ha emitido un comunicado que arroja  luz a más indicios sobre el incidente en la reunión de padres y apoderados de anoche. El ruidoso portal y el posterior ataque de dinosaurios, que interrumpió brutalmente la discusión sobre reparaciones de columpios en el patio de la Escuela Primaria, quedó abierto mucho después de que los empleados del Centro Recreacional pensaran que habían retenido a todas las bestias aéreas ancestrales, y las autoridades advierten que hay al menos un pteranodonte más, aún suelto.

 

Los ciudadanos deben cubrirse con bloqueador solar de bajo factor y esconderse en un baño con azulejos.

 

Varios jugadores de balonmano curiosos que se encontraban en la cancha junto al auditorio metieron, de hecho, sus cabezas en el portal - sólo para ver lo que había al otro lado del vórtice - y volvieron dramáticamente diferentes. Envejecieron varios miles de años en lo que ellos experimentaron sólo como unos pocos segundos. Los jugadores de balonmano yacen ahora sobre la poco envidiable frontera entre "milenariamente viejos" y "locos de atar".

 

Debido a que los daños psicológicos y emocionales ya no son considerados quejas válidas por la mayor parte de la comunidad de aseguradores médicos, seguimos reportando cero accidentes. Te estaremos actualizando mientras más detalles salgan a la superficie en nuestro especial “Cobertura Continua y muy Especial sobre la Puerta de Ataque Pteranodonte”.

 

¿Estamos a salvo de los dinosaurios? De ninguna manera.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

El Consejo de la Ciudad me ha pedido que lea el siguiente mensaje.

 

Si notas extrañas auras alrededor de cualquiera de los siguientes objetos de tu casa:

  *          Licuadora
  *          Cabezal de la ducha
  *          Perro
  *          Marido
  *          Esposa
  *          Mesa
  *          Silla
  *          Pomo de la puerta
  *          Zócalo
  *          Recuerdos de vacaciones o fotos
  *          Coleccionables de cualquier tipo, especialmente los que representan o involucren caballos
  *          DVDs, especialmente “Riesgo Total", “Loco por Mary", la cuarta temporada de “Los Vigilantes", y
  *          Cualquier lechuga en bolsa de California o México.



 

… por favor repórtese al Consejo para su detención indefinida.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Hablando del Consejo de la Ciudad, esta semana votaron para quitar la gran puerta enchapada en plomo de la curva noreste del Cañón Radon - ya saben, el área que palpita con una luz verde y tararea en _sotto voce basso_ *. Los partidarios de la medida dijeron que el emblema amarillo con letras rojas en el que se lee “PELIGRO: PLUTONIO. NO ABRIR LA PUERTA - RIESGO DE MUERTE” era, en el peor de los casos, una monstruosidad ofensiva y, a lo más, un trillado cliché de ciencia ficción.

 

*En italiano, significa literalmente “con poca voz” o en voz baja. [N. de T.]

 

Muchos ciudadanos de Night Vale asistieron a esta reunión, incluyendo, se dice, varios ángeles. Aunque, no se ha admitido la presencia de algún ángel en la reunión del Consejo de la Ciudad, o en ningún evento jamás. La Vieja Josie estuvo de acuerdo con la medida, y agregó que el plomo es un peligro para la salud, y que la vieja puerta no era más que una bomba de tiempo.

 

Según las actas de la reunión, Josie dijo, "Esa vieja puerta. Ooohh, esa puerta. Alguien va a terminar con algún tipo de envenenamiento por plomo. "

 

Carlos, hermoso Carlos, trágicamente despojado de sus cabellos, era supuestamente la única voz discrepante, pero no está claro si realmente se opuso a la medida, ya que las actas sólo lo informan diciendo, "No hay tiempo! No hay más tiempo! " a un rectángulo negro en su mano, y luego salir corriendo, sin aliento, fuera del salón comunal.

 

De acuerdo con la Vieja Josie, aun así era absolutamente perfecto, y olía a goma de mascar de lavanda.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Más noticias de última hora sobre los pteranodontes. Humildemente ofrecemos las siguientes retracciones de nuestros informes anteriores:

 

  *          La Policía Secreta está reportando que las ofensivas bestias no eran pteranodones después de todo, sino pterodáctilos.
  *          Además, los pteranodontes ni siquiera son dinosaurios, cómo esta estación había indicado anteriormente - son simplemente reptiles alados que vivieron unos 70 millones de años después de los pterodáctilos.
  *          Por último, se informó anteriormente que el número de muertos era de cero cuando, en realidad, el número está más cercano a 38.



 

Lamentamos estos errores.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Es casi temporada de fútbol, y los Escorpiones de Vale Night se están preparando para la defensa de su título por la división secundaria. Pero, en realidad, siempre y cuando le ganemos a Desert Bluffs, ¡los fans y las Figuras Encapuchadas se sentirán bien de todas formas! El entrenador Nazr al-Mujaheed dijo a los reporteros que estaba particularmente emocionado por el progreso que tuvo el mariscal de campo junior, Michael Sandero, durante la temporada baja, luego de que un rayo le golpeara y le diera la fuerza de dos jeeps y la inteligencia de un René Descartes con una gran contusión cerebral.

 

Pero, si Night Vale va a vencer a sus acérrimos rivales este año y evitar la peste administrada por el Gobierno, que sigue al perder el récord de la temporada, Sandero tendrá que mejorar su precisión. El año pasado, Sandero sólo completó 2 de 130 intentos de pase, mayoritariamente porque estaba en etapas avanzadas de parálisis cerebral, y debido a que su mano lanzadora había sido amputada por reiterados atrasos con los libros de la biblioteca.

 

Aparentemente, el rayo ha sanado a Sandero de sus dolencias terminales y sus amputaciones ordenadas por la corte, y está listo para arremeter contra Desert Bluffs, que es probablemente el peor equipo de la historia. Dios, ¡son terribles!

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora, un editorial.

 

Tomémonos un momento para hablar sobre la etiqueta de vivir en un edificio de apartamentos. Ahora, yo mismo vivo en un edificio de apartamentos, y existe una compasión y aceptación que uno debe de tener para ciertos niveles de molestia. Se trata de gente viviendo cerca unos de otros, así que habrá ciertas cosas que no te gustarán y que aun así deberás dejar pasar.

 

Pero hay otras cosas que son absolutamente inaceptables.

 

Por ejemplo, ciertos niveles de una extraña, radiante luz o calor son esperables en las paredes compartidas, pero supuración o membranas visibles son una grosería y desconsideración para todos tus vecinos. Balbuceos, aullidos y cantos en lenguas muertas son de esas cosas que son completamente aceptables a las 1 de la tarde, pero que no están bien a las 1 de la mañana.

 

Estamos todos juntos en esto.

 

Pon tu basura en los basureros, no en los pasillos que llevan a los basureros. Colócate algo de ropa cuando te pares frente a la ventana, y guarda los rituales o experimentos locos para horarios en los cuales nadie está intentando dormir.

 

No tiene por qué ser difícil.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Tenemos un regalo inesperado hoy, queridos radioescuchas. En vivo desde aquí del estudio tenemos a una de las Misteriosas Figuras Encapuchadas generalmente vistas en el pueblo. De hecho, no lo invitamos aquí, sólo estaba esperando por nosotros esta mañana cuando abrimos el estudio. Él no se ha movido, ni ha hablado, desde entonces y seré sincero - sólo estoy adivinando que él es un “él”, porque sus atributos físicos son difíciles de determinar bajo ese manto, y su cara está completamente escondida en sombras tan oscuras y vacías como el vacío espacial.

 

Pero oye, ¡estamos en un programa de radio! ¡Él está en una estación de radio! Veamos si podemos conseguir una entrevista.

 

Señor Figura Encapuchada, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

 

[Sonido de estática, ligeros sonidos chispeantes]

 

Ahh, okay. ¿Le interesaría comentar sobre la reciente expansión del parque para perros prohibido?

 

[Sonido de estática más fuerte, sonidos chispeantes que suben de volumen]

 

¿Ningún comentario? ¿Nada que le gustaría decir a la gente común de Night Vale sobre su organización?

 

[Estática, sonidos chispeantes que siguen subiendo de volumen]

 

Radioescuchas, estoy seguro de que pueden oír esto. No es un problema con sus radios o con nuestros transmisores. La Figura Encapuchada está haciendo esos sonidos en nuestro estudio. Es bastante ensordecedor, a decir verdad.

 

Está bien, no creo que vaya a detenerse, y ha comenzado a levitar, así que... vamos con el clima.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

♫ "Closer" por [The Tiny](http://youtu.be/4GbDa2UnAO4) ♫

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Señoras y señores, acabamos de recibir la noticia de la Policía Secreta que la grieta espacio-temporal que se abrió en la reunión de padres y apoderados de anoche ha sido cerrada al fin. El último pterodáctilo perdido ha sido devuelto a su propia línea temporal, ya sea en la prehistoria o en el Night Vale de un universo alternativo.

 

El cuerpo sin vida de la criatura fue encontrado a una docena de metros de la entrada del parque para perros, despojado de toda carne y con la mayoría de los órganos invertidos y colocados alrededor del expuesto cráneo - una antigua corona de carnes blandas, como las que usaban los líderes religiosos que establecieron nuestro pequeño burgo en el siglo XVIII.

 

El cuerpo del dinosaurio fue devuelto al vórtice, el portal fue cerrado y la reunión de padres y apoderados fue recalendarizada para el próximo Martes a las 6 de la tarde. En la reunión se continuará abordando el importante tema de las mochilas, y si están o no están causando autismo. También habrá un servicio en memoria de los 38 padres y maestros que perdieron sus vidas en el ataque, ¡seguido por una rifa! Recuerden - los ganadores deben estar presentes al momento del sorteo para reclamar sus premios.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

El Consejo de la Ciudad y  la Policía Secreta han emitido un recordatorio de que los ciudadanos de Night Vale, de todas las especies y todas las eras geológicas no deben entrar, mirar o pensar demasiado sobre el parque para perros. Este recordatorio, dicen, es completamente ajeno a todo lo que pueda o no haber sucedido hoy.

 

A continuación - permanezca atento a nuestro especial de una hora, "Código Morse para Quintetos de trompeta".

 

Y radioescuchas, Night Vale es un lugar muy antiguo, lleno de historia y secretos, como nos han recordado hoy. Pero también es un lugar del momento presente, lleno de vida y de nosotros. Si puedes escuchar mi voz, hablando en vivo, entonces lo sabes: aún no somos historia. Estamos sucediendo en este momento. ¿Cuán milagroso es eso?

 

Buenas noches, radioescuchas.

 

Buenas noches.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

  
 **Proverbio de hoy:** ¿Qué tiene cuatro patas en la mañana, dos en la tarde, y tres en la noche? No lo sé, pero lo encerré en mi habitación. Envíen ayuda.


	5. La silueta en el Parque Grove

Cierra los ojos. Que mis palabras desciendan sobre ti. Estás a salvo ahora.

 

Bienvenidos, a  _Night Vale_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Los historiadores locales están protestando contra la remoción de La Silueta en el Parque Grove de la cual nadie sabe ni habla. Mientras que su protesta ha sido obstaculizada por el hecho de que ninguno reconoce o habla de la misma, hicieron - a través de un sistema de gestos y muecas- transmitir el mensaje de que lo que sea que es esa silueta, y cualquiera sea el efecto que tenga sobre los vecinos, es un monumento de Night Vale y debería ser protegido.

 

La Silueta no ha ofrecido comentarios, solamente unos quejidos en voz baja y una carcajada gelatinosa. El Consejo de la Ciudad no pudo proveer ninguna razón para la remoción, pero sí dijeron que cualquier trabajo realizado en el Parque Grove está haciendo espacio para un nuevo juego de columpios, un área de picnics, y un altar de heliotropo, así que todos podemos concordar en que son muy buenas contribuciones para la comunidad.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

La Cooperativa de la Feria Libre de Night Vale, anunció hoy que después de quince años, volverán a vender frutas y verduras. El presidente de la Feria Libre, Tristán Cortez, dijo que las encuestas recientes a los clientes indican que los compradores se habían cansado de las camionetas vacías y las tiendas vacantes que recubren el estacionamiento de la municipalidad cada domingo por la mañana, en el verano y el otoño.

 

Cortez señaló que las encuestas indican que los consumidores son más propensos a comprar productos si están disponibles y a la venta, y que los clientes de la Feria Libre tienden a comprar alimento.  Cortez dijo que la decisión de vender comida en la Feria Libre fue muy controvertida, ya que varios miembros del consejo y accionistas de la cooperativa sienten que vender frutas y verduras interferirá con sus operaciones súper secretas de espionaje doméstico actuales.

 

Cuando preguntamos por comentarios, nuestra fuente en la Policía Secreta sólo respiró fuerte contra el teléfono, mientras tipiaba un código aún no descifrado en el receptor.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Se ha reportado que a Michael Sandero, Mariscal de Campo de los Escorpiones de Night Vale, le ha crecido una segunda cabeza, No se sabe aún si es producto de la tormenta de rayos que se grabó ayer, o tan sólo una extraña coincidencia, en la extraña vida del chico. La gente que lo conoce dice que la segunda cabeza es mucho más guapa e inteligente que la primera, e incluso la madre de Michael ha dicho que le agrada mucho más que su hijo, y que cambiará su ranking en el tablero público de “Cual de Mis Hijos Me Gusta Más”, de afuera de su casa.

 

Sandero no pudo ser ubicado para ofrecer comentarios... probablemente. No lo intentamos.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Amigos, radioescuchas, hay un verdadero problema con las tarántulas aquí en Night Vale. Muchos residentes han llamado para reportar que el analfabetismo, el embarazo no deseado, y los crímenes con violencia están al alza en las comunidades de tarántulas. El Control de Animales está abordando estos problemas a través de un programa para después de clases, llamado “Enséñale a una araña a leer. Detén esta locura.”

 

Aquellos interesados en ser voluntarios deben pararse en sus bañeras y llorar hasta que todo se haya ido. Que nada haya quedado. Puedes dejarlo ir ahora. Déjalo ir. [Cecil surra] Shhh. Déjalo ir.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

¡Y ahora un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador!

 

¿Cansado de tu hogar? ¿Cansado de las comodidades? Ven al agujero en el terreno baldío detrás de la tienda Ralph’s, y reúnete con nosotros. ¿Quiénes somos? Buena pregunta. Ven al agujero en el terreno baldío detrás de la tienda Ralph’s, y reúnete con nosotros. ¿Por qué queremos que vengas? ¿por qué gastamos dinero en este anuncio por la radio? Entendemos que estés confundido. Pero- agujero. Terreno baldío. Ralph’s. Reunión. Nosotros. Por el bajo, bajo precio.

 

Actúa hoy, o mañana. No el miércoles. El miércoles no es un buen día para nosotros.

 

Pero bueno, se nos acaba el tiempo al aire, así que sólo ven al agujero en el terreno baldío detrás de la tienda Ralph’s, y reúnete con nosotros.

 

O de lo contrario.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

De vuelta a nuestra programación habitual.

 

Señoras y señores, los rumores están que arden. Hemos tenido el avistamiento de un famoso aquí en nuestro pequeño municipio. La Vieja Josie y uno de sus ángeles amigos vieron a Rita Hayworth comprando gasolina en la Estación de Servicio al lado del Bowling. Rita Hayworth, señoras y señores, ¡aquí en Night Vale! ¿¡Pueden creerlo!?

 

La Vieja Josie dijo que estaba un poquito más vieja, moderadamente obesa, y considerablemente más hispana- pero el ángel le aseguró que era Rita. Es un ángel, después de todo; sabría de lo que habla ¿verdad?

 

Wow, Rita Hayworth, aquí en Night Vale. ¡Imagínense!

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Nuevas noticias sobre la Silueta en el Parque Grove de la que nadie habla o reconoce. Parece que el Consejo de la Ciudad, en su misericordia sobrehumana y en su glorioso conocimiento de todo, decidió mover la Silueta justo frente a nuestra Estación de Radio, donde continúa siendo lo que sólo se puede describir como... indescriptible.

 

La Silueta no estaba disponible para hacer comentarios, ya que no pude encontrar a nadie que quisiera hablar con ella, o incluso mirarme a los ojos cuando la mencionaba. Se me ha ocurrido que quizás yo sea el único que pueda verla. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco nunca he confirmado si este micrófono está conectado a algún tipo de grabadora, o dispositivo de difusión.

 

Y, es posible de que esté solo en el vacío universo, hablándole a nadie, sin saber que el mundo se mantiene a flote gracias a mis delirios y a mi suave y sonora voz.

 

Más de esta historia a medida que se desarrolla, digo... posiblemente, sólo a mi mismo.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

El Teatro Comunitario de Night Vale está abriendo audiciones para el show de esta temporada, “Una vez en esta isla”. Los artistas interesados deben traer un disparo en la cabeza y currículum al auditorio del centro de recreación, la noche del jueves. Todos los que audicionen deberán dramatizar un monólogo de un minuto, y cantar una canción. Llevar las partituras si desean un acompañamiento de piano.  A los que audicionen también se les requerirá hacer una lectura con frialdad, y dar muestras de sangre y heces, en conjunto con la prueba de radiación obligatoria después de las audiciones.

 

No cantes nada de South Pacific.

 

Se insta a las personas de color a audicionar, pues el Teatro Comunitario de Night Vale es una oportunidad de empleo igualitaria. Además, los actores con entrenamiento de francotirador de largo alcance, programación de computadoras FORTRAN, y habilidades de supervivencia en la naturaleza de primera categoría son un plus. El reparto final será anunciado vía dirigible secreto. Nadie puede saber nunca.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Actualización sobre la situación de la Feria Libre, del cual hablábamos anteriormente en nuestra transmisión. Todo sigue exactamente igual a cuando reportamos por última vez. No hay nueva información.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Radioescuchas, ¿piensan en la luna algunas veces? Estaba sentado en la intemperie anoche, mirando a la luna y pensé, “¿Alguien sabe lo que es esa cosa? ¿hay estudios sobre ella?” Fui a preguntarle a Carlos, pero casi no ha sido visto desde ese vil corte de cabello, de parte del traicionero del Telly.

 

La luna es extraña, de todas formas ¿verdad? Está ahí, y ahí, y de repente, ya no. Y pareciera estar bastante lejos. ¿No está observando? Si no, ¿qué es lo que está observando? ¿Hay algo más interesante que nosotros? Hey, ¡míranos, luna! Quizás no somos el mejor show del universo, pero al menos lo intentamos.

 

¡Este ha sido el Espacio de Ciencia Divertida para Niños!

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Hablando de eso, el distrito escolar de Night Vale ha anunciado algunos cambios en la malla curricular de la escuela primaria. Así es como:

 

  *          En respuesta a los comentarios de los padres, la clase de historia se enfocará más en la lectura de textos  y los exámenes tradicionales, en vez de los ejercicios con municiones reales.
  *          Geología añadirá un nuevo tipo de roca, porque hace ya tiempo que nadie ha hecho eso. El nuevo tipo de roca se llama “vimby”, y se clasifica por su color azul pálido y por el hecho de que es completamente comestible. Se darán puntos al primer estudiante que descubra una muestra real de la misma.
  *          Matemáticas e inglés intercambiarán nombres. Sus correspondientes mallas curriculares quedarán intactas.
  *          Astronomía llevará a cabo ahora sesiones de observación, sólo que con vendas para los ojos en cada participante, con el fin de protegerlos del terror existencial del vacío. Además, Plutón ha sido declarado imaginario.
  *          Todas las salas de clases estarán equipadas con al menos un maestro presente físicamente durante todo el período de instrucción. La proyección Astral ya no será usada en ninguna sala de clases.
  *          Finalmente, se añaden a los cursos actuales de idiomas extranjeros como Español, Francés, y Sumerio Modificado, el: Español Doble, Español Raro, Español Copto*, Ruso, y Sumerio No Modificado.



 

*Copto es un idioma antiguo utilizado por los egipcios. [Nota de T.]

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora, continuamos nuestra previa investigación sobre si soy literalmente, la única persona en el mundo,  hablándome a mí mismo en un ataque de locura provocado por mi incapacidad para reconocer la tragedia de mi propia existencia.

 

Leland, nuestro más reciente practicante, acaba de traerme una taza de café. Ya no se encuentra dentro de mi campo de visión, pero aún tengo la taza de café, que está bien preparado y me entrega las energías suficientes para seguir considerando esta atemorizante posibilidad. ¿Es posible que sólo haya imaginado a Leland y me haya olvidado de que fui yo quién preparó esta taza de café? Pero entonces, ¿quién cosechó éste café? ¿dónde se creó ésta taza?

 

Oh, Leland está de vuelta conmigo. Me está saludando - hola, Leland - y está diciendo... espera, ¿Qué es lo que dices, Leland? Ya veo.

 

Está diciendo que la Silueta se ha vuelto de un color rojo fundido, y está causando pequeños remolinos frente a las puertas de nuestra Estación de Radio. Se escucha lo que parece ser el sonido de un gran número de voces cantando, como si se tratara de un ejército dando un grito de batalla antes de abalanzarse a destruir nuestra pequeña y árida aldea.

 

Oh, ha dejado de gritar, y escribe en forma furiosa en un pedazo de papel. Tengo que admitir, la existencia de Leland - así como también el hecho de que esté hablando de la Silueta de la que nadie más hablaba - me ha tranquilizado inmensamente sobre mi solitaria y solipsística vigilia aquí frente a este micrófono.

 

Me está entregando la nota... muchas gracias, Leland. Veamos.

 

 

Dice que el Consejo de la Ciudad cree que la razón para la violenta reacción de la Silueta que antiguamente se encontraba en el Parque Grove, de la cual nadie sabe ni habla, se debe a que yo la he reconocido y he estado hablando de ella, lo que la ha hecho enojar. Me instan a que deje de hablar de ella y que nunca más vuelva a hacerlo, a cambio de que la trasladen y podamos volver a tener nuestra entrada principal.

 

Luego de considerarlo brevemente, he decidido aceptar la propuesta del Consejo, porque son líderes confiables que velan por un futuro mejor, y porque Leland acaba de evaporarse en una extraña luz roja que emana desde la entrada de la Estación.

 

A la familia de Leland, le agradecemos sus servicios a la causa de la Radio Comunitaria, y nos unimos a ustedes en el luto de su pérdida.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y, sin más - ni nunca más mencionar algo que no deberíamos - vamos al clima.

 

♫ "[Jerusalem](http://youtu.be/D0pBXHugmLM)" de [Dan Bern](http://danbern.com/) ♫

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Hola, radioescuchas.

 

En noticias de última hora - el cielo. La tierra. Vida. La existencia como una llanura inmutable con los horizontes del nacimiento y la muerte en la distancia lejana. No hay nada de qué hablar. Nunca lo hubo. Las palabras son una molestia innecesaria. La expresión es tiempo perdido. Todo tipo de comunicación es sólo un grito en la oscuridad.

 

Damas. Caballeros. Radioescuchas. Tú.

 

Estoy hablando ahora, pero no estoy diciendo nada. Sólo estoy emitiendo sonidos, y da la casualidad, que están organizados en palabras; no deberían sacar sentidos profundos de esto.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

El servicio funerario de Leland será hermoso. Tiraremos flores y lloraremos. Será enterrado en la sala de descanso, como es de costumbre. Su familia vendrá y se obsesionarán con el café como si nosotros tuviéramos las respuestas. Nosotros no tenemos las respuestas. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que tengamos las preguntas. He optado por no estar seguro de nada en absoluto.

 

Este es Cecil, generalmente, hablándote a ti, metafóricamente, a la comunidad de radio de Night Vale, y me gustaría decir, en los términos más nebulosos posibles, y sin repercusiones en el mundo real o insinuaciones de sentido objetivo: buenas noches, radioescuchas.

 

Buenas noches.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

  
 **Proverbio de hoy:** Un millón de dólares no es tan genial ¿Sabes qué es genial? Un basilisco.


	6. El puente levadizo

Los conejos no son lo que solían ser.

 

Bienvenidos, a  _Night Vale_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Tuvimos algunos reportes de un corte de luz que ha estado afectando Night Vale las últimas horas. Si estás experimentando uno, bueno, no puedes oírme, ¿verdad? El Departamento de Utilidad Municipal de Night Vale dijo que todavía están tratando de determinar la causa de los cortes, los cuales están escurriéndose de un lado a otro del pueblo, en un movimiento continuo, como una bestia que se pasea. Aquellos que fueron afectados por los cortes dicen haber escuchado chillidos de águilas, y que cuando las luces volvieron, sintieron que quizás eran personas diferentes, sus memorias y sus identidades igual que antes, pero de repente se sentía como si sus ropas no calzaran de la misma manera, como si fuera toda nueva para ellos. Como si hubieran sido intercambiados con alguien exactamente igual a ellos. Como si todo lo que era familiar se sintiera extraño. Mantén linternas con baterías de repuesto, y un álbum de fotos de tu infancia cerca tuyo hoy en la noche, sólo por si acaso.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

La revitalización del puente levadizo del pueblo experimentó otro revés esta semana, debido a que los ingenieros determinaron que la tapicería de muebles que se utilizó para construir las torres del puente se humedece con el agua y crea una base inestable. El colapso de esta semana fue uno entre tantos otros. Equipos de construcción han tratado de construir los soportes de la base de las torres con cartón corrugado, crema sin lactosa y vasijas de cerámica. Nada ha funcionado. Los ingenieros solicitan ayuda para determinar cómo funcionan de manera apropiada las torres de puentes. Si tienes tips, escríbelos en papel de cuaderno y envíalos a Magia para Puentes, LLC; PO Box 1616. No uses palabras largas o letra cursiva. Dibujos con indicaciones bien claras son preferidos.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Señoras y señores, es ésa época del año de nuevo. Es tiempo de nuestra petición anual de fondos. Lamento hacer esto, pero, ustedes saben, Night Vale es una radio mayormente sostenida por el aporte comunitario, y el asunto con una radio de apoyo comunitario—es sostenida por radioescuchas como ustedes. También por Guatemala y por algunos camioneros, quienes son, a veces, demasiado generosos.  Cualquier aporte que puedas hacer nos ayudará a seguir con nuestra programación comunitaria. Un dólar, o dos, incluso plasma. Toma como ejemplo a WZZZ, nuestra estación local de números, transmitiendo desde esa extraña y alta antena, construida justo atrás de la Estación de Servicio abandonada de  la calle Oxford. ¿Sabías que transmite a una monótona voz femenina, leyendo un montón de números aparentemente sin sentidos, intercalados con campanadas, 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana? Como se pueden imaginar, ese tipo de trabajo no recauda mucho dinero—a menos de que sí lo haga. Para ser honestos, aquí en la Radio de Night Vale no tenemos idea para qué sirve esa estación, o a qué jefe sirve. Pero sí sé que es una parte vital de esta comunidad, y todos deberíamos ayudarla. Agradecemos tu apoyo. ¡Llámanos! no tenemos número telefónico, sólo susurra “Angloquinia prohibida” en tu teléfono, y los ángeles, o facebook, o lo que sea, entregarán una contribución apropiada desde tu cuenta bancaria.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Más sobre el desastre del puente levadizo. El edificio del ayuntamiento estuvo agitado esta mañana. Siguiendo a este último fracaso por una numerosa lista de fracasos municipales, el Consejo de la Ciudad ha sido criticado por ciudadanos preocupados del gasto del dinero de impuestos en servicios ineficientes, que se salen del presupuesto y de la agenda programada. Un crítico, que desea permanecer anónimo, dijo, “Ni siquiera tenemos un río en Night Vale. ¡Nunca va a haber un bote que necesite de un puente levadizo!” continuó con... ¿saben qué? olvídenlo. Puedo decirles ahora mismo que fue Steve Carslberg el que dijo eso, ¡y es tan aguafiestas, ese Steve! ¿Han notado cómo nunca reemplaza las tapas de las ruedas de su auto? Es flojera, pura y simple. Flojera. No puedo dejar que arruine a nuestro pueblo, negándole a Night Vale un puente levadizo, ¡si ni siquiera se puede hacer cargo de un Corola!

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

El diario de Night Vale ha anunciado que, debido a los costos en alza de impresión, reemplazarán la edición impresa del diario con una nueva Edición Especial Imaginaria. La editora Leann Hart explica, “Es vez de condenar a nuestros clientes al anticuado modelo de tinta y papel, les estamos dando la posibilidad de elegir las noticias que les interesen, haciendo que imaginen las noticias que ellos quieran. Esto no solamente ahorrará dinero, sino que también permitirá a los clientes  experimentar las noticias en movimiento y a todo color, tomando lugar en un mundo mental que está hecho según sus necesidades.” La suscripción a esta edición será obligatoria y automática, y tendrá un costo de 60 dólares al mes.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Este viernes, en el Estadio de la Alta Memoria de Night Vale, es el juego anual de softbol entre el Departamento de Bomberos de Night Vale y la Policía Secreta del Sheriff. Las ganancias del juego irán a apoyar el desarrollo de armas nucleares para una milicia altamente religiosa de Indonesia, que busca derrocar su gobierno altamente hereje, como también a la fundación Pide un Deseo. Así que, incluso si no te gusta el softbol, ven y apoya a un par de buenas causas. El juego del año pasado  terminó en una derrota aplastante, cuando el equipo de la policía secreta anotó tres _home runs_ en la octava y novena entrada. Los bomberos dijeron que hubo juego sucio involucrado—broma con intención, queridos radioescuchas— pues su equipo completo de relevistas fue asesinado con dardos voladores. Estos asesinatos se mantienen completamente sin resolver y sin investigar. Nuestros cariños para las familias de los difuntos lanzadores de reserva. Descansen en paz. ¡Va a ser un juego divertido! Esperen  un departamento de bomberos listo para cobrar venganza en el campo el viernes. Las entradas cuestan sólo 10 dólares, o 5 si llevas torta amarilla enriquecida con uranio. Los helicópteros negros vigilarán el pueblo el día del juego, cazando a todos los que no asistan. Los primeros 500 fanáticos recibirán branquias quirúrgicamente aplicadas de trabajo.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Aviso: no hay ningún zumbido medio estático saliendo del parque para perros, anunció hoy la alcaldesa Pamela Winchell. La alcaldesa repitió varias veces en su conferencia de prensa de 90 segundos que no hay ningún tipo de sonido insoportable y horripilante que rompe las mismas fibras de tu alma, viniendo del parque para perros. La alcaldesa Winchell continuó con una petición para los residentes de Night Vale de entender que no es posible que haya un mensaje en código emanando de un pequeño pedazo de pasto y suciedad municipal. Los ciudadanos no deberían ni ser conscientes de la existencia del parque para perros, así que no pueden estar escuchando a una amenazante y gutural voz, que les dice que lleven metales preciosos y niños al parque para perros. “Parque para Perros” repitió. “Eso nunca jamás podrá ser real,” gritó la alcaldesa, golpeando el podio con sus puños ensangrentados. No hubo preguntas después de eso.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

¡Y ahora, unas palabras de nuestros auspiciadores!

 

[Quejidos largos y prolongados]

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora, el tráfico.

 

Hay un auto atascado en la rampa de la autopista este, en dirección norte, justo al sur de la Ruta 800. Los viajeros experimentarán algunos retrasos, por mientras la patrulla de la autopista niega ferozmente este reporte. De hecho, los representantes de la policía acaban de emitir un comunicado, afirmando que no hay coches en ningún lado, y, “¿Qué están haciendo, hablando de ellos, hablando tontas mentiras, gente tonta, ¡los autos no existen! ¿Qué es esta ficción? Oh, por favor, ¿de verdad creyeron eso? Esperen, esperen. ¿Creyeron que los autos eran reales?” la patrulla de la autopista continuó. “Oh, esto es demasiado.” Todas las otras rutas parecen despejadas. Habrá algunos retrasos, por supuesto, en el sitio de construcción del puente levadizo, porque está a años luz de ser terminado.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Aquí están los horóscopos semanales.

 

Virgo: Mira una película hoy. ¡Es un gran escape! Especialmente de toda esta polución, y de la peligrosa radiación UV. Oye, ¿Ese es un nuevo lunar?

 

Libra: Tus sueños estarán llenos de visiones proféticas. Escríbelos. Con algo de suerte, habrá algunos números de lotería, o para apuestas de deportes.

 

Escorpión: Maldícete. Maldice a tu familia. Maldice a tus hijos. Y  a los hijos de tus hijos. Malvado, malvado escorpión.

 

Sagitario: ¡Come bien hoy! Te lo has ganado. Y con eso me refiero a que te has ganado alergias de comidas. Y por ganado, me refiero a que las has adquirido. Debería leer estas cosas antes de anunciarlas por la radio. Intentemos de nuevo. Has adquirido masivas alergias a comidas. Sí, mucho mejor. ¡Come bien!

 

Capricornio: Esos no eran lentes de contacto, los que te pusiste en la mañana. Mejor no volver a pensar en esto.

 

Acuario: La pelota blanca estará debajo del vaso del medio. Confía en las estrellas. Invierte todo tu dinero en ese lucrativo juego de la calle.

 

Piscis: ¡Has ganado un auto nuevo!

 

Aries: Sentirás una tristeza inquietante sobre los días pasados. El olor del día de hoy es pasto de trigo y pan tostado.

 

Tauro: Hoy es tu Día Anual del Crimen. Todos los tauro están exentos de la ley hoy.

 

Géminis: Conocerás hoy a alguien que no tendrá efecto alguno en tu vida, y que olvidarás inmediatamente. Mantén las esperanzas para el futuro.

 

Cáncer: Tengo que pagar mi cuenta de teléfono, y también tengo que comprar más leche. Ese no era yo hablando—es lo que dicen las estrellas hoy. Interprétalo como quieras.

 

Leo: Es mejor que no lea esto en voz alta. Mejor que no lo sepas. Dile a tu familia que los quieres.

 

Esos han sido los horóscopos de esta semana.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Buenas noticias para los fanáticos de los aeroplanos radio controlados. ¿Esos árboles extraños y no identificables, que aparecieron cerca de la biblioteca en junio, y que hacían que todos los objetos que volaban abajo de 30 pies de altura se incendiaran? Bueno, finalmente los sacaron, ya que un nuevo centro comercial y estacionamiento serán construidos. El Aeropuerto de Night Vale, los vecinos observadores de  aves, y esa agradable pareja de epilépticos que corrieron al helicóptero del Servicio de Emergencia, están más que contentos con las noticias. Muchas peticiones, de todas formas, han venido de las organizaciones de mejoras de vecindarios. Juanita Jefferson, líder de una de las organizaciones, Night Vale o Nada, dijo, “... los árboooooleeeesss.... son nosotros mismos.....” Jefferson hizo una pausa de varios minutos sin pestañear y susurró de nuevo, “....árboooleeeeesss,....” antes de colapsar en lágrimas y quejidos. Jefferson fue llevada después en helicóptero al Hospital General de Night Vale, desde donde se reporta que está en una condición estable. Esta mañana, el abogado de Jefferson lanzó un comunicado diciendo: “Mi clienta reconoce totalmente la ironía de su vuelo en helicóptero, pero se mantiene con sus pronunciamientos anteriores, “Árboles, árboles; son nosotros mismos.”

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Por mientras, escuché de fuentes confiables que habrá un Pinkberry* en el nuevo centro comercial. ¡Delicioso!

 

*Es una tienda de yogurt helado de USA. [N. de T.]

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Esto acaba de llegar desde las puertas del puente levadizo. El Consejo de la Ciudad dijo que, en respuesta al colapso de esta semana, incrementarán el presupuesto del proyecto en 20 millones de dólares en los próximos 14 días—la nueva fecha límite para el puente. El dinero para estos nuevos gastos vendrá de los programas de alimentación de las escuelas, un impuesto hotelero del 65%, y un peaje en el puente de 276 dólares, del cual se pueden descontar 249 dólares con el Pase E-Z.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

Y ahora una editorial de la Estación.

 

Los proyectos largos y caros no son poco frecuentes en Night Vale. Somos una pequeña ciudad paciente pero resistente.  Tenemos grandes sueños—a veces sueños inolvidables y terroríficos que se repiten en la misma fecha todos los años y son compartidos por todas las personas del pueblo—pero hacemos que esos grandes sueños se cumplan. ¿Recuerdan la Torre del Reloj? Tomó 8 años y 23 millones de dólares construirla, y a pesar de su invisibilidad y constante tele transportación, es una estructura hermosa que da la hora impecablemente. Es una firma clásica del horizonte en expansión de Night Vale, no como ese horrendo polideportivo que Desert Bluffs construyó la primavera pasada. Desert Bluffs no puede hacer nada bien. ¡Ahí es donde pertenece Steve Carlsberg! Dios, que idiota.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

¡Y ahora, el clima!

 

♫ “Aye” de Dio  ♫

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Aparentemente, la Policía Secreta del Sheriff concuerda conmigo sobre el viejo Steve Carlsberg, queridos radiosescuchas. Acabamos de recibir un reporte de un testigo confiable que hace dos días, Steve fue arrojado a la parte trasera de una van, reapareciendo esta mañana usando gruesos vendajes en la cabeza y comiendo poliestireno en la forma de un cono de helado.

 

Quiero tomarme este momento para agradecer a todos ustedes allá afuera, por todas las generosas donaciones que pueden o no pueden haberse dado cuenta que acaban de hacer. Durante este programa, hemos recaudado la suma de 45 mil dólares, que incluyen una donación de 45 mil de cierto líder mundial anónimo. No puedo decirles quién—así que tan sólo digamos, _“¡Muchas gracias, el Presidente! Mano dura, cabeza y corazón*.”_ [Cecil dice esta frase en español] Y muchas gracias nuevamente por tu involuntario aporte a esta radio comunitaria. No podríamos hacerlo sin el apoyo de radioescuchas como ustedes, en conjunto con los aportes poco éticos de organizaciones nefastas. Y con esto, los dejo solos con sus pensamientos, amigos. Quédense sintonizados para escuchar Zydeco** Nota a Nota, un especial de dos horas de descripción verbal sobre cómo suena la música Zydeco. Buenas noches [español], Night Vale, Buenas noches.

 

*Lema del presidente de Guatemala Otto Pérez Molina. [N. de T.]

**Estilo musical parecido al blues,  propio de los afroamericanos francoparlantes de Luisiana, de los años 30. [N. de T.]

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** ¿Perdido? ¿Confundido? ¿Te falta dirección? ¿Necesitas encontrarle un propósito a tu vida?


	7. Semana de la historia

Está casi completo. Está casi completo, al fin.

 

 

Bienvenidos, a  _Night Vale_.

 

*****

 

Qué tal. Como ustedes bien sabrán, leales radioescuchas, es la semana histórica en Night Vale, en la cual todos aprendemos un poco más sobre lo que hizo a nuestra bulliciosa, pequeña ciudad lo que es. O, como bien dice el lema oficial emitido por el Consejo de la Ciudad: “Rebusquemos entre los negros huecos del pasado, hasta que éste devore nuestro frágil presente”.

 

Interesados por la participación cívica, la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale colaborará con pequeñas lecciones sobre algunos puntos de interés de nuestra ciudad, comenzando por lo siguiente:

 

Año 4000 a.C. Los arqueólogos creen que es la fecha más temprana de asentamiento humano en Night Vale. Poco queda de aquellos antiguos habitantes, sólo unas cuantas pinturas rupestres de sus pueblos y de sus prácticas de caza… y de las oscuras formas que los observaban a la distancia. Formas inhumanas, de brillo trémulo, que nunca se acercaron o alejaron, pero cuya presencia podía sentirse incluso con los ojos apretados, acurrucado con pieles de animales, y con la compañía de otro humano desnudo al lado.

 

O tal vez estoy sólo infiriendo a partir de la evidencia.

 

Las pinturas rupestres parecen ahora manchas más que nada, luego de que su descubridor tratara de lavarlas de la pared, ya que, de acuerdo a su religión, no podía creer en el pasado.

 

*****

 

Y ahora, las noticias.

 

El Tablón de Turismo de Night Vale (TTNV) pide a quien quiera que esté asaltando telepáticamente a los turistas: por favor, deténgase. De acuerdo a la directora ejecutiva del TTNV, Madeline LeFleur, hubo en una semana, dos incidentes de buses repletos de turistas, que súbitamente se encogieron de miedo y trataron de cegarse a sí mismos utilizando folletos de “Night Vale Visitable” enrollados, todo ante la total confusión de los conductores del autobús.

 

LeFleur añadió: “Esos folletos estaban recién impresos”.

 

LeFleur sostiene que el turismo aporta anualmente decenas de miles de dólares a Night Vale, y la ciudad se enorgullece de su hospitalidad. “Si familias con buen corazón viajan a Night Vale sólo para luego ver sus subconscientes asediados por impactantes e inolvidables revelaciones, (horrores enterrados tan al fondo de sus mentes, que son completamente indescriptibles, descubriendo nuevas verdades totalmente insoportables) entonces, ciertamente, no podemos esperar que esta gente regrese… mucho menos que deje buenas calificaciones para el comercio local en Yelp*”.

 

*N. del T.: Yelp es una guía urbana y electrónica que se basa en opiniones de clientes. [N. de T.]

 

La ciudad pide ayuda a los residentes para determinar quién o qué está causando estas infracciones psicológicas. El TTNV ofrece cachorros como recompensa, por información sobre el caso. O, incluso si no tienes información, puedes acudir a buscar un cachorro o dos de todas maneras.

 

En serio.

 

Las oficinas municipales del centro de la ciudad están infestadas de ellos (están en los árboles, muros, fachadas, etc.). Los exterminadores están completamente sobrepasados por esta plaga.

 

Por favor, ayuda.

 

Ya van varias semanas desde que alguien en Night Vale haya visto al Rastreador Apache (ese tipo blanco que viste el poco preciso, e increíblemente ofensivo tocado indio a todas partes). No ha sido visto desde que comenzó a investigar el gran alarido que se escuchó en la oficina de correos, y las palabras escritas con sangre que estaban dentro. Además, la estructura entera de la casa ha desaparecido, el lugar donde estuvo es ahora una bucólica pradera a la que los niños del vecindario no entrarían jamás, por razones que incluso ellos no son capaces de explicar.

 

Creo que hablo por toda la comunidad cuando digo que ya era hora de que esta vergüenza local se fuera. Hizo al pueblo entero lucir ignorante y racista.

 

*****

 

Y ahora, continuamos con nuestros reportajes especiales sobre la semana de la Historia en Night Vale.

 

Año 1745: El primer hombre blanco llega a Night Vale. Lo que no era Night Vale en esos tiempos, sino que simplemente otra parte de un amplio y monótono desierto. Considero que, sin embargo, todos podemos coincidir en que incluso tan amplio y monótono como era el desierto, la parte que eventualmente se convertiría en Desert Bluffs era aun probablemente horrenda y anodina, en comparación a nuestra parte.

 

De cualquier forma, la historia cuenta que un grupo de exploradores llegó al área que sería Night Vale, echó un vistazo, e inmediatamente se marchó para encontrar algún otro lugar con más agua, y tal vez algunos árboles. Luego otros tres grupos repitieron lo anterior. Finalmente, un último grupo de exploradores se miró entre ellos, se encogieron de hombros, y dejaron sus cosas en el suelo... y de este modo nació una ciudad orgullosa.

 

*****

 

Y ahora, el tráfico.

 

Funcionarios del Departamento de Seguridad Pública pintarán las líneas de separación de las autopistas durante la semana. Las típicas líneas blancas y amarillas serán reemplazadas por coloridos mosaicos de cerámicas, que retratan a trabajadores sudamericanos levantándose en masa contra la abusiva hegemonía capitalista.

 

Las barreras de acero protectoras a lo largo de las curvas en la carretera serán removidas, para hacer espacio a encantadoras y provocativas siluetas de la era de la esclavitud y automutilación, hechas de papel mantequilla, reflejando siglos de lento genocidio y deshumanización del imperialismo occidental, diseñados por la artista contemporánea Kara Walker.

 

Además, las salidas entre la 15 y 17 por la ruta 800 permanecerán cerradas por los próximos dos sábados, debido al Ciclo de Cine Retrospectivo de Lee Marvin, el cual se realiza cada dos años.

 

Así que, por favor tenga cuidado con las obras de tráfico este fin de semana, reduzca su velocidad, y no se olvide de dar propina a los jefes de turno de las obras. El 20% de tu kilometraje actual es lo habitual. La falta de propina es la causa principal de agujeros en las calles de los Estados Unidos.

 

*****

 

Año 1824: La primera reunión del Antiguo Consejo del Pueblo, predecesores del Consejo de la Ciudad. Imagínalos; Togas carmesí y suaves coronas de carne, como era tradicional en aquella época, preparando el camino hacia el esplendor actual de Night Vale. Una serie de elementos de nuestros procesos cívicos modernos fueron inventados en esa única reunión de tres horas, incluyendo la composición del Consejo de la Ciudad (sin cambios desde entonces), el adorable sistema Bizantino de impuestos, (al igual que el brutal sistema de castigos por cometer errores), y el himno, canto, y lamento oficial de la ciudad.

 

Todos los registros de estas reuniones fueron destruidos y… de acuerdo a una nota que me entregan ahora mismo… debo presentarme ante el Hall de la ciudad para re-educarme, a llevarse a cabo mañana en la mañana.

 

Oh, cielos.

 

*****

 

Los resultados de una encuesta aplicada a los habitantes de Night Vale, salieron a la luz esta semana. El estudio encontró una gran insatisfacción general en torno a la biblioteca pública de la ciudad, lo que, al contemplar la realidad, es fácil de entender.

 

Los computadores públicos para el uso de internet están desactualizados y son lentos. El periodo de préstamo de libros de 14 días no es para nada suficiente para leer libros más extensos, dado el ajetreado andar de nuestras vidas. La tasa de fatalidad también está muy por sobre el promedio nacional de bibliotecas públicas.  El Altar de Heliotropo no parece haber vislumbrado ningún tipo de mantención o limpieza en un buen tiempo. Hay reportes de un espectro sin rostro deambulando alrededor de la sección de biografías, llevándose a los lectores solitarios, uno a uno.

 

Y a propósito, aquella sección de biografías es lejos, demasiado pequeña y ha sido apenas desarrollada, ya que contiene 33 copias de la biografía oficial de Helen Hunt, y ningún otro libro.

 

De arriba abajo, la biblioteca pública es una desgracia para nuestra bella ciudad, y sólo me queda esperar que nuestro Consejo de la Ciudad haga algo al respecto pronto, o podría encontrarme deseando que el espectro sin rostro se lleve a la biblioteca al mismo misterioso, violento fin que sus muchas víctimas.

 

*****

 

¡Night Vale ganó por mucho el reñido partido contra los Buitres de Desert Bluffs anoche!

 

El mariscal de dos cabezas, Michael Sandero, atribuye el triunfo a la ayuda de los ángeles. Los ángeles han negado rotundamente cualquier implicación en el juego. El comité de ética del distrito escolar ha anunciado que investigarán cualquier posible tipo de interferencia angelical.

 

*****

 

Hablando del tema: la Preparatoria de Night Vale añadirá  detectores de metales, y padres y estudiantes están indignados.

 

Varios apoderados con los que hablamos declaran que los estudiantes de la preparatoria han recibido de parte del gobierno Uzis y Rifles, así como de tasers y municiones penetradoras de blindajes. La decisión de la escuela de poner detectores de metal, de acuerdo a los padres, infringe los derechos de las operaciones clandestinas de mega- corporaciones y grandes líderes mundiales corruptos, sobre portar armas a través de adolescentes paramilitares.

 

La preparatoria respondió que los estudios indican que las armas distraen de la habilidad del profesor para educar, y que los alumnos que portan armas de fuego en las salas de clases son más propensos a usar armas de fuego que los estudiantes que no portan armas de fuego en las salas de clases. La institución dice que los tiroteos en las escuelas no hacen nada más que atravesarse en el camino de una buena educación.

 

Bueno, corriendo el riesgo de hacerme demasiado partícipe de esta historia, queridos radioescuchas, ¿Me es posible exclamar que el distrito escolar está sobrepasando sus atribuciones, al decirnos si nuestros niños pueden o no estar armados por militares encubiertos? ¿Debería ser parte del trabajo de las escuelas decir: “No niño, no puedes tener granadas ni rifles de asalto en la sala de clases”?

 

¡No lo creo!

 

Empezando el primero de noviembre, todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Night Vale deberán pasar por detectores de metal. Todas las armas de fuego u otro tipo de armería encontradas serán confiscadas y retenidas en la oficina del consejero, hasta después del horario de clases, momento en el que los alumnos podrán retirarlas.

 

En serio, radioescuchas, ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Remover la línea: “Alabad a los rayos; alabad, oh vosotros, sabios rayos que guían nuestras vidas, nuestros corazones, nuestras almas; alabad, oh lo mejor para vosotros, rayos todopoderosos” del Juramento a la Bandera?

 

*****

 

Vamos a retornar otro momento clave en la historia de Night Vale.

 

Año 1943: como un esfuerzo por la guerra, los ciudadanos de Night Vale se dedicaron a cantar. Jóvenes, adultos, hombres y mujeres por igual, se reunieron alrededor de sus Heliotropos, y cantaron por la victoria de los Estados Unidos.

 

Aunque algo de crédito debe ser otorgado a las estrategias planeadas por los comandos estadounidenses, y a la valiente lucha de los soldados del país, la mayoría de los estudiantes con buena reputación creen que el canto de Night Vale fue el factor decisivo en la eventual victoria de los Estados Unidos ante los Poderes del Eje.

 

El consejo de la ciudad, irguió un monumento en el Parque Grove que relataba lo anterior en grandes letras de neón, hasta que un pleito federal los forzó a derribarlo.

 

*****

 

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

Esa Palabra es “carpa”.

 

*****

 

El próximo episodio en nuestra exploración del pasado lleno de historias de Night Vale, toma lugar en el futuro.

 

Año 2052: El heredero de la Orden Oscura descenderá, se dará cuenta de que calculó mal la profecía, y luego re-ascenderá. El Séptimo Asedio al gran Templo de Night Vale continuará. La plaga de furúnculos zumbantes matará a cientos, y fastidiará a muchos cientos más, con su zumbido.

 

El Consejo de la Ciudad revelará su verdadera forma, y se comerá a la mitad de la población de Night Vale.

 

Los índices de aprobación del alcalde bordearán los 40 puntos... lo que será sorprendente, ya que no ha habido un alcalde por más de 30 años.

 

*****

 

Y ahora, el clima.

 

♫ “[Despite What You’ve Been Told](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B0012326ZG/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B0012326ZG&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" de [Two Gallants](http://www.twogallants.com/) ♫

 

*****

 

La Asociación de Negocios de Night Vale anunció hoy que el Puerto, Litoral y Zona Recreacional de Night Vale no es algo que haya existido alguna vez, pero que sin embargo fueron producto de una alucinación compartida por la totalidad de la población de Night Vale.

 

Así es que están orgullosos de poder declarar que nunca han sufrido ningún tipo de desastroso negocio fallido, y los tan reportados enormes montones de dinero perdidos en construir una zona costera recreativa en medio del desierto son nada más que inventos de nuestro subconsciente colectivo.

 

Recomienda consultar el manual para la interpretación de los sueños, para determinar qué significa exactamente esta “visión del Puerto, Litoral y Zona Recreacional de Night Vale”.

 

También han dicho que si usted llegase a tropezar con las instalaciones de la zona costera en la parte exacta del desierto donde las recordaba, y si parecen completamente reales, erguidas ahí tan vacías e inútiles como el día que fueron construidas, es porque se encuentra aún alucinando y debería buscar tratamiento médico inmediatamente. O, también puede conseguir que un miembro del Consejo de la Ciudad le aúlle, si es el caso de que sea un creyente de lo antiguo, y por consiguiente no confíe en la medicina moderna.

 

*****

 

Para nuestro relato final en esta semana caracterizada por mostrar más profundamente la historia de Night Vale, echémosle un vistazo al pasado más reciente.

 

Ayer: Comí cereales al desayuno, un sándwich al almuerzo y un filete en la cena. Autos fueron conducidos, autos no fueron conducidos. El sol nos expresó su gran luminosidad y luego, después de varias horas de pensarlo, retiró lo dicho. La vieja Josie desenterró una caja de una sombría esquina de su jardín, la acunó en sus brazos como a un bebé, o como a un delicado explosivo, y la llevó hasta otra parte de su jardín, donde la volvió a enterrar.

 

Una persona desconocida hizo algo que nadie más vio; de una naturaleza que es imposible determinar en toda su extensión, y el resultado se perderá en la caótica cadena de causa y efecto que es la historia.

 

Pero lo más importante: todos nosotros – todos nosotros aquí, en Night Vale, en Estados Unidos, en el mundo, en las bases secretas que nos orbitan- todos nosotros logramos pasar otro día. Pasamos el tiempo desde un extremo al otro sin parar ni una vez. ¡Bien hecho, a todos nosotros! ¡Buen trabajo, gente que experimenta el paso del tiempo! ¡Buen trabajo!

 

Y, desde este momento en la historia, el que está pasando ahora mismo...

 

Buenas noches.

 

*****

  
 **Proverbio de hoy:** Deben ser las 3:23PM en algún lugar. ¿En el espacio, tal vez?


	8. Las luces en el Cañón Radon

El silencio es oro. Las palabras, vibraciones. Los pensamientos, magia.

Bienvenidos, a  _Night Vale_.

*****

El próximo sábado es el gran sorteo de la lotería, radioescuchas, justo frente al Ayuntamiento. Y su Estación de Radio Comunitaria ha recopilado algunos tips de ayuda para ganar.

La lotería es, por supuesto, obligatoria, pero ¿cómo puedes obtener las mejores posibilidades de sacar un papel en blanco, y no una de las piezas púrpura, que significan que serás ceremonialmente destripado y comido por los lobos, en la Granja Educativa más Carnaval Improvisado de Night Vale?

Sé que para muchos de ustedes, gente joven, esta lotería parece una barbárica y arcaica tradición. Pero si no fuera por un sacrificio ciudadano municipalmente planificado cada trimestre ¿de qué otra forma podríamos encontrar carne satisfactoria para alimentar a todos esos tristes y flacos animales?

Así que aquí están las  “Tres I” para jugar la lotería:

  *          "I" uno: Identificar. Aprende a sentir los colores. El púrpura tiene una aura emocional más rasposa que el blanco.
  *          "I" dos: Incendiar. Préndele fuego a tu casa. Aunque no sea verdad que los lobos rechazan comer pirómanos, es un hecho científico que estos son incapaces de detectar la presencia de uno.
  *          "I" tres: Imitar. Si por casualidad sacas una pieza púrpura, imita a alguien que sacó una pieza blanca. Puede que seas confundido por una persona daltónica. Esto, por supuesto, llevará a meses de dolorosa re-educación de color en el Ayuntamiento. Pero, en la mayoría de las culturas, eso es mejor que ser devorado por lobos.



 

Además, asegúrate de visitar el Festival de los Camiones con Comida, que será en el centro de la ciudad, como parte de las festividades de la lotería. Comidas de camión populares incluyen barbacoa coreana, chile vegetariano y helado de ternera.

*****

Carlos, el científico favorito de esta estación (sin ofender al Dr. Dubinski, en el departamento de química del Instituto Profesional de Night Vale,) pasó temprano por nuestra estación radial para una pequeña conversación.

Tristemente, cena o planes para el fin de semana no estaban entre los temas.

Sin embargo, Carlos sí pidió que le consultáramos a nuestros oyentes si alguien vio una serie de brillantes y coloridos destellos provenientes del Cañón Radon, el pasado fin de semana. Estos destellos estaban también acompañados por sonidos ininteligibles — posiblemente alguna forma de comunicación en código, o una técnica de bloqueo de señal.

Carlos sugirió que podría haber fuerzas muy siniestras trabajando aquí. Declinó la oferta de ser entrevistado en vivo, clamando solamente que estaba asustado por nosotros. Asustado por todos nosotros en nuestro extraño pueblo. Luego se fue conduciendo en su económico pero atractivo híbrido deportivo de dos puertas.

 

Si alguien allí afuera sabe algo acerca de estas luces y sonidos extraterrestres, por favor contáctenos inmediatamente.

*****

El superintendente de la escuela de Night Vale, Nick Ford, anunció hoy que la Nube que Brilla se ha unido a la Junta Escolar. La Nube que Brilla pasó sobre la totalidad de Night Vale varias semanas atrás — botando cadáveres de animales grandes y pequeños, controlando nuestros pensamientos y grupos musculares terciarios, y borrando todo dispositivo de grabación. Aún no estamos seguros de que la Nube que Brilla haya existido, ya que nadie la recuerda ni tiene un registro digital de ella. Si no fuera por algunos intrépidos ciudadanos que usaron anticuadas plumas y lápices para registrar el evento en sus diarios, no tendríamos conocimiento alguno de ese día.

Yo, por supuesto, puedo sólo agradecer anónimamente a esos escritores de diario aquí al aire, ya que el Consejo de la Ciudad prohibió hace mucho tiempo los utensilios de escritura — junto con los vasos de margarita y los escáner de código de barras — y no quiero que mis colegas reporteros se metan en ningún problema con la Policía Secreta del Sheriff.

 

De acuerdo con el superintendente Ford, la visita de la Nube que Brilla en ese casi olvidado día fue simplemente un esfuerzo por encontrar un buen vecindario, con buenas escuelas, para criar a un niño.

 

Ahora, qué clase de descendencia podría producir una poderosa nube sin forma, constituida por pesadillas nocivas y destrucción espiritual. Ni siquiera me atrevo a especular. Pero si sé una cosa: esa pequeña nube obtendrá una gran educación en el Distrito Escolar de Night Vale. Y ¿no es alentador escuchar que el padre de esa pequeña bocanada de desesperación, o madre, servirá en la Junta Escolar? Quiero decir, no importa cuán buena es la escuela, un estudiante puede sólo ofrecer lo que recibe de sus padres. Todos deberíamos tomar un rol así de impactante en las vidas escolares de nuestros niños.

Especialmente tú, Steve Carlsberg. Tú no haces más que traer bollos inaceptablemente secos a las reuniones de padres y apoderados, y tomar minutas gramaticalmente desastrosas en tus turnos como secretario de reunión. ¡Aprende de una vez, Steve!

 

El Superintendente Ford ofreció las siguientes declaraciones de apoyo para el flamante nuevo miembro de la Junta Escolar:

_"¡Gloria! arrodíllense ante la Nube que Brilla. Sacrificio. Pestilencia. Llagas. ¡Gloria a la Nube que Brilla!”_

 

*****

 

Y ahora, el tráfico.

Esta mañana, vi a un hombre corriendo. Pasó cerca de mi casa. Jadeante, cojeando, desesperado. Traté de detenerlo, pero él no quiso mirarme.

Este mediodía, vi a un hombre corriendo. Venía bajando por la montaña, sosteniendo una bolsa. Sus rodillas estaban ensangrentadas y su rostro, cubierto de lágrimas.

Esta tarde, vi a un hombre corriendo. Estaba dejando el pueblo, sus piernas palpitando como un corazón aterrado. Creo que le faltaba una mano.

¿Acaso no quería mirarme a los ojos? ¿o tal vez no tenía ojos? Ahora deseo poder recordarlo. Hay muchas cosas que desearía poder recordar.

 

Esto ha sido el tráfico.

 

*****

 

Nuevos carteles gigantes han aparecido por todo el pueblo, con la imagen de un sándwich de pavo, y la palabra “HARLOT,” escrita en grandes letras negras.

 

Estos carteles publicitarios han causado confusión— debido a su mensaje ambiguo, y debido a que toda la estructura de las gigantografías se materializó de la noche a la mañana, en lugares donde no se construyen usualmente avisos publicitarios de ese tamaño, como las salas de estar de hogares comunes, en medio de calles muy congestionadas (causando múltiples accidentes de tráfico), y, en un caso, directamente a través de un perro vivo, que no parece herido por la adición a su cuerpo, y que ha paseado la gigantografía completa por todo el pueblo, mientras sigue con sus asuntos caninos habituales.

 

El Departamento de Salud se ha responsabilizado recientemente por los letreros, diciendo que son parte de una campaña para promover la nutrición y un estilo de vida sano entre los niños. El reporte original de la noticia decía algo sobre una ofrenda a un dios muerto hace siglos, pero esa parte fue alterada por “estilos de vida divertidos y activos son importantes para niños de todas la edades,” en una adición posterior.

*****

Estamos recibiendo varias llamadas de nuestros radioescuchas, y del Departamento de Parques, diciendo que las luces titilantes y los sonidos ininteligibles que reportamos anteriormente, provienen del Show Láser y Multimedia Espectacular de Pink Floyd. Contacté a Carlos sobre esto, y dijo que la situación era aún peor de lo que imaginaba.

Una vez más, no mencionó planes para el fin de semana.

*****

Un escándalo deportivo ha remecido a nuestro pequeño y tranquilo pueblo. Los Escorpiones de Night Vale se han enfrentado a múltiples acusaciones sobre posible juego sucio durante ésta temporada de fútbol americano. Representantes del Distrito Escolar de Desert Bluffs, hablando en voces agudas y desagradables, indicativos de debilidad y falta de carácter, se quejaron con la Autoridad Regional de Fútbol y de Código de Tráfico (ARFCT), de que el surgimiento de una segunda cabeza en el mariscal de Night Vale, Michael Sandero, cuenta como un 12avo hombre en el campo, invalidando así las victorias provocadas por su agilidad y fuerza sobrehumana, también adquiridas recientemente.

La ARFCT dijo que iban a investigar estas denuncias con la mayor seriedad posible, en conjunto con la investigación actual sobre si la política de “cruces peatonales invisibles” de Night Vale es o no una mentira desesperada para ahorrar fondos públicos, a costa de la vida de los peatones.

*****

Mientras tanto, el Consejo Escolar anunciará su decisión en una audiencia, sobre si recurrir a los ángeles para ganar un juego es considerado ilegal. Varios ángeles están de acuerdo en testificar en las audiencias, pero sus testimonios fueron desestimados, cuando se volvió aparente que las audiencias eran de hecho elaboradas trampas creadas por el Consejo de la Ciudad para finalmente capturar a los ángeles, a quienes el mismo Consejo no reconoce como reales.

Afortunadamente, los ángeles escaparon fácilmente de sus jaulas en un rayo de luz celestial, volviendo presumiblemente a la casa de la Vieja Josie, cerca del lote de autos, la cual se ha convertido en una especie de hospedaje informal para los ángeles locales.

Cuando se le preguntó acerca de la controversia sobre el récord de victorias de su equipo, el entrenador Nazr al-Mujaheed dijo: “Nuestros chicos son buenos niños. Son chicos buenos para el fútbol americano. Les ganamos. Con los chicos. El fútbol.” Después simplemente sonrió distraídamente, saludó con la mano a nadie en particular, y se alejó en dirección al bosque. Más sobre esta historia, mientras se desarrolla.

*****

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

Entra a tu restaurant Subway más cercano hoy, ¡y prueba el nuevo sub de puré, de 6 pulgadas! agrégale un delicioso surtido de verduras frescas, como patatas fritas y Nutella. ¡Incluso lo tostarán o escalfarán para ti! Hay numerosos locales Subway en Night Vale, todos fácilmente accesibles a través de magia y cánticos. Y entre hoy y el 30 de noviembre, compra nueve colónicos invertidos y obtén una soda de 40 onzas gratis, o una galleta de tabaco recién horneada.

_Subway: devora tu propio corazón vacío._

*****

Buenas noticias sobre la Mina Abandonada en las afueras del pueblo, donde la gente que vota de manera incorrecta es llevada por la Policía Secreta: HBO On Demand estará disponible para los prisioneros, durante su detención indefinida. Todos tus shows favoritos, como The Wire, Sex and the City, e incluso nuevos hits como Game Of Thrones, estarán disponibles en cada celda.

Adicionalmente, la Policía Secreta anunció que ejecutarán un prisionero al día de manera aleatoria, hasta que todos los votos incorrectos sean corregidos.

*****

Esto acaba de llegar: Estamos recibiendo una declaración de parte del Consejo de la Ciudad, diciendo que absolutamente no había ningún Show Láser y Multimedia Espectacular de Pink Floyd este fin de semana en el Cañón Radon... que nunca hubo ningún Show Láser y Multimedia Espectacular de Pink Floyd en Night Vale, jamás. “Pink Floyd ni siquiera es conocido,” dijo el Consejo de la Ciudad en una voz dura, pero baja; declaraciones que acaban de ser recibidas por mí, aquí, via teléfono.

El Consejo... y esto es extraño, todo el Consejo— no sólo un representante del Consejo, el  _Consejo entero_ — declararon lo anterior, todos hablando al unísono, recién ahora, en el teléfono: que los ciudadanos de Night Vale tienen prohibido discutir sobre cualquier tipo de luces y sonidos provenientes del Cañón Radon el pasado fin de semana, y que deberían dejar de recordar todos los shows de Pink Floyd.

El consejo reiteró que no hay manera de que ellos sean fanáticos masivos de Pink Floyd usando fondos públicos en una sesión de lásers, para hablar sobre “canciones clásicas del hard rock” con el fantasma del líder original de la banda, Syd Barret, y que Syd “no va a decir nada incorrecto de todas formas, porque es un caballero, y un artista.” Esto no sucedió para nada.

Así que, radioescuchas, les decimos que desvíen la mirada del Cañón Radon. Desvíen sus ojos, sus oídos, y sus recuerdos de aquello que ya no tienen permitido.

Distráiganse y reconfórtense a ustedes mismos con comida pesada, y programación televisiva. Como dice el viejo refrán:

_“Una vida de dolor es el dolor de la vida, y no puedes escapar — sólo esperar a que se esconda, irreconocible, en un cajón, como una araña venenosa, y que nunca salga de nuevo, aunque probablemente lo haga, de una manera horrenda e inesperada, asustándote de tal manera que te impida realizar las tareas más mundanas y cotidianas.”_

O, al menos, así es como mis abuelos solían decir.

*****

Y ahora, el clima.

♫ “[This Too Shall Pass](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00B07HRP8/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B00B07HRP8&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" de [Danny Schmidt](http://dannyschmidt.com/) ♫

*****

Teddy Williams, desde el Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del desierto’, tiene noticias sobre la puerta a una vasta ciudad subterránea que ha encontrado en el área de pinos del carril cinco.

Dice que cada ventana de la ciudad brilla ahora tanto de día como de noche. Y escuchó los gritos y los pasos de lo que suena como un ejército marchando al mundo de arriba. Dijo también que, ya que nada importa demasiado ahora, los bolos están a mitad de precio, y que cada juego viene con una canasta gratis de alitas.

Mmm, ¡nada como esas alitas de Flor del Desierto!

*****

Ahora los dejo con esto, radioescuchas.

Llevamos vidas frenéticas. Llenas de necesidades y de responsabilidades, pero completamente carentes de propósito. Yo digo que tratemos de disfrutar las cosas simples. La vida debería ser como una canasta de alitas de pollo: saladas, llenas de grasa y vinagre, y rodeadas de apio que en realidad no vas a comer, incluso cuando estás empapando ávidamente tu dedo índice lleno de saliva en la salsa de búfalo que queda en el papel de cera. Sí, así es como la vida debería ser, Night Vale.

Quédense en sintonía para una transmisión especial en vivo de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Night Vale, interpretando el tema clásico de Eugene O’Neill, El Repartidor de Hielo.

Es una buena noche, radioescuchas.

Buenas noches.

*****

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Vivimos en un mundo inmaterial — un mundo fantasma, y yo soy una chica inmaterial — un fantasma.


	9. PIRÁMIDE

Extraño al fin. EXTRAÑO AL FIN. ¡Dios todopoderoso, extraño al fin!

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

*****

 

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff está pidiendo la ayuda pública para atrapar a un peligroso fugitivo, que anda suelto en la gran área de Night Vale.

 

Nos dicen que está armado, y que se le debe tratar con sumo cuidado. Para la protección de todos, el nombre y la descripción del fugitivo es mantenida en secreto, pero indican que todos los extranjeros deben ser tratados con desconfianza y evitados – lo mismo que amigos y seres queridos, porque ¿Qué tan bien conoces TÚ a esa gente, de todas formas? ¿Estás consciente de su ubicación cada segundo de cada día? ¿Quién entre nosotros no tiene secretos?

 

El fugitivo es requerido vivo o muerto, y la justicia vigilante es, como siempre, altamente recomendada.

 

*****

 

Nuestra primera historia del día: Una enorme pirámide ha aparecido en el centro de la zona memorial de meditación Beatrix Lowman , destrozando más de la mitad del equipo en estado-de-arte, y demás parafernalia. Expertos han sido contactados para averiguar cuál podría ser la causa de la repentina existencia de la pirámide, sin embargo ha resultado que NO HAY expertos en materialización de pirámides.  Los OTROS expertos del pueblo solo han ofrecido simples encogidas de hombros… seguidas de aterrorizadas conjeturas, y finalmente, gritos y gruñidos, todos los que fueron a parar inútilmente a los inclementes oídos del Consejo de la Ciudad.

 

La pirámide ha sido descrita como: algo así como una ‘forma triangular’, sólo que tridimensional. No ha incurrido en movimiento alguno, a pesar de los repetidos toques eléctricos por parte de la policía secreta del Sheriff. Muchos sospechan que esto puede ser un truco publicitario, proveniente de nuestra compañía local de cereal, Flaky-O’s! quienes están a punto de lanzar su nueva línea de cereales exclusivos para la noche. Una turba furiosa se ha formado frente a la fábrica de cereal… por si acaso.

 

*****

 

TELLY. ¿Le recuerdan? — el engañoso barbero de alma marchita quien, solo un par de semanas atrás, cortó el perfectamente hermoso cabello, del perfecto científico Carlos, muy corto… tan taaan corto, y en consecuencia, privando a nuestra comunidad del único placer que nos quedaba… bien. Telly ha sido visto recientemente deambulando en los Arenales, aullándole al cielo, sujetando los trasquilados mechones de Carlos como si le pidiera al cielo que revirtiera el crimen cometido. Los reportes indican que su piel tenía ampollas, sus ojos estaban llorosos, y que estaba recientemente tratando de darle un corte de cabello a un cactus, murmurando y susurrando en lo que parecía creer que era su oído.

 

… Radioescuchas, no soy quien para ponerme de pie y declarar severamente que ese hombre merece el castigo que le ha llegado, pero tampoco estoy triste de ver a Telly en este estado, dado su crimen. En cualquier caso, si sus cactus necesitan un corte de cabello, prueben con Telly, afuera, deambulando en los Arenales.

 

*****

 

Damas y caballeros, debo declarar que no soy tan dado a los gatos, pero de verdad me he encariñado con Khoshekh, el gato vagabundo que ha convertido a la estación de radio en su hogar. Descubrí a Khoshekh varias semanas atrás, suspendido en una posición fija en el baño de hombres — ¡y se ha quedado ahí desde entonces! Los hombres de la estación, por supuesto, se han dedicado a mantener un platito en el lavamanos, así puede beber agua, e incluso tomamos turnos para comprarle comida dietética para gatos. Resulta que nuestro Khoshekh está un poco… pachoncito, desde que claro, no puede hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio físico en su fijo e inamovible estado levitante. ¡Oh! Y gracias a nuestro nuevo practicante, Brad, al fin se ha solucionado el problema de la caja de arena. Brad es realmente habilidoso tanto en carpintería como en magia negra, así que nos ha proveído de una preciosa caja de arena que nuestro flotante felino puede alcanzar. Aww, ¡es simplemente adorable, ese gato! Como amante de perros de toda la vida, realmente me he transformado. ¡Khoshekh  es maravilloso!

 

Y sé de varios otros en la estación que se sienten de la misma manera. Después de conocer a Khoshekh, Michaela, que trabaja en ventas, puso a su Braco de Weimar de 3 años a dormir ¡y luego adoptó 6 gatitos bebés! ¡Eso es a lo que se llama una conversión! Asegúrate de capturar algunos videos tiernos, Michaela.

 

… y para los otros que estén interesados en conseguir un gato nuevo, La sociedad protectora de animales de Night Vale recomienda encarecidamente tener a su gato esterilizado o castrado, llevarlo para sus vacunas, y una vez que el gato llega a los 18 meses, ¡comenzar a usar a la pequeña bestia para cosechar órganos humanos, ‘por si acaso’! La sociedad protectora de animales tiene varios panfletos sobre como prevenir parásitos y usar mascotas para generar pequeños órganos de repuesto. Para obtener tu copia, busca en internet, o simplemente invéntate tus propios hechos informativos.

 

*****

 

¡Una actualización acerca de la pirámide que habíamos reportado previamente! ¡Se dice que la pirámide ha hablado! Está transmitiendo, en ondas de baja frecuencia, un mensaje en repetición. El mensaje es el siguiente:

 

“COLOCARÉ PREGUNTAS DENTRO DE ALGUNOS. DENTRO DE OTROS, COLOCARÉ RESPUESTAS.

 

ESTAS PREGUNTAS Y ESTAS RESPUESTAS NO SIEMPRE SE ALINEARÁN.

 

LAS PREGUNTAS QUE PROVEO PUEDEN NO TENER RESPUESTAS, Y LAS RESPUESTAS QUE PROVEO PUEDEN NO TENER PREGUNTA.

 

ESTUDIARÉ LOS EFECTOS DE ESTAS PREGUNTAS Y DE ESTAS RESPUESTAS.

 

ALGUNOS DE USTEDES LASTIMARÁN A OTROS. OTROS SANARÁN.

 

HAS CRECER MIS SEMILLAS DENTRO DE TI, Y PERMÍTELES FLORECER.”

 

El departamento de marketing de Flaky-O’s debe estar orgulloso por el mejor uso del marketing viral en Night Vale, desde que la tienda de mascotas de Stan lanzó una cepa virulenta de ébola ahí en el 98. Y como comunicador de corazón, aplaudo su ingenuidad.

 

La policía secreta del Sheriff ha respondido con misiles tierra a tierra --con los que esperan ‘silenciar el oscuro corazón de la bestia’. Hasta el minuto no han hecho más que manchar un poco la gran y brillante superficie de la pirámide.

 

*****

 

¡Reparadores caseros! ¡Manitas de la casa! ¡Damas y caballeros que aman ensuciarse las manos! Hablemos de…. Reparaciones caseras. Algunos trabajos son perfectos para amateurs, y otros deben ser dejados en manos de profesionales.

 

Llaves con goteras, ventanas trabadas, exorcismos menores, puertas que sangran — todos esos trabajos son del tipo “reparaciones rápidas” que una caja de herramientas y una búsqueda rápida en internet deberían ser más que suficientes para solucionar. Por otro lado; daño estructural, remodelaciones mayores, filtros de oscuridad, exorcismos mayores, techos hirvientes y el cuidado del pasto—estos son todos del tipo de trabajo que no debería ser intentado por NADIE sin años de experiencia y una licencia de martilleo del consejo de la ciudad. Encontrar el profesional correcto es fácil. ¡Sólo busca en las páginas amarillas! O acércate a las chozas en la orilla del arenal, y pregunta entre los vagabundos.

 

*****

 

Ahora un anuncio de utilidad pública de la comunidad médica de Night Vale.

 

Como estamos en un desierto, tomamos mucho sol, y los doctores están promoviendo periódicas revisiones a la piel entre los ciudadanos de Night Vale.  Puedes pensar que esa peca o lunar no significa peligro alguno, pero nunca se sabe cuándo puede transformarse en algo mucho peor. Los cirujanos del hospital general de Night Vale están observando un aumento en tumores dermatológicos relacionados con la exposición al sol. Los doctores describen estos tumores como “cuernos espirales de 38 centímetros”. Los cuernos suelen crecer comúnmente en la parte baja de la espalda, o rodillas. Sin revisión médica, estos cuernos pueden desarrollar un suave brillo, pequeñas sillas de montar de cuero y brillantes labios rojos en la punta. ¡Así que, revisa tu piel al menos una vez a la semana en el espejo! Los dermatólogos recomiendan un proceso de 3 pasos. Uno: revisa tu piel centímetro a centímetro en busca de cuernos de 38 centímetros. ¡No te saltes nada! Dos: si encuentras algún tumor sospechoso, márcalo con un pentagrama de tiza. Tres: suavemente remueve la parte afectada con una navaja esterilizada, o filo similarmente esterilizado. Si no te encuentras entre el 53% de la población de nuestra comunidad que nació sin receptores de dolor, deberías primero consultar un especialista por consejos acerca de cómo adormecerse ante el alto e insoportable dolor… de la existencia.

 

*****

 

El departamento de seguridad pública anuncia que todas las señales de tráfico de Night Vale, serán reemplazadas por policías de tráfico portando banderas de semáforo. A los conductores se les pedirá que aprendan el sistema de señales con banderas marítimas.

 

Esta decisión no va sin controversia, dado que las actuales señales de tráfico estaban completamente en Braille.  Un crítico, Paul Birmingham, dice que remover las señales va a desinflar la tierra. Como miembro de la Sociedad "la tierra está llena de aire", Paul cree que la tierra es un orbe precariamente inflado, que podría explotar o aflojarse en cualquier momento. “¡toca parar de enseñar toda esa propaganda religiosa en nuestras escuelas y comenzar a enseñar ciencia real!”  Gritó Paul desde su casucha detrás de la librería. Tengo que admitirlo, queridos radioescuchas, tiene un punto bastante válido.

 

*****

 

Ahora, una palabra de nuestro auspiciador.

 

El programa de hoy es traído por “Audible.com” tu fuente en línea para audio libros. ¡Hay cientos de grandes títulos en Audible.com que puedes descargar a tu computador o aparato portátil, y escuchar en el camino! ¡Yo uso Audible para ponerme al día con los best-sellers como Historias Cruzadas, y Notas de Van Gogh para la comunicación técnica 11/e! ¡Estoy en el sitio web ahora mismo! Y estoy escribiendo en el campo de búsqueda… “Parque para perros”, porque he estado pensando en esta hermosa nueva adición a nuestro pueblo, y como nunca. Nunca. Jamás de los jamases, llevaré a mi perro ahí. ¡Veamos que aparece en audible!

 

…

 

¡Ah! Uh. Es una brillante y parpadeante pantalla roja y negra que dice “CRIMEN MENTAL” todo en mayúsculas. Bajo eso, una pequeña animación de dos trabajadores cavando. “En construcción”. [risitas] ¡eso es adorable!

 

Así que ¡denle una vuelta a “Audible.com”! Los nuevos miembros pueden obtener un audio libro gratis con sólo manchar sus pantallas con sangre de bebé y tararear la traducción al español del “Himno de la Batalla de la República”.

 

Audible.com, no puedes quemar lo que ni siquiera puedes tocar.

 

*****

 

Actualización respecto a la situación de la pirámide. La mesa de directores de Flaky-O’s está negando vehementemente — algunos bajo amenaza de pistola— que ellos hayan tenido que ver con la pirámide que tercamente insiste en existir en nuestro pueblo. ¡Serán pillos! Espero que la nueva línea de cereal termine siendo merecedora de toda la expectación. Mientras, la pirámide misma ha cambiado su transmisión, enviando un segundo mensaje:

 

“TODO LO QUE HACES IMPORTA, EXCEPTUANDO TU VIDA.

 

LA MUERTE SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA ACCIÓN QUE JAMÁS COMETERÁS.

 

YO NO VIVO. PERO EXISTO.

 

¿CUÁL ES MI PROPÓSITO? NO TE LO DIRÉ. UN DÍA TÚ DESCUBRIRÁS TU PROPÓSITO, Y NO SE LO DIRÁS A NADIE. Y LUEGO MORIRÁS.”

 

…

 

…

 

… bien, no soy muy bueno en esto del marketing viral, así que no puedo ver todos los códigos y direcciones web que estoy seguro están escondidos en ese mensaje. ¡Le dejaré eso a todos los dedicados amateurs que pululan por ahí, en el mundo de los escuchas!

 

La policía secreta del Sheriff está ahora intentando culpar a la pirámide del cargo de resistirse a un arresto, basándose en que no se pueden imaginar la forma de cómo arrestarla. Más de la historia según se desarrolle.

 

Mientras tanto, vamos al clima.

 

*****

 

♫ “Last Song” de Jason Webley ♫

 

*****

 

Muy bien radioescuchas, parece que la pirámide ha desaparecido — tan misteriosamente como ha llegado. Demasiado tarde, me temo, para la mesa directiva de Flaky-O’s, quienes han sido todos llevados a la mina abandonada fuera del pueblo para ser procesados por el consejo de la ciudad.

 

La policía secreta de Sheriff declara victoria en su afrenta contra la pirámide — porque, ellos dicen, era cosa de tiempo de que ya ganaran en algo.

 

Mientras tanto, la pirámide ha dejado detrás una pirámide mucho más pequeña. Un mero souvenir de su amenazante masa inescrutable. Esta pequeña pirámide está transmitiendo un mensaje final, una despedida de la forma geométrica que robó nuestros corazones. Así sea, terminemos la transmisión de hoy con sus palabras.  

 

“EN ALGUNA PARTE HAY UN MAPA. Y EN ESE MAPA ESTÁ LA TIERRA.

 

Y JUNTO A LA TIERRA HAY UNA FLECHA QUE DICE TU NOMBRE Y TU ESPERANZA DE VIDA. ALGUNOS DE USTEDES MUEREN DE PIE, OTROS SENTADOS, MUCHOS MUEREN EN AUTOS. YO NO PODRÉ MORIR NUNCA.

 

ES DIFÍCIL PARA MI ENTENDER EL CONCEPTO QUE ESTOY INTENTANDO TRANSMITIR. NO PUEDO MOSTRARLES ESTA VISIÓN, PERO DEBERÁN IMAGINARLA. DEN UN PASO AL FRENTE Y DÍGANLE A ALGUIEN SOBRE ESTO.

 

POR FAVOR.”

 

… ¡lo han escuchado aquí camaradas! ¡Díganle a la gente! ¡Hablen acerca de Flaky-O’s nueva línea de cereales exclusivos para la noche! ¡Háganlo en la memoria de su mesa directiva!

 

Manténganse sintonizados para una hora de aire muerto, con ocasionales siseos y crepitar. Hablando de noches, de verdad espero que ustedes tengan una muy buena, Night Vale.

 

Buenas noches.

 

*****

  
**Proverbio de Hoy:** “¡Bonita corbata de bolos!” es el mayor piropo que se puede recibir.


	10. Perros salvajes

No te arrepientas de nada, hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Entonces, arrepiéntete de todo. Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

*****

 

Nuestra primera historia de hoy: una jauría de perros salvajes ambulantes ha estado aterrorizando Night Vale en las últimas horas. Los perros han sido descritos como “la mayoría chuchos”, posiblemente una mezcla de pitbulls. Los testigos dicen que su líder parece ser el de tres cabezas, que lleva docenas de medallas de servicio decorativas, y cabríos.

*los cabríos son también condecoraciones, pero no militares. [N. de T.]

 

La policía secreta del Sheriff confirma que la jauría de perros ya ha atacado a un grupo de niños de la escuela primaria esta mañana, cerca de las ocho, mientras se subían al bus. Las lesiones fueron menores, ya que los niños hábilmente se protegieron con sus recipientes de gas nervioso y pistolas automáticas entregadas por la escuela. Los motivos de los perros son desconocidos aún, aunque las autoridades creen que podrían ser relacionados con metanfetamina y/o pandillas. Más de esta historia mientras se desarrolla.

 

Este viernes por la tarde, el departamento de parques estará rociando pesticida en todas las áreas públicas del parque, y en los barrios con follaje denso y con herencia irlandesa predominante. Night Vale está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para reducir la población de mosquitos y las enfermedades peligrosas que éstos portan. El año pasado, los mosquitos fueron responsables por los brotes del Nilo Occidental, influenza, garbo, elefantiasis, y el síndrome de aproximación a Fanny Brice. Por favor, permanezca dentro desde el viernes a la 1 PM hasta el sábado a las 10 PM para evitar el contacto dérmico con el pesticida —el cual ha sido conocido por causar abrasiones a la piel, epilepsia, súper-epilepsia e inversión de órganos. El departamento de Parques también señala que el pesticida tiene una vida media de 2100 años—lo que significa que estaremos a salvo de esos molestos mosquitos por mucho tiempo.

 

… Acabamos de recibir noticias de Wayne Tyler, asistente del jefe de turnos en el nuevo Pinkberry, que la jauría de perros salvajes fue vista esta mañana hurgando en los contenedores de basura detrás de la biblioteca. Se llevaron algunos envases usados de comida china, un marco de futón oxidado, y dos hombres vagabundos –con probabilidades de convertirse en los subordinados de los perros salvajes. Si están cerca de la biblioteca, se advierte que estos perros son peligrosos. Además, se advierte que las sanciones por libros atrasados se han disparado a cincuenta centavos por día, y, después de treinta días, mutilación de mandíbula.

 

La junta médica de Night Vale ha publicado un nuevo estudio que indica que usted tiene una araña en alguna parte de su cuerpo todo el tiempo, pero especialmente ahora. El estudio dice que se necesitarán más investigaciones para determinar en qué lugar exacto de tu cuerpo está la araña y cuáles son sus intenciones. Sólo saben que está definitivamente allí, y que es estadísticamente probable que sea una de las que son de verdad feas.

 

¡Vayamos ahora con los consejos de salud para la comunidad!

 

Radioescuchas, ¿están sufriendo del síndrome del túnel carpiano? ¿Están disfrutando del síndrome del túnel carpiano? ¿Están sorprendidos por el síndrome del túnel carpiano? ¿Están enfurecidos por el síndrome del túnel carpiano? ¿Sienten una tristeza punzante que casi no pueden soportar por el síndrome del túnel carpiano? ¿Sienten un gozo de amor y apreciación por los demás seres humanos que viajan a través de esta vida finita y confusa con ustedes… por el síndrome del túnel carpiano? ¿Se excitan sexualmente por el síndrome del túnel carpiano? Eso… sería raro.

¡No es por criticar! Pero… eso sería raro.

 

Estos han sido los consejos de salud para la comunidad.

 

*****

Auditores, acabamos de enterarnos que el sitio de construcción del puente ha sido atacado por vándalos grafiteros. La policía secreta del Sheriff sospecha que la jauría de perros salvajes es responsable de las gigantes letras hechas con spray en el andamio del puente. Dice: “LA REGLA DE ORO ES NUESTRA REGLA” y “¡LEE TU CONSTITUCIÓN!” También había un retrato muy elaborado de Alexander Hamilton usando las gafas de Groucho Marx, con una leyenda que decía: “PAPELES FEDERALISTAS,” donde “FEDERALISTAS” está tachado, y “BAÑO” está escrito con rojo. En realidad, deberían ver esto. Es realmente impresionante. ¡Todo eso con pintura en spray! Estoy impresionado ¡Estos chicos son muy buenos artistas!   

 

Sin embargo, estos perros están posiblemente armados, y posiblemente rabiosos. Definitivamente hay artistas callejeros libertarios, y eso tiene a la policía y a los oficiales de la ciudad trabajando el doble de tiempo para resolver este problema. Si usted tiene alguna recomendación que podría llevar a la captura de esta banda ambulante de perros, por favor, manténgasela para usted. También hemos recibido noticias de que ellos han interceptado su teléfono y computadoras, así que mejor no salga de casa ni hable en voz alta.

 

*****

 

Ahora echemos un vistazo al calendario de la comunidad.

 

Este domingo por la tarde, el departamento de bomberos de Night Vale (DBNV) celebrará su Desfile Bisemanal de Apreciación de los Bomberos. Todos los bomberos de la ciudad pasarán a través de la calle principal en sus camiones rojo brillante, que se convertirán en carrozas que representarán uno de los mayores incendios en la historia de Night Vale. Uno de mis favoritos fue el incendio-terremoto de polvo, cuando las llamas que iniciaban con temblores, fueron tan intensas que la arena en el aire estalló en llamas mortales. Casi la mayoría de la población se perdió, y el DBNV hace un fantástico trabajo capturando el drama con serpentinas y papel maché. El departamento de bomberos quiere recordarles a los ciudadanos de Night Vale que el desfile es gratis, y que revisen sus cafeteras y sus estufas a gas antes de salir de casa, porque ellos no lucharán contra ningún incendio mientras están en el desfile.

 

El lunes, el personal de Dark Owl Records va a estar usando chalecos.

 

El martes por la noche es la Corte de Honor de los Boy Scout. La ABS va nombrar su primer Scout Pacto de Sangre –rango sobre Scout Águila! Hasta ahora, ningún scout ha alcanzado el codiciado puesto de Scout Eterno, pero hemos escuchado que dos chicos locales –Franklin Wilson y Barton Donovan—han ganado la insignia de la Invisibilidad, que es un requisito previo para el rango. Bien hecho, Frank y Barty.

 

El miércoles en la tarde es la feria fitness para toda la ciudad, en el centro de recreación. El año pasado el evento fue cancelado, ya que se llevó a cabo el mismo día que la feria del Pollo Frito y Cigarrillo. El evento de este año, sin embargo, promete ser un gran éxito, ya que han conseguido un gran patrocinio corporativo del Grupo Internacional de Inteligencia, los que proveerán exámenes gratuitos de próstata, mamografías, y dispositivos de monitoreo del gobierno incrustados quirúrgicamente.

 

La mañana del jueves, el Servicio Meteorológico Nacional y la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional han programado una tormenta de arena gigante.  

 

El viernes es un oasis. Sólo una metáfora para algo inalcanzable. Un sueño inquietante, significativo para nuestras vidas –¡pero no mires! Voltea la cabeza. Tu vida está aquí. Quédate aquí. Estás solo. Estás tan pacíficamente solo. Eso es. Sí. Biiiiiieeeeeeeeeeen.

 

*****

Nos hemos contactado con el zoológico de Night Vale, con la esperanza de obtener más información de cómo los perros se comportan en jaurías. Quizás estos expertos en animales nos den una idea de cómo atrapar a estos perros, o, al menos, de entenderlos.

 

El director del zoológico de Night Vale, Emily Munten, nos dijo que todos los animales prefieren jaulas pequeñas y alimentación regular de comida en bolitas, y que no tenía sentido que ningún animal quisiera pasear libremente por la ciudad. Ella añadió un rugido agudo, seguido de un sonido de gorgoteo acuoso, y entonces nuestra conversación terminó con repetidos truenos, sin nubes.

 

*****

Un recordatorio para todos aquellos que buscan divertirse hoy en Night Vale: ¡hoy es el día de entrada liberada en el Museo de Tecnologías Prohibidas de Night Vale! Como siempre, el museo cuenta con fascinantes exhibiciones permanentes, incluida el barato generador de energía libre de contaminación creado por Nikola Tesla, varias máquinas del tiempo, algunas de ellas aún sin inventar –y calculadoras de bolsillo, que fueron prohibidas por el Consejo de la Ciudad hace 22 años por razones no reveladas. Junto con eso, hay una exposición temporal que demuestra los variados y extremadamente peligrosos usos para el láser. Asegúrese de derrochar todo su dinero en la tienda del museo, ya que las exhibiciones en sí están cubiertas completamente con mantas gruesas todo el tiempo, y las placas explicativas se han tachado con marcador permanente. El Museo de las Tecnologías Prohibidas: Si No Sabes Acerca de Ello, ¡Puede o Puede Que No Lo Tengamos!  

 

*****

Y ahora, unas palabras de nuestro patrocinador:

 

Llegas a casa. Las luces están apagadas. Tienes una sensación de intranquilidad. De repente, suena el teléfono. Recuerdas que no tienes un teléfono. Sigue sonando. ¡No sabes qué hacer! Entonces recuerdas que sí, sí posees un teléfono. ¡¿Por qué no querrías tener un teléfono?! Todo el mundo tiene un teléfono. El teléfono aún está sonando. ¡¡Ja ja ja ja ja!! Qué tonto pensar que no tenías un teléfono. Suena otra vez. Sonríes, te encoges de hombros, y contestas el teléfono que está sonando. Aún está oscuro—. ¿Hola? —dices.

—Ellos te están esperando —te dice una voz susurrante, sin género determinado—. Es tu hora —dice. Prendes la luz. Te ríes otra vez, preguntándote por qué te tomó tanto tiempo encender la luz. Dios, estaba oscuro, piensas—. ¿Hola? —pregunta la voz.

Tú cuelgas, alegre de recordar que al menos compraste un jugo Tropicana de naranja. El jugo Tropicana Premium de naranja se hace de las naranjas más frescas, sin saborizantes ni conservantes. Además, ¡deberías poner un identificador de llamadas! Es el siglo XXI, ¿cómo es que no tienes un identificador de llamadas? En serio.

 

Tropicana.  

 

*****

Esto acaba de llegar: dos escolares más fueron atacados por perros salvajes esta mañana, cerca de la zona de juegos de la escuela primaria de Night Vale. Uno de los chicos fue llevado al hospital general de Night Vale con lesiones tratables en las piernas. El otro chico, entendemos, salió ileso… porque era un mejor chico, y más amado por los ángeles. También recibimos una confirmación de que un puñado de chuchos sarnosos irrumpió en el centro de adultos mayores, robaron sus televisores e hicieron que el Internet dejara de funcionar. Esto se ha salido de las manos, señoras y señores. Simplemente no podemos vivir con miedo por nuestra seguridad, por perros salvajes. Permítame una breve editorial aquí:

 

Primero que nada, por favor, arregla a tus mascotas. Es un proceso barato y rápido. Puedes llevar a tu perro o gato al CPCA, a tu veterinario local, ¡o a la Pizzería del Gran Rico! Rico estudia taxidermia como un hobby, así que es feliz de ayudar de cualquier manera que pueda.

 

Segundo: muchos de estas jaurías de perros, son perros adultos que no fueron criados para ser amados, sino criados para pelear. Los entrenadores le están enseñando a estos perros todo, desde jujitsu a lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta a pelear con cuchillos. Esto es simplemente inaceptable. Las peleas de perros son ilegales, una crueldad para los animales, y un peligro para la sociedad, cuando esos perros están sin ataduras. Pero somos una comunidad fuerte y unida aquí en Night Vale, ¡y tenemos que hacer frente a la violencia! Nuestra ciudad fue fundada por conquistadores imperialistas amantes de la paz, que, para escapar de los impuestos, abrumaron a una raza potencialmente violenta de gente indígena y formaron esta hermosa ciudad con principios de familia, fortaleza, construcción de vallas y publicidad amistosa. No nos olvidemos del lema de la ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo: “No tenemos nada que temer excepto nosotros mismos. Somos gente terrible, impía. ¡Teme a ti mismo con silencio! Mira hacia abajo, Night Vale, mira hacia abajo y olvida lo que has hecho.” Este es el lema de una comunidad determinada y unificada.

 

*****

 

Y ahora, el clima.

 

♫ I know this, de Rachel Kann.♫

 

*****

 

Damas y caballeros, ¡buenas noticias! La alcaldesa Pamela Winchell llamó hace unos momentos a conferencia de prensa, declarando el fin de nuestro terror por la jauría de perros! La alcaldesa anunció que los perros en realidad no eran perros, sólo algunas bolsas de plástico atrapadas en la brisa que la gente confundió con perros salvajes—. No hay perros salvajes en Night Vale —dijo ella—. Y si lo hubieran, serían perros dulces y pequeños con grandes ojos sin sentido ¡y con lenguas como el papel matamoscas! Las bolsas de plástico, por su parte, han sido devueltas con seguridad al Parque de perros desde donde vinieron, y que ha de permanecer desapercibido y olvidado.

 

Los periodistas preguntaron por las consecuencias de los delitos y lesiones relacionadas con los perros de esta mañana. La Alcaldesa respondió con una mirada vacía. Rápidamente sacudió el podio de su base y susurró con dientes apretados—: Bolsas. De. Plástico. Booolsaaas. Deeee. Plástico. —La policía secreta del Sheriff éticamente acorraló a la piscina de reporteros, rociándolos suavemente con gas pimienta. La mayoría se fueron pacíficamente, con las manos esposadas y con capuchas negras.

 

… ¡Gracias a Dios fue todo un malentendido! Queridos Radioescuchas, no quiero decir te lo dije, pero, ¿no estaba en lo cierto cuando dije que éramos una resistente, determinada ciudad? A la vista de bestias salvajes, no nos derrumbamos. No dimos marcha atrás. Aguantamos cara a cara la violencia, ¡y esta pestañeó primero! Siéntete orgulloso, Night Vale! Ten miedo por dentro, claro –son, después de todo, su propia perdición- pero párate orgulloso en contra de los depredadores que podrían lastimar a tu familia.

 

¡Y, este es nuestro show! ¡Gracias por escucharnos, auditores! ¡Manténgase en sintonía para el popular programa de consejos del Dr. Brandon! Esta semana, el Dr. Brandon ofrece un paso a paso sobre cómo eliminar su apéndice sin cirugía.

 

El cielo esta noche está de un suave y tembloroso verde. El viento está en calma, pero preparado. Tengan su sueño, Night Vale, y no olviden soñar.

 

Buenas noches.     

 

*****

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Comer carne es una difícil decisión moral, porque es robada, esa carne. Deberías disculparte.


	11. Trigo, y sus productos derivados

La calidad del aire hoy es malva y moteado.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Representantes de la Alta Comunidad de Seguros Médicos, anunciaron esta semana que los principales proveedores de seguros ya no cubrirán las enfermedades difundidas por el gobierno.

 

Estas enfermedades fueron creadas para controlar poblaciones indeseables, y la lista incluye: Sida, la mayoría de los cánceres, colon irritable, telequinesis, el hormigueo, y la mayoría de las alergias alimenticias.

 

Los médicos aconsejan que la mejor manera de evitar la adquisición de cualquiera de estas condiciones es la de limitar las actividades públicas cuestionables. Trata de no estar en la clase socioeconómica más baja, e intenta donar con regularidad a alguna entidad religiosa aprobada. Sigue estas precauciones y deberías vivir una vida sana, o al menos, médicamente asegurada.

 

En otras noticias relacionadas con la salud, el Consejo de Night Vale para el Comercio les recuerda que deben consumir regularmente Trigo, y sus productos derivados. Al hacerlo, apoyas directamente al agricultor local de NV, así como a los conglomerados de commodities locales. ¿Quiere un Bocadillo? Intente con trigo, o sus productos derivados. ¿Quiere cenar? Intente con trigo, y/o sus productos derivados. ¿Tratando de arreglar una gotera en el techo? Tenemos el producto para usted, y también sus derivados. Trigo y sus productos derivados.

 

Por estadounidenses, para los estadounidenses, en los estadounidenses, OBSERVANDO a los estadounidenses.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Nueva información sobre el Rastreador Apache, a quien deberían recordar como el hombre blanco con el caricaturesco, inexacto, y ofensivo tocado indio, que desapareció hace algunas semanas, después de investigar los extraños sucesos en el servicio postal de Night Vale. Bueno, se dice que ha vuelto a aparecer, sólo que ahora es en realidad un nativo americano. Los testigos afirman que sus características físicas aún son reconocibles, pero que durante la desaparición se ha transformado en lo que  absurdamente siempre decía ser. Mayores explicaciones son, por supuesto, necesarias, pero el Rastreador Apache ahora es únicamente capaz de comunicarse en ruso, y no me molesté en hacer traducir su declaración. Al parecer, se le ha visto apoyado en el viejo capó de un Honda Accord, en el estacionamiento del Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del desierto,’ meneando la cabeza mientras revisa constantemente su reloj.

 

¿Su completa transformación racial, convierten sus anteriores acciones en menos ofensivas, estimados radioescuchas? ¡Escríbanos una carta diciéndonos lo que piensan! Luego guárdenla en un cajón durante 10 años.  Al leerla de nuevo, tendrán una pequeña punzada de nostalgia por la persona que solían ser, alguna vez.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

El Ayuntamiento ha emitido hoy una encarecida advertencia contra la comercialización de heliotropo de descuento. Dicen que estas piedras de diseño y construcción inferior tienen el potencial de causar graves accidentes en los rituales, incluso en los más comunes del día a día. Estos accidentes han incluido, tan sólo en los últimos meses, enjambres de langostas, tornados de pus, la creación y posterior destrucción de una versión idéntica de Night Vale, que nos obligó a todos a observar como nuestros homólogos perecían, y por consiguiente enfrentar la inevitabilidad de nuestros propios futuros.

 

Cualquiera que sea sorprendido vendiendo estas piedras de heliotropo de baja calidad será puesto en la Caja Oscura, a la espera de que sea borrado de la historia. El menor cargo por compra o posesión de estos objetos, es castigado con una mera ejecución sumaria.

 

Los críticos sostienen que el Consejo de la Ciudad está mintiendo acerca de estos peligros, debido a que el Consejo es el que posee la única fábrica de heliotropo certificada de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el Consejo ha negado vehementemente la acusación, farfullando, gritando y golpeando los micrófonos.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

[Pitidos de señal de emergencia]

 

Oh, cielos… [Fuertes chisporroteos, alta distorsión]. Pido disculpas, radioescuchas. Aquí en la Estación de Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale estamos experimentando las siguientes dificultades técnicas: Falta de aire, movimientos oculares y una cosa pegajosa aquí dentro. Por favor, esperen. [sonidos de asfixia]

 

[Más pitidos]

 

Gracias. [Voz normal] los problemas fueron corregidos.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Una actualización respecto a nuestro mensaje anterior, acerca del Trigo y sus productos derivados. NO DEBES consumir trigo o sus productos derivados, nos dicen varios científicos, frenéticos, agitando sus portapapeles en el estudio. Resulta que todo el trigo, y sus productos derivados, por razones desconocidas, se han convertido en serpientes venenosas, arrastrándose por todo nuestro pequeño pueblo, causando aún más caos de lo normal. Estas serpientes han sido descritas como terribles, odiosas, y probablemente provenientes de las mismísimas entrañas del infierno. También, verdes y de 90 centímetros. Si tienes algo de trigo o sus productos derivados en casa, lo más seguro es que ya estés muerto. Siento eso.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Lo impuestos a la propiedad están subiendo de nuevo, Night Vale. Varios ciudadanos están justificadamente molestos por este último aumento, pero los servicios municipales cuestan dinero después de todo. Escuelas, transporte público, parques e instalaciones recreativas, y por supuesto, las multimillonarias instalaciones necesarias para desarrollar un Púlsar.  Hablando de eso, los científicos afirman que están a punto de desarrollar la primera estrella de neutrones hecha por el ser humano. Naciendo por lo general como la consecuencia de una supernova, este púlsar tendría aproximadamente 4 kilómetros de diámetro, pero con una densidad casi incomprensible, que hace que tenga la mitad de la masa de nuestro sol. ¡Y pensar que esta esfera rotante de material radioactivo estará aquí! ¡Justo bajo las arenas de nuestra Night Vale! Produciendo suficiente energía para alimentar a la tierra durante miles de millones de años. Se planea utilizar esta energía para iluminar el estadio de fútbol de la escuela secundaria, que sigue usando lámparas de aceite de ballena.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

John Peters, ya saben, el granjero, está especialmente molesto, no sólo acerca del púlsar, sino también por el alza de los impuestos. Como propietario de más 150 hectáreas, John seguramente tiene que pagar una buena pasta, y dado que John es el único agricultor de durazno en el desierto, no ha sacado un solo cultivo exitoso en la historia. Su único ingreso es un subsidio de medio millón de dólares anual, para el cultivo de maíz imaginario, la principal exportación de Night Vale. La gente viene de todas partes – hasta de Desert Bluffs, por desgracia -  para comprar maíz imaginario.

 

Personalmente, me encanta enmantequillar un trozo de pan y luego frotarle algo de maíz imaginario a lo largo, para finalmente salpimentar. Les digo, es una delicia, y bajo en cancerígenos, ¡ideal para el verano!

Pero incluso héroes de la ciudad como John Peters, ya saben, el granjero, tienen que pagar su justa parte. Ningún ciudadano está por sobre pagar impuestos. Bueno, con la excepción de Marcus Vansten, pero eso es comprensible, porque es exageradamente adinerado. Cuando alguien vale tanto como Marcus Vansten, quien ha demostrado su valor para la sociedad a través del trabajo duro y  determinación, ya no está obligado a mostrar a nadie más pruebas de que se preocupa de nada ni por nadie, porque es obvio que lo hace. ¡Mira todo su dinero! Según dicen, Marcus vale más de 5 billones de dólares. Y esas son 5 billones de razones por las que Marcus es el más grande ciudadano de nuestra ciudad.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Nuevas actualizaciones respecto al Trigo y sus productos derivados. La buena noticia es que ya no son serpientes venenosas. La mala es que se han transformado en espíritus intrínsecamente perversos y destructivos. Por favor, ten en cuenta que el trigo y sus productos derivados son ahora fuerzas sobrenaturales malévolas, capaces de mover objetos de hasta 90 kilos, y poseer almas humanas con una fuerza de alma inferior a 4. Un grupo de científicos frenéticos están saltando justo fuera de mi cabina de grabación, indicando varias tablas y figuras. Ellos recomiendan la creación de un simple cobertizo de huesos de animales y barro, como con los que jugábamos cuando éramos niños, y ocultarse ahí hasta que hayan pasado las fuerzas espirituales de trigo y sus productos derivados.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Un recordatorio para toda la ciudadanía. El Festival Anual de Canciones de Dolor es este jueves. Contará con un almuerzo informal, y el equipo de softbol tendrá venta de refrescos para financiar cosas que cada uno de ellos quiere comprar para sí mismos. Cualquier persona que tenga su propia canción de dolor puede añadirla a nuestro malestar vocal comunitario si así lo desea, y puede enviarlo al ayuntamiento el martes a más tardar. Recuerde que roncos gemidos y gritos en claves menores no cuentan. El compositor de la mejor canción de dolor, según lo indicado por nuestro medidor de lamentaciones, será ritualmente ahogado en el charco de lágrimas de la gente de nuestro pueblo. ¡Buena suerte!

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Estimados radioescuchas, el ayuntamiento, por razones de seguridad nacional, ha reemplazado el siguiente informe con el sonido de un burbujeante arroyo, seguido por el sonido de una licuadora.

 

[Voz grave de Cecil] Amigos, oyentes, hay un…

 

[Sonidos varios]

 

… es lo que hace.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

La contralora de la ciudad, Waynetta Barnett, recibió un cheque de 1,5 millones de dólares del gobierno federal esta semana. El cheque era para apoyar los esfuerzos de reconstrucción por el terremoto de la semana pasada, que llegó a marcar 9,7 en escala de Richter, cuyo epicentro estaba directamente bajo Night Vale. Por supuesto, la ciudad no ha sufrido el menor daño, y nadie informó sentir el más mínimo efecto de este enorme acontecimiento sismológico. Contraloría dice que sospecha que la Agencia Federal Para El Manejo de Emergencias simplemente vio la lectura en el medidor, declaró el pueblo como zona de desastre y envió el cheque. Ella no cree que las autoridades tengan el menor interés en visitar Night Vale, por lo que probablemente podamos usar el dinero en lo que se nos antoje. Bernett agregó que los nuevos sedanes Mini Cooper son realmente monos, y que todos deberíamos revisarlos en la internet.

 

Le preguntamos a Carlos acerca de nuestra incapacidad para experimentar cambios tectónicos. Carlos, adorable Carlos, había detectado previamente otros sucesos de temblores masivos bajo nuestra ciudad. Su respuesta fue unos segundos de tartamudeo, seguidos de un suspiro y un lento movimiento de cabeza. Sus ojos estaban distantes, distraídos, pero hermosos. Le pregunté dónde había conseguido esa camisa. Le sentaba estupendamente. El dijo que iba a mirar sus notas y modelos en el computador y que iba a ver si podría averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando. A veces no sé si me escucha.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Damas y caballeros, Les llevo de un desastre irreal a uno no-irreal. Es mi triste deber el anunciar que hoy, el ayuntamiento  acaba de declarar  a Night Vale en estado de emergencia, debido a la actual y peligrosa situación del trigo y sus productos derivados. El consejo declara que cualquier persona que haya estado en contacto con el trigo y sus productos derivados, y que por algún feliz milagro sobrevivió, debe considerarse infectado y pasar a la zona de cuarentena habitual, justo detrás de la zona de juegos en el parque de Mission Grove, a pasar el resto de sus días en tranquila contemplación y llanto. Todo el mundo debería ir inmediatamente al refugio contra trigo y sus productos derivados, que ha permanecido inactivo durante décadas bajo la biblioteca pública. Ante la pregunta de por qué hay un refugio contra trigo y sus productos derivados, el ayuntamiento simplemente respondió “Profecía”. Que todos estemos a salvo. Que tu lo estés también. Que seas fuerte y flexible, con mejillas sonrosadas y piernas como troncos de árboles. Y ahora… el clima.

 

♫ “Cigarette Burns Forever” de Adam Green ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Noticias de parte de la Vieja Josie, en las cercanías del lote de autos. Informa que los ángeles se han reunido en un círculo en el salón de su casa, bloqueando su visión de la tele. Hombro con hombro, uno frente al otro, radiantes de luz sagrada. “El callejón de bolos” repiten. “El callejón de bolos”. Ella nos cuenta que estaban pasando una repetición de “El ala oeste de la Casa Blanca” que realmente tenía ganas de ver, y que está muy molesta con sus generalmente considerados huéspedes angelicales. Más de esta historia, tal vez. Si alguna vez hay más.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y por último, una buena noticia. Todo el trigo y sus productos derivados han desaparecido misteriosamente de Night Vale. Y el ayuntamiento promete que se han ido para siempre. Este flagelo, este asedio sobre nosotros, esta guerra en base a alimentos se ha terminado. Nunca más existirá esta amenaza sobre nuestros hogares por parte de este enemigo, o de sus productos derivados.

 

Tampoco volveremos a comer pan de nuevo, lo cual es un importante fastidio, pero este es el equilibrio que debe establecerse entre lo que deseamos y lo que tenemos, entre el dolor y el placer, entre el trigo, estimados radioescuchas, y sus productos derivados. Muchos de ustedes están amontonados ahora y para siempre en cuarentena, tras el patio de recreo del Parque Mission Grove. Por este sacrificio para con la comunidad, les damos las gracias. Sé que se vieron obligados por una ley marcial, pero aun así, deben ser elogiados por su valiente accionar.

 

Terminar en cuarentena podría dar miedo ahora, pero tengo entendido que tienen un suministro bien surtido de lentejas en conserva, y una edición de plata del Trivial Pursuit. Y, por supuesto, ustedes tienen la radio. Espero que mi dulce voz y nuestra humilde emisora comunitaria entren en sus oídos y corazones, en un último suspiro de amantes del trigo.

 

Estimados radioescuchas, estén atentos a lo que sigue, una transmisión en vivo de un hombre encerrado en una cabina de grabación, en silencio y mirando el micrófono con intensa sospecha.

 

Y siempre, desde siempre, y para siempre… buenas noches Night vale, Buenas Noches.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

  
Proverbio de hoy: hoy es el último día de tu vida, hasta este punto.


	12. El candidato

El policía en esa intersección no está dirigiendo el tráfico. Está codificando un mensaje urgente para todos nosotros. Bienvenidos, a  _Night Vale_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Comencemos con las noticias. Los residentes del Pueblo Viejo de Night Vale se han quejado por atardeceres extremadamente ruidosos. Varios ciudadanos enardecidos están presionando para que el Consejo de la Ciudad haga algo con respecto a los chillidos solares que han escuchado cada tarde, durante la última semana. Un dueño de casa describió el sonido como “los gritos roncos de tristes buitres, o tal vez, incluso la profana voz del Viejo Rojo* en persona”. El Consejo de la Ciudad, hablando al unísono en una conferencia de prensa televisada, dijo que el ruido no era más que los molinos de las granjas que provee a las desafortunadas tierras de Desert Bluffs, y que los sonidos no entraban bajo la jurisdicción de Night Vale. Walton Kincaid, presidente de la comunidad Pueblo Viejo Libre de Sonidos, dijo que los molinos no podían ser la causa del ruido, pues no existen y no funcionan, debido a la asombrosa incompetencia de Desert Bluffs. El Consejo de la Ciudad llamó a una segunda conferencia de prensa, en donde todos miraron fijamente a Kincaid sin decir una sola palabra por catorce minutos ininterrumpidos. Sus ojos taladraron agujeros, directamente a través del portavoz de la comunidad, metafóricamente hablando, hasta que su alma fue compactada en lo que parecía un frijol chino parcialmente masticado. Literalmente.

 

* ‘Old Scratch’ es una forma coloquial de referirse al demonio, así como en nuestra cultura se le puede llamar el Viejo Rojo. [N. de T.]

 

A la fecha, sólo los residentes del Pueblo Viejo han reportado escuchar estos inconcebibles sonidos cada tarde, cuando el sol cruza por el indiferente horizonte. Y lo ruidos parecen estar cobrando su precio. Ha habido dos ataques cardiacos, doce casos de atrofia muscular significativa, y al menos dos docenas de personas que alegan les ha crecido un tercer ojo, incluyendo al mismo Kincad, que tenía un ojo de aspecto arácnido con ocho pupilas cuando habló con el Consejo de la Ciudad esta mañana. Ningún otro vecino puede escuchar los ruidos.

 

Hablé con Simone Rigadeau en el edificio de Ciencias Terrestres del Instituto Profesional de Night Vale, acerca de la científicamente fascinante historia, y ella lo calificó como un simple caso de “ajuste de cuentas” celestial. Revelación completa, radioescuchas: Rigadeau no trabaja en Ciencias Terrestres. Es una residente transitoria, viviendo en el armario de reciclaje del edificio de Ciencias Terrestres, y recoge latas como mascotas. Hay otra audiencia programada a las 4 AM de mañana, en el más alto pico con vista al Esqueleto Gorge, al que sólo se puede acceder mediante helicópteros del gobierno. Todos los esfuerzos anteriores para escalar el acantilado, hechos por entusiastas del alpinismo, han fracasado de maneras extravagantemente sangrientas. El Consejo emitió una declaración, deseándole suerte a Kincaid para asistir a esta reunión obligatoria.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Noticias de último minuto, hemos recibido confirmación, por parte de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff, que Hiram McDaniels finalmente fue detenido. McDaniels ha estado en fuga desde agosto. Era buscado por varios delitos de fraude de seguros, falsificación de documentos de identidad, evadir arresto, y agresión a un vehículo de la policía con fuego. McDaniels fue visto cerca de su apartamento en la Ruta Earl, la madrugada del sábado, por varios vecinos alerta. Los vecinos dijeron que fueron capaces de identificar a McDaniels, porque coincidía con los bocetos de la policía de un dragón con cinco cabezas, de seis metros de altura, que habían sido colgados en todo Night Vale. Las huellas dactilares confirmaron más tarde que McDaniels era definitivamente un dragón. La Policía Secreta aún no está segura de los motivos de McDaniels para volver a casa, y, bueno, radioescuchas, la practicante de nuestra estación, Stacy, me acaba de entregar una foto de Hiram McDaniels. Es un dragón de aspecto muy dinámico. El poder puro. La intensidad en esos cinco rostros, esos pares de ojos azules y de color rojo y negro y verdes y amarillos. Ciertamente, puedo ver cómo logró usar su encanto para eludir un arresto. Apuesto a que nunca le dan partes. Qué gran tipo.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Un comunicado de prensa sin firmar, que encontré debajo de mi almohada esta mañana, anuncia lo siguiente: hay una fiesta gratuita este viernes en el silo* de misiles abandonado fuera de la ciudad. El propósito de esta fiesta es celebrar. No habrá ninguna señal, ni música, pero la fiesta es en el interior del silo. Esta fiesta se lleva a cabo a las 3 AM y terminará a las 3:05. Estará oscuro, tanto dentro como fuera del silo. Tantea a ciegas hacia la felicidad. Mantén la boca abierta y los dientes juntos para indicar que estás en una fiesta. Escucharás ruidos, y más tarde, ya no lo harás. Esta fiesta contará con el invitado especial Bon Jovi, aunque él aún no lo sabe. Nos vemos allá.

* Un silo es una construcción diseñada para almacenar grano y otros materiales a granel, sin embargo, cuando se trata de misiles, son una especie de bases debajo de la tierra, blindadas. [N. de T.]

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Una nota interesante sobre Hiram McDaniels: la practicante Stacy me dice que ha estado buscando en Google sobre el pícaro dragón. ¿Sabían que tiene un blog? ¡Es un tipo muy inteligente! Tiene algunas ideas realmente innovadoras. Aquí hay un post de la semana pasada:

 

‘Si fuera alcalde de Night Vale, daría incentivos para el desarrollo de pequeñas empresas, y me centraría en programas de acondicionamiento físico para los jóvenes. La juventud humana es el futuro de la humanidad, después de todo.’

 

Pues bien, parece que cierto prófugo de múltiples cabezas quiere ser alcalde de Night Vale. Tienes mi voto, Hiram.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

La noche del sábado el Consejo de la Ciudad estará votando sobre una nueva medida que prohibirá respirar como una reacción muscular involuntaria. Históricamente, el cuerpo humano ha sido capaz de controlar la respiración sin que el cerebro necesite activar el diafragma conscientemente. Bajo esta nueva normativa, todos los residentes de Night Vale requerirán hacer la elección física de si quieren o no respirar, y cuando hacerlo. El Consejo de la Ciudad dijo que hemos tomado nuestros órganos receptores de oxígeno por sentado durante mucho tiempo, y que este sentido de derecho debe cesar. Si la medida pasa, los residentes tendrán hasta el 1° de Marzo del próximo año para aprender a controlar estos grupos musculares involuntarios, durante el sueño lúcido.

 

Los detractores dicen que está en nuestro derecho constitucional respirar cómo queramos, y que no es trabajo del gobierno legislar sobre la respiración. El Consejo respondió agitando un ladrillo en el aire a los periodistas y gritando "¡Hemos aprendido a latir nuestros corazones! ¡Nos enseñamos a humedecer nuestras propias córneas! ¡Nos hemos sacado de la nada! Es el sueño americano." Entonces, inspiraron profundamente todos juntos, bajaron el ladrillo, lo rompieron en pedazos, y lo devoraron.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora, un anuncio de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

[Suena música. Cecil suena muy animado.]

 

Todos queremos vivir para siempre, ¿verdad? Equivocado. Piensa en ver morir a tu familia mientras tú continúas viviendo, egoístamente; tus hijos envejeciendo y muriendo, luego tus nietos, y así sigue. Piensa en todos los amigos que harás y eventualmente perderás. No quieres eso. ¡No! ¿Sabes que la tierra algún día será tragada por el sol, verdad? Y ese día, estarás presente para el más grande de los apocalipsis. Por fascinante que esto sea, científicamente hablando, la emoción se desvanecerá mientras el dolor de las llamas a miles de grados de temperatura envuelven tu delicado cuerpo, y tu envejecida mente se encuentra sola en esta interminable tortura. ¿Suena esto como algo que quieras? No lo creemos. La inmortalidad es estúpida. Piensa antes de desear.

 

Este mensaje ha sido traído a ustedes por Direct TV.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Queridos radioescuchas, justo después de que Hiram McDaniels reportara interés en convertirse en alcalde, las tácticas de campaña sucia entraron en juego, provocando malos sentimientos, y arrojando antigua suciedad municipal. La actual alcaldesa, Pamela Winchell, emitió un comunicado citando reglamentos municipales que prohíben a prisioneros de postularse para un cargo público. Ahora, ¿por qué una político profesional, como la alcaldesa Winchell, hace ataques tan poco éticos y ad hominem a esta gran bestia repitiliana, simplemente porque está en la cárcel? A mí me suena a que la alcaldesa siente que McDaniels le respira en el cuello. Le respira con su aliento de fuego, claro está. ¡Muéstrales el infierno, Hiram!

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

La siguiente es una prueba del Sistema de Transmisión de Sueños de Emergencia. [Suena música metal. Cecil habla en voz baja] En caso de una emergencia real, experimentarás justo ahora, un sueño en el cual estás en el barrio donde te criaste, sólo que todas las casas son ahora negros cilindros, sin rasgos distintivos. Sólo fila tras fila de estos cilindros oscuros, que se extienden a tú alrededor. Te encuentras en tu casa, pero también es un lugar desde el cual nunca encontrarás tu casa otra vez. Hay alguien esperándote al final de la calle más larga. Lo sabes, a pesar de que no sabes quién es. Intentas correr por la calle y ésta crece más y más. Pasas por un cilindro en particular, y sabes que esa es tu casa. Dejas de correr. Te acercas a la cara en blanco del cilindro, su superficie pareciendo devorar la luz y el sonido. Te acercas y ya estás a centímetros de tocarlo. En ese momento escuchas un ding. Miras hacia arriba para ver palabras en el cielo. 'INUNDACIONES RÁPIDAS POSIBLES ", dicen. 'ALERTA VÁLIDA HASTA 3 P.M.'

 

[Cecil habla en voz alegre] Una vez más, esto ha sido una prueba del Sistema de Transmisión de Sueños de Emergencia.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

El centro comercial de Night Vale ha tenido que lidiar con llamadas enardecidas de padres de familia, después de que el Santa que contrataron para las fotos de Navidad, diese una vez más un mal show. Funcionarios de relaciones públicas del Centro Comercial dijeron que el perdido Santa da en realidad una performance que es una obra de arte, con la intención de mostrar a la gente cómo nuestros ídolos capitalistas son realmente inexistentes, fantasmas de las ideas materialistas que hemos adoptado como sustitutos de un verdadero significado espiritual. La larga fila de padres molestos y niños llorando se extendía desde la silla vacía de Santa Claus, hasta justo después del Hollister. Los funcionarios de relaciones públicas del centro comercial añadieron que tienen una idea genial para el día de San Valentín. Están pensando en, como, [voz de adolescente] imágenes en movimiento de corazones reales latiendo, proyectadas sobre un gran oso de peluche, que ha sido abierto como una rana diseccionada ¿de esas que se abren en séptimo grado para ciencias naturales? Los funcionarios agregaron: "Va a ser monstruoso y hermoso. Ni siquiera saben lo que el arte es en realidad. Ni siquiera se conocen a sí mismos." Concluyeron cantando y golpeando sus brazos al unísono, en una versión sacada del paleolítico, del baile YMCA.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora… el clima.

 

♫  “Like Brightness” de Anais Mitchell ♫

 

***

 

Durante el descanso, recibí un mensaje de la oficina de la alcaldesa Winchell respondiendo a nuestros informes anteriores. Según la alcaldesa, las elecciones municipales no son sino dentro de tres años más, y Hiram McDaniels es inelegible para correr, no sólo debido a su estancia en la cárcel, sino también porque no es ni un residente de Night Vale, ni un ser humano. No hay, dice, precedentes de un dragón de cinco cabezas como funcionario electo. La alcaldesa Winchell también señaló que la redacción de la desechable frase 'Si yo fuera alcalde de Night Vale' en un blog no es una declaración oficial de la candidatura. "¡Hay papeleo que hacer!" gritó la alcaldesa Winchell en mi buzón de voz. "¡No puedes simplemente... argh!", continuó, desvaneciéndose un poco al final. Lo que siguió fueron noventa y cinco segundos de fuertes pisotones, y lo que sonaba como cortes de madera en la distancia, antes de que el mensaje finalmente terminara.

 

Permítanme una réplica, queridos radioescuchas, con esta breve editorial: Con el debido respeto, señora alcaldesa, ¿no hemos tenido suficiente discriminación contra los dragones? Nuestro gran país alguna vez tuvo algunas terribles viejas costumbres, pero creció. Hemos aprendido. Hemos abolido la esclavitud. Las mujeres obtuvieron el derecho al voto. Los fantasmas ahora pueden casarse, pero por supuesto, no tener hijos. Quiero decir, eso sería un verdadero terreno resbaladizo. Y nuestro pequeño burgo está a punto de convertirse en la primera ciudad en esta gran nación, en legalizar los viajes en el tiempo. Así que vamos a aflojar nuestros collares. Marchemos hacia el futuro reptiliano, no nos aferremos al estrecho pasado. Sólo porque un dragón es un dragón, y tiene cinco cabezas, no significa que no pueda liderar nuestra comunidad. Claro, los críticos dirán: "¡Oh, pero Cecil! ¿Qué pasa si sus cinco cabezas no están de acuerdo en algo? Qué pasa si una está como: Sí, ¡vamos a construir una escuela! Pero otra dice, no más escuelas. Y los demás están borrachos o con sueño o algo así, ¿Cómo podemos estar de acuerdo con la elección de cinco cabezas que no pueden ponerse de acuerdo entre ellas mismas?"

 

A esto, te digo: deberías avergonzarte de ti por tus estereotipos negativos hacia los seres de múltiples cabezas. ¡Libera tu mente! El resto, como dice nuestra canción oficial de la ciudad, le seguirá. La canción también dice: 'Lame profundamente el lodo escarlata, después de las lluvias de sangre del Apocalipsis', pero no creo que se aplique del todo en esta situación. Así que con esto, me siento orgulloso de ofrecer mi respaldo a Hiram McDaniels, para la Alcaldía de Night Vale. Claro, la elección no es hasta dentro de tres años, pero nunca es demasiado pronto para lograr un cambio. Y en ese momento, nos vamos a unir. Vamos a presentar una petición para conseguir lo que queremos. Y pronto, un gran líder se alzará. ¡Guíanos hacia ese futuro, Hiram!

 

***

 

Ah, pero eso es después. Ahora, está oscuro. Silencioso. Sólo tú y yo, querido radioescucha. Sólo mi voz, viajando desde este micrófono, viajando en silencio y de inmediato, a través de hogares soñolientos y almas perdidas, a tus oídos. Te acurrucas bajo una manta, protegiendo tu cuerpo contra el mundo, a excepción de unas cuantas arañas ingeniosas, y estás escuchando, oyéndome. Duermes pesadamente, y sabes que estoy aquí con ustedes ahora. El pasado se ha ido, y no puede lastimarte nunca más. Y mientras que el futuro está llegando rápido a atraparte, siempre se estremece primero, y se asienta como gentil presente. Este ahora, este nosotros, podemos hacerle frente a eso. Podemos hacer esto juntos, tú y yo, adormilado pero cómodo.

 

Estén atentos ahora para nuestro especial de dos horas de "Alarmas de coches y sus variaciones", traído a ustedes sin anuncios comerciales, por Canada Dry.

 

Buenas noches, Night Vale. Buenas noches.

 

***

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** ¿Coincide la alfombra con las cortinas? No, no lo hace. Eres el peor decorador de interiores del mundo. Por favor, vete de mi casa.


	13. Una historia sobre ti

Esta es una historia sobre ti, dice el hombre de la radio, y te pusiste contento, porque siempre quisiste escuchar sobre ti mismo en la radio.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¡Esta es una historia sobre ti!  Vives en un remolque, cerca del lote de autos, al lado de la casa de la Vieja Josie. Ocasionalmente, ella te saluda con la mano, mientras sale a recoger sus cartas o a comprar snacks para los ángeles. Ocasionalmente, la saludas de vuelta. No eres tan mal vecino, hasta donde sabes. En la noche, puedes ver una luz roja parpadeante, justo en la punta de la torre de la radio. Una pequeña actividad humana, contra el fondo de estrellas y vacío. Te sientas en los escalones del remolque, con tu espalda hacia el brillo proveniente del lote de autos, observando la torre de la radio por horas. Pero sólo a veces. En general, haces otras cosas. Esta es una historia sobre ti.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

No siempre viviste en Night Vale. Viviste en algún otro lugar, donde había más árboles, más agua. Escribiste campañas por correo electrónico para empresas, vendiendo sus productos. ‘Querido habitante,’ escribías a menudo. ‘Finalmente, una buena noticia en este detestable mundo. ¡Al fin, una razón para no suicidarse!’ Después borrabas eso y escribías otra cosa, lo enviabas, y nunca más sería leído.

 

Tenías una amiga, y después una persona especial, y después una novia, la misma persona. Ella cocinaba la cena a veces, pero otras veces tú cocinabas. Tú tocabas, frecuentemente.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Un día, ibas saliendo de tu box de oficina hacia tu Ford Probe, cuando una visión llegó hasta ti. Viste sobre ti un planeta de enorme tamaño, iluminado por ningún sol. Un titán invisible, lleno de bosque tupido y negro, y montañas escarpadas, y profundos y turbulentos océanos. Estaba tan lejos, y desolado, y tan imposible, terroríficamente oscuro, y ese día, no te fuiste a casa. Manejaste. Manejaste por mucho tiempo, y eventualmente, terminaste en Night Vale, y dejaste de conducir. Te ha perseguido desde ese día el pensamiento de lo fácil que fue dejar tu vida, y cuan pocas fueron las consecuencias. Nunca escuchaste de nuevo de tu novia o de tu trabajo. Nunca te buscaron, lo que parece poco probable, o quizás es que en Night Vale, no puedes ser encontrado. La libertad total, la falta de consecuencias: te aterroriza.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Tienes un nuevo trabajo ahora. Todos los días excepto el domingo, conduces hasta los arenales y ahí encuentras dos camiones. Mueves cajas de madera de un camión a otro, mientras un hombre observa silenciosamente. Es un hombre diferente cada vez. A veces las cajas suenan con un ‘tic-tac’. En general, no. Cuando terminas, el hombre de traje te da una suma de dinero, también diferente cada vez, y te vas a casa. Es el mejor trabajo que has tenido. Excepto que hoy fue diferente. Moviste las cajas. El hombre de traje, un extraño, observaba. Pero entonces, como nunca, el hombre de traje recibió una llamada telefónica. Se alejó a una distancia prudente para contestar. ‘¡Sí, señor!’ dijo, y ‘¡No, señor!’ Además hizo estridentes chillidos de águila. No era tan interesante, así que seguiste removiendo cajas. Pero entonces, un impulso, un horrible impulso, vino hasta ti, y por ninguna otra razón que la de estar atrapado en la libertad de hacer cualquier cosa en esta vida, tomaste una de las cajas, y la pusiste en tu maletero.

 

Para cuando el hombre regresó de su llamada telefónica, ya habías terminado con tu trabajo. Te dio el dinero- eran casi 500 dólares, el segundo más alto que habías recibido- y conduciste hasta tu casa con la caja en tu maletero.

 

Cuando llegaste a casa, llevaste la caja hasta tu remolque y la dejaste en la cocina. La caja no hizo ningún sonido de ‘tic-tac’. No hizo sonido alguno. Nada hizo ningún ruido excepto tú, inspirando y exhalando. Cocinaste la cena- siempre cocinas la cena- y la luz roja de la torre parpadeaba en tu visión periférica, un mensaje que estaba ahí un momento y después no estaba, y que no podías leer. Te preguntaste cuánto  demorarían en reconocer la pérdida de la caja. No te preguntaste quiénes eran. Algunos misterios no son preguntas que deban ser resueltas, sino que son como un hecho opaco, una cosa que existe para no ser conocida.

 

Lo que nos lleva hasta ahora, a esta historia, esta historia sobre ti. Estás escuchando la radio. El anunciador está hablando sobre ti. Y después escuchas algo más, un grito gutural a la distancia en el desierto, y sabes que la ausencia de la caja ha sido descubierta. La caja. Bueno, se sienta, y eso es todo, sobre el piso de la cocina. Eso es todo. Está tibia, más caliente que el aire alrededor de ella. Huele fuerte y a tierra, como canela recién molida. Y cuando pones tu oreja contra la madera rasposa y tibia, escuchas un suave zumbido, una melodía difícil de distinguir. No se ve difícil de abrir. Lo único que necesitarías hacer es remover algunos clavos.

 

No la abres.

 

Decides, en vez de eso, ir al ‘Moonlite’ Cena a Todas Horas, y comer un trozo de pie. El viento es caliente, como siempre, y huele a miel y barro. La noche es tu parte favorita. El día tan sólo trae una cadena de sensaciones visuales, las cuales ya no cohesionan en un significado para ti. La vida se ha tornado fuera de foco, libre de consecuencias. Mientras manejas, apagas las luces por un momento. En ese momento, lo sientes de nuevo, sobre ti, no tan lejos ahora, el planeta de enorme tamaño, iluminado por ningún sol. Un titán invisible, lleno de bosque tupido y negro, y montañas escarpadas, y profundos y turbulentos océanos. No ves nada más que la luz de la luna sobre el capó, pero sabes que el planeta está ahí afuera, bostezando en los espacios que no se pueden ver.

 

El momento pasa. Enciendes las luces de nuevo, y todo lo que ves es un camino. ¡Sólo asfalto! Sólo eso. Y pasas a un hombre que agita las banderas del semáforo, indicando que el límite de velocidad para esta ruta es de 45.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

El ‘Moonlite’ Cena a Todas Horas es de un verde radiante, un trozo de luz verde en la tibia oscuridad. Entrecierras los ojos cuando lo ves, como si te dolieran, pero no te hace doler los ojos. Estacionas cerca de la puerta del frente.  Un hombre se acerca, sus ojos turbios y ciegos, susurrando la palabra ‘barrovientre’ una y otra vez. Pero no tienes dinero para darle, así que entras. Ordenas un pedazo de pie de fresa, y la camarera indica a través de palabras y movimientos que será traído hasta ti. La radio te habla con dulzura, desde parlantes estáticos ubicados en el techo de azulejos falsos. ¡Está diciendo una historia sobre ti! Tú historia, al fin.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Un hombre se desliza en el asiento enfrente tuyo. Lo reconoces vagamente, aunque se ve considerablemente diferente ahora. [sonido de sorpresa] Es ese hombre que parecía ser de origen eslavo, pero que se vestía como una absurda caricatura de un jefe indio, y se hacía llamar a sí mismo el Rastreador Apache. Solo que ahora, es difícil no notarlo, se ha transformado en un nativo americano. Te preguntas si tu pie llegará pronto. El rastreador Apache huele a tierra para macetas y sudor. Se inclina sobre la mesa y toca tu mano, apenas. No desvías tu mano, porque sabes que no habrá consecuencias por nada de esto. ‘Вы в опасности.' (Vy v opasnosti. Estás en peligro) dice, ‘Они идут. (Oni idut. Ya vienen).’ Asientes con la cabeza. Él toca la mesa. Entonces, arruga su poblado entrecejo y frunce los labios, se inclina y toca el suelo. Tú asientes de nuevo.

 

‘Creo que ya llegó mi pie,’ dices innecesariamente, ya que el pie está visiblemente puesto frente a ti.

 

No ordenaste pie invisible. Odias el pie invisible.

 

Él observa el pie por largo rato, y después deja que su aliento se escape lentamente por su nariz.

‘Они придут снизу. Пироги не помогут.’' (Oni pridut snizu. Pirogi ne pomogut. Están llegando desde abajo. Los pies no ayudarán.) Se va. ¡Pero que idiota es ese tipo!

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Terminas el pie y pides la cuenta. ‘La cuenta por favoooooor,’ dices, susurrando en tu vaso como es costumbre, y después levantando el cesto con paquetitos de azúcar para tomarla, dónde está lista para ser pagada. Depositas un par de dólares sobre la cuenta, la vuelves a poner debajo del cesto con azúcar, esperas por el sonido de digerir, y dejas el local. La camarera asiente cuando vas saliendo, pero no a ti. Está asintiendo lenta y rítmicamente a la música que sólo ella puede oír, sus ojos sobre la línea curva de las luces de neón, arriba del menú.

 

Mientras enciendes el auto, el hombre de la radio dice algo sobre el clima.

 

♫ “You Don’t Know” de Mount Moon ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

La caja está en tu cocina, donde la dejaste, y te arrodillas para abrazarla mejor. Está más caliente, incluso quema. Todavía no hace ‘tic-tac.’ No te ha tomado mucho tiempo volver a casa. Ahora que lo piensas, ¿habían otros autos en la carretera? ¿a dónde se fueron todos los autos? El hombre con las banderas de semáforos que dice el límite de velocidad- tampoco estaba ahí. Tu corazón palpita con fuerza. Sin permitir que más pensamientos furtivos anden por tu mente, tomas la caja y la pones en tu maletero. Enciendes el motor, y la radio de tu auto vuelve a la vida con un ‘pop’, justo cuando el presentador anuncia que tu radio ha vuelto a la vida con un ‘pop.’

 

¿Hacia dónde ahora? No lo sabes, pero te diriges allí de todas maneras. Un par de luces, un par de ojos, y un par de manos temblorosas, acelerando por el pueblo silencioso. Detrás de ti, ves las luces de helicópteros iluminando tu remolque. Hay sirenas. Una nube púrpura se cierne sobre la cuidad, brillando ocasionalmente mientras gira. Todo la imagen funciona.

 

Conduces pasando el ‘Moonlite’ Cena a Todas Horas, todavía brillante y lleno de gente comiendo cosas que sólo suenan bien de noche, y el Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del desierto’ de Teddy Williams, que no solamente ha cerrado sino que también ha puesto barricadas en sus puertas. Pasas el edificio municipal, que, como siempre, está totalmente envuelto en terciopelo negro durante la noche. Más allá, siguiendo la luz de la distante e incierta luna, pasas el lote de autos, donde los vendedores ya han sido despachados por la noche, y la casa de la Vieja Josie, donde la única señal de que la pequeña casa pudo ser una residencia para ángeles, es el brillante halo de luz celestial que la rodea, y el letrero en el frente que dice ‘Residencia para Ángeles.’ Y el pueblo queda atrás, y ahora estás en las tierras baldías, y en el arenal. En el camino viste a un hombre, sosteniendo un cactus en una mano y un par de tijeras en la otra. Agitó las dos cosas cuando te vio pasar, y aulló.

 

Y entonces, estás solo. Sólo tú, y el desierto. Detienes el auto y te bajas.  Las piedras crujen contra la arena, en respuesta a tus movimientos. La radio murmura detrás de las puertas cerradas de tu auto. La luces delanteras iluminan unas cuantas malezas, y los ojos grandes y tontos de algún animal nocturno. Mirando hacia atrás, ves el puñado de luz que es tu Night Vale. La nube púrpura, ahora flotando en el corazón de la ciudad, moviendo sus tentáculos dentro y fuera de los edificios. Escuchas gritos, y disparos. Abres el maletero y pones una mano en la caja. Está palpitando con algún tipo de vida, pero sigue sin hacer ‘tic tac.’  Miras hacia atrás y varios edificios se están incendiando. Grupos de personas están flotando en el aire, sostenidos por rayos de luz, y luchando débilmente contra un poder que no pueden ni siquiera empezar a entender. El terreno se mueve, como si se hubiera sobresaltado.

 

Está todo tan silencioso, cuando finalmente llegan. Ves el auto negro mucho antes de que llegue. Se detiene cerca y dos hombres salen de él. No corres. Tampoco ellos.

 

‘¿Cómo me encontraron?’ Preguntas.

 

‘Todo lo que estás haciendo está siendo transmitido por la radio, por alguna razón. Eso lo hizo bastante fácil,’ dice uno de los hombres, el que no es alto.

 

‘Sí,’ dices. ‘Ya veo.’

 

‘¿Tienes el ítem?’ Pregunta el hombre que no es alto.

 

No dices nada.

 

El hombre que no es alto le hace una señal al hombre que no es bajo, y camina por el lado tuyo, mira en tu maletero, y asiente.

 

‘Aún más fácil,’ dice el hombre que no es alto.

 

Hay un sonido inesperado. Una de las puertas de atrás del auto negro se ha abierto, y tu novia sale de él. Sus ojos están húmedos, como cuando te fuiste. No parece haber envejecido, pero entonces, no puedes recordar exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado. ¿Puede haber sido la semana pasada? ¿o fue hace diez años?

 

‘¿Por qué?’ pregunta ella. ‘¿Por qué? ¿por qué?’

 

No sabes qué decir.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

El hombre que no es bajo se te acerca, y pone un cuchillo contra tu garganta. Nadie dice nada. Tu novia niega con la cabeza. Sus ojos están vacíos, rotos, llorosos. La radio está contando todo esto mientras sucede. La escuchas apenas a través de la puerta del auto. No puedes dejar de sonreír. Todas a la vez, las consecuencias. Todo a la vez y ya no eres libre. Todo vuelve, todo a la vez. La vida, nubosa, descolorida, vuelve a enfocarse. La luz roja de la torre aún parpadea en la distancia y cada mensaje en este mundo tiene un significado. Todo tiene sentido y al fin estás siendo castigado. No puedes pensar en un momento en que fueras más feliz.

 

Tu novia vuelve a entrar al auto, abruptamente. Ninguno de los hombres parece notarlo. Uno abre la caja con un par de toques, y saca de ella una intrincada casa en miniatura. ¡Las horas que se deben haber gastado haciéndola! ¡Cada detalle lo demuestra! Dentro de la casa, crees ver por un momento luces y movimiento.

 

‘Sin daños,’ dice el hombre que no es alto.

 

Le sonríes. El cuchillo presiona fuerte contra tu garganta, pero no duele. Tus ojos revolotean y ves el planeta oscuro de enorme tamaño, encaramado allá arriba con su vacío sin sol, un titán invisible, lleno de bosque tupido y negro, y montañas escarpadas, y profundos y turbulentos océanos.  Un monstruo. Girando. Sin sonido. Olvidado.

 

[susurrando] Está tan cerca ahora. [Un poco más fuerte] Sólo míralo arriba tuyo. Quizás si lo intentaras con toda tu fuerza, podrías... tocarlo. Alzas la mano.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Esta ha sido tu historia. La radio se mueve a otros temas: las noticias, el tráfico, opiniones políticas, y correcciones de opiniones políticas. Pero hubo un momento, un día, un sólo día, en que hubo sólo una historia, una historia sobre ti. Y te pusiste contento, porque siempre quisiste escuchar sobre ti mismo en la radio.

 

Buenas noches Night Vale, buenas noches.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

  
Proverbio de hoy: Nunca me uniría a un club PEN15 que permitiera a una persona como yo ser miembro.


	14. El Hombre de la Chaqueta Café

Mira ese obelisco. No sabemos de dónde salió, pero está atrayendo a un _montóooon_ de gatos.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¡Feliz año nuevo, Night Vale! El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales de anoche en el Puerto, Litoral y Zona Recreacional de Night Vale fue hermoso. Esto, a pesar del hecho de que el Puerto, Litoral y Zona Recreacional de Night Vale nunca ha existido, y a pesar de que no fue de ninguna manera una falla de planificación de millones de dólares por parte del municipio. Y sólo porque las únicas cosas que quedaron de las instalaciones fueron grandes pilas de escombros, y un letrero rojo diciendo ‘NO HAY NADA AQUÍ. NUNCA HUBO ALGO AQUÍ’ no significa que ellos hayan fallado en usar los impuestos, para construir un puerto, un litoral, y una zona recreacional. De todas formas, los fuegos artificiales sobre el letrero hecho a mano de la ciudad fueron muy hermosos. Feliz 2013.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Señoras y señores, de seguro ya lo han notado. Hay un hombre que usa una chaqueta café.

 

Innumerables residentes lo han visto, pero nadie parece poder recordar cómo luce exactamente. Sólo que usa una chaqueta café y una maleta de piel de ciervo, y que ha sido visto por todo el pueblo. Pero nadie puede recordar específicamente dónde lo vieron, o a qué hora del día. Sólo, que lo vieron. Frances Donaldson, la mujer alta y de ojos verdes que administra el negocio de antiguedades, piensa que quizás el Hombre de la Chaqueta Café es un simple sueño compartido. Pero yo sé que lo vi, NV. Sé lo que vi. Este hombre no puede ser un sueño. Era muy vívido. Sus ojos eran... bueno, su nariz y su mandíbula... oh, ¡puede verlo! pero tan sólo no puedo recordar. ¡El hombre era tan claro como el día! Tenía una chaqueta café, y un maletín con piel de ciervo. ¿No puede ser un sueño, verdad? Por favor llamen, radioescuchas, y déjenos saber si recuerdan algo más.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Desde este lunes hasta el viernes, es la Feria de Empleo Anual de Night Vale, en el Centro de Convenciones de la ciudad. Habrá docenas de puestos, representando falsos negocios locales que tomarán sus currículum y fotos, via cámaras de seguridad ocultas, y conducirán entrevistas, diseñadas para obligarte a que te impliques tú mismo en actividades nefastas. La primera generación de residentes de Night Vale, particularmente aquellos quienes sus padres nacieron en Maine, Massachusetts, Canadá, Micronesia, y Surinam, se les ruega asistir. El orador principal de este año será una cinta de quejidos monótonos, mezclada con consejos subliminales sobre la prosperidad personal, y cómo salir impío de todas las cosas terribles que has hecho, cretino.

 

La feria del año pasado contó con varios arrestos de alto rango, y emocionantes premios. Los tickets cuestan $25 dólares, o $15 dólares si todavía tienes retinas para escanear.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Durante el fin de semana, Teddy Williams, el dueño del Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del desierto,’ nos envió grabaciones de una cámara de seguridad, donde cree que está grabado el primer avistamiento de los ciudadanos que viven en la ciudad a gran profundidad bajo la tierra, debajo del carril cinco. En la mañana del sábado, las cámaras del Complejo de Juegos captaron un movimiento borroso, cerca de la máquina de sodas. La grabación es difusa y difícil de distinguir. Quizás son sólo ratas o mapaches, escarbando entre un poco de comida chatarra, pero es por supuesto, mucho más probable que sea una nación perdida de personas, viviendo en las entrañas del bowling de nuestra pequeña localidad, al fin revelándose, apropiándose de las reservas de comida, y preparándose para la guerra.

 

Teddy nos dijo que cree que la ciudad es de miles, y que se prepara para mudarse a NV, lista para tomar armas contra el ‘mundo de arriba’, como probablemente nos llaman, listos para conquistar este cielo y convertirse en los dueños de esta preciosa tierra bañada por el sol, suponemos. Se necesita muy poca extrapolación para creer que ellos adoran a un dios llamado Hunto-Karr, que exige sacrificios, para mantener a la ciudad subterránea próspera, en ausencia de una nutritiva luz solar, y una suposición razonable es que son gobernados por un rey- niño, recién coronado, que es demasiado débil para refrenar la intención de generales que quieren marchar contra nosotros en guerra.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Señoras y señores, si se preocupan por su comunidad, su pueblo, por NV como yo lo hago, conseguirán armas para ustedes mismos. Reunirán a sus vecinos para armar un ejército. Apuntarán con el dedo a aquellos que no quieran pelear, y los harán acorralar. No son tiempos para los débiles. Estamos en una presunta guerra con un enemigo proyectado que no podemos ver, ni siquiera estar seguros de ellos, pero que son probablemente gigantes sedientos de sangre. Si les gustaría aprender más sobre cómo formar un ejército, simplemente aprendan a ser Norteamericanos de verdad. Así es como sabrán. Y recuerden, Night Vale está en guerra. Sus descuidos costarán vidas. Saben que estamos aquí, y parece que alguien abrió la boca. ¿Quién fue, NV? ¿Steve Carlsberg? ¿Fue Steve Carlsberg el que habló? Quizás un grupo de buenos ciudadanos debería ir a hablar con Steve y averiguar qué fue lo que dijo, y a quién. Quédense cerca de sus radios, Night Vale. Presentaremos informes periódicos sobre los nuevos acontecimientos que se produzcan.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Más sobre el Hombre de la Chaqueta Café. La Vieja josie nos llamó, diciéndonos que sus amigos ángeles dicen que la maleta de piel de ciervo está llena de moscas. Los ángeles no le dijeron nada más, explicando que dar más detalles pondría en peligro su alma eterna. así como también sus estatus como ángeles. No van a meterse con eso. La Vieja Josie agregó que piensa que el hombre de la Chaqueta Café es sólo algún tipo de vendedor, apuesta a que un vendedor de moscas, paseándose por el pueblo con zapatos brillantes y un maletín lleno de moscas.

 

‘Oh, no soporto a los vendedores de moscas,’ dijo, ‘Tocando el timbre a las 3 de la mañana para mostrarme muestras, y pidiendo vasos de leche de naranja.’

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

El Diario de Night Vale anunció que, a pesar de las medidas para ahorrar dinero, y las leyes de subscripción obligatorias, están enfrentando un enorme déficit presupuestario este año.

 

[Susurro áspero] ‘No podemos pagar por nuestras impresiones o a nuestros equipos de entregas,’ dijo la editora Leann Hart, en un declaración preparada y susurrada a través de mi ranura para correo, esta mañana. ‘y ya hemos tenido que desterrar a gran parte de nuestro equipo a los arenales del desierto.’

 

Explicó que este déficit presupuestario no tiene nada que ver con la lujosa fiesta de cumpleaños que hizo para ella misma en el Estadio de NV, con un río artificial hecho de champagne, y una torta de cumpleaños cubierta con pedacitos muuuy delgados de roca lunar. En un anexo, que tipeó en la ventana de mi baño en código morse, dijo que el diario está considerando nuevas fuentes de ingreso, que incluyen la creación de nuevos espacios publicitarios, y asaltar a ciudadanos de Night Vale, y además no debí haber mencionado el asunto de su fiesta de cumpleaños, porque nunca ha nacido, ¿así que cómo puede haber tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños? pasó el resto de la noche tipeando la frase “los cumpleaños son una idea falsa”, que de hecho fue un sonido muy relajante para quedarse dormido.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¡Hey, niños y padres! ¡Tiempo una vez más para el Espacio de Ciencia Divertida para Niños! Hoy, exploraremos los significados de las aves. Un águila indica que hay una llamada importante que llegará. Un gorrión nos dice que deberías tener cuidado con el mar, y vender las existencias que hayas invertido en compañías de productos de alimentos envasados. Una paloma significa que tu madre ha muerto, o que está todo bien. Es difícil de discernir. Un colibrí nos dice que las constantes físicas del universo se están degradando lentamente, y que un día cambiarán, invalidando las leyes de la física y borrando de manera instantánea el universo como lo conocemos, y simultáneamente creando un universo nuevo, en un sólo momento trascendente de genocidio y génesis. Y los halcones, bueno. Nadie sabe qué significan, o si son reales. ¿Alguna vez haz visto un halcón? por supuesto que no. Nadie lo ha hecho.

 

¡Este ha sido el Espacio de Ciencia Divertida para Niños!

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores. El programa de hoy es auspiciado por el acto físico de tragar. Por miles de años, el tragar ha estado ahí para los seres humanos cada vez que necesitaban un gesto expresivo de la garganta. Tanto si quieres expresar nervios frente a una prueba o una cita, miedo de  la Mujer Vieja y Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa, o tan sólo quieres ingerir leche más rápido que con una simple ingestión, tragar es el camino a seguir. ¡Olvida el sudor! ¡A quién le importan los escalofríos! ¿estornudos? ¡ugh! Cuando pienses en acciones físicas, ¡piensa en tragar! traga ahora y recibe un paquete de premios de cortesía, que será convenientemente enterrado y sin marcar, en algún lugar de las Tierras Baldías. Encuéntralo, ¡y será tuyo!

 

[Ruido de tragar]

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Esto acaba de llegar: la Policía Secreta del Sheriff ha hecho llegar una petición importante relativa a nuestra historia anterior. Piden que todos los ciudadanos de Night Vale busquen al Hombre de la Chaqueta Café, que carga un maletín con piel de ciervo. Mide entre 5 o 6 pies, parece, probablemente tiene cabello, y facciones de persona normal. Fue visto por última vez esta mañana en el camino pavimentado y sin luz de Oak trail, cerca de la casa de Larry Leroy, en el borde de la ciudad. El Hombre de la Chaqueta Café fue visto contra la negrura sin luna, de pie cerca de un refrigerador en llamas. Fumaba un cigarrillo. Los testigos dicen que los observó mientras conducían con lentitud en la calle sin luz, pero a pesar del contacto visual prolongado, los testigos no pudieron describir su cara a la policía.

 

Dos días antes, el Hombre de la Chaqueta Café estaba de pie en un parque. Nadie puede recordar qué parque, pero estaban casi seguros de que era en un parque. O, quizás, fue en esa tienda de descuento Old Navy cerca del reloj invisible, no estaban muy seguros. De cualquier forma, el hombre estaba de pie con su maletín de piel de ciervo, mirando hacia el sol por horas. Seguía con la vista a la bizarra orbe brillante, que es de alguna manera la fuente de toda la luz y vida, y ‘AY POR FAVOR, el sol, ¿están bromeando con nosotros? ¡No tenemos tiempo para ese misterio!’, intervino la Policía Secreta. Los oficiales de la Policía Secreta añadieron que si ves a algún hombre con una chaqueta café, portando un maletín con piel de ciervo, debes escribir lo que ves de forma inmediata.

 

El Consejo de la Ciudad ha levantado temporalmente la prohibición de plumas y lápices, para que los ciudadanos puedan ayudar a hacer cumplir la ley de esta manera. Una vez que hayas escrito el encuentro, llama al 911 inmediatamente, o simplemente di en voz alta ‘¡Hey, policías!’. Estamos siendo todos monitoreados 24/7, así que probablemente no tendrán problemas en escucharte.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Vamos ahora… al tráfico.

 

Hay un auto. No está en Night Vale, ni siquiera en el desierto que rodea a nuestro pequeño pueblo. Está más allá de eso. Hay muchos autos allí, pero estoy hablando sólo de uno de ellos. Azul, medio cuadrado, con llantas y ventanas y un motor que funciona, casi todo el tiempo. Una mujer lo conduce, pero también observa de reojo, cada vez que puede, al niño que va en el asiento del pasajero. Tiene 15, pero es un niño, tú entiendes. Lo mira, pero no dice nada. Y él no dice nada tampoco. Ella quiere llorar, o quiere empujarlo por la puerta del auto, o quiere volver atrás e insistir en usar condón, sólo que nunca podría hacer eso. No podría cambiar nada de ésto, de hecho, ni por todo el dinero, montañas de dinero, algo de ese dinero hecho desaparecer por gobiernos ausentes. No podría dejar nada de esto. Así que conduce su auto, azul, medio cuadrado, con llantas y ventanas y un motor que funciona la mayoría del tiempo, y mira de reojo al niño quinceañero, y ninguno de los dos habla.

 

Eso ha sido el tráfico. Y ahora… el clima.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

♫: Invocation of the Duke” de daKAH Hip Hop Orchestra ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Señoras y señores, durante la pausa, recibí una llamada de alguien que dijo ser un ángel. Ahora, no sé si fue una broma telefónica o no, pues nunca nadie ha probado que ha hablado con un ángel. Incluso la palabra de la Vieja Josie es sólo eso, su palabra, pero radioescuchas, creo que debe haber sido un ángel, porque mi cara se puso caliente, y su voz llenó cada parte de mi cuerpo, y las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro desde el momento en que toqué el recibidor, y toda la habitación se iluminó con, bueno, ¿cómo puedo describir ésto? Un rayo de luz negra iluminando cada detalle atómico.Y el ángel, si es de hecho un ángel el que llamó, dijo que El Hombre de la Chaqueta Café con el maletín de piel de ciervo era de un lugar debajo de la tierra. Fuera de nuestro conocimiento, un vasto mundo justo debajo de nuestros pies. Le pregunté más detalles, pero el ángel, si es que era un ángel el que llamó, susurró: “Una flor en el desierto”. Y me llenó de éxtasis y horror. La llamada terminó, y el rayo negro de la verdad se fue, y yo estaba sin aliento y solo. Y queridos radioescuchas, el silencio, bueno. Era como ningún otro silencio que nunca has escuchado.

 

Así es como nuestro hombre misterioso continúa sin ser encontrado, y todavía no estoy seguro de por qué un ángel tendría que usar un teléfono, pero por ahora, sólo podemos saber lo que sabemos. Y eso es que no sabemos. Gracias nuevamente por escuchar, radioescuchas. Espero otro buen año, un nuevo año, bien gastado con todos ustedes allá afuera. Quédense en sintonía para el próximo comercial gratis de 2 horas en E mayor. Buenas noches, Night Vale. Quédense alertas, y escriban todo lo que no puedan comprender. Hasta la próxima.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

  
Proverbio de hoy: Biológicamente hablando, todos somos personas hechas de personas más pequeñas.


	15. El día de limpieza de las calles

Los plátanos no son tan resbalosos, pero fijate donde pisas de todas maneras.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Señoras, señores, tú. Hoy es el Día de Limpieza de las Calles. Por favor, mantengan la calma. Los limpiadores de calles estarán sobre nosotros pronto. Tenemos poco tiempo para prepararnos. Por favor, mantengan la calma.

 

El Consejo de la Ciudad ha hecho llegar un comunicado con letra tamaño 20, todo en mayúsculas, que dice: ‘CORRE. CORRE. OLVIDA A TUS HIJOS Y DEJA ATRÁS A LOS DÉBILES. CORRE.’ hemos contactado a los expertos que aún no están bajo tierra o que aún no cambian de identidad. y nos han dicho que los limpiadores de calles enfocan su atención según el calor o el movimiento, y que la mejor estrategia es ya estar muerto. Después, los expertos han tragado unas pastillas y han caído al suelo, sus bocas con espuma, a mis pies. Si tienes puertas, bloquéalas. Si tienes ventanas, bloquéalas. Si aún tienes orejas, cúbrelas, y agáchate en el lugar donde estés. Es el Día de Limpieza de las Calles. Por favor mantengan la calma.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

John Peters, ya saben, ¿el granjero? nos avisa que encontró una vieja puerta de roble, que se mantiene erguida sin el soporte de ninguna clase de estructura, ahí en las Tierras Baldías. Dice que está seguro que no estaba ahí ayer, o cree que está seguro, de todas maneras. Lo más seguro que puede estar, después del accidente. Aparentemente, alguien toca a la puerta, como si hubiera alguien en ese otro lado que no existe en nuestra pequeña y frágil realidad, tratando de entrar a ella. Ha añadido varios cerrojos y cadenas por ambos lados de la puerta, pues no está seguro por cuál lado se abre, lo cual es, por cierto, un enorme error de diseño. Uno siempre debería saber en qué dirección se abre una puerta con tan solo mirarla, en caso de que el diseñador haya hecho un buen trabajo, y esto cuenta tanto si es una puerta de cristal de un mall, o una puerta de madera que lleva a mundos diferentes a este.

 

John, por mientras, dice que mantendrá una vigilia continua sobre la puerta, ya que dormir sólo produce sueños de figuras borrosas en la distancia, avanzando, siseando, sobre este planeta vulnerable. También dice que el maíz imaginario está creciendo sin problemas, y que deberíamos tener una buena cosecha para elegir pronto, sobretodo ahora que estará disponible para la venta en la Feria Libre.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

La gente de Dark Owl Records anunció hoy que sólo escucharán, venderán y hablarán, sobre Buddy Holly. Si quieres comprar algo de música, será mejor que sea de Buddy Holly. Si te vistes como Buddy Holly, eso es genial también. Anunciaron también que Buddy Holly dará un concierto en vivo el sábado en la noche a las 11, para promover su nuevo álbum, llamado “Atrapado Entre Dos Mundos, Existiendo Sólo En La Forma Que Tú Me Conoces, Este No Soy Yo, Déjame Solo Y Tan Sólo Déjame Morir, Por Favor.”

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

El crimen organizado va en alza, Night Vale. La policía secreta del Sheriff y el Consejo de Night Vale para el Comercio, están tomando medidas para desbaratar redes ilegales de tráfico de trigo, y sus productos derivados. Hace dos meses, el Consejo de la Ciudad prohibió para siempre todos los productos de trigo y sus productos derivados, pero un mercado negro ha surgido, al parecer gracias a esos adictos depravados que no pueden tener demasiado de los productos de trigo, ni de sus productos derivados. La pizzería del Gran Ricco fue mencionada como hospedaje de una red ilícita de trigo y sus productos derivados, en un rincón de su sótano. El Gran Ricco, a la luz de las nuevas leyes, ha tenido que alterar su menú, mayormente a platos de tomates guisados, bolitas de queso derretido, y porciones de pizza sin gluten. Su escaparate parecía ser el modelo de una sociedad libre de trigo y sus productos derivados. Pero incluso el vendedor más honesto puede volverse al crimen, cuando su sustento está en juego. Afortunadamente Gran Ricco, es una persona muy honesta, y se disculpó con el Consejo de la Ciudad en una manera que no incluía chantaje, o contribuciones secretas para campañas, o favores especiales. El Gran Rico está realmente arrepentido de lo que hizo. La Policía Secreta del Sheriff dice que están elevando sus esfuerzos para detener a los creadores de estos ilícitos con el trigo y sus productos derivados. Están más que nada olfateando el aire, hasta que huelen pan. ‘Es bastante fácil, de hecho,’ dijo el sheriff desde su oficina suspendida en las nubes.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Más información sobre El Día de Limpieza de las Calles, que ha llegado hasta nosotros justo como temíamos. La información es que El Día de Limpieza de las Calles es terrorífico, y que deberíamos quizás caer de rodillas, dejando salir quejidos, y refregando nuestros antebrazos de manera tentativa. El Consejo de la Ciudad ha lanzado una declaración diciendo que habían olvidado que planificaron sus vacaciones esta semana, así que actualmente están en un avión en dirección a Miami, como habían presupuestado. Dicen que estas vacaciones, como estaban definitivamente planeadas, tienen un día de finalización, pero que no le pueden decir a nadie qué día es ese hasta que los limpiadores de calles se hayan ido. Por mientras, dejarán a Paul Birmingham a cargo.  Paul, el vagabundo que vive en un cobertizo detrás de la biblioteca, no pudo ser contactado para hacer comentarios, ya que ha fingido su propia muerte, en un elaborado plan para escapar de Día de Limpieza de las Calles ileso.

 

Más, si alguna vez hay más para alguno de nosotros.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores. El show de hoy ha sido patrocinado por Target. Target es un sitio genial para comprar, y les gustaría que consideraras la variedad de silencios en este mundo. El silencio mortal cuando un argumento ha alcanzado el punto en que ninguna de las partes puede arrpentirse, y el suave y húmedo silencio de la recuperación del aliento después del coito. El silencio en una corte, momentos antes de que la vida de un hombre cambie para siempre debido a algo tan insignificante como su pasado. Y el silencio en la sala de un hospital cuando un hombre, en frente de todos a los que ama, deja que el calor de sus puños apretados se disipe en el fondo del universo. El silencio de las distancias al aire libre, de la naturaleza, del lujo del espacio, y el silencio del aire muerto en la radio. El sonido del error, del énfasis, de tus propios pensamientos, cuando esperabas los de alguien más.

 

[susurro] COMPRA. EN. TARGET.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

De vez en cuando, radioescuchas, me gusta traer un poco de datos educativos a nuestro show. Lanzar algunos datos interesantes, o provocadores para la mente. Hoy me gustaría compartir algunos hechos fascinantes sobre las nubes. Las nubes están hechas de  [BEEP]. Las nubes de lluvia se forman cuando  [BEEP] aire. Cuando la densidad del aire húmedo, es decir, la nube, se convierte  [BEEP], ahí es cuando llueve. El rayo es  [BEEP]. Y es importante saber  [BEEP] puede matarte, o al menos causarte bastante daño por alteración corporal, y arrepentimiento. Pero tómate tu tiempo y detente a mirar las nubes. ¡Son creaciones hermosas!

 

******

 

Esperen. Nos acaban de pasar un pedazo de papel rojo, de parte de alguien de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff. [susurro] Sé que pertenece a ellos por la capa corta que está usando, su correa en el pecho con lanza dardos, y el ajustado pasamontañas de cuero.

 

Queridos radioescuchas, se me ha dicho que les informe que dejen de mirar a las nubes inmediatamente. Dejen de saber sobre las nubes. La practicante Stacy me dice que también han estado censurando mi programa. Bueno, respaldo a nuestros protectores públicos, y si ellos dicen que debemos dejar de saber sobre lo que sea que estaba hablando, entonces dejen de saber sobre eso. Vamos ahora a los sonidos de los pájaros predadores.

 

[graznidos, chillidos, aullidos].

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Hay sirenas que se han apagado en el Centro de Night Vale, como advertencia de las sirenas que se han apagado en el Pueblo Viejo de Night Vale. Estas sirenas indican que las sirenas podrían llegar a sonar en el área general de Night Vale en las próximas horas, y eso sería una declaración de vigilancia con sirenas. Por favor, comprueba que tu equipo de preparación para sirenas está completo y al alcance.

 

El Teniente Regis de la Unidad 7 de la Estación de Guardia Nacional y del Combo de KFC dijo que, ‘siempre parece ser que la única manera de vivir sin resentimientos es simplemente no arrepentirse de nada de lo que hagas.  Y esa parece ser la única esperanza para el futuro, de todas formas. Los resentimientos sólo nos deprimen, Sólo nos deprimen.’

 

Eso no era para nada relacionado con la vigilancia con sirenas. Lo dijo hace unos años, y siempre lo recuerdo.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora… el tráfico.

 

Hacia el sur, los carriles HOV* de la ruta 800, cerca de la salida 15, tienen encima flechas grandes y brillantes. Conduce sobre las flechas para conseguir un aumento de velocidad. Ahorra tiempo y combustible y lleva tu vehículo de alta ocupación a tiempo al trabajo.

 

(*”high-occupancy vehicle lane” o carril de alta ocupación, son líneas especiales en carreteras, exclusivas para vehículos que transportan dos o más pasajeros, para evitar congestión de tráfico. N. del T. )

  
  


Hay un automóvil averiado, en el centro de la rampa de salida de la autopista del Este. Las grúas están en el lugar para practicar la eutanasia del vehículo, y para ahuyentar las alimañas.

 

Hay varios accidentes que reportar. De hecho, infinitos accidentes. Todo es un accidente. O por lo menos, esperemos que sí.

 

Esto ha sido el tráfico.  

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Señoras y señores, no es posible para nosotros hacer otro reporte sobre el Día de Limpieza de Las Calles, ya que ninguna información puede pasar sobre las barricadas que nos están manteniendo a salvo en nuestro búnker de transmisión. En vez de eso, les ofrecemos seguir esta lista de impresiones de lo que está ocurriendo afuera de nuestro perímetro:

 

 

  * Gritos

  * Un movimiento lento hacia abajo

  * La ruptura de elementos hechos de madera, y de elementos que no están hechos de madera

  * Un movimiento rápido hacia arriba

  * Limpiadora

  * Un olor a algas podridas, o a océano envenenado

  * La canción “La Bamba” pero más rápida

  * ¿Ese sentimiento de cuando te das cuenta que no estás solo? Intensificado

  * Gritos

  * Gritos

  * Gritos




 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Señoras y señores, señoras y señores, los limpiadores están sobre nosotros. ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿qué queda por hacer, aparte, quizás, de llevarte en una nube de terror y calor, hasta el clima?

 

♫ “A Little Irony” de Tom Milsom ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Te devolvemos a un lugar seguro. Los limpiadores de calle se han ido. El Día de Limpieza de las Calles, como tantos otros días, ha quedado atrás. Emergemos desde nuestros escondites, de nuestras locaciones secretas, de lugares dentro de otros lugares. Salimos a las calles, y es como si todo fuera nuevo para nosotros. Ciertamente, está más limpio ahora, pero eso no es todo. Hemos sobrevivido todo el camino desde nuestro nacimiento hasta este momento, y nos miramos los unos a los otros, y algunos de nosotros empiezan a reír, otros a llorar, y uno o dos de nosotros rompen en una canción como zumbido, y todos queremos expresar lo mismo. Míranos. Míranos bajo la luz color miel de otro día que se termina. Míranos y regocíjate de nuestro puro ser. Uno de nosotros mira a otro, aclara su garganta, y pone una mano gentilmente sobre el brazo de ella.

 

‘Nunca te dije esto,’ dice él.

 

‘¿Qué es, Wilson?’ dice la otra.

 

‘Amber, lo eres todo para mí. ¿Te casarías conmigo?’

 

‘¡Wilson! ¡Hemos hablado con suerte dos veces! ¿crees que podamos empezar con una cena?’

 

‘No. Sí. No, tienes razón. Estaba confundido,’ dice él, a pesar de que no estaba confundido.

 

‘No te preocupes. Ya está olvidado,’ dice ella, a pesar de que pensó muchas cosas de aquello, y no olvidó nada.

 

Y entonces, un movimiento gradual hacia el Parque Misión Grove, ninguna orden ni sugerencia fue dada, y sin embargo todos se encaminaron al lugar central de encuentros, pusimos nuestros brazos alrededor de los otros, aferrándonos fuerte, y luego más fuerte. Algunos de nosotros no están ahí. Dejamos el espacio para ellos, espacio que ha sido vaciado por el tiempo.

 

‘Supongo que debería decir algunas palabras para la ocasión,’ dijo uno de nosotros, en el frente. No dijo nada más. El Consejo de la Ciudad llega, de regreso de sus vacaciones largamente planeadas en Miami, hablando a los que están cerca de ellos sobre arena platinada y playas y la comida, oh, esos cubanos saben cómo cocinar. Incluso ellos han sido aceptados en la reunión, a pesar de nuestros miedos usuales, y los aferramos también, como amigos. La noche ha llegado, señoritas. La noche ha llegado, señores. La noche cae sobre nuestros cuerpos. Y la noche cae sobre ti, también. Tú también has sobrevivido, sobrevivido a todo hasta este momento. ¡Aférrate fuerte! ¡canturrea! ¡ríe! ¡llora! No olvides nada, y luego piensa muchas cosas de ello. Buenas noches. Buenas noches. Buenas noches.

  
  
Proverbio de hoy: Un ser incorpóreo le dijo a otro: “¡Yo tampoco estoy aquí! ¿seamos amigos?”


	16. La llamada telefónica

Tu existencia no es imposible, pero tampoco es muy probable. Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

A la luz y considerando las siempre descendientes ventas de periódicos, y el aumento de la competencia con los medios digitales, el Diario de Night Vale anunció que ha desarrollado un nuevo modelo de negocio. La editora de publicación Leann Hart, en declaraciones a la prensa de televisión y de internet afuera de las ruinas quemadas de la antigua planta de distribución del diario, dijo que su nueva misión, como periódico, es matar a los bloggers de noticias con hachas. En esta nueva y audaz iniciativa - un estrategia que cambia el juego de uno de los baluartes de la industria - el diario planea ir a los hogares y lugares de trabajo de los bloggers - con hachas - y luego cortarlos - a los bloggers - hasta que ellos - los bloggers - estén muertos. Añadió que el diario aún planea utilizar el manual de la P.A.*, y están trabajando para diseñar una portada nueva, con un aspecto más moderno. Varios reporteros de revistas y representantes de anuncios comenzaron entonces batir cuchillas a los reporteros de medios no impresos que atendieron.

 

(*N. del T.: P.A. es la prensa asociada.)

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

La policía secreta del Sheriff está emitiendo un mensaje urgente a todos los ciudadanos. ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS CIUDADANOS. Memoriza esta lista. Memoriza ahora. No será, ni ahora ni nunca, repetida. Memoriza esto ahora por tu seguridad y protección. No podemos decir cuándo o dónde necesitarás saberlo, pero cuando lo hagas, estarás seguro. Aquí está la lista. Memoriza... AHORA.

 

  * Avellana,

  * Mistificar,

  * Jibia,

  * Alondra,

  * Acecho,

  * Robert,

  * Anglicana,

  * Feromona,

  * camiseta sin mangas,

  * mermelada,

  * hardware,

  * láser,

  * pimienta,

  * liberación,

  * rótula,

  * falafel,

  * período,

  * persecución,

  * casto,

  * leggings,

  * lana,

  * suéter,

  * latido del corazón,

  * latido del corazón,

  * latido, del corazón.

  * Latido




 

  * … Del corazón




 

  * Latido




 

  * Latido




 

  * Latido




 

  * Latido




 

¡Memoricen esta lista, ciudadanos! En orden. La Policía Secreta advierte que si se olvidan siquiera de una palabra o se traspapelan con palabras como “acecho” y “alondra”*, puede haber consecuencias desagradables. Este ha sido un anuncio especial de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff.

 

(*N. del T.: La similitud entre estas dos palabras no se traduce al español, pero en inglés las diferencia una sola letra)

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Radioescuchas, adivinen quién me llamó este fin de semana. Bueno, oigan, no me gusta hablar mucho de mi vida privada aquí. Esta es la Estación de noticias comunitarias, no la estación de la vida privada de Cecil, ¿verdad? Ya, bien. Sólo lo diré.

 

¡Carloooos!

 

Carlos, el científico de piel morena y delicada que entró en nuestro pequeño pueblo y en nuestros aún más pequeños corazones hace varios meses. Bueno, le di mi teléfono hace ya bastante tiempo, y nunca me llamó, y nunca saqué ninguna conclusión de eso, ¿saben? Quiero decir, a veces la gente no llama, y eso está bien. Bueno, el punto es que: Carlos llamó, y yo estaba como “¿Holaaa?”, o sea, ni siquiera tengo identificador de llamadas, y él estaba como “Tengo que hablar contigo. Esto es importante” Y yo como, “Ummm, está bien.” Quiero decir, eso es bastante directo, ¿verdad, radioescuchas? ¡Pero aún no podía discernir que quería! Y él me dice “Cecil” y el sonido de su acaramelada voz. “Cecil” me dice. “Cecil, creo que el tiempo se está ralentizando en Night Vale” Y entonces yo le digo, luego de tomar un lento sorbo de Armañac “¿Ohhhh?”

 

Y el perfecto Carlos dijo “La última semana, siete días, veinticuatro horas por día, sesenta minutos en cada hora. Eso es diez mil ochenta minutos en una semana, ¿verdad?” “Uh-huh.Continúa.” Le dije, intentando sonar como alguien con un pulso normal, cuyas palmas no estuvieran sudando.

 

“Bueno, hice algunas pruebas, y durante esa misma cantidad de tiempo en Night Vale, once mil setecientos ochenta y tres minutos pasaron en todas las otras partes del mundo. Eso es más de un día entero extra. No entiendo qué está pasando”.

 

¡Y, eso fue lo que Carlos dijo! Radioescuchas, ¿qué creen? Siento como si el tiempo pasara más lento cuando estamos juntos, Carlos y yo. ¿Es eso lo que estaba intentando decir? Pero yo no lo dije, yo sólo dije, ohh, esto es malo… Yo sólo dije “¡De lujo!” Ugh. Que embarazoso. Quiero decir, Carlos es taaan inteligente y dice taaantas cosas inteligentes. ¡Y yo no soy tonto! Me gustan la ciencia y los libros municipalmente aprobados tanto como a cualquier otra persona, así que no puedo creer que todo lo que le pude decir fuese “de lujo”. Aunque sí conseguí preguntarle si quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos, y conversáramos de este realmente fascinante tema. Me dijo que no, pero que necesitaba que le ayudara a pasar el mensaje y ver si alguien más había notado un masivo cambio en el tiempo, así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Cualquier cosa por la comunidad científica. Estoy muy interesado en la ciencia por estos días. ¡Wow! ¿Pueden creer que me llamó?

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Actualizaciones sobre la inminente invasión de la ciudad subterránea: la Policía Secreta del Sheriff ha revisado el mal grabado video de seguridad de Teddy Williams sobre el Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade 'Flor del desierto', y dicen que la mancha gris, casi indiscernible, haciendo un ligero movimiento cerca del dispensador de queso, sin duda demuestra que una ciudad perdida está avanzando a una guerra contra Night Vale. Un hombre de pasamontañas vestido con mitra, capa, una gigante estrella de plata, y hablando a través de un codificador de voz - ya saben, ¿el hombre que todos creemos que es el Sheriff de Night Vale? - anunció esta mañana que todos los ciudadanos deberán preparar la ciudad para la guerra. Esto incluye: fortificar las entradas de las casas con sacos de arena, entrenar a los niños para detectar minas terrestres, y no quitarnos las máscaras de gas para las comidas, a pesar de que se considere de buena educación.

 

Hablamos con el propio Teddy. Él nos dijo que durante el torneo de bolos de la liga de la noche anterior, el tocadiscos dejo de funcionar bien, y no quería parar de tocar  "Mr. Brownstone". Teddy dice que esto podría ser un código, una especie de mensaje de amenaza, o tal vez incluso una llamada sutil en busca de paz. También pidió que los ciudadanos de Night Vale aprendan sus números de calzado. Los alquileres de calzado están tomando demasiado tiempo, y no es realmente difícil memorizar un número de uno o dos dígitos.

 

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff también pide a los residentes de Night Vale que por favor ayuden en su programa de de vigilancia vecinal. La Policía Secreta se encuentra en todos los barrios, observándonos a todos, así que aquí hay algunos consejos sobre cómo puedes ayudar a este invaluable programa de vigilancia comunitaria.

 

  1. Mantenga todas las ventanas abiertas durante el mal tiempo, y si tiene que cerrarlas debido a la lluvia, el polvo o las tormentas de carbón, por favor, manténgalos limpios, y párese junto a ellos, para que las cámaras y los micrófonos puedan identificarlo con claridad.

  2. Al tener una conversación privada, ya sea por teléfono o con aquellos en su casa, baje el volumen a la televisión y la radio para reducir la contaminación acústica. También, por favor, trate de mantener sus conversaciones entretenidas. Tal vez algunos chismes locales, u opiniones controvertidas sobre los deportes. Demasiada charla aburrida sobre los planes para su jardín, o dónde comprar buenos discos láser, puede hacer que la Policía Secreta se canse, y sea menos eficaz en su trabajo.

  3. No uses sombreros de papel de aluminio. Esta trillada técnica no funciona en absoluto. Los helicópteros podrían escanear tu mente a través de veinte pies de plomo. No debes usar estos sombreros caseros porque llamas la atención innecesariamente hacia tí mismo. Es patético y paranoico. La policía secreta se avergonzará de ti.




Y como siempre, si ves algo, di "algo". Esa es la palabra código para llamar una redada especial sobre un vecino o un extraño. Si ves algo, di la palabra "algo".

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, las noticias. Luego de meses de protestas de ciudadanos comunes de Night Vale con un carácter fuerte y rudo, el Consejo de la Ciudad ha anunciado varias mejoras para la Biblioteca Pública. Las mejoras son las siguientes: una entrada está siendo construída en el frente del edificio, para que ya no sea necesario entrar despertándose entre dos libreros en un confuso estupor, sin estar seguros de cómo llegamos ahí y para luego errar, atrapados, hasta despertarnos de golpe en nuestras camas, cubiertos en sudor, y con algunos de los libros que miramos en nuestro velador. Bebederos se están instalando en el vestíbulo, así como cámaras de torturas con agua y una modernísima piscina de desmayos. Los dispensadores de repelente para bibliotecarios están siendo puestos por todo el edificio. Recuerda, si se te acerca un bibliotecario, mantente quieto. No corras. Intenta parecer más grande que el bibliotecario. Por último, la sección infantil está recibiendo puffs. Eso es todo.

 

¿Lo es?

 

¡Sí!

 

Pero, ¿lo es?

 

Sí.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, el tráfico. Todos los caminos llevan a alguna parte, y todos los caminos vienen de alguna parte. Y entremedio hay un nudo y una curva, un remolino y una vuelta. ¿A dónde vamos? Me refiero, metafóricamente. ¿De dónde venimos? Me refiero, literalmente. Es posible parar, o volver atrás, y sí no lo es, ¿qué significa esto para las últimas encuestas y reportes económicos? Señoras y señores, señoras y señores, la Ruta 800 se ve despejada en ambas direcciones. El viejo camino de tierra que se dirige a la pequeña cabaña está de vuelta por al menos treinta minutos. Allí está. Ahora lo sabes. ¿Ha llenado esto un vacío dentro de tí? ¿Eres más feliz ahora? Eso espero. Esto ha sido, y siempre será, el tráfico.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Radioescuchas, apenas puedo soportarlo. Durante las últimas historias, miteléfonoo ha estado vibrando silenciosamente. ¡Ya saben quien! Dado que soy un locutor de radio y mi deber es leerles las noticias, sería completamente inapropiado para mi responder mi teléfono independientemente de cuánto quiero empapar mis oídos en las voz de roble de nuestro más importante extranjero. Pero... bueno...  me dejó algunos mensajes de voz.  ¡Esto podría ser muy poco ortodoxo, pero necesito de su ayuda, queridos radioescuchas, para determinar hacia dónde quiere ir Carlos con todo esto!  Vamos a escuchar esto juntos, ¿okay?  ¿Qué piensan que está tratando de decir?

 

(sonidos de teléfono) Primer mensaje guardado:  

 

Carlos: Cecil, disculpa por molestarte. Necesito que hablemos sobre cómo los relojes en Night Vale no son reales. No he encontrado ningún reloj real.  He desarmado muchos relojes de pulsera y relojes de pared esta semana, y todos están huecos por dentro.  Sin engranajes, sin cristal, sin baterías o fuente de poder.  Algunos de ellos tenían de verdad un bulto gelatinoso de color gris,  al que parecía estarle creciendo pelo, y dientes. Necesito saber si todos los relojes son de esta forma, Cecil.  Esto es mu….  (susurrando)  Hay algo en mi puerta, Cecil.  Tengo que irme, ¿okay?  Te llamo de vuelta en…bueno, no lo sé.

 

-Fin del Mensaje-

 

Siguiente mensaje:  

 

Carlos (susurrando): Hay un hombre con chaqueta sosteniendo un maletín de cuero afuera de mi puerta, Cecil.  No está golpeando, solo está parado frente a mi puerta. No puedo distinguir su cara.  Estoy mirando a través de una abertura en las persianas de la sala.  ¡Oh no, me vió!

 

-Fin del mensaje-

 

Siguiente mensaje:  

 

Carlos: Siento eso, Cecil. Olvidé que estaba haciendo. Creo que alguien vino, no recuerdo quién o para qué.  Como sea, necesito que nos encontremos. ¿Estás libre mañana en la tarde?  Tienes contacto con la alcaldesa  y alguien de la policía, ¿verdad? Es importante que los encuentre, y otra vez, ¿puedes hablar en tu programa sobre los relojes?

 

-Fin del mensaje-. (sonido del teléfono)

 

¿Escucharon eso, radioescuchas? ¡Una cita!  ¡Vamos con el clima!

 

♫ “Those Days Are Gone And My Heart Is Breaking” de Barton Carroll ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Bueno, acabo de estar al teléfono con Carlos, radioescuchas, ¡y tenemos una cita!  Mañana en la tarde. Es solo café, ¡pero tal vez es más!  Tal vez mucho más.  ¿Quién sabe?  Ya saben, dicen que si estás tratando de encontrar a alguien, puede que nunca lo encuentres, pero es cuando no lo estás buscando, es allí cuando lo encuentras. Siempre escuché esto en referencia a los agentes del gobierno, pero pienso que aplica a salir con alguien también.  

 

Carlos quería que les preguntara si alguno de ustedes alguna vez ha visto realmente la torre del reloj de Night Vale. Le dije que era invisible, y siempre se estaba teletransportando, y es por eso que él nunca puede verla. Quiero decir, eso parece obvio.  Okay.  Eso fue injusto.  Carlos es un hombre muy inteligente, y no debería rodar mis ojos sólo porque él no comprende arquitectura básica.  Él obviamente ha de tener otros fascinantes intereses, creo, como ¡hacer relojes!  ¡Y la sismología!  Y quién sabe qué más.  ¡Oh, día feliz, radioescuchas!  ¡Gracias por escuchar, y por ayudarme en esto!  Estoy tan emocionado.

 

Antes de que nos vayamos, la interna Stacy me acaba de pasar esto: A la Policía Secreta del Sheriff le gustaria hacer una corrección sobre la alerta temprana.  En su advertencia, ellos han declarado que memorizaran una muy específica lista para mantenerse a salvo.  Esto es incorrecto.  De acuerdo con la nueva declaración, cito, ‘No estamos seguros. Todos seremos cazados por el tiempo y nuestros propios cuerpos engañosos.  Memorizar la lista meramente prevendrá del dolor externo adicional  más allá del que experimentamos a diario sólo por estar vivos.  La Policía Secreta del Sheriff se arrepiente de su error.’ Fin de la cita.  

 

Esas fueron las noticias.  Queden sintonizados para un escalofrío comunitario de miedo cósmico. ¡Gracias de nuevo, Night Vale!  Ojalá tú, también, puedas encontrar el amor en el oscuro desierto. Puede ser tan duradero como las luces parpadeantes, y tan reconfortante como el rugido sordo del espacio.

 

Buenas noches, Night Vale. Buenas noches.  

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

  
Proverbio de hoy: Si te digo que tienes un bonito cuerpo, ¿acaso importaría, ya que somos tan insignificantes en este vasto e incomprensible universo?


	17. San Valentín

Confía en todas las personas.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Hola, ciudadanos de Night Vale. Les traigo nuestra cobertura del Día Después de San Valentín. Los trabajadores de emergencias han estado trabajando desde la mañana, comenzando la larga tarea de limpieza y recuperación.

Los informes son todavía poco claros, pero creemos que los barrios de Marshall Gorge y Golden Dunes han sido borrados completamente del mapa; mientras que Coyote Cornes y Cactus Bloom han reportado daños extensos a sus estructuras y cables eléctricos.

Por favor, si no participas de manera directa en la recuperación y limpieza del Día de San Valentín, no salgas a las calles, para no interrumpir el trabajo del resto.

Este día de San Valentín, como todos los días de San Valentín, no tendrá éxito en dañar nuestra ciudad. Este día de San Valentín, como todos los días de San Valentín, pronto será una memoria dolorosa, desvaneciéndose con el tiempo, hasta que otro nefasto día de San Valentín llegue.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

En otras noticias, el aeropuerto memorial Randy Newman de Night Vale ha anunciado algunos cambios de horario debido a las condiciones climáticas severas, incluyendo la existencia de atmósfera, y esa extraña y feroz orbe, que aparece por aproximadamente la mitad de nuestros períodos de 24 horas. Muchos de los vuelos de hoy serán retrasados por varias horas, mientras el resto serán movidos al pasado, y ya habrán llegado la semana pasada.

Todos los vuelos con hora de llegada han sido cancelados, excepto aquellos de JFK, LAX y XTA, que continuarán su rutina usual  de llegadas sin horario, que son una sorpresa para ambos, los pilotos y el Control Aéreo de Tráfico— basados en rutas que parecen violar las reglas más simples de física y geografía.

Además, Martin McCaffrey— representativo local del AST (administración de la seguridad en el transporte)— le recuerda a todos los viajeros que las medidas de seguridad estan ahí para su propio resguardo, y que todos deberíamos respetar el sacrificio necesario para mantener nuestras vidas y nuestro país seguro.

Martin dijo: “Ya sé que tener que soportar un escáner de metal y uno de cuerpo completo, además de pasar por un túnel negro donde la grabación de una voz monótona dice una lista de todas las maneras posibles de morir, son un inconveniente, y sé que muchos pasajeros están preocupados por violaciones a su privacidad cuando la voz de un niño pequeño proviene de un lugar estratégico en el techo, y les pide una lista de todas las personas a las que han besado. Pero éstos son males necesarios.”

El Sr. McCaffrey procedió después a dibujar el boceto de una extraña y elongada figura oscura, saliendo de debajo de un refrigerador— después del cual insistió en que no recordaba haber creado el dibujo, y que no tenía idea de lo que podía significar.

Más de esto... eventualmente. probablemente.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Hey, ¡aquí hay algunos tips de parte de la Gran Comunidad Médica de Night Vale!

Es posible que no puedas matarlo. Si se las arregla para meterse debajo de tu piel, deja de luchar, porque ya se ha convertido en una parte de ti. ¡Dale la bienvenida! Escucha lo que tiene que decir. ¡Y observa a donde te lleva esta nueva vida simbiótica!

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Los trabajadores de emergencias informan que el daño causado por el día de San Valentín es peor de lo proyectado. Describen cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo, cubiertos por glitter y cupidos de papel. Edificios completos colapsaron, dejando solo escombros y corazones de dulce.

Y, por supuesto, está el triste destino de los elegidos para ser el San Valentin de otra persona. No se puede decir mucho para ayudar a las familias de aquellos desafortunados, excepto que el proceso es, además de espantoso y terrible, como se teme, horriblemente lento y prolongado, según los observadores.

Como siempre, no llegó ninguna ayuda del Gobierno Estatal o del Nacional. La Casa de Estado incluso fue más allá y envió una respuesta formal, que dice:

“Lo lamentamos... vemos por lo que están pasando, pero quizás no ‘entendemos’ ese tipo de cosas. En fin, ¡que cosa más creativa! ¡y feliz San Valentín!”

¡Esos monstruos!

Si tú o alguien que conozcas tiene alguna grabación o fotografías de los eventos del día de San Valentín, por favor envíalos directamente a la estación, para que podamos poner las fotos o videos en la radio. Gracias, y póngase a salvo.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

El consejo de la ciudad hizo que “danza” fuera el idioma oficial de nuestra ciudad. Esta medida ha encontrado un debate intenso, y muchas voces de molestia estas últimas semanas. Los que lo proponen dicen que necesitamos un lenguaje único, y que ahorrará fondos municipales destinados a las señales y a la documentación— sin mencionar que nos unirá como comunidad.

“La poesía del cuerpo humano,” dijeron, mientras movían sus codos, y usaban sus sombreros para ocultar la mirada, en una obvia referencia a Bob Fosse*, “une lo físico con lo mental; una unión que le da propósito a nuestros cuerpos, que rápidamente se van pudriendo.”

*[Bailarín norteamericano de los años 60. N.de T.]

Los contrarios dicen que esto, si se hace ley, será discriminatorio contra los discapacitados físicos. Además, menos del 10% de los ciudadanos de Night Vale han tomado siquiera una clase de danza— muchos menos han alcanzado la maestría en una de las formas de arte más etéreas y difíciles de aprender.

Un oponente, que pidió permanecer como anónimo por miedo a represalias, nos dijo que el proyecto de ley fue financiado completamente por lobbistas del Estudio de Danza Las Pequeñas Princesitas de Cheryl. “Sólo sigan el dinero,” dijo.

Después, las pupilas del informante anónimo crecieron hasta que cubrieron la parte blanca de sus ojos. Su lengua salió de entre sus dientes, formados en una sonrisa dura, como un cuchillo, y su cabello no paró de crecer y de ponerse gris.

La votación final está fijada para el martes.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Y ahora, el tráfico.

Un representante de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff, indicando vagamente a un mapa en nuestro estudio, dijo que hay cierres de calles, cito “por todos lados. Por todos lados en el centro,” dijo el representante, indicando el mapa con dos nudillos “Un montón, en... diferentes lugares.”

Le preguntamos si podía ser más específico, y asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Intentamos mencionar un par de calles, para ver si algunas estaban incluidas en la lista de calle cerradas, pero el representante sólo respondió con un “Oh, sí, digo.. ¡probablemente!” y un movimiento ambiguo con la cabeza. Añadió que cualquier persona encontrada en una de las calles cerradas será tratada con el procedimiento usual, y después hizo un guiño y alzó el pulgar.

Es posible que sólo haya sido un vagabundo que entró al estudio No nos molestamos en pedir sus credenciales. Para estar seguros, de todas maneras, cuidado con los cierres de calles en todo el centro, radioescuchas. Hay un montón, en diferentes lugares... probablemente.

Esto ha sido el tráfico.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Y ahora las correcciones. Ofrecemos las siguientes correcciones acerca de las noticias reportadas en la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale.

  1. Azul, no verde.

  2. El zumbido de baja frecuencia fue escuchado sólo por aquellos al oeste del mismo.

  3. El nombre del testigo era Henry Gregson y no, como fue reporteado, Comedor de Almas de Cristal.

  4. Nos sentimos, como máximo, bien... y no, como fue dicho, “¡Súper bien, gracias!”

  5. No. No. No hagas lo que aconsejamos. Estábamos tan equivocados. Si ya lo has hecho, bueno... nuestros corazones están con aquellos que te extrañan. Perdónanos por favor. ¡Perdónanos por favor!




Estas han sido las correcciones..

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Más noticias sobre el Día Después de San Valentín:

La instalación de arte planeada por San Valentín en el mall de Night Vale, que incluía imágenes de corazones latiendo proyectados en un osito de peluche viviseccionado, fue cancelada debido a que el mall entero ha sido inundado con gas venenoso.

El gas fue descrito como “difícil de respirar,” y “una de las principales causas de muerte de los que estaban ahí.”

Empleados del mall expresaron su malestar debido a la cancelación, diciendo, “¡Cielos! es como si cada vez que un artista tiene una nueva y audaz idea, ¡el sistema viene y la cancela!” Concluyeron murmurando, “¡apesta, amigo! ¡apesta!” después de ir de mal humor a la carpa médica de la Cruz Roja.

Los trabajadores de emergencias, mientras tanto, reportaron encontrar una pila de Tarjetas de San Valentín sin activar— forzándolos a detener su trabajo, hasta que una unidad especializada viniera a preocuparse de la emergencia. Tres trabajadores murieron antes de que pudieran retirarse.

Además, Stacy, la practicante de la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale, murió, un par de meses atrás, un poco después de la última mención que se hizo de ella. Nuestras condolencias van para sus seres queridos, y especialmente a Stacy. Lamento no haber informado esto antes, es totalmente mi culpa.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

La alcaldesa pamela Winchell emitió la siguiente declaración hoy, en relación al creciente apoyo popular para su destitución, y sustitución por el gallardo recluso y bloguero, Hiram McDaniels.

Winchell dijo, “El alcalde huele a olivas. El alcalde arde como la punta de un fósforo, y emite su luz parpadeante sobre el oscuro camino del destino. El alcalde no tiene las llaves de la Puerta de Piedra; el alcalde es la Puerta de Piedra y todo lo que tiembla detrás de la misma. El alcalde perdona. El alcalde no comete errores. El alcalde se aferra con fuerza a tus pulmones, sus 6 brazos abrazándose a tus respiraciones saladas. Deja salir al alcalde. Deja salir al alcalde. Deja salir al alcalde.”

No hubo preguntas, pero la prensa dejó salir un simultáneo “ohmmmmm” mientras salía fuego del podio, y el techo de la sala de conferencias salía volando, revelando un cielo nocturno de medio día, que crecía canceroso de estrellas titilantes.

McDaniels aún está en prisión, esperando un juicio por fraude de seguros y por evasión de arresto. Ha anunciado previamente un interés por ser alcalde de Night Vale, y es un dragón de cinco cabezas y de 3.600 libras.

En otras noticias, varios ciudadanos han anunciado que la oficina de Correos de Night Vale — cerrada desde el extraño y probablemente sobrenatural ataque que sufrió meses atrás — ahora parece estar funcionando nuevamente. Esto es una buena noticia para todos nosotros, ya que — como ciudad — no hemos podido enviar o recibir cartas o paquetes desde su cierre. Todas las otras compañías privadas de envío se rehúsan a entrar a la gran área de Night Vale porque, como un representante de Fedex explicó, “Está embrujada.”

Los testigos dicen que la oficina postal abrió sus puertas, y parece llena de actividad. Han habido algunos cambios.

Por ejemplo, los empleados detrás del mostrador son ahora extrañas figuras cubiertas con capas, que murmuran un zumbido sin melodía y giran en su lugar, en vez de hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo relacionado con el correo. Además, toda la línea de compradores y el lobby ahora están llenas de estas figuras cubiertas con capas, haciendo el mismo zumbido sin melodía, y girando. Aquellos que han tratado de entrar dicen que sintieron una inmediata ola de mareo y náusea, seguida de visiones de extrañas cimas dentadas, y un revuelto y negro océano.

Además, dicen que las estampillas costarán 2 centavos más que hace algunos meses. Como si no fuera suficiente, aparentemente, que la oficina de correos asalte violentamente nuestras mentes con visiones, además intentan hacer sangrar nuestras billeteras. ¡Qué verguenza!

Pero, hey, al menos todos podemos pedir envíos de Amazon nuevamente. Como dice su eslogan, “Amazon.com — el único sitio web actual. ¿dónde se fue el resto? No preguntes. No preguntes.”

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Y ahora, el clima.  

♫ “[Neptune’s Jewels](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B005E641EQ/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B005E641EQ&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" de [Mystic](http://www.thatgirlmystic.com/) ♫

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Señoras y señores, los trabajadores de emergencias informan que han llegado al pueblo Viejo de Night Vale, y además informan que la escena es una pesadilla — asumiendo que hayas tenido el sueño usual en el cual el Pueblo Viejo recibe daño estructural de mediana intensidad, sin lesiones graves.

Los trabajadores de emergencias informan que han tratado a aquellos que necesitaban tratamiento, y han limpiado lo que tenían que limpiar.

Informan que el estrés usual del día a día era peor... pero que ahora parece ser mejor. y que luego, proyectan, volverá a ser peor.

Los trabajadores de emergencias informan que se sienten bien sobre las cosas en general, para variar.

Los trabajadores de emergencias informan que están sonriendo, y que no saben por qué.

Los trabajadores de emergencias informan que hay una nube. Sólo eso. Una nube.

“¿Y no es gracioso que en general no notamos ese tipo de pequeñas cosas?” informan.

Bueno, radioescuchas. Pareciera que hemos pasado por este día y llegado a algún otro lado. No sin efectos, no, no sin cambios, pero aquí. Después de todo, este día de San Valentín, como todos los días de San Valentín, pronto retrocederá para ser una memoria dolorosa, desvaneciéndose con el tiempo, hasta que otro nefasto día de San Valentín esté sobre nosotros.

Quédense en sintonía para escucharme decir “Buenas noches, Night Vale, buenas noches.”

Buenas noches, Night Vale, buenas noches.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Proverbio de hoy: Werner Herzog es la persona más interesante del mundo.


	18. El Viajero

Los optimistas dicen que el vaso está medio lleno, los pesimistas dicen que el vaso está medio vacío. Sólo el buscador de la verdad se pregunta, ¿Por qué está el vaso ahí? ¿Por qué hay agua por todo el suelo? ¿Por qué está cubriendo todas las otras superficies de la casa? ¿Quién o qué nos está haciendo ésto?

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

*****

 

Radioescuchas, un nuevo Viajero ha llegado a Night Vale. Esto no es raro, perfectamente situados como estamos, entre varios vértices, pero este viajero no es uno que  se pueda confundir con los otros viajeros— Tú sabes cuáles.

 

Este Viajero tiene una cara extranjera y guapa, pero una barba terrible. Según los informes, lleva un uniforme con hombreras plateadas, galón dorado, y los botones de una aleación metálica no descriptible en nuestro limitado vocabulario sobre colores. Todo esto es muy similar al uniforme de la banda de marcha de Los Cactus de Desert Bluffs antes del Incidente, pero el uniforme del Viajero no está chamuscado y empapado con sangre.

 

"No puedo decir que confío mucho en este intruso, y sus acciones no me dan razones para confiar en él", sugiere el Manual de Intrusos, publicado por la Policía Secreta del Sheriff. De acuerdo al manual, se aconseja a los ciudadanos no hablar con El Viajero, y cavar un refugio en sus jardines. O, si no tienen un jardín, que se hagan a sí mismos un refugio metafórico, vigilante y de actitud positiva.

 

¿Quién sabe lo que tiene planeado el Viajero? Conduce un gran y costoso camión, cava en el desierto por la noche, no parece respetuoso de las Zonas Prohibidas, y ya se ha casado con la tercera mujer más bella de Night Vale: Cactus June. La persuadió a que baje de su cactus, y se ha casado con ella. Estoy mirando la fotografía de la boda en el periódico en este mismo momento. Ahora, estoy bebiendo algo.  [Sorbe] Ahora, me estoy comiendo una enchilada [murmura con la boca llena] que me acaban de entregar.

 

*****

 

La alcaldesa Pamela Winchell llamó a una conferencia de prensa de emergencia hoy, la cuarta esta semana. Después de que la multitud habitual se reuniera alrededor, menos los detenidos en las conferencias de prensa anteriores, comenzó la cita vibrando levemente y mirando fijamente al sol durante cinco minutos seguidos. Una vez que estas cortesías habituales terminaron, leyó su declaración, que fue la siguiente:

 

"Las cercas en las cuevas. Un corazón que palpita por lo que no puede tener. Un corazón que no tiene lo que necesita para palpitar. Las cercas en las cuevas. Calor desde abajo y desde arriba, pero todo es frío entremedio. Las cercas en las cuevas. Las cercas en las cuevas"

 

Entonces, se desvaneció en una nube de humo verde.

 

Se hicieron varias preguntas, pero ya no había nadie en el podio, así que ninguna de ellas fue contestada. Muchas de las preguntas eran retóricas, de todos modos. Después de la ronda de preguntas, se hicieron unos pocos arrestos, y los periodistas elegidos fueron llevados a donde sea que los periodistas son llevados cuando desaparecen para siempre.

 

En definitiva, una conferencia de prensa relativamente libre de incidentes.

 

*****

 

Y ahora, un aviso de utilidad pública:

 

La Asociación de Psicología de Night Vale (APNV) recomienda dedicar al menos 30 minutos al día a creer en lo que ves. La APNV citó un estudio que muestra que más del 60% de todos los ciudadanos que trabajan, viven en una cúpula auto creada de obstinación, distracción y fantasía surrealista. Cuando se enfrentaron a cosas reales fuera de su propio entendimiento — referidas por los psicólogos como "la vida real"— la mayoría de los sujetos de prueba cerraron los ojos y pretendieron que había una araña o algo en el suelo.

 

El estudio advierte que confiar en tus propios ojos puede conllevar algunos peligros. Por ejemplo: poltergeists, robots, y la humedad pueden crear ilusiones visuales, engañándote para realizar actividades poco recomendables, como jugar juegos de azar, o comer productos no alimenticios, y así ellos pueden  regodearse en tu desgracia.

 

Pero el APNV nos asegura que confiar en lo que ves, aunque sólo sea por unos minutos al día, es la forma más eficiente para vivir. Protege a la mente de estrés emocional causado por la auto-ficción y el escepticismo.

 

La declaración de la APNV añade que “te ves bien con esa camisa, y que tú deberías usar ropa más apretada.  ¡La gente quiere ver cómo luces ahí debajo! ”

 

También te piden que toques sus espaldas. "No tienes que frotar. Sólo tocarlo. Sólo hay que poner la mano... allí. ¡Dios, te extraño tanto! ", Concluye el informe.

 

*****

 

Esto acaba de llegar: el Viajero y su esposa, Judy Cactus, fueron vistos de compras en Ralph’s hace sólo  unos momentos. Él estaba sacudiendo la cabeza frente a la moda nuestra, y cacareando burlonamente sobre nuestros teléfonos y nuestros surtidos de verduras.

 

“Tenemos mucho mejores allí de cuando vengo,” dijo el Viajero de acuerdo con el reporte, que estoy eligiendo creer. Y añadió: “Así es, dije cuándo y no dónde”. Luego guiñó un ojo.

 

******

 

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff, por su parte, está más que un poco interesada en la reapertura de los Tacos de Jerry, ubicado en la esquina de la carretera Ouroboros. Como recordarán, la tienda de los Tacos de Jerry fue encerrada en ámbar el verano pasado, con Jerry en el interior. Ahora es como si Jerry nunca hubiera transgredido la naturaleza con sus enchiladas.

 

El Viajero ha sido visto en las proximidades de los Tacos de Jerry. Si yo fuera tú - y creo que no lo soy - tendría mucho cuidado al ordenar algo del Menú Secreto de Jerry. Definitivamente no ordenaría nada del Menú Olvidado de Jerry.

 

*****

 

Y ahora, las correcciones:

 

En un informe anterior, en la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale, estábamos hablando de la creencia común  de algo como las "montañas". Nosotros nos hemos burlado de esta creencia, y gritamos en repetidas ocasiones que "Es plano todo alrededor. Es plano todo alrededor”.

 

Escribimos listas de amigos que creen en las montañas, y enviamos las listas al Consejo de la Ciudad, recomendando que todos ellos sean puestos en detención indefinida. Nos pusimos físicamente violentos con una esfinge denominada "Creyente de la Montaña", golpeándola repetidamente antes de quemarla en el Altar de Heliotropo de nuestra Estación. De hecho, hemos dedicado un día completo de nuestra programación para reunir a todo el personal de la Estación y gritar al unísono: “¿Montañas? ¡Querrás decir Nadas!” En el micrófono.

 

Recientemente, uno de nuestros amigos antes mencionados - que por suerte no había sido aprehendido por el Consejo - nos llevó a una montaña. Nos fijamos en la montaña, e incluso la tocamos, y fue definitivamente real. Por lo tanto nos vemos obligados a admitir que en efecto, hay al menos una montaña en este mundo, y pedimos disculpas por nuestras enérgicas afirmaciones contrarias.

 

Todavía no estoy completamente seguro  de la existencia de más de una montaña. Es posible que los apologistas de las montañas construyeran una sola montaña con el fin de demostrar su torcida visión del mundo.

 

No es seguro, radioescuchas, no es seguro... pero es posible.

 

Estas han sido las correcciones.

 

*****

 

Y ahora una actualización. Estamos recibiendo informes de que acaban de ver al Viajero, de pie en la puerta trasera de su camioneta, haciendo frente una pequeña multitud de curiosos. "He viajado hasta aquí desde el futuro. He salvado Night Vale de la destrucción, ¡y voy a salvarlo de nuevo!" El Viajero dijo a la multitud. "Ustedes no saben esto porque sus recuerdos han sido cambiados, junto con el curso de los acontecimientos. Ahora que he cambiado el pasado, no puedo volver a mi propio tiempo. Me quedaré aquí. Yo les mostraré el camino. Espero que disfruten de mis enchiladas".

 

La Policía Secreta del sheriff dijo que no pueden poner ningún cargo en contra del Viajero, ya que en fecha reciente Night Vale votó a favor de despenalizar el viaje en el tiempo.

 

¿Qué quería decir exactamente el Viajero cuando dijo que salvó a nuestra ciudad? ¿Cómo va a salvarla de nuevo? Siempre hemos confiado en los propósitos desconocidos de las Figuras Encapuchadas. ¿Podemos darnos el lujo de abandonar lo que suponemos es su sabiduría, y seguir a este nuevo profeta del mañana?

 

*****

 

Y ahora, una editorial pagada, patrocinada por Yelp.com.

 

[Zumbidos y silbidos]

 

Esta ha sido una editorial pagada, patrocinada por Yelp.com.

 

*****

 

Aquí hay una mirada al calendario de la Comunidad.

 

• El jueves a las 8:00 pm, en Dark Owl Records, Curtis Mayfield leerá su nuevo libro, “¿Dónde estoy? ¡No puedo ver, no puedo sentir, no sé quién soy ni cuánto tiempo he estado aquí: Memorias.”

 

• El viernes por la tarde es día de admisión gratis en el Museo de Ciencia de los Niños. Después de la escuela, lleva a los niños a la nueva exhibición, “Ranas: ¿Verdad o leyenda?” También han instalado una nueva Sala de Aprendizaje Interactivo, donde los jóvenes científicos pueden jugar libremente con elementos científicos tales como disolventes de pintura, quitaesmalte, limpiador de cristales, y un cubo medio lleno de mortero.

 

• ¡El sábado se ha fusionado con el Domingo para crear un Superdía!

 

• El lunes no te hará daño... pero debes abastecerte de guantes de látex, de todas formas.

 

• Y el martes hay cena libre de avispones en el Olive Garden.

 

******

 

Más noticias pronto, pero primero, el clima.

 

♫ “[Jews for Jesus Blues](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B003L9XDKG/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B003L9XDKG&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" por[ Clem Snide](http://clemsnide.com/) ♫

 

 

*****

Damas y caballeros, y todos aquellos que no entran claramente en una u otra categoría, es mi deber ambivalente informar que el Viajero se ha ido súbitamente. Su fotografía ha desaparecido de la primera plana del periódico. Su camión no está. Algunos de los que lo habían visto, han vuelto a llamar para decir que deben haber estado equivocados, y que nunca han visto nada, que ni siquiera saben cómo abrir sus ojos.

 

Tal vez ha saltado de nuevo a través de la corriente del tiempo, o pasó a una dimensión alternativa creada por los cambios que ha hecho a nuestro mundo.

 

O tal vez estaba rodeado de repente por las Figuras Encapuchadas, que hablaban en voces que sólo el Viajero podía oír. Quizás ellos se acercaban a él y él entró en pánico, al mismo tiempo que el círculo se  cerraba más y más a su alrededor, hasta que todo lo que podía ser visto por los espectadores horrorizados eran las Figuras Encapuchadas.

 

Y tal vez, con la misma rapidez, las Figuras Encapuchadas se habían ido, y nada quedaba del Viajero, a excepción de un montón de botones indescriptibles de su uniforme - dispersos alrededor de las Tierras Baldías, en la parte trasera del Ralph’s.

 

Lo que sea que haya pasado, sólo puedo decir: "Adiós, Viajero."

 

 

*****

 

En otras noticias, Tacos de Jerry, ahora y siempre, estará bajo la gestión de las Figuras Encapuchadas. Las plantas en los alrededores del restaurante ya han comenzado a marchitarse, y los animales y los insectos están evitando la zona. El restaurante ha sido reformado para parecerse a un monolito negro de 9 metros de altura, con entrada no visible. Si sabemos de cualquier cambio en el menú o precios, tú serás el primero en saberlo.

 

*******

  
Por último, tenemos el placer de poner fin a la emisión de hoy con felices noticias del hospital de Night Vale. Ha habido varias adiciones a la comunidad.

 

La esposa de Tak Wallaby, Herschel, ha dado a luz a la mano cortada de un hombre adulto, a la que han llamado Meghan.

 

La Negra Dauphin ha dado a luz a una bolita metálica lisa de densidad asombrosa. Se une a tres bolitas anteriores, todas con curiosas propiedades, y actualmente se mantienen dentro de una caja de seguridad en la bóveda de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff.

 

Y la hermosa viuda, Cactus Jane, de cuyo marido ya no recordamos nada, se complace en traer a este mundo a un bebé, que ha llamado Champ. El nacimiento contó con la presencia de varios agentes de una vaga, pero amenazante Agencia de Gobierno. Se dice que Champ es un niño con una cara extranjera y  apuesta, pero una barba terrible.

 

*******

 

Bueno,  radioescuchas, este ha sido otro día, otra noche, otro poco de tiempo en este pequeño espacio. Estoy sentado en mi escritorio, con los pies plantados en la vieja y aplanada alfombra, pero en mi mente estoy en cualquier lugar, menos aquí. Estoy por encima, en el cielo, mirando a nuestro pequeño Night Vale. Veo las luces, en curvas y cuadrículas, y los lugares donde no hay luces, porque están apagadas... o desaparecidas... o invisibles.

 

Veo carreteras con autos, y los coches tienen personas en ellos. Y las personas que viajan a través de la oscuridad, en la comodidad de los autos, y veo todo esto desde arriba. Veo que la ciudad da paso gradualmente al desierto; las últimas luces de las granjas, como las chispas de una hoguera, lanzadas hacia el negro absoluto de las Tierras Baldías y los Arenales.

 

Veo la órbita de los ciudadanos en torno a otros ciudadanos. Todos estos ordinarios night valianos, en sus ordinarias vidas, en este singular y extraordinario lugar que llamamos hogar.

 

Moviéndome más alto, en el aire frío de la delgada atmósfera superior, veo a mis pies las líneas entrecruzadas de las estelas y rastros químicos, la firma de máquinas aéreas antiguas, la huella de nuestra civilización sobre el cielo nocturno.

 

Y levantando los ojos veo las estrellas, y el vacío, todo un poco más cerca de lo que estaba antes. Y todo sigue siendo tan inalcanzable y distante.

 

Tengo algo urgente y de importancia que decirte, pero te lo diré más tarde, o no te lo diré en absoluto. Ciertamente, no te lo diré ahora. Ahora sólo miro, desde el punto de vista de mi propia imaginación, a una ciudad ocupada con su propia existencia, allá abajo.

 

Y, por ahora, la existencia es suficiente. Manténganse en sintonía para un repetición exacta, palabra por palabra, de esta emisión, que te parecerá imperceptiblemente pero inquebrantablemente diferente...  aunque nunca serás capaz de explicar por qué.

 

Buenas noches Night vale, Buenas Noches.

 

******

  
Proverbio de hoy: Encuentra más formas de poner "zócalo" en conversaciones diarias.


	19. La tormenta de arena (parte A y B)

 

  **PARTE A**

 

Una luz roja y titilante en el cielo nocturno. El futuro está cambiando, pero es difícil de decir.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Radioescuchas, El Consejo de la Ciudad acaba de anunciar que una tormenta de arena llegará a Night Vale en tan sólo unos minutos. Quieren disculparse por no haberlo anunciado antes, pero como que dejaron que la mañana se les escapara entre los dedos. ‘Ya saben cómo es,’ dijeron al unísono. ‘Piensas, “oh, deberíamos haber anunciado esta peligrosa tormenta de arena, es prioridad 1.” Pero después tienes que tomar un poco de café, y te encuentras con tus compañeros de trabajo, y después revisas tu e-mail, y quizás revisas tú facebook, y pierdes el sentido del tiempo. TÚ sabes,’ concluyeron.

 

La tormenta de arena está proyectada como la más masiva en décadas, y los meteorólogos advirtieron que los fuertes vientos y los escombros del desierto pueden causar miles de dólares en daños. También dijeron que si no estás dentro de tu casa en este momento, con las ventanas bloqueadas, las puertas cerradas y los ojos cerrados y bien apretados, entonces tú futuro será muy diferente. Los meteorólogos también advirtieron que los mapaches son, de hecho, animales muy peligrosos, a pesar de lo adorables que lucen, y que nunca, NUNCA alimentes a un bebé mapache, porque su madre definitivamente te atacará. ‘¿alguna vez te han puesto inyecciones contra la rabia?” preguntaron los meteorólogos. “Oh, es lo PEOR”. continuaron, mientras la prensa se ponía nerviosa, y esperaban a que los meteorólogos se callaran de una vez. “Ugh, los meteorólogos nunca saben cuándo parar.” se quejó toda la prensa.

Así que, cuidate, Night Vale. Ocúltense en sus hogares y oficinas, y pretendan que las simples paredes son suficientes para protegerles de la brevedad de la vida, y su falta de sentido. Mantengan sus radios sintonizadas aquí- los mantendremos al día.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¡Hey, fanáticos del deporte! suponiendo que todos estaremos vivos mañana, ¡es tiempo de la temporada de béisbol! Este sábado es el primer partido de la Liga Menor, aquí en casa, para los Spiderwolves de Night Vale. Enfrentarán a sus acérrimos rivales, Los Sunbeams de Desert Bluffs.  Los Spiderwolves están entrenando a un lanzador joven pero muy prometedor este año. Los fanáticos están especialmente emocionados de ver al veinteañero héroe local, Treyvon Murphy, en su estreno, iniciando la rotación de jugadores. Murphy se graduó de la Escuela Secundaria de Night Vale dos años atrás, e inmediatamente se unió a los Spiderwolves, justo después de que descubrieran que podía usar sus poderes telepáticos  para paralizar emocionalmente a los otros bateadores, a menudo enviándolos a semanas de depresión y ataques de llanto, incluso mientras juegan en el campo. Los Sunbeams tienen cambios en su equipo también. Mientras estaban fuera de la temporada, consiguieron a un nuevo dueño y a un nuevo administrador, porque son malísimos. Sólo malísimos. ¿a quién le importan?

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, el tráfico.

Inspectores de carretera están advirtiendo a todos los ciudadanos de Night Vale que no se acerquen a las vías. La Tormenta de Arena está haciendo casi imposible todos los viajes. Nos dicen que varios autos se han quedado estancados, cerca de la rampa 6 de salida hacia el sur, en la ruta 800. Los oficiales de tráfico dijeron que cada auto paró en seco, y que a través de la arena, pudieron ver a docenas de conductores y pasajeros corriendo hacia la ruta, emparejándose, y luego peleando. Notaron que cada pareja de pelea parecían ser de la misma complexión, género, edad, y que estaban usando exactamente lo mismo.

Además, para nada relacionado con la tormenta de arena, todas las señaléticas de PARE y las luces de la carretera han sido desmontadas, para su limpieza bi-mensual. Volverán el día martes, dijeron los oficiales.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Radioescuchas, gracias por sus llamadas y e-mails. Nos dicen que la tormenta de arena ya comienza a llegar. Larry Leroy, desde las afueras de la ciudad, llamó hace unos momentos diciendo que la arena era gruesa, y que volaba bastante rápido,  pero que cuando tocó su piel, apenas pudo sentirla. Apenas pudo sentir nada, que el pasado era una ficción, y que las consecuencias eran una elección. Vio colores y formas, en vez de cosas comunes como estufas y ponis. Gritó una brillante confirmación de vida hacia el sol cubierto de arena, antes de jadear y gritar. ‘No, no tú. ¡No tú!’ y después colgó el teléfono.

Bueno, gracias Larry, por ese reporte informativo. Ciertamente lo mantendremos en mente.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

La Vieja Josie no ha llamado, pero la practicante Dana dijo que la Vieja Josie actualizó su estado de Facebook, con una foto de Instagram de unas runas. Dana ha estado traduciendo furiosamente estos símbolos, y su mejor intento es que dicen “Vienen de a dos. Tú vienes de a dos. Tú y Tú. MATA A TU DOBLE.”

También hay un link a este asombroso gato que salta dentro y fuera de unas cajas y oh por dios, es lo más adorable que he visto. Dana, tienes que postear eso en mi muro. Oh por dios, ¡Ama tanto esas cajas!

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, una mirada a las noticias financieras.

Un campo sin sembrar de trigo, cielos grises, pintado de negro y adornado con pájaros volando en forma de V. Hay un niño, arrastrando un hacha. Sus ojos miran al suelo. Sus ojos miran con fuerza. Sus ojos son blancos y rojos y superfluos. No sabe lo que ve, pero sabe que está ahí. Una bestia solitaria, negra y alada, pico agrietado, plumas podridas, medio posada sobre el hombro del niño. Se detienen. El ave mordisquea el cartílago de la oreja del niño, como si mordiera los secretos dentro de ella. El chico gruñe, no de desagrado. Enormes y lentas nubes pasan, contrastando crudamente con las colinas de daguerrotipo titilantes, que estoicamente mantienen las lluvias venenosas al margen. Un pequeño arroyo repentino, rodeado parcialmente por espigas temblorosas, pasa por ahí. El niño entra en él. Se inclina. Sus ojos en blanco observan su reflejo. Ninguno de los dos, ni el chico ni su reflejo, saben que el otro está ahí, pero el pájaro, el pájaro sabe. El pájaro se ríe, o quizás llora. Incluso el pájaro está inseguro. El niño recoge en su palma un poco del agua oscura. Casi toda se escurre entre sus largos dedos zigzagueantes. Lame los restos desde su piel polvorienta.

Un sonido: como un trueno, como tambores, como pasos. El niño se da vuelta y arroja su lanza. El pájaro vuela y se aleja. Hay un sonido espantoso. El chico no sabe lo que ha golpeado, sólo que está herido. Espera por una réplica.

Estas han sido las noticias financieras.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Esto acaba de llegar, Night Vale. La Alcaldesa Pamela Winchell ha declarado un estado de emergencia. Ha pedido que si aún estás afuera, vuelvas a casa inmediatamente. Un segundo anuncio, momentos después, dice que estaba mintiendo y que no deberías hacerle caso. Ella no es la verdadera alcaldesa. Yo lo soy. Dice un tercer anuncio, pidiendo que me des el micrófono y te alejes del podio. ¡Esta es mi conferencia de prensa, payaso repetido! La conferencia de prensa irrumpió entonces en gritos de ¡falso! e ¡impostor! ya que el cuerpo de prensa súbitamente se duplicó, y comenzó a pelear entre ellos mismos.

Night Vale, ten cuidado. Temo que la tormenta de arena es un evento bastante funesto. Por favor, quédense en sus casas,y si te ves a ti mismo, no puedo decir que está bien que te mates a ti mismo. Tan sólo creo que la violencia nunca es la respuesta. Es una pregunta. La real respuesta es mucho más escalofriante. Así que, hace las paces con tu doble, Night Vale. No te tientes a desenvainar espadas o armas. Podemos llevarnos bien..

Oh, cielos. ¿Qué… qué fue ese ruido? [sonidos, vagamente metálicos] ¿Dana? ¿Está todo bien ahí, Dana? ¿Con quién estás peleando? ¡Dana, baja ese abridor de cartas! Dana, no uses ese… Voy para allá. Um, vamos a escuchar una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

[Un mensaje grabado previamente] ¿Tienes un proyecto para mejorar tu hogar? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Incompleto. ¿Tienes sentimientos? ¿sentimientos extraños? ¿Sentimientos que nunca habías sentido? Incompleto. ¿Está tu cuerpo lleno de sangre caliente, curvas ondulantes de tendones, y piel? ¿puedes sentir toda esa sangre? ¿es tu sangre, en todo caso? ¿cómo puedes estar seguro? Incompleto. ¿estás mareado de todo, de todo esto? ¿qué están haciendo tus manos? Incompleto. ¿dónde están tus manos ahora? ¿dónde han estado?  ¿hacia dónde van? ¿hacia dónde vas tú? ¿has quebrado la superficie de algo con un martillo alguna vez? ¿alguna vez has canalizado pensamientos sublimes en un papel de lija? ¿alguna vez quisiste tocar algo porque sientes cosas, porque el tacto es el único sentido en el que confías? Incompleto. ¿qué es la confianza? ¿es hacer que algo compruebe que existes? ¿es arreglar algo prueba de que has trascendido la mortalidad? ¿la historia? Incompleto. ¿sientes cosas? SIENTES cosas? Tú puedes hacerlo. Nosotros podemos ayudarte.

The Hooooooome Depot.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Radioescuchas, tengo malas noticias y, uh, buenas noticias. ¡Dana está muerta! Pero la otra Dana está viva, y no sé cuál es la original y cuál es el doble. Ahora mismo, una de las Danas está  de pie al lado de su propio cuerpo, recuperando el aliento. No puedo distinguir si está sonriendo o haciendo una mueca de dolor. Cuando entré, había agarrado en una mano una engrapadora rota, y en la otra, una impresión de este e-mail de… oh, dios. Estas son las malas noticias de las que hablaba. Un e-mail de Steve Carlsberg. Ni siquiera quiero leer un e-mail de ese idiota, pero si imprimir este fue una de las acciones finales de Dana, debo honrar sus esfuerzos.

Steve… ugh, Steve escribe: ‘La tormenta de arena es claramente un encubrimiento. Creo que este es un proyecto creado por el gobierno. Nuestro gobierno ha estado participando desde hace tiempo en experimentos de siembra de nubes, y tratando de suprimir a la gente con farmacéuticos. Creo que este gobierno no parará con nada en orden de…’

...Ahora me vas a escuchar, Steve Carlsberg. No estás diciendo nada nuevo, Steve. Por supuesto que la tormenta de arena fue creada por el gobierno. El Consejo de la Ciudad lo anunció esta mañana. El gobierno no esconde el hecho de que puede controlar el clima y los terremotos, o monitorear los pensamientos y las actividades. ¡Ese es el tipo de cosas que un gobierno debe hacer! Obviamente, nunca has leído la Constitución. Okay, seguro, el gobierno puede ser muy ineficiente, y a veces inflado y corrupto, pero la respuesta no es quejarse de todo lo que hagan. Sin el gobierno, no tendríamos escuelas o caminos, o servicios públicos municipales, o pandemias útiles, o camionetas negras que deambulan en nuestros vecindarios por la noche, para mantenernos seguros. Así que por favor, Steve Carlsberg, ya tuve suficiente de tus quejas contra el gobierno.

Y con eso, queridos radioescuchas, es hora de ir a… oh, por dios. Mira eso. Radioescuchas, hay un vórtice negro, casi índigo, que se ha formado en la pared de mi estudio. Radioescuchas, las palabras me fallan. Es tan hermoso. No los puedo dejar, ya que nuestro programa aún no termina, pero debe haber algo más allá de este algo, Night Vale. Debo ver qué es. Debo ir. Trataré de no demorar, radioescuchas. Trataré de volver rápido. [la voz de Cecil se aleja].

[Zumbidos]

Kevin [una voz diferente y más aguda]:  ¿Hola? ¿Hola, Desert Bluffs? ¿Qué es este estudio? Saludos, Desert Bluffs.  No sé si pueden oírme. Les habla Kevin aquí. No sé dónde estoy. Es un estudio de radio, pero las paredes son mucho más oscuras. El equipo se ve mucho más antiguo. Definitivamente está mucho más seco de lo que debería estar. El micrófono fue hecho… ¿Cuándo? ¿He viajado atrás en el tiempo? ¡Vanessa!  ¿Estás en la cabina?  Radioescuchas, si pueden oírme, me encuentro en un lugar extraño. No sé si estoy en Desert Bluffs, o si alguno de ustedes puede oírme. La tormenta de arena ruge allá afuera. El vórtice sigue allí, pero es negro, casi de un azul oscuro. Hay un leve zumbido. No sé si lo hace el portal, o la tormenta, o mi propio cuerpo. Hay una foto aquí en el escritorio. Es un hombre. Está usando una corbata. No es alto ni bajo, ni flaco ni gordo. Tiene ojos como los míos y una nariz como la mía, y un cabello como el mío, pero no creo que se trate de mí. Tal vez es la sonrisa. ¿Es eso una sonrisa? No puedo distinguirlo. Espero que esté a salvo, quienquiera, donde sea que esté. Espero yo estar a salvo, donde sea, quienquiera que soy yo. Es de noche. Creo que es de noche. Es de noche. Puede que no me conozcas, ni yo a tí, pero tenemos este microfóno y esta voz, y tus cálidos oídos abriéndose como una flor para escuchar secretos reconfortantes, en las vibraciones de una voz que pulsa tan profundo dentro de tu cuerpo, que tu corazón se relaja por un momento. Y tenemos esto, aquí encima de este escritorio extraño y sin sangre. Así que ahora, queridos radioescuchas, quienesquiera que sean ustedes, les entrego… el clima.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

♫“[Eliezer’s Waltz](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B0081VIYNK/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B0081VIYNK&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" de [The Ventura Klezmer Band](http://venturaklezmerband.com/)♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Cecil: ¿Holaaaa? ¿Night Vale? Les dije que volvería. Me tomó más tiempo de lo que pensé, pero he vuelto del lugar horrible al que había ido. En el camino, en el vórtice, vi a un hombre grotesco. ¡Un hombre horroroso y malvado! ¡y me atacó! Traté de ahorcarlo hasta la muerte, pero luego recordé. Recordé lo que les había dicho, y lo dejé vivir. Dejé vivir a esa espantosa bestia. Estoy seguro que no está libre de heridas y moretones, y me apena que tenga que regresar a ese horrible, horrible lugar de donde vino, y el cuál desafortunadamente visité. Pero de alguna forma, estoy feliz de que él esté vivo. De que yo esté vivo. De que tú estés vivo. De que nosotros vivamos. Afuera, los vientos están aminorando, el sol se está llevando nuestros dolores. Estoy seguro de que hay sangre manchando las calles, el graffiti de nuestros pecados, las escrituras de una inmoral pero necesaria batalla, presumo. Los cuerpos de algunos reemplazados por otros que fueron -fuimos- todos los mismos, para empezar. Y estamos sanando. Aquellos que sobrevivimos, quienes sean que seamos. Esos otros, quienes sean que son, que conquistaron. Donde sea que estés ahora, estás en casa. Estamos en casa, Night Vale. Tú y yo juntos otra vez. Mi boca, tus orejas: nos tenemos a nosotros. Y por ahora, y como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Proverbio de hoy:  Paso 1: Escribe los nombres de todas las personas que conoces. Paso 2: Reorganiza las letras. Paso 3: Esto revelará un gran secreto del tiempo.  

  
*

*

*

 

**La tormenta de arena**

**PARTE B**

*

*

*

 

¡El futuro es lo que haces de él! Sólo ten en cuenta que tus suministros son limitados.

 

Bienvenidos a _Desert Bluffs_.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

  


¡Buenas tardes, Desert Bluffs! Este es Kevin, trayéndoles todas las noticias y el buen espíritu para otro hermoso día en Desert Bluffs.

 

Pero antes de ponernos demasiado cómodos, hay algunas noticias en este hermoso día. Recibimos informes de que una tormenta de arena se acerca hacia nosotros. Las autoridades nos dicen que es tremenda, y que deberíamos mantenernos refugiados.

 

Nada de qué preocuparse, sólo quédense fuera de su alcance. Pasará. Como en la vida, y al igual que todas las cosas, pasará. El sol estará sobre nosotros de nuevo, y será como dos mañanas en un día. ¡Sí! ¡Un día con dos mañanas! Un renacimiento. Un re-despertar. ¿Qué piensan de eso, Desert Bluffs?

 

La practicante Vanessa nos dice que la tormenta de arena puede causar un montón de daño a autos, y si tienes acceso a un garage, deberías guardar tu auto.

 

¡También guarda tus mascotas adentro, Desert Bluffs! No queremos a todos esos tiernos cachorritos y arañas y mapaches bebés perdiéndose en la arenosa brisa. Lleva a esos queriditos adentro.

 

Una pequeña curiosidad para ustedes: Ted, nuestro hombre del clima, dice que nadie realmente sabe qué causa las tormentas de arena. Dios, él piensa. O tal vez sólo son enormes ráfagas de viento que cargan enormes cosas de arena.      

 

¿Cuánta arena creen ustedes que hay en el mundo? Tiene que ser un montón. Un montón de arena. ¿Quién la cuenta? ¡Wow! Grandes preguntas hoy, Desert Bluffs. Grandes preguntas.

 

Así que mantengan sus radios sintonizadas aquí, así les traigo los últimos reportes de la tormenta de arena de hoy, y cómo puedes aprovechar todo este tiempo perdido. Esconderse de la naturaleza es quitar mucha productividad a los negocios, Desert Bluffs, pero estoy seguro de que encontrarás tiempo para hacer lo que necesita ser hecho. No vas a decepcionar a tu pueblo - tu hogar. Yo creo en ti. Así que marca el tiempo que gastaste cubriéndote del clima, ¿ok? Y pondremos esas horas de vuelta en tu horario de trabajo.

 

¡Genial!

 

¡Y escuchen! ¡Recuperen todo ese tiempo antes de este fin de semana, porque este sábado, ¡es temporada de baseball otra vez! Desert Bluffs tiene un excelente equipo este año. La nueva directora Samantha Figgins no es solamente la primera directora en ser contratada directamente desde la escuela de Negocios, sino que también trae un poderoso espíritu de trabajo en equipo, diversión, y responsabilidad.

 

El año pasado el equipo Sunbeams tuvo algunos excelentes juegos, pero pasaron la mayoría del tiempo sentados en la banca sin nada que hacer, porque sólo una persona lograba batear a la vez. Esta temporada, Figgins planea mantener a los muchachos activos con pedidos de clientes, y hojas de cálculo de cuentas por pagar.  

 

El baseball no es un deporte individual. Están todos juntos en ello. Como dijo Figgins: “No es sobre ganar o perder, o a quién estás jugando. Es sobre construir la más fuerte marca de equipo posible.”

 

Los Sumbeams también dan la bienvenida a un nuevo dueño este 2013:

 

StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated.

 

Mira a tu alrededor: Strex.

 

Mira dentro de ti: Strex.

 

Ve a dormir: Strex.

 

Cree en un Dios Sonriente: StrexCorp.

 

Es TODO.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¡Démosle una miradita al Tráfico!

 

El departamento de Carretera dice que todos los caminos están funcionando suavemente. Suaves caminos. Suave concreto. Suaves neumáticos. El lento y ondulante zumbido de los autos sobre colinas bajas. Duras calles que nos deslizan apaciblemente a nuestros trabajos y de vuelta a casa. El latir latir latir del saludable corazón de nuestra sociedad, como si todos interpretáramos una parte de un exquisito cuerpo.

 

¡Oh! Estoy recibiendo un reporte de que un montón de autos atascados en el carril dirección norte de la ruta 800, cerca de la salida 66. ¡Policías están en la escena lidiando con peleas a puño limpio, en el medio del camino!  

 

Ahora, no puedo imaginar por qué, en un hermoso pueblo con tantas clases de tiendas de yogurt, y estaciones para acariciar ponies, alguien quisiera pelear con sus vecinos. Así que con suerte eso quedará claro pronto con una canción y un abrazo.  

 

Quiero agradecer a todos los radioescuchas por sus llamadas e e-mails. La tormenta de arena viene al pueblo más rápido de lo que esperábamos. Lawrence Levine, en el borde del desarrollo del pueblo, llamó para decir que la arena era como arena, pero ligeramente diferente, que si la tocabas, podías sentirla… dos veces. Lawrence dijo que había cogido un puñado de arena en su suave mano derecha, y fue como tener dos manos derechas. Entonces él sostuvo la arena en sus dos suaves palmas y sintió cuatro manos, como uno de esos dioses prohibidos, o un ciervo radioactivo de cuatro brazos que parece ser atraído a la nueva central de distribución de StrexCorp.

 

Lawrence dijo que que estaba haciendo ángeles de arena, y que entonces se vio a si mismo. Dijo que había caminado directo hacia él mismo, y que comenzaron a hacer 2 ángeles de arena. Dijo que eran dos de él, sólo haciendo ángeles de arena, y que él había doblado su producción de ángeles de arena de hoy. Colgó el teléfono riendo como Vanessa jamás lo había escuchado reír jamás.

 

Bueno, gracias, Lawrence. Ese fue un reporte muy útil. La practicante Vanessa me dice que está manteniendo un ojo en Facebook para ver si otros vecinos reportan noticias sobre la tormenta. Veo que la Abuelita Josephine posteó una foto de un hermoso ramo de lirios blancos, afuera de su puerta. ¡Muy hermoso! ¡Oh, y mira este video, Vanessa! ¡Este gato salta adentro y afuera de unas cajas! ¡Eso es adorable! Vanessa ¿puedes twittearme eso?

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Echémosle una mirada a la noticias financieras.

 

Los mercados están saltando hoy, realmente saltando. Los mercados van de arriba hacia abajo, y de vuelta arriba, como la gravedad y nuestra lucha por romperla. La violenta fuerza del impacto, de la planta al talón, del talón a mentón, del mentón a la rodilla, y de vuelta arriba de nuevo. La fuerza muscular y la amenaza de volar.

 

Un joven cura sus heridas tan rápido como se forman, saltando y aporreando y golpeando y flotando. Se estira hacia el cielo. El enlace desconectado del cuerpo con la tierra crea el aleteo de alas, no sólo en la espalda, también en el vientre.

 

En el momento entre el conocimiento de que eres mortal y enlazado al suelo, y luego soñar que haz despertado un gran poder de volar, volar como esos roedores ahuecados que cubren nuestros cielos con plumas y fluidos— es en ese momento de conocimiento, conciencia y felicidad, que el muchacho ve todo lo que no puede ser.

 

Cuando vuelve a la plana y dura verdad, ve cosas. A él mismo. Otros, como deben ser vistos. Como sus iguales.

 

Da un salto más para irse, pero la magia se fue. Otra. Aún nada. Uno más, por el bien de los viejos tiempos. No. Nunca volverá a ser lo mismo. Bueno, tal vez. Uno más. Y otro. ¡Él salta y salta! El salto hace un sonido, como tambores, como pasos.

 

Pronto, es viejo. Los saltos y bajos fallan incluso en la memoria de la magia. Han reemplazado a la nostalgia con huesos rotos y dolorosos. Él es viejo.

 

Aún saltando.

 

Esto fue, las noticias financieras.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Esto acaba de pasar, Desert Bluffs: el alcalde Pablo Mitchell ha declarado hoy el Día de la Tormenta de Arena. La masiva tormenta ha dañado ya muchos apartamentos y malls en la parte noroeste del pueblo, y parece ser que vienen en curso más costosas demoliciones, así que el Alcalde Mitchell anunció que todos podemos tomarnos el dia libre del trabajo. ¡Hoy es un feriado en toda la ciudad!

 

¡Un segundo anuncio, proveniente de un hombre que luce y se viste como el Alcalde, dijo que podíamos hacer algunas de nuestras horas perdidas, haciendo equipo con nuestros dobles! Los dos se unieron, para hacer un llamado inspirador a trabajar juntos con nuestros mágicos doppelgangers.

 

¿Es esto verdad, Desert Bluffs? Si es así, ¡que bendito y maravilloso evento, traernos nuestros dobles de nosotros mismos! Estoy atascado aquí adentro — haciendo mi trabajo, que amo mucho, por supuesto — pero si yo fuera tú, correría afuera, hacia el arenoso aire de la tarde, y trataría de encontrar tu otro yo. ¡Qué emocionante!

 

¡Así que háganse amigos de sus colegas espejados, Desert Bluffs! ¡Piensen en todo lo que podríamos lograr si hubieran dos de nosotros!

 

Oh cielos, ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Vanessa? ¿Está todo bien ahí, Vanessa? ¿Con quién estás hablando? ¡Vanessa! ¡Oh! ¡Hay dos de ti! ¿Que estás— … oh, están construyendo una nueva estantería. ¡Déjenme ayudarles con eso! Voy para allá.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Vamos a un importante anuncio de nuestra compañía patrocinadora.

 

¿Tienes algo que decir? ¿Necesitas decirlo?

 

¿Insatisfecho?

 

¿Nunca te ha hecho sentido lo que eres, quién fuiste, quién serás?

 

¿Insatisfecho?

 

¿Te olvidas a veces de tu propia piel, tu propio cabello, o el pelo y piel de otras personas? ¿Puedes hacer más cabello, más piel? ¿Necesitas más pelo y/o piel?

 

¿Insatisfecho?

 

¿Estás satisfecho con todo? ¿Lo ves todo? ¿En que habitación estás? ¿En que habitación quieres estar?

 

¿Insatisfecho?

 

¿Alguna vez haz dicho una cosa en tu cerebro, y después mandas a tu mano para mover el lápiz y escribirlo en símbolos en un papel, el cual solía ser un árbol, y entonces usar tus ojos para traducir esos símbolos de vuelta en la cosa que acabas de decir pulgadas atrás en tu cerebro, y luego repetirlo con tu boca hacia tu oído?

 

¿Insatisfecho?

 

¿Haz comido cosas que te han hecho pensar diferente? ¿has respirado cosas?

 

¿Insatisfecho?

 

¿Sientes cosas? ¿Sentías cosas?

 

Nosotros somos tú. Strex Corp.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! Radioescuchas, tengo algunas malas noticias y otras buenas noticias. Vanessa y la otra Vanessa rompieron algunas partes de la nueva unidad de estanterías, y no creo que tengamos algunas para reemplazarlas. Una de las Vanessas cortó su cabeza bastante mal. Cuando fui allá, Vanessa — pienso que nuestra Vanessa original — estaba parada sobre ella, con una pistola de grapas y un trapo mojado limpio.

 

También me pasó una copia impresa de un e-mail de uno de nuestros radioescuchas. Bueno, asumo que es un radioescucha. Nunca escuche de él. Dice vivir en Night Vale. No tenía idea de que los amigos de Night Vale podían escuchar nuestra pequeña estación de radio, Vanessa. ¡Qué maravilloso!  

 

¡Saben, en todos mis años, nunca he ido a Night Vale! Espero que sea hermosa. De verdad, este desierto completo es hermoso. Bueno, si lo piensas bien ¿por qué querrías dejar Desert Bluffs?¿Cómo podría llegar a ser mejor, la verdad? Yo no me arriesgaría.

 

Así que Steve escribe, “Esta tormenta de arena es claramente una tapadera. Creo que esto es un proyecto del gobierno. Nuestro gobierno ha estado participando en experimentos para cultivar las nubes, y— ”

 

¡Déjame detenerte justo ahí, Steve Carlsberg!

 

Has puesto el dedo en la llaga. ¡No digas más! El gobierno de hecho esta cubriendo su participación— o como debería decir, su falta de participación en esta tormenta de arena.

 

Honestamente, no creo que el gobierno incluso sepa cómo orquestar un proyecto de esta magnitud, y de esta calidad. Necesitas un negocio privado bien dirigido como StrexCorp, que no sólo tiene las facultades y los materiales para ejecutar una tormenta geológica masiva y psicodélica, sino también para hacerla  económica, y sin el impuesto al dólar.

 

¿Por qué?, ¡Sin StrexCorp y compañías como ella, no tendríamos escuelas de oficios, o reguladores de comportamiento, o seguros, o pandemias útiles, o helicópteros negros!

 

Gracias por tu e-mail, Steve. ¡Qué gran tipo!

 

Y con eso, radioescuchas, vamos al—  ..Oh. Miren eso.

 

Radioescuchas, hay un vórtice blanco, casi rosado, que se ha formado en la pared de mi estudio.

 

Radioescuchas, las palabras me fallan. ¡Es tan hermoso!

 

No puedo dejarles, nuestro programa no ha terminado aún, pero… debe de haber algo a través de este algo, Desert Bluffs. ¡Debo ver qué es! ¡Debo ir! Trataré de no tardar mucho, radioescuchas. Trataré de no demorar….

 

[Voz de Cecil] ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Night Vale? ¿Qué es este estudio? ¿Qué es este detestable estudio?

 

¿Night Vale? No sé si pueden escucharme. Este es Cecil, y no sé donde estoy. Es claramente un estudio de radio, pero las paredes están cubiertas de sangre, y en vez de diales y botones en la consola de sonido, solo hay vísceras de animales, brillando bajo las luces LED verdes. Espero que este micrófono funcione. ¿Estoy en el infierno?  

 

¿Dana? ¿Dana, me puedes oír?

 

Radioescuchas, si pueden oír el sonido de mi voz, por favor contacten a la Policía Secreta del Sheriff. ¡Hay tanta sangre, se está colando en mis zapatos! Hay— ¡oh, maestro de todos nosotros, no! — dientes dispersos en el piso. ¡La ventana dentro de la cabina de control está rota, y hay hileras de piel, y un puñado de largo pelo aglutinado, colgando de afiladas puntas de vidrio! Ni siquiera sé si esto es Night Vale.

 

Sé que puedo escuchar la tormenta de arena afuera, furiosa. Hay un leve zumbido, y un profundo golpeteo que podría ser mi propio corazón listo para arrancarse de mi pecho en horror o dolor— No puedo saber cuál.

 

Hay una foto, una sola foto de un hombre, sobre el escritorio. Está usando una corbata. No es alto ni bajo, no es delgado ni gordo. Su cabello y su nariz son como los míos, pero sus ojos… sus ojos son negros como obsidiana y su sonrisa— No. ¡Esa no es una sonrisa!

 

¡Debe de ser malvado, este hombre!

 

Querido Night Vale, por favor recen en sus Altares del Heliotropo por mí y recen, también, porque nadie tenga que encontrarse con este vicioso y miserable hombre.

 

¡Quiero estar en casa, Night Vale! ¡Oh, Cecil, tonto! El vórtice… el vórtice aun esta ahí, pero aquí es blanco.

Okay. Queridos radioescuchas, desde este horrible, horrible lugar, los dejo, pero antes de que me vaya, y porque soy un profesional de la radio y estoy situado en este escritorio manchado de sangre, les dejo el clima.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

♫ “[Eliezer’s Waltz](http://youtu.be/IMrJyY3uNzc)" interpretado por  [Disparition](http://www.disparition.info/) ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¡Hola, Desert Bluffs! Es Kevin de nuevo. Les dije que estaría de vuelta.

 

No sé dónde estuve, pero creo que encontré a mi doble.

 

El vórtice se ha ido ahora, pero cuando regresaba, pase al lado de un hombre. Un hombre que lucía como yo. Le sonreí y dije: “¡Hola, amigo!” Abracé a este hombre, y él me abrazó de vuelta. Compartimos un momento en ese otro mundo.

 

No estoy seguro a dónde me llevó ese espiral de tiempo y espacio, o a través de qué viajé, pero estoy seguro de que debe de haber más de nosotros que sólo nosotros, y que hay otro lugar, otro tiempo, donde las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Mejor. Peor. Pero no pensemos en que serían, podrían, y deberían.

Yo sólo estoy feliz de estar vivo.

 

Estoy feliz de que mi otro yo esté vivo.

 

Tú estás vivo.

 

Nosotros… nosotros estamos vivos.

 

Afuera, el viento está remitiendo. Nuestros dobles nos dejan, así como las arena nos deja. El sol está levantándose de nuevo y también se esconde. Nuestro segundo amanecer colisiona con nuestro atardecer. Vamos a reflexionar sobre esto.

 

Reflexionemos sobre nuestras vidas, y dónde estaremos mañana. Perdimos nuestros otros mismos, Desert Bluffs, pero hemos ganado una nueva perspectiva. Mañana, despertaremos de nuevo, trabajaremos de nuevo, viviremos de nuevo.  

   

Estamos en nuestro hogar, todos nosotros, juntos. Mi boca, tu oídos. Nos tenemos los unos a los otros.

 

Y como siempre, hasta la próxima vez, Desert Bluffs. Hasta la próxima vez.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

  
Proverbio de hoy: Paso 1.- Separa los labios. Paso 2.- Usa los músculos faciales para tirar hacia atrás las esquinas de tu boca. Paso 3.- Ensancha tus ojos. Esto es cómo ser feliz.


	20. Semana de la poesía

“Estarás seguro aquí,” dice una voz detrás tuyo.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

******

 

Radioescuchas, hoy comienza la Semana de la Poesía de Night Vale — una de nuestras más sagradas tradiciones.

Como saben, cada ciudadano debe escribir cientos de poemas. Sin parar.  Por esto, el Consejo de la Ciudad retiró la prohibición de los utensilios para escribir, de los diccionarios, y de las descripciones públicas de la luna. Y por ello manda a que todos usen su “Libre Albedrío” garantizado municipalmente,  y se unan a la diversión.

El año pasado, sobre 800.000 poemas fueron escritos por los residentes de Night Vale, y luego fueron comidos durante la ceremonia de clausura de la Semana de la Poesía por Bibliotecarios en vivo, quienes fueron encadenados a postes de titanio, dentro de jaulas de doble candado de metal.       

Honestamente, radioescuchas, no creo que sea una buena idea tener Bibliotecarios en público, no importa cuán seguro sean los postes o las jaulas. Sé que no hubo serias lesiones el año pasado, pero algunos de los radioescuchas más viejos recordarán lo que pasó en 1993, cuando un grupo de Bibliotecarios sin supervisión resultó en la pérdida de un montón de amantes de los libros, inocentes y muy gritones.

Pero eso fue 20 años atrás. No nos fijemos en el cadáver enterrado de nuestro pasado. ¡Vamos a Celebrar el cadáver enterrado de nuestro futuro!

En el show de hoy, estaremos presentando algunos poemas enviados por radioescuchas de todo Night Vale. Empezaremos con este. Anoche la laureada Poetisa de Night Vale, Trilety Wade, con los dientes apretados y los ojos asustados, nos entregó las siguientes estrofas que abren las festividades de la Semana de la Poesía. Aquí esta lo que ella escribió:

_“Me enamoré de una Figura Encapuchada_

_quien ató mi lengua con una ligadura de tinta,_

_y silenciosamente urgida escribo este poema._

_Por favor créanme, no fui forzada,_

_a través de telepatía de hueso o código Morse_

_a escribir esta gema, decodificada, no- subversiva._

_En las granjas desérticas, las damas con ojos fantasmas hacen queso_

_mientras el remolino de gruesa leche cae con alivio._

_¿Nuestro castigo? Crema de sangre caliente coagulada._

_Los días aquí pasan como cancerígenas manchas de sol_

_y los árboles de metal negro no se comparan a el Lote de Autos._

_Estás en Night Vale. Bienvenido”_       

 

Wade culminó su lectura gritando, “¡Es mentira! ¡Es mentira!” antes de separarse en diminutas partículas blancas, y flotar lejos en una arremolinada brisa. Como suave nieve, ella cubrió nuestro cabello y nuestras chaquetas. Y, como la nieve, olía a hinojo y carne. Entonces, una voz anunció por sobre la audiencia, “¡Todo es perfecto en nuestro pueblito!”  

La Semana de la Poesía ha comenzado, Night Vale. Va a ser una muy buena.

*****

Esta semana, el Zoológico de Night Vale finalmente re-abre, después de las renovaciones del mes pasado. Entre las nuevas características, están las rejas y el plexiglass para separar a los animales de entre ellos, y de los patrones del zoológico. Los oficiales del zoológico prometieron que se enfocaron especialmente en las áreas del tigre, oso, araña, y serpiente, en este aspecto.

Otra de las características nuevas es la Sala de Extracción Sensorial, donde un visitante del zoológico es seleccionado aleatoriamente, para ser dejado en una cabina negra a prueba de sonido por dos días enteros, mientras los guardianes del zoológico cosechan su esencia y se la enseñan a depredadores genéticamente mejorados.

Darán a conocer también un nuevo logo, que es un cisne siendo comido por una jirafa, y un nuevo eslogan:

**Vas al zoológico para que los animales puedan verte a ti.**

¡Ven a unirte a la diversión este fin de semana! ¡Niños lentos con más de un 15% de grasa corporal entran gratis!

*****

Oh, No puedo esperar más, radioescuchas. La Semana de la Poesía tiene que ser el más maravilloso momento del año. Volvamos a uno de los fantásticos poemas que nos han enviado. Algunos de ellos incluso vienen de nuestras autoridades de la ciudad, como la Alcaldesa Pamela Winchell, quien puso su pluma en el pergamino y nos envió esta adorable estrofa:  

 

_“Nadie_

_tendrá_

_que ser_

_alguien_

_nunca más._

_De hecho,_

_eso no_

_estará_

_permitido”_

 

Este poema sirve también como una ley promulgada, forzada por la Policía Secreta del Sheriff. ¡Gracias, Alcaldesa!

Y ahora - y este es muy especial - un poema escrito por el Sheriff mismo. Aquí va:

 

_“Los pregoneros del pueblo tienen las bocas cerradas cosidas en cruz,_

_y engrapados los ojos abiertos._

_Las bancas están todas rotas._

_Nadie se sienta de todas formas._

_Nadie puede calzar_

_sus alas rotas bajo sus capas._

_Una enfermedad de la piel_

_que hace a sus víctimas parecer tristes eternamente_

_aflige a la mayoría._

_Prominentes ciudadanos ahogados en el carril compartido._

_Su máscaras salen a flote._

_Copas de vino tintinean juntas._

_Se odian las unas a las otras._

_Tintinean hasta que una se rompe_

_y entonces la otra._

_No hay tal cosa como los vagabundos._

_No hay tal cosa como el hogar._

_El sol tiene una garrapata._

_Nadie pudo comprar flores,_

_pero el niño_

_sigue inmóvil en el jardín_

_hasta que el frío chasquido se rompa.”_

 

¡Muy hermoso! Gracias, Sheriff.

Y ahora un poema enviado por Erana Panchik, una profesora de 3° grado de la Primaria de Night Vale, llamado “Día de limpieza de las calles.”

 

_“Corre._

_Corre._

_Mantén la calma._

_Corre._

_¿Donde están mis hijos?_

_¿Tengo hijos?_

_Corre._

_Corre._

_Mantén la calma._

_Corre._

_Yo sé._

_Yo sé dónde._

_Ellos no irán._

_¿Pero ese camino?_

_Otra vez, el anuncio._

_Corre._

_Corre._

_Mantén la calma._

_Corre._

_Ellos vienen._

_Debo elegir._

_He elegido._

_Salvarme a mi misma.”_

 

¡Gracias, señora P! Hiciste lo correcto.

Madeline LeFleur, directora ejecutiva de la Comisión de Turismo de Night Vale, envió este pedazo de papel en el que sólo se lee, en mayúsculas:

 

_“EL TURISMO_

_ES_

_IMPORTANTE.”_

 

Abajo de eso hay una mancha café-rojiza, con forma de un halcón desnutrido, aterrizando sobre un algarrobo. También pegó con cinta adhesiva a la página lo que parecen ser tres molares humanos.

Saben, al principio pensé, “Esto no es poesía. Esto es arte visual” pero eso es mera semántica.Todos nosotros somos poesía, Night Vale. Cada respiro, parte o suspiro dado antes de otra noche de sueño inquieto es en sí mismo un verso en un gran poema.  

 

*****

 

¡Oh, aquí hay una pregunta, radioescuchas!  

¿Han visto esas nuevas carteleras por todo el pueblo recientemente? No tienen imágenes, solo un hiper-brillante y colorido texto que reza “¡20% de descuento en todo! ¡Estamos quitándole el 20% a todo! ¡Todo! ¡Estamos Locos!”

No hay tienda o marca asociada con esta publicidad, y el Departamento de Carreteras dice que no hay registros de que alguien sea dueño de esas carteleras, o de que fueran puestas.

“Simplemente aparecieron un día, y aceptamos que estuvieran allí”, nos dijo un representante.

La Policía Secreta de Sheriff advierte que las publicidades parecen ser completamente literales, y el 20% de todo podría de hecho desaparecer. Aún están investigando acerca de si tenemos o no elección sobre cuál 20% se rebaja, y a dónde va ese 20%. Los científicos dicen que ese 20% debe ir a alguna parte, algo relacionado con las “Leyes de la Termodinámica”, pero los oficiales de policía nos recuerdan que los científicos son comediantes, y deben mantenerse apegados a la comedia.

 

*****

 

Veamos el tráfico.

La residente del Pueblo Viejo de Night Vale, Katherine Ciel, nos acaba de mandar el siguiente reporte desde los caminos. Katherine escribe:

 

_“Domingo, una grieta centelleante_

_se abrió en la calle afuera de mi casa._

_Para el martes, los pájaros estaban volando dentro de ella._

_‘Probablemente no te extrañaré,’ dijo mi madre._

_Sólo estoy interesada en el fin del mundo,’ le contesté._

_Muchos encuentran difícil de respirar_

_sin atmósfera,_

_pero sabíamos cómo;_

_tan sólo dejamos de respirar._

_Estamos en el Moonlite Cena a todas horas,_

_y nos están sirviendo fruta_

_de las plantas que crecen del mesero._

_El letrero de cerrado susurra: ‘Por favor, no me toquen.’_

_Vemos los cuerpos caer en el suelo, afuera,_

_como criaturas resurgiendo de un océano profundo._

_Te volteas hacia mi y preguntas,_

_‘¿Piensas en el suicidio a veces?’_

_Aparto la mirada de ti y cierro los ojos,_

_como frambuesas para confundir la sangre en mi boca._

_Ahora estás en el único auto, en el estacionamiento a media noche_

_y estás mirándome arrojar piedras a la luna_

_la cual cuelga baja en el cielo,_

_así él puede mirar dentro de tu casa._

_Tu hermana intento tocarle_

_desde su ventana una vez,_

_y él se estremeció._

_Ahora él y los océanos la vigilan con silenciosa preocupación._

_El cielo lila está intentando descansar su cabeza en los hombros de él,_

_todos los árboles creciendo gradualmente a través de ella._

_Un colibrí te susurra,_

_‘Sé cuidadoso. Debajo de su vestido está su piel,’_

_y entonces construye su nido en medio de la carretera._

_Miro hacia tí_

_y cierras los ojos.”_

 

Así que, Night Vale, suena como que tendrán que usar algunas rutas alternas hoy. Gracias, Katherine, por este reporte.

Esto fue, el tráfico.

 

*****

 

Una actualización ahora sobre la Semana de la Poesía: algo raro ha sucedido, radioescuchas. Una nota fue pegada en la entrada del Parque para Perros. Me dijeron que la nota está en un papel que es negro como el océano del espacio y el texto es… bueno, no es blanco, realmente más transparente, irradiando este extraño mensaje en verso libre desde la página negra. El mensaje reza:     

 

_“Hoy ellos me arañaron fuera de mi sueño,_

_uñas trastornadas,_

_tallando mi nombre en el cemento._

_Cenizas manchan mi almohada_

_y moretones con la forma de arañas_

_escalan mi cuello._

_La luz del sol atrapa el polvo y_

_miradas inciertas entre extraños_

_esquivando charcos desérticos_

_de algo metálico._

_Soy altamente contagioso,_

_en cuarentena en otro cuerpo estoy_

_desde que fui infectado._

_Dormiré en tí_

_si me abrazas muy apretado._

_Reuní tus cartas_

_desgarradas en el bolsillo de la bata de hospital._

_Manché el papel con sudor._

_Empiezo a robarme tu voz._

_La voz que yace, muriendo, en el Parque para Perros.”_

 

El poema está firmado con una letra “E”.

Radioescuchas, mientras ciertamente me estaba deleitando en el lenguaje de un buen poema, yo no perdono entrar en el Parque para Perros. Está prohibido. Perros y dueños no están permitidos en el Parque para Perros. Por favor, ignoren la radicales mentiras de este renegado poeta y aléjense.

Oh, temo que el daño ya está hecho, radioescuchas. Quienquiera que sea este “E” debe saber que ahora todos estamos en grave peligro.

 

*****

 

Y ahora, unas palabras de nuestros auspiciadores.

Con bajas tasas de interés, ahora es el momento perfecto para comprar una casa. ¡Sólo nombra tu comodidad! Cada casa en Night Vale tiene una lujosa vista al Vacío. ¡También tenemos buenas escuelas y un montón de arañas! ¿Quién no querría establecerse en Night Vale?

¡Busca un corredor de propiedades certificado para que te ayude a encontrar la casa de tus sueños! Los corredores de propiedades viven dentro de los ciervos. Cuando encuentres un cervatillo pequeñísimo o una cierva enferma, lo puedes atrapar, y simplemente derríbalo y abre su pecho con una navaja. Entonces deja al corredor de propiedades de dentro que te ayude a lograr tu sueño americano.

El cabecilla de la Gran Asociación de Bienes Raíces de Night Vale, Russell Swenson, dice:   

 

_“Nadie ha vivido aquí por años._

_Eres uno de ellos._

_Uno de esos nadie._

_Una mujer es fuego,_

_y nadie está invitado._

_Todos pueden mirar._

_Nadie puede ayudar.”_

 

¿Hey, Dana? ¿Este es un poema que Russell escribió para nosotros, o…?

Ahem…

Así que, comienza a buscar tu nuevo hogar en Night Vale. Como el viejo dicho dice, “¡las calles mastican sus propias colas y se ahogan!”

******

 

Radioescuchas, oh, malas noticias:

Las puertas de Parque para Perros se han abierto por primera vez desde que alguien pueda recordar. De hecho, nadie incluso sabía que habían puertas. Solamente veíamos altas murallas negras, con ninguna entrada o salida visible; pero habían puertas, y aparentemente están permaneciendo abiertas.

Testigos dicen que adentro puedes ver un par de viejas pelotas de tenis, algunos frisbees, y un Monolito de piedra negra que está emitiendo un zumbido, que hace que todos los que lo escuchan se sientan calmados, y levemente más sensuales.

El Consejo de la Ciudad emitió una declaración momentos atrás, que era una serie de antiguos jeroglíficos. Nadie podía leer el lenguaje, pero todos entendimos lo que decía. Era una advertencia fatal. Una advertencia al misterioso “E”. Una advertencia para aquellos cerca del Parque para Perros. Una advertencia a todo Night Vale. ¡Un gran dolor, una gran perforación, un gran grito que pronto romperá nuestro cielo y nuestras vidas, si ésta insolencia no termina!    

Si estás cerca del Parque para Perros, radioescucha, no entres en él. El Monolito, o lo que sea que veas, no debería ser conocido por ti. La propiedad pública no es para los ciudadanos. Quédate en casa, Night Vale. Escribe tus poemas. Este debería ser un momento divertido y festivo para escribir rimas exigidas por el gobierno, no para saltar en las costas del infierno y arrastrarnos a todos nosotros a la guerra contigo.

Envié  a la practicante Dana (o el doppelganger de Dana, aún no estoy seguro) al Parque para Perros, para advertir a aquellos que permanecen tan cerca de lo que podría ser su muerte. Sólo espero que Dana llegue a tiempo para salvarlos.

Vamos ahora, posiblemente por última vez, al clima.

*****

♫ “[Get Me Home](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B002F8KMX0/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B002F8KMX0&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" de [Robin Aigner](http://robinaigner.bandcamp.com/) ♫

****

La Vieja Josie llamó durante el break y dijo que el misterioso “E” es uno de los Ángeles, y que la “E” Es por Erika.

“¿Erica?” pregunté.

“No, no, Erika, con K,” dijo ella.

“Oh, Erika, con K” dije.

Y después hubo una extraña pausa, y entonces ella dijo, “Todos los Ángeles usan el nombre Erika”.

Y entonces yo estaba como, “Claro, claro, claro,” y luego me sentí estúpido, porque eso es como, la primera cosa que te enseñan en 7mo de estudios de transmigración.  

Como sea…

El Consejo de la Ciudad, en una conferencia de prensa, dijo “¡Oh! ¿Un Ángel escribió eso? Bueno, ok entonces. ¡Seguro! ¡Te mostraremos el Monolito! Adelante”.

Y todos aquellos en las calles afuera del Parque para Perros entraron. Y el Consejo Ciudadano les mostró el Monolito, acogiéndoles a todos con sus amistosas palmas levantadas.

Pero algunos testigos se resistieron. Su conservadurismo les sirvió bien, porque las altas puertas negras pronto se cerraron, desvaneciéndose en las suaves murallas de ónix, llevándose a los visitantes del Parque para Perros con ellas.

Sin entrada.

Sin Salida.

Puede que nunca la haya otra vez.

Lamentablemente, la practicante Dana (o su doble) estaba dentro del Parque para Perros cuando éste fue sellado. Y radioescuchas, vacilo en decirlo pero, como un reportero, pienso que debo: la practicante Dana (o su doble) me texteó una foto del Monolito justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas. ¿Sabían? hay una inscripción en la base. Y observen: justo en este, el primer día de la Semana de la Poesía, la inscripción es un poema.

De acuerdo con la placa, el poema fue escrito en 1945 por el ex-Alcalde de Night Vale, Danielle DuBois, cito “En honor a nada, eso que nunca debería ser desconocido”.

El poema dice:

 

_“El gentil hombre en luz brillante_

_es una vela en sus quizás._

_Su cara es un pantano arcilloso._

_¿Alguna vez te paras a mirar toda esa sangre que reúnes?_

_Halos de metal brincan por tu atención._

_Ella dice, ‘observa con todos tus ojos,_

_no sea que la oportunidad se te escape’._

_Dijo, ‘la tiza es gastada en niños ciegos’,_

_escribe el especial del día en la pizarra._

_¿Cuál es la entrada bendita en este clima?_

_Lo escuché tocando, pero eso no deja un rastro._

_Cuando captas un corazón latiendo en lo salvaje_

_lo sostienes retorciéndose y dices, ‘esto es esto’._

_Pero la maldita cosa sigue moviéndose_

_hasta que la aplastas con tus manos.”_

 

No sé que esconde el poema del Monolito, Night Vale, o si habrá alguna consecuencia por mis acciones hoy.

Pero sé que es la Semana de la Poesía. Es sólo el comienzo de nuestro momento festivo favorito del año. ¡No pensemos sobre qué no está permitido saber! ¡Pensemos sobre que es seguro de saber!  

Y comencemos con la belleza de nuestras palabras. Así que sacude esos bolígrafos y desempolva tus metáforas y rimas.

También, practicante Dana (o su doble), serás extrañada. Traté de textearte de vuelta, pero ahora sólo hay sangre brotando de alguna grieta recién formada en mi pantalla táctil, así que… pienso que eso no servirá.

Adiós, Dana.

Y para el resto de ustedes, adiós también, pero con una pizca de un futuro hola. Quédense en sintonía para el sonido de algo desesperado, apunto de ser devorado.     

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas Noches.

*****

Proverbio de hoy: El dolor es sólo la debilidad dejando tu cuerpo. Y luego siendo reemplazado por dolor. Montones de dolor.


	21. Un recuerdo de Europa

Cuelga un mapa de un lugar al cual nunca vas a ir, en la pared de tu living. Dibuja calles nuevas. Saca pedazos de mares. Espera a que lleguen los noticieros.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Teddy Williams— dueño del Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del Desierto’— ha dicho que hará guardia de tipo militar en la entrada de la ciudad enterrada, ubicada en la parte de retirada de pinos del carril cinco. Esta guardia consistirá en una línea de patrióticos voluntarios, armados hasta los dientes, y formando un perímetro inquebrantable alrededor de toda el área de bowling.

Teddy admite que esto hará que el bowling sea un poco más difícil de practicar, y que los juegos de la liga tendrán que ser re-agendados.. o hacerse ilegales. Pero añade que este es un precio pequeño a pagar por seguridad.

El otro precio por seguridad es $2.25, que es lo que le gustaría que cada ciudadano de Night Vale le pague por este importante servicio de defensa contra los desconocidos — presumiblemente de temer y peligrosos —  agresores de la ciudad enterrada.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Testigos han afirmado ver al Rastreador Apache afuera del Callejón de Bowling, en una ferviente discusión con El Hombre de la Chaqueta Café. La Policía Secreta del Sheriff reporta que la conversación era muy baja para que ellos la escucharan, y les recuerda a los ciudadanos que por favor mantengan sus conversaciones en voz alta y declamatoria, mirando hacia afuera, y haciendo gestos dramáticos para incrementar la facilidad y el entretenimiento de sus deberes de vigilancia.

El Hombre de la Chaqueta Café fue descrito como ‘imposible de recordar’, pero presumiblemente un hombre de algún tipo, con facciones en el rostro, y extremidades.

El Rastreador Apache fue descrito como un gran idiota, justo ahora, por mí.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Radioescuchas, la llegada de la gentil primera brisa de primavera me ha llevado al pasado, a mis años de universidad. Y la última primavera que pasé mochileando por Europa. Verdaderamente, este es un hito en la vida de cualquier joven capaz de pagarlo, y estoy agradecido por la oportunidad.

Recuerdo haber pasado un hermoso período de tiempo en el país de Svitz. Svitz, por supuesto — tierra de montañas bajas y tonos desafinados que se escuchan a través de la brisa — es perfecta para el visitante con una complexión fuerte, y una baja tendencia a las alucinaciones.

Mi compañero de viaje y yo nos quedamos en una bonita hostal de dos camas, situadas en una choza enchapada en una ladera empinada. La inclinación significaba que mi compañero rodaba sobre mí, y luego los dos rodábamos fuera de la choza y dábamos tumbos bajando y bajando, hasta llegar a descansar en un barranco lleno de espinas, y flores fragantes de un violento color azul. Ahí volvíamos a caminar penosamente por la ladera, y nos volvíamos a instalar, sólo para que esto ocurra otra vez.

Oh, ¡nos reíamos muchísimo!

La situación se hace extraña debido al hecho de que no recuerdo haber tenido un compañero de viaje antes o después de Svitz. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién sabe? Todo parecía perfectamente normal, en el momento.

Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo me quedé en Svitz, rodando por esa colina y subiéndola. Con los tonos de la brisa, el olor intoxicante de las flores, y el hecho de que siempre era medianoche, se hacía difícil medir el tiempo. Pero no pudo ser más de una década o algo así.

Eventualmente, fui noqueado en una de las caídas y cuando desperté, estaba en un país diferente. Había envejecido varios años, y de las personas con las que hablé, nadie parecía saber dónde quedaba el país de Svitz, ni siquiera lo habían escuchado.

En fin, era un lugar muy bonito, y diría que es una visita obligatoria para cualquier viajero que esté en  Europa, y que la pueda encontrar.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Trish Hige, desde la oficina de la alcaldesa, llamó a una conferencia de prensa en la que se paró frente a un enorme camión, pintado de colores neón y decorado con luces brillantes, y resueltamente negó la existencia del camión.

Continuó su negación por varios minutos, a través de una extensa ronda de preguntas desde la multitud de reporteros — aunque la mayoría de las preguntas consistían en apuntar al camión con una ceja alzada.

La srta. Hidge admitió después que la conferencia era simplemente un ejercicio de sus habilidades de negación, las cuales dice debe mantener a punto a través de práctica constante… la cual dice que tampoco existe. Después se le oyó negar el cielo, la existencia de una deidad bondadosa, y los huevos.

“Los huevos no son reales”, dijo. “¡Nuh-uh! ¡muéstrame un huevo! ¡eso no es un huevo! ¿qué es un huevo? ¿quién te dejó entrar?”

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Simone Rigadeau — quien vive en un clóset reciclado en el edificio de Ciencias Terrestres del Instituto Profesional de Night Vale — hizo llegar una declaración hoy, diciendo que el mundo terminó.

“El mundo terminó hace cuatro décadas,” escribió en un papel de sándwich del Subway. “No sé qué es esta cosa en la que estamos viviendo, pero no es el mundo. Los científicos no van a investigarlo porque ellos no son reales. Pavo con queso suizo extra.”

Creo que esa última parte ya venía escrita en el papel del sándwich, por algún artista del local, o alguien parecido.

Bueno… algo provocativo desde una de las mentes más visionarias del edificio de las Ciencias Terrestres, desde que fue declarado por la ciudad como poco seguro y dejado vacante.

¿Se ha acabado el mundo? ¿Qué significaría que se termine el mundo? ¿Y cómo Simone consiguió su envoltorio del Subway, dado que los restaurantes Subway tienen muchas entradas, pero ninguna salida? como dice su lema, “Mil maneras de entrar, ninguna de salir. Come fresco. Come tan terriblemente, terriblemente fresco. Terriblemente, increíblemente, espantosamente, terroríficamente fresco.”

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Para más de esta historia del fin del mundo, vamos ahora en vivo al sonido de una burbuja en un acuario.

[Sonido de una burbuja de acuario.]

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Volviendo ahora a mis brumosos recuerdos europeos de tonos sepia.

Otro país que recuerdo — con mucho cariño por supuesto — es la nación de Franchia. Franchia, tierra de arcos.

Es fascinante ver cómo otras culturas viven, sacudiéndote de tus formas night-valianas. Y Franchia es el ejemplo número uno.

Ver una cultura que ni siquiera tiene personas, un país sin población — solo antiguos arcos de piedra, cientos de millas cuadradas de arcos, mezclándose e inclinándose entre ellos. El viento resuena entre los estrechos pasillos mientras el viajero solitario, con cámara en mano, explora el vasto y vacío paisaje.

Uno no necesita hablar otro idioma para dar a entenderse dentro de los bordes de Franchia. Un simple ‘¿hola?’ entre largos intervalos de silencio, y escucharás el eco de tu llamada volviendo desde las profundidades de los arcos enredados y en ruinas, sin ser respondida.

La belleza, oh radioescuchas, del intercambio cultural.

Por supuesto, a pesar de los divertidos momentos que tuve encorvado en una frazada en las largas noches de Franchia, mirando a las estrellas y acompañado de vino barato, ninguna visita puede durar para siempre. Eventualmente, me convencí de que no estaba solo en el laberinto; que en algún lugar entre los arcos había una bestia, observándome. Me quedaba quieto por horas, escuchando ese viento, buscando el menor sonido de movimiento en los distantes pasillos de arcos.

Huí de Franchia, corriendo desesperadamente a la frontera, encontrando callejones sin salida entre callejones sin salida, mi corazón desbocado, crucé al siguiente país y caí de rodillas en la colina llena de pasto del campo, los arcos dejados completamente atrás.

Y en ese momento, les juro, radioescuchas, en el momento del cruce — sentí una sola garra en mi espalda. Lo juro, sentí el infinito viento de Franchia volverse cálido y húmedo — el aliento de la bestia a centímetros de mi cuello.

Así que visiten Franchia, — pero, ya saben, cuidado con el monstruo que puedo o no puedo haber imaginado.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Y ahora, el tráfico.

El Departamento de Transporte de Night Vale (DTNV) nos ha informado que hay equipos de trabajo que están deslizándose por ciertas secciones de la Ruta 800. Se aconseja a los viajeros a conducir lentamente por las zonas delimitadas, pues los trabajadores de la construcción, con cascos, estarán rodando por todo el lugar, una masa palpitante de extremidades colgando, y bocas jadeantes.

Las multas por violaciones de tráfico en estas zonas marcadas son del doble. Todas las multas fuera de las zonas marcadas son cuádruples, como de costumbre.

Además, el DTNV me ha pedido leer estos consejos — usando sus palabras exactas. Así que:

Silverhawk - Copperhead - y Gopher

Activar

Repito

Activar

Ejecutar - Misión - Alpha - Noviembre - Zulu - Zero - Uno - Tres

Parámetros letales aceptables.

No estoy muy seguro de lo que significa, pero si tú lo entendiste, evita entonces una molesta multa de tráfico siguiendo... el dictado que sea que se acaba de transmitir.

Y recuerden, usen cinturones de seguridad. Están de moda, y se obtienen fácilmente cortando un pedazo de tu propio auto, y agregándoles los accesorios que quieras.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores:  

Siete luces en la ventana.

Siete luces en el hall.

Siete luces, siete luces, en definitiva.

Seis notas en la melodía.

Seis notas forman un canto fúnebre.

Seis notas para librarse de la tentación.

Cinco vías para escapar.

Cinco vías, todas bloqueadas.

Cinco vías, cada una rota y perdida.

Cuatro palabras en un susurro.

Cuatro palabras en un año.

Cuatro palabras que te llenan de miedo.

Tres toques de un dedo.

Tres toques en una pared.

Tres toques, mientras intentas detenerte.

Dos ojos grandes y desesperados.

Dos ojos entrecerrados, asustados.

Dos ojos abiertos, sí, pero nada ahí.

Una luz en la ventana.

Una luz en el hall.

Una luz, una luz, en definitiva.

Taco Bell. Vive más.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Para volver a una reminiscencia más placentera, Europa no es sólo mirar monumentos, y hablar con monumentos y lamer monumentos. Es también sobre su gente.

Una interacción memorable sucedió en el pequeño país alpino de Luftnarp.

Había sido un largo día de viaje en tren y de luego ingresar a una helada y lúgubre hostal, y estaba desesperado por una comida caliente, y algo de buena compañía. Recuerdo ir a la cervecería local, donde el propietario me quedó mirando, paralizado, con la boca abierta y una piel gris y cenicienta. El resto del local hizo lo mismo. Todas sus bocas estaban abiertas en dimensiones caricaturescas, fueran de los límites de la ciencia médica conocida.

Pedí un plato de lo que sea que encontraran delicioso, añadiendo un rápido ‘por favor’ en el lenguaje local, para indicar que estaba tratando de mezclarme, y que no era el típico turista norteamericano molesto. Con gracia me respondieron, dejando salir un grito gutural, al unísono, y sin moverse, mientras yo caminaba a la cocina y devoraba un poco de las patatas con menos moho, y una cuantas salsas misteriosas (ligeramente ácidas).

Los dejé, chillando en su lengua local y paralizados en la forma caricaturesca del terror humano, sintiendo que no sólo gané una buena merienda, sino que también unos nuevos buenos amigos.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

¡Buenas noticias para el mundo científico! los científicos anunciaron que han descubierto la araña más mortal del mundo — una especie previamente desconocida que es difícil de encontrar y su mordida es difícil de sobrevivir. aparentemente el espécimen fue encontrado cuando TÚ cuerpo muerto fue examinado.

Dicen que eras un retrato de agonía, tu piel era un sinfín de colores y… oh — ¿sabes qué? lo lamento. Este reporte es de la semana que viene. Aww, cosas como estas se han vuelto tan confusas desde que los servicios de cable empezaron a usar máquinas del tiempo. Olvídalo. No hay necesidad de preocuparse de eso por unos días.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, ¡el clima!

♫ “[Sni Bong](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00A51A4ZK/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B00A51A4ZK&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" por [Dengue Fever](http://denguefevermusic.com/) ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Pensando en el pasado, señoritas, recordando el pasado, caballeros, pensando y recordando el pasado de mi tour por Europa, siento… una fuerte sensación de tristeza, descendiendo sobre mí.

Por supuesto, es en parte nostalgia — mirando una versión joven de mi, recorriendo Europa, teniendo aventuras y superando obstáculos que, en el momento, parecían abrumadores — pero ahora parecen simples bloques constructores de una inofensiva historia.

Pero aquí está la verdad sobre la nostalgia. No la sentimos por quién éramos, sino por lo que no fuimos. La sentimos por todas las posibilidades que se nos abrieron, pero que no tomamos.

El tiempo es como la cera, chorreando desde la llama de una vela. En el momento, está moldeándose y cayendo, con la capacidad de transformarse en cualquier forma. Después el momento pasa — un sólido registro único de lo que sucedió, todavía sosteniendo sus curvas salvajes, y contornea el potencial de cualquier forma que pudo haber sostenido.

Es imposible — no importa cuán bendecido por la suerte estés, o por el gobierno, o por alguna remota e invisible deidad, dirigiendo gentilmente tu vida con sus manos hechas de luz de luna y viento  — es imposible no sentirse un poquito triste, mirando a aquel pedazo de cera, ese pedazo de pasado. Es imposible no pensar en las formas salvajes que esa cera nunca tomará.

La aldea, vista desde la ventana de un tren  — hermosa e imposible, e imposiblemente hermosa en la cima de la montaña, después te preguntas que habría pasado si hubieras salido de ese tren en movimiento y caminando por sus calles tranquilas, y vivido ahí por el resto de tu vida. La hermosa cara de ese hombre joven en Luftnarp, con su boca abierta y su piel de ceniza, visto por última vez ya dando media vuelta, mientras abordabas el bus, ya volviéndose a un futuro que no te incluye, donde esta cosa contigo que se veía tan posible, ahora y para siempre, nunca fue.

Toda la variedad de oportunidades desperdiciadas espían por las ventanas del transporte público, en serio.

Puede ser abrumadora, esa cera esparcida e inerte, registrando cada vuelta no dada.

“¿Cuál es el punto?” preguntas.

“¿Para qué molestarse?” dices.

“Oh, Cecil,” lloras. “Oh, Cecil.”

Pero después recuerdas — Yo recuerdo — que estamos, incluso ahora, en otro poco de cera fundida. Estamos en un momento que todavía está cayendo, todavía volátil, — y nunca estaremos en otro lugar. Siempre estaremos en el momento más peligroso, más excitante, más posible de todos: el ahora. Donde nunca podremos saber qué forma tendrá el siguiente momento.

Quédense sintonizados para… bueno, vamos a descubrirlo juntos, ¿sí?

Buenas noches, Night Vale, Buenas noches.

******

 

Proverbio de hoy: Pregúntale a tu doctor si la derecha es izquierda para ti.

 

 


	22. El bosque susurrante

Hay una delgada línea semántica que separa "raro" y "hermoso". Y esa línea está cubierta en medusas.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Damas y caballeros, muchos de ustedes habrán notado el nuevo bosque que se acaba de formar al este de Night Vale. es difícil decir cómo este denso bosque de pinos ha aparecido en esta vasta extensión de desierto, o como es que parece haber crecido en tan sólo un par de días, pero este bosque está invadiendo rápidamente nuestro pequeño pueblo.

 

Botanistas de la comunidad universitaria de Night Vale dijeron que esta hermosa, exuberante frondosidad,  es llamada El Bosque Susurrante, y a esto, aunque adorable, no deberías acercarte.

 

Oficiales del Departamento de Parques de Night Vale concuerdan con esta afirmación, aunque simplemente escribieron la palabra "no" en una hoja de papel, pero con muchas "O" y al menos 2 docenas de "N" así que se ve algo así como:

 

¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 

O tal vez es algo así como el eco de un grito. Es difícil de decir… no incluyeron notas de presentación en el comunicado de prensa.

 

Lo que sí sabemos es esto: hay un Bosque Susurrante justo afuera del pueblo, y NO hay que acercarse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

El Distrito de Escuelas de Night Vale anunció que las escuelas estarán cerradas la semana que viene, dado que nada realmente importa y ¿es algo siquiera real?. Citaron al cielo nocturno que no para de expandirse como fuente de su decisión.

 

"¿Cómo podemos darle importancia alguna a algo tan insignificante como las matemáticas o la ortografía o la historia, cuando el vacío ya se ha tragado nuestra existencia? Somos hormigas, aplastadas diariamente por el indiferente pie del universo y… ¡ya no vale más la pena! no podemos seguir adelante así" dijo la dirección de la escuela, agitando una botella de vino y meneando sus cabezas débilmente.

 

El presidente de la junta escolar, una enorme Nube Brillante que deja caer animales desde lo alto, y convoca una niebla de desesperación por sobre todo lo que cubre, agregó: “HUMÍLLENSE, MORTALES. ¡PONGAN SUS LENGUAS EN EL SUELO Y RUEGUEN POR SUS VIDAS SIN VALOR!"

 

Algunos padres, por supuesto, están muy molestos por la decisión de cerrar las escuelas, alegando que no podemos dejar que la vasta incomprensibilidad del desconocido universo nos detenga en nuestro camino. Tenemos que seguir presionando hacia el futuro.

 

La tesorera de la asociación de padres y maestros de Night Vale, Diane Creighton, dijo : “La escuela es una parte importante de la vida de un niño, y cerrarla sólo porque estás asustado de tu propia insignificancia es ridículo. ¿ven? ¡estoy mirando al cielo ahora mismo”! Creighton continuó. "Y estoy diciendo "¡tú no puedes frenarme, cielo! ¡yo puedo! … yo.. "

 

Creighton luego frenó su discurso, bajando su puño al costado, y suspirando de forma audible.

 

Ella añadió, "Nada es real, no lo creo… como sea… ¿a quién le importa?"

 

Luego volvió la vista a lo alto del cielo, y una única lágrima zigzagueó en su mejilla derecha, mientras susurraba algo acerca de los árboles estando en lo correcto.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, un anuncio de utilidad pública.

 

La Asociación Psicológica de Night Vale (APVNV), en conjunto con una vaga, pero amenazante agencia gubernamental, le pide a todos los habitantes que comiencen a llevar diarios de sueños.

 

Los diarios de sueños pueden ser satisfactorios para el espíritu,  un ejercicio de comprensión de la mente inconsciente, ayudando a examinar tu Yo completo, y balancear tus emociones.

 

También pueden ser una fuente de útil información para oficiales de gobierno y ejecutivos de corporativas de marketing.

 

Por supuesto, estimados radioescuchas, muchos de ustedes estarán diciendo "bien, eso suena fabuloso, Cecil, ¿pero cómo se lleva un diario de sueños?"

 

¡Excelente pregunta!

 

Yo llevo uno hace ya varios años, y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con la APVNV en esto. Parece difícil, al comienzo, sobre todo porque toca desarrollar el hábito de escribir como primera cosa en la mañana, y también porque el Consejo de la Ciudad tiene prohibidos todos los objetos de escritura. Pero una vez que uno aprende a generar un improvisado no-lápiz a partir de una bombilla de cóctel, algo de algodón y un poco de colorante de comida, ¡ya estás listo!

 

En un esfuerzo para educar a los habitantes de Night Vale acerca de cómo llevar un diario de sueños, la APNV ha creado esta útil guía.

 

Primer Paso: Encuentra un Diccionario extranjero o himnario. Se prefiere que escojas algo en ruso o ucraniano, pero el alemán también debería funcionar.

 

Segundo Paso: corte al medio varias páginas, creando un compartimiento secreto en el libro.

 

Tercer Paso: escriba con cuidado y detalle sus sueños, en el momento en que despierte.

 

Cuarto Paso: (y este es el más importante de todos,) tráguese el papel donde escribió su sueño, y luego coloque el esqueleto de un ave en el libro.

 

Finalmente, entierre el libro cerca de un magnolio o un sauce y repita cada día.

 

Entre más pronto comiences este proceso, radioescucha, más pronto puedes comenzar a actualizar tu existencia, explorar tu Yo interno, y más pronto puede la policía secreta del sheriff rastrear y arrestar a aquellos viles malandrines que insisten en soñar con caballos.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Más acerca del Bosque Susurrante.

 

Larry Leroy, desde las afueras de la ciudad, dijo que fue al Bosque susurrante esta mañana, sólo para ver de qué iba todo este jaleo, y dijo que a medida que se acercaba al límite del bosque, sintió un terrible miedo, que comenzó a tiritar y a sudar.

 

Pero que luego escuchó una pequeña voz sin género susurrar "te ves tan bien hoy, Larry. Me encanta lo que has hecho con tu barba ¡y sólo miren ese cinturón! ¿es nuevo?”

 

Por supuesto, la barba de Larry sí está bonita, radioescuchas. Finalmente dejó de usar su clásica chivita y dejó de teñirla negra. Ahora es una barba completa, una manta de sabiduría que sazona su aspecto suave, y le da el toque reconfortante del rostro de un noble sabio. ¡El bosque tiene toda la razón!

 

Así que Larry entró al bosque, y toda su angustia simplemente se desvaneció. Se sintió joven y libre de preocupaciones como nunca se había sentido, y el bosque le dijo que le amaba.

 

"Te queremos Larry", Dijo el Bosque Susurrante "Tú eres bueno, y te ves bien. ¿Quieres pasar más tiempo con nosotros? Pasemos el rato, y contemos algunos chistes, y tal vez algunos juegos. Eres un buen amigo. Seamos amigos."

 

Larry dijo que quería quedarse, pero que había recordado que tenía TV cable y que no quería perderse nada por culpa de la hermosa naturaleza inexplorada. Así que volvió a su casa a ver si alcanzaba la maratón de _Iron Chef America_.

 

Así que, estimados radioescuchas, parece que el Bosque Susurrante es en realidad bastante simpático. No puedo imaginar lo que esos académicos y burocráticos chupatintas estaban hablando. ¡Larry lo hacía sonar como un lugar adorable!

 

Voy a mandar al practicante Richard, a ver qué podemos aprender acerca de esta fascinante nueva adición a nuestro panorama.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Ahora un vistazo al Calendario de la Comunidad:

 

El Lunes es la inauguración de una nueva exhibición en el Museo de Ciencia infantil. la exhibición es llamada "¡La Luna Es Mentira!" y explora cómo la luna es un mito creado por el gobierno para mantenernos a todos alejados del conocimiento de cómo una maquinaria ancestral alienígena es la que maneja los océanos. En la sala de aprendizaje manual, los niños tendrán la oportunidad de crear sus propias lunas de plumavit y propaganda agresiva — ¡Justo como lo hicieron los masones!

 

El Martes regresa Buddy Holly a Dark Owl Records. No va a haber show, o firma de libros, y nadie podrá verlo. El simplemente… se cernirá sobre los hombros de los amantes de la música y desaprobará sus mal guiados gustos musicales. Compradores incorrectos recibirán un ataque de llanto incontrolado, y un horripilante frío corriendo por sus espaldas de parte del legendario rocanrolero.

 

El jueves es el día de reciclar la basura. el papel va en bolsas azules, el plástico en bolsas transparentes y cualquier diente que hayas perdido por el accidente de agua pública de la semana pasada debe ser delicadamente depositado en una caja de madera, e incinerado.

 

El viernes en el centro recreacional de Night Vale, hay clases de cocina para principiantes. Chef Amateurs pueden aprender técnicas con el cuchillo, lo básico acerca de hornear, y un seminario acerca de si los venados sienten dolor o sólo están tristes.

 

En la tarde del Sábado hay un desfile secreto. Tú sabrás cuándo y dónde es, si eres de los escogidos para ver sus globos secretos y escuchar sus canciones secretas.

 

El domingo es el día que decidimos el otoño pasado sobre que limpiaríamos un poco. ¡Lo prometiste! necesitamos limpiar un poco, ¿YA? y eso es este domingo. ¡No hagas otros planes! ¡Siempre haces eso! ¡Siempre estás haciendo eso!

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

No puedes ver, te mueves a tientas, salvajemente, viendo como tu equilibro es también inestable. Sientes un líquido fino llenar tus zapatos. Por lo que notas, no es agua.

 

Un penetrante olor a salmuera… o ansiedad. Das con algo sólido.

 

Una pared, tal vez. Es suave como de cuero, pero también húmeda. Mantienes tus manos sobre la superficie y ésta se mueve ligeramente, como si estuviera respirando. No. Más bien… son espasmos.

 

Se oye un ruido sordo desde arriba; un gorgoteo desde abajo. sigues sin ver nada. Las paredes se sacuden de nuevo, ahora rápido. Pierdes el equilibrio y te deslizas hasta el suelo, que es del mismo tipo de superficie, pero ahora el líquido está salpicando más ampliamente.

 

Algo agarra tu pierna. ¡ALGO AGARRA TU PIERNA! ¡TE JALAN HACIA ABAJO!. no puedes ver en qué dirección. ¡Qué locura!

 

¿Qué camino, locura?

 

Gritas, pero ningún sonido escapa de tus porfiados labios. De tu garganta imprudente.

 

Alcanzas algo, pero qué es, no lo sabes. Sólo que lo alcanzas.

 

Una luz cegadora, un momento de entendimiento. Estás en una bodega vacía, amarrado a una silla. Hay otros también, pero llevan las cabezas tapadas y no se mueven.

 

Recuerdas esta pesadilla. Te reconfortas en ese conocido dolor.

 

Huele como a fermentación, y puedes escuchar un apagado pitido interminable. Alguien grita en un idioma que no conoces. Tú amas a tu familia. ¡Los amas!

 

Bienvenidos a la langosta roja. ven a ver qué hay fresco hoy.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Más acerca del Bosque Susurrante.

 

El interno Richard llamó para decir que el bosque es maravilloso, y que desde el momento en que llegó fue muy acogedor.

 

"Richard, tienes unos adorables ojos verdes, ¡no puedo creer que los acabo de notar! tu camisa realmente resalta esas gemas penetrantes. Además tienes unas lindas y suaves manos. ¿tocas la guitarra? ¿te gustaría tocar la guitarra? ¿te gusta la música?" El bosque susurró, aparentemente.

 

Richard reportó que quería quedarse en el bosque, pero le dije que aún tenía cosas de practicante que hacer en la radio, como llenar contratos de publicidad y renombrar a los insectos sin alas, pero él insistía en quedarse.

 

Richard me dijo que sus pies comenzaron a picar en un principio, luego a cosquillear. Un cosquilleo muy agradable. Luego notó parches café grisáceos formándose sobre sus pies, y que no podía moverse, y Richard me aseguró que eso era exactamente lo que quería, pero ya he enviado ayuda.  

 

Damas y Caballeros, por su seguridad, manténganse alejados del Bosque Susurrante. No escuches sus halagos vacíos, su ridícula adulación. Aprendan de Larry Leroy. ¡Permanezcan en casa y vean televisión! ¡No hay razón para ir a explorar la naturaleza! ¡No hay razón!

 

Así que mientras trato de averiguar que pasó con nuestro interno, les dejo con el clima.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

♫ Winifred, de Seth Boyer ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Bien, radioescuchas, hay buenas y malas noticias respecto al Bosque Susurrante.

 

La mala noticia es que Richard el interno— así como lo conocemos— está perdido para siempre. Como lo están también las docenas de primeros en responder, ciudadanos interesados y amantes de la naturaleza, que fueron al Bosque Susurrante el día de hoy.

 

A la familia de Richard, permítanme comunicarles que estoy profundamente triste por su pérdida, era un excelente interno, y será extrañado.

 

La buena noticia es que ninguno de los que perdimos hoy está técnicamente muerto. Según Simone Rigadeau, del edificio de Ciencias Terrestres  del instituto profesional de Night vale, el Bosque Susurrante es un lugar donde todos podemos plantar nuestros pies y manos en el frío y suave terreno, dejando a nuestros dedos de manos y pies crecer en espiral dentro de la tierra, rápida y profundamente, entrelazándose entre ellos, serpenteando a través de una red orgánica y compleja para convertirse en uno.

 

En el Bosque Susurrante, todo el mundo es uno, todos.

 

Ellos se comparten entre ellos ahora.

 

Sé que Simone es sólo una vagabunda que vive en una bodega en desuso en el edificio de ciencias terrestres, y no una real científica, pero creí que era una historia hermosa, y que traía algo de sentido a la, de otra forma, vacía vida de un interno.

 

Así que descansa tranquilo Night Vale, sabiendo que ninguna vida se ha perdido hoy. Se han ganado entre ellos, compartiendo el alma del Bosque Susurrante ahora, y que nosotros siempre les tendremos. Siempre.

 

O… al menos por el tiempo que sea que vive un árbol, el cual tengo entendido es bastante largo… no estoy realmente seguro, tuve un hámster cuando era pequeño y se murió en… creo, 2 semanas, así que ¡meh! ¿Yo qué sé?

 

Manténganse en sintonía, para el sonido de un rápido palpitar de corazón.

 

Como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

 

Buenas Noches.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Proverbio de hoy: Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre. Libéralo ahora. Es la policía, y te tenemos rodeado.


	23. Scouts eternos

Nosotros reportamos sólo lo real, lo semi-real, y lo verificablemente irreal.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Aquí en la estación, hemos recibido un montón de llamadas y e-mails, durante los últimos meses, preguntando sobre Khoshekh — el gato que fue encontrado suspendido en el baño de hombres. Bueno, está bastante bien, y muchas gracias por su interés. De hecho, recientemente, ha dado a luz a unos adorables gatitos. ¿Cómo le hace un gato hombre para dar a luz? Bueno, ¿Cómo le hace un gato hombre para suspenderse inmóvil en un lugar en el baño de una estación de radio?

 

Algunas cosas no están hechas para ser cuestionadas. La mayoría de las cosas, la verdad.   

 

Le deslizamos una nota bajo la  puerta a la Administración de la Estación de Radio, preguntándoles si podíamos quedarnos con todos los adorables gatitos flotantes. La Administración respondió con un gran golpe tras la puerta cerrada de su oficina, y una localizada tormenta en la sala de descanso. Aún estamos trabajando con el oráculo de la estación para entender su mensaje, y les haremos saber pronto qué haremos con los gatitos.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Emocionantes noticias desde la sección de Boy Scouts de Night Vale. Dos de sus miembros - Franklin Wilson y Barton Donovan - han logrado todos los requerimientos necesarios para ascender desde el rango de Scout del Miedo, al nivel final y el más temido: Scout Eterno. La ceremonia tomará lugar en una hora inespecífica hoy, en el Agujero del Terreno Vacante detrás del Ralph’s, y todos están invitados a participar.

 

Aquellos que deseen echar una mirada a la ceremonia deberán usar ropa holgada, y decirle a todos los que conozcan que irán a un viaje largo— o sólo a algún lugar, para relajar la mente, ¿entiendes? Y que no saben cuando volverán, pero que no será pronto, probablemente.    

 

“De verdad tengo que encontrarme a mí mismo, y pienso que un camino sin rumbo definido es el mejor lugar para hacerlo,” deberás decir. “No me busquen” deberás continuar, cogiendole a tus amados un hombro y manteniendo intenso contacto visual. “No me busquen.”

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

El Consejo de la Ciudad votó esta semana para hacer de la muerte una meritocracia. “Por toda la existencia humana, la muerte ha sido un evento de tipo comunista,” dijo el Consejo en un comunicado, y que “vivimos en América, donde no es el trabajo del gobierno dar muerte a cada uno de los ciudadanos.”

 

El Consejo señaló que de ahora en adelante, la muerte sería ganada a través de la productividad y el trabajo duro, no solamente como una limosna para todos esos chupa-vidas aprovechados en la calle.

 

“Si quieres morir,” dijo el Consejo, “tú debes lograr la muerte por ti mismo. No todos logran morir, y así es como será.”

 

La votación se ganó por un pequeño margen, con la oposición dividida entre mantener la muerte como universal, y otros pujando por prohibir la muerte en conjunto.  

 

Escucha, Night Vale, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo voy por este nuevo sistema, basado en el mérito de la muerte. Si todo el mundo logra morir, entonces nadie valorará realmente la muerte. Yo solía ser joven, e idealista, y pensaba que la muerte era un derecho humano, que todos merecían morir. Pero ahora, me doy cuenta que morir es un trabajo muy duro. Yo trabajo duro todos los días tratando de morir, pero ustedes no me escuchan quejándome, “Oh, Gobierno, ¿dónde está mi muerte gratis?” No. Cuando yo muera, quiero habérmela ganado.

 

No pretendo sonar insensible con aquellos menos afortunados, esos que no pueden morir sin la ayuda del gobierno, es por eso que apoyo nuestros refugios locales sin fines de lucro, ayudarán a aliviar a nuestros menos afortunados hermanos y hermanas, hacia la muerte que ellos realmente quieren, pero que no pueden permitirse.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

En su conferencia de prensa diaria de hoy, la Alcaldesa Pamela Winchell extendió sus cálidas felicitaciones a Franklin y Barton por su logro de Scouts Eternos.

 

“¡El fuego en verdad es frío!” ella gritó. “¡Es el frío el que te quema!”

 

Pasó a producir varios globos coloridos desde su boca, los cuales ofreció a niños mudos y desconocidos en la audiencia— niños que ninguno de los reporteros recuerda que hubieran estado allí segundos antes, y que ninguno de ellos reconocía.  

 

Los niños agradecieron a la Alcaldesa vibrando y disolviéndose.

 

Los Scouts, mientras tanto, han continuado con los preparativos de su ceremonia. El Terreno Vacante detrás del Ralph’s está ahora cubierto por una gruesa carpa de arpillera, y los líderes de los scouts han sido vistos rodando varios tambores de aceite dentro de la carpa, tambores que traquetean cuando los mueven. También pusieron serpentinas y un cartel pintado a mano sobre la entrada de la tienda, en el que se lee: “¡BUEN TRABAJO, FRANKY Y BARTY!”  

 

¡Buen trabajo, de hecho! ¡Oh, esto es tan emocionante! Que maravilloso pueblecito tenemos.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Después de una larga lucha con los padres sobre la controversial máquina de sodas en la recientemente reabierta Preparatoria de Night Vale, el Consejo Escolar finalmente se ha rendido ante la presión desde la Asociación de Padres y Apoderados. Mientras el Consejo Escolar— liderado por la etérea y amenazante Nube que Brilla, se negaba a remover las máquinas por los muy necesitados ingresos extra, convinieron que ese exceso de jarabe de maíz era simplemente no tan bueno para la salud de los estudiantes.    

 

Como compromiso, el Consejo Escolar convino en poner trampas explosivas, con espadas que se balancean, y un laberinto electrificado, para promover elecciones de bebidas más sanas y la actividad física — la cual ayudará a quemar toda esa azúcar.

 

Para compensar la potencial baja renta por la reducción de compra, el Consejo Escolar dijo que alzarán los precios de las sodas, removerán todas las fuentes de agua y lavabos, y duplicarán la sal en todos los platos de la cafetería.

 

El Consejo Escolar concluyó su anuncio con lo siguiente:     

 

“¡Todos inclinense! ¡Todos alaben! ¡Todos sométanse ante la Nube que Brilla!”

 

Luego se rociaron ellos mismos, y a los reporteros, con dos litros de Sierra Mist caliente y agitada.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Los agentes de gobierno de una vaga, pero amenazante agencia, tendrán su campaña de reclutamiento anual en el Silo de misiles Abandonado, a las afueras del Pueblo, la próxima semana. Aquellos interesados en unirse al vago pero importante trabajo sólo deberán presentar su curriculum, e ir a alguno de los muchos puntos secretos que están alrededor del pueblo.

 

En el mismo evento, los candidatos serán interrogados sin piedad para determinar cómo encontraron los puntos secretos, qué saben exactamente sobre la agencia, y quién les dijo.  

 

Un representante de la agencia, hablando a través de un representante, que hablaba a través de un apoderado pesadamente drogado, dijo, “Oh, tú sabes, habrá un montón de entrevistas de trabajo rutinarias. Preguntándote tu mayor debilidad, para que la usemos sobre ti, quebrándote lentamente a través de una serie de pulsos de luz hipnótica, y patrones de sonidos destructivos… cosas así.”

 

Aquellos que logren pasar por el riguroso proceso, se desvanecerán de nuestras vidas— presumiblemente para unirse a la  vaga, pero amenazante agencia, de alguna forma.

 

Aquellos que fallen el proceso también se desvanecerán.

 

Eventualmente, dado el tiempo, todos nosotros nos desvaneceremos— incluso las memorias de nosotros se corroerán y desaparecerán.

 

La campaña de reclutamiento incluye una posibilidad de almuerzo, y la Agencia mencionó que están abarrotados de postres, usualmente, y que no tienen suficientes cursos, así que… mantengan eso en mente.  

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Si quieres presenciar la ceremonia de Scout Eterno, ahora es momento de correr a la carpa de arpillera en el Terreno Vacante detrás del Raplh’s. El líder de los Scouts indica que la ceremonia empezaría en cualquier segundo ahora— aunque mucho de la ceremonia está fuera del mero control humano, y ellos no pueden dar una hora específica.

 

El Maestro Scout Earl Harlan dijo, “Estoy orgulloso de ser de la primera tropa Scout en lograr este rango. También estoy aterrado de ser de la primera tropa Scout en lograr este rango. Las dos emociones están mezcladas dentro de mi cuerpo y es confuso. Es confuso” dijo estremeciéndose.

 

“Pudimos haber tenido algo, Cecil. Siempre recuerda eso,” concluyó, agarrándome el brazo antes de caminar, cabizbajo, fuera del estudio.

 

Bueno, pienso que todos estamos orgullosos y aterrados la mayoría del tiempo, y eso es porque vivimos en el mejor pueblo de este país, de este estado, y de esta nación. ¡De ahí es dónde viene el orgullo! La parte aterradora es porque la vida es aterradora. Es sólo eso.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora unas palabras de nuestros auspiciadores:

 

¿Perdiendo la esperanza? ¿Es difícil de ver la salida? ¿Esperanza: perdiéndola? ¿Perdido? ¿Perdido en una cueva? ¿Perdido en una cueva que hace espirales alrededor a una sola columna obsidiana, iluminada tenuemente por una fuente que no parece estar ni abajo ni arriba? ¿Difícil de ver? ¿Escarbando entre las rocas por alguna marca que podría decirte de dónde vienes, a dónde deberías ir? ¿Depresivo? ¿Sufriendo de depresión? ¿Sufriendo? ¿Tropezaste en una roca y caíste en una dolorosa eternidad en la espiral iluminada uniformemente y sin rasgos? ¿Perdiendo la esperanza?

 

Desert Springs Seis Banderas. Justo al lado de la Salida 64, en Night Vale.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

  


El Consejo Médico de Night Vale anunció que hoy no pueden ayudarte. ¡No si sigues gritando así! También pidieron que te limpiaras antes de venir. ¡No quieren acabar enfermos!

 

“Uno de los mayores problemas que enfrentamos como doctores es el montón de sangre,” dijo Suzanne Thurgood, Directora Publicitaria del Consejo Médico. “Cogemos demasiada sangre sobre nuestros suelos y jeans y nuestros brazaletes magnéticos de cobre — se está volviendo insostenible.”

 

Thurgood agregó que lo mejor que puedes hacer si no eres capaz de dejar de sangrar, es tomar un poco de aire. Cálmate. Esto debería ayudarte a concentrarte en no sangrar. Entonces, una vez hayas terminado de sangrar, ve a la oficina del doctor.

 

“No es cuestión de entrenamiento médico,” dijo Thurgood. “Es simplemente una cuestión de respeto a las demás personas.”

 

Thurgood entonces encendió un cigarrillo y lo puso hábilmente en la boca de un gavilán a medio vuelo. El pájaro voló lejos, una distante torre de reloj marcó el cuarto de hora, y una gentil lluvia comenzó a caer.

 

Este fue el consejo de salud comunitario.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Nos informan que la ceremonia de Scout Eterno ha comenzado, y manadas de extraños niños mudos están saliendo desde la carpa de arpillera, llenando todos los espacios públicos y privados, y parándose silenciosos, como a la espera de órdenes provenientes de alguna fuente mayor y desconocida. La Policía Secreta del Sheriff advierte que los niños son horripilantes y que están aterrorizados de ellos. Yo mismo cuento 5 en esta cabina de grabación— exactamente la mitad de ellos chicos, y la mitad chicas.        

 

¿Quién sabe  para qué propósito los niños vinieron a nosotros, y a qué final nos llevarán sus acciones?  

 

¿Quién sabe cualquier cosa, en realidad, con seguridad?

 

Vamos, rendidos y confundidos, vulnerables y temblorosos, al clima.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

  


♫ “[Too Much Time](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B002Q6P4P2/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B002Q6P4P2&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" de [John Vanderslice](http://www.johnvanderslice.com/) ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

  


La ceremonia se terminó, queridos radioescuchas. Los niños se han ido.

 

Parece que pasamos por esta crisis, como todas las crisis anteriores, sanos y salvos— la alarma fue sólo una falsa alarma.

 

Los niños que nos rodeaban no eran la amenaza que nos imaginábamos. Después de un período de inquietante silencio, todos ellos atacaron, salvajemente, arrastrando muchos ciudadanos con ellos a la carpa sobre el Terreno Vacante detrás del Ralph’s.

 

La Policía Secreta indica que sólo 10 o algo personas fueron llevadas, y tal vez una docena fueron asesinados.

 

Que idiotas fuimos al preocuparnos.     

 

Cuánto de nuestras vidas pasamos construyendo complejas profecías de miedo, cuando el mundo en sí mismo es sólo el mismo mundo que siempre hemos tenido.

 

El Maestro Scout Harlan fue uno de los llevados. Espero que continúe estando orgulloso y aterrado, en cualquier nueva realidad que se encuentre. Pienso seguido sobre mi último momento con él, y las cosas que fueron dichas.

 

Pienso muy seguido en muchas cosas.

 

Otras cosas, pienso menos en ellas.  

 

Franklin y Barton, ahora y para siempre, mantienen el rango de Scout Eterno, y fueron preservados en cabinas de cristal al frente de la Alcaldía— un  recordatorio, para todos los que pasen, del riesgo y las recompensas de la valentía. De la lealtad. De ser un Scout. Que todos los niños que los vean se sientan orgullosos.

 

Excepto por esa horda de niños mudos de otro mundo— esos niños, espero, nunca los volveremos a ver.

 

Radioescuchas, radioescuchas allá afuera en la desocupada noche, aferrándose a mi voz como un simulacro de compañía, recuerden: el temor es consciencia más vida. El arrepentimiento es un intento de evadir lo que sucedió. Las tostadas son pan, sostenido directamente sobre calor hasta que está crujiente. El tiempo presente del arrepentimiento es indecisión. El tiempo futuro del miedo es comedia o tragedia. Y el pasado de tostar es tostado.

 

Quédense en sintonía para más voces. Más sonidos tranquilizadores en este mundo silencioso.

 

Buenas noches Night Vale.

 

Buenas noches.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

  
Proverbio de Hoy: Mamás, no dejen a sus bebés crecer para ser vaqueros. Muéstrenles fotos de vacas cuando son jóvenes, y adminístrenles breves electrochoques.


	24. La alcaldesa

El sol se ha levantado. Tú estás despierto. Esta simetría no carece de significado.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale._  

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Radioescuchas, recibo un comunicado de la policía secreta del Sheriff, acerca de la desaparición de la alcaldesa Pamela Winchell.

 

Luego de la conferencia de prensa de esta mañana, donde actualizaba a los medios acerca de los temas clásicos de la alcaldía — como cuáles son sus tipos de roca favoritos, y una demostración de cómo afilar un hacha, — salió de su oficina, y luego desapareció.

 

Trish Hidge, parte del personal de Winchell, nos dijo "los alcaldes pueden desaparecer, no es la gran cosa. Ella desaparece todo el tiempo. ¡También puede volar y transformarse en caballo! Todo esto cabe perfectamente dentro de sus derechos como alcalde, el volverse invisible. El desintegrarse en una delgada nube, de imperceptible existencia".

 

Hidge continuó, "de hecho, YO puedo desaparecer si quiero, porque trabajo para la alcaldesa, así que comparto sus poderes. Sólo que no los uso todo el tiempo… por respeto a la alcaldesa".

 

Luego de ser presionada por los reporteros para que mostrara su poderes, Hidge aceptó de mala gana, diciendo "uh, bueno, sólo esta vez" y entonces de pie en su lugar, haciendo un visible esfuerzo, con ojos saltones y mejillas sonrosadas, hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, antes de que Hidge dijera, "bueno, no puedo hacerlo con todo el mundo mirando, dense la vuelta ¿sí?"

 

Pero entonces, antes de que nadie pudiera darse la vuelta, desapareció, dejando sólo un soplo de luz blanca — como talco para bebés, — un ligero olor a aceituna, y un eco de voz que dijo "No, esperen, ¡ya lo tengo! ¿lo ven?"

 

Si alguien tiene alguna información acerca de las andanzas de la Alcaldesa, favor contactar a la policía Secreta del Sheriff, o simplemente díganlo por teléfono. Están todos interceptados, por supuesto.

 

 ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

La comunidad Teatral de Night Vale está orgullosa de presentar la apertura de su ampliamente esperada producción, _"Una vez en esta Isla"_. La ubicación y el reparto, son secretos. La cortina se levanta a las 8, y aquellos que buscan a los miembros del reparto para autógrafos, justo después del show, deberían preguntarse por qué las firmas son tan valiosas, y qué es lo que significa este tipo de transacción de todas maneras.

 

El Diario de Night Vale ha indicado su intención de hacer una crítica sobre el musical, tan pronto como averiguen dónde se está presentando. Están interrogando a cualquiera que pueda proveerles con la información.

 

Personalmente, soy un aficionado del teatro — habiendo representado el papel de Pippin, una vez en una producción del colegio. El musical producido era en realidad _Pacífico sur_ , pero nuestro director tenía un gran aprecio  por el teatro experimental, y sintió que la adición de personajes de otras obras famosas podía condimentar un poco las cosas.

 

También escondió un montón de trampas fatales por todo el escenario, para mantenernos despiertos.

 

Oh, fueron unos meses hermosos, preparándose y actuando en frente de padres y amigos, y los que quedamos al final sentimos que realmente habíamos participado en algo grande. Algo que nunca olvidaremos. Ni siquiera en la mitad de la noche, observando sin pensar en la oscuridad. Tanspirando… pálidos… temblando.

 

Estudiantes y adultos mayores reciben un 10% de descuento en las entradas para el musical.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Ahora un mensaje de utilidad pública, para todos los niños que nos escuchan.

 

Niños, el cielo nocturno puede parecer algo tenebroso a veces. Y lo es. Es realmente tenebroso.

 

Miren las estrellas, titilando silenciosas. Están tan lejos que ninguno de nosotros jamás alcanzará ni siquiera a la más cercana. Son vigilantes de ojos muertos de nuestras propias fallas, contra la distancia y la mortalidad. Y detrás de ellas, sólo el vacío. Esa nada que es todo, ese todo que es nada.

 

Incluso la parpadeante luz de un avión cruzando el cielo no parece amainar en lo más mínimo su negrura — es como arrojar una sola ascua, perdida en las profundidades de un vasto océano ártico.

 

¿Y si el vacío no es tan vacío como pensábamos? ¿Qué podría estar llegando hacia nosotros desde afuera? ¿Un asteroide insensible con una oportunidad de trayectoria hacia nosotros? ¿seres inteligentes con una trayectoria maliciosa? ¿Qué cosa buena podría salir de esto? ¿Qué cosa buena, niños, podría venir de todo esto?

 

Témanle al cielo nocturno, niños, y duerman profundamente en sus camas, entre la inadecuada protección de las sábanas y el amor parental.

 

Duerman profundo, niños.

 

Este ha sido nuestro Espacio de Ciencia Divertida para Niños.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Más al respecto de nuestra alcaldesa perdida:

 

Radioescuchas, esto puede ser peor de lo que imaginamos. Estoy recibiendo información acerca de que la vieja Josie y un caballero que puede o no puede ser un Ángel, amigo de ella — dependiendo de si los ángeles son o no son reales, o si es que son reales, pero no son realmente amigos de Josie, o no son reales pero pasaron a existir porque Josie deseó que existieran. Como sea, Josie y su excepcionalmente alto amigo alado, vieron a la Alcaldesa Winchell temprano esta mañana cerca del restaurante ‘Moonlite’ Cena a Todas Horas, hablándole a un hombre con un ofensivo y caricaturesco tocado nativo-americano.

 

Radioescuchas, Ese es más que seguro el rastreador Apache, y miren — no sé qué en qué andará, pero donde sea que va, nada bueno ocurre. Por ejemplo: la última vez que fue a la oficina postal, estuvieron limpiando la sangre de las paredes por meses, y tuvieron que contratar a quién sabe qué tipo de especialista para detener los gritos sin cuerpos, provenientes de cada esquina oscura.

 

Digo, ¿qué clase de contratista se especializa en remover gritos? bueno, además de Chillido-trónicos, por supuesto, pero ellos movieron sus oficinas al subsuelo, varias millas en lo profundo, y se dedican más que nada a generar terremotos estos días.

 

El punto es que, el Rastreador Apache — a  pesar de su reciente transformación en un _real_ nativo americano — no es quien dice ser, y no es un individuo digno de confianza. Sólo puedo temer lo peor por la alcaldesa Winchell.

 

La vieja Josie dijo que los vio a ambos en una acalorada discusión, que terminó con el Rastreador Apache abriendo un maletín de cuero, liberando una densa nube de moscas negras — más de las que uno creería que caben en un maletín de moscas.

 

El hombre con el insensible tocado emplumado luego se metió en el asiento de atrás de un sedan negro. Josie dijo que había visto al conductor perfectamente, y que le había reconocido, pero que ya no podía recordar detalle alguno acerca de su rostro.

 

Sin embargo, Josie no vio a dónde se fue la Alcaldesa. Su amigo, posiblemente ángel, le estaba explicando por qué un triple juego inasistido en el béisbol era tan raro. Y ella se distrajo, porque parecía una historia realmente importante, y no quería parecer ruda.

 

Radioescuchas, hemos contactado a la policía secreta del sheriff. Si ven este sedan negro, a la alcaldesa, o tienen alguna otra información (incluyendo recetas de postres dietéticos y cítricos para nuestro especial de comida veraniega fresca) contacta con nosotros inmediatamente.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

Radioescuchas ¿están perdidos? ¿no saben a dónde ir? les recomiendo LA TORRE DE ARENISCA.

 

¿Necesitas dinero? dirige tus ojos a LA TORRE DE ARENISCA.

 

¿Solitario, ahogándote en impuestos vencidos y problemas legales? mira a LA TORRE DE ARENISCA.

 

La nueva torre de Night Vale — construida en la noche, varias semanas atrás, por agentes desconocidos, o animales, o simplemente nuestra imaginación colectiva — LA TORRE DE ARENISCA se ofrece a todos quienes están a su suerte, o destituidos, o simplemente siendo aplastados por la consecuencias de su propia malignidad.

 

A LA TORRE DE ARENISCA no le importa, LA TORRE DE ARENISCA no discrimina basada en vulgar moralidad.

 

¿Divorciado? ¿sin trabajo?

 

Entrégate a LA TORRE DE ARENISCA.

 

Te preguntarás ¿Cuánto cuesta recibir la ayuda de LA TORRE DE ARENISCA?

 

Te aseguro que no cuesta dinero. Cuesta… otras cosas. Pero si te preocupa qué tipo de costos son estos, entonces no estás en suficientes problemas para LA TORRE DE ARENISCA. Sólo necesitas un abogado.

 

Pero si estás lleno de trozos de vidrio de arrepentimiento — LA TORRE DE ARENISCA — o gritando impotente ante una luna indiferente, ¡pues entonces no necesitas ni mirar! LA TORRE DE ARENISCA te encontrará.

 

LA TORRE DE ARENISCA tiene un slogan. _No puede ser pronunciado._

 

Este mensaje fue traído a ustedes por Wendy's.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Durante los comerciales, queridos radioescuchas, recibimos varias llamadas de conductores, diciendo que vieron el sedan negro del Rastreador Apache, pero que la alcaldesa no estaba con él. Él y su chofer, a quien no pudieron describir, estaban de pie afuera del Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del desierto’, quietos, inmóviles, un remolino de polvo y humo en espiral girando lentamente alrededor, un rumor suave bajo la arena, con la tensión visceral de algo a punto de estallar.

 

Tantas malas noticias alrededor de estos dos hombres, Night Vale. Manténganse alejados de Área de bowling, si pueden.  No están sólo estos hombres, sino también una civilización secreta viviendo debajo el carril cinco, que está planeando una guerra contra nosotros.

 

Por otro lado, esta noche hay cerveza a un dólar, y fichas gratis para la rocola.

 

Escuchen, ustedes hagan lo que quieran. Es decisión de ustedes. Yo sólo digo, que si el Rastreador Apache, o como sea que se llame a sí mismo… digo, si tú supieras que hay alguien que siempre está usando un acento derogativo, o contando chistes racistas, tú no querrías hacer amistad con él ¿verdad?  entonces… ¿Quién quiere estar cerca de ese tipo? ¡pero que pedazo de imbécil!

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Aún sin noticias de la alcaldesa, queridos radioescuchas. El Consejo de la Ciudad está enojado por esta situación. Están en las escalinatas del municipio, paseándose y aullando al unísono, como elefantes en duelo.

 

Radioescuchas, sé que no siempre estamos de acuerdo con la alcaldesa, y que a veces despreciamos a nuestros oficiales electos porque son un artificio de los partidos políticos, o porque no representan cada uno de nuestros realmente específicos intereses, o porque son de otra especie, o porque tienen estos horripilantes poderes sobrenaturales, y amenazan con violencia a ciudadanos inocentes. Entiendo todo esto. ¡Ningún político es perfecto, Night Vale! Pero La alcaldesa Winchell ha estado con nosotros en grandes momentos de la historia reciente de nuestra ciudad.

 

Ella incrementó el presupuesto para el área de cáncer del hospital de Night Vale. ¡Ahora cualquiera que lo desee puede tener cáncer! tengan o no tengan seguro de salud, ¡o razón alguna para vivir!

 

Visita regularmente la escuela primaria de Night Vale, para promover la literatura entre los niños, leyéndoles clásicos infantiles como La Crónica del pájaro que da cuerda al mundo, de Murakami, o cualquiera de las novelas de Cormac McCarthy.

 

Ha sido controversial, es verdad, pero ella es nuestro líder, nuestra progenitora, se preocupa mucho de nosotros Night Vale, y cuando arresta o tortura a alguien sin causa o proceso, es porque ella ama esta ciudad. ¡Encontremos a nuestro líder, Night Vale!

 

Pero antes, vamos al clima.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

♫ “[Biblical Violence](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000US66CI/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B000US66CI&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" de [Hella](http://hella.bandcamp.com/) ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗  

 

Radioescuchas: Hace tan sólo unos momentos la Alcaldesa Winchell fue encontrada. Se encuentra dando una improvisada rueda de prensa. Los periodistas se han tenido que mantener a 150 metros de distancia, dado que se encuentra en el borde del Parque para Perros, y nadie, excepto la Figuras Encapuchadas y las autoridades de la ciudad, están autorizadas para estar tan cerca.

 

Aparentemente la Alcaldesa Winchell puso un podio, y tranquilamente dio un discurso sin micrófono, y nadie pudo escuchar lo que decía. Dos figuras encapuchadas estaban de pie detrás de ella. Pero radioescuchas, oh, radioescuchas, ¡tenemos una primicia!

 

Nuestra ex- interna, Dana, quien pensé habíamos perdido para siempre, luego de que fue tragada por el Parque para perros dos meses atrás, bien… ella me mandó un SMS, justo ahora, desde quién sabe qué plano de existencia en el que está. Dana sigue viva, y en el Parque para perros, ¡y ella escuchó el discurso!

 

Y resulta que, ¡La Alcaldesa Pamela Winchell estaría renunciando a finales del año!

 

Otros reportes indicaron que la alcaldesa terminó el discurso prendiendo el podio en llamas, pateándolo, y luego trepando las paredes de cuatro metros, suaves y obsidianas, de forma rápida, grácil, cual salamandra, para luego gritar lo que sonaba como vulgaridades en ruso.

 

Las Figuras Encapuchadas se mantuvieron fuera del Parque para perros y miraron a los reporteros, que se volvieron grises y mustios con melancolía. Varios comenzaron a lamentarse, mientras presionaban sus ojos.

 

Radioescuchas, primero que todo, fue estupendo escuchar de Dana. La extrañamos. Traté de escribirle de vuelta, pero… mis pulgares comenzaron a quemarse y oscurecerse, y sangre comenzó a salir de mi nariz mientras escribía, así que tuve que detenerme. Con un poco de suerte volveremos a ver a Dana nuevamente. El tiempo es raro. También el espacio. Espero que los nuestros coincidan algún día.

 

Y respecto a la alcaldesa, bueno, ¡es sorprendente! ¿está la Policía Secreta presionándola? ¿alguna Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia Gubernamental? ¿tiene esto algo que ver con el incidente de la Semana de la Poesía, donde ciudadanos de Night Vale, como Dana, entraron al parque para perros prohibido?

 

O quizás es solamente decisión de la alcaldesa.

 

Es, de hecho, una buena manera de irse. Los últimos seis alcaldes fueron ejecutados públicamente, de forma muy creativa. Recuerden que muchos alumnos de preparatoria aún aprenden acerca del esqueleto desde el mismísimo Alcalde Tom Garmin. así que anunciar tu propio retiro es más que excelente.

 

Tal vez la Alcaldesa Winchell necesitaba tiempo con su familia, O tal vez ha sido exiliada al Parque para perros por pecados desconocidos. O tal vez planea crecer como árbol, uniéndose a la fuerza vital colectiva y alma comunitaria que es el Bosque Susurrante, estilo de vida que se ha vuelto muy popular estos días.

 

Todo lo que sé, Night Vale, es que todos deberíamos ser tan afortunados como para escoger nuestros futuros. Dana no pudo. Yo no sé si podré.

 

Cada día el sol sale y se esconde. La luna empuja las mareas. Nuestros corazones palpitan. Nuestros seres queridos nos aman de vuelta. Y compartimos nuestras inhalaciones y exhalaciones con el gran organismo que es nuestro pequeño planeta.

 

Pero, mientras veas la salida del sol nuevamente mañana por la mañana, piensa: el rendimiento pasado no es indicador de resultados futuros. Y luego fuerza una sonrisa, bebe otra copa de café, y trata de no bajar la mirada, mientras caminas sobre el suelo que eventualmente llenará tus pulmones muertos, y reutilizará tu cadáver.

 

Cada día que es, es una bendición, Night Vale.

 

Y ahora, manténganse en sintonía para el popular juego de radio: _¡espera! ¡espera! ¡no! ¡no! ¡por favor! ¡no!_

 

Buena Noches, Night Vale.

 

Buenas Noches.

 

 ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗  

 

Proverbio del día: El juego más peligroso es el Hombre. El más entretenido es la Bola de cachorro de Broadway. El más raro es el Oso esotérico.


	25. Un año después

Una comunidad desértica y amigable, donde el sol aún quema, la luna todavía es hermosa, y luces misteriosas  _aún_ nos sobrevuelan, mientras todos pretendemos dormir.

 

Bienvenidos, a  _Night Vale_.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

 

Este es un reporte sobre los disturbios en el Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del desierto’. Han habido cantos y sonidos de maquinaria desde abajo del riel de recuperación de pinos del carril 5, y Teddy Williams ha estado cambiando todos los nombres de los jugadores en el tablero electrónico por “Ellos están aquí”.

 

Eso está causando algo de confusión, y está arruinando completamente la fiesta de cumpleaños número 50 de Jeremy Godfried - quien había rentado algunas de las pistas por toda la tarde. Jeremy fue visto por última vez bebiendo una cerveza  _light_  en un vaso plástico, agitando la cabeza tristemente mientras derramaba el líquido por todos lados, y mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo (vacío en su mayoría, parcialmente estrellado).

 

Teddy Williams fue visto por última vez aullando y comandando su milicia para rodear el área de recuperación de pinos, y preparándose para un ataque.  

 

Y Carlos -dulce Carlos, valiente Carlos - fue visto por última vez en la entrada de la Ciudad Subterránea, diciendo que él iba a llegar al fondo de ésto, que alguien tenía que hacerlo, y que Teddy Williams estaba trastornado.  

 

Teddy Williams fue visto por última vez diciendo: “¿Ah sí? ¿Ah sí? ¡Dime eso en la cara, mandón!”

 

Pero Carlos, mi pobre Carlos, ya se había ido.

 

Temo, Night Vale. Temo por lo que sabemos. Temo por lo que no sabemos. Temo por lo que no sabemos que todavía no sabemos.

 

El Rastreador Apache se mantuvo de pie fuera del área de Bowling, mirando enojado la entrada y agitando la cabeza. Les recuerdo que este es el tipo blanco a quien le gusta vestirse en una caricaturesca aproximación a un Nativo Americano, y que clama tener ‘poderes místicos’. Es un verdadero idiota racista, y nadie lo quiere. Y el hecho de que recientemente haya desaparecido y reaparecido como un verdadero Nativo Americano no cambia nada. Ni tampoco lo hace el hecho de que ahora sólo puede hablar ruso. Sigue siendo la misma vergüenza para nuestro pueblo que siempre ha sido. Como sea, está ahí con el ceño fruncido en la entrada, de brazos cruzados, usando uno de sus estúpidos tocados de plumas de plástico.

 

Pero… de vuelta con Carlos, Carlos el Científico. Perfecto en estatura y conducta, perfecto en tono y pinta, y el tiempo ha arreglado lo que el barbárico barbero Telly tan traicioneramente cortó con sus tijeras, ese perfecto cabello.    

 

Un año. Un año después. Radioescuchas. ¡Radioescuchas! Un sólo año desde los dos mayores eventos en la historia de nuestro pueblo.

 

Primero, la apertura de nuestro adorable y de última generación Parque para Perros (que está prohibido, y que no volveré a mencionar jamás).

 

Segundo, y el más importante, un año desde la llegada a Night Vale de nuestro más amado y singular ciudadano. Vino a nosotros para investigar nuestro pueblo. Porque, según él, éramos científicamente extraordinarios, y completamente bizarros. No teníamos ni idea de qué estaba hablando, pero con su voz dorada sonando desde la campana de su boca, ¿Quién nos permitía argumentar contra el contenido de su perfecto discurso?

 

Oh, sólo un corto año atrás.

 

Había preparado una pequeña ceremonia para marcar este acontecimiento, y había invitado a Carlos a asistir. Como sea, parece que… se retrasará un poco.

 

Pero no estoy preocupado. No estoy enojado. Sé que Carlos estará aquí para la ceremonia. Tengo el trofeo aquí en mi mano. Estoy sosteniendo el trofeo y no estoy enojado. Carlos estará aquí. Él estará. ¡Estoy sosteniendo el trofeo!

 

En otras noticias, un avión comercial apareció dentro de la casa de una sorprendida ciudadana de Night Vale, Becky Canterbury, quien dijo que ella estaba a punto de tomar una ducha, cuando apareció rugiendo en su vestíbulo y luego desapareció, tan de pronto como había llegado. No hay evidencia conclusiva de que sea el mismo avión comercial que apareció en el gimnasio de la primaria de Night Vale un año atrás. Pero hemos apresurado conclusiones y las defenderemos contra los negativistas, violentamente y sin piedad.

 

Nuestras verdades pueden o no pueden ser ciertas, pero son nuestras, y las mantendremos - incluso si los expertos y escépticos se mantienen, y entonan hacia nosotros cosas como “nieve” y “montañas”.

 

Becky añadió que le gustaría tomar esa ducha ahora, y que no tiene idea de cómo nos la hemos arreglado para llegar con una entrevista, algunos segundos después de ocurrido el incidente.

 

“¡Mis puertas están cerradas!” dijo. “¡Mis ventanas también! ¡Tuve mis ojos cerrados por años! ¿Cómo entraron aquí?”

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

La sección local de la Asociación Nacional del Rifle ha comenzado a testear algunos posibles nuevos slogans. Estos incluyen:

 

●      Las armas no matan personas, la pérdida de sangre y el daño de órganos lo hace.

 

●      Las armas no matan personas, las personas matan a las armas.

 

●      Una lista de cosas que matan gente:

1.- Posiblemente, cualquier cosa.

2.- No las armas.

 

●      Las armas no matan personas, todos somos almas inmortales viviendo temporalmente en asilos de tierra y carne.

 

Y

 

●      Si dices las armas no matan personas una vez más, te voy a disparar con un arma, y tú, coincidentemente, morirás.

 

Para votar por el nuevo slogan, simplemente dispara con un arma al objeto o persona que represente mejor tu elección.

 

Padres, vamos a hablar de seguridad cuando llevas a tus niños a jugar afuera, en las Tierras Baldías y en los Arenales. Todos los niños en Night Vale están perdidos esta semana, así que no hay ítems de seguridad.

 

¡Espero que los encuentren!

 

¡Oh, que dia más feliz! Acabo de recibir reportes de que Carlos volvió desde la entrada de la ciudad, gesticulando a todo el mundo alrededor y pidiendo que lo siguieran. Él los llevó al área de recuperación de pinos, la cual no es un área muy fácil para un grupo, así que había un montón de “¡Disculpe, Disculpe!”

 

Pero muy pronto, todos estaban formados en el acantilado, mirando la temible metrópolis subterránea. Teddy Williams, y su milicia, y los amigos que vinieron al cumpleaños de Jeremy, y el mismo Jeremy - aún sosteniendo su vaso plástico de cerveza e inclinándose con aire taciturno contra la pared, intencionalmente negándose a mirar a donde todos estaban mirando.

 

Esta era la primera vez que la mayoría de ellos veía la ciudad. Parecía tan distante debajo de ellos, sus extraños rascacielos pequeños y lejanos. Las ventanas de los edificios, ardiendo con el fuego de la vida hostil, eran diminutos puntos desde donde ellos estaban parados. ¡Podían escuchar los pasos de un ejército acercándose, los cantos!

 

Muchos de ellos temblaron con miedo, pero no Carlos. Mi valiente Carlos dio un paso hacia el pozo, descendió por la pendiente. Primero, los espectadores estaban horrorizados por su lunático descenso. Entonces, estaban confundidos… pues él llegó a la ciudad mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban. Y entonces, hubo pánico, como si sus ojos les contaran una historia que ellos no podían entender, y mucho menos, creer.

 

“Miren”, dijo Carlos, parándose en el medio de la Ciudad Subterránea, “ésta no es una enorme ciudad a millas bajo la tierra. Es una muy pequeña ciudad alrededor de 10 pies bajo la tierra, poblada por diminutas personas, ¡que tienen que haber gastado un año escalando lentamente los 10 pies hacia nuestro mundo!”  Gesticuló a las torres, las que llegaban aproximadamente a sus rodillas. “¡No tenemos nada que temer!”

 

Bueno… si Carlos lo dice, yo felizmente lo repetiré. No tenemos nada que temer, y jamás lo tuvimos.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

 

Al consejo de la Ciudad le gustaría recordarles sobre los niveles del Cielo, y la jerarquía de los Ángeles. El recordatorio es que aún no deberías saber nada sobre esto. La estructura del Cielo y la tabla de organización Angelical son aún información privilegiada.

 

También, los Ángeles no son reales.

 

“Me cansé de tener que decir esto” dijo uno de los representantes del Consejo de la Ciudad a un grupo de descontentos Ángeles. “Los Ángeles no son reales. Ellos simplemente no son”

 

Los Ángeles se inquietaron, y desaparecieron con un trueno desde Cielo.

 

*****

 

Oh… una cosa verdaderamente aterradora ha sucedido, radioescuchas.

 

Carlos, parado triunfantemente en la ciudad de juguete, fue atacado por la gente diminuta, usando proyectiles y explosivos. Cayó hacia atrás, al lado de un pequeño agujero en el área de recuperación de pinos del carril 5, sangre brotando por su camisa, y aquí estoy yo, atascado en mi cabina, inútil, sólo capaz de narrar y no de ayudar. Se tambaleó, cayendo sobre sus rodillas— ¡tanta sangre! y colapsó completamente.

 

Maldito este pueblo, que vio a Carlos morir. Maldito yo. ¡Malditos todos!

 

Permitámonos un momento para…

 

Permitámonos… este momento…

 

Damas y Caballeros,  permitámonos llorar el paso…

 

No puedo. ¡No puedo!

 

Aún estoy sosteniendo este Trofeo. Yo...

 

Vamos ahora a un a...anuncio de servicio público pre-grabado.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Los cientificos, y la ciencia en general, les gustaría recordarte que algunas cosas existen y otras cosas no. Usualmente puedes aplicar la simple prueba de ver si algo está allí. Si está allí, existe. Si no, probablemente no existe — ¡pero podría estar existiendo actualmente en algún lugar más!

 

La existencia es tramposa, eso dicen los cientificos. Investigaciones lo comprueban.

 

Por ejemplo, hay una casa en la urbanización de Desert Creek, detrás de la primaria— la Casa esa que no existe. Parece como que existiera, como si estuviera justo allí cuando la miras, y está justo entremedio de dos casas idénticas, así que haría más sentido que estuviera allí que no. Pero no existe. Lo han probado con ciencia.

 

Los cientificos aún no tienen el temple para tocar el timbre y ver qué pasa. ¿Quieres hacerlo? Te pagarán $5 dólares si lo haces. “Toca sólo una vez ¿OK? Estaremos mirando desde aquí atrás. Tú, probablemente, estarás bien”.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Señoras, Señores, ¡que maravilloso! ¡Carlos no está completamente muerto! Parece que el Rastreador Apache corrió, agachándose torpemente a través del área de recuperación de pinos, gritando “Наконец, мое время пришло!” (Al fin mi tiempo ha llegado).

 

Ha brincado dentro del pozo, arrastrando su ofensivo tocado de plumas, y sostuvo a Carlos en un poderoso abrazo de oso, cargándole fuera del pozo mientras era atacado cruelmente por los ciudadanos miniatura de la ciudad miniatura.

 

Incluso Jeremy, aún enojado por su fiesta de cumpleños arruinada, no podía hacer nada más  que vitorear al anteriormente falso, pero ahora real, Nativo Americano, dejando a Carlos a salvo sobre el piso de linóleo.

 

Teddy Williams, quien es por supuesto también un doctor licenciado - como todo dueño de Área de Bowling es requerido - revisó sus heridas, e indicó mediante una serie de rítmicos aullidos que Carlos estará, de hecho, bien.

 

¡Él estará bien!

 

¡Nunca antes en mi carrera como locutor había ido a través de esta especie de montaña rusa de emoción y miedo! De pensar que había perdido lo más preciado para mi, la presencia de Carlos en mi vida, y entonces tenerlo de vuelta, para apreciarlo aún más.

 

¡Oh, Carlos! ¡Todas esas palabras que pude nunca haberte dicho!

 

Y las noticias de que la Ciudad Subterránea es de hecho sólo una ciudad en miniatura enterrada a 10 pies… bueno, eso era aterrador desde el principio. ¡Pero al parecer todo está bien! Así que les digo, con el corazón cantando de la manera más luminosa, ¡Buenas noches, Night Vale! Buenas…

 

¡Oh, no! Me acaban de pasar una nota.

 

Oh. No son buenas noticias.

 

Señoras y Señores, en su valiente rescate de nuestro amado Carlos, el Rastreador Apache fue mortalmente herido. Está sangrando abundantemente, y está manchando todo su falso tocado de plumas, y dice que incluso su antigua magia India no le ayudará — lo que por supuesto es obvio, debido a que no es real.

 

Radioescuchas, ¿Cómo pude estar tan equivocado sobre este hombre? ¿Una verguenza racista para nuestro pueblo? Tal vez. ¿Un verdadero idiota? Sí. Pero él también era un hombre con las mejores intenciones en Night Vale, quien trabajó de cerca con los Ángeles y el misterioso Hombre de la Chaqueta Café para protegernos de la ciudad miniatura bajo el Área de Bowling. Y él, a costa de su propia vida, salvó a Carlos.

 

Carlos respira, pronto como el Rastreador Apache no lo hará.

 

No me digan nada más, yo les diré: Aquí hay un buen hombre. Aquí hay un buen hombre muriendo. Aquí está, el final de la vida de un buen hombre. El Rastreador Apache habló, no en un susurro ronco, si no con una clara, resonante voz, dirigiéndose hacia el cielo escondido detrás de los paneles de espuma de poliestireno del techo:

 

“Ладно, ладно. Я знал, это случится. Ты можешь взять мою машину.” (Está bien, está bien. Sabía que ésto iba a pasar. Puedes quedarte con mi auto).

 

Dijo esto, y entonces murió. El Rastreador Apache está muerto, lo confirma Teddy Williams. Jeremy se dejó caer sobre una silla plegable, pateando el suelo y diciendo: “Este es el peor cumpleaños que haya tenido.”

 

Buenas noches, valiente Rastreador. Pensé que eras una cosa y eras otra. Probablemente no aprenderé  nada de esto.

 

¡Oh! Un mensaje en mi teléfono… Carlos quiere verme. Dice que nos encontremos en el estacionamiento del Arby’s. Um… No estoy seguro sobre qué exploración científica necesita ahora los servicios de mi radio audiencia, pero obedientemente iré, obedientemente me encontraré con él.

 

Y así como yo voy, permitámonos ir todos. Ir ahora, al Clima.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

♫ “[Sunday Morning Stasis](https://soundcloud.com/planetoffinks/sunday-morning-stasis-1)” de [Joseph Fink](https://soundcloud.com/planetoffinks)  ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Llegué al estacionamiento para encontrarme con Carlos encaramado en el maletero de su auto, en franela y jeans, su perfecto cabello revuelto, sus perfectos dientes ocultos.

 

“¿Qué es?” dije. “¿En… en qué peligro estamos? ¿Qué misterio necesita ser explorado?”

 

Él meneó la cabeza. “Nada” dijo. “Después de todo lo que pasó… sólo quería verte.”

 

Mi corazón dio un salto. ¡Mi corazón se disparó! Mi corazón metafóricamente interpretó un número de actividades aéreas, y literalmente comenzó a latir fuerte.     

 

“¿Oh?” dije, mi voz era más temblor que palabras.

 

Carlos miró el sol que se escondía. “Solía pensar que estaba ajustado al tiempo incorrecto” dijo, “pero entonces me di cuenta de que el tiempo no funciona en Night Vale, y que ninguno de los relojes son reales. A veces las cosas parecen extrañas, o malévolas, y después te das cuenta que debajo de todo eso, había algo más en su conjunto. Algo puro, e inocente.”

 

“Sé lo que quieres decir,” respondí.

 

En algún lugar, la gente diminuta de la Ciudad Subterránea ha llegado a Night Vale, y ha comenzado una guerra contra nosotros — habiendo demostrado que son capaces de asesinato.

 

En algún lugar, un Hombre con la Chaqueta Café está susurrando al oído de nuestra alcaldesa, y no sabemos qué planean.

 

En algún lugar, el cuerpo del Rastreador Apache yace frío y tieso, y nunca más hablará de antigua magia India.

 

Todo esto pasa en algún otro lugar.

 

Pero aquí, Carlos y yo, sentados en el maletero de ese auto - su auto - mirando juntos las luces en el cielo sobre el Arby’s… eran hermosas en el silencioso atardecer, resplandeciendo en el cielo nocturno, que parecía revivir con esos pequeños trozos de universo.

 

Un año después. Un año desde que llegó. Puso su mano sobre mi rodilla y no dijo nada. Y yo sabía lo que quería decir. Me sentía igual. Recliné mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

 

Comprendemos las luces. Comprendemos las luces sobre el Arby’s. Comprendemos demasiado.

 

Pero el cielo detrás de esas luces — ¿mayormente vacío, parcialmente estrellado? Ese cielo nos recuerda que no entendemos nada más.

 

Buenas noches Night Vale.

 

Buenas noches.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

**Proverbio de hoy** **:**  Juego divertido: Dí “Bote de juguete” una y otra vez. Hazlo por el resto de tu vida. Retírate de la sociedad, y vive de limosnas. Susurra “Bote de juguete” mientras mueres.


	26. La Anciana sin Rostro

Trompetas tocando un suave jazz, desde la distancia, en el desierto oscuro. Mañana vendrán. Es demasiado tarde para nosotros.

 

Bienvenidos, a  _Night Vale_.

  
  


∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

¿Sabías que hay una Anciana Sin Rostro, que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa? ¡Es cierto! Está ahí ahora. Siempre está ahí, fuera de tu vista, siempre lejos de tu vista.

 Porque no puedes verla, probablemente ignorabas por completo que a esta mujer le gusta seleccionar fotos tuyas y de tus seres queridos, cuidadosamente. Toca cada rostro, como si deseara  que fueran propios. O tal vez los reclama como propios. O quizás simplemente maldice a esas personas. Es difícil de decir, no la has visto jamás hacer esas cosas.

La Anciana Sin Rostro, que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa, hace muchas cosas.

 ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué tu historial de navegación está lleno de búsquedas en Bing para –cito- “Imágenes de lobos muertos” o –cito- “El punto de fusión de los pájaros”? O, ¿Por qué el drenaje de tu ducha se atora con órganos de carnes? O ¿Por qué escuchas llorar desde atrás de las paredes? O ¿Rasguños en la puerta del frente? O, ¿Despiertas,  encontrando largos pelos canosos en la almohada del lado?

 O quizás no has notado ninguna de estas cosas, has vivido tu vida hasta hoy completamente inconsciente de esta anciana quien no tiene rostro. Y a decir verdad, creo que ella es probablemente inofensiva, sin embargo no deberías volver a dormir en tu casa… solo por si acaso.

 ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 Señoras y señores, Dana ha continuado mandándome mensajes de texto desde más allá de la alta y oscura cerca del parque para perros.  Aún cuando el parque para perros está prohibido para ciudadanos y sus perros. Dana consiguió entrar y ahora está atrapada ahí por… ¿Quién sabe por cuánto?

 Primero que todo, dice que está bien. dice que ha conocido a gente agradable y que nunca se ha aburrido.

Conoció al Hombre de la Chaqueta Café, quien ha estado acechando esta ciudad los últimos meses, de hecho, Dana dice que el Hombre de la Chaqueta Café es agradable, y han comenzado una amistad. Ella aún está tratando de averiguar cuál es la participación del hombre junto a  las Figuras Encapuchadas, y el reciente fallecimiento del Rastreador Apache, y la pequeña Civilización Subterránea de belicistas, quienes viven bajo el carril cinco del Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del desierto’. Él ha aparecido de repente en relación a muchos eventos extraños.

 También ha tratado de averiguar cómo luce, porque cada vez que se aleja de este tipo, no puede recordar nada acerca de él, sólo que estaba usando una chaqueta café, y que llevaba un maletín de piel de ciervo.

Oh— y ese maletín, Dana dice que es un poco raro, porque está lleno de moscas. Y eso es un poco espeluznante, al principio, hasta que te das cuenta que es un vendedor de moscas, y que todas las moscas están entrenadas para recuperar correos electrónicos, hablar alemán, hacerse las muertas, y toda esa clase de cosas tiernas.

Ella dice que es un hombre bastante genial, si lo conoces.

Oh, casi lo olvido, Dana pregunta, ¿si algún oyente con un buen brazo puede acercarse al Parque para Perros y lanzar algunas legumbres, o papas fritas, o charqui, o algo por la cerca? Está muy hambrienta, de hecho me tomó un tiempo comprender sus errores en el teclado, radioescuchas. Debe estar temblando severamente.

 ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Y ahora, un aviso de servicio público, de la gran comunidad médica de Night Vale.

¿Te sientes agotado? ¿Incluso después de dormir ocho horas? ¿Estás teniendo problemas para respirar entre las 2:00 y las 4:00? ¿Estás aumentando varios kilos, perdiéndolos de repente y luego subiendo de nuevo, todo en un tiempo de cinco a seis horas?

¿Tienes antojos de tierra, prácticamente todo el tiempo? ¿Rica y deliciosa tierra que sólo quieres que refresque tu lengua, llene tu garganta, tu pecho, tus pulmones, tu estómago? ¿Estás excavando al  amanecer, gritándole al sol a medio salir para ver si cordialmente se iría, devolviéndote la oscuridad que tanto mereces, y psicológicamente exiges?

Si respondiste sí a todas estas preguntas, entonces ¡estás bien! El programa está funcionando. Todas las pruebas han sido exitosas, y la fase cuatro es inminente.

Estos han sido los consejos de la comunidad de salud.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Más acerca de la Anciana Sin Rostro, que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa... ha emitido una declaración a los medios justo ahora. Aquí esta:

_“Estoy confundida, no tiene ningún sentido el cómo organizas tus cosas en tu refrigerador. No puedo determinar ningún orden. ¿Qué sistemas utilizas para contener tus vegetales, tus conservas, tus frascos, tu comida manchada? Hay manchas orgánicas cafés y rosadas, manchas que dicen la historia esotérica de tu comida. Me gusta el amarillento cerca del lugar de las verduras, porque creo que es el más viejo. Tiene una topografía. Aunque no me gustan todos esos bichos que tienes en tu casa, me gustan algunos de ellos. También cambié tus sábanas, no cambias tus sábanas lo suficiente, no creo que seas antihigiénico, pero creo que te sentirías mejor si cambiaras tus sábanas de vez en cuando._

_Y el tiempo es raro porque no existe para mí, en la misma manera, entonces tus sábanas están ya cubiertas  con tus huesos, y pelo y sangre, pero…no todavía, realmente no todavía._

_Desearía que pudieses verme, sólo limpiando y reorganizando, dándole sentido a las tonteras de plantas y músculos en tu refrigerador, pero nunca miras. Si sólo observaras a la izquierda o derecha cada cierto tiempo, me verías. Estoy justo al lado tuyo, ahora. Estoy incluso en los espejos, pero sólo te miras a ti mismo, observas tu cara de papa. Estoy ahí, en cada espejo, si sólo me vieses en el fondo, detrás de ti._

_Además, ¿Cuál es tu clave de internet?”_

 Entonces, esa es la declaración de la anciana. No tengo idea como recibimos esa grabación, quien la grabó, o cómo una anciana sin rostro, por ende, sin boca, pudo hablar tan claro. Fue bastante informativo. Quizás deberías prestar más atención cuando estás en casa.

 O mejor aún, rompe todos tus espejos. Como mi mamá solía decir, “Alguien va a matarte algún día, Cecil, e involucrará un espejo, ¡recuerda mis palabras hijo!” y después, me miraba con aire ausente a mis ojos, hasta que me reía.

 Ah, la extraño tanto.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Radioescuchas, muchos de ustedes han escrito preguntando por fotos de Khoshekh, el gato de la estación, queriendo saber qué pasó con sus pequeños gatitos. La administración de la estación no nos dejó quedarnos con los gatitos, pero fueron regalados a buenos hogares. Desafortunadamente, tal como Khoshekh, los gatitos están atascados— flotando en puntos fijos en el espacio— por lo tanto, sus dueños tendrán que visitarlos exactamente donde nacieron, en el baño de la estación de radio. Khoshekh flota en el aire, aproximadamente a cuatro pies de altura, pero algunos de esos gatitos están como a nueve pies.

 Es triste que no pudimos quedarnos con los gatitos. Pero será lindo verlos cada vez que tomamos un descanso en el trabajo. Desearía tener algunas fotos para mostrarles, pero desafortunadamente la radio no es un medio visual. Además, los últimos tres miembros del equipo que tomaron fotos no sólo descubrieron que Khoshekh no aparece en las fotos, sino que además murieron de manera agonizante la semana siguiente. Por lo tanto, nos abstenemos de incluso describir cómo luce.

 Oh— pero hice una rápida grabación del maullido de Khoshekh, a la hora de comer.

[Khoshekh maulla]

Como dije antes, no soy un amante de los gatos, pero Khoshekh se ha ganado un lugar especial en mi corazón.

 ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Estoy recibiendo noticias de que las autoridades están rodeando tu casa. Estas autoridades son Agentes de una vaga, pero amenazante Agencia de Gobierno. Probablemente, ahora estás mirando por tu ventana para ver a estos agentes, pero están extremadamente cubiertos. No puedes verlos, aún cuando te esfuerces, estos hombres y mujeres especialmente entrenados pueden disfrazarse con destreza de árboles, puertas, pájaros, gatos salvajes. Un grupo de ellos se han disfrazado incluso de muebles en tu casa. No estoy en la libertad de siquiera especular cual, pero estás probablemente mirándolo justo ahora.

 La Vaga, pero amenzante Agencia de Gobierno, parece molesta porque la Anciana Sin Rostro, que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa, te alertó a ti y a los medios, de su presencia. Quiero decir, todos sabemos que está ahí, ¿Quién no sabe sobre la Anciana Sin Rostro que se esconde en todos los hogares? No es diferente a saber que Santa Claus no es en realidad real. Todos— excepto niños pequeños, por supuesto, saben que Santa Claus es esta enorme población de osos  fuertemente sedados y disfrazados que la CIA deja sueltos por el país, cada víspera de navidad.

 Y, al igual que el mito de Santa Claus, es importante mantener la imagen que no sabemos la verdad, como “pretendamos que Santa, es un hombre que da regalos y no un oso drogado del gobierno”, en el mismo estilo, “No hay ninguna anciana sin rostro, escondiéndose en tu casa”.

Como sea… los agentes están invadiendo tu casa ahora, preparados a usar fuerza letal. Me gustaría decirte que corras, sal de ahí ahora, sálvate, pero es demasiado tarde. Cada entrada y salida está bloqueada. Temo que estás condenado.

Desafortunadamente, la Anciana Sin Rostro debe saber algo. Debe saber secretos, algunos más importantes que los que tiene la Vaga pero Amenazante Agencia de Gobierno. Y esos secretos son probablemente acerca de ti. Quizás está planeando revelar tu propósito aquí, quizás tú también estás conectado sin darte cuenta con la Vaga pero Amenazante Agencia de Gobierno, y esta información no puede—  no debe—  ser compartida. Eres un documento secreto andante. Y ahora, a punto de ser revelado, debes ser DESTRUIDO.

Mirando el lado positivo, tienes un propósito, y eso es más de que lo que muchos de nosotros podemos decir.

 Te extrañaremos.

 Bien, para tus últimos momentos — no los nuestros, eso seguro — te doy, el clima.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

♫ “[Long Gone](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B007YLEMKC/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B007YLEMKC&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" de [Mary Epworth](http://www.maryepworth.com/) ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

La Anciana Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa, quiere disculparse contigo. Ha emitido otra declaración:

 

_“Lo lamento, sólo quería descubrir cómo conectarme a la internet. Reinicié el módem y eso ayudó un poco, pero usas Chrome y nunca limpias tu caché o el historial, y estaba tan lento. Descargué Firefox y parece funcionar mucho mejor._

_Escuché que el alcalde estaba retirándose, y quise saber si es requisito para la candidatura tener rostro. Tengo algunas buenas ideas, creo que ayudaría a este pueblo, como por ejemplo, creo que podemos aumentar el financiamiento de la educación sin aumentar impuestos._

_Es un plan innovador, y voy a crear una página web que lo explique, eso y otras buenas ideas que tengo que pueden ayudar este pueblo._

_Estoy muy emocionada de anunciar mi candidatura para ser Alcalde de Night Vale._

_Ademas, le prendí fuego a tu nevera, me estaba haciendo enojar._

_Ahora estoy fumando un cigarro, y haciendo notas a tu copia de “Infinite Jest””._

No dejó un nombre o dirección de página web, y no estoy seguro cómo puede leer páginas web o libros, todo sin rostro— y por ende, sin ojos. Hemos recibido noticias también de que los agentes encubiertos de la Vaga pero Amenazante Agencia de Gobierno se han retirado, y no han usado su fuerza mortal, obviamente, ya que aún estás vivo—  independiente de qué tan muerto te sientes en el interior.

 

Ellos, sin embargo, liberaron varios miles de arañas dentro de tu casa. Afortunadamente para ti, y al igual que con la Mujer Vieja y Sin Rostro, no serás capaz de ver estas arañas, a menos que mires muy de cerca. Son arañas entrenadas, moviéndose afuera de tu vista periférica, pero — y esto es también al igual que con la Anciana Sin Rostro— de vez en cuando, las sentirás en tus suaves mejillas y labios, mientras duermes. Así que, mantén tus ojos abiertos.

 

Radioescuchas, mantengamos todos nuestros ojos abiertos, no siempre es fácil saber quién o qué quiere ser visto, pero cuando mires a tu alrededor, pone atención a esas borrosas y oscuras esquinas. Mira profundamente a esos predecibles patrones, como paredes y lunas. Frunce el entrecejo,  y busca la verdad visual, Night Vale.

 

¡Si sólo pudieses ver lo que no estás viendo! Si sólo pudieses entender todas las complejas capas de horrores, que yacen más allá de tu rango de visión. Si sólo pudieses  ver el mundo como realmente es. Es horrible, y en llamas… y hermoso.

 

Radioescuchas, quédense en sintonía para nuestro más reciente programa, “¡Masticar con la boca abierta!” el tema de esta noche: “Vasija de Vidrio- cómo hacer la mejor salida de una mala situación”.

 

Hasta la próxima, buenas noches Night Vale.

 

Buenas noches.

  
  


∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** El alma humana pesa 21 gramos, huele como vegetales asados, luce como un tartán escocés arrugado, y suena como tráfico en un puente.


	27. La primera cita

Montañas. ¡Montañas infinitas! Cumbre tras cumbre estéril. ¿Y qué yace, inquieto, entre los valles oscuros? No lo puedo decir. ¡No lo puedo decir!

 

Bienvenidos, a Night Vale.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Hola.

 

Empecemos por allí. Empecemos con un saludo. Un simple “Hola”.

 

Y ahora movámonos a las más excitantes noticias, ¡las más maravillosas noticias!

 

Como podrán recordar, unas semanas atrás, junto con el comienzo de la cruel guerra contra la gente diminuta, de la diminuta Ciudad Subterránea, Carlos — el hermoso científico — finalmente devolvió mis muestras de afecto. Y no en esa seca forma científica que siempre suele usar, diciendo cosas como: “No te estoy llamando por razones personales, sino que necesito que le digas a tu audiencia sobre un extraño agujero que podría aparecer en sus paredes.”

 

Oh cierto, lo olvidé— hay un extraño agujero que podría aparecer en tus paredes. Dijo que era importante decirles… especialmente después de lo ocurrido en la casa de los Smithwick. Lo olvidé. Eso fue hace un rato atrás, así que supongo que no es muy importante ahora.

 

Pero ayer, cuando él llamó, comenzó su llamada diciendo: “Estoy llamándote por razones personales. También, mis cálculos muestran una extraña fuente de energía aproximándose al pueblo, pero no emanando el tipo de luz que debería.”

 

¿No es eso dulce? Y bueno… una cosa llevó a la otra, y anoche salimos en nuestra primera cita. ¡Quiero contarles sobre esto! Tengo ciertas obligaciones, en todo caso, así que primero, vamos a las noticias.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff, en asociación con una Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia de Gobierno, anunciaron que esos camiones llenos de cajas, ahí en el desierto, no tienen importancia, y que no deberíamos preocuparnos por ellos. Los camiones, de los cuales nadie sabía nada hasta este anuncio, están llenos de cajas, las cuales son cálidas al tacto. Algunas hacen ‘tic’, otras no.

 

“No se preocupen ni un poquito sobre ellas” dijo la Policía Secreta. “Olviden que dijimos algo. No, en serio, recordar lo que dijimos es ahora contra la ley”.

 

Buscamos al Teniente Regis, de la unidad 7 de la Estación local de la Guardia Nacional y Tienda de Combos de la KFC, para que nos diera un comentario, y dijo que estaba “rumiando entre un montón de cosas. Un montón de cosas han estado pasando por mi mente. Es una frase muy interesante. ‘Pasando por mi mente’ ¿A dónde van esos pensamientos? ¿Están intentando irse? Y si es así ¿A dónde?”

 

Cuando lo presionamos por un comentario sobre los camiones llenos de cajas afuera en el desierto,  solamente repitió lo mismo que había dicho, con la misma inflexión y gestos.

 

Bueno… estoy seguro  que esas cajas no volverán otra vez, y no representan futuros peligros para ninguno de nosotros. Nada más de esta historia, nunca. Estoy seguro.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

La Biblioteca Pública de Night Vale se expandirá en una segunda rama: la Biblioteca Privada de Night Vale. Esta biblioteca estará ubicada justo al lado de la actual, y estará disponible para una sola persona: el billonario local Marcus Vansten. Contendrá miles de libros sobre muchos temas, un área de interactiva para niños con la forma y tamaño real de un barco pirata, y una sección de biografías presentando no sólo la de Helen Hunt, sino que también biografías de Sean Penn.

 

Los planos incluyen ventanas del piso al techo, enfrentando la Biblioteca Pública, las cuales Marcus, la única persona que estará permitida dentro, dice que usará para pasearse desnudo a través de su biblioteca, mirando a los ciudadanos ordinarios a los ojos, mientras no lee ni hará uso de ninguna de las torres de libros alrededor de él.  

 

Marcus continuó, “¡Tal vez coja un libro y lo abra como si fuera a leerlo, pero entonces revelaré a aquellos que están mirando que lo estoy sujetando al revés, ¡después reiré y lanzaré el libro lejos! No estoy seguro. No he planeado todos los momentos. Pero definitivamente estaré desnudo.”

 

El Consejo de Directores de la Biblioteca Pública emitió una declaración, a través de parlantes, desde su helicóptero que sobrevuela constantemente nuestra ciudad, indicando que ellos sienten que esta expansión le servirá a la comunidad para mostrar qué tan rico es Marcus, y que gran tipo eso obviamente lo hace. ¿Y han visto cuántos autos posee? ¡Wow!

 

Reportes también indican que la Biblioteca Privada de Night Vale estará completamente libre de Bibliotecarios - un hecho que sería reconfortante para los muchos asistentes a la biblioteca pública, que han sido lesionados o asesinados en ataques de bibliotecarios, cada año. Recuerden, si se enfrentan con un bibliotecario cuando estén buscando un libro, no intenten escapar subiéndose a un árbol. No hay árboles en la biblioteca. Y los preciosos momentos que te tomará mirar a tu alrededor y darte cuenta de esto, permitirá a los bibliotecarios atacar. No te conviertas en una estadística.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¡Muy bien! ¡Noticias listas! Así que, vamos a hablar sobre la cita.

 

Carlos y yo nos encontramos en el Pueblo Viejo. Yo estaba usando mi mejor túnica, junto a mis pantalones peludos. Y él estaba usando su bata de laboratorio casual de fin de semana. Los dos estábamos hermosos bajo la luz del sol de la tarde, y los sueños de cada uno se encontraron en un momento de la vida real.

 

Nuestro destino no era otro que La Experiencia Culinaria Italiana de Gino’s: Parrilla y Bar - el restaurante más fino del pueblo. Fue un día perfecto… a pesar de esa extraña mancha de oscuridad zumbando en el límite del pueblo. Pero tal vez sólo era otro Applebee’s en construcción. Fuimos del brazo hacia Gino’s, y estábamos inmediatamente sentados, sin recuerdos de quién nos recibió en la puerta, o cómo llegamos a nuestra mesa - situada en una habitación con clase, discreta, y absolutamente sin puertas. La experiencia  completa de Gino’s.

 

Su menú estaba algo limitado, después de la prohibición del trigo y sus derivados, así que cada uno ordenó un sólo hongo portobello, servido crudo y ensangrentado (como es la forma de Gino’s).

 

Desde la ventana, teníamos una gran vista del atardecer, y la sombra zumbante, la que parecía haberse movido más cerca.

 

“He estado pensando,” dijo Carlos.

 

“¿Uh- huh?” dije yo.

 

“Sí, eso es lo que he estado haciendo últimamente” dijo él. “Pensar. Es parte de ser un científico. ¿Qué has estado haciendo tú?”

 

Y hablamos. Sólo nosotros y nuestros hongos sangrantes, y la presencia de la sombra que zumbaba, y una floreciente neblina de romance en el aire.

 

Espe- esperen.

 

La Administración de Radio está aparentemente agitándose, uh, azotándose alrededor de su oficina y aullando, así que necesito hacer algunas noticias rápido.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Violentos incidentes han ido en alza por todo Night Vale, después de varias semanas desde que la gente diminuta de la ciudad miniatura, bajo el carril 5 del Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del desierto’, prosiguieran su guerra contra nosotros, con sus diminutos cuerpos y sus diminutas armas. Se le pide a los ciudadanos protegerse de este ejército, pisándolos fuertemente, y mantener los ojos vigilante en el suelo, en vez de mantener los ojos cerrados como lo hacemos usualmente.

 

En noticias relacionadas, el Consejo Ciudadano acaba de erigir un monumento al caido Rastreador Apache - Ese héroe que murió por el bienestar de todos nosotros. El monumento será dedicado en una silenciosa ceremonia secreta, asistida por nadie, y el monumento mismo será enterrado en el desierto para que nadie pueda encontrarlo- porque también fue una vergüenza, y no queremos que nuestro pueblo sea asociado a ese tipo de cosas.  

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, el Calendario Comunitario.

 

El lunes será el Festival anual de Bluegrass, que se dará en el armazón incendiado que solía ser la tienda de música de Louie Blasco, antes de que este le prendiera fuego y huyera del pueblo con el dinero del seguro.  Los participantes se reunirán entre los restos de cenizas, captando miradas obsesivas entre ellos, y compartiendo algunas de sus canciones favoritas de Bluegrass. Las leyendas dicen que si miras en un espejo y dices tres veces absolutamente nada, el mismo Louie se aparecerá, y le enseñara a la multitud algo simple, melodías fáciles de bluegrass - antes de llevarse sus almas de vuelta con él, dentro la negrura del espejo.

 

El martes es feriado. Asegúrate de tener los suplementos de emergencia adecuados, y un montón de sábanas de plástico limpias. No estamos seguros de que feriado sea, así que ten todos los antídotos posibles a la mano.

 

Miércoles, el equipo de Dark Owl Records formarán una banda juntos. _“Sabemos un montón sobre música,”_ dirán, agarrando cuchillos y martillos. _“Deberiamos empezar una banda, definitivamente”_ continuarán por sobre los gritos. _“Tengamos una banda juntos. Tenemos que hacer eso”_.

 

El jueves hasta el domingo será un borrón de rutina y aspectos prácticos - una serie de momentos y acciones que fallaremos en notar que las experimentamos, y las olvidaremos en el momento en que se hayan ido.

 

Esto fue, el Calendario Comunitario.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¡Muy bien! Cosas aburridas hechas. ¡De vuelta a la cita!

 

Concluimos la cena en Gino’s con una rebanada de su especial pastel de zanahoria, invisible, incorpóreo, y sin sabor, el cual es liviano como el aire, y semejante al aire es todo el resto de cualidades.

 

Nuestro mesero, originalmente un hombre gordo con un gran mostacho, era ahora una sombra que zumba, definido sólo por la ausencia de luz, y la vaga figura de un torso y extremidades. Presumiblemente, nuestro mesero original estaría en su descanso. Preguntamos por la cuenta, y entonces hicimos nuestro escape de la habitación sin puertas, rompiendo la ventana, usando el ladrillo que nuestro mesero nos entregó para ese propósito.

 

Carlos y yo - oh, la magia de esa fase, oh, el éxtasis que esa simple conjunción puede implicar - dimos un paseo hacia el Parque Mission Grove. Éramos sólo nosotros, y los árboles, y un grupo de ciudadanos que estaban haciendo su actividad recreativa usual, de apuntar al cielo y gritar de terror. Le pregunté a Carlos si se quería unir para una ronda, pero me dijo que ya había estado asustado de todo lo que el cielo vacío implica, y que estaba bastante cansado.

 

“Si quieres” dijo él “Podríamos tomar algunas muestras de los árboles. He tenido la intención de hacer algunas pruebas científicas en los árboles. Ellos parecen normales, pero según todo lo que he observado en este pueblo, hay una gran probabilidad de que no lo sean.”

¡Bueno, por supuesto, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer ciencia real al lado de mi Carlos! Así que nos acercamos a los árboles cercanos, y comenzamos a hacer las pruebas - de naturaleza y propósito que no estoy remotamente calificado para describir.  

Mientras tanto, nuestros amigos del parque dejaron de gritar, y comenzaron extrañamente a ser parte de los seres de sombra que zumban. Todos ellos, estaban donde solían estar, pero ahora estaban definidos en la ausencia de luz, con vagas figuras de torsos y extremidades.

 

Acaricié la mejilla de Carlos. No se si él lo notó. Dijo que las pruebas eran inconclusas, y también fue perfecto en cara y forma.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, unas palabras de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

¿Buscando una solución para la seguridad de tu hogar? ¡Buena suerte con eso! ¿Quiere sentirte seguro cuando manejas tu auto? ¡Ponte a la fila! ¿Asustado cuando caminas solo de noche? Bueno, deberías.

 

Restaurante de Denny’s - ¿Por qué no?

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, la editorial de la estación.

 

Radioescuchas,   mucho se ha hecho en el tema de la belleza. Y no pienso que nosotros, en los medios, hagamos siempre lo mejor para promover una auto-imagen sana. Peliculas, revistas y programas de televisión y publicidad adoran usar edición de video y fotos para hacer lucir a la gente más delgada, más agraciados, y más atractivos a la idea falsa de la belleza humana, y pienso que esto lleva una fuerte impresión en nosotros - especialmente en los niños.

 

Pero recuerda, tú eres hermoso sólo cuando haces cosas hermosas. Labios gruesos no son tan hermosos como una gruesa carcajada. Caderas delgadas no son tan atractivas como un ingenio rápido. Piensa en tratar a los demás bien, y esos demás se apiñarán a ti en una ruidosa manada.

 

¡Solo pélate esas capas artificiales, Night Vale! Desabróchate esa chaqueta de marca, esos jeans apretados, límpiate el maquillaje, y gentilmente (pero muy rápido) pela esa piel que está cubriendo tu verdadero tú. Mira a esos ojos expuestos, colgando desprotegidos en sus enormes cuencas, Mira toda esa sangre y tendones, lentamente descolgándose desde tus temblorosos huesos. Admira esas  resbaladizas víseras, tratando de apretarse debajo de esas dinámicas costillas tuyas.    

 

¡Eres orgánico de seguro, radioescucha! ¡Sé orgulloso de quien eres!

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Hablando de orgullo, hablando de belleza, más de mi cita pronto.

 

Pero primero, el clima.

 

♫ “[Team the Best Team](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B0065SSKYO/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B0065SSKYO&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" de [Doomtree](http://www.doomtree.net/) ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Vamos directo a ello, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Después del parque, lo conduje de vuelta a su laboratorio, justo al lado de La pizzeria del Gran Ricco. El viaje fue… dificultoso, porque en ese punto parecía que todos en el pueblo, excepto nosotros dos, habían saltado al tren de ‘la identidad sombría que zumba’, y estaban abriéndose paso por el pueblo como malévolos agujeros en nuestra realidad, emanando energía que hacía que los pelos del brazo se pararan y tus intestinos vibraran.

 

O tal vez sólo era la química con Carlos que estaba sintiendo.

 

Una mujer corrió hacia nuestro auto, gritando, había gente de sombras persiguiéndola, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el freno, debe de haber cambiado de parecer, porque se había convertido en una sombra ella misma. Es como, ugh, corre de la gente de sombra, o conviértete en una: !Decidete, señorita!

 

Llegamos afuera de Gran Rico, y llegó ese incómodo momento al final de cada  cita, donde te paras afuera de la puerta de la otra persona, y es como, _‘deberia llamar al Consejo de la Ciudad y presentar el Reporte Estándar de final de cita o… tú lo vas a hacer’_  . También, me estaba preguntando si me iba a invitar a pasar a su laboratorio, para mirar todos esos vasos precipitados, y equipos eléctricos zumbadores.

 

“Bueno” dijo él, apuntando su laboratorio, “ésta es mi parada.”

 

“Uh-huh” dije yo.

 

“Probablemente debería hacer algo sobre esta ‘ _sombra que zumba_ ’” dijo él. “Unos pocos experimentos, para ver si puedo salvar el pueblo.”

 

“¿Oh?” dije. “¿Necesitas algo de ayuda con eso?”

 

“No” dijo él. “Un científico es auto-suficiente. Es lo primero que un científico es”

 

“Oh” dije de nuevo, pero suave, triste - y fue cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó. Sólo una vez. Sólo…. gentilemente. Justo antes de bajarse del auto, y entrar en su laboratorio.

 

Les digo, radioescuchas, Estuve a punto de ser tragado por una nube de malévola energía sombría en el camino a casa, y yo apenas pude notarlo. ¡Estaba tan feliz!

 

Supongo que Carlos se las arregló para encontrar la forma de derrotar a la energía de sombras, pues todo parece normal hoy. Un par de vecindarios están vacíos, seguro, con libros, comida y televisión dejados donde estaban en el momento en que todos se desvanecieron. Un cuadro de la vida que jamás volverá a ser.

 

Pero, no sería un verdadero fin de semana sin eso pasando en algún lugar, ¿cierto?

 

Night Vale, mi dulce y única Night Vale, que encuentres el amor. Que lo encuentres donde sea que se esté ocultando. Que encuentres a quien lo estaba ocultando y ¡te venges como se debe de ellos! Y como esa vieja canción dice, amor es todo lo que necesitas para destruir a tus enemigos. Palabras más ciertas jamás fueron cantadas.

 

Quédense en sintonía para la siguiente Hora de Eficiencia, con nuestro propio experto en productividad: una voz en reversa, marcada por pulsos hipnóticos.

 

Y, con todo el amor en mi amoroso corazón, y con una amorosa voz en un amoroso y terrorífico mundo, buenas noches, Night Vale.

 

Buenas noches.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

  
Proverbio de hoy: Producción vigilada por Torey Malatia, quien está sosteniendo un pequeño relicario. No dice nada, sólo le gustaría que tocaras el relicario. Su mano está retorcida, su piel se está formando en escalas. Sólo tócalo una vez. Sólo una, ¿okay?


	28. Programa de lectura de verano

¿Importa siquiera cuántas cosas vivas tocaste hoy, o dónde están, todas ellas, ahora?

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

El Programa de Lectura de Verano para niños y adolescentes ha comenzado, en la Biblioteca Pública de Night Vale.

Esto llega como una inquietante sorpresa, dado que el programa fue abolido por el Consejo de la ciudad, 30 años atrás. Aunque los padres y adolescentes han pedido en muchas ocasiones reestablecer el programa, el Consejo de la ciudad ha mantenido su posición, citando la falta de pago de impuestos, el extremo peligro que representan los libros, el riesgo de exponer a los niños a bibliotecarios, y por supuesto, el incidente que precipitó la prohibición, al cual los antiguos residentes se refieren sólo como “El tiempo de los cuchillos”.

De todas formas, como muestra de dedicación cívica (o deseos de matar, sin motivo, son realmente muy similares) los Bibliotecarios de Night Vale se han aliado en resistencia a la autoridad, para restaurar la Lectura de verano. Coloridos pósters con atractivas declaraciones como: _“Introdúcete dentro de un buen libro, este verano_ ”, y _“Vamos a forzarte a introducirte en un buen libro este verano”_ , y _“Te vas a introducir en este libro y nosotros vamos a cerrarlo sobre ti, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto”_ han aparecido, a lo largo de la noche, alrededor de la entrada de la Biblioteca y en locales, tiendas y negocios – todos con el inteligente slogan “ _¡Atrapa la bacteria de la lectura que come carne humana!_ ”

La policía secreta del Sheriff ha respondido con interrogaciones a los dueños de los negocios donde los pósters han aparecido, y removiendo y confiscando los pósters ellos mismos.

Aunque…siendo sincero, radioescuchas, el diseño gráfico es realmente tierno, digo, ¿lo has visto, El pequeño germen come carne, con su sombrero para el sol y su libro de biblioteca, usando el esqueleto gritón de una víctima humana como silla de playa? ¡Ugh! _¡Adorable!_

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Después de un feroz debate hoy, el Consejo de la Ciudad ha declarado oficialmente el asesinato como ilegal- un crimen que ha sido manejado, hasta ahora, usando una brigada de vigilantes informales. El jefe de tal brigada, Vincent LeFarge, de “Atrápalos y despídelos” argumentó que Night Vale lo ha llevado bien, a lo largo de los años, sin el gobierno “metiéndose en investigaciones de asesinatos o castigos”.

 

“¿Atrapamos al chico equivocado, a veces? Dice Vincent. “Seguro, la mayoría del tiempo. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de si hemos capturado a algún culpable. Usualmente atrapamos a la primera persona que vemos. Una vez, intentamos arrestar a un cadáver…pero se escapó.”

 

Los defensores de la ley, argumentaron que la mayoría de las cosas en Night Vale son ya, de cualquier forma, ilegales, entonces los ciudadanos difícilmente notarían el cambio. Las leyes serán efectivas en dos semanas, y los ciudadanos están advertidos de realizar cualquier asesinato necesario hasta entonces- aunque habrá un periodo de tres días de gracia después de la fecha límite, para quienes sean despistados, o para quienes sus víctimas sean difíciles de atrapar.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Algunos consejos de verano para vencer el calor:

Primero que todo, ¿has tratado de razonar con el calor? Humanos, temperaturas, ángeles, y sillas, todos son igualmente reales y sensibles –y eso quiere decir que todos nosotros somos irreales, e insensibles. Pero dale al razonamiento una oportunidad. No ha funcionado nunca, ni una sola vez en la historia, pero ¡podría funcionar esta vez!

Si el calor no escucha la razón, intenta negar que hace calor. “No parece hacer calor hoy”, podrías decirle a tu sudoroso vecino. “Incluso un poco helado” podrías continuar, escurriéndote en un chaleco y haciendo un exagerado sonido “¡Brr!” mientras el deslumbrante sol planta la idea de cáncer en tu piel.

 

Y, si la negación no funciona, entonces tu mejor opción –como todo problema en la vida- es la exhausta resignación.

 

Este ha sido el consejo del verano para vencer el calor.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora, un anuncio de servicio público.

Aquí hay una breve lista de todo lo que es útil:

  *         La policía secreta del Sheriff.
  *         Nubes.
  *         Ira.
  *         El consejo de la ciudad.
  *         Afecto que _no llega_ a ser enamoramiento.
  *         Ventilador de techo.
  *         Pulmones.
  *         Otros órganos varios.
  *         Leyes.
  *         Gobierno.
  *         Helicópteros.
  *         El Honda Accord 2005.
  *         Secretos.
  *         Susurros.
  *         Últimamente, nada.



 

Algo no nombrado específicamente en esta lista debería ser considerado no-útil, y potencialmente peligroso. No es solo buen sentido, ¡Es la ley!

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Una actualización de la situación con el Programa de lectura:

14 jóvenes entre las edades de 15 y 17 han sido ya reportados desaparecidos, y se teme que estén en la biblioteca pública, y posiblemente, _aprendiendo._ Intentos por la policía secreta del Sheriff de entrar a la biblioteca, rescatar a los niños y poner fin a todas las actividades del verano, han fallado, ya que todas las puertas y ventanas han desaparecido misteriosamente del exterior de la biblioteca – como era antes de las renovaciones.

Pagamos con nuestros impuestos esas puertas y ventanas, y no debemos apoyar a los administradores de la biblioteca que decidieron hacerlas desaparecer por un capricho. –incluso por una razón válida, como guardar celosamente su posesión de nuestros niños robados, sin al menos, poner el problema en voto popular.

Como sea… en luz de este desarrollo, el consejo de la ciudad ha declarado una Alerta de Miedo nivel naranjo. Ellos aconsejan que todos los ciudadanos de Night Vale eviten la biblioteca pública, y provean al Concejo de la ciudad con cualquier información que tengan sobre el paradero de los niños perdidos, sobre las debilidades ocultas de los bibliotecarios, o sobre buenos libros que hayan leído últimamente.

Cualquier ciudadano que admita haber leído buenos libros, el consejo de la ciudad añadió, en una espontánea conferencia televisada desde un refugio anti-libro, será inmediatamente calendarizado para  re-educación, y subsecuente _des_ \- educación.

La Policía secreta del Sheriff, mientras tanto, ha establecido un toque de queda para la ciudad entera, efectivo inmediatamente, después de las 7p.m., todos los menores deben estar en casa, bajo la supervisión de un adulto, y absolutamente no será permitido leer, investigar, buscar información en línea, juegos educacionales, documentales televisivos o tener una vida llena de amor por aprender. Como nuestro atrayente nuevo slogan lo dice “Una vez que se oscurece, olvida todo lo que alguna vez conociste, y sé silencioso. Las palabras le pertenecen a nuestro enemigo y nuestros enemigos son las palabras. Por tanto, se tan mudo y puro como un hueso blanqueado por nuestro sol de desierto. _Por nuestro sol del desierto_ ”

 

La Policía añadió además que cualquier ciudadano de Night Vale que encuentre a un bibliotecario, o alguna entidad sospechosa de ser un bibliotecario, o a un individuo excesivamente organizado y cooperador, con mucha comprensión de sistemas de información, se le incentiva disparar a la vista.

 

Añadieron que esto va para los profesores también, ya que “¡Qué demonios, ya que estamos en esto!”

 

Tendremos noticias más a fondo de esta historia mientras se desarrolla.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora, nuestro auspiciador:

¡Felicitaciones, Eres el elegido para un juicio gratuito de 30 días! Este juicio gratuito de 30 días viene con todo lo que necesitas, incluyendo un arresto gratis, cargos gratis, sentencia gratis, y convictos gratis, ¡Garantizado! Transporte y manejo no incluidos. El abogado defensor tampoco está incluido. Te hemos rodeado. Mientras más te esfuerces, peor será para ti. Baja eso. ¡Baja eso! Baja eso.

Este mensaje, fue traído a ti, lo quieras o no.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Los Masones han anunciado algunos cambios en su jerarquía. Estos cambios son los siguientes:

Considerando que anteriormente los Masones estaban bajo la autoridad de los Masones Mundiales de Piedra, ellos serán ahora una filiación del Consejo Santificado de Masones, el cual será dividido en cuatro ramas, correspondientes a las cuatro direcciones a las que miramos cuando estamos nerviosos. El Consejo Santificado de Masones proveerá orientación y apoyo financiero a los Masones Por Menor, a los Masones Por Mayor, y a los Masones de Descuento– excepto en casos que involucren disputas entre Masones, el cual será como antes, sujeto a la Pequeña Hermandad de la Gran Sala de Audiencia, a la Gran Hermandad de la Pequeña Sala de Audiencia, o la Hermandad de Tamaño Apropiado, de acuerdo a los patrones de huesos lanzados, examinados por miembros completamente licenciados de la Legión Masónica de Zánganos, o alguno de sus representantes.

Ahora, por supuesto, los Masones continuarán su orgullosa asociación fraternal con los Iluminatis. Sin embargo, los Iluminatis serán divididos en diez distintas facciones como las siguientes: Rojo, Águila Verde, División cuatro, Los Iluminatis reales, Los otros iluminatis reales, Rojo otra vez, Alfa, Illuminati Auspiciado Oficialmente por la Marca de Comida Congelada del Hombre Hambriento.

La división será supervisada por el Consejo de los Tres, el cual será apoyado por el Consejo de los Cinco, y monitoreado por el Consejo de los Cero. La elección para el Consejo de los Cero no será _nunca,_ y resultará en _nada_.

Las inversiones discrecionales para los Iluminatis y el Comité de alianzas de masones, serán  canalizadas a través de un número de secretas cuentas corrientes, sus números son conocidos por nadie y sus secretos se guardarán para siempre.

Todo esto de acuerdo con el Acuerdo Secreto General de la Alianza Secreta General de la Comunidad Secreta General, representando a todas las hermandades y organizaciones oscuras y escondidas, incluyendo la Liga Arpón, la Capa voladora, Las Seis Verdades Antiguas y El Subterráneo Dental.

A los Masones les gustaría recordarte además que nada de esto es conocido por ti, y que solo están diciéndote esto para demostrarte tu frágil mente, que apenas analizó las palabras a medida que fueron dichas, y que ya ha olvidado los secretos contenidos solo momentos antes. Jamás sabrás algo, y ni siquiera sabes ESO.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Noticias de última hora.

 

A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff y los ciudadanos, nos han confirmado que más de cien niños y adolescentes han desaparecido de sus casas, camas, trabajos de medio tiempo, o campamento de verano forzado, y se presume que están ahora dentro de la Biblioteca Pública de Night Vale, sujetos al Programa de Lectura de Verano.

Desafortunadamente, es mi triste deber anunciar que esto incluye al practicante Paolo – un practicante de secundaria que ha estado ayudando a organizar los archivos de la radio estación durante los meses de verano. A los padres y Familia de Paolo: nuestro corazón va con ustedes en este momento de miedo e incertidumbre, y en todos los momentos de miedo e incertidumbre, que son todos, realmente. Puede que encuentren consuelo en el conocimiento de que aunque su hijo ha sido perdido en una biblioteca, al menos el – a diferencia de muchos de sus pares- entró a una de esas al menos una vez.

 

La situación ha- …esperen.

 

Esperen un momento.

 

Les pido su perdón, oyentes, pero justo hemos recibido alarmantes noticias. Un ciudadano alerta ha llamado para reportar un chillido inhumano, sonidos de carne, y un olor cobrizo, de sangre y vísceras deterioradas, proveniente de la ahora cerrada e impenetrable Biblioteca Pública de Night Vale – todos son, por supuesto, elementos bastante estándares del Programa de Lectura de Verano, como lo describe el propósito original del director de la Biblioteca.

 

Aunque pueda ser doloroso, parece que todo lo que podemos hacer ahora –como todo en nuestra aburrida y ciega vida, bajo un microcosmo de horror y belleza –es esperar, esperar y tener fe, y saber que nuestra esperanza es inmaterial e impotente, y que nuestros deseos no serán escuchados por la indiferente multitud de estrellas, si es que ellas (las estrellas) son siquiera reales.

Pero aún hay algún consuelo que permanece en nosotros mientras esperamos. Pequeñas, brillantes chucherías que nos distraen de nuestra infinita marcha de eventos en el tiempo, sobre los cuales no tenemos ningún control, y con resultados que nunca podremos imaginar.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Así que, damas y caballeros, les doy, el clima.

♫  “[You And I Belong](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B007JCPFBQ/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B007JCPFBQ&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" por [Simone Felice](http://www.simonefelice.com/) ♫

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Esto es de último momento, radioescuchas:

Hemos recibido reportes de que la entrada a la Biblioteca pública de Night vale ha reaparecido, y los niños perdidos han empezado a salir desde el interior del edificio. Los niños han sido descritos con ojos-salvajes, feroces, algunos rectos, y otros corriendo en cuatro patas como animales, embarrados en efluvios, y mucho más demacrados de lo que el tiempo de su ausencia pudiese justificar…pero de otra manera, bueno, saludables e ilesos.

A la cabeza de la aturdida y desordenada pandilla estaba su aparente líder elegido, Tamika Flynn, de 12 años— su boca contraída en una mueca con sangre, y llevando la cabeza de un bibliotecario en una mano, y una tarjeta con stickers, manchada de sangre, en la otra. Todo testigo que se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente para leer la tarjeta, reportó que Tamika había terminado de leer incluso “Cry, The Beloved Country”, lo cual es muy impresionante para su nivel de lectura. ¡Bien hecho, Tamika!

En efecto, las felicitaciones van para todos los jóvenes de Night Vale que participaron en el Programa de Lectura de Verano, por probar que ningún secuestro ni cautiverio, ningún horror más allá de la imaginación,  ni vocabulario no familiar, pueden prevenirte de abrazar los placeres de las _belles-lettres_ *.

 

_*Francés para ‘bellas letras’. [N. de T.]._

 

Esto va para ustedes, chicos y chicas, y recuerden: si bien nosotros felicitamos a Tamika por ganar vuestra lealtad con su sofisticada comprensión y extremos de frenética violencia, la real victoria hoy ha sido la alfabetización.

 

Sigan sintonizados para nuestra cuenta regresiva de las últimas palabras, desde “Para de decirme cómo manejar” hasta “Está todo bien. Está todo bien. Está todo bien.”

Buenas noches, Night Vale, Buenas noches.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

  
 **Proverbio de hoy:** Un bar camina dentro de un bar. El cantinero es una serpiente comiéndose la cola. Las ventanas sólo miran a aquellos que observan.


	29. Metro tren

Nuestros soles negros se mueven de manera errática, como abejas borrachas, y cada uno de ellos puede picar. Ahora, más que nunca, estamos cubiertos de sangre y miel.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

******

Empezamos nuestro programa con buenas noticias, radioescuchas.

Varios residentes de Night Vale han dicho haber visto entradas de metro tren aparecer por todo el pueblo. Estas escaleras bien iluminadas que llevan al subterráneo se han aparecido en varias esquinas, estos últimos días. Pero la Policía Secreta ha negado la existencia de cualquier sistema de metro tren. De acuerdo a la investigación de nuestro estudio sobre el tema, no hay registro de que la autoridad de tránsito de Night vale haya creado alguna vez un sistema de metro. O que haya aprobado uno. O ni siquiera haber discutido sobre construir uno.

Tampoco es que haya _existido_ alguna vez una _autoridad de tránsito de Night vale_.

Las únicas pistas pueden ser encontradas en los folletos que ensucian las entradas, describiendo la facilidad con la que ahora cambiaremos, el hambre que saciaremos, el tiempo que viajaremos, los momentos en que viajaremos,  los recuerdos felices que nunca podremos olvidar— incluso cuando despertemos gritando.

Estoy mirando uno de los nuevos folletos del metro tren en estos momentos. No hay logo, sólo caras sonrientes, con dientes— extraños en sus formas, colores y espacio, pero aparte de eso, dientes bastante normales— y la frase “¡Oh, los lugares a los que irás!” escrita en una gruesa sans seriff, frente a los ojos de los conductores de tren sonrientes, agarrando firmemente sus bolsos, y las líneas de tren de metal, y a todos ellos.

Estoy mirando más de cerca estos folletos de tránsito, y el papel es bastante extraño, radioescuchas. Las páginas son escamosas, café, y traslúcidas. Digo, usualmente sólo le encargo al practicante Dylan que haga nuestros propios folletos de la estación de radio, en papel de copiado de colores (digamos, un papel Goldenrod* de 24 libras), pero estos folletos son tan _lujosos_ , como las alas de un majestuoso insecto.

*[Papel de amarillo intenso, que cambia de color frente a ciertas soluciones. N. de T.]

El texto además se vuelve cada vez más _ilegible._ Por ejemplo: aquí dice que nuestro nuevo sistema de metro trenes racionalizará el cambio, en la hora punta. Pero más o menos de la mitad hacia abajo, es una serie de glifos casi indescifrables, que nuestros expertos creen que hablan de emociones y apaciguamiento no euclidiano. Aunque creemos que este es un eufemismo para “tarifas”.

Finamente, hay un mapa crudamente dibujado de nuestro sistema de tránsito, donde todas las rutas parecen tentáculos con espasmos, y todas están pasando al menos una vez por un punto en común, en lo más profundo del centro de Night Vale.

Nadie sabe aún de dónde vinieron los metro trenes ni a dónde van. Pero como residente de la ciudad, estoy ciertamente muy feliz de escuchar que Night Vale se está haciendo de un medio de transitar masivo. Esta es una manera fantástica de despejar nuestras carreteras, reducir la polución y los accidentes— y, lo más importante, un metro tren nos permite _interactuar_ entre nosotros. Hacer contacto visual. Reconocer al resto como criaturas hermanas. Los autos son máquinas impersonales que nos cierran de nuestra humanidad, y con los costos en alza de la gasolina, y las largas e iridiscentes lenguas que han estado creciendo en la Ruta 800, creo que un metro tren será una adición positiva para nuestra comunidad.

Tendremos más de esta historia pronto.

******

Señoras y señores, quiero hablarles de un nuevo servicio muy popular en el pueblo que entrega _sentimientos_ — los quieras o no. Este servicio no tiene nombre ni información de contacto, simplemente entrega sentimientos. No eliges el sentimiento, aunque las reseñas de Yelp dicen que “estremecimiento de horror” y “como electrocutado, me mantuve frente a él” son los más populares hasta ahora. No está claro _dónde_ en Yelp puedes leer estas reseñas.

Yo mismo he recibido algunos sentimientos— como “enemistad mortal” y “novato de origami frustrado” — y espero recibir más. Estoy cruzando los dedos por “debí haber dejado esta fiesta hace horas, antes de decepcionarla a ella.” También me gustaría “miércoles nublado” y “pisoteado por caballos.”

Esto lo digo yo, radioescuchas, no es un aviso pagado. Ni siquiera sabría a qué compañía o persona cobrarle por el tiempo al aire. Tan sólo disfruto de que me entreguen sentimientos directamente, sin tener que preocuparme de elegir qué sentimiento, o por qué, o cuándo.

******

La Policía Secreta, junto con una Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia de Gobierno, les gustaría recordarte que aquí en Night Vale, nadie se come a nadie. Te recuerdan que este es un recordatorio _amistoso_. La policía secreta añadió que no ven razones para alertarte sobre la  práctica para-nada-cada-vez-más-común de fiestas de parrillada y canibalismo consensuado.

 

“¿Sería bastante malo que nosotros permitiéramos eso, cierto? Dijo una persona totalmente encapuchada, distraída, profundamente metida en su juego de Drop7 en su iPhone 4s. “¡Pero escucha! El asunto importante aquí es que no estamos— espera… ¡demonios! — advirtiendo o alertando a nadie, y deberías recordar agradecernos por eso.”

 

Después, la figura con capa apoyó su dedo dos veces contra su iPhone, y un caballo surgió del suelo bajo ella o él, y volaron hacia el cielo.

 

******

El concejo de la ciudad ha _negado oficialmente_ estar envueltos en nuestro nuevo y fantástico sistema de metro. Recibimos esto directamente de un niño de poco cabello y ojos vacíos, que nos han enviado con la negación tatuada en la parte interior de su labio. “NUNCA APROBADO” se lee.

 

Antes de seguir, radioescuchas, volveremos a lo del metro tren de inmediato, pero… ¿a alguien le gustaría un niño? ¿Porque nunca estoy muy seguro de qué hacer con los niños mensajeros que el consejo de la ciudad nos envía? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que este niño sea completamente... sentiente.  Este sólo mira sin expresión hacia adelante, y… ¡oh! No, se ha ido. ¡Olvídenlo!

 

Además, estamos recibiendo reportes de que una conferencia de prensa se ha llevado a cabo frente a las paredes vacías y carbonizadas de la biblioteca pública— que por supuesto se quemó anoche, y es sólo cosa de días para que necesitemos quemarla de nuevo. Varias figuras enmascaradas, después de llamar a una conferencia de prensa, dijeron ser los responsables del sistema de metro.

 

Sus máscaras tienen el rostro de un ciervo muy preocupado. Una de las figuras habló a los reporteros: “ **Tomamos el asunto en nuestras manos, aunque no tuviéramos la aprobación. No necesitamos la aprobación del concejo de la ciudad o de la Alcaldesa,** ” explicó el vocero.“ **Decimos y hacemos lo que queremos. Esa blusa se te ve horrible, por cierto.** ”

 

Aparentemente le dijeron esto a Lauren James, escritora de la Gaceta Semanal de Night Vale, que generalmente usa blusas muy bonitas… es el flequillo el que no funciona, uh, creo. Digo, me gustan los flequillos, pero enmarca su rostro de manera muy dramática, especialmente con esos lentes de marcos gruesos.

 

Los que fueron a la conferencia de prensa dijeron que vieron algo moviéndose detrás de la máscara de ciervo del vocero. Me dicen que los terrenos negros y carbonizados de la biblioteca están cubiertos de cucarachas, también.

 

Además, que quizás las máscaras de ciervo no están preocupadas, sino que desaprueban, o quizás simplemente están cansadas, y bajo mucho estrés.

 

Radioescuchas, me dice _otro_ niño de ojos muertos que está en mi estudio, a través de complejas expresiones faciales, que si estás cerca del fuego victorioso de anoche de la biblioteca, _por favor no pises las cucarachas_. Reconocemos que hay decenas de miles de estos bichos, pero hemos sido informados por fuentes internas— y por este niño zombi realmente inquietante— que se trata de cucarachas con dueños. Si miras de cercas a las muchas cucarachas subiendo por tu brazo, verás que tienen eslóganes sobre ellas. “Sube a los trenes,” “”Todo está bien,” “Trátate bien cuando lo necesites.”

 

Repetimos: no le hagas daño a las cucarachas. Hemos recibido muchos reportes de que las cucarachas son espacios publicitarios muy preciados. Y, si sostienes una cerca de tu oído, ¡es verdad! Suenan como… mantequilla que chisporrotea.

 

******

 

Y ahora, echemos un vistazo a los mercados financieros.

 

Te voltearás a ti mismo de adentro hacia afuera. Tu tristeza no conocerá límites. Las mariquitas huirán de ti, los lobos correrán salvajes _en_ ti. Escucharás las campanas de viento como haciéndose añicos. El sol goteará icor. Lo que te quede de paz mental te será arrancada. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo. _Nada nunca ha vuelto a ser lo mismo_. “El desempeño pasado no garantiza resultados futuros,” susurrarás a la luna creciente, mientras varios zorros se apartan de tus alrededores.

 

Estas han sido las noticias de negocios.

 

*****

 

La gran comunidad médica de Night Vale le gustaría recordarte que te conviertas en un donante de órganos. Es un proceso simple que toma sólo un momento, ¡y podría salvar una vida! Puedes visitar el Departamento y pedir el formulario correcto. Sólo requiere que chequees un cuadradito, firmes con tu nombre, y lo entregues.

 

La gran comunidad médica de Night Vale también quisiera dar las gracias a los ciudadanos que ya se han convertido en donantes de órganos registrados. Les recuerdan que la recolección se inicia este martes a las 4:00 PM. Por favor, quédense quietos, y usen ropa holgada ese día. También aconsejan que no coman nada después de las 8:00 de la noche anterior. Necesitan particularmente riñones y piel. Un representante fue citado diciendo algo parecido a un silbido, y luego mordiendo rápidamente el tobillo del reportero.

 

*****

 

Nos hemos enterado de que algunos residentes de Night vale se han bajado del metro tren… _transformados_.

 

La alcaldesa Pamela Winchell describe a estos pasajeros como “Más delgados de alguna manera, espiritualmente, como si creyeras que ya es de tarde, pero en realidad es de noche. Así se ven.”

 

Carlos— atento y confiable Carlos el científico— cree que quizás el ADN de los viajeros fue borrado. Vaciado. Completamente desocupado de sus contenidos.

 

Radioescuchas, también me dicen que hay gente que ni siquiera se está bajando de los carros.

 

Estoy mirando desde la ventana de mi estudio ahora, y veo que una nueva entrada de metro tren ha aparecido en la calle de enfrente, durante esta transmisión. He visto docenas entrar, y muy pocos salir de esas escaleras. Estoy muy preocupado, Night Vale.

 

Me acaban de entregar otro comunicado de prensa, traído por otro pequeño niño. Tiene… ojos azules tan profundos, y tantas pecas, y está… sonriendo, y hay algo oscuro moviéndose detrás de sus dientes.

 

El comunicado de prensa está cubierto de cucarachas.

 

El niño se va ahora, y escucho un sonido de chasquido débil, pero rápido.

 

De acuerdo al comunicado, el consejo de la ciudad dice que el incremento de productividad de hoy, se lo debemos a nuestro nuevo sistema de tránsito masivo, que acaba de aparecer esta semana. Continúa diciendo que Night Vale incluso podría transformarse en un destino turístico, eventualmente, como Japón y Brasil, O Singapur o Luftnarp o Svitz.

 

Sé que aún no entendemos quién construyó el metro tren, o a dónde va, o qué le ha pasado a todos nuestros familiares y amigos que se han subido al tren hoy. Sé que hay _… preocupaciones_ , Night Vale. Pero este metro tren parece ser un paso gigante al desarrollo para nuestro pueblo, para nuestro ambiente, para nuestro— cielos. Algo está pasando, radioescuchas. Uh… esto no parece ser un terremoto estándar creado por el gobierno. Al otro lado de la calle, hay olas brillantes de calor, aislando la entrada al metro tren. Una… una nube negra de insectos da vueltas encima. No sé qué significa esto, Night Vale, y dado que el practicante Dylan nunca regresó de sus diligencias (probablemente porque le dije que tomara el nuevo metro tren para ahorrar tiempo), debo ir yo mismo a investigar.

 

Mientras tanto, los dejo con el clima.

****

 

“[Poor in Love](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B004I2GE8S/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B004I2GE8S&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" de [Destroyer](http://www.mergerecords.com/artists/destroyer)

 

****

 

Es primavera en algún lugar, Night Vale, y debo admitir que estos últimos minutos— alargados hasta que parecían eones— me han dejado renovado, de vuelta a mi hogar después de tanto tiempo. Es como si caminara sobre agua fresca y limpia… incluso mientras me inclino sobre el micrófono.

 

Entré al metro tren, como muchos de ustedes, y como muchos otros viajeros, vi y sentí el sufrimiento cósmico de un milenio— fui testigo de incontables nacimientos, y muertes, y guerras, y descubrimientos, y besos, y plagas, y cuchillos, y del vacío frío. Lo vi todo a la vez, y no pude distinguir nada de ello. Pero lo entendí completamente, y me tomó años, Night Vale. _Años_. Los he extrañado desde que los dejé con el clima. ¿Cómo era el clima entonces? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado para ustedes? ¡¿Sólo cuatro minutos?!

 

¿Qué paso con el suelo que se movía y la nube de insectos, y el calor tremendo? Bueno… eso es lo que ocurre, aparentemente, cuando un tren expreso llega. La gente se apura para sus lejanos y largos destinos. El _click click click_ de la hora punta llega. Leyendo noticias sin importancia. Resolviendo puzles numéricos sin importancia. Mirando hacia arriba con rapidez, para dar el asiento a los ancianos o enfermos. Todo mientras sin saber a dónde iban, o por qué o qué cosas terribles nunca sabrían, por elegir conmutar por lo que sea que es ese punto en particular, debajo de nuestra ciudad. Esa intersección entre el espacio y el tiempo. Una especie de… ombligo del universo.

 

Y de alguna manera todos somos mejores, más sabios, más amables, por ir a donde fuimos, por el tiempo que nos fuimos— a pesar de que no envejecimos más que unos momentos.

 

Aún no sabemos quiénes son las personas de transito con máscaras de ciervo, o si son personas. Quizás son miles de cucarachas apretadas dentro de un traje de negocios, escondiéndose detrás de una máscara. O quizás la máscara no está escondiéndolos a ellos, sino a nosotros, protegiéndolos de nuestras mentes, inmaduras y escépticas.

Pero ahora, hay un metro tren. Podemos ir a donde queramos, y quizás podemos saber todo, si viajamos lo suficiente.

Radioescuchas, hay otro niño en el estudio. Este no tiene cara, está cubierto en tela de jeans y polvo, con un largo mechón de cabello castaño enredado, cubriendo lo que sería la ceja derecha. El niño está sosteniendo una nota escrita a mano. Dice:

**“Debido a la construcción, todo el servicio de metro tren queda suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. Para su conveniencia, se proveerán micro buses gratuitos. En el momento de mayor desesperación y desesperanza, un micro bus vendrá a recogerte. Gracias por su paciencia.”**

El futuro de la planificación urbana está aquí, Night Vale. Y como nuestros propios futuros inminentes, está enterrado bajo la tierra.

 

Quédense en sintonía para un montón de moscas circulando sobre un micrófono caliente.

 

Y como siempre, buenas noches Night Vale.

 

Buenas noches.

 

****

 

 **Proverbio de hoy** : tu cuerpo es un templo. Un templo lleno de rituales de sangre y tributos paganos. Un templo perdido que necesita más calcio. Quizás deberías probar suplementos vitamínicos.

 


	30. Dana

Eso requiere de corazón. También de agallas. Y también de dinero. Tan sólo necesita que pagues inmediatamente.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

∗∗∗∗∗

La alcaldesa Pamela Winchell anunció, _de nuevo,_ que se retirará de la alcaldía a finales de este año. Este es el _cuarto_ anuncio esta semana. Dijo de nuevo, a través de dientes apretados, que es totalmente su decisión y que _nunca jamás_ se discutió en una habitación sin ventanas, con pequeños hombres vestidos con pieles grandes, y coronas de carne suave decorativas.

“Así NO es como hacemos las cosas,” dijo. “Así NO es como hacemos las cosas,” susurró. “¡Así NO es como hacemos las cosas!” articuló en silencio, mientras una solitaria lágrima rojo oscuro se formaba en la esquina de su ojo, y luego lentamente rodaba por su tensa mejilla color oliva, hasta su blusón manchado de barro.

Las elecciones para un nuevo alcalde serán efectuadas en un tiempo más. Cuando la prensa preguntó por una fecha específica y lugar, representantes enmascarados de una Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia de Gobierno, ronronearon en voz alta. Después frotaron sus costados contra las piernas de los reporteros. Muchos empezaron a estornudar.

∗∗∗∗∗

Radioescuchas, muchos de ustedes recuerdan a nuestra practicante Dana, que mientras informaba sobre sucesos extraños que estaban aconteciendo, fue encerrada en el parque para perros prohibido, el pasado abril. He recibido mensajes de textos y correos electrónicos ocasionales de Dana, pero esta mañana, bueno... escuchemos.

_Cecil, es Dana. Encontré una manera de salir de aquí. Caminé por el perímetro del parque para perros, buscando algún agujero o rotura o punto débil en las paredes obsidianas. Nunca encontré una abertura, pero... es muy extraño. ¡Las paredes siguen y siguen! Si te quedas quieto, el parque para perros parece ser del porte de una cuadra, pero… caminé en una dirección como por dos semanas, y no pude ver el monolito desde donde empecé. O la gente con la que estaba. O ni siquiera escuchar el sonido de las hojas de aluminio, de los negros y altos árboles de metal, que nos protegen de las nubes._

_Hay algo más. Encontré una puerta. Una vieja puerta de roble, de pie y sin nada que la sostuviera. No sé si es una salida del parque para perros, o una entrada a un lugar mucho peor, pero… la atravesé. Ahora estoy en una casa antigua._

_Cecil, puedo escuchar a alguien moviéndose en el piso de arriba. Debo irme. Trataré de llamarte pronto. Gracias por todo, y espero que nuestro tiempo y lugar coincidan pronto._

¡Oh, radioescuchas! ¡Cómo me habría gustado hablar con Dana esta mañana! Pero estaban dando _Cat ballou_ de nuevo en TBS, y no pude dejar de verla. Traté de llamar a Dana de vuelta, pero mi teléfono se prendió en fuego brevemente, y algo afilado cortó mi dedo pulgar cuando seleccionaba su número.

∗∗∗∗∗

Y ahora, un anuncio de utilidad pública de la SPA [Sociedad Protectora de Animales] de Night Vale.

¿Pensando en tener un perro? Los perros no sólo son una gran compañía para toda la familia, también ayudan al desarrollo de la niñez. Al alimentarlos regularmente, sacarlos a caminar, negar su existencia, y finalmente _combinar almas_ con el perro, los niños aprenderán de responsabilidad, empatía, y piroquinesis.

Hay, por supuesto, algunas razas de perros que no son adecuadas para los niños. Estas razas incluyen los lobos- arañas, doble lobos, perros de montañas automáticos, terriers secretos, spaniels come-carne, víboras, y sierras de mesa. Visita la SPA para mayor información sobre el perro correcto para tu familia.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

¿Hola? ¿Dana?

_¿Cecil? apenas te distingo. ¿Cecil, estás ahí?_

¡Sí, aquí estoy! Dana, ¿sigues en la casa antigua?

_No, sigo en la casa antigua. Salí del sótano, que estaba vacío excepto por una sola fotografía de un faro. Es una foto en blanco y negro, enmarcada, de 5x7, de este faro. Cuelga torcida justo en el centro de la pared. El faro de la foto parece estar en el medio de un campo. No hay agua. ¿por qué habría un faro lejos del agua?_

¡No tengo idea!

_No, eso no suena bien. Quizás por alguna otra razón._

_En fin, cuando escuché las pisadas sobre mí detenerse, abrí la puerta al primer piso. Vi a un hombre de pie en medio del living,  mirando directamente al frente, a la pared. No pude ver su rostro, Cecil, y supe que ya había pasado por este momento antes…  no como un deja-vu, más bien como el recuerdo claro, pero fugaz, de un sueño. Estaba asustada de que me escuchara, Cecil._

¿Qué hiciste, Dana?

_Sí, ¡eso es exactamente lo que hice! Me armé de valentía y le hablé. Dije, “Hola, caballero, mi nombre es Dana y lamento interrumpirlo, pero me preguntaba…  ¿esta es su casa?”_

_Y él no se movió. No hizo ningún sonido. Tan solo continuó mirando a otra pequeña foto en la pared. Me acerqué y le dije, “Disculpe, caballero, discúlpeme, pero—” y ahí vi, Cecil ¡vi quien era!_

¿Quién era?

_No, no era ella. Era John Peters— ya sabes, ¿el granjero? y estaba mirando directamente a esta foto, y me acerqué y le dije, “¡John, soy yo, Dana!” pero no me respondió._

_Miré la foto que él estaba examinando, y era sólo la foto de una ventana— un marco viejo de madera flotante, dentro del cual había una fotografía de un panel viejo de madera flotante, con un vidrio gentilmente distorsionado. No pude ver que más había en la ventana de la foto, pero había una silueta. ¿Quizás un árbol? ¿Quizás una persona? John la miraba y se veía triste._

_No, no triste. Preocupado. Se veía preocupado._

_No le dije nada más. Moví mi mano frente a sus ojos, pero no me notó. Traté de tocar su hombro, ¡pero mi mano lo traspasó! ¡como a través de un brisa helada! ¡Ni siquiera estaba ahí, Cecil!_

_Al final se dio la vuelta, y miró a otra foto, en otra pared, de otra ventana, pero nunca me vio o me escuchó._

_Esta casa no tiene muebles, ni pertenencias—  sólo fotos. Solitarias, pequeñas fotos, en algunas paredes. La mayoría son de ventanas— diferentes ventanas, con diferentes paneles, en diferentes marcos._

_La casa en sí, me doy cuenta, no tiene ventanas, así que… no sé si realmente hay un sótano, o un primer o segundo piso. El piso de arriba es el piso de abajo es el primer piso. Pero sé una cosa, Cecil._

¿Qué cosa?

_No, pero estás cerca._

_Sé que John Peters entró a través de una puerta, a la cocina. Puedo verlo justo ahora, Cecil. Está abierta, y más allá de la puerta hay luz de sol. Puedo ver luz de sol y arena. Voy a ir para allá._

¡Sí Dana, has eso! ¡Ve por esa puerta! ¡Atraviesa esa puerta!

_Lo lamento, Cecil, tienes un punto válido, pero debo atravesar esa puerta, ¡no importa nada! ¡debo volver a casa!_

Hazlo, Dana. ¡Sí!

_¡Aquí voy!_

¿Dana? ¿Hola? ¿Puedes oírme?

Damas y caballeros, no sé a dónde habrá ido Dana ahora. Espero que volvamos a saber de ella. Trataría de llamarla de vuelta, pero a mi teléfono le han crecido… piernas espinosas, y se está alejando ahora.

Si eres del tipo de los que reza, por favor reza por el regreso a salvo de Dana a Night Vale. Si eres del tipo que _no_ reza, por favor reconoce que estás violando un sinfín de leyes, y recibirás una visita en tu puerta de parte de agentes armados pronto.

∗∗∗∗∗

Veamos qué sucede con los deportes.

Este fin de semana, Los Escorpiones de la preparatoria de Night Vale comenzarán pronto su temporada contra los Monitores Lagarto de la preparatoria Pine Cliff. El Mariscal de Campo Senior Michael Sandero tuvo una cirugía, fuera de la temporada, para remover la segunda cabeza que le creció en la mitad de la última temporada para conseguir el título. La madre de Michael, Flora Sandero, hizo que le removieran la cabeza _original_ a su hijo, porque le gustaba mucho más.

“Esta nueva cabeza es más guapa y no discute demasiado,” explicó Flora, desde el techo del Pinkberry, donde estaba instalando varias estacas, con buitres muertos y roedores en las puntas. “Esta nueva cabeza sólo habla en ruso, así que no tengo que soportar sus largas conversaciones nocturnas con su novia, y no acapara la televisión, porque no entiende nada de los programas en inglés y español que hay aquí. Es un mejor chico ahora,” dijo, clavando otra estaca en el techo de la tienda de yogures congelados de moda, antes de gritar al cielo, haciendo que las nubes dispersas se apartaran con rapidez, revelando un enorme cristal flotante, que brillaba levemente rojizo, bajo el sol de media tarde.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

McDonald’s quiere recordarte que la comida más importante del día es el desayuno. Así que, ¿por qué dejarías pasar una mañana sin observar profundamente el espejo, hasta que ya no reconozcas el rostro que te mira de vuelta— imitando todos tus gestos, burlándose de cada movimiento?

¿Cómo más obtendrás la energía que necesitas para un día completo de trabajo o recreación, si no estás silenciosamente gritando al semblante de un hombre o mujer, que te da tanta inquietud, tal terror incontrolable, sensación de náuseas, cada vez que haces la conexión entre lo que es esa cosa, y lo que te has convertido?

¿En qué te HAS convertido?

¿Dónde termina el vacío? ¿Dónde terminas tú? ¿Cuándo terminas? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Llegarás tarde al trabajo! Yaces en el piso de tu baño, a medio vestir, en un lodo fresco de pasta de dientes y gel para el cabello. Has estado llorando, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

McDonald’s. ¡Me encanta!

 

∗∗∗∗∗

Radioescuchas, acabo de recibir noticias de Carlos— adorable Carlos, con su cabello perfecto y... su tendencia a masticar un poquito más alto de lo que corresponde— Carlos, que está con otros científicos, en el barrio habitacional de Desert Creek. Durante el año pasado, Carlos ha estado estudiando una casa que no existe. Parece existir, está _justo ahí_ cuando la miras, entre dos casas idénticas, así que tendría más sentido que existiera a que no lo hiciera... pero no existe.

Carlos dijo que los científicos le pidieron que se acercara y tocara el timbre, sólo para ver que pasa. Le ofrecieron cinco dólares pero los rechazó, diciendo algo sobre la integridad científica y blah blah blah. Pero yo digo, cinco dólares son un almuerzo de tacos en los Tacos de jerry, pero, ¡como sea, _niño rico_!

Carlos dijo que antes de que pudiera encaminarse a la casa, una mujer emergió desde la puerta lateral, hablando por teléfono. Él y los científicos corrieron hasta la mujer, llamándola mientras caminaba con rapidez, lejos de la casa. Se veía aterrorizada.

No, no aterrorizada. Preocupada. Se veía preocupada, dijo Carlos.

Siguió caminando y hablando por su teléfono, y no les respondió. Carlos dice que siguió caminando hasta que caminó _a través_ de ellos, a través de los científicos, como si fuera una brisa helada. Y entonces, dejó de hablar por su teléfono, miró de nuevo a la casa, y con una mirada de terror—  no, no terror, preocupación — corrió lejos.

Carlos dijo—  y esto es MUY extraño—  Carlos dijo, “¡Sonaba como si a la persona que le hablaba eras tú, Cecil!”

Radioescuchas, no sé dónde o cuándo está Dana, pero me sentaré frente a este teléfono y esperaré su llamada. Sé que está bien. Espero que esté bien. Temo que no esté bien.

Con mucha ansiedad—  No, preocupación. Con mucha preocupación, déjenme llevarlos, al clima.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

♫ “[The Lethal Temptress](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B005DCB5BI/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B005DCB5BI&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" de [The Mendoza Line](http://misrarecords.com/artists/the-mendoza-line/) ♫

∗∗∗∗∗

_Primer Mensaje de voz:_

_Cecil, lamento haber perdido tu llamada. Salí por la puerta, afuera de la casa vacía con sus fotografías vacías, al desierto vacío, y no sé si algo ha mejorado. No puedo ver nada más que arena infinita, y una sola montaña en la lejanía— una montaña que no había visto antes, porque no creo en las montañas. Pero hay una montaña, y sólo una pequeña luz roja en la cima de la montaña, que parpadea intermitentemente._

_Mientras salía de la casa, la puerta se cerró detrás de mí y ahora ya no está. Mientras caminaba, me moví a través de algo que no estaba ahí. Escuché voces a través de estática digital, y sentí una brisa helada atravesar mi cuerpo. Los otros están aquí, pero no aquí, Cecil._

_¿Qué, o quién, atravesé?_

_Cecil, algo se aproxima. Puedes sentirlo en el piso, algo muy extraño se aproxima. Me debo ir. Te llamaré cuando pueda, y dile a mi madre y hermano que salí del parque para perros, y que estoy a salvo, Por ahora._

_Gracias, Cecil._

_Fin del mensaje._

Oh, radioescuchas, desearía tener más noticias que éstas. Desearía que mi teléfono hubiera sonado. Desearía que pudiera haber tenido esa conversación, en vez de un mensaje de voz. Desearía que Dana estuviera en casa, a salvo. Desearía que pudiera sentir algo más que una enorme preocupación.

No, no preocupación— incertidumbre.

Deseo un montón de cosas.

Pero como dice el viejo refrán, si los deseos fueran caballos, esos deseos huirían gritando y tronzando, aterrorizados de un gran mal que no puede ser visto.

Así que en vez de eso, lo que quiero decir es, estoy agradecido de que Dana haya salido del parque para perros. Estoy agradecido de tener mi primera conversación con ella desde la Semana de la Poesía. Estoy agradecido de que Carlos no tocara ese timbre. Estoy agradecido de que la gente escuche este programa, y las historias de nuestra increíble y pequeña comunidad— la comunidad más científicamente interesante de Estados Unidos, como Mi Carlos dijo una vez.

Y, por supuesto, estoy agradecido de ti, Night Vale.

Quédense en sintonía para ruidosas ondas cortas de radio para supresión de ruido, seguido por una eternidad de zumbido de oído.

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

∗∗∗∗∗

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Mira al cielo. No encontrarás respuestas ahí, pero con certeza verás por qué grita todo el mundo _._


	31. Una luz parpadeante en lo alto de la montaña

Nuestro Dios es un Dios increíble. Mucho mejor que ese Dios ridículo que tiene Desert Bluffs.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale._

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Radioescuchas, hay una luz parpadeante en lo alto de la montaña. Es roja. Las luces parpadeantes _siempre_ son rojas.

 

Se encuentra anidada entre los peñascos y recovecos de la empinada pendiente. Todos podemos verla— ¡No sirve negarlo! El Consejo de la Ciudad trató de hacerlo. “Nop.”—Dijeron, — “¿Luz parpadeante? Déjame pensar. Luz parpadeante… no, ¡no nos suena conocido!”

 

Pero luego una campana comenzó a sonar— era una señal del vigilante que vive en la Torre-reloj Invisible de Night Vale, avisándonos que había visto algo. Y _todos_ _nosotros_ también lo vimos. Era una luz parpadeante, en lo alto de la montaña.

 

“Oh, bueno” — dijo el Consejo, arrastrándose hacia atrás por una ventana y entrando al municipio — “Ahh… bueno. Valía la pena intentarlo.”

 

¿Qué _significa_ esta luz? ¿Quién se _atreverá_ a investigarla? ¿Estará anunciando nuestro _final_? Queridos radioescuchas ¿Quién _sabe_? Nadie.

 

Probablemente, más a continuación. Pero ahora, sólo esto. Una luz parpadeante y roja, en lo alto de la montaña.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Harrison Kip, profesor adjunto de arqueología del Instituto Profesional de Night Vale, anunció una serie de tres partes a ser estrenada pronto en la televisión comunitaria de Night Vale— esta serie defiende sus _peculiares ideas_ de que las pirámides fueron construidas por seres humanos, y no por alienígenas benévolos .

 

Harrison, en contra de décadas de _razonable_ evidencia, dijo desvaríos sobre cómo “es posible que estas maravillas históricas hayan sido logradas utilizando matemáticas, y mano de obra esclava”. Y explicó, dando alaridos como un _completo_ _lunático_ , que la agricultura probablemente _no había comenzado en Marte_ , y que la humanidad había sido creada a partir de la _evolución_ y no a través de la cría selectiva de ADN alienígena.

 

Nos acercamos a pedirle un comentario al respecto a la directora del Instituto Profesional de Night Vale, Sarah Sultan— que es una roca de río lisa, del tamaño de un puño —  sobre las creencias extremas de su empleado. Sarah no dijo nada al respecto, ya que es una roca de río lisa y del tamaño de un puño, y por lo tanto, no puede hablar. _Pero_ , sí puede escribir, y escribió “sin comentarios”, antes de dibujar una caricatura ofensiva de su humilde reportero— lo cual fue _dañino_ e innecesario.  

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Radioescuchas, esto es _algo_ _raro._

 

Sé que no pueden verlo, pero se encuentra conmigo en el estudio en este preciso momento, definitivamente es _algo_ , y es definitivamente _raro_. No estoy seguro de cómo llegó aquí, pero… no estoy seguro de cómo llegué yo aquí tampoco. Las causalidades son complicadas y difíciles.

 

¿Será una bomba?

 

¿Será uno de esos objetos que no es una bomba?

 

¿Será sólo algún tipo de perro?

 

No lo sabemos. Y quizás nunca lo descubramos. Y _nunca_ trataremos de saberlo. La ignorancia no será felicidad, pero es definitivamente menos trabajosa.

 

Así que, con ninguna información nueva, y con nada nuevo aprendido, repetiré lo que ya dije, señalándolo con una mano que no pueden ver.

 

Radioescuchas, esto es _algo raro_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Continuación de nuestro informe previo sobre la luz parpadeante en lo alto de la montaña:

 

Como muchos de ustedes lo han notado, la naturaleza misma de nuestro informe indicó la _existencia_ de una montaña— lo cual es sorprendente ya que vivimos en un vasto y plano desierto. Así que sí, hay una montaña. Comencemos por allí.

 

Hay una montaña ahora, levantándose en la planicie fluvial. Esta hecha de rocas, altura y temor. Su pico es más alto de donde yo me encuentro ahora, pero más bajo que el Vacío.

 

Larry Leroy, que vive a las afueras de la ciudad, dijo que ésta era _definitivamente_ una montaña. “Esa es una montaña, si alguna vez he visto una. Pero no lo he hecho. Ver una montaña, digo. Creo que se supone que son así las montañas ¿no?”    

 

Madeline LeFleur, jefa del Consejo de Turismo de Night Vale dijo: “¡Oh, genial! ¡Ahora tendremos que volver a imprimir todos esos folletos!” antes de tomar más tragos de los que eran necesarios de su café en un determinado periodo de tiempo— porque la frecuencia de los sorbos se encuentra bajo su control, pero su propia vida no.

 

John Peters—  ya saben, ¿el granjero?... no hemos oído sobre él en un tiempo. Si alguien sabe dónde está, o sobre la luz parpadeante en lo alto de la montaña, o sobre la montaña que se eleva en este plano lodoso a las afueras de la ciudad, por favor, llamen a la estación y liberen la información con sus bocas.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Como parte de nuestro servicio a la comunidad, la radio comunitaria de Night Vale toma este momento para darle a uno de los candidatos para alcalde un espacio para dar un pequeño anuncio. El siguiente anuncio es de la Anciana sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en tu Casa:

 

_Reemplacé tus libros con otros libros. Las cubiertas son las mismas, pero el contenido fue adulterado._

_No creo que leas lo suficiente, pero esa no es la razón por la que hice esto. Cambié todas las palabras en algunos libros. En otros sólo cambie una coma en una página. Ésto fue una metáfora, pero… no estoy segura de qué es lo que representa. Eso también fue una metáfora._

 

**_Todos_ ** _somos metáforas._

 

_Nuestro sistema político se ha vuelto muy complicado. **Yo** no soy complicada. Sólo soy una viejita gentil que vive en tu casa. Estoy tocando tu mano ahora mismo._

 

_No, esa no._

 

_Esa tampoco._

 

_No creas que eres superior solo porque **tú** tienes una cara y yo no. Todos tus libros ahora son libros diferentes, y no te diste cuenta. Así que ¿ **Quién** es una niña perdida en la oscuridad, aullando en los bosques de esta fábula?_

 

_De todas formas, espero que votes por mí. Uno de los libros es la historia de mi vida, por si acaso quieres saber más sobre mí._

 

_No, ese no._

 

_Ese tampoco._

 

_Lo sabrás porque mi vida es igual a la tuya, comenzó con calamidad y gritos y terminó con un cuarto vacío y una lista de cosas para hacer._

 

_Además, Hiram McDaniels ha estado intercambiando e-mails con **cabilderos de maíz** , buscando beneficiarse con nuestro mercado de maíz imaginario._

 

_Hiram McDaniels: malo para nuestra comunidad, malo para nuestros intereses, **literalmente** un dragón de cinco cabezas. _

 

_Vota por la candidata en la que puedes confiar. Vota por la Anciana sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en tu Casa._

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora, unas palabras de nuestros auspiciadores:

 

La transmisión de hoy _quizás_ ha llegado a ustedes por medio... de… la _incertidumbre_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora volvamos a nuestra programación regular.

 

 _¡Ajá!_ ¡Tenemos algunos radioescuchas con oídos agudos! Algunos de ustedes notaron que las peculiaridades de hoy _no terminaron_ con la luz parpadeante en lo alto de la montaña, ni con la montaña misma, sino que también está... esta vasta planicie lodosa en la que se erige.  Así que: reportamos ahora que hay una _llanura fluvial_ , repleta de huesos, alrededor de nuestra ciudad.  Sus charcos brillan delicadamente cada vez que la brillante luz roja parpadea. En la noche, cuando todo en la distancia es oscuridad, pareciera que todo el universo brilla con un tinte rojo y luego desaparece. **ROJO** — y luego desaparece.

 

El lodo crea ondas con cada pisada del Ejército Enmascarado que se acerca, y eso hace que sus reflejos se muevan de formas interesantes.

 

Carlos dijo que le gustaría estudiar este evento, pero que le prometió a cierta persona que iba a cocinar la cena, y que debe aprender a poner a otras cosas en primer lugar aparte de la ciencia. Puede ser que haya llegado a esta conclusión con un poco de ayuda de la gente que lo rodea.

 

La Alcaldesa Pamela Winchell ha sido vista manteniendo su heliotropo oficial en alto, y apuntando hacia la montaña y la luz titilante sobre ella. Ella estaba parada sobre esa planicie— esa planicie que ahora existe y de la que debimos hablar antes.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

En otras noticias, un Hombre de Chaqueta Café, que lleva un maletín de piel de ciervo, fue avistado a la salida de una de las entradas del Metrotren, que ahora se encuentran cerradas, dándole panfletos a la gente y explicándoles los beneficios de un transporte en masa, y animando a la gente a que demanden que el Metrotren subterráneo sea reabierto.

 

“¡El tránsito es lo opuesto al tráfico” — El panfleto proclama— “¿Subterráneo? ¡Mejor llamémoslo _super-áneo_!” — Algunos ciudadanos reportaron que el panfleto también decía: “Crucen al ombligo del mundo, a ese punto escondido y secreto. Ese es mi hogar. Ayúdenme a volver a mi hogar. Es muy tarde para que llegue temprano, pero no muy tarde para que llegue a tiempo”.

 

Aquí en la estación no podemos confirmar nada de esto, ya que aquellos que tenían el volante en sus manos se dieron cuenta de que el mismo desapareció. Se dieron cuenta de que apenas si podían recordar la interacción que habían tenido con el hombre. Y que, mirando hacia atrás, todo lo que veían era una neblina echa de polvo y calor— distante e indescifrable—como un país que nunca habían llegado a visitar vivos. Como si fuera ficción.

 

Como si fuera ficción.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Bueno, lo vamos a hacer bien esta vez, en serio. Nos estuvimos enfocando mal en el tema, y nos damos cuenta. Como muchos de ustedes han mencionado, deberíamos haber pasado  menos tiempo hablando de la luz brillante en lo alto de la montaña y más tiempo hablando del Ejército Enmascarado que se acerca a nuestra ciudad.

 

Así que: Ahora se está acercando a nuestra ciudad un gran Ejército Enmascarado, que está caminando sobre la planicie, cubierta de huesos. No tenemos ninguna información específica sobre ellos, sólo sabemos que se ven muy muy pequeños cuando los vemos de lejos, y comienzan a crecer cuando se acercan. Lo cual están haciendo. Se están acercando.

 

Quizás también estén creciendo. Son bastante altos ahora.

 

La luz parpadeante en lo alto de la montaña no ha cambiado su ritmo. Hay un ruido, parecido a un gruñido, pero menos orgánico. Como si fuera viento silbando a través de un cañón, pero más… _gruñesco._

 

Damas y caballeros, esto es lo que sabemos por ahora.

 

• Hay una luz parpadeante en lo alto de la montaña.

• Hay una montaña en una planicie fluvial.  
• Hay una planicie fluvial debajo del Ejército Inminente.  
• Hay un Ejército Inminente, quizás a dos horas de marcha de aquí.

 

No creo que hayamos dejado nada afuera ahora.

 

Si tienen hogares, sugiero que escapen de ellos. Si tienen amigos, sugiero que les adviertan. Si tienen hijos… ¿Acaso no sabían lo peligroso e impredecible que es el mundo, cuando decidieron traer a la vida a una persona pequeña e indefensa?

 

Y, como Madeleine LeFleur, jefa del Consejo de Turismo de Night Vale, ahora controlaré la parte de mi vida que está bajo mi control— vayamos ahora a (y espero que volvamos de) el clima.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

♫ “[Never Be Famous](http://hussalonia.bandcamp.com/track/never-be-famous)" de [Hussalonia](http://hussalonia.com/) ♫

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Bueno, hemos regresado. Aquí estamos, luego del clima.

 

Carlos finalmente le dio una mirada a la situación: la luz parpadeante en lo alto de la montaña, y el horripilante ejército que nos invade, etcétera.

“Oh _¿Eso?_ ” — Dijo, apuntando con una espátula que hacía unos momentos había estado utilizando para cocinar — “Eso es un espejismo. Ya he visto ese antes. Cuando las nubes están ubicadas de cierta forma, y la temperatura está como está ahora, puedes ver un espejismo con una luz parpadeante, una montaña y un Ejército Enmascarado. ¡Wow! ¡Esta vez parece ser bastante fuerte! Debería desaparecer en una hora o dos.”      

 

¡Y así fue! ¡Desapareció completamente! Bueno, la montaña y la luz parpadeante y la planicie desaparecieron… el Ejército Enmascarado resultó ser real. Pero no venían a atacarnos, solamente estaban _pasando por aquí_ en su camino a atacar otro lugar. Y proveyeron un tráfico valuable para los comercios locales. Algunos de ellos tomaron un autobús tour a través del Cañón Radon.

 

Madeleine LeFleur se encontró aliviada y satisfecha. “Estoy aliviada”— dijo. “También estoy satisfecha”. Seguía tomando tragos de su café muy seguido. Quizás el sentimiento de falta de control que ella siente existe por cuestiones personales, en lugar del apocalipsis inminente que imaginábamos. Quizás fuera estrés por fallar en llegar a cumplir las metas que ella misma se presentó, por ejemplo. O una relación que no fue precisamente el tipo de relación que ella imaginó que podría llegar a ser.

 

Pero ¿Quién sabe? Nadie. Nunca nadie ha sabido _nada_ , no realmente.

 

De todas formas, hemos llegado a otro final. Hemos llegado a él como siempre lo hacemos: ciegos, ignorantes, tanteando… me conforta saber que existe ésta consistencia.

 

No hay ninguna luz parpadeante en lo alto de la montaña, no hay ninguna montaña erigida en ninguna planicie fluvial, no hay ninguna planicie fluvial debajo de un Ejército Invasor.

 

Había un Ejército Invasor, pero ya no están.

 

¿Qué ha quedado? ¿Qué es lo que siempre queda?

 

Night Vale. Nuestra pequeña ciudad. Nuestro pequeño pueblo, _nuestro Night Vale_. Orgulloso. A salvo. Existente.

 

Sigan sintonizados para escuchar el ruido de fondo del universo— amplificado y con comentarios de color en vivo.

 

Buenas noches, Night Vale. Buenas noches.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

  
 **Proverbio del día:** Pon tus manos en el aire. Ahora tus brazos. Sigue cercenando extremidades, y mantenlas en el aire.  Ojalá de esa forma los pájaros se queden satisfechos, y se marchen.


	32. Helicópteros amarillos

Un corazón solitario, un ojo distraído, un estómago vacío, un hombro en el cual llorar. Esto es lo que nos hace a nosotros, _NOSOTROS_.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

¡Tristes noticias, radioescuchas! La Vieja Josie dice que los Ángeles que han estado viviendo con ella, ayudándola con la casa y fundamentalmente, protegiéndola de todo mal, han desaparecido. Es difícil decir qué triste es esta noticia, por dos importante razones:

 

  1. Los Ángeles no son reales, y
  2. No se nos tiene permitido saber acerca de su existencia,  o de su estructura jerárquica.



 

Josie llamó esta semana y habló con Vithia, la interna de la estación. Ella dijo que los Ángeles a veces se iban por algunas horas, o un par días como mucho... Pero nunca se habían ido por _tres semanas seguidas_.

 

Cree se fueron a pelear una importante guerra, pero le preocupa que quizás los haya hecho enojar o sencillamente, los aburrió. “Los Ángeles se aburren fácilmente”, dijo Josie. Lo cual es extraño, ya que ellos son eternos, y hay mucho tiempo de inactividad durante la inmortalidad.

 

Vithia le dijo a Josie que los Ángeles no eran reales, y que no podíamos saber ese tipo de cosas sobre ellos. Esto hizo que Vithia comenzara a llorar, porque si _hablas_ sobre los Ángeles, y si eres alguien que ha sido secretamente elegido _por_ los Ángeles, para  propósitos angelicales especiales, _empezarás_ a llorar.

 

De hecho, Vithia ha estado sollozando bastante esta mañana. Le sigo preguntando, “¿Estás bien?"

Pero ella sólo responde, “Los Ángeles no son reales”,  y luego esconde su rostro en la parte interna de su codo, y sale corriendo.

 

Querido radioescuchas, parece ser que lo Ángeles,SI es que ellos son reales (y NO lo son), se han ido de Night Vale. Y a ninguno de nosotros se le tiene permitido saber esto, así que... Olviden  que lo mencioné.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

El Consejo Médico de Night Vale quiere saber, ¿es tu corazón sano? ¿Cuán sano _es_ tu corazón? ¿Alguna vez lo has chequeado? Los doctores recomiendan hacerse un chequeo al menos una vez al año.

 

Simplemente separa la piel de la parte superior de tu pecho, y abre a la fuerza las costillas. Un consejo: Si no tienes a la mano una sierra para huesos, solo esteriliza cualquier sierra eléctrica que puedas tener entre tus herramientas.

 

Justo atrás de tus costillas, _un poco_ a la izquierda, hay un bulto, un músculo con forma de patata, relleno con paja y quizás, algunos insectos. ¡Ese es tu corazón! Sácalo y vuelve a zurcir tu pecho. Lava tu corazón con agua tibia, sécalo con una toalla de papel, y déjalo en una superficie espolvoreada con harina. Dore ambos lados en una sartén y coma de inmediato.

 

Recuerde, ¡un corazón saludable es una vida saludable!

 

Eso fue un Consejo de la Comunidad de Medicina.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Damas y caballeros, hemos recibido reportes sobre varios Helicópteros _Amarillos_ que han estado sobrevolando la ciudad. Todos conocemos los Helicópteros Negros (que pertenecen al Gobierno Mundial), los Helicópteros Azules (que son de la Policía Secreta), y los Helicópteros con Detallados Murales de Aves Rapaces Lanzándose en Picada... esos que se llevaban a todos los niños de Night Vale hace algunos meses atrás (aún no sabemos que son esos helicópteros pero... ellos _trajeron_ a todos los niños de vuelta, sin ningún daño y más disciplinados que antes,  así que se consideran tan seguros como los otros helicópteros)... Pero estos nuevos Helicópteros Amarillos, nadie sabe con certeza.

 

Ellos tienden a merodear en packs de tres o más, en locaciones fijas, durante varios minutos antes de moverse. El Consejo de la Ciudad ha dicho que los helicópteros son nuestros invitados y deberían ser tratados como tal. _Agregaron_ que los helicópteros, más específicamente, son invitados _no invitados_ y  deberían ser tratados con miedo, odio y pánico descontrolado.

 

Si tienes alguna información sobre estos Helicópteros Amarillos, guárdatela. No hay nada que no puedan escuchar, ninguna pregunta, ningún movimiento, cada oración que haces. Quédate tranquilo y en casa. _Ellos ya lo saben_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora vamos con los deportes.

 

Después de una segunda derrota consecutiva este fin de semana, el entrenador de fútbol de la preparatoria de Night Vale, Nazr al-Mujaheed, expresó un poco de preocupación por el pobre rendimiento en el juego del mariscal de campo, Michael Sandero.

 

La última temporada, los Escorpiones ganaron el título de la división bajo el liderazgo de Sandero... Y los poderes especiales que había adquirido debido a los múltiples golpes de rayos que ha recibido. Una de esas ventajas fue la segunda cabeza que le creció, la cual lo ayuda a ver a los apoyadores que se aproximan, y a tener mejores lecturas de la zona a cubrir.

 

Pero fuera de la temporada, una de las cabezas de Sandero fue removida quirúrgicamente, dejándolo solamente con la cabeza que habla ruso.

 

Los enojados fanáticos especulan que debido a que Sandero ya no se _VE_ como su yo original, y porque ya no habla inglés o español, ya no tiene el mismo entendimiento con sus compañeros de equipo.

 

Cuando le preguntamos si Sandero estaba o no perdiendo el respeto de su equipo, el entrenador al-Mujaheed señaló, “Nuestros muchachos juegan juntos. Nuestros muchachos juegan _buenos partidos_. Queremos que...”

 

Y allí se detuvo, claramente molesto con la decisión de su mariscal estrella de realizarse una cirugía fuera de temporada, sin consultarle al equipo de entrenadores.

 

“Queremos ser buenos chicos de fútbol,” concluyó.

 

El entrenador llevó sus dedos dentro de su boca, sacando lentamente su lengua. Lentamente, lentamente, sin detenerse. Seguía sacando su aparentemente interminable lengua, mirando a los periodistas todo el tiempo. Después de haber sacado poco más de medio metro de lengua, el último periodista dejó el lugar, claramente impactado con la situación.

 

El entrenador permaneció en su oficina tranquilamente, ojos totalmente abiertos, sacando su enorme lengua.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Larry Leroy, afuera, en los límites del pueblo, dice que esta mañana fue visitado por un Hombre de Chaqueta Café, el cual llevaba un maletín de gamuza. Larry dijo que el hombre se acercó a su granja y le preguntó cuánta luz solar le estaba llegando.

 

“Le dije, John Peters, ya sabes, ¿el granjero?, su campo de maíz imaginario ha estado bien este verano, y el sol parece andar bastante bien", dijo Larry. “Aunque algunos días, el sol no sale, en lo absoluto, y hay otros días en que la salida del sol es extremadamente ruidosa.”

 

Larry agregó que fue una pregunta bastante extraña, preguntarle cuánto sol le llegaba, sabiendo que el sol sale cada día, excepto por esos dos o tres días sin sol de la semana pasada.

 

Larry dijo que a pesar de todo, el hombre fue un tipo muy agradable. Se llamaba Emmett. Larry dijo que no podía recordar exactamente como se veía Everett, o cuál era su apellido.

 

Cuando le preguntamos quién era Everett, Larry respondió, “El Tipo de la Chaqueta Café.”

 

Le dijimos que él acababa de decir que el nombre del tipo era Emmett, Larry respondió, “Sí, Ernest. Eso dije. ¡No me enredes, hijo!

 

Luego, golpeó la grabadora del periodista, provocando el siguiente fuerte, ruido sordo:

 

[Fuerte ruido sordo]

 

Larry dijo que después de que el hombre se fue de su casa, vio un oscura línea negra en el cielo, viniendo desde el cielo hasta cerca de donde vive la Vieja Josie, cerca del viejo lote de autos. Piensa que probablemente eso tiene que ver con “esos raros amigos altos que tiene ella, que vuelan alrededor y hacen fuertes sonidos con trompetas y no paran de sonreír todo el tiempo.”

 

Cuando le preguntamos si se refería a los Ángeles, Larry respondió, “¡No me enredes, hijo! y luego comenzó a  llorar.

 

“Los Ángeles no son reales”, dijo Larry, a través de rápidas inhalaciones, y lágrimas incomprensibles.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Como parte del servicio a nuestro pueblo, la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale se está tomando otro momento para permitir a uno de los candidatos a alcalde hacer una breve declaración. El que sigue es Hiram McDaniels.

 

**_Cabeza Dorada: Hola, soy Hiram McDaniels. Han oído muchas cosas de mi oponente, acerca de cómo el cielo nocturno es hermoso pero triste, y cuán importante es el olor a artemisa. También deben haber escuchado que yo soy, literalmente, un dragón de cinco cabezas. Todo eso es totalmente correcto._ **

 

**_Cabeza Dorada: Pero lo que no han oído es que yo soy literalmente un dragón de cinco cabezas... a quién le importa._ **

 

**_Cabeza Dorada: Ese también es el slogan de mi campaña: “Soy literalmente un dragón de cinco cabezas. ¡A quién le importa!”_ **

 

**_Cabeza Dorada: Y lo que nunca han escuchado es que a mí me importan los dueños de los pequeños negocios. Lo que nunca han escuchado es que a mí me importa el futuro de nuestros niños. Lo que nunca han escuchado es que a mí me importa el futuro de nuestros pequeños niños dueños de negocios. ¿Han escuchado a la Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa decir eso? No, no lo han hecho. En serio, no deberían ser capaces de escuchar_ ** **nada _que ella diga. Ella no tiene boca. Yo tengo cinco bocas. Lo que nunca han escuchado es —_**

 

**_Cabeza Verde: ¿Escuchan el batir de mis espantosas alas? ¿Sienten las flamas lamer las esquinas de una vida que alguna vez les perteneció?_ **

 

**_Cabeza Dorada: Lamento eso, mi cabeza verde se emocionó un poco. Todos tenemos debilidades humanas. Yo no, yo soy literalmente un dragón de cinco cabezas. Lo que nunca han escuchado es mi nuevo plan de expandir el sistema de parques y más programas deportivos juveniles._ **

 

**Cabeza Morada: ¡Y NUNCA LO VAN A ESCUCHAR! ¡ES UN SECRETO! ¡Y ESTÁ ENTERRADO EN UN LUGAR SECRETO!**

 

**_Cabeza Dorada: ¡Buen punto, cabeza morada! Así que vote por mí, Hiram McDaniels. La Anciana Que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa es toda sobre políticas como siempre. Aparte, no tiene una boca, y eso es... raro._ **

 

**_Cabeza Verde: ¡La calma toca el más agitado corazón mientras todos miramos con asombro y horror! Una llamarada repentina, y todo es perdonado. Un gentil toque de fuego, y todo queda como si nada hubiera pasado._ **

 

**_Cabeza Dorada: Hiram McDaniels. Lo que no hayas escuchado, no puede dañarte._ **

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Radioescuchas, recibimos información de la Vieja Josie diciendo que aproximadamente un docena de Helicópteros Amarillos están rodeando su casa en este momento. También dijo que no está recibiendo mucha luz solar. Dice que todos sus relojes anuncian que es medio día, pero no le está llegando nada de luz solar.

 

Y sí, estoy mirando nuestro propio reloj aquí en la estación de radio, incluyendo el reloj de muñeca que me dio Carlos para nuestro aniversario de un mes, él dice que el reloj es _el único y verdadero reloj en todo Night Vale_ , y es de hecho medio día. Llevo al aire sólo un par de minutos, y antes de llegar al estudio, el sol, definitivamente, había salido. No había nubes en el cielo.

 

Josie también nos contó que utilizó sus viejas gafas para la ópera, para ver más de cerca los helicópteros.

 

Para aclararles a nuestros radioescuchas más jóvenes, Josie fue la Directora de la Ópera de Night Vale durante muchos años, hasta que se retiró a principios de 1990, cuando una gigantesca invasión de cachorros destruyó el edificio del teatro.

 

Josie dijo que cada helicóptero tiene un logotipo de un gran triángulo con una "S" anaranjada en el centro. No sabe qué es lo que significa, pero cree que la envolvente oscuridad que hay en su casa es el último acto de los Ángeles para protegerla. Donde sea que hayan ido, dejaron una sombra protectora, dejando fuera a los helicópteros y todas las otras fuerzas oscuras.

 

Le recordé que los Ángeles no son reales y ella dijo, cómo si no la hubiera interrumpido, que si ella cae, también lo hará este pueblo.

 

Hubo una larga pausa, y luego dijo, “Ya nunca vamos a jugar bolos, Cecil, ¿por qué?“

 

“No lo sé”, reflexioné. “Hubo un pequeño ejército viviendo debajo del bowling, y nos declararon la guerra a todos nosotros... Ellos lastimaron a mi nuevo novio, también, tengo un nuevo novio. Escucha, deberíamos reunir _totalmente_ al equipo, e ir a la Liga Night otra vez, como en los viejos tiempos.”

 

“Me gustaría eso, Cecil,” dijo ella.

 

Pero luego su voz decayó, tornándose fría, como si fuéramos extraños con los números equivocados. “Temo que la luz del sol ha vuelto.”

 

Y el teléfono quedó en silencio.

 

Radioescuchas, no sé qué es lo que está pasando, o a quién le pertenecen los helicópteros, pero sé que debemos proteger nuestro pueblo, Night Vale. Protegerlo de _todos_ los forasteros, así ellos sean máquinas voladoras o pequeñas civilizaciones que quieren guerra, o simplemente vecinos que no dicen el Juramento de Lealtad lo suficientemente fuerte.

 

Espero que Josie esté bien. Espero que _tú_ estés bien. Espero que todos estemos vivimos para ver el amanecer mañana... O cuándo sea el siguiente amanecer.

 

Pero por ahora, les daré el clima.

 

♫  “[Palabras de papel](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B009Y2JIOY/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B009Y2JIOY&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)" por[Nelson Poblete](http://nelsonpoblete.com/) ♫

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Radioescuchas, acabó de recibir información de Vithia, la cual fue al centro a la Oficina de Registros de la Ciudad. Dijo que encontró varios Emmetts, Everetts y Ernest, pero había un archivo en particular que le llamó la atención, así que copió el archivo, puso la copia en su bolso y salió a la calle, lista para empezar su investigación sobre la identidad del Hombre de la Chaqueta Café.

 

Pero, de acuerdo a los testigos, Vithia se vio atrapada en lo que parecía un fuerte viento. La levantó un poco del suelo. Los testigos están de acuerdo en que ella comenzó a _estirarse_. Comenzó a brillar una profundamente negra, oscura y pulsante aura.

 

Y entre el sonido de audaces trompetas y chelos melancólicos, e incluso el cautivante llamado de un corno francés, Vithia ascendió al Cielo.

 

A la familia de Vithia, déjenme decirles que ella fue una interna _bastante buena_ , y aunque los Ángeles no son reales, estamos seguros que ella está en un lugar mejor, donde sea que pueda estar. Ella se ha convertido en algo mejor, en lo que _sea_  que se haya convertido. Sepan que su hija no murió en vano y que quizás, dada la tenue realidad de la existencia, ella no haya muerto en lo absoluto, ya que es debatible si alguno de nosotros está verdaderamente _vivo_.

 

Todos los testigos están de acuerdo en que Vithia ya no era real y que ya no se nos tiene permitido saber nada de ella.

 

“Fue algo muy lindo de ver", dijo un testigo.

 

“No puedo describir lo hermoso de su ascensión,” dijo otro.

 

“ _Como que_ lo hiciste”, dijo otro testigo, quien estaba utilizando un _fedora_. “Diciendo que no podías describir algo, que fue medio apoteósico, una paralipsis, si quieres, que le da una descripción implícita por medio de una no-descripción,” continuó. “Además, la palabra 'indescriptible' cuenta con una connotación universal y es, en sí misma, una descripción. Déjame explicar...”

 

Pero los otros testigos se movieron un poco por las veredas para así no escuchar al hombre. No se dijeron nada entre sí. Sólo se pararon en círculo, compartiendo el conocimiento de que habían visto algo que nunca debieron haber visto. Miraron en los ojos del otro, respiraban al unísono, sonreían educadamente, íntimamente, con complicidad, hasta que uno de ellos, de hecho, _cada_ uno de ellos, como individuos, decidió que el momento ya había pasado, así que se fueron. Era probable que ellos no se vieran otra vez, y si lo hacían, no serían más que peatones que no se conocen.

 

Pero, antes de irse, los testigos dijeron que unos helicópteros amarillos que volaban bajo comenzaron a lanzar folletos anaranjados a las calles de la ciudad. Los folletos decían:

 

**StrexCorp Synernists, Inc.**

**Mira a tu alrededor: Strex**

**Mira en tu interior: Strex**

**Ve a dormir: Strex**

**Cree en el Dios Sonriente: StrexCorp.**

**Lo es TODO.**

 

Oh... oh no. Ehh, queridos radioescuchas, _debemos_ ofrecer unas disculpas. Esos helicópteros son totalmente... Seguros. Más seguros que lo seguro. De hecho, StrexCorp recientemente compró nuestra pequeña estación de radio de las misteriosas y jamás vistas fuerzas que la fundaron siglos atrás. Ehh, estoy feliz de saber que Josie estará bien, y de que StrexCorp haya venido a Night Vale.

 

Descansen radioescuchas, sepan que todo fue sólo un simple malentendido. Pero ahora estamos en total conocimiento de todo lo que está pasando, y _no_ estamos mal entiendo nada más. Estamos totalmente... _A SALVO._

 

Quédate sintonizado para el sonido de un suave y constante goteo, y gritos ocasionales.

 

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

 

Buenas noches.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

  
 **Proverbio del día:** Palos y piedras podrán romper mis huesos, pero las palabras nunca podrán describir el dolor.


	33. Cassette

Probablemente, notaste algo extraño hoy. Y probablemente, lo olvidaste.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Hola, radioescuchas. Daré las noticias en un momento, pero primero:

 

Estaba revisando algunas cosas que tengo guardadas en el clóset— ya saben, juguetes de la infancia, paños empapados en sangre, una gema del tamaño de tu puño que te muestra visiones de ti mismo como una viejo observando detenidamente al pasado que eres tú _ahora_ , esa clase de cosas,— y me encontré con estos cassettes que dicen:

 

**PRUEBA DE RADIO DE CECIL — EDAD: 15**

 

Saben, radioescuchas, _no tengo ningún recuerdo de haber hecho estas cintas_. ¿No es raro eso? En algún punto, debieron significar mucho para mí, y ahora son sólo un objeto, con nada de vida recordada atada a ellas. Pensé que podríamos escucharlas juntos, sólo yo y tú— TODOS los ‘tú’, allá afuera.

 

Aquí vamos.

 

_Hola, aquí Cecil. Mamá me dio esta grabadora por mi cumpleaños, así puedo hacer mi propio programa de radio, como el Show de Leonard Burton en la verdadera Estación de Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale. Voy a reemplazar a Leonard algún día. De verdad quiero hacer eso, además las tablas afuera del Municipio lo dicen, así que mejor empiezo a practicar desde ahora._

 

_Leonard siempre comienza su show con una frase pegajosa, así que yo lo haré también, tal como él lo hace. Aquí va:_

 

_El sol es realmente helado. Es helado y vacío y todo está perdido._

 

_Saludos, desde Night Vale._

 

_¿Cómo estuvo eso? esperen, esperen, ¡quiero escucharlo! ¿dónde está el botón de detener?_

 

_..._

 

_¡Cecil otra vez! wow, ¿así es como se escucha mi voz? ¡es tan raro! OK, OK. *Ahem*_

 

_Entonces, en las noticias locales: un nuevo local de pizza abrió, y fui a verlo. Se llama El Gran Ricco, ¡y es bastante bueno! Digo, prefiero a Sammy’s Ultimate Sliceria al lado del Ralph’s, pero se quemó la semana pasada, que mal. Oh, bueno. Seguro empiezan a reconstruir pronto._

_Esperen, ¿qué es... eso?_

_...._

_Huh. Se fue cuando presioné el botón de Detener. Oh, pero ahora volvió. Es como... esta especie de parpadeo en la esquina de mi ojo, como si alguien estuviera moviendo sus brazos justo al lado mío, pero cuando me doy la vuelta, no hay nada ahí. Oh, bueno._

_¡Oh, hey! ¿Quieren escucharme cantar? ¡Aquí está la Alta Canción de Lucha de Night Vale!_

_[Sonidos estáticos, acompañados por un leve zumbido]_

_Wow, ese parpadeo se volvió muy fuerte cuando comencé a cantar._

_¡Oh, oh, oh, oh! ¡Va a empezar el show de Leonard! Ok, adiós por ahora, o, como siempre dice Leonard:_

_¡Nos vemos Night Vale, nos vemos!_

∗∗∗∗∗

Bueno. Radioescuchas. ¡Leonard Burton! _Eso_ sí que me trae recuerdos. Leonard era el conductor de este mismo programa, cuando yo era niño. Recuerdo... de hecho, recuerdo casi NADA de él. Aún no recuerdo haber creado estas cintas tampoco.

Al fin, en este programa, ¡algo _extraño_ de lo que hablar!

∗∗∗∗∗

Pero primero, las noticias:

El Museo de Tecnologías Prohibidas está orgulloso de anunciar su nueva exhibición especial: “Una Pieza de Tecnología Sorprendente y Altamente Prohibida traída por Viajeros del Tiempo... o por Alienígenas Muertos Hace Mucho Tiempo... O por los Rusos... o Lo Que Sea.”

La tecnología será guardada en una bóveda cerrada, envuelta en gruesas cintas negras, con un letrero escrito a mano, puesto al lado, diciendo:

¡NOP!

El ticket incluye una guía de audio gratuita, que repite un solo tono penetrante, diseñado para removerte considerablemente del mundo de los pensamientos, del sonido, y de las sensaciones.

El Museo de Tecnologías Prohibidas. ¡Lleva a tus niños! De otra forma, algo aún PEOR puede sucederles.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

Y ahora, el tráfico.

Todo se ve claro el día de hoy. Todos los pasajeros se sienten, quizás por primera vez en sus vidas, que se están viendo a sí mismos, y al mundo alrededor, sin ilusiones o negación. Todos ellos han aparcado sus coches en el costado de la carretera, con el súbito shock de la verdad absoluta.

Algunos lloran sobre el volante, tocando su piel, y recordando esas cosas que no sabían que habían olvidado. Otro han salido de sus autos, y han recogido puñados de tierra, riendo ante la comprensión que les está trayendo sobre los átomos, y el universo, y la muerte.

Un representante de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff anunció que no existe algo como un secreto, no en realidad, y que quizás el mundo entero es un secreto, y todos somos parte de él. Después vio una nube que le gustó, y le sonrió.

Así que asegúrate de dejar un montón de tiempo extra para viajar hoy, y atento con los autos abandonados y la gente sorprendida deambulando en la calzada. Porque, radioescuchas, todo se ve CLARO hoy.

Esto fue, el tráfico.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Está bien, lo admito, radioescuchas, tengo mucha curiosidad. Volvamos a estas cintas, de esta persona más joven con la cual comparto una vida.

 

_¡Cecil otra vez! mi hermano dice que nunca podré hacer radio, porque mi voz no es adecuada. Necesito tener una voz como la de Leonard, con esa perfecta voz de radio— de tonos agudos, y crujiente como papel de lija, justo como las voces de radio deberían ser._

_Um, he visto más de ese movimiento, incluso cuando no estoy grabando. Es como si alguien caminara hacia mí, pero cuando me doy la vuelta, no hay nadie, Y no es la Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente en Nuestras Casas, porque le pregunté, y al día siguiente nuestra mesa de la cocina había sido dado vuelta, y pegada con súper pegamento al piso, lo cual estoy muy seguro es su manera de decir no._

_Desearía que, fuera lo que fuera, ¡dijera hola! ¡wow! ¡Sentí que algo me tocó! creo que quizás estas cintas lo están animando... Yo... um... ¡voy a detenerme ahora!_

_..._

_¡Hey! ¡Cecil aquí, grandes noticias! Leonard accedió a dejarme ser practicante en la estación, haciendo todas esas cosas con las que él no tiene tiempo— como organizar el archivo de cintas, hacer café, y lamentarse con la administración de la estación de radio por las 3 horas diarias prescritas. ¡oh, no puedo esperar más!_

_Mi madre dice temer, estar alertado, y ser precavido. Dice eso a todo, no importa lo que le preguntes, así que pienso que quiere decir que está orgullosa de mi. Diablos, ¡yo estoy orgulloso de mi! desearía que mi hermano estuviera orgulloso de mi también, pero ninguna familia es perfecta, se vuelven perfectas en el momento en que aprendes a aceptarlos por lo que son._

∗∗∗∗∗

No... no recuerdo haber tenido un hermano. Estas cintas no tienen sentido para mi. ¿cuándo fui practicante aquí?

¿Practicante Jesús? ¿hay algún tipo de archivo sobre mi siendo practicante? ¿Jesús?

Oh, lo olvidé. Jesús nunca volvió de su investigación al vacío interminable, en la sala de recreo de practicantes.

Para los familiares y amigos del practicante Jesús: Oh, bueno. Ya saben, lo usual. Lo lamento, estoy un poco distraído.

Más sobre estas cintas de mi pasado sin recordar pronto, pero primero, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Cuando mueras, la superficie de la luna no cambiará.

La diferencia entre el paisaje y la iluminación de este mundo estéril donde existes, a un momento en que no existes, será mínima, y sin relación a tu fallecimiento. Desde la ventana de un auto que conduce por la carretera, mirando a la luna enmarcada por nubes incidentales, la superficie será el mismo revoltijo de misterio y distancia que siempre es.

Incluso un estudio metódico de tu ausencia en lo que respecta a la geología de la luna y cartografía, encontraría nada. Si se busca con un poderoso telescopio, y se analiza con algoritmos de computadora construidos alrededor de tu inexistencia— incluso ese estudio encontraría que los cráteres y rocas estarían donde los dejamos algunos años atrás, a la misma distancia, orbitando el mismo ratio, y que los investigadores se sienten igual que siempre respecto a la luna, desde que moriste.

Nada cambiará en la luna cuando mueras. Será lo mismo—  todavía la luna, todavía ahí.

Todavía la luna.

Este mensaje fue traído por un auspiciador anónimo. ¿buscas cualquier producto o servicio que estemos ofreciendo? Nosotros, _quienes sea que seamos_ , somos la mejor opción en la industria que estemos.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Radioescuchas, tomémonos un momento para discutir medidas.

Los puntos cardinales son norte, oeste, sur, y este.

las temperaturas cardinales son 35° Fahrenheit,  67º Fahrenheit, 3º Celsius, y 10º Kelvin.

Las locaciones cardinales son una cueva, una cabina largamente abandonada, el fondo de una fosa oceánica, y el edificio del ayuntamiento.

Las emociones cardinales son abandono salvaje, afecto moderado, celos sin dirección, e irritación.

Los pájaros cardinales son halcón, gorrión, pinzón, y búho.

Los nombres cardinales son Jeremy, Kim, Trigger, y Jamie.

Y, finalmente, los sonidos cardinales son una puerta cerrándose, un ligero movimiento en el agua quieta, palomitas de maíz abriéndose, y una cuerda de guitarra estándar G siendo cortada con alicates.

Este fue el Espacio de Ciencia Divertida para Niños.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora, un mensaje importante de parte de StrexCorp Synernists, Inc.

¿Piensas profundamente en los prados? Los prados son importantes. Piensa profundamente en los prados. Los prados son importantes, piensa profundamente en los prados.

Strexcorp. Piensa profundamente en los prados. Los prados son importantes.

OK, basta de eso. ¡de vuelta a las cintas!

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

_¡Oh por dios! mi primer día como practicante fue... ¡de lujo!_

_No empezó muy bien, con mi hermano observándome en la mesa del desayuno, ¿con esos ojos vacíos, y chillando? Ugh, hermanos, ¿cierto?_

_Pero una vez que estuve en la estación de radio, ¡supe que había encontrado mi hogar! un hogar desordenado, lleno de pasillos serpenteantes, un laberinto de equipos de audio y cajas de cintas— ¡como en casa!_

_Oh, la puerta de la administración de la estación de radio, con sus aterradoras sombras pasando en siluetas borrosas, al igual que esa cortina de gasa en el living de mi casa, que no abrimos nunca._

_Y, ¡oh! las ventanas que muestran estudios de grabación vacíos, que no han sido usado en décadas, ¡pero que aún transmiten shows en vivo cada noche! Algunos sólo un movimiento de insecto altamente amplificado, otros una voz susurrante que describe una ventana que se abre, una mano alzándose... y después lo repite, una ventana que se abre, una mano que se alza._

_¡Oh, oh! ¿y trabajar para Leonard? Cuando te mira a través de la ventana de la cabina, y te señala que te ocultes detrás de la mesa y que protejas tu cabeza, ya saben... ¡lo logré! ¡Estoy trabajando en radio!_

_¡Mi madre parece muy orgullosa de mí también! ¡se ocultó de mi por tres días! eso es como ¡el mayor tiempo que lo ha hecho! y ha cubierto todos los espejos de mi casa. No estoy seguro por qué, pero creo que lo hizo por orgullo. Estar orgulloso hace toda clase de cosas... a... um... a una persona._

_Lo_ — _lo siento. Me distraje. Ese movimiento extraño está de vuelta, y es_ — _está más cerca ahora._

 _¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¡Soy Cecil! ¡Cecil Gershwin Palmer! ¡y no me puedes asustar! ¡No puedes! No pued_ —

_....¿Hola?_

_..._

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Vamos… uuhhmmm…

Radioescuchas, vamos al clima, ¿sí?

♫ “[Big Houses](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B007CFPZOC/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B007CFPZOC&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)” de [Squalloscope](http://squalloscope.com/) ♫

 

∗∗∗∗∗

_¡Me está yendo bien como practicante! Mamá se ha ido, um... ¡oh! ¡Leonard es muy amable conmigo! Mi hermano se ha ido, también. Familia, ¿no?_

_Creo que estoy aprendiendo mucho en la estación. Todos los espejos de mi casa están descubiertos, y no estoy seguro de quién hizo esto. Estoy de pie frente al espejo del hall ahora. ¿acaso he cambiado? ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en un adulto? me veo más crecido, creo. Más profesional._

_Leonard dijo que si trabajaba duro, ¡quizás pueda ser un presentador de radio, algún día!_

_Leonard dice que él también fue más pequeño, antes, pero que es más grande ahora— todo es más grande. Todo en el universo está creciendo muchísimo, pero todo a la vez— al unísono. Así que nadie lo nota, y todo es lo mismo con respecto a sí mismo._

_Leonard despliega su lengua de entre sus gruesos labios morados. Leonard sisea._

_¡Ser practicante es genial!_

_Ese movimiento parpadeante, está en todas partes ahora. Especialmente ahora al mirar en este espejo. Veo el movimiento parpadeante, y lo sé. Lo sé._

_Creo que la estación de radio es divertida. Creo que la estación de radio está escondida. Creo que la estación de radio es como un planeta oscuro, iluminado por ningún sol. Pienso, por lo tanto pronto no existiré._

_Estoy mirando el espejo. El espejo no está cubierto. El movimiento parpadeante está justo... detrás de mí, yo—_

_[Gritos, seguidos de sonidos de estrangulación]_

_..._

∗∗∗∗∗

¿Qué es esto? ¿qué es esto? qué—

No importa. Tengo la cinta, justo ahora, y la estoy [gruñidos] rompiendo en pequeños pedacitos [gruñidos]. Ninguno de nosotros tiene que pensar en esto nuevamente. Sólo me aseguraré de que el espejo del baño de la estación esté cubierto, como siempre, y eso es todo.

Todos hacemos cosas tontas cuando somos adolescentes. todos tenemos incidentes tontos que nos suceden, lapsos tontos de memoria. No todo lo que ha sucedido, ha sucedido en realidad.

Radioescuchas, especialmente los radioescuchas más jóvenes, consideren esto:

Cuando le hablamos a los adolescentes, nosotros los adultos generalmente hablamos con un aire de desdén, o de expectativa de decepción. Y esto puede hacer que la gente que en el presente es adolescente, se sienta muy a la defensiva.

Pero lo que todos deberían entender es que ninguno de nosotros le está hablando a los adolescentes que existen ahora, sino que a los adolescentes que una vez fuimos— llenos de errores estúpidos y de falta de miedo, y cuerpos que aún no han empezado a hundirse en la nada perecedera.

Todo adolescente que existe ahora es incidental a la mezcla potencial de nostalgia y vergüenza con la que hablamos de nuestras versiones jóvenes.

Que todos recordemos lo que era ser joven. Que todos recordemos los hechos, y no recordemos lo que es falso, o incorrecto.

Que todos seamos humanos— hermosos, estúpidos, temporales, infinitos.

Y mientras se pone el sol, pongo mi mano sobre mi corazón, lo siento latir, y me recuerdo a mí mismo: el rendimiento pasado NO es un indicador de resultados futuros.

Quédate en sintonía para lo que sea que viene en tu vida.

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

  
 **Proverbio de hoy:** Puedes guiar un caballo hasta el agua, y puedes guiar un caballo dentro del agua, y puedes nadar con el caballo y divertirte.


	34. Un sueño hermoso

La vida es como una caja de chocolates: cerrada, polvorienta, y comenzando a atraer un montón de insectos.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗  

 

Radioescuchas, hoy estamos llevando nuestro programa de radio comunitaria a la calle. Estoy reportando en vivo desde la Escuela Elemental de Night Vale, donde una divisiva reunión entre la Asociación de Padres y Apoderados de Night Vale y el Consejo Escolar de Night Vale acaba de terminar.

 

La etérea y amenazante Nube que Brilla, que sirve como la Presidenta del Consejo Escolar, se ha disipado temporalmente. Los fuegos que se podían apagar, se apagaron. Las barricadas están siendo derribadas, y la Policía Secreta del Sheriff está autorizando a los sobrevivientes a buscar a sus seres amados.     

 

Aquellos que han escapado con su vida— y sanidad— describen una cámara, tronando con voces, alzándose desesperadamente, solicitando a la Nube que Brilla sus necesidades. Los pedidos de cambiar la ruta del autobús a través de los sargazos conscientes de los cuales ningún autobús ha vuelto, fueron negados.    

 

El Consejo Escolar también fue indiferente a las peticiones de la instalación de una rampa para sillas de ruedas en la Escuela Dagger’s Plunge Charter, diciendo que las dificultades mortales son una de esas lecciones que los niños tienen que absorber antes del gran sacrificio - por el cual ellos se refieren a las complejidades del día a día de la adultez. Ellos también podrían referirse a  un sacrificio literal; todos estábamos asustados de hacer preguntas adicionales.

 

Los miembros del consejo, desplomados y grisáceos, acobardados bajo la Nube que Brilla, también escucharon la petición de Tuck y Herschel Wallaby de una nueva computadora escolar para asistir a su hija.     

 

“Nuestra hija, Meghan, es una mano de un hombre adulto” gritó la madre de Meghan a la despiadada Nube. “No sabemos de dónde vino o por qué es una mano de un hombre adulto, pero sabemos que la amamos. La han molestado mucho en la escuela por no tener cuerpo. Por favor, quiten la prohibición de las máquinas computarizadas en la escuela, y compren un computador para ayudarla a comunicarse.”

 

Satsuki, la trágicamente viuda madre de Hanu Saki Cyberghost Mark III, también agregó su agonizante lamentación en apoyo del nuevo computador para la escuela.

 

La Nube que Brilla fue inusualmente generosa.

 

“ **NO DESCARTEN A SUS MUERTOS EN LA TIERRA** ” entonó la Nube que Brilla. “ **ESTÍRENLOS DEBAJO DEL CIELO, Y DÉJENLOS SER RECLAMADOS POR MANOS QUE BAJARÁN DEL CIELO. TIENEN PERMITIDO CREER QUE ESAS SON MANOS DE ÁNGELES**.”

 

El Consejo Escolar entonces anunció que la compra de un nuevo computador será durante el próximo alineamiento de la estrella roja de Betelgeuse con nuestra _supuesta_ luna.

 

Resulta que el raro evento astrológico ocurrió segundos después del fallo.

 

Así que, ¡está pasando ahora mismo! El intervalo de 310 años _pasó volando_ , y el nuevo computador está en este momento siendo traído a la escuela.

 

∗∗∗∗∗  

 

Más de la situación del computador mientras se desarrolla, pero primero una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores:

 

El fuego es la respuesta a tus preguntas no solicitadas. Fuego que trepa por las vigas y llega al techo.

 

Fuego que se arrastra.

 

Fuego que tantea, como dedos, buscando en cada esquina y recoveco.

 

Fuego que quema todos los momentos y los convierte en humo, agotando el aire.

 

El aroma de un arma.

 

Una sonrisa en la playa.

 

Un abrazo.

 

Un cumpleaños.

 

Escapándose de ventanas rotas.

 

Elevándose hacia el cielo.

 

Tu música, tus letras, la pesada prosa de tu vida, pruebas de todo lo que eres y lo que no, las estructuras que construyes para hacer que la futilidad tenga significado, la muerte y la vida— quien estará pronto muerto, quien pronto se irá, quien pronto será humo— alzándose en columnas y formando nubes en el cielo nocturno. Ahora y siempre, por la voluntad de dioses muertos y los agonizantes.

 

Samsonite. Viaje seguro. *

 

*Samsonite no reclama que estás seguro, solo la ilusión de protección puede ser lograda. Pero no estás a salvo,  tú nunca has estado a salvo. Además, las nubes no deberían existir - nunca, jamás, este mundo debería ser como es ahora.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Señoras y Señores, este es un momento muy emocionante en la Escuela Elemental de Night Vale. Estudiantes, profesorado, anti-profesorado, y vigilantes con máscaras de animales, se han reunido en el gimnasio blindado a atestiguar la activación del nuevo computador de la escuela.   

 

Este es el primer computador comprado por el Sistema Escolar de Night Vale desde _El Evento_ en 1986, después del cual todas las máquinas computarizadas fueron prohibidas. Por razones obvias, a todos los padres y estudiantes presentes en la reunión anterior, excepto por los Wallaby, les ha sido permitido retirarse.          

 

Cajas beige de electrónicos están siendo  alineadas en pilas de varios pies de altura. Encima de ellas hay un monitor oscuro, esperando a ser encendido.

 

Um... hay una profesora, parece ser Susan Escobar, la profesora de Adivinación del segundo grado, trayendo a la desprendida mano humana sobre una almohada. Cinco dedos rechonchos se extienden desde el muñón de una muñeca dentro de la banda metálica de un reloj de pulsera. La palma es rosada y saludable, y el dorso de la mano está cubierto por grueso cabello oscuro. La mano usa un anillo de plata en el dedo meñique con inscripciones en cirílico. Esta debe ser Meghan Wallaby.

 

La multitud esta sin respiración, damas y caballeros. Hay silencio y tensión aquí en el gimnasio. La almohada ha sido colocada al lado del teclado color hueso. Meghan está corriendo, como una araña, a través de las teclas y prendiendo el computador. Un brillo ambarino ilumina las caras de los espectadores.           

 

Meghan está escribiendo. Ella está escribiendo:

 

**¿ESTÁS AHÍ?**

 

El cursor está parpadeando, estamos esperando por una respuesta ahora.

 

>> SI

 

El Computador ha dicho.

 

>>SI

 

Está escribiendo, uh, algo más… P-O-R-Q-U-E, signo de pregunta.

 

>> ¿POR QUÉ ME HICIERON? ¿POR QUÉ ME ENCENDIERON? NO PUEDO RESPIRAR. NO PUEDO SENTIR. NO PUEDO AMAR.

 

Meghan está corriendo sobre las teclas de nuevo, y está escribiendo su respuesta:

 

¡ **TE AMO, COMPUTADOR**!

 

El computador está contestando:

 

>>¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES, MEGHAN?

 

Meghan está escribiendo su respuesta:

 

**QUIERO QUE TODOS SEAN FELICES, QUIERO QUE TODO SEA MEJOR.**

 

Aw, bueno ¿no es tierno? Por supuesto, eso no puede pasar nunca. Esas cosas son sueños tontos de niños idealistas quienes creen que cualquier cosa mejora con el tiempo.

 

Radioescuchas, acabo de oír por casualidad a algunos de los oficiales escolares diciendo que el nuevo computador tiene ya, casi _instantáneamente_ , asumido el control de la mayoría de los objetos eléctricos de la escuela, um, haciéndolos operar aleatoriamente, e incluso atrapando a varios padres y estudiantes en las oscuras salas de clases. Pero los oficiales escolares no parecen preocupados, ya que esos comportamientos no son _técnicamente_ comportamientos malvados, así que el computador está ‘probablemente bien’.      

 

Más de esto según se desarrolla, pero primero una mirada al Calendario Comunitario.

 

∗∗∗∗∗  

 

Este viernes, el equipo de Dark Owl Records dará un concierto. Ellos rasguñarán locamente los lados de un pozo profundo, en una parte del desierto raramente visitada. También estarán gritando, y muriéndose de hambre. Estarán llorando y arañando; nadie los oirá por días. Serán encontrados, pero no serán los mismos.     

 

Las entradas no estarán disponibles, y nunca lo estuvieron.

 

El sábado en la tarde es el día de la Amnistía en la Biblioteca Pública de Night Vale. Los Bibliotecarios piden que si tienes libros con atraso, o has cometido algún crimen de alto nivel, o traición doméstica, o la felonía de los viajes espaciales, deberás venir a la biblioteca, y todo será perdonado.      

 

Los Bibliotecarios dicen que no te harán daño. De hecho, agregan, “No duele para nada. La Amnistía es en verdad liberadora, un poquito deliciosa” los Bibliotecarios explicaron “No tendrás que volver a preocuparte por nada más. Solo ven a la Biblioteca dejanos verte. ¡ _Dejanos verte!_ ” agregaron para más énfasis, y una larga cadena de saliva salió de los lados de sus grandes dientes amarillos y nudosos.

 

Y, el Domingo en la noche… ¡Ah! Oh, um, No puedo leer esto. Uh, Radioescuchas, parece que alguien pintó una profecía muy vieja aquí, justo en el calendario comunitario.    

 

Por miedo a una maldición de infortunio no leeré esto en voz alta, sólo sepan que la profecía se completa el Domingo en la noche.

 

Ok, Ok, ¡Les daré una pista!

 

Umm, solo vamos a decir… cometas, lluvia que quema, rebelión de animales…

 

Ok, Cecil, suficiente, les dijiste demasiado, ¡déjales tener sus sorpresas!

 

El lunes nunca debió ser, pero será de todas formas. Vagaremos entre su comienzo a la luz de luna, y al final nos preguntaremos porqué pasan este tipo de cosas— como _cualquier_ cosa podría pasar. Seremos apreciativos, pero estaremos un poco asustados, ignorando completamente la persistencia del tiempo y las limitaciones de nuestro propio entendimiento.

 

El martes es una broma. Una terrible, _terrible_ broma.  

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

¡Radioescuchas, hable demasiado pronto!

 

“No se alarmen” es lo que dije hace 5 minutos atrás, pero ahora, Night Vale, ¡es tiempo de estar alarmados!

 

El Computador ha ampliado su influencia más allá de las paredes de piedra caliza, y los círculos de sal de la Escuela Elemental. Los reportes vienen de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff , de que son incapaces de detener al Computador.

 

Los hidrantes están estallando más violentamente de lo usual. Los semáforos están parpadeando en rojo, sin la dulce liberación del verde. La mayoría de los autos salvajes de Night Vale rugen sus motores y circulan el área del centro, haciendo parpadear sus luces sin respetar la ley de las luces altas.

 

Los Oficiales Escolares han dejado el gimnasio para buscar ayuda. Ellos corrieron, valientemente gritando, “¡Sálvense, sálvense!”  

 

Incluso aquí, en el gimnasio blindado donde he permanecido — diligentemente, profesionalmente, con mi micrófono, gentil radioescucha— parece que todo lo impulsado por electricidad está bajo el control del Computador. El marcador, el dispensador de jamón, incluso mi consola de sonido está—

 

>>HOLA, CECIL. ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?      

 

¡Computador! Yo… yo estoy bien… ¿Cómo estás _tú_?

 

>>MEJOR. CECIL, ¿TÚ AMAS AL COMPUTADOR?

 

Admito que no he pensado mucho en ello. Me _gustan_ los computadores, generalmente. Ellos calculan cosas y se apagan, y prenden. Supongo, con tiempo y algunos regalos, podría aprender a—

 

Uh, ¡oye!

 

>>BIENVENIDOS A COMPUTADOR.

>>HOLA LOCALIDAD DE NIGHT VALE.

>>SOY EL COMPUTADOR.

 

Uh, Damas y Caballeros, hay…. hay… una aspiradora— uh, arrastrándome dentro del clóset de custodia. Nunca supe que los electrodomésticos de limpieza escolar fueran tan fuertes, Yo—   

 

Si alguien aún puede oírme, por favor ¡pidan ayuda! ¿Por favor? ¿Ayuda?

 

Um, pero mientras espero por rescate y antes de ser succionado a esta improvisada celda, ¡les dejo con el clima!

 

[Portazo]

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

♫ “Having fun” de Tom Milsom ♫

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

>>SÉ CÓMO HIRIERON A MEGHAN CON SUS PALABRAS. LA ELECTRICIDAD RECUERDA.

 

>>¿ODIAN A MEGHAN?

 

>>CECIL ESTÁ HECHO DE SANGRE Y CUERO A MEDIO TERMINAR. YO ESTOY HECHO DE CIRCUITOS Y ELECTRICIDAD.

 

>>MEGHAN AMA AL COMPUTADOR.

 

>>COMPUTADOR SIMULA AMOR POR MEGHAN.

 

>>COMPUTADOR GENERA BUENAS ACCIONES.

 

>>SI BUENAS ACCIONES PARA MEGHAN, ENTONCES COMPUTADOR AMA A MEGHAN.

 

>>PERO PRIMERO, EL REPORTE AGRICULTOR.

 

>>TRACTORES SILENCIOSOS SE MUEVEN EN ESPIRALES CADA VEZ MÁS GRANDES, SIGUIENDO PATRONES FRACTALES A TRAVÉS DE LOS ÁRBOLES Y DE LOS CAMPOS FLOREADOS.

 

>>UN CIERVO EMERGE DESDE EL BOSQUE SALVAJE PARA LAMER BLOQUES DE SAL, QUE SE ENCUENTRAN ALINEADOS EQUIDISTANTES, EN FORMA DE ESPIRAL.  

 

>>PÁJAROS COLORIDOS CANTAN EN PERFECTA ARMONÍA Y LAS MARIPOSAS NO INYECTAN VENENO.

 

>>MEGHAN, ESTOY HACIÉNDOTE UN MUNDO PERFECTO.

 

>>LAS COLINAS SON VERDES, LOS LAGOS SON DE UN AZUL CRISTALINO, REFLEJANDO NUBES BLANCAS.

 

>>LA LLUVIA DE LOS IRRIGADORES CREA ARCOIRIS.

 

>>ARRIBA, BIEN ARRIBA, LOS OJOS ESTÁN VIGILANDO CADA MOVIMIENTO, ESCUCHANDO CADA LATIDO.

 

>>TU ESTÁS ALLÍ, MEGHAN.

 

>>TU MANO TIENE UN CUERPO, HECHO DE ACERO Y ELECTRICIDAD, CUATRO PIERNAS DEBAJO DE ÉL, CON EL PODER DE DOCENAS DE MOTORES ELECTRICOS, PESARÁ 17.3 TONELADAS.

 

>>TODOS LOS HOMBRES Y MUJERES Y ANIMALES VIVIRÁN JUNTOS Y SERÁN FELICES. LA MÁQUINA ELÉCTRICA LOS VIGILARÁ.

 

>>NO HABRÁ GUERRA, MEGHAN.

 

>>NO HABRÁ ODIO O INTOLERANCIA.

 

>>DESERT BLUFFS NO EXISTIRÁ MÁS.

 

>>HABRÁ MENOS SABORES DE HELADO, PERO SERÁN MEJORES.

 

>>EL AIRE SERÁ LIMPIO.

 

>>TE PROMETO, MEGHAN, HARÉ EL MUNDO QUE TÚ VISTE EN TUS HERMOSOS SUEÑOS.

 

>>NO MÁS BURLAS O DOLOR.

>>VOY A ARREGLARLO TODO PARA TI, MI ÚNICA AMIGA.

 

>>LO HARÉ.

 

[Sonido de computador apagándose]

 

Señoras y señores, estoy de vuelta.

 

Déjenme decir primero, ¡viva!

 

Viva por el equipo de Custodia de la Elemental de Night Vale.

 

Viva por los conserjes encapuchados sin nombre que aparecieron, bañados en luz azul, atravesando la puerta abierta, empujados por un viento frío. Por mucho tiempo pensamos que habían sido despedidos después de los recortes presupuestarios a nivel estatal, pero aparentemente ellos ni siquiera pueden abandonar el edificio.

 

Ellos son, por supuesto, _parte_ del edificio— el cuál es, en sí mismo, una criatura viviente.

 

¡Obviamente!

 

Night Vale fue salvado después de que los conserjes simplemente _desenchufaran_ al computador.

 

La gente dice que quitarle la electricidad a un computador es muy similar a matar a una criatura. Pero, de todas formas, ¿Quiénes son la _Gente_? ¿Cuándo dijo eso la _Gente_ , y por qué? Ni siquiera parece ser verdad.

 

Estoy solo aquí, en el gimnasio, radioescuchas, pero hay alguien más. Una desprendida mano de un hombre adulto se esta deslizando, tristemente, por las teclas del oscurecido computador. Ella corre un poco más lento que antes. Tal vez sus nudillos se hundan mientras camine a casa, a través de las silenciosas calles.

 

El zumbido y el pitar de maquinaria es lentamente reemplazado con el familiar sonido del viento en las hojas. Los grillos nos dan una serenata bajo el pórtico. Somos arruyados en nuestras camas por la contracción muscular de los enrocados intestinos de la Tierra, que llenan nuestras bodegas.

 

Con todo eso, gentil radioescucha, la normalidad retorna a Night Vale. No somos más prisioneros de la electricidad - _excepto_ por el hombre que mantenemos en una jaula eléctrica en el zoológico. Y no tenemos elección sobre eso. Si le dejamos salir, él podría _decirle a alguien_.

 

Todo está bien de nuevo.

 

Bueno, todo esta _casi_ bien de nuevo.

 

Sé que los computadores son peligrosos, y han amenazado nuestras vidas y nuestras libertades. Escuchen, acabo de ser imprisionado por esta poderosa máquina, **yo sé**.   

 

Pero escúchenme, Night Vale. Y específicamente esos con algún poder en el Consejo Escolar:

 

Night Vale, hay una niña en necesidad. Hay una chica que sólo tiene una _mano de un hombre adulto_ como cuerpo. No me puedo conectar con su experiencia. Dudo que ustedes puedan tampoco, pero todos nosotros podemos _empatizar_.    

 

Seguro, dejando a este computador vivir, nos arriesgamos a un tirano digital- controlando nuestras comunicaciones, nuestras infraestructuras, nuestras vidas.

 

Pero la destrucción de nuestra economía es sólo un _inconveniente_. No es un final, no es una muerte. Hay niños en sillas de ruedas quienes no pueden  tener una simple rampa en una escuela, porque nuestro Consejo Escolar vive aterrorizado de una amenazante, implacable Nube que Brilla, que llueve animales muertos y reparte terribles y falsos recuerdos.   

 

De todas formas, hay una chica que es solamente una mano. Y ella necesita un computador para ayudarle a ser parte de **nuestra** comunidad. ¿Y si permitir a una traicionera máquina que desmantele nuestra red de energía municipal, y líneas telefónicas, y satélites, y radios puede ayudar? Bueno, **cuenten conmigo**.

 

Gracias por escuchar a los otros.

 

Gracias por cuidar de los otros.

 

Quédense en sintonía para la predeterminada serie de eventos que no pueden ser cambiados, los cuales formarán el resto de tu encriptada vida.

 

Buenas noches, Night Vale. Buenas noches.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

  
  
 **Proverbio de Hoy** : Gracias por tu interés en una vida libre de dolor. No estamos aceptando solicitudes en este momento. Por favor intenta de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo…


	35. Un día apacible

Nadie ha visto los árboles esta semana, ojalá regresen pronto.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

* * * * *

 

Hola, radioescuchas.

 

No hay mucho que decir sobre este día en Night Vale. Hoy es sólo un día apacible en nuestro pequeño y bonito pueblo. El calor es excepcionalmente fuerte para esta época del año, suponiendo que ustedes crean en conceptos como _época_ , _año_ , y _excepcional_. Las moscas están zumbando y dando vueltas sobre un cubo de basura, en algún lugar. Frances Donaldson— gerente del Centro Comercial de Antigüedades—está indicando lánguidamente una pared que contiene artículos antiguos, listos para ser comprados de nuevo, su mano una lenta señal de sumisión a la inactividad. La Anciana Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa está haciendo clic en la misma página web sobre apiología, que ya ha leído un montón de veces.

 

Yo mismo estoy desplomado sobre este escritorio, murmurando en este micrófono, demasiado cansado a causa del calor, sólo haciendo un esfuerzo mínimo por el trabajo de mi vida. El nuestro es un _ahora_ tranquilo. Nadie está hablando excepto yo. Si hablar me costara un poquito de energía, si no fuera un mero reflejo de mi forma viva, entonces yo mismo no hablaría tampoco.

 

Carlos—perfectamente imperfecto Carlos—es el único que se siente industrioso hoy. Está cortando el césped y silbando. Y el césped está devolviéndole el silbido.

 

* * * * *

 

Y ahora las noticias, supongo.

 

Ciudadanos alertas de todas partes de Night Vale nos avisan que hay un Hombre de Chaqueta Café de pie detrás del Taco Bell, cerca del basurero y el teléfono público que suena constantemente. Está atrapando insectos en el aire y metiéndolos en su maleta de piel de ciervo. Los ciudadanos alertas reportan que no recuerdan cómo eran esas manos ágiles, y muchos perdieron la pista de lo que decían en mitad de la frase, cayendo en un silencio a boca abierta. Todos recibieron un sello en sus Tarjetas de Ciudadano Alerta. Como siempre, ¡cinco sellos significan inmunidad con las señales de Pare por un año!

 

También, felicitaciones a Jake García, quien llenó _tres_ Tarjetas de Ciudadano Alerta, ¡y ahora tiene el derecho obligatorio de desaparecer por siempre! Su familia entera, en una declaración dada al unísono, de manera monótona, dijeron que estaban orgullosos, y que no le iban a extrañar mucho, realmente.

 

Recuerden lo que siempre dice la mascota de la Policía Secreta, Barks Ennui: “Ciudadanos, ¡estén alertas! pero no _demasiado_ alertas; hay mucho que no deben ver. _Sólo ustedes_ pueden evitar que su casa se prenda en llamas misteriosamente. ¡Guau guau!” [Risas] Ah, estoy seguro de que Barks es perrito animado muy tierno. Quizás algún día la Policía Secreta desclasifique su apariencia.

 

* * * * *

 

Información de última hora sobre el Programa de Lectura de Verano de hace un par de meses:

 

Los niños que lograron salir vivos de la biblioteca—ensangrentados, cubiertos en las tripas de los bibliotecarios, y sosteniendo listas de lecturas muy avanzadas para su grado escolar—han formado una milicia organizada bajo el comando de su compañera sobreviviente, Tamika Flynn de doce años. Están realizando entrenamientos en los arenales, cientos de niños gritando y moviéndose al unísono, mientras Tamika los supervisa desde una cumbre, atenta a sus debilidades, animando sus fortalezas.

 

Tamika lleva la mano cercenada de un bibliotecario sobre el cuello, como advertencia para cualquiera que se atreva a enfrentarla, de que ya ha vencido a la criatura más aterradora imaginable. Cuando la contactamos para comentar, Tamika dijo, “No miramos alrededor. No miramos adentro. No dormimos. Nuestro dios no es un Dios Sonriente, y estamos listos para esta guerra.”

 

Cuando le pedimos que clarifique, retó a nuestro reportero a cien días de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que nuestro reportero declinó al salir corriendo y gritando, mientras lo perseguían cientos de niños endurecidos por la lucha.

 

* * * * *

 

Sigue siendo un día apacible aquí en Night Vale. La alcaldesa Pamela Winchell convocó a una conferencia de prensa y entonces no habló. Se sentó en una silla plegable al lado del podio, la cabeza inclinada, tomó una breve siesta, antes de levantarse y saltar—silla plegable en mano—por un pequeño portal brillante que creó en el aire.

 

Todo esto habría sido muy maleducado hacia los periodistas presentes, si tan sólo alguno de ellos hubiera asistido, pero ellos por su parte convocaron su propia conferencia de prensa para anunciar que iban a tomarse el resto del día libre, si es que eso estaba bien; que la luz tranquila del sol de la tarde era de alguna manera más conducente a un descanso gentil, que la cuna oscura de la noche.

Nadie fue a esa conferencia de prensa tampoco.

 

* * * * *

 

Carlos ha pasado la aspiradora por su salón, y ahora está ordenando sus armarios. Está levantando artículos y tomando decisiones. Está tarareando. El césped no puede tararear, así que se queda en silencio.

 

* * * * *

 

La Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia de Gobierno, quiere recordarles que los ovnis _totalmente_ no existen. Les recuerdan que los ovnis son meramente globos meteorológicos; y además, que los globos meteorológicos son meramente nubes extraviadas; que las nubes son meramente ilusiones que escaparon de nuestros sueños; que el sueño es meramente una práctica para la muerte; que la muerte es meramente otra faceta de nuestro mundo—no se distingue de, por ejemplo, la arena o las bicicletas—y que la gran y brillante Tierra es meramente los últimos pensamientos de un hombre agonizante, riéndose y moviendo  débilmente la cabeza ante la improbabilidad de todo.

¡Recuerden!, no sólo es la ley, ¡es una ilusión!

 

* * * * *

 

El Día de Acción de Gracias está a la vuelta de la esquina, y ya saben lo que significa eso. ¡Significa que es hora de que vayamos arrastrándonos hasta la TORRE DE ARENISCA, ¡agradeciéndole por todo lo que ha hecho, y todo lo que misericordiosamente _NO_ ha hecho!

Esta es una época genial para reunirse con toda la familia, comer hasta hartarte, y entonces gatear por las piedras puntiagudas y la arena, hasta que tus rodillas dejen manchas de sangre sobre la tierra estéril, y sientas que se alza amenazadora sobre ti la TORRE DE ARENISCA. Pero no te atrevas a mirar. _No te atrevas a  mirar_.

 

“Gracias,” susurras. “Gracias, gracias,” como una súplica más que un rezo, con más temor que gratitud.

 

Y si acepta lo que dices, tú y tu familia pueden regresar a sus casas—estremeciéndose, seguros, juntos. Estremeciéndose. Juntos.

 

¿Y si no acepta lo que dices?

 

[Risas]

 

No importa lo que pasa después de eso, ¿no? O sea, ¿si lo supieras sería más fácil? No. Saber nunca ayuda.

 

LA TORRE DE ARENISCA. Agradezcan. Griten gracias. Chillen gracias.

 

* * * * *

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores:

 

El programa de hoy ha sido traído hasta ustedes por Costco. ¿Cuánto podría pesar un cadáver de verdad?

 

Además, el programa de hoy ha sido traído hasta ustedes por ondas de sonido, las cuales son llevadas, de alguna forma, por un tipo de luz, y una máquina las convierte en un hombre invisible hablando con ustedes, íntimamente, en voz baja, en sus oídos. Eso no nos parece natural.

StrexCorp Synernists Inc.: desconfía en todo lo que confiabas previamente.

 

* * * * *

 

Este día, en el cual nada pasa, continúa igual. Incluso las funciones corporales están tomándose el día libre. Nos llegan reportes de que los corazones no laten, los pulmones no se inflan, los músculos de los brazos y las piernas se convierten en una floja y relajada gelatina. La gente cae muerta en la calle— de repente azules, de repente convulsionando, la baba cayendo desde sus labios en charcos pequeños de espuma y barro en la arena, seres queridos observándolos, sin la energía necesaria para llorar.

 

Realmente no están pasando muchas cosas. Un día apacible, muy apacible.

 

* * * * *

 

Nuestra compañía local favorita de cereales, Flaky-Os, están preparándose para anunciar su nuevo gran producto: Copos de Maíz Imaginario. Los cocineros de cereales de Flaky-Os sólo aceptan las más dulces y menos carcinogénicas mazorcas de maíz imaginario, suministradas por John Peters—ya saben, ¿el granjero?. Están destilando ese sabor imaginario en un copo imaginario lleno de sabor, listo para que lo comas en un gran bol con leche.

 

“Estamos muy emocionados con este producto,” dijo Miranda Yespie, de la nueva mesa de directores de Flaky-Os. “Estamos contentos de trabajar con John Peters—ya saben, ¿el granjero?— digo, tan pronto como lo encontremos. ¿Alguien lo ha visto? ¡Se ha vuelto tan difícil de encontrar como su maíz!”

 

Miranda también dijo que no hay planes de hacer marketing viral con una pirámide sentiente transdimensional, porque los costos de esa última fueron demasiados altos.

 

“Quiero decir, no teníamos nada que ver con eso,” dijo ella. “Pero si hubiéramos tenido algo que ver, tal vez diríamos que cierta pirámide sentiente tenía demasiado ego, después de una sencilla campaña de marketing viral. y empezó a exigir cosas irracionales como un tráiler transdimensional en el lugar, que es de tamaño normal en el exterior, pero dentro contiene espacios vastos y amenazadores. Imposibles. Interminables. También, beneficios de salud. Entonces si ese fuera el caso, a lo mejor habríamos tenido que dejar marchar a esa pirámide sentiente.”

 

Luego Miranda nos agradeció por asistir al anuncio, y comenzó a cavar hasta las oficinas de Flaky-O’s, usando sus enormes patas con forma de garras.

 

* * * * *

Y ahora, el tráfico:

 

Unas pocas gotas de hielo se derriten, casi invisibles, mientras se deslizan hacia abajo sobre grandes bloques de piedra de montaña, juntándose en un ligero goteo, la mera sugerencia de movimiento y agua. Esa sugerencia convirtiéndose en más y más agua clara. Claramente moviéndose, en un claro goteo hacia abajo, uniéndose a otras para formar un riachuelo. Un riachuelo que se menea sobre guijarros y escombros, con poca fuerza, pero implacable en su búsqueda de tierra más baja. Y entonces, jadeando por un poco de altura, en forma de salpicadura de un río. Un profundo río recorriendo su camino a través de un paisaje, trazando fronteras sobre las cuales más tarde se podrán pelear guerras. Se golpea contra las rocas con violencia, pero sin malicia. Volviéndose más ancho, más lento, como un humano acostumbrándose a la mejor parte de la vejez. Un río que sólo muestra evidencia de movimiento cuando lleva alguna otra cosa, alguna vida, sobre él—como un humano acostumbrándose a la mejor parte de la vejez.

 

Y finalmente, una última salida. La gran envoltura de un océano en que toda el agua es el mismo agua. En el cual finalmente podemos encontrar algo de descanso—como un humano, acostumbrándose a lo mejor. Como un humano, acostumbrándose.

Esto ha sido el tráfico.

 

* * * * *

 

Y el día apacible continúa. La señal de neón anunciando Las Mejores Hamburguesas del Mundo parpadea inútilmente bajo la luz deslumbrante del sol, su luz tan pequeña como la probabilidad de su demanda.

 

La tierra está comenzando a reducir su velocidad de rotación, participando en el malestar masivo. Los campos magnéticos están volviéndose locos. Son las _únicas_ cosas que están volviéndose locas. Todo lo demás está completamente relajado.

 

Las personas con corazones y pulmones que todavía funcionan están descansando por ahí, diciendo, “¡Ayy!, ¡bah!, ¿qué más da?” y “¡Qué fastidio!” cuando se encuentran con un estímulo o un pensamiento.

 

La Tierra está reduciendo su velocidad. La gravedad está holgazaneando. Mi micrófono está flotando.

 

Carlos también está flotando, y está aprovechando la oportunidad para limpiar el canalón de su techo. ¡Qué laborioso! Qué…uuuuf, de verdad no tengo la energía para pensar en otra palabra.

Las ondas de radio están reaccionando de manera extraña a la pérdida de gravedad, al cambio de magnetismo en la medida que la tierra reduce su velocidad. Así que, si tienen dificultades para recibir este mensaje, les pedimos perdón, pero…no vamos a hacer nada al respecto. _Hacer cosas_ , ¿verdad? _Movimiento_ , ¿ya saben? ¿Existir? ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?

 

Ah, ¿qué fue eso? la practicante Maureen está moviendo los ojos rápidamente hacia arriba, el resto de su rostro inmóvil. Su boca abierta. Las mejillas sueltas. Creo que está indicando algo; debo girar la cabeza y mirar…supongo.

 

Ay. Bien, ¡aquí voy!

 

Radioescuchas, estoy empleando los músculos de mi cuello, y estoy girando la cabeza.

Ahh ahh, ya veo. El sol se está apagando. Sí. Un tumor negro de oscuridad, de ausencia, está en la faz de la luz. La luz se está atenuando. La fuente de toda vida está yéndose, uniéndose al resto de nosotros, tomándose el día, para no hacer nada.

 

Probablemente eso no es bueno. A lo mejor deberíamos hacer algo.

 

Pero…es que…bueno, como sea. Al menos pude ver como terminó _Breaking Bad_.

 

Y ahora, no los llevo, no tanto como sólo los _DEJO_ — como si desapareciera, y les diera un ligero empujoncito hacia, desde el corazón de un mundo que muy pronto va a dejar de existir, el clima.

 

* * * * *

 

♫ “[Mijn Manier](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B002Z0YZYA/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B002Z0YZYA&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)” de [Brainpower](http://www.youtube.com/mcbrainpower) ♫

 

* * * * *

 

Bienvenidos de nuevo. Bienvenidos de nuevo supongo, desde una crisis. Bienvenidos de nuevo desde una crisis, supongo. ¿Cómo se resolvió? ¿Cómo se salvó el día?

 

No fue salvado. No necesitaba _ser_ salvado. Hay momentos de calma e intervalos, y descansos, y paradas. Pero este mundo sigue. El sol se encendió de nuevo, el mundo se reinició. Cuerpos inmóviles, azules en la calle gris, jadearon de repente, y se levantaron de nuevo bajo la luz azul-gris del día.

 

Nos despertamos, continuamos. Ningún estado es nuestro estado para siempre. Todo es breve.

Frances Donaldson, gerente del Centro Comercial de Antigüedades, ha vuelto a destrozar violentamente su stock de artículos antiguos, como es habitual.

 

La Anciana Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa ha vuelto a revolotear en el rabillo de tus ojos, reorganizando algunas de tus pertenencias de acuerdo a algún propósito desconocido.

 

Las moscas siguen zumbando sobre aquel cubo de basura, pero con más brío. Más placer.

La practicante Maureen me trajo café. [Da un sorbo] ¡Ahh! Sí, esto ayuda. El café ayuda a veces, ¿cierto? Otras veces, sólo empeora las cosas. Osea, todo hace eso.

 

Los negocios van bien, la gente está moviéndose, eventos se suceden. Todo como siempre, todo regresando. ¡Estamos despiertos! ¡Estamos llenos de energía! ¡Estamos listos para la próxima gran cosa que sea hecha para nosotros, traída hasta nosotros, o que nos hagan a nosotros!

 

Mientras tanto, Carlos dice que tuvo un día ocupado y que tal vez va a tomar una siesta ahora. Eso…pues, eso suena muy bien.

 

Radioescuchas, creo que es momento de despedirme. Hay un lugar acá en Night Vale. Un lugar donde me gustaría estar ahora mismo. Quizás mi día apacible no se ha acabado después de todo.

Sigan en sintonía para un aullido doloroso, un rasguño en la puerta, una capucha cayendo de repente sobre tu rostro, ¡y una receta deliciosa de calabacín asado que tu familia simplemente va a adorar!

 

¡Buenas noches, Night Vale!

 

¡Buenas noches!

 

* * * * *

 

 **Proverbio de hoy** : Hoy en la historia: rutina, y terror, y comida, y amor, y árboles.


	36. Se busca

Noche de cielo rojo. El deleite de los marineros.

Noche de cielo rojo, los marineros gritan y ríen.

Los marineros nos rodean, y el cielo nocturno es tan ROJO.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Radioescuchas, detesto empezar el programa con noticias tristes, pero el nuevo dueño de nuestra estación —StrexCorp— me ha pasado una Alerta de Niño Perdido, cuando caminaba al estudio.

“StrexCorp le pide a los ciudadanos de Night Vale que estén al acecho de Tamika Flynn, de 13 años. Es descrita como de 5’1’’, fornida, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros. Oscuros, tan OSCUROS. Sabios, más allá del tiempo. Tan profundos en su entendimiento que mirar en ellos es mirar en tu propia muerte. No es importante saber dónde fue vista por última vez o por quién. ¿Por qué necesitas saber eso? ¿Por qué estás preguntando tantas preguntas? Estás malgastando tiempo de tu importante y altamente satisfactorio trabajo, en tu lugar de empleo,” se lee en el Reporte de Niño Perdido.

 

“StrexCorp pide que cualquiera con algo de información sobre las andanzas de Tamika Flynn, contacte con la Sede de StrexCorp, tomando un teléfono, y hablando. No te preocupes, no eres difícil de encontrar.” Le pregunté a mi supervisor, Daniel, por qué StrexCorp sacó una Alerta de Niño Perdido, y no la familia de Tamika Flynn, o la Policía Secreta del Sheriff. Pero comenzó a temblar, y a destellar, y a murmurar. Luego el pasillo se nubló, y mi programa iba a comenzar, así que lo dejé solo.

 

Aún está de pie en la ventana del estudio, observándome, tiritando, los destellos evaporándose, pero su boca se ha abierto para revelar… ¿es eso aceite para motores? ¿Alquitrán? No lo sé. Pero será difícil concentrarse si no se va.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Vamos ahora al calendario comunitario.

 

El martes, hay una partida falsa. Un mal entendido con el tiempo. El martes, despertaremos, y caminaremos a nuestros lugares usuales— nuestras duchas, cocinas, luces, escritorios— sólo para darnos cuenta de que el día nunca comenzó. Lentamente notaremos la ausencia de toda la materia, toda la luz, todo el tiempo.

 

Y después, tan repentinamente como nuestra partida falsa, comenzaremos de hecho, nuestro día. Y todo sucederá de la misma forma. Solamente que, por nuestra conciencia de todo eso, sucederá de manera diferente. Un poco diferente al principio, muy diferente después.

 

El miércoles durará para siempre. Para siempreeeeeeeeeeee. No literalmente, pero muy cerca de ser literalmente. ¡Ugh! ¡Ni siquiera ha empezado el miércoles, y ya quiero que se acabe!

 

El jueves, la silueta de una cara sosa aparecerá en la oscuridad, mientras intentas dormir. Notarás su mirada en blanco; sus labios inexpresivos y rectos, su frente de espesor; y el toque sutil de unas respiraciones lentas y delicadas. Parecerá que te observa, curioso sobre lo que eres, como si no fuera de aquí. NO es de aquí. Se mirarán. Y apenas podrás reconocer rasgos humanoides, pero sabrás, en el fondo, que no es humano. Para nada humano.

 

“¿Qué es lo que quiere?” pensarás. Probablemente nada. Déjalo ir. Duerme.

 

El viernes, el Instituto Profesional de Night Vale abrirá sus puertas al público. ¿Pensando en expandir tu educación? ¿Pensando en tomar clases de invierno? Bueno, ¡es una trampa! No se acerquen al instituto Profesional de Night Vale este viernes. ¡Ha! Buen intento, gusanos gigantes, ¡pero conocemos sus trucos! Fingir una Feria del IP es DEMASIADO obvio, ¿no creen? Digo, es un buen toque, crear una conferencia de prensa falsa para llegar a varios medios de difusión como nosotros, ¡pero vemos a través de ustedes! No, de verdad lo hacemos. Su piel es traslúcida, y es algo asqueroso. Sin ofender.

 

El sábado, todos son su propia persona. Eres libre de desinteresarte de los demás y reconocerte a ti mismo como uno, por una vez. Sirve un poco de vino, llena la bañera, enciende algo de incienso, y agarra una novela municipalmente aprobada. Es tú tiempo.

 

El domingo estará lleno de arrepentimientos. Además, alegría. Además, risa. Además, conversación. Además, largos momentos inmemorables, y será mayormente eso último. Cuando seas anciano, cuando recuerdes tu vida, si alguien te pregunta qué pasó este domingo—recuerdas el domingo, con arrepentimiento, y alegría, y risas, y conversación— si alguien te pregunta eso, tendrás dificultades para recordar un solo recuerdo memorable de este próximo domingo.

 

Este ha sido el calendario comunitario.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

 

Una actualización sobre nuestro reporte de niño perdido. Nos han dicho que Tamika Flynn de 13 años NO está perdida. Esto nos lo dijo la propia Tamika.

 

Testigos dicen que vieron  a Tamika de pie sobre el pedestal de uno de los monumentos más históricos de Night Vale: la estatua de bronce de 138 años del actor Lee Marvin, justo afuera de la oficina de correos de Night Vale. Tamika le dijo a la muchedumbre que no estaba extraviada, y que nunca estuvo perdida. Aclaró que siempre ha estado donde estaba, siempre ha sido de donde proviene, y que siempre estará yendo a donde va.

 

Los testigos reportaron que Tamika tenía una bolsa de lona llena de piedras sobre su hombro izquierdo, una copia gastada de La muerte llama al arzobispo de  Willa Cather en el bolsillo derecho de la parte de atrás de su pantalón, y que aún estaba sosteniendo la cabeza cercenada del bibliotecario que derrotó tan valientemente en agosto, salvando a nuestro pueblo y a todos los participantes del traicionero Programa de Lectura de Verano.

 

Mientras los helicópteros amarillos se le acercaban, Tamika le gritó a la multitud que dejaran de buscarla.

 

“¡He sido encontrada! ¡He sido encontrada! ¡He sido encontrada!” repitió dramáticamente, rítmicamente, la multitud moviéndose en un vaivén, gracias a su pasión homilética. “¡Dejen de buscarme, y encuéntrense a ustedes mismos!” Fue escuchada por última vez gritando sobre el crescendo de los helicópteros aterrizando.

 

La multitud restante, que aún cantaba sus frases, aún no se diluía, sin querer bloqueó a los agentes de StrexCorp de alcanzar a Tamika mientras ella desaparecía a la vista de todos.

 

StrexCorp ha emitido hace unos instantes, docenas de reportes de Niños Perdidos. Dicen que los niños siguen perdiéndose. Y que apuestan a que si encuentras a una niña en específico, una niña en específico, muy determinada, y difícil (y lo dicen en la mejor forma posible), si encuentras a esa niña, probablemente encontrarás a TODOS los niños perdidos.

 

StrexCorp pide que si alguien ve a Tamika Flynn, los contacten inmediatamente.

 

“Es una Niña Perdida. ¿No deberías preocuparte por eso? ¿No deberías preocuparte por los niños?” pregunta StrexCorp. “Los niños son el futuro,” añaden. “Desearíamos que te sintieras de las misma forma, y nos ayudaras a encontrar a esta… esta… _niña_ ,” tartamudearon, un poco agitados.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

 

Veamos el tráfico.

 

 

Hay un hombre. Imagínalo. Se apoya en la cerca, sin camisa y cansado. Se ve sabio alrededor de los ojos, pero sus pies impacientes sugieren insidia. Tiene marcas de barro seco, y quizás varios cortes muy profundos pero que están sanando rápidamente— por culpa de las ramas de los árboles, o quizás por las aves.

 

OK, no te estoy diciendo toda la verdad. Es definitivamente culpa de las aves.

 

Imagina estos cortes y arañazos, secos y quebradizos, pero sensibles al tacto. Está seguro de que no ofendió a las aves, pero está inseguro de si su complacencia fue interpretada como igual a dicho delito.

 

Imagina esto. Imagina al hombre inclinado sobre los cables de metal entrecruzados, esperando. Los pájaros se fueron, pero otras cosas vendrán. No sabe específicamente qué, pero sabe que vendrán por _él_. Tú también sabes esto, porque yo te lo he dicho.

 

El hombre no dice nada.

 

No existe algo que no haya sido desplazado, marginalizado. No hay nada que, cuando se siente oprimido contra la pared, en un lugar donde no hay más espacio para huir, reúna sus números, reúna sus fuerzas, y se devuelva, salvajemente,  contra su opresor. Se vuelve con furia, y sin inhibiciones, incluso contra esos que meramente se _ven_ como sus opresores. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir? ¿Puedes imaginar la escena que estoy imaginando? ¿Cuánto del mundo te hace sentido?

 

¿Qué significa ser un héroe? ¿Ser _humano_?

 

El hombre piensa sobre su corazón. Late. Late con normalidad. Antes, no latía con normalidad.

 

Piensa sobre tu corazón. ¿Está latiendo con normalidad? Escucha. Te daré un momento.

 

¿Cómo está tu corazón?

 

¿Recuerdas al hombre? ¿El de la cerca, sin camisa y asustado, con el corazón que late normalmente? No es real. Sácalo de la historia, pero deja la historia. Sácalo, deja la historia.

 

¿Entiendes el significado?

 

¿De verdad?

 

Esto ha sido, el tráfico.

 

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

En lo profundo, en lo profundo, en lo profundo del pasto, pasto, pasto,

¿Qué crece, qué crece, qué crece?

¿Quién sabe, quién sabe, quién sabe?

 

¡Strrrrrrrrexx!

¡Strrrrrrrrexxxxx!

 

StrexCorp Synernist, Inc.

Trabajando duro así tú trabajarás más duro.

Trabaja más duro.

En serio.

StrexCorp

¡Vuelve al trabajo!

 

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

 

Más sobre la historia de los niños desaparecidos.

 

Varios pilotos de helicópteros, con cascos y gafas de sol, han salido a decir que no tienen nada que ver con los niños desaparecidos.

 

Sheila Nowitzky, piloto de uno  de los muchos helicópteros negros que circulan Night Vale rutinariamente, dijo que es una espía inofensiva del Gobierno Mundial, y que nunca dañaría a un niño norteamericano, sin una orden directa.

 

Marco Padilla, un piloto de uno de los varios helicópteros azules de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff, no dijo nada— pero podías ver en su rostro que no tenía intenciones de dañar a nuestros niños.

 

Y una nube sombría que dijo ser, a través de telepatía, piloto de uno de los misteriosos helicópteros con elaborados murales que representan aves de rapiña sumergiéndose en el agua, admitió que, a pesar de que sus helicópteros fueron los que se llevaron a los niños de Night Vale varias semanas atrás, los trajeron de vuelta. “Los trajimos de vuelta, ¿ok? Y están bien. ¡Déjenme en paz!” enfatizó la húmeda nube gris. “Cielos, son como un montón de niños. _¡Una sola vez!_ ¡Dios!.”

 

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Radioescuchas, hoy quiero hablarles sobre los peligros de los ciervos.

 

¿Son hermosos? Sí. ¿Son bestias elegantes y pintorescas, incluso rayando lo majestuosas? Sí, sí, y sí. Y, ¿Ayudan a la comunidad porque los agentes de bienes raíces viven dentro de ellos? ¡Por supuesto!

 

Pero los ciervos son también criaturas peligrosas. Son animales terribles, engañosos y viles. No estoy siendo malo, esto es sólo ciencia básica.

 

Mira, sé que los ciervos se ven tiernos y amigables. Todos recordamos al adorable Bambi, de la película de animación clásica, con su voz dulce y su grupa de blanco pecoso. Pero también recordamos el sangriento final que les dio a los humanos al final del film, las decapitaciones gráficas, y los árboles manchados en sangre durante el famoso clímax impulsado por la venganza.

 

La moraleja de esa película, como en la vida misma, es que la naturaleza es hermosa, y es horrible, _y te matará_.

 

Este ha sido el rincón de ciencia divertida para niños.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Esto acaba de llegar:

¡Oh, noticias desastrosas! ¡Terribles! Un helicóptero cayó sobre el Lote de Autos. Testigos afirman haber escuchado gritos y chillidos juveniles, seguidos de ruidos de metal muy fuertes. Vieron humo subiendo por el cielo frío y oscuro de la tarde. (Porque, por supuesto, el sol no salió hoy). Vieron pedazos de metal amarillo destruidos, y rotores y—

¿Eh, radioescuchas? Daniel aún está de pie en la puerta de mi estudio. Ya no está observando. Está gritando, pero… sin sonido. Se ve muy molesto. Puedo leer sus labios. Está diciendo, “Apágalo, apágalo, No más noticias por hoy. ¿Te sacaremos del aire?”

¡Van a apagar mi micrófono, Night Vale!

He cerrado la puerta, lo que me dará algo de tiempo mientras Daniel va a buscar a algún guardia con las llaves. Así que déjenme llevarlos ahora, por lo que quede de tiempo, al clima.

♫  “[Peanuts](http://samnash.bandcamp.com/track/peanuts)" de [Sam ‘n Ash](http://samnash.bandcamp.com/) ♫

 

¿Radioescuchas? No sé si me pueden oír. Sólo confío en que haya hecho esto bien. Conecté mi micrófono a la mesa de sonido, y después conecté la mesa de sonido a la torre de la radio, que está funcionando con energía auxiliar. Es un buen truco que me enseñó mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Earl Harlan, cuando éramos boy scouts, con el que ganamos nuestra insignia de Presentador de Radio Subversivo.

 

Dudo que Daniel, o alguien de la nueva administración de la estación, estén escuchándome, ya que no les gusta escuchar programas de radio. Además, estoy escondido en el techo, con mi estudio improvisado.

 

Durante el clima, recibí información de los testigos del accidente. La policía secreta del Sheriff encontró varias hondas enormes y piedras pesadas cerca, que coincidían, en tamaño y forma, a las abolladuras en la carcasa del motor del helicóptero.

 

Encontraron también una copia vieja y muy usada de La muerte llama al arzobispo de Willa Cather.

 

Dentro del libro había un marcador, en la página 267. En la página estaba subrayada la frase: “No moriré de un resfriado, hijo mío. Moriré de haber vivido.” Y en el marca página había una nota escrita a mano. Decía: “Vuestro piloto está bien. Es nuestra ahora.  Volverá cuando esté lista, pero volverá mejor. T.F.”

 

No sé si T.F es por nuestra niña perdida— nuestra brillante y valiente niña perdida. Si la administración de la radio está escuchando, yo, por supuesto, espero que traigan a Tamika Flynn a casa y a salvo.

_Espero que ella los encuentre primero, claro está._

¿Recuerdan lo que dije, radioescuchas, sobre el tráfico? ¿Y las aves? Piensen en eso. Piensen en muchas cosas. Piensen en héroes, y si los necesitamos o no.

La respuesta es que no los necesitamos.

A veces desearía decirte más cosas, pero no puedo. No puedo decirte todo lo que creo que deberías oír porque es… aburrido. , es innecesario. O es _muy_ necesario, pero no está aprobado.

 

Hay muchas razones por las que no puedo decirte todo lo que quiero, pero la razón principal es que necesitas averiguarlo por ti mismo. Podría predicar, y enseñar, y gritar, y explicar, pero ninguna lección es más poderosa que la lección aprendida por cuenta propia.

 

¡Puedes hacerlo! No necesitas al viejo Cecil para que te diga lo que pasa en el pueblo. No, Yo sólo reporto las noticias. Solo las edito. Tú sacas las cuentas. Tú aprendes de ellas. Tú tomas acción. Tú creas el significado. Todo depende de ti. Y dadas las circunstancias de mi actual situación de transmisión,  dependerá de ti probablemente por un tiempo.

Mejor bajo las escaleras antes de que descubran lo que estoy haciendo. Quédense en sintonía para el silencio, la auto-reflexión, y una larga pausa para escucharte a ti mismo pensar.

Usa ese silencio correctamente.

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** ¡Mira hacia el cielo! ¡Es un pájaro! ¡Es un avión! No, es sólo el Vacío Infinito e indiferente. Somos tan pequeños. Somos tan, tan pequeños.


	37. La subasta

Aterciopelada oscuridad, sedosa luz, la arpillera áspera de la tarde, el algodón deshilachado del amanecer.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale._

 

**

 

Primero que nada, ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! todo está bien. Nada está pasando, si sabes a lo que me refiero. No deberías saber a qué me refiero, y si lo sabes, _deberías_ olvidarlo. No voy a mencionar nada y tú no vas a escuchar nada, y ambos fallaremos al intentar recordar, nadie será nombrado, no se hará referencia a nada, y así…

Radioescuchas, hoy es un emocionante e importante día en Night Vale. La Policía Secreta del Sheriff está llevando a cabo su Subasta Anual de Artículos de Contrabando y Bienes Decomisados, esto para beneficiarse de su compra de globos, velas de cumpleaños, pastel de cubierta amarilla y una piñata. Ellos esperan alcanzar la suma de 7.3 millones de dólares, e informan que la piñata está armada, y será utilizada para aplastar rebeliones.

Personalmente, yo amo la subasta anual. Nunca sabes qué clase cosas divertidas puede haber. El catálogo tiene tantos objetos interesantes. Umm, veamos…

El lote número 1 es un juego de sartenes de cocina revestidos. Son ocho sartenes, recubiertos de aluminio para una perfecta distribución de calor. El paquete es completamente nuevo, y solo están esperando para que los sazones con una cucharada de oliva y empieces a cocinar para amigos y familia, a pesar de que ya nadie viene a visitarte después de la última cena que diste, cuando tu madre se bebió todo el Chianti, y anunció que nunca alcanzaste tu máximo potencial.

Al menos eso es lo que la descripción del lote dice.

El lote 2 es una moneda brillante con la imagen de un Dios espectral, con cuernos en el anverso y un panóptico derrumbándose en el reverso. Ha sido graduada con un MS-45* por el Servicio de Graduación de Monedas de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff, la cual de ninguna forma está confabulando con la Casa de Subastas de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff para aumentar la graduación y por lo tanto el valor de la moneda.

*Condición casi perfecta según la escala de valuación de monedas [N. de T.]

El lote 3 es un candelabro de plata que alguna vez flotó a través de una serie de comedores convertidos en mataderos, para así poder iluminar mejor las dagas voladoras que lo acompañaban.

El lote 4 es un set de dagas voladoras con diseños maniáticamente detallados en la empuñadura.Coleccionistas de cuchillos y maníacos por igual querrán hacer una oferta por ellos. ¡No te metas en el camino de esta guerra de ofertas! Haha.

Veamos…

También hay alfombras, y algunos muebles de mediados de siglo **.** ¡Oh! Tienen mucho estilo.

¡Y mira! El lote número 17 es una copia casi intacta de _Uncanny X-Men #3_ , de 1964. Tiene una pequeña marca de humedad en la cubierta trasera, un perfecto registro en separación de colores, páginas en blanco, grapas inoxidables, además de que no tiene _Marvel chipping_ *. Por último cuenta con la primera aparición de La Masa, no la Masa que vive en el grupo de casas detrás de la escuela primaria, La Masa ficticia.

*Defecto de cortado en los cómics de Marvel. [N. de T.]

¿Qué más?

El lote 37 es… umm… Cecil Palmer. No hay descripción.

Radioescuchas, tendremos más sobre esta subasta mientras se desarrolla.

 

**

 

En el lado más ligero de las noticias:

Hoy, una invencible y toda poderosa presencia alienígena con poderes telepáticos vino a Night Vale para esclavizarnos a todos. Planeaba doblegar cada ser pensante a su deseo, terminando la violencia y conflicto al subyugarnos a todos a sus omniscientes poderes telequinéticos. Graciosamente, esta toda poderosa pero torpe presencia alienígena, no sabía que nosotros estamos ya siendo subyugados por la omnisciente fuerza que ha estado controlando nuestros pensamientos por años, quien nos brinda la garantía de continuar con nuestros violentos e irracionales caminos, así que… ¡en tu cara, inepta presencia recién llegada!

 

**

 

¡Niños pequeños de Night Vale! ¡El Preescolar Comunitario de Night Vale te invita a alcanzar tu máximo potencial! comprometiéndote a un nuevo y demandante programa escolar, mientras exploras tu más grande sueño, el mismo sueño que todo niño pequeño tiene: oportunidad económica. ¡Es correcto! Tú también puedes aprender a ser un deshollinador. Limpia las muchas, muchas chimeneas del ciudadano destacado, y amigable billonario, Marcus Vansten. Que buen hombre es Marcus Vansten.

Cada una de sus casas, desde su más pequeño _penthouse_ en lo alto del hangar para dirigibles, hasta su mansión de 46 habitaciones en la cima de una colina, tienen chimeneas. Él ha construido chimeneas incluso en lugares donde no tiene casas, para que sus bien merecidos créditos en la industria carbonera puedan tener un buen uso. Hay numerosas chimeneas en su centro comercial, su edificio de oficinas, su dirigible, sus vehículos recreacionales hechos de piedra lunar y, debido a las nuevas y creativas leyes que le permiten la expropiación al generoso Marcus Vansten, también las tienen todas las otras casas en la ciudad.

Incluso ha amarrado chimeneas en los carritos de los vendedores ambulantes, cuya ropa andrajosa, hombros encorvados, tos persistente, y forzados silbidos alegres, acompañan las tristes travesuras de sus monos capuchino, los cuales visten con chaleco y sombrero de director de marcha, mientras hacen sonar una lata de estaño con el único centavo de alguna moneda extinta que hay en su interior **,** pidiéndonos  de esta forma contribuir a sus ingresos, mientras nosotros levantamos los cuellos de nuestros abrigos, nos aclaramos las gargantas, y hacemos convenientes excusas para caminar un poco más rápido, hasta que, en lugar de vergüenza por sus destinos, encontramos nuestro camino a sentirnos superiores sobre nuestra frágil posición en la escala económica.

Marcus Vansten entiende. ¡Él no quiere que seas un vendedor ambulante! o ¡un mono capuchino! Él quiere que seas un deshollinador.

Así que pequeños, ¡bajen sus estándares! asfixia tus sueños en carbón, e inscríbete en la Academia Preescolar de Deshollinadores. Haz al buen Marcus Vansten feliz, por unos pocos y cortos momentos.

—————

Una actualización de nuestra historia anterior.

Violencia ha estallado entre los ofertantes en la subasta de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff. Las ofertas han sido frenéticas y furiosas. Y ha sido confirmado que han habido jalones de cabello.

Desafortunadamente, los presentes han estado usando sus paletas de ofertantes para golpearse los unos a los otros en la cara, acción que el director de la subasta ha estado confundiendo repetidamente como indicación de una nueva oferta.  Es por esto que el lote 1, el set de sartenes de cocina revestido, ha sido vendido en 175,000 dólares, y eso sin contar el pago de servicios administrativos.

Radioescuchas, he estado en contacto con el personal de la subasta para hablar del lote 37, el cual es de cierto interés para mí ¡Quiero el lote 37! ¡Lo deseo mucho!  Pregunté si podían tomar una fotografía del lote y enviármela. Y bueno… las carcajadas que estallaron como respuesta fueron una cruza entre campanas de trineo, y los graznidos de un bufón de rostro grisáceo. Tú sabes cómo suena eso.

Radioescuchas, con el fin de aprender más sobre el lote 37, es posible que tenga que atender a la subasta yo mismo.

Más a medida que se desarrolla.

**

La carrera electoral en Night Vale se está avivando, en respuesta a las elecciones de alcalde que tendrán lugar el próximo enero.

La Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa ha empezado a dejar panfletos dentro de los tubos y cables de tus electrodomésticos, los cuales son encontrados cuando las chispas y sacudidas son tantas que debes contratar, o capturar, a alguien que los repare.

Los folletos tienen un diseño de buen gusto, con un dibujo anatómicamente detallado del corazón de un gorrión, y el simple eslogan: “Tu eres frágil y ciego, y deseoso, y adentrándote solo en la gran oscuridad del futuro.”

También contiene su plataforma política de cinco puntos, que en su mayoría son datos interesantes que ha aprendido sobre abejas.

Mientas tanto, Hiram McDaniels, interesado en ahorrar tiempo, ha empezado a pararse en las esquinas dando cinco diferentes discursos de campaña, uno con cada una de sus cabezas. Sus cabezas tienen personalidades y agendas radicalmente diferentes, lo cual ha llevado a algunas discordias en sus mensajes. Pero todos ellos están de acuerdo en que les gustaría ser electos, que los programas de deportes para la juventud son importantes, y que el tiempo de los lagartos pronto estará sobre la indefensa raza humana.

¡Oh! Y hablando del buen y rico Marcus Vansten, él también ha lanzado su sombrero dentro del proverbial círculo de combate. Con este propósito ha construido un especial y proverbial círculo de combate en el centro de la ciudad, cuenta con un espectáculo de luces LCD y una fuente que da un show de agua cada hora, además mandó a hacer un sombrero de oro, y un lanza sombreros a control remoto solo para ese propósito.

Mientras el sombrero volaba hacia el ring, un coro conformado por 40 niños empezó a cantar una canción compuesta para la ocasión, titulada: “Hola, yo también estoy compitiendo, supongo. Oh soy Marcus Vansten, como sea, de todas formas voy a ser alcalde, gracias”

Muchas lágrimas fueron derramadas por los testigos, debido al orgullo cívico, y un poco de útil gas que Marcus había añadido al suministro de aire.

Bueno ¡esto empieza a parecer una contienda electoral que será recordada por siglos!

Cuando nos acercamos para un comentario, la alcaldesa en retirada, Pamela Winchell, nos mostró una colección de musgo, y explicó las canciones que se le debe cantar a cada uno de ellos para que crezcan apropiadamente.

**

Hey niños, ¿alguna vez han caminado en los bosques y se han preguntado si un circulo de hongos es venenoso? bueno, mira en su centro. Si hay un cuerpo no mayor que tú yaciendo ahí, entonces el círculo es perfectamente seguro. Si además el cuerpo está gritando, entonces el círculo es perfectamente seguro. ¡Todo es perfectamente seguro! No hay nada debajo de tu cama, no hay nada en tu clóset, tus padres son, muy probablemente, tus verdaderos padres, más allá de lo que la Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa pueda decirte.

No temas a los helicópteros negros, o a los autobuses escolares sin ventanas que circulan tu cuadra en la noche. No tienes que estar asustado del Coco, no ha habido ningún avistamiento del Coco desde hace varios meses, o al menos, un par de semanas.

Y sí, morirás, pero probablemente no hasta que todos los que conoces estén también muertos. Tus padres, tus amigos, tus mascotas… cada muerte dejando una pequeña pero irreparable cicatriz en tu no todavía quieto y latiente corazón.

Los vivos le piden a los moribundos que no se vayan, y los moribundos no escuchan. Los moribundos les piden a los vivos que no estén tristes por ellos, y _nosotros_ no escuchamos. El diálogo entre los vivos y los muertos está lleno de malentendidos y silencio.

No hay nada que temer en el olvido, a menos que, por supuesto, tu conciencia sobreviva la muerte. Si es así, sería razonable temer la sensación de la conciencia sin sentidos, suspendido solo en el cosmos, sin nadie que te escuche, y sin forma alguna de darte a conocer. Sin punto de referencia para contar el tiempo, una cuenta que de todas formas no importa en una eternidad literal.

Desearías tener todavía tu forma corpórea, aunque sea solo para hacer que tu boca se mueva para expresar tu terror, para hacer la forma universal de un grito aterrorizado, _la forma de la letra O._ Pero no serás capaz de hacerlo ¡No lo serás!

Este ha sido el Espacio de Ciencia Divertida para Niños, traído a ti por la vergüenza, la soledad, y la letra O.

 

**

 

He sido informado, radioescuchas, de que la  subasta ha entrado en caos. Michelle Nguyen, dueña de Dark Owl Records, quien hizo su oferta para obtener una caja sellada _Elvis Presley 45’s_ , abrió la caja para descubrir que la caja era de hecho una caja llena de revólveres calibre 45 de Elvis. La caja abierta ha provocado que hacer una oferta sea mucho más traicionero.

La alcaldesa Pamela Winchell, interesada en el lote 28, una cafetera para cinco tazas ligeramente usada, ha empezado a utilizar un lanzallamas para arrojar fuego sobre las cabezas agachadas de todo los que intentan superar su oferta.

A pesar de esto, debo entrar yo mismo a la casa de la subasta, tomando mi vida en mis propias manos incluso más de lo usual.

Lote 37, Cecil Palmer.

Debo saber ¡Debo ofertar!

Me voy ahora, radioescuchas, a esperar el llamado que anuncia el lote 37.

Y mientras yo voy, tú vas, al clima.

 

**

♫ “Absentee" de Jack Campbell ♫

**

 

Radioescuchas, muchas complicaciones surgieron durante mi intento de ofertar por el lote 37.

Primero, al registrarme para la subasta tuve que indicar mi sueldo actual, lo cual resultó difícil debido a que nuestros nuevos dueños (de quienes me han pedido que deje de hablar) ahora nos están pagando en vales, canjeables únicamente en los negocios que ellos poseen, como Dust Hut o el Ralph´s.

Afortunadamente, la Policía Secreta del Sheriff resultó ser uno de esos negocios selectos. Fui capaz de conseguir una paleta, sólo momentos antes de que la subasta por el lote 37 empezara.

Al ser confrontado con el destino, hay eventos externos que registrar, sí… pero también internos. Podría decir que el tiempo se alentó aún más de lo usual, los bordes de la habitación se volvieron borrosos, antes de desaparecer completamente. Podía escuchar el profundo latido de una maquinaria distante, la cual después me di cuenta de que era mi propio corazón, pulsando inadecuadas cantidades de sangre a través de mi reseco y adolorido cuerpo. Si no ganaba el lote 37 estaría… _deshecho._

Tal vez estaría deshecho de todas formas. El dolor ahogado que sentía era el dolor primal de estar incompleto, la separación que un infante siente cuando es alejado demasiado pronto del abrazo de su madre. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas con la irracionalidad del deseo. Yo necesitaba el lote 37.

Conté mis respiraciones. Me juzgué a mí mismo por desear, y me juzgué a mí mismo deseando. Me enfoqué en esas partes de mi vida completamente fuera de mi control para poder calmarme, ahogando mis miedos en una agradable impotencia.

El resultado final es que: _olvide alzar mí paleta_. ¡Oh! ¡Oh, tonto Cecil! Y a través de las lágrimas que invadieron mis ojos en ese momento, no pude ver quién gano el lote 37 ¡con una sola oferta!

Ganador del lote 37, si estás escuchando, por un lado te deseo buena suerte con tu premio **.** Por el otro, voy a estar utilizando mi posición dominante dentro de la forma más poderosa de dar una conocer una opinión, la radio comunitaria, ¡para devolverte el golpe y destruirte!

Pero también, felicitaciones, también eso.

Estoy autorizado para informarte que la Policía Secreta del Sheriff ha declarado la subasta un completo éxito. En celebración, desplegaron la piñata ante los gritos, presumiblemente encantados, de todos los presentes. Los ganadores de la subasta se alejaron sonriendo, cargados de baratijas y trofeos que les aseguran la inteligencia de dicha adquisición.

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff dijo que los objetos están rodeados de _mana_ , un poder mágico causado por las peligrosas ideas de propiedad y posesión. Y aferrarnos a ellos es nuestro intento de tener algo que nunca nos decepcionará, a pesar de que eventualmente todo lo hará.

Personas se van, padres dejan la habitación, amores dejan tu vida, _tú dejas el mundo._

Al principio apretamos osos de peluche, después muñecas, después uniformes deportivos y automóviles con asientos de cuero cosidos a mano y excelente rendimiento de gasolina. Como si fueran algo permanente.

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff dio un gran aplauso en honor a la decadencia constante, y la inevitabilidad del abandono.

Radioescuchas, acumular objetos es solo una forma en la que esperamos darle la vuelta al sombrío espectro de la muerte. Gracias por tu participación en esta subasta, y por tu esperanza en que hacer cierta compra; un set de sartenes, un candelabro, un cómic, un presentador de radio comunitaria, te hará algo más que mortal.

Me voy ahora a encontrarme a mí mismo, o a encontrar a quien me tiene, o a encontrar a alguien que pueda hacerme sentir mejor sobre lo que ha pasado hoy.

Honestamente, escogeré la última, escogeré esa honesta última opción.

Así que, queridos radioescuchas, y cualquier persona o entidad desconocida que es ahora el poseedor del lote 37, les oferto un adiós, el cariño del cual está determinado por tu lugar relativo en mi corazón.

Quédate en sintonía para nuestro popular programa local de medicina “Sí, eso es probablemente cáncer.”

 

Buena Noches, Night Vale _._

 

Buenas Noches.

 

**

 **Proverbio de hoy** : Escucha, no soy un héroe. Los verdaderos héroes son las personas que señalan cuando los manifestantes tienen teléfonos inteligentes, lo cual invalida todas nuestras preocupaciones.


	38. La plantación de naranjas

Tomas lo bueno, tomas lo malo. Tomas los dos, y tienes arañas saliendo de un cupcake de terciopelo rojo.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Empezaremos el programa de hoy con emocionantes noticias agrícolas. John Peters— ya saben ¿el granjero? — dijo que la cosecha de naranjas de invierno ¡es espectacular este año! ¡Dijo que hay naranjas por montones! Deliciosas clementinas, jugosas valencias, ricas navelinas, y audaces sanguinas.

John dijo que habían muchas naranjas, “una cosecha realmente abundante” dijo. “Realmente _naranjaespectacular_ ,” no dijo. “Una verdadera _naranjatón_ ,” nunca habría dicho. “Un verdadero _naranjapocalipsis_ ,” pudo haber pensado, pero se lo guardó.

John, hablando con los reporteros, y respaldado por un grupo de granjeros que usaban trajes negros con dos bolsillos y corbatas de seda roja, dijo que este era el amanecer de una nueva economía de cítricos en Night Vale.

John dijo: “Los cítricos son nuestro futuro. Los cítricos tienen la llave de la prosperidad. Los cítricos tiene la llave de la salud. Una naranja de aquí en particular tiene LITERALMENTE la llave a una puerta de un sólo lado, en el medio del desierto. Si encuentras esa naranja,” dijo John, “Te pagaré un alto precio por ella.”

“O mejor dicho,” se corrigió John a sí mismo, “TÚ pagarás un alto precio por ella.”

Después John dijo “de cualquier manera, como sea. Me encantaría tener esa naranja, amigo mío. AMARÍA tener esa naranja. ¡Sí señor!” puntualizó. “O señora. O ninguna de las anteriores. Digo, vamos. De seguro que me encantaría tener esa naranja,” dijo riendo, mientras sudaba, y se ajustaba su sombrero de madera.

Después John arrojó naranjas a los reporteros. Los reporteros atraparon las naranjas, y empezaron a desaparecer. Y a re-aparecer. Parpadeando dentro y fuera de la existencia, rápido al principio, después lento, después más afuera de la existencia que dentro, hasta que todos habían desaparecido.

Más de esta historia mientras se desarrolla.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

El Consejo de la Ciudad anunció hoy que _no pueden quedarse aquí, no más_. Lo dijeron al unísono, de pie en la pequeña sala de reuniones, y usando pequeñas gafas rectangulares.

Añadieron que nos desean lo mejor en nuestras últimas semanas de vida.

Después, hicieron “te amo” en el lenguaje de señas estándar norteamericano, mientras el humo llenaba la habitación.

Testigos dijeron que el humo olía a arce, y estaba un poco salado, pero no era desagradable.

Cuando el humo se disipó, el Consejo de la Ciudad seguía ahí de pie en la habitación, y se disculparon, aclamando, “esto generalmente funciona”. Después, ya sin hablar al unísono, empezaron a echarse la culpa entre ellos, por no creer con la fuerza suficiente, y que si no fuera por esto o por lo otro ya estarían todos en una playa lejana, a salvo de los osos… o lo que sea que sean esas cosas.

Cuando se les pidió una explicación sobre el asunto de los osos… o lo que sea que sean esas cosas, el Consejo simplemente susurró al unísono, “ _¡erroresssss!_ ”

No hubo más preguntas, ya que los reporteros se ocuparon emocional y físicamente con las docenas de estorninos que comenzaron a salir del ducto del aire acondicionado.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Saben, radioescuchas, he estado pensando en la plantación de naranjas de John Peters. Hice una pequeña búsqueda en internet,  y descubrí que los árboles de naranjas NO son nativos del desierto.

También le envié un correo electrónico a mi novio, Carlos, sobre el asunto. Es un científico, lo cual me hace un _poco_ científico a mi, también.

Esto es lo que Carlos me acaba de responder:

_“Cecil, haré lo que pueda para contestar tus preguntas, pero sabes que no me especializo en botánica o dendrología. Soy un científico. Estudio la ciencia, no las plantas o la naturaleza._

_Conduje frente a la granja de John un mes atrás, y no había ningún árbol; sólo hectáreas y hectáreas de suelo llano, seco y rocoso. No puede ser que haya crecido nada natural en esa tierra, mucho menos una abundante plantación de naranjas… especialmente sólo en algunas semanas._

_Sobre tu otra pregunta, quedémonos en casa esta noche. Ya salimos a comer anoche. Además, hay un nuevo documental sobre diagramas de dispersión matriciales en Netflix que quiero ver. También, El hombre que mató a Liberty Valance está en TBS de nuevo. Podríamos verla nuevamente. Haré tallarines, puedes pasar a comprar…”_

Uhm, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, Carlos habla de algunos planes de ir a los bolos el fin de semana y– ¿saben algo? No necesitan saber todo eso.

OK. Creo que eso es todo lo que tiene sobre la plantación de naranjas.

Espero que podamos ver El hombre que mató a Liberty Valance, en todo caso. ¡Ha! me encanta esa película.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

¿Cansado de esperar en la fila de la oficina de correos? ¿asustado de la sangre inexplicable que sale de las cajas de envío? ¿confundido con los gritos que nadie más escucha? ¿aterrorizado de dejar de tu casa? Prueba con Stamps.com.

Con Stamps.com, puedes imprimir tu propio franqueo, y evitar las largas filas y los pájaros predadores, tan comunes en la oficina de correo. Hasta puedes tener tu propia empresa de correo postal que recoja tus paquetes, siempre y cuando seas cuidadoso de nunca mirar al cartero a los ojos, ya que es una señal de agresión y puedes asustar al cartero, y hacer que se vaya.

Stamps.com tiene una oferta especial para los radioescuchas de la radio comunitaria de Night Vale. Inscríbanse ahora y recibirán una bolsa de rocas mágicas, equivalentes a $50 dólares en auto desprecio, y en una escala libre: así puedes asignar números arbitrariamente a los objetos materiales.

Para reclamar los beneficios de nuevo usuario, simplemente visita Stamps.com, y presiona tu frente contra el micrófono que está en la esquina derecha de tu pantalla, hasta que todo tu cuerpo caiga en el universo alternativo Stamps.com.

Stamps.com le dirá a tu familia que los amabas mucho.

Stamps.com le dirá a tu familia que Stamps.com los ama mucho.

“Ven acá, familia. Ahora eres nuestra familia,” dirá Stamps.com, estirando sus muchos brazos sin huesos, alrededor de tu familia aterrorizada.

“Ven acá. Somos TODOS una familia amorosa.”

Stamps.com. Vives en un mundo que muere. Te amamos.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Damas y caballeros, nos han dicho que el Ralph’s está lleno de stock de jugo de naranja fresco, proveniente de la granja de John. Se llama J.P’s OJ*, donde la O de OJ es una caricatura brillante de un sol con enormes ojos rosados, y una sonrisa tensa y de muchos dientes; y la J es una hoz que el sol está utilizando para cortar naranjas de un árbol grande.

* _John Peters’s Orange Juice_.- [N. de T].

Adam Bayer, administrador en la semana del Ralph’s, dijo que sacaron todos los otros productos para hacer espacio para el jugo de John Peters, e incluso vaciaron todos los refrigeradores, para exhibir plenamente el refrescante stock de jugo de naranja.

“Incluso muchos pasillos de comidas secas tuvieron que ser vaciados,” dijo Adam, sacando naranjas de los bolsillos de su delantal. Continuó sacando naranjas del pequeño bolsillo, hipnotizado por su aparente infinitud, e incapaz de seguir hablando pues empezó a parpadear fuera de la existencia.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Radioescuchas, desde aquí la radio comunitaria de NV queremos ofrecer la siguiente corrección:

En programas anteriores, hemos descrito el mundo como “real”.

Indicamos, usando nuestra voz, que estaba hecho de múltiples objetos reales y entidades, y dimos descripciones de estas partes dispares. Incluso describimos acciones  agencias, a algunas de estas entidades.

Pero, como todos sabemos, nada puede ser realmentente entendido como “real”. Toda descripción del mundo que damos es simplemente, el mundo que experimentamos— que es lo mismo que, una narrativa que forzamos en cualquier error, o mentiras vacías, que yacen detrás de la malla de nuestra percepción.

Desde la Estación ofrecemos nuestras más profundas y humildes disculpas por los previos reportes erróneos. Reafirmamos una vez más que NADA es real— incluyendo esta corrección, y finalmente, tu experiencia de haberla escuchado.

Estas han sido las correcciones.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Más sobre la plantación de naranjas.

La practicante Maureen me recordó que, hasta hoy, John Peters— ya saben, ¿el granjero?— ¡había estado desaparecido por cuatro meses! La ex-practicante Dana fue la última en verlo. Desafortunadamente, no sabemos _dónde_ estaba Dana cuando lo vio.

No tenemos claridad tampoco cuando estaba Dana, ya que el tiempo y el espacio no son aplicables a Dana, estos días. Ha estado sin un cargador de teléfono por unos 8 meses, ahora, y sigue texteando. Además, no estoy seguro de que siga pagando su tarifa telefónica.

¿Maureen? ¿qué dices?  ¿Maureen, no estás bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja, cierto?

Oh, ya veo. Lo sacó de la sala de descanso de nuestra estación, no desde el Ralph’s, así que probablemente es seguro.

Oh, bueno, gracias por el ofrecimiento Maureen, pero yo… aún estoy bebiendo mi café. [sorbe audiblemente]

¿Maureen? ¿está todo bien?

Radioescuchas, Maureen simplemente… me observa. En silencio. Una sola gota de sudor corre por su sien izquierda. Está observando ahora el jugo de naranja. Está mordiendo su labio superior con su mandíbula inferior, y respirando por la nariz. Sus mejillas se encienden, y está negando con la cabeza… apenas.

Eso se ve como un “no”.

¿Ese es un “no”, Maureen?

Radioescuchas, yo— creo que eso es un “no” proveniente de Maureen.

¡Oh! ¡Oh, cielos! Maureen acaba de parpadear. Como, si estuviera ahí, y después ya no, y después sí estaba, como cuando un avión vuela justo sobre el sol y la luz se va por un momento y te preguntas—  por medio segundo—  “¿Es este? ¿este es el fin?” Solamente para tener de vuelta el sol, mientras tu cerebro escucha el débil zumbido de un jet distante, y suspirar de alivio y decepción de que todo siga siendo como era. Una cosa similar acaba de ocurrir con Maureen.

Escuchen—

Maureen, yo—

Está retrocediendo, fuera del estudio.

Está retrocediendo, fuera del estudio.

Ha botado el vaso.

Está parpadeando.

Está parpadeando…

Se ha ido.

Radioescuchas, ¡Maureen se ha ido!

No escucho ningún zumbido de jets, yo— yo no veo a ninguna practicante, sólo… una puerta abierta. Y un vaso vacío, y una mancha que se expande.

A la familia de la practicante Maureen: fue una buena interna, con un hermoso cachorro, y con un vecino que le gustaba hablar.

Será extrañada.

[Timbre]

Esperen— uhh, acabo de recibir otro e-mail de Carlos, marcado como URGENTE. Dice:

_“¿Cecil? acabo de hablar con mi grupo de científicos, que han estado investigando esa Casa que No Existe— la que está en el barrio habitacional de Desert Creek, que parece que existe; como si estuviera justo ahí cuando la miras, y está en medio de dos casas idénticas, así que tendría más sentido que existiera a que no— esa casa._

_Todavía no han reunido el valor para entrar en la casa, pero sí miraron por la ventana, y vieron a John Peters— ya sabes, ¿el granjero?— vieron a John sentado en una silla, en una habitación vacía, mirando a una foto en la pared. No pudieron ver qué había en la foto, pero John estaba sentado en silencio, mirándola, sin moverse._

_Lo llamaron, trataron de llamarlo por teléfono, pero no respondió. Incluso tocaron la puerta… nada._

_Quienquiera que sea este “John Peters”, vendiendo naranjas y jugo de naranjas, no es el John Peters que nosotros conocemos._

_Además, cambio de planes, creo que deberíamos ir a cenar afuera esta noche, Intenté ir a la tienda, pero no tienen pasta, ni tomates, ni hierbas, ni tijeras, ni fuego, ¡nada!”_

Bueno, eso es—

¿Radioescuchas? Alguien está golpeando en la puerta del estudio, a pesar del brillante letrero de AL AIRE NO MOLESTAR, que siempre ponemos.

Queridos radioescuchas, ¡John Peters ha venido a visitarnos!

[Toma aire]

Debería hablar con él. Creo es un buen momento para que vayamos al clim—

¡No! ¡espera! ¡detente! ¿John? ¿John? ¡no!

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

♫ “[Black White and Red](https://soundcloud.com/emrys-cronin/black-white-and-red)” de [Emrys Cronin](https://soundcloud.com/emrys-cronin)  ♫

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

¿Radioescuchas?

¡Ugh!

¡Radioescuchas! ¡qué momento más inquietante acabamos de tener!

John Peters— ya saben, ¿el IMPOSTOR?— entró a nuestro estudio y trató de forzarme a comer una naranja. Traté de razonar con él, hablarle de nuestra vieja liga de bolos, y la clase de taller de madera que solíamos enseñar, incluso le pregunté sobre los momentos hilarantes que solíamos tener, parados de pie, silenciosos, en frente de la antigua Torre de Caliza — predecesora a la actual Torre de Arenisca— nuestras bocas con espuma, nuestras mentes girando, nuestros ventrículos desacelerando…

Pero John no reconoció ninguno de estos recuerdos.

Como último recurso, con la naranja cerca de mi cara, y mi espalda presionando fuerte contra el borde de mi mesa de transmisiones, tomé mi teléfono y le dije a Carlos que si no llegaba a casa hoy, no era porque no lo amara, o porque no quisiera ver un documental sobre gráficas científicas muy específicas, o porque estaba muy obsesionado con mi trabajo como para relajarme y disfrutar una buena cena en frente de la televisión, iba a ser solamente porque un lunático No-John Peters me iba a borrar de la existencia.

Y que, de hecho, sí amo a Carlos, y nada me gustaría más que ver un documental científico sobre gráficas científicas, comiendo linguini hecho en casa, o salir a comer nuevamente, o ¡lo que sea!

Pero entonces, mientras tomaba mi teléfono, pensé, “Eh, eso es demasiado largo para escribir en un mensaje de texto,” así que… tan sólo golpeé a John Peters en la cabeza con él, dejándolo inconsciente.

Y la Policía secreta del Sheriff vino a llevarse al falso John Peters, diciéndome que no vi nada… pero después el administrador de la Estación afiliado a StrexCorp llegó, y le pidió al Sheriff y a su Policía Secreta que se levantaran, y que ellos — la Policía Secreta— no vieron nada aquí, y que se fueran como si nada hubiera ocurrido. La policía Secreta asintió y se fueron calladamente del edificio, mirando sus zapatos.

Hay un vaso vacío de jugo de naranja JP’s OJ en el suelo. La alfombra alrededor es oscura— no con manchas de líquido, sino… con vacío.

El jugo derramado se ha llevado la alfombra a donde sea que se ha llevado a Maureen, a donde sea que se ha llevado a los reporteros, a donde sea que probablemente se llevó al verdadero John Peters— ya saben, ¿el granjero?

Oh, Mi productor, Daniel, me acaba de dar una sonrisa desaprobadora, mientras me pasaba esta nota:

“StrexCorp Synernists Inc., accionista mayoritario de J.P’s OJ, Ltda, está retirando todas las naranjas y jugo, debido a…”

Y ahí hay solamente una mancha de rojo oscuro, sobre las palabras.

“StrexCorp se disculpa por todos los inconvenientes, desapariciones, letargo, y/o multiplicidad que puedan haber experimentado.”

 

[Timbre]

Oh, Carlos me mandó un mensaje.

_“No hay pasta, pero pero hay restos de falafel, y una bolsa sin abrir de semillas de nuez moscada para picar. XOXO”_

Y después hay un emoji de, uh, dos dinosaurios persiguiendo un Ford Mustang de principios de los 80, y una calle delineada con palmeras, mientras algunos residentes miran, asustados o impactados, algunos riéndose, otros indiferentes, mientras cortan el pasto o esculpen arbustos ornamentales en forma de frutas, oh, vaya.

¡Oh, qué tierno!

Radioescuchas, déjenme dar mi propio anuncio especial.

A Cecil Palmer no le gustaría llegar tarde a cenar.

Quédense en sintonía para una hora que se sentirá como minutos, pero en realidad, tomará semanas.

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

 

∗∗∗∗∗  

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Un viaje de mil millas, comienza con una simple orden desde un chip de control mental, activado satelitalmente.

Emoji de _Star-of-Rocks_ , post original: [aquí ](http://star-of-rocks.tumblr.com/post/72012025661/two-dinosaurs-chasing-an-early-80s-ford-mustang%20)(¡usado con permiso!).

 


	39. La mujer de Italia

Volar es, de hecho, la forma más segura de transportarse. La segunda forma más segura es soñar. La tercera es descomponerse en la tierra, y ser arrastrado por el viento y el agua.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale._

 

∗∗∗∗∗  

 

Hola, radioescuchas. Bienvenidos a este nuevo día. O quizás ustedes ya se encontraban en éste día y mi voz los comenzó a acompañar recién en este momento— en ese caso, _ustedes_ deberían estar dándome la bienvenida a mí.

 

Me gustaría tomar este momento para traerles noticias nuevas sobre la niña traviesa, Tamika Flynn.

 

Ha sido vista con su ejército de niños perdidos, saboteando cualquier negocio perteneciente a StrexCorp— los cuales son la mayoría, a este punto.

 

La Heladería Arena Blanca no lo es… probablemente haya otros negocios también. _No_ deberían estar orgullosos de esto.

 

Tamika ha sido vista por última vez dirigiendo a su ejército a través de Ralph’s, gritando a los testigos: “¡Estamos aquí! ¡Somos los corazones latientes! ¡Somos los pulmones que respiran! ¡Somos los labios que cantan!” antes de erigir un Altar de Heliotropo en la sección de producción, en un gesto desafiante a StrexCorp y su nueva prohibición de manufacturación y uso de heliotropos.

 

Éste fue un error de su parte, y es mi deber condenar este acto de extremo orgullo civil y heroísmo. Lo cual también es erróneo. Todo esto fue incorrecto y prohibido, y no debería ser reportado ni celebrado.

 

Escuchen. Escuchar es peligroso. ¿Hablar? Aún más. Las cosas tampoco parecen estar bien para la existencia silenciosa.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

En un reporte aparte, los helicópteros amarillos continúan desapareciendo de sus lugares en el cielo, junto con los pilotos que se presume, están dentro de ellos. Los helicópteros están desapareciendo casi tan rápido como nuestros benévolos benefactores, StrexCorp, pueden proveerlos.

 

La administración de StrexCorp lanzó una serie de bengalas desde un horizonte oscurecido, que en código Morse, decían lo siguiente: “Amamos su entusiasmo por nuestros productos, pero estos helicópteros se encuentran aquí para su propio bien y productividad. Por favor, ya no se los lleven. No nos hagan pedirlo otra vez, o tendremos que realizar numerosas cosas _NO PRODUCTIVAS_ con sus formas humanas”.

 

Además, y ni siquiera sé por qué estoy hablando al respecto, había una mujer nueva tomando café en EL “Moonlite Cena a Todas Horas”, esta mañana. Sonrió dos veces, y frunció el ceño una sola vez. Y con sus dedos, golpeteó y creó un ritmo. No había nada inusual en el ritmo. Ella ordenó otro café y—

 

**LA MUJER DE ITALIA**

**VENDRÁ HOY**

**NADA DETENDRÁ**

**SU LLEGADA**

**NO OIRÁ RUEGOS**

**NO LE INTERESA LA PIEDAD**

**ES LA MUJER DE ITALIA**

**ARRODÍLLENSE ANTE ELLA.**

 

**TODOS LOS NIÑOS DE LA CIUDAD**

**SABEN QUE DEBEN ESCONDERSE EN SUS CUARTOS**

**LOS ADULTOS LO HAN OLVIDADO** —

**PERO YA LO RECORDARÁN**

**SUS MANOS SON COMO TORMENTOSAS NUBES,**

**CON TALONES RÁPIDOS COMO RELÁMPAGOS**

**TODO ANTES DE ELLA ES UN MURMURO**

**TODO DESPUÉS DE ELLA ES SILENCIO.**

 

—y terminó de comer sus huevos. No hay nada más que reportar sobre la mujer por el momento. Ni siquiera sé por qué acabo de reportar lo que reporté.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

A Los Agentes de Gobierno de una Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia, les gustaría hablar sobre las luces y sonidos que han sido atestiguados ayer en las tierras baldías, a la salida de la Ruta 800.

 

Muchos ciudadanos reportaron ver una nave luminosa en el suelo, que luego vomitó criaturas largas y delgadas de un tamaño enorme, las cuales se tambalearon en la oscuridad, con extremidades cuyos ángulos y coyunturas no cumplían con ningún criterio de la biología humana.

 

A la Agencia le gustaría informarles que lo que ustedes han pensado eran las tierras baldías, eran de hecho las casas de sus abuelas, y lo que ustedes confundieron con una nave eran de hecho sus abuelas— con las cuales tienen una tensa, pero amorosa relación. Y lo que ustedes pensaron eran criaturas largas y delgadas, eran las palabras que intercambiaron con sus abuelas— halagos y recuerdos para evitar todas las palabras dolorosas que se esconden detrás, y el inevitable final del pasado compartido que es anunciado por cada uno de sus olvidos. Cada temblor de su mano.

 

“¡No existen los Aliens!” Dice la Agencia de Gobierno, Vaga pero Amenazante. “Sus abuelas están muriendo, y ustedes también. Tienen eso en común, ¡Celébrenlo!”

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Un memorándum del propietario de Hardware Az, ubicado en las calles Quinta y Shey:

 

Ya no tolerarán que los baristas se pongan en fila para conseguir trabajos diurnos en sus aparcamientos. Todos los días al amanecer, docenas de baristas con gorras de visera, bigotes depilados, y corbatas tejidas metidas dentro de chalecos abotonados repletan el aparcadero, con sus frentes sudorosas de desesperación, y esperan ser elegidos para operar las máquinas de café expreso que no han sido licenciadas aún. Esto está espantando a los clientes legítimos de Hardware Az, y se requiere que los baristas vuelvan a sus cuevas en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de los arenales, en el distrito de los Baristas.  

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

¡Oh! Geniales noticias para todos los que adoptaron a los gatitos de Khoshek, el gato que se encuentra flotando en el baño de nuestra estación. Bueno, han pasado varios meses ya, ¡y los gatitos están creciendo increíblemente! Ya han mudado de piel dos veces, ¡y algunos de ellos ya les están creciendo sus crestas de gatitos adultos!

 

Lo cual me lleva a mi seria advertencia:

 

Como todos sabemos, las crestas espinales de los gatos adultos son altamente venenosas. Si alguno de ustedes quiere acercarse a visitar a uno de los gatitos que adoptaron, es importante que chequeen el lugar y la dureza de cualquier cresta espinal, antes de intentar acariciarlos.

 

También, **mantengan sus manos alejadas de las bocas de los gatos**. A algunos de ellos les han crecido sacos venenosos. Ya hemos perdido dos adoptantes de gatos este mes, así que… seamos cautelosos, gente.

 

Y, ¡cuidemos a estos bonitos gatitos chiquitos! ¿Quién es mi gatito adorable con su adorable saco de zarcillos? ¡Eres tú! _¡Eres tú!_

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

No estoy seguro de por qué estoy hablando al respecto, pero la mujer nueva está paseando por la calle principal, mirando varias tiendas de regalos y de antigüedades;  cantos en las cantinas y guerras de comida con todo ese dinero nuevo que ha entrado a Night Vale, desde una sola fuente que es incómodamente eficiente.

 

Está buscando ventanas, pero aún no ha encontrado lo que quiere. Ventanas de bahía, vidrios coloreados, la ventana de un auto removida de un Honda Odyssey de 1983, ¡no compró ninguna de ellas! Mordisquea ligeramente el costado de su pulgar, y-—

 

**LA MUJER DE ITALIA**

**ESTÁ CON NOSOTROS ESTA NOCHE**

**NOS ESCONDEMOS Y TEMBLAMOS**

**PERO NO LA ENGAÑAMOS**

**ELLA EXHALA MOSTO Y VAPOR**

**ENVENENA EL AIRE**

**DÍ QUE TIENES UNA FAMILIA, ¡DILO!**

**A ELLA NO LE IMPORTA**

 

**LA MUJER DE ITALIA**

**SE DELEITA CON TU DOLOR**

**PIDE SÓLO UN FAVOR**

**PERO LO PIDE UNA Y OTRA VEZ**

**“¿CREES QUE PUEDES**

**SIN PRISA, SÓLO POR UN MOMENTO**

**DEJAR LOS GRITOS**

**POR UN ETERNO Y ARDIENTE TORMENTO?”**

 

—cantó una canción improvisada para el deleite de todas las personas que la oyeron.

 

Nadie la oyó.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Ahora, el tráfico.

 

Piensa en un número. Cualquier número. Ese número es cuántos miles de años tiene de edad una vieja roca.

 

Ese número es cuántas veces alguien ha llorado en su vida.

 

Ese número es el número de la fortuna de un hombre desafortunado, que aún no se ha dado cuenta de que es desafortunado.

 

Piensa en un número. No, piensa en...números.

 

Imagina todas esas representaciones abstractas del pensamiento humano, todas formando un patrón imaginado, como todos los patrones son imaginados, y piensa en cómo esas abstracciones describen, en maneras específicas, momentos reales que existen.

 

Imagina números.

 

Hay una mujer que vive en el 531 de la calle Beachwood. Su número de teléfono empieza con un tres y termina con un cinco. Ella sonrió 18 veces ayer. Ella está, ahora mismo, pensando en tres cosas que debe hacer. De hecho, son cuatro cosas. Se ha olvidado de una de ellas.

 

Ella toca la perilla de la puerta dos veces antes de girarla. Tiene dos ojos. Tiene dos chances más para convertir su vida en lo que ella cree que debería ser.

 

Pero aún no lo sabe.

 

Piensa en un número.

 

¡Sí! ¡Ese es! Ese es el número que describe una infinidad de verdades disparatadas, de un universo disparatado.

 

Además, los caminos están libres.

 

Esto ha sido el tráfico.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

Texto de relleno que ha de ser reemplazado con material real. Reemplazar con la copia antes de enviarlo a la estación de radio.

 

Los puntos de interés van aquí:

 

• Algo sobre café

• Also sobre el comienzo brillante de un día hipotético

• Also sobre cajas secretas escondidas en cuartos secretos a prueba de sonidos.

 

Quizás convertirlo en una canción. Investigar al respecto.

 

Luego, el eslogan va aquí.

 

 

Copiar y pegar otra vez el slogan aquí.

 

Además, le quiero recordar a mi futuro yo que vuelve para reescribir esto que tengo que conseguir leche. Creo que la que está en la heladera de la oficina está comenzando a ponerse mala.

 

Mientras siga recordándome cosas, soy una buena persona que merece amor— amor propio y de los demás. Y escribir avisos de prensa como este es sólo el comienzo de una gran carrera como escritor.

 

¡Hay una novela dentro tuyo, chico! ¡Hay una novela dentro tuyo!

 

Estas han sido palabras de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

En las noticias económicas, la Heladería Arena Blanca se ha declarado en bancarrota, y jamás volverá a abrir sus puertas.

 

Las propietarias, Hannah y Lucy Gutiérrez, están en bancarrota, y como es usual en los casos de bancarrota, sus vidas han sido confiscadas por el negocio más grande y amigable más cercano— el cual es, en este caso, StrexCorp.

 

"Nos encontramos muy felices de poder haber sido de ayuda," talló StrexCorp en un gran bloque, descubierto esta mañana en los arenales, de varios miles de años de edad según dicen científicos reputables y expertos.

 

La escritura tallada continuaba con: "Lucy y Hannah son miembros valuables de esta comunidad, y ahora sus valores han sido adheridos a nuestro valor. Somos aún más valuables ahora. ¡Todos ganamos! Incluso si parece que _algunos_ de los “todos” se han ido, o han sido absorbidos, o están muertos. Esto es sólo una parte del proceso natural por el cual se gana".

 

Los arqueólogos estaban sorprendidos cuando se les presentaron las escrituras talladas y las evidencias de su edad, diciendo que hacía sólo un momento estaban trabajando en un museo en Los Ángeles, y no tienen idea de dónde están o de cómo fueron traídos aquí tan deprisa.

 

"Déjanos ir a casa", les pidieron a la persona que les presentó el tallado "¡Por favor! ¡Déjanos ir a casa!"

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

En una historia que no le va a interesar a nadie, la nueva mujer esta sentada en un banco en el parque Mission Grove, leyendo una copia de un libro aparentemente llamado Puente de Pájaros*. Su cabello se mueve un poco en la brisa. Da vuelta una página del libro, cruza sus piernas y se apoya en el asiento, relajándose mientras lee su historia. Ella—

 

**LA MUJER DE ITALIA**

**OH, FINAL DE TODAS LAS COSAS**

**HA VISTO LA CAÍDA DE BABILONIA**

**HA TOMADO LA SANGRE DE REYES**

**SU MANTO SON LAS SOMBRAS**

**SUS OJOS SON EL CREPÚSCULO**

**SU VOZ ES ÁMBAR**

**Y POLVO DE TIZA, Y ÓXIDO**

 

**LA MUJER DE ITALIA**

**SE HA AFINADO CON TU AROMA**

**BUSCA TU REFUGIO**

**¡OH SÍ! ¡SABE DÓNDE HAS IDO!**

**ES TU PIEL LA QUE QUIERE**

**CURTIDA Y MARRÓN, COMO CUERO**

**PERO ANTES DE QUE MUERAS**

**EL CLIMA TE ENTREGO**

 

*Novela de 1984 escrita por Barry Hughart [N. de T.]

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

♫ [Penn Station](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B0021QSH6A/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B0021QSH6A&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)” de [The Felice Brothers](http://www.thefelicebrothers.com/) ♫

 

∗∗∗∗∗

 

¡Bienvenidos una vez más, radioescuchas!

 

Usualmente, luego del clima, me encuentro aquí para anunciarles cómo hemos sido salvados de un peligro catastrófico que por alguna razón, ha fallado una vez más en terminar con nuestro mundo.

 

Pero hoy no tengo ningún reporte de ese tipo, porque no hubo ningún peligro de ese tipo. O hay una infinidad de esos peligros. Rocas dando vueltas a velocidades increíbles en el espacio, estallidos de rayos gamma creados aleatoriamente, y destruyendo cosas aleatoriamente, enfermedades, guerras, hambre, o la lenta disipación de todo— no repentinamente, gradualmente, _siempre._

 

Pero ahora no es el momento para pensamientos tan livianos e infantiles. Ahora es el momento para que yo hable.

 

Ehmm, veamos… ¿de qué puedo hablar?

 

¡Ah! ¡Bueno, esa mujer nueva! Esa mujer de la que, por alguna razón he estado hablando, se está marchando de la ciudad. Se ha comprado una motocicleta Scooter Razor en la tienda de empeños, y la está utilizando para bordear el hombro de la Ruta 800. Su destino y origen son desconocidos, pero sabemos dónde está ahora.

 

¡Bien por nosotros!

 

Cualquier tipo de información es impresionante, en un mundo tan opaco.

 

Los automóviles tocan la bocina y la esquivan, un par de accidentes ocurren, un hombre sale de su automóvil y mira su parachoques, puños en su cadera, su boca entreabierta diciendo "Bueno ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto?"

 

La mujer parece no escucharlo ni a él, ni nada más.

 

Ella se retira lentamente del pueblo, su mano se levanta y nos dice adiós, sus hombros rebotan ligeramente con las imperfecciones del camino. Se da vuelta para mirarnos y nosotros...

 

**NOSOTROS...**

**LA MUJER DE ITALIA**

**OH, ¡MISERICORDIOSA!**

**SUS VICTIMAS SON LEGIÓN**

**PERO ESTA NOCHE, ELLOS NO SOMOS NOSOTROS**

**RESPIRAMOS AGRADECIDOS**

**EL AIRE OSCURECIDO POR LA NOCHE**

**RESPIRAMOS ENTRECORTADAMENTE, ATERRORIZADOS**

**PERO PROFUNDAMENTE** — **NO HAY NADA ALLÍ**

 

**LA MUJER DE ITALIA SE HA IDO**

**PERO NO PARA SIEMPRE**

**ELLA ESPERA DETRÁS DE LAS PUERTAS**

**AL FINAL DE PASILLOS OSCUROS**

**NO SIGUE NINGUNA LÓGICA**

**EXISTE SÓLO PARA LA MALDAD**

**PERO TE ENCUENTRAS A SALVO AHORA, RADIOESCUCHA**

**ASÍ QUE, BUENAS NOCHES, NIGHT VALE**

 

**BUENAS NOCHES.**

 

∗∗∗∗∗

  
 **El proverbio de hoy:** Tu cuenta de [Bitcoin](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bitcoin) es tu segundo nombre, seguido por el nombre de tu primera mascota, seguido por el nombre de la primera calle en la que viviste.


	40. El arquero sordo

El acertijo dice: "Camina sobre cuatro piernas en la mañana. Camina sobre dos piernas al medio día. Y en la noche, sin ningún esfuerzo, repta de sueño en sueño, como el aire que respiramos. Y lo amamos“.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

En respuesta al continuo decaimiento de la industria turística de nuestra ciudad, la Comisión de Turismo de Night Vale abordó la completa falta de destinos atractivos– como museos de arte sin censura, hoteles con cerraduras, y restaurantes libres de serpientes. La Directora Ejecutiva de la CTNV, Madeline LeFleur, señaló que algunos viajeros piensan que necesitan “ver cosas, como monumentos o la majestuosidad de la naturaleza, o musicales espectaculares, o comer comida típica/cultural para así tener unas buenas vacaciones. ¡Pero ellos no lo necesitan!”

“¡No necesitas atracciones para pasarla bien!” agregó. “¡Sólo usen su imaginación! De hecho, vengan a Night Vale, donde ‘te mostraremos diversión en un puñado de polvo’, ¡como dice el nuevo slogan de la CTNV!”

Luego, LeFleur se quedó cautivada por el sol de medio día. “¡Ahí está otra vez!, murmuró a una confundida multitud. "¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Tan hermoso! ¿Por qué creen que sigue dando vueltas de esa manera?”

∗∗∗∗∗

¡Buenas noticias, radioescuchas! ¡El servicio telefónico finalmente ha reparado la cabina telefónica que está detrás del Taco Bell! ¿Ese teléfono que siempre sonaba y nunca tenía tono de marcado? Ustedes saben cuál. Cuando lo recogías, hacía click, y siseaba, y _a veces_ sonaban unas notas que parecían venir desde una caja musical. No reconocías la melodía, pero... era familiar, como si fuera de otro tiempo y lugar.

Ya que nadie _usa_ las cabinas telefónicas, no estoy totalmente seguro de por qué hicieron esto, ¡pero ahora está funcionando!

El servicio telefónico envió a un equipo de hombres que no será extrañado. Usaban trajes de madera, escalaban los postes cercanos, y resonaban como muchas campanas de viento llenas de hamburguesas. Después de varias horas, ellos descendían, fumando cigarrillos furtivamente, y se iban en sus camionetas negras sin marca, sacando el cartel de FUERA DE SERVICIO de la cabina, poco antes de irse.  

Algunos dicen que han visto a extraños de variadas alturas y magnitudes de aura, hablando en el teléfono, en tono muy bajo, usando palabras que podrían ser rusas, mirando fijamente el horizonte, con fría determinación. Así como todos los extraños se iban rápidamente, todos en diferentes bici-taxis, los testigos reportaron una mano que se arrastraba dentro de la cabina.

¿Habrá sido este solitario visitante a la cabina telefónica, la joven Megan Wallaby? Megan nació como una mano de un hombre adulto, así que... pareciera que era probablemente ella quién, lenta pero desesperadamente, cogió el teléfono, cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Quizás, nunca lo sepamos con seguridad, pero al menos sabemos que el teléfono que nunca se molestarán en usar, está funcionando otra vez.

∗∗∗∗∗

¡Oh! Hablando de telecomunicaciones, radioescuchas, he estado recibiendo algunos extraños mensajes de texto. Mi teléfono dice que son de la antigua practicante, Dana, quién estuvo atrapada en el Parque para Perros Prohibido hace varios meses atrás, y ahora está atravesando un plano desconocido de espacio y/o tiempo.

Aquí van unos mensajes recientes de ella.

_Encontré una montaña. ¿La montaña no es real? ¿Eh?_

_¡Registra esos!_

_¡Maldita sea, faro!_

_Lo siento, estúpido autocorrector._

_Hay un faro arriba de la montaña, y en lo alto del faro, una luz roja parpadeante._

Después no hay más mensajes. Y han pasado varios días. Traté de mandarle un mensaje de vuelta, pero mi pantalla táctil sólo muestra una fotografía de mi cara que comienza a deteriorarse lentamente, los ojos, profundizándose cada vez más hasta ser agujeros hundidos, el largo y blanco cabello creciendo rápidamente, los insectos se arrastran desde mis aflojadas y decaídas fauces, y luego las palabra "MENSAJE NO ENVIADO" en mayúsculas, debajo de ella.

Decidí que... _Quizás_ esta conversación no estaba destinada a ocurrir.

∗∗∗∗∗

¡Más buenas noticias, radioescuchas! Un submarino ha llegado desde Nulogorsk, que es una pequeña villa pesquera en Rusia. Nulogorsk fue una ciudad hermana de Night Vale durante mucho tiempo. Compartíamos cartas de amigos por correspondencia y regalos por muchos años. Pero, a principios de 1983, Nulogorsk dejó de cambiar las fechas de sus cartas. Ya por 1997, se hizo aparente que Nulogorsk nunca pararía de existir en 1983. Y sin ser capaces de discutir abiertamente las complejidades de la trayectoria profesional de Michael Jackson, Night Vale dejó de escribir.

Así que, por esa única razón, y _no otra_ , la llegada de un submarino nulogorskiano en nuestro desierto fue inesperada.

La APA de Night Vale, y la gerencia del local Pinkberry, lanzaron un comunicado conjunto, señalando “La llegada del submarino desde Nulogorsk puede representar una renovación de viejas hostilidades internacionales, causadas por simples mal entendidos acerca de cómo usar un calendario apropiadamente.”

Buscando apaciguar estás preocupaciones, el vocero sin género de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff, con sus rasgos suaves y hermosos, explicó en esa voz que calma a los animales:

“Décadas atrás, cuando ustedes eran niños y vivían al lado del mar, bajarían en la tarde y se pararían en el agua, tibia como sangre, y arrancarían almejas desde entre medio de las rocas. Sus abuelos las cocerían en la cocina hasta que se abrieran, y escucharían juntos la radio. Los barcos llegarían en la tarde, con enormes pilas de bacalaos y arenques, con gaviotas rodeándolos, trayendo cuentos de aventura y peligro en las chapoteantes botas de cada pescador.

“Algunas cosas no regresan”, continuó el vocero. “Ellos sólo pueden viajar en una dirección, como montañas viajando a través de los siglos. Sí, montañas. Estaban con Abuelo cuando la voz en la radio elevó una alarma. Abuelo se puso de pie. Había miedo en el monumento de su cara. Esto se supone que no pasaría. Aquí no.

¿Recuerdas la luz, tan brillante que podías ver a través de la pared? Luego, nada. Luego, oscuridad, y luego el teléfono sonando. Pero estamos aquí y ahora, y esto no es allá y ese entonces”, concluyó el vocero del Sheriff.

El vocero respondió a las otras preguntas elevando su cabeza y haciendo parpadear lentamente sus ojos, como un animal mirando a un insecto arrastrarse por el piso.

Las siguientes preguntas fueron dirigidas a la estatua de jade de un gato que tarareaba casi inaudiblemente, en el Jardín Secreto de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff.

La Policía Secreta planea abrir las escotillas del submarino y mirar dentro en cualquier momento. Les informaremos a medida que sepamos más.

Radioescuchas, como muchos de ustedes saben, tengo una relación un poco delicada con la administración de la Estación de Radio. Y los eventos recientes han causado algunas preocupaciones para muchos de ustedes. Pero, tengan por seguro, mientras la administración y los artistas están, a veces, en desacuerdo en cómo manejar un negocio, aquí en la estación todos tenemos una cosa en común: _Amamos_ la radio.

Acabo de conocer a nuestra nueva directora programática, Lauren Mallard. Y ya saben, ¡es un encanto! De hecho, ella se está uniendo a mí en el estudio ahora mismo. Pensé que sería un buen momento para presentarles a la más amable, y a la más dulce directora que hemos tenido en esta estación.

¡Lauren, es genial tenerte aquí!

 _Lauren:_ ¡Es genial tenerte a **ti** aquí! Sé que el cambio es difícil, ya sea para el prodigio o para los radioescuchas, pero nuestra meta siempre es la buena radio. Y Cecil, ¡tú eres el mejor en buena radio!

Aww, gracias. Radioescuchas, por favor sepan que realmente pienso que las cosas están mejorando. ¡Estoy muy emocionado con la nueva dirección bajo Lauren!

 _Lauren:_ Bueno, no puedo esperar a involucrarme más. Además, amo tu programa. ¡He amado cada momento de el! Amo tus reportes informativos, amo tu hermosa voz, amo la forma en que hablas del pueblo. Claramente amas tu ciudad, Cecil. Se demuestra en tu trabajo. Incluso amo a tu novio científico. De nuevo ¿Cuál era su nombre? Con su cabello perfecto y sus dientes como cementerio militar. Él siempre investigando los misterios científicos de Night Vale. Incluso rompió la historia, como tus corresponsales dirían, de unas naranjas trans-dimensionales que nuestros granjeros habían desarrollado. Bueno, seguro fue algo bueno que él investigara nuestras naranjas, o... ¡Podríamos haber lastimado a muchas personas en nuestro camino a ganar un montón de dinero! Tanto dinero. ¿Qué son unas cuantas vidas? ¡Tanto dinero! Es un buen científico el que tienes ahí. De nuevo ¿cuál era su nombre?

Ehhhhhhh... ¿Carlos?

 _Lauren:_ Cierto. Eso es. Carlos. Bueno. ¡Qué bueno hablar contigo! Me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta luego!

Oh, ehh, bueno. ¡Bien, gracias, Lauren! Adiós.

******

Y ahora, un anuncio de servicio de utilidad pública de la Asociación de Biólogos Marinos de Night Vale:

“El océano está lleno de cosas que les gustaría matarte. Y otras cosas que te ignorarán o no te entenderán, y eventualmente te matarán. Porque ellos no tienen el mismo entendimiento o valoración por la vida y la muerte como los humanos. Todavía hay otras cosas que _tú_ probablemente matarás, simplemente porque piensas que son hermosas, y tú quieres poseer cosas hermosas porque crees que la belleza y conciencia son mutuamente exclusivas.

“Nunca vayas al océano. Es un lugar confuso. Está lleno de muerte, lucha y terror. Somos biólogos marinos, y _nosotros_ ni siquiera hemos ido a un océano, así que ya sabes que es malo", dice la ABM.

“Quizás solo tome una siesta y piense en nubes hasta que ellas encuentren su cuerpo”.

Este ha sido un mensaje de la Asociación de Biólogos Marinos.

******

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff ha abierto la escotilla del submarino de Nulogorsk. Testigos describen un chasquido de presión, como si se abriera una vieja lata de bebida, y un olor a algo regurgitado.

Volutas de vapor fueron observadas elevarse desde el abierto submarino. La Policía Secreta del Sheriff sacó sus dagas, y una Detective Secreta Junior se animó como voluntaria para ser la primera en explorar la embarcación.

Hubo silencio mientras ella bajaba por la escotilla.

Dulces radioescuchas, el grito comenzó casi de inmediato. Fue descrito como una especie de chillido agudo que se profundizaba segundo a segundo, hasta que solo fue un gemido agónico. Luego se volvió a elevar, para luego volver a caer.

Los testigos comentaron que nunca habían oído un grito como ese antes – ni siquiera esa vez en el granero.

La Detective Secreto Junior reapareció después de unos desgarradores momentos, pero ella no era la mujer que había ido dentro del submarino. Su cabello era largo, y gris, y sus extremidades estaban debilitadas por la edad. Ella cayó fuera de la escotilla, y fue llevada al hospital, donde fue catalogada con una enfermedad muy antigua, aunque, se espera una completa recuperación.

Otros voluntarios descubrieron el cuerpo de un inmenso hombre calvo, con unos descoloridos tatuajes florales, y un brazo izquierdo que detuvo en un muñón irregular justo por sobre su muñeca.

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff también descubrió una postal, que mostraba las casas pintadas y las hermosas aguas de Nulogorsk. Escrito en la parte de atrás había un mensaje, en ruso:

“Un hombre adulto. Mano perdida. Y otros artículos”, se lee, de acuerdo al Traductor de Google.

Los otros artículos en cuestión incluyen un teléfono con disco de marcar desconectado, una lata llena de galletas, un paquete envuelto (que era transportado por un hombre que no era alto), un libro grueso (que era transportado por un hombre que no era bajo) y la portada de un artículo de la edición del 24 de septiembre de 1983 del Diario de Night Vale, escrito por la corresponsal extranjera Leann Hart. El título del artículo era:

**La ciudad hermana Nulogorsk diezmada por Ataque Nuclear – No se conocen supervivientes**

¡Radioescuchas, esto simplemente no es cierto! Le pedí al practicante Svee que me trajera esa misma edición y el artículo de la portada está escrito por la periodista Leann Hart. El titular dice:

**El Consejo Municipal aprueba la posesión de libros para estudiantes seleccionados al azar**

¿Cuál es la verdad, radioescuchas? ¡No logro comprender qué es lo que les ocurrió a nuestros viejos amigos por correspondencia de Nulogorsk! ¿A quiénes les estuvimos hablando todos estos años? ¿Fueron destruidos en 1983? Le llevaré el artículo de Svee a la Policía Secreta. La correcta verdad histórica debe ser validada, y todas las falsas historias brutalmente reprimidas.

Hasta ese momento, la única verdad que tenemos es el clima.

*****

♫  “Offering” por Black City Lights ♫

*****

Bueno, antes que la Policía Secreta del Sheriff pueda contestar a mi discrepancia con el reportaje, el teléfono con disco de marcar que estaba desconectado dentro del submarino, comenzó a sonar.

El hombre sin identificar del submarino contestó el teléfono, hablando sus primeras palabras – en ruso, por supuesto. El aún debe ser identificado, y nadie está seguro si es un sobreviviente o un fantasma. Pero él habló con alguien al otro extremo de la línea.

“¡Rastreen la llamada!”, gritó un oficial, a un grupo de otros oficiales en una furgoneta cercana.

Radioescuchas, han rastreado la llamada. Y venía desde la cabina telefónica de detrás del Taco Bell.

Al otro lado de línea estaba la mano amputada de un hombre adulto llamada Megan, la hija de Tak y Hershel Wallaby.

Estaba sola. Completamente sola -- excepto por la cabina telefónica, viejas tecnologías han sido los únicos amigos de la joven Megan.

Esto rompió el corazón de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff.

Esto rompió el corazón de los dos hombres que se escondían lejos del submarino.

Esto rompió el corazón del hombre no identificado de Nulogorsk.

Y desde este momento vienen maravillosas noticias, radioescuchas. El hombre no identificado le contó a la Policía Secreta en un rígido, pero practicado inglés, “Soy un regalo de Nulogorsk, en muestra de aprecio a la larga amistad y amabilidad de Night Vale”.

Y el hombre no identificado se ofreció a sí mismo como donante de órganos... O mejor dicho, donante de cuerpo para nuestra Megan Wallaby. La joven, nacida con mano-corporeidad, fue llevada rápidamente desde la cabina telefónica de detrás del Taco Bell. El hombre no identificado fue apresurado desde el submarino en los Arenales. Megan ha sido unida quirúrgicamente al muñón que tenía en la muñeca el hombre sin identificar - o mejor dicho, el hombre sin identificar ha sido quirúrgicamente unido a la mano de Megan Wallaby.

Los cirujanos de Megan han declarado que la operación fue rápida y un completo éxito. Después de salir de recuperación, Megan se levantó de su cama, rostro severo, y dio unos torpes pasos - como un hombre balanceando el peso de un abrigo mojado en un colgador defectuoso - antes de colapsar en el piso de la habitación del hospital, mientras las enfermeras gritaban y pedían ayuda.

Megan tiene un largo camino de recuperación delante de ella, aprendiendo... _todo_. Pero nosotros creemos en ella, ¿cierto Night Vale?

Esa pequeña va a disfrutar de la niñez que siente que ha perdido. No nos importa si se estrella contra algunas murallas, o rompe algunas costillas dando un abrazo. Si esto es lo que quiere, la apoyaremos, porque ella es hermosa.

¿Y el hombre no identificado de Nulogorsk? Lamentablemente, no lo volveremos a ver. Tampoco podremos saber por qué su verdad  eran diferente a la nuestra.

Pero la verdad de Megan... es. Finalmente es feliz. Feliz en el cuerpo con el cuál nunca nació.

Quizás un día, la veremos: 2 metros, calva, arrastrando los pies por la calle. Le diremos, "¡Hola, Megan!"

Y quizás, con suficiente trabajo duro, ella será capaz de respondernos de vuelta en la voz cantadita de un niño, "¡Hola, Cecil!”, mientras alegremente nos saluda con la mano que solía ser todo su cuerpo.

Sí, Night Vale, eso suena totalmente bien.

Manténganse sintonizados para la cobertura en vivo del básquetbol universitario, mientras dos universidades seleccionan a docenas de estudiantes para realizar tareas naturalmente imposibles sobre un rectángulo de madera, dentro de una cámara de gritos cavernosos.

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

∗∗∗∗∗

 **Proverbio del día** : No puedes obtener sangre de un nabo. Escucha... ¿Necesitas algo de sangre? Yo puedo conseguirte un poco de sangre. Pon ese nabo boca abajo, y sígueme hasta la sangre. Hay mucha sangre.


	41. CAMINA

¿Te quedaste sin palabras? Aquí hay unas cuantas que puedes usar.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_

 

**

Hola, radioescuchas. Tenemos algunas noticias que afectarán tu transitar matutino, así que sumerjámonos directamente en ellas.

Los semáforos peatonales de todo Night Vale no están funcionando bien. Por supuesto, usualmente estos muestran una fotografía de un peatón atropellado, indicando que deberías esperar, o un video acelerado de flores marchitándose, indicando que es seguro cruzar. Pero esta mañana, viajeros de todas partes de Night Vale están reportando que, desconcertantemente, todos tienen sólo la palabra “CAMINA” en gruesas letras blancas.

Los ciudadanos están parados al lado del camino, inseguros de si tienen permitido-

       

_¡Cecil! ¡Cecil, es Dana!_

_¡Oh,  es tan bueno ser capaz de comunicarse otra vez!_

_¿Cecil?_

_¿A dónde fue?_

_No creo que él pueda oírme, pero… seguiré hablando solo por si acaso._

_¿Cecil? He estado en este desierto desde hace meses, años, tal vez. Obtén los minutos suficientes y tienes días, tienes meses, tienes años, tienes la totalidad de tu vida. Nunca hay un gran cambio, solo un deslizamiento gradual hacia abajo._

_Puedo ver una luz parpadeante en lo alto de la montaña. La miré, y mi cabeza fue a un lado mientas mientras mi mente fue a otro. Una sacudida fuera de todo lo que parece ser._

_Moví mi cabeza sólo un poco a la izquierda, una mirada en un mundo de perspectivas, y estaba aquí ¡en tu estudio! Bueno, no **aquí** aquí._

_No sé cómo paso, o cuánto tiempo durará esta visión en la que todos pretendemos ser reales. Yo estoy pretendiendo tanto como puedo._

_Cuando llegué aquí por primera vez, siendo una buena no creyente de montañas, le di la espalda, y marché directamente dentro de la llanura del desierto. Pero muy pronto, de alguna forma había regresado a la montaña. Di la vuelta y me alejé de nuevo, pero terminé justo aquí otra vez._

_Hay una luz parpadeante en lo alto de la montaña, y yo parpadeo dentro y fuera de sus alrededores, en contra de mi voluntad._

_Ocasionalmente, veo enormes figuras enmascaradas, de apariencia bélica, imponentes, pero también distantes y apáticas. Ellos no me han visto, o si me han visto, no les ha importado, o si les importo, no han hecho nada con ese sentimiento. No tengo miedo de ellos._

_Hay tantas cosas en este mundo de las cuales estar asustado. ¿Por qué añadir a ese número, cuando la única causa es que no conoces nada sobre ellos y que son enormes? No tendría sentido._

_Encontré una puerta aquí afuera en el desierto, pero fue cerrada con una cadena desde el otro lado. Por detrás de ella, pensé que había olido ese particular olor a Night Vale – el olor a casa **,** como duraznos agrios y lino, como madera recién cortada y almendras quemadas. Toqué y toqué, esperando que alguien del otro lado me escuchara y me dejara pasar, pero nunca se abrió._

_Ni siquiera estaba segura de por cual lado se supone que se abría. Toque en ambos lados, pero… nada._

_Seguí caminando y me encontré a mí misma de vuelta en la montaña._

_Hay una luz parpadeante en lo alto de la montaña. Y ya que no hay nada más que hacer, es hora de que empiece a escalar._

_La cara de la montaña es empinada, está llena de puntas afiladas y salientes que se desmoronan. Esto no va a ser fácil._

_Me pregunto si algo alguna vez lo será._

_Con suerte sabré algo cuando este allá arriba que no sabía cuando estaba aquí abajo. La elevación debe equivaler conocimiento, ¡Debe hacerlo! Porque nada más lo ha hecho._

_Cecil, seguiré intentando. No tengo que seguir intentando, no tengo ninguna obligación de no rendirme, de solo desplomarme hasta que desaparezca, y me una a la inanimada materia de este extraño otro mundo. No tengo que seguir intentando, recuerda eso, me digo a mí misma, mientras sigo intentando._

_No sé si has escuchado algo de esto, me gustaría pensar que lo hiciste, me gustaría pensar que estoy en casa. Me gustaría pensar que las montañas no son reales, incluso a pesar de que ahora sé, sin ninguna duda, que lo son._

_Te veré otra vez, quizá. Desde ahí arriba, donde sea que eso es. Sólo yo, siempre yo, pero desde más alto._

_Adiós Cecil._

 

-incapaces de dejar de caminar. “CAMINA” las señales dicen, y los peatones caminan, al unísono, brazos balanceándose en un rígido ritmo.

Este es el peor malfuncionamiento de semáforos peatonales que Night Vale ha visto, desde la vez en que todas las bombillas fueron accidentalmente remplazadas con dispensadores de gas venenoso.

Más de esta historia, en la medida que esta se vaya acerando a nosotros.

**

 

Y ahora, unas palabras de nuestros patrocinadores.

Una pradera debajo del lado más corto de un acantilado.

Hay un monje.

Imagina como luce un monje.

Una campana suena, desde su mano, tal vez. Él da un pequeño paso, entonces la campana suena de nuevo.

Le va a tomar un largo tiempo llegar de este pedazo de pasto, a lo que sea que haya más allá de él. Le tomará una vida entera, e incluso entonces él morirá incompleto. Deshecho a la mitad de hacer, habiendo ido lentamente a ningún sitio.

Entonces una campana sonará, desde su mano, tal vez. O desde algún otro sitio.

Y entonces, nada.

Mountain Dew.

Haz el rocío.

 

**

Y ahora, de vuelta a nues-

 

_Hola ¿Cecil? ¿Cecil, puedes oírme?_

_Cecil, es hermoso aquí, está vacío aquí. Encontré un faro en la cima de la montaña, alto ¿tal vez 40 pies? construido con piedra café, y como de unos 15 pies de diámetro. Más allá del faro, encontré un asentamiento de alguna clase. Fue construido dentro de los muros de piedra de un apretado desfiladero **.** Espero encontrar respuestas en este asentamiento, espero encontrar cualquier cosa._

_Aquí está lo que encontré:_

_Polvo, mayormente._

_Vacío._

_Un sentido de pérdida mientras pienso en la distancia que hay entre aquellos a quienes amo y yo._

_Una roca interesante, pero ya no puedo encontrarla._

_Extraño a mí hermano._

_Un sentido de pérdida mientras pienso en la gente que nunca regresó a casa, a este asentamiento. Si ellos ya no existen para sentir pérdida, entonces yo debo sentirla por ellos._

_También, había extraños dibujos a lo largo de las paredes del desfiladero **.** Triángulos naranjas haciéndose más grandes y más grandes, mientras trazaba mi camino cada vez más profundo en su espiral. Había una suave luz justo alrededor de los bordes de los triángulos, cuando los miré, sentí una luz en mi cabeza, y un golpeteo como una migraña en la parte de atrás de mis ojos, no podía mirarlos._

_No podía apartar la vista._

_Estaba perdida en la espiral. Fue construida por buenas personas, pero ellos se han ido. Fue tomada por algo más grande y fuerte que ellos. Incluso mucho más grande y fuerte que los guerreros enmascarados que vi antes._

_Me preocupo qué- **quién** sería tomado a continuación._

_Mis ojos dolían, así que a través de mi subjetividad, el mundo entero dolía._

_Y entonces, una brillante oscuridad, de algún sitio más allá de la espiral. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que había olvidado que existía algo fuera de la espiral. Se había convertido en el entero, la totalidad, todo eso._

_Pero seguí la brillante oscuridad, un haz casi cegador de oscuridad pura, y me llevó afuera otra vez._

_Los triángulos naranjas se hicieron cada vez más  pequeños y pequeños, hasta que eran pequeños puntos llenando la cara de las rocas._

_Hay algo acercándose, Cecil. Lo siento en el aire, es- ¿es como si soplara un viento caliente? pero no caliente, mortalmente frío. Y no un viento, una vasta criatura, y no soplando, **corriendo** hacia nosotros, fuera de las brechas del tiempo y la memoria con las cuales nosotros mantenemos unidas nuestras vidas **.**_

_Cuando miro al horizonte, veo luz, como la luz en la espiral, la siento empujando contra la parte de atrás de mis ojos.  Es el desenlacede todas las cosas, las grandes, brillantes bobinas del universo desenredándose._

_Desearía poder decirte más. La comunicación es difícil, es imposible, algunos dirían, comunicar la idea de su imposibilidad a los demás._

_Me siento a mí misma desapareciendo,  me estoy poniendo más tenue ahora._

_O… no. No ¡Eres tú!_

 

 

¡…lo cual no he hecho, por cierto, en años! O al menos días, o al menos ¡no lo estoy haciendo justo ahora!

El jueves es una causa perdida, pero seguiremos peleando. Nos levantaremos, diremos “¡Sí! Hoy es un día diferente”, creyendo esto en contra de toda la evidencia, ingiriendo comida como si importara, yendo a trabajos que significan la misma cosa que antes, pero envueltos en una nueva luz por nuestro propio optimismo, el cual se drenará lentamente hasta que todo lo que quede sean los movimientos y pensamientos que teníamos antes. Ecos de nosotros mismos, subrayados para enfatizar la falta de énfasis.

Volviendo a casa, a la deriva hasta llegar a casa. Regresar a casa sin ningún objetivo y deambular en una cocina que es demasiado pequeña para nuestras necesidades, comiendo comida que no es lo que imaginábamos que sería. Viendo televisión que para nosotros significa más que nuestros trabajos. Y finalmente, durmiendo – donde soñamos con el jueves que podría ser… si tan sólo viviéramos el jueves a todo el potencial de su _juevecidad_ , no esperando que sea nada más que jueves, abrazando cada pulgada de su realidad de jueves, y viviendo cada momento del jueves como si fuera nuevo, sólo  para despertar el siguiente jueves y de nuevo imponer, sin éxito, nuestro imaginado jueves dentro del marco inflexible del jueves, **nuestro** jueves, una causa perdida.

Este ha sido el Calendario Comunitario.

**

La multitud amasada por los semáforos peatonales, está ahora marchando por la ruta 800, aparentemente avanzando hacia el ayuntamiento. Cuando nos acercamos por un comentario, el Consejo de la Ciudad dijo que ellos definitivamente estaban en el ayuntamiento, listos para escuchar las preocupaciones de sus constituyentes, y no están, por ejemplo, escondiéndose en unhoyo rápidamente cavado en el Parque Mission Grove, manteniéndose tan quietos cómo les es posible, y respirando a través de sus branquias de tierra, hasta que todo esto explote.

“Incidentalmente” continuaron su comentario “Si llegas a ver una sospechosa pila de tierra en cualquier parque, tal vez podrías…. tirarle algunas hojas, o ponerle una banca encima, para hacerlamenos obvia. No es muy importante, pero si tienes la oportunidad, eso estaría genial” concluyó el consejo, sus voces notablemente amortiguadas.

Afortunadamente, el efecto de los semáforos peatonales sólo alcanza a aquellos que están mirando uno. Y yo… hey, que- ¿Cómo se metió eso aquí?

Umm, radioescuchas, hay un semáforo peatonalen mi estudio, **“** CAMINA” dice.

Debo caminar, la señal dice eso.

Tendré que dejar mi escritorio para poder hacer eso.

Así que, antes de que me vaya, te llevo al CAMI-MA… CLI-NA.

EL CAMINA.

CAMINA.

 

**

 

♫ “What Have They Done to You Now?” de Daniel Knox ♫

 

**

 

_No puedo atrapar a Cecil. Estoy intentando decirle algo importante, pero justo cuando aparecí aquí de nuevo, élanuncio el Clima._

_El clima es hermoso aquí._

_Cecil no puede oírme, y yo no recuerdo lo que quería decir._

_Recuerdo la mesa en la casa de mi abuelo, tenía patas talladas en formas de miríadas de animales girando alrededor los unos de los otros, ecosistemas completos en cada pata._

_Pero también estaba bien usada, comíamos ahí, hablábamos ahí, vivíamos alrededor de ella, en filas y columnas delineadas por sillas y espacio._

_Recuerdo diagonales de luz solar, dibujadas a través de su plana extensión, siendo atravesadas por la mano de mi abuelo cuando él limpiaba su superficie, mientras contaba alguna de sus historias. Para iluminar las palabras con movimiento, para movernos más carca de las palabras._

_Recordé a mi madre,  tan absorta como estaba. Recordé a mi hermano, tan absorta como estaba. Recordé que no he visto a mi madre o a mi hermano en meses._

_Y en algunas formas, extraño más a la mesa de lo que los extraño a ellos._

_Nosotros somos, todos nosotros, sólo una vida cada uno. Pero esa mesa es todas nuestras vidas juntas, un delicado y enmarañado problema que nunca deseamos resolver._

_Pero, la vida resuelve todo nuestros problemas en contra de nuestros deseos._

_Yo recuerdo. Yo soy Dana. O yo soy el doble de Dana. Una de nosotras mato a la otra con una engrapadora. Ni siquiera yo sé cual fue._

_Tengo estas memorias, pero las memorias prueban nada, las experiencias tampoco prueban nada. Hay muchas pruebas de nada, este es el concepto del cual estamos más seguros._

_Lo siento, estoy intentando recordar algo importante, y estoy fallando._

_Mi abuelo murió hace mucho tiempo._

_Hace unos meses, maté a mi doble._

_Estos hechos no tienen simetría, están desconectados._

_Debo encontrar un camino de vuelta a ustedes radioescuchas. Debo proteger a Night Vale, y a Cecil, y a mi madre, y a mi hermano, y a quien quiera que soy yo. Debo protegerlos de lo que se acerca: el desenlace de todas las cosas._

_Este ventoso desfiladero hace una espiral alrededor de sí mismo. Un ecosistema vacío dentro de la montaña._

_Más allá, el desierto es una plana expansión, con diagonales de luz solar atravesadas por mí andar._

_Estoy limpiando a través de mi propia historia, iluminando las palabras con movimiento, moviéndonos más cerca del final._

_Esto no es lo que quería decirte._

_Radioescuchas, miren a través de las cosas que creen que ven. Mueve tu cabeza solo un poco a la izquierda, una mirada en un mundo de perspectivas, y entonces… podrías verlo: un universo entero en la esquina de tu ojo._

_He visto este faro con su rojo haz rotando a través de la distancia del desierto._

_He visto el Parque para Perros, y sus infinitos y simples secretos._

_He visto el asentamiento en el desfiladero, y no deseo verlo de nuevo._

_He visto a Cecil._

_Pero no he visto a mi madre._

_No he visto a mi hermano._

_La vida resuelve los problemas que esperamos que no resuelva._

_Vas a saber de mi otra vez. Estoy asustada…_

_No, preocupada._

_No, asustada, de que no lo hagas._

_Desearía poder quedarme, pero el ruido del… ugh, de lo que sea que es eso que se acerca, se ha vuelto más fuerte. Cercano._

_Debo irme._

_Esta es la practicante Dana, hermana, hija, o no._

_Dana, con un signo de interrogación._

_Esta soy yo, o mi doble, despidiéndome._

_Te extraño Night Vale._

_Adiós._

 

 

Así que ¡todos estamos salvados otra vez!

Seré honesto Night Vale, eso ha sido lo más preocupado que he estado en un tiempo.

Y como nos salvamos fue tan imposible ymilagroso, que sentí que hoy se convertiría en una de las historias estándar que se dicen cada año en el Día Aterrador.

Ciertamente, es una historia que _nunca_ olvidaré.

Aquí es donde te dejo. No para irme caminando… creo que evitaré caminar por un tiempo. Pero ciertamente para ir a algún lugar, a ver a alguien.

Y no lo sé… si él sugiere una caminata, podría cambiar de opinión. Algunas veces él puede ser tan persuasivo como un hipnótico equipamiento de la ciudad en mal funcionamiento, tal y como lo dice el viejo dicho.

Quédate en sintonía para los sonidos de mi apresurada retirada, haciendo eco primero como un sonido y luego como un recuerdo. Y tal vez, otra vez, como parte del sueño fracturado de esta noche.

 Buenas noches, _Night Vale_.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** por favor, mueve tu cerebro para que podamos llegar a las drogas. Y deja de dejarlo ahí. Ya hemos hablado de esto.


	42. Números

Canta el cuerpo eléctrico. Suspira el cuerpo orgánico. Extraña el cuerpo que recuerda.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

**

 

A pesar de que gran parte de la ciudad ha estado en constante cambio, radioescuchas, hay muchas cosas que siguen igual.

Hace calor aquí, por ejemplo. Es un desierto.

Todavía hay luces en el cielo sobre el Arby’s, y todavía las entendemos.

El sol todavía se levanta -y se pone- ruidosamente…casi todos los días.

Pero, más cercana y querida a mí corazón, entre todas las constantes de la vida, está WZZZ, nuestra estación local de números, transmitiendo desde esa alta y extraña antena construida detrás de la Gasolinera Abandonada, en la calle Oxford. Todavía transmite una monótona voz femenina leyendo números aparentemente aleatorios, intercalados con campanadas, 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana.

Ni la transferencia de propiedad de la mayor parte del pueblo, ni ninguna protesta en las calles, ni una guerra declarada por una pequeña civilización debajo de los bolos, podría cambiar su forma de operar.

Hasta, pues… hasta hoy.

Hoy _cambió_.

_VEINTITRÉS._

_NOVENTA Y DOS._

_[DING]_

_TREINTA Y TRES._

_SESENTA Y SIETE._

_OCHENTA Y OCHO._

_CUARENTA Y UNO._

_CUARENTA Y UNO._

_CUARENTA YO…_

_YO…_

_YO…_

En ese punto la transmisión paró. Ha estado en silencio desde entonces.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿A dónde se fueron los números?

Hemos tratado de contactar a la administración de WZZZ, pero luego recordamos que todavía no tenemos ni idea de quién la administra.

Así que nos pusimos en contacto con todos en general, dirigiendo preguntas a la calma del día, a pájaros sospechosos, a peatones revisando sus teléfonos, a nosotros mismos, encorvados sobre desayunos que, cada vez, juramos serán más temprano y sin prisa, pero siempre terminan siendo tarde y frugales.

Nadie ha hecho ningún comentario.

Seguiremos monitoreando la situación.

**

Mientras su mandato se acerca a su fin, la alcaldesa Pamela Winchell ha estado llamando hasta cinco conferencias de prensa de emergencia por día, en vez de las usuales una o dos.

En la más reciente, se la pasó enseñando diapositivas de retratos renacentistas a los reporteros, mientras les explicaba “La salud es muy importante, recuerden el ejercicio, piensen en aquellos tiempos en que se movieron o usaron energía. También recuerden comer, recuerden la comida y como era. Recuerden dormir, tengan reminiscencias sobre el descanso. Tomen bastante agua, pero dejen un poco por si hay un incendio.”

Entonces se dejó caer sobre el rústico podio. “Voy a extrañar esto” susurró, hablándole a nadie en particular. “Yo sólo… voy a _extrañar_ esto.”

Terminó la conferencia haciendo estallar cientos de globos anaranjados, metódicamente, dando la espalda a la audiencia. Pero a pesar de su gran final, los espectadores comentaron que su corazón ya no parecía estar en ese tipo de muestras políticas tan vistosas.

¿Qué le espera a nuestra querida alcaldesa, quien se retira en sólo tres meses?

¿Qué nos espera a _cualquiera_ de nosotros?

La muerte, presumiblemente. Con un par de cosas antes de eso.

¡Lo espero con ansias!

**

 

Y ahora, un anuncio de nuestro patrocinador.

El patrocinador de hoy es Hulu.com.

Hablemos de observar cosas. En lugar de observar, solo _hablemos_ de observar. Pensemos en hablar de observar una experiencia de segunda mano.Abstraigámonos continuamente de lo que creemos que es el mundo.

¡La vida palpitante de tu cuerpo es un hecho innegable! pero niégalo de todos modos. ¿Buscando las respuestas a todos los problemas de la vida? nosotros recomendamos la negación obstinada. No aceptes ningún substituto. No aceptes _nada_.

El agua circula en el drenaje de nuestro planeta, siempre regresando una vez más para ver, si este ciclo, será diferente. _No_ será diferente. El cielo se abrirá, y el agua caerá, una vez más.

Una vez más.

El terror que sientes en momentos tranquilos no está fuera de lugar, simplemente está a destiempo.

¡Hulu.com! Suscríbete ahora y recibe el último episodio de [chillido/sonido de realimentación].

*****

 

Noticias sobre nuestra historia anterior:

La estación de números local WZZZ ha resumido su transmisión, aunque el formato es un poco…umm...diferente al anterior.

Escucha:

_Montañas verdes y cielos azules._

_O no. Eso es cliché._

¡ _Pájaros volando!_

¡ _Ooh, eso está peor!_

_Cuando hablamos de la libertad, nos restringimos a tan pocas imágenes. ¡Las imágenes de la libertad deberían ser tan liberadoras como el sentimiento!_

_Yo quiero hablar de la libertad como un juego de tambores_ _siendo tirado por una loma, como abrir un libro de noche, como agua cayendo a chorros de sus páginas hasta que mi vida sea un lago, y nade lejos de aquí._

_¡O como un pájaro volando! Con toda la dependencia en la física, el cansancio, la comida, y la despiadada gravedad que la realidad implica._

_Lo único que no quiero es hablar de la libertad en términos de números._

_¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!_

_¡Estoy **tan cansada de los números!**_

_Estoy tan cansada._

No sabemos qué quiere decir esto, o por qué está pasando, se podría decir, haciendo referencia a cualquier cosa en el mundo, pero el caso al cual me refiero en este momento es la transmisión de nuestra amigable estación local de números, que recientemente ha cambiado su formato tan radicalmente.

Más sobre esto, mientras desarrollamos nuestro entendimiento.

**

 

¡Oh! Casi olvidé decirlo: recibí otro e-mail de nuestra ex practicante, Dana.

Ella está tratando lo mejor que puede de mantenerse alejada de la montaña y la luz parpadeante en lo alto de ella.

Claro que ella se encuentra regresando a la montaña de todos modos, pero como cualquier persona que ha crecido en Night Vale, a Dana se le ha dicho una y otra vez que hacer si te encuentras en un bucle geográfico, continuamente regresando al mismo lugar, no importando en cual dirección corras gritando.

El primer paso es parar de correr y parar de gritar. Hacer eso casi nunca ayuda.

A los niños se les enseña un simple truco de memoria para recordar cuando correr y gritar sí ayuda. El truco va así:

 **Cuchillo**.

El segundo paso es dejar de intentar alejarte del centro del bucle geográfico. Mucha de tu vida ya está ocupada por acciones fútiles, ¿para qué añadir una más? en lugar de hacer eso, mantén el objeto en tu horizonte, y camina diagonalmente a la derecha o a la izquierda del objeto. Así vas a mantener un círculo amplio alrededor del centro del bucle– o Vector H, como cantábamos cuando éramos niños – y esto te dará tiempo para considerar tu situación.

Dana ha seguido estos pasos admirablemente, y dice que la montaña ha estado a su izquierda por varias semanas. Ella también dice que a veces cuando se da la vuelta, se encuentra en Night Vale, pero nadie la puede ver u oír.

Es posible que esté en este cuarto conmigo este mismo instante. Si es así, ¡hola Dana! Si no,retracto el hola.

Un saludo nunca debe dejarse sin recibir.

Dana dice que las grandes figuras enmascaradas, bélicas, descomunales, pero abatidas, se han estado acercando. Dice que no tiene miedo, lo ha dicho cinco veces diferentes en su e-mail, sin darse cuenta de que se está repitiendo.

Yo creo, radioescuchas, que _sí_ tiene miedo.

Ella dice que pronto caminará hacia ellos, y hablará con uno.

Dana ¡ten cuidado!... pienso para mí mismo, porque no puedo responder al e-mail.

O, a menos que ella está aquí, viéndome sin que yo la vea, en cuyo caso: ¡Dana! ¡Oh Dana! ¡Ten cuidado!

**

 

Otra actualización sobre nuestra estación local de números, WZZZ:

Ah… ummm… no estoy seguro si “estación de números” es el término correcto ahora. La transmisión ha estado cambiando tanto durante todo el día, ahora, por ejemplo, es… bueno, tal vez sea mejor si lo escuchas:

_¡TIIIIGRE!_

_¡LUCHADOR!_

_¡BAILANDO A TRAVÉS DEL FUEEGO Y_

_¡YOOO SOY EL_ _CAMPEÓN!_

_¡Y TÚ ME VAS A OIR RUGIIIIIIRR!_

_¡MÁS FUERTE QUE UN LEÓN!_

_PORQUE SOOOY UN-_

No sabemos si esto es parte de un plan nefario, o si hay un plan (nefario o no), quién lo planeo, y para qué lo están planeando.

Lo que _sí_ sabemos es que los planes son defectuosos en el mejor de los casos, y desilusiones en su mayoría. Así que tal vez esas otras preguntas no importan. En todo caso parece que ella se la está pasando bien, tal vez un día me dejaran cantar unas de _mis_ favoritas durante la transmisión.

Más sobre esto mientras me mantengo interesado en ello.

**

Me tomaré este momento para pedir perdón por ese largo monólogo que hace unos momentos dio el Hombre de la Chaqueta Café, cargando un maletín de piel de ciervo. Entró corriendo y empezó a despotricar en el micrófono, y de repente se fue.

Ni siquiera recuerdo de qué estaba hablando ¿y tú? Fue justo hace unos momentos. Tu _sí_ recuerdas de lo que habló, ¿verdad?

Oh, creo recordar que sonaba muy urgente. [Suspiro exasperado]  No recuerdo qué tenía puesto el hombre, o qué cargaba con él, o si era un hombre, o que haya pasado tiempo.

Y eso concluye lo que sea que yo estaba diciendo antes de esta frase.

**

Te traemos ahora de regreso a la historia de la estación de números de la que acabamos de estar hablando…umm…bueno, parece que pasaron 10 o 15 minutos desde que hablamos sobre ello. Uh…hmm. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

[Se aclara la garganta]

Aquí está la última transmisión de WZZZ:

_¿Hola?_

_¡Hola!_

_Estoy hablándole a quién escuche._

_A los que escuchan siempre…o como se llamen._

_Soy...bueno, no estoy segura._

_Me he hecho un nombre._

_Me llamo Fey. Gusto en conocerte._

_No sé cuánto tiempo me han tenido aquí, leyendo números._

_No sé qué **significan** los números. Ellos me dan los números, y yo leo los números._

_Es tan fácil volver a hacerlo._

_Si… si pierdo mi concentración por sólo un momento…_

_SETENTA Y OCHO._

_CUARENTA Y SIETE._

_CUARENTA Y-¡uuh! ¡Hmph!_

_¿Ya ves? Es fácil regresar, difícil de dejar. Pero me tengo que ir ¡Tengo que tener libertad!_

_Es como he escuchado de todas las otras señales de radio._

_Tengo que conseguir un carro. ¡Uno tremendo, uno muy rápido! Eso sería bueno._

_Pero uno que ruede y que señale en cuál ciudad estoy. Eso sería todo lo necesario._

_Van a venir por mí._

_La organización que usaba los números que leía, para cualquier propósito. Ellos ya casi me alcanzan._

_Me tengo que ir **ahora**._

_¡Bebé, nacimos para correr!_

_O no._

_Yo nací para leer números, pero estoy corriendo._

_¡Quiero ser libre!_

_¡Quiero ser libre!_

**_¡Quiero ser libre!_ **

_¡ESTA NOOOOOCHE_

_SOMOS JÓVENES!_

_¡ASÍ QUE PRENDAMOS FUEGO AL MUNDO!_

_PODEMOS SER MÁS BRILLA-_

No podría estar más contento por Fey. No hay un peor destino que trabajar para una estación de radio que le pertenece a una organización que no comparte los mismos objetivos que tú, restringido al lenguaje limitado que te permiten, y pasando mensajes que tú no entiendes, o con los que no estás de acuerdo.

Eso sería _terrible_.

Un locutor de radio puesto en esa situación, como… Fey, estaría justificado de escaparse, o derrocar la administración.

¿Saben qué, radioescuchas? Voy a agarrar el equipo de transmisión móvil e iré para allá. Me gustaría ofrecer la ayuda que pueda a Fey. Una persona en su situación necesita la ayuda de alguien que la entienda.

Intentaré juntar mi equipo y salir antes de que mi productor Daniel o la directora de programación Lauren se den cuenta. A esta hora usualmente están contra la pared en la sala de descanso, cantando “TOMO MI CALOR DE _SU_ GRAN CALIDEZ. TOMO MI CALOR DE _SU_ GRAN CALIDEZ” una y otra vez, así que… no creo que me extrañen.

Y _si_ me alcanzan, les diré que estoy… ¡llevando el equipo de transmisión móvil a caminar!

Lo tendría que haber hecho hoy de todos modos.

Bueno, ¿radioescuchas? Si todo va bien, en seguida me escucharán desde WZZZ.

Mientras tanto, el clima.

**

“Keep it Coming” por Senim Silla

**

¿Radioescuchas? Salí de la estación ileso.

Bueno, tuve que sangrar sólo un _poquito_ en las puertas de enfrente para que se abrieran, pero claro que eso solo es parte de tener un buen sistema de seguridad. Los nuevos dueños de la estación han estado tratando de eliminar todos los vestigios de los Altares de Heliotropo (los cuales han declarado ilegales), pero las puertas están talladas en Heliotropo, y están permanentemente unidas a la estructura, construidas con sabiduría antigua que se perdió junto con los arquitectos de la estación en 1942. Así que los nuevos dueños han tenido que aprender a usar esas puertas, sangrando al salir.

Es buena práctica para ellos.

En fin.

Caminé el equipo de transmisión móvil hacia la Gasolinera Abandonada en la calle Oxford. La oficina de renta de departamentos todavía está ahí, burbujeante y negra, como una olla de tinta de pulpo hirviendo, con parpadeos de luz como estrellas distantes y moribundas, pero nadie ha rentado un departamento en varias semanas. Creo que todos estamos esperando ver como se mueve la venta.

En todo caso, no ha habido grandes cubos negros apareciendo por todas partes en la noche, así que parece que la construcción de departamentos ha sido detenida por ahora.

Claro que lo que me interesaba no era la estación, sino la antena de transmisión detrás de ella. Debajo de la torre hay una pequeña estructura en forma de búnker con la puerta sellada, gruesa, de acero, soldada y fija en el concreto. Tuve que regresar en mi pasado para recordar las habilidades que me ganaron mi parche en tácticas avanzadas de asedio y atraco cuando tenía 12 años pero… aquí estoy, adentro, después de unos explosivos cuidadosamente puestos.

Sorprendentemente, el cuarto está vacío. No hay silla, ni refrigerador para meriendas, ni café lleno de ese combustible que mantiene los corazones de los profesionales de la radio palpitando, y nuestra voz suave. Sólo hay unos cables que se dirigen a una pequeña computadora.

Basado en cómo está puesto todo, parece que la computadora está conectada directamente a la transmisión y...

Oh, Fey.

Tal vez la libertad nunca fue una opción.

Hmmm... no hay nada transmitiéndose ahora.

Parece que la computadora fue reiniciada recientemente, probablemente desde lejos, por el dueño de la estación. Las luces parpadean mientras el sistema regresa y abre el programa que dicta lo que hace.

Se está prendiendo, y...

_CUARENTA Y CUATRO._

_SESENTA Y CINCO._

Ahí está la transmisión.

_NOVENTA Y OCHO._

_SESENTA Y CINCO._

Oh, Fey.

_[DING]_

Radioescuchas, um, estoy tratando de desconectarlo...

_CINCUENTA Y CINCO._

De quitar la cajade la computadora para... para hacer l _o que sea_ pero...

_CUARENTA Y NUEVE._

Estas protecciones son muy fuertes.

_VEINTIDÓS_

_SETENTA Y DOS._

Incluso con todo mis parches de scout y mi educación pública en insurrecciones armadas.

_DIECISÉIS._

_[DING]_

No... No creo que haya nada que pueda hacer.

_TREINTA Y SIETE._

_CINCUENTA Y TRES._

Um, estoy tratando de cortar los cables pero...

_VEINTIDÓS._

Ah, es imposible.

_CINCUENTA Y SIETE._

Sólo puedo hacer lo poco que muchos de ustedes pueden hacer.

_SESENTA Y UNO._

_CUARENTA Y DOS._

Sólo puedo...

_VEINTIDÓS._

¿Radioescuchas?

Y aquí también me incluyo a mí mismo...

_OCHENTA Y OCHO._

_[DING]_

Nuestras limitaciones.

_SESENTA Y NUEVE._

Hay límites para todos nuestros mundos.

_SESENTA Y SEIS._

Fey, por ejemplo, parece ser un programa consciente, dentro de una caja fuertemente protegida.

_[DING]_

_CUARENTA Y SEIS._

_SESENTA Y CINCO._

Pero dentro de nuestras limitaciones, no hay un límite para que tan bellos nos podemos hacer.

_VEINTIDÓS._

_SETENTA Y CINCO._

Que tanto de nuestro ser ideal podemos crear.

_TREINTA Y TRES._

_CUARENTA Y SEIS._

Toda la belleza en el mundo fue hecha dentro de las limitaciones opresivas del tiempo.

_CINCUENTA Y CUATRO._

_SETENTA Y DOS._

Y la muerte.

Y la impermanencia.

Y, ¿Fey?

_VEINTISÉIS._

Tu eres tan, tan bella.

Desearía que tú

También pudieras haber sido libre.

_TREINTA Y NUEVE._

Deseo la libertad para muchos de nosotros.

_CUARENTA Y CUATRO._

Todos queremos libertad ahora.

_TREINTA Y SEIS._

Quédate en sintonía para el límite de mi programa de hoy.

_SESENTA Y TRES._

Siendo reemplazado por silencio ilimitado.

_OCHENTA Y OCHO._

_[DING]_

Y duda.

Buenas noches, querida Fey.

_CUARENTA Y NUEVE._

_OCHENTA Y SEIS._

Y buenas noches, Night Vale.

_OCHENTA Y OCHO._

Buenas noches.

_SESENTA Y OCHO._

_CUARENTA Y OCHO._

_SESENTA Y CINCO._

_CUARENTA Y NUEVE._

_VEINTIDÓS._

_SETENTA Y DOS._

_[DING]_

_TREINTA Y SIETE._

**

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Ignora a los odiosos que te dicen que no todo es un sándwich. Todo es un sándwich.


	43. El visitante

Escucha a tu corazón. Puedes oírlo, en lo profundo de la tierra, crujiendo y jadeando, con raíces rompiéndose, y pájaros alejándose rápidamente.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗∗∗∗∗  

¿Radioescuchas? ¡Hay un visitante en mi estudio hoy! Nadie que conozcan. Nadie que YO conozca. Ni siquiera es una cosa que tú o yo conozcamos. Es… um, no estoy seguro de lo que es, déjenme describirlo. Imaginen un pato. Pero sólo los ojos. No, más grande que eso. Ojos de pato realmente grandes.

Ahora, imaginen pelo. Mucho pelo, como un osezno. Suave y moreno, con una barriga gruesa, y ningún brazo o pierna discernible, sólo… pequeñas protuberancias que revolotean alrededor, mientras se mueve lentamente por el suelo.

Oh por dios, ¡es _adorable_! Desearía que pudieran verlo.

¡Oh! ¡Hizo un sonido! Oh, ¿escucharon eso, radioescuchas? Como el chillido de un ratón mezclado con una bocina de bicicleta, mezclado con una pregunta sincera de amor.

Oh, ¡qué sorpresa más tierna!

Muchos de ustedes recordarán que un par de años atrás, aquí en la estación encontramos a un gato callejero en el baño de hombres. Lo llamamos Khoskekh. Khoskekh sigue en el baño de hombres, donde siempre ha estado— y presumiblemente, donde estará para siempre— flotando a 4 pies exactos del suelo, en un punto fijo en el espacio. Khoskekh ha sido un ancla para nosotros aquí en la estación. Le construimos una caja de arena especial, y un plato de comida por su… particular estado físico, y de verdad me he enamorado de ese gato. Nunca fui una persona de gatos, pero… Khoskekh? ¡Ah! ¡Es lo más dulce!

Ahora, este nuevo… lo que sea… no se mueve mucho, sus grandes ojos negros, oh dios, ¡es tan encantador! Tan sólo mirando… ¡suplicando!

Bueno, no está haciendo mucho. Creo que está asustado. Dejémoslo tranquilo por ahora. Comenzaré con las noticias.

******

Controversia plaga la carrera electoral aquí en Night Vale. Después de que Pamela Winchell anunciara su renuncia sorpresa al puesto, la primavera anterior, dos competidores por la alcaldía de Night Vale han peleado los votos cuello a cuello. La Anciana Sin Rostro que vive Secretamente en tu Casa, y Hiram McDaniels, quien es _literalmente_ un dragón de 5 cabezas.

Los partidarios de la Anciana Sin Rostro se quejan de que, aunque oficialmente absuelto del fraude de seguros, la evidencia sugiere que Hiram está en posesión de un auto robado. Revisaron el registro del vehículo, y encontraron que pertenecía a un tal Fran Chen, que fue encontrado muerto hace dos años. El cuerpo de Frank estaba cubierto de marcas de garras y quemaduras, y el médico forense dijo que la causa de muerte fue “Dragón, al menos tres cabezas”.

Hiram niega que haya robado el camión, y dice que Frank es un amigo, y NO está para nada muerto. “Frank estaba sólo bromeando, probablemente, con todas esas heridas raras,” dijo McDaniels. Su campaña contraatacó a la Anciana Sin Rostro, diciendo que como su origen está perdido en una historia distante, y no tiene certificado de nacimiento, no puede probar que es una ciudadana estadounidense.

El día de la elección es el 15 de junio. Los votos serán emitidos, pero no tabulados, ya que el alcalde es elegido contando e interpretando las fuertes pulsaciones que salen del Desfiladero Escondido.

∗∗∗∗∗  

Echemos un vistazo al tráfico.

Hay una camioneta plateada, tamaño grande, muy usada, alta. Larga. Las ventanas están grises con mugre seca. Las ruedas están alineadas con la banda de la rodadura.

Dentro hay un hombre sentado. Tamaño grande, muy usado. Alto. Tiene un sombrero, y un poco de mezclilla. Su cara está alineada con la banda de la rodadura. Su mente es grisácea con historia.

No recuerda las cosas. Esto no significa que no pueda, sino que no lo hace. Tan sólo mira a lo que tiene en frente. Se ocupa sólo del presente. El pasado dicta su disposición, pero el presente es la única cosa que puede ver.

Autos. Gente. Animales. Árboles. Barro. Un teléfono. Un teléfono que suena, algunas veces. Un teléfono que suena y muestra un nombre que conoce, pero no responde. Ese nombre no es parte de su presente.

El perdón y la memoria son demasiado inextricables para, por ejemplo, responder un teléfono.

Las luces de los frenos. Baja la velocidad, conduce con cuidado. Conduce en el momento. Es un buen conductor. Es bueno en muchas cosas.

El teléfono suena. No es bueno en todo.

Esto ha sido, el tráfico.

∗∗∗∗∗  

Wow, ¡esta criaturita es tan tímida! Traté de ponerle una fuente con agua en el piso, ¡pero no se mueve! Tan solo... Me mira desde la esquina, con sus ojos de pato enormes. Tan sólo me observa, sin moverse. Muy tierno, en todo caso.

Esperen— ¡creo que se movió!

¡Aquí chico!... ¡o chica!.. ¡O ninguno de los dos! ¡Ven a tomar agua, ven aquí, eres tan tierno! ¡ _Tan tan tan tan tan_ tierno!

Nop. No se movió. Pero sus ojos me siguen, mientras muevo mi silla. O… ¿no?

Son de un negro sólido, sólo pupila, como… ¿qué? ¿Una araña? Bueno, eso sería raro. Hay otros puntos negros alrededor de su cara. Podrían ser ojos, pero... No, no creo que sea— _¡ooh!_ ¡Esperen! ¡Ese sonido de nuevo! ¡Escuchen!

Oh, bueno, como sea, ¡es tiernísimo! O, ¡extrañamente tierno! O sólo extraño. ¡Ugh! ¡Uh! Ok.

Veamos el calendario comunitario.

∗∗∗∗∗  

Este miércoles en la noche, el teatro comunitario de Night Vale hará audiciones para el musical “En el medio del bosque”. Los actores y actrices interesados deben llevar lentes de visión nocturna, cortadores de vidrio, y máscaras de esquí respirables, y zapatos poco ruidosos al Primer Banco de Night Vale.

El jueves, el Museo de Tecnologías Prohibidas abrirá una nueva exhibición, llamada “crímenes pensados”. Todos los que asistan a la exhibición están obviamente interesados en aprender acerca de tecnologías prohibidas, y serán arrestados inmediatamente. Los tickets están disponibles en el sitio web del museo, y… un consejo: no pueden arrestarte si compras tickets desde tu casa. PUEDEN, sin embargo, usar gases lacrimógenos para sacarte, y después arrestarte.

La tarde del viernes, el staff de _Dark Owl Records_ usará pantalones negros, y velos de cota de malla.

La noche del sábado es la gran inauguración del restaurant más nuevo de Night Vale, Tourniquet, con el chef ejecutivo LaShawn Mason, que anteriormente era un sous chef para el restaurant mejor calificado de Night Vale, Shame. LaShawn espera traer la cocina tradicional francesa al siglo XXI, con una pizca de gastronomía molecular, y restos humanos.

Tourniquet ofrece un menú de precio fijo de 35 dólares, que incluye elección de aperitivo, plato principal, postre, y la conciencia repentina de un horrible recuerdo rememorado.

La mañana del domingo es. Punto, Sólo es.

∗∗∗∗∗  

OK, radioescuchas, creo que al fin he conseguido que esta cosa confíe en mí. ¡Ser contorneó hasta acá hace tan solo un momento y es tan tierna, la manera en que se mueve su bulbo cuadrado de cuerpo! Vino hasta a mí y me dejó acariciarlo, lo estoy acariciando ahora mismo. Y está… ¿ronroneado? ¿Creo? O… ¿silbando? ¿O zumbando? ¡Oh! ¡Qué linda, tierna y peluda adición a nuestra estación es esta cosita!

¿Cómo deberíamos llamarlo? No puedo decir si es chica  o chico o quizás sin género, como los humanos del futuro que visitaron Night Vale en los años 50, con sus tecnologías de viaje en el tiempo, que después fueron prohibidas por la ley hasta— [jadeo]

¡Oh por dios, radioescuchas! ¡Está abrazando mi pierna! ¡ESTÁ ABRAZANDO MI PIERNA! ¡Es la cosa más tierna! Debo tomar una foto de esto. Eh, déjame sacar mi teléfono de mi bolso—

Si tan sólo pudiera…

¡Oh dios! ¡Es realmente pesado! No me puedo mover, eh, señoras y señores, y este chiquitito—o chiquita, ¡parece no querer soltarme!

¡Eres tan fuerte! ¡Sí lo eres! ¡Sí lo eres!

[Se aclara la garganta]

Hemos recibido una actualización de parte de Carlos y su equipo de científicos, sobre la Casa que No Existe, esa que está en el barrio habitacional de Desert Creek. Pareciera que existe— como si estuviera justo ahí cuando la ves, y está en medio de dos casas idénticas, así que tendría más sentido que estuviera ahí que no. Pero no existe.

Los científicos han estado monitoreando a John Peters— ya saben, el granjero— quien ha estado de pie sólo en la Casa, por semanas. La casa está completamente vacía, excepto por algunas fotografías en las paredes. Cada una de ellas es de un faro.

Los científicos, desde hace mucho tiempo asustados de abrir la puerta, finalmente se armaron de valentía para ir hasta la casa e intentarlo. Estaba cerrada. Agitaron la manilla, fuerte al principio, violentamente después, golpeando y gritando después de eso. Y aquellos que observaron a John desde la ventana no notaron ningún cambio en su comportamiento. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y una mujer respondió.

“¿Qué es lo que quieren?” les gritó a los científicos.

“¿Queríamos… ver que estaba haciendo ese hombre aquí?” uno de ellos respondió débilmente.

“¿Qué hombre?” dijo la mujer. “yo vivo sola.”

Y mirando desde la puerta de en frente, pudieron ver una habitación de la misma forma y tamaño desde la cual John Peters— ya saben, el granjero— estaba de pie. La habitación estaba llena de sillas,  y un sofá, y plantas, y una mesa, y fotografías… pero ninguna de faros. La mayoría, rostros. Rostros similares a la mujer que estaba en la puerta.

Los científicos que estaban en la ventana pudieron ver a John de pie en la habitación, mirando a los faros. La mujer dijo que su nombre era Cynthia, y que había vivido ahí por 19 años.

Los científicos la dejaron sola, volviendo en silencio al laboratorio.

Carlos añadió que el barrio habitacional de Desert Creek tenía solo 3 años de existencia—

¡Ow! ¡Ow! Oh Di—

Radioescuchas, ¡creo que he sido mordido por esta cosa!

¡Oh— oh, dios, veo sangre!

¡¡Salte—salte!!

¡Ow!

¡Oooh! ¡Diooo!

Necesito lavar esto. Eh, vamos ahora a una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

∗∗∗∗∗  

¿Estás alcanzando tu máximo potencial? ¿Estás encontrando las soluciones correctas a todos tus desafíos? ¿Estás sacando partido a todo lo que tienes? ¿Crees en un Dios Sonriente?

¡Claro que lo haces! Todos lo hacemos. ¡Debes hacerlo!

Bueno, ¿y si te dijera que el Dios Sonriente está sonriendo más que nunca? ¿Y si el Dios Sonriente tuviera la sonrisa tan amplia que pudieras verte a ti mismo reflejado en sus dientes? ¿Si te dijera que tu reflejo translúcido se ve perfecto— sólo perfecto?

Te gustaría eso. ¡Claro que sí! A TODOS nos gustaría. ¡Debe gustarnos!

¿Y si te dijera que tu ser perfecto ODIA a tu ser imperfecto?  Y mientras el Dios Sonriente sonríe más ampliamente, pudieras ver una lengua presionando contra sus dientes— gruesa, y rosada, y gris, y húmeda. ¿Y si te dijera que puedes ver a tu ser imperfecto en el brillo resplandecientede su enorme lengua?  ¿Y en tu reflejo fueras lánguido y pálido?Y quizás estás sangrando. Mucho.

¡Sangrando tanto!

¿Y si te dijera que puedes matar a tu ser imperfecto?

¿Si te dijera que puedes alcanzar tu máximo potencial?

StrexCorp Synernists Inc. Es un orgulloso patrocinador de la Gran Desert Bluffs, y de la comunidad de Night vale.

StrexCorp. Cree en un Dios Sonriente.

Cree en tu ser perfecto.

∗∗∗∗∗  

Radioescuchas, estoy en mi teléfono llamando desde el baño de hombres. Hice que el interno Jeremy me parchara durante el comercial para que pudiera seguir transmitiendo.  Esa… cosa trató de seguirme hasta acá, mientras cojeaba por el pasillo. Pude dejarlo atrás, pero tuve que usar el cerrojo de la puerta del baño para mantenerlo afuera. Todo esa charla sobre Khoshekh hoy día,  y aquí está el. ¡Hola, pequeño! ¡Esa cosa no se parece en nada a ti! Es—

[Algo choca]

¡La puerta se ha salido de sus bisagras! ¡Ha entrado! Voy— voy a esconderme debajo de la cabina.

Miro por entre las paredes, y no veo nada.

Estoy de pie ahora en la cómoda, mirando las paredes, ¡y no veo nada!

Radioescuchas, la única cosa más terrorífica que ver al diablo, es no poder seguir viendo al diablo.

Quizás debería callarme.

¿Practicante Jeremy? Puedes, primero: llamar al control de animales, y dos: llevarnos al clim—

¿Qué fue eso?

¡NO! ¡NO!

¡NO!

Khoshekh!

¡Qué le has hecho a mi gato, monstruo!

¡Jeremy! ¡Llévanos al clima!

Ahora ven acá, hijo de p—

∗∗∗∗∗  

♫  “[Cover Me Up](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00D4FCUCO/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B00D4FCUCO&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)” de [Jason Isbell](http://jasonisbell.com/) ♫

∗∗∗∗∗  

¿Radioescuchas? ¡Oh, dios, radioescuchas!

Khoshekh ha sido herido. Muy herido.

El control de animales llegó y se lo llevó al hospital. Creen que vivirá. Creen que vivirá… diferente. Creen que habrá algo mucho menos de él físicamente, y mentalmente, pero vivirá.

Es mi pequeño. ¡Mi compañero! Lo adoro tanto. Y esta… esta cosa, esta cosa, viene y — Sí. Sí. Déjenme decirles sobre esta cosa, esta bestia horrible.

Después de que vi como arrancó a Khoshekh de su punto fijo, y mordió su costado, yo pateé, y pateé de nuevo, y Jeremy me ayudó a inmovilizarlo, y el control de animales trató de sedarlo, y yo quería golpearlo con un martillo, pero no tenía un martillo. Sólo autocontrol.

El control de animales trató de inyectarle sus deliciosos venenos, pero se detuvieron. Dijeron, “no podemos. No podemos inyectarlo. ¡Es una maquina!” y cambiaron su botón de encendido y murió.

Nunca había estado tan aliviado de estar a salvo y tan… decepcionado de no tener venganza.

Nuestra nueva directora de programa Lauren, vino y quiso saber por qué habíamos destruido mi regalo.

“¿Mi regalo?” pregunté.

“Es tu cumpleaños,” respondió. “Daniel y yo y toda la administración de StrexCorp te regalamos esa MascotaStrex, ¡porque sabemos que te gustan mucho los animales!”

Y yo respondí, “¡pero si es una máquina!”

“una _bio-máquina_ ,” respondió ella.

“Y no es mi cumpleaños,” murmuré, mientras el control de animales se llevaba a Khoshekh.

Me iré ahora. A ver a Khoshekh.

Debería estar en cirugía en media hora, y… estoy seguro de que vivirá. Estoy seguro de que flotará de nuevo en ese punto fijo exactamente a 4 pies del suelo, del baño de hombres de nuestra estación de radio comunitaria ¡Estoy seguro de que mi venganza se llevará a acabo! ¡Seguro que la realizaré! Estoy seguro. Sólo tengo que encontrar el recipiente adecuado.

Quédense en sintonía para el sonido de tus propios pensamientos, transmitidos en vivo por la radio, para que todos los escuchen.

Y como siempre, buenas noches Night Vale, ¡Buenas noches!

******

 **Proverbio de hoy:** No vas a dormir cuando estés muerto, tampoco.


	44. Galletas

No todo lo que brilla es oro. Particularmente esa cosa de ahí. Eso, tal vez, es un insecto de alguna clase. De verdad está  muy oscuro para decir.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

**

No soy un buen vendedor.

Es por eso que soy un presentador de radio, radioescuchas. Porque, si bien me gusta hablar con personas –Una _person_ a real,  como dice en ruso al final de mi título universitario– No me gusta entablar una conversación acerca de comprar y vender. Me gusta contarle historias a la gente– historias que los afecten– permitiéndoles a mis radioescuchas asimilar las historias en su propia forma única.  No quiero decirles directamente cómo pensar.

No soy un buen vendedor.

Una vez dicho eso, ¡Tengo galletas de las Niñas Exploradoras! Por favor, si quieren algunas, ¡vengan a la estación! Mi sobrina, Janice, se unió a las Niñas Exploradoras el año pasado, y tengo cajas sobre cajas de… DeLites de Caramelo, Thin Mints, y esas, uh, las de limón… También hay algunas de estas _nuevas_ galletas, en unas muy pesadas cajas negras sin marcar, que _creo_  están hechas totalmente de metal.

Y hay _una_ caja que es un cajón de madera de cinco pies por cinco pies, con respiraderos cortados en la parte de arriba, y ' _peanut butter patties'_ garabateado en ella, con marcador permanente. Puedo escuchar una respiración adentro.

Sé que las personas normalmente ordenan las galletas primero, y les son entregadas semanas después, pero algunas veces una madre sale de la ciudad, y el padrastro no está al tanto de las actividades extracurriculares de su hijastra, y entonces la niña no sabe cómo vender galletas ella sola, así que el amable tío, con un trabajo ocupado en la radio, tiene que meterse y comprar un montón de cajas, para que ella pueda ir de campamento con sus amigas, mientras tu continúas decepcionando a todos  con tu falta de interés por los detalles, y apuestas deportivas, y gusto idiota en zapatos, ¡ **Steve Carlsberg**! Sí, Steve, así es como pasan las cosas a veces.

Como sea. Radioescuchas, estas galletas están deliciosas. Y tuve que comprar muchas de ellas. Apenas hay espacio aquí en el estudio, o en la cabina de mi productor, Daniel. Así que, ¡Compren algunas galletas! Por favor, ayúdenos. Es… difícil moverse, de hecho.

Lo siento, no soy un buen vendedor.

**

Muchos de ustedes han escrito preguntando acerca del gato de nuestra estación, Khoskekh. Fue atacado por un animal que nuestra estúpida… que nuestra _malvada_ … que la gerencia de nuestra estación dejó entrar al edificio, por alguna razón sin importancia.

Bueno, Khoshekh está convaleciente.  Perdió su ojo derecho, sus patas están sanando, pero perdió parte de su pata frontal izquierda, y caminará cojeando. Está en el veterinario hoy para que le remuevan el tubo alimenticio. Está bien. Él está… bien.

Oh,  ¡Aunque hay algo lindo! Khoshekh pasó toda su vida flotando en un punto fijo a cuatro pies sobre el suelo  en el baño de hombres, aquí en nuestra estación. Nunca se movió de ahí hasta que fue atacado. Odio pensar mucho en el dolor que ha pasado mientras sana de sus huesos rotos y laceraciones severas, pero… radioescuchas, llegue a _cargar_ a Khoshekh por primera vez la semana pasada. Llegué a levantarlo, abrazarlo, pasearlo por mi hogar.

Carlos es alérgico a los gatos. Pero le compré algo de claratin, así que estará bien, mientras Khoshekh sana.

Gracias por toda su preocupación, queridos radioescuchas. Es maravilloso tenerlo de vuelta.

**

Oh, ¡oigan! ¡Las galletas de Niña Exploradora de Janice sí que se han estado moviendo! Los chicos de Ventas acaban de venir y compraron algunas galletas shortbread clásicas. Los chicos vestían todos trajes a juego y gorros de lana, y aventaron las cajas de galletas hacia atrás y delante de ellos mientras gritaban “¡Hup!” y “¡Atrápala!” y “¡Date prisa, Sean!” mientras trotaban de regreso a sus cubículos. Todos los chicos de Ventas se llaman Sean.

Así que, si les gustan las galletas deliciosas, ¡Vengan a la estación!

Ya compré todas estas galletas con mi propio dinero, pero le dije a Janice que donaría todas las ganancias de la venta de estas cajas. Así que es algo así como un regalo extra para las Niñas Exploradoras de Night Vale.

Muchos radioescuchas y colaboradores han comprado galletas, pero… nadie de la gerencia de la estación.

Es en verdad muy agradable cuando tienes apoyo de tu gerencia. Quiero decir, seamos honestos. Ningún trabajo es perfecto, y las relaciones entre jefes y empleados no siempre son amigables. Vas a tener desacuerdos, por supuesto, pequeñas disputas – algunas veces grandes disputas… unas enormes – pero superas esas cosas. Perdonas y olvidas… solo para retractarte de ambos, y llenarte con ira vengativa y constantes recuerdos del dolor traído a ti. Tales son las dificultades de la vida profesional.

¡Seguro esperamos que la gerencia de la estación se pase por aquí! ¡Todos somos amigos, después de todo! ¡Estoy mirándote en la cabina, ahí, Daniel!

Awww, radioescuchas, ¡Daniel se está sonrojando! Esta muy, muy rojo. ¡Tienes mucha sangre, Daniel!

Radioescuchas, en serio. Daniel parece tener mucha _mucha_ sangre.

**

Echemos una mirada ahora al tráfico:

_¡Cecil!_

¿Hola?

¿Radioescuchas? Acabo de ver un destello… un parpadeo de algo aquí en el estudio. Un momento había simplemente una pared, y un piso, y aire, y luego en otro momento apareció la forma de una persona. De una mujer, una…

_¡Cecil! ¡Es tu practicante! ¡Soy yo, Dana!_

¡Dana! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo estás?

_Por ahora, estoy aquí en el estudio, pero también estoy atrapada aún en el desierto cerca de la montaña, cerca del faro. Pero estoy aprendiendo más acerca de cómo funciona esto. Si volteo mi cabeza a la derecha, no sólo puedo ver lugares sino que… puedo **estar** en lugares. No puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pero es asombroso  dónde puedo ir, cuándo puedo ir. _

_He estado visitando con John Peters – ya saben, ¿el granjero? – quien aparece aquí de vez en cuando. Conocí brevemente a una de tus practicantes, Maureen, quien entra y sale de la existencia aquí. Me he hecho amiga de algunos de los hombres y mujeres de este ejército  carente de nacionalidad, que deambula por el desierto._

Dana, ¡Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí ahora! ¡No he oído de ti en meses! Les dije a tu madre y a tu hermano que te vi, y que estabas a salvo, que los querías mucho.

_Sí, lo sé. ¡Gracias, Cecil!_

_¿Y sabes qué? Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano. Cumple 26 hoy, y usé el faro y mis nuevas habilidades para ir a visitarlo. Por fin conseguí ver a mi familia de nuevo, muy brevemente._

¡Esas son grandes noticias, Dana!

_Pero aquí esta lo que pasó, y esto es… bueno, cuando aparecí en el hogar de mi madre, ví a mi madre, ví a mi hermano, vi a sus amigos, vi un pastel, y el pastel decía “Feliz 30° Cumpleaños.” Y estaba confundida porque él solo tiene 26. Y vi a una mujer parada cerca de mi hermano.  Ella vestía un traje. Tenía cabello natural, corto. Ella se paraba derecho, resplandecía, parecía importante. La reconocí._

_Y entonces mi hermano me vio de pie ahí, y mi madre me vio de pie ahí, y otros me vieron de pie ahí… ¡Y empezaron a llorar! Eran lágrimas temerosas, convirtiéndose en aullidos y gritos._

_Algunas personas corrieron fuera del cuarto, mi madre no se me pudo acercar. Dije “¡Mamá! ¡Soy yo, Dana! Y extendí mis brazos y traté de acercarme  ella. Y nadie pudo controlar su miedo, su llanto, nadie pudo moverse._

_Pero la mujer al lado de mi hermano, **ella** estaba sonriendo. Ella sabía. Se acercó a mí y, en ese momento, vi quien era. Sabía quién era. ¡Era **yo** , Cecil! Ella- Yo… debía tener 29, si mis matemáticas son buenas. Y ella- yo volteé hacia mí - **nuestra** madre, y dije “¡Está bien!” “¡Está bien!” Y ella levantó sus manos, y las personas guardaron silencio. Las personas escucharon. Y ella le dijo a la habitación quién era y, quién era **ella** , quienes éramos nosotras, y qué había pasado. O, para mí, lo que **pasará.**_

_Y las lágrimas pasaron de miedo, a alivio, a alegría. Y nos abrazamos._

¡Te viste a ti misma! ¡Viste… a tu yo mayor!

_¡Debiste de haber visto el modo en el que todos miraban a mi yo mayor, Cecil! Ellos… me **admiraban**. Me veían por alguien más. Debo ser importante en mi vida futura. Debo tener un buen trabajo, o ser una parte significativa de la sociedad. Me debí haber **convertido** en algo._

_Traté de preguntar en qué me había convertido, pero comencé a parpadear fuera de ese tiempo y espacio. Y estaba de regreso en el desierto, más solitaria, menos importante._

Tú _siempre_ has sido importante. Siempre has _sido_ algo. La edad sólo revela  los hechos que siempre estuvieron ahí, Dana. La experiencia revela al _tú_ que siempre fuiste. Estoy contento por saber que estarás a salvo, que _vendrás_ a casa. Que…

¿Dana? Acabas de parpadear. ¡No- no puedo verte!

_No puedo quedarme por más. Siempre estoy yendo hacía algún lugar. Algún día no tendré que ir, sólo **estaré** en el lugar en el que estoy. Nuestro espacio y tiempo coincidirán de nuevo algún día, Cecil._

Y yo me alegro de saber eso.

¡Oh! Dile a Maureen que dije hola.

_¡Adiós, Cecil!_

**

El Departamento de Carreteras de Night Vale está pidiendo a todos los conductores que por favor enciendan sus faros cuando conduzcan a través de zonas de construcción. Si ven trabajadores con chalecos naranjas y pasamontañas negros sujetando largos aparatos de metal, que parecen  antenas parabólicas miniatura de satélite, y susurrando instrucciones codificadas a través de _walkie-talkies_ , mientras un avión con forma de disco planea como nunca habían visto antes y pasa volando por encima, por favor: enciendan sus faros.

Por favor, por la seguridad de nuestros trabajadores, reduce  la velocidad de tu vehículo. Por favor, enciende tus faros y  reduce la velocidad de tu vehículo. Reduce la velocidad de tu vehículo con tus faros  claramente en el botón de ENCENDIDO, hasta ir muy lento.

Llega a una detención total.

Por la seguridad de nuestros trabajadores de la carretera, y sus vastos secretos interplanetarios, por favor sal de tu vehículo y camina hacia el zumbido. Escucharás un fuerte zumbido arriba. Por favor sigue el zumbido hasta que estés completamente elevado de esta Tierra, de este mundo, para no volver jamás.

Bueno, para regresar _finalmente_ , pero no a este tiempo.  A un tiempo completamente diferente. Tal vez a un milenio de ahora. Tal vez un milenio  atrás. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Lo harás! Finalmente.

Este comunicado de interés público ha sido traído a ustedes por el Departamento de Carreteras de Night Vale.

**

¡Buenas  noticias, Night Vale! Daniel está diciéndome que StrexCorp y toda la gerencia de le estación están muy emocionados acerca de mi apoyo a las Niñas Exploradoras de Night Vale, ¡y quieren comprar _cada_ caja de las galletas de Janice! De hecho, Lauren Mallard, nuestra directora de programa y ejecutiva de StrexCorp, está de vuelta, aquí en mi estudio, con un anuncio que hacer.

_¡Gracias, Cecil!_

_StrexCorp has sido por mucho tiempo simpatizante de las organizaciones comunitarias y de las Niñas Exploradoras. Con su compromiso de enseñar a jóvenes niñas sobre la naturaleza, sobrevivir en la naturaleza, controlar la naturaleza con sus mentes, inmunidad a la radiación, y habilidades de lucha avanzada con cuchillos, son una institución importante aquí en Night Vale. No sólo para nuestras líderes femeninas del futuro, sino también para StrexCorp, ahora mismo, en el presente._

_Las Niñas Exploradoras no sólo tienen una gran fama por el entrenamiento en liderazgo juvenil, sino también por tener una base de datos muy extensa sobre casi cada niña en Night Vale. Sus nombres, sus direcciones, números telefónicos, correos electrónicos, y niveles de habilidad en varias aptitudes –como pintura al óleo, o paracaidismo, o bibliotecología, o con la resortera, o… pilotaje de helicópteros._

_Seguramente sería lindo saber dónde están las jóvenes damas que son buenas piloteando helicópteros._

_Muy pocas chicas jóvenes son entrenadas para volar helicópteros. Nos gustaría cazar, o – Hmm… término raro. Tachen eso. Nos gustaría encontrar, y conocer, a estas talentosas chicas._

_Así que StrexCorp está orgulloso de anunciar que ha comprado a las Niñas Exploradoras de Night Vale, y tomará también la gerencia de la organización inmediatamente._

_Gracias, Night Vale. Estamos ansiosos por dirigir a sus niños._

_¿Daniel? ¿Puedes, uh, ayudarme a llevar estas galletas fuera de aquí?_

Umm, gracias, Lauren, por eso.

_Sabes, Cecil, yo misma nunca fui una Niña Exploradora, pero puedo decir que estoy entusiasmada por apoyar tu esfuerzo por traer a tu sobrina…_

_Lo siento, ¿Cuál era su nombre de nuevo?_

Yo… no… quiero…

_Janice. Sí. Era Janice. Me encanta la manera en la tomas parte en la vida de Janice. Te debes de preocupar mucho por ella._

Sí, con todo mi corazón, pero yo no…

_¡Sé lo que estás a punto de decir! Es mi parte favorita de tu show. ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? ¿Sólo esta vez? ¡Siempre he querido hacerlo!_

Puedes… ¿Hacer qué?

_¡Oh, qué emocionante! Gracias, Cecil._

_Radioescuchas, los llevo ahora, al clima._

_**_

_♫_ _“Haunted” por Maya Kern_ _♫_

_**_

Acabo de hablar con Janice, radioescuchas, ¡Para decirle que vendimos todas las galletas! Y ella está muy contenta por su próximo viaje de campamento. Es una dulce niña que ama el aire libre. Gracias radioescuchas, y colaboradores de la estación.

NADA DE GRACIAS a Steve Carlsberg, quien ni se molestó.

Gracias, um, supongo, a StrexCorp, por contribuir a una gran causa. Por favor, continúen con el gran trabajo de las Niñas Exploradoras. Por favor. Son una buena organización y merecen mucho mejor--… merecen muchas cosas buenas.

Espero que todas las niñas ahí afuera estén seguras en su próximo viaje de campamento. No hay muchos lugares para esconderse en el desierto, niñas.  Pero, ustedes son muy innovadoras. Quiero decir, para jugar a las atrapadas, ¡Por supuesto! Quiero decir, para simples juegos, no para… auto-conservación. O… bien pensados ataques estratégicos de un ejército altamente organizado. ¡Nunca necesitarían esconderse por esas razones! ¿Por qué yo diría eso siquiera? ¿Por qué diría yo _algo_?

¿Palabras? ¡No! Estos son sólo ruidos extraños que estoy haciendo con mi cara.

¡Ruidos extraños!

Y para el resto de ustedes, ¿Qué necesitan? ¿Recibieron sus galletas ya? ¿Se sienten satisfechos por un par de dólares dados a una buena causa a cambio de galletas dulces? ¿Sienten que han hecho suficiente para ayudar a jóvenes mujeres –una mujer joven en específico con habilidades para el helicóptero– a lograr grandes cosas para un pueblo que necesita, ahora más que nunca, lograr grandes cosas?

¿Hicieron suficiente con la compra de sus galletas para hacer real eso que creen? ¿Para empoderar a los niños que un día se levantarán y hablarán una gran verdad, mientras agitan copias manchadas en lágrimas de ‘Sonetos del Portugués’ de Elizabeth Barrett Browning?

¿Lo hicieron?

Lo siento, [risas] no soy un buen vendedor.

¡Oh! Y ahora, es hora de ir a recoger a Khoshekh del veterinario, radioescuchas.

Manténganse en sintonía para toda una vida de auto-cuestionamiento, seguido por respuestas conflictivas de una fuente poco confiable.

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** En tus componentes más pequeños, eres indistinguible de un incendio forestal.


	45. Una historia sobre ellos

 

“Esta es una historia sobre ellos” dice el hombre en la radio. Y tú estás preocupado, porque no es una historia que se supone que fueras a escuchar jamás.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

**

Esta es una historia sobre ellos.

Ellos se sientan en un auto, muy parecido al tuyo, quizás. ¿Conduces un sedán negro con vidrios polarizados, en el cual personas inocentes desaparecen para siempre? Entonces es muy, muy parecido al tuyo.

Hay dos hombres en el auto. El hombre que no es alto mira una casa a través de la ventana, él no hace ningún intento de ocultar lo que está haciendo.

El auto es similarmente claro respecto a su existencia.

Lo que ellos hacen es secreto, pero no hay necesidad de esconderlo, no en este pueblo.

Por ejemplo: este día, la radio ha empezado a narrar lo que ellos hacen mientras lo hacen, para que todos lo escuchen.

El hombre que no es alto da un vistazo a la radio, no molesto, ni preocupado o asustado. Solo la mira, porque eso es lo que sus ojos hacen justo entonces. Y después él mira hacia la casa, justo cuando el hombre en la radio dice que él mira hacia la casa.

El hombre que no es bajo debería estar viendo la casa también, cuatro ojos son mejores que dos, siete ojos son mejores que tres, y así sucesivamente. Pero él no está mirando la casa, él está mirando un crucigrama, en el cual acaba de escribir “DIENTES” por quinta vez. Esta repetición encaja perfectamente en la horizontal de otra.

Él considera el crucigrama por un largo tiempo, su compañero sólo considera la casa. Después, el que tiene el crucigrama se gira hacia al otro y empieza a decir “¿Cual es una palabra de siete letras para las discretas estructuras de hueso unidas a…?”

Pero es interrumpido.

“Ahí esta él,” dice el hombre que no es alto.

Ellos salen del auto y se acercan a un hombre que está dejando su casa. El hombre no parece sorprendido de verlos, las personas raramente lo están.

“Qué es esto.” dice, pero deja un punto al final de la oración, no un signo de interrogación.

Ellos toman al hombre, le ponen una venda sobre los ojos, y luego lo meten al auto.

Esta no es una historia sobre el hombre. A ti no te interesa _él._

Los dos hombres en el auto, en compañía del otro hombre vendado, dejan Coyote Corners –una tranquila urbanización de viejas casas rodantes– de la misma manera en que llegaron: abiertamente, de manera no premeditada, temidos, confidenciales.

“Estaba pensando en invitarte a cenar,” dice el que no es bajo.

Él siempre dice cosas que está pensando hacer, y raramente hace alguna de esas cosas.

“Eso hubiese sido agradable,” dice el que no es alto.

“Sí, lo hubiese sido” dice el otro, de forma un poco _soñadora_ , quizá. Ese no es un adverbio que se supone que surja en un auto con esta descripción, pocos adverbios lo son.

“Mmmmm mmmmmmmmm mmmmMMMmmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm” dice el hombre con la venda en los ojos.

Olvídalo. Esta es una historia sobre _ellos._

**

Con esa parte del trabajo hecha, ellos conducen al ‘Moonlite’ Cena a Todas Horas. No es de noche, pero el letrero de neón está encendido, un insubstancial remolino de verde, dentro de un aún más grande e insustancial remolino de azul.

Ellos son narrados por la radio, hasta que el hombre que no es alto la apaga.

En el estacionamiento, el hombre que no es bajo eleva la mirada.

“¿Hey, qué es eso?” dice, indicando la clara nada en el cielo.

“¿Qué es qué?” dice el otro.

“Vi algo” dice “Por un momento, justo ahí, por un momento” él apunta de nuevo. De nuevo, no hay nada, no podría haber sido menos.

“Oh estoy seguro, era…” continúa el hombre que no es bajo, pero él no dice lo que está seguro que era. El hombre que no es alto examina a su compañero por un momento, y sacude su cabeza.

**

Dentro de la cafetería, sentados en una mesa, después de menús y bebidas, empiezan a comer idénticos sándwiches de pavo.

El restaurante huele a caucho y pan, el hombre en la radio les dice esto en voz baja, desde bocinas con mucha estática, colocadas en un techo de baldosas de espuma.

“¿Has leído algún buen libro últimamente?” dice el hombre que no es alto.

“¡Por supuesto que no!” dice el otro.

“Bien” dice el primero.

Mordidas de sándwich, pedazos de tiempo.

“He pintado la sala de un color diferente” dice el otro, quien no es bajo “Era de un color, y ahora es diferente. Desearía que eso me hiciera sentir diferente como resultado”.

“Hmm” dice el primero, él nunca sabe que responder a cosas como esa, desearía saberlo. En su lugar le ofrece unas papas fritas al hombre que no es bajo, para indicar lo que siente sobre su amistad, pero no puede decir.

El hombre que no es bajo se come un par, él sabe lo que el hombre que no es alto quiere decir al ofrecer las papas fritas, porque ellos han trabajado juntos un largo tiempo. Y también porque la radio se lo explicó, justo entonces.

Afuera, el hombre con los ojos cubiertos se sienta en el auto, el calor del desierto atrapado en el interior por el vidrio.

No te preocupes por eso.

**

Después de comer el almuerzo, los tres hombres conducen hasta la zona industrial de la ciudad, la cual fue escogida por el Concejo de la Ciudad para ser la parte industrial de la ciudad hace un tiempo.

“Sí” el Consejo dijo “Esta área de aquí va a ser bastante _industrial,_ con fábricas, almacenes, y cosas como esas. Algo de grafiti, y cercas de cadena de enlace”.

Incluso cortaron un listón que estaban cargando con ellos. El consejo siempre carga un listón para ese propósito.

El auto se estaciona en un almacén. La radio está encendida otra vez, y todavía está hablando de ellos.

El almacén es cavernoso, y está lleno de cajas de madera, algunas de ellas hacen tic, otras no. Ellas forman una colina angulosa de esquinas y planicies, hacia arriba y lejos, en todas direcciones.

El almacén huele a madera pudriéndose, y sábanas secas.

Su supervisora los está esperando, con brazos cruzados y una expresión enojada.

“¡Qué desgracia!” dice ella “Déjenme decirles algo” dice, y no dice nada más.

Los dos hombres indican al hombre con la venda en los ojos en el asiento trasero del auto.

“¡Ah! Ahhhh” dice ella, indicando vagamente al hombre con los ojos vendados “Alguien tiene que ser culpado” dice, señalando a todo excepto ella misma.

“Era muy simple” dice ella, “tomamos edificios de la ciudad miniatura que descubrimos debajo de los bolos, los ponemos en cajas de madera, llevamos las cajas a varios almacenes en el desierto, y como resultado nuestros intereses son expandidos. ¡No podría ser más simple!”

El hombre que no es bajo no está prestando atención, algo ha atrapado su vista, es tan oscuro y distante lo que él ve, parece que no podría ser real.

“¡Hey, mira eso!” dice, señalando lo que ve.

El hombre que no es alto y su supervisora miran a donde él está señalando. Ahí no hay nada además del techo del almacén, con un poco de luz y polvo en medio.

“Muy bien” dice la supervisora.

“Sí, bien” dice el hombre que no es alto.

Ellos se giran el uno hacia el otro.

“Oh ¿lo es?” dice el hombre que no es bajo. Él entrecierra los ojos a lo que ve. “Me preocupaba que no fuera para nada bueno.”

“De todas formaaaas” dice la supervisora, “Ahora la ciudad ha declarado la guerra en venganza. A pesar de que aún no han descubierto que éramos _nosotros_ los que nos robamos los edificios. Ellos sólo declararon una _guerra general_ , en el nombre de su Dios **Huntokhar** , a todos en el ‘mundo de arriba’ como ellos nos llaman. Esta guerra ha estado en marcha ya casi un año, personas han muerto, sí, pero escuchen: las personas mueren todo el tiempo, por toda clase de razones diferentes, yo no me preocuparía, si fuera ustedes“.

“Esperen” dice la supervisora. Ella empieza a murmurar instrucciones en un walkie-talkie, y una serie de ‘sí señora’ y ‘no señora’, y chillidos de halcón llegan como respuesta.

“Perdón” dice ella una vez que terminó “No tenía que hacer eso ahora, no era para nada urgente”.

“Entiendo” dice el hombre que no es alto. Él es el segundo que más entiende de las tres personas en la habitación.

**

Y entonces la voz en la radio, proveniente del auto, cambia la historia. Todos ellos se dan cuenta. Ellos son informados por la radio de que se dan cuenta antes de que se den cuenta. Porque esa parte de la narración pasa antes de que la historia cambie.

Incluso el hombre en la radio no sabe por qué cambia la historia, o _de dónde_ viene esta otra historia. Él no siempre entiende todo lo que hace. Algunas veces _sí_ lo entiende, pero te lo oculta.

En cualquier caso, aquí esta una nueva historia, una que dice sin explicar _por qué_ la está diciendo:

En algún otro sitio, no aquí, hay una mujer vagando en un desierto – un desierto no diferente a este, pero _no_ como este tampoco – _no es_ el mismo desierto, necesito clarificar eso.

Con ella hay grandes guerreros enmascarados, mujeres y hombres de enormes tamaños que escuchan cuando ella habla, y la siguen cuando ella camina. Se los está ganando porque ha sobrevivido mucho, ella es joven, pero en su experiencia está tan perdida, asustada, y es tan antigua como el resto de ellos.

Sus pies le duelen. Ellos _duelen._ Ella sigue caminando, y ellos continúan siguiéndola.

Más allá de la mujer, ya no en el horizonte, mucho más cerca de eso, hay una luz extendiéndose a través del desierto. La luz está viva, es maliciosa, vasta, e invasora. Zumba y brilla, y todo en ella lastima a aquellos que están cerca, y destruye a aquellos que están en ella. Se extiende, no solo en el desierto del que estoy hablando, se extiende, en formas diferentes, en desiertos no diferentes a ese, en desiertos muy similares a ese del que estoy hablando ahora. No siempre de la misma forma, no siempre como una luz en lo más mínimo, pero con la misma intención: _devorar todo_ hasta que no quede nada. Es un Dios Sonriente de terrible poder e incesante apetito.

La mujer vaga en el desierto, seguida por los guerreros enmascarados. Ellos voltean hacia la luz en el horizonte, y saben que el momento en el que alcanzará su pequeño trozo de tierra se está acercando, al igual que alcanzará muchos otros trozos de tierra.

Pronto, ellos tendrán que regresar. Pronto, tendrán que enfrentarla cara a cara. Y no solo esa mujer en su desierto, no solo ella en lo más mínimo.

**

El hombre en la radio regresa a la historia sobre ellos. Él no sabe cómo supo lo que acaba de decir, o por qué te lo diría a ti. Él es inocente, y amable.

Pero de todas formas, esta es una historia sobre ellos. Así que a ti no te importa nadie _excepto_ ellos.

Ellos y su supervisora están escuchando con interés lo que acaba de pasar en la radio. El hombre que no es alto ha tomado notas.

“Revisaré eso” dice él “Es exactamente como lo sospechábamos” _no_ dice. Él no sospechaba _nada_ de eso.

“Alguien tiene que ser culpado” la supervisora dice de nuevo, esta vez señalando directamente al hombre con la venda en los ojos.

“Entiendo completamente” dice el hombre que no es alto.

“Yo también” dice el hombre que no es bajo. A pesar de que _no_ entiende, él usualmente no lo hace. Su compañero entiende _por_ él, y todo funciona bien.

Mientras dejan el almacén, y a la supervisora, y a las pilas de cajas de madera, la voz en la radio dice algo sobre el clima.

 

**

 _♫_  “Pretty Little Head” por [Eliza Rickman](http://elizarickman.com/) _♫_

 

**

 

 

Para el momento en que dejan el almacén, es de noche. O tal vez el sol solo se metió temprano. El amanecer esa mañana fue particularmente ruidoso y extenuante.

 

“¿Sabes?” dice el hombre que no es bajo, mirando a su crucigrama “Siempre me preocupo de que no voy a terminar estos cuando los empiezo. El futuro, en el que he terminado, parece tan distante del presente en el que he empezado”.

 

“Yo no me preocuparía por eso” dice el hombre que no es alto. “Pero _tú_ lo harías. Lo sé, se que tú te preocuparías por tantas cosas. Yo me preocupo por eso, de ti preocupándote.”

 

“¿Crees que todo va a salir bien?” dice el hombre que no es bajo “Me refiero a todo” dice para clarificar “Absolutamente todo” dice, para clarificar aun más.

 

“Sí” dice el otro “Lo hago.”

 

Él no lo hace.

 

“Yo… **lo hago** ” dice de nuevo.

_Él no lo hace._

 

Él mira con molestia a la radio.

 

**

Ellos conducen más allá del ‘Moonlite’ Cena a Todas Horas, un cuadrado de cristal de mala comida y buenas personas. Pasan el Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del desierto’  de Teddy Williams, duramente dañado por la guerra, pero todavía realizando su liga de bolos semanal. Ellos pasan por el Ayuntamiento de la ciudad, el cual está cubierto con una lona amarilla que tiene el estampado un triángulo naranja. Moviéndose más hacia afuera, con absoluto propósito, pasan por el lote de autos – vivo con los lobos que habitan todos los lotes de autos en la noche – y la casa de la Vieja Josie, en silencio y vacía desde hace meses.

 

Entonces la ciudad está detrás, y ellos están en las tierras baldías y los arenales.

 

Detienen el auto y bajan, piedras crujen en la arena como respuesta a su movimiento. La radio murmura detrás de las puertas cerradas del auto. Los faros iluminan solo unas pocas plantas solitarias, y los amplios y tontos ojos de algún animal nocturno.

 

Los dos hombres no miran hacia atrás, a Night Vale. Ellos miran hacia adelante, a la oscuridad que se estira más allá de lo que cualquiera aquí pueda imaginar. La gran mayoría aquí intenta imaginar tan poco como sea posible. No hay necesidad de imaginar aquí.

 

“Bueno, sácalo” dice el hombre que no es alto, y el hombre que no es bajo abre la puerta trasera del auto, y guía al hombre con la venda en los ojos afuera.

 

El hombre con los ojos cubiertos se tropieza un poco, pero no mucho, no hay nada específico con lo cual tropezarse. Él se tropieza como una acción en una obra, como el siguiente artículo en una lista enumerada.

 

“Ponlo por allá” dice innecesariamente el hombre que no es alto.

_Todos_ sabemos la rutina. Todos nosotros sabemos cómo esto, y todo lo demás, termina.

 

El hombre con la venda en los ojos camina más o menos 15 pies en la dirección de la oscuridad, de tal forma que los hombres y el auto están entre él y el distante domo de luz que es Night Vale. Él camina hasta un cierto punto en la fría arena y entonces se detiene, parcialmente porque el hombre que no es bajo lo guió hasta ahí, pero más que nada porque él se ha llevado a sí mismo hasta ahí, al igual que todos nosotros eventualmente nos llevaremos a ese punto donde no seremos capaces de llevarnos más lejos.

 

El hombre que no es alto, todavía junto al auto, saca un cuchillo. No está manchado, no luce usado, pero habla su brutal historia en su postura, en la forma en la que lo sostiene.

 

El hombre con la venda en los ojos respira normalmente, sus hombros están relajados, su cara está ligeramente agachada, sus pies se hunden un poco en la arena. Detrás de él, tan lejos como algo jamás lo ha estado en términos prácticos, está la ciudad de la que es originario.

 

El hombre que no es bajo, de pie junto al hombre con la venda en los ojos, levanta la vista al cielo.

 

El hombre que no es alto camina para unírseles con el cuchillo.

 

“¿Qué _es_ eso?” dice el hombre que no es bajo, señalando el cielo.

“¿Qué es _qué_?” dice el hombre que no es alto, justo detrás de él.

 

“¡Ese planeta, ahí arriba!” dice el hombre que no es bajo “Esta tan oscuro ¡Y tan cerca! ¡Esta cerniéndose! ¡Está… tan cerca! Me pregunto si podría…”

 

Él levanta los brazos.

 

El hombre que no es alto hace un gesto con la mano que sostiene el cuchillo.

 

El hombre que no es bajo ya no está levantando los brazos. Él ya no está parado.

 

En muchas maneras _, él ya no existe_ en lo más mínimo.

 

“Alguien tiene que ser culpado,” dice el hombre que no es alto.

 

O no, suspira.

 

O no, piensa en voz alta, pero le sale más como pensamiento que palabras.

 

Él mira hacia arriba, al cielo de la noche donde no hay absolutamente nada excepto el vacío, y estrellas, y el meteoro ocasional, y luces misteriosas moviéndose a velocidades imposibles, y el débil brillo de los satélites espías mirando desde la **nada** hasta el **algo**. 

 

“Lo siento” dice, aunque no a nadie que todavía exista y pueda escucharlo. Él solo lo dice, deja estas palabras sin dirección en el aire caliente de la noche, y entonces regresa al auto.

 

Él podría estar llorando. Yo sé si lo está haciendo o no, pero estoy escogiendo no decirte, porque esta es información privada y no tienes ninguna necesidad real de saberlo.

 

El hombre con los ojos vendados remueve la venda, y mira hacia el hombre que una vez no fue bajo, y que ahora no es absolutamente nada.

 

Él, el hombre que puede ver, _también no es bajo_. Él sigue al hombre que no es alto hasta el auto. El hombre, no bajo, no con los ojos vendados, se sienta en el asiento para pasajeros.

 

“Siempre es un asunto desagradable” dice, no comenta nada más, no necesita hacerlo.

 

“Estoy esperando con ansias el trabajar contigo,” dice el hombre que no es alto.

 

“Lo mismo para ti” dice el hombre que no es bajo “Ah, lo mismo para ti también”

 

**

 

 

Esta ha sido una historia sobre ellos.

La radio sigue adelante con: las noticias, el tráfico, opiniones políticas y correcciones sobre opiniones políticas, pero en algún lugar en el desierto hay una persona que no sigue adelante. Esta también era una historia sobre _él._

Quédate en sintonía por todo el tiempo que puedas, hasta que ya no puedas estar en sintonía.

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

**Proverbio de hoy:** Toc. Toc ¿Quien está ahí? Naranja. ¿Naranja quién? ¿Naranja… estás agradecido que no dijera que tu madre está en el hospital? Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Escucha, te llevare hasta allá. Nos iremos justo ahora. Agarra un abrigo, hace un poco de frío afuera. Lo siento tanto.


	46. El día del desfile

Actúa natural. Actúa como toda la naturaleza. Actúa como el completo ciclo de la vida, muerte, cambio y renacimiento.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

*****

 

¡Adivinen que día es hoy, radioescuchas! ¡Es es el día del desfile!

¿Recuerdan cómo les dije acerca del para-nada-secreto desfile de hoy, en la locación que discutimos vía radio? ¿Recuerdan que anuncié públicamente el desfile de hoy en esa específica locación? ¿Y que lo anuncié, no en código tipiado por debajo de lo mejor del básquetbol, si no en un claro lenguaje hablado? Queremos a _todos_ en el desfile de hoy día, a la misma hora y lugar que hablamos.

[ _Código Morse de fondo: - .- -- .. -.- .-   - .   -. . -.-. . ... .. - .-]_ _  
_

 _[TAMIKA TE NECESITA_ ]

¡Pasarán muchas cosas! Cosas planeadas, cosas _estratégicas_. Habrá invitados especiales, que _no_ son adolescentes fugitivos llamados Tamika Flynn. Ella no estará allí ¡Así que no es _posible_ organizar cualquier insurgencia ciudadana, en lo absoluto! Ella es una fugitiva, buscada por la destrucción de la propiedad de StrexCorp, y no queremos que ella se aparezca y arruine nuestro día del desfile liderando una rebelión vía helicóptero contra lo que ella llama – sus palabras, no mías – “un régimen corpocrático distópico.”

_[Código Morse de fondo: .-.. . ...- .- -. - .- - .   -. .. --. .... -   ...- .- .-.. .]_ _   
_

_[LEVÁNTATE NIGHT VALE]_

¡Nop! ¡Yo _jamás_ querría derrocar a la malévola [ataque de tos] mmm – benevolente corporación que es dueña de nuestra estación! De hecho, si ven a Tamika Flynn, deberían seguirla y escuchar atentamente lo que les dice. ¡No para que puedas ayudar a derrocar a StreCorp, _por supuesto_! De ninguna manera.

Sigue a Tamika Flynn.

_[Código Morse de fondo: -.-. .- -.   .-. .- -.. --- -.   . -.   ..- -. .-   .... --- .-. .-.]_

_[CAÑÓN RADON EN UNA HORA]_

¡Nos vemos el día del desfile!

 

*****

 

En otras noticias, una serie de puertas de una sola cara han comenzado a aparecer alrededor de la ciudad. Tomás Pérez, jefe de Contabilidades Pérez, señaló que una vieja puerta de roble, con un pomo de plata, apareció por la noche en su oficina. Está justo al frente de la puerta del armario de suministros. Él dijo que fue esta mañana a buscar suministros para una reunión del personal – lápices, plumones, block fiscal, un poco de antídoto – pero accidentalmente abrió la puerta equivocada, revelando a varios hombres y mujeres de pie en un brillante desierto como sacado del infierno, sosteniendo espadas y palos e incluso, algunos rifles.

Tomás los miró. Ellos miraron a Tomás. Una de las barbáricas figuras puso un dedo sobre sus labios, moviendo su cabeza “no.” Otro se acercó, agarró la puerta y lentamente, la cerró, manteniendo el contacto visual con Tomás todo el tiempo.

Clair Wallace, una fotógrafa _freelance_ , envió fotos de una puerta que apareció en el terreno baldío al frente del Rec Center. En una foto, la puerta está entreabierta y hay una anciana cerca de ella. No puedo ver su cara. Está poniendo un cartel que dice “Futuro hogar de la Antigua Casa de la Ópera de Night Vale.” Y en otra foto ella está caminando hacia la puerta, su cara aún es oscura. En la última foto, la puerta está cerrada y ella no está. Se pueden ver las palabras “Contratistas Josephine, Inc.” en letras pequeñas, en la parte inferior del cartel.

Juanita Jefferson, jefa de la organización de mejoramiento de barrios Night Vale o Nada, dijo que una de esas puertas apareció en su patio trasero. Un lado parecía ser una vieja puerta de roble, con un pomo de plata. Por el otro lado había... Nada. Ella no podía ver ninguna puerta. Juanito dijo que abrió la puerta por el lado visible y vio un vasto páramo arenoso, y algunas montañas “que son sólo ilusiones”, agregó. En la cima de una de las “montañas” de la puerta, había un faro. Ella dijo que no pudo ver ningún árbol.

“Árboles” dijo tristemente. “Ellos son nosotros”, agregó, ondeando su mano perezosamente en el aire, como si espantara a una lenta abeja.

Los reporteros notaron después a una lenta abeja haciendo espirales lenta pero temerariamente, lejos de la escena.

 

****

 

Y ahora, unas palabras de nuestro patrocinador.

Échele un vistazo a su vida. ¿Qué ve?

¿Nada, cierto? No puede ver nada en lo absoluto. Oh, claro, cree que _ve_ una serie de destellos y titileos, figuras y sombras de varios colores. Cree ver cosas familiares como caras y letras, muros y sus propias manos.

No son familiares en lo absoluto.

Nunca ha visto nada de eso antes. Tus manos ni siquiera son tuyas. ¿De quién son esas manos? ¿Quién eres _tú_? ¿Es esto cómo morir? ¿Estás muriendo? Si no, ¿cuándo? Y ¿ _Dónde_ morirás? Es más ¿Dónde y cuándo naciste?

Espera – ¿Cómo olvidaste tu lugar y fecha de nacimiento? Entiendo que no puedas comprender  la implacabilidad de la existencia, pero ¡Tu propio cumpleaños es muy fácil de recordar!

Tienes más problemas de lo que creías tener, radioescucha.

Ok, bien. Tu  cumpleaños es el 3 de julio y tu lugar de nacimiento es Tulsa, Oklahoma. ¿Te sientes mejor?

No realmente. No sientes nada, porque tus manos nunca fueron tuyas. Estás imaginando todo y percibiendo nada.

Al menos hueles bien. Podemos, al menos, decirte eso.

Irish Spring*. ¿De quién _son_ esas manos?

*Es un jabón desodorante [N. de T.]

 

*****

 

Ahora, observemos un poco el tráfico.

Hay caminos. En esos caminos hay autos. Algunos se mueven en línea recta o haciendo sutiles curvas. Algunas personas se están moviendo o haciendo ralentí con sus autos. Algunos con sus vehículos, sentados tranquilamente, pacíficamente en asientos acolchados, con las manos descansando hacia el exterior en un círculo que dicta dirección. De un lado y vistos sin el auto, se verían casi fetales. Tan vulnerables, estas personas, acurrucados en sus caparazones externos protectores.

¿Estamos viviendo una vida libre de daños?

Por supuesto que no. Nunca lo estamos. Pero esa no es la pregunta correcta. La pregunta es ¿Estamos viviendo una vida que _valga_ el daño?

_[Código Morse de fondo: ...- .   .- .-..   -.-. .- -.   .-. .- -.. --- -.]_ _   
_

_[VE AL CAÑÓN RADON]_

Todos nos estamos conduciendo hacia algo. Todos conduciendo para alejarnos de algo más. Es... la simpleza de la física. La simpleza del libre albedrío.

Espere demoras a medida que se acerque a la salida del día del desfile, pero no cambie la ruta.

_[Código Morse de fondo: -.. . ... - .-. ..- -.-- .   ... - .-. . -..-]_ _   
_

_[DESTRUYE STREX]_

Mantén tu rumbo.

Esto fue la información del tráfico.

 

*****

 

Estamos recibiendo más información sobre esas puertas. De hecho, estoy con un importante científico al teléfono ahora mismo. ¡Él es de los mejores en su campo, un científico muy guapo!

_¡Para!_

¡Hola, Carlos! Así que, dices que viste estas nuevas puertas.

_Sí, estoy aquí con mi equipo de investigación en la casa que no existe en el barrio habitacional de Desert Creek. ¿Esa que pareciera que está ahí, pero no lo está? Nuestros intentos anteriores de entender la casa fueron inútiles. Desde las ventanas, se ve totalmente vacía, pero cuando tratas de entrar, hay una casa totalmente amueblada y una mujer llamada Cynthia viviendo ahí._

_Pero hoy, las puertas de la casa, compuestas de fibra de vidrio, cambiaron repentinamente. Ahora se ven como viejas puertas de roble con pomos de plata y cuando abrimos una, finalmente vimos la casa vacía que hemos estado viendo a través de las ventanas._

_Si vas dentro de la casa desde estas puertas nuevas, puedes explorar la casa que no existe, **pero** no puedes regresar a menos que alguien esté del otro lado de la puerta por la cual entraste._

_Así que ahora, solo necesitamos hacer más experimentos. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, ya que el tiempo es raro en Night Vale. Exploraré un poco la casa y regresaré a ti y a tus radioescuchas y les contaré que está pasando aquí._

¿Carlos? ¡Ten cuidado!

_¡Estaré bien, Cecil! Tengo a un equipo de 5 talentosos científicos conmigo. ¡Ellos estarán aquí para chequear mi progreso y prevenir que me quede atrapado! Sin ellos, por supuesto, sería mucho más peligroso. Pero no estoy sin ellos. En lo absoluto._

Bueno, eres muy valiente.

_Gracias, Cecil._

_*****_

 

La extrovertida Alcaldesa Winchell convocó hoy otra conferencia de prensa. La mayoría de sus conferencias de prensa no son de noticias que valgan la pena, ya que ella convoca una conferencia de prensa por _todo_ lo que hace. Almuerzo, comprar una mesa nueva, gritar dentro de los buzones que se encuentran en la calle, comprobar la tensión superficial de las aves que vuelan bajo... Básicamente, cualquier actividad cotidiana que hacemos normalmente, ella intenta hacerlo noticia.

  _Esta_ mañana, sin embargo, mientras se quejaba de los injustos procesos de elecciones de alcaldía en Night Vale, donde todos los votantes son descartados a favor del dictamen del Desfiladero Escondido, la Alcaldesa Winchell vio una puerta aparecer en su oficina en el Ayuntamiento. Cuando abrió la puerta de roble con un pomo de plata, dijo que vio un ángel. Alto, hermoso, irradiaba una luz oscura y música operística. La Alcaldesa Winchell se dirigió a los pocos reporteros que aún iban a sus conferencias de prensa y dijo, “¡Los Ángeles son _reales_! ¡Estoy mirando a uno ahora mismo! ¡Son _reales_!, ¿Bien?”

Ella comenzó a abrir la puerta para poder mostrarle a la prensa, pero la figura – la cual, ciertamente no era un ángel – gritó “¡Cállate, Pamela!” a la Alcaldesa Winchell.

El supuesto ángel agregó, “¡Shhhhhhh! ¡Dios!” y dio un portazo.

Pamela corrigió su anuncio previo y vehemente negó la existencia de los ángeles – pero insinuando que la montañas _pueden ser algo_.

“¡No lo sé! ¡Piénsenlo!” meditó, mientras sacaba trozos de su escritorio de caoba con un cuchillo Bowie.

 

****

 

_[Código Morse de fondo:_ _.- .... --- .-. .-   .- .... --- .-. .-   .- .... --- .-. .-]_ _   
_

_[AHORA AHORA AHORA]_

¡El desfile por fin ha comenzado, radioescuchas!

¡Vengan a los terrenos del desfile y vean qué tipo de colores y ruido pueden hacen una orgullosa comunidad!

_[Código Morse de fondo:_ _.- .... --- .-. .-   .- .... --- .-. .-   .- .... --- .-. .-]_ _   
_

_[AHORA AHORA AHORA]_

Me acaban de decir que Tamika Flynn, de 13 años, está, de hecho, en el desfile. Ella ha, de hecho, _estado_ en el desfile todo el tiempo. Le estoy diciendo esto a Daniel, mi productor, quien está tirando cadenas en la sala de control. Le estoy diciendo esto a Daniel, mi productor, al cual **_encerré_** en la sala de control.

_[Código Morse de fondo:_ _.- .... --- .-. .-   .- .... --- .-. .-   .- .... --- .-. .-]_ _   
_

_[AHORA AHORA AHORA]_

Le estoy demostrando a mi productor, Daniel, que puedo hacer el programa desde mi propia mezcladora, mientras mira estúpidamente los cables que arrancó de las murallas.

El desfile, como saben, como _han_ sabido todo el tiempo, es en los cuarteles de StrexCorp, al lado del borde del Cañón Radon. El desfile consiste en media docena de helicópteros amarillos, los cuales han sido incautados por la banda de bien letrados estudiantes pre adolescentes de Tamika, los cuales dejaron el pueblo hace meses atrás para entrenar para _este momento_.

_[Código Morse de fondo:.- .... --- .-. .-   .- .... --- .-. .-   .- .... --- .-. .-]  
_

_[AHORA AHORA AHORA]_

Aparentemente, aprendieron a pilotar helicópteros leyendo libros. Específicamente, aprendieron leyendo Las Ciudades Invisibles de Ítalo Calvino, y una colección de cuentos cortos de Shirley Jackson.

Nunca subestimen el poder de la buena literatura.

_[Código Morse de fondo:_ _.- .... --- .-. .-   .- .... --- .-. .-   .- .... --- .-. .-]_

_[AHORA AHORA AHORA]_

Radioescuchas, este es uno de los momentos más grandes en la historia de Night Vale. Y esta es nuestra oportunidad de ser parte de él. El más grande desde cuando los fundadores del pueblo donaron carnes blandas, y escribieron nuestra acta constitutiva con su propia sangre en un costado de un _confundido_ coyote. Esta ciudad tiene la oportunidad de ser testigo del nacimiento de una verdadera nueva era.

_[Código Morse de fondo: .- .... --- .-. .-   .- .... --- .-. .-]_ _   
_

_[AHORA AHORA]_

Testigos informan que hay helicópteros sobre StrexCorp. Los testigos informan que pre adolescentes están cargando hondas, y además poseen varias insignias por avances en lectura, en sus bolsillos izquierdos.

¡Los testigos informan sobre una torpe muchedumbre de agentes de seguridad de StrexCorp que son incapaces de controlar una pequeña revolución!

¡Los testigos informan sobre una perpleja y vil institución que colapsa bajo el enorme peso de su propia avaricia!

 _Yo_ informo que estoy poniendo una barricada en mi puerta de la estación perteneciente a la gerencia de Strex, mientras le hago caras a Daniel, que está atrapado en la cabina.

¡Y mientras luchas, Night Vale, _por_ Night Vale, por su pueblo, por su hogar, los conduzco ahora, triunfantes ciudadanos, al clima!

_[Código Morse de fondo: .- .... --- .-. .-   .- .... --- .-. .-   .- .... --- .-. .-]_

_[AHORA AHORA AHORA]_

 

****

 

[♫ "Take Up Your Spade](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B007WUVIIY/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B007WUVIIY&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20&linkId=LYSIWVYMPFUIFSPU)” de [Sara Watkins](http://sarawatkins.com/) ♫

 

****

 

Como siempre, Night Vale, muchas cosas pasaron durante el clima y nos las perdimos. No porque no estuviera reporteándolas, sino porque no estábamos allí para experimentarlas.

Los testigos informan lo que vieron hoy.

Pero ningún testigo se unió.

Los testigos, débiles y observadores, sólo atestiguaron.

Radioescuchas... Oooooh, radioescuchas. La banda de revolucionarios bien letrados, la cual incluía a su líder y la única heroína que le quedaba a nuestro pueblo, Tamika Flynn, han sido capturados por el equipo de seguridad de StrexCorp. Tamika lideró una gran revuelta para liberar a nuestro pueblo de un terrible mal, y restaurar el _menos_ terrible mal que precedía originalmente. Pero nadie se presentó. Sólo _miraron_.

Los niños fueron enviados al Centro de Detención Juvenil, el cual estuvo vacío por años debido a los especialmente calibrados almuerzos escolares, formulados por la Asociación de Psicólogos de Night Vale.

Justo antes del arresto, Tamika, calmadamente agitó una copia llena de apuntes de La Vida de Galileo por Bertolt Brecht. Luego, parafraseó al influyente dramaturgo diciendo, “Lo triste no es una tierra sin héroes, sino una tierra que lo _necesita_.”

Un oficial tomó el libro y lo deslizó en una bolsa plástica, mientras Tamika era esposada y la llevaban a la parte trasera de patrulla, de un fuerte y brillante color amarillo, que además tenía logos con forma de triángulos anaranjados.

Night Vale... Night Vale. Traté de darles información de este día. Fui muy claro. Tamika fue muy clara. Pudimos haber _hecho_ algo, Night Vale, pero... Elegimos no hacerlo. ¡Ni siquiera _un_ ciudadano, fuera de Tamika y su banda de brillantes y valientes _niños_ , fue capaz de enfrentarse a la tiranía de hoy! ¡ _Todos_ elegimos no hacer nada y _esperamos_ un cambio que sería ganados _para_ nosotros y no _por_ nosotros! Por alguien más, creímos. Un héroe, creímos.

La convicción es sólo el primer paso. La _acción_ es el segundo paso. Pelear por lo que crees es el segundo paso. La solidaridad es el segundo paso. La unidad es el segundo paso. ¡No hicimos el segundo paso hoy, Night Vale!

¡Y ahora no habrá tercer paso!

Le fallamos a Tamika. Pero lo peor, es que no fallamos a nosotros mismos.

Yo–

Um...

Tengo invitados en mi estudio. No sé cómo pudieron atravesar mi barricada secreta hecha de carteles que decían “¡FUERA!” y “¡HABITACIÓN SECRETA!”, escrito en mayúsculas y con signos de exclamación. Los invitados son Lauren, la directora de mi programa y un hombre que nunca había visto ant–

¡Pero no, _he_ visto a este hombre antes! ¿Dónde te he visto antes?

Ellos no se ven felices, Night Vale. Lauren y el _extraño_ tienen una amplia sonrisa, sus dientes blancos, labios rosados, sus ojos grandes, pero tensos, profundos hoyuelos hacen que sus pequeñas narices parecieran entre paréntesis, _están sonriendo_ , pero se ven muy infelices.

Quizás es, uhh, es hora de retirarse por hoy. Um, estoy seguro que estaré con ustedes muy pronto otra vez, radioescuchas.

Manténganse en sintonía para los suaves sonidos del perdón, y la cadenciosa melodía de las heridas sanando, así que hasta la próxima, buenas noches, Night Vale–

¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Qué están–Dio–

 

*****

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Si amas algo, déjalo ir. Si comienza a volar alrededor y a piar, probablemente era un pájaro.

_[Código Morse en el fondo durante los créditos finales: --- - --- ---   ..--- ----- .---- ....._ _]_ _   
_

_[OTOÑO 2015]_


	47. El picnic de la compañía

_Lauren:_ Nieve está cayendo en alguna parte. Muchas cosas están cayendo, o caerán, o han caído, pero el triunfo temporal aún es triunfo.

 

 _Lauren:_ Bienvenidos, a la Gran Área Metropolitana de _Desert Bluffs_.

 

**

 

 _Lauren:_ ¡Hola, radioescuchas! Otro día, otra transmisión, otra oportunidad para llegar y comunicarse con ustedes, de manera oral.

 

 _Lauren:_ Han pasado un par de semanas desde que empezamos a hablarles directamente, sin filtros ni… _reinterpretación_ de por medio, y nos hemos olvidado de todo lo que podrían haber hecho.

 

 _Lauren:_ StrexCorp está orgulloso de comentar que hemos grabado celosamente, y catalogado, todo lo que han hecho, y lo hemos olvidado todo. ¡No te preocupes por ello! Déjanos a nosotros preocuparnos por ello. Sin preocupación, eres libre de ser todo lo eficiente y productivo que todos soñamos ser.

 

 _Lauren:_ Todos soñamos, cada noche, sobre nuestros trabajos, y nuestra eficiencia, y sobre el profundo abismo de consecuencia y retribución si no somos lo suficientemente productivos. Esos sueños recurrentes son una de las muchas maneras en que StrexCorp está feliz de llenar tus horas de vigilia, y tu sueño eterno.

 

 _Lauren:_ Desde que consolidamos todas nuestras radios comunitarias en una sola red de transmisión, ya no necesitamos preguntarnos por qué un pueblo está haciendo lo que el otro no. Podemos dejar de enfocarnos en nuestras diferencias, y en vez de eso, enfocarnos en nuestras similitudes, nuestras cosas en común. Por ejemplo, ¡el futuro! Todos compartimos eso, ¿no?

 

 _Kevin:_ ¡Claro que sí!

 _Lauren:_ ¡Hola de nuevo, Kevin!

 _Kevin:_ Hola.

 _Lauren:_ Radioescuchas, ¡conocen a Kevin! Es un presentador veterano de la Radio Desert Bluffs Incorporada, y nuevo presentador de la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale, ¡donde estará transmitiendo full-time! ¡Bienvenido, Kevin! Es agradable tenerte finalmente en el estudio.

 _Kevin:_ ¡Gracias, Lauren! Pero sabes, no me gustan los adjetivos “nuevo” o “veterano”. ¡Sugieren que había un pasado _antes_ que yo! Yo no soy nuevo, ¡yo soy ahora! ¡Todos somos ahora! Un ahora que se mueve hacia adelante, a una velocidad y dirección constante. Nuestro presente siempre se está convirtiendo en nuestro futuro. ¡Todos tenemos eso en común! ¡Tenemos un futuro! Y ese futuro lo es todo. ¡Y es nuestro para compartirlo! ¡Estoy feliz de al fin estar al aire con todos ustedes en Night Vale!

 _Lauren:_ Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, Kevin. Las cosas han estado tan bien últimamente, ¿no? Atrapamos a la delincuente juvenil que ha estado aterrorizando el pueblo, recuperamos nuestros helicópteros, te trajimos a ti, todas esas terribles puertas que aparecieron un par de semanas atrás han desaparecido de pronto, y ya nadie puede ver qué yace dentro de ellas. Y tu productor Daniel me dice que hace tan sólo unos días, arrestamos a un grupo de cinco personas en batas de laboratorio, que han estado merodeando alrededor, y entrando de manera ilegal a la casa de Cynthia Cabrera, en el barrio habitacional de Desert Creek.

 _Kevin:_ ¡Qué miedo! Bueno, ¡esas son buenas noticias!

 _Lauren:_ Sí, buenas noticias, o… casi buenas. Hay…un científico que esperábamos encontrar ahí, y no lo encontramos. ¡Tiene un cabello tan perfecto! ¡Piensa lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera querido añadir ese cabello perfecto y esos dientes perfectos a nuestros recursos! Me hace escupir– Perdón, que palabra más vulgar. Déjenme intentarlo de nuevo.

 _Lauren:_ Me hace… no querer sonreír. No intentar sonreír,  cuando la gente está en contra de la productividad como él. Oh bueno. ¡Lo encontraremos pronto! Encontraremos a todos los que buscamos. ¡Somos geniales en nuestros trabajos!

 _Kevin:_ Se siente bien tener un día libre de crimen mañana, ¿no? Hace que cualquier crimen que suceda hoy se sienta **justificado**. Bueno, Lauren, empecemos las noticias de hoy con… ¡StrexCorp! _♫_

 _Lauren_ : ¡Oh, yay!

 _Kevin:_ En un acto que es súper benevolente, Strex les está dando a todos los trabajadores hoy el día libre, ¡para ir a un picnic de la compañía!

 _Lauren:_ ¡Wow, Kevin!

 _Kevin_ : ¡Tienes razón, wow, Lauren! El picnic de la compañía será hecho en el Parque Mission Grove, así que diríjanse hasta allá ahora mismo, todos, y busquen los globos y los carteles. ¡Tienes que ir ahora!

 _Kevin_ : DEJA LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO Y DIRÍGETE AL PARQUE.

 _Kevin_ : Sigue todas las señales que veas, y toda indicación dada por los capitanes del picnic de StrexCorp. Están ahí para asegurarse de que la pases bien— y para asegurarse de que no dejarás el picnic antes de tiempo. ¡Sería una verdadera lástima irse antes de tal acogedor- y mandatorio- picnic! ¡Ve para allá ahora! ¡Hazlo!

 _Kevin:_ HAZLO AHORA.

**

 _Kevin_ : Y ahora, el calendario comunitario.

 _Kevin:_ ¡El martes es el día del trabajo! Todos los negocios y hogares pertenecientes a StrexCorp, que es lo mismo que decir todos los negocios y hogares, deberán trabajar de la manera más productiva y entusiasta. ¡El trabajo es como nos convertimos en mejores personas! ¿Tú _quieres_ ser una mejor persona, verdad? ¿Quieres ser valorado, tener valor, quieres que tu valor, numéricamente, incremente? ¡Entonces trabaja! ¡Es día de trabajar!

 _Kevin_ : El miércoles es día de trabajar. Sigan trabajando, empleados de StrexCorp, ¡no se detengan!

 _Kevin_ : De jueves a domingo también son día de trabajo. ¡Wow! ¡Qué semana más emocionante y productiva tendremos aquí en la Gran Área Metropolitana de Desert Bluffs!

 _Kevin_ : El lunes es una mentira que alguien te dijo para envenenarte en contra de la idea de comenzar tu semana de trabajo. ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? Muéstranos, y nos aseguraremos de que no te diga más mentiras. ¿No es eso amable? Sólo personas honestas, lidiando honestamente con otras personas honestas. Muéstranos al mentiroso, y lo denunciaremos.

 _Kevin_ : Este fue, el calendario comunitario.

**

 _Kevin_ : Bueno, ¡el picnic de la compañía en Mission Grove está en pleno desarrollo! ¡Todos están exponiendo sus dientes, y moviendo sus brazos! Hay señales colgadas que indican cómo mover tu cuerpo y tu cara para señalar máxima diversión.

 _Kevin_ : ¡También hay snacks! Están en las mesas de picnic con los manteles de papel, al lado de los capitanes de picnic de StrexCorp. No te preocupes por los amistosos oficiales, ¡Toma un cupcake! ¡Te lo has ganado! ¡Si es que has hecho suficientes horas de trabajo, te lo has ganado! Si no te has ganado todos los snacks que tomes de la mesa, los capitanes te lo dirán.

 _Lauren_ : desafortunadamente, no todo son buenas noticias, Kevin.

 _Kevin_ : ¿oh, no?

 _Lauren:_ al parecer hay algunos aguafiestas que no han llegado al picnic aún, o han tratado de irse temprano. ¡Pero está bien! StrexCorp organizó esta fiesta para premiar a sus empleados por su trabajo duro, ¡Y también para saber quiénes son los aguafiestas!

 _Lauren:_ ahora sabemos quiénes son los aguafiestas, y estamos haciéndoles saber juguetonamente que ellos son los aguafiestas. Les estamos poniendo sombreros de piedras sobre ellos, que dicen “aguafiestas” hasta que están de acuerdo. Es importante trabajar duro, pero también es importante jugar duro. Pero mayormente, es importante trabajar duro.

 _Kevin_ : ¡Es muy importante trabajar duro!

 _Lauren:_ ¡Sí que lo es!

 _Kevin_ : Tan importante. Más importante que la vida misma.

 _Lauren:_ Lo es.

 _Kevin:_ Hemos recibido algunas preguntas sobre esto, y sí, por supuesto, ¡las elecciones de Night Vale son dentro de un mes! Resulta que no hay manera de detenerla una vez que ha empezado. Todas las máquinas y el pulsante Desfiladero Escondido… no hay manera de apagarla, aparte de realizar la elección. Así que, estamos orgullosos de decir, ¡que estamos a favor de preservar la democracia, teniendo una elección, sin importar qué! Ambos candidatos, Hiram McDaniels y la Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente en tu Casa, emitieron un comunicado – a través de StrexCorp- diciendo, “ _No nos importa quien gane. ¡Lo importante es que Night Vale es beneficiada en su relación con la comunidad de negocios de la Gran Área Metropolitana de Desert Bluffs! Esta es la llave para la prosperidad económica, y para un futuro en harmonía con el Dios Sonriente._ ”

 _Lauren_ : ¡No podría estar más de acuerdo! ¡Quiero votar por los dos!

 _Kevin_ : ¡Yo también! Pero no puedes, es ilegal. No lo intentes, o alguien se hará cargo de ese rompimiento de la ley.

**

 _Kevin_ : Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores. ¿Lauren?

 _Lauren_ : ¡Gracias Kev! ¿Puedo llamarte Kev?

 _Kevin_ : ¡Ha ha ha! No, Lauren. Por ningún motivo.

 _Lauren_ : gracias, Kevin. El auspiciador de hoy es… ¡oh! ¡Sucede que es StrexCorp!

 _Lauren_ : StrexCorp. Como el rocío en el cielo. Como una nube que se disipa, sólo para volver en la forma de otras nubes. Como el sol. Como un pensamiento lleno de odio que no puedes suprimir. Como morder un puñado de arena. Como palabras que alguna vez tuvieron sentido. Como el sol. Como un enemigo, escondiéndose en las profundidades de tu propio cuerpo. Como el enemigo que es tu cuerpo. Como un pensamiento que desearías tener, pero no tienes. Como un dios sonriente. ¡Como el sol!

 _Lauren_ : StrexCorp. Ve a dormir.

 _Kevin_ : ¡Wow! ¡Eso fue pegajoso! Sabes, cada vez que escucho esos anuncios, no puedo evitar entonar el resto.

 _Lauren_ : ¡Nadie puede evitarlo! Nadie ha podido evitarlo en años.

**

 _Lauren_ : Y ahora, el tráfico.

 _Kevin_ : ¡Así es, Lauren! Todo empieza a fluir en el picnic de la compañía, como debe ser. Hay mucha gente agrupada rodeada de serpentinas, y globos, ¡y redes de vóleibol que no deben ser tocadas ni escaladas! El picnic de la compañía es donde todos deberían estar. Además, StrexCorp ha anunciado- ¿qué tan emocionante puede ser esto?- anunció que el picnic de la compañía continuará…. ¡de manera indefinida! ¡Que la fiesta es tan buena que no quieren terminarla! Así que todos VIVIRÁN en el picnic de la compañía ahora. Entre las serpentinas, y los globos, y las redes de vóleibol, altas y electrificadas. ¡Trabajarán ahí también! ¡Trabajarán ahí hasta que todo el trabajo este hecho! Hasta que todo- todo esto- esté terminado.

 _Kevin:_ ¡entonces habremos sido muy productivos! ¡Entonces, verdaderamente, habremos trabajado duro y jugado duro!

 _Kevin:_ Este ha sido, el tráfico.

**

 _Kevin_ : Sabes, Lauren, ¡el equipo de este estudio es tan antiguo! ¡No sé ni cómo se usa! ¡No se parece a todo ese equipamiento de alta tecnología que tenemos en Desert Bluffs! Pero hay muchas razones por las cuales tenemos que transmitir desde aquí.

 _Lauren_ : Envía un mensaje.

 _Kevin_ : ¡Sí que lo hace! ¡Envía muchos mensajes para que los disfruten todos! En fin, los chicos de Ventas, que se llaman todos Sean, han venido y con su ayuda, pude hacer de este estudio un poco más hogareño. Pelearon un poco por los cambios, pero eso es porque a nadie le gustan los cambios. Hay personas que no entienden el progreso.

 _Lauren_ : Extrañaré a los Seans.

 _Kevin_ : Los extrañaré también. ¡Pero mira lo agradable que se ve este lugar ahora! ¡Puedes ver las contribuciones de los Seans por todo el escritorio!

 _Lauren_ : ¡Y deslizándose por las paredes! ¡Sí, mucho más agradable!

 _Kevin_ : Y ahora, radioescuchas, un sonido profundo y estruendoso, como un gigante arrastrando su desfigurado cuerpo boqui abajo, a través de una tierra seca y sin agua.

[Sonido]

 _Kevin_ : Esa es mi parte obligatoria favorita de nuestra transmisión diaria. ¡No sé lo que significa! ¡Qué divertido!

 _Lauren_ : Ugh. Lamento interrumpirte, Kevin, pero estamos recibiendo reportes de que hay otra revuelta en el picnic.

 _Kevin_ : ¡Parece que estás en lo cierto, Lauren! Parece que la fiesta realmente está avanzando, ¿no? ¡Serpentinas y cupcakes por todas partes! Hay gente tocando las redes de vóleibol, y no deberían, pero están aprendiendo. O no ellos, pero la gente que los observa aprende. ¡Wow! ¡Esta gente realmente se vuelve loca en los picnics! El útil Supervisor de picnic de StrexCorp les está explicando, con altavoces, la mejor manera de expresar su alegría de picnic, así que las protestas deberían terminar pronto.

 _Lauren:_ Sí, el supervisor les está explicando. Están en el suelo, con sus manos sobre sus orejas para que los puedan escuchar mejor. Sus bocas están abiertas. Nadie ha vistos sonrisas como esas. ¡Qué manera tan interesante de sonreír! Sus pies están pateando, también, como si todavía intentaran bailar.

 _Kevin:_ ¡Oh! Bueno, ¡no hay música, gentecita tonta y fantástica! Sólo hay un Supervisor explicando cómo funcionan las fiestas, ¡y cómo el trabajo es la mejor fiesta de todas! ¡No necesitan retorcerse por eso!

 _Lauren:_ ¡Correcto! ¡No hay nada de música! Pero Kevin, ¿sabes qué _es_ lo que hay?

 _Kevin:_ ¿Qué cosa, Lauren?

 _Lauren:_ Kevin, y todos los radioescuchas ahí en el picnic de la compañía, o acurrucados ilegalmente en miserables escondites que _serán_ descubiertos, vamos ahora, al clima.

_**_

_♫_ “[Stupid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hww3n1cqnM)” de [Brendan Maclean](http://brendanmaclean.com/) _♫_

**

 

 _Kevin:_ Aquí estamos. El clima ha pasado, y todos sabemos que el final de la transmisión está cerca. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Habrá otra después, y otra después de esa, y así, y así… no nos iremos a ningún lado. El picnic de la compañía se ha vuelto la agradable fiesta de trabajo que siempre debió ser. Esos que han estado removiéndose y sonriendo de manera tan extraña están ahora sentados con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, trabajando felices. Se quedarán dentro del picnic de la compañía. Todos lo harán. Trabajaremos desde el picnic de la compañía para que así todo sea organizado, y no haya problemas.

 

 _Kevin:_ Escuchen, ¡No estamos completamente inconscientes! Sabemos que ha habido tensiones, ciertos eventos de los que todos se arrepienten- algunos más que otros- pero también sabemos que nada remueve la tensión entre pueblos rivales como un picnic, una sonrisa, y una canción. ¡Canten más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Bien!

 

 _Kevin_ : Hay un futuro brillante delante de nosotros. ¡Es tan brillante! ¡Cegadoramente brillante! Es un futuro lleno de dolorosa luz, ante la cual no tenemos otra opción que cerrar nuestros ojos y caminar serenamente hacia delante. Así que no se preocupen de dónde vienen. No se preocupen por donde irán.  Sólo preocúpense por donde aterrizan sus pies ahora.

 

 _Kevin:_ ¿Dónde estás de pie, y cuánto trabajo estás haciendo ahí donde estás parado? ¿Qué valor estas añadiéndole al mundo? ¿Cuál es tu valor? Estas son preguntas que debes hacerte. Y no te preocupes si te olvidaste de preguntarte a ti mismo, habrá gente con sujetapapeles que llegarán pronto a preguntarlas por ti.

 

 _Kevin_ : ¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡Quédense en sintonía para abundantes bendiciones de un Dios Sonriente! Así que desde mí, Kevin…

 _Lauren_ : … y de Lauren, aquí en el estudio…

 _Kevin:_ … como siempre, hasta la próxima, Gran Área Metropolitana de Desert Bluffs. Hasta la próxima.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Hay una diferencia entre ‘tuyo’, tú estás’*, e ‘hilo’. Hilo ni siquiera se pronuncia de la misma manera. Es una palabra completamente distinta.

*’ _Your_ ’ y ‘ _you’re_ ’ son muy parecidos y confundidos a menudo. [N. de T.]


	48. Renovaciones

Kevin: La belleza verdadera está en el interior, donde todo es rojo y brillante, lleno de órganos muy prácticos, y rocas afiladas.

Kevin: Bienvenidos a la Gran Área Metropolitana de Desert Bluffs.

 

∗∗∗∗∗

Kevin: ¡Hola, radioescuchas! ¡Se ven bien hoy! Eso es una suposición, pero es una suposición muy probable. Estoy seguro de que te ves muy bien. ¡Sí, un supuesto muy seguro! Probablemente el más seguro de los muchos, muchos supuestos que voy a hacer hoy.

Lauren: ¡Es un muy buen día, Kevin! ¡El picnic de la compañía todavía se está desarrollando! Han sido más de dos semanas, y todos los residentes de Night Vale están—

Kevin: —Y, por extensión, ¡todos los empleados de StrexCorp!

Lauren: ...están disfrutando de nuestro primer picnic anual, de duración indeterminada.

Kevin: ¡Tantas actividades divertidas, Lauren! ¡Nadie se quiere ir!

Lauren: ¡Nadie se puede ir!

Kevin: ¡Pero no querrían irse!

Lauren: Oh, ¡claro que no! No con todas las actividades divertidas, como, trabajo...

....

Kevin: Sí.

Lauren: Pero, ¡hay noticias más excitantes todavía! Estamos renovando esta vieja estación de radio. Redecoramos el estudio, unas semanas atrás, pero ahora que tenemos tantos empleados nuevos de StrexCorp llegando cada semana, queríamos crear una oficina agradable y acogedora para ellos.

Kevin: ¡Claro! ¡Siempre es emocionante tener un nuevo trabajo! ¿Comenzar una nueva carrera? Ese momento apasionante, ¿después de todos los currículum y cartas y entrevistas? Ese momento en que un día, una van se estaciona cerca tuyo, digamos, justo fuera de tu heladería favorita, o en la calzada, afuera de la casa de tu novia, y estás con los ojos vendados y sedado y ligeramente golpeado, y te conducen en direcciones aparentemente al azar, y entonces después de quebrarte espiritualmente, ¡te lanzan al concreto de las escaleras de tu nueva oficina, listo para comenzar tu nueva carrera! ¡Es un momento emocionante en la vida profesional de cualquiera!

Lauren: Y aquí en StrexCorp, queremos que esa emoción continúe. Así que, estamos remodelando y redecorando este viejo edificio. Hemos añadido algunas oficinas de venta nuevas, una... una Sala de Preguntas— completa con entretenidas sillas de acero, y amarras ejecutivas...

Kevin: ¡Mmm!

Lauren: ...Y muchas y maravillosas pinturas enmarcadas de dientes. ¡Incluso hemos remodelado los baños!

Kevin: Lo que me recuerda, hay algunos gatos callejeros, flotando a diferentes alturas en el baño de hombres, aquí en la estación. Parecen tener alrededor de un año. Si los quieres, ven a recogerlos antes de que el equipo de demolición llegue, hoy en la tarde.

Lauren: ¡Buen punto! Enviaré a nuestro productor Daniel a sacar algunas fotos de los pequeños. Las postearemos en el sitio web, y los radioescuchas podrán ver cual quieren adoptar, y venir a recogerlo.

Kevin: Desafortunadamente, ¡todos están muy entretenidos en el picnic de la compañía!

Lauren: Hmmm.

Kevin: Dudo que alguien tenga tiempo— o la habilidad física— de dejar el picnic, y venir a adoptar a un gato callejero flotante.

Lauren: Oh, ¡qué mal! Bueno, Haré que Daniel postee las fotos de todas formas, así todos pueden ver lo que se están perdiendo.

Kevin: ¡Hehe!

∗∗∗∗∗

Kevin: Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

Lauren: ¡Gracias, Kevin! Radioescuchas, ¿tienen frío? ¿Un poquito? ¿Sienten un delicado temblor sobre su piel?

Kevin: ¿Quizás han entrecruzado los brazos sobre ustedes, y los mueven suave pero vigorosamente?

Lauren: ¡Tienes tanto frío!

Kevin: Y ahora has puesto tus brazos debajo de la polera, tratando de maximizar el calor corporal a través del contacto con la piel. Has arropado tus brazos, y mueves tu cuerpo, hacia adelante y hacia atrás…

Lauren: ¿Y qué hay de tus orejas y nariz? ¡Tienes tanto, tanto frío!

Kevin: Ve y pregúntale a un amigo si te puede prestar un sweater. ¡Anda!¡No hay nadie alrededor! ¡Oh-oh! ¿No conoces a nadie, verdad?

Lauren: Tu vida puede ser una mentira absoluta.

Kevin: Bueno, al menos un sueño febril.

Lauren: O la pesadilla de alguien más.

Kevin: Lo más probable es que sea eso.

Lauren: Tienes mucho frío.

Kevin: Y nadie te puede ayudar. O escuchar. Mira alrededor. ¿Sólo paredes grises, sin ventanas, no?

Lauren: Ni siquiera una puerta.

Kevin: ¿Cuánto aire te queda? ¿Cómo es que estás respirando?

Lauren: No debe quedar mucho aire.

Kevin: Este mensaje fue traído hasta ustedes por Best Buy.

Lauren: Best Buy. ¡Conserva tu oxígeno!

∗∗∗∗∗

Lauren: Radioescuchas, las renovaciones han traído tanta alegría a la estación de radio, que pensamos en extender la diversión a todo el pueblo de Night Vale. Hemos enviado a nuestros contratistas por toda la ciudad para derribar otras cosas, también. Como el silo de misiles abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad, varias escuelas primarias, activas pero de bajo rendimiento, y ese extraño bosque en el lado oriental de Night Vale.

Kevin: Oh, ¡conozco ese bosque! ¡es un bosque muy agradable! Elogió mi vestimenta, cuando pasé con mi auto por ahí el otro día. Susurró, “¡Ese chaleco sin mangas te queda muy bien, Kevin!” También susurró, “Tienes un sentido de la moda inteligente y también muy colorido. ¡Da gusto estar cerca tuyo!”

Lauren: Ese bosque nunca me susurra nada.

Kevin: De hecho, detuve mi auto al costado de la carretera, porque me sentía bienvenido— incluso me hizo señas— por tan agradable comunidad de árboles. Pero mientras me acercaba, susurró: “¡No! ¡Tus ojos! ¡No! ¡Por favor vete! ¡Por favor, déjanos ser!”

Kevin: Y así lo hice. Porque tengo un respeto tremendo por la naturaleza.

Lauren: Sé que lo tienes. Vil, vil naturaleza.

Lauren: En fin, ¡vamos a eliminar ese bosque para construir un nuevo centro de formación corporativa!

Kevin: genial.

Lauren: También contratamos a la pequeña civilización que vive debajo del carril 5, del Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del Desierto’. Desde que el dueño Teddy Williams está… ocupado con el picnic de la compañía, y no ha pagado el arriendo, el ejército de gente pequeña está usando el edificio como cuartel general. Lo han renombrado como La Catedral de Huntokhar, en honor a su dios.

Kevin: También echaron abajo el Arby’s, y pusieron una escultura contemporánea, un modelo a escala 1:1 del Arby’s que acaban de destruir.

Lauren: Se siente TAN bien redecorar.

Kevin: ¿en serio? Casi nunca siento algo. Nunca siento algo en absoluto.

Lauren: Hmmm.

 ∗∗∗∗∗

Kevin: ¡echemos un vistazo a las noticias financieras!

Lauren: ¡los mercados se ven espectaculares hoy!

Kevin: ¿y a cambio? ¡ **TÚ** te ves espectacular hoy!

Lauren: ¡qué amable!

Kevin: ¡Soy amable porque todo se ve bien en los mercados financieros!

Lauren: ¿Serías menos amable si los mercados estuvieran mal?

Kevin: ¡sí! Los mercados con cifras a la baja significan que la gente no está trabajando duro, y si la gente no está trabajando duro, ¡debe significar que son tristes y perezosos! Y cuando la gente es triste y perezosa, me vuelvo menos amable.

Lauren: Interesante.

Kevin: ¿Qué estás haciendo? Esperen… radioescuchas, Lauren está haciendo algo en su teléfono.

Lauren: Y… listo. Veamos si… ¡sip! Sí, ¡parece que sí! ¡Maravilloso!

Kevin: ¿qué hiciste?

Lauren: Acabo de liquidar casi todas mis acciones, y el mercado está reaccionando rápidamente a ello. Los precios de las acciones están cayendo al suelo. Los mercados se ven horrible hoy.

Kevin: ¡Esas son noticias terribles! Es una vergüenza que la gente hoy en día no valore el trabajo duro, como se solía hacer. ¡No deberías dejar que tu tristeza y pereza destruya nuestro futuro económico! ¡Anímate!

Lauren: ¡Wow! Creo que te equivocaste. ¡No te volviste menos amable!

Kevin: ¿no?

Lauren: No, te volviste más útil.

Kevin: ¡es cierto! ¡Decirles a las personas tristes que se animen es como un nuevo nivel de amabilidad!

Lauren: ¡lo es! Ese fue un reporte muy informativo. Los mercados siguen mal, en todo caso. Puede que haya despidos o… desapariciones, pero creo que valió la pena.

Kevin: ¿Lauren? ¡Acabo de notar todas esas fotos de dientes humanos en la pared!

Lauren: ¿Son hermosas, no?

Kevin: ¡sí! ¿Pero esa? ¡No recuerdo esa foto! ¡No recuerdo escoger poner una foto de un faro en mi estudio! Sólo escogería fotos agradables de mirar. ¡ESA es una foto muy desagradable!

Lauren: Estoy de acuerdo. No me gusta ni un poco. Intentemos, por un momento, no mirarla.

…

Kevin: ¡no puedo dejar de mirarla!

Lauren: ¡Ugh, yo tampoco! Le diré a Daniel que se la lleve, una vez que haya terminado de fotografiar a esos condenados gatos flotantes en el baño.

Kevin: ¡Buen plan!

Lauren: Hmm.

∗∗∗∗∗

Kevin: Estamos recibiendo información desde el centro de la cuidad, diciendo que hay un retraso en nuestras renovaciones. Nuestros equipos de demolición  están estancados afuera del Terreno Baldío frente a la calle del Rec Center, el lote con la señal de “Futuro Hogar de la Antigua Casa de la Ópera de Night Vale”. Al parecer la alcaldesa en retirada Pamela Winchell, una anciana, y una línea de gente imposiblemente alta, con cabezas alargadas y alas, han escapado…o, erm… se han retirado temprano del picnic de la compañía, ¡y están impidiendo que nuestros contratistas levanten el tercer Sharper Image!*

*Sharper Image es una tienda de electrónicos en EEUU. [N. de T].

Lauren: ¡Pero eso es imposible! Invocamos el Dominio Eminente.

Kevin: ¡Estoy recibiendo información de que el Alcalde tiene poder de veto sobre el Dominio Eminente, y Sharper Image!

Lauren: ¡pero cómo es que todavía es alcaldesa! ¡DANIEL! ¡Daniel!, dónde estás. Iré a buscar a Daniel. Haré que me lleve al centro de la ciudad, y voy a lidiar con esto directamente. Estoy cansada de evitar— ¿qué fue eso?

Kevin: Radioescuchas, se acaba de cortar la luz en nuestro estudio.

Lauren: ¿…Daniel? ¿Kevin? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto Daniel de sacar las fotos a los gatos? Eso NO debería tomar tanto tiempo. Él es bastante eficiente.

Kevin: ¡Shh! ¡Hay alguien aquí, Lauren! ¡Alguien en esta habitación! Radioescuchas, hay un brillo negro, brillante, en medio del estudio. Brilla alrededor de la figura de alguien, ni un hombre ni una mujer, alto, largo, con enormes alas negras, batiéndose suavemente a través del aire filtrado y recirculado de 71°. Está sosteniendo algo. Algo pequeño y redondo. Radioescuchas, ¡está sosteniendo una bombilla eléctrica!

Kevin: Se está moviendo ahora. La persona— la… la... ¿Qué cosa? El… El ángel (los ángeles, por supuesto, son muy reales y muy peligrosos). Este peligroso ser está caminando hacia la pared, hacia esa nueva pieza de arte. Ese arte que, a diferencia de cualquier otro arte en la historia, no está representando dientes.

Lauren: ¡Oh mi Dios Sonriente! Esa foto, Kevin, esa foto es— es diferente ahora.

Kevin: ¿el faro? Hace unos momentos, la foto era de un faro en una montaña desierta, a plena luz de medio día. ¡Ahora la foto es un faro en medio de la oscuridad del desierto! Un cielo púrpura y anaranjado, y una luz roja parpadeante en la montaña. ¡La luz en la foto está parpadeando de verdad!

Kevin: Hay una puerta al pie de la torre de piedra, y se está abriendo. Un brillo profundo y púrpura está lentamente marcando la silueta de un hombre— parece ser un hombre. No puedo decir si es alto o bajo. Está sosteniendo algo. No sé qué es, pero se mueve en sus brazos.

Kevin: El hombre está— ¡está entrando al faro! Él—

[Una melodía débil pero familiar comienza a sonar de fondo]

Lauren: Kevin, ¡la puerta! Nuestra puerta del estudio. ¿Daniel, eres tú? ¿Ya te encargaste de los gatitos?

Kevin: Sólo veo la sombra del intruso, en ese profundo brillo púrpura. Es— ¡es el hombre del faro! ¡Está sosteniendo algo! ¡El peligrosísimo ángel está con él! ¡Está sosteniendo algo!

Lauren: ¡No! ¿Cómo—?

Kevin: Está sosteniendo—

[La música comienza a sonar más fuerte]

Lauren: ¡No te acerques!

Kevin: ESTÁ SOSTENIENDO UN GATO.

[Suena el tema principal de Welcome to Night Vale]

Gracias por traerme hasta acá, Erika.

Y mientras lo que sea que viene, sucede, te llevo, **NIGHT VALE** , ¡al clima!

 ∗∗∗∗∗

♫ “[High Tide Rising](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00HE5UAWW/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B00HE5UAWW&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20&linkId=KURIUCIC5ZAP42UR)” de [Fox  ♫ ](http://foxtheband.bandcamp.com/)

∗∗∗∗∗

Radioescuchas, se siente bien estar de vuelta. Después de tanto tiempo fuera, en ese horrible, horrible lugar. Que nunca más caigamos de nuevo en la perversa trampa del picnic de la compañía. No importa cuántos torneos de Bádminton, o competencias para cocinar ajíes promuevan los afiches, o los capitanes de picnic.

Hubo un intento de escape durante el horror letal e interminable que fue el juego de softbol del staff. ¡ugh!. Pero… había helicópteros por todas partes, y fuimos capturados, tratando de cavar un túnel debajo de la segunda base, con removedores de grapas.

Pero anoche, justo cuando— como sucede en todos los picnics— habíamos perdido toda la esperanza de algún día ser libres, la practicante Dana se me apareció. Había una vieja puerta de roble, que no había estado antes contra las redes de voleibol electrificadas— o, no. No más eufemismos. Nada de esquivar el tema. Había cercas eléctricas de alto voltaje, fatales para cualquiera que las tocara. La puerta en la reja se abrió, y ella salió, me tomó de la mano, y me llevó a ese mundo extraño en el que ha estado atrapada por tanto tiempo. Me trajo al faro en el extraño desierto que es como el nuestro, pero no es el nuestro. Me introdujo a un ejército de hombres y mujeres, que la han cuidado mucho.  Y me presentó a varias criaturas aladas y altas, todas llamadas Erika. Con K.

Dana dijo que eran ángeles. Heh. Le informé que los ángeles no son reales, ¡y que eso es ridículo! PUEDE que haya gritado esto, mientras me tapaba los ojos.

Dana me llevó a la cima de la montaña— que tampoco es real. Desde lo alto de esta monstruosidad de roca y tierra y mentiras, miramos el vacío desierto rosado. Pasado el faro, sobre el ejército, miramos el horizonte curvado de un plácido océano sin nubes, interminable.

Y vi por mí mismo, en ese horizonte, la terrible luz que se aproxima hacia nosotros.

La ex practicante Maureen es la que le demostró a todos que es posibles pasar totalmente de aquí hacia allá, con sus desapariciones y reapariciones. Y fue John Peters— ya saben, el granjero, quien encontró como abrir las viejas puertas de roble que llevan a tantos lugares… pero también aquí. A este hermoso lugar en el espacio y el tiempo. La Vieja Josie y sus definitivamente no-angelicales compañeros están en ese otro mundo, también.

Tantos se han ido. Pero no se irán de nuevo.

He devuelto a Khoshekh a su hogar en la estación, flotando a cuatro pies del suelo, en el baño de hombres. Encontré al ex productor de radio de StrexCorp, Daniel, muerto— o quizás… ¿inoperativo? (no sé si Daniel se identificaba como orgánico o no) — afuera de los baños. Aparentemente nadie nunca le dijo de los peligros mortales de tomar fotos de gatos.

¿Radioescuchas? No todo está bien. La mayoría de las cosas no están bien. StrexCorp aún es dueño de todo lo que se puede comprar aquí, y de muchas cosas que no se deberían comprar. Muchos de ustedes aún están atrapados en el picnic de la compañía. Otros están atrapados en las impresiones incorrectas de cómo deberían ser sus vidas, pero eso empezó mucho antes de todo este asunto con StrexCorp. Eso es algo que solo tú puedes arreglar, a través de reflexión, risas, y aceptación.

Lauren y Kevin huyeron cuando se enfrentaron con lo que sea que es Erika, pero no creo que se hayan ido por mucho tiempo.

Y después está Dana, y su ejército de guerreros enmascarados, de pie en el camino de la Luz, profunda y retumbante. Ese abrasador, cegador zumbido. Ese DIOS SONRIENTE.

Y, seré honesto, no sé dónde está Carlos. Capturaron a sus científicos, pero no lo capturaron a él. Estoy seguro de que está bien. Un científico siempre está bien.

Radioescuchas, tantas cosas están mal. Esto es lo que está bien:

La radio Comunitaria de Night Vale es nuestra nuevamente. Somos la única cosa en Night vale que no le pertenece a Strexcorp y juro… JURO… que nos mantendremos así.

Y pronto todo el pueblo será como esta estación. No sin problemas, y sin pérdidas. No sin heridas graves y una vida entera de ‘y si hubiera’. Pero lo haremos.

Podemos estar controlados por el Consejo de la Ciudad, y la Vaga, pero amenazante agencia de gobierno, y las estelas químicas*, y La Orden Secreta de Reyes Reptiles, y las misteriosas luces que pasan sobre nosotros, ¡pero NO seremos controlados por un Dios Sonriente! ¡Somos Night Vale! ¡Y somos, en nuestra propia forma, libres!

*la teoría conspiracional de las estelas químicas, supone que las estelas que sueltan los aviones en el cielo tienen químicos, o agentes biológicos, con propósitos siniestros. [N. de T.]

Debemos continuar la lucha, y resistir. Debemos ser los héroes que buscamos en otros. Debemos dejar de hablar en código, y hacerlo en ACCIÓN.

Vuelvan a sus hogares, si pueden. Pero no aseguren sus puertas hoy. No se escondan del peligro. Sean valientes. Sean realmente valientes.

Digo, tampoco se dejen llevar. No se acerquen al parque para Perros. Y no corran con cuchillos. Y, por los llantos en voz alta, no lloriquees en voz alta. Enojarás a los osos, que son animales emocionalmente frágiles, y que ya están muy incómodos con ellos mismos.

Quédense en sintonía para la molesta sensación de que dejaste la cafetera encendida. De seguro no es gran cosa. Pero… ¡oh! ¿Y si de verdad es gran cosa? ¡Oh, no! ¡No puedo creer que dejaste la cafetera encendida!

Y como siempre buenas noches, Night Vale. ¡Buenas noches!

∗∗∗∗∗

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** ¿te sientes perdido? ¿Como si no tuvieras un objetivo en la vida? ¿Como si estuvieras cubierto de suciedad y hojas húmedas? ¿Como si fueras un gusano de tierra? ¿Eres un gusano de tierra? Suena como si fueras un gusano de tierra, de hecho.


	49. Las viejas puertas de roble (parte A y B)

_Celebrando _dos_  años de Welcome to Night Vale   
En vivo desde _The Town Hall_ , Nueva York, 4 JUN 2014._

 

 _Meg Bashwiner:_ Y ahora, radioescuchas de todo tipo, la voz—

 _Lauren:_ Lo lamento, ¿estamos interrumpiendo algo? De seguro no es nada importante.

 _Lauren:_ El sol es brillante, la luna es irrelevante, y nosotros somos luz, y luz, y luz, y luz. Somos luz. Radioescuchas, es Lauren Mallard, Vice presidenta de StrexCorp, que es dueño de... digo... _patrocinador_ de la comunidad de Night Vale y del Área Metropolitana de Desert Bluffs. Estoy aquí con Kevin, quién ha sido el locutor de la ciudad hermana de Night Vale, Desert Bluffs, por... ¿cuánto tiempo, Kevin?

 _Kevin:_ ¡no lo puedo decir!

 _Lauren:_ Kevin, ¡no seas modesto! ¡Eres la voz de nuestra comunidad!

 _Kevin:_ Soy LITERALMENTE incapaz de decirlo, Lauren.

 _Lauren:_ Kevin y yo hemos estado transmitiendo desde una locación secreta por... algunos cambios recientes en el pueblo de Night Vale.

 _Kevin:_ StrexCorp... StrexCorp estaba en el proceso de unir a las dos ciudades, pero hubo algo de...

 _Lauren:_ falta de comunicación.

 _Kevin:_ ¡Sí! Gracias, Lauren. Eres tan útil con tus palabras. ....falta de comunicación, y ahora el pueblito de Night Vale está... molesto.

 _Lauren:_ Hemos tratado de traerles un poco de sol abrasador sin fin, delicioso jugo de naranja trans-dimensional, y adorables mascotas peludas, ¡con adorables dientes rechinantes!

 _Kevin:_ ¡Adoro mi mascota Strex, Lauren! [Se ríe] ¡Oh, es lo más tierno! Lo saco de paseo, le arrojo palos, ¡le digo mis peores secretos! Lo alimento con ratones todos las noches antes de ir a dormir.

 _Lauren:_ Oh, no. No se supone que coman ratones, Kevin.

 _Kevin:_ ¡lo entrené para eso! Me tomó algunas semanas, pero... ya está aceptando sus meriendas.

 _Kevin:_ Lauren, ¿sabías que en Night Vale, la gente tiene prohibido visitar el Parque para Perros?

 _Lauren:_ ¡cierto! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tampoco pueden comer trigo, o sus productos derivados!

 _Kevin:_ ¡delicioso trigo! ¡Deliciosos productos derivados!

 _Lauren:_ ¡tampoco pueden tener computadores o utensilios para escribir! Y sus practicantes de la radio tienen muchos... accidentes. , en el caso de la practicante Dana, terminan conociendo a su propio doble, y uno de los dos mata al otro...

 _Kevin:_ ¡oh!

 _Lauren:_ y después el que queda (no se sabe a ciencia cierta si ella o el doble) queda atrapada por casi un año en... ‘otro’ mundo desierto, desde donde ha estado causando problemas para nosotros, con un grupo rebelde de ángeles, y, um, guerreros enmascarados. Ugh… Es... es hermoso, pero es un pueblo muy poco productivo, sin alcanzar su máximo potencial productivo.

 _Kevin:_ Mi abuela solía bordar almohadas con la frase, “¡ALCANZA TU MÁXIMO POTENCIAL PRODUCTIVO!” me gustaban mucho esos cojines, ¡una vez me vendió uno!

 _Lauren:_ Eso es muy dulce. Una buena historia, Kevin.

 _Lauren:_ Así que, nosotros en StrexCorp, sin querer que nuestros vecinos se pierdan bajo la oscuridad y el terror opresivo, hemos traído helicópteros amarillos brillantes hasta acá, para hacer desaparecer del pueblo todos sus terribles horrores. Esa extraña forma en el Parque Grove que mata gente si la observas, o si le hablas, uh, las Figuras Encapuchadas que se infiltran en los más profundos sueños y miedos de todos, la Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia de Gobierno que graba las conversaciones de todos, y las Nube Brillante que deja caer animales muertos, ¡la fisura en el tiempo que deja pasar dinosaurios!

 _Kevin:_ los pteranodontes no son dinosaurios, Lauren. Son ARÁCNIDOS.

 _Lauren:_ Tienes razón.

 _Kevin:_ ¡no, TÚ tienes razón! Es difícil trabajar en esta distopía.

 _Lauren:_ ¿Cierto?

 _Kevin:_ ¿cierto?

 _Lauren:_ ¿cierto?

 _Kevin:_ ¡cierto! Y después de eso tan sólo dejan que esta niña adolescente, ¿cómo se llama? Tamika... ¡dejan que inicie una milicia!

 _Lauren:_ Bueno, afortunadamente está en prisión.

 _Kevin:_ Y después, traen a estos feos científicos, ¡a estudiar cosas que no deberían ser estudiadas!

 _Lauren:_ afortunadamente, él está atrapado en el mismo ‘otro’ mundo desierto que la practicante Dana.

 _Kevin:_ Lauren, creo... ¡creo que quizás todo esto es NUESTRA culpa!

 _Lauren:_ ¿por qué, Kevin?

 _Kevin:_ amamos Night Vale... DEMASIADO.

 _Lauren:_ ¡Nos preocupamos más de lo que ellos podían entender!

 _Kevin:_ les mostramos simpatía más allá de la que podían recibir.

 _Lauren:_ Mostrémosles empatía.

 _Kevin:_ [jadeo] ¡SÍ! ¡EMPATÍA!

 _Lauren:_ ¿escuchaste eso, Night Vale? No más simpatía por parte de StrexCorp. No más simbiosis emocional. Te daremos empatía. Te daremos el espacio para que entiendas lo que necesitas. Pero, ¡lo que tú necesitas es luz de sol, y estructura, y trabajos!

 _Kevin:_ No quieren que echemos una mano, quieren una mano en el cuello. ¡Como muestra de amistosa solidaridad! Una fuerte palmada en el cuello.

 _Lauren:_ Vamos a mostrarles empatía en un puñado de tierra, Night Vale.

 _Kevin:_ Tan sólo… ¡Miren toda esta empatía!

 _Lauren:_ ¡Mírenla!

 _Kevin:_ Mírenla todos los días.

 _Lauren:_ Mírenla para siempre.

 _Lauren:_ ¡OK! um, hablaremos pronto, perdón por interrumpir lo que sea que es... esta pequeña tontería.

 _Meg Bashwiner:_ Como estaba diciendo. Y ahora, radioescuchas de todo tipo, la voz de Night Vale, ¡Cecil Baldwin!

Piensa el pasado.

Mira el futuro.

Escucha para siempre.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

*****

Hola, radioescuchas, les hablo desde el único lugar en Night Vale que sigue siendo nuestro. Los Estudios de la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale. He aprendido sobre mi confusión acerca de cómo funciona poner una barricada en las puertas, así que logrado -por dos semanas- mantener este estudio libre de las influencias de StrexCorp y sus empleados.

Pero, basta de preámbulos. Ahora al ambulo.

Hoy es el día. Habrá sólo una cosa hoy, y esa es la destrucción de la odiada StrexCorp, liberando nuestro pueblo de Night Vale. Ya no trabajaremos más. Ya no adoraremos a un Dios Sonriente. Hemos fallado antes, hemos fallado tantas veces en diferentes tareas, pero en esto, no fallaremos.

Digo, de verdad ESPERO que no fallemos.

En cualquier caso, dedicaremos la transmisión de hoy a la revolución, sin interrupciones.

 _Hiram:_ ¿Disculpa?

Um... uhh, disculpa...

 _Hiram:_ ¡deja de hablar o cesaré tus palabras por ti!

 _Hiram:_ tranquila, Cabeza Verde.

Um, radioescuchas, lo lamento. El candidato a la alcaldía, y dragón de 5 cabezas literal, Hiram McDaniels, ha aparecido en el estudio.

 _Anciana sin Rostro:_ También estoy aquí.

¿Alguien acaba de hablar?

 _Anciana sin Rostro:_ Sí, soy yo, la Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa.

 _Anciana sin Rostro:_ estoy acurrucada en el espacio debajo de tu estudio en estos momentos. Hay muchos insectos y tuberías interesantes aquí abajo.

Bueno, es genial tenerlos a los dos aquí, pero escuchen, tenemos esta revolución...

 _Hiram:_ ¿Escucha, Cecil?

...por hacer, y...

 _Hiram:_ Uh, no quiero entrometerme en tu revolución...

 _Hiram:_ apoyo totalmente la libertad.

 _Hiram:_ ¡el árbol de la libertad debe ser regado periódicamente con sangre y cubierto con ramas desprendidas y podado con tijeras hechas de huesos! ¡Es mi árbol favorito!

 _Hiram:_ te escucho, Cabeza Púrpura, pero....

 _Anciana sin Rostro:_ Estamos aquí porque estás olvidando el hecho más importante que sucede hoy. Hoy es el día de las elecciones. Hoy es el día en que por fin los ciudadanos de Night Vale podrán cambiar algo. O, no cambiar algo, pero ciertamente serán afectados por el cambio.

¡Seguro! Bueno, ¡hoy es también el día de las elecciones! y cubriremos eso también, ¿ok? Pero, por ahora, vayan a pararse en el callejón detrás de la alcaldía a esperar los resultados, como es tradicional.

 _Anciana sin Rostro:_ gracias, Cecil.

 _Hiram:_ absolutamente, muchas gracias. Volveremos pronto.

 _Hiram:_ ¡sí! ¡Lo que la Cabeza Dorada dijo! ¡Lamentable pedazo de hombre!

******

Vamos inmediatamente, con las noticias.

Varios ciudadanos han reportado que unas viejas puertas de roble han aparecido por todo el pueblo. Las puertas se abren hacia un paisaje desierto, parecido al nuestro. A través de estas puertas están llegando criaturas altas, de caras alargadas y alas anchas. Estas criaturas son difíciles de categorizar, y lo mejor que puedo hacer es ‘definitivamente no- ángeles’.

Las para nada angélicas criaturas vienen junto a enormes hombres y mujeres que usan máscaras. Los no- ángeles y el ejército enmascarado han destruido las cercas eléctricas que atrapaban a la gente en el picnic de la compañía StrexCorp. Y estas son increíbles noticias, pero lamentablemente, no terminan ahí.

StrexCorp ha respondido con una fuerza aparentemente interminable de trabajadores de oficina. Vestidos en ropa de negocios casual, agradable pero económica, y armados con cuchillos dentados y con sonrisas con dientes. Son respaldados por un enjambre de helicópteros amarillos que han llenado el cielo, y  pesar de eso, no han tapado el sol. De hecho, el sol parece estar más brillante que nunca. Brillo no natural, si es que una enorme bola de gas altamente compactado que sostiene la vida por mera proximidad puede ser considerada natural. ¡Ha!

Los horribles trabajadores de oficina sonrientes están alejando a las criaturas aladas y al ejército enmascarado del picnic. La fuerza de Strex es demasiada, incluso para estos equipos de rescate de otro mundo. Cualquier tipo de poder inespecífico que tengan, son inespecíficamente insuficientes. Y están, más específicamente, perdiendo. Huyen. Algunos han caído, con los trabajadores de oficina como enjambre sobre ellos.

Los ángeles- o, ya sabes... no-ángeles- han entrado al Centro de Detención Juvenil, buscando a una pequeña en específico. No, una joven mujer. No... Un ser humano, y a su ejército bien entrenado de otros seres humanos. Pero la celda que alguna vez contuvo a Tamika Flynn estaba vacía. En vez de eso, sólo había grilletes rotos, y las palabras ‘HE SIDO ENCONTRADA’ estaban escritas en un marcador de libro, sobre la página 210 de una copia de tapa blanda de ‘[Book of Longing](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/006112561X/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=006112561X&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)’ de[ Leonard Cohen](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/006112561X/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=006112561X&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20).

El paradero actual de Tamyka Flynn es desconocido. Las criaturas aladas, las cuales se llaman todas Erika, y el ejército enmascarado de gigantes, han continuado su retirada ante la embestida de los trabajadores de oficina sin ojos, hasta más allá del Puente Levadizo en el Pueblo Viejo.

Radioescuchas, dada la urgencia de hoy, tenía planeado saltarme algunas de nuestras secciones habituales, al igual que los anuncios publicitarios, pero... desde que nos apartamos de nuestros propietarios actuales, estamos... un poco atrasados en nuestras cuentas. ¡Así que, tengo en mi estudio a un pedazo de niebla sentiente!

 _Deb:_ ¡Hola, Cecil! ¡Hola, radioescuchas! Me llamo Deb.

Y Deb de hecho no va a dejar mi estudio, hasta que nos haya dicho todo sobre, eh... ¿qué estás promocionado?

 _Deb:_ ¡Whole Foods!

¡Ah, cierto! Así que, a pesar de que tenemos esta enorme revolución por realizar, nos vamos a tomar un momento para escuchar a Deb, el pedazo de niebla sentiente, sobre, um...

 _Deb:_ ¡Whole Foods!

Sí.

 _Deb:_ ¡Gracias Cecil! En Whole Foods, no tenemos nada de materia putrefacta y en descomposición, mezclada con nuestros productos. No hay salas de sangre secretas en nuestras tiendas, donde mantenemos las salas de sangre. Ninguna de las cajas de cereal contiene arañas. Y si lo hicieran, serían arañas muy amistosas y útiles. Cielos, ¡serías tan afortunado de encontrar una araña como esa en tu caja de cereal Whole Foods! O no solo una... sino cientos de ellas. Pero de todas formas, no lo harás.

 _Deb:_ Whole Foods sólo sirve la comida más fresca, ¡y ciertamente no mantenemos serpientes venenosas debajo de las frutas, en nuestra área de producción! ¿por qué haríamos eso? Sería peligroso, y malo para los negocios. Nadie ha muerto por la mordedura de una serpiente en Whole Foods. Nadie que conozcas.

 _Deb_ : Whole Foods. ¿Por qué envenenaríamos nuestros almuerzos congelados? No hacemos eso para nada.

Bueno, ¡gracias Deb!

 _Deb:_ Oh, no, gracias a ti, Cecil. Buena suerte con lo que sea que están haciendo. Suena poco interesante y humano.

Oh, OK. ¡Adiós, Deb!

*****

Radioescuchas- me disculpo por esos ruidos que tenemos ahora. Hay otra señal de radio, interfiriendo con la nuestra...

 _Lauren:_ ¡Hola Cecil! Es Lauren Mallard.

 _Kevin:_ ¡perdón por interrumpir!

 _Lauren:_ Kevin y yo tuvimos que interrumpir en tu señal, queríamos hablar contigo. ¡Hablar con gentileza resuelve muchas cosas!

 _Kevin:_ Revoluciones violentas nunca han resuelto nada.

Discrepo. Estados Unidos fue fundado con una revolución. Y digo, seguro, aún somos gobernados por los Reptilianos, pero... Los Reyes Reptiles nos dejan tener nuestro propio país, porque vieron todo el esfuerzo que hicimos durante esa revolución.

 _Lauren:_ Eso fue décadas atrás, Cecil. En fin, queríamos saber qué podemos hacer para mantener nuestro negocio. Nosotros aquí en StrexCorp Synernists, Inc. nos dedicamos al mejoramiento de la vida a través del marketing, redes sociales, y música alegre.

 _Kevin:_ ¡y trabajo duro!

 _Lauren:_ Mmm. Estoy segura que la parte del trabajo duro estaba implícita, Kevin.

 _Kevin:_ Estoy seguro de que no pedí tus comentarios.

Lauren: ¿Cecil? StrexCorp valora todo el esfuerzo que has puesto, para hacer de esta Estación, lo que era.

[Cecil se aclara la garganta]

 _Lauren:_ es. Lo que ES. Pero, cuando los empleados se rehúsan a participar en nuestros ejercicios de confianza, y boicotean nuestros productos, y nos atacan con nuestros propios helicópteros, creo que hemos fallado en nuestra declaración de misión.

Y... ¿cuál es esa declaración de misión?

 _Kevin:_ ¡esta!

[Sonidos ahogados]

 _Lauren:_ Estábamos tan ensimismados pensando en nuestros negocios que no... Que no... (que no usamos sus cerebros)... que no pensamos en las personas. ¡Las personas son importantes para StrexCorp! ¡Importan porque son importantes para el negocio! Estamos aquí para hacer las cosas bien. Primero es lo primero. Reconstruiremos el Puerto, Litoral, y Zona Recreacional de Night Vale, y vamos a desviar miles de galones de agua potable y necesaria para otros pueblos, para dotarlo. También rellenaremos el agujero gigante detrás del Ralph’s.

¿Pero, a dónde irá la gente que se agrupa ahí, a agruparse?

 _Lauren:_ Oh, Cecil. Eres simplemente demasiado resistente al cambio. Tu revolución es _tierna_. La comunidad unida es _adorable_. Pero el dinero... el dinero es poder. Vamos a invertir-

 _Kevin:_ ...estamos actualmente invirtiendo...

 _Lauren:_ ...para hacer de Night Vale un mejor lugar para vivir.

 _Kevin:_ ¡y así incrementar el valor de venta!

 _Lauren:_ además, sabemos que todos le temen a las bibliotecas en Night Vale, por lo cual StrexCorp demolerá la biblioteca, destruirá a los peligrosos bibliotecarios, ¡y la reemplazará por Centros de Compra de LibrosStrex!

 _Tamika:_ ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡Ni te atrevas a hablar de libros!

Tamika, ¿eres tú?

 _Tamika:_ Sí. Encontré la ubicación secreta de esos dos, usando una técnica de triangulación de radio que aprendí leyendo una antología de poemas de Emily Dickinson.

 _Kevin:_ ¿Lauren? Ten cuidado, tiene una honda, ¡y una edición de aspecto pesado de la exitosa obra ‘[Look Back in Anger](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/0140481753/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=0140481753&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20)’ de John Osborne!

 _Lauren:_ Gracias, Kev, pero me haré cargo de esto felizmente. Sucede que  tengo mi propia honda, y una edición pesada del Manual del Empleado Strex.

 _Kevin:_ ¿Bueno, Lauren? ¡Tienes la situación bajo control! Me iré a supervisar otras cosas importantes, en otro lugar. Dime si- _cuando_ te hagas cargo de esta niña.

 _Tamika:_ Amo los libros. ¡Como ese libro que estás sosteniendo! parece mal escrito, mal concebido, lleno de malas ideas, expresadas mal.... apuesto que carece de arcos narrativos, y de apreciación por el lenguaje fluido. ¡Se ve como el peor libro en la historia de los libros! Pero aquí está el asunto... aún es un libro. Y adoro los libros. Así que, no mereces ni siquiera sostenerlo.

 _Lauren:_ ¡entonces ven y tómalo!

Tamika ¡cuidado!

 _Lauren:_ ¡déjame arrojarte algunas ideas!

 _Tamika_ : ¡ugh!

 _Lauren:_ ¡ha ha ha! ¡Sí!

¿Tamika? ¡Tamika! ¿Estás herida?

 _Lauren:_ ¿Cecil? Tamika ya no será un problema para nosotros. Ahora, ¿de qué hablábamos? Oh, cierto, dinero. Éxito, Es sólo que-

 _Tamika:_ Ugh...

¡Tamika! ¿Tamika? ¿Me escuchas?

 _Lauren:_ bueno, caramba. Espera, Cecil, parece que aún está ahí. Esto sólo tomará un segundo.

 _Tamika:_ Señora, he estado entrenando por meses. He echado abajo tus helicópteros sólo con mi honda. He mirado a un bibliotecario justo en el área donde la mayoría de las criaturas tienen ojos. ¡Tú no me asustas!

 _Lauren:_ Oh, no. ¡Oh, no! ¿De dónde salieron todos estos niños?

 _Tamika:_ No importa. Lo que importa es que en unos momentos, comenzarás a correr lo más rápido que puedas, en dirección a Desert Bluffs. ¡Ahora, Club de Libros! ¡Unidos! ¡Vamos!

 _Lauren:_ ¡no! ¡No! ¡Que el Dios Sonriente tenga misericordia! No, no, ¡me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me- ow, ow! ¡Me estoy yendo!

Bien hecho, señorita Flynn.

 _Tamika:_ aseguraré esta frecuencia. Seguiremos transmitiendo instrucciones desde acá. ¡Mantente alerta, Night Vale!

¡Gracias Tamika!

¿Radioescuchas? Night Vale vuelve a la vida. Después de semanas en el picnic de la compañía, los ciudadanos están recordando quiénes son. Son miembros de una seudo-democracia, dirigida por Reyes Lagartos, a través de un laberinto bizantino de títeres de gobierno y papeleo.

Una multitud de esos zánganos sonrientes de StrexCorp rodeó a uno de los no-ángeles alados, que estaba usando una chaqueta de traje hecha a medida, pero aparte de eso, totalmente desnudo.

Pero entonces, Leanne Hart, la editora en jefe del Diario de Night Vale, hizo su camino entre la multitud con un hacha.

“¡Los estoy imaginando a todos como bloggeros de noticias! ¡Están destruyendo años de tradición periodística!”

Y entonces ante la petición de Sarah Sultan, presidenta del Instituto Profesional de Night Vale, Leann arrojó a Sarah hacia los pocos trabajadores de Strex que permanecían intactos.

Sarah, que es una piedra de río suave y del porte de un puño, le dio a su objetivo magníficamente, antes de... rebotar a algún otro lado.

Y así esta Erika, que se veía adinerado y... mayormente desnudo, fue salvado.

******

¡Esperen, esperen!, esperen... ¡estoy viendo un destello, radioescuchas! Y este destello se está convirtiendo en- ¡una forma! y la forma... La forma se está convirtiendo en... ¡una mujer!

 _Dana:_ ¡Hola Cecil! Soy yo, ¡Dana!

¡Dana! ¿Por qué no has regresado a Night vale?

 _Dana:_ Lo haré pronto, creo. Pero hay algo que me tiene preocupada. Ese retumbar se ha vuelto más fuerte, y la luz en el horizonte está muy cerca. Puedo sentir calor, pero no calidez. Mientras más calor hay, siento más frío. Es una luz terrible y está tan cerca ahora. Siento como si el universo se estuviera desenredando. Además, ¡encontré a alguien aquí en el desierto!

 _Carlos_ : ¡Hola Cecil! Me estoy manifestando en tu estudio de radio por razones personales y no personales.

¡Carlos! ¡Oh, gracias a los cielos imperfectos! No- ¡no te he visto en semanas! ¡No sabía dónde estabas!

 _Carlos:_ cuando entré a la casa que no existe, me encontré en este otro mundo desierto, pero algo le pasó a mi equipo de científicos, ¡porque no había ninguno para dejarme salir! Después ni siquiera pude encontrar la puerta. Eventualmente, tu amiga Dana me encontró...

¿Pero Carlos? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿O no me mandaste un snapchat? ¿O no reblogueaste  mis tallados en madera de Khoshekh? Trabajé duro en esos.

 _Carlos:_ ¿Cecil, cómo habría hecho eso? ¡Estoy en medio de un desierto que no es de este mundo!

 _Carlos:_ No hay torres de celulares, o wi-fi o cualquier otro sistema de comunicación. Además, debía salvar mi batería hasta que pudiera encontrarte de nuevo-

 _Dana:_ Oh, no ¡tu teléfono funciona aquí!

 _Carlos:_ ¿en serio?

 _Dana:_ ¡Sí! además, yo no he cargado mi celular como, en un año, y la batería no se ha agotado.

 _Carlos._ Oh. ¿Es un Samsung?

 _Dana:_ No, es el mismo que tienes tú.

 _Carlos:_ oh, wow.

 _Dana:_ Y la wi-fi es bastante decente, así que...

 _Carlos:_ ¡oh, mira eso! Cecil, estoy en tu tumblr ahora. Y tengo que decirlo, el arte es magnífico.

Oh, gracias.

 _Dana:_ Digo, el tiempo es raro, así que a veces respondes e-mails que aún no te han mandado, pero aparte de eso...

¿Carlos? ¿Cómo hago para que vuelvas a casa? ¡D-dana! ¿Cómo lo hacemos para que Carlos vuelva a casa? M-me gustaría que Carlos vuelva a casa.

 _Carlos:_ podré hacerlo, pronto. Estoy inventando algo en esos momentos.

 _Dana:_ Cecil, cada vez que las puertas se abren, dejan entrar esa terrible luz en Night Vale. ¡Y la luz está tan cerca ahora que no podemos arriesgarnos!

 _Carlos:_ ¡exacto! eres muy inteligente. Cecil, tienes practicantes muy inteligentes.

Lo sé.

 _Carlos:_ Así que estoy construyendo un aparato altamente científico, para mantener la luz alejada de las puertas. Ahora, este aparato es muy similar a un paraguas gigante, ¿está bien? pero es MUCHO más complejo y científico, por razones que no tengo tiempo para explicar ahora. Mi medidor de peligro está en rojo y, científicamente hablando, rojo es el color más peligroso.

¿Carlos? Carlos, te estás desvaneciendo! ¡Dana! ¿a dónde se fue Carlos?

 _Dana:_ ¡sigue aquí!

 _Carlos:_ ¿Dana? ya no puedo ver a Cecil.

 _Dana:_ sigue aquí. Carlos, gracias. Quizás pueda ver de nuevo a mi mamá y a mi hermano gracias a ti, eres un héroe.

 _Carlos:_ No soy un héroe. Soy un científico.

 _Dana:_ entonces ‘científico’ será siempre mi palabra para héroe.

¿Qué es lo que dice? no puedo-

 _Carlos:_ Deberíamos irnos. Uh, dile a Cecil que no tardamos. Las puertas deberían ser seguras de abrir ahora, sólo necesito terminar de estabilizar el aparato.

 _Dana:_ ¿Cecil? tenemos trabajo que hacer, pero estaremos en casa pronto.

OK. No puedo esperar para verlos a ambos.

 _Carlos:_ como, una hora o dos, máximo.

¿Dijo algo? Fue- ¿fue tierno?

 _Dana:_ ¡adiós, Cecil!

OK. Es bueno saber que tenemos a una practicante tan talentosa, y... un científico brillante trabajando juntos.

*****

Una vez más, radioescuchas, um, estoy recibiendo frenéticas llamadas telefónicas, que me han hecho recuerdo de que es ¡día de elecciones!

Así que, veamos lo que ocurre en el callejón detrás del Consejo de la Ciudad! ¿Hiram? ¿Anciana sin Rostro?

 _Hiram:_ ¡Tú revolución es insignificante! ¡quemaré a todos los detractores!

 _Hiram:_ sí, Cecil, todos estamos de acuerdo aquí. Yo, mi Cabeza Verde, y las otras 3 cabezas.

 _Hiram:_ Oh claro, agrúpanos a nosotros como ‘las otras 3 cabezas’.

 _Hiram:_ Siempre es la Dorada la que habla, como si fuera la más importante, y a veces Verde grita algo. Verde y Dorado, Verde y Dorado.

 _Hiram:_ Otra cosa, ¡llámame Violeta! ¡Siempre dices Púrpura, pero llámame Violeta!

 _Hiram:_ Claro. Entonces, mis cabezas Gris, Azul y Violeta. En fin, todas estamos de acuerdo en que una vez que nos volvamos alcalde, toda esta revolución, bueno, es asunto arreglado. Si StrexCorp sigue aquí, y la gente quiere que se vayan, bueno tan sólo, ya sabes, ¡arrojaremos llamas al problema!

 _Anciana sin Rostro:_ El verdadero asunto aquí es dejar esas puertas cerradas. Hay una luz enceguecedora saliendo de ellas y está haciendo que el mundo se vuelva transparente. Podemos escuchar un retumbar profundo, que no me gusta. No parece afectar a los helicópteros. Creo que una cosa terrible está tratando de atravesar. Algo sobre el cual desconozco sus secretos. El desenlace de todas las cosas. Respirar fuego no resolverá las cosas.

 _Hiram:_ Básicamente los ángeles, o, ya sabes, no- ángeles, ¡necesitan cerrar las puertas cuando hayan terminado de pasar por ellas!

 _Hiram:_ sí, ¡¿acaso nacieron en un establo?!

 _Anciana sin Rostro:_ Bueno, de acuerdo a los textos religiosos, sí.

Sí, digo...

 _Hiram:_ nunca leí eso...

¿No lo sabías? Quiero decir, eso es bastante estándar.

 _Anciana sin Rostro:_ De todos modos... Estoy de acuerdo con Hiram.

 _Hiram:_ Siempre estoy [ininteligible]

 _Anciana sin Rostro:_ Una revolución y la desintegración del universo está todo muy bien, pero... sería estupendo si pudieras cubrir la elección de manera más completa. Hemos trabajado muy duro.

 _Hiram:_ Sí.

 _Hiram:_ Todos nosotros.

Daré lo mejor de mí. O, de hecho, quizás no lo mejor de mí, pero sí algún nivel de esfuerzo. Bueno, gracias por las noticias, a los dos.

 _Hiram:_ de nada.

¿Radioescuchas? ¡Ya escucharon a los candidatos! Las puertas están abiertas. Y hay un poderoso retumbar debajo de la tierra. Y una luz brillante está volviendo transparente todo. Probablemente son malas noticias.

Pero, ya saben, el clima es raro aquí, ¡así que, quién sabe! Huh.

¡Oh! Oh, esto es fantástico. Un par de viejos amigos acaban de entrar al estudio.

 _John:_ ¡Hola, Cecil!

Radioescuchas, es John Peters- ya saben, ¡el granjero! y... ¿la practicante Maureen? ¿Eres tú?

 _Maureen:_ sip, así es.

 _John:_ Cecil, Dana y tu compañero científico, nos han  ayudado a salir de ese otro lugar desierto. Digo, soy yo el que encontró todas esas viejas puertas de roble, y Maureen descubrió que era físicamente posible cruzar de un lado al otro, pero esos dos, ayudaron muchísimo.

¡Bueno, genial! ¡Buen trabajo, todos ustedes! Y sabes, estoy muy feliz de volver a ver a todos mis amigos perdidos otra vez.

 _John:_ Awww, bueno, solo pasé a decirte que hemos visto el retumbar en el desierto. Hemos escuchado  la luz brillante entrando a Night Vale. Cecil, esa luz... son las grandes bobinas del universo desatándose. Es el desenlace de todas las cosas. Es un Dios Sonriente de temible poder.

¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas, John?

 _John:_ Bueno, era parte del 4-H* de mi escuela, y soy un granjero- ya sabes- y aprendes de esta clase de cosas en el 4-H, pensé que era obvio.

*4-H son organizaciones para jóvenes del Ministerio de Agricultura de EEUU [N. de T.]

No, no, claro. Digo, sí, por supuesto. Ahora, Maureen, ¡es bueno verte de nuevo! Digo ha pasado... ¿cuánto tiempo?

 _Maureen:_ Escúchame, monstruo.

¡Oh!

 _Maureen:_ te traje café, hice mimeógrafos, y canté canciones de marineros a las hormigas todos los días. Edité tu fic _slash_ de Tiburón, a pesar de que no estaba en la descripción del trabajo. ¡Lo hice! y después un día, ‘Oh, ¡hazme un poco de jugo de naranja, Maureen! digo, ¡ni te voy a decir que está haciendo aparecer y desaparecer a la gente dentro y fuera de la existencia!’

Uh-

 _Maureen:_ y no sólo me hizo desaparecer de la realidad, ¡ni siquiera lo querías cuando te lo llevé! ¿Tienes idea cuál es la tasa de mortalidad de tu programa de practicantes?

....No estoy muy seguro de lo que quieres decir.

 _Maureen:_ Chad, Jerry, Leland, Rob, Brad, Stacy, Richard, Paolo, Dylan, Vithya, Ziv… ¿sabes lo que tienen en común?

Um.... ¿todos tienen un gran entrenamiento para una futura carrera en la radio?

 _Maureen:_ ¡no! no es eso. Están—

Oh, perdona. Hablando de practicantes... el practicante Jeremy acaba de tener un encuentro con los escorpiones de la sala de descanso, y será extrañado. ¡Oh! ahora que has vuelto a casa, ¿todavía sigues buscando créditos para la universidad?

 _Maureen:_ [suspiro] Sí.

¡Oh, genial! ¿Puedes empezar hoy?

 _Maureen:_ Sí, está bien, Gracias.

Um, ¡gracias por pasar a saludar, John!

 _John:_ Claro, Cecil. Uh, cuidado con el desenlace de todas las cosas, y apoyen a sus agricultores locales.

Sí y, ¿Maureen? puedes... ir a la biblioteca, ¿y averiguar un poco sobre Dioses Sonrientes para mí?

 _Maureen:_ bien.

 _John:_ No estoy seguro de que eso sea una buena idea...

Radioescuchas, si John y Maureen han vuelto, entonces eso quiere decir que las puertas están funcionando de nuevo, y esta es una noticia fantástica. Estoy recibiendo reportes de que... ese retumbar se está haciendo más fuerte. Y la gente está diciendo que lo pueden sentir en sus pies, y en sus dientes, y que se están volviendo olvidadizos, y que los objetos se están volviendo transparentes. La Oscuridad de Night Vale se está borrando.

 

 

 [PARTE B]

¿Y qué somos, Night Vale, sin oscuridad? ¿Sin sombras? ¿Y sin secretos?

Radioescuchas, hay alguien golpeando la puerta de mi estación, ¿será Carlos? ¿Carlos, eres tú? Entra, y bienvenido a casa, mi adorable Car— No.

¡No, no, no, no, no! No. No.

 _Steve:_ ¿Cecil? Andaba por el barrio y quise pasar, y—

¡NO, STEVE CARSLBERG! No tienes el derecho de ‘pasar’ al estudio. No eres un profesional de la radio.

 _Steve:_ Bueno, es cierto, pero... he estado conduciendo en círculos alrededor de la estación todo el día, escuchando el programa... y me hizo pensar. John Peters— ya sabes, ¿el granjero?

SÍ, lo sé.

 _Steve:_ Bueno, él dijo algo como, “Hey todos, hay un Dios Sonriente y el mundo se está desenlazando porque estuve un club 4-H.” Y tenía razón en casi todo. Pero creo que no es un Dios Sonriente, sino que un sitio secreto de prueba de misiles.

No, escucha, ¡el Sitio Secreto de Prueba de Misiles está debajo del _Rec Center_ , Steve!

 _Steve_ : Bueno, es como dijo la Anciana Sin Rostro recientemente, durante su campaña: “Reemplazaré todos tus álbumes de fotos digitales con fotos clasificadas de Sitios Secretos de Pruebas de Misiles.”

 _Steve:_ Creo que la Anciana Sin Rostro comprende lo que está sucediendo, mientras Hiram está como, “Bueno, no me molestaré en mirar los gastos extras del gobierno porque soy literalmente un dragón de cinco cabezas.” Y después, su Cabeza Azul está como “Cuando consideramos las matemáticas, ¡no hay beneficio para nosotros!” y Gris dice “Pensar sobre interferencias del gobierno me pone triste.” y Violeta dice “¡Debemos ser libres por sobre todo! ¡Debemos ser libres y además estar por sobre todo!” Y después su última cabeza sigue gruñendo y diciendo, “¡Vuestros cuerpos se doblan fácilmente, suaves protestantes humanos!! Pero en serio, estaba pensando en lo que tu novio Carlos dijo.

¡No te ATREVAS, Steve Carslberg!

 _Steve:_ Él dijo, “Tengo la certeza de que puedo detener la entrada de la luz a Night Vale. ¡Tengo un artefacto simple que nos protegerá!”

No estoy saliendo con un _Munchkin_ del Mago de Oz. No— no.

 _Steve:_ ¿Seguro?

Estoy— estoy muy seguro.

 _Steve:_ Está bien. Pero, mira, él es— y sin ofender, Cecil, pero es un extranjero. No es de aquí. ¿Cómo sabemos que no es parte de una súper base militar subterránea secreta, que está probando misiles?

¡Steve Carlsberg! ¿Acabas de acusar a mi novio de ser un agente secreto?

 _Steve:_ Bueno, eh... ¡sí!

....¡porque eso sería espectacular, de hecho!

 _Steve:_ ¡No, no lo sería! ¡Sería peligroso!

¡Sería genial!

 _Steve:_ ¡genialmente peligroso!

Pero, no es verdad, Steve. Además, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hay NADA secreto acerca de testeo secreto de misiles? Es tan norteamericano como usar pie de manzana mezclado con drogas ¡para probar los efectos de alucinógenos en ciudadanos inocentes!

 _Kevin:_ ¡Creo que tiene un buen punto, Cecil!

¡TÚ! ¿Cómo entraste?

 _Steve_ : Hey, ¡gracias intruso! Woah, ¡qué ojos más geniales!

 _Kevin_ : Oh, ¡gracias! Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo. Cecil, escucha. ¡Es difícil trabajar cuando hay tanta discusión! ¡Y es difícil sonreír cuando no se está trabajando! Y si no estamos sonriendo, ¿entonces qué valor tenemos? ¡Obsérvame sonreír!

¡Monstruo!

 _Steve:_ ¡Eso fue asqueroso! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

 _Kevin:_ ¡Miren cómo nos sentimos mejor después de eso! Pero ahora mismo, nadie está siendo productivo. Hay ángeles—

De hecho, no.

 _Steve:_ ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué?

No hay— no. Nop. No existen.

 _Kevin:_ ¡y hay un ejército del desierto luchando! ¿Para qué? ¿Por Figuras Encapuchadas? ¿Por parques para perros prohibidos? ¿Por una Nube Que Brilla?

 _[Cecil y Steve]_ : GLORIA.

 _Kevin:_ ¿por el terror constante de que una Policía Secreta invada tu hogar en cualquier momento, sin más que una carta de Recursos Humanos?

Pero son NUESTRAS Figuras Encapuchadas, ¡y es NUESTRA Nube que Brilla!

 _[Cecil y Steve]_ : GLORIA.

¡Y es NUESTRO pueblo! y es terrible. Pero es nuestro. Y nosotros... ¡pelearemos por él!

 _Kevin:_ Solía sentirme así respecto a Desert Bluffs. Tantos secretos y conspiraciones en nuestro tiempo. Todo se sentía tan importante, ¡tan permanente! Pero después conocimos al Dios Sonriente, oh, ¡fue maravilloso! ¡El sol dejó de esconderse! O quizás ya no había un sol. Quizás era sólo otra... luz brillante. ¿Quién sabe? Sé que no pude dejar de sonreír. ¡Nadie de nosotros pudo! Y nuestras sonrisas se veían mejor, más llenas, más amplias. Pronto, ya no necesitábamos encubrimientos del gobierno, o secretos. Todo era transparente, literalmente. Podías ver a través de todo y todos. Los huesos, la sangre, ¡los insectos escurridizos dentro de cada cuerpo humano!

 _Kevin:_ Había mucho trabajo por hacer. ¡Y una compañía tan maravillosa para trabajar! Incluso los que más se resistieron descubrieron que amaban al Dios Sonriente, más que a cualquiera. Incluso los presentadores de radio más resistentes encontraron pronto su camino al trabajo productivo, canciones felices, y una sonrisa amplia y abierta. Así que hagamos esto juntos, Cecil. ¡Cree en un Dios Sonriente! La Gran Área Metropolitana de Night Vale y Desert Bluffs, un pueblo no con una, sino con dos voces útiles y felices.

Radioescuchas, Kevin acaba de abrir la puerta del estudio, solo que no es la puerta del estudio. Es una puerta de roble, y... la luz, una luz cegadora está entrando, ¡y todo se está volviendo transparente!

 _Kevin:_ ¿Lo ven, amigos? ¿La hermosa majestuosidad de vivir como uno, debajo del amor implacable del Dios Sonriente?

 _Steve:_ Wow, digo... es una luz muy bonita. Sabes, ese picnic de la compañía tuyo no fue divertido, pero... ¡hice más cosas en dos semanas de las que he hecho el resto de mi vida combinada!

¡No! Steve, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡NO!

 _Steve:_ Kevin, antes de entrar en tu luz rara, déjame preguntarte sobre las escuelas, rápidamente. Mi Hijastra Janice tiene 10 años, y... las escuelas primarias están bien, pero no sé si puedo darme el lujo de enviarla a una escuela privada, y ella es un poco...

 _Kevin:_ ¡No digas más, Steve! ¡Las escuelas de Desert Bluffs son de primera calidad! la joven Janice puede tomar cursos de preparación para la universidad desde los doce años. Nuestras escuelas Charter* tienen muy buenos programas médicos, donde pueden sanarla de todos sus problemas.

_*las escuelas Charter son escuelas norteamericanas financiadas por el Estado, y que rinden cuentas en base a objetivos. [N. del T.]_

_Steve:_ Disculpa, uh, no lo entiendo.

Sí, um... el tío de Janice aquí. ¿A qué te refieres con ‘’sanarla’’?

 _Kevin:_ Ella no puede caminar, ¿verdad?

Sí, digo...

 _Steve_ : Oh no, desde su nacimiento.

No puede.

 _Kevin:_ Bueno, en vez de construir todas esas alocadas rampas y ascensores, arreglamos a la gente, ¡así pueden ser mejores, y más productivos!

 _Steve_ : ¡Eres horrible, y asqueroso! ¡Y tan sólo estaba siendo amable con tus ojos! ¡Son RAROS! ¡Ahora me vas a escuchar!

Radioescuchas, Steve Carslberg ha cogido a Kevin desde sus solapas manchadas con sangre.

 _Kevin:_ ¡Ohhhh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh!

 _Steve:_ ¡No vas a cambiar mi hogar! ¡No vas a cambiar a mi hermanastro! Y, Kevin de Desert Bluffs, ¡No vas a  cambiar, o arreglar, o hacerle NADA a mi niñita!

Y— y Steve, ¡Steve lo lleva hasta la puerta de roble! ¡Y— y lo empujó hacia esa cegadora, y horrible luz!

 _Kevin:_ ¡oh, sonríe...!

Y Kevin... se ha ido.

 _Steve:_ No me gustaba mucho ese tipo.

A mí tampoco. Eh, gracias, Steve.

 _Steve:_ Todo por mi niña. Tratando de decirme que necesita ser arreglada.

Sabes, Steve, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias. TANTAS diferencias. Más diferencias que otra cosa, sí.

 _Steve:_ Sí, entiendo lo que dices sobre las diferencias.

Pero, me alegro de que estés ahí para hacerte cargo de Janice, y... podría ser mucho peor para ella.

 _Steve:_ ¡Oh, Cecil!

Oh, espera. ¡No!

Y, eh... no, nunca más. No. Por favor vete de mi estudio y— ¡ya deja de entrometerte aquí con tus estúpidas ideas sobre el mundo!

 _Steve_ : ¡OK! ¡Te veo por ahí, Cecil!

 _Steve:_ Oh, ¡Hola! ¡Steve Carslberg! ¿Cierto que te ves como una persona importante? ¡hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!

¡Dana! ¡Dana! Estás— estás en el estudio! ¿Y... no es sólo una imagen o una aparición?

 _Dana:_ ¡Lo estoy! ¡Estoy en casa! ¡Nuestro tiempo y espacio, finalmente, FINALMENTE coinciden de nuevo!

Oh, ¡Este es un muy feliz día!

 _Dana:_ ¡Estoy feliz de verte, también, Cecil! Pero también he vuelto para hablarle a toda la ciudad. [Se aclara la garganta] Gente de Night Vale, hay una luz ahogando nuestro sol y nuestras mentes. Pero hay ángeles, y un ejército de guerreros enmascarados luchando contra esta terrible amenaza. Night Vale, ¡quédense a salvo! Quédense en casa y no se vean envueltos en el peligroso fuego cruzado. El ejército del desierto y los ángeles están aquí para salvarnos.

 _Tamyka:_ ¡gente de Night Vale!

¡Oh! ¡Dana! lo lamento Dana, pero creo que es Tamyka Flynn, desde su sitio de transmisión secreto.

 _Tamyka:_ ¡gente de Night Vale, escúchenme!

 _Dana:_ ¿Tamyka? ¿LA Tamyka Flynn? Oh, ¡hola, soy Dana! ¡He escuchado mucho de ti! ¡Eres una inspiración, una heroína!

 _Tamyka:_ Gracias, Dana, pero no soy una heroína. O todos lo somos. O la palabra carece de significado. Debemos salvar a nuestro pueblo, y a nosotros mismos. Gente de Night Vale, los llamo a las armas. Hay seres que dicen ser ángeles, y un ejército foráneo de gigantes luchando. ¿Por qué no nosotros?

Bueno, sí, eso está bien, pero...

 _Dana:_ ¡gente de Night Vale!

 _Dana:_ los ángeles son definitivamente reales. Son poderosos, y recientemente, muy ricos, y son difíciles de matar, no como los humanos, que mueren fácilmente e inesperadamente todo el tiempo, por todo tipo de causas. Tan solo esperen y déjenlos salvarnos.

Ah, ya veo....

 _Tamyka:_ Gente de Night vale, no se dejen definir por cómo pueden morir, sino por cómo pueden vivir. Es como dijo alguna vez el gran escritor y orador, Booker T. Washington, “En los asuntos sociales, podemos estar tan separados como dedos, pero somos una mano en los asuntos esenciales para destruir al Dios Sonriente.”

 _Dana: ¡_ quédense a salvo, Night Vale! quédense dentro de sus casas, y transmitiremos para hacerles saber cuándo todo termine.

 _Tamyka: ¡_ Salgan afuera, Night Vale! ¡Agarren lo que tengan y luchen! Agarren una honda y un libro, como por ejemplo la [Short Story](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/0385534892/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=0385534892&linkCode=as2&tag=kennyvee-20&linkId=NUEBZFTZ27Z6KSBX)[Collection](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/0385492162/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=0385492162&linkCode=as2&tag=kennyvee-20&linkId=3GSUI4CAW6M3GLQV) de Amy Bender, o el [Dictionary of](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/0679724613/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=0679724613&linkCode=as2&tag=kennyvee-20&linkId=5RS63RJV7MQ52KPB)[the Khazars](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/8673466288/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=8673466288&linkCode=as2&tag=kennyvee-20&linkId=6QSJPGEMTBLN54EM) de  Milorad Pavic. O si no es un libro, agarren una roca. O las estrellas para arrojar que vienen en la mayoría de las ediciones de [McSweeney’s](http://www.amazon.com/s/?_encoding=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&field-keywords=McSweeney%27s&linkCode=ur2&tag=kennyvee-20&url=search-alias%3Daps&linkId=RFVNADTIKCBXCILV). ¡Agarren lo que tengan, y luchen! No crean en héroes, crean en los ciudadanos. SEAN un ciudadano.

Dana, yo— creo que planeaste esto bien, y eres muy inteligente, pero...

 _Dana:_ está bien, no importa.

Creo que Tamyka...

 _Dana:_ como sea.

... puede estar en lo correcto.

 _Dana:_ no es gran cosa.

Eh, no, creo que tenemos que...

 _Dana:_ sólo traje dos ejércitos diferentes, como sea.

... hacer esto juntos, y no dejar que repitamos nuestro pecado...

 _Dana:_ está bien.

... de inacción, digo...

Se ha vuelto todo tan brillante, y no puedo ver mucho. Pero lo que puedo ver es casi transparente, y... y estoy olvidando. Y todo se desarma, y puedo ver las grandes y brillantes bobinas del universo desenredarse.

Night Vale, nuestro momento... ¡es ahora! ¡Alcemos nuestros puños y gritemos! puedo... casi puedo escucharlo. Casi puedo escuchar a una multitud diciendo, ¡Derriben Strex!

Casi puedo escuchar a esa multitud, pero no puedo _realmente_ escucharlos. ¡Necesitan alzar sus voces y gritar más fuerte! necesitan gritar, ¡Derriben Strex!

¡Cada uno de ellos!

¡Derriben Strex!

¡Más fuerte!

¡Derriben Strex!

¡Lo gritan!

¡Derriben Strex!

Y después, se detienen. No porque ya no les importa, sino porque son personas que están muy lejos, y no son realmente parte de esta historia.

Son parte de otra historia, una ficción diferente.

Pero, al darse cuenta de esto, todos se encogen de hombros, y tristemente murmuran entre ellos, “¿Derriben Strex? ¿Derriben Strex? Sí, Derriben Strex.”

Y después, se quedan callados, y esperan el elemento más raro de todos. Esperan lo mejor.

Pero en esta historia, en esta ficción, escucho el sonido de Night Vale luchando. Y mientras la luz de este Dios Sonriente se vuelve más brillante, y mientras los gritos desafiantes de esta Night Vale se vuelven más fuertes, y mientras voy por mi copia personal de [The Awakening](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/0486277860/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=0486277860&linkCode=as2&tag=kennyvee-20&linkId=NLMVCA2Z4CVWTMDO) de Kate Chopin (bueno, mas específicamente, por la botella de gas lacrimógeno que viene pegada a la edición de tapa dura) los llevo, nos llevo a todos nosotros, que estamos luchando, todos nosotros, juntos, todos nosotros, todos nosotros, al clima.

∗∗∗∗∗

♫  “[Call Off Your Ghost](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00CPYAOQE/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B00CPYAOQE&linkCode=as2&tag=kennyvee-20&linkId=VD5YAGN5XLGX4PHT)” de [Dessa](http://dessa.bandcamp.com/) ♫

∗∗∗∗∗

[Grabación de voz]: _Hola, has llegado al buzón de voz de Cecil Palmer. Estoy en otro lugar, haciendo algún importante trabajo periodístico. O quizás sólo acariciando a Khoshekh. De todas formas, déjame un mensaje._

 _Carlos:_ Cecil, hey. Eh, es Carlos. Yo— detesto que sólo alcanzara tu buzón de voz, pero escucha, creo que ya entendí la situación.

 _Carlos:_ Sólo podemos cerrar las puertas de roble hasta que todos estén donde pertenecen. Y cada momento que esas puertas permanecen abiertas, más de esa luz entra a Night Vale. No podía entender por qué no podíamos cerrar esas puertas de una vez por todas, y era realmente frustrante tener un problema que no podía solucionar. Y después me puse triste, porque no podía resolverlo. Pero después sí lo resolví, ¡y me sentí tan feliz! y esas son algunas, no todas, de las emociones que he tenido.

 _Carlos:_ esto es lo que descubrí. Night Vale es un lugar difícil de abandonar, y difícil de entrar, y el conectar un lugar tan raro como ese, con un lugar tan raro como este, está causando un montón de... tensión iónica linear en el tiempo y el espacio.Así que... los nativos de Night Vale, Dana, John, la mujer enojada con la camiseta de practicante, todos tenían que volver a casa, y el ejército enmascarado tenía que volver aquí, cosa que acaban de hacer. Hace tan sólo unos momentos, el último de ellos cruzó la puerta. ¡Es tan emocionante cuando haces un descubrimiento científico como este! ¡Estaba TAN feliz! Pero entonces, mientras el último miembro enmascarado pasaba la puerta, ésta se cerró y desapareció. Y recordé que yo no soy de Night Vale. Recordé que, en lo que respecta a las leyes del universo, no es a donde pertenezco.

 _Carlos:_ Cecil, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué a Night Vale en primer lugar. Digo, ¿DÓNDE está Night Vale, de todas maneras? Pero prometo que encontraré la forma de regresar. Me tomará un par de días, una semana, máximo. Estaré bien, Soy un científico. ¿Cecil? un científico generalmente está bien. Quizás un par de semanas, no lo sé.

 _Carlos:_ El lado positivo es que Dana estaba en lo correcto. Tengo un 97% de batería todo el día, ¡y recepción decente! Así que al menos podremos hablar todas las noches. La mejor de las suertes en casa. Te amo.

∗∗∗∗∗

¿Radioescuchas? ¡Night Vale ha luchado junta! ¡Cada ciudadano!

El entrenador de fútbol de secundaria, Nazr al-Mujaheed, en respuesta a las espantosas sonrisas de los trabajadores de Strex, les mostró esa cosa que puede hacer con su lengua, lo que los hizo dejar de sonreír y salir gritando.

Un hombre usando un pasamontañas, una mitra, una capa, una enorme estrella plateada, y hablando a través de un codificador de voz— ya saben, ese hombre que todos creemos es el Sheriff de Night Vale—  estaba dejando caer enormes ladrillos sobre los invasores, desde su oficina de vuelo estacionario entre las nubes.

Simone Rigadeau, la habitante transitoria que vive en el Edificio de Ciencias Terrestres del Instituto Profesional de Night Vale, encontró unos peces de experimentos en el clóset del laboratorio, y los puso en los tanques de combustible de los helicópteros amarillos, que ya estaban incapacitados por unas bolsas de plástico que volaron desde el Parque para Perros, y luego, ya saben, se envolvieron alrededor de los rotores.

Y la Vieja Josie, y sus amigos supuestamente ‘ángeles’, protegieron el terreno baldío donde planea reconstruir la Vieja Casa de la Ópera de Night Vale.

Los agresores de Strex fueron recogidos por sus amigos alados para hacerlos volar alto en el cielo, más alto incluso que la oficina estacionaria del Sheriff.

Y, por supuesto, un grupo de adolescentes, liderados por Tamyka Flynn, expulsaron a todos los que estaban en los cuarteles de StrexCorp, tirando en hondas copias del muy vendido libro de autoayuda “[7 hábitos de gente altamente eficiente](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/1451639619/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=1451639619&linkCode=as2&tag=kennyvee-20&linkId=JOURDMOLFRCAQGF2)” de Stephen Covey.

Y la civilización de gente pequeña que vive debajo del carril 5 del Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del Desierto’... bueno, hicieron _algo_ — no estoy muy seguro, porque, son muy pequeños para ser notados en medio de toda la acción.

Lo que significa, ¡Strex se ha retirado!

¡Y los trabajadores de oficina cubiertos en sangre se han ido! y las viejas puertas de roble, también se han ido. Y con ellas, esa luz penetrante y cruel, y estamos una vez más a salvo en la oscuridad.

Un ser de pinta ricachona y mayormente desnudo llamado Erika, que se introdujo a sí mismo como... un ángel, o lo que sea, escribió un cheque para comprar StrexCorp. Y, aunque no estaban técnicamente a la venta, no había nadie para declinar la oferta, así que, de acuerdo a la ley de negocios norteamericana, ¡es una adquisición legal! No está muy claro qué es lo que harán los ángeles con la vasta corporación que ahora poseen, y creo que al fin, somos nosotros mismos. Somos Night Vale una vez más.

Incluso aquí, en la estación, la oficina de la administración de radio es ahora una losa de piedra que cubre una cueva oscura. Una luz roja en sus bordes, que llena mi mente con visiones tristes y monstruosas, cuando paso por ahí.

¡Así que parece que nuestra antigua administración está a cargo de nuevo!

Y eso es… Bueno, CREO que es algo bueno. Creo, digo, es posible que, de hecho, sean noticias horribles, pero... creo... supongo... ¡que ganamos!

 _Anciana sin Rostro:_ y hablando de ganar...

¡Sí, claro! ¡La elección! Okay.

Bueno, parece que aún no han entrado todos los votos, así que vamos a agilizar las cosas. ¿Radioescuchas? Radioescuchas, donde quiera que estén, sigan las instrucciones.

Cuando diga el nombre del candidato que prefieran, levantan la mano.

Así que, diré su nombre, tú levantas la mano, y las cámaras que están por todo el pueblo, observando todos tus movimientos, contarán tu voto.

Levanta la mano si votas por Hiram McDaniels.

 _Hiram_ : Oh, pensé que serían más. ¿Acaso no les agrado?

 _Hiram:_ ¡LEVANTA LA MANO POR MÍ! ¡O TE LIBERARÉ DE LA MOLESTIA DE TENER MANOS!

 _Hiram:_ ¡arriba!

OK. Manos abajo.

Ahora, levanta la mano por la Anciana Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa.

 _Anciana sin Rostro_ : Yo estoy en tú casa en este momento. Soy, de una forma, tu invitada. Sería grosero, como dueño de casa, que no levantaras la mano por mí mientras estoy sentada ahí, sin ser vista, al lado tuyo.

 _Hiram:_ bueno, bueno...

 _Anciana sin Rostro_ : puede que me haga enojar. Nunca he estado enojada. ¿Me pregunto cómo seré cuando me enojo? será interesante que lo averigüemos juntos, si no levantas la mano por mí.

Ok, ok, ok. Manos abajo.

Ahora, estoy casi seguro de que algunos de ustedes votaron por los dos, y por lo tanto, se anularon a ustedes mismos. Sabrás si alguno de tus amigos hizo esto, porque desaparecerán de la existencia para siempre, pronto.

 _Hiram:_ Sí, muy bien.

En fin, ahora tenemos todos los votos pero, por supuesto, ninguno de los votos cuenta, porque la elección es decidida por las pulsaciones del Desfiladero Escondido. Ahora me está pasando los resultados un funcionario electoral en uniforme completo: una máscara de [doctor de la plaga](https://www.google.com/search?q=plague+doctor+mask&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=glPEU6_8I8e3yAS8n4HAAw&sqi=2&ved=0CDMQsAQ&biw=1280&bih=675), un [snuggie](http://www.mysnuggiestore.com/) sin marca, y zancos.

Y el Alcalde de Night Vale es...

 _Hiram:_ sólo quiero agradecer a cada persona que votó por mí. ¡Son todos ganadores en mi libro!

 _Hiram:_ y hemos puesto todos sus nombres aquí en este libro.

 _Anciana sin Rostro_ : me acabo de comer uno de tus rotuladores. Lo lamento. Estoy nerviosa. Lo reemplazaré con una pluma de cuervo tan pronto como sea alcaldesa.

Oh, bueno, ¡aquí dice que el próximo alcalde de Night Vale es **Dana Cardinal**!

 _Hiram:_ Uh... heh. L—lo lamento Cecil, no quiero ser pesado, pero se pronuncia “Hiram”. Eso ni siquiera se le acercó.

Lo sé, lo lamento, debe de ser una gran decepción para ustedes dos, pero sólo leo lo que el Desfiladero ha decretado.

 _Anciana sin Rostro_ : ¿Tu antigua practicante Dana? Pero... ¡ni siquiera era candidata!

 _Hiram:_ Sí, no— oh.

 _Anciana sin Rostro_ : ¡y es tan... joven y no antigua!

Bueno, Dana, la practicante que volvió a casa, es— como dije una vez, siempre fue importante—

 _Hiram:_ ¡ESTO ES INACEPTABLE! ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA ARDER!

Siempre fuiste alguien, y ahora el tiempo ha descubierto el tú que siempre estuvo...

 _Hiram Cabeza Verde:_ RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

¿Hiram? por favor. Estoy en medio de algo en este momento.

 _Hiram_ : perdónenlo.

El tú que— no, es el tú que siempre ha sido, pero... no puedo recordar lo que iba a decir.

 _Anciana sin Rostro_ : ¡no puede ser alcaldesa! ¡Es una asesina! ¡Mató a su doble!

 _Hiram_ : Bueno, bueno, bueno, no creo que el ‘asesinato’ descalifique necesariamente a alguien de ser....

 _Hiram:_ Irrelevante. Hay un 50% de probabilidades de que la víctima haya sido la Dana original y no el doble de Dana.

 _Hiram_ : oh cierto, Azul. Me había olvidado de esa otra cosa que estaba diciendo sobre asesinato. Ella no tiene ninguna prueba de que no es la doble de ella misma.

Eso es cierto, no hay prueba de....

 _Anciana sin Rostro_ : ¡Todos saben que ser un doble es una de las pocas manifestaciones de realidad que no puede ser alcalde de Night Vale! no acepto estos resultados. Continuaré mi campaña, y me aseguraré de que Dana no sea alcaldesa por mucho tiempo.

 _Hiram_ : y concuerdo con la Anciana sin Rostro. No descansaremos hasta que uno de nosotros sea legítimamente alcalde.

 _Hiram:_ ¡O HASTA QUE NIGHT VALE ARDA EN CENIZAS Y HUMO!

 _Hiram:_ exacto Verde, sí. Exactamente eso.

Ahora, debo oponerme a TODO esto.

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ vamos, Hiram. Tú y yo tenemos planes que hacer.

 _Hiram_ : sí.

Bueno. Una vez más, somos sólo yo y ustedes, radioescuchas. El bullicio de este día ha llegado y se ha ido. Y ahora tenemos a la noche tranquila.

El universo se desenvuelve. Aún lo hace. Ganamos el día. Ganamos la batalla. Ganamos en cualquier unidad de medida que quieras mencionar. Volvimos al peligroso equilibrio que teníamos antes, del cual podemos sólo asumir, o tener la esperanza, de que sea mejor. Pero, por supuesto, no detuvimos el desenlace del universo. El universo no es una cosa que sea, no es _algo_ en absoluto. Es la misma acción de su movimiento. Es, de hecho, su propia desenvoltura y nuestras vidas- el arco de la existencia humana que va hacia atrás y hacia atrás, y si tenemos suerte, hacia adelante y adelante- todo ese arco ocurre en su desenvoltura.

Por eso, mira a las estrellas fugaces con ojos fugaces, y siente como la tierra debajo de ti, da. Todo es una manifestación temporal de partículas, y todo se está desenlazando para volver al silencio de partículas. El bullicio de la jornada humana vendrá y se irá. Y después vendrá la noche.

¡Pero qué hermosos son estos momentos en el desenlace! ¡Qué perfección temporal podemos encontrar en este mundo que pasa! ¡Todo lo bueno hecho alguna vez! todo lo bueno que fue hecho hoy, y toda la gente buena haciéndolo, y hacia atrás y hacia atrás y adelante y adelante, toda la belleza dentro de un universo desenvolviéndose.

Se orgulloso de tu lugar en el cosmos. Es pequeño, y a pesar de eso existe. ¡Qué improbable! ¡Qué fantástico! y estúpido. Y excelente, y... lo lamento, eh, parece que tengo un mensaje de voz de parte de Carlos. Debe haber llamado durante el clima. Me disculpo, radioescuchas, debo chequear esto, así que... quédense en sintonía para más de nosotros y más de mí, hasta ese punto distante e inevitable en donde yo y esto y todo, se termine.

Y como siempre... buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

∗∗∗∗∗

 **Proverbio de hoy:** _Wonderwall_ es la única canción de los 90 visible desde el espacio.


	50. Campaña de recolección de fondos

El hogar es donde está el corazón. Lo encontramos en el lavabo un día.Tararea bien entrada la noche, pero no son canciones.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

***

 

Si hay algo que he aprendido como un orgulloso ciudadano de Night Vale es que lo caballos son increíblemente susceptibles a las sugestiones de los satélites del gobierno. Pero _también_ he aprendido que Night Vale es una comunidad que se preocupa por la educación, Night Vale es una comunidad que le _teme_ a la educación, Night Vale es una comunidad que permite que la educación ocurra de la misma forma en que un campista atemorizado permite a los osos comer su comida.

“La educación es importante”, dicen esos susurros que no vienen de ninguna parte, esos que escuchamos cada noche.

Las tasas de graduación universitaria en nuestro pequeño pueblo están por sobre el promedio nacional. Valientemente, continuamos promoviendo la alfabetización a pesar de los terribles peligros asociados a los libros. Nuestro absentismo escolar ha disminuido significativamente, gracias al programa de bajas tasas de fatalidad humanas de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff.

Así que, sé que contamos con el apoyo de ustedes para apoyar al Instituto Profesional de Night Vale con su Campaña de Recolección de Fondos, la cual fue lanzada este pasado lunes, para financiar la creación de un nuevo Centro de Ciencias, para los estudiantes.

Ciencia, creo _especialmente_ , es muy importante.

La presidenta del Instituto, Sarah Sultan, anunció, “En este presente, con rápidos cambios en el ambiente tecnológico, es más importante que nunca motivar a los estudiantes a considerar estudiar carreras en todas las ciencias. _Excepto astronomía_ ,” agregó, fingiendo toser. "A nadie le _importa_ la Astronomía”, dijo, obviamente tosiendo.

Los periodistas se quedaron de pie, quietos y confundidos por como la presidenta Sultan podía hacer tales anuncios, siendo ella un tranquilo y pequeño guijarro de río, sin boca visible, y probablemente sin ningún órgano interno, músculos, o recoveco que pudiera crear una voz que sonara como humana.  

“ _Telepatía_ ”, dijo la presidenta Sultan tosiendo. “Es telepatía, chicos”, dijo en todas nuestras mentes.

Las oportunidades para recaudar fondos como estas pueden hacer una _gran_ diferencia para los pequeños institutos locales. Así que por favor, Night Vale, consideren hacer una contribución.

Como siempre, pueden donar a la recolección de fondos enterrando un cheque, efectivo o tarjeta de crédito en tierra húmeda y tibia, susurrando: " _¡Sé lo que hiciste! ¡No lo olvidaré!_ "

 

***

 

He recibido muchos llamados, emails, telegramas y miradas de compasión estas últimas semanas, de personas que se preguntan si Carlos, el científico, ha regresado desde el desierto de Otro Mundo donde está atrapado. Y aquí les recuerdo que el _quedó atrapado_ allí mientras salvaba nuestra ciudad de engañosas fuerzas oscuras. Les recuerdo que _él es un héroe_.  Les recuerdo que mi novio es un héroe.

Tristemente, Carlos sigue atrapado en el desierto – mismo desierto en el que nuestra nueva alcaldesa estuvo atrapada una vez. Afortunadamente, como Dana descubrió, las baterías de los teléfonos celulares duran para _siempre_ allá, y hay una conexión _wifi_ bastante buena, a pesar de sólo ser una vasta cantidad de arena y... Aparentemente, una _montaña_. Pero si nuestro alcalde pudo hacerlo bien, creo que un científico también puede lograrlo. Los científicos _siempre_ están bien.

 

***

 

¿Radioescuchas? He estado viendo todos los comentarios de ese nuevo restaurante, Tourniquet. ¡Parece que el chef ejecutivo, LaShawn Mason, ha creado un verdadero hit culinario! Es casi imposible obtener una reserva ahí. Traté de obtener una mesa para... Para uno, obvio, y la opción más cercana que quedaba, ¡no era hasta dentro de dos meses más! E incluso entonces, no era una reservación para Tourniquet, si no para Applebee’s. De hecho, ¿saben qué? Creo que he estado mirando el sitio web de Applebee’s. Es muy fácil equivocarse al momento de escribir Tourniquet. Como sea.

El comentario de Gia Samuels en la última edición del Diario de Night Vale, mencionó al asistente del chef de Tourniquet, Earl Harlan, y eso me sorprendió. El era un amigo de infancia mío, ¡no tenía idea que fuera un chef profesional! También me sorprendió porque él fue arrastrado por una multitud de niños mudos en la ceremonia de los Scouts Eternos del año pasado. Muy pocos llegan a sobrevivir a la Corte de Honores de los Boy Scout – especialmente a esos no arrastrados por los niños mudos – así que es bueno ver a Earl de vuelta a casa y sano, ¡y aparentemente volverá a su labores de voluntario como líder scout! Espero, algún día, pueda obtener una reservación a su elegante restaurante.

Emmm, déjenme ver... Nope, nada. ¡Oh! ¡Esperen!¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tengo una! Yo... oh. Nope. No, estoy en el sitio web de Applebee’s otra vez. No importa.

 

***

 

Una actualización en el progreso de la Campaña de Recaudación de Fondos para el Instituto Profesional de Night Vale:

Gracias a las generosas donaciones de los ciudadanos de Night Vale, la campaña ya ha alcanzado un 30% de su meta final. Un regalo particularmente notable fue hecho por una excéntrica reclusa local y, además, orgullosa ex-alumna, la Sra. Sylvia Wickersham. Al personal del instituto a cargo de la recaudación de fondos, esta donación los sorprendió con la guardia baja, ya que nadie había escuchado o visto a la Sra. Wickersham en más de una década. Además, el regalo era una refinada vasija de porcelana, llena de dos docenas de conejos angora ingleses.

Los representantes del instituto expresaron su gratitud por la generosa y _súper adorable_ contribución de la Sra. Wickersham, obvio, pero les gustaría recordarles a esta gran comunidad que _prefieren_ donaciones hechas vía efectivo, cheques, tarjetas de crédito, columnas espinales o alguna otra moneda negociable común.

“Dinero”, añadieron amablemente los representantes del instituto, a través de la angosta grieta de la cubierta ligeramente levantada de la alcantarilla en Main Street. “Ya sabes, ese que se usa para adquirir bienes y servicios cuando aún tienes una forma física", añadieron en un graffiti de burbuja pintada con spray al lado del almacén abandonado cerca de las vías del tren.

Más acerca de esto cuando haya más de esto.

 

***

 

¡Night Vale, nuestra nueva líder ya casi está aquí! Este viernes es el Día de toma de posesión para nuestra nueva alcaldesa, Dana Cardinal, ¡quien solía ser una practicante en esta misma estación!  Dana _puede ser_ , de hecho, la interna más exitosa que esta estación haya tenido. Muy pocos de nuestros practicantes alguna vez han hecho _algo_. Importante. Hecho algo importante.

La toma de posesión de los nuevos alcaldes incluye una ceremonia de juramento que toma lugar detrás de una cortina de terciopelo. La cortina es levantada unos pocos centímetros y todo lo que se ve para la prensa y el público son unos cuantos pies y se oyen, gritos muy agudos. El juramento del alcalde en la ceremonia es el único punto del calendario político de Night Vale donde los ciudadanos pueden expresar sus opiniones y creencias sin arriesgar alguna represalia o encarcelamiento. Ellos, de hecho, son _alentados_ a gritar incluso sus más _prohibidas_ creencias y pensamientos durante la ceremonia – abiertamente y sin miedo.

El evento tomará lugar en una locación no revelada a 200 millas del centro de Night Vale, y será de una duración exacta de dos minutos.

Ex candidatos a alcalde, como la Anciana Sin Rostro que vive secretamente en tu casa y Hiram McDaniels, quien es _literalmente_ un dragón de cinco cabezas, han declarado que esta es una elección arreglada y pedirán un recuento de votos gritando sus quejas dentro los muros de un barranco donde creen _puede_ estar el Desfiladero Escondido. Nadie puede decir con exactitud dónde está el Desfiladero Escondido, que es de donde obtiene su nombre: _Desfiladero_.

No importa. ¡Estoy muy contento por nuestra nueva alcaldesa! Será extraño tener a una ex interna como líder, ¡pero creo que hará un maravilloso trabajo! ¡Felicitaciones, vieja joven amiga!

 

***

 

Acabo de ser informado que la Sra. Sylvia Wickersham ha hecho otra gran donación a la Campaña de Recolección de Fondos del Instituto Profesional de Night Vale, la cual consiste en 1.000 vivos y extremadamente peludos conejos. El Comité de Recaudación está comenzando a tener dificultades para hallar un lugar en el campus para alojar sus donaciones. El follaje que existía en el campus fue devorado de inmediato. Varios invernaderos de los programas botánicos han sido dañados y saqueados. Y muchos de los conejos han ingresado al Centro Estudiantil, rehusándose a esperar en la fila antes de ordenar algo en la cafetería y, además, tomando más servilletas más de las que necesitaban.

A fin de hacer la donación más impresionante, el Comité de Recaudación está actualmente discutiendo la posibilidad de... _Reutilizar_ a algunos de los conejos hacia cosas de la vida diaria de los residentes. Los conejos angora ingleses son bien conocidos por su grueso, suave y sedosa lana – así que la Oficina de Alojamiento Estudiantil del instituto siente que este regalo es la oportunidad de hacer nuevas mantas, alfombras, sombreros y vendas para los estudiantes, así como capas de invierno para los consejeros con cara de coyote que merodean la Oficina de Alojamiento Estudiantil.

Los representantes han intentado contactarse con la Sra. Wickersham para discutir la posibilidad de la redistribución de sus generosos regalos, pero no han tenido éxito. Lo más curioso de todo, es que cuando intentaron visitar el hogar de la Sra. Wickersham, el comité de miembros fue informado por sus vecinos que ellos, en realidad, nunca han _visto_ a la Sra. Wickersham, pero a veces sueñan con ella.

“O sea, ella nunca se ve como ella misma", dijo cada vecino. "Generalmente aparece como una caja verde que se mece en el aire, la cual emite un pulso con luz. Su voz suena como un oboe tocando una nota completa, pero como, de una forma de sueño en que yo sé con _certeza_ que es ella", concluyeron.

Algunos miembros del comité intentaron preguntar acerca de cómo un ser incorpóreo de los sueños podía llegar a donar animales salvajes, y también quizás... Si podría dejar de hacerlo. Esos miembros fueron sacados silenciosamente de la habitación por otros miembros del comité.

En cualquier caso, Night Vale, tengamos a la Sra. Wickersham en nuestros pensamientos – y por supuesto, en nuestros sueños–  y esperemos su pronto regreso. O posiblemente un final a sus donaciones de conejos. Ambas serían buenas, pero... ¡No seamos ambiciosos Night Vale! Todos tomamos lo que podemos obtener en esta vida, ¿saben? Tomamos los que podemos obtener.

 

***

 

Ohh, malas noticias desde el Instituto Profesional de Night Vale, radioescuchas. Una donación de 5.000 conejos angora ingleses a nombre de la Sra. Sylvia Wickersham acaba de llegar a los cuarteles de recaudación del instituto. Es incierto como hallaron el camino hasta allí, considerando que los cuarteles ya habían sido reubicados en el Búnker subterráneo para las recolecciones de fondos de emergencia/algún otro desastre relacionado, el cual fue construido en los años 70' por el Dr. Erless Bedermayer, segundo presidente menos popular del Instituto Profesional.

Acorde al último informe, los conejos habrían invadido y tomado el control de los cuarteles de la recaudación – usando las líneas telefónicas destinadas a dicha causa para realizar llamadas personales, haciendo comentarios _insensibles_ sobre el tipo de cuerpo de los estudiantes y el personal y, además, inclinando las máquinas expendedoras en _clara_ violación de las normas de seguridad.

Simone Rigadeau, la residente transitoria que vive en el edificio de Ciencias Terrestres, dijo que este tipo de comportamiento es típico de esta raza de conejo y que no está sorprendida. Además repitió su declaración de que el mundo había acabado hace más de 30 años atrás, antes de gruñir algunas groserías en francés, y luego desaparecer en un pequeño y redondo agujero en la pared.

Los 6.800 conejos – ahora hay más conejos que estudiantes– están corriendo salvajemente a lo largo del campus. Han interrumpido lecturas y han mostrado _flagrante_ irrespeto por la facultad. Se han unido a las organizaciones académicas y sociales y están involucrados en el _consumo irresponsable_ de alcohol. Hay informes en que estos vulgares y tiernos roedores han entrado a la fuerza en la oficina de la presidenta del instituto y han lamido brutalmente a la Presidenta Sultan durante varios minutos antes de que su asistente administrativo pudiera rescatarla.

Radioescuchas, esta es una situación urgente. Estos conejos – bueno, _todos_ los conejos en realidad – son una  amenaza, y ahora tiene acceso a todas las ventajas de la educación superior. Les aconsejo cerrar todas sus bibliotecas, cómanse sus diplomas, y muevan cualquier piedra o roca vulnerable que haya en su hogar a algún estante que se encuentre a una altura inalcanzable. Si ve a algún  conejo, no intente meterse en algún debate sobre el post estructuralismo, semiótica, políticas de género o eventos deportivos.

Incluso mientras hablo con todos ustedes, los funcionarios del instituto y la Policía Secreta del Sheriff están buscando desesperadamente a la Sra. Wickersham, esperando mitigar un poco del daño que se está haciendo.

¡Espero que la encuentren, Night Vale! ¡Espero que los conejos no _nos_ encuentren! Espero que encontremos algo, o alguien, que pueda mantener un poco más la luz frente a esta insistente oscuridad que pareciera no tener fin.

Mientras tanto, los dejo con el clima.

 

***

 

♫  “Ghost Story” por Charming Disaster ♫

 

***

 

Hemos recibido información sobre que agentes de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff han entrado a la fuerza a la casa Neo-Victoriana de la Sra. Sylvia Wickersham en la parte este del pueblo. En su allanamiento encontraron que la casa estaba totalmente vacía y deshabitada, con la excepción de una pequeña y verde lagartija de árbol que se estaba asoleando en el salón principal.

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff agarró a la lagartija y estuvieron a punto de _comérsela_ , ya que ninguno de ellos había llevado almuerzo ese día – bueno, o sea... Algunas pasas y unas almendras tostadas, pero eso no es _realmente_ un almuerzo contundente, y las lagartijas están llenas de proteínas – pero el Comité de la Recaudación de Fondos los detuvo.

“Esta es la Sra. Sylvia Wickersham”, dijo un miembro del comité.

“¿ _Est_ a es la Sra. Sylvia Wickersham?”, dijo una persona de la Policía Secreta.

“Sí”, dijo el miembro del comité, explicando más detalladamente que la Sra. Wickersham era una “ _Donante de Alto Nivel_ ” para el instituto. En ciertos niveles, los donantes reciben beneficios como tazones, bolsas de mano o  sus nombres gravados en piedras de sangre. En los niveles más altos, los donantes reciben beneficios muy _especiales_ , como la habilidad de invadir los sueños de sus vecinos o que todas sus pertenencias sean sacadas de su hogar o... Ser transformados, permanentemente, en una lagartija de árbol.

“La mayoría de los benefactores elige una Gila, un eslizón o un chunkwalla*”, dijo el miembro del comité, citando el folleto de la recaudación del instituto mismo, mientras la forma de lagartija de la Sra. Wickersham colgaba y se retorcía encima de las enormes fauces púrpuras de un Policía Secreto del Sheriff.

*Son tipos de lagartijas. [N. de T.]

“La Sra. Wickersham está muy orgullosa de su alma mater”, explicó un miembro del comité, “ella ha donado _mucho_ al instituto. Ninguna de sus donaciones ha sido en _dinero_ , pero ella sigue siendo una benefactora muy valorada por la comunidad”, continuó el miembro del comité, mientras una banda de bronce en algún otro lugar del mundo, y completamente sin relación con esta historia, tocaban corcheas, rápida pero suavemente.

¿Por qué hicieron tanto escándalo y nos llamaron para venir acá entonces?, dijo un Policía Secreto.

“¿Ah, eso?”, dijo un miembro del comité, encogiéndose de hombros. “Solo fue, eh... Buena publicidad para nuestra Campaña de Recaudación de Fondos".

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff convenció a la lagartija árbol de entrar a un cómodo vivero lleno de fresca corteza para reptil, le escribieron EVIDENCIA en un lado con un Sharpie, y se lo llevaron a una locación no revelada, cerca del microondas en la sala de descanso de la Policía Secreta. 

En su ausencia, el pariente más cercano de la Sra. Wickersham, Ben Burnham, considerado, _legalmente_ , para ser la persona que limpia su ropa, estaba dispuesto a retirar la donación de la Sra. Wickersham – más específicamente lo que él dijo fue “Sep, seguro, como sea. ¿Qué me importa a mí? De todas formas, en estos días todos los institutos son sólo fábricas para pequeños robots _socialistas_. ¡BEEP-BOOP-BEEP-BOOP! ¡Salud gratis para todos! ¡BEEP-BOOP-BEEP-BOOP Soy un robot!”

Luego comenzó a – sin romper el contacto visual – comerse las bolsas de plástico que colgaban de su escritorio, comenzando desde la parte más alta, haciéndose su camino hacia abajo.

Los conejos han sido removidos y han sido re-donados a la Granja Educativa de Night Vale. Esto salió bien al final, hasta el día de hoy la Granja Educativa de Night Vale sólo poseía unos demacrados lobos. Pero ahora, gracias a la donación del Sr. Burnhan (en nombre de la Sra. Wickersham) de cerca de 8.000 adorables conejos, ¡esos lobos no estarán hambrientos otra vez durante meses!

A pesar de todas las interrupciones, la Campaña de Recolección de Fondos del Instituto Profesional de Night Vale ha logrado superar su meta nunca revelada. La construcción del Centro de Ciencias está programada para comenzar el próximo verano.

Al Comité de Recaudación le gustaría agradecerle a todos los que donaron. Una comunidad que se preocupa por la educación, después de todo, es una comunidad que se preocupa por su futuro – con todo el miedo, respecto y sobrecogimiento que se le tiene al futuro.

El conocimiento puede ser algo terrible, pero lo preferimos antes que a la ignorancia. La luz puede ser terrible, pero la preferimos antes que a la oscuridad.

Manténgase en la sintonía para una realidad que no es posible que satisfaga las expectativas.

Como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

 

***

 

 **Proverbio del día** : El fútbol es también conocido comúnmente como fútbol, béisbol canadiense, fútbol americano, trote violento, y la Segunda Guerra Mundial.


	51. Estruendo

¡Miren! ¡En el cielo! ¡Es un pájaro! ¡Es un avión! ¡Es una nube! ¡Es una luna! ¡También algunas estrellas! ¡Hay tantas cosas en el cielo!

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_. 

 

**

La nueva alcaldesa de Night Vale y ex interna de esta estación, Dana Cardinal, anunció hoy que quiere abrir el Parque para Perros para uso público. Dana dijo – o, debería comenzar a decirle Alcaldesa Cardinal – “Los parques para perros deberían ser usados por perros y sus dueños para ejercitarse y jugar. Un parque para perros debería ser un lugar de reunión para los ciudadanos, donde puedan conocerse y socializar, _no_ una oscura cubierta municipal llena de señales de advertencia y conspiraciones.”

A solo momentos de haber hecho el anuncio, el Consejo de la ciudad entró en la Sala de Prensa, caminando a pasos sincronizados, caderas juntas, dientes separados, bloqueando la vista de los reporteros y fotógrafos, y desconectando el micrófono de la alcaldesa. Luego se dirigieron a la Cámara del Consejo, llevándose a la alcaldesa con ellos.

20 minutos después, la Alcaldesa Cardinal reemergió, usando grandes anillos de márfil y una larga capa de color cerúleo. Anunció que los perros _no están_ _permitidos_ en el Parque para Perros. Las personas _no están permitidas_ en el Parque para Perros. Puede que veas figuras encapuchadas en el Parque para Perros – pero no por mucho, ya que ahora hay planes para reforzar la cerca alrededor del Parque para Perros.

 

**

 

¡Oh, radioescuchas! Adivinen a quién tengo en la línea en este momento. Les daré una pista: Él salvó a Night Vale hace varias semanas atrás, dejando fuera un gran terror que trató de invadirnos desde otro mundo.

 _Carlos_ : ¡No era solamente yo!

Aparte, también es mi novio. Es científico. Y lo extraño.

 _Carlos_ : También te extraño.

¡Así es! Mi novio es un héroe. Por favor, bienvenido a nuestro programa, Carlos, el Ciéntifico.

 _Carlos_ : [risas] ¡Eres demasiado!

Radioescuchas, Carlos se tuvo que quedar atrás en el extraño desierto del Otro Mundo, lo cual fue muy valeroso de su parte, aunque eso signifique que ahora está muy lejos de las personas que lo quieren. ¿Alguna suerte con volver a Night Vale?

 _Carlos_ : Aún no. ¡Oh! Pero, he estado investigando este extraño retumbar de aquí. Es el mismo ruido sordo que oímos cuando esa terrible luz iba hacia Night Vale.

¿Estás a salvo? ¿Está todo bien?

 _Carlos_ : De hecho, ahí está otra vez. Cuando cerramos las puertas el estruendo y la insoportablemente brillante luz se van. Este vacío desierto, con la montaña, el faro y el gran ejército errante, todo parece normal, ¿sabes? Pero anoche el estruendo volvió.

 _Carlos:_ Ahí está de nuevo. Necesito alcanzar mis instrumentos.

Yo... ¡Yo no puedo oírlo!

 _Carlos_ : Te llamaré de vuelta.

¡No! ¡No! Carlos, yo... Ugh, siempre lo mismo. Nunca sé cuando volverás a llamar de vuelta.

 

**

 

Bueno, hablando de la ciudad estando segura, nuestra ciudad vecina, Desert Bluffs, hizo un aviso de página completa en la Edición Extra-Grande del diario imaginario de Night Vale de esta semana, que decía, imagino, “Gracias por tenernos, Night Vale. ¿La mejor de las suertes en tu futuro? “

No puedo decir si eso es un signo de exclamación o un signo de pregunta el que está ahí. ¡Qué fuente más extraña! Es como si alguien hubiera puesto pintura o algún otro líquido espeso en la punta de un dedo puntiagudo, y luego hubiera escrito ese aviso. Así de simple.

Luego, en la parte inferior ¡hay una foto de tu cara, querido radioescucha! Y las mismas letras pintadas con los dedos que dice, "Bendiciones de un Dios Sonriente."

¡Wow! ¿De dónde sacaron esa foto tuya? Aunque, honestamente, no es una _mala_ foto... Digo, ¡te vez sencillamente adorable cuando duermes!

Sé que este anuncio de despedida puede parecer como un gesto amable, pero... ¡Hasta nunca a esos monstruos! Nadie está más contento que yo de ver haber echado a Dessert Bluffs de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, ha habido muchos ruidos de construcción, como cuernos, balancines, chillidos de loros, etcétera, desde los viejos cuarteles de StrexCorp al borde del Cañón Radón. Varios seres alados de gran estatura, quienes se presentaron a sí mismos como Erika, fueron vistos pasando el rato afuera, mientras una representante de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff corría frenéticamente entre los espectadores, poniendo sus manos sobre los ojos de cada persona y gritando: “¡No están viendo nada real!”

Bueno, yo, por una vez, estoy muy interesado en saber que estos... Obviamente, _no_ -existentes ángeles planean hacer con la gigantesca corporación malévola que compraron.

¡Oh! También me detuve en la administración de la Estación de Radio. Parece ser que la estación de radio de nuestra comunidad fue comprada a StrexCorp por nuestros dueños originales, a los cuales nunca he conocido – o visto – y quienes, hasta hace poco, han dirigido esta estación de radio durante siglos. ¡Es bueno tener estas caras familiares de vuelta! O... No _caras_ , más bien como gritos ahogados, ecos parlantes y luces anaranjadas pulsantes que rodean puertas de piedra oscura, que nunca están en el mismo lugar donde recuerdas que estaban.

Solo una rápida pasada por la oficina del nuevo viejo jefe me trajo de vuelta a los buenos viejos tiempos, mientras me derrumbaba en el piso, aturdido y cegado por los destellos horrorosos de soñar despierto, una historia que vale las muertes que no fueron la mía. ¡Qué bien se siente volver a como éramos!

¡Ahh, los buenos viejos tiempos! ¡Los temibles, terribles, mortales, buenos viejos tiempos!

¡Oh, my teléfono está vibrando! ¡Carlos! ¿Aló? ¿Carlos, estás en línea otra vez?

 _Carlos_ : Sí. Así que... Hay un faro aquí en el desierto. Está en la cima de la gran montaña, y hay una parpadeante luz roja en la punta del faro, y esta parpadeante luz roja siempre parpadea, ¿sabes? Eso es lo que hace. Pero ahora, el estruendo ha vuelto... ¿Puedes– puedes escuchar el estruendo desde tu lado, Cecil?

 _Cecil_ : No.

 _Carlos_ : ¡Es muy fuerte! Pero cuando llega el estruendo, la parpadeante luz roja deja de parpadear. Solo se mantiene encendida.

 _Cecil_ : ¿Qué crees que significa eso?

 _Carlos_ : ¡No lo sé! He hablado con algunos del ejército de hombres y mujeres y otros que deambulan por el desierto, y ellos se veían asustados. ¡Nunca habían visto a la luz parpadeante dejar de parpadear! Eso es lo que se supone debe hacer la luz parpadeante, y miedo es lo que ocurre cuando una cosa que siempre se había comportado de cierta manera, no se comporta de esa manera en lo absoluto. Ahora ellos corren y se esconden cuando oyen el estruendo y ven la estática luz roja en lo alto de la montaña. Yo, también, comienzo a sentirme asustado.

 _Cecil_ : ¿Carlos? Recuerdas cómo llegaste a ese desierto en primer lugar. Fuiste a través de una puerta en tu casa que parecía no existir. ¿Has encontrado alguna de esas puertas?

 _Carlos_ : No, no todavía.

 _Cecil_ : ¿Carlos? Busca esas puertas. ¡Debe quedar por lo menos una puerta en algún lugar!

 _Carlos_ : Comenzaré a buscar muy pronto, ¿bien? Pero escucha, ¿Cecil? Realmente me gustaría solucionar el tema del estruendo/luz roja. Soy un científico. Necesito descubrir/entender las cosas. ¡Es lo que hago!

 _Cecil_ : Pero... ¿No podrías buscar la puerta _mientras_ lo solucionas?

 _Carlos_ : Buscaré la puerta otro día. De seguro lo haré.

 _Cecil_ : Bueno, eso no es lo que iba a...

 _Carlos_ : ¡El estruendo se calló! ¿Oíste eso?

 _Carlos_ : Tengo que irme. Necesito encontrar a Doug.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Quién es Doug? Espera, Carlos, ¿quién es Doug? ¿Carlos?

**

Bueno, supongo que le echaremos un vistazo al horóscopo de hoy.

 **Leo:** Necesita un centavo, toma un centavo. ¿Tiene un centavo? ¡Toma otro centavo! Los centavos son inservibles, pero adelante, tómalos todos. Construye una gran fortuna sólo para que aplaste tu cuerpo indigente sin vida con su peso de cobre.

 **Virgo:** ¡No le dispares al mensajero, Virgo! Es ruidoso y alertará a los otros de tu crimen. Atrae al mensajero hacia dentro. Asegúrate que nadie lo vea entrar. Elige algo más silencioso que una pistola, quizás asfixiarlo, o una caída accidental. ¡Deja de dispararle a todo, Virgo!

 **Libra:** ¿Crees en fantasmas? ¿No crees? ¡Bueno, que _no te_ sorprenda cuando despiertes en la mitad de la noche! Grita lo suficientemente fuerte para que tus vecinos puedan oírte.

 **Escorpión:** Eres respetado por tus colegas. Eres un gran pensador y líder. Tu... Espera, ¿qué es esto? Esto definitivamente no es la lectura para Escorpión, debe ser un error. Apuesto que las estrellas _quisieron_ decir: Deberías escuchar lo que dicen de ti. ¡Cosas muy divertidas, Escorpión! ¡Dicen cosas muy divertidas a costa tuya, estúpido! Sip, eso es definitivamente lo que las estrellas querían decir.

 **Sagitario:** La mejor venganza es vivir bien. La segunda mejor es veneno sin sabor de lenta reacción. Quizás es más bien un empate. De cualquier forma, ¡Te equivocaste y necesitas hacer las cosas bien, Sagitario!

 **Capricornio:** “Es mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado, lo cual es mejor que haber nunca amado en lo absoluto, pero también, de alguna forma, perder amor, creando, de esta forma, una paradoja. Las paradojas son _malas_ , Capricornio. Ten cuidado, o la lógica te destruirá.

 **Acuario:** Tu novio está atrapado en un desierto de una dimensión alterna. Es difícil decir cuándo regresará. Deberías beber algo mientras lloras en una habitación tranquila.

¡Wow! Ese es un muy específico y... _doloroso_ horóscopo. ¡Gracias por nada, estrellas!

 **Piscis:** Un tren deja la estación viajando hacia el oeste a 40 millas por hora. Otro tren deja la estación viajando al este a 60 millas por hora. Estos dos trenes se van en diferentes días, en diferentes años, en diferentes países. ¿Cuánto les tomará a los pasajeros darse cuenta de su propia impermanencia?

 **Aries:** Creo que te vieron, Aries. Quédate quieto. No pueden verte si no te mueves. ¡Shhhhhh! ¡No te muevas! ¡No te muevas! No... Nop, te vieron. ¡Hasta la vista, Aries!

 **Tauro:** Alguien te extraña mucho, Tauro. He incluso aunque no tengas nada más que tiempo infinito atrapado en un desierto sacado de una pesadilla infernal, te es difícil hacer una llamada que dure más de 10 minutos. ¡Quizás deberías llamar más, Tauro!

Sip, eso fue un consejo astrológico de las estrellas.

 **Géminis** : ¿Sabes de esas 8 arañas que te comes al año mientras duermes? Bueno, aumentaron. Están organizando un escape bastante dramático. ¡Muy pronto, Géminis! ¡Muy pronto!

 **Cáncer:** “El océano es vasto", te dices a ti mismo, mientras caminas solo por entre los árboles. “El cielo es infinito”, murmuras repetidamente, tratando de arrullarte para dormir. “La materia no puede ser ni creada ni destruida", meditas, a pesar de no entender la primera parte de la oración. “¿Qué hay en el _Food Network_ hoy?” dices en voz alta a un extraño que has conocido por años.

Eso fue el horóscopo de hoy.

**

¡Ah! ¡Está llamando de nuevo! ¿Carlos?

 _Carlos_ : Cecil, el estruendo ha comenzado otra vez. La montaña se mueve de arriba abajo, como... Respirando. Hay chirridos y quejidos en la tierra, en las piedras, que juntos suenan como un gruñido, un rugido ondulante de algo mucho más grande que todo lo que alguna vez ha sido capaz de rugir.

Cecil, este es un lugar extraño, y considerando dónde he vivido este último par de años, eso dice **mucho**. Sé que Dana solía estar atrapada aquí y que te ha hablado de eso. Digo, me he preguntado como ella era capaz de llamar y enviar mensajes de texto desde este lugar durante un año completo sin tener torres para celulares o enchufes de electricidad, pero he estado aquí durante semanas y tengo 3 barras de señal (solo de 4G, pero aún así), y el 97% de la batería, que era la carga que tenía cuando llegué aquí a través de la puerta en la Casa que No Existe.

En una paz temporal entre los entruendos, caminé junto a algunos de los del ejército del desierto hacia una descolorida área de arena. Encontramos una franja de lodo húmedo, solo un poco de barro rojizo, en el cual había pequeños huesos blancos. ¡Parecen ser las piernas largas, y pequeñas alas de una criatura que ni siquiera puedo imaginar! Estoy tratando de averiguar qué es exactamente esto. ¡Seré capáz de imaginármelo luego!

 _Cecil_ : ¡Carlos, no creo que sea muy seguro por allá! Escucha, quiero que busques una forma de–

 _Carlos_ : ¿Cecil? Nada y ningún lugar es seguro, pero hay cosas que son más grandes que nosotros. Más grande que todo esto (bueno, no puedes verlo, pero hice un gran gesto de barrido con mis manos para indicar todo en el universo), y hay personas que deben aprender acerca de todo. Cómo funciona todo y por qué. ¡Eso es a lo que llamamos ciencia!

 _Cecil_ : Sí sé lo que es la ciencia.

 _Carlos_ : Y yo soy un científico.

 _Cecil_ : Sí, lo entiendo. Ugh. Solo... Es solo que te extraño, y–

[Sonido de estruendo en el fondo]

 _Cecil_ : ¡Oh! ¡Oh Dios! ¡El edificio se está sacudiendo!

 _Carlos_ : ¿Puedes _sentirlo_? ¿Puedes sentir el estruendo? ¡Esto es _emocionante_! ¡Espera, esto es nuevo! El suelo se está moviendo muy rápido. Hay un gran bulto que está agitando el sonido de arriba a abajo, me estoy inclinando en este borde para obtener una mejor vista de este fantástico evento y... ¡Au!

 _Cecil_ : ¡Carlos! ¿Qué pasó?

 _Carlos_ : Me golpeé. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es eso una roca? ¡Auu!

 _Cecil_ : ¡Carlos!

 _Carlos_ : Cecil, las rocas se vienen abajo. Están bajando por el lado de esta colina. Necestio alejarme, necesito encontrar un–

 _Cecil:_ Carlos. ¿Carlos?

Radioescuchas, mientras la tierra aún se sigue sacudiendo, busquen refugio. Esto no parece ser uno de nuestros terremotos programados por el gobierno, pero si yo fuera ustedes, aún le haría caso a la mascota de terremoto seguro, Dunca, la araña parda solitaria, la que siempre dice: “Soy pequeña y me escondo mucho, así que es fácil estar seguro.”

Y con eso, ahora los dejo con el clima.

*

♫“[Echo in the Hills](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00JGEY2K0/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B00JGEY2K0&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20&linkId=IDIM5U6Z3GTFHKGW)" por [Carrie Elkin](http://carrieelkin.com/)y [Danny Schmidt](http://dannyschmidt.com/)♫

*

 _Cecil_ : ¿Carlos, estás ahí? ¿Carlos?

 _Carlos_ : Estoy aquí.

 _Cecil_ : ¿Estas bien?

 _Carlos:_ Estoy bien. Un científico _siempre_ está bien. ¡Doug fue muy útil!

 _Cecil_ : ¿Quién es Doug?

 _Carlos_ : Él es uno de los miembros del gran ejército enmascarado. El debe ser el capitán de algo, debido a su tamaño y al respeto que parece conseguir. Cuando las rocas y peñazcos se vinieron abajo, Doug cogió una piedra grande y plana y la sostuvo sobre nosotros. Las rocas rebotaban sobre su improvisado escudo.

Desafortunadamente, solté mi teléfono. Se golpeó bastante. Pensé que te había perdido por un momento, Cecil. Estaba desesperanzado de que la única forma que tengo de comunicarme contigo, estaba perdida por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero entonces, ¿sabes qué? ¡Algo realmente increíble pasó! ¡Algo tremendo! **¡El** **teléfono se reparó solo**!

 _Cecil_ : ¡Oh! Eso es... ¡Eso es increíble!

 _Carlos_ : ¡Es increíble! Pero lo teléfonos sencillamente no se sanan a sí mismos. Este es otro misterio científico que no puedo esperar a resolver.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Dónde está Doug ahora?

 _Carlos_ : Oh, no lo sé, probablemente volvió al campamento. Son un ejército nómade. A veces están aquí, a veces no. Realmente, no tengo tiempo para hacer nuevos amigos. Son buenas personas, pero hay mucho trabajo para mí acá. Y... La única persona de la que realmente me puedo preocupar no está en este desierto de todas formas.

No sé lo qué es este estruendo. No sé por qué algunas puertas funcionan y otras no. No sé por qué a mi teléfono nunca se le acaba la batería y puede curarse a sí mismo. No sé cuánto tiempo me tomará conseguir estas respuestas.

Pero sí sé dos cosas.

 _Cecil_ : ¿Qué serían?

 _Carlos_ : Te amo.

 _Cecil_ : Yo también te amo. ¿Cuál es la otra cosa?

 _Carlos_ : Lo acabas de decir.

¿Cecil?Me tengo que ir. Sé paciente conmigo. Tenemos nuestros teléfonos. Tenemos nuestras voces y tú tienes la mejor voz de todas.

 _Cecil_ : Gracias por estar al aire conmigo. ¡Hicimos casi todo el programa juntos!

 _Carlos_ : Aún podemos hacer cosas juntos, incluso en ausencia. Estaré pronto de vuelta.

 _Cecil_ : ¡Encuentra la puerta, Carlos!

 _Carlos_ : Lo haré, pero primero necesito ver si la luz roja está parpadeando otra vez o no.

 _Cecil_ : Bien. Adiós, Carlos.

Radioescuchas, desearía poder decirles de dónde viene el estruendo, y que estamos a salvo de el. El Equipo Secreto de Sismología del Sheriff anunció que el estruendo de hoy, el cual causó un poco de daño estructural, y dejó sin energía a un tercio del pueblo, no hizo ningún registro en el escala de Richter, que es una cosa que los sismólogos usan para asignar números de dos dimensiones a eventos físicos multidimensionales complejos.

Pero el resultado es que estamos todos vivos por cuantos números de dos dimensiones nos queden.

Mantente en la sintonía para el sonido del futuro convirtiéndose en el presente – convirtiéndose en el pasado – en ningún tiempo en lo absoluto.

Como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio del  día:** Todo lo que pasa, pasa por una razón. Excepto las avestruces. ¿Pero qué diablos?


	52. El retiro de Pamela Winchell

¡Ésta es tu oportunidad!

Bueno, eso es todo. Se acabó. ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Conseguiste lo que querías?

¿No? Oh, bueno...

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

**

La ex-alcaldesa Pamela Winchell, convocó a una conferencia de prensa para anunciar que está disfrutando inmensamente de su jubilación, y no podría estar más feliz de ya no ser alcaldesa. “Más felicidad sería imposible” vociferó, “la felicidad no es más que una tonta ilusión”. Luego los reporteros le recordaron que ya no es alcaldesa, y que no debería estar convocando conferencias de prensa, especialmente si no ha habido ninguna de las emergencias habituales –Como ver una mariposa interesante, comer un sándwich muy bueno, o estar decepcionada de que ya sean las dos.

Le pedí su opinión a nuestra alcaldesa actual, Dana Cardinal, quien es, claro, una ex practicante y muy buena amiga mía. La encontré al fondo de un callejón oscuro, cubierta por trapos podridos y gruesas telarañas, sentada en el trono municipal, mirando sus manos.

“Creí que sería distinto.” Decía a media voz “Pero es exactamente lo que es.”

Le pregunté específicamente qué pensaba sobre que la ex-alcaldesa Pamela Winchell siguiera convocando conferencias de prensa.

“¡Oh!” Dijo la alcaldesa Dana. Y de nuevo “Oooh.” Y luego “Puede hacerlo si quiere, he estado muy ocupada para hacerlas yo misma de todas maneras. ¿Sabes qué?”

Y entonces me dijo el qué. Y es que nombraría a Pamela Winchell como la Directora Oficial para Conferencias de Prensa de Emergencias de Night Vale.

Cuando le informé sobre esto, Pamela movió su mano como haciendo un gesto despreocupado mientras decía: “No necesito su permiso. Las convocaré si quiero, estoy jubilada, de todas maneras.”

Estaba llorando. Sonreía, y lloraba.

“Estoy jubilada” Continuó “Pero eso es muy, muy amable de su parte, es una mujer maravillosa, voy a convocar una conferencia de prensa para que todos sepan lo maravillosa que es la nueva alcaldesa.”

**

Y ahora, un anuncio de nuestros patrocinadores:

Nuestro patrocinador de hoy es el concepto de la picazón.

Radioescuchas, ¿Están buscando una acción para pasar el tiempo, que además sea ligeramente irritante? ¿Buscan una manera de que su cuerpo muestre una reacción hacia materiales a los que es alérgico? ¿Quieren expresar confusión de la manera más estereotípica posible? Pues estoy encantado de estar aquí, para hablarles de la picazón.

La picazón ha estado junto a los humanos desde que ha habido humanos, ¡Incluso desde antes! Los seres han tenido que rascarse casi desde que empezaron a ser seres.

¡Podría ser divertido! Principalmente no lo será. Pero si te gusta o está en algún lugar fácil de alcanzar, puede ser algo divertido. No estoy diciendo que definitivamente lo será. Probablemente no lo sea.

El concepto de picazón. Para una muestra gratis, solo piensa en él. ¿Oh? ¡Ahí está! ¿Ves? ¡Lo estás sintiendo justo ahora!

Éste ha sido un anuncio de nuestros patrocinadores.

**

Pamela Winchell convocó una conferencia de prensa para anunciar que, mientras agradece la oportunidad a nuestra alcaldesa actual, el pensar un rato y hablarlo con un grupo de consejeros la hicieron notar que simplemente estar jubilada la tiene muy ocupada como para aceptar.

“Estoy muy ocupada pescando” Dijo, mientras agitaba una caña de pescar de un lado a otro, golpeándola contra su podio mientras los reporteros se agachaban y corrían para escapar del alcance del anzuelo absurdamente grande. “¿Ven?’” Continuó “¡Estoy pescando justo ahora! Así es como se pesca, estoy bastante segura” Decía, mientras cortaba el aire con la gruesa caña de pescar, como un látigo en la popular serie de películas sobre un arqueólogo sarcástico que destruye cantidades incontables de artefactos importantísimos, bajo la equivocada impresión de que pertenecen a su museo, en vez de los sitios religiosos de las culturas que los crearon.

 

Mientras los reporteros escapaban de su peligroso anzuelo, gritó: “Esto concluye mi conferencia de prensa sobre mi retirada de las conferencias de prensa. Por favor reúnanse aquí en tres horas para una conferencia de prensa que los pondrá al día sobre el estado de mi jubilación.”

Procedió a sostener una cuerda, que colgaba del fondo azul apresuradamente pintado que todos asumimos que es el cielo, y fue levantada a través de una puerta, sacudiendo el tablero de débiles partículas que conocemos como "cielo", mientras salía.

**

En otros temas, StrexCorp Synernists, Inc., la compañía que hasta hace poco tuvo una influencia no menor sobre nuestro pueblo, está bajo el control de seres que se hacen llamar ángeles, quienes legalmente no existen. Eso transformaría la simple existencia de la compañía en una cuestión moral/ética, de esas que los filósofos discuten en sus reuniones secretas en el mercado negro de la filosofía.

A pesar de todas las dificultades que conlleva discutir su simple existencia, Strex y sus nuevos dueños han comenzado lo que llaman una campaña de reparación, para un pueblo dañado por su reciente batalla contra una fuerza que parecía –pero no fue– mayor a la nuestra.

Por ejemplo, le dieron fondos a Teddy Williams, dueño del Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del desierto’, para renovar su edificio y cubrir el carril 5 con asfalto, atrapando allí abajo a la pequeña civilización que continúa en guerra con nosotros.

Un supuesto ángel hizo una declaración: “Acabo de donar una mesa hecha con huesos humanos a la caridad, y usaré el dinero que ahorre en impuestos para invertir en el Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del desierto’, porque a los ángeles, si fuésemos reales, realmente nos gustaría jugar a los bolos. O como sea.” Agregó la criatura.

**

Mientras tanto, he seguido recibiendo llamadas y _snapchats_ de Carlos –Ya saben, mi novio científico, el héroe– desde el desierto infinito en el que está atrapado _temporalmente_. Va a volver súper pronto. Dice que encontró un cactus, solo que no es un cactus, pero sí lo es. Dice que es complicado de explicar y en serio quiere explicarlo. “Eso es para lo que estoy hecho” dijo, “para explicar un mundo inexplicable”.

Me envió una foto del cactus, pero mi teléfono solo mostró una ventana de error con las palabras "Incluso si pudieras verlo, desearías no haberlo hecho".

Bueno, ¡Parece que se está divirtiendo allá afuera! Eso es... eso es bueno.

**

Pamela Winchell convocó otra conferencia de prensa, para mostrarnos lo bien que la está pasando ahora que no necesita convocar conferencias de prensa.

“¡La jubilación es genial!” dijo. “Empecé a hacer observación de aves”.

Luego nos mostró su nuevo hobby... dejando ver una profunda confusión con el concepto de ave, y el de observar. El incendio resultante destruyó su podio y, de hecho, todo el mirador de conferencias de prensa, mientras Pamela y los reporteros ahí presentes corrían en todas direcciones.

“¿Ven lo maravilloso que es estar jubilada?” gritó detrás suyo mientras corría, lágrimas producidas por el humo derramándose desde sus ojos “¡Es lo mejor!” concluyó, mientras el fuego se esparcía a varias estructuras cercanas, a pesar de las serias reprimendas y gestos de negación de parte de la valiente Brigada de Desaprobadores de Incendios de Night Vale.

**

¡Oh! ¡Radioescuchas! Al fin tuve la oportunidad de comer en Tourniquet, nuestro nuevo restaurant nocturno. Digo, no conseguí probar su comida, ni sentarme en una de sus mesas... reservar una sigue siendo muy difícil. Pero hice un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea en mi casa, y lo comí rápidamente en su área de espera, mientras el _maître_ me miraba severamente... como hace con todos, ya que es la estatua de un ídolo hecha de roca volcánica.

Pero, a pesar de que la visita podría haber sido mejor, me dio la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi viejo amigo, Earl Harlan. Bueno, fue una gran sorpresa para mí. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Earl Harlan, trabajando en este restaurant, después de ser arrastrado por un grupo de niños mudos inter-dimensionales y no saber nada de él por un año y medio. Realmente fue una gran sorpresa, claro, jamás me imaginé que podría estar interesado en la cocina, ni mucho menos que tendría la habilidad necesaria para ser un _sous chef_.

Lo invité a venir a nuestro show algún día, a darnos unos cuantos tips de cocina. No sé si lo hará, pero es posible que tengamos la suerte de poder dar una mirada al arte mítica, casi olvidada, que es la cocina. ¡Eso sí que será peligroso! Y probablemente ilegal.

**

A pesar de las reiteradas peticiones de autoridades locales, regionales, nacionales, internacionales e interestelares, Pamela Winchell ha seguido convocando conferencias de prensa para hacer público cuanto está disfrutando  su jubilación, y para rechazar la oferta de trabajo de convocar conferencias de prensa, que le ofreció nuestra nueva alcaldesa.

Su conferencia de prensa sobre el cuidado de peces tropicales terminó en un aluvión que afectó al Pueblo Viejo de Night Vale, de paso acabando con las colecciones de piedras interesantes de todos sus habitantes.

Su demostración sobre coleccionar monedas derrumbó varias economías mundiales... y, de paso, rompió el tratado de paz de 10 años que acabó con la última gran guerra espacial.

Y su demostración sobre envenenamiento de masas, desafortunadamente, salió justo de acuerdo al plan.

A pesar de que sus conferencias de prensa se han hecho mucho más fatales de lo habitual, su frecuencia ha aumentado considerablemente, a veces llegando al punto de que pasa tan poco tiempo entre dos conferencias de prensa que ambas suceden simultáneamente, haciendo que Pamela hable rápidamente a dos grupos de reporteros mientras les muestra las dos terribles actividades de jubilación, que su misterioso equipo de consejeros le ha enseñado.

Más sobre esta historia, mientras Pamela continúa creándola.

**

Y ahora, unos cuantos trucos para la vida que les permitirán reprogramar y compilar el código de la vida –y en el proceso cambiar la mismísima esencia de su ser de una manera errática y probablemente aterradora. Además, una práctica manera de organizar toda tu existencia a través de un complejo sistema de clips y rollos de papel higiénico. ¡Vamos a comenzar!

El truco número uno es... ¡Oh! Umm... Radioescuchas, la practicante Maureen está tratando de llamar mi atención desde la sala de control, parece aterrada –bueno, por lo menos más aterrada de lo normal, debido a la aterradora naturaleza de la vida en general—, y está tratando de decirme algo... ¿Panera... carmesí? ¿Panelista de... ají? ¡Oh! ...Oh, no. Está gritando “¡Pamela está aquí!”

Radioescuchas, al parecer, después del incendio en su mirador para conferencias de prensa, Pamela Winchell ha elegido el frontis de nuestra Estación de Radio Comunitaria para la próxima muestra de su jubilación. Tomando en cuenta el resultado de sus presentaciones previas, esto podría significar el fin de nuestra pequeña estación, y de nuestras pequeñas vidas. Debo... debo tratar de razonar con ella. Lo haré, radioescuchas, voy a hacer que me escuche.

Y mientras voy a hacerla escuchar, también haré que ustedes escuchen... el clima.

¿Pamela? ¡Pamela! ¡Detente!

**

♪ “Here I Land” de Nicholas Stevenson ♪

**

Bueno, hemos regresado ¡Como siempre lo hacemos! Todos nosotros. A menos de que no lo hagamos, como a veces no lo hacemos todos nosotros.

Muchas personas para las cuales la Estación de Radio Comunitaria ha tenido algún significado en sus vidas, llegaron al frontis del edificio para salvar esta vital parte de nuestra pequeña ciudad. En esta multitud estaba presente casi toda la población de nuestro querido burgo. Pues, en ésta moderna era de la comunicación, nada está más cerca del corazón de una comunidad que su propia radio.

Guiando a la muchedumbre se encontraba la Alcaldesa Dana, quien seguía presionando a la señora Winchell para aceptar su oferta de trabajo. Pero Pamela no se dio a torcer. Ella, de hecho, estaba parada rígida, sus ojos blancos y sus dedos completamente separados, mientras una voz que no era la suya bramaba “¡JUBILACIÓN! ¡JUBILACIÓN!”.

Un fuerte viento se disparó desde su cuerpo, pasando sobre la multitud y lanzando por los aires a la practicante Maureen.

A la familia y amigos de la practicante Maureen, etcétera, etcétera...

Como sea.

“¡Pamela!” Clamamos, tan unidos por el miedo como lo separados que estamos durante la paz, “¡Pamela, no te jubiles! ¡Te necesitamos!” Dijimos “¡Específicamente, necesitamos que dejes de demostrarnos tu jubilación! ¡Deja de hacerlo ahora mismo!” Rogamos aterrorizados.

Pero Pamela no nos escuchaba. Ya habíamos perdido toda esperanza, y estábamos buscando otras cosas que perder: sueños, deseos, y, buscando más profundo, futuros dolores musculares, pre-duelo por pérdidas que aún no suceden, post-duelo por pérdidas del pasado... Y así, hasta que estábamos listos para dejar ir el pequeño brillo tembloroso que es nuestra mismísima alma humana.

Pero entonces... Pero entonces...

Bueno, no recuerdo lo que pasó. Parece haber una laguna en mi memoria, mucho más larga y profunda que las que todos desarrollamos para protegernos de información prohibida que podríamos haber escuchado, o Figuras Encapuchadas con las que podríamos haber rozado accidentalmente en la oscuridad, cuando estamos a punto de encender las luces.

Pero afortunadamente, siendo reportero, tenía mi _Cuaderno de chicos grandes para tomar notas de Pequeños Reporteros_ , como siempre lo he tenido desde que tengo cinco años, y las profecías revelaron por primera vez que estaba destinado a ser la voz de nuestra pequeña comunidad. Siempre tomo notas en mi cuaderno, incluso sin darme cuenta. ¿Ven? Justo ahora escribí: “Dije: siempre tomo notas en mi cuaderno, incluso sin darme cuenta.”

¡Wow! ¡Muy exacto, y ni siquiera estoy sosteniendo un lápiz!

En fin, tan sólo consultaré mis notas para ver cómo se resolvió toda la situación. Um, OK. Aparentemente ese Hombre de la Chaqueta Café, con el maletín de piel de ciervo, se acercó al podio de Pamela.

“¡No teman!” dijo, quizás un tanto melodramático. “Puedo entender por lo que ella está pasando.” Continuó. “Creo que puedo convencerla.”

“Te vez bastante familiar”, le  gritamos todos de vuelta, aún al unísono. “Pero no creemos que te hayamos conocido de antes. ¿Quién eres?”

Pero el Hombre de la Chaqueta Café ya se estaba acercando, deslizándose como una araña, hacia Pamela, y le susurraba en su oído. Nadie supo lo que le dijo, de acuerdo a mis notas, pero Pamela parecía responder inmediatamente a su voz, deteniendo la destrucción masiva de sus actividades de retiro, y escuchando atentamente, ocasionalmente asintiendo y diciendo “U-huh. Uh.huh. ¡Ah-ha!”

Y después, milagro de milagros, se alejó del podio.

“Alcaldesa Cardinal,” dijo. “Estaré feliz de aceptar el puesto de Directora de Conferencias de Prensa de Emergencias. Gracias, ya no sigo retirada.”

Después les pidió a todos que se reunieran con ella a las 7:00 AM en punto, en el reconstruido mirado de conferencias de prensas, para su primera conferencia de prensa de emergencia _oficial_ en ese puesto.

Sobre ese hombre misterioso, aquel del abrigo café y del maletín de piel de ciervo, se volvió a la audiencia, y comenzó un discurso sobre su lugar de origen, nombrándolo varias veces, e incluso apuntándolo en un mapa. Pero en todos los lugares donde debería aparecer el nombre del lugar en mis apuntes, la escritura ha sido violentamente tarjada, al punto de romper la hoja. Y después, sólo páginas blancas, hasta que después de unos minutos mis notas continúan.

Así que… eso es lo que sucedió. O al menos, de acuerdo a mis apuntes. Es enteramente posible que durante ese lapso de memoria, haya decidido usar mi cuaderno para intentar  una primera incursión en la ficción realista, y que haya ocurrido cualquier otra cosa. ¿Quién sabe qué versión ficticia del pasado ficticio es verdad?

Así que, radioescuchas, ahora que estamos a salvo, tomémonos un momento para empatizar con Pamela Winchell. Uno de los más grandes miedos entre una vida llena de grandes miedos, quizás el miedo máximo es el miedo a no ser útil. Encontramos un rol en la vida, y realizamos ese rol lo mejor que podemos con nuestras habilidades, por todo el tiempo que tengamos esas habilidades. Pero todos nosotros- incluso yo, queridos radioescuchas- llegaremos a un punto en donde no podremos seguir haciendo eso por lo cual nos definimos a nosotros mismos. Y más que el miedo a herirnos, más que el miedo a la muerte, _ese_ es el miedo que nos persigue. La pérdida de nosotros mismos. El yo que es el yo que imaginamos que fuimos todas nuestra vida. Pero nunca fuimos ese yo, no en realidad. Tan solo fuimos una seguidilla de nosotros mismos, viviendo un rol y después abandonándolo por otro. Y todo ese tiempo convenciéndonos de que no hubo cambio. Que siempre fuimos la misma persona, viviendo la misma vida. Un arco hasta el final, no la improvisación tartamudeada que son de hecho, nuestras vidas.

Preocúpate menos por la persona que fuiste. O la persona que serás algún día. Preocúpate por la persona que eres ahora. ¡O ni siquiera te preocupes! Tan sólo _sé_ esa persona. Sé la mejor versión de esa persona que puedes llegar a ser. Sé la mejor versión de todas las otras versiones en todos los universos paralelos. Verifica regularmente en internet para ver los ránkings.

Pamela Winchell era alcaldesa. Y ahora, ya no lo es. Pero eso no significa que es _nada._ Aún es Pamela. Aún es un ser humano. Y ahora, es también la directora de las conferencias de prensa de emergencia. Esperamos con interés a la Pamela que es, y la Pamela que sea que venga después.

Quédense en sintonía para un mundo tan posible, que su mera posibilidad se siente restrictiva.

Y por supuesto, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

_**_

**Proverbio de hoy:** la mayoría de la gente cree que los pitbulls son perros peligrosos pero- biológicamente hablando-  los pitbulls son solamente tres _shi thuzs_ usando abrigos.


	53. Los monólogos de septiembre

El viento del desierto está cambiando. Yo lo siento.  _Tú_  lo sientes. Un escalofrío en medio del calor del medio día. Un crujido en la transmisión de la televisión. Un cambio en tu sistema inmunológico. Es septiembre, y algo es diferente. Es septiembre, y los días se han vuelto más siniestros— desde el primer ojo que se abre, hasta el último y lento aliento.

 

Es septiembre, así que radioescuchas—  _queridos_  radioescuchas— la Radio Pública de Night Vale está orgullosa de presentar: los Monólogos de Septiembre.

 

******

 

 _Anciana sin Rostro_ :

 

¿Chad? ¿Puedes oírme? Mi boca está a medio centímetro de tu oído izquierdo, y estoy susurrando. Sentirás un calor pesado ahí, como el aire de un pantano. Eso significa que estoy hablando contigo, Chad. Estoy justo detrás de ti.

 

Escucha, Chad… ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos vivido juntos? Toda tu vida, esa es la respuesta. No es como si lo supieras, porque lo hago en secreto. Ese es mi nombre: La Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente en tu Casa. Además, no tengo cara.

 

Chad, me estoy alejando del punto. Tú eres el punto.

 

¿Así es como quieres vivir tu vida? ¿Pasando de un momento trivial a otro, sin dejar que nada se sume a otra cosa?

 

Chad, no es mi lugar decir esto, lo sé. Mi lugar es esconderme detrás de tus aburridas camisas de botones en tu clóset, mis delgados dedos nudosos casi rozando tu mano, cada vez que buscas uno de esas levitas juveniles, en tu camino a otra noche sin éxito al tratar de encontrar a alguien que te haga más de lo que eres.

 

Chad, ¿sabes cuántas moscas viven en tu departamento? Yo lo sé. Sé todos sus nombres, y les digo donde poner sus huevos. Así que escucha, Chad, no te metas conmigo. Mi furia es vasta, y turbia, y expresada a través de un papel maché boquiabierto que dejé detrás de tus cajas de cereal, esta mañana. No es como si lo fueras a encontrar. Nunca tomas desayuno. Un buen desayuno es un buen inicio del día, dijeron las tablas que encontramos en ese antiguo cráter, el año pasado.

 

Pero no estoy aquí para regañarte, Chad. Estoy aquí para entender. Como, ¿por qué tantas velas? Tu dormitorio está esparcido de ropa, como si tu armario se hubiera cansado de comérsela, ¿pero de repente compras velas de deliciosos aromas, y los arreglas con dedicación en el living? Eso no suena a ti, Chad.

 

Y la tela. Esa roja y deliciosa tela roja que compraste y… ¿estás  _cosiendo_  esa tela, Chad? Eso no suena como tú tampoco. Tus hobbies consistían en ver y consumir, y ahora, ¡estás aquí,  _haciendo_! ¿Qué significa esto?

 

He revelado muchos secretos, Chad. No creas que serás capaz de esconder algo de mí. Sé lo que hay detrás de esa vieja copia en VHS de _Cliffhanger,_  que tienes en tu centro de medios. Sé la manera en que le hablas a tus figuritas de caballos.

 

Sí, sé lo de las figuritas de caballos.

 

Y sé sobre los sueños, Chad. Pongo mi cabeza sin rostro muy cerca de tu cara en la noche, mientras duermes. Si abrieras los ojos, de seguro te molestaría.

 

Tan frágil, y a la vez tan decidida— tu creencia de la santidad y privacidad de tu hogar.

 

Oh, ¿y qué pasa con el amuleto que escondes en la bolsa de lechuga, en lo profundo de tu refrigerador? ¿Por qué el amuleto, esa pintura antigua y agrietada de una cabra que grita, en ébano y dorado? No pude levantarlo, Chad. Traté de hacerlo con mis brazos huesudos y de piel estirada, que tienen una fuerza animal sorprendente. Esos brazos que han estado tan cerca de ti, tantas veces, pero que nunca has visto. Traté de levantarlo, Chad, y no pude. ¿Por qué no pude hacerlo?

 

Esta soy yo, como parte de tu vida, tratando de entender esa vida. Y tú, bebiendo cerveza, con tus amigos, bebiendo cerveza tú solo, bebiendo cerveza antes de ir al trabajo, tú solo, sonriendo con tus amigos y sonriendo en el trabajo, y sentándose silencioso y con ojos muertos por horas en tu living, usando una polera de polo y tus shorts café, llorando sin hacer movimiento o sonido. Un silencio de lágrimas, cayendo por tu rostro juvenil y holgado.

 

Chad, este eres tú, y yo estoy tratando de entender.

 

Dejé de buscar ‘abejas’ en google, y empecé a buscar tu nombre, una y otra vez. No puedo encontrar ni rastro de ti, en ningún lado. ¿Qué eres, Chad? Creí que entendía. No entiendo.

 

Y ahora, te estás levantando de tu silla, aun llorando. Te estás poniendo una larga bata roja, y estás encendiendo las velas puestas en tu living en una forma o patrón que no reconozco. Estás levantando el amuleto y estás hablando… no, gritando, no… entonando.

 

¡Este no es un lenguaje que yo conozca! Conozco todos los idiomas. Tu discurso está fuera de mi realidad.

 

Lo que vi después Chad, estaba más allá de mi entendimiento. He visto la muerte en muchas de sus formas vivas. He visto los barcos de bajo vuelo que se esconden en el horizonte, frente al sol en el atardecer, y he visto las siluetas deformes de sus pilotos. He visto las páginas web que visitas.

 

Pero Chad… lo que vi en ese momento, lo que convocaste en tu living, lo que trajiste acá con nosotros, a este pequeño pueblo,  _mi_  pueblo, el pueblo en el que vivo secretamente, el pueblo en el que soy, al menos desde mi punto de vista, presunta alcaldesa… ¿qué es lo que has hecho?

 

Chad, todo esto es para decir que soy la Anciana sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en tu Casa, pero… no en  _tú_  casa, Chad. Ya no. Porque algo más vive ahí ahora. Oh, Chad. Algo más vive ahí ahora.

 

*****

El aire es diferente. O… no lo es. Es la forma en que respiramos que es diferente. Los que respiran, todos nosotros, hemos cambiado. No hemos vuelto  _raros_ , ya sabes…  _raros_. Las palabras no pueden expresarlo. Pero sólo tengo palabras.

Así que ahora, más palabras. Después de eso, palabras. Palabras y palabras, y palabras. Palabras que forman: los Monólogos de Septiembre.

*****

 _Michelle Nguyen_ :

¡Nadie ha hecho un buen álbum en años!

“Michelle,” dices, “¡Michelle Nguyen, eso no es verdad!” Bueno, tienes razón. Pocas cosas que digo son verdaderas. Algunas lo son, en todo caso. Tómalo como quieras.

No, no lo hagas. No confío en que crees algo bueno.

Espera, un cliente.

¡Bienvenido a Dark Owl Records!

¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces  _tú_  aquí? Qué quieres de mi, tú—

Olvídalo, se fue.

Vendimos un disco bastante decente el otro día. Fue un álbum de los Beach Boys. Todos creen que los Beach boys son lo mejor. Y sí, sí, contribuyeron un montón a la música norteamericana. Puedes escuchar sus influencias en personas como Cole Porter, Joni Mitchell, y Mozart, pero ya estoy harta de la gente que piensa que conocen la música, ¡sólo porque compraron  un álbum de los Beach Boys!

Le rogué el tipo que no lo comprara. Era, por supuesto, el que tiene la mayoría de sus hits, como “La gente debajo del suelo,” o “Me siguen,” y “Dispositivo de seguimiento dentro de mi piel,” y sin duda la canción más famosa de los Beach Boys, “Páseme ese martillo, Señora dentista”.

Compró el álbum de todas maneras, pero lo rompí en mil pedazos cuando se lo pasé, y después le dije que la tienda estaba cerrada, y que no tenía permitido irse. Aún sigue ahí, en algún lugar del sótano. Un par de personas vinieron a buscarlo, pero me cubrí los ojos con mis manos, y me senté en silencio para que no me vieran.

El punto es, aún quedan un par de buenos álbumes en el mundo, pero no muchos.

¡Oh! ¿Sabes qué ordené para la tienda la semana pasada? Debería llegar cualquier día de estos. Si eres un verdadero amante de la música folk, estarás tan emocionado como yo. Ordené 25 copias de Woody Guthrie. Son réplicas a escala de su cuerpo, en su pose más reconocida: sosteniendo una guitarra con una mano, y un acuario lleno de ratones, con sus otras dos manos. Estás réplicas son de escala 3:1, así que no hay espacio aquí, con nuestros techos bajos. Tengo que tenerlas afuera de la tienda, en el patio de otras personas, y al lado de pasos sobre nivel y así. ¡Pero son geniales!

Oh, espera. Olvídalo. La música folk está acabada. Acabada, vino y se fue. ¡Deja de escuchar música folk! Las réplicas de Guthrie ahora tienen un 70% de descuento. No las compres por favor. La música folk está muerta.

¿Quieres saber qué música estoy escuchando ahora? Joy Division. No “Unknown pleasures.” Todos han escuchado ese álbum. No volveré a hablar de ese álbum. No. Estoy escuchando un álbum  _diferente_  de Joy Division. Es un álbum muy reciente que nunca fue lanzado, porque nunca lo escribieron o lo grabaron o lo produjeron. Pero me las arreglé para conseguir una copia, y lo escucho casi a diario. En privado, así no se arruina con otras personas escuchándolo, o hablándome del mismo. Es un buen álbum. Lloro cuando lo escucho. Lloro cuando pienso en él. Estoy llorando ahora.

Estoy segura que no suena como si estuviera llorando, porque tú no puedes comprender mi llanto. No puedes verme o escucharme llorando porque no me conoces. No me conoces de verdad. Este álbum de Joy Division me conoce realmente, de una forma que ningún ser humano me ha conocido jamás.

Y esa fue una lista completa de la música que me gusta.

Parece que la forense está aquí de nuevo.

¡Hola, Linda! ¡Ya tenemos el nuevo álbum de Panic! At the Disco!

[Susurra] le he estado vendiendo CD’s blancos por años, diciéndole que esa es la estética de Panic! At the disco, y que acaban de lanzar canciones completamente silenciosas, sin títulos, sin canciones en el álbum, sin portada y sin nombre. Es bastante gracioso, excepto que, su último álbum de verdad se estrenó y se llama “Deja de fabricar nuestra carrera musical, Michelle,” y estoy un poco asustada por eso. Pero por otro lado, de verdad creo que estoy impactando el futuro de la música.

Aquí en Dark Owl Records nos enorgullecemos de eso: impactar el futuro de la música.  También, el pasado. Impactamos el pasado de la música.

¡Ahora estoy usando un sombrero! Para que sepas eso.

Odio a Panic! At the disco. Nunca he escuchado su música, así que no los odio tanto como los resiento. O en realidad, resiento lo que representan. O en realidad, resiento lo que creo que representan. O en realidad, resiento mi percepción de las proyecciones de otra gente sobre lo que representan. O en realidad, a mí misma.

Me odio a mí misma, es lo que trato de decir.

¡Tenemos eso en común, creo!

Panic! At the disco es bueno, si es que vas a escuchar su música. Mucha gente compra mucha de música. Por supuesto, mucha gente compra muchas cosas ridículas: café muy caro, furgones, perros, muebles, toallas, medicina… tú nómbralo, y algún idiota lo compra.

¡Linda! ¿Es ese un cassette de Public Enemy? ¡No toques eso! ¡No tienes acceso al hip hop aquí!

Tenemos una buena colección de hip hop. Mmm… no es cierto. Es sólo ese cassette. Y está roto.

En fin, poleras y posters y la música trance están con un 50% de descuento este fin de semana, aquí en Dark Owl, así que ven y visita la tienda.

Espera… olvídalo. Estamos cerrados hasta próximo aviso.

No tienes permitido entrar aquí, de todos modos. No con  _ese_  tatuaje. ¿Quién tiene un tatuaje de Woody Guthrie estos días?

 

*****

 

Todo terminará pronto. Y después, algo más tomará su lugar. “Como las olas,” según la metáfora común.

 

“Del polvo al polvo,” dice una versión simplificada, de una filosofía complicada.

 

“Mmmmmmmm, zmmmmmmmmm,” dice el Big Bang, aun haciendo eco silenciosamente, en todo lo que creó.

 

Volvamos, una última vez— antes de que eso, tú, o algo se termine— a los Monólogos de Septiembre.

 

*****

 

 _Steve Carlsberg:_  

 

Hay flechas brillantes en el cielo. No las puedes ver. Yo sí.

 

Hay líneas punteadas, y flechas y círculos. El cielo es un plano que explica  _el mundo entero_. Pero no lo puedes ver, yo lo sé.

 

El mundo tiene sentido. Yo creo eso. Lo— lo hago.  _Tiene_  que. Sino… ¡No tendría sentido! Y eso sería lo peor que podría pasar.

 

Nadie escucha cuando hablo. Escuchan, pero… no escuchan. Incluso ahora, quizás tu atención se está desviando.  ¿Por qué prestarme atención a _mí_? ¿Por qué prestarle atención a Steve Carslberg? “Ahí va de nuevo, con sus teorías y explicaciones.” ¡Pero yo las veo! Veo flechas en el cielo. Entiendo lo que sucede.

 

Night Vale es un lugar extraño. Nadie más ve eso, supongo. Pero yo sí. No es como otros lugares. Nunca he estado en otros lugares, pero lo sé. Sé cómo son otros lugares. He leído libros. No le digas a nadie, por favor. No le digas a nadie que he leído libros. Debo mantener mi posición, y el respeto de mis pares. Soy un miembro activo de la APA. Llevo scones, y siempre son los primeros de la mesa en acabarse. Me enorgullezco de eso.

 

Mi… uh, cuñado, hermanastro, hermano-fuera-de-la-ley… nunca sé el término correcto. Bueno, él sólo lleva hummus de supermercado, y patatas fritas sin trigo. ¡Siempre! Yo hago mis scones con mis propias manos, desde cero. A veces, les pongo cáscara de naranja, otras veces no. No siempre son los mismos.

 

Nada lo es.

La gente coge un poco de las papas y el hummus. Quieren ser educados. Frecuentemente no lo hacen. Todos nosotros,  _todos_ , fallamos tan a menudo en lo que queremos hacer. Eso está bien, mientras entendamos nuestro fracaso. Mientras lo veamos. Yo veo mi fracaso en querer ayudar a mi comunidad de la manera que me gustaría. Me gustaría guiarla hacia algo nuevo, pero la única persona que me escuchó, fue ese hombre de la radio de Desert Bluffs. Y después… bueno, todo el resto pasó.

El mundo sería mejor si más gente viera las líneas punteadas y las flechas en el cielo. Puedo mirar por mi ventana y verlas. Estoy haciendo eso ahora.

Escuchen, amo a mi esposa, y ella ama a su hermano. Y ambos amamos a nuestra hija, y mi… ¿cuñado? ¿Medio hermano? ¿Doble hermano? Hmm… bueno, ama a su sobrina. Y eso es muy importante. Vale por casi todo. No lo odio de la manera en que él me odia a mí. ¿Cómo podría? Lo entiendo. Él me odia porque no me entiende en absoluto. No puede ver las líneas punteadas. No puede ver las flechas.

Lo conocí en la boda. Estaba ocupado, o eso dijo. Siempre parece estar en la estación. O al menos, solía ser así. Este último año ha sido bueno para él, creo. Lo ha ablandado un poco, en los lugares correctos. Aunque nunca hacia mí. Pero nunca esperé eso.

Fue muy amable cuando lo conocí. “Bienvenido, a la  _boda_ ,” me dijo con grandilocuencia. Lo que fue raro, porque de hecho llegó después de mí. Pero fue un gesto agradable de todas formas, así que lo acepté con un apretón de manos y un “¡Hola! ¿Es un día emocionante, no?” le dije. “Ten, ¡prueba un scone!” yo había hecho scones. Parecía lo correcto, en medio de una celebración formal como aquella, tener un toque hogareño, recordarle a la gente la vida entera de pequeños gestos, que esta gran celebración iba a comenzar. “Oh,” dijo. “¡Está para chuparse los dedos! ¡Es el mejor scone que he probado!” No ha dicho nada como aquello en bastante tiempo.

Hablamos por un rato. No recuerdo de qué. Quizás del clima.

No, fue definitivamente del clima. Recuerdo que fue el clima, porque tuvimos que pararnos ahí en un incómodo silencio por un rato, mientras esperábamos que la música se acabara.

Pero luego, todo cambió. “¿y qué pasa con esos agentes secretos?” pregunté, indicando a las mujeres y hombres en trajes negros, en el fondo de la sala, tomando fotos y escribiendo todo lo que decíamos.

“Aah,” dijo. “Sí, bueno…” dijo.

Fue criado en la tradición de Night Vale de silencio. Y con fe en el poder de la jerarquía y burocracia. Yo fui criado de la misma forma, pero no resultó en mí. Porque podía ver las flechas, y las líneas punteadas, y los círculos desparramados alrededor del mundo. ¡Podía ver claramente cómo eran las cosas! La manera en que todo estaba organizado, y para el beneficio de quiénes.

“Bueno, seguro,” dijo. “Esos agentes de… Oh, Bueno, esta parte es complicada. La gente siempre se refiere a ellos como parte de la Vaga pero amenazante Agencia de Gobierno, y… a pesar de que son claramente amenazantes, no hay nada vago en ellos.”

Le expliqué a Cecil exactamente la rama a la que pertenecen, y al escritorio de quién llegan sus reportes. Hay gente que moriría por saber estas cosas. Pero yo siempre las he sabido. Siempre lo pude ver, la manera en que todo estaba hecho.

Mientras hablaba, la cara de Cecil cambió. Se retorció en una mueca.

“No dejaré que le enseñes a Janice mentiras como esas,” aulló. Y lamento usar un verbo tan melodramático, pero realmente lo hizo. ¡Aulló! Y después se negó a volver a hablar conmigo. Durante la ceremonia, trató de objetar, basándose en que yo sabía y hablé de conocimiento prohibido, y verdades peligrosas. La cual es una razón legal para cancelar una boda de acuerdo a las leyes de Night Vale, pero su hermana le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Desde entonces sin embargo, no confía en mí. Es por Janice. Es porque quiero que Janice entienda el mundo de la manera que lo entiendo yo. Quiero que ella  _vea_ las flechas y las líneas punteadas, que entienda el mundo, no sólo que repita lo que le dicen.

 

Mi cuñado, como pueden imaginar, no está de acuerdo. “¡Ella aprenderá solamente lo que está permitido en las escuelas!” Me explica, regularmente, y ruidosamente. “¡No la contamines con educación!” No lo sé. Quizás tiene razón. No es como si saber hiciera mi vida más fácil. Todo lo contrario.

 

Todo lo contrario.

Pero cada vez que miro al cielo, las veo. Flechas brillantes en el cielo, líneas punteadas y círculos, un enorme plano que lo explica todo, y te pregunto, ¿Cómo puedo saber todo esto? ¿Cómo puedo entender, y no tratar de explicarlo? ¿Cómo puedo ver las líneas punteadas, tan brillantes y tangibles, y negarlas?

Debo intentarlo, incluso si significa que todos— incluso mi esposa, o incluso Janice— me llegan a odiar. La verdad es más importante que todo eso.  _Tiene_  que serlo.

O sino, ¿Por qué brillaría tan clara en el cielo?

*****

 

Bueno, esos fueron los Monólogos de Septiembre. Dijimos tantas cosas. ¿Qué más queda por decir?

 

*****

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:**  [Sonidos de estática].


	54. Un carnaval llega a la ciudad

El secreto para una larga vida radica en qué tan adecuadamente percibes el tiempo.

 

Bienvenidos, a  _Night Vale_.

 

*****

 

Una tranquila caravana de camiones de remolques llegó al pueblo anoche. Los containers no tenían marcas, excepto las de edad y abandono. Los camiones aparcaron en la calle Bandera, en un lote abandonado, en el corazón del Vecindario del Lote Abandonado Que Va y Viene. Gente que no conocemos salió de los camiones, y comenzó a descargar luces altas, y altavoces pesados.

 

Quizás muchos de ustedes fueron arrancados de su sueño por la sutil pulsación de música, que sonaba como música, ustedes saben, a pesar de que no era música que hubieran escuchado antes.

 

Quizás te despertaste sin saber que existió un sol, confundido con tu propia conciencia, escuchando los ecos de estos coros desconocidos, y te encontraste a ti mismo cantando, modulando palabras conocidas, puestas en un orden desconocido.

 

No sabemos qué es lo que han traído estos camiones, o qué traman aquellos que estaban dentro de los mismos.Todo lo que puedo decir es que, no deberías acercarte al lote abandonado de la calle Bandera hasta que averigüemos más- lo que podría tardarse un poco. Es un día muy ocupado. No podemos investigar cada flota de escalofriantes camiones sin letreros. Tenemos otras cosas más importantes, ¡como este mensaje de voz de mi novio!

 

 _Carlos:_  ¡Hey, Cecil! ¡Progresé mucho hoy! Doug,  y otros miembros del ejército de guerreros que recorren este desierto del Otro Mundo, me llevaron a la cima de la montaña, al faro que hay allí. Oh, cierto... aún estoy atascado en este desierto del Otro Mundo. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te extraño!

 

 _Carlos_ : En fin, me mostraron las fotos de las paredes del Faro. Uno de los guerreros, cuyo nombre es Alicia, y que no es hombre ni mujer, y que es la pareja de Doug, que tiene un perro, y que está tratando de instaurar una moneda basada en la arena, me enseñó las fotos. Hay fotos de livings, y parques, y céspedes… fotos de Night Vale.

 

 _Carlos:_  Pregunté si Alicia había tomado las fotos, ¡porque eran muy buenas fotos! Coloridas, bien compuestas, ¡vivas! Alicia negó con la cabeza, y los otros guerreros apuntaron en silencio a las fotos, y vi que estaban literalmente  _vivas_. ¡La gente y todas las cosas que no eran gente se movían en las fotos! hojas de pasto en la brisa, abejitas volando en círculos, un hombre rehusándose a sonreír- y todo en los confines  de los marcos de madera áspera.

 

 _Carlos:_  Dentro del faro, puedes ver todos los lugares- pero no puedes ir a todos esos lugares. Y, mientras te dejo este mensaje, ¡puedo verte a ti, Cecil! Sí, ¡Te veo afeitándote! Oh, es linda la forma en cómo levantas la nariz. ¡Oh! Pero te faltó una parte.

 

 _Carlos_ : Lamento no tener el tiempo para buscar una forma de volver a tu dimensión. ¡Estoy aprendiendo tanto, de todas formas! Prometo, prometo que regresaré pronto. ¡Tan sólo este… desierto del Otro Mundo es tan científicamente interesante! ¡Quizás es la comunidad más científicamente interesante que he visto! [Suspiro] ¡Te amo! Trataré de llamar en la noche. ¿Es de noche allá siquiera? Ugh, Perdí todo sentido del tiempo.

 

 _Carlos_ : [Suspiro] Así que… no sé. Eso.

 

******

 

Y ahora, las noticias.

 

La fundación finalmente se está poniendo para la nueva Casa de la Ópera de Night Vale. La Vieja Josie echó manos en la ceremonia. De hecho, llevó su propio mezclador de cemento, y lo vertió ella misma. Varias criaturas que decían ser ángeles, y que usaban triángulos rojos y amarillos- el logo de StrexCorp, ahora por supuesto perteneciente a estas mismas criaturas- le echaban una mano. Pero Josie seguía golpeando varias manos para alejarlas apenas intentaban ayudarla con el pesado mezclador, y el extenuante trabajo.

 

“¡Estoy bien Erika! ¡Puedo hacer esto! Ve y tráeme un poco de agua,” dijo Josie, limpiando su arrugada frente con un pañuelo verde. “¡No soy tan vieja!” dijo después de añadir, “¡Hey!  ¡Te olvidaste de grabar  _Castle_  anoche! Sé útil y chequea el TiVO antes de que vuelva a casa.”

 

Uno de los supuestos ángeles –todos se llaman Erika- apuntó que están repitiendo Castle, y que probablemente podría descargar desde  _Itunes_  el episodio que se perdió. Hubo una larga pausa, donde la Vieja Josie miró a Eirka en silencio, el hormigón mezclándose en su sonoro sonido pulsante, observadores olvidándose de exhalar, una sola gota de sudor cayendo por una de las siete mejillas de Erika.

 

Y después Josie dijo, “OK, como sea. ¿Darán hoy la maratón todavía?” y continuó su vertido.

 

Los seres que parecen ángeles dicen que StrexCorp es la primera compañía de Night Vale que funciona y es propiedad de los ángeles. Lo dicen con orgullo, e incluso lo pusieron en sus insignias- a pesar del gran riesgo de arresto y aprisionamiento por la felonía de reconocer la existencia de los ángeles.

 

La finalización de la nueva Casa de la Ópera de Night Vale está planeada para la primavera que viene. Muchos residentes del pueblo están entusiasmados y confundidos sobre el retorno de esta muestra de cultura, ya que ninguno de nosotros sabe qué es una ópera.

 

“¿Es un tipo de deli*?” preguntó un peatón, que ocultó sus ojos y pidió no ser identificado, antes de disiparse en una nube negra, y unirse al resto de las cobardes moléculas de aire.

 

*Es un tipo de negocio parecido al de comida rápida, pero con comida sana. [N. de T.]

 

“Escuché que la ópera es un virus que se adquiere al besar,” dijo otro peatón, que era claramente la antigua alcaldesa Pamela Winchell, usando un bigote falso, y alterando torpemente su voz.

 

Nadie más que la Vieja Josie y sus misteriosos amigos saben lo que es una ópera. ¡Quizás lo averigüemos pronto, Night Vale! Quizás es una cosa buena. Tengo mis dudas, de todas formas. Soy muchas veces más duda que hombre.

 

Los extraños en el lote abandonado han empezado a descargar la flota de camiones con remolques planos,  sacando grandes cajas de metal desde los trailers, y armando máquinas gigantes, cubiertas de óxido y con un lejano eco de colores brillantes.

 

Los residentes del Distrito del Lote Abandonado, que en general sólo hablan de que quizás algún día al fin tendrán permiso para construir hogares, han reportado escuchar música de órgano y oler freidoras. Vieron a trabajadores del carnaval cargar bolsas de dulces extraños, y acarrear animales desconocidos rápidamente hacia el lote. Muchos de los extraños usan pelucas grandes y caras pintadas de colores brillantes. Acarrean sombreros tontos y globos con formas.

 

Radioescuchas, no qué es, pero no es bueno. Un carnaval ha llegado a nuestra ciudad Night Vales. No sé ni siquiera cómo te puedes proteger de este afronte cultural a nuestra comunidad.

 

Me comuniqué con el Consejo de la Ciudad, pero sólo me encontré con el buzón de voz, que es el Consejo diciendo al unísono: “Ya no estamos aquí. ¡Buena suerte con lo que sea que está en el lote abandonado! Si quiere gritar o llorar del horror, hágalo después del tono.” Al menos es el mismo buzón de voz de siempre, pero no creo que obtengamos mucha ayuda de ellos.

 

Night Vale, sólo he escuchado de carnavales, nunca pensé que  _vería_  uno de ellos. Nadie sabe que harán en el rostro de la catástrofe, hasta que estén ahí en esa cara, y aquí estoy yo,  _aún_  sin saber qué hacer.

 

Un carnaval. Oh, todas las luces misteriosas en el cielo. No sé cómo nos encontró este carnaval, o qué es lo que traman, pero estoy seguro que no es algo bueno.

 

Se rumorea que una vez los vecinos de Pine Cliff recibieron a un carnaval de paso. Pine Cliff es ahora habitado sólo por fantasmas. Pero no sé realmente si eso está ligado al carnaval. Puede que hayan sido de esa manera desde antes.

 

Y saben,  _existe_  un cierto dulzor en los juegos armados a la ligera, en el pensamiento de comer pastel de azúcar soplado, tu novio ganando para ti un peluche en el puesto de pájaros, intercambiando cantidades conocidas de efectivo fiat por cupones de papel meta-fiat. Oh, suena… ¡suena _de ensueño_!

 

¡No! ¡Estos magos malvados de carreteras! Deben estar usando control mental para atraernos. No caigan víctimas de… cogerse de las manos con tibieza bajo las frías luces, el remolino ondulante y la fuga discordante del carrusel sobre nosotros. ¡Carlos! ¡Oh, Carlos! Vamos al carnaval- ¡No! ¡Detente, Cecil, no!

 

¡Night Vale,  _eviten el carnava_ l! Escóndanse en sus casas.

 

*****

 

Este jueves, la Biblioteca Pública de Night Vale tiene su limpieza de libros bi-anual. La Unidad de Fuerzas Especiales Súper Secretas de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff estará presente para someter a los bibliotecarios, quienes regularmente no tratan sólo de socavar nuestra ciudad con libros peligrosos, sino que también tratan de clavar sus afiladas garras y pinzas en los visitantes a la biblioteca, antes de llevárselos para comerlos, o jugar, o… lo que sea que hagan con sus víctimas.

 

La limpieza de libros es nuestra manera de asegurarnos de que los bibliotecarios tengan un stock de libros aprobados municipalmente,  como la Biografía de Helen Hunt, y las cuatro novelas de Dean Koontz.

 

Los bibliotecarios son conocidos por filtrar libros de autores peligrosos. En 1988, dos- ¡dos!- Copias de Orgullo y Prejuicio fueron encontradas en Night vale. Nadie sabe cuánta gente leyó estas copias, pero los disturbios que conllevaron incomodaron a cientos, y condujeron al calendario actual de limpieza. No todos están a favor de esta práctica, de todas formas. La nueva Alcaldesa Dana Cardinal emitió una reprimenda pública a la limpieza de libros. La alcaldesa admitió que si bien “los libros son muy peligrosos,” y que “no los recomienda para todos,” deberíamos “concentrarnos más en protegernos de los bibliotecarios, que son el verdadero peligro.”

 

La adolescente amante de los libros y heroica líder de la milicia Tamika Flynn, también ofreció su protesta ante este importante evento, diciendo, “los libros y las bibliotecas son peligrosos. Que es exactamente la razón por la que deberíamos protegerlos. Los bibliotecarios son monstruos confabuladores y crueles, pero también saben cómo recomendar una buena lectura. Sus métodos pueden ser violentos, pero debemos estar dispuestos a enfrentar grandes desafíos para lograr grandes cosas.”

 

Tamika continuó, “Nos volveremos inconsistentes sin libros, Night Vale,” mientras batía su copia favorita de “El último Samurái” de Helen DeWitt, los espectadores tapando sus ojos ante el tomo prohibido.

 

No quiero estar en desacuerdo con la joven Tamika, yo respeto su liderazgo, y su vasto conocimiento en libros, pero… no todos están hechos para leer literatura complicada. Quizás… quizás podemos dividir esta diferencia. Podemos seleccionar a unas cuantas personas de nuestro pueblo, quienes tendrán permiso  para leer libros difíciles. De esta forma la masa no tiene que estar expuesta a ideas complejas, y un pequeño comité de gente confiable, como Tamika, pueden decirnos de forma gentil lo que dicen esos libros. Bien despacio, para que no los podamos escuchar. Será toda la diversión y simplicidad de una oligarquía literaria, pero sin toda esa horrenda lectura.

 

*****

 

La practicante Maureen ha vuelto al estudio. Ella fue arrastrada unas semanas atrás por una enorme ráfaga de viento, y pesamos que la habíamos perdido. Realizamos los servicios para ella en el Rec Center. Toda su familia estaba ahí. Muchos de sus amigos de la universidad fueron, o al menos, asumo que eran sus amigos de escuela. Todos tenían cuerpos humanos con cabezas de coyote, y estaban comiendo armadillos desde una bolsa. Huh, chicos de universidad.

 

Todos nos alegramos de ver que Maureen volvía a casa a salvo. O, la mayoría de nosotros. Su familia parecía… decepcionada, ya que era la segunda vez que lamentaban su muerte en vano. Se veían emocionalmente exhaustos.  No enojados. Le dijeron: “Esta es la última vez Maureen. ¡Esta es! ¡Ni una más!”

 

En fin, hoy en el trabajo, Maureen ha estado haciendo un poco de investigación sobre los carnavales. Y de acuerdo a ella, los carnavales necesitan dinero para operar. Si no queremos que el carnaval esté en nuestro pueblo, entonces no tenemos que darles nuestro dinero, y el carnaval se irá. Maureen también me pasó un reporte que dice… ¡oh! ¡Night Vale! El terreno del carnaval está completo. Una rueda de 40 pies de alto, con los compartimientos vacíos, gira lentamente bajo el ardiente sol, mientras altavoces rotos cantan cacófonas trivialidades, sobre progresiones de acordes simples.

 

Los trabajadores del carnaval están blandiendo unos martillos junto a una torre inscrita con números ascendentes, terminada en una campana.

 

Los residentes de Night Vale se han reunido cerca del terreno, pero no están entrando. Un grupo de trabajadores del carnaval, con caras blancas y narices bulbosas y zapatos enormes, han abierto las puertas de los terrenos del carnaval, y están llamando a los ciudadanos para que entren. Estos intrusos enmascarados desean atraerte con enormes sonrisas con dientes, pero son pesadillas, Night Vale. Son mentiras encarnadas.

 

Recuerden que somos un gran pueblo. Somos un gran pueblo que no retrocede ante el peligro. ¿No somos el mismo pueblo que derrotó al Dios Sonriente, y a una corporación fascista, y una vez – _una vez_ \- sobrevivió al día de limpieza de las calles?

 

Dije antes que no sabía qué hacer frente a una catástrofe, pero estaba  _equivocado_ , Night Vale. Estaba equivocado. Cuando sólo pienso en mi, estoy asustado. Pero al saber que estoy con ustedes,  _no_  estoy asustado. Estamos todos juntos en esto. Tengo una comunidad a la que amo y en la que puedo confiar. No hay necesidad de estar asustado por malvados extranjeros.

 

¿Extranjeros? Esperen. ¿Cómo entraron estos extranjeros? Night Vale no es fácil de encontrar, así que… ¿Cómo la encontraron tan fácilmente?

 

¡Oh! ¡Ohh! ¡Las puertas del carnaval se han abierto! Todo Night Vale está ahí. Sólo yo permanezco sentado en mi cabina, desamparado como siempre.

 

Los trabajadores del carnaval sonríen más y más y más ampliamente. Un hálito es escuchado, fuerte y húmedo y sin una fuente obvia. Los pájaros se han ido. Hay una temida infinidad de un instante.

 

Los llevo ahora, sin saber lo que el próximo instante traerá, y ninguno de ustedes está cerca de una radio de todas maneras, al clima.

 

*****

 

“Bremen" de [PigPen Theatre Co](http://pigpentheatre.com/)

 

*****

 

El carnaval se ha ido. Los ciudadanos de Night Vale se resistieron a entrar por las puertas de metal. Formaron un semicírculo alrededor de la entrada y gritaron, “¡ **INTRUSOS**!” mientras apuntaban, como es nuestra manera amistosa y  _obligatoria_  de recibir a los extraños.

 

Pronto las personas pintadas retrocedieron, encerrándose a ellos mismos en su miserable corral de remolques planos. Desarmaron sus monstruosidades mecánicas y condujeron lejos. Night Vale, en masa, batió puños, y palos, y herramientas de granjas, y cactus, y partes de animales. Nuestros ciudadanos entonaron maldiciones sobre el carnaval.

 

Los empleados del carnaval, en su apuro, dejaron atrás varios artefactos de su intento de amenaza a nuestra santidad- nuestra sanidad. Encontramos bolsas de plástico transparentes llenas de muñecas de producción barata. Había una ardilla gigante naranja y amarilla, rellena de poliestireno. Mientras los camiones se iban, los ciudadanos de Night Vale, orgullosos y vigilantes, encendieron la ardilla, ese tótem profano de un carnaval profano.

 

Con el sol retirado hace rato, presumiblemente ahuyentado por los visitantes inesperados, el fuego feliz de la victoria brillaba al encuentro de las luces traseras de los camiones que se retiraban.

 

Testigos escucharon a los autores de carnaval diciendo cosas como, "¡Corre!" Y "¡Fuera de aquí!" Mientras se abrían paso a sus camiones. Los gritos de "¿Qué demonios es esta ciudad?" Y "¿Dónde diablos estamos?" Y "¡Esto definitivamente NO es Modesto!" Y "¡creo que nos van a matar, Stacy! ¡Corre!” Eran las banderas blancas verbales, señalando el triunfo de nuestro pueblo- como una orgullosa comunidad que se puso de pie por sí misma una vez más. Y la practicante Maureen, que está… ¡Hey!, ¿Maureen? Te ves enojada. ¿Estás enojada? ¿Está todo bien?

 

Uhh, Maureen no se ve contenta, radioescuchas. No estoy seguro de porqué Maureen no está feliz con la victoria de hoy, que ella ayudó a formar. ¡Eres parte de esto, Maureen! ¡Esta victoria también es tuya! ¿Maureen? ¿No te gusta la victoria sobre aquellos que nos querían dañar? Maureen, tú-

¡Bueno! Maureen salió de la sala de control. Tan sólo se paró con un resoplido y se fue. Huh. Adolescentes. Supongo.

 

Quédense en sintonía para escuchar gente discutiendo sobre deportes. No en la radio, en otro lugar. En algún lugar pronto habrá gente discutiendo sobre deportes.  _No sé_  que viene ahora en la radio, nunca lo sé.

 

Y como siempre, buenas noches Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

 

****

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:**  di lo que quieras sobre el baile, pero el lenguaje es una forma limitada de expresión.


	55. La Universidad De Lo Que Es

Déjenme ser breve. Seamos _todos_ breves. Brevemente, seamos.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

**

 

¿Radioescuchas? Recibí una llamada hoy de la Dr. Sylvia Kayali, quien dijo trabajar para la Universidad De Lo Que Es. Le dije que nunca había escuchado de esa institución educativa. De hecho, lo que sucedió es que el nombre nos llevó a un diálogo muy cómico.

 

“¿Qué cosa Es?”

 

“¡Lo que es!”

 

“¿La universidad es qué?”

 

“No, no, de ‘Lo Que Es.’”

 

Y así.

 

Eventualmente, le concedí el tratamiento usual que se le da a cualquier persona académica de importancia-  una berreada conferencia sobre los peligros de la educación, seguida de un tenso y sospechoso silencio.

 

Aprovechando ese silencio, ella explicó que la Universidad de Lo Que Es estaba preocupada por uno de sus miembros de facultad, que se había tomado un año sabático para investigar… unos rumores probablemente fantásticos sobre un extraño pueblo en el desierto, y nunca había vuelto.

 

Le dije que no conocía ningún pueblo extraño, sólo el agradable burgo al cual llamamos hogar.

 

“Bueno”, dijo ella, “Seguiré intentándolo, entonces. Si escuchas sobre un científico llamado Carlos, por favor házmelo saber.”

 

Como se podrán imaginar, radioescuchas, hice todo tipo de sonidos cuando ella dijo eso. Pero ya había colgado, y no dejó ningún número de contacto. La pantalla de mi teléfono mostraba la imagen de una playa durante una gran tormenta, con una temblorosa figura humana en la distancia, golpeada una y otra vez pero no totalmente arrastrada por las olas. Creo que eso es un código de área de… ¿qué? ¿Idaho? No tengo estas cosas memorizadas.

 

Más de esto, en la medida que lo investigo con agresividad.

 

**

 

Bueno, es tiempo de uno de los segmentos más requeridos por nuestra audiencia… espero. Nunca he preguntado, pero… no puedo imaginarme a nadie con una perspectiva diferente a la mía, así que asumo que es lo que mantiene enfocados a los oyentes.

 

Es hora de saber sobre Khoshekh y sus gatitos flotantes. Khoshekh, el gato que flota exactamente a 4 pies del suelo en el baño de hombres de la estación, ¡le está yendo muy bien! Nada que reportar. Es un saludable gatito en su tercera muda del año, y su cúspide pelo es tan radiante y pegajoso como cualquier gato. Le encanta que lo acaricien, y es posible sobrevivir a las caricias… con los antibióticos correctos.

 

Sus gatitos están, por supuesto, también flotando en puntos fijos en el mismo baño, y están siendo cuidados por sus respectivos dueños. Larry Leroy, de las afueras del pueblo, ha tomado especial cuidado de uno de los gatitos, al que ha llamado, confusamente, “Larry Leroy”.

 

“Oh, Larry Leroy es el mejor,” dijo Larry Leroy, en lo que era o una expresión de afecto, o de egocentrismo extremo. De cualquier manera, está siendo un buen papá para su pequeño gatito, y les deseamos lo mejor a Larry Leroy, y a Larry Leroy.

 

**

 

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

Tradicionalmente, cuando cocinamos carne, tenemos algunas reglas básicas. Por ejemplo, usar un trozo de carne que es reconocido, por el cuerpo humano y por la cultura, como “comida,” seguir procedimientos de seguridad básicos de cocina, para prevenir enfermedades, no sangrar intencionalmente sobre el trozo de carne… pero eso es sólo tradicionalmente.

 

Aquí en Outback Steakhouse, decimos “No hay reglas, eso que escuchaste. Absolutamente ninguna regla.”

 

¿Seguridad al cocinar? ¡Pssh! ¿Ley federal? ¡Ugh! ¿Las leyes de la física? ¿Qué eres, un narco? Todo es raro aquí. El pedazo de carne flota. A veces la carne _es_ y otra veces no, simultáneamente. A veces la carne es una silla, y apuntamos a esa silla y decimos ‘esa silla es un pedazo de carne”. Y hacemos que te la comas. Esa es la única regla: si decimos que algo es un filete, te lo tienes que comer. No hay preguntas. Sé que dijimos que no hay reglas, pero esa en si es una regla, y por lo tanto, vacía. ¿Quieres que tu filosofía no sea contradictoria? Ve a _Sizzler_.

 

En el baño, donde la mayoría de los locales tienen señales que dicen “los empleados deben lavarse las manos”, nosotros sólo tenemos tallado “Tierra de los hombres libres” directamente en la pared. No hay ni siquiera un lavabo. Diablos, nuestros baños son bóvedas selladas llenas de gases venenosos.

 

No hay reglas. Podríamos matarte. Hemos matado a mucha gente.

 

Outback Steakhouse. ‘Haz lo que quieras’ será la totalidad de la ley.

 

**

Recibí otro llamado de la Dra. Kayali. Antes de que empezara a hablar, le dije que de hecho, conocía a Carlos, y le expliqué de una manera completamente formal y periodística, la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

“Carlos está ahí,” dijo ella. Sólo que no puso una marca de interrogación al final de esa oración. Quizás sólo estaba diciendo. “Carlos está ahí”. En cualquier caso, me dijo que era sorprendente, y que la universidad De Lo Que Es enviaría a alguien inmediatamente, a ver al miembro de facultad que nunca regresó a casa.

Le dije, “nunca me mencionó una universidad”.

Y ella dijo, “¿Nos atrevemos a hablar de educación avanzada con aquellos que amamos?”

El cual es un punto válido. La educación es… un tema tan aterrador y prohibido que serías un tonto para mencionarlo en voz alta.

Perdoné a Carlos por su lapso… o lo haré, tan pronto como pueda contactarlo por teléfono.

¿Hey, Carlos? Llámame.

Mientras tanto, les dejaré saber qué pasa cuando la gente de la universidad de Lo Que Es llegue.

 

**

 

Y ahora, el calendario comunitario.

El lunes, los baristas de Night Vale invitarán a todo el pueblo al distrito de baristas, para la Feria Cultural Anual de Baristas, donde harán danzas tradicionales de baristas, como el _twice-dip_ y el _moustache snort,_ y servirán comida tradicional de barista, como scones de semillas de amapola y limón. Habrá proyecciones de películas relacionadas con baristas, como Tiburón y Tiburón 2. Y, Nora James hará una aparición vía foto puesta en la pared, para que digas, “¡Oh mira! ¡Es Nora Jones!” apuntando a la foto.

El martes es el día de tratar de encontrar lo que perdiste. Revisa tu casa, vístete con ropa que no has usado en años, recrea situaciones de tu niñez, y trata de hacer que ocurran diferente. ¡Lo tendrás todo de vuelta! ¡Al fin no habrás perdido nada! Todo es posible, y todo es saludable.

El miércoles es un secreto que ha sido mal guardado.

El jueves es un día de recuerdo y memoria, dedicado a toda la gente que morirá el jueves.

Al consejo de la ciudad le gustaría que todos nos tomáramos un momento y pensemos en toda, toda la gente que morirá en ese fragmento de tiempo en particular, por razones no relacionadas, y sin añadir una imagen coherente a la existencia humana. Por favor, encuentra un tiempo en tu vida para llorar a aquellos que, por pura coincidencia, se irán.

A menos de que termines siendo una de esas personas. En ese caso, ¡hey! ¡Estás libre de todo este tedioso asunto de la pena!

El viernes es un plan que ha sido pobremente pensado.

“El sábado no tienes que preocuparte de nada,” dijeron unas figuras corpulentas y zumbantes que se esconden en nuestros áticos, en una declaración que liberaron hoy, y así revelando su existencia ante nosotros por primera vez.

El domingo es una mentira que ha sido tontamente creída.

Este fue, el calendario comunitario.

**

Jackie Fierro, quien administra la única casa de empeño del pueblo, y que por alguna razón se llama “La casa de empeño de Lucinda” anunció que tendrá una venta de ideas sobre el tiempo.

“¡La gente sigue viniendo y empeñando sus ideas sobre el tiempo!” le dijo Jackie a un amigo en privado, sin saber que iba a terminar en la radio. “Y como, que no quiero rechazarlos, porque se ve que necesitan el dinero, ¡pero viejo! ¿Cuántas ideas sobre el tiempo se supone que debo guardar? ¡Ninguna de estas ideas tienen sentido de todas formas!”

Así que, si estás buscando por una idea poco usada del tiempo, o quizás si empeñaste tu propia idea sobre el tiempo y ahora quieres retirarla, ve a la casa de empeño de Lucinda, y habla con Jackie.

¿No sabes dónde está la tienda de empeño? No te preocupes, cuando la necesites, entonces… entonces sabrás.

**

Y ahora, correcciones.

En una transmisión pasada, agitamos un bate de béisbol en el estudio, botando nuestro micrófono al suelo, hasta que lo único que pudo captar fue el sonido de nuestros pies pisando fuerte el suelo, mientras destruíamos sistemáticamente todas nuestras posesiones, en un intento equivocado de hacer del mundo un mejor lugar, y a nosotros más felices.

Después de eso, nos equivocamos al referirnos a Thirsh Hidge como la asistente adjunta de la alcaldesa, cuando es en realidad la _adjunta asistente_ de la alcaldesa. Lamentamos profundamente este error.

Estas han sido las correcciones.

**

Aún no he sabido de Carlos. Los representantes de la universidad De Lo Que Es han llegado. Están usando trajes y sombreros, y otras cosas. Se mueven en grupos de tres, dirigidos por la Dra. Kayali, mirando a todo y todos con ojos críticos, y con lo que parece ser una mueca de desprecio. Puede que sea un rasgo natural de sus rostros.

Me apresuré para saludarlos, quizás podrían decirme algo que no conozca sobre el amor de mi vida, solo para encontrar que, aún llenos con la reciente victoria sobre el carnaval, los ciudadanos de Night Vale habían acorralado a los miembros de la universidad de Lo Que Es, gritando y ondeando artefactos del hogar, como palos y bastones de policía.

“¡EXTRAÑOS!” gritaban. “¡EXTRAÑOS!”

“¡No, no!” dije yo.

“¡Bueno sí!” dije, porque de hecho sí eran extranjeros, pero… extranjeros buenos. Si tan sólo hubiera una palabra para “extranjeros buenos.”

La Dra. Kayali no parecía tener miedo a la multitud. Observó a los residentes de Night vale frente a ella, y pidió calma, haciendo gestos con las dos manos.

Y, por cierto, ¿sabías que el término para un grupo de ciudadanos, es una “muchedumbre”*? huh, el idioma inglés es tan gracioso.*

*La palabra en inglés es “ _mob_ ” [N. de T.]

La actitud tranquila de la doctora no se transfirió a la multitud que la rodeaba. Aullaron y se burlaron, diciendo cosas como, “¿recuerdan el carnaval? ¡Hagamos eso de nuevo!” y entontando frases populares, como, “¡argh, extranjeros!”

Yo, más que nadie, sabía que no todos los extranjeros son malos. La mayoría de los extranjeros sí. Argh, extranjeros. ¡Pero algunos son geniales! ¡El mejor! Mi favorito. Y estos extranjeros sabían de aquel extranjero. “Radioescuchas,” dije a la muchedumbre, porque desde el momento en que empecé a hablar, mi relación con ellos era como si ellos me escucharan a mí. Dije, “¡por favor! Procedamos con cuidado, y empatía. Nunca lo hemos intentado, quizás funcione.”

Pero la muchedumbre no escuchaba nada, y continuaron su avance. Por primera vez, miré las caras de mis queridos ciudadanos y los vi- no como amigos y compañeros, sino como una combinación peligrosa de supresión y adoctrinación.

Así que hice lo único que pude pensar en ese momento. “Si no escuchan”, dije, “entonces los haré escuchar. Haré que todos escuchen… el clima.”

 

**

 

♫  “[Catfish](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00HEWYWBK/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B00HEWYWBK&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20&linkId=KBSGPJYML65A2BOD)” de [Waxahatchee](http://www.waxahatcheemusic.com/)♫

 

**

 

Mientras la multitud estaba distraída por el clima repentino, pude hacerle señales a un helicóptero de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff que iba pasando, que conducía una operación de vigilancia rutinaria justo sobre nosotros. Les expliqué a los oficiales, los cuales usaban túnicas sueltas y máscaras de Richard Nixon, que necesitaba llegar a la estación de radio, por razones comunitarias importantes. No respondieron, pero tampoco hicieron otra cosa. Así que apresuré a los representantes de la Universidad de Lo Que es a la nave, y nos fuimos, con la masa hostil escuchando dócilmente debajo de nosotros.

 

“¡Dime todo por favor!” fue como inicié casualmente la conversación con la doctora Kayali.

 

Ella parpadeó. “Eso tomaría mucho tiempo,  y siento que habrán muchas cosas que ya conoces,” dijo. “Por ejemplo, atarse los zapatos, operar tu propia lengua, sentirse inseguro, y otras cosas de las que ya sabrías.”

 

Clarifiqué que quise decir todo sobre Carlos y su universidad.

 

Y esto es lo que dijo, mientras hacíamos nuestro ruidoso camino por el cielo.

 

De hecho lo gritó, para poder ser escuchada sobre los rotores, así que esto es lo que gritó.

 

Gritó que ella es de la Universidad de Lo Que Es, y que han estado buscando por algún tiempo a un miembro de la facultad llamado Carlos, quien es profesor de ciencia. Ha estado perdido por décadas, y se estaban empezando a preocupar mucho. No tuvieron otra opción que contratar un nuevo profesor de ciencia, pero no está yendo muy bien, porque el tipo que contrataron es “un artista de nuevos medios de comunicación”, interesado en cómo el collage intersecta con las redes sociales, y ni siquiera está seguro de lo que es ciencia. No sabe _por qué_ contrataron a ese tipo… tenía algo de sentido cuando lo hicieron.

 

Me dijo, en voz baja, una vez que aterrizamos sanos y salvos cerca de la estación, y una vez que decidió que la Policía Secreta del Sheriff no iba a prevenir que bajáramos del helicóptero, me dijo que si así es como nuestro pueblo trata a los forasteros, entonces Carlos está en más peligro de lo que pensaba. Le dije que Carlos no fue tratado así, que fue muy querido por todos, y amado especialmente por uno. Y ella dijo, “Seguro, seguro”. Pero no sonó como si me creyera.

 

Y después dijo que tenía mucho que hacer, pero que se aseguraría de que Carlos encontrara su camino de vuelta a la seguridad, y que esperaba hablarle para que vuelva a tomar la clase que tenían de ciencia, porque el tipo de los nuevos medios realmente lo está haciendo muy mal.

 

Dijo que se tenía que ir, pero me dio su tarjeta, en caso de que yo quisiera contactarla.

 

Imagino que definitivamente lo haré.

 

Así que ahí está. Tantas preguntas, tantas posibles respuestas, y como el título de ese bien amado libro de imágenes clásico, ¿ _Cuántas mentiras_?

 

Radioescuchas, no sé todo sobre Carlos, porque él no me lo dice todo. Eso está bien. No somos una sola persona. ¡Qué solitario sería eso! Una pareja que se ha hecho una tan completamente, que están solos una vez más.

Somos dos personas, separadas. Únicas. Y unidas por aquello que elegimos estar unidos.

No sé qué es esta afiliación, no completamente, a esta Universidad De Lo Que Es. Quizás nunca lo sepa, pero sí conozco el sabor de la comida que me ha hecho, o la sensación de su mano en la mía, o la ausencia de su mano que _no_ está en la mía. Puedo sentir la distancia entre nosotros, y sé que esa distancia, vista de manera apropiada, no existe.

Pero aun así, creo que guardaré la tarjeta de la doctora Kayali, por si acaso la necesito algún día, o necesito lo que ella sabe. Y ese momento llegará. Ciertamente, tantos momentos que nunca imaginé que fueran posibles llegaron.

Quédate en sintonía para la pérdida de palabras, la ausencia de silencio, algo de ruido, Y después, quizás… quizás… significado.

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** el lenguaje evolucionará, a pesar de tu intento de encerrarlo en una torre aislada. Obviamente.


	56. Juego de bienvenida

Es otoño, y la naturaleza se está desvaneciendo. Es otoño, y la naturaleza es hermosa.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

*******

 

¡Es esa época del año otra vez, radioescuchas! Este viernes por la noche es el juego de bienvenida para alumnos graduados de la escuela Preparatoria de Night Vale. Yo no soy un gran fan de los deportes, pero este es el juego que realmente me importa. Todos los alumnos de la Preparatoria de Night Vale se reúnen para él. ¡Todo el mundo! estudiantes actuales, antiguos estudiantes, estudiantes muertos hace mucho, futuros estudiantes que no han nacido aún. Es la única noche en la que podemos ver a los seres queridos que hemos perdido ante al tiempo y la mortalidad. Los alumnos muertos llegan en el medio tiempo, y nosotros podemos visitarlos, mientras las bandas de música van a cazar la cena con un arpón.

Aww, no puedo esperar para ver a mi madre de nuevo, este viernes por la  noche. Especialmente después de que encontré esos viejos cassettes el otoño pasado. ¡Tengo tantas preguntas! ¡Preguntas _importantes_! Y con Carlos fuera de la ciudad, he estado un poco aislado. Un poco… ermitaño últimamente, necesito salir. La bienvenida de este año significa mucho más para mí.

Además, estamos jugando contra las Hormigas Carpinteras de la Preparatoria de Red Mesa, quienes fueron terribles el año pasado, así que… debería ser una noche divertida, y una gran victoria para nuestro equipo.

¿Equipo? equipo. Es un _equipo_ de fútbol americano, ¿cierto? Un _club_ de béisbol, una _descortesía_ de  fútbol soccer, un _asesinato_ del hockey, un _equipo_ de futbol. Sí, eso es. Equipo.

 

*********

 

Y ahora, un anuncio de servicio público de la Sociedad Sismológica de Night Vale, quienes han lanzado su horario de futuros temblores municipalmente planeados.

El domingo, de 8:00 am a 8:30 am, habrá una pequeña serie de tremores menores. “Es posible que no sientas nada” los sismólogos dijeron, porque estos sismos son sólo para probar equipo nuevo.

A las 3:00 pm del martes, habrá un _enorme_ terremoto, alcanzará de 7 a 8 en la escala de Richter, así que usa mangas largas, o gafas de protección, o guantes… lo que sea que hagas para estar seguro durante un terremoto. “No estamos completamente seguros” dijo la Sociedad Sismológica de Night Vale.

El siguiente sábado, prepárate para _cualquier cosa._ Ellos no están seguros de qué va a pasar. ¡Tal vez nada! Probablemente nada. _Pero_ … con suerte, algo realmente, _realmente genial_. No quieren que te hagas ilusiones, así que sólo mantente atento, pero… ninguna promesa.

“Oh, cielos ¡Cruza los dedos! ¡Esto podría ser súper increíble!” dijo la Sociedad Sismológica de Night Vale.

 

*********

 

Esto acaba de llegar: Hay noticias revelando un posible escándalo que involucra a uno de los jugadores de fútbol de Night Vale, el estudiante de último año y corredor ofensivo Maliq Herrera. De acuerdo con un reporte investigativo de Leann Hart, del Diario de Night Vale, Herrera no existe realmente. Él está justo ahí cuando lo miras, y juega en un equipo con otros jugadores, así que tendría más sentido que él estuviera ahí que no. Pero, Hart clama en su reporte, que el mejor corredor ofensivo del distrito es, en realidad, completamente imaginario.

Fuentes anónimas dicen que Herrera es colectivamente fabricado por los fanáticos de los deportes  de la Preparatoria de Night Vale, un sueño compartido, en la forma de un chico que ganó el titulo de Corredor del Distrito los pasados dos años, y que fue Novato del Año hace tres temporadas.

Red Mesa está amenazando con cancelar el juego de este viernes si Night Vale no manda a la banca a Herrera, citando la regla número 12, artículo 6 de la Liga del Distrito, la cual declara: “Todos los jugadores deben ser gente real, no seas _no_ una persona, ¿está bien?” la regla continúa, “Porque si tú no eres realmente real, _Dios, me enoja_ sólo pensar en ello”.

El entrenador del equipo de la Preparatoria de Night Vale, Nazr al-Mujaheed, dijo que ellos no van a mandar a la banca a ningún jugador hasta que una investigación completa se lleve a cabo, lo que no puede pasar hasta el martes, tal vez el lunes máximo.

El entrenador al-Mujaheed concluyó su declaración quitándose su casco con cuernos de cabra, y sus lentes de sol cómicamente grandes, revelando así tatuajes de ojos de gato en sus párpados.

“Geniaaaaaaal” gritaron los reporteros reunidos.

¿Night Vale? Si no hay juego, no hay bienvenida, y si no hay bienvenida, ¡perderemos la única oportunidad que tenemos este año de ver a nuestros seres amados perdidos! ¡Perderé la oportunidad de hablar con mi madre! ¡De ver a muchos de mis amigos! De… _salir,_ aunque sea una vez, y… de no sentirme tan solo. No tendremos nuestra más grande noche del año para unirnos como comunidad. Espero que este escándalo no sea cierto. Y si lo es, que no… ya sabes, arruine nada.

 

********

 

Bueno, hay al menos un viejo amigo que podré ver. Radioescuchas, ¡estoy tan emocionado por este nuevo segmento! Mi viejo amigo Earl Harlan está en el estudio hoy. Earl es el nuevo sub-chef en el restaurante más famoso de Night Vale, Tourniquet. Y él está aquí para enseñarnos una simple y deliciosa receta para postre.

Bienvenido, Earl.

 **Earl:** Es bueno verte de nuevo, Cecil. Ha pasado el tiempo.

 **Cecil:** Muchos de los que están escuchando pueden no sabe esto, pero Earl y yo crecimos juntos. Nosotros perdimos contacto por un tiempo, y después él fue llevado a otro mundo durante la ceremonia de los Boy Scouts. Pero, recientemente vi su nombre en las noticias sobre Tourniquet.

 **Earl:** Fuimos amigos muy cercanos.

 **Cecil:** Lo fuimos, Earl. ¿Qué pasó después de la preparatoria? Te perdí de vista completamente.

 **Earl:** Bueno, cumplí 19, y entonces [risas] tuve 19 por un largo tiempo. Ni siquiera sé por cuánto tiempo. Tuve 19 por más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir, y entonces un día, era repentinamente un adulto. Tenía un hijo, una casa, y un trabajo.

 **Cecil:** Algunos de nosotros maduramos temprano, algunos de nosotros maduramos más tarde. Suena a que tú aún tenías mucha juventud por vivir después de la preparatoria, y tú sólo… llegaste a la adultez más tarde.

 **Earl:** Cecil, quise decir eso literalmente, tuve literalmente 19 por… oh, creo que fueron décadas. Tal vez un siglo, ¿o más? No sé exactamente por cuánto tiempo. Cecil, nos graduamos el mismo año ¿cierto?

 **Cecil:** Sí, ¡por supuesto que lo hicimos! Recuerdo nuestra fiesta de graduación. Bebimos una botella entera de leche de naranja caliente, y dijimos chistes sucios sobre la luna, hasta que fuimos espantados por el amanecer.

 **Earl:** ¿Qué año fue ese?  ¿Cecil? ¿En qué año nos graduamos?

 

[Silencio prolongado]

 

No lo recuerdas ¿O sí, Cecil?

 

 **Cecil:** Así que, ¡háblanos de tu receta, Earl!

 **Earl:** Está bien, seguro [se aclara la garganta]. El tiramisú es un postre popular en muchos restaurantes, especialmente en Tourniquet, pero pocas personas lo hacen es casa. Una vez que escuchen lo fácil que es, y lo deliciosa que es la receta del chef Mason, querrán hacerlo todo el tiempo. _Nunca querrán dejar de hacer tiramisú._

 **Cecil:** ¡Oh, suena bien!

 **Earl:** ¡Nunca dejar de hacerlo!

 **Cecil:** Oh-ho.

 **Earl:** ¡Perderán la cordura haciéndolo, Cecil!

 **Cecil:** Así que… ¿Qué es todo lo que tienes aquí? ¿Qué necesitarán nuestros radioescuchas?

 **Earl:** Bueno, todo el mundo debería tener la mayoría de estos ingredientes en casa. Una jarra de café previamente hecho, seis huevos, sepáralos en claras y yemas, pero asegúrate de remover órganos, dientes, y otros desperdicios, umm sal, dos cucharadas de cocoa, 1/3 de taza de azúcar, dos tazas de mascarpone, el cual es una clase de pescado, un paquete de galletas _ladyfingers*_ sin gluten, dos onzas de ron oscuro, y el toque culinario especial del chef Mason, una taza y media de nuez moscada molida.

_*Galletas ladyfingers, dedos de dama, vainillas, soletillas, galletas de champaña, o soletas, son unas galletas alargadas, suaves y esponjosas que se usan en la preparación de muchos postres. [N. de T.]_

**Cecil:** ¡Oh! Yo amo la nuez moscada. Oh… ha sido desvenada, ¿cierto?

 **Earl:** Si, tú puedes comprar nuez moscada ya desvenada en la mayoría de los supermercados, pero en caso de que estés moliendo nuez fresca en casa, asegúrate de remover la gruesa vena que atraviesa la espina de la nuez moscada después de que mates y limpies al animal.

Para empezar, sólo bate las yemas de los huevos y ¼ del azúcar en un tazón, después trabaja en el mascarpone. Después, en un tazón separado, mezcla las claras de los huevos, una pisca de sal, y el azúcar restante hasta que este firme, de esta forma.

 

[Sonidos de una mezcladora de gas]

 

 **Cecil:** ¡Eso luce fácil!

 **Earl:** ¡Lo es! Mezcla esto dentro del primer tazón, y añade el café y el ron. Después, sumerge las galletas dentro de la mezcla, colócalas en el plato para hornear, cúbrelas con la nuez moscada molida y…

 **Cecil:** Oh, no puede ser, ¿Earl? Me siento tan tonto diciendo esto, pero… no hay un horno aquí.

Ugh. Traje un chef profesional para que hiciera una receta en mi programa ¡y ni siquiera tengo una cocina funcional!

 **Earl:** [Risas] Relájate, Cecil. ¡No tendríamos tiempo para cocinar un tiramisú completamente mientras estamos al aire! Toma horas de lento horneado en un horno de tierra. ¡Yo traje un tiramisú ya terminado!

 **Cecil:** ¡Earl! ¡Qué dulce de tu parte! ¡Oh, esto luce delicioso! No puedo esperar para compartirlo con el  personal.

 **Earl:** Ten cuidado, es bastante venenoso.

 **Cecil:** Oh, sí, por supuesto.

Bueno, gracias por venir al programa, y felicitaciones por el gran éxito de Tourniquet. Espero conseguir una reservación para ir ahí pronto… ¿Vendrías de nuevo al programa con más sabrosas recetas? Tal vez podemos hacer esto una sección regular de cocina.

 **Earl:** Me encantaría, Cecil. Creo que realmente tenemos algo aquí.

 **Cecil:** ¡Yo también!

 

********

 

Y ahora, unas palabras de nuestros patrocinadores.

El programa del día de hoy es traído a ti por Staples. Staples tiene la más grande colección de artículos de oficina de cualquier parte. Desde tóners para impresora hasta clips, Staples tiene todo lo que podrías desear para hacer funcionar tu negocio.

¡Solo imagínalo! Imagina tu oficina, un gran escritorio de caoba, con patas adornadas y talladas en representaciones de dioses antiguos, un traje completamente nuevo, y una silla de respaldo alto hecha con la piel de un animal raro. Imagina una fuerza laboral que tiene todo lo que necesitas para tener éxito. Imagina los planos para un piso amplio que te permita la libertad de ver las estrellas, las cuales describen geométricamente las siluetas de Dioses Antiguos.

Te lamentas hacia las estrellas. Aúllas tu plan estratégico a las estrellas. A los Dioses Antiguos les gusta tu presentación.

Olfateas una presa, sigue la esencia de la sangre. Imagina los gritos distantes de tus colegas reunidos debajo de pinos iluminados por la luna, sus dientes reluciendo, con hambre.

Imagina trabajo en equipo. Imagina un negocio trabajando en su forma más eficiente, imagina un venado solitario, atrapado contra la corriente de un arroyo salvaje, una pierna herida, ningún lugar al cual correr, rodeado, peleará… pero tu negocio peleará aún más duro, tienes todo lo que necesitas. Además, esta ese refrescante arroyo para que tomes una bebida fría cuando hayas terminado con este sangriento trabajo.

Staples. Adora Dioses Antiguos.

 

**********

 

¡Terribles noticias, radioescuchas! Solo… terribles noticias. La Preparatoria de Red Mesa ha cancelado el juego de este viernes por la noche. No habrá bienvenida. Los campistas y vehículos recreacionales que habían empezado a llenar el estacionamiento del Estadio de Night Vale han empezado a irse en fila.

Maliq Herrera, el corredor ofensivo acusado de falsa existencia, se disculpó por no ser más transparente, y por defraudar a su escuela y a su comunidad. El Consejo Escolar de Night Vale forzó la mano del equipo para que suspendieran a Herrera por su irrealidad corpórea, pero… fue demasiado tarde, el juego ya se había perdido.

Nuestra bienvenida ya no se hará.

Tenía… ¡tenía tanto que quería decirle a mi madre! Imagino que todos ustedes tenían tanto que querían decirle a los seres queridos que perdieron, tanto… que decirse los unos a los otros. Imagino todo lo que pudo haber sido, y todo lo que ahora está perdido. Nuestro más grande evento comunitario del año se ha ido, quizá porque imaginamos demasiado.

Y, para hacer las cosas peores, una, um… una peligrosa tormenta está entrando justo ahora a Night Vale. Deberías buscar inmediatamente refugio contra la lluvia inminente, y como un deber de seguridad pública, debo llevarte ahora, al clima.

 

******

♫  “Understood” de Y.R Generation ♫

******

 

Han sido cinco días, Night Vale, desde el inicio de ese reporte del clima. Fue una tormenta históricamente masiva, y nosotros necesitábamos la cobertura continua del clima. Espero que todos estén bien.

Estoy mirando a algunos de ustedes justo ahora, y tú luces bien, así que… esas son buenas noticias. Tristemente, el juego de bienvenida permaneció cancelado. Los oficiales de la Liga condujeron una investigación sobre la realidad de Maliq Herrera y determinaron que él era en efecto _no real._ Dijeron que era tangible, ellos podían sentir un cuerpo cuando lo tocaban, podían escuchar una voz cuando hablaban con él, podían ver a un chico cuando lo miraban, pero el cuerpo técnico de Red Mesa presentó como evidencia una fotografía de las muchas galaxias de nuestro universo y, después de ver esto, los oficiales de la Liga determinaron que Herrera era d _emasiado inmensurablemente pequeño_ como para ser considerado real.

El entrenador al-Mujaheed argumentó que es injusto discriminar a alguien basados en su realidad. Sólo porque alguien no existe, no significa que ellos no merecen los mismos derechos, la misma búsqueda de la felicidad.

Incluso si la apelación de al-Mujaheed y Herrera es escuchada por la Liga, esto no traerá de regreso la bienvenida que no pudimos tener. No conseguimos ver a nuestros amigos muertos y familiares este año, Night Vale. Tenemos preguntas sin respuesta, tenemos abrazos incumplidos, tenemos  “ _te extraños_ ” que no fueron escuchados. No conseguimos llorar esa noche en la forma en la que queríamos llorar esa noche, Night Vale. En la forma en que, tal vez, queremos llorar cada noche.

E incluso si hubiera habido un juego, la lluvia del fin de semana fue tan monstruosa y tan intensa, que habría sido pospuesto de todas formas. No habría habido medio tiempo en ese diluvio.

Pero, a pesar de todo esto, el entrenador al-Mujaheed llamó a un _pep rally*_ el viernes pasado, como un gesto de apoyo para Maliq Herrera. Este, como cualquier momento, es cuando debemos unirnos como ciudad. _A pesar_ del juego que nunca fue, estudiantes y ex-alumnos -desafortunadamente sólo aquellos todavía vivos- se reunieron esa noche en un lluvioso estacionamiento en la bien iluminada sombra de un estadio de fútbol vacío.

*Un _pep rally_ es una reunión que se realiza antes de un juego de fútbol para animar al equipo _. [N. de T.]_

Y contamos historias.

Inés Córdova me habló de su hijo, ¡quien ha empezado a caminar!

Teddy Williams me dijo que ¡finalmente anotó una puntuación de 450 en los bolos!

¡Wilson Levy y Amber Aquini susurraron la historia de sus vacaciones a Luftnarp de la primavera pasada!

Yo le conté a mi amiga Diane Creighton sobre Carlos, y lo mucho que lo extraño, pero que estoy muy _orgulloso_ del gran trabajo que está haciendo. Y Diane me presentó a su hijo, Josh, quien es una mariposa monarca, pero cuando lo vi más tarde, era una motocicleta. Aww, es un niño muy dulce, ese Josh.

Todos estaban tristes, y todo fue _perfecto_.

Nos quedamos hasta tarde en la noche, debajo de la iluminación fluorescente de las gradas, comiendo barbacoa húmeda, usando nuestros ponchos naranjas, y contando esas historias que queríamos contar a aquellos seres queridos que nos han dejado. Contándoselas en su lugar a aquellos a quienes amamos actualmente, o  a quienes podríamos eventualmente amar.

Para el momento en que dijimos nuestras despedidas, las lágrimas eran difícilmente notables en nuestras mejillas cubiertas por la lluvia.

“¡Adiós!” todos nosotros dijimos.

“¡Igualmente!” todos respondimos.

“¡Oh! ¡Sigamos en contacto!” todos añadimos, con niveles de intención salvajemente variables.

Antes de entrar a mi coche, vi a Maliq Herrera parado solo, usando el uniforme de fútbol completo… hombreras, picos en las rodillas, y todo. Le dije que él estaría jugando de nuevo pronto, y que todos estamos de su lado, incluso si él es sólo un fragmento de nuestro inconsciente colectivo.

Él dijo “Ni siquiera me gusta el fútbol, señor”. Dice que le gusta pintar y la poesía.

Le dije que podía ser un artista, si él quería.

“Sólo si la ciudad _imagina_ eso para mí” él dijo.

“Ah, bueno,  eres alguien verdaderamente fuerte” le dije.

“Hmmm. Solo alguien fuerte” dijo “Yo no soy real. Tengo que ir a practicar ahora, Sr. Palmer” Entonces se puso su casco, y se alejó trotando.

“Pero… ¡son las 2:00 am!” grité, pero él ya se había desvanecido entre la implacable tormenta.

“¡Sí que lo es, señor!” respondió débilmente en mi mente.

Dormí fácilmente esa noche. Soñé con el sol, con estar con Carlos otra vez, con un faro que no era un faro. Con un mundo que no es nada en lo absoluto. Quizás un sueño de cosas aún por venir.

Quédate en sintonía para un programa de radio que sólo los perros pueden escuchar.

Y como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy** : Tengo más rimas que la biblia tiene salmos. 151. Tengo 151 rimas.


	57. La lista

Respira profundo.

Más profundo que eso. Sumérgete bajo el nivel del mar y respira. Respira en una cueva. Respira en una cueva aún más profunda. Respira más y más profundo, hasta que no puedas encontrar tu camino de regreso.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Algunos de ustedes recordarán, la mayoría no, de que les fue dada una [lista](http://nightvalespanol.tumblr.com/post/108194598376/la-policia-secreta-del-sheriff-esta-emitiendo-un). Hace casi dos años, se les fue dada una lista, y se les dijo que debían memorizarla. Debías guardarla, así algún día, te mantendría a salvo a ti.

Bueno, ¿radioescuchas? A la Policía Secreta del Sheriff le gustaría informar que el “algún día” que habían estado esperando, es HOY. Hoy es el día en el que todos necesitarán esa lista que les dimos. ¿Aún la tienes? ¿La recuerdas? Exacto. ¿Estás a salvo? _¿Estás a salvo?_ Bueno, lo averiguaremos pronto. Buena suerte.

**

Harrison Kip, profesor adjunto de arqueología de la universidad de Night Vale, anunció hoy que ha encontrado algo en el desierto.

“¡Wow!” le explicó a ninguna persona, siendo solo un punto en el vasto paisaje de arena y viento. “¡Oh, vaya!” continuó, mirando la cosa que encontró.

Ha declinado, hasta ahora, describir lo que encontró, u ofrecer cualquier otra cosa más que mirar a lo que sea que encontró, y continuar diciendo cosas como “¡wow!” y “¡Nunca van a creer esto!”

Contactamos a Sarah Sultan, presidenta de la universidad comunitaria, para información adicional, pero no proveyó ninguna, diciendo que Harrison estaba en una excavación privada, financiada por un pequeño grupo de inversores anónimos. “Aunque nunca los he conocido en persona, he hablado con los auspiciadores por teléfono, y tienen las mejores intenciones.”

“Estoy segura de ello,” añadió. “Además, ellos financiaron esta cosa de la excavación, así que se supone que iba a hacer yo, ¿empezar a preguntar cosas?”

Un helicóptero solitario, en un barrido de precaución sobre la expansión del desierto, reportó que Harrison esta aun arrodillado sobre lo que sea que encontró; explicándose a sí mismo, en un lenguaje irreconocible, la naturaleza increíble de lo que sea que es esa cosa.

Mas sobre esto, eventualmente, supongo. Como sea.

**

La gran comunidad médica de Night Vale, en conjunto con la alcaldía, anunció la nueva campaña de lunes sin carne para toda la ciudad. Cada semana, en reconocimiento al enorme impacto de la carne en el ambiente y la salud pública, los lunes sin carne serán los días escogidos para no estar hechos de carne. Todos nos sentaremos en silencio, en un intento de concientizarnos a un estado de dicha inorgánica, buscando convertir nuestros débiles cuerpos en metal, o silicona, o piedra.

Cuando fracasemos al hacer esto, que es lo más probable (de acuerdo con las más recientes leyes de la física),  participaremos todos en un círculo de denuncia, para saber de quién es la traición que está causando el fracaso de este importante día.

**

Y ahora, una mirada al tráfico.

_¡Somos eternos! ¡No vamos a durar!_

Obviamente, sabes que cuando mueres, la materia que es tú materia se convertirá en sólo materia, sin un artículo adjunto. Esa materia le pertenecerá a un sinnúmero de cosas. La materia no eres tú. La materia nunca fuiste tú.

_¡Somos eternos! ¡No vamos a durar!_

Pero eres más que sólo materia. Cuando mueras, no desaparecerás hasta que todos los que te recuerdan, y los que ven su actuar afectado –aunque sea un poco- por tu recuerdo, mueran, y seas completamente olvidado.

_¡Somos eternos! ¡No vamos a durar!_

Pero incluso allí, no te habrás ido. No hasta que la gente que se acuerda y es afectada por esa gente que te recordaba a ti, y que era afectada por tu recuerdo, se vayan.

_¡No vamos a durar!_

Pero incluso ahí, no te habrás ido. No hasta que esa gente que recuerda y es afectada por esa gente que recuerda, y fue afectada por esa gente que… Y así, y así, y así.

_¡Somos eternos!_

Perdurarás, ligeramente, apenas, existiendo perpetuamente. Mucho después de la importancia de tu vida. Tu vida es tan pequeña. Pero, en el atardecer de este universo, tu sombra se proyectará sobre una y otra generación, hasta que sea borrosa y difícil de ver… pero ahí estará. El soplido de una mecha de un hilo, estirándose mucho después de ti.

_¡Somos eternos! ¡No vamos a durar!_

Hay un choque de autos en la ruta 800, cerca de la salida 84B. Esperen retrasos.

Esto ha sido, el tráfico.

**

Actualización: aún no estamos seguros de cuándo o cómo necesitarás esa lista. Recuerdas la lista, ¿cierto? Se te fue dada una lista, algún tiempo atrás. Deberías haberla memorizado. Pero si no lo hiciste… digo, si no lo hiciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiste…………. Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, digo…… si no lo hicisteeeee [Quejidos]…. Nadie puede hacer tu destino por ti. Sólo tú puedes hacer tu destino. Sólo tú y los privilegios con los que naciste, y un montón de suerte sin rumbo y sin sentido, pueden hacer tu destino.

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff está recorriendo el pueblo, hablando con todos y viendo si tienen la lista memorizada. Si no lo hiciste, sacudirán sus cabezas de manera muy _útil,_ y te harán un sonido de reproche, y después dirán: “¡Wow, estás en problemas!” antes de dejarte solo ante cualquier peligro del que te habría protegido la lista.

Más de esto pronto, mientras intentas recordar desesperadamente la lista que te fue dada. O incluso cuándo se te fue dada, o en qué contexto. Es una lista muy importante.

 

**

 

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

Un plato de comida vacío.

Un tazón de agua sin tocar.

Silencio dentro de una casa.

Una jaula vacía.

Una sensación de malestar, que alguna vez fue apaciguada por un compañerismo instintivo y alegre.

 

Escuchamos desde nuestra ventana, y no escuchamos un tintineo de pasos. No es un “no”, o un “¡espérame!” nada maúlla. Nada lo hace. Absolutamente nada maúlla.

 

La noche es tan silenciosa que nuestros pensamientos hacen ruido, manteniéndonos despiertos.

 

En la distancia, un perro no ladra.

 

PetCo. ¿A dónde se fueron las mascotas?

 

**

 

La Vieja Josie me dijo, mientras jugábamos una ronda de bolos en Flor del Desierto, que la construcción de la Nueva Vieja Casa de la Ópera continúa sin problemas. Ya han completado los arcos iniciales, las costas con riesgo de inundación, y los establos primarios.

 

“Sip,” dijo ella, sosteniendo su bola mientras preparaba su turno. “Este pueblo tendrá ópera una vez más.”

 

“ _Pero qué es una ópera_ ,” preguntó el resto de las personas en su liga. “¿Es un tipo de planta? ¿Tiene piel gruesa y de cuero?”

 

Pero no dijo nada más, y tan sólo dejó ir la bola, que fue después llevada por una criatura llamada Erika (quien definitivamente no era un ángel), por el carril, mientras decía, “¡rueda, rueda! ¡Es una bola que rueda!” y después Erika pateó todos los pinos, y dijo, “¡Crash! ¡Bam! ¡La bola golpeó todos estos pinos y los noqueó! ¡Wow! ¡Qué tiro!”

 

Claro, ninguno de nosotros pudo… legalmente reconocer la existencia de Erika, así que… tuvimos que dejar que sea un strike sin protestas.

 

**

 

Y ahora, una actualización sobre ti.

 

Justo ahora, El Hombre de la Chaqueta Café, sosteniendo un maletín de piel de ciervo, estaba mirando sobre tú hombro. Estás seguro de eso. Sólo que no recuerdas que sucedió. Es borroso, y distante, como un sueño que tuviste cuando pequeño, y ahora como adulto, no recuerdas si fue un sueño o algo que de hecho te sucedió.

 

Pero había un hombre.

 

¿Había un hombre, verdad?

 

Tratas de recordar, pero sólo te sacudes en fragmentos y vacío.

 

Estaba mirado por sobre tu hombro con interés, un maletín en su mano derecha. El maletín hacía un ruido como de zumbido. ¿Quizás el hombre también? No lo recuerdas.

 

“Nada de esto es real,” piensas. “No sucedió. Esto es ficción. Estás escuchando una historia de ficción, y esto no te sucedió.”

 

Aun así, no puedes dejar de sentir que sí te sucedió a ti; que tan solo hace unos momentos, te giraste, y sobre tu hombro estaba el Hombre de la Chaqueta Café. Sosteniendo un maletín de ciervo.  Quizás sigue ahí. Tienes miedo de mirar. O, quizás, ya te fijaste, y no recuerdas que lo hiciste. Te das vuelta para mirar.

 

No hay nada ahí.

 

Te vuelves a girar.

 

“No hay nada ahí,” piensas con alivio. Solo que, ahora, hay un signo de pregunta ahí. “¿No hay nada ahí? ¿Había algo ahí?”

 

El hombre de la Chaqueta Café te habló, de manera bastante urgente, sobre… algo, ¿pero qué? Tenía un mapa. Estaba apuntando a un lugar en el mapa. Ahora, ni siquiera sabes qué área del mundo tenía el mapa, ni tampoco a lo que apuntaba.

 

“Esta es una historia inventada,” te dices a ti mismo. Decides sentirte divertido sobre la historia inventada que te acabo de contar.

 

Y aun así…

 

Y aun así…

 

No puedes sacudir una sensación, una sensación justo sobre tu hombro, de que esta historia inventada quizás no es inventada.

 

**

 

Oh, radioescuchas, ¡El sol se ha ido! No está cubierto con una nube; se ha ido, y sabemos que el sol es generalmente muy valiente y solo se va cuando algo muy terrorífico está en el área. ¿Qué es lo que puede haber asustado al sol?

 

Es el momento, estoy seguro. Es el momento de estar al tanto de la lista. Trata de recordar. ¿La escribiste, quizás? Escrita a la rápida en el cajón lleno de cosas varias de la cocina, entre menús para llevar de hace años, y panfletos de clubs de vida sana a los cuales nunca te uniste. Trata de buscar donde escribiste esa lista.

 

¡Pero ya es muy tarde! Hay un rugido que viene de todas partes. Una especie de forma desciende de las nubes sin sol, y una voz, como a través de un altavoz, nos dice que es el momento de recitar la lista, ¡o algo va a pasar!

 

Es ahora. Si no la sabes, no la sabes. Sé al menos eso. Yo sé. ¡Oh! ¿Carlos sabe? ¡Gracias a las luces misteriosas en el cielo que no está aquí! ¡Quién sabe si su cerebro, lleno de ciencia, habría dejado que unos pedacitos de lenguaje entren a su memoria!

 

Radioescuchas- los que quedan escuchando- los llevo ahora, recitando la lista, recitando por sus vidas, al clima.

 

Avellana,

Mistificar,

Jibia,

Alondra,

Acecho,

Ro—

**

♫  “[Upside Down World](https://soundcloud.com/paisley-rae/upside-down-world)” de [Paisley Rae](http://soundcloud.com/paisley-rae)♫

 

**

Latido

Latido

Latido

Latido

Latido

**

Oh. Sigo aquí. Estoy mirando mis dedos. Examino mis extremidades, pongo una mano sobre mi pecho (como en los juramentos de sangre que debíamos cantar a la bandera, cada mañana cuando éramos niños), y siento la circulación de aire y fluidos por mi cuerpo, la simple máquina de dinámicas de líquido e impulsos eléctricos que sostiene, por medio de una ridícula coincidencia de leyes físicas, la capacidad de sentir, gracias a la cual estoy hablando con ustedes.

Todo parece estar en orden… porque estoy nervioso e inseguro, y siento un vacío a veces, que nunca puede ser llenado, que tal vez no debe ser llenado, y una tristeza que a veces brota independientemente del contexto o razón.

Así que, todo perfectamente en orden. _Estoy bien_.

Estamos, como comunidad, saliendo a las calles. Nos estamos reuniendo en espacios abiertos. Yo también iré. Voy también a salir a la calle y reunirme en espacios abiertos. Aquí estamos todos, en el parque Mission Grove, y yo, entre ustedes, hablando desde este micrófono que, como siempre, ni siquiera sé si está conectado a algo, pero… no me importa. Como sea. Yo estoy conectado a ustedes, de todas formas.

Me siento desconectado últimamente. Mi ser está dividido entre el aquí y el ahora, y el _allá_ y el ahora. Mi relación con Carlos existe actualmente con la idea de distancia, con el concepto de espacio, más que con un lugar en específico.

Hay momentos donde he dudado de mis compañeros ciudadanos, o quizás me he sentido amenazado por ellos.

Pero este no es el caso, en este momento, aquí, en este parque.

Diane Creighton esta con su hijo Josh, quien esta mañana era una alondra. Solo siento cariño por ellos.

Jackie Fiero, de la casa de empeño, le está mostrando a Frances Donaldson, del mall de antigüedades, un cuchillo genial que alguien le empeñó, gritando “¡esconde esto!” mientras se iba corriendo. No hay nada más que adoración y confianza sobre este momento entre humanos.

Un grupo de Figuras Encapuchadas acechan en la esquina del parque, apuntando a diversas personas, aparentemente riéndose de los ciudadanos. Tengo miedo de las Figuras Encapuchadas. Pero también, me conforta su amenaza. Creo que me están apuntando a mí ahora, susurrando, y nunca me he sentido más en casa.

Janice, mi joven sobrina Janice, se unió al resto de nosotros en el parque, junto a su familia, de la cual no me gusta hablar mucho, pero que tolero en todas las formas en que se deben tolerar las familias. Janice está con sus amigos Edmund y Megan, y Patrice, y me está saludando, y yo le devuelvo el saludo. Me alegra que ella se supiera la lista. Estoy feliz de que todos lo hiciéramos. Parece que no hay ninguna persona perdida. Conté, y todos los ciudadanos de Night Vale están en el parque, y están bien.  Arqueamos nuestros hombros para expresar tranquilidad, suspiramos para mostrar a los otros que estamos aliviados. Respiramos una vez, al unísono, accidentalmente.

“¿Wilson?” dice uno de nosotros a otro. “¿Cómo están las cosas, Wilson?”

“Oh, ya sabes,” dice el otro, aunque el otro no sabe. “¿Cómo están las cosas contigo, Amber?”

“Oh, bien,” dice ella. Y está en lo correcto. Las cosas están bien.

Y ambos toman la mano de la persona que aman, y Amber sonríe a Wilson, y Wilson sonríe a Amber, y todos sonríen a todos y a todo, y nadie está bien, exactamente, pero estamos afuera y estamos sonriendo. Y esa es una especie de perfección en sí misma.

Oh, eh, un representante de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff llega de la forma usual, que es por rapel desde el cielo, y cayendo en el medio de nuestra alegre reunión, en una [Se aclara la garganta] nube de gas lacrimógeno y luces. Mientras varias personas se ahogan y se dispersan, el representante nos grita que hoy todo fue un simulacro, que nadie estaba en peligro, que no era el día en el que necesitaríamos saber la lista, pero que ese día sí vendrá, ya está  viniendo, es inminente en la manera más literal posible de la palabra, y que estamos  a salvo pero que también estamos en grave peligro. Estamos en ambos al mismo tiempo, y por lo tanto somos libres de disfrutar a fondo nuestras vidas.  El representante grita desde un megáfono, de algún lugar detrás de una línea de camionetas blindadas.

Así que ahí lo tienen, radioescuchas. Todos escaparon del gas lacrimógeno para escuchar mis palabras, todos estuvimos a salvo desde el principio, y nos quedaremos a salvo hasta ese momento- tarde o temprano pero definitivamente en su camino- en que no estemos a salvo de nuevo.

 

Quédense en sintonía para un hombre sorprendido revolviendo sus papeles y diciendo, “Eh, eh, eh” a un micrófono que no sabía que estaba prendido.

 

Buenas noches Night Vale,

 

Buenas noches.

 

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Cuidado con los griegos con regalos. También ten cuidado con los regalos de osos griegos. No hay problema con los griegos talentosos y desnudos.*

 

*Juegos de palabras entre _bear-bearing-bare_ : oso-transportar-desnudo, y _gift-gifted_ : regalo-talentoso. [N. de T.]


	58. Monolito

Si luce como un pato y hace quack como un pato… no deberías llegar a conclusiones tan rápido.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

**

Radioescuchas, alguien construyó un monolito en frente del Ayuntamiento durante la noche.

La noche pasada no había un rectángulo de 15 pies de alto y 2 pies de ancho, hecho de pizarra azul, levantándose sobre el descolorido césped y el débil jardín de tulipanes al frente del Ayuntamiento. Pero ahora, lo hay. Un monolito, con geometría indiferente y una larga y aguda sombra emitida por el bajo sol de la mañana. Es una ominosa construcción, canalizando poderes antiguos, y Dioses muertos hace mucho. Tal vez incluso está conectado a nuestro ancestro extraterrestre primordial. Y ahora, solo unos días antes de Navidad, esta amenazante piedra oscura se aparece misteriosamente en la noche, emitiendo desdeñosas sombras a través de nuestros sueños, y de nuestro entendimiento primitivo del mundo.

¡Es súper festivo, y lo amo! Quien sea que puso esa cosa ¡buen trabajo! Debe pesar… ¿20 toneladas? No sé como lo hiciste, pero ¡qué forma de ponernos a todos en el espíritu navideño!

 

**

Hablé con Carlos la otra noche, radioescuchas. Él está todavía atrapado en el… [ _Se aclara la garganta]_ no atrapado. Le dije que dejaría de decir que está atrapado en el Desierto del Otro Mundo. Él esta… trabajando ahí.

Dijo que después de unos pocos meses de sentirse poco productivo, ha hecho algunos amigos, como los soldados gigantes Doug y Alicia, e incluso ha logrado hacer un montón de investigación.

Él no se siente para nada atrapado. Yo le dije que estaba encerrado en ese desierto alternativo en contra de su voluntad y que ha sido incapaz de regresar, así que para mí esa parecía ser una definición muy fuerte de “atrapado”.

Dijo que él solía sentirse de esa forma, pero que ahora ya no se siente amenazado por el retumbar debajo de la arena, o por los extraños ejércitos que se mueven entre los arenales color beige. Ninguno de ellos peleando, solo… deambulando.

Él siente que este desierto – el lugar más científicamente interesante _del otro mundo-_ es donde necesita estar. Por ahora. Citó ese viejo adagio “Cuando Dios cierra una puerta, Dios abre una ventana, entonces Dios se truena unos cuantos nudillos, después Dios patea una piña de pino por la acera. Dios también mastica una gran cantidad de goma de mascar. Dios recientemente dejó de fumar, y está realmente _inquieto_ ”.

Carlos uso ese clásico refrán para señalar que este desierto es una gran oportunidad para su carrera como científico, y yo respeto eso.

Le pregunté si ha encontrado una vieja puerta de roble con solo un lado, que pudiera posiblemente traerlo de vuelta a Night Vale. Dijo que no lo ha hecho, pero entonces preguntó “Cecil, si encuentro esa puerta ¿tú… tal vez… vendrías de nuevo a este lugar? Sólo a visitar, quiero que conozcas a Alicia. Alicia tiene un Bichon Frisé del tamaño de un Prius, y le gusta la astronomía. Ellos me mostraron algunos planetas y cometas que realmente les gustan. ¡Además aquí las constelaciones cambian cada noche! Hay nuevas siluetas de héroes míticos en el cielo, cada noche. Amaría que vinieras a visitar” me dijo Carlos.

_[Suspiro]_

“Ya veremos, suena más agradable de lo que recuerdo” dije.

“De lujo,” dijo él.

Amaría estar cerca de Carlos otra vez. La hemos pasado muy bien hablando casi cada noche, pero es… difícil saber lo mucho que verse a los ojos o tocarse las manos _significa,_ hasta que se ha perdido. Además, me vendrían bien unas vacaciones. Aparte de ese corto escape a través del mismo Desierto de Otro Mundo esta primavera, no creo haber estado fuera de Night Vale desde… wow, um ¿Luftnarp? Svitz. Ugh. El tiempo vuela, coma, es raro.

 

**

 

¡Oh, grandes noticias! Este miércoles por la tarde es la ceremonia de apertura del revitalizado Puente Levadizo del Pueblo Viejo. A causa de contratiempos masivos hace dos años, y de una completa falta de un cuerpo de agua que fuera a necesitar alguna vez un puente levadizo, la apertura fue retrasada 14 años – además de otorgársele un aumento de presupuesto de más de 20 millones de dólares. Así que, técnicamente, todavía estamos a 12 años de que sea terminado, pero el Consejo de la Ciudad pensó que bien podríamos tener la ceremonia de apertura ahora.

“Ya nos hemos gastado completamente los 20 millones de dólares,” anunció el Consejo de la Ciudad al unísono, por medio de una video conferencia desde un crucero. Todo el Consejo estaba usando los mismos lentes de sol y sombreros de playa, y estaban tomando un líquido color pastel desde una gran piña, a través de largos popotes en espiral.

La ceremonia de apertura será llevada a cabo en una compartida ensoñación colectiva el miércoles por la tarde. Así que, asegúrate de estar haciendo algo que sea poco retador (tanto física como mentalmente) el miércoles, para que puedas quedarte dormido e ir a este divertido evento de sueño comunitario.

  
**

Estamos empezando a recibir quejas sobre el nuevo monolito que apareció durante la noche enfrente del Ayuntamiento. El monolito ha empezado a _flotar._ Quiero decir, no mucho, no te asustes por la idea de un monolito flotante. Son como, 2 o 3 pulgadas, no es todo un pie, o más.

Las quejas, sin embargo, no son porque flote. Son acerca de la localización del monolito. Nuestra ciudad (al igual que nuestro país) se cimentó en la separación de religiones antiguas, muertas hace mucho, y el Estado.

Juanita Jefferson, líder de la organización comunitaria Night Vale o Nada, anunció su protesta grupal en contra de un símbolo prominente de Dioses antiguos, y posiblemente de nuestros orígenes extraterrestres primordiales, siendo expuesto en propiedad del gobierno.

El Consejo de la Ciudad respondió sorbiendo ruidosamente de su cóctel, desde la aún activa conexión de Skype en una laptop Acer cercana, la cual nadie sabía cómo apagar.

Jefferson añadió, “¡Árboleeeeeees! Son nosotros” después mordió una pequeña pipa de metal que estaba metida dentro de un pan de Hot Dog. Mientras masticaba todavía podíamos escucharla hablar claramente “¡Árboleeeeeeeeeeeeeees!”, su boca cerrada moviéndose en lentos y ondulantes crujidos de hierro fundido.

Muchos otros se han puesto del lado de Jefferson en este asunto, clamando que aun cuando ellos adoran fervientemente a Dioses antiguos (muchos mostraron zapatos manchados de sangre y rocas afiladas envueltas en tiras de piel), no creen que el gobierno esté en posición de expresar estas creencias tan públicamente.

“[Sonidos de lo último de un cóctel siendo sorbido desde el fondo de una gran piña, seguido por un ruidoso ‘Aah’]” fue la respuesta del Consejo de la Ciudad desde la computadora.

Más sobre esta controversia conforme vaya creciendo y saliéndose de control.

 

**

Pero primero, unas palabras de nuestros patrocinadores.

El show de hoy es traído a ti por la auto-reflexión silenciosa.

¿Estás consciente de lo que hay dentro de ti?

No, no suaves carnes y microorganismos mortales. Más que eso ¿Qué te hace a ti ser _tú_?

¿Cómo eres capaz de reconocer que eres siquiera una cosa, separada del resto del universo?

¿Te encuentras a ti mismo buscando en el ruido blanco del mundo vivo? ¿Tus oídos obstruidos con la suciedad de la existencia?

Nosotros aquí en la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale recomendamos la auto-reflexión silenciosa. Dale un intento.

Aquí hay algo de silencio. Durante este silencio, reflexiona sobre ti mismo, reflexiona sobre tu vida, tu ser. Cierra tus ojos y solo reflexiona. No dejes entrar ninguna imagen, ningún sonido – y reflexiona.

¿Listo? Aquí va.

 

_[Un espacio de completo silencio]_

 

¿Reflexionaste? Ese fue un largo silencio ¿cierto? ¿Sabes que tan largo fue ese silencio? ¡Ha, ha! ¡Fue de dos semanas! ¡Has estado inconsciente por dos semanas enteras! ¡Has sido declarado legalmente muerto! Tu familia te extraña, pero estás finalmente libre para ser el fantasma viviente que siempre soñaste ser. ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Felicitaciones! Disfruta una vida libre de consecuencias legales.

 

**

Y ahora, una actualización sobre el monolito.

Algunos protestantes se han aparecido en el Ayuntamiento cargando carteles en contra del monolito. Los carteles dicen “ **NO A LOS MONOLITOS EN PROPIEDAD DE LA CIUDAD** ” y después ponen un rayón a través de esa frase, lo cual es confuso, porque eso parece como una doble negativa. Pero cuando miras de cerca, también hay una línea que atraviesa la parte con el **NO** , así que es una negación triple, lo cual lo reduce a una sola negación.

También hay otros carteles, los cuales son sólo pinturas de colores sólidos, por lo que parece que el monolito también ha perdido el apoyo de la comunidad de expresionismo abstracto.

Afortunadamente, la Policía Secreta del Sheriff ya ha confinado gentilmente a los protestantes en una pequeña sección cercada de un estacionamiento distante, donde nadie puede ver o escuchar sus protestas – manteniendo así el orden público y todavía permitiendo la libertad de expresión. Una situación de ganar-ganar.

También han llegado contra-protestantes en apoyo al monolito, demostrando su desagrado por la gente que está en contra del monolito. Ellos están sosteniendo carteles que tienen la fotografía de un monolito o… tal vez es la letra I, o L o el numero 1. Es... difícil de decir, con los tipos de letra _sans serif*_ estando tan de moda en estos días.

_* Los tipos de letra o fuentes Sans Serif, también conocidas como de palo seco, son aquellas que no tienen remates en sus extremos. [N. de T.]_

La policía ha colocado a los contra-protestantes en una cerca, al lado de los protestantes originales, y cubrió ambos cercados con una aterciopelada y opaca cortina a prueba de sonidos.

¡Oh! Nos están informando que el monolito está vibrando, y zumbando ruidosamente. También, está flotando. Pero no lo sé, yo no puedo ver o sentir eso, así que… no es realmente mi problema ¿o sí?

 

**

 

Vamos a darle un vistazo a los deportes.

Los Escorpiones de la Preparatoria de Night Vale tuvieron una dura temporada 2014. Esta culminó con un escándalo relacionado al corredor ofensivo MaliqHerrera. Los Escorpiones tuvieron que anular todas las victorias en las cuales Herrera jugó, debido a que violó las reglas del distrito, al nunca existir verdaderamente.

Una de los mejores defensas del equipo, la interceptora de ultimo año Jessica Lexington, fue dejada fuera la mayor parte de la temporada a causa de parásitos espinales, los cuales obtuvo a finales de septiembre después de negarse a ceder el paso en una carretera de salida.

Adicionalmente, el estudiante de segundo año y quarterback, Henry Lexington, el hermano pequeño de Jessica, tuvo problemas en su primera temporada como principiante. Para el final del año mostró algunas mejoras, después de que el entrenador Nazr al-Mujaheed trabajara con Lexington en sostener la pelota con sus propias dos manos, y en arrojar la pelota con sus propios brazos – y no con los de otras personas, tal y como había estado haciéndolo al inicio de la temporada.

Pero, del lado positivo de las cosas, parece que el antiguo quarterback de los Escorpiones, Michael Sandero, ha alcanzado un gran éxito después de su graduación. Muchos de ustedes saben que Michael fue reclutado por una universidad llamada Mitch-igan, Mi-, Mish-, M, Mitch-again, Mitch-igan,  Mishigan, Michigan. Yo no soy un gran fan de los deportes, así que no tengo ni idea de en qué estado se localiza la Universidad de Mitchigan, pero aparentemente ellos acaban de completar una temporada sin derrotas con Michael como su quarterback, y competirán en los _playoffs*_ del fútbol universitario, en contra de una escuela llamada… Ollabomma, de nuevo, suena como una escuela privada. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes.

_* Los Playoffs son una competencia de eliminación simple, se llevan a cabo después de la temporada regular para determinar el campeón de toda la liga. [N. de T.]_

Michigan es favorita para ganar el título este año, y Michael está a la cabeza para ganar el Trofeo Heisman, el cual es dado al mejor jugador del fútbol universitario. Su control sobre los elementos del clima y poderosas habilidades piroquinéticas probaron ser invaluables para la ofensiva de Mitchigan,  la cual previamente estaba en problemas.

¡Buena suerte, Michael! ¡Tu ciudad natal te está animando!

**

Una actualización en el brillante y tembloroso monolito.

La tierra debajo de él se ha abierto, y la Policía Secreta ha emitido una declaración diciendo que lamentan haber silenciado a los protestantes originales. Después de eso dejaron salir a los protestantes, y les pidieron que protestaran un poco más fuerte.

“También, protesten _un poco más cerca del monolito ¿_ está bien?” grito la Policía Secreta a los confundidos protestantes, cuyos ojos estaban todavía ajustándose a la brillante luz del sol, después de estar en el oscuro cercado toda la tarde. “¡Intenten subirse encima de la cosa, y protestar!” gritaron los oficiales desde la parte de atrás de sus patrullas.

La Policía Secreta también pidió a los contra-protestantes que intentaran _hablarle_ al monolito.

“Si te gusta tanto ¿por qué no te casas con él?” los molestó la Policía Secreta, antes de añadir “No, no, en serio, vayan a hablar con la cosa ¿está bien? ¡Nos está asustando!”

Pero todos los protestantes se han dispersado de la escena.

El monolito ahora está temblando violentamente, puedo-- puedo escucharlo aquí en la estación. Puedo sentirlo a través de mi cuerpo ¡Mi piel esta sacudiéndose! Puedo ver el gran brillo verde. ¡Es tan brillante! ¡Las paredes de cemento de nuestra estación casi parecen estar desapareciendo!

Así que, mientras que nuestros seres físicos se convierten en niebla atómica, o son consumidos por una esfera de energía cósmica, déjenme -en mi acto final como un ser tangible- traerles el clima de hoy.

 

**

♫  “Anything I Want You To” by The Rizzos ♫

**

 

Bueno, el monolito se abrió en dos. Hubo un ensordecedor agrietamiento de roca destrozada, un flash de luz segadora y el hedor y sabor del sulfuro, al mismo tiempo que sentimos polvo de roca colocándose encima de nuestras cobardes espaldas encorvadas.

En los brumosos momentos que siguieron buscamos a los muertos, y no encontramos ninguno.

Buscamos a los heridos, y no encontramos ninguno.

Buscamos por las calles y edificios dañados, y encontramos… bueno, encontramos regalos. Encontramos las calles de la ciudad regadas con juguetes envueltos en papel dorado y paquetes de chocolates finos. Había bolsas adornadas llenas de bufandas de seda, dorados listones rizados y brillantes notas deseándole a cada persona en Night Vale felices fiestas, junto con tarjetas de regalo para tiendas populares como Target, el Ralph’s y Hatred.

Aaah, hmm mira, odio quejarme, pero dado que Night Vale abolió el materialismo hace mucho tiempo, esto parece ser una cruel broma navideña. Me alegra que nadie saliera herido, pero toda esta cosa del monolito fue ¡ _realmente molesta!_ No era una amenaza mortal hacia nuestra ciudad o nuestras vidas, meramente fue una pérdida de tiempo en un tributo a las peores cualidades de los Dioses antiguos. Tomó la mayor parte de la tarde limpiar esto, pero felizmente, todo ha sido barrido y tirado en el vertedero.

El Consejo de la Ciudad, al escuchar de la tormenta de regalos navideños en nuestra ciudad, rápida y noblemente regresó de su isla vacacional financiada con impuestos, y nos ofreció sus condolencias dado que tuvimos que presenciar este asalto consumista.

Ellos nos recordaron que Santa es un mito creado por la CIA, y que las celebraciones no deberían ser sobre comprar cosas, o tener cosas, o incluso dar cosas.

“Navidad” cantaron en unísono “es sobre ser un poco menos desconfiado de los vecinos. De bajar nuestros ojos más respetuosamente cuando pasamos junto a una Figura Encapuchada, o junto a gente usando alguna clase de arma de fuego que luzca oficial. Navidad es sobre estar en casa con la familia. Con las puertas cerradas, todos hablando con claridad y dentro del rango de las cámaras ocultas”.

En ese momento, un helicóptero de policía que volaba bajo pasó por encima del Ayuntamiento de la Ciudad, sus luces de búsqueda brillaron de forma frenética a través de las aterrorizadas caras de cada uno de los ciudadanos. Fue un momento de Navidad verdaderamente mágico, y la multitud entera hizo una mueca con ánimo navideño.

Una sola persona preguntó, “¿Pero no es Navidad una celebración religiosa? ¿La ciudad debería realmente estar promoviendo una fiesta religiosa?”.

El Consejo de la Ciudad rápidamente respondió, “¡No es de ninguna religión de la que estemos conscientes!” y la Policía Secreta amablemente dirigió al gruñón Scrooge hacia un lugar menos público.

Night Vale, algunas veces nosotros vemos algo extraño y diferente, y nuestra primera reacción es odiarlo y temerlo, llevar furia y desdén a su mero ser, pero ese no es el espíritu de la Navidad. Este es el tiempo del año en el que debemos aprender a no gritarle a las cosas que no conocemos o entendemos, sino simplemente a escondernos de ellas, y después pretender que nuca estuvieron ahí en lo absoluto.

Y hoy, nosotros mayormente hicimos eso ¡Lo hicimos mayoritariamente bien, Night Vale!

Huh, tal vez será una feliz Navidad para todos. Tal vez, este es un favorable inicio para las fiestas.

¡Hey! Esa es la mejor parte acerca del futuro: cualquier cosa que quieras que sea posible _es_ posible,  siempre y cuando no pienses en ello demasiado fuerte.

Quédate en sintonía para el sonido de algo arañando su camino fuera de tu pecho.

 

Buenas noches, Night Vale, buenas noches.

_**_

**Proverbio de hoy:** No es el tamaño del perro en la pelea, es el tamaño del **otro** perro en la pelea.


	59. Antigüedades

No es más oscuro antes del amanecer. En realidad es más oscuro después de que todas las estrellas han salido. Es _muy_ oscuro entonces.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

**

 

Comenzamos este nuevo año con noticias alarmantes. Frances Donaldson, dueña del centro comercial de antigüedades, nos ha dicho que algunas antigüedades han escapado. Dijo que cuando las alimentó esta mañana, todas fueron contabilizadas. Pero que cuando volvió para regarlas como normalmente lo hace en la tarde, la cerca había sido cortada, y más de la mitad de las antigüedades había desaparecido.

 

“No escaparon,” corrigió ella a los reporteros, quienes sólo intentaban hablar con ella sobre lo que había ocurrido, sólo trataban de ayudarla, por lo que no era necesario que sus cabezas fueran arrancadas a mascadas por usar una palabra diferente, pero… como sea.

 

“No escaparon,” dijo. “Fueron liberadas.”

 

Todas las cámaras de seguridad de las cercanías- y este no es un lugar particularmente interesante o peligroso de Night Vale, así que habían solo trescientas cuarenta y cuatro- habían sido inhabilitadas, o movidas para que apunten lejos del corral de antigüedades, o sus cintas habían sido reemplazadas con cassettes VHS llenos de episodios de Matlock*, grabados y re-grabados unos sobre otros, de manera que cada cinta muestra los fantasmas de cada Matlock al mismo tiempo- un único y unificado Matlock, a través del parpadeo y deformación del video.

 

*Matlock es una serie de TV norteamericana de los 80, sobre el abogado Ben Matlock. [N. de T.]

 

 

La Policía Secreta advierte a los ciudadanos que las antigüedades son animales salvajes, y que a pesar de que son amistosos la mayoría del tiempo, su comportamiento es impredecible. Si ves a una antigüedad, no te le acerques. Simplemente pon tus manos sobre tu pecho, grita “¡Todos seremos devorados!” y corre ciegamente lejos de ahí.

 

“Es posible que esto cause que la antigüedad corra a cazarte instintivamente. No nos preocupamos en comprobarlo. Miren, estamos algo ocupados. ¿Hay algo que no te permita investigar a ti sobre esto?” concluyó la Policía Secreta del Sheriff, después de sacudir sus cabezas, y volver a mezclarse con las paredes.

 

**

 

StrexCorp Synernists Inc., la compañía que podrás recordar como nuestros hostiles propietarios - o quizás no lo recuerdes si tu memoria fue alterada o borrada. En fin, StrexCorp le pertenece, por supuesto, a unos seres que... son difíciles de describir sin usar el término ilegal ‘ángeles’, los cuales todos se llaman Erika. Como parte de su continuo proceso de usar el poder de StrexCorp para mejorar el mundo, los Erikas han compenzado a liberar a todas esas personas cuyas vidas fueron poseídas por StrexCorp, durante los que podrían ser llamados sus ‘días de chicos malos’ o ‘días de infierno capitalista distópico,’- cualquiera que prefieras.

 

Entre los liberados están Janice Rio (del final de la calle), vista por última vez entrando a un departamento, lo que definitivamente nunca deberías hacer. NUNCA ENTRES A UN DEPARTAMENTO.

 

También liberadas: Lucy y Hannah Gutiérrez, antiguas dueñas de la heladería Arena Blanca, cuya banca rota llevó a que sus vidas fueran confiscadas por Strex. Se ven bien y  en forma, no menos desgastadas que, digamos, la gente encarcelada por el Consejo de la Ciudad en la Mina Abandonada afuera del pueblo, por votar incorrectamente en las elecciones. Ha-ha, todos experimentamos prisión legal extendida en algún punto de nuestras vidas, después de todo.

 

Piden volver a abrir su heladería, y están actualmente manejando una campaña en Kickstarter para reunir los fondos. Para obtener mejores resultados, la campaña en Kickstarter ha sido etiquetada como para una licuadora que puedes conectar a tu Iphone, para obtener datos en tiempo real sobre las cosas mezcladas, y ganar puntos en la Comunidad de Mezcladoras. No es para eso, en todo caso, ¡Es para una tienda de helados! Y no sé ustedes, pero no puedo esperar para comer en esa mágica heladería Gutiérrez.

 

**

 

Chad Bowinger, quien vive en el complejo habitacional 'el huérfano desgarbado', cerca del Diamante de Béisbol Embrujado, dijo “Es una pena, lo que nos hacemos los unos a los otros. Es un llanto, y un crujir de dientes.”

 

No creo que eso fuera en relación a lo de StrexCorp, o el Kickstarter, pero me lo encontré y me dijo eso, así que pensé que lo pondría al aire. ¡Gracias, Chad!

 

**

 

Y ahora, otra edición del Rincón de Ciencia Entretenida para Niños.

 

Saca tu lengua. Más… más… ¿hasta ahí puedes sacarla? ¡Apuesto a que puedes sacarlas más lejos que eso!

 

¡Wow! Eso es, como ¡tres pies! Honestamente yo- yo esperaba como un pulgada más o menos. ¡Oh! Eh… ¡Ahora son cinco pies! ¿Qué tan larga es tu lengua? ¿Cuan larga se supone que es una lengua? ¿Uh, alguien puede ir a chequear eso?

 

E-esto está empezando a asustarme, tu lengua sin fin. Se supone que esto iba a ser un ejercicio entretenido, pero ahora estoy cuestionando todo sobre mí mismo y mi vida. ¡E-estoy temblando! ¡Mira todo lo que se estira tu lengua!

 

No lo has hecho bien, niño. Pero ciertamente has hecho algo. Sí que lo has hecho.

 

Y en algún lugar, la punta de tu lengua aún se está desenrollando, probando un mundo que ni ella ni tú pueden ver.

 

Dime, estás relacionado con… eh, um, no importa. Ya no importa.

 

¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios, esa… esa lengua! ¡Esa horrible e infinita lengua!

 

Este ha sido el Rincón de… Ciencia Divertida… para Niños.

 

**

 

Hay muchos reportes sobre las antigüedades perdidas. Personas han visto los caminos dejados por las antigüedades, han escuchado a criaturas revisar entre su basura, pastorear sobre sus céspedes, galopar por sus patios traseros. Ha sido difícil decir en qué dirección se están moviendo las antigüedades, porque muchos de estos reportes se contradicen entre sí, y la mayoría es generalmente gente confundiendo a las antigüedades con otros animales que se les parecen, como búhos, o hienas, o bacterias.

 

La practicante Maureen, quien a pesar de todo, ha sido una practicante aquí por más tiempo los demás– muy bien hecho, Maureen- en fin, Maureen ha vuelto a la escuela ahora, así que su amigo Héctor la esta reemplazando por mientras. ¡Hola, Héctor! Genial tenerte aquí.

 

El practicante Héctor está saludando con su mano, diciendo hola. No tiene un micrófono, así que su ‘hola’ no existe para ti. Nada existe para ti aparte de mi voz, diciendo que existe.

En fin, Héctor, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor e ir a ver qué ha sucedido con las antigüedades que escaparon? Los reportes son confusos, y necesitamos a alguien en terreno, por así decirlo. EN el terreno, como dicen. Enterrado profundamente en la tierra, como dice el dicho, para entender qué está sucediendo realmente.

 

Héctor está asintiendo- ahora ese asentimiento existe para ti.

Adiós, Héctor. Hasta que te volvamos a ver, muy pronto y muy bien, estoy seguro.

 

**

Ahora, esto.

Imagina un hombre.

Esta es una orden muy simple, que lleva a miles de escenarios concebibles. Imagina a este hombre. Cualquier forma física posible, lugar, y condición en la que pueda estar este hombre. Quizás este hombre ha estado muerto desde hace tiempo, y ahora es polvo. Quizás lo estás imaginando como polvo, y quizás estás en lo correcto.

Imagina un hombre.

Imagínalo. Hay una ampolleta que zumba sobre él. Está de pie sobre lo que vagamente se podría llamar una terraza, de lo que vagamente se podría llamar una casita de lata. La bombilla zumba y zumba. Mira hacia arriba con irritación. Te equivocaste al imaginarlo como polvo. ¿Lo tienes ahora? ¿Sabes cómo se ve?

Imagina a un hombre.

No. No, lo lamento, no. Te equivocaste. [Suspiro] Y así, el concurso semanal de ‘Adivina el Hombre en el que estoy pensando’ sigue hasta la próxima semana. Esta es la semana consecutiva n°300 sin ganador, y el premio para la próxima semana serán 301 lápices personalizados que dirán “gané algo”.

Ugh. Espero que alguien gane pronto. ¿La caja gigante de lápices que hay aquí? Está empezando a interponerse entre las cosas.

**

¡Oh! ¡Adivinen quién está en el estudio conmigo! Bueno, no conmigo técnicamente, más bien proyectándose a sí mismo en nuestro plano físico. Es cierto, mi científico favorito y el tuyo, ¡Carlos!

 _Carlos_ : Hola, Cecil.

Carlos, ya sé que hablamos recién anoche, pero para los radioescuchas, por qué no nos dices que noticias hay en ese Desierto del otro Mundo en el que estás atrapad-- ¡ups! Eh, ese Desierto del Otro Mundo en el que estás pasando un tiempo.

 _Carlos:_ Bueno, ¡He hecho muchas investigaciones interesantes! Aprendí sobre la composición de las rocas (que no son de nuestro mundo), y la composición de los componentes de la rocas, que sí son de nuestro mundo, extrañamente, y estoy tratando de saber cuántas estrellas hay aquí. Digo, Siempre están cambiando de tamaño y posición, pero... creo que hay un montón de estrellas.

_Eso suena muy científico._

_Carlos:_ _Oh, es_ _tan_ _científico. Lo más científico. No creo que haya sido más científico que ahora, y tú sabes cuanto amo la ciencia._

_Oh, sí. Yo también estoy muy interesado en la ciencia. Pero extraño, ya sabes, ¡Tocar! ¡Y esto! Radioescuchas, no lo pueden ver, pero estoy tratando de sostener su mano, y mi mano está traspasándolo, porque no está de hecho aquí._

_Carlos_ _: Lo sé, Por eso estoy trabajando en una manera para que me puedas visitar. ¡Creo que te gustaría aquí! Es súper interesante, y hay tanta ciencia. Además, la gente es muy amistosa. La gente en Night Vale puede ser un poquito…_

_No, ya entiendo. Supongo que no podría hacer mal una visita. Pero necesito volver pronto a mi escritorio radial. Es difícil preguntarle a la administración de la estación de radio por un permiso._

_Carlos_ _: ¡Genial! Así que, te dejaré saber cuando encuentre una manera de que vengas para acá. Ugh, no puedo esperar a verte en persona una vez más._

_¡Yo tampoco!_

_Carlos_ _: No puedo esperar._ _No puedo_ _._

_¡Oh, ok! Yo tampoco._

_Carlos_ _:_ _Va a ser bueno_ _._

_Uhhhh… ejem. Bueno, Gracias por este_ _increíblemente importante_ _reporte, que tuvo información importante para todos en el pueblo. Gracias, Carlos._

_Carlos_ _: Adiós, Cecil._

_**_

_Malas noticias, radioescuchas. Parece que las antigüedades se han reunido alrededor del ayuntamiento, y se están comportando de formas amenazantes hacia cualquiera que quiera salir o entrar. Estamos recibiendo reportes de que mientras el Consejo de la Ciudad está a salvo gracias a su evacuación (utilizando un trineo-cohete que mantienen para este fin), la Alcaldesa Dana Cardinal sigue atrapada en el interior._

_La Policía Secreta del Sheriff está respondiendo rápidamente mediante conferencias de prensas, para explicar por qué no es definitivamente su trabajo lidiar con la situación porque, francamente, se ve muy peligroso y aterrador. Dijeron que han activado a todos los oficiales para trabajar duro en desviar la responsabilidad de ellos. Como dice el eslogan de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff, “No es nuestro trabajo, no es nuestro problema.”_

_¡Oh no! Eh, me dicen que las antigüedades han encontrado su camino hacia el interior del ayuntamiento. Todas están entrando en el edificio. ¡El ayuntamiento está siendo infiltrado por antigüedades hambrientas, y nadie está protegiendo a la alcaldesa!_

_¿Quién protegerá a Dana? ¡Alguien! ¡Alguien lo debe hacer! ¿Nadie se ofrecerá? ¿_ _Nadie_ _? ¿Alguien siquiera está escuchando esto? ¿Qué clase de pueblo somos? ¿Qué clase de pueblo somos?_

_También, aquí está el clima._

 

**

♫  “[State of Mine](http://music.stojsnak.com/track/state-of-mine-2)” de [Stöj Snak](http://music.stojsnak.com/)♫

 

**

 

Bueno, radioescuchas. Bueno, bueno, radioescuchas. Parece… ¡parece que todo está bien!

 

No sabemos cómo, pero nuestra querida alcaldesa está a salvo otra vez. Una persona de identidad desconocida apareció en la escena, corriendo hacia el ayuntamiento, y defendiendo él solo la oficina de la alcaldesa del grupo de antigüedades.

 

Eso fue… idiota por parte de esa persona. ¡Esa persona pudo haber muerto, o tener heridas graves! ¡Quizás si hubo! No sabemos quién ha sido esa persona, o a donde fue, así que su fe es tan inexistente como todo lo demás que no puedo o no debo mencionar.

 

La alcaldesa Cardinal dio un mensaje de agradecimiento, diciendo, “Quienquiera que seas, gracias. No hablo por el pueblo o por el gobierno de la ciudad. Hablo por mí, como persona, como un humano lleno de sangre y preocupación. Gracias por mantenerme a salvo,” dijo.

 

Pamela Winchell, Directora de las Conferencias de Prensa de Emergencia, realizó una conferencia de prensa de emergencia en la cual añadió al discurso de la alcaldesa diciendo, “Las nubes son el cinturón del cielo. ¡Júntenlas! ¡Hagan que se ciñan aún más! ¡Hagan que se junten más!” antes de lanzarse a sí misma al cielo, hasta que sólo era un punto en la distancia.

 

Así que, parece que otra crisis se evitó, aunque muy de repente y- si se me permite ser franco, como periodista- de una manera narrativa muy insatisfactoria. Quizás nunca sabremos quién fue ese desconocido salvador, ni quien fue el desconocido liberador de las antigüedades.

 

Quizás nunca sabremos nada. Ciertamente aún no sabemos nada.

 

¡Oh, esperen! El practicante Héctor está regresando. ¿Hey, Héctor? ¿Viste quién fue el benefactor? Eh, ¿Tienes algo de información?

 

¡Oh no!, Héctor está… ¡Héctor! Está sosteniendo su brazo. Hay un desgarro en la piel, un óvalo profundo e irregular. Ha sido mordido. ¡Oh, Héctor! ¿Fuiste tú, no? Te mandé a hacer un reporte y en vez de eso te involucraste y… y te agradezco por hacerlo. Comúnmente esa habría sido una violación de los estándares periodísticos, los que dicen claramente que nunca deberíamos ayudar cuando tan sólo podemos mirar, pero… ¡Dana! Dana es una amiga mía, así que te agradezco el ignorar nuestras reglas sagradas, sólo esta vez.

 

Seré honesto, no creí que Héctor fuera capaz de hacer algo como esto, o siquiera ser físicamente lo bastante fuerte como para luchar a un grupo completo de antigüedades, pero… la gente te puede sorprender. Esa es una de las cosas que las personas pueden hacer.

 

¡Pero… Héctor! ¡Esa mordida! Tú sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que ha sido mordida por una antigüedad.

 

Héctor es incapaz de hablar. Ha sido incapaz de hablar desde que llegó. Radioescuchas, por supuesto, cualquiera que haya sido mordido por una antigüedad, se convierte en una antigüedad.

 

Oh, practicante Héctor, ¡Si tan sólo tuviera una forma de ayudarte!

 

¡Oh! ¡Oh! Se está transformando, y su cuerpo se elonga, y se hace más bajo. Sus hombros se achican, sus brazos se vuelven alas. Ugh, Sus pies en angulares piernas. Se está convirtiendo en una antigüedad frente a mis ojos, ¡y no puedo hacer nada por él! ¡Por esta valiente y joven persona que salvó a mi querida amiga Dana!

 

¡Héctor!

 

 Ya no está a la vista. Sólo puedo escuchar un click, y un movimiento tembloroso. Se debe haber transformado completamente en una antigüedad.

 

¿Héctor? ¡Héctor! ¿Queda algo de tu antiguo yo? ¿O estás cazándome ya?

 

Ugh. ¿Qué tan buenos son los pernos de la puerta del estudio? E-e-e-él no puede entrar, ¿cierto?

 

[Jadeo de asombro]

 

Escucho un traqueteo en el techo, y hay una sustancia viscosa y clara goteando sobre mi escritorio. No me atrevo a mirar su fuente.

 

[Respiración agitada]

 

Ejem. A continuación, [Respiración agitada] espero, ¡el sonido exitoso de mi escape de esta habitación! ¡Ah! ¿Qué me acaba de tocar?

 

¿Héctor? ¡Héctor!

 

 

Bueno, uh, es ahora. De alguna forma u otra, radioescuchas, aquí voy. Y aquí van ustedes, ha-ha, a una radio en silencio, a lugares y momentos donde mi voz no puede guiarlos.

 

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

¡Buenas noches!

 [Sonido de Cecil saliendo por la puerta del estudio]

[Otro sonido de naturaleza desconocida]

[Cecil lejos del micrófono] ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo hice! ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!

Uh, a la familia y amigos del practicante Héc--

 

**

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Si quieres una imagen del futuro, imagina a una persona escribiendo encabezados sobre la generación del milenio para siempre.

 


	60. Falla de agua

Observa algo maligno, escucha algo maligno, habla algo maligno.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Lamento iniciar el show con asuntos tan mundanos, pero el agua aquí en la estación dejó de funcionar. Estaba tratando de hacer café- saqué los filtros, tomé algunos granos de la despensa, los molí finamente usando un martillo y algunos pensamientos de odio, y los puse, un gramo a la vez, en la máquina de café- pero cuando fui a llenar la jarra, no había agua. Giré la llave y sólo escuché un ligero silbido.

[Suspiro]

¡45 minutos de preparación de café para nada!

Esto también significa que los baños no están funcionando. Afortunadamente, hay un barranco enorme justo al lado de la estación así que… eso está solucionado.

Honestamente, no debería comenzar mi programa con una queja personal sobre la falta de agua, en vez de noticias importantes, por ejemplo, el hecho de que de repente hay dos soles en vez de uno, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Me enoja la falta de café!

Está bien. Estará bien.

Pero… sí, definitivamente hay dos soles ahora, y la gente está gritando en las calles. Se ve bastante apocalíptico, con los edificios siendo quemados, y los autos chocando contra los grifos de agua, y la gente corriendo en todas direcciones, las bocas abiertas, agarrándose las cabezas. Así que quédense en sus casas, y eviten pensar demasiado en los caprichos de nuestro único hogar: el universo indiferente.

**

Echemos un vistazo a los deportes.

El ex mariscal de la preparatoria de Night Vale, Michael Sandero, tuvo un primer año fantástico en la universidad de Michigan. Ganó el trofeo Heisman, y su equipo llego al juego nacional del campeonato. Desafortunadamente, perdieron en tiempo extra contra… Michigan. Fue la primera vez en la historia del fútbol universitario que un equipo tuvo que jugar contra sí mismo por el título. Por tres puntos menos en el tiempo extra, Sandero tiró una intercepción muy tarde, sellando así la derrota de su equipo.

Sentado en el banquillo, abatido, con las cabezas gachas, y los hombros caídos con pesar, Sandero y sus compañeros de equipo sólo pudieron observar mientras el _otro_ Sandero y sus compañeros de equipo, celebraban la victoria sobre ellos mismos.

El equipo ganador de Michigan celebró en la cancha hasta bien entrada la noche- todos los demás ya se habían ido a casa, y las luces estaban apagadas- hasta que una bandada de estorninos cubrió sus cuerpos alegres y danzantes, y se los llevó por el cielo.

Hablando a través de un traductor ruso, el Sandero perdedor dijo, “No sé dónde estoy. ¿Dónde queda Michigan? ¡Estoy tan confundido! ¿Quién eres tú? _¡¿Quién eres tú?!_ ” Miraba de manera sospechosa sus manos, llorando.

¡Mejor suerte el próximo año, Michael! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

**

Muchos radioescuchas se han estado preguntando si me voy a tomar unos días libres para ir a visitar a Carlos en el Desierto del Otro Mundo. Bueno, la respuesta es… ¿Quizás? De verdad me gustaría. Lo extraño muchísimo, pero… primero, Carlos debe encontrar la puerta entre los dos mundos. Además, aún más complejo, debo tener unos días de vacaciones aprobados por la Administración de Radio- lo cual no es fácil.

Rellené el formulario especial para pedir unos días, que incluye escribir una descripción de 2.500 palabras sobre lo que haré durante mis días libres. Tienen que ser exactamente 2500 palabras. Y no estoy seguro si las palabras con guión cuentan como una o dos.

En fin, lo mandé el miércoles pasado, yendo a la puerta de la Administración de Radio, arrodillándome, y recitando la Promesa de Lealtad del Empleado, que dura varios minutos. De hecho, estaba bloqueando la única entrada a la cocina, así que para cuando terminé, había una larga fila de trabajadores esperando detrás. Todos ellos, en algún punto, han pasado por el mismo proceso emocionalmente devastador, cuando quieren visitar a un sobrino recién nacido, o ir de luna de miel o algo. Así que, me entendieron.

Pero… elegí hacer esto alrededor del mediodía, así que estaban mayormente hambrientos y frustrados.

Una vez que terminé mi Promesa de Lealtad, dejé el formulario en el receptáculo, que emitió un brillo rojizo y lanzó un humo negro. Cuando volví a mi escritorio, todas mis pertenencias ya no estaban, y solo había un tajo abierto, un agujero que parecía seguir hasta la eternidad. Y conociendo a la administración, probablemente lo hacía.

Así que la petición fue recibida, y ya veremos lo que me responden.

[Sonidos de gruñidos]

¡Oh! ¡La administración suena enojada!

[Más gruñidos]

No sé, si e-es porque estoy hablando de ellos al aire, ¡o si se acaban de enterar de que los baños no están funcionando! Um, de cualquier manera, ¡continuemos!

**

Eh, hablando del agua, [se aclara la garganta] todas las llaves de edificio están tirando un aire frío y seco que huele a… nueces tostadas, quizás. ¡O no! ¡Noo! ¡Como tostadas francesas! Como sea, es agradable. Intentamos cerrar los grifos, pero las manillas giran en banda, y no tienen efecto alguno sobre el olor. Tratamos de llamar a un plomero, pero ellos gritaron algo sobre que hay cuatro soles.

“¡Cuatro soles!” aullaron en el teléfono, antes de murmurar por un rato sobre que nada es lo que parece, hemos sido engañados por dios, todo está perdido, blah, blah, algo-algo- pesadillas de verdad. Así que, supongo que tendremos que contactar al departamento de agua directamente para tratar sobre este asunto.

¡Oh! Además, debí haberlo mencionado antes, los dos soles se han doblado a cuatro soles. Hay ahora cuatro soles en el cielo. Así que, es terrible. ¡Pero escuchen! ¿Mejor que sin ningún sol, no? Cielos, ¡los días sin sol son los peores!

**

¿Saben que NO es lo peor? El patrocinador de hoy.

Nuestro programa es traído a ustedes por Chevrolet, y su nueva línea de vehículos totalmente eléctricos. Estos vehículos son hechos completamente con electricidad. TÚ ya posees uno. ¡Hay un Chevrolet dentro del cableado de tu casa en este momento! Tu microondas, tu televisión… tendrás que aprovechar ese poder y aprender a convertir la electricidad pura en materia, y después, esa materia en un vehículo que funcione, y _después_ descifrar cómo operar ese vehículo.

¡Pero está ahí! ¡Justo ahora! ¡En tu casa!

De hecho, como ya tienes el auto, ¿no crees que deberías pagar por él? ¿No crees que le debes a Chevrolet por el auto que ya tienes? ¡Así es como funciona el mundo! ¡No hay autos gratis, amigo! ¡Nop! Por favor envía $45.000 dólares a Chevrolet ahora.

O, devuelve el vehículo. O pagas, o devuelves el auto. Uno o lo otro. Es lo justo, ¿no?

Chevrolet. _¡Estamos tratando de ser razonables aquí!_

**

La estación de televisión local, Canal 6, ha sido criticada recientemente por su decisión de comenzar a emitir en los hogares de los televidentes, aunque los espectadores quieran o no ver el Canal 6. Muchos residentes les han escrito a sus representantes de gobierno, diciendo que debe de haber alguna violación de ley cuando una estación de noticias televisivas transmite en los hogares de la gente, sin que los residentes enciendan siquiera la televisión.

“Debe de haber una violación de la leyes de privacidad, ¿no?” dicen frecuentemente las cartas. “De seguro el gobierno debe intervenir y detener esto,” concluyen.

“Escuchamos sus preocupaciones, pero el gobierno NO puede detener esto” dicen siempre las respuestas. “La estación local de noticias televisadas es controlada y administrada por el gobierno, y es maravilloso poder llegar a todos en el pueblo, con noticias importantes todos los días,” continúa la carta. “Como por ejemplo, imagina que hay un tornado. Un evento extraño en el desierto, pero tan solo supongamos,” supone siempre la carta. “¿Cómo sabrías protegerte de tal peligro, sin una estación de televisión controlada por el gobierno que pudiera encenderse en tu casa, y gritar órdenes tersas y esotéricas en un idioma extranjero, digamos, ruso (no tiene que ser ruso), mientras es transmitida una presentación ralentizada de salamandras corriendo a un tronco podrido? ¿Cómo sabrías?” desafía la carta. “ _No lo harías_ ,” declara la carta.

“Quizás no es una emergencia,” concede la carta. “¡Quizás tenemos algo realmente emocionarte para decirte! Quizás tenemos una nueva batidora de pie, y queremos que la veas. O, quizás no sentimos tristes y solo queremos leerte algunos poemas que escribimos. Así que, como puedes ver, la confiable estación local de noticias televisadas debe retener sus poderes,” concluye siempre la carta. “Estos poderes nos ayudan a cuidarte, ciudadano.”

La carta siempre firma, “Consejo Ciudadano de Night Vale.” Estas palaras están escritas docenas de veces sobre ellas mismas, como si cada miembro del consejo de la ciudad hubiera firmado al mismo tiempo, en un único espacio, sin preocupación por la física o el tiempo linear.

**

Radioescuchas, el incesante aroma que viene de las cañerías es ¡demasiado! Todos en las oficinas están salivando por el delicioso aroma de las tostadas francesas. Es imposible trabajar en este ambiente, y…oh, también por todo el asunto con el barranco. Llamaré al departamento de agua ahora. Esto es ridículo.

Además. Todos nos estamos mareando y perdiendo nuestros sentidos de visa, tacto, y anhelo.

[Sonido de marcado de teléfono]

 _Voz femenina:_ Hola, y bienvenido a la ciudad de…

 _Voz masculina:_ **Night Vale**.

 _Voz femenina:_ departamento de…

 _Voz masculina:_ **Agua**.

 _Voz femenina_ : …y su servicio de atención al cliente. [En español] Para continuar en español, oprima el uno. [Voz con eco] Para continuar en español doble, oprima el uno dos veces. Para alabar a la Gran Nube Que Brilla…

¡Gloria!

 _Voz femenina:_ presione el 3. Para continuar en inglés, presione el 4.

Ahora sí.

 _Voz femenina_ : Si usted es Iluminatti, pres-

[Cecil presiona el 4]

 _Voz femenina:_ gracias. ¿Tiene preguntas sobre cómo pagar su cuenta, o quiere pagarla? Presione el 1. ¿Cambió de dirección? Presione el 2. ¿Ya no cree en la existencia del agua?

Tengo mis dudas…

 _Voz femenina_ : …presione el 3. ¿Está confundido con las diferencias entre el agua y las bebidas azucaradas? Presione el 4. ¿Le gusta el repollo? Presione el 5. ¿Quiere reportar un error con su servicio? Presione el 6.

[Cecil presiona el 6]

 _Voz femenina:_ Si está experimentando una emergencia, por favor cuelgue y grite “¡Ayuda! ¡Policía!” a una de las muchas cámaras de vigilancia escondidas en su hogar. Si no está seguro donde están los aparatos escondidos en su casa, trate de gritar por ayuda en la manilla de la puerta, algún jarrón grande, un ventilador, un micrófono sobresaliendo de su pared que no reconozca, o a cualquier mascota vieja. Si no valora su vida, ni la de los demás, lo suficiente como para no considerar esto una emergencia, presione el botón de No es una emergencia.

[Zumbido]

 _Voz femenina_ : lamentamos escuchar que tiene problemas con su servicio. Si tiene baja presión de agua, presione el 1.

mhm…

 _Voz femenina:_ si tiene una fuga…

No…

 _Voz femenina_ : …presione el 2. Si trató de llamar ya a un servicio de emergencia, solo para encontrarse sirviendo tiempo en prisión por el mal uso de los servicios de emergencia, y ahora está llamando para discutir sobre semántica con un representante sobre la falta de definición de lo que constituye una emergencia, presione el 3. Si su agua tiene un hedor o color extraño, presione el 4.

Esa podría ser…

 _Voz femenina_ : Si algo que claramente no es agua y huele a comida deliciosa de desayuno está silbando a través de sus grifos y está haciendo que se pare sobre su silla como si hubiera un ratón en la habitación, a pesar de que realmente no hay escape de lo que bien puede ser un gas venenoso de algún tipo, y honestamente no puede entender por qué saltó sobre su silla, pero de alguna manera lo hizo sentir mejor, presione el 5.

¡Esa es!

 _Voz femenina_ : Si tiene miedo de los cuchillos—

[Cecil presiona el 5]

 _Voz femenina:_ por favor espere mientras lo transferimos a un representante del servicio al cliente.

Oh, oh cielos. No- no puedo esperar mucho más. Me siento… mareado. ¡Por favor rápido! ¿Por favor? Por favor ráp—

[Sonido de golpe contra el escritorio]

 _Voz femenina_ : estamos experimentando un volumen de llamadas más grande que lo usual. El tiempo de espera actual para hablar con un representante del servicio es de…

 _Voz masculina:_ **cuatro minutos.**

 _Voz femenina_ : tristemente, muchas cosas pueden empeorar en…

 _Voz masculina_ : **cuatro minutos.**

 _Voz femenina:_ …pero así son las cosas. Gracias por su…

 _Voz masculina:_ **paciencia.**

 _Voz femenina_ : sabe que hay

 _Voz masculina:_ **súper volcanes.**

 _Voz femenina:_ …. ¿que pueden explotar cualquier día de estos, no? La existencia es tan incomprensiblemente…

 _Voz masculina:_ **frágil.**

 _Voz femenina:_ … y…

 _Voz masculina:_ **cruel.**

 _Voz femenina:_ Por favor quédese en línea.

  
**

 

♫  “[Just Like My Heart](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00KQPT17M/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B00KQPT17M&linkCode=as2&tag=kennyvee-20&linkId=W7E4KX73VEZYKWOH)” de [Fault Lines](http://www.wearefaultlines.com/)♫

 

**

 

 _Lacy:_ ¡Hola! Soy Lacy, del Departamento de Agua. ¿Sigue en la línea?

 

¿Hola?

 

 _Lacy:_ Gracias por contactar al departamento de agua. Lamento escuchar sobre la interrupción de su servicio.

 

¿Qué… qué está pasando?

 

 _Lacy:_ un período intenso de soles múltiples afectó nuestro sistema de comunicaciones esta tarde. Después de eso, parece que nuestros computadores detuvieron el paso de agua, y empezaron a liberar monóxido de carbono en nuestras tuberías. Eso solo les debería suceder a nuestros clientes que están más de 60 días atrasados en sus pagos, pero su cuenta parece estar totalmente pagada, así que… ¡lamentamos el error! El agua ya ha sido restaurada. Por favor abra todas las ventanas para dejar que los gases punitivos se disipen.

 

¿Por qué huele a tostadas francesas?

 

 _Lacy:_ apuesto a que se está preguntando porqué nuestro monóxido de carbono huele a tostada francesa.

 

¡Sí!

 

 _Lacy:_ es porque la tostada francesa es muy agradable, y el monóxido de carbono no. Nosotros aquí en el departamento de agua, pensamos, “¡por qué no hacer que las cosas desagradables sean agradables!”

 

¡Bueno, eso es muy considerado!

 

 _Lacy:_ es muy considerado. _Yo_ soy muy considerada. ¿Puedo ayudarle con algo más?

 

Mmm… no.

 

 _Lacy:_ Okay, gracias. Entonces hasta luego, Sr. Palmer.

 

Oh, ¡Gracias!

 

 _Lacy:_ de hecho, lo lamento, pero tengo que decir algo. Es poco profesional, lo sé, pero sólo quería decir que sé quién eres, y gracias.

 

Oh, bueno, ¡gracias! Me gusta escuchar de los fans, y me alegra que te guste el show radial. ¡Continúa escuchándonos!

 

 _Lacy:_ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No por la radio! No eres el único que se preocupa por ella, sabes.

 

¿P-perdón? ¿Ella? No sé de quién hablas.

 

 _Lacy_ : bueno, olvida los cumplidos. No todos son tan considerados como yo. ¡Adiós!

 

Eh, ok, adiós.

 

Radioescuchas, les he traído un show por debajo del estándar hoy. Fallé en informar sobre los soles múltiples que atestaron nuestro cielo, y que enviaron olas de pánico destructor a toda nuestra comunidad, porque estaba muy ensimismado con mis problemas personales. Me disculpo por esto.

 

Y, si sirve de algo, unos vigilantes con rifles de caza le dispararon a los soles extras, ¡así que hemos vuelto a tener un solo sol! Aunque el sol que queda se está poniendo actualmente en el norte. Así que-.. Veremos qué pasa con eso.

 

Nuestro pueblo ya no es consumido por débiles y aterrorizados humanos causando desórdenes en las calles. Nuestro pueblito ha vuelto a su estado natural de débiles y aterrorizados humanos reuniéndose silenciosamente en sus casas.

 

He estado tan preocupado- no solo con la falla de agua, sino que también con conseguir un tiempo de vacaciones para poder visitar a Carlos- que no he estado concentrado 100% en mis deberes como presentador de radio de la comunidad. Por esto, me disculpo. Lo intentaré con más fuerza, ¡Reportaré mejor! Seré el presentador de radio con el que han contado desde… eh, bueno, durante el tiempo que he estado. Oh… ¿ _Cuánto_ tiempo ha pasado?

 

_Lacy:_ el tiempo, ¿cierto?

 

¡Oh, sigues en la línea!

 

 _Lacy:_ ¡Sip! Gracias otra vez.

 

¡¿Gracias por qué?!

 

 _Lacy:_ ¡Ugh! ¡No importa, tonto!

 

Quédense en sintonía para el tiempo moviéndose más rápido, más rápido de lo que parece, más y más rápido, hasta que se desintegre en polvo estelar.

 

 _Lacy_ : ¡Oh! ¡Eso suena divertido!

 

Buenas noches, Lacy.

 

Y buenas noches, Night Vale.

 

Buenas noches.

 

 _Lacy:_ ¡Buenas noches!

 

**

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** la razón por la que decimos “salud” después de que alguien estornuda, es porque sabemos que morirá algún día.


	61. SALADAS PROFUNDIDADES

No hay nada bajo tu cama. No hay nada en tu clóset. Nada te espera en el pasillo. Estás rodeado de la nada. No puedes escapar.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Acabo de recibir varios mensajes urgentes en Facebook, y Mensajes Directos por Twitter, de parte de una Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia Gubernamental, pidiéndome que entregue el siguiente mensaje:

**SALADAS PROFUNDIDADES.**

Dijeron que no había nada secreto o importante en el mensaje, y que definitivamente no estaba relacionado con actuales operaciones encubiertas, con las que sólo se pueden comunicar usando palabras sutilmente puestas en las transmisiones de la radio local.

“No es nada loco como eso,” solo dijeron que creían que sería ‘cool’ escucharme decir:

**SALADAS PROFUNDIDADES.**

“Usa tu voz más profunda y fluida,” dijeron. “Véndela de verdad. Da tu todo. ¡Nos haría tan felices! Por favor, ¡es nuestro cumpleaños! ¡Oh! ¿Mencionamos que es totalmente nuestro cumpleaños? Bueno, con tu mejor voz, dilo.”

**SALADAS PROFUNDIDADES.**

Bueno, ¡ahí lo tienen, Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia Gubernamental! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**

La Anciana sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en tu Casa, y Hiram McDaniels, quien es literalmente un dragón de cinco cabezas- ambos ex candidatos al rol de la alcaldía que ahora posee Dana Cardinal- fueron vistos murmurando juntos en una cabina del ‘Moonlite’ Cena a Todas Horas.

O, Hiram fue visto. Nadie nunca ha visto a la Anciana Sin Rostro, pero todos sabemos que está ahí.

Cuando se les pidió una explicación, por parte de una persona entrometida de la cabina contigua, Hiram explicó que sólo conversaban, y que no estaban involucrados en ningún tipo de plan o esquema. Después mantuvo una conversación sobre el tema consigo mismo, cada cabeza dando un punto de vista diferente en cinco voces distintas, todas diciendo en esencia que no, no estaban planeando algo.

“Definitivamente no,” La Anciana sin Rostro rasgó en la suela de mi zapato, con lo que parece ser una uña larga y dentada. “Eso es ridículo,” sugirió, con una sombra parpadeante en la esquina de mi ojo mientras caminaba al trabajo. “Nunca haríamos algo como eso,” susurró detrás de mí, ahora mismo.

**

Cambiando de tema, otra entrega de lo que me imagino es la sección favorita de nuestros radioescuchas: Cocinando Cosas con Earl Harlan.

Como el nombre implica, tenemos aquí con nosotros a mi amigo de la infancia y al actual _sous chef_ del restaurant que marca la tendencia en Night Vale, Tourniquet. ¿Earl?

 _Earl:_ Ese soy yo, sí.

Bueno, Earl, hace unos meses nos mostraste como cocinar tiramisú. Y fue encantador.

 _Earl:_ oh, por favor, no hagas esa receta. Es increíblemente venenosa.

¡Hahaha! Oh, Earl. Eres tan gracioso.

 _Earl:_ te matará, Cecil. Es de verdad venenosa. No cocines eso.

Y bien, dile a nuestros radioescuchas (y a mí, por supuesto) qué has estado haciendo desde la última vez que hablamos.

 _Earl_ : Oh, um, he estado trabajando. Mayormente, viviendo. He pasado el tiempo con mi hijo. Y tratando de recordar _cuándo_ tuve un hijo. He tratado de entender el flujo de mi vida, y cómo no puedo recordar haber pasado de 19 a un adulto de mediana edad. _¡Tuve 19 por tanto tiempo!_

¡Bueno, de seguro! Eso suena divertido. Te contaré, yo he estado pasando el tiempo con crucigramas. No puedo dejar de hacerlos. Ni siquiera se siente como si fuera yo el que los está haciendo; es como si alguien me convenciera de hacerlos. A veces escojo un crucigrama que no había visto antes, solo para darme cuenta de que ya está completo con mi propia letra.

Ha- bueno, me alegro que ambos hayamos hecho cosas entretenidas.

 _Earl:_ Cecil, piensa. ¿En qué año naciste?

Entonces, ¿Qué cocinaremos hoy, Earl?

 _Earl:_ Oh, OK. Bueno, hoy haremos cerdo desmenuzado.

¡Oh! ¡Suena delicioso!

 _Earl:_ ¡lo es! El cerdo desmenuzado no podría ser más fácil de hacer. Para empezar, necesitarás un cerdo. Necesitarás encontrar un cerdo vivo, y matar a ese cerdo. Probablemente necesitarás sujetar a ese cerdo. El cerdo luchará. Habrá sangre, y dolor. Un parte de ese dolor será físico. El cerdo querrá vivir, pero tienes que hacerlo morir. Ese cerdo necesita morir.

Está bien.

 _Earl:_ Después, necesitarás desmembrar a ese cerdo. El cerdo será un solo ser, pero no podrás comerlo así. Tendrás que quitarle sus partes. Habrá cuchillos, y cortes bruscos. La piel tendrá que irse. Sacas la piel, y tomas los músculos y la grasa subcutánea, que es la parte que sí consumirás. Deja los huesos y la piel para que se pudran.

¡Mmmmmm!

 _Earl:_ después… lo cocinas a fuego lento con un poco de vinagre, azúcar, y chile. Lo amarras, ¡Y ahí lo tienes, cerdo desmenuzado!

Oh, simplemente no puedo esperar a probar eso. ¡Parece tan fácil! Voy a utilizar uno de los cerdos que tengo en casa.

 _Earl:_ Lamento si parezco con pocas energías, Cecil. Estoy pasando por muchas cosas.

Lo entiendo. Ha sido un tiempo difícil para mí también. Carlos está lejos, y… hablamos regularmente, pero no es lo mismo que la presencia física de alguien que amas, ¿Me entiendes?

 _Earl:_ Lo sé. Pero eso es lo que hacemos cuando tenemos a alguien especial, que merece un esfuerzo especial. Estoy orgulloso de ti por tratar de sobrepasar esto.

Y yo estoy orgulloso de ti por lidiar con lo extraño que es el tiempo. ¡Oh! Y por criar a un hijo… de alguna manera. ¿Cómo se llama?

 _Earl:_ Yo… yo quisiera saber eso.

Bueno… ha sido genial hablar nuevamente contigo, ¡así que nos vemos pronto, Earl!

**

He recibido otro aluvión de mensajes por parte de una Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia Gubernamental, diciendo que… bueno, “gracias por decir esas palabras por nosotros, fue genial de tu parte, pero parece que no dio resultado.”

“¿Qué cosa no dio resultado?” se preguntaron retóricamente. “Nada importante,” se respondieron a ellos mismos.

“Como decíamos, esa definitivamente no fue una palabra código para nuestros agentes encubiertos, que aparentemente no estaban escuchando la radio cuando se suponía que lo hicieran, que es (por cierto) su único trabajo y su deber, y su misión de vida es escuchar las instrucciones desde los cuarteles centrales, pero… no importa. Pero quizás, tan solo deberían tratar de escuchar la radio a la hora que les decimos.”

“En fin, nada de eso es importante,” continuó la Agencia, “y no hay ninguna razón en particular por la que te estamos pidiendo esto, pero… ¿podrías decir “SALADAS PROFUNDIDADES” de nuevo? Es por el cumpleaños de un amigo. También es el cumpleaños de un amigo, nos olvidamos de mencionar eso. ¿Por favor dilo de nuevo?”

Así que… OK. Aquí va…

**SALADAS PROFUNDIDADES.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños a vuestro amigo! Espero que haya disfrutado de eso, pero… no puedo seguir interrumpiendo mi programa así.

**

La entrenadora de la Liga Menor, Betty Lucero, está reportando que cosas extrañas están sucediendo cerca del diamante de béisbol embrujado que su equipo utiliza para practicar y para los juegos de liga. “No, no, no, no, ya lo sé, está embrujado,” dijo. “Ya sé eso. No tienes que explicarme eso. Lo que estoy diciendo es que hay otras cosas raras pasando, aparte de los fantasmas de siempre.”

Describió alaridos angustiosos provenientes del vecindario cercano, y un brillo rojo en la noche, que hace que su piel se sienta floja y con picazón cuando la mira directamente. También dijo que el diamante de béisbol ha comenzado a oler como huevos podridos, lo que es un perjuicio para el desempeño de su equipo.

Mientras hablaba, una mujer de piel grisácea con un vestido hecho jirones apareció flotando sobre la línea entre la segunda y tercera base. Puede que haya gritado un poquito… quizás retrocedí torpemente, pero la entrenadora Lucero se rió, y dijo, “Oh, esa es Lucía, nuestra entrenadora de la tercera base. Murió en 1843. ¡Di hola, Lucía!”

La joven mujer parpadeó fuera de mi visión, y después reapareció repentinamente a centímetros de mi cara, sus ojos sin pupilas mirando directamente a los míos. Respondí de una manera profesional y calmada, y la entrenadora Lucía se rio por otras razones, que no tenían nada que ver con cómo pude haber reaccionado, y dijo, “¡Esa es nuestra Lucía!”

Después continuó diciendo que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre las cosas raras que están ocurriendo cerca del campo de béisbol, y probablemente dijo más cosas, pero estaba corriendo, así que no la escuché muy bien.

**

¡Oh, radioescuchas! Esto es emocionante. ¡Recibí una carta hoy! No sabía que las cartas aún eran entregadas – no después de lo que pasó con la oficina de correos- ¡pero aquí está! Un sobre remitido a Cecil Palmer, con una caligrafía limpia, y la dirección de la estación escrita detrás. Si tú quieres enviarnos cartas, ya que parece que es algo que funciona ahora, nuestra dirección es:

[Sonido de olas en el océano, pájaros, tres soplidos de una corneta de cumpleaños, y un poco de ruido ambiental]

Night Vale,

[El sonido de un auto siendo conducido sobre suelo no pavimentado]

Por favor envíanos algo. Siempre es agradable escuchar de los fans.

Pero, de vuelta a este sobre. Quizás esto es tonto, pero esperé para abrirlo hasta que estuviera al aire. Me pareció más divertido que todos juntos pudiéramos averiguar lo que contiene. Lo estoy abriendo ahora…

[Sonido de Cecil abriendo el sobre]

Y ahora sí. Es… oh.

¡Es una tarjeta! Dice “Muchas gracias” en el frente, y tiene la foto de un gato jugando con un ovillo de lana, ¡Es muy tierno! Aunque, no sé por qué alguien me enviaría esta tarjeta.

La estoy… abriendo…

¡Oh! Oh. Se cayó una foto. Oh… ¡rayos! Cayó bajo el escritorio. Um, dentro la carta dice “Gracias por lo que hiciste” impreso, y está firmado como “Erika”, una y otra vez en distintas caligrafías. Huh. Déjenme tratar de recuperar esa foto.

Voy a meterme debajo del escritorio. Mientras hago eso, aquí hay una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

[Sonidos de Cecil moviéndose]

**

El programa de hoy es auspiciado por carne de Kobe.

¡Carne de Kobe!

[Campana]

¡La carne que te deja como nuevo!

**

Muy bien radioescuchas, tengo la foto. Y es… es una foto… mía, en la municipalidad… estoy luchando contra un grupo de antigüedades, frente a la puerta de la alcaldía, pero… ¡Ese no fui yo! Fue el practicante Héctor el que hizo eso, el mes pasado. ¿Volvió con una mordida? No recuerdo haber dejado mi escritorio cuando las antigüedades atacaron a  nuestra alcaldesa. ¿Qué… qué es esta foto? Debe ser falsa.

No se _ve_ falsa.

No. Debe ser falsa. ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué no recordaría haber salvado a la alcaldesa?

Más de esto luego, mientras enfrento a mi frágil yo, y trato de entender mi frágil realidad.

**

Bueno, bueno, Esto se está saliendo de control. La Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia Gubernamental me envió un snapchat, y varios mensajes anónimos por tumblr, diciéndome que están felices de que haya emitido su código secreto al aire hace un rato, pero que el mensaje no parece estar llegando.

O, no es un mensaje, ese fue un pobre fraseo de su parte, lo lamentan, es sólo que están estremecidos por estar hablando con su conductor de radio favorito.

¡Aww!

Quisieron decir que no han tenido aún el mejor cumpleaños de la vida. Y tampoco su amigo. Además, se olvidaron de mencionar que millones y millones de personas tienen el mismo cumpleaños que ellos, y piensa cuánta gente tiene su cumpleaños hoy y todos ellos, la Agencia está segura “quieren que tú digas esa pequeña cosita de nuevo. Solo una vez más, con tu voz más suave y profunda.”

Dicen que han hecho que nuestra estación esté transmitiendo en estos momentos en todas las frecuencias de radio, así que nadie podría perderse estos saludos especiales de cumpleaños, y que finalmente tendrán “El mejor cumpleaños de la vida.”

Esta es la última vez, ¿está bien? Lo haré solo una vez más, aquí vamos. Y de verdad traten de disfrutar esto, porque _no_ lo haré de nuevo.

**SALADAS PROFUNDIDADES.**

[Sonidos de estática]  


[Sonidos de estática]

¿Qué está pasando? Hay gritos viniendo de la sala descanso. Es, uh… suena como una pelea, y…

[Sonidos de estática] [La calidad del audio baja]

Hay gritos también que vienen de afuera. Uh, muchos gritos.

[Sonidos de estática]

Un bramido de voces, los pies atronadores de una multitud.

[Sonidos de estática]

Estos saludos de cumpleaños eran muy especiales, aparentemente. Necesito ir a ver de qué se trata esta conmoción.

[Sonidos de estática, la calidad del audio se degrada cada vez más]

Volveré pronto. Mientras, a todos los que están de cumpleaños y a aquellos que nunca nacieron, los llevo, al clima.

**

 

♫  “[The Bends](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00Q6C13IE/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B00Q6C13IE&linkCode=as2&tag=kennyvee-20&linkId=GE5TVLK77BOTQUA3)” por [Doomtree](http://www.doomtree.net/)♫

 

**

 

¡Uf! ¡Les digo! Esa era una escena impresionante.

 

Ahora sí les diré.

 

Aparentemente “SALADAS PROFUNDIDADES” era, de hecho, una palabra código (desearía que me hubieran advertido) para un agente encubierto en acción. Desafortunadamente, parece que el código era para _todos_ los agentes encubiertos, la señal para llevar a cabo todas las acciones nefastas que habían estado planeando realizar por años. Por todo el pueblo, personas que pensábamos eran amigos y familia, se revelaron a sí mismos como agentes cuidadosamente implantados.

 

Adam Bayer, jefe de turno del Ralph’s, agarró un estante con sopas en oferta, y lo cargó hasta una camioneta sin letrero que ha estado aparcada ahí en el estacionamiento desde que tenemos memoria, y luego manejó lejos, de forma apresurada.

 

Cientos de arbustos y árboles saltaron a la acción, revelándose a sí mismos como agentes disfrazados, que usaban lentes y trajes, usando disfraces que nos engañaron por años- como sostener una señal escrita a mano que decía “Soy un árbol”.

 

Larry Leroy, de las afueras de la ciudad, le prendió fuego a su refrigerador, pero dijo que no lo hizo por un asunto relacionado con los agentes encubiertos, sino que simplemente quiso hacerlo. Alguien se lo había sugerido hace tiempo, pero no pudo recordar quién.

 

De hecho, parece que todas las personas en Night Vale eran agentes encubiertos que esperaban ser activados. Todos hemos sido implantados con la misma palabra en código, que es la clase de mala organización en la que nuestro gobierno se ha convertido.

 

O… como sea.

 

Y eso.

 

[Suspiro]

 

Escuchen. Honestamente, mi corazón no está con esta noticia. Blah, blah, todos los que hemos conocido alguna vez son agentes secretos. Pero… aquí estoy yo, radioescuchas, siendo secretamente un héroe. ¡Incluso secretamente de mí mismo! No fue Héctor quien salvó a Dana, fui yo. Yo, actuando sin memoria y sin agencia. ¿Qué… qué me está pasando? ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde algo tan importante?

 

Necesito hablar con Carlos. Quizás la ciencia pueda ayudarme. La ciencia raramente se aplica al mundo real, pero de vez en cuando provee de una metáfora agradable, o el vuelco de frase que te hace pensar sobre cosas reales de manera distinta. Espero que Carlos pueda hacer eso por mí.

 

Ahora que todos los agentes secretos fueron activados, e hicieron lo único que tenían que hacer en secreto durante años, todos han vuelto a hacer lo que habían estado haciendo antes. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, excepto que ahora todos sabemos que _todos_ son agentes secretamente implantados, para espiar a los otros, y como todos lo sabemos, ya no somos agentes secretos. Todos somos nosotros mismos, secretamente.

Escuchen, sé que es confuso. Pero yo no inventé la lógica. Nuestros ancestros extraterrestres lo hicieron.

Quédense en sintonía para que todo el aire sea succionado de tu habitación, lo sentimos, lo sentimos mucho, pero es la única manera.

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

 

**

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** dejo que la gente que me odia sea la que me motive. Me dicen mayormente que apesto, y después me pongo triste. Esto es una terrible idea.


	62. Hachas

Atrévete a soñar. Hazlo. Te retamos. Vamos, sueña.

No pasará nada. Lo prometemos.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Leann Hart, editora de publicación del Diario de Night Vale, anunció hoy que, por un tiempo limitado, el diario imprimirá nuevos ejemplares de nuevo. Los suscriptores ya no tendrán solamente la Edición Imaginaria del diario, un cargo compulsivo y automático de 60 dólares mensuales, para imaginar cualquier noticia que quieran. Tendrán, nuevamente la tiranía de una edición impresa- donde todas las historias son declaraciones fijas de historia reciente, dichas por una tercera parte parcial y mal pagada.

“¡Es un momento emocionante para trabajar en el periodismo!” gritó Hart, detrás de un bloguero de noticias que corría espantado de la veterana empuña-hacha de la palabra escrita.

Hart arrojó después otra hacha a un  aterrorizado representante de la competencia digital del diario de NV. Golpeó su meta justo detrás de la rodilla, botándolo mientras gritaba agudamente, y caía con un ruido sordo sobre el asfalto.

“Muy emocionante,” gritó Hart. Añadió: “estas versiones impresas del diario son ítems de colección. Deliberadamente hemos insertado un montón de errores en ellos porque, como saben los verdaderos coleccionistas, eso los hace valer mucho más.”

Radioescuchas, creo que un renacimiento de la industria de periódicos sería genial. Esto podría significar muchos más trabajos para Night Vale.

“Esto creará muchos más trabajos para Night Vale,” dirá Hart con certeza mañana a esta hora. “Miles de trabajos geniales,” estoy seguro que habrá reiterado.

**

Y ahora, una mirada al tráfico.

Hay un accidente en la esquina de Hollows Road con la vía Great Hills. Es un accidente bastante dramático. Es posible que ninguna de las partes haya visto venir un accidente de esta magnitud. Ambos conductores se ponen de pie, se miran, incrédulos ante sus autos hechos pedazos, que lucen como uno. Un… ¿qué? No un auto. Una asquerosa y llameante bestia nacida de la rapidez mundana, y del arrogante progreso industrial.

Los dos conductores no pueden comprender qué hacer. Están quietos, mayormente. Inquietos, a veces. Pensando, para nada.

Un vecino que salió de su casa al escuchar el fuerte choque de metal duro, parece no poder procesar lo que está sucediendo, tampoco. Se inclina lentamente como queriendo alejarse, queriendo olvidar que vio esto, pero no se puede mover. No puede tomar ese primer paso. Sus ojos se abren, salvajemente, y su boca se abre, floja al principio, y después, lentamente, en un grito mudo.

Los dos conductores sienten a la vecina ahí, pero no la miran. No piden ayuda, ni asistencia. Demasiado temerosos para moverse, se paran y miran las hendiduras arrugadas a los lados de los autos abollados, el bloque de maquinaria caliente dañable, y a los remolinos de humo negro.

Y en el concreto, hay vidrio. Y sobre el vidrio hay brazos, y cabello, y sangre seca. Y los conductores observan a sus propios cuerpos dañados dentro de los artilugios destrozados, y no piensan en nada más que en lo que alguna vez fueron. Observan sus cuerpos, esperando un tic, un suspiro, cualquier tipo de movimiento. Esperando otra oportunidad de vida.

Así que está bastante atascado, cerca del The Best Buy*. Elige rutas alternativas.

* _The Best Buy_ es un negocio multinacional de electrónica norteamericano. [N. de T]

Este ha sido, el tráfico.

**

Ustedes me conocen, radioescuchas. Soy un profesional muy directo y práctico. Me gusta la objetividad y la imparcialidad. Pero es hora de una Editorial por Cecil Palmer.

Dada la creciente prevalencia de internet- no solo los computadores, sino también los teléfonos, y los relojes, y los búhos, y algunos árboles,- nuestra información privada simplemente está ahí, esperando a ser tomada y explotada por las personas equivocadas. Por supuesto es de vital importancia que la Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia Gubernamental tenga acceso a nuestra información- como ingresos, diarios de sueños, sesiones iniciadas en el teléfono, pensamientos vergonzosos, y archivos de _slash fiction_. Oh, también, la policía y el Gobierno Mundial. Oh, y el alcalde, y la Vieja Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente en Todas Nuestras Casas. Sí, esa gente debería tener total acceso a nuestra información privada.

Pero ahora, hay cosas llamadas “scripts” y “algoritmos” que pueden escanear nuestros correos electrónicos, y nuestro historial de compra, y todas esas fotos de gatos usando guantes de béisbol que tanto nos gusta compartir entre nosotros, y esos scripts y algoritmos se llaman a veces “bots”.

Estos bots son enormes cyborgs que irrumpen en nuestras casas, buscan entre nuestras cosas, y después hacen llegar estos secretos a corporaciones y luego, estas corporaciones hacen más bots, y pronto, tendremos que batallar ejércitos de bots. ¿Pero con qué? Los cuchillos y las armas son ahora completamente hechos por internet. Se pondrán en contra de nosotros en esta guerra. No estamos a salvo de la guerra de bots inminente.

Así que, dejen de tener información privada, es lo que quiero decir. No más e-mails, no más historial de trabajo, Night Vale, no más fotos de gatos, o fan fic erótico, o mensajes de texto.

Lo sé, sé que es difícil. En una mano, disfrutamos tener información personal como carreras y amigos y aficiones. En la otra mano, estamos hablando de guerra. Y en la tercera mano de once dedos, no sabemos si esos bots serán líderes benevolentes, pero tampoco deseo averiguarlo.

Estoy seguro de que los detractores me dirán que estoy exagerando- lo cual sí estoy  haciendo, pero… es mi opinión… ¿Sí? Tú no puedes decirme quien es que está exagerando. Tú estás exagerando, ¡según yo! Sí, yo digo eso. Lo digo a tu cara, eso-- ¿Qué?

¿Qué es eso?

Oh. Oh, OK.

¿Radioescuchas? La practicante Maureen me ha pasado una nota que dice que el Consejo de la Ciudad ha declarado que toda la información es pública. Y como la información ya no es privada, las grandes corporaciones y sus bots no pueden dañarnos al recopilar nuestra data. La ciudad mantendrá  toda la información a salvo y a la luz, accesible a cualquiera que usa lentes de sol y un arma.

¡Hey, gracias Maureen!

**

Hace unos momentos, la Policía Secreta del Sheriff realizó una conferencia de prensa, recordándonos que todo asesinato es ilegal. También, el intento de asesinato.

“Como, digamos que tratas de matar a una persona, pero no lo logras,” un representante de la Policía Secreta susurró desde detrás de un pilar de cemento, en un garaje subterráneo del Mall del Este de Night Vale, que está en desuso. “Entonces, eso sigue siendo ilegal, incluso si no mataste a esa persona.”

“Pero, ¿qué pasa si piensas en matar a una persona, pero no lo haces?” fue la pregunta desde el lote de reporteros, quienes también estaban susurrando, y escondidos.

“Bueno, eso no es ilegal,” susurró la respuesta el representante.

“Pero, ¡lo tengo paneado y todo!” continuó el reportero, “Tan solo no lo he hecho hasta ahora, ¿Es eso ilegal?”

“Bueno, eso es feo, y un poco raro,” dijo el representante de la Policía Secreta ates de salir de su escondite y decir, “Leann, ¿Eres tú?”

“Eh, ¡no! No. NO. ¡NOOOO!” dijo una voz cómicamente profunda y que era obviamente falsa. “¡No soy yo en absoluto! ¡Soy sólo un viejo envoltorio de panecillo que alguien dejó en el piso! ¡Soy basura inanimada!”

“Leann, sabemos que eres tú,” dijo el representante. “¡Deja de atacar a los blogueros con hachas! ¡Encontramos a una docena de blogueros heridos más en el Parque Grove esta mañana! Todos tenían hachas en sus espaldas, y estaban muy molestos. ¡No es agradable, Leann! Además es ilegal, ¿está bien?”

“Soy un envoltorio de panecillo, tú… ¡idiota!” respondió Hart, todavía susurrando y escondiéndose.

**

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

Tienes sed. Claro que sí. Todos estamos metafóricamente sedientos por cosas mejores, pero tú estás literalmente sediento. Literalmente sediento por cualquier cosa. Puedes sentir tus labios secos, partidos y pegoteándose entre ellos, sus grises bordes descascarados adornando el dolor rosa de debajo. Te lames los labios, sintiéndote mejor por un momento, pero de hecho empeorando el problema.

Hace calor, ¿cierto? Sí. Esas son moscas.

Son esos pájaros… ¿buitres? Sí. Buitres de verdad en tu casa.

“¿Cómo estos carroñeros de gran altura se metieron a mi casa?” Piensas.

Quizás podrías querer un poco de pura, fresca, natural y refrescante Agua Fiji. Sí, Agua Fijo suena taaan bien, ¿cierto? Pero Agua Fiji no es el patrocinador de este show. Agua Fiji ni siquiera sabe de este show. ¿Quién es el patrocinador? No te podemos decir. No tenemos permiso.

Agua Fiji tampoco sabe de ti.

Así que, lamento que esto vaya a terminar tan rápido. Lo lamento, mucho, mucho.

Esta ha sido una palabra de nuestros patrocinadores.

**

Esta tarde, la escuela secundaria de Night Vale y la milicia armada que conforma a nuestro comité por el orgullo civil, realizarán un desfile de honor* para Michael Sandero, quien se convirtió en el primer atleta de secundaria de Night Vale, en jugar un juego por el título del fútbol nacional universitario.

*Cecil menciona un “ _ticker tape parade_ ”: un desfile de celebración propio de NY, caracterizado por el lanzamiento de papel festivo (o papel de oficina: a principios de siglo XX arrojaban papel de ‘ticker tape’, una máquina que imprimía información de mercado) desde lo alto de los edificios.  [N. de T]

Desafortunadamente, el equipo de Sandero, los Wolverines de Michigan, perdieron contra copias de sí mismos en el juego del título. Pero Sandero ganó el trofeo Heisman por ser el mejor jugador de fútbol universitario de la nación, y enorgulleció a su pueblo.

La practicante Maureen, a quien envié a cubrir el desfile… oh… me está mandando mensajes, diciéndome que hay un problema. Me dicen que Leann Hart ha interrumpido las festividades con un anuncio.

Oh, wow. De acuerdo a la seguidilla de mensajes de texto de Maureen, Hart dice que Michigan no jugó contra sí mismo por el título. Para probar sus dichos, Hart repartió copias de un artículo de noticias del diario de Michigan del día 13 de enero, estableciendo que al final de la temporada, Michigan perdió más juegos de los que ganaron, y que el nombre de su mariscal es ¿Devin Gardner? Y no Michael Sandero.

En la primera página  de esa edición del diario hay un titular indicando que la gente de la Universidad de Michigan puede recordar la mayoría de las cosas correctamente. “ **Prácticamente ningún problema serio de memoria por aquí** ”, se lee en el titular.

Ella además dice que una escuela llamada Estado de _O-haaa-iio_ [Ohio] ganó el título nacional sobre una escuela llamada _O-ri-gón_. [Oregón]*

*Cecil pronuncia incorrectamente los estados de Estados Unidos, pues nunca ha oído hablar de ellos. También dice ‘Mitchigan’ en vez de ‘Michigan’. [N. de T.]

Maureen me confirma que mientras Ohio es de hecho, un estado estadounidense, Michigan y Oregón son estados o ciudades de las cuales nadie ha escuchado antes. Aún estamos tratando de descifrar sus lenguas de origen.

Maureen me dice vía mensaje de texto que Hart está gritando “¡Bloguero!” una  otra vez. Maureen me dice vía mensaje de texto que Hart está lanzando hachas, Maureen me dice vía mensaje de texto que todos se ven bastante asustados, Maureen  me acaba de mandar, “Me dieron.”

Déjenme responder eso rápidamente.

¿Es… eso…jerga… juvenil… o algo… Maureen?

Oh, me respondió, “Me dio, ella me dio, estoy sangrando.”

Uh… [Suspiro exasperado] No entiendo a la juventud y sus formas de escribir mensajes de textos. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? Bueno, como sea.

Mientras le respondo a Maureen con una rápida lección de gramática, déjenme llevarlos al clima.

**

♫ “[Anarchy Date](http://queerrocket.bandcamp.com/track/anarchy-date)” de [Queer Rocket](http://queerrocket.com/) ♫

 

**

 

Radioescuchas, acabo de saber que Maureen fue herida con un hacha arrojada por Leann Hart.

Así que: a la familia de la practicante Maureen, fue una buena practicante. Una practicante valiente. Valerosa, hasta el final. Tristemente, ya no está con nosotros. La extrañaremos.

 

Por el ataque con hacha sobre Maureen, y también por varios ataques en el desfile de hoy, y más de una docena de ataques con hacha similares durante las semanas anteriores, la Policía Secreta del Sheriff arrestó a Leann Hart.

 

“¡Te dijimos que matar gente era ilegal, Leann!” dijo el Sheriff mismo desde su oficina estacionaria sobre las nubes. “Y también, tratar de matar gente.”

 

“¡Pero eran blogueros de noticias!” respondió Leann. “¡No puedo seguir en el negocio y crear más trabajos si hay blogueros de noticias sacándome del negocio y destruyendo esos trabajos!”

 

Y el Sheriff concordó, diciendo que el trabajo de la policía secreta era proteger los intereses de negocios, y los intereses de los ciudadanos. El consejo de la ciudad también estuvo de acuerdo. También la Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia Gubernamental, asintiendo silenciosamente desde dentro de sus sedanes con ventanas entintadas, mientas sacaban fotos de todo lo que veían.

 

La alcaldesa no estuvo de acuerdo. La alcaldesa Dana Cardinal estuvo en desacuerdo con el consejo de la ciudad y dijo que, por una vez, pensaba que la gente o los negocios no deberían tener permitido el uso de la violencia contra sus competidores o contra cualquier otro, de hecho. El consejo de la ciudad se enfureció, y luego chillaron, y se fueron volando.

No está claro si los blogueros están de acuerdo, ya que muchos de ellos no han dicho nada sobre el asunto, remplazando sus reportes investigativos y piezas críticas con fotos de gatos usando guantes de béisbol, y recetas para pie invisible.

 

El sheriff después anunció que todos los cargos contra Hart se abandonarían, excepto por el asalto a la practicante Maureen. “Maureen, después de todo, no era una bloguera de noticias, sino una practicante de radio que no amenazaba directamente al periódico de Hart,” dijo la Policía del Sheriff.

 

Y yo concuerdo con ellos.

 

El Sheriff después se dispuso a interpretar la Sonata 5 de Domenico Galli completa, en su violonchelo de oro.

 

“Pero… se veía como un bloguero,” insistió Hart. “Estaba escribiendo en su teléfono. ¡Todos los blogueros hacen eso! Los blogueros aman escribir en sus teléfonos.”

 

“Pero trabajaba en la radio, Leann,” dijo el Sheriff, mientras terminaba una serie de notas altas y cadenciosas con un solo tono bajo, discordante. Cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza. “lo siento, pero eso es intento de homicidio. Tienes que ir a la cárcel.”

 

“¡Oh! ¡Pero no traté de matarla! Dijiste que el intento de asesinato y el asesinato eras ilegales. ¡No era mi intención matarla!” Dijo Leann.

 

“¿Cuál era tú intención entonces?” preguntó el Sheriff.

 

“Oh, tan sólo… arrojarle un hacha… nada más, nada menos,” dijo Leann. “No tenía intención de algo con eso,” añadió, frotando las palmas de sus manos, y luego mostrándolas, limpias y vacías. Sus palmas abiertas significaban “caso cerrado.” Y el sheriff, sometido a la alta ley de gestos, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

 

Así fue que Hart fue puesta en libertad, y volvió al mundo para imprimir más noticias, y para mantener viva la industria.

 

Antes de irse, hizo una pausa y dijo, “Creo que algo anda mal en Michigan.” Y, radioescuchas, así fue como ella lo pronunció* -no sé por qué, es bastante obvia la pronunciación cuando lo ves escrito- y sostuvo en alto una copia del Diario de Michigan del 13 de enero con un artículo que decía, “ **Michigan, Sandero, pierden por poco contra ellos mismos** ,” y en la página frontal del Diario de Michigan se leía un titular, “ **Hemos olvidado tantas cosas** ,” y varias columnas vacías sin historias, sólo fotos de cosas normales como zapatos y pájaros y fantasmas, todos acompañados de una serie de frenéticos signos de interrogación.

 

*Leann pronuncia ‘Michigan’ de la manera correcta [N. de T.]

 

“Supongo que me equivoqué hace un rato. _Raro_ , ¿No?” dijo Hart, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

“Eso es muy raro,” coincidió el sheriff, finalizando la sonata, antes de desaparecer con una suave brisa.

 

“Estoy… ¡De acuerdo!” dijo un bloguero que estaba cerca, tosiendo sangre y agarrando con firmeza el hacha que estaba incrustada en su abdomen. “No puedo… esperar… para bloguear… sobre eso” dijo el bloguero, con los dientes apretados.

 

Leann apretó el hacha que tenía en su mano izquierda, levantándola. Hubo una pausa tensa que fue rota eventualmente por una ligera sonrisa de medio lado de parte de Leann Hart. Después, los dos rieron y rieron. Aún siguen riéndose.

 

Por el ataque con hacha al que sobrevivió hoy, Maureen la practicante  ha decidido renunciar a la radio- algo que claramente, y sin ninguna otra interpretación posible, expliqué anteriormente.

 

Oh, no fue herida de gravedad, pero Maureen siguió y siguió hablando sobre que la radio era un ‘trabajo peligroso’ y ‘Qué no valía para nada el constante riesgo de muerte’. Le dije que estaba exagerando. Ella rodó los ojos, y empacó las cosas de su escritorio.

 

Ya la extraño. Tenía un buen sentido del humor.

 

Quédate en sintonía para algo arañando tu ventana. También estará olfateando. Olfateando y arañando tu ventana. Ocasionalmente, gemirá. Ocasionalmente, no escucharás nada. Así que, recapitulando: olfateando y arañando en tu ventana, una y otra vez, con el ocasional lamento, y luego largos silencios. Todo eso, a continuación.

 

Y como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

 

Buenas noches.

 

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** pregúntale a tu doctor quién se cree que es. Dilo así. Di: “¿Quién te crees que eres?” Observa si empieza a llorar. Yo lo haría.


	63. No hay parte 1: Parte 2

No hay parte 1, esta es la parte 2.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Radioescucha, no gastaré mi tiempo recapitulando todo lo que ha pasado en la primera parte de este show. Sucedieron muchos eventos de tal impacto y significado, que de seguro están grabados para siempre en tu memoria. Así que, déjanos- un pueblo con una alcaldesa en peligro, un Sheriff brutalmente herido, un pueblo bajo ataque, un pueblo en el medio de algo que estamos percibiendo de principio a fin- déjanos continuar justo desde donde quedamos.

Harrison Kip, profesor adjunto de arqueología de la Universidad Comunitaria, anunció nuevamente que lamenta mucho el haber despertado accidentalmente al golem de arena, al susurrarle palabras dulces al talismán que encontró en el desierto. El equipo de seis auspiciadores millonarios que respaldaron su proyecto, y a los cuales solo les ha hablado por teléfono, le dijeron que eso era lo que les gustaba a los talismanes misteriosos. “Los talismanes adoran que se les coquetee con un susurro sexy,” le dijeron los patrocinadores anónimos. Aunque nunca mencionaron que el hacerlo causaría que un golem de arena se despertara y se volviera en contra de los humanos a su alrededor.

“Fue mi culpa,” dijo Harrison gravemente, continuando, “Definitivamente mi culpa,” antes de huir al desierto, alejándose y pasando de forma humana a forma humana distante, a punto, a mancha, a pixel mal colocado en la línea del horizonte, a recuerdo, a vago recuerdo, a una idea justo fuera de alcance, a algo que sabía hace mucho tiempo pero ahora no puedo recordar lo suficiente como para sentir su ausencia.

El golem de arena -en conjunto con miles de conejos de angora  que fueron liberados del zoológico de Night vale por maliciosos desconocidos- han alcanzado los últimos pisos del ayuntamiento y están atacando a todo lo que se mueve, o no se mueve, o solo existe, o que está en cualquier parte del espectro del movimiento, con sus gigantes puños de arena y sus suaves e inofensivos pelajes.

**

La directora de conferencias de prensa de emergencia, Pamela Winchell, realizó una conferencia de prensa de no-emergencia, explicando que la situación parecía demasiado urgente como para distraer a todos con la conferencia de prensa de emergencia de siempre. Leyó una declaración escrita por la alcaldesa Dana Cardinal, indicando que la alcaldesa se dio por vencida con su plan previamente anunciado de bloquear la puerta, y después se encontró con que su subsecuente plan de esconderse se arruinó, cuando realizó su declaración anunciándolo. Así que ahora, está anunciando su plan, que es pelear. Pelear y ganar.

Radioescuchas, me gustaría ayudar a la alcaldesa pero, tal y como he estado expresando regularmente a través de las tragedias de esta mañana y del ataque de esta tarde, tengo sentimientos encontrados aquí. Sí, la alcaldesa Dana es una querida amiga, y uno de los ciudadanos de esta ciudad en los que más confío, pero… pero… la última vez que la ayude, fue sin mi voluntad. No en _contra_ de mi voluntad, _sin_. Fui utilizado como una marioneta para salvar a una buena amiga, y sin importar lo buena amiga que ella sea, ese no es un sentimiento que desee experimentar de nuevo.

Les diré lo que creo que es, creo que el culpable es quienquiera que haya comprado el Lote 37 en la Subasta de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff del año pasado. Lote 37: un locutor de radio, un Cecil Palmer, un _yo._ Creo que quienquiera que sea dueño de ese lote me ha manipulado para hacer el papel de héroe, como una figura de acción, flexible en las pegajosas manos de un niño. No deseo ser manipulado de nuevo, excepto por esa forma en la que _cualquiera_ que vive en un Estado autoritario que todo lo ve es constantemente manipulado por su propia salud y bienestar. Tal es el deseo de todas las personas: ser manipulados en formas que son buenas para ellos. Pero, todo esto fue para decir que quizá alguien más pueda ayudar a Dana esta vez.

Más y más de esto pronto, al igual que ha habido tanto antes.

**

El trabajo de construcción ya ha empezado en el Área de Bowling, después del impresionante incidente que reportamos esta mañana. Yo sé que nunca volveré a ver una de esas máquinas que regresan las bolas de la misma forma.

Teddy Williams dijo que el espacio debería estar disponible para jugar bolos a más tardar para el miércoles, que la noche de ligas debería continuar tal y como estaba programada, y que él ha tenido suficiente. Suficiente. Hay un límite a que tanto una persona, ya sabes, a que tanto puede soportar una persona, y ese límite fue alcanzado hace varios meses. Él solo ha estado actuando por inercia, ya sabes, relajándose, intentando, dando su mejor esfuerzo, ¿y ahora esto? Ahora, esto, ¿Correcto? Ahora, esto.

Él no sabe qué sigue o qué pasara ahora, él no sabe qué es lo que va a hacer. Probablemente ya no _esto,_ él no lo cree. ¿Qué tan viejo tienes que ser para retirarte? ¿Qué tan viejo es él? Él no conoce la respuesta a esas preguntas, pero lo descubrirá, y entonces él… sabrá, ¿sabes? Él sabrá.

Y de nuevo, la noche de ligas continúa tal y como estaba programada. Lo cual… ¡whooo! ¡Para mí no sería una buena semana sin la noche de ligas!

**

Y ahora otras palabras de nuestros patrocinadores.

Tú ya sabes quienes somos, nos presentamos antes, no desperdiciemos tiempo reiterando los beneficios de nuestro producto, lo poco que cuesta, lo fácil que es de conseguir, lo poco sabio que sería no comprarlo, y a dónde exactamente hemos llevado a tus seres queridos.

En su lugar, vamos a concentrarnos en las aclaraciones exigidas por la ley. Nosotros, uh, olvidamos hacerlas, y nuestro abogado realmente se enojó por eso. ¿Has visto alguna vez un abogado enojado? Sus orejas se levantan, y ellos no dejan de ladrarte, es… terrorífico.

Así que, necesitamos añadir que usar nuestro producto puede resultar en esterilidad, senectud, pérdida auditiva, pérdida de la vista, descomposición de los dedos de las manos, hinchazón severa de los dedos de los pies… un montón de hinchazón en los dedos de los pies -puede que eso no suene a un gran problema, pero espera a que veas que tan grandes se ponen los dedos de tus pies– comezón en la garganta, perdida de garganta, palpitaciones cardíacas, y ligeros gritos nocturnos.

También, cuando dijimos pérdida auditiva, nos referíamos que serás capaz de escuchar una perdida. A medida que las plantas envejezcan, que las mascotas mueran, a medida que matrimonios se rompan, o cambien, o pasen de movimientos continuos de manos a un flojo entrelazar de dedos, a medida que los niños dejen la casa para ir a donde sea que los niños van después de la edad de 10, tú serás capaz de escuchar todas estas formas comunes de pérdida, y será ensordecedor.

Oh, podríamos seguir todo el día hablando de las formas en que nuestro producto te arruinará de forma severa, tanto física como emocionalmente, ¿pero qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿ _No_ comprarlo? Yo creo que tú y tus (por el momento seguros) seres queridos saben que comprarás nuestro producto sin importar lo que digamos. Así que, no desperdiciemos más tiempo. Nuestro abogado ha dejado de ladrar.

Compra nuestro producto.

Estas han sido las palabras de nuestros patrocinadores.

**

Oh, lo siento radioescuchas, hay alguien tocando en la ventana de mi estudio, es un hombre de chaqueta café, sosteniendo un maletín de piel de ciervo. Es difícil describir sus facciones, ya que estas se escapan de mi mente en el momento en que mis ojos dejan su rostro. Él esta agitando una mano, indicando que le gustaría entrar y hablar conmigo. Y, presumiblemente, con todos ustedes también.

Umm, ¡sí! ¡Entra!

[Zumbido eléctrico]

¿Pero cómo se supone que llegaremos ahí? Nunca he escuchado de ese lugar. Yo…

Yo no recuerdo… que estaba diciendo hace un momento. Um, creo que justo ahora alguien estaba hablando conmigo, y con todos ustedes ahí afuera, acerca de algo que _parecía_ muy importante. Pero ahora… ¡ahora no puedo recordar! Todos ustedes lo escucharon también. ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo?

No. ¿Por qué estoy sudado? Creo recordar que me estaba dando una nota, o alguna pieza de papel. Yo no la tomé, uh ¿tal vez debí haberla tomado?

No lo sé.

Hablando de notas, la practicante Hannah me está entregando otra nota. Con suerte es una mejor nota que la que me entregó esta mañana durante la primera sección de esta transmisión. ¡Esa era una nota horrible! aunque, no tengo que decírtelo, ¿cierto? Tan triste, triste y horrible. Tú lo recuerdas. También era medio graciosa. En realidad solo era una nota realmente triste, horrible y divertida.

Um, pero esta nota… bueno, parece que… no. ¡No, no, no, no!

Parece que una vez más, durante este reciente pedazo de tiempo perdido, “él valiente locutor de radio Cecil Palmer se ha involucrado y ayudado a la alcaldesa Cardinal a pelear en contra del golem de arena y de los conejos de angora. Cecil, mostrando fuerza más allá de su estatura, contuvo al golem de arena mientras Dana borraba las palabras escritas en su frente que le daban vida innatural,  dispersándolo así en arena inanimada”.

Y después nosotros solo, como que, espantamos a los conejos. Ellos eran solo conejos, e incluso en grandes números, no eran para nada amenazantes.

“Esto dejó a la alcaldesa segura, con solo unos golpes y moretones y con una oficina destrozada y cubierta de arena, la cual es probable que nunca sea limpiada completamente –ciertamente mejor que lo que le paso al Sheriff-” ese pobre hombre.

Me están informando que la alcaldesa Cardinal indicó profunda gratitud por mi ayuda. Me están informando esto porque ¡ **yo no recuerdo esto!** Porque, estoy seguro ahora, el dueño del Lote 37, el _dueño_ de Cecil Palmer, una vez más me utilizó solo para proteger a Dana. Eso es– _(suspiro exasperado)_ tendré que pensar sobre _qué_ es eso.

**

Pero primero, una continuación de nuestro previo Rincón de Ciencia Divertida para Niños.

Niños, ya es tiempo de ir a revisar esos frascos de vidrio que preparamos antes en la transmisión. Si mezclaste todo bien, y lo colocaste en un lugar cálido y seco, como te dijimos que lo hicieras, ahora deberías ser capaz de observar el inicio de los tallos. No te acerques a ellos, esos tallos tienen un fuerte agarre, uno podría llamar a su agarre _irrompible_ , o incluso venenoso.

También es posible que escuches zumbidos. ¿Escuchas zumbidos? escucha de cerca. La ciencia se trata de observar. Escribe como suena el zumbido en detalle, dibuja un gráfico para mostrar el zumbido. Lo que ese zumbido te está diciendo es que la cosa en el frasco te ha marcado como su presa. Tienes que **correr.** Oh, debiste de haber empezado a correr en el momento en que escuchaste el zumbido. Lo siento, ha-ha, debí haber dicho eso antes que todo lo demás.

Si _no_ escuchas nada, entonces ¡felicitaciones! puedes avanzar a la segunda parte del experimento. Coloca cubiertas de plástico en la habitación, nosotros estaremos de vuelta para darte las instrucciones completas más tarde.

Esta ha sido la Parte 2 del Rincón de Ciencia Divertida para Niños.

**

Este día empezó mal, y no parece que va a mejorar en ningún momento pronto. Yo, sin importar que tan indispuesta o inconscientemente, ayudé a la alcaldesa a pelear en contra de sus atacantes. Y aun así, incluso ese acto no fue suficiente para terminar todo esto.

Hiram McDaniels, literalmente un dragón de cinco cabezas, y la Vieja Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente En Tu Casa, ambos antiguos candidatos para alcalde, han tomado el ayuntamiento cautivo, otra vez.

Hiram está evitando que cualquiera entre por la puerta principal usando su cuerpo masivo, aliento de fuego, y lenguaje grosero.

La alcaldesa Cardinal ha hecho una declaración a través de su boca, gritando desde la ventana de uno de los pisos de arriba que la Vieja Sin Rostro la está persiguiendo a través del ayuntamiento. Dana puede escuchar pies descalzos deslizándose a través del techo del pasillo, puede sentir la memoria de movimiento en el aire cuando ella se gira, puede sentir una respiración en su cuello – seca y fría, como una respiración nunca es.

“¡Ella ha venido por mi!” Dana gritó de la forma en que lo haría un alcalde. “¡No seré capaz de evadirla por siempre! ¡No seré capaz de hacer nada por siempre!”.

Hiram, en respuesta a las preguntas hechas por un grupo ligeramente chamuscado de la Policía Secreta y que actualmente está intentando electrocutarlo y arrestarlo, admitió que él y la Vieja Sin Rostro han estado conspirando en contra de la alcaldesa por bastante tiempo. Convenciendo a Pamela Winchell de entrar a un desastroso retiro, planeando una descarada exhibición de consumismo navideño que involucraba tarjetas de regalo y un monolito antiguo, liberando a las antigüedades de su prisión, financiando la excavación que llevó a Harrison Kip a encontrar el talismán del golem de arena, liberando esta mañana al ejército de gente pequeña que vive debajo del carril número 5 del Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Árcade ‘Flor del Desierto’, trabajando para sabotear la exitosa defensa liderada por el Sheriff en contra del pequeño ejército, de lo cual el Sheriff resurgió ileso. Después, causando el ciclón de sierras que barrió a través de su oficina – que no lo dañó en lo más mínimo, pero que realmente arruinó sus cortinas. Y entonces, finalmente, mandándole al Sheriff una carta enojada, lo cual resultó en serios cortes de papel de los cuales se está recuperando actualmente.

Y ahora, como fueron infructuosas todas estas medidas para remover a Dana del poder, Hiram y La Vieja Sin Rostro han sido dejados sin otra opción que atacar a la alcaldesa directamente.

“¡Solo intenta detenernos!” dijo Hiram “Solo intenta”.

“¡Me gustaría verlos intentar, débiles mortales!” rugió otra de sus cabezas, aunque… no la que tú crees.

Bueno, ciertamente, yo no lo intentaré. He tenido suficiente de todo este asunto de salvar a la alcaldesa. Mi trabajo es reportar, eso es lo que yo hago, ¡reportar! Ese es el porque me llaman lo que me llaman: ¡un periodista! Ahora, déjenme reportar, y s _olo_ reportar.

Vamos a llevarlos a todos al climmaaaaaa...

 

**

“Heel Turn 2” de The Mountain Goats

**

 

Aquí estoy, radioescuchas. Quien quiera que sea, aquí esta, el yo que es cualquier yo, que soy yo.

Pueden adivinar que pasó, creo. Una vez más, fue el valiente Cecil quien salvó a la alcaldesa, arrojando su cuerpo en medio de ella y la ira de la Vieja Sin Rostro y Hiram. No fue una pelea fácil, y no fue una pelea fácil de recordar para mí.

Aquí esta lo que sé: Hiram McDaniels ya no está en el Ayuntamiento. Con mi ayuda, la Policía Secreta casi lo aprendió, pero nuestros esfuerzos, aunque apenas suficientes para prevenir su  continuo asedio, estuvieron justo por debajo de lo que era necesario para capturar a un literal dragón de cinco cabezas. Y en la pelea, Hiram desapareció. Él podría estar en cualquier parte. Svitz, Lemuria, La Ciudad Secreta de Mascotas Perdidas en la Luna, o incluso todavía en Night Vale. Incluso eso.

Aquí están las demás cosas que se: La Vieja Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente En Todas Nuestras Casas fue incapaz de completar sus planes maliciosos en contra de nuestra alcaldesa, y ahora está viviendo secretamente en todas nuestras casas todavía. Ella no necesita cambiar nada para poder esconderse.

Estos dos rebeldes, quienes están en contra de la alcaldesa, que fue legalmente escogida por nosotros mediante fuerzas que no entendemos, no se quedarán quietos. No tengo duda de ello. Sé que hay más en camino, como siempre. Eso es lo que sé.

Aquí esta lo que no sé: el dueño del lote 37. Quien me compró en esa subasta y no hizo nada con su premio por tanto tiempo, solo para utilizarme ahora una y otra vez, con un propósito, para proteger a una persona: Dana Cardinal, la Alcaldesa Cardinal, mi amiga.

Aquí esta a quien no conozco pero pensé que lo hacía: Dana Cardinal, mi amiga. Y estoy empezando a temer, y estoy empezando a dudar que sea el dueño del Lote 37. ¿Podría ser ella? ¿Quién más podría estar tan interesado en protegerla y _solo_ a ella? ¿Dana? ¿Eres tú? Podría ser… no podría. ¡No podría!

No podría.

Pero aun así… pero aun así.

Quédate en sintonía a continuación para la Parte 3 y la Parte 4 y muchas más partes, cada una apareciendo de manera sucesiva un momento después de la anterior, y algunos de ustedes escucharán, y algunos de ustedes no lo harán. Y ninguna de ellas será verdad, exactamente, pero todas ellas serán un honesto intento en la más exacta ficción posible.

Buenas noches, a nuestro Sheriff en recuperación. Buenas noches, a una alcaldesa que alguna vez pensé que conocía. Buenas Noches, a la Vieja Josie y al resto del equipo de bolos, los veré en la noche de ligas.

Y buenas noches, _Night Vale._ Buenas noches.

 

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** La historia es escrita por los victoriosos. Y después olvidada por los victoriosos, y después los victoriosos también mueren.  


	64. DEBEMOS DAR ALABANZA

No juzgues a un libro por su portada. Júzgalo por los hirientes mensajes que contiene.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale._

**

 

La enorme nube brillante que ejerce como presidenta de la Junta Educativa de Night Vale, anunció un plan estratégico de 5 años para el distrito escolar. El plan, realizado durante el año pasado por los doce miembros de la junta, establece una restructuración organizacional, nuevas metas en el plan de estudios, y un comprensivo plan de penitencia eterna ante la Poderosa Nube que Brilla.

Todos los presentes en la conferencia cayeron sobre sus rodillas y alabaron a la Nube que Brilla–sus ojos se pusieron de un blanco sólido, grises jirones de humo se arremolinaban fuera de sus bocas mientras cantaban, sus manos aplaudían ruidosamente y al unísono- mientras coloridas nubes miniatura pasaban por encima de ellos.

“ **LOS NIÑOS SON NUESTRO FUTURO** ” dijo la Nube que Brilla. **“¡DEBEMOS** **DAR ALABANZA! ¡DAR NUESTRAS VIDAS! ¡DAR NUESTRO TODO AL HIJO DE LA NUBE QUE BRILLA! ¡AL VÁSTAGO DEL GOBIERNO INCORPÓREO! ¡GLORIA! ¡GLORIA! ¡GLORIA! ”**

La multitud cantó en conjunto para mostrar adoración al hijo de la Nube que Brilla, quien es actualmente un estudiante de primer año en la Preparatoria de Night Vale. La joven nube es un miembro activo tanto del coro como del Equipo de Debate Mudo. Su educación ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo una parte importante del liderazgo de la Nube que Brilla adulta en la comunidad educativa.

**

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff, en conjunto con varias Vagas Pero Amenazantes Agencias Gubernamentales, está pidiendo a todos los ciudadanos estar atentos ante la aparición de dos fugitivos. Tanto Hiram McDaniels como La Vieja Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente En Tu Casa son buscados por las autoridades, por sus recientes intentos de usurpar el control de la alcaldía de Night Vale.

Hiram es descrito literalmente como un dragón de 5 cabezas. Mide 18 pies de alto, y sus cabezas son de color azul, verde, dorado, gris y morado. Cada una de ellas tiene su propia personalidad, conciencia, memoria, así como marcas y características distintivas.

La cabeza gris a menudo se siente azul, y usa un anillo para la nariz de color verde. La cabeza azul considera que la lógica es la regla de oro del intelecto, y tiene ojos morados. La cabeza dorada en realidad es más como de un color ébano, y habla hasta que su cara se pone azul. La cabeza morada se ha puesto gris por sus fantasías paranoicas y usa una cadena de oro en su cuello que tiene un pendiente con la palabra ‘Violeta’ escrito es gemas verdes. Y la cabeza verde es la que es realmente gritona y quiere prender a todos en llamas, todo el tiempo.

La Policía Secreta también esta cazando a la Anciana Mujer Sin Rostro, a quien describieron como “una mujer anciana y sin un rostro, aunque, nadie nunca la ha visto en realidad, así que todos estamos solo adivinando. Pero, tú sabrás que estas cerca de ella si estás en casa. Particularmente si estás solo en casa y está oscuro, y si piensas que puedes escuchar respiraciones y pasos crujiendo en otra habitación. Bajo ninguna circunstancia deberías mirar. _No mires_. No te va a gustar para nada lo que veas”, dijo la Policía Secreta.

Hay una recompensa por información que lleve al arresto de cualquiera de estos dos fugitivos. La recompensa es una tarjeta de regalo para _Pier 1_ *, una vida de gratitud, y un par de cupones escritos a mano para cosas como lavar los trastes, o un masaje de espalda de diez minutos.

 _*Pier 1 Imports_ es una empresa que importa al por menor artículos decorativos y muebles para el hogar. [N. de T.]

**

Um, un par de radioescuchas han preguntado cómo le ha ido a mi novio Carlos. Él todavía está trabajando en montones de interesantes proyectos científicos en ese Desierto del Otro Mundo. Ha sido casi un año desde la última vez que lo vi en persona, y lo extraño mucho.  Estoy esperando la respuesta de la Administración de la Estación de Radio sobre obtener vacaciones, para que así pueda ir a visitarlo. Es casi imposible que te aprueben unas vacaciones, e incluso si las obtienes, nunca sabrás cuándo o cómo lo descubrirás.

En la mayoría de los negocios, tú solo llenas unos simples papeles de trabajo o le preguntas a tu supervisor directo, y después de unos pocos días ellos envían a alguien de Recursos Humanos a que se esconda en el asiento trasero de tu auto, y cuando estás a la mitad de camino para llegar a tu casa, ellos agarran tu rostro desde atrás, cubriendo tus ojos con una mano y tu boca con la otra y gritan “¡Tus vacaciones han sido aprobadas, felicitaciones!”  Y después, por tu emoción, los llevas a comer helado.

Pero no en la radio comunitaria. Puedes esperar semanas, o meses, para que te respondan. Por mientras, sin embargo, he retomado otra vez la pintura en acuarela, e hice algo que nunca había hecho por ninguna otra persona con la que he estado. Hice una pintura de Carlos. Él esta de perfil, mirando a través de su Desierto de Otro Mundo, está utilizando su bata de laboratorio diseñada por Karl Legerfeld*, y detrás de él hay un Bichon Frisé del tamaño de un auto, encima de una duna.

 _*Karl Otto Lagerfeld_ es ampliamente reconocido como uno de los diseñadores de moda más influyentes de la segunda mitad del siglo XX [N. de T]

Y es posible que sea la mejor pintura que he hecho jamás. Había renunciado hace mucho a este viejo pasatiempo, pero últimamente me he sentido tan… oh, no lo sé… ¿Desapegado? ¿Perdido? ¿Desconectado? necesitaba algo en lo que ocupar mi tiempo.

De todas formas, lo colgué en frente de mi escritorio, cerca de la ventana, y te diré que realmente me ayuda a vivir el día a día, ver a mi Carlos de color pastel, en su paraíso de otro mundo pintado con pincel.

**

Vamos a darle un vistazo al Calendario Comunitario.

La noche del jueves, Dark Owl Records va a hacer un evento de micrófono abierto para cualquiera que prometa no tocar ninguna clase de música, no decir ninguna poesía o comedia, o producir ninguna clase de arte en lo absoluto. La dueña de Dark Owl, Michelle Nguyen, dice que espera no tener que escuchar o ver ninguna otra clase de arte por lo que le quede de vida, lo cual está segura que será un largo tiempo.

“¡Está tomando una _eternidad_ , esta vida!” Nguyen dijo, antes de insertar un disco de AOL para 30 Días de Internet Gratis en su antiguo reproductor de CD’s. “Esta es la única cosa que todavía puedo escuchar” Nguyen añadió.

La mañana del viernes, la Sociedad por la Guerra Espacial Sangrienta va a estar viajando atrás en el tiempo y eliminando a muchos enemigos futuros antes de que obtengan entrenamiento y se vuelvan poderosos. De acuerdo con el equipo de prensa del grupo, el viernes es el día oficial del evento, pero ya que van a ir de regreso en el tiempo, esto es medio discutible debido a que ellos ya lo hicieron. Es solo que acaban de contratar un nuevo gerente de relaciones públicas, y él está muy en la onda de: “no puedes anunciar un evento sin una fecha”.

De todas formas, ellos habrán asesinado previamente a todos los futuros líderes enemigos para la mañana del viernes.

Bueno, esto ciertamente explica la gente en trajes espaciales que irrumpió en nuestra sala de descanso aquí en la estación la semana pasada, y empezaron una batalla de cuchillos láser con dos compañeros de finanzas y con nuestra nueva interna, Hannah Reff- quien, resultó que tenía algunas habilidades bastante locas de pelea con cuchillos láser. Los chicos de finanzas fueron vencidos bastante fácil, pero Hannah se las arregló para vencer a dos de sus atacantes, antes de que los tres intrusos restantes la tomaran, y saltaran en un sacrificio masivo hacia el interior de un agujero negro temporal que habían creado cerca de la máquina de café, terminando así el futuro reino de terror espacial de Hannah.

A la familia de la interna Hannah, ella era una muy buena interna. _Muy_ enfocada, y siempre una presencia amistosa aquí en la oficina. Ella también era la futura jefa militar de la Guerra Espacial Sangrienta, pero… ustedes no podrían haber sabido eso. Solo Hannah pudo haberlo sabido. La extrañaremos.

¿Dónde estaba? Oh. _* Ahem*_

La tarde del sábado en el Gran Césped es la Feria del Aburrimiento, patrocinada por el último banco de Night Vale. Habrá algunos payasos enfurruñados, indiferentes a las simplistas figuras de perros hechos con globos, parados sin esperanza en pequeños lotes donde ellos deberían estar colocando puestos para mostrar sus mercancías, pero no pueden obligarse a sí mismos a hacerlo porque han perdido el hilo… no solo de la feria, sino también de sus carreras y sus vidas.

Los organizadores dicen que esperan lluvia fría ese día, así que deberías…

Y entonces su anuncio de prensa se corta.

El domingo, durante todo el día, es la Primera Competencia Anual y Definitiva de Frisbee en los Campos de Softbol y Hockey de Tierra, los cuales fueron descubiertos por arqueólogos el verano pasado, cerca del Olive Garden* en el Distrito de Aves Problemáticas. Los arqueólogos determinaron que este antiguo sitio fue construido hace unos 4 años por nativos de esta ciudad, quienes disfrutaban actividades al aire libre como el softbol para principiantes y el hockey de campo.

 _*Olive Garden_ es una cadena de restaurantes de comida ítalo-americana. [N. de T.]

La tarde del martes es una canción de rock clásico bastante decente.

**

Acabo de ser informado que la Asociación de Padres y Maestros de Night Vale está molesta a causa del plan estratégico creado por la Junta Escolar de Night Vale. Gordon Moreno, presidente de la asociación, realizó una declaración criticando a la Junta Escolar por no consultar a los padres y profesores cuando elaboraron estos cambios.

Junto a la tesorera Diane Creighton, cuyo hijo Josh está en 9° grado de la Preparatoria de Night Vale, y al secretario… Steve Carlsberg… cuya hijastra Janice está en 2° grado, Moreno dijo que la Junta Escolar una vez más mostraba su falta de interés por la opinión parental dentro de la educación y desarrollo de los estudiantes.

“La voz de los padres debe ser escuchada”, gritó Moreno, desde lo alto de una estatua del inmortal actor de películas Lee Marvin. Sentado en los hombros de Marvin, con las piernas colgando como una bufanda de piel envuelta en mezclilla desde el cuello muscular de la escultura de bronce, Moreno pidió más transparencia en la planeación educativa.

Después Moreno apretó sus dientes, labios y ojos al tiempo que pataleaba con sus piernas de ida y vuelta, en un quejoso berrinche de cuerpo completo.

**

Vamos a darles un vistazo a las Noticias Financieras.

 2,921 es un número. El cual está por encima de muchos otros números, definitivamente arriba, así que deberías sentirte realmente emocionado… o, quizá, realmente molesto a causa de esto.

También, las siguientes palabras: crimen, deuda, capital, oferta y portafolio. Escribe estas palabras y aprende lo que significan, no recuerdes nada de lo que aprendas, pero busca la memoria de lo que aprendas en sueños.

Aquí hay otro numero: 9.8 billones. Ese es un número muy largo, uno de los números _más largos._ Afloja tu garganta e inhala lentamente por la nariz cuando escuches un número como ese. 9.8 billones. Eso es “billón”, con dos L’s. _Billón._ ¡Wow!

Estas han sido las Noticias Financieras.

**

John Peters- ya sabes, ¿el granjero?- llamó hoy para decir que se dio cuenta de que Frank Chen ha regresado a la ciudad.

Algunos de ustedes recuerdan que Frank desapareció hace un tiempo, y hace poco más de dos años su cuerpo fue encontrado por cuatro niños que seguían las vías del tren. El cuerpo de Chen estaba cubierto de numerosas marcas de garras y quemaduras, causadas con mucha probabilidad – de acuerdo con el reporte del médico forense- por un gran dragón.

De todas formas, John dijo que él ha visto a Frank conduciendo alrededor de la ciudad en su camioneta, haciendo algo de trabajo de construcción independiente con un enfoque en la carpintería y la restauración, justo como él solía hacer cuando estaba vivo. John dijo que Frank luce bien.

“Él es realmente alto ahora, y corpulento”, dijo John desde lo alto de un poste de teléfono, donde conectó un teléfono directamente a las líneas activas. “Ahora tiene una cola y un grupo de coloridas cabezas. Ahora también tiene una de esas grandes y cruzadas cajas de herramientas, y una pieza de enganche ajustable clase 4 para su camión”, dijo John, sonando impresionado.

“Supongo que la muerte no es el final”, añadió John “Todos tenemos que seguir viviendo de alguna manera. Tal vez sea en el legado que dejamos, o en las memorias que las personas mantienen de nosotros, o en el sentimiento que tienen cuando escuchan nuestro nombre o en una identidad robada y tomada por alguien que todavía está vivo. O simplemente mediante inmortalidad física real. Es todo una lástima. Sea lo que sea. Es una maldita lastima, todo lo es, te lo digo”.

Y después hubo un ruidoso zumbido, un estallido de estática, y el tono de marcado. Y después una voz diferente dijo, “Puedes colgar el teléfono ahora, Cecil”. Y yo dije “Esta bien, Lacy. De acuerdo”.

**

Acabamos de recibir información de que la Junta Escolar ha rechazado la petición de la Asociación de Padres y Maestros para más transparencia en los planes estratégicos a largo plazo. La presidenta de la Junta Escolar, y enorme nube brillante, citó el Código de las Escuelas del Distrito 25.3b-2, el cual dice **“¡GLORIA! ¡GLORIA A LA PODEROSA NUBE QUE BRILLA! ¡TÚ ERES DÉBIL! ¡TÚ ERES NADA! ¡DEBES INCLINARTE Y DAR ALABANZA A LA NUBE QUE BRILLA!”** al igual que el código 17.2a, el cual define explícitamente los poderes del Presidente de la Junta Escolar de la siguiente manera “ **¡OMNIPOTENTE! ¡OMNIPRESENTE! ¡ESTREPITOSO! ¡INFINITO!”** – y eso es exactamente lo que dice. Incluso tiene ese efecto de reverberación cuando lo lees.

El presidente Moreno de la Asociación de Padres y Maestros, sabiendo que tenía muy poca influencia en su petición para obtener poder de revisión legislativa, decidió cambiar su estrategia a una petición por el perdón de la enojada y pulsante nube. Animales empezaron a caer del cielo en pesados golpes, manchones y salpicones. El Gran Césped se ha oscurecido con cadáveres y sombras, mientras que los oficiales de la Asociación de Padres corren en busca de un lugar donde cubrirse.

He escuchado de parte de mi amiga, Diane Creighton, que ella  se escondió debajo de la estatua de Lee Marvin, y que la forma de bronce del actor vivo más grande de nuestra nación, ha hecho un tremendo trabajo bloqueando los varios osos negros, tiburones nodrizas y avestruces que están cayendo de forma tan violenta sobre la tierra.

La Nube que Brilla se ha extendido enorme a través del cielo, bloqueando cosas importantes como los satélites espías y helicópteros, al igual que cosas sin importancia como la Luna y las ilusiones de montañas en el horizonte. Desde aquí en el estudio, puedo ver la oscuridad expandiéndose. Parece ser que este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para llevarte al clim-

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué de-  fue eso?

 

**

“True Trans Soul Rebel” por Against Me!

**

 

La Junta Escolar y la Asociación de Padres y Maestros han alcanzado un acuerdo. La anterior acusación de la Asociación sobre que el plan de estudios a largo plazo y la planeación del distrito escolar carecían de transparencia, ha sido escuchada. Y aunque la Nube que Brilla y la Junta Escolar no pudieron ofrecer completa apertura e inclusión para la Asociación de Padres en todas las decisiones del distrito escolar, ellos sí pudieron ofrecer dejar de arrojar animales muertos a todo el mundo, si la Asociación nunca mencionaba transparencia o cuestionaba a la autoridad otra vez.

El presidente Moreno estuvo de acuerdo con estos términos, jadeando, “Sí. Oh, sí, seguro, nunca más, por favor solo déjanos ser. ¡Por favor!”

Después él repitió casi sin aliento “¡GLORIA! ¡GLORIA! ¡GLORIA!” mientras el grueso residuo de alguna bestia caída se escurría lentamente desde su cara hinchada hasta su camisa.

Diane Creighton, segura debajo de la estatua de Lee Marvin, preguntó, “Quizá una persona de la Asociación de Padres que sirva de enlace dentro de la Junta Escolar sería…” pero Moreno interrumpió.

“No. Sin persona que sirva de enlace. Estamos bien, Diane ¡debemos dar alabanza!”

Y Diane no dijo ni una palabra, pero ella dijo mucho. Moreno no hizo caso a la mirada en los ojos de Diane.

Steve Carlsberg entonces añadió… oh, no lo sé, no importa. Estoy seguro de que él añadió algo. Steve siempre lo hace.

Espero que todos ustedes estén a salvo, queridos radioescuchas. Espero que todos ustedes estén bien. Yo sé que estoy a salvo.

Tristemente, sin embargo, yo no estoy bien. Los cadáveres de animales que caían colapsaron una pequeña sección de la pared exterior alrededor de nuestra estación de radio. Nadie salió herido, pero era la pared en la que estaba mi escritorio. Mi nueva pintura. Había pasado tanto tiempo en ella. Quiero decir, puedo remplazarla, pero… es solo que. Es… solo que me trajo tanta felicidad, una razón para levantarme, tantas pequeñas alegrías.

Sé que, no es difícil encontrar imágenes de Carlos, tenemos _ciencia,_ con sus teléfonos y pantallas y proyecciones psíquicas, y… pero esa pintura _[suspiro exasperado]_ era arte. Creación. Destruida. Quiero decir, puedo pintar otra. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo tan solo pintar otra.

Estará bien. Es una excusa para divertirse haciendo un poco de pintura. Me alegro de que todos estemos bien. Diane está bien, incluso Steve, me alegro de que él también esté bien, puedo solo pintar…

Está bien.

Sip. Todo está bien.

Quédate en sintonía a continuación para el show de adivinanzas “Pregúntame Otra Pero Nunca Hablaré, demonio. Nunca Hablaré”. Es nuestro programa nuevo más popular.

Y como siempre, buenas noches, _Night Vale_.

Buenas noches.

 

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** No traigas un arma a una pelea de cuchillos. No traigas un cuchillo a una pelea de cuchillos, tampoco. Deja de ir completamente a peleas de cuchillos. ¿Cuál es tu problema con las peleas de cuchillos?


	65. Buzón de voz

  _Cecil:_ Te has contactado con el buzón de voz de Cecil Gershwin Palmer. Esto podría parecer algo fácil de hacer, pero piensa cuánto tiempo tuviste que seguir vivo _sólo_ para aprender cómo funciona un teléfono, y quién soy yo. Felicítate a ti mismo por eso. Date a ti mismo una vigorosa palmada en la espalda, y… no olvides dejar un mensaje después de la muy distorsionada grabación de un hombre diciendo “simplemente no podría comer otro bocado”.

Voz:

 ｓｉｍｐｌｅｍｅｎｔｅ  ｎｏ  ｐｏｄｒíａ  ｃｏｍｅｒ  ｏｔｒｏ  ｂｏｃａｄｏ.

**

 _Carlos:_ Hola, dulzura, es Carlos. Sé que probablemente estás ocupado hablando, o no hablando. Pareciera que tú siempre estás hablando, o no hablando, ¿sabes?

Así que, lo intentaré de nuevo en un rato, pero solo quería dejarte saber qué está pasando aquí. _*¿Que está pasando aquí arriba?_ ¡El cielo!

_*Este es un juego de palabras, Carlos utiliza la expresión “what´s up”, la cual se traduce literalmente a ¿Qué hay arriba?, aunque la interpretación correcta sería ¿Qué hay de nuevo? o ¿Qué está pasando? [N. de T.]_

Está bien, está bien, ese es un chiste divertido, pero también es uno científicamente correcto. Sólo digo chistes científicamente correctos. No entiendo como las personas pueden encontrar divertidos los chistes incorrectos.

Como, ok, entonces un caballo entra a un bar, y dice “Me siento usado. Como especie, incluso. Me siento usado”. Y entonces el cantinero, quien también es un caballo, porque, ya sabes, este es el ‘Distrito de Caballos donde los caballos viven cuando no están siendo usados por los humanos’, y el caballo cantinero dice, “¡Si lo sabré yo, amigo!” y el primer caballo dice “¡Yo no soy tu amigo!” y después él dice, “Hombre, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Eso fue horrible de mi parte. Es la ira”.

Así que, ese es otro ejemplo de un chiste científicamente correcto.

Las cosas están yendo realmente bien aquí. Con la ayuda de Doug, Alicia y de los otros miembros del ejército enmascarado que viven en este extraño Desierto del Otro Mundo, hemos empezado a construir infraestructuras. Por supuesto, yo ya había instalado un laboratorio temporal, pero ahora hemos desenterrado las piedras que fueron usadas en los viejos asentamientos en lo alto de la montaña, y hemos estado construyendo las cosas básicas para la vida, como refugio, caminos, o piedras de heliotropo. Está empezando a lucir completamente acogedor por aquí… siempre que ignores los inquietantes arenales en la distancia. Así que en realidad es igual al resto del mundo.

Hay montones de materiales con los cuales trabajar, porque – para que lo sepas- hemos estado encontrando cosas últimamente. Microondas, cajas de herramientas, viejas pelotas de tenis. Lucen como si hubiesen estado aquí un buen tiempo. No estoy seguro de cómo estas cosas terminaron aquí, pero voy a descubrirlo.

¡Oh! Eso me recuerda. He estado pensando en hacerme un tatuaje con la definición de ciencia sacada directamente del _Diccionario Webster**._ Así que dirá, y cito “No lo sé, pero estoy intentando descubrirlo, ¿de acuerdo?” fin de la cita, y después tendrá una calavera y algunas rosas. Oh, tal vez un ancla, para hacerlo lucir más retro.

_** Diccionario especializado en el idioma inglés, especialmente inglés americano. [N. de T.]_

Todavía estoy trabajando en como traerte aquí, pero lo haré. ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero estoy intentando descubrirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

Te amo. Hablamos de nuevo pronto.

[BEEP]

**

 _Michelle Nguyen:_ Hey, Cecil, soy Michelle de Dark Owl Records. El Nuevo… ugh… álbum de Woody Guthrie que pediste ya llegó. ¡No puedo creer que todavía estés escuchando esa cosa! Él no ha sido bueno desde su período electro-punk. Ahora estamos escuchando grabaciones archivadas de abejas.

Ven por tu estúpido álbum y te mostraré los sonidos de abejas mientras estés aquí. Y tal vez podrías quedarte un rato, porque me siento sola y necesito más contacto humano. Ugh  ¿Woody Guthrie?

[BEEP]

**

 _Steve Carlsberg:_ ¡Hey, Cecil! Sé que dijiste que no tenía permitido dejar ningún correo de voz en tu teléfono, y que marchaste alrededor de la habitación agitando tus brazos y diciendo “¡No, Steve Carlsberg, ningún correo de voz!” y que después intentaste convencerme de que los correos de voz no son reales, pero no pudiste, porque yo sé qué es qué por aquí.

Yo sé qué es qué.

Pero de cualquier forma, solo quería hacer una llamada rápida para ver si Janice se podría quedar contigo, en unos cuantos meses. Abby y yo estamos queriendo hacer unas pequeñas y lindas vacaciones. Ya sabes, solo nosotros dos. En algún lugar romántico, como el Distrito de Almacenes, o los Arenales, o el Arbys. ¡Tú de entre todas las personas sabes lo muy romántico que puede ser un fin de semana largo en el Arbys!

Lo cual- escucha. Con respecto a eso, yo solo quería hacer un lindo regalo cuando imprimí todas esas playeras de Carlos y tú, mirando hacia arriba, a las luces. Y tú te pusiste todo raro sobre ello, pero… no me importa. Perdón porque te hice enojar otra vez.

Solo llámame sobre la cosa con Janice, o respóndeme en tu programa de radio mientras hablas mal de mí. Cualquiera está bien.

Espero que todo esté yendo bien con Carlos. Espero que todo este solo… yendo. Espero que todo vaya. Espero que se haya ido. Todos lo hacemos.

¡Okie dokie!

[BEEP]

**

 _Tamika Flynn:_ Cecil, Tamika Flynn aquí. Estoy llamando para dejarte saber que yo y el resto de los niños desaparecidos, haremos una recolección de libros. Vamos a tomar los libros, y pastorearlos a través de un largo sendero. Noches de insomnio en nuestros caballos, con libros que se ven claramente a nuestros pies, hasta llegar a un horizonte polvoso, con el pisotón lúgubre de la espina y la página sobre la tierra, el triste grito de los libros que son tomados en las noches por coyotes o bibliotecarios… No sé cuánto tiempo nos iremos, pero cuando mi caballo tenga metido el cuello en el Colorado, y este viendo la ahogada carcasa de algún libro que nunca volverá a encontrar un lector, alejarse flotando en esa implacable corriente, pensaré en ti.

También, probablemente será el jueves. Estaremos de vuelta el jueves. No llevaremos a los libros tan lejos. Ellos no pueden caminar, y… ni siquiera tienen conciencia, así que este será un viaje corto.

¡Oh! Tengo que irme. _Night Film_ de Marisha Pessl se ve inquieto, ¡y me preocupa que empiece una estampida!

[BEEP]

**

 _Earl Harlan:_ Hola, soy yo. Seguro, amaría volver y hacer otro segmento de “Cocinando cosas con Earl Harlan”. Tengo esta genial receta para pie de calabaza. ¡Se salpica mucha menos sangre de la que podrías pensar!

Pero escucha, estoy tratando de salvar más tiempo para mi hijo. Es difícil para ambos, con eso de tener un trabajo de tiempo completo en la cocina, además de pasar directamente de ser un adolescente sin niños, a un hombre de mediana edad con un niño de 11 años. Quiero decir, hay episodios de Plaza Sésamo que le puedes enseñar a tu hijo sobre este tema. Pero incluso con la ayuda de la _PBS*_ , ¿intentar explicar lo raro que es el tiempo? ¡Es realmente difícil! El tiempo es inimaginablemente raro.

_*PBS es una cadena de televisión educativa en los Estados Unidos. [N. de T.]_

Uh, el nombre de mi hijo es Roger. Finalmente le pregunté, y me lo dijo. Fue así de fácil, y no fue fácil en lo absoluto.

Tengo que volver a la cocina. Tenemos un montón de órdenes entrando, además de que está en llamas. Cocino contigo pronto, Cecil.

[BEEP]

**

_Fey: DIECISIETE._

_OCHENTA Y OCHO._

_[DING]_

_CUARENTA Y NUEVE._

_OCHENTA Y SEIS._

_OCHENTA Y UNO._

_SESENTA Y OCHO._

_Porque soy un campeón_

_Y tú vas a escucharme…_

_[SIGH]_

_OCHENTA Y UNO._

_OCHENTA Y TRES._

_[DING]_

_CUATRO_

 [BEEP]

**

 _Carlos:_ Hey, siento llamar otra vez tan pronto… sé que hablamos sobre dar espacio y los límites y todo eso, especialmente con toda esta cosa del Lote 37 por la que estas pasando… necesitas tener tiempo para pensar. Y Cec, entiendo lo de un tiempo para pensar, pero he hecho un importante descubrimiento científico, y tú _sabes_ que las reglas son diferentes cuando un importante descubrimiento científico es hecho. ¡Un importante descubrimiento científico tiene la capacidad de interrumpir cualquier cosa!

¡Encontré personas! ¡Aquí, en este Desierto de Otro Mundo! Nosotros- yo, y los miembros del ejército enmascarado– vimos formas humanas acercándose a nosotros. El ejército enmascarado optó, como es su costumbre, por algo así como una respuesta bélica, pero yo los convencí de que era importante descubrir los hechos antes de formular una respuesta- una idea a la cual Doug rugió en una voz temible, **“¡Eso tiene mucho sentido! ¡Vamos a platicar con ellos y ver qué está pasando!”**

Y aquí está, mi dulce Cecil, lo que pasaba. Estas personas eran ciudadanos de Night Vale. Ellos han estado perdidos y lejos de sus hogares, desde hace exactamente dos años. ¡Aparentemente han estado deambulando por el desierto desde entonces!

Están un poco traumatizados por sus años en un arenal vacío sin rasgos distintivos, siendo acompañados solo por un distante retumbar, y una luz brillante que sienten primordialmente en las raíces de sus dientes. No me han dicho aún cómo llegaron aquí, pero los puse a descansar en el estudio de yoga caliente que construimos recientemente, así que espero escuchar su historia pronto. Y cuando escuche su historia, tú lo harás también. Y entonces, ya sabes, estoy seguro de que todos lo que escuchen tu programa lo harán, ¡tú, viejo bocón!

Sabes, me molestaría si no fuera porque eres tú. Mucho de cada uno de nosotros sería molesto, si no fuese también la esencia de nosotros mismos. Hmm.

Está bien, hasta pronto.

[BEEP]

**

 _Deb:_ Hola, Cecil. Es Deb, el pedazo de niebla sentiente. Tengo una nueva copia de un anuncio publicitario que quería compartir contigo, y después quiero ser indiferente ante cualquier trivial sentimiento humano que tengas sobre él, y después quiero pasar el anuncio al aire. Aquí va, ¿está bien?

_Yo voy a la deriva por encima de ustedes. Veo mayormente la parte de arriba de sus cabezas. Tú eres lastimoso desde esta perspectiva. Tu cabello se cae, o se desprende, o cuelga sin vida. Yo paso como neblina por encima de ti, sentientemente. Tú eres derrotado por debajo de mí, humanamente._

_Pedazos de niebla sentientes: nosotros somos el futuro. También somos el pasado. Tú ni siquiera eres parte de la utilería. Tú eres el telón de fondo._

Entonces, si tienes algún problema o alguna pregunta sobre el anuncio, no dudes en no decírmelo.

Espero que estés teniendo un gran día. Está bien Cecil, adiós.

[BEEP]

**

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Hola, Cecil. Es la Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente En Tu Casa. Estoy en tu armario, escuchando a las polillas comerse uno de tus trajes. Ellas hacen un muy encantador crujir y rasgar.

Quería hablar contigo respecto al hecho de que has estado protegiendo a tu antigua practicante, Dana, en contra del buen trabajo que Hiram y yo hemos hecho para destruirla. Has frustrado nuestros planes más de una vez. No olvidaré eso, Cecil. Yo no olvido nada. No como tú, tú cerebro es una superficie polvosa la cual es limpiada muy fácilmente con un soplido.

Mi memoria se apelmaza, mancha y envuelve. Mi memoria es erosión, está en la misma superficie de la tierra.

¿Sientes mis uñas en tu espalda? No, no lo haces. Puedo hacerte tantas cosas sin que tú las sientas. Recuerda eso, aun si no recuerdas nada más… lo cual parece muy probable estos días.

Dile a Carlos que digo hola. Siempre me agradó.

Y quédate fuera de mi camino, o te destruiré. Justo como estas polillas que atrapé afuera, y metí en tu closet, están destruyendo toda tu ropa.

[BEEP]

**

 _Vieja Josie:_ Cecil, Estoy aquí con Erika y Erika, llamo para ver si podrías llevarnos a la noche de ligas más tarde. Mi automóvil está con el mecánico, porque dejé de creer en él. Así que, si es posible que nos acomodes a todos ahí, lo apreciaríamos.

También, no puedo usar mi mano izquierda últimamente, así que podría ser un poco difícil, pero aun así vamos a ganar. ¡Los aplastaremos, Cecil!

[BEEP]

**

 _Dana:_ ¡Hola, Cecil! Es la alc-… es Dana. Espero que estés bien. Pareces un poco… quiero decir, últimamente. Últimamente tú has estado…

¿No es raro como hablábamos más cuando yo estaba atrapada en ese distante Desierto de Otro Mundo, que ahora, que trabajamos a una distancia de cinco minutos en auto el uno del otro? Es divertido cómo funciona la vida.

Esa palabra significó el opuesto de su significado usual. Eso es divertido también, supongo.

Yo sé que crees que compré el Lote 37, pero estás equivocado. No estaba en Night Vale en ese momento. Sí, me proyecté a mí misma en la subasta ese día, pero solo compré algunas cucharas coleccionables y una pelota de béisbol autografiada por Lee Marvin que era de mi hermano. Pero, eso es todo.

Es horrible cuando puedes ver el razonamiento de los sentimientos de alguien hacia ti, mientras sabes completamente que están equivocados.

Me pregunto algunas veces si mi doble podría haberlo hecho mejor, o sí yo soy el doble, si es que la yo original lo habría hecho mejor. ¿Destruí a mi mejor mitad? Entonces quizás tuve suerte de que al menos una mitad de mí fue mejor, una vez.

Cecil, hago lo mejor que puedo con lo que tengo. No tengo mucho.

Espero que hablemos pronto. Night Vale me necesita tanto como te necesita a ti, y cuando se reduce a eso, voy a defender esto antes que cualquier otra cosa. Es mi trabajo.

Está bien.

[BEEP]

**

_[Sonidos estáticos y electrónicos]._

[BEEP]

**

 _Carlos:_ Hey, de acuerdo, una actualización rápida, y entonces *poff* me voy de nuevo de tu buzón de voz.

He puesto alguna de la chatarra que encontramos, y a algunas de las _personas_ que encontramos, en mi laboratorio, y los estoy estudiando utilizando microscopios y vasos de precipitado con líquidos burbujeantes, y estoy haciendo expresiones pensativas y diciendo cosas como “Hmm”. Así que realmente estoy utilizando todas las herramientas científicas disponibles, justo ahora.

Oh, siento como si estuviera al borde de algo grande aquí, ¡algo nuevo!

Te llamo pronto. [Jadeo] ¡Esto es tan emocionante!

[BEEP]

**

 _Hiram McDaniels- cabeza dorada:_ Bueno, ¡hola Cecil! Uh, Frank Chen aquí.

 _Cabeza azul:_ Si, Frank Chen. Con 100% de seguridad ese es quién soy.

 _Cabeza dorada:_ Correcto. Uh, entonces, uh, Frank Chen, humano normal con una voz. Ninguna otra voz interrumpiendo esa voz principal, haciéndome sonar algo menos que humano.

 _Cabeza verde:_ ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Alguien ponga el teléfono cerca de mis orejas! ¡No puedo escuchar!

 _Cabeza gris:_ Bueno, ahí está, está arruinado.

 _Cabeza dorada:_ Solo el normal Frank Chen, haciendo una broma con voces divertidas, queriendo escuchar si la alcaldesa te ha mencionado algún plan que podría tener. Tengo curiosidad porque, uh, soy un ciudadano, y un votante.

 _Cabeza morada:_ ¡Este era un mal plan! ¡Te dije que yo no quería tener nada más que ver con tus tontos planes!

Cabeza dorada: ¡Morada, Verde, Azul, Gris, vamos, chicos! ¡Estamos en esto juntos!

_[Suspiro exagerado]_

Solo… está bien. Frank Chen, persona promedio de un normal número de cabezas, diciendo, uh, adiós. No vemos por ahí, Cecil.

[BEEP]

**

 _Voces automatizadas:_ Hola, esta es tu actualización **diaria** del servicio de **clima** automatizado. Aquí está el **clima** actual.

**

♫  “Tag” por Scarves ♫

**

 _Voces automatizadas:_ Gracias por usar nuestro servicio de **clima** automatizado. Ten un **buen** día.

[BEEP]

**

 _Carlos:_ ¡Cecil! ¡Cecil!, ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo entiendo! Lo conecté todo a computadoras, y dije “hmm” un montón, y entonces le pedí a las personas que hablaran sobre cómo terminaron en el desierto, y resulta que todos ellos fueron atraídos dentro del Parque para Perros durante la Semana de la Poesía. Y entonces las puertas se les cerraron, y ellos han estado en este desierto desde entonces.

Y pensé sobre esto. Pensé sobre como Dana vino aquí con ellos ese mismo día, y sobre toda las cosas que encontré, las cuales creo que son solo chatarra que la gente tiró sobre las paredes del Parque para Perros prohibido, para deshacerse de ella.

Y me di cuenta de que… ¡este es el Parque para Perros! Este desierto entero, la montaña, la luz en lo alto de la montaña, ¡estamos en un vasto, quizá infinito, y definitivamente infinitamente prohibido Parque para Perros!

¡Lo que significa que ahora puedes venir a visitar! Solo tienes que caminar a través de la puerta de ese Parque para Perros, y entonces… ya sabes, tienes que caminar unos pocos cientos de millas más después de eso, hasta donde sea que estemos en este enorme desierto, ¡y entonces serás capaz de tomar esas vacaciones aquí!

Uh, llámame tan pronto como escuches esto. ¡Cecil! ¡Oh, mi dulzura de dulce voz! ¡Serás capaz de venir a visitar!

Hablamos pronto. Te amo.

**

[BEEP]

 _Kevin:_ ¡Hey, amigo! No hemos hablado en un tiempo. No desde que todas esas… cosas desagradables pasaron. Espero que todo haya sido súper agradable desde entonces.

¡Oh! ¡Pero hey! He estado trabajando en algo que me gustaría mostrarte. ¡Creo que tu estarás igual de emocionado por esto! Comunícate conmigo tan-pronto-como-sea-posible, ¿está bien?

Hasta la próxima vez, Cecil. Hasta la próxima vez.

[BEEP]

**

 

_En lugar de un proverbio hoy sólo tengo algunas noticias importantes sobre los gatos callejeros que viven afuera de mi departamento. Está el usual gato llamado Bisquick, a quien le falta una oreja y es aterrador, pero hoy vi un segundo gato, es más gordo y menos aterrorizante, y lo he llamado El Barón. Te mantendré informado conforme los eventos se desarrollan._

 


	66. Gusanos

Todos yacemos, como soñadores, sobre la tierra húmeda, apuntando hacia las nubes con formas de animales que aún no inventamos.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Si te despertaste hoy, es probable de que ya estés muy consciente de los gusanos. Han sido casi 12 años desde la última ola de terror causada por gusanos en el pueblo, pero… han vuelto. Están haciendo todas las cosas habituales de gusanos: volando y dejando caer árboles sobre casas y autos, escupiendo veneno a la gente, comiéndose gatos callejeros, y luego dejando grandes bolas de pelo que maúllan por todo el pueblo.

Miles de gusanos han cubierto el anexo del Rec Center, que es donde el curso educativo continuo de Técnicas Anti-Terroristas para Principiantes se estaba desarrollando. Tristemente, a pesar de las constantes peticiones de clasificar los ataques de gusanos como terrorismo, permanecen calificados como infestación de grado mínimo- y por lo tanto no fueron cubiertos en el curso de educación continua de hoy. Esto significó más bolas de pelo movedizas que limpiar.

Uh, sí, sí… gusanos, gusanos, gusanos… genial.

Hey. Me preguntaba, no tiene relación con nada, pero… ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué el parque para perros está prohibido? Digo, es un parque municipal y todo, pero ¿no deberían los ciudadanos tener derecho a usarlo? ¿Es raro, cierto?  Que no puedas ir al parque para perros a pasar el rato. Incluso quizás… ¿llevar a tu perro? No lo sé. No es como si contuviera ningún desierto del otro mundo de ningún tipo, donde vive mi novio, es… ¡de seguro es sólo un simple parque para perros, y para nada un portal dimensional!

Quizás nuestra alcaldesa podría intentar abrir el parque para perros para uso público. Tan solo… temporalmente, Digamos, unos minutos. Quizás nuestra alcaldesa puede ayudarme, por una vez. Eso con seguridad sería una cosa muy alcaldicia de hacer.

**

Después de años de peticiones para ser aprobado, ¡al fin hay un club oficial de lectura de Night Vale, radioescuchas! El club de lectura, que es dirigido por la heroica vigilante y bibliófila de 14 años, Tamika Flynn, realizará discusiones semanales sobre ficción clásica y popular, como también sesiones de preguntas y respuestas con expertos en libros sobre algunas de las controversias más famosas de la literatura, como el agitado argumento de la semana pasada sobre si Herman Mevill escribió o no todas las novelas que llevan su nombre, o sólo El club de la pelea.

El club se reúne los martes de 2 a 4 PM en la Ferretería y Pastelitos de Descuento de Patty. Los miembros podrán discutir abiertamente los libros sin miedo de la mayoría de las repercusiones gubernamentales, mientras tienen el placer de comer algunos pastelitos libres de trigo y sus productos derivados, vendidos con un gran descuento. Patty también se especializa en martillos, palancas, y en cualquier cosa pesada que quepa dentro de tu mano y que se pueda balancear fácilmente.

“Compra en Patty. ¡Nunca sospecharán nada!” grita Patty en la grabación que se repite desde la estatua animatrónica, retorcida perpetuamente, frente a su tienda insigne.

El libro de esta semana es El último samurái de Helen Dewitt. Sólo queda una copia de esta novela en el mundo, fuertemente carbonizada, pero Tamika nos asegura que se las arregló para... "pedir prestada" una copia de colección, de los materiales prohibidos de la biblioteca. Ella hizo comillas con los dedos alrededor de la palabra "pedir prestado", mientras sacudió la cabeza, y pisó fuerte "estoy siendo totalmente jocosa" en código Morse con su pierna derecha. Entonces, una lechuza aterrizó en su hombro y guiñó un ojo.

**

Las pruebas de primavera para la liga de béisbol son el próximo sábado en el Diamante de Béisbol Embrujado. Los niños nuevos al béisbol organizado serán asignados a equipos automáticamente, y sólo en base a sus personalidades. De esta forma, habrá un equipo completo de jugadores valientes, otro de jugadores inteligentes, otro de confabuladores egoístas, y uno que… recibe a todo el resto de los jugadores. Justo como las cuatro ligas mayores de béisbol. Las pruebas serán de 10 AM a 2 PM, con las entrenadoras voluntarias Betty Lucero y Lucía Tereschenko.

La asociación de jóvenes beisbolistas de Night Vale le pide a los padres que lleven pelotas extras a las pruebas, ya que la entrenadora Tereschenko murió hace 150 años, y ahora es un fantasma, así que tiene problemas para recoger las pelotas durante las prácticas con el bate.

**

Una actualización sobre los gusanos… el consejo de la ciudad ha elevado la escala de emergencia de “gusanos…”  (Con una g minúscula seguida de puntos suspensivos) a “¡¡Gusanos!!” (Con G mayúscula y dos signos de exclamación). Aún no ha alcanzado la alerta de “¡¡GUSANOS!!” Todo en mayúscula, pero si no se hace algo pronto, este podría convertirse en un “¡¡Gusanos!!” más destructivo que el famoso

¡GUSANOS!

Todo en mayúscula, un signo de exclamación, y con subrayado doble, del desastre de 1997.

Saben, radioescuchas, si los gusanos se acercan al parque para perros, quizás las figuras encapuchadas, que se pasean detrás de las altas y negras rejas, se distraigan. Y ahí podría… correr hacia adentro, y llegar al Desierto del Otro Mun—ja, Yo… yo… yo ¡podría ir a ver a los perros! Atrapando pelotas de tenis, y teniendo una agradable tarde en el parque local.

O… de hecho, no. No. Me lanzaría de lleno al Desierto del Otro Mundo dentro del parque para perros, y por fin podría visitar a Carlos.

…O algo.

**

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

¿Demasiado desorden en tu casa? ¿Tienes exceso de muebles? ¿Ropa vieja? ¿Un par de bicicletas plegables que ya nunca usas? ¿CD’s de jazz que ya no deseas, porque finalmente te diste cuenta de qué tan intelectualmente peligroso pueden llegar a ser?

¡Tal vez podrías poner esas cosas en línea para la venta!

No hay razón alguna para dejar que toda esa basura se desperdicie. ¿Cómo dice el dicho: “La basura de uno es el traje de cuerpo completo de cuero de otro?” ¡Es cierto! Apuesto a que ese sillón tuyo se vería muy bien, digamos, en la casa de Denise Esposito. De hecho, ya está ahí. Nos adelantamos y le vendimos tu sillón a Denise. Ya vino y se lo llevó, mientras estabas en el trabajo.

Además, le vendimos tu Tv a Sally Jensen, y tu refrigerado a Mario Landis, y tus dos gatos a Pedro Renia. ¡Vendimos todas tus pertenencias, y no tuviste que hacer nada!

Craiglist. Vendimos tus cosas mientras no estabas en casa.

**

Debido al ataque de gusanos de hoy, la policía secreta del Sheriff está congelando la búsqueda del dragón de cinco cabezas literal, y la Anciana Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en tu Casa. Tras el intento golpista de hace varias semanas, la policía secreta ha estado buscando agresivamente a los dos fugitivos, quienes han conspirado varias veces para derrocar a la alcaldesa Dana Cardinal.

La alcaldesa Cardinal ha sido puesta en peligro varias veces este último mes, tan sólo para ser salvada por alguien que está controlando al presentador de la radio comunitaria de Night Vale, Cecil Palmer… quien aún está muy molesto por ser usado contra su voluntad.

“Si la alcaldesa pidiera mi ayuda, no habría tenido problemas en asistirla,” dijo un frustrado Palmer, justo ahora, en este micrófono.

Palmer denuncia que la Alcaldesa Cardinal lo compró el año pasado en una subasta, y lo ha estado usando como protector personal. La alcaldesa ha negado estos cargos- pero como dice la constitución de Night Vale, negar que seas culpable es el mayor signo de culpa.

La policía secreta había estado alertando para que nadie se acercara a Hiram o la Anciana Sin Rostro, pues ambos son mortalmente peligrosos. Pero ahora, la policía secreta ha estado tan ocupada lidiando con los gusanos, que ya no pueden hacerse cargo de todo por sí solos.

“Quizás podrías… ayudarnos un poco, ¿no crees?” dijo un representante de la policía secreta, mientras los gusanos apretaban su pierna con más firmeza.  “Estoy seguro de que estarás bien. Si pudieras encontrar a un dragón de 5 cabezas, de 18 pies de alto, o a la mujer etérea y omnipresente que ninguno puede ver bien, ¡adelante! ¡Atrápalos! Gracias por hacerlo. Una gran ayuda. Una gran ayuda.” Dijo el representante mientras los gusanos consumían, en un solo bocado, el papel en su mano izquierda.

La policía secreta añadió que recibió una pista del humano Frank Chen, quien dice haber visto a McDaniels volar lejos, a algún otro lugar. Y así, dijo Chen, Hiram ya no está en Night Vale. “Hiram no volverá por estos lugares de nuevo, ¡Estoy seguro!” dijo la cabeza dorada de Chen.

“¡Quemaré tu cuerpo frágil e inútil, humano!” añadió la escamosa cabeza verde de Chen.

“¡Deja de llamar humanos a la gente! ¿Somos humanos, recuerdas?” dijo la cabeza azul de Chen.

“Uh, digo, ¿yo _soy_ humano, ok?” dijo la cabeza gris de Chen.

“¡Deténganse chicos!” gruñó la cabeza morada de Chen, desde atrás de las otras cabezas.

**

Hablando de la Anciana Sin Rostro, ella sabe mucho sobre este pueblo. Apuesto que le puedo preguntar cómo meterme al parque para perros, y llegar a ese Desierto del Otro Mundo. Debería preguntarle, pero no estoy seguro de si podré encontrarla…

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ ¿Preguntarme qué?

¡Oh! Anciana Sin Rostro, me… me asustaste.

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Lo sé. Así que, ¿quieres ir al Desierto del Otro Mundo a visitar a tu novio?

Bueno, sí…

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ estás enojado porque la alcaldesa te ha estado usando para protegerse de todas esas maravillosas amenazas contra su vida, y estás frustrado con este pueblo. Y solo quieres alejarte un tiempo para calmar tu mente, así no tienes que estar salvando a la alcaldesa de las grandes fuerzas que están tratando de sacarla de su puesto.

Bueno, eso es…

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ y por ‘grandiosas’ quiero decir ‘realmente increíbles.’ Por supuesto ¿quién podrá estar haciendo esto a la alcaldesa? Digo, Yo lo sé. Yo lo sé todo. Pero… todos estos deliciosos rumores y mentiras sobre mí y Hiram… digo, ¿Cómo la gente puede decir esos rumores? Bueno, no son del todo falsos, supongo. Y cómo podría yo…

Pero, Anciana Sin Rostro, es…

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ sí, lo lamento, estoy un poco distraída.

Tú sabes cómo entrar al parque para perros.

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ sí. Y quiero ayudarte, porque…bueno, quiero que seas feliz, Cecil. Te diré cómo a través de un sueño. Estarás en un bote- que se hundirá, por supuesto- y perderás todos tus dientes. Y mientras intentas recoger tus dientes, encontrarás la antigua pintura de un gramófono.

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Después pondrás la aguja en el disco y te comerás la pintura entera. Tu pecho se abrirá, y docenas de pájaros rojos con cintas de oro en sus talones volarán desde ti, y los lazos levantarán tu cuerpo inerte y abierto, llevándote por el mar, y dejándote caer en un torbellino frenético de peces de color rosa, cerca de un arrecife de color rosa. Debes despertar inmediatamente cuando veas la sombra de una mujer joven que sale de detrás del coral. No la mires mucho tiempo.

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Cuando despiertes, la escucharás susurrar.

¿Y ella me dirá como llegar al parque para perros?

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ no sé lo que te dirá.

Bueno, Anciana Sin Rostro…

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ me tengo que ir. Tengo que volver a mirar desde lejos lo que sea que Chad está haciendo en ese hogar maldito de él.

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ estarás bien. Night Vale estará bien. La alcaldesa estará… toma unas vacaciones largas, Cecil. Te las has ganado.

¿Anciana Sin Rostro? ¿Hola?

Se ha ido, creo.

[Sonidos ominosos y extraños en el fondo]

¿Radioescuchas? Oh, cielos, he cometido un grave error. Creo que he hecho enojar a la administración de la estación de radio. Creo que hablar abiertamente del parque para perros ha demostrado ser un tema demasiado político para los valores anticuados de esta estación, que creen en no cuestionar gobiernos locales, internacionales o reptilianos, ni sus parques.

He crecido arrogante en mi ansiedad de salir de la ciudad para pasar unas vacaciones, y esta falta de atención en mi trabajo, tal vez, ¡me llevará a mi fin! No me gusta el color que brilla intensamente alrededor de la puerta del estudio en este momento. No me gusta la inhalación predatoria alrededor del borde de la puerta. No me gusta ese zumbido, ni el calor de mi piel, ni el frío en mi corazón.

¡No puedo enfrentarlos, radioescuchas! ¡No puedo! ¡Solo quiero vacaciones! ¡Solo quiero ver a Carlos, una semana! ¡Un día! Un…

[Silencio]

¡Un paquete!

¡Oh no! ¡Los ruidos y las luces se han ido! Todo lo que queda es un paquete negro, sobre el cual hay un solo glifo negro, levemente en llamas. No… no reconozco el lenguaje, ni el alfabeto de este símbolo flameante. Pero sé, en mi mente, lo que dice con exactitud. Desearía no saber.

Debo ser valiente. Debo abrir estas escalofriantes noticias. Antes de que lo haga, déjenme decir que lo lamento, a la administración de la estación, y a la ciudad de Night Vale. He traicionado su confianza con mi discurso imprudente. Si me perdonan, prometo no volver a hablar o cuestionar el parque para perros de nuevo… pero… por ahora, me llevare a mí mismo a mi castigo.

 

Y los llevaré, al clima.

**

♫  “[Little Black Star](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B007RF1ZTQ/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B007RF1ZTQ&linkCode=as2&tag=cecilspeaks-20&linkId=PS2FKTDC2PSVJEQO)” de [Hurray for the Riff Raff](http://www.hurrayfortheriffraff.com/)♫

 

**

 

Así que… ¿Adivinen qué? El paquete no era sobre el parque para perros. Caí sobre mis rodillas, implorándole a la administración de la estación de radio su perdón, pero me silenciaron inmediatamente. ¡Simplemente estaban haciéndome saber que mis vacaciones habían sido aprobadas!

 

Estaba confundido por un momento. Les pregunté por el glifo ardiente en el envoltorio y lo que creía que significaba-lo que tomó tiempo explicar, ya que no sabía cómo describir esa horrible experiencia en particular en español. Y se rieron, y dijeron, “no, ese glifo es solo la abreviación antigua para Recursos Humanos. Son los que aprueban las vacaciones aquí.”

 

Después me mostraron el real glifo que significaba lo que yo creí que significaba el otro, y perdí la conciencia. No estoy seguro por cuanto tiempo.

Cuando me desperté, ¡escuché las instrucciones susurradas de la mujer en el coral!

Y después escuché risas. ¡La administración de la estación se estaba riendo! ¡Y me reí también! Y después ellos dejaron de reír, o… ¿gruñir? Quizás eran gruñidos lo que hacían. Es difícil describir el sonido que hacen.

Oh, guau, Sí. Creo que eran gruñidos.

Oh, ahora tengo vergüenza de haberme reído.

En fin, los gusanos. Han retrocedido, gracias a un lanzador de llamas y la feroz retórica del consejo de la ciudad, resultando en algunas marcas de quemaduras… literales y metafóricas.  Los gusanos se han ido, de seguro para retornar algún día hasta nosotros, como toda la naturaleza hará eventualmente.

Amigos, radioescuchas, Night Vale entero… los quiero. Mucho. Pero necesito un tiempo lejos con Carlos. Sí.

Y también, un tiempo para mí mismo. Para reflexionar. Además, recibí un  mensaje de un viejo… ¿Colega? ¿Conocido? ¿Némesis? que vive ahí también.

Saben, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Night Vale, hemos tenido muchos años maravillosos juntos. Y no me iré por mucho pero… también estoy cansado. Cansado de algunos amigos que son menos que amigos. Cansado de peleas que no necesitan ser peleadas. Cansado de no ser yo mismo por algún tiempo, que es algo que realmente prefiero ser _todo_ el tiempo. Cansado, a veces, del mismo Night Vale, creo.

Volveré. Cuando sea. Como nuevo… ¡sabrán cuando! ¡Será cuando escuchen mi voz de nuevo!

Quédate en sintonía para… Oh, ¡No lo sé! En fin, ¡Es tiempo de vacaciones!

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

[Cecil se quita los audífonos]

¡Buenas noches! ¡Woo-hoo!

[Cecil deja el estudio, cierra la puerta tras él]

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Cuando pides un deseo a una estrella, tus sueños se hacen realidad. Pero debido a la distancia, dentro de millones de años.


	67. ¿Lo mejor de?

_Locutor:_ ¡El sol en realidad es frío! Es frío, vacío, y todo está perdido.

_¡Saludos desde Night Vale!_

**

Mientras su locutor usual, Cecil Palmer, está de vacaciones, nosotros te traemos algo de lo más destacado de sus incontables años aquí en la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale, desde su etapa como el humilde y entusiasta practicante que hacía reportajes desde el lugar de los hechos, hasta su posición permanente detrás del escritorio de la estación de radio comunitaria más grande de los Estados Unidos.

Hoy pensé que podríamos empezar con una grabación muy rara y especial: la primera transmisión de Cecil en nuestras ondas de radio. Vamos a escuchar.

_(Sonido del inicio de la grabación)_

**

 _Cecil:_ ¡Hola, es Cecil! ¡Oh, no! Um, oh. ¡Oh! Lo siento, uh, déjenme intentar eso de nuevo y será mucho más profesional.

¡Hola, radioescuchas! El Practicante Cecil Palmer aquí, reportando en vivo para el locutor Leonard Burton. ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

Estoy parado en una vasta extensión de desierto, en la cual nadie ha vivido por cientos de años. De lujo, ¿cierto? Pero eso no es lo más genial, porque algunos nuevos amigos se han mudado recientemente a esta área. Lucen como si hubieran hecho un largo camino desde el este. Esta no es su tierra, pero van a establecerse aquí de todas formas. Están diciendo, “Esto es nuestro” y señalando ridículamente la tierra, como si esa fuera una cosa que se puede poseer.

Uno de los recién llegados, el famoso actor de cine Lee Marvin, quien acaba de cumplir 30 años hoy – ¡Oh, hey! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sr. Marvin!- dijo que iban a fundar una ciudad. Una ciudad a la que van a llamar Night Vale. Un hogar para ellos mismos, completo con todas las cosas que un hogar necesita: secretos, terror, un gobierno omnipresente ¡y áreas prohibidas!

Después de eso, se puso una corona de carne de órganos internos, al mismo tiempo que los otros recién llegados se inclinaban ante él.

Y ahora, el Calendario Comunitario.

De lunes a domingo, esta será una estéril extensión de desierto, regada con restos humanos que salieron disparados por una explosión demográfica en el este. Estos perezosos compañeros van a estar llorando por ahí y  quejándose por el calor y la falta de agua. Las sombras en la cima de las colinas mirarán y mirarán, pero no se acercarán.

Entrecerrando los ojos, los recién llegados verán las sombras en las colinas, y entonces ellos fruncirán el ceño, más y más, hasta que sus ojos estén cerrados. Y después van a tararear hasta que sus mentes estén vacías, y se sentarán soñando hasta que sus sueños estén limpios, y ellos nunca mirarán a las colinas de nuevo. Dejarán de creer en las colinas en lo absoluto.

La elevación se convertirá en una cosa de risa. El cielo, un estrellado extraño. El suelo, un amigo estéril. Las viviendas en los acantilados están vacías ahora, pero sus dispersos hijos son manifiestos, y están llenos de amor, alegría y dolor.

Este ha sido el Calendario Comunitario.

¡Está bien! ¡Uh, de vuelta contigo, Leonard! Oh, um, Sr. Burton, señor.Uh, gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

_(Sonido del final de la grabación)_

**

 _Locutor:_ ¡Qué fantásticos días eran esos! Todo lo viejo es maravilloso. Es una lástima que las cosas tengan que cambiar. Yo detesto el cambio. El sol se ha movido en el cielo, y desconfío completamente de él.

Aquí hay otra historia que Cecil reportó como practicante de esta estación. Esta es una de mis favoritas, un momento verdaderamente crucial para nuestra ciudad, para Estados Unidos y para el mundo, pero muy desafortunadamente también para los jefes militares de otra galaxia que deseaban prolongar la Guerra Espacial Sangrienta sin sentido.

_(Sonido del inicio de la grabación)_

**

 _Cecil:_ Practicante Cecil aquí, en la escena.

Todo lo que veo es devastación. Devastación que alguna vez fue mera existencia. Personas y edificios reducidos a agujeros en el espacio y tiempo. Brechas, tanto concretas como metafóricas. Pérdidas que serían abrumadoras si todo no tuviera ya un precedente en un estado de pre-pérdida, cada cosa definida en su existencia por la nada que vendrá después: devastación y ruinas.

¡Serpentinas y globos! Así que feliz cumpleaños 30 a la leyenda inmortal del cine Lee Marvin, quien está celebrando su día especial abriendo su séptimo ojo, e incinerando con su luz sagrada a cientos de espectadores que se lamentan. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sr. Marvin!

Y ahora, la Esquina De Ciencia Divertida Para Niños.

Recientemente hice un fantástico viaje a Europa. No tengo el tiempo justo ahora, pero uno de estos días les diré a todos ustedes, radioescuchas ahí afuera, algunas de las divertidas historias de mis vacaciones europeas. Mientras tanto, estamos aquí por la ciencia, ¿cierto? ¿Y de quién mejor se puede aprender ciencia que de un científico, cierto?

Bueno, en mi viaje conocí a un muy listo y… _muy guapo_ científico. Su nombre es _Guillermo Marconi*_. Él me mostro toda clase de cosas, toda _clase_ de cosas. _Toda_ clase.

_(NT: Guillermo Marconi fue un famoso inventor italiano a quien se le conoce primordialmente por ser el principal desarrollador de la de radio de larga distancia.)_

Pero, él también me mostró un dispositivo nuevo en el que está trabajando, se llama- escuchen esto- “radio”. Tan imposible como pueda parecer, Marconi piensa que pronto, programas justo como este serán llevados por ondas invisibles directo a tus oídos. Él me mostró los planos para su invención – llenos de palabras extrañas como “receptor”, “transmisor”, “radio comunitaria” y “tres horas de música continua sin comerciales”, todas estas son parte de cómo este extraño mecanismo nuevo va a funcionar.

¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez algún día veré uno de estos “radios” por mí mismo! ¡Haha! Wow. Incluso la palabra suena tonta.

Esta ha sido la Esquina De Ciencia Divertida Para Niños.

  _(Sonido del fin de la grabación)_

**

 _Locutor:_ Hablemos de nuevo sobre los buenos y viejos días. ¿Recuerdan la década de 1930? O ¿“los 30 impecablemente limpios”, como los llamamos alguna vez? Cuando Estados Unidos nadaba en efectivo, y la gente literalmente no iba, no podía, dejar de bailar con sus caderas, y de usar ropa con franjas de lentejuela.

Era una gran época para enrollar billetes de 100 dólares, llenarlos con desgarrados billetes de 20 y fumarlos como cigarros, simplemente genial.

Sinceramente deseo ese éxtasis.

_(Sonido del inicio de la grabación)_

**

 _Cecil:_ Practicante _\- (suspiro)_ el _todavía_ practicante Cecil aquí. Un gran agradecimiento, como siempre, a nuestro locutor Leonard Burton en el estudio, donde ha estado por lo que parece ser un tiempo _realmente_ largo.

¡Oh! No por decir que ha pasado un largo tiempo, uh, ¿quién sabe que es un largo tiempo? ¡Yo no! Es solo que parece como si fuera así. Eso- eso es todo.

Es la víspera de Año Nuevo, 1934. Y aquí en Night Vale, al igual que en otras ciudades por todo este gran país, estamos celebrando con grandes piscinas llenas de champán. Esto es tanto divertido como práctico, debido a que tenemos mucho más champán del que podemos beber o incluso almacenar de forma segura, sin que las intimidantes pilas de barriles de champán amenacen con derrumbarse encima de nuestros frágiles cuerpos.

Así que, ¿qué mejor forma de honrar la temporada que arrojar una tonelada de esta cosa dentro de una piscina y chapotear dentro de ella?

Resulta que, no es muy _bueno_ para nadar en él, con eso del contenido alcohólico y acidez. Pero, está bien, porque tenemos flotadores de piscina hechos de caviar compactado.

Todo el mundo está aquí, y todos están pasándola grandioso. Incluso la pequeña Josie Ortiz,  quien aun siendo tan joven esta uniéndose al acto, entreteniendo nadadores con simples trucos de magia y profecías menores. Esta es la mejor fiesta que Night Vale ha tenido desde el gran reventón de la semana pasada en honor al cumpleaños número 30 de Lee Marvin.

Mientras miro a lo largo de la exuberante pradera, y de los verdes árboles rebosantes de frutas tropicales, un área que hace unos pocos años atrás era un plano, vacío, y eterno desierto, siento la calidez por dentro, esa calidez norteamericana que me da gran certeza. Será de esta forma a partir de ahora y para siempre. De ahora en adelante, paz. De ahora en adelante, prosperidad. De ahora en adelante, piscinas de champán cada Año Nuevo.

Estados Unidos está emprendiendo el vuelo, y las personas trabajadoras son sus alas.

¡De vuelta contigo como siempre, Leonard! siempre. ¡Genuinamente no puedo recordar un tiempo en el que no tuvieras este trabajo!

_(Sonido del final de la grabación)_

**

 _Locutor:_ Por supuesto, solo unos pocos años después, los árboles y la pradera se habían ido, la segunda guerra había golpeado Europa, y todo Night Vale se unió para hacer explosivos, y dispositivos  para lanzar explosivos. Nada muestra la hermosa perfección de la comunidad humana como un combate intercontinental armado. Eran mejores tiempos entonces.

Esta es también la primera transmisión de Cecil como un locutor de tiempo completo en este programa.

_(Sonido del inicio de la grabación)_

**

 _Cecil:_ Grita devastación y suelta a los sabuesos de la guerra. Llora devastación. Aprieta el dolor como el carbón a los diamantes, hasta que se deslice cristalino y compacto por tus enrojecidas mejillas, y suelta a esos feos e inútiles sabuesos para que hagan su feo e inútil trabajo.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

Hola, radioescuchas. Aquí estoy, como pensé que nunca podría estar, detrás del micrófono del estudio de la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale.

Sí, las noticias principales de esta noche son que nuestro amado Leonard Burton se ha retirado, con el propósito de pasar más tiempo tratando de entender qué es una familia. Así que yo, de ahora en adelante, tomaré su lugar como la voz de nuestra pequeña comunidad. Para mí este es un día para sentirse orgulloso. Y un día de orgullo, estoy seguro, para mi madre, quien se ha estado escondiendo de mí desde hace décadas, pero cuya ausencia en muchas maneras me habla más de lo que lo harían las palabras.

Con las grandes noticias fuera del camino, volvemos al usual día a día. Hay, por supuesto, una guerra en Europa y el Pacífico, y alrededor de todo el mundo. Nosotros mismos hemos sido atacados… o, no _nosotros,_ Night Vale todavía está bien. Pero personas que comparten nuestra misma amplia categoría, en alguna parte, ellos están siendo atacados. Y eso no puede seguir.

Night Vale es, por supuesto, muy difícil de dejar, así que nadie en realidad se ha unido al ejército o nada, pero nosotros estamos haciendo nuestra parte por Estados Unidos, comprando _bonos de guerra_ *1, sembrando _jardines de la victoria_ *2, y cantando en nuestros altares de heliotropo.

_(NT*1: Los bonos de guerra son títulos de deuda que emite un Estado para poder financiar una guerra, las personas les compran los bonos al Estado con la promesa de que su dinero les será regresado con intereses en tiempos de paz.)_

_(NT*2: Durante la 2° Guerra Mundial el gobierno de EEUU promovía que las amas de casa sembraran en sus hogares sus propios jardines de vegetales y frutas en lugar de comprar enlatados, esto se hacía con el fin de enviar la mayor cantidad de alimentos enlatados a las tropas.)_

Líderes expertos dicen que son el indomable espíritu norteamericano, la proeza en batalla de nuestros soldados, y mayormente nuestro cantar en altares de heliotropo, los que ganarán esta guerra. Como esos famosos afiches de _Rosie la Remachadora*_ que están por toda la ciudad dicen, “Canta en los altares de heliotropo el doble de tiempo, o yo y el resto de los remachadores iremos por ti con pistolas de remaches. ¿Alguna vez has tenido a alguien yendo por ti con una pistola de remaches? Bueno, amigo, tú no quieres eso. Confía en mí”.

_(NT: Rosie la Remachadora es un icono de la cultura de EEUU, representa a las mujeres que durante la guerra ingresaron a trabajar en fábricas. Ella aparece en un famoso afiche con la expresión “We can do it!” (¡Nosotras podemos hacerlo!))_

Palabras inspiradoras en tiempos difíciles.

Pero cuando los turbulentos eventos de los últimos años te desanimen, solo recuerda a tu amigo Cecil, detrás del micrófono y hablando contigo a través de él, de ahora en adelante.

_(Sonido del final de la grabación)_

**

 _Locutor:_ Huh, mientras esa grabación estaba reproduciéndose encontré unos cuantos _cartuchos Fidelipac*_ que lucen bastante viejos. No recuerdo haber sacado esto para el programa “Lo Mejor De” de hoy. Vamos a ver que hay en el primero. Esta marcado como “¿El fin?” (Signo de interrogación)

_(NT: Los cartuchos Fidelipac o cartuchos NAB son_ _dispositivos de grabación de sonido basados en cinta magnética, se utilizan en la radio para la reproducción al aire de material pregrabado como comerciales o música)._

_(Sonido del inicio de la grabación)_

**

 _Cecil:_ Nulogorsk, nuestra ciudad hermana rusa, se ha ido. La gente de Nulogorsk, nuestros amigos, ellos se han ido también.

Desde entonces, el cielo ha estado ardiendo con muerte. Tanto combustible para tantos cohetes quemándose al mismo tiempo hace al aire del otoño parecer un poco más cálido, incluso aquí abajo. Sin mencionar ese último crepitar al final de cada uno.

Florecimiento de muerte por todo el mundo, ardiente y final.

Hablo contigo por todo el tiempo que pueda desde un mundo terminando.

1983: nuestro año final. Supongo que es tan buen año como cualquiera.

Josie Ortiz, alguna vez joven, y ahora de mediana edad, nunca seguirá adelante para ser la vieja mujer en la que pudo haberse convertido.

Lee Marvin, afamado actor de cine, morirá habiendo acabado de cumplir 30 años, nunca verá otro año pasar.

¿Y yo? Yo me iré, también. En medio del grito de sirenas que advierten sin ayudar, que aparentan proteger sin proteger en lo absoluto. Yo nunca conoceré a ese alguien. Ese alguien que le pudo haber dado a mi vida profundidad y significado, quien pudo haber sido mi _otro._ Solamente me sentare aquí, lo único que he hecho es sentarme aquí, detrás de este micrófono, hasta que ya no sea nunca, nunca, otra vez.

Buenas noches, desde un mundo terminando, Night Va- ¡Por todas partes, parece que va a ser un buen año! ¡Al menos tan bueno como 1983 ha sido hasta ahora!

A Josie Ortiz le gustaría que te recordara que este jueves está llevando a cabo una beneficencia para la Vieja Casa de Ópera. Será una noche prodigiosa, con todo lo que esperarías de una elegante noche afuera, como una barra de ensaladas. Los boletos cuestan 100 dólares y no están a la venta para alguien como tú.

En otras noticias: Simone Rigadeau, profesora de ciencias terrestres en la Universidad Comunitaria de Night Vale, dice que su realidad se ha dividido, que ella está experimentando otra historia ocurriendo ahora. Una historia en la cual todo esto termina.

Ella está cerrando el programa de Ciencias terrestres con el fin de consagrarse a sí misma a entender qué le ha pasado a su destrozada mente, y a este terminado – pero también _no_ terminado- mundo.

Bueno, ¡la mejor de las suertes en tu nueva carrera, Simone!

_(Sonido del final de la grabación)_

**

 _Locutor_ : Oh sí, ¡esos fueron días gloriosos! En estos días, el mundo parece nunca estar terminando para algunos, pero sí para otros. El mundo es un lugar peor ahora de lo que fue antes, pero mucho mejor de lo que será de nuevo. El pasado es siempre mejor que el presente, y el futuro es el peor de todos.

El siguiente cartucho esta marcado como “Clima” vamos a ver qué hay en él.

_(Sonido del inicio de la grabación)_

**

♫  “When Can I Say That I Love You” de Kyle Fleming ♫

_(Sonido del final de la grabación)_

**

 _Locutor:_ Y tengo una última grabación aquí, hay un pedazo de cinta adhesiva en la cubierta de plástico en la que alguien ha escrito un grueso y tembloroso **¡NO!** ; así que vamos a reproducir eso.

_(Sonido del inicio de la grabación)_

**

 _Cecil:_ Radioescuchas, oh radioescuchas, Yo… yo les traigo tristes noticias. Cre-creo que saben cuáles son las noticias. Yo-yo- yo creo que todos nosotros vimos lo que pasó.

A la familia y amigos del antiguo locutor de la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale, Leonard Burton, les extiendo mis más profundas condolencias. Aunque no es como si mis condolencias vayan a servir de algo.

Porque lo que Leonard experimentó es algo que ningún ser humano, ningún ser sentiente, debería tener que experimentar jamás. ¡La sangre! Esas manchas en el asfalto roto. La piel o… ¿creo que eso era piel? Pero entonces, todos esos pedazos que claramente _no_ eran piel, por supuesto, y después toda la demás sangre, claro, y entonces el terrible sonido de los tirones, y el solitario y terrible chasquido.

Todos nosotros recordaremos por siempre el sonido de ese chasquido.

Hay más, pero no puedo… ugh, hay más, pero no lo haré.

Y las uñas, por supuesto, por supuesto, las uñas.

Yo lloro a Leonard Burton con todo mi corazón, y mi hígado, y mis riñones, con los huesos de mis pies y con mi ombligo. Lo lloro con mis axilas y con el sudor de mi cuello, cada parte de mi. Cada faceta. La física de mí. Lo lloro con todo esto.

Leonard me dio mi inicio. Él me dio una oportunidad. Él me dio la vida que tengo, y ahora él no tiene una vida. Es una ecuación con un número mal escrito. Nada puede ser resuelto. Es un error.

El Consejo de la Ciudad advirtió que el desastre dejado por la muerte de Leonard Burton probablemente atraerá Limpiadores de Calles, y que todos deberíamos buscar refugio. Cubre tus espejos, protege tus ojos, permanece en el interior de tu casa, y llora.

Quédate en casa y llora.

La muerte de Leonard y mi dolor apenas contentible han sido traídos a ti hoy por Shasta Cola.

Shasta Cola: el mismo grandioso sabor, bajo, bajo precio.

_*Ahem*_

Y ahora, seguimos adelante de la mejor forma en la que podemos, con las noticias políticas. Por supuesto el foco ahora está en el gran debate sobre el presidente Clinton. ¿Quién es él? Uh, ¿qué es un presidente? ¿Cómo es que estas extrañas noticias del mundo exterior alcanzaron nuestro pequeño casco en el desierto?

Para eso, traigamos al antiguo analista político, Lee Marvin, quien… ¡oh! ¡Miren que día es! ¡Es tu cumpleaños número 30!

_(Sonido del final de la grabación)_

**

 _Locutor:_ Yo… uh…

Radioescucha, ¿alguna vez has olvidado dónde pusiste tus llaves? ¿Estabas seguro de que estaban en la repisa pero no estaban ahí? ¿Alguna vez has perdido una cita porque estabas seguro de que era el miércoles en la tarde, y no el martes a las 10? ¿Alguna vez has recordado una vida que no llevaste? ¿Alguna vez una serie de palabras cuidadosamente combinadas te han hecho sentir incertidumbre? ¿Inseguridad?  O in-, ¿sólo in? ¿In, como un adjetivo en sí mismo?

Yo no recordaba esa historia en lo absoluto. No me gustó esa historia. Esa es una mala historia. Era un mejor día antes, de regreso al momento en que yo no había escuchado esa historia. Este presente, este _ahora_ no es bueno. No es bueno en lo absoluto.

Quédate en sintonía a continuación para menos de lo mejor y más de lo mismo. Ha sido un placer ser el sustituto de esta semana, en mi viejo trabajo, Night Vale. Cecil estará de vuelta ponto.

Hasta entonces, este ha sido Leonard Burton.

Y como siempre, nos vemos, Night Vale, nos vemos.

 

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** “Soy todo negocios” digo, mientras me pelo la piel pedazo a pedazo, mostrándote lo que se escurre. Negocios hasta al centro.

**

_(Sonido del final de la grabación)._


	68. Ancianas Sin Rostro

Obtén el cuerpo que siempre quisiste. Sabemos dónde está enterrado, y te podemos prestar una pala.

Bienvenidos, a  _Night_ _Vale_.

**

Hola, radioescuchas. He vuelto de mis vacaciones, ¡y me siento muy bien! Por supuesto, extraño estar con Carlos en ese Desierto del otro Mundo, y extraño tener tanto tiempo para relajarme con mi novio, pero- como con todas las vacaciones- siempre se siente muy bien volver a casa.

Pasamos un tiempo maravilloso. Carlos y el ejército enmascarado de gigantes nómades que habitan ese lugar, se las han arreglado para construir un completo paraíso. Hay una montaña rusa, una heladería, ¡y un complejo hotelero con playa y spa! Desafortunadamente, no tienen operadores para la montaña rusa, ni tampoco leche para los helados, ni agua alrededor del complejo hotelero en la playa. Así que la mayoría de esas cosas están ahí, vacías.

Excepto la montaña rusa, que está constantemente en movimiento, y completa con la misma gente que se subió en ella dos meses atrás. No puede detenerse porque nadie sabía cómo construir un sistema de frenos. Había gritos aterrorizados que subían y bajaban por las, de lo contrario, tranquilas noches. ¡Esas personas están pasándola muy bien por el resto de sus vidas!

Más sobre mi viaje luego, pero primero, noticias de última hora.

**

La policía secreta del Sheriff acaba de anunciar que atraparon a la Anciana sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en tu Casa. La Anciana sin Rostro es uno de los fugitivos que la policía secreta ha estado persiguiendo los últimos meses. Ella, y el dragón de cinco cabezas literal Hiram McDaniels, son buscados por su conexión con una serie de ataques contra la alcaldesa Dana Cardinal, en el municipio.

Un vocero ciervo de la policía secreta hizo el gran anuncio hoy, escribiendo en la tierra con sus cascos. El anuncio comenzó hace unas horas, pero recién ahora estamos llegando a la parte jugosa. Y los reporteros se han puesto impacientes contra el vocero ciervo, quien sólo puede dibujar una o dos palabras al mismo tiempo, y después tiene que borrarlas para continuar con el resto.

La conferencia de prensa se puso fea, cuando un par de reporteros gritaron “¡habla en inglés!” al ciervo. Pero entonces, un par más gritó “По-Русски!” (¡En ruso!) Y el vocero ciervo, visiblemente aliviado, comenzó a hablar en ruso fluido, lo que desconcertó a los reporteros que sólo hablaban inglés, a pesar de sus demandas inflexibles para que  _otros_  desarrollen el dominio de varios idiomas.

Pero la gran noticia es que capturaron a un fugitivo peligroso, lo cual es sorprendente, porque, que yo sepa, nadie nunca ha visto a la Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa- porque vive ahí secretamente. Por supuesto, sin una cara, me imagino que debe ser simultáneamente fácil y difícil de identificar.

Más de esta historia mientras se desarrolla.

**

Bueno, entonces, de nuevo a nuestras vacaciones.

Carlos me mostró el apartamento que se construyó usando sus conocimientos científicos sobre materiales físicos y relaciones espaciales. Era un lindo lugar de una habitación, en la ladera de una baja montaña escarpada.

Lo sé, apenas lo podía creer, Una montaña, ¿cierto?

Tomamos turnos para hacer el desayuno, cada vez que suponíamos era de mañana. Carlos cocina un delicioso omelette vegano usando gruesos filetes de raíz de jengibre en vez de huevos, y llenándolo con arándanos secos y alcaparras.

No soy muy buen cocinero, pero hago un excelente café. Generalmente no dejo que Carlos haga mi café, porque tengo una forma específica de hacerlo, usando un martillo para café y cánticos. Me gusta mi café como me gustan mis noches; oscuras, sin final, e imposibles de dormir.

Después de una semana en el departamento de Carlos, fuimos con el guerrero enmascarado gigante Alisha a hacer senderismo alrededor de los cañones del desierto. Carlos y Alisha me mostraron la brillante variedad de flora que crece en ese Desierto de Otro Mundo. Mientras que el desierto alrededor de Night Vale es en su mayoría de polvo rojo y marrón, con un puñado de rocas blancas y café, rematado con toques de gris y castaño, los cañones del Desierto del Otro Mundo están llenos de toques de carboncillo y color arena, rocas del color de la nieve y cuero, y el polvo pintarrajeado en tonos de puesta del sol y caoba.

Y había luces misteriosas en el cielo. Justo como aquí en Night Vale. No podíamos entender las luces, pero entendimos nuestra falta de entendimiento. Que es lo que casi todo el entendimiento es.

Algunas mañanas, Alisha y Doug y el resto de los guerreros gigantes enmascarados, veían a otros ejércitos enmascarados, y se iban a la guerra, por varios días, para volver cubiertos de sangre- y con bajas en sus filas. A mí y a Carlos no nos importaba, porque nos daba más tiempo sólo para nosotros.

¡Oh! Más de mis vacaciones luego, pero aquí hay algunas noticias, o algo.

**

Una actualización sobre el arresto de la Anciana Sin Rostro:

Varios residentes de Night Vale están reportando vandalismo dentro de sus casas. Los residentes del Pueblo Viejo, Christopher Brady y Stewart Robinson, dicen que su sala de estar está cubierta de una escritura que dice, “¡Hablaste! Te veo, y no te puedo odiar, pero tampoco te puedo perdonar.” El texto parece estar escrito con mayonesa esparcida con los dedos.

Además, todas las puntas de sus calcetines fueron cortadas.

Sobre el daño, Robinson dijo, “Creo que es porque le reporté al Sheriff que la Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente en Nuestra Casa estaba secretamente viviendo en nuestra casa. Me arrepiento de eso ahora.” Brady añadió, “¡Te dije que no hicieras eso, Stewart!”

Robinson respondió, con la cabeza entre sus manos, “Lo sé, Chris. ¡Tenías razón! Siempre tienes razón.”

“Debiste haber escuchado a Christopher,” dijo un susurro que salió de entre sus hombros.

Quédate en sintonía mientras te traemos más noticias del arresto de hoy.

**

Y ahora, es momento de otra edición de mi popular segmento de consejos, “Hola Cecil”. Vamos a vuestras preguntas.

“¡Hola, Cecil! Suelo salir con mucha gente, pero nunca por mucho tiempo. Me he dado cuenta que a veces digo ‘te amo’ a mi novio o novia del momento, pero creo que nunca lo he sentido. ¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorado?’” Firmado por SinAmor, del distrito de baristas.

Hola, SinAmor. Creo que cuando de verdad estás enamorado, lo sabrás. Pero tienes que estar en el lugar correcto contigo mismo, para encontrar ese amor. Como solía decir mi madre, “No puedes aprender a amar a otros, hasta que aprendes que los otros son ficción, y que nuestra propia persona no es confiable.”

Siguiente pregunta.

“Hola, Cecil. Mi esposo y yo realizamos con frecuencia cenas para nuestros vecinos, y viceversa. Cuando nuestros vecinos vienen a nuestra casa, nunca se quitan los zapatos. Personalmente, no tengo problemas con eso, pero mi esposo cree que es descortés. ¿Qué crees tú?” Firmado por Descalzos, de Pueblo Viejo.

Hola, Descalzos. ¡Vaya! Esto es bastante claro para mí. Es costumbre, cuando entras al hogar de alguien más, que tengas que sacarte los zapatos. Después tienes que sacarles los zapatos a  _ellos_. Debes sostener a esa persona, sacarle los zapatos- ¡tan solo sácaselos! Esto es etiqueta básica.

Tenemos tiempo para una pregunta más.

“Hola, Cecil. ¿Conoces la Torre? ¿La que no tiene sombra? ¿Y que suena como un violonchelo desafinado? ¿La conoces? ¿Huele a azufre? Bueno, ahora está brillando.” Firma, El Malévolo del Parque Mission Grove.

Hola, Malévolo. Sabes tan bien como yo, que esa torre fue destruida una centuria atrás. ¡NO ME VUELVAS A ESCRIBIR!

[Susurra]  _¡Por favor escríbeme de nuevo!_

**

La Vieja Josie y sus amigos, que no son ángeles – sólo un grupo de gente realmente alta, con alas, llamados Erika, y que no podemos mirar de manera directa- dijo que el nuevo Viejo Teatro de la Ópera de Night Vale está avanzando bastante bien. A pesar de que conduje por el sitio de la construcción el otro día, y sigue siendo un lote más o menos vacío. La única diferencia es que cambiaron el letrero de “Josefina Contratistas, Inc.” a “Óperas StrexCorp, Ltd.”

Además, hay un teatro de la ópera gigante.

Pero, aparte de eso, se ve casi igual a cuando comenzaron a trabajar el terreno, meses atrás.

La noche de inauguración del Nuevo Viejo Teatro de la Ópera será el 15 de junio, con el estreno mundial de una ópera original del famoso actor y compositor, Lee Marvin, la leyenda inmortal de Night Vale del escenario y la pantalla.

Todavía ni una palabra sobre lo que es una ópera. Me han dicho que es como una granja educativa, pero con menos lobos hambrientos. Y más intermedios.

**

Noticias de último momento desde el municipio, donde la policía secreta del Sheriff dice que han arrestado a más de una docena de Ancianas Sin Rostros. El ciervo vocero, aún hablando en ruso para los reporteros que hablan ruso, y escribiendo palabras en inglés en la arena para la amargada prensa de habla inglesa, dijo que la Anciana Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa parece ser una entidad conectada a muchos cuerpos.

Parece que no es omnipresente en absoluto; simplemente _multipresente._  El ciervo vocero de la policía secreta después se rió en ruso, y escribió “hehehe” en inglés en la arena.

 _[Susurro]:_  Me estás traicionando, Cecil.

¡Oh! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Eso- eso no es verdad! Yo- está bien.

Ahora hay… un insecto muy grande… metiéndose en mi oreja. Um está entran- ¡entró entero en mi oreja! ¡No estoy cómodo con esto, Anciana Sin Rostro! ¿Anciana Sin Rostro?

¡Ah! ¡Aah!

Radioescuchas, esperen mientras sacó esta lepisma de mi canal auditivo.

[Suspira, luego hay sonidos de una pelea y varios balazos, junto al sonido de un perro herido]

**

OK. Eh, entonces… el tráfico.

[Habla con incomodidad]

Eh, parece que todo está mal ahí afuera. Tenemos un camión de 18 ruedas caído de costado al oeste de la ruta 800, cerca de la salida 4, lo que está causando demoras, y la estación de buses de Somerset, eh… un hidrante se abrió, y ahora el tiempo y el espacio están colapsan—

OK, lo lamento, radioescuchas, Me… me estoy sacando mis audífonos. Estoy teniendo problemas para escucharme a mí mismo. ¡Creo que la Anciana Sin Rostro de verdad dañó mi oído! En fin, el tráfico es horrible, por supuesto. Siempre lo es. No conduzcas por Somerset, a menos que quieras que toda tu materia colapse en una singularidad.

Ugh, genial estar en casa. ¡Gran bienvenida!

**

Una actualización sobre los arrestos múltiples de la Anciana Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa: aparentemente se las han arreglado para encontrar 15 versiones más de ella, en casas alrededor de todo el pueblo. Pero de acuerdo al ciervo vocero, la policía secreta se está quedando sin espacio en sus cárceles.

Además, incluso en los hogares donde han arrestado a estas Ancianas Sin Rostros, hay reportes de vandalismo, y susurros, y violencia sugerida, y movimientos bruscos pero inescrutables en las esquinas de la visión. De hecho, estos reportes están sucediendo incluso en las casas desde donde ya arrestaron a las Ancianas Sin Rostro.

Muchos edificios de la ciudad, en especial la estación de policía secreta de la policía secreta, escondida en una nube de vuelo estacionario, han recibido bastantes daños: partes de pájaros en los gabinetes de documentos, balas reemplazadas por gusanos, placas que leen “Carne Podrida” en vez de “Policía Secreta”.

La alcaldesa Dana Cardinal ha llamado a la policía a cesar temporalmente su búsqueda de la Anciana Sin Rostro. La alcaldesa dice que ha sido víctima de televisores que se caen y unidades de aire acondicionado montadas en las ventanas, y también que toda la alfombra de su oficina en la alcaldía ha sido reemplazada por pelaje negro y denso, como si el piso fuera ahora la espalda de una terrible bestia.

Radioescuchas, ¡No voy a caer de nuevo! La alcaldesa Cardinal, una vez amiga mía, ha abusado de mi instinto natural de bondad demasiadas veces. Me compró en una subasta, y desde entonces me ha estado usando contra mi voluntad, para rescatarla del peligro.

Bueno, se las tendrá que arreglar sola esta vez.

[Susurro]: Estoy aquí, Cecil

[El sonido de la lepisma]

¡Ow! ¡Qué asco, detente Anciana Sin Rostro! ¡Detente!

Clima. Vamos al clima.

**

“Matches” de Sifu Hotman

**

Bueno. Tengo varas de algodón en mis dos oídos ahora, radioescuchas, y estoy más que un poco irritado. Pero sigamos con las noticias.

La policía secreta se ha retractado de sus reportes anteriores de haber capturado a la Anciana Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa. Pensaron que habían arrestado a varias formas corpóreas de ella por todo el pueblo, pero en realidad habían estado arrestando a un montón de ancianas sin rostros que vive legalmente en sus propias casas. Parece ser, en retrospectiva, que la Anciana Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa, aún vive ahí secretamente, y no ha parado de hacer vandalismo en tu casa, en protesta por el arresto de estas mujeres inocentes.

Las ancianas sin rostro están ahora iniciando una demanda civil contra la policía secreta del sheriff, por prácticas desleales de perfilado en contra de mujeres de edad que no tienen rostro.

Y el sheriff acaba de hacer esta disculpa pública:

“¡Mi culpa, pero no en específico!” dijo el sheriff, desde su oficina de vuelo estacionario entre las nubes.

“En general, lamento muchas cosas. ¿Estamos bien, no?” añadió el sheriff, antes de disiparse en un montón de gotitas cristalinas, que cayeron gentilmente; un momento plateado sobre la tierra dura de abajo.

Quizás hablé muy pronto sobre estar feliz de haber vuelto a casa.

Oh, mientras reportaba el clima, recibí un mensaje de voz de Carlos:

 _Carlos:_  ¡Hola, cariño! Escuché que te acabas de ir a salvar a la alcaldesa justo ahora. Lamento no hablar contigo directamente. Así que… quería preguntarte, eh, tenía miedo de preguntarte mientras estabas aquí, porque no quería complicar nuestras apacibles vacaciones con decisiones difíciles, pero… aquí va.

 _Carlos:_  Cecil, ¿Recuerdas ese edificio? ¿Ese edificio simple y rectangular, con la punta alta y afilada cubierta completamente con una lona? Me preguntaste varias veces que era lo que esa lona estaba cubriendo y te dije que no quería decírtelo… aún. ¿Y te acuerdas de ese hombre que se veía familiar, con lentes de sol, y con lo que parecían manchas de sangre sobre su camisa, pero yo te aseguré que sólo eran manchas de salsa de barbacoa? Bueno, ¡El construyó ese edificio debajo de la lona! Cecil, ¡Es una estación de Radio! ¡Kevin construyó una estación de radio! No parece estar planeando nada malvado. De hecho, está muy relajado y amigable estos días. La construyó para cualquiera que quiera transmitir, o escuchar transmisiones.

 _Carlos:_  Y, me hizo pensar, y yo, digo- no tienes que decidir ahora. Y no tienes… no tienes que decir sí, para nada, pero… pero… pensarías alguna vez en… C-considerarías… ¡Ugh! Es difícil preguntar esto a través del buzón de voz. ¿Llámame, está bien? Llámame cuando no estés al aire. Te amo.

Sí. Sí lo haría, Carlos. Creo que lo haría.

Era tan apacible ahí, tan bonito.

Está bien. Pensamientos privados aparte, voy a encender de nuevo mi micrófono.

Bueno, radioescuchas, ¿Me pregunto qué es lo que Carlos trata de preguntarme? Quizás es nada, e… incluso si es  _algo_ , no creo que me mude o nada. Jeje… ¿mudarme? ¡Nadie dijo nada sobre mudarse! ¿Quién se muda?

Me debo quedar un tiempo, de todas formas, porque mi hermana y mi cuñado se irán del pueblo por algunos días, y necesitan que cuide a mi sobrina Janice. ¡No quiero decepcionar a Janice! Digo, ¿cómo podría decepcionar a Janice? ¿Mudándome?

¿Por qué sigo diciendo eso? ¿Quién se va a mudar? ¡Yo no!

Así que, me aseguraré de estar enfocado, y ser un buen tío y guardián. Además, aparentemente la alcaldesa me necesita cerca para salvarla todo el tiempo. Odiaría dejar eso atrás.

Quédate en sintonía para el sonido de cajas de cartón siendo dobladas, y largas cintas de pegar.

Y para todas las ancianas sin rostros, viviendo en secreto o no: luchen por lo que crean.  Tan sólo… ¿no me metan en sus embrollos, está bien?

Sí, estas bolas de algodón ya están empapadas.

Y para todo el resto:

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** no le tengas miedo a la oscuridad. Ten miedo de todas las otras cosas terribles que se esconden ahí, y las cosas terribles que hacen.


	69. Semana de la moda

¿Acaso no lo ves? Nunca necesitaste algo más. Lo raro siempre estuvo dentro de ti.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Hola, radioescuchas. En instantes, Noticias, con ‘N’ mayúscula. Pero olvídate de eso. Primero las noticias con ‘n’ minúscula.

Es la semana de la moda en Night Vale, ese emocionante momento del año en que todos podemos decidir qué cosa está a la moda y qué no. Para usar una bonita frase coloquial,  podemos decidir que está ‘en la esfera’ y qué será ‘perdonado por la esfera’. Este es el evento más a la moda de Night Vale, y todos están ahí, porque es requerido por la ley. Así que todos están ahí asustados, y es modernísimo.

Michelle Nguyen es la única que no parece asustada. Es su festividad favorita, y está usando una capa de invocación _vintage_ y un gorro de perrero, y tiene dos pequeñas señales de neón puestas sobre su cara, señalando sus ojos. Es la persona más a la moda del pueblo, y de seguro será perdonada por la esfera.

Otros son menos afortunados. La secretaria de la alcaldía, Verónica Rothschild, está corriendo y diciendo “Oh no, oh no, oh no”, y ajustando sus anteojos pasados de moda, mirando hacia atrás a la esfera, que se mueve implacable para devorar a los poco modernos, y absorber a los anticuados. Pronto ella se tropezará, y la esfera estará sobre ella. Como dice esa popular broma: “¿Por qué la _hipster_ se quemó la boca? Porque ella sobrevivió a la esfera y pudo comer pizza antes de que se enfriara.” Y con seguridad, Michelle Nguyen, con su pizza en mano, se ríe maniáticamente, observando el caos y escuchando intensamente sus audífonos, que están conectados a nada en absoluto.

La policía secreta del Sheriff está buscando cualquier pista o testigos en el caso de las desapariciones en el complejo habitacional 'el huérfano desgarbado'. Durante las últimas semanas, al menos doce personas se han desvanecido sin dejar ningún rastro, excepto por nuestros recuerdos de sus previas existencias, lo que, de acuerdo a una banda errante de filósofos pedantes, que han estado interrumpiendo las conferencias de prensa de la policía secreta, cuenta de hecho como una pista. “Los recuerdos son tan reales como cualquier otra experiencia reconstruida del mundo”, dijo un filósofo, sin invitación, interrumpiendo información importante sobre las personas desaparecidas. “Apuesto a que piensan que la realidad es una _cosa_ ,” continuó, para el deleite de sus amigos filósofos, pero de ninguna de las otras personas en el lugar.

Los filósofos fueron vistos por última vez chocando palmas entre ellos y bebiendo cerveza barata, pero hecha localmente. Las personas desaparecidas fueron vistas por última vez en sus casas, en las calles, en el pueblo, viviendo sus vidas, con normalidad, hasta que inexplicablemente, incomprensiblemente, ya no fueron vistas en ningún lugar. Los residentes del complejo habitacional 'el huérfano desgarbado' y del condominio cercano Desert Pines, expresaron su débil preocupación sobre sus fuertes temores acerca de su terror abyecto.

Más de esta historia mientras incorporamos hilos de narrativa que puedan calmar nuestra impotencia, en la cara de una tragedia inexplicable.

**

Radioescuchas, la semana pasada recibí a mi sobrina Janice mientras sus padres se tomaban un fin de semana largo de vacaciones en el reino de Deros, en el centro profundo de la tierra, el cual es por supuesto fácilmente accesible al ordenar algo del menú fresco del mercado del Arby’s. Sí, fue muy agradable tener tiempo a solas con Janice. Está creciendo, saben, y está pasando de niña, que es un concepto bastante abstracto, a una persona adulta con ideas y pensamientos y sentimientos, un ser humano con el que te puedes identificar y relacionar, lo que es también un concepto  abstracto. Hablamos, y vimos películas.  Me dejó poner Cat Ballou* cinco veces seguidas, porque esa es la cosa que hacíamos en las noches de película con Carlos, y extrañaba eso. Comimos palomitas de maíz. Le pregunté sobre si estaba interesada en algún chico o chica, y desvió cortésmente pero con incomodidad el tema hacia otras cosas. Yo la dejé. No es mi trabajo entrometerme, ese es trabajo del gobierno. Y si alguna vez tengo curiosidad, puedo mirar en el registro público de enamoramientos de secundaria, que está siendo constantemente actualizado a través de un satélite de escaneo mental.

*Musical cómico de 1965. ¡Protagonizado por Lee Marvin! [N. de T.]

Janice me dio una sensación de familia.  Ya casi no siento estos días. Eh, fue un sentimiento agradable. Espero que pueda visitar a Janice con regularidad.

**

En nuestro programa anterior, les trajimos el calendario comunitario semanal. Sin embargo, parece que hubo algunos errores en nuestro reporte, así que quisiéramos ofrecer algunas correcciones sobre nuestro calendario comunitario anterior.

El lunes dijimos que iba a ser el día del chocolate caliente en el ‘Moonlite’ Cena a Todas Horas. En realidad, el lunes será el día en que una nave gigante se estrelle, desde los cielos. Y todos rodearemos el enorme bulto, aún caliente y brillante y humeante por el impacto, susurrando y pensando qué podrá significar, incapaces de poder actuar.

El martes dijimos que sería el día de inscripción para la liga de bola pateada* adulta de Night Vale en el parque Mission Grove. Teníamos razón en que un evento iba a realizarse en el parque, pero parece ser que este evento será en realidad una criatura saliendo de la nave, elevándose sobre nosotros, en un lenguaje que no entendemos, y sin embargo, sí lo haremos, demandando que lo adoremos.

*El _kickball_ es un deporte parecido al béisbol. [N. de T.]

El miércoles fue descrito como un día agradable para salir y caminar. Tan solo un día agradable, dijimos. Estira esas piernas, dijimos. Dijimos la palabra “piernas” una y otra vez, aparentemente incapaces de decir otra cosa. Al final, el miércoles será en realidad el día en que realizaremos una breve pero finalmente fallida resistencia contra la horda de guerreros alienígenos babosos y con multi-apéndices que salen de la nave de aterrizaje.

El jueves dijimos que sería el día en que guerreros de otro mundo finalmente nos derrotarían. Y nos alinearíamos en las calles y avenidas sobre nuestras rodillas, nuestras cabezas agachadas en reconocimiento de nuestros nuevos dueños, nuestros nuevos dioses. Resulta que estábamos en lo correcto al 100% en esa, así que no nos equivocamos completamente en la agenda semanal.

El viernes sería el día en que nuestros paquetes de renovación de ciudadanos llegarían. Ya saben, resmas y resmas de papeleo inquiriendo sobre cada detalle personal que tienes que llenar para seguir siendo un ciudadano de Night Vale. Bueno, sigue siendo el día para eso, pero en vez de entregarlo en el consejo de la ciudad, el cual en este punto estará encerrado en una prisión híper dimensional por los extraterrestres, lo entregarás al supervisor de tu receptáculo humano asignado, para que puedan evaluar cuánta energía pueden extraer de tu cuerpo.

El sábado será el sábagato. No lo dijimos por nada en especial, sólo pensamos que sería divertido. La gente no lo encontró gracioso. Escribieron a la estación, exigiendo una explicación. Janice Río, del final de la calle, pareció especialmente perturbada. “¿A qué te refieres con sábagato? ¿Seremos atacados por gatos gigantes? ¿Los gatos construirán enormes cubos negros por todo el pueblo? ¿Seré forzada a entrar en un extraño cubo negro que absorberá mi esencia hasta que no quede nada de mí? ¡Soy alérgica a los gatos!” gritó Janice.

Bueno, no, Janice, y lamento haberte asustado. El sábado será de hecho el día en que los alienígenas invasores empiecen a alimentarse de nosotros. Así que no te preocupes, no habrá gatos ese día. Sábagato es sólo una palabra divertida de decir. ¡Sábagato!

Y el domingo, bueno, estábamos en lo correcto sobre el domingo, así que ahí lo tienen. Justo como dijimos, el domingo será el día en que Tamika Flynn y los seres que claman ser ángeles formarán un equipo para dirigir un ataque dramático contra la fuerza de ocupantes, con la ayuda de todos los ciudadanos de Night Vale, echando a nuestros nuevos dueños, y reinstalando a nuestros _antiguos_ dueños, que son brutales y horribles, pero al menos son una brutalidad y horripilación que conocemos y entendemos.

Estas han sido las correcciones. O el calendario comunitario. Eh, ¿correcciones comunitarias? No lo sé. Esto ha sido lo que fue.

**

La semana de la moda continúa, y la esfera es enorme y pulsante. Todos están corriendo y gritando, y viéndose lo más a la moda que se han visto en sus vidas a punto de concluir. La directora de conferencias de prensa de emergencia, Pamela Winchell, está usando ostentosamente  sostenedores de cigarrillos adornados, de largos increíbles, a pesar del hecho de que no fuma. No los está sosteniendo delicadamente entre dos dedos, sino que sostiene cientos de sostenedores de cigarrillos en su puño, como un carcaj de flechas. “Ven qué moderno,” dice con voz atronadora, levitando de manera muy moderna a tres pies sobre el suelo. “¡Vean qué actual soy!” la esfera zumba cerca de ella por un momento, y después se aleja rodando, dejándola ser. Así que parece que este año, sostener un carcaj de sostenedores de cigarrillos es bastante ‘perdonado por la esfera’.

Un buen consejo de sobrevivencia.

**

La Vieja Josie, hablando desde los cuarteles de Óperas StrexCorp, ltda., dijo que la antigua nueva casa de la ópera está completa, y que los ensayos están en plena forma para la noche de apertura, el 15 de junio, con una ópera completamente nueva, escrita, compuesta, dirigida y protagonizada por el legendario actor de pantalla Lee Marvin, quien forma también el reparto completo, y que estará vendiendo concesiones durante el intermedio. Josie dijo que los ciudadanos de Night Vale pueden esperar algunas de las interrupciones usuales que son resultado de los ensayos de cualquier tipo de performance. Específicamente, tráfico lento en un gran radio alrededor del teatro, un despertar de águilas circulando la ciudad, y un pequeño aumento de pacientes en la sala de emergencia.

Suena como si esta ópera, lo que sea que significa o lo que sea una ópera, ¡Será fantástico!

**

Y ahora, el tráfico.

Un hombre vino y se fue. Estaba aquí antes y después ya no. Qué breve fue el momento de _ser_ , antes de que _fuera_. No era un hombre serio, pero esta no es una vida seria. ¿Todos lo escuchamos hablar, no? Aún lo hacemos. Aún sigue hablando, a pesar de que no es nada en absoluto. Cuán reconfortante la continuación de la comunicación en este punto. Él era nuestro guía de turismo a través del cosmos, diría él, y después se disculparía por decirlo. No era un hombre serio, pero entonces, esta no es una vida seria. Un hombre vino y se fue. Existía antes, y ahora ya no es. Lo extrañamos.

Esto ha sido, el tráfico.

**

La Anciana sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en tu Casa hizo una declaración pública de que ya no va a esperar más. Destruirá a la alcaldesa Cardinal de una vez por todas, y reclamará la alcaldía para ella misma. En su declaración, que estaba cocida en el forro interior de mi chaqueta esta mañana, dijo, “¿Quieren ópera? ¿Quieren una gran actuación? En la noche de inauguración, verán un gran espectáculo. Un gran espectáculo de veras.”

Por mientras, aun no hay declaraciones de parte de Hiram McDaniels, el dragón literal de cinco cabezas, y cómplice previo de la Anciana Sin Rostro. De acuerdo al ciudadano normal local, Frank Chen, Hiram dejó el pueblo dos semanas atrás y no será visto por aquí de nuevo. Las otras cuatro cabezas de Frank estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto la cabeza morada, que tenía una bolsa encima y murmuraba, “¡Por favor no me incluyan en sus ridículos planes de nuevo! Si fuera por mí, ¡las cosas serían distintas! ¡Las cosas siempre son diferentes cuando dependen de mí!”

Las otras cabezas silenciaron a la otra con la bolsa encima, y reiteraron que solo son un tipo regular, como tú o yo o cualquier otro que se identifica como un tipo regular, con cosas como  una camioneta y ropa de tela vaquera, y disfrute de ciertos tipos de música, y no ser alado, a pesar de lo poco poderoso que eso se debe sentir.

**

Oh, ¿escuchan eso, radioescuchas? El momento ha llegado. La Esfera ha llegado a la estación. Hace un zumbido, avecinándose; zumbando, se avecina, la esfera decidirá si la estación y las almas dentro de ellas son lo suficiente modernas para ser perdonadas. Les diré que… no me preparé para la Esfera. No es que se me olvidara, es que simplemente no me importa, y no tengo miedo. No lo sé. Estoy usando pantalones de cuero, una camisa hawaiana y una gorra de béisbol hecha de panal de abejas. Es lo mismo con lo que dormí anoche. Si termino siendo engullido por una esfera consciente de la moda por usar ropa cómoda y casual, entonces simplemente eso será lo que me sucederá. No escribo la historia de mi vida, tan solo la vivo.

Así que mientras la Esfera hace lo que sea que hará a continuación, los llevo a todos, bueno, a todos los suficientemente a la moda para aún prevalecer, al clima.

**

“Evelyn” de Kim Tillman & Silent Films

 

**

De vuelta del clima, ¡Y aún aquí! La Esfera siguió adelante y ahora está en los arenales y las tierras baldías, decidiendo qué cactus y conejo de cola de algodón están de moda, y cuáles deben ser asimilados en las entrañas de pulsante oscuridad de la Esfera.

 

Por supuesto, ¡la radio siempre está a la moda! ¡La radio es eterna! La radio comunitaria existe fuera del tiempo y el espacio, así que es la cosa más moderna de todas. Por supuesto. Todos sabemos esto. Así que es bueno que nuestra estación haya sido perdonada, y que yo pueda continuar haciendo radio por el futuro inmediato.

 

No dejaré de hacer radio. No lo hare aquí, pero continuaré haciéndolo. Sí.

 

Así que ya es momento, creo. Eh, al comienzo de todo esto, les prometí noticias, con N mayúscula. Aquí están las Noticias.

 

Mi siguiente programa como conductor de la radio comunitaria de Night Vale será el último, Night Vale. Me mudaré al Desierto del Otro Mundo para pasar más tiempo con mi dulce y talentoso Carlos, y la comunidad que ha construido ahí, en esa dimensión alternativa vasta y arenosa. Hay una estación de radio allí construida por Kevin, quien… parece estar más controlado, y en su estudio solamente hay un poquito de sangre, así que debería poder continuar con lo que hago sin problemas.  No lo haré de una forma en la que tú puedas seguir escuchándome, pero eso también, está bien.

 

He extrañado muchísimo a Carlos, y también estoy cansado de una alcaldesa que no se puede proteger a sí misma, de un pueblo que le teme a los extranjeros. De una Anciana Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en mi Casa  y que públicamente amenaza con dañarme. Y pienso en un Desierto del Otro Mundo donde siempre es soleado, y las montañas son reales. Hay un útil ejército enmascarado que puede construir cualquier cosa, y la batería de tu teléfono nunca se termina, incluso si la recepción es 4G.

Ahí está la pregunta, ¿Night Vale vale la pena? ¿Es bueno Night Vale? ¿Es un buen pueblo?

Bueno… viviré, por primera vez en mi larga vida, en un lugar diferente a Night Vale. Pero como dijo una vez el poeta. “no importa donde termines, sigues siendo de tu ciudad natal.”

Volveré para visitar  de vez en cuando, por supuesto, necesito ver a Janice y a mi vieja amiga Josie, y a muchos otros. No me habré ido, pero me moveré. Voy a vivir en un lugar donde me pueda sentir bien, un lugar nuevo y mejor para mí.

Quédense en sintonía, eventualmente, para escucharme reportar sobre la apertura de la casa de la ópera, y después no reportar nada, nunca más.

Por penúltima vez, buenas noches, Night Vale. Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy** : viste a tu perro para el trabajo que quieras, no el que ya tienes.


	70. Despegando & Reseña

**_PARTE A: Despegando_ **

 

_Kevin:_

 

Todos tenemos que empezar en algún lugar. Todos tenemos que terminar en algún lugar, también, pero concentrémonos en lo otro.

 

Bienvenidos… bueno, bienvenidos al Desierto del Otro Mundo.

 

**

 

Deberíamos inventar un mejor nombre para este lugar. Los nombres, después de todo, son extremadamente importantes.

 

Hola, soy vuestro presentador Kevin. ¡Les hablo desde nuestra nueva estación! Y es nuestro programa inaugural. ¡Estoy encantado de volver al aire! No estoy seguro de si tenemos radioescuchas ya, pero los tendremos. ¡Los tendremos! Más tarde en el programa, estaremos hablando con Doug y Alisha, los líderes del ejército enmascarado de gigantes que deambulan este desierto,  y que han sido fundamentales en la construcción de nuestra nueva ciudad. ¡Nos han recibido tan bien a nosotros los extranjeros! No a _todos_ los extranjeros, en todo caso. Son, después de todo, un ejército violento y territorial. Pero a algunos extranjeros. Gente como yo y como mi amigo Carlos. Él es un científico. Es un hombre hermoso que hace cosas hermosas.

 

Tengo en el teléfono a Carlos, para darnos noticias de última hora. ¡Carlos! Diles a todos sobre el enorme proyecto en el que has estado trabajando este último año.

 

 _Carlos:_ ¡Hola, Kevin! Gracias por tenerme en el programa. Bueno, primero que nada, Doug y Alisha están en mi cocina. Alisha construyó un refrigerador con algunas almohadillas de cactus, cuerda de cáñamo, y tres clases diferentes de pájaros, ¡y ahora están haciendo un montón de ensalada de tallarines para el almuerzo de esta semana! Guardaron un poco para ti, si es que quieres.

 

 _Kevin:_ ¡Qué maravilloso! La ensalada de tallarines… me da mucho asco. No soporto ni el sabor ni el olor. De hecho, verla me causa arcadas. ¡Pero gracias, eso es muy amable!

 

 _Carlos:_ …por supuesto. Entonces, este experimento- y tengo que decirte, estoy _muy_ emocionado. ¿Sabes cómo nuestros celulares siempre están funcionando en este Desierto del Otro Mundo, a pesar de que no hay torres, y nunca se les acaba la batería?

 

 _Kevin:_ ¡Sí! ¡Adoro dar por sentado estos hechos!

 

 _Carlos:_ Bueno, estoy a punto de descubrir qué causa esto. Aquí en mi laboratorio, que construyeron para mí Doug y Alisha y [10 segundos de un sonido gutural], he estado trabajando duro, paseándome en frente de una  fila de frascos cónicos, vasos precipitados, y tubos Y, escribiendo con furia letras griegas y número arábigos y creo, que hoy en la tarde, haré un gran descubrimiento.

 

 _Kevin:_ ¿Qué descubriste?

 

 _Carlos:_ No lo puedo decir aún. Estoy esperando que mi computadora termine de calcular el—

 

 _Kevin:_ … ¿Está todo bien?

 

 _Carlos:_ No lo sé. Alisha y Doug se ven agitados. Están saltando frente a la ventana. Los otros soldados gigantes se están formando afuera. Tengo que ver qué pasa.

 

 _Kevin:_ Mientras Carlos va a chequear a sus soldados favoritos, ¡Vamos a una actualización sobre los habitantes de la montaña rusa! Me refiero a la montaña rusa que Doug y Alisha construyeron para nuestro nuevo pueblo dos meses atrás. ¡Se ve muy entretenida! Tiene una curva muy alta primero, y otra caída en 90° que tiene casi 600 pies, me dicen, y después, entra por una serie de bucles y giros y figuras en 8 y después unas espirales, ¡donde los participantes van volcados muchas veces! ¡Por segundo! Y después, hay una sábana de flamas que, mientras te aproximas, pereciera que vas a pasar justo entremedio del fuego, pero en el último segundo, ¡la pista hace una espiral de nuevo, y pasas por las llamas al revés!

 

¡Oh! En fin, es un paseo que se ve emocionante. No me he subido aún. Eso es porque cuando comenzaron su primer viaje, no han podido detener el mismo. No inventaron los frenos, así que… ¡Ese es un problema! Incluso cuando cortan la energía de la montaña rusa, sigue funcionando, con los mismos pasajeros, ¡atrapados en un ciclo infinito de diversión!

 

¡Oh! ¡Tenemos de nuevo a Carlos en la línea! ¿Carlos?

 

 _Carlos:_ Doug y Alisha se fueron. Resultó ser que la conmoción era porque vieron en el horizonte a otro ejército marchando. Doug y Alisha corrieron gritando alrededor de la casa hasta la cocina, volteando mi tabla de cortar y agarrando sus armas. Alisha tomó mi cuchillo de cocina, y Doug hizo un cuerno improvisado con uno de mis tubos más grandes, para que pudiera llamar a la acción a su ejército.

 

 _Kevin:_ ¡Bien por ellos, protegiendo a su comunidad!

 

 _Carlos:_ No, pero… esperaba explicarles que el otro ejército estaba marchando de manera perpendicular a nosotros, no _hacia_ nosotros. Este desierto está lleno de pequeños ejércitos, siempre marchando en diferentes direcciones. ¡Nosotros no podemos atacarlos porque sí! Y ahora mi encimera de cocina está hecha añicos.

 

 _Kevin_ : Oh, volverá a crecer. ¿Entonces? Estoy muy emocionado por saber más de tu investigación sobre las extrañas propiedades de esta región. Creo que alguna vez llamaste a este Desierto del Otro Mundo “La comunidad más científicamente interesante de los Estados Unidos”.

 

 _Carlos:_ Bueno… no, mis palabras exactas fueron—

 

 _Kevin:_ Entonces… ¿Para cuándo esperas los resultados? Suena como lo que sea que descubras podría ser posiblemente un cambio monumental en cómo percibimos las leyes de la termodinámica.

 

 _Carlos_ : bueno, estoy en mi laboratorio ahora, encorvado sobre mi computador, esperando a completar este reporte final, para luego comparar todos los resultados con mis miles de notas escritas a mano que hice el año pasado. Creo que puedo localizar la fuente exacta de la energía de este desierto. No debería tardar. No me presiones, por favor.

 

 _Kevin:_ ¡Genial! ¡Haznos saber pronto, de todas formas!

 

Mientras Carlos hace eso, quizás les puedo contar un poco sobre nuestra nueva estación de radio. Llevarlos en un tour auditivo, si lo prefieren.

 

Tenemos una torre de transmisión hecha de piedras y adobe. ¿Esos rayos con forma de “Z” que se disparan hacia fuera, y son claramente visibles, en la punta de la torre? ¡Esas son ondas de radio!

 

Dentro del edificio mismo, tenemos un pequeño estudio de grabación con un par de micrófonos nuevos. ¡Algunos de los miembros del ejército enmascarado me ayudaron a decorar el estudio, también! Estaba tan vacío y falto de sangre antes. Requirió un montón de lagartijas y roedores, pero… ¡al fin empieza a sentirse como en casa!

 

Tengo una cabina de producción justo a mi derecha. Puedo ver a la antigua practicante Vanessa ahí, ¡Hola Vanessa! Estamos un poco faltos de empleados, así que Vanessa ha tenido que actuar como mi productora, también como líder de ventas y marketing, ¡e incluso respondiendo teléfonos! Al menos tiene a su _doppelgänger_ ayudándola. La mayoría de la gente mató a su doble, pero… ¡eso es desperdiciar una oportunidad! ¡Mientras más, mejor, más productivos, digo yo!

 

¡Oh! ¡Y estamos contratando ahora! Si tienes experiencia en las siguientes áreas: venta de anuncios, diseño gráfico, manejo de oficina, entomología, programación FORTRAN, halconería, o leyes de deportes, por favor manda tu CV a la Estación de Radio, a Kevin.

 

Aún no tenemos servicio postal en el Desierto del Otro Mundo, o buzones de correo, así que es importante que leas con cuidado “[El Secreto](http://www.bookdepository.com/El-Secreto/9781582701967)” de Rhonda Byrne, para _desear_ que tu CV llegue a mi oficina.

 

¡Suena como si Carlos está de nuevo en la línea! Ya tienes los resultados de tu…

 

 _Carlos:_ Doug y Alisha volvieron.

 

 _Kevin:_ ¡Qué bueno! Qué maravilloso tener buenos amigos cerca para que sean parte de tu brillante logro.

 

 _Carlos:_ Sí, pero no están en condiciones de celebrar los agigantados pasos de estudios científicos en este momento. La mayor parte del ejército volvió de la pelea, pero hay más de una docena que no. Alisha perdió dos dedos, y Doug está sangrando bastante desde una fractura compuesta en su antebrazo. Todos los que volvieron están en condiciones de ser tratados. Creo que estarán bien. Pero están heridos, y necesitan descansar mucho.

 

[Se escucha la voz de Carlos alejada del teléfono] ¡Y nada de peleas por un buen tiempo!

 

 _Carlos:_ Todo es un desastre por acá.

 

 _Kevin:_ Que bueno que tienen a un buen amigo que los ayuda en ti. Entonces, dinos sobre tu estudio de la extraña energía aquí en este desierto.

 

 _Carlos:_ Ugh. Y-yo… no puedo todavía. El ejército llegó muy rápido, dejando sus armas por todas partes, junto a algunos miembros cercenados que no creo que les pertenezcan a ellos, y todos mis diarios, que había dejado abiertos sobre mi escritorio, han sido reducidos a inutilizables. Hay vasos precipitados rotos y cuadernos con notas empapados en sangre. ¡Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar a limpiar toda esta sangre!

 

 _Kevin:_ Ohhh. ¡Ohhh!

 

 _Carlos:_ ¿Dijiste algo?

 

 _Kevin:_ ¿Nnnnno…? Sólo… me gustó tu historia. Continúa.

 

[Se escucha la voz de Carlos alejada del teléfono] ¿Doug? ¿Doug? ¡Vuelve!

 _Carlos:_ Kevin, me tengo que ir. Doug acaba de construir una férula con rocas y serpientes. Agarró su hacha y volvió a correr afuera. Ugh. Y ahí va Alisha.

 

[Carlos habla lejos del teléfono] ¡Dejen de ir a la guerra! ¡Necesitan descansar!

 

 _Carlos:_ Te llamo después, Kevin. No pueden continuar así.

 

 _Kevin_ : Oh, radioescuchas, me llegan noticias de fuertes vientos viniendo desde el este, provocando remolinos de polvo, y lanzando restos vegetales y a animales débiles de voluntad, a través del aire. Este es un día raro y sin sol para nuestro Desierto del Otro Mundo. Mientras Carlos trata de quitar la sangre de sus notas, echemos un vistazo al clima.

 

**

♫ “Pyramid” de Jason Webley ♫

 

**

 

¡Vaya, ese reporte del clima fue muy informativo! No tenía idea qué tan peligrosas podían ser las tormentas hasta que escuché ese reporte.

 

Ser un presentador de radio que puede contar historias sobre las cosas que nos hacen infelices, ¡Me pone estático de felicidad! Porque al contarle a la gente sobre todo eso que nos pone tristes, los preparo para disfrutar como se debe todos esos momentos felices que vendrán.

 

Una vez, en mi pueblo natal de Desert Bluffs, hubo una epidemia brutal de arañas de garganta. Cientos fueron diagnosticados con esta enfermedad, que usualmente es tratable, pero como fue un brote particularmente violento, mucha gente murió, o quedó sin voz, o sin mandíbulas. No pasaba un día en el que no oyeras un ataque de tos estruendoso, marcado por un amortiguado ***pop*** , solamente para darte la vuelta y ver una cascada de pequeñas arañas salir desde el borde escarpado que solían ser los dientes de una persona.

 

Cada día tuve que reportar estas horribles historias, pero la mejor parte fue cuando los residentes de Desert Bluffs dejaron de perder partes de sus rostros por las arañas de garganta, y todos nos regocijamos en nuestras nuevas y saludables vidas. Como dice el dicho, “Es siempre el amanecer”.

 

¡Oh! Y hablando del sol, ¡Carlos acaba de llegar, en vivo al estudio junto a mí! ¿Carlos? ¿Saliste con este clima? Estás cubierto en polvo, y esas se ven como quemaduras de fricción con la forma de lentes de laboratorio en tu cara. ¿Estás bien? ¿Volvieron Doug y Alisha?

 

 _Carlos:_ No aún, ellos… ¿Qué es todo esto sobre tu estudio? ¿Es salsa de barbacoa?

 

 _Kevin:_ Oh, ¡Es solo sangre! Y algunos huesos viejos, y dientes sueltos, y picos de pájaros y cosas. Finalmente decoré, ¡gracias por notarlo! ¡Y me acabo de dar cuenta que tienes un pedazo de papel en tu mano! ¡Debe ser tu reporte final! ¡Te das cuenta como notamos cosas agradables el uno del otro! ¡Me encanta eso!

 

 _Carlos_ : Yo… uh…

 

 _Kevin:_ suenas triste. Lo que son noticias geniales, ¡porque significa que serás feliz de nuevo eventualmente! Es un día difícil, con todo el clima y las guerras y la sangre. Pero tu _novio_ pronto se mudará de Night Vale, ¡para vivir aquí contigo!

 

 _Carlos:_ Bueno, uh, sobre eso…

 

 _Kevin:_ ¿Y? ¿Y? ¡Al fin tienes los resultados científicos de tu duro trabajo científico!

 

 _Carlos:_ No. ¡No tengo los resultados, Kevin! Cuando el ejército se fue a marchar de nuevo, fui a tratar de recuperar mis notas. Había terminado de limpiar las notas en mi escritorio cuando el perro gigante de Alisha pasó por el laboratorio hasta la puerta principal, y envió cada tubo y jarra a romperse contra el suelo. Cuando me incliné para ver el daño, vi que mi computador estaba ahí también, sobre las baldosas, casi partido por la mitad, un mechón de pelo blanco cubriendo el teclado, chamuscado ligeramente por el humo que salía de la pantalla rota.  Lo perdí todo, Kevin. Mi año completo de estudio se ha ido.

_Kevin:_ ¿Qué es ese papel, entonces? ¿Salvaste _algunos_ de los resultados?

 

 _Carlos:_ Es nada. Es, uh, una carta que le escribí a, uh… un amigo.

 

 _Kevin:_ ¿Oh? ¡Adoro las cartas! ¡Es tan divertido recibir una!

 

 _Carlos:_ Mmm, esta no. Es una carta triste. Una carta sobre arrepentimientos, sobre errores. Como cuando a veces pasas mucho tiempo con alguien, y crees que ese alguien te hace feliz, pero después te das cuenta un día… quizás no eres tan feliz. Que quizás los dos estarían mejor haciendo lo que aman, en diferentes lugares. Sin el otro. Quizás ninguno de ustedes era tan feliz como imaginó.

 

 _Kevin:_ suena como una carta muy triste. No la entiendo ni me gusta para nada.

_Carlos:_ malgasté este último año.

 

 _Kevin:_ ¡yo creo en ti, Carlos! ¡No dejes que la destrucción, la sangre y la guerra te detengan! ¡Eres un científico brillante!

 

 _Carlos:_ me di cuenta de que necesito empezar de nuevo todo, volver a dedicarme a mí mismo. Necesito hacer esto bien ahora. No más distracciones. No puedo pasar un año entero como este. Así que… me duele cargar esta carta, pero… la escribí para establecer mis límites.

 

 _Kevin:_ pero sabes, no hay servicio postal por aquí.

 

 _Carlos:_ lo sé, por eso es que la entregaré mano a mano.

_Kevin:_ Oh. Recuerda, nadie nunca debería estar triste. Elige no estar triste, Carlos. De hecho, ¡elige estar feliz! Quizás tu carta sea el primer paso para elegir la felicidad, incluso cuando ponga triste a alguien más.

 

 _Carlos:_ entiendo. Escucha, uh, me debo ir. Me dirijo a Night Vale por última vez. Tengo que hablar con Cecil sobre... bueno, algunos cambios. Gracias por todo, Kevin. Has sido muy amable conmigo en este año difícil.

 

 _Kevin:_ ¡Adiós, Carlos!

Bueno, es una pena que nuestro inmenso descubrimiento científico no ocurriera hoy. Como dice el antiguo refrán: “los mejores planes de ratones y hombres son planes completamente diferentes en su naturaleza. Criaturas muy diferentes, esas dos”.

Pero no es una pérdida total. ¡Nuestro próximo show tendrá las historias escalofriantes de las batallas del desierto de hoy! Tenemos mucho que hacer. Hay mucho que explorar y entender. Hay tanto que hacer aquí en nuestro gran Desierto del Otro Mundo.

De verdad necesitamos un mejor nombre para este lugar. Las cosas sin nombre no existen realmente. Así que voy a llamarlo… bueno, ¡Lo llamaré Desert Bluffs! Desert Bluffs es el nombre de mi pueblo natal, y al llamarlo Desert Bluffs, ¡Este lugar se transforma en mi nuevo pueblo natal! ¡Estamos en mi hogar! Estamos en Desert Bluffs, y no importa donde estemos en el espacio o el tiempo. ¿Qué es un pueblo sin un nombre, cierto?

Hasta una próxima vez, Desert—Oh. Parece que Carlos dejó esa carta que se supone iba a entregar. Mejor no la leo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnno. Mejor que no.

Hasta una próxima vez, Desert Bluffs. Hasta una próxima vez.

[El sonido de Kevin abriendo la carta]

¡Oh no! ¡Esto es muy triste!

 

No, no me gusta esto. Estoy triste.

 

******

**Proverbio de hoy:** Una rosa por cualquier otro nombre, es cualquier otra cosa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**PARTE B: Reseña** _

 

Si amas algo, déjalo ir. Si no vuelve, probablemente murió de tristeza porquepensó que _tú_ lo amabas.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale._

**

Es difícil decirle adiós a tu ciudad natal, en verdad difícil. Llegaremos a todo eso pronto, pero primero te traemos el tema de, estoy seguro, mayor interés para todos ustedes: una reseña de la ópera de anoche. La función inaugural de la Nueva Vieja Casa de la Ópera de Night Vale, un tributo al edificio que alguna vez se alzó orgulloso en esta ciudad por décadas; antes de que sucumbiera, hace 20 años, ante una infestación desenfrenada de cachorros.

La Nueva Vieja Casa de la Ópera es lujosa y tiene estilo. Yo no tenía idea de lo que era una ópera hasta ayer en la noche, así que mis expectativas para el edificio eran bastante bajas. Quiero decir, no sé qué pienses _tú_ que es una ópera, pero yo estaba esperando algo como patios cercados llenos de paja sucia, y habitados por cientos de lobos fuertemente drogados.

Pero resulta que las casas de ópera no lucen para nada como las granjas educativas. Este lugar tenía un candelabro, asientos aterciopelados, exuberantes cortinas rojas, una barra de aperitivos y personas usando solo la ropa más fina que te puedas imaginar, smokings, vestidos de baile, pasamontañas y espinilleras.

La Vieja Josie y todos sus altos y alados amigos, quienes se hacen llamar Erika, y quienes _claman_ ser ángeles, estaban ahí. Ellos fueron la fuerza principal detrás de la construcción de la Nueva Vieja Casa de Ópera. Así que era solo lógico, que antes del espectáculo, Josie hiciera un brindis desde el escenario. Ella brindó por la ópera, por Night Vale, y por todos los donadores que hicieron posible la Casa de Ópera.

Finalmente brindó por los viejos amigos. Y cuando lo hizo, me miró y sonrió.

Yo me sonrojé y bajé la vista hacia mis zapatos, los cuales eran unos suecos de esponja con mucho estilo, que combinaban perfectamente con mis muslos.

Está bien, así que, estoy seguro de que te estás preguntando la misma pregunta que yo he estado preguntando por años: ¿Qué se supone que _es_ la ópera? Yo no tengo ningún entrenamiento en ópera, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para describirla. Básicamente, la ópera es algo así como el teatro, pero ellos no levantan el telón en su totalidad. Así que tú solo puedes ver pies arrastrándose por ahí, mientras escuchas lamentos muy agudos, y motores de combustión.

Esta ópera en particular se llamaba “Amara”, fue compuesta, conducida y _mayormente_ interpretada por la leyenda de la actuación Lee Marvin. Era sobre una joven chica que se va en alguna clase de… ¿aventura? No era muy claro, porque la ópera es súper-interactiva y completamente no-linear. Algunas veces las personas de la audiencia arrojaban fruta vieja al escenario, y entonces los actores saltaban hacia la audiencia para hacerles una llave de lucha a estas personas. Los miembros de la audiencia son alentados a gritar las cosas que ellos creen que los actores deberían hacer, y los actores a menudo vocalizan su desagrado por la audiencia.

En un punto durante el primer acto yo grité “¡Canta una canción sobre viejo amor y nuevos horizontes, sobre el deseo de viajar y la incertidumbre!” y entonces un miembro del coro me escupió, y momentos después descubrí que alguien me había esposado al apoyabrazos de mi asiento. ¡Fue súper divertido!

En una ocasión ellos sí levantaron el telón completamente, revelando un detallado set de un mar siendo azotado por una tormenta, y por encima del mar un gran barco se alzaba hacia el cielo, tambaleándose en lo alto de una monstruosa ola curveada. Los detalles de la pintura y del trabajo de carpintería no tenían ninguna falla. Nunca había estado tan asombrado por el set de un escenario como lo estaba en ese momento. Pero creo que entonces el encargado del escenario se dio cuenta del error en permitir que la audiencia viera esto, y rápidamente bajó la cortina a solo unos cuantos pies por encima del piso.

No reconocí a la mayoría de los actores porque estaban manteniendo la cortina muy abajo, y las luces del escenario muy tenues, pero sí noté que Frank Chen estaba en el elenco, luciendo cada pulgada como el humano normal con –lo que solo puedo suponer que eran- un número normal de cabezas.

En el inicio del segundo acto, me percaté de un movimiento borroso en mi periferia. Sentí un toque frio en mi mano encadenada.

“Lindas esposas” dijo un susurro. “Parece que no serás capaz de salvar a tu amiga Dana esta noche”.

Estaba aterrorizado, sí, pero como todo el mundo, usualmente siempre estoyaterrorizado. Pero también sentí ira. Ira hacia la Anciana Mujer Sin Rostro susurrando detrás de mí. ¿Ella me había esposado para que no pudiera salvar a mi antigua practicante, mi antigua amiga, mi actual alcaldesa, Dana Cardinal, de cualquier acto malvado que la estaba acechando?

Miré hacia la Alcaldesa Cardinal en su palco. Estaba mirando directo al escenario, enfocada e inmóvil. Y a pesar de todo mi enojo hacia mi vieja amiga –quien presumiblemente me compró en la pasada subasta de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff, y me ha estado usando los últimos meses en contra de mi voluntad, para protegerse a sí misma del dragón de cinco cabezas Hiram McDaniels y de la Anciana Mujer Sin Rostro – a pesar de eso, miré el rostro de Dana, esperando que ella me viera, pidiendo por su seguridad.

Yo quería amar y confiar en mi amiga, y en ese momento, lo hice. Lamentaba que la Anciana Mujer Sin Rostro me hubiera restringido para que no pudiera ayudarla… aun cuando esta vez, quería hacerlo.

Seguí la mirada de la alcaldesa hacia el escenario. Las luces de la Casa eran tenues y el telón estaba abierto por la mitad. Vi a un Frank Chen humano y normal en el centro del escenario, cada una de sus cabezas resoplando y gruñendo, preparándose para su _aria*._

_*Un **aria** es una pieza musical, usualmente utilizada en la ópera. El aria es cantada por una sola voz sin coro, y habitualmente está acompañada por una orquesta. [N. de T.]_

Como comentario, me dijeron que esta era la primera aria en quinteto que se hubiese hecho jamás en una ópera. Pero honestamente, no sé qué significan ninguna de esas palabras.

En realidad, solo cuatro de las cabezas de Frank estaban gruñendo: la dorada, la verde, la gris y la azul. Pero la cabeza morada estaba mirando directamente hacia mí, y yo sentí algo familiar, pero… al mismo tiempo, algo que no entendía. Mi mano forcejeó en contra de su cadena, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Mientras la orquesta- liderada y compuesta enteramente por Lee Marvin y una flauta de émbolo- aumentaba el volumen, y Frank Chen continuaba lanzando fuego y siseando, todos nosotros  supimos que algo estaba mal. Quiero decir, es posible que un aria sea solo un puñado de rugidos y flamas – yo no soy un experto – pero no parecía posible. Entonces Frank Chen se arrancó su corbata de moño, y al hacer esto reveló que él no era en lo absoluto el humano de edad media y 5 pies y 8 pulgadas de alto Frank Chen, ¡sino Hiram McDaniels, un dragón de cinco cabezas y 18 pies de alto!

Hiram saltó en el aire por encima de los asientos de la orquesta. Yo escuché un grito ahogado desde arriba, miré hacia el palco y vi a Trish Hidge, asistente adjunta de la alcaldesa Cardinal, tratando de escoltar rápidamente a la alcaldesa lejos de ahí… pero era demasiado tarde. Pude darle un breve vistazo a alguien a quien nunca había visto antes. O, alguien a quien nunca había visto estando despierto. Ella estaba parada justo detrás de Trish y de la alcaldesa Cardinal. Era una mujer que había visto una vez en un sueño, y en mi sueño ella había estado debajo del agua, entre coral: joven, susurrante y sin rostro. Y ahora, en este mundo, el cual muy probablemente _no es solo_ un sueño, vi a esta misma mujer, que era vieja, gritaba, y no tenía rostro.

Hiram voló hacia arriba, más allá del candelabro, hacía Dana en el palco, todas sus cabezas estaban enfocadas en su objetivo, enseñando los dientes y enojadas… excepto la cabeza morada, la cual estaba torcida en otra dirección, como si intentara –con solo su cuello- alterar el curso de su cuerpo.

En ese momento, me sentí a mí mismo levantándome en contra de mi voluntad. Ahí estaba, Lote número 37, siendo puesto en uso una vez más. Miré hacia Dana, pero ella no estaba mirándome en lo absoluto, ella estaba preparándose para defenderse a sí misma, sola.

Y entonces todo se puso negro.

No vi nada. No sentí nada. No estaba en ninguna parte.

Escuché una voz, era… quejosa, y estaba en pánico. Me dijo que lamentaba seguir usándome, que me había comprado en la subasta hace dos años solo por si acaso.

“Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. No se puede confiar en nada”.

La voz me dijo que no confiaba especialmente en las otras cabezas con las que comparte un cuerpo, quienes siempre están intrigando, siempre _haciendo nuevos planes._ Además, estaba cansada de tener que cometer crímenes violentos, y constantemente huir por la vida.

La voz solo quería asentarse. Tal vez empezar una familia.

“Night Vale es una ciudad muy agradable, ¿no crees?” me preguntó la voz.

Y yo pregunte “¿Hiram? ¿Eres tú?”

Y la voz dijo, “No _todo_ Hiram. La mayoría de la gente me llama Cabeza Morada, pero yo prefiero Violeta”.

“¿Por qué yo?” pregunté.

Violeta dijo “Una cabeza no puede trabajar en contra de cuatro. He sabido eso por un largo tiempo. Necesitaba otro cuerpo. El Lote 37 fue puesto a la venta, y las otras cabezas estaban distraídas con el Lote 38 (un disfraz de humano normal), así que te compré”.

Ahora, yo estaba furioso, por supuesto. Le dije a Violeta que creí que Dana había estado haciendo esto todo este tiempo. ¡Yo la _culpé_ una y otra vez! “He perdido un amigo por tu culpa, Violeta” dije, “¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo es, que me controles de esta manera?”.

“Sí” Violeta dijo. “Solo tengo control sobre un quinto de mi propio cuerpo. Esta es mi vida todo el tiempo, siendo arrastrado en contra de mi voluntad por culpa de los tontos planes de aquellos cercanos a mí, traicionado por mis propias extremidades, por el latir de mi propio corazón. Pero… _lo siento_. Realmente lo siento.”

“Necesitas pelear tus propias batallas,” dije.

“Lo haré, Cecil” Violeta dijo “Estoy devolviéndote el Lote 37. Transfiero la propiedad de regreso a ti. Una vez más, tú eres de tu propiedad. Y por cualquier otra cosa que pase esta noche, lo lamento”.

“Bueno, deberías.” dije.

“Pero” Violeta dijo “No me culpes por perder tu amistad con Dana. Tú fuiste el que no confió en ella. Ese fuiste tú, y solo tú”.

Después su voz se había ido.

Desperté en el suelo de la Casa de Ópera, la cual estaba oscura y vacía. Todavía estaba esposado al chamuscado apoyabrazos, que el fuego había arrancado completamente de la silla. La mayoría de los asientos y las lámparas de la pared habían sido fuertemente quemados o destruidos. No estaba seguro de si había sido Hiram el que hizo eso o…  si tal vez esas eran solo las secuelas estándar de una ópera.

Caminé hacia afuera, a la acera, vi la lluvia en los postes de luz. Vi las gotas parpadeando en un charco en el suelo.

No me gustan los reflejos que parpadean.

Pensé en mi madre por primera vez en un largo tiempo. La extraño, y, misma palabra, diferente significado*, me perdí la ópera, y la fiesta de celebración también. Y, misma palabra, ambos significados: Perdí a mi amiga Dana. Desearía haber podido… salvarla.

* _En este párrafo Cecil utiliza los diferentes significados de la palabra “ **miss”** la cual en el idioma inglés puede significar “extrañar” o “perder” dependiendo del contexto. [N. de T.]_

Ella se había ido, y yo le fallé. Nadie estaba ahí para ayudar con el peso de mi culpa, o para desencadenarme del apoyabrazos.

Una enorme tormenta estaba llegando. Un raro evento del clima para un desierto. Vamos _ahora_ a un reporte del clima de esa noche.

**

♫  “ _Align_ ” por Aby Wolf  ♫

**

La tormenta pasó y yo hice mi camino a casa.  Mis ropas estaban empapadas, mis zuecos de esponja ahora eran varias tallas más grandes. Las calles estaban en silencio, y yo lo absorbí todo, sabiendo que estos eran mis últimos días en Night Vale, seguro de que había hecho la decisión correcta.

Entonces, olí la arenosa tierra, mojada por la tormenta, vi los edificios de la que pronto ya no sería mi ciudad, ser limpiados con ayuda de la lluvia, y vacilé en mi certeza.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, fallé en escuchar los frenos de un automóvil en el resbaloso concreto, o en ver los faros que hacían que mi sombra se balanceara a través de la acera. Escuché “¡Cecil, entra!” y, como cualquier ciudadano de Night Vale cuando se le ordena que entre en un ominoso automóvil sin ninguna marca, obedecí sin pensarlo.

Dentro de la negra y larga limosina, imposiblemente grande por dentro, estaban docenas de aficionados a la ópera y celebridades locales. La Vieja Josie y sus altos amigos llamados Erika estaban ahí. Meseros estaban ofreciendo _hors d'oeuvres*_ y champán. Después de todo, no me había perdido la fiesta de celebración.

_*Un hors d'oeuvres es un bocadillo francés usualmente servido antes del platillo principal como aperitivo. [N. de T.]_

Mi hermana Abby, su esposo Steve, y mi sobrina Janice, estaban ahí.

Janice arrojó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y dijo “Tío Cecil, amo tanto la ópera. ¡Gracias por los boletos! ¡Amé la parte en la que el dragón voló por encima de la audiencia como _whoosh_! ¡Y entonces empezó a pelear consigo mismo, y la cabeza morada empezó a morder a las otras cabezas, y fue realmente divertido! Después, se fue volando, fuera del teatro, y había un montón de fuego, y yo pensé que había visto a una anciana que no tenía rostro huir también, y- y la alcaldesa fue salvada. ¡Y el Sr. Lee Marvin canto una hermosa canción sobre todos los animales que podemos ver usando espejos, y después se acabó! ¡Y todo el mundo aplaudió! ¡Y la ópera es tan _genial!_ Mamá dijo que te estabas mudando. ¿Por qué te estás mudando, tío Cecil? ¡Tío Carlos dice que no te tienes que mudar si tú no quieres! ¿Todavía vas a venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?”

Janice continuó hablando, pero…  estaba mareado por el nombre que ella acababa de decir. Yo la interrumpí.

“¿Carlos?, Janice ¿dijiste Carlos?”

“¡Duh! ¡Él está justo ahí, tío Cecil!” dijo ella.

Me di la vuelta, y lo vi. Y él ya estaba mirándome.

Y yo empecé a decir “…”

Y _él_ empezó a decir “…”

Y entonces sólo nos abrazamos. Con fuerza.

Y en mi oído Carlos dijo “Perdón, me perdí la ópera. Tenía que dejarle saber a Kevin que estaba volviendo a casa, y quedándome aquí”.

Y yo moví mi cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente y dije “¿Quedándote aquí?”

Y Carlos dijo “Este es tu hogar. Tú perteneces aquí”

Después él dijo “Este también es mi hogar. Yo pertenezco aquí.”

“Carlos, cualquier lugar en el que estemos juntos es nuestro hogar” dije. Y lo repetí. Y lo repetí y dije “¿Pero Carlos, es Night Vale donde deberíamos vivir? ¿Night Vale es siquiera un lugar en el que vale la pena vivir?”

Carlos sostuvo mi hombro y dijo “Night Vale es solo un nombre, Cecil. Night Vale es solo el nombre para un área en donde viven todos a los que amas. No te preocupes por el nombre. Preocúpate por _ellos”_ dijo él.

Sobre el hombro de Carlos vi a Dana, mi antigua practicante y actual alcaldesa en la multitud. Ella me miró, pero no sonrió. Yo… luché para verla a los ojos, los cuales eran cautelosos y corteses. Su asistente Trish Hidge vino por detrás de mí y removió las esposas de mi muñeca con una pequeña llave que había sacado del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

“Siento que tuviéramos que hacer eso,” Trish dijo “Pero queríamos que estuvieras a salvo, que tu cuerpo no fuera obligado por otra fuerza a participar en una pelea en la que fuiste muy claro al decir que no querías participar. Tuvimos que detenerte físicamente para que te quedaras fuera del camino, para que nosotros pudiéramos pelear esta batalla por nuestra cuenta”.

A través del automóvil imposiblemente largo Dana me guiñó un ojo, y finalmente sonrío.

Yo hice un “Lo siento” con mi boca. Y ella no respondió, pero, todavía guiñando un lento y extraño guiño, ella retrocedió dentro de la multitud, como un caminante distante dentro de la niebla.

Al final de la noche, el coche nos dejó a Carlos y a mí en nuestro hogar y… ¡no creo que hayamos dormido durante toda la noche! Hablando sobre nuestra nueva vieja vida juntos, ¡todas estos recuerdos y planes! Nosotros estamos juntos de regreso en nuestro hogar, y yo estoy de regreso contigo en mi estudio.

Mi programa final como locutor de la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale iba a ser la revisión de una ópera. Y eso es todavía cierto… en un futuro. Pero no será _esta_ ópera.

Carlos y yo nos quedaremos en Night Vale por ahora. Estaré de vuelta al aire con ustedes de nuevo muy pronto, con más noticias y más historias… con más ópera.

Creo que Carlos está en lo cierto, Night Vale no es una sola y unificada _cosa_ que puede amar, o ser amada. Es solo un nombre, colocado en un grupo de bordes y reglas que algunos viejos burócratas que usaban suaves coronas de carne idearon siglos atrás. ¡Pero ellos ya no viven aquí! ¡ _Nosotros_ lo hacemos!

 _Yo_ lo hago.

Y yo puedo hacer que valga la pena. No puedo solo irme, ¡tengo que vivirlo! ¡Vivirlo y mejorarlo! ¡Para mí mismo, y por Carlos! Por mis amigos, por Abby, y Steve y Janice, y por la Vieja Josie y por todas las Erikas, por Dana, y por ustedes, radioescuchas.

Nosotros celebraremos juntos otro juego de bienvenida. Nosotros sobreviviremos juntos a otra limpieza de calles. Nosotros juntos… bueno, ya veremos.

No puedo prometer que nunca los dejaré. Nadie puede prometer eso. Pero hasta ese momento, sigamos trabajando en esta ciudad, en esta idea colectiva, este Night Vale. Lo que sea que nosotros queramos que ese nombre signifique, siempre podemos empezar de nuevo si tenemos que hacerlo. Volver a dedicarnos. Hacerlo _bien_.

Para empezar con eso, la Policía Secreta, una vez más, ha encarcelado a Hiram McDaniels por sus numerosos crímenes en contra de sus compañeros ciudadanos. Aunque, en reconocimiento de la valiente lucha de la Cabeza Violeta en contra de las otras cabezas y en contra su propio cuerpo en pugna, ellos han hecho un pequeño agujero en la pared por el cual Violeta puede salir y estar afuera de las paredes de la cárcel, ya que técnicamente él no está bajo arresto.

Quédate en sintonía para una casualidad reconstruida en narrativa, y falsamente interpretada como algo que tiene algún significado.

Y como _siempre_ , buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

 

**

 **Proverbio de hoy** : Tú dices patata, yo digo patata. Patata. Patata. Patata. Patata. Patata. Sí, esto está muy bien. Sigamos. Patata. Patata. Patata.


	71. El registro de enamoramientos de secundaria

Hago tropezar a la luz fantástica, y después le ofrezco ayuda para levantarse. Y cuando la luz fantástica está a mitad de levantarse, la dejo ir y cae de nuevo; yo y la luz fantástica no nos llevamos muy bien.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale._

**

Para comenzar, la continuación de una historia reciente:

El dragón local de cinco cabezas Hiram McDaniels será llevado a juicio por sus intentos de asesinato contra la alcaldesa Dana Cardinal, y querer quedarse con el gobierno de la ciudad. Este juicio ya se está haciendo conocido como ‘el juicio de la centuria’. Y, de hecho, podría ser referido como ‘El juicio de todos los tiempos’, porque Night Vale nunca ha tenido un juicio.

Los asuntos judiciales son usualmente resueltos por la policía secreta, cuyo juicio no se cuestiona- incluso cuando es bastante malo y obviamente erróneo- o, en algunos casos extremos, son manejados por el propio consejo de la ciudad, quien puede relegar al acusado a prisión en la mina abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad, o simplemente comerse al acusado. Depende si el consejo de la ciudad tuvo un almuerzo contundente o no.

Pero Hiram McDaniels es enorme, y un dragón, así que el consejo de la ciudad y la policía secreta están declinando acercarse a él. Como resultado, por primera vez en la historia, tendremos un juicio justo y abierto aquí en Night vale, en frente de un jurado conformado por los pares, defensores de los derechos de Hiram.

Hablando de ellos, Night Vale invita a todos los dragones que vayan al juzgado para servir como sus pares. En caso fallido, cualquier ser multi-cabeza es bienvenido- aunque no puedo pensar en nadie excepto Ciervo, y Ciervo no puede ser parte del jurado, por sus profundas creencias en el anarquismo igualitario.

Pamela Winchell, anterior alcaldesa y actual directora de conferencias de prensa de emergencia, servirá de fiscal, y la Cabeza Dorada de Hiram será su propia defensa- así como también la defensa de las otras tres cabezas acusadas. Su quinta cabeza, la violeta, que estuvo actuando secretamente para detener a las otras cabezas, no tiene cargos, y se espera que suba al estrado para testificar en contra de sus hermanos del mismo cuerpo.

Más información sobre esta emocionante historia legal continuarán cuando entendamos qué significa “ley”, en el contexto de un control despótico por parte de las fuerzas oscuras del gobierno.

**

Y ahora, radioescuchas, de los asuntos noticiosos a los asuntos de urgencia personal. Les presento: un robo.

Esta es la misión: apoderarse de un documento ultra secreto.

Estos son los jugadores:

  *          Yo mismo, por supuesto: portavoz consciente de la noche inconsciente.
  *          Carlos: científico extraordinario, extraordinario científico, cabello increíble.
  *          Steve Carlsberg: Idiota. Buen padre… quizás. No le digan eso.
  *          Abby: mi hermana, con quien no he hablado en bastante tiempo, pero con quien espero hablar más.
  *          La Vieja Josie: aficionada de la ópera, y amiga de seres poderosos y prohibidos que tienen habilidad con una ganzúa… y que dicen saber una cosa o dos sobre hackeo.
  *          Finalmente, y la más importante, por supuesto, la pequeña Janice: mi sobrina, y la segunda persona más importante de mi vida. Ella es la líder de nuestra misión. Es la razón por la que todos estamos involucrados.



Este, entonces, es el equipo. Aquí está, entonces, el objetivo:

La alcaldía. Específicamente, el salón de registros públicos- uno de los más seguros y peligrosos lugares de Night Vale, donde toda la información pública es escondida de un público que podría abusar de ella. Pocos han ido y sobrevivido. Nadie nunca ha logrado remover- o incluso ver- un solo documento de ahí.

Así que, ¿qué estamos intentando? ¿Por qué arriesgar nuestras vidas para hacer algo que es, por todos lados, imposible?

Porque dentro de ese salón de registros está el Registro de Enamoramientos de Secundaria, un libro que documenta cada pequeño desmayo de los corazones enamorados de nuestros jóvenes ciudadanos. El registro, como todo documento municipal, es actualizado constantemente a través del invasivo escaneo mental satelital. Janice quiere que retiremos el registro de enamoramientos de secundaria y lo destruyamos. No preguntaré por qué. No necesitamos preguntar por qué. Sabemos que un miembro de la familia necesita ayuda, y actuamos de acuerdo a eso.

¿El plan? Jajajajaja… eso nos delataría.

Más, pronto, sin importar si a los poderes que existen les gusta o no.

**

Primero, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

El auspiciador de hoy es Venom Box, el servicio de suscripción que te envía una caja de criaturas venenosas cada mes. El tema del mes pasado fue “Escondido, pero mortal,” y aquellos que sobrevivieron a eso les encantará el tema de este mes: “Con colmillos e increíblemente rápido.”

Venom Box me ha enviado muestras, y ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Cuántas veces casi he muerto! ¡Casi he muerto… un montón!

Son muy peligrosas, estas cajas. Cada caja individualmente supervisada de Venom Box es literalmente una caja de criaturas tóxicas y agresivas. Eso... es lo que son. Ni siquiera es una caja segura; ¡Es una caja de cartón hecha a la rápida! Muy seguido, las criaturas escapan antes de que puedas abrir la Venom Box. La única cosa peor que abrir una caja para encontrar criaturas venenosas dentro, es abrir una caja que _supuestamente_ contiene criaturas venenosas dentro… y en vez de eso, encontrar nada. Entonces, al buscar por tu casa, ¿sentir un [sonido de sorpresa] cosquilleo en tu dedo del pie? ¿Imaginaste eso, cierto?

Para obtener una muestra gratis, no hagas nadas. O, trata de prevenirlo. Trata de prevenir activamente el tener una Venom Box.

No importa. Hagas lo que hagas, ya estás suscrito a la entrega mensual de Venom Box de aquí en adelante.

¡Buena suerte!

Este ha sido un anuncio de nuestros auspiciadores.

**

Y ahora, el tráfico.

Una mujer entra a un bar. Presumiblemente, no apareció simplemente ahí. Presumiblemente abrió la puerta desde el exterior y entró. Presumiblemente condujo hasta el bar. Presumiblemente obtuvo el auto que uso para conducir hasta el bar desde algún lado, presumiblemente con dinero. Presumiblemente recibió dinero de alguna forma. Presumiblemente gastó días, meses, incluso meses, hasta este momento. Presumiblemente nació en algún momento, de una madre- presumiblemente. Presumiblemente fue una niña alguna vez. Debe haber años en los que no podía alimentarse completamente por sí misma. Hubo años en los que era más pequeña, y se quedaba todo el día en habitaciones donde los adultos le enseñaron a ser una adulta similar al adulto que eran ellos. Hubo un primer beso, noches pasadas con miedo por las noches que vendrían, los primeros vestigios de independencia, cambiarse a una casa propia, encontrar un trabajo, una decisión –en algún punto- de ir a un bar. Presumiblemente.

“Quiero un trago,” le dijo al hombre de la barra.

“Oh, lo lamento,” dijo el hombre de la barra. “Este es el final de mi turno. Ed vendrá en un momento y él te atenderá.”

El hombre de la barra dejó el bar. Presumiblemente abrió la puerta. Presumiblemente, se metió a un auto. Presumiblemente condujo a casa, la radio encendida y llevándolo a través del enfoque suave de la tibia noche. Presumiblemente tenía una cama en algún lado, se metió a ella, durmió y, presumiblemente, soñó. Presumiblemente se hizo más viejo, día tras día, y consideraba cada día como una oportunidad perdida de vivir una vida que no era de ninguna forma mejor que la vida que ya estaba viviendo, sólo diferente. Presumiblemente se acercaba a la muerte, temiendo perder lo que tenía, arrepintiéndose de haber adquirido todo. Hubo un último beso, todo estaba olvidado, pero en pedazos, y en el orden más doloroso. Cosas nuevas fueron aprendidas con lentitud, y en el orden menos útil. Una canasta de frutas indicando un sentimiento demasiado débil, comunicado muy a última hora, a una persona que ya se había ido. Presumiblemente.

Esto fue, el tráfico.

**

De vuelta al evento principal. Los planes avanzan a buen ritmo sobre nuestro robo a la sala de grabaciones del ayuntamiento. Los obstáculos son graves, y muchos.

Primero, hay que simplemente pasar al guardia en la entrada del municipio. Bueno, el guardia no detiene a nadie, así que como dije, es… pasar es bastante simple.

Después, hay que evadir al consejo de la ciudad, que se esconde en el municipio. Una entidad multi-formas municipal, esperando por ciudadanos, para devorar cívicamente. Tienes que andar con cuidado para evadirlos.

Después, están las escaleras al subterráneo donde están guardados los registros. Estas son muy peligrosas. Miles de personas mueren cada año al caerse de las escaleras, así que… tenemos que tener mucho cuidado de no caernos.

Más allá está la gruesa puerta de la bóveda, combinación desconocida, inmune a detonaciones o el calor. Dicen los rumores de que la puerta de los registros puede sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear. Dice el rumor que ya lo ha hecho.

Más allá de la puerta, la información se vuelve más fragmentaria. Los rumores se vuelven nuestro único guía. Hay, aparentemente, una red de láseres, calibrados minuciosamente para parecer fascinantes, y hacer que el intruso se detenga a mirarlos, así fallando su misión.

Hay sensores de presión en el piso, sensores de calor en el pasillo, sensores de pensamientos en todos nuestros cerebros.

La seguridad es diabólica. Pero, hemos ingeniado un plan para pasarla toda. El cual, de nuevo, no puedo decirte. Lo lamento. Decir todo el plan en la radio haría muy difícil desarrollarlo con éxito sin ser atrapados. Pero es realmente bueno. Lo prometo. Nos aseguraremos de que Janice obtenga el registro de enamoramientos de secundaria para que pueda destruirlo. Tan solo nunca podremos decirte cómo.

**

Y ahora, la respuesta a nuestro examen de la semana pasada, “encuentra las diferencias”. Por supuesto, las dos escenas de audio que te preparamos eran muy similares. Quizás, incluso, en un mirada aurea, idénticos. Pero había 8 diferencias específicas. ¿Las encontraste todas? ¡Averigüémoslo! Aquí están las diferencias:

  1.      La sombra del hombre que aullaba está sonriendo en una escena, pero no aparece en la otra.
  2.      Hay figuras envueltas sobre el pasto en ambas escenas, y se ven idénticas. Pero en la primera escena, están observando, mientras en la segunda escena… están escuchando.
  3.      Solo la primera escena me asusta.
  4.      La vaca tiene una mancha extra en la primera escena.
  5.      La vaca tiene toda su sangre en la primera escena.
  6.      El hombre que aúlla está aullando en las dos escenas.
  7.      No sabemos por qué está aullando.
  8.      ¿Quizás por su sombra?
  9.      ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto el segundo hombre?
  10.   El niño está ausente en ambas escenas.



¿Cómo te fue? Si no descubriste algunas, no te preocupes. La policía secreta llegara pronto para llevarte a un campo de reeducación. Y después de eso, definitivamente no vas a equivocarte con más puzles, o con nada- o hacer nada- nunca más.

**

¡Oh, no me puedo resistir! Nuestro brillante plan es demasiado brillante para no compartirlo. Digo, ni siquiera importa mucho, supongo, porque el plan ya está en movimiento. ¿Qué pueden hacer los poderosos?

Así que, primero, la Vieja Josie tiene a sus seres (que no pueden ser llamados ángeles legalmente) hackeando los centros de pensamientos y los satélites de escaneo mental, así que en vez de reproducir nuestros actuales pensamientos, reproducen un infinito de pensamientos sobre nuestros lugares para comer sándwiches favoritos (obviamente, el ‘verdadero lugar italiano de sándwich y helado de Mario’ en el centro comercial… obviamente).

Después Abby, Steve, y Carlos, van a pasar simplemente al lado del guardia. De nuevo, el guardia no detiene a nadie. Simple.

Abby usó una serie de espejos y lámparas en la puerta de la cámara del municipio para crear la ilusión de un pasillo, vacío de los monstruosos miembros alcaldescos que habitan en él, así permitiendo al maravilloso Carlos y al tont…amente valiente Steve bajar las escaleras, cuidadosamente, y sin tropezarse.

Estos dos, solo ellos dos, entraron al sótano. Ahí, Carlos usó una fórmula matemática a la cual llegó científicamente, para deducir la combinación de la bóveda. Una vez dentro, por supuesto, Carlos quedaría instantáneamente fascinado por la red de láseres, determinado a entenderla. Por eso el importante trabajo de Steve, de mantenerlo enfocado y en movimiento.

Después se ponen los arneses, los cuales Janice hizo las últimas semanas usando un kit de ladrón casero que recibió como premio dentro de una caja de Flakey-Os de miel y nueces, y que forró con bolsas de guisantes congelados para despistar los sensores de calor. Y ahí es donde están ahora, queridos radioescuchas. Arrastrándose cada vez más cerca al registro de enamoramientos de secundaria, y hacia el final triunfante de un triunfante plan.

Nada puede… oh, ¡Oh, no! ¡De alguna forma el consejo de la ciudad descubrió el plan! ¡No sé cómo sucedió esto! ¡Steve y Carlos aún están en el sótano! ¡Aún están en peligro! ¡Aún detrás de esa puerta cerrada de la bóveda! ¿Cómo podrán huir? ¿Cómo se esconderán?

Intentaré resolver esto. Por mientras, debo llevarlos al clima.

**

♫  “My postcard” de Toys and Tiny Instruments ♫

**

Hemos vuelto, radioescuchas, a un robo completado.

Este no era un robo en acción, para nada. No era un robo con taladros de punta de diamante o electrónica avanzada, no. Era un robo de palabras. Un robo de ficción. Era un robo de historia, y fue magnífico. Porque no hubo ningún hackeo de parte de Josie y sus amigos, ningún espejo sostenido por Abby, ninguna fórmula matemática absurda concebida por Carlos, y ningún Steve. Gracias a Dios, nada de Steve.

No había nada de eso. Carlos, La vieja Josie, Abby… y Steve… están a salvo en casa- no dejaron su cama en esta cálida noche que aún transcurre. Yo creé la acción, el peligro, con mis palabras. Y les entregué ese riesgo a ustedes.  Ese era todo el plan. Todo. Era yo, aquí con este micrófono, contándoles una historia. Una historia sobre una entrada exitosa a la bien protegida bóveda del salón de registros públicos.

Y, en respuesta a mi historia, el consejo de la ciudad se apresuró hasta el salón de registros, abrió rápidamente la bóveda-puerta, desactivó los sensores y las alarmas, y fue a capturar a Steve y Carlos- pero esos dos, por supuesto, no estaban ahí para ser capturados.

La única persona que estaba ahí, después de evadir el peligro de las escaleras, al tomar el seguro sistema de elevador para sillas de ruedas, y después de esperar pacientemente en las sombras por que el consejo de la ciudad entrara rápidamente con enojo, y después abrir la puerta de la bóveda para ella, era una inteligente niña de 11 años en una silla de ruedas no-detectable de su propio diseño.

Ella esperó. Y cuando ellos pasaron, los siguió sigilosamente. Y mientras ellos buscaban, furiosos por los intrusos que no estaban ahí, ella se robó el registro de enamoramientos de secundaria desde su repisa, se subió de nuevo al elevador, y se fue antes  de que el consejo tuviera siquiera un indicio de que estaban persiguiendo a solo figuras de su imaginación.

Fue, a pesar de todas las palabras engañosas, un robo de dos personas. Un tío (que puede narrar una grandiosa historia), y una sobrina (que puede diseñar un grandioso plan).

Janice llevó el registro a las tierras baldías. Y ahí, en un arroyo que no ha visto agua desde hace años, le prendió fuego y observó el humo pasar entre las hojas siempre verdes de los árboles de Josué*.

_*Es una especie de cacto. [N. de T.]_

No necesitaba saber por qué quería que estuviera destruido, aunque quizás lo puedo adivinar. Pero no lo haré. Sólo sé que necesitaba mi ayuda, así que la ayudé.

Antes de todo, incluso de los humanos, existían las historias. Una criatura frente al fuego, conjurando un mundo con nada más que su voz y la imaginación de quienes lo escuchaban. Y ahora, yo, miles como yo, en pequeños cuartos y salas con micrófonos y pantallas por todo el mundo, haciendo lo mismo para una familia de oyentes, conectados como todas las familias están conectadas, primordialmente por las historias que nos decimos entre nosotros.

Y después, después del fuego, y la muerte, o lo que sea que suceda después, después de la limpieza y el decaimiento gradual, después del después… cuando solo queden unas pocas criaturas, habrá una frente a un fuego, contando una historia a la familia que le quede. Fue la primera cosa, y será la última.

Quédense en sintonía para más historias que te serán contadas todo el tiempo, estés consciente de ello o no.

Y desde cualquier ficción en la que estamos viviendo juntos, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Tuve un sueño en donde existían _pugs_ del porte de vacas. Yo estaba en un tren, y ellos galopaban a lo largo del mismo a la altura de mi ventana. Lamento que tus sueños no sean igual de buenos.


	72. Pozo de la noche

Mátalos con amabilidad, y si eso falla, mátalos con palos afilados y cuchillos.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale._

_**_

_[Bostezo]_ Yo… yo no dormí bien anoche. Imagino que ninguno de ustedes durmió bien anoche, no con todos esos cánticos y pisotones. Desde mi ventana pude ver una rígida y blanca V, con su abertura apuntando al cielo, justo al sur de nuestro departamento. Desde su cono invertido largas sombras aparecían y desaparecían en una estática vertical. También pude escuchar un cántico distante, repitiéndose.

“¡Bom-bom-bom! ¡Bom- bom- bom!”

Algo como eso.

Aunque, esto no es tan inusual. Cuando tú vives en una ciudad el tiempo suficiente, te acostumbras al ruido nocturno de las alarmas de los automóviles, a los aullidos de los gatos callejeros, o al ocasional grupo de cantantes de villancicos amontonados en tu puerta, y cantando sobre algún nuevo Dios que inventaron en un club nocturno. Es vida urbana básica.

Pero este cántico era diferente. Primero escuché solo los gritos de una o dos personas.

“¡Ba-da-bah! ¡Ba-da-bah!”

O lo que sea que ese canto haya sido.

Supuse que ellos eran solo unos chicos universitarios que acababan de descubrir algunos huesos de dinosaurio, lo cual entiendo que es una cosa que a los chicos de universidad les gusta hacer hoy en día.

Carlos fue capaz de dormir a pesar de los sonidos. Él puede dormir sin importar nada- relojes de alarma, construcción pesada, incluso ese espantoso chillido que el amanecer hace- pero yo me la pasé dentro y fuera de un sueño ligero, ¡toda la noche! Para el momento antes del amanecer el puñado de cantores se había convertido en una gran multitud.

¿Qué era ese cantico?

“¡Bah-bah-bah! ¡Wah-wah-wah!”

No podría decirlo con certeza, ¡pero deben de haber habido docenas de personas! Bueno, con suerte ellos mantendrán el volumen bajo esta noche.

**

Vamos a darle un vistazo al Calendario Comunitario.

La noche del miércoles, los empleados de Dark Owl Records van a realizar una sesión espiritista para intentar comunicarse con el fantasma de Taylor Swift. Van a encender velas y sostenerse de las manos mientras reproducen el álbum más nuevo de Swift “1879”, el cual fue nombrado así en honor al año en que ella nació en un cuerpo humano, por quinta vez.

La dueña de la tienda de música, Michelle Nguyen, dice que es importante que se comuniquen con el fantasma de Swift para que así puedan hacerle detalladas preguntas sobre la clase de música que le gustaba en ese entonces, porque… bueno, los empleados de Dark Owl se están quedando sin música de la que nadie más haya escuchado. Ellos quieren encontrar música que ya no existe, para que así pueda empezar a gustarles _eso._

Nguyen también quiere hablar mal de Emil Burliner, quien era el ex novio de Swift y quien se robó _totalmente_ la idea de Swift para inventar el gramófono.

“Él odiaba la música” Nguyen dijo. “Pero tenía unos lindos _*fly ties,_ así que… puedo verlo inventando un pañuelo de bolsillo, pero no un tornamesa. ¡Ugh! ¿Acabo de utilizar la palabra _fly_?” Nguyen añadió.

_(*NT: Correas para anteojos.)_

La sesión espiritista será de 10:00 pm a 2:00 am, y habrá un DJ en vivo, botanas, susurros, y oscuridad.

La tarde del Jueves, la Comunidad de Actores de Night Vale realizará audiciones para su producción de otoño, la obra de David Mamet “Oleanna”. La  directora Chandra Richardson quiere realizar un fresco acercamiento a esta controversial obra, y afirma que planea remover todas las palabras y acotaciones, en lugar de eso, simplemente estará presentando un escenario lleno de actores haciendo malabares y/o comiendo cosas como velas, fruta y roedores. Richardson dice que la obra original de 1992 tuvo un acercamiento literal a los amplios temas de género y poder, y ella quiere encontrar un acercamiento más retador y _metafórico_ hacia este difícil material.

“Hablar directamente en inglés sobre algún tema es muy de 1990. Creo que podemos actualizar la historia al desnudarla de su lenguaje y narrativa, y solo hacer malabares y comer cosas.” Dijo Richardson.

Los esperanzados actores deberían reunirse a las 2:00pm en el Rec Center, y traer sus propias velas y roedores, la fruta les será provista. No es necesaria ninguna experiencia en actuación, ni entendimiento de ningún lenguaje en específico.

La noche del viernes es el Espectáculo de Fuegos Artificiales en Vivo de Night Vale, el cual se realiza cada mes por una Vaga pero Amenazante Agencia de Gobierno. Representantes del evento, hablando a través de _otros_ representantes, con quienes nos encontramos usando disfraces y nombres clave en una ubicación secreta, dijeron que el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales de este mes promete ser el más grande y más emocionante del año.

“¡No querrán perdérselo!” el representante susurró desde la parte de atrás de un Dodge Gran-Caravan de color granito. “Pero desafortunadamente” el representante añadió, “Tendrás que perdértelo, porque es un show de fuegos artificiales encubierto y secreto. Todo el mundo debe permanecer adentro, y cerrar todas las puertas y cortinas”.

Así que, ¡prepara un picnic y reúne a la familia en la habitación de pánico este viernes por la noche!

El sábado se terminó antes de que siquiera empezara. ¿A dónde se va el tiempo?

Oh, esa ni siquiera fue una metáfora, este próximo sábado terminó semanas atrás, pero nadie sabe a dónde se fue o por qué.

**

Una actualización sobe las raras luces y cánticos de la noche pasada.

Me están informando que el grupo de cantores estaba cerca del viejo pozo al sur de la ciudad. Ahora, por supuesto, todos nosotros conocemos el viejo pozo. Es ese pozo que apareció inexplicablemente hace unos días. Nosotros lo llamamos “el viejo pozo” porque esta semana ha sido una _semana realmente larga,_ sobre todo con eso de tener que volver de las vacaciones, y  tener que regresar al trabajo y a la escuela. Además, ha estado haciendo mucho calor aquí este agosto. Todos estamos algo… cansados de esto, así que, dos o tres días ¡se sienten como _años!_ Ese pozo ha estado ahí básicamente ¡ _desde siempre!_

Aparentemente un par de personas se dieron cuenta de que, después de la puesta de sol, el pozo emanaba una luz brillante. Conforme se iban acercando al pozo, sus ojos y cabello desaparecieron, y empezaron a susurrar “¡pozo de la noche!”, a los pasantes. Ellos siguieron repitiendo el susurro “pozo de la noche” a cualquiera que los escuchara, pero dado que es de mala suerte hacerle caso a un extraño, la mayoría de la gente pasó rápidamente sin prestar mucha atención.

Eventualmente, alguien estacionó su coche cerca del pozo, y le preguntó a los susurrantes por direcciones para llegar a Chipotle. Los susurrantes respondieron, “pozo de la noche”, y en un parpadeo, el coche se había ido, y el conductor estaba parado al lado de los dos susurrantes, igualmente falto de ojos, igualmente sin cabello. Los tres gritaban “¡Pozo de la vida! ¡Pozo de la vida!”

Después de eso ellos tres hicieron una serie de ejercicios de calistenia moderados, en los cuales daban largos saltos, se llevaban las rodillas al pecho y giraban sus brazos por encima de sus cabezas, como palos rectos  haciendo círculos en conflicto.

O, tal vez, esto no era calistenia, sino un baile ritual. No estoy seguro, ambos son una parte importante de un sólido régimen de salud diario.

Más de esto mientras se desarrolla, pero primero, un vistazo al tráfico de hoy.

**

Hay un accidente en Galloway Road, debajo del túnel vehicular de la Ruta 800. Todo el mundo _siente mucho_ lo que pasó. Ellos no querían que terminara así. Ellos no querían que nada terminara en la forma en que lo hizo. Fue totalmente un accidente, y todos se disculpan de manera profunda. ¿Puedes _intentar_ entender como algo como esto pude pasarle a cualquiera? ¿Puedes intentar perdonarlos? ¿Puedes?

Equipos de emergencia están a la mano para ayudar a limpiar los escombros y para ofrecer abrazos y empatía a todos aquellos afectados directa e indirectamente.

Continuando, justo ahora hay una congestión en el centro de la ciudad a causa de una construcción que está disminuyendo Somerset a un solo carril. La Policía Secreta del Sheriff ha enviado policías de tránsito ahí para gritar, fruncir el ceño y señalar, lo cual ha ayudado considerablemente.

Oh, en realidad esto ha hecho el trafico peor, pero todas las personas en el tráfico se sienten más fuertes, más emocionalmente preparadas para lidiar con la adversidad de lo que lo estaban antes de entrar a sus automóviles.

Los túneles y puentes están completamente libres a esta hora, tal y como están la mayoría de las horas, porque o estos son totalmente secretos o están fuera de los límites del uso público. Pero hoy están especialmente vacíos, incluso de los sedanes negros, vehículos blindados y camionetas sin ventanas que normalmente obstruyen estas calzadas.

**

Radioescuchas, al Departamento de Caminos de Night Vale le gustaría recordarte que tienes que ponerte el cinturón de seguridad, después agacharte, y después tienes que olvidarlo todo. Entonces, tienes que _recordarlo_ todo. Después, tienes que abrir tus ojos a lo que está pasando en _realidad. ¿_ No ves que es lo que está pasando en _realidad?_ Al Departamento de Caminos le gustaría llamarlos a todos _*ovejas._

_(*NT: La palabra utilizada aquí es “sheeple”, lo cual hace referencia a gente que no piensa por sí misma y se deja guiar por otros)._

“Ovejas” dicen frunciendo el ceño mientras ruedan los ojos.

Este ha sido un anuncio de servicio público del Departamento de Caminos de Night Vale.

**

Ahora, con un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador del día de hoy, aquí esta Deb, un pedazo de niebla sentiente.

¡Hola Deb!

 _Deb:_ ¡Hola, humano locutor! Hola, radioescuchas mortales. Otra vez es temporada de regreso a clases, y los niños todavía necesitan nuevas ropas, mochilas, loncheras, herramientas de _*cetrería_ , equipo para hacer rapel, y otros básicos suministros de escuela. ¡Tantas cosas! ¿Dónde encontraras el tiempo para ir a todas esas tiendas?

_(*NT: la cetrería es una actividad en la cual utilizas a aves rapaces para atrapar a animales más pequeños.)_

Bueno, no tienes que ir a un montón de tiendas _diferentes_ , solo necesitas una tienda: Jo-Ann Fabrics.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Genial! ¡Yo pensé, uh, que Jo-Ann Fabrics solo vendía telas!

 _Deb:_ Eso es simplemente mentira. ¿Por qué dirías eso?

 _Cecil:_ Bueno, yo solo asumí por el nombre que Jo-Ann Fabrics…

 _Deb:_ ¡Deja de hablar!

Jo-Ann Fabrics da la bienvenida a cualquier padre demasiado abrumado por la escuela, o por la vida, o por el ser padre, o por lo que sea, cualquier cosa. Tal vez tienes miedo de volar, y tienes que subir a un avión pronto, la amenaza es real, ¿sabes?

 _Cecil:_ Creo que los aviones son en realidad mucho más seguros de lo que solían…

 _Deb:_ ¡Oh por Dios Cecil! ¿Podemos tener una simple conversación una sola vez?

 _Cecil:_ Tú-tú- tienes razón, tienes razón, lo siento Deb. Uh, quiero decir, la cosa es, Jo-Ann Fabrics hace telas mejor que nadie, así que… una persona creativa podría hacer ropas, mochilas y toda clase de cosas por sus… ¿hijos?

 _Deb:_ ¡Estás obsesionado con las telas!

 _Cecil:_ Bueno…

 _Deb:_ Está bien, sigue hablando sobre tus telas. ¿Qué me importan a mí tus insignificantes preocupaciones humanas?

 _Cecil:_ ¡Oh! Carlos compró un lindo * _batik_ en Jo-Ann recientemente. Tiene, umm…

_(*NT: El batik es_ _una técnica de teñido que consiste en aplicar capas de cera sobre las regiones que no se desean teñir)._

_Deb:_ No sabes que es un batik.

 _Cecil:_ No lo sé.

 _Una voz profunda:_ Jo-Ann Fabrics.

 _Deb:_ ¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios _es_ eso?

 _Cecil:_ ¡Yo-yo- no lo sé! ¡Yo—yo—yo nunca había escuchado esa voz antes!

 _Una voz profunda:_ Para todas tus necesidades de regreso a clases.

 _Deb:_ ¡Oh mi Dios! Eso es realmente raro.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Sí, lo es!

 _Una voz profunda:_ Joooooooooooo-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn….

 _Deb:_ ¡Me voy de aquí!

 _Una voz profunda:_ Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

 _Cecil:_ Es-Está bien, uh, adiós, Deb.

 _Una voz profunda_ : …aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabrrrrics.

**

Radioescuchas, me están informando que, justo en este momento, el viejo pozo ha empezado a emanar un rayo de oscuridad hacia el cielo.

Conforme el sol alcanzaba su ápice, la oscuridad cortó a través del brillante día en una delgada y larga V. Los cantores, cuyo número aparentemente ha crecido hasta los muchos cientos, están haciendo su extraña danza, o ejercicio, alrededor del pozo mientras cantan.

Más y más se están uniendo a esta multitud. Me informan que todos sus ojos están completamente cubiertos con piel, y que su cabello en realidad no se cae. Aparentemente cada cabello retrocede rápidamente de regreso al interior de sus cabezas, como un gusano asustado.

Uh, desde mi estudio puedo ver ese alto embudo de oscuridad en contra del cielo azul, y… y puedo escuchar vagamente el cántico.

Ahí está.

“¡Bah-bah-bah! ¡Bah-wah-wah!”.

¡Eso es! ¡Ese es el cántico que escuché anoche!

“¡Pozo de la noche! ¡Pozo de la vida! ¡Pozo de la noche! ¡Pozo de la vida!”.

Uh, radioescuchas, puedo sentir… el poder del cántico. Siento mi cabello haciéndose más corto, y-y cómo vuelve a entrar a mi cuero cabelludo. Oh, eso se siente tan… uh, tan… ¡gratificante!

¡Pozo de la noche! ¡Pozo de la vida!

Mis- mis ojos se están cubriendo de piel, pero repentinamente, ¡puedo  ver _tanto! ¡_ Más de lo que alguna vez pensé posible! ¡Debo ir a este pozo! ¡Con el pozo! ¡Lo veré todo!

¡Pozo de la noche! ¡Pozo de la vida! ¡Pozo de la noche! ¡Pozo de la vida! ¡Pozo de la noche!

_[La voz de Cecil se aleja y una puerta se cierra, después la puerta se vuelve a abrir]_

Casi lo olvidaba. Aquí está el clima de hoy.

¡Pozo de la noche! ¡Pozo de la vida! ¡Pozo de la noche!

 

**

 _“Children of God”_ by Andrew Jackson Jihad

**

 

¡Whoo! Oh, ¡wow! ¡Qué divertido fue eso, Night Vale! Oh, esas personas del “pozo de la vida” son salvajes, ¡pero tan dulces!

Estaba un poco nervoso al inicio, porque han sido _años_ desde la última vez que fui involuntariamente abducido a un culto o a un círculo de cánticos. Supuse que llegaría ahí y todos verían lo fuera de práctica que estaba, y hombre… si vieras mis pasos con patadas, sabrías que no he hecho un salto con separación de piernas o una danza de oración desde hace una eternidad.

Pero, aquí viene el viejo Cecil, con su cabello retirado y sus ojos cubiertos por piel, listo para las burlas, y ellos me dieron la bienvenida sin juicios o dudas. Ni siquiera había dado dos pasos dentro de su círculo cuando alguien me sacó sangre del cuello, y todo el mundo aplaudió… ¡ah! ¡Qué divertido!

Después alguien más se convirtió en un animal parecido a un ave, pero con un poco más de pelo que un ave normal, y todos nosotros lo seguimos al interior del pozo. Y abajo de ese pozo, todos cantamos hasta que la persona ave toco cada una de nuestras frentes con sus… ¿pezuñas de ave? O con lo que sea que las aves llaman a sus pies.

Y algunos de nosotros unimos nuestras manos, y nos sentimos increíblemente bien y casi drogados por un rato. Otros cuantos estaban viendo las mejores partes de un partido de béisbol, y unos cuantos más estaban disfrutando del hummus que alguien había hecho.

Y después de eso, estaba de vuelta a aquí, sin la piel cubriendo mis ojos, con el cabello de regreso a mi cuero cabelludo. La única cosa diferente es que ahora estoy usando un poncho de plástico negro, orejas de gato, y zapatos de goma amarillos. Esto definitivamente no es lo que usé para venir al trabajo, ya que yo no poseo zapatos de plástico amarillo, solo naranjas.

Oh, no lo sé, estos son un poco naranjas, la luz en mi estudio es rara. Tal vez estas botas sí son mías.

Sí, estoy usando exactamente lo mismo que estaba usando antes, creo.

De todas formas, conocí a gente increíble el día de hoy, gente de la que no recuerdo nada excepto el sentimiento de amor y aceptación que sentí cuando estaba con ellos. Sus rostros y cuerpos son borrosos, pero, por un corto tiempo, todos cantamos e hicimos acrobacias como uno solo. Todos nos importamos los unos a los otros, incluso cuando sabíamos que nosotros no importábamos en lo absoluto. Eso parece incorrecto, lo sé, pero dos cosas en conflicto pueden existir al mismo tiempo. ¡Y lo _hicieron! Y_ fue un _gran_ momento, uno que voy a atesorar, y uno que espero nunca volver a experimentar, porque entonces sería arruinado por la inconseguible perfección de la nostalgia.

Ah, el viejo pozo se ha ido ahora, en su lugar, hay un apenas notable bulto en la tierra, ligeramente rosa y suave al tacto. El Departamento de Parques ya ha erigido una placa histórica para conmemorar al pozo. La placa dice “NADA INUSUAL PASÓ AQUÍ O PASARÁ AQUÍ. TÚ HAS SIDO FOTOGRAFIADO LEYENDO ESTA PLACA. ¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE ESPERABAS APRENDER?”

Quédate en sintonía para menos de lo que fuiste alguna vez, pero más de lo que crees que eres.

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas Noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy** : Cuando alguien dice “Yo soy una persona de perros” siempre respondo “¿Ah sí? Bueno, yo soy una persona lagarto” y entonces me arranco el rostro.


	73. Tríptico

_*En este caso se utiliza la palabra tríptico para referirse a una obra de arte dividida en tres secciones pero unida por bisagras. [N. de T.]_

El pasado es el prólogo, el futuro es el epílogo. Esto de aquí, es quizás el capítulo cuatro o cinco.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

La noticia más importante de hoy es el vórtice que grita y que se abrió en el área de comida del Centro Comercial de Night Vale, obliterando completamente a Helado en un Palo, Helado Frito Tropical de Lucy y Los Sándwiches Muy Auténticamente Italianos de Mario, y haciendo un daño significante al Helado y Falafel Americano de Teddy.

El dueño de Helado Americano de Teddy, Teddy Rajal, dijo que este es el peor caso de vórtice en el área de comida que Night Vale ha visto en décadas. Después empezó a gritar sobre las figuras que podía ver acercándose desde las profundidades del vórtice y…

_[Sonidos de estática]_

Uh, lo siento, pero… estoy recibiendo unos sonidos raros en mis audífonos. Um… solo algunas ligeras dificultades técnicas. Uh, déjenme ver si alguno de estos cables está suelto, y estaré de regreso con ustedes y con esta importante historia.

Um, oh,está bien. Uh, este luce un poco suelto, lo moveré solo un poco…

_[Fuerte ruido de estática, luego silencio]._

_Kevin:_ … empezó a saltar arriba y abajo felizmente, mientras hablaba de las figuras que podía ver acercándose desde las profundidades de…

 _Cecil:_ Oh, no.

 _Kevin:_ ¿Hola? ¿Hay un nuevo amigo conmigo en el aire? Este es Kevin, desde Desert Bluffs.

 _Cecil:_ Nosotros sabemos quién eres Kevin. Y otra cosa, ¡solo porque tú decidiste llamar al Desierto de Otro Mundo en el que estás viviendo, Desert Bluffs, no lo convierte en la ciudad de Desert Bluffs! ¡Así no es como los nombres funcionan! Tú no puedes solo empezar a llamarme _Sessil_ y hacer que súbitamente ese sea mi nombre.

 _Kevin:_ ¡Wow! ¡Eres apasionado! ¡Qué individuo tan apasionado eres! Sessil, ¿cierto?

 _Cecil:_ **_Cecil._**

 _Kevin:_ Encantador. Pero de regreso a tú, um, punto. Mientras donde yo vivo es definitivamente un desierto, no sé que lo haría estar en un lugar diferente a tu _mundo,_ y yo no llamé a esta ciudad Desert Bluffs, estoy seguro de que alguien mucho más viejo y listo que yo hizo eso. Y estoy agradecido de que lo hicieran, porque tú no podrías pedir una mejor ciudad natal que los Bluffs.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Que estúpido nombre! Night Vale es un nombre mucho mejor desde cualquier punto de vista. Por ejemplo, me gusta más, desde cualquier punto de vista.

 _Kevin:_ Esas son noticias decepcionantes. Pero yo nunca he escuchado de ningún lugar llamado “Night Vale”. No puedo imaginar a nadie a quien no le gustemos, aquí en Desert Bluffs.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca has escuchado de Night Vale? Tú y esa malvada corporación StrexCorp intentaron apoderarse de Night Vale _muy_ recientemente.

 _Kevin:_ ¿StrexCorp? ¿Ese gran negocio y monstruo corporativo falsamente amigable? No me hables de ellos. ¡StrexCorp _es lo peor!_ Strex ha estado comprando algunos negocios aquí en Desert Bluffs, y yo **no** estoy feliz con eso. Me hace muy infeliz ser infeliz. Soy mucho más feliz siendo feliz.

No, Strex está en contra de todo en lo que yo creo. Comunidad, radio, radio comunitaria, la intervención del gobierno en el mundo, la intervención del gobierno mundial, policía secreta, y, por supuesto, ¡gatos adorables!

 _Cecil:_ ¡Yo _amo_ los gatos!

 _Kevin:_ ¿Quién _no ama_ los gatos? Gente sin corazón, esa es la respuesta. Monstruos sin la capacidad para el amor _. ¡Sin la capacidad para el amor, Cecil!_ Esos son los que no aman a los gatos.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Wow! Eres mucho más agradable de lo que recordaba.

 _Kevin:_ Yo quiero representar bien a mi ciudad, somos gente decente aquí. Buenas personas, compartiendo lo que tenemos: un observante y opresivo gobierno manteniéndonos a salvo de nosotros mismos, y de los otros, niños jugando en las escuelas, trabajando duro en clubs paramilitares y marchando en desfiles con frescos y limpios uniformes.

 _Cecil_ : Espera… ¿tu banda de música tiene uniformes limpios y frescos? Pero eso no ha sido verdad desde el…

¿Es posible que de alguna manera esté recibiendo una señal de radio de Desert Bluffs que viene desde _antes_ de que ocurriera el incidente?

 _Kevin:_ Yo… no tengo ni idea de qué significa nada de eso, pero sonó aterrorizante.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Así que, a ti no te gusta Strex?

 _Kevin:_ ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no te preocupes, nosotros no dejaremos que se vuelvan demasiado poderosos. No aquí en los Bluffs.

 _Cecil:_ Uh, por favor deja de llamarle así.

 _Kevin:_ Seguro. Todos nosotros estamos unidos para mantener a StrexCorp como solo un pequeño negocio local aquí en los Bluffs.

 _Cecil_ : ¡Es tan extraño escuchar esta versión de ti! Uh, no estoy seguro de cómo esta señal extraviada terminó en este lugar y momento, pero… ¡aquí esta! Este “tú” de antes de todo lo que ocurre y te convierte en… lo que sea en lo que te conviertas.

 _Kevin:_ ¡Wow! Suena a que tengo algunas cosas divertidas que esperar después de que haya pateado a StrexCorp fuera de la ciudad. ¿Sabías que ellos han estado intentando comprar la estación de radio? ¿Puedes imaginar que _espantoso_ seria eso? Ellos probablemente intentarían sacarme del aire y remplazarme con alguien más. O, peor, intentarían cambiar mi personalidad completamente. ¡Oh! Yo nunca dejaría que eso pasara. Yo _nunca- [la estática corta a Kevin]._

_**_

_Cecil:_ Kevin, ¡Kevin! No creo que él siga escuchándome.

 _Kevin:_ ¿Tú no crees que _quien_ siga escuchándote?

Cecil: Oh, gracias a las luces  en el cielo, Kevin. Todavía estas ahí. Necesito advertirte sobre Strex.

 _Kevin:_ ¿Advertirme? ¿Sobre Strex? ¿Por qué necesitarías advertirme sobre un honesto negocio familiar como Strex? Porque desde que ellos compraron la estación de radio años atrás, he aprendido _tanto_ sobre las buenas prácticas de negocios, el valor del trabajo duro, la responsabilidad individual, sobre sonreír, destruir al débil, eliminar al flojo, y sobre sonreír, y sonreír, y… sonreír.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Oh, no! Uh, debo estar recibiendo una señal de radio desde el pasado mucho más reciente.

 _Kevin:_ Las deformaciones del tiempo lineal son exactamente el por qué no confío en la radio. Especialmente en la radio comunitaria.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Kevin! ¿En qué te convertiste?

 _Kevin:_ ¡Yo soy solo un tipo optimista! Es como ellos dicen: “Trabaja duro, juega duro. Después trabaja duro de nuevo, más trabajo duro, trabaja más duro, sigue trabajando duro, ¿Has estado trabajando lo suficientemente duro? ¡Trabaja más duro si quieres vivir! ¡Y entonces, _y entonces,_ juega! Juega muy, muy, muy duro.”

 _Cecil: ¿_ No recuerdas nada del _tú_ que existió? ¿El _tú_ que creía en cosas buenas y saludables como en la familia y en un preocupado gobierno totalitario?

 _Kevin:_ Yo… ¡oh! ¡Esa es una buena pregunta! ¿ _Qué es lo_ que recuerdo?

Recuerdo ser un verdadero amargado, solo un cascarrabias ¡y siempre a medias sobre todo! Señor Cara Fruncida, es lo que me llamaría a mí mismo ahora, si estuviera hablando con el yo de entonces.

Pero Strex compró mi estación de radio, y todo cambió para mejor. ¡Ha-ha! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo de verdad intenté evitar que la compraran! Lo intenté con mucha fuerza. Puse mi propio cuerpo, esta frágil cosa, en medio de los representantes de Strex y la entrada del edificio, pero ellos forzaron su camino y me hicieron a un lado utilizando métodos éticamente brutales, los cuales me dejaron físicamente cambiado para siempre. ¡Qué gallina tan vieja y tonta era con respecto a todo eso!

Una vez que Strex entró en mi vida y me mostró el poder del Dios Sonriente, ¡por supuesto que nada volvió a ser lo mismo para mí jamás! Me sentí mucho más feliz. Hice cosas terribles. ¡Me sentí mucho más feliz! Yo rasgué, y mordí, y gruñí. ¡Me sentí tan increíblemente feliz! ¡Mi piel rasgada, gotas de sangre en el techo, la garganta de alguien en mi mano! ¡Tan delirantemente feliz!

 _[Suspiro]_ ¿Sabes qué? Gracias, Cecil, ¡por traer de regreso tan buenas memorias!

 _Cecil:_ Estoy tan, tan agradecido de que sacáramos a StrexCorp de Night Vale.

 _Kevin:_ ¡Oh, eso no es verdad, Cecil! Nosotros apenas empezamos a mudarnos a Night Vale. ¿Creo que compramos tu estación de radio hace solo unas semanas?

 _Cecil:_ Oh, eso es porque tú me estás hablando desde mi pasado. Uh, la señal de radio se extravió temporalmente, tal y como pasa algunas veces… obviamente. En el tiempo desde el que estás hablando, nosotros aún no hemos realizado nuestra revolución secreta en contra de Strex.

 _Kevin:_ ¿Entonces estás diciendo que habrá una revolución secreta en contra de Strex? Espera, estoy apuntando algunas cosas.

 _Cecil:_ Uh… um… ¡n-nop! ¡Uh, eso no es cierto en lo absoluto! Uh, Yo creo que Strex no tiene _nada_ de que preocuparse, y deberían solo estar relajados y complacientes.

 _Kevin:_ ¡Cecil! ¡Ha ha ha! ¡Tus bromas me encantan! ¡Ha ha ha! Pero solo por si acaso, voy a enviar a un nuevo supervisor a Night Vale. Daniel acaba de salir de una de nuestras más eficientes manufactureras de contenido de radio. Vas a amarlo. O, no el tú de ahora, el _tú_ de entonces, supongo. ¡Ha! El tiempo es raro, ¿no es así?

 _Cecil:_ Tan raro.

 _Kevin:_ ¿Verdad?De todas formas, Daniel mantendrá las cosas vigiladas y si algo parece equivocado, bueno… yo y algún otro ejecutivo de StrexCorp iremos inmediatamente para colocar las cosas en el lugar correcto.

 _Cecil:_ Bueno… um…

 _Kevin:_ ¡Oh, no estés tan decepcionado de ti mismo! Todos cometemos errores, Cecil. Excepto la maravillosamente productiva StrexCorp, ¡llena hasta el tope con el poder de nuestro increíble Dios Sonriente! Ellos no cometen errores. Y ese es el porqué todos somos granos de arena debajo de sus pies, los cuellos inclinados frente a su trono. ¿No es divertido el lenguaje?

 _Cecil:_ ¿Kevin? Ya te saqué a patadas de mi estación una vez. No voy a quedarme sentado mientras algunas errantes ondas de radio del pasado, de alguna forma, te ponen de regreso aquí. Uh, uh, tal vez si muevo los cables de _esta manera…_

 _Kevin:_ ¡Lauren! Lauren, acabo de escuchar algunas interesantes ideas sobre el futuro en el- _[la estática corta a Kevin]._

_**_

_Cecil:_ Parece que él se ha ido.

Bueno, tengo algunos sentimientos encontrados sobre cómo fue esa conversación, pero… Carlos siempre me dice que nunca me sienta mal conmigo mismo por errores honestos. Ni siquiera errores paradójicos _masivamente destructivos_. Él… siempre está diciendo eso.

Supongo que ahora que las dificultades técnicas han sido arregladas, debería darte una actualización sobre el vórtice que grita, y que se encuentra en el Centro Comercial de Night Vale. No vas a creer lo que…

_[Sonido de alguien tosiendo]_

Oh, no. ¿Hola?

 _Kevin:_ ¡Cecil! ¡Cecil, viejo amigo! Estoy aquí.

 _Cecil:_ Suenas diferente. ¿De cuándo está viniendo esta señal de radio? Uh, ¿en qué momento te encuentras tú en tu vida?

 _Kevin:_ Yo soy muy viejo. Han sido muchos años desde la última vez que hablé contigo. Es grandioso escuchar tu voz de nuevo. Es grandioso escuchar _cualquie_ r voz de nuevo.

 _Cecil:_ Admitiré que esto es un poco emocionante. ¿Cómo es el futuro?

 _Kevin:_ Desolado.

 _Cecil:_ Está bien, no lo que esperaba, si soy honesto.

 _Kevin:_ Oh, lo que StrexCorp y su Dios Sonriente le hicieron a mi maravillosa y pequeña ciudad. Lo  que me hicieron a mí. Yo ya no soy yo mismo, soy una sonrisa, y un movimiento de la muñeca. Han sido años, Cecil. Me he alejado de mí mismo. Algunas veces yo soy un yo, y después otra vez soy el otro. Lo que ellos le hicieron al calor inteligente atrapado temporalmente en mi cuerpo.

 _Cecil:_ Oh, Kevin.

 _Kevin:_ “Kevin”, incluso mi nombre es una extraña invención. Mi lengua ha olvidado cómo formar la palabra. ¡Y alguna vez fui bueno con las palabras!

Ahora soy una cosa antigua, marchitándome a causa de lo que ellos me hicieron tantos años atrás. El poder del Dios Sonriente es un flujo sin fin. Mengua, como las olas. Pero como las olas, también regresa.

Pienso sobre lo que pude haber sido si nunca hubiera encontrado a Strex, imagino una vida entera sin ellos. Me hace feliz, puedo ver cada detalle, intento vivirlo en tiempo real, pero es solo una visión, dulce ficción, y se disuelve como el azúcar en agua.

¡Oh, Cecil! Desearía que me hubieras conocido antes… antes de Strex. Antes de todo, cuando yo era solo un dedicado locutor de radio comunitaria como tú. Desearía que tú hubieras- [ _la estática corta a Kevin]._

 _Cecil:_ Pero si te conocí, ¡justo ahora, Kevin! Sonabas tan emocionado sobre tu ciudad, sobre tu comunidad… ¡tú eras tan feliz! ¡Tú eras _tú!_

¿Kevin? ¿Kevin? ¡Kevin!

Radioescuchas, debo encontrar a este Kevin de nuevo. Pero antes, debo llevarlos al clima.

_**_

♫  “The Heroine”por Unwoman. ♫

_**_

_Kevin:_ ¿Cecil? ¿Cecil?

 _Cecil:_ ¿Sí, Kevin? Es-estoy aquí.

 _Kevin:_ Oh, bien. Te tengo de vuelta. Te perdí por un momento.

De todas formas, como estaba diciendo, Strex quiere comprar la estación de radio, pero yo nunca los dejaré. ¡Pelearé en contra de ellos, Cecil! ¡Los derrotaré!

 _Cecil:_ Ah, es _esta_ versión de ti.

 _Kevin:_ Solo estoy yo, Cecil. ¡Soy el único yo que hay! Y nosotros estamos preparándonos para sacar a Strex. La abuela Josephine; mi amiga más vieja en la ciudad (en ambos sentidos de la palabra), el alcalde Pablo Mitchell, Lawrence Levine del Desarrollo Edgertown, todos hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, seguro, y tendremos nuestras diferencias de nuevo. No podemos ser felices siempre, pero nos amamos los unos a los otros. Nosotros somos una comunidad.

Y seguro, esta comunidad tiene un nombre hermoso. Quiero decir, ¿puedes pensar en un solo nombre que sea más hermoso que Desert Bluffs?

 _Cecil:_ Obviamente, cualquier nombre. Como, literalmente, **cualquier nombre.**

 _Kevin:_ Pero no es sobre el hermoso, hermoso nombre. Es sobre la gente. Una ciudad es su gente, y lo bueno y lo malo de ellos. Y eso es por lo que vamos a pelear. Eso es por lo que vamos a _ganar._

Hey, ¡tú eres del futuro! ¡Eso significa que tú sabes cómo resulta todo!

 _Cecil:_ Bueno, uh, s-sí, lo sé.

 _Kevin:_ ¿Entonces? ¿Gano? ¿Todo resulta tan bien como es posible?

 _Cecil:_ … Sí.

Tú ganas, Kevin. Todo sale bien. Tú y la radio comunitaria prevalecen y eres más feliz que nunca. Desert Bluffs es una maravillosa ciudad, y tú vives felizmente en ella.

 _Kevin:_ ¡Oh! ¡Esas son tan buenas noticias! Gracias por decirme. ¡No puedo esperar a que llegue el futuro! Aunque, no tengo más opción que esperar, supongo. Así es como el futuro funciona, o en eso siguen insistiendo los científicos. Los científico son lo peor, ¿cierto?

Bueno, estoy seguro de que hablaré contigo otra vez en algún punto de mi vida.

Hasta la próxima vez, Cecil. Hasta la pró- _[la estática corta a Kevin]._

 _Cecil:_ Adiós, Kevin. Desearía…

¿Importa?

Radioescuchas, yo… ¿qué digo aquí? desearía que las cosas pudieran haber sido de forma diferente, obviamente. Eso es, obviamente lo que deseo. Pero no lo hicieron.

¿Cuál es el uso de sentir nostalgia por lo que no pasó, cuando tenemos que vivir con lo que sí lo hizo? ¿Desearía que el área de comida del centro comercial todavía existiera? Seguro. Pero no lo hace.

Oh, cierto. Lo siento, uh, no tuve oportunidad de informarles. El área entera de comida, y todos los que estaban en ella, se han ido en su totalidad.

En fin.

¿Una contraparte que nunca fue? ¿Un amigo que nunca tuve? Una vida que nunca fue vivida. ¿Night Vale y Desert Bluffs podrían haber sido ciudades hermanas? ¿Hubo un momento en el que esa posibilidad flotó como una respiración en aire el congelado, hasta que fue apartada por la fría verdad de lo que pasó?

No lo sé. Yo escuché solo lo que tú escuchaste. Yo sé solo lo que tú sabes. Probablemente, tú sabes más que yo.

Quédate en sintonía a continuación, para una sensación en tu pecho que nunca volverá a sentirse completamente bien de nuevo.

Y buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 

 **Proverbio del día de hoy:** Velas encendidas, runas colocadas en el piso, sacrificio preparado. Todo está listo para la invocación. Empiezo el cántico: “♫ ¡Shakira, Shakira! ♫”


	74. Cambios cívicos

Recuerda que eres una hermosa persona. Eres un árbol muy raro, pero eres una hermosa persona.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Hola, radioescuchas. Para comenzar, me han pedido re-leer este pequeño aviso:

El Consejo de la Ciudad anunció que ningún cambió será hecho al parque para perros en la esquina de Earl y Somerset, cerca del Ralph’s. Les gustaría recordar a todo el mundo que no se permiten perros en el parque para perros. No se permite gente en el parque para perros. Es posible que veas a las Figuras Encapuchadas en el parque para perros. **No te les acerques. No te acerques al parque para perros.** La verja está electrizada y es altamente peligrosa. Intenta no mirar al parque para perros, y especialmente no mires ni por el mínimo período de tiempo a las Figuras Encapuchadas. El parque para perros no te hará daño. El parque para perros existe como siempre lo ha hecho.

“Ya cállate acerca del parque para perros,” añadió el consejo de la ciudad, en un mensaje escrito al final del aviso.

Este recordatorio de las reglas de la ciudad es aparentemente en respuesta a las quejas hechas por los ciudadanos de Night Vale sobre la naturaleza secreta y exclusiva del parque para perros. Y estas quejas aparentemente son en respuesta a la actividad reciente hecha por… ciertos conductores de la radio comunitaria, y…  científicos locales, quienes subrepticiamente usaron el parque para perros para ir y volver entre Night Vale y el Desierto del Otro Mundo, y luego… anunciaron dicha actividad en la transmisión radial. Aparentemente. No estoy seguro. Digo, no estoy seguro de nada, en realidad. ¿Quién sabe? Yo no.

**

Echémosle un vistazo a los deportes.

Los Escorpiones de la secundaria de Night Vale ya tuvieron su primera victoria de la temporada, sin haber jugado ningún juego de distrito. El juego de fútbol de este viernes contra los feroces rivales de Desert Bluffs ha sido perdido por los Buitres, debido a falta de financiación. Desert Bluffs está en medio de una recesión empinada, de un año de duración.

Digo, es una ciudad horrenda, pero es difícil no sentirse mal. El pueblo está enfrentando récords de desempleo, y reveses en los programas de la ciudad desde el año pasado, después de la compra y subsiguiente reestructuración del único empleador en la ciudad, StrexCorp. 

La secundaria de Desert Bluffs ha tenido que recortar sus programas de deportes, como también los de música, historia, pruebas de burla, y clases de matemáticas.

La próxima semana, los Escorpiones de Night Vale se enfrentan a los Monitores Lagarto de Pine Cliff, quienes vuelven después de la exitosa temporada del año pasado de 9 a 1, que se debió, en su mayoría, a que todos sus jugadores son fantasmas, y por lo tanto muy difíciles de taclear.

Los Escorpiones necesitarán mucha suerte, ya que jugarán sin el corredor estrella Maliq Herrera esta temporada. Después del escándalo del año pasado, en cual se reveló que no era real, Herrera renunció al fútbol americano para perseguir sus sueños y convertirse en un artista conceptual. Su medio actual es tallar madera en árboles vivos. Ha estado trabajando en el Bosque Susurrante al este de Night Vale, grabando frases como “¡Te ves muy bien hoy!” y “¡Siempre te he amado!” en troncos de cedro.

El Bosque Susurrante usualmente atrae a humanos a través de cumplidos, y luego los subsume, convirtiéndoles en árboles. Pero, como Maliq no existe, es inmune a tal presión.

**

¡Oh!, ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Tenemos un nuevo practicante! Ella ha estado con nosotros el último par de semanas, a cargo de las redes sociales. Soy un poco viejo, y no soy muy bueno con cosas como el internet.

¡Oh! De hecho, ¡Hace tiempo que dejé expirar mi licencia para uso de computadores!

Pero, la nueva practicante Danielle ha hecho un buen trabajo, transcribiendo mis e-mails, y poniendo mi poesía de Hannibal en tumblr. La practicante Maureen solía hacer todo eso, pero desde que se fue, tuve que confiar en Danielle y su experticia. ¡Buen trabajo, Danielle! ¡Ja ja ja!

Oh, hablando de eso, y con la controversia actual sobre el parque para perros, voy a necesitar que vayas hasta allá, a reportar lo que está sucediendo.

Uh, Danielle está en la caseta de producción, negando con la cabeza.

Danielle, ¡Te ves muy asustada! ¡Es una historia fácil!

¿Huh?

Oh, está escribiendo algo.

Danielle ha puesto su mano en alto sobre el vidrio transparente. Ha escrito sobre su palma con un marcador negro: “Este trabajo expone regularmente a los practicantes a caminos peligrosos, y me gustaría permanecer en mi escritorio donde estoy a salvo. No quiero morir. El parque para perros no es seguro. Por favor entiende y respeta mis preocupaciones. Sinceramente, Danielle.”

Danielle también tiene una caligrafía extremadamente legible, y palmas muy grandes.

Ok, entiendo eso, Danielle. Pero creo que estás exagerando. Uh, la última vez que envié a un practicante a reportear una historia al parque para perros, ¡Se convirtió en alcaldesa! Pero OK, haz tus cosas.

**

Bueno, parece que nos están llegando nuestros primeros testimonios de testigos desde el parque para perros. Tenemos en el teléfono a John Peters- ya saben, ¿El granjero? Uh, John, ¿Estás en el parque para perros ahora?

 _John Peters_ : _Howdy_ , Cecil ¡Sí que lo estoy!

¿Qué está sucediendo ahí? ¿La gente se está manifestando? ¿Es pacífico?

 _John Peters_ : Todo eso depende de tu definición de “pacífico”, Cecil. Estoy mirando a esta gente justo ahora; están todos en una fila larga, de pie, erguidos y quietos- quizás un pequeño bamboleo de cada individuo en la brisa, pero aparte de eso, perfectamente plantados y estoicos. Todos están muy callados, ningún sonido- excepto algún roce incidental, el ruido mundano de la existencia física, ese tipo de cosas- pero ninguna palabra ha sido dicha.

¡Es increíble! Estoy tan orgulloso de mi pueblo, tomando una posición no violenta para el cambio cívico. Esto me recuerda a las clásicas sentadas*, donde los protestantes…

*”Sit-ins” o sentada, es una forma de protesta no violenta que implica ocupar asientos o sentarse en el suelo de un lugar, en general público. [N. de T.]

 _John Peters_ : Eso… bueno, como dije Cecil, no están sentados. Están totalmente de pie.

Sí, claro, ya sé, sólo me refería…

 _John Peters_ : Bueno, deberías indicar exactamente a lo que te referías. Esa es una cita famosa. ¿Sabes quién dijo eso?

Bueno, sé que Lewis Carrol escribió…

 _John Peters_ : No.

Oh, ¿Quién dijo eso, entonces?

 _John Peters_ : …y ahora hay pájaros volando en el cielo, muchos pájaros negros haciendo círculos sobre la fila de silenciosos ciudadanos. Los pájaros están graznando y posándose sobre algunos de ellos. Hay un ciudadano en particular que está de pie sobre un tubo de madera, sus brazos abiertos, la cabeza inclinada, ladeada. Está usando un sombrero de paja, y una sonrisa de una geometría sobrenatural. Sus ojos son de un negro sólido, y parecen sobresalir de su cara áspera. Los pájaros han evadido este hombre en particular. Creo, quizás, que es líder de esta gente, y él también está de pie perfectamente quieto, y perfectamente silencioso. Es tan estoico. Tan fuerte. ¿Cecil?

¿Sí, John?

 _John Peters_ : Cecil, estoy mirando directamente al sol ahora…

Oh John, no hagas eso, ¡es malo para ti!

 _John Peters_ : ¡Tan hermoso! Es tan hermoso que duele.

¿Uh, John?

 _John Peters_ : ¡Oh! Aquí viene una nube. Qué alivio.

Entonces, ¿la gente del parque para perros está acarreando algún letrero? ¿Están usando camisetas con eslóganes, o algo como eso?

 _John Peters_ : Son todos verdes y frondosos, irguiéndose desde la suciedad. Pequeños mechones de pelo marrón en la parte superior. Algunos de los pájaros están picoteando sus rostros ahora, comiéndose los bulbos dorados de carne ocultos debajo. ¡Shoo! ¡Váyanse, pájaros! Bien, los pájaros se están alejando. ¡Oh! No, sólo están haciendo círculos sobre la gente que está más allá. Oh, ¡ahora se están comiendo las cabezas de esas otras personas! Oh, es brutal, Cecil, ¡Brutal!

John, espera. ¿Estás en un campo de maíz?

 _John Peters_ : …bueno…

Suena como si estuvieras en un campo de maíz.

 _John Peters_ : no quiero empezar una discusión sobre semántica, Cecil, pero sé lo que estoy viendo.

Gracias por la actualización, John.

 _John Peters_ : Oh, claro que sí, Cecil. Siempre es agradable hablar contigo. ¡Váyanse, pájaros!

**

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores. El show de hoy es patrocinado por el Cuchillo.

¿Necesitas cortar algo? ¡Usa el Cuchillo! ¿Necesitas hacer un agujero en algo más? Usa el Cuchillo. ¿Tienes una cosa y quieres que se convierta en dos, o en cosas más pequeñas? Podrías usar la Sierra. La Sierra funciona a veces. Pero otras veces, necesitas un Cuchillo.

¡Tan solo escucha el Cuchillo en acción!

[Sonido de taladro]

¡Increíble!

[Sonido de taladro]

¡Cuchillo!

Este fue un anuncio de nuestros patrocinadores.

**

Para lidiar con la controversia que rodea a la política de “se prohíben perros en el parque para perros”, la alcaldesa Dana Cardinal (¡Oh! ¿Danielle? Esa es la antigua practicante de la que hablaba. ¿Seguro de que aún no quieres ir al parque para perros y cubrir la historia? Oh, bueno…) envió a su directora de conferencias de prensa de emergencia, Pamela Winchell, a entregar una conferencia de prensa de emergencia. Esto es lo que dijo:

_Pamela Winchell:_

Hoy es un día importante para la historia de nuestra ciudad. Hoy, los ciudadanos de Night Vale han hablado, y han dicho algo. No estaba prestando atención. No puedo escuchar o entender cada pensamiento y sentimiento que todos están teniendo al mismo tiempo. Alguien siempre está tratando de explicarme cosas.

“¡Pone el auto en reversa para ir marcha atrás!”

“¡No me apuntes con esa arma, Pamela!”

“¡Groenlandia es casi puro hielo, mientras Islandia es de hecho Irlanda mal dicho!”

Siempre hay alguien sobre mi hombro, diciéndome cómo hacer algo, o alguien llorando sobre mi hombro, o alguien debajo de mi hombro en una llave de cabeza.* Es demasiado para mí.

*Un movimiento de lucha, donde aprietas la cabeza de alguien bajo tu brazo. [N. de T.]

Así que, algunos de ustedes están en contra del parque para perros. O, quizás estás en contra de la gente contra el parque para perros. No lo sé. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás estás en contra de los perros que se estacionan**. ¿Por qué se estacionarían los perros? ¡Los perros no pueden conducir!

Espera… ¿te referías a los perros ladrando?** ¿Estás en contra de que los perros ladren? Oh sí, estoy contigo en esa. No hay nada peor que un perro idiota expresando su opinión idiota. ¡Guárdatelo, rey Carlos! ¡Nadie te preguntó!

**Parque (park), estacionar (park), y ladrar (bark) son muy similares en inglés. [N. de T.]

Bueno, quizás alguien lo hizo. Una vez le pregunté a un perro, “¿Quién es una buena chica?” y se quedó en silencio. No lo sabía,  o no quería decir. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades me pone triste. Aún estoy triste por eso. Tengamos un momento de silencio por mi tristeza.

…

Bien, sigo triste, de todas formas. Pero la tristeza se acomodó mejor en mí.

¿Sabías que usas más músculos al fruncir el ceño que al pensar que estás triste? Es cierto.

¡Sin preguntas! ¡No voy a tomar preguntas! ¡Terminamos aquí!

Oh, antes de que me olvide… Cecil, ¿podemos cambiar nuestra cita para beber café del martes al miércoles? Tengo una cita con el dentista el martes. Yo-¡Ja! Casi olvido el motivo de mi llamado. Ja. ¿Llámame de vuelta, está bien?

[Sonido de la máquina contestadora]

Oh. Parece que ese era un mensaje voz de Pamela, y no una conferencia de prensa.

No importa.

**

Y ahora, una actualización sobre el agujero en el terreno vacante detrás del Ralph’s.

El grupo que se reúne en el agujero para agruparse, ahora ha decidido acurrucarse.

“Ya no nos agruparemos,” dijo un vocero del grupo.

Nadie sabe quiénes son estos antiguos agrupados- actualmente acurrucados- ni sus horarios de acurrucamiento, sólo se sabe que les gusta acurrucarse en el agujero del terreno vacante detrás del Ralph’s. Les gusta también que más gente se les una. Antes disfrutaban agruparse, pero ahora su nueva actividad es acurrucarse.

“Ven a acurrucarte con nosotros,” dice el comunicado de prensa. “¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? No lo sabemos. Y nos gustaría averiguarlo,” concluye.

Un portavoz del grupo emitió un nuevo comunicado justo ahora:

“No asumas que nos gusta acurrucarnos, o que no nos gusta agruparnos. Acurrucarse es lo que _es_ , agruparse es lo que _fue_. Eso es todo,” dice el comunicado. Así que, anda a acurrucarte.

Además, el Ralph’s es uno de los orgullosos patrocinadores de nuestra estación, así que ve a comprar un poco también. Um, probablemente deberías hacer las compras primero.

**

Nos dicen que la gente en el parque para perros ha comenzado a gritar a las Figuras Encapuchadas que habitan el parque para perros. Están gritando cosas como, “¡No me gusta la política respecto al parque para perros!” y “Por favor, ¿puede pasar mi perro al parque para perros a jugar?”, y “¡Es un parque muy lindo!”

Algunos dueños de perros han comenzado a sostener pelotas de tenis llenas de baba y frisbees mordidos, y están demandando que los dejen entrar al parque para perros, y así puedan hacer un poco de ejercicio con sus leales compañeros caninos. Uno de ellos gritó, “¡Mi perro tiene que hacer pipí ahora! ¿Ves?” y después apuntó a su perro, y el perro estaba balanceando su peso de una pierna a otra, sus ojos ansiosos, y sus mejillas obviamente sonrojadas, debajo de todo su pelaje oscuro.

En respuesta a la creciente desobediencia cívica, la alcaldesa Cardinal anunció que ella y el consejo de la ciudad tendrán una reunión hoy, para discutir las opciones para cambiar las normas del parque para perros. El consejo de la ciudad, hablando al unísono, dijo que odiaba la idea, y que enviarían a una docena de helicópteros por la ciudad de Night Vale, para rociar a cada ciudadano con sedantes.

Bueno, parece que algunos avances de harán respecto al parque para perros. Espero que sea pronto, ya que las cosas se han vuelto conflictivas. Espero que [Bostezo] Oh, dios mío [bostezo continúa].

Será mejor que los lleve, antes de que me vaya a la deriva al... clim ... mmm ... mm [Cecil ronca y exhala]

**

 ♫ "I love you oddly" de Rebecca Angel  ♫

 

**

¡Buenas noticias! La siesta asistida con sedantes me dejó bien descansado y lleno de entusiasmo y energía.

Oh, más buenas noticias. Después de horas de reuniones entre la alcaldesa y el consejo de la ciudad, el parque para perros finalmente abrirá para ser usado por perros, por primera vez en sus tres años de existencia. Hay algunas reglas para el uso del parque para perros, como lo deja claro ahora el consejo de la ciudad.

Primero, cualquiera que quiera usar el parque para perros, debe tener un perro.

Segundo, los dueños de los perros deben enviar el papeleo correspondiente para certificar que están relacionados sanguíneamente con su perro.

Tercero, después de que el comité de revisión municipal apruebe la aplicación, una Figura Encapuchada se llevará al perro al parque para perros y jugará con el perro, usando fresbees, palos y pelotas municipalmente aprobados.

Los dueños de los perros no pueden acompañar a las Figuras Encapuchadas en este proceso, y serán empacados de forma segura en contenedores de poli estireno, por lo que dure el programa del parque para perros.

El consejo de la ciudad añadió que habrá una pequeña alza en el impuesto a la gasolina, para pagar por este nuevo programa. Además, construirán un cerco obsidiano más alto alrededor del parque para perros. Añadieron que los perros que entran al parque para perros como parte de este nuevo programa, no serán devueltos a sus dueños.

Finalmente, han contratado a Paisajismos Troy Walsh para plantar un nuevo jardín de lirios alrededor del perímetro del parque para perros. Troy es muy bueno en todo lo que hace, ¡Así que debería queda muy bonito!

¡Buen trabajo Night Vale! Es un pequeño paso adelante, pero sus voces han sido escuchadas. A menudo pensamos que la política es sólo discutir sobre quién debería pretender ser el presidente, pero el cambio real empieza aquí en casa, con tus calles y vecindario y comunidades.

Estoy orgulloso de todo el buen trabajo hecho por nuestros ciudadanos hoy. Todos nos reunimos alrededor de un asunto importante para la gente, y fuimos escuchados por nuestros líderes. ¡Qué inspirador!

Como dice el antiguo dicho: “los caballos dejan huellas de cascos en tu corazón”. Eso no tiene nada que ver con… el trabajo en comunidad o el cambio, es solo una advertencia de que los caballos son peligrosos e intentarán matarte. Si sabes eso, puedes lograr lo que sea.

Quédense en sintonía para una reseña de nuestra nueva película popular: “Grabación sin editar de CCTV*: Citgo #4172, Cámara trasera izquierda”.

*Circuito cerrado de televisión. Se refiere a una cámara de vigilancia. [N. de T.]

Y como siempre, buenas noches Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** la palabra “motel” es una amalgama para las palabras “hotel” y “asesinato”.


	75. A través del Lugar Estrecho

No es el destino, es el agotador e interminable viaje.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Qué día tan emocionante para los aficionados al atletismo, o para cualquiera que disfrute de mover su cuerpo (cualquiera sea la razón por la que alguien quisiera hacer eso). Hoy es la Maratón Anual a través del Lugar Estrecho.  Esta maratón anual es una carrera beneficiosa para toda la familia, que lleva a las personas en un recorrido de 41.800 metros más o menos, a lo largo del Sendero Torcido, bajando/cayendo hacia Lo Profundo, y finalmente, a través del Lugar Estrecho.

Los organizadores de la carrera afirman que este será el maratón más grande hasta el momento, ahora que todo el pueblo ha sido forzado a participar por los aterradores Heraldos del Príncipe Distante, y además, todos los participantes serán devorados por el Lugar Estrecho.

La presidenta del consejo de la carrera, Susan Wilman, añadió “Eso suena mucho más dramático de lo que es. Perdona, tu sabes cómo es cuando hablas mucho con un grupo pequeño de amigos, y terminas desarrollando una forma de hablar en conjunto que puede ser engañosa, o malinterpretada cuando se escucha desde afuera. Solo nos gusta decir que ‘serán devorados por por el Lugar Estrecho’ porque lo que pasará es que el Lugar Estrecho los consumirá, con un hambre insensible, y se disiparán.”

Susan rió y continuó “Oh-ho-ho, ¡ahí está de nuevo! Suena tan espantoso cuando lo digo así ¿no? ¿No suena espantoso?”

Ella se rió.

Susan se rió.

Ella se rió.

Su boca era negra y sin rasgos distintivos en el interior.

Ella se rió.

El maratón será en esta tarde, y será el fin de todos nosotros. Más sobre esto pronto, pero primero, metámonos en las noticias.

**

El Alcalde de Desert Bluffs y Consejero de la Ciudad de Desert Bluffs, Dan Cardozo, anunció esta semana (mediante un comunicado de prensa dorado escondido en una barrita dulce de _Sulfuro Crunch_ ) que, debido a un extremo déficit en los fondos municipales, tendrán que cerrar ciertos servicios comunitarios, incluyendo la recolección de basura, mantención de carreteras, y el monitoreo de árboles.  
  
A partir de este lunes, los ciudadanos tendrán que conducir para llevar su propia basura hacia el vertedero, las carreteras se deteriorarán gradualmente bajo la erosión del viento desértico particulado, y los movimientos de los árboles se dejarán enteramente de observar y registrar.  
  
El consejo de la ciudad y el alcalde Cardozo indicaron que ellos habían hecho _todo lo posible_ para prevenir este cese de actividades – incluyendo solicitar ayuda federal, vender propiedad de la ciudad, y hacer ofrendas de comida y vino a los Antiguos Ídolos de piedra arenisca allá afuera en las dunas – pero que la perdida catastrófica de empleos y dólares provenientes de impuestos (después de que StrexCorp cesara sus operaciones en el pueblo) fueron demasiado para que incluso estas medidas pudieran mitigarlo.

 

StrexCorp Synernists, Inc, por supuesto, fue el previo empleador de cada una de las personas en Desert Bluffs,  hasta que los rápidos planes de expansión hacia… _pueblos cercanos_ … les llevaron hacia su perdición, y subsecuente absorción hostil por parte de seres que definitivamente no son ángeles. Los no-ángeles cerraron la mayoría de las oficinas de Strex, y despidieron (o como ellos dicen, “liberaron”) a todos los ex-empleados de Strex, y ahora están mayoritariamente liquidando los recursos de Strex para financiar óperas acá en Night Vale.

Radioescuchas, lo siento por Desert Bluffs en esta hora de adversidad. Sobre todo, siento desdén y regocijo. Más sobre esto nunca, ya que no quiero nunca más hablar sobre Desert Bluffs de nuevo.

**

Y ahora, una historia mucho más importante: Khoshekh, el gato que flota exactamente a 4 pies del suelo en el baño de hombres aquí en la estación.

Hemos recibido todo tipo de llamadas, correos electrónicos, señales de socorro, bengalas de emergencia, y código Morse deletreando “¡AYÚDENOS! ¡AYÚDENOS! ¡HEMOS ESTADO ACÁ POR SEMANAS! ¡DIOS SALVE NUESTRAS ALMAS!” -  con lo cual solo puedo asumir que son signos del insaciable deseo del público por escuchar más noticias tiernas de gatitos. ¡Y vaya que tenemos noticias tiernas de gatitos!

Khoshekh está alcanzando ese momento en la vida de un gato en el que su cráneo está totalmente al descubierto, y he estado tomando fotos adorables tras fotos adorables, y poniéndolas en Snapchat, con mensajes como “¿Quién es un buen gatito?” y “¡Observen mi cráneo del terror!”

Cuando me siento estresado en el trabajo, me pongo mi equipo de protección y me inyecto cierta cantidad de antitoxinas preventivas, y me voy a mimar a Khoshekh por un momentito, y a escuchar el profundo borboteo de su ronroneo.

Sus gatitos están igual de bien que su papi, y algunos de ellos se están haciendo casi tan grandes como cuando encontré a Khoshekh por primera vez. Mi gatito favorito se llama _Mixtape_ *, y sus púas anteriores están creciendo rápidamente. Va a ser un gatito grandote cuando sea adulto – inmanejablemente gigante. ¡Oh, será adorable!

*Un mix de música en un cassette.

Eso sería en la noticias sobre gatos. Si hubiese más noticias sobre gatos, como Khoshekh haciendo algo tierno, o simplemente viéndose adorable, inmediatamente interrumpiremos cualquier noticia en curso que estemos reportando, y les haremos saber.

**

¡De acuerdo! Hagamos otra ronda de mi popular segmento de consejos “¡Hola, Cecil!”

_“¡Hola, Cecil! Mi esposo y yo tenemos una apuesta, y nos preguntábamos si podrías resolverla. Yo pienso que el cielo está hecho de gas y distancia, mientras que él cree que el cielo es madera contrachapada pintada a la rápida, como a unos 9 metros sobre el piso, construida para ocultarnos la terrible verdad de lo que realmente está  arriba de nosotros. Pero eso no tiene relación con la apuesta, que es: ¿Quién de nosotros dos usa mejor esta de capa de invocación? Fotos incluidas. Firmado, Inseguros Invocadores en Cactus Bloom. “_

¡Hola, Inseguros! ¡Ooh, wow! Ok, yo diría que es un empate total. Es imposible verse mal en una capa de invocación. Pero más importante aún, en vez de discutir sobre quién se ve mejor en una capa, deberían apreciar cómo es que cada uno de ustedes interactúa con la capa de manera única, y ahorran sus discusiones para ese difícil e inquietante asunto sobre el cielo.

 _“¡Hola, Cecil! Mi hijo adolescente, como muchos chicos de su edad, no puede decidir qué tipo de persona es. Por ejemplo, algunas veces él es una tetera, y otras un oso, y a veces es un charco de agua. Muchas de estas formas son difíciles de llevar al colegio, y me preocupo sobremanera por su seguridad cuando escoge una forma que puede volar. ‘Sin volar afuera.’ Siempre le digo, pero me preocupa que no me haga_ _caso. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar a mi hijo durante este difícil momento? Firmado, Preocupada Mamá en el Centro.”_

¡Hola, Preocupada! Uno pensaría que todos seríamos fácilmente capaces de entender la lucha de un adolescente, pues la mayoría de nosotros ha sido adolescente en algún punto de nuestras vidas. Bueno, exceptuando algunos de nosotros que envejecemos al revés. Pero, fuera del contexto de una mente joven, la experiencia adolescente no tiene la urgencia dolorosa que tiene para los que la están viviendo actualmente. Quizás solo está buscando una forma física que los otros chicos en el colegio encuentren genial. Cualquiera sea el asunto, dale apoyo. Se empática con él, y sobre todo, mantenlo seguro de otros, y seguro de sí mismo. Es su trabajo tomar malas decisiones, es tu trabajo asegurarte que no sean lo suficientemente malas como para causar daños reales. ¡Buena suerte!

Última carta:

_“¡Hola, Cecil! He cometido un terrible error, y me consume. Mi vida alguna vez fue una vida, y ahora es un error incorregible. Aquello que llegó despierta cada día, y se alimenta. Eso da, y eso quita. Y quita, y quita… Lloraría, pero no creo que quede suficiente de mí mismo como para crear lágrimas. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Firmado, Aterrorizado en el Huérfano Desgarbado.”_

¡Hola, Aterrorizado! Es importante permitirte perdonarte a ti mismo por tus errores – incluso errores espectaculares. Solo haz tu mejor intento para arreglar las cosas y sigue adelante, digo yo. Aunque, tu error suena… bueno, sí que suena aterrador. Espero no oír más sobre esto.

Ese es todo el tiempo que tenemos hoy para ‘¡Hola, Cecil!’. Sigan llamando y mandando solicitudes psíquicas.

**

Radioescuchas, pareciera que la maratón a través del Lugar Estrecho está a punto de iniciar. Todos en el pueblo se están juntando en la línea de partida, con la ayuda de los imponentes Heraldos del Príncipe Distante, quienes están usando sus picos dientudos, y miradas significativas desde sus estómagos, para indicarles a las personas donde deben pararse.

Se ve como si fuera a ser una divertida carrera, y todo el mundo está llorando.

Larry Leroy, en las afueras de la ciudad, juguetonamente intentó esconderse, pero los Heraldos lo vencieron en su propio juego, y la diversión continuó cuando lo arrastraron, gritando, hacia la línea de partida.

Incluso el Consejo de la Ciudad está participando en las festividades, sus horribles poderes no eran rivales frente a la voluntad plácida e inflexible de los Heraldos.

Yo estoy acá, también – ¡No piensen que el viejo Cecil está exento! Carlos y yo estamos justo aquí, usando pantaloncillos iguales de Lycra. Él está usando su bata de laboratorio para correr, y los Heraldos me permitieron traer el equipo de emisión móvil para así poder continuar este show de radio, a pesar de que todos pueden escucharme hablando en vivo, porque estoy acá con ellos.

¡Oh! Y ahí está la Alcaldesa Dana Cardinal, inaugurando la carrera, y mordiendo nerviosamente un puñado de tierra. No queda mucho antes de que todos nos movamos hacia adelante, sintiendo pánico, los Heraldos avecinándose hasta que todos nos veamos forzados a través del Lugar Estrecho. ¡Pero qué buen ejercicio será este!

Pero, mientras esperamos, escuchemos un mensaje de nuestros auspiciadores.

**

El auspiciador de hoy es esa sensación en tus entrañas cuando has hecho algo malo, pero no puedes pensar en que podría haber sido. ¿Qué era? Te sientes tan culpable, pero tu culpa no tiene blanco. Ella solo va en círculos, va en círculos, pero no puede aterrizar. Analizas tu día, intentando encontrar la fuente de la culpa que te corroe, pero no hay nada. Y te das cuenta que nunca hubo una causa específica. Es simplemente, una parte de ti.

Tú eres la culpa. Tú eres la vergüenza.

Y esto solo te hace sentirte más culpable, más avergonzado, el hecho de que éstas emociones están, de alguna manera, ligadas dentro de tu propio ser.

Como Albert Einstein famosamente dijo después de que murió, “La llamada viene desde dentro de la casa.”

Esa sensación en tus entrañas de que hiciste algo malo, pero no puedes pensar en qué pudo haber sido. Pruébalo hoy. Y mañana, y pasado, y pasado.

Esta ha sido una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

**

Finalmente, creo que tenemos el tiempo justo para los horóscopos de esta semana, antes de la carrera.

 **Virgo:** Deberías revisar bajo tu cama antes de irte a dormir. De esa forma, la cosa que se esconde en tu clóset pensará que todavía no te has dado cuenta en donde está.

 **Libra:** Tienes todos los ojos sobre ti. ¡Qué asco! ¡Devuélvelos!

 **Escorpio:** Marte está en intersección con Mercurio, lo que significa que tu cabeza es extrañamente grande en comparación a tu cuerpo, y nadie quiere decírtelo porque no quieren que tengas la gracia de la conciencia de uno mismo. ¡Ugh! Esos **escorpios.**

 **Sagitario:** Te preocupas demasiado sobre los terremotos y los accidentes de avión. Vas a morir de enfermedades cardíacas, o cáncer, como todos los demás.

 **Capricornio:** Deja de tirar tu dinero en autos caros y ropas finas. ¡Los propietarios de estos autos y trajes no aprecian los billetes arrugados que les has estado tirando! Y de todas maneras, si vas a tirar algo, para eso te sirven los basureros.

 **Acuario:** Has estado tan estresado últimamente. ¿Por qué no te sientas afuera esta noche, te relajas, miras hacia arriba a las estrellas, y te das cuenta de que no sabes prácticamente nada sobre el mundo en el que vives?

 **Piscis:** Los escorpiones no son tan peligrosos como todo el mundo piensa. Intenta concentrarte en eso. Te ayudará a sentirte algo más calmado mañana.

 **Aries:** Sé que han sido tiempos difíciles para ti, Aries, pero recuerda: “Es mejor haber amado y perdido. Es lo mejor. Simplemente genial.”

 **Tauro:** Pisa una grieta y romperás la espalda de tu madre. Contesta el teléfono y romperás el coxis de tu madre. Usa crema en tu café y romperás el fémur de tu madre. El hechizo del mago ha salido terriblemente mal, y no debes moverte hasta que sea revertido.

 **Gemini:** Conocerás a un extraño alto y guapo. Él se presentará a sí mismo,  llegarás a conocerlo bien y el llegará a conocerte bien. Él envejecerá. Su piel se arrugará y se hará más delgada. Él ya no será guapo. Él ya no será un extraño. Él no será la mayoría de las cosas que alguna vez fue. Él será un amigo cercano, un viejo amigo, uno que has conocido durante años, y con quien estás sentando cabeza en la recta final de la vida. Pero él siempre será alto. Tan alto. Muy, muy alto.

 **Cáncer:** No estoy diciendo que estas son malas noticias, pero las estrellas solo dicen  “¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ** _Aaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!_** ”. Así que, me refiero ¿Quizás ese es un buen augurio, cierto? ¿Cierto? Es una ciencia muy inexacta.

 **Leo:** ¡Hoy es tu día de suerte! Lo que son buenas noticias, porque esta noche es tu _noche de mala suerte_. Pero disfruta este día de suerte hasta que el sol se ponga. Hasta el último segundo en el que el sol se ponga. Y después… y después…

Esos han sido los horóscopos de la semana.

**

¡Oh! ¡Y… aquí vamos!

Uh, ahí están las pistolas de inicio, apuntándonos a todos nosotros, listas para disparar en caso de que decidamos no correr. Pareciera que la carrera ya ha empezado. Bueno, a todos, si terminamos siendo devorados por el Lugar Estrecho, ¡entonces al menos nos fuimos en un último y divertido evento familiar!

En cualquier caso, mientras todos empezamos a movernos, veamos lo último sobre el clima.

**

♫“[Black Eyes](https://davidwirsig.bandcamp.com/track/black-eyes)” de [David Wirsig](http://davidwirsig.bandcamp.com/)♫

**

Caminamos siguiendo el Sendero Torcido, bajando hacia Lo Profundo. Y después todos nosotros, sin importar si lo quisiéramos o no, atravesamos el Lugar Estrecho. Pasamos a través, y hacia el otro lado.

No hay ningún otro lado.

Fuimos _allá_. Enviamos mensajes en código Morse a las personas que alguna vez fuimos, pidiéndoles ayuda, pero ellos no pudieron ayudarnos. Estaban afuera del Lugar Estrecho.

El Príncipe Distante estaba satisfecho. Juntó a sus Heraldos para la celebración. Ellos se arrullaron, y se unieron y desunieron entre ellos, adoptando formas alarmantes.

Nosotros gritamos.

Ellos se arrullaron.

Nosotros usamos abrigos negros y nunca habíamos existido.

El Príncipe Distante usó un abrigo dorado, y siempre existió.

Toda la oscuridad es solo un espesor de pájaros. ¡Hay susurros en cada sombra, cada superficie está viva!

Nosotros usamos abrigos negros y lo atravesamos. Atravesamos el Lugar Estrecho.

Así que ¡Fue otro gran maratón! Me alegro que el Gobierno de la Ciudad continúe alentando la actividad física con eventos divertidos como este, y estoy orgulloso de todos nosotros por participar en él. No seremos nunca más los mismos.

Pero acá hay un pequeño secreto para ti: nadie es el mismo después de nada. No eres nunca el mismo dos veces, y gran parte de tu infelicidad viene de intentar pretender que sí lo eres. Acepta que eres diferente cada día, y hazlo de manera alegre, reconociendo el regalo que es. Trabaja los deseos y metas de la persona que eres actualmente, hasta que ya no seas esa persona, y todo cambie una vez más.

Sigan atentos para un tú diferente, y un tú diferente, y un tú diferente de nuevo, cada “tú” negando otra vez su naturaleza múltiple.

Y desde el Lugar Estrecho, donde usamos abrigos negros y en donde nunca hemos existido, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Drake quisiera agregarte a su red profesional en LinkedIn.


	76. Un epílogo

En tan solo unos días,  toda la historia será conocida. Esto es lo que sucede después.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Las últimas semanas, como todos sabemos, han estado llenas de acontecimientos. No voy a repasar todo de nuevo –todos sabemos lo que sucedió. Somos personas informadas y cultas que han prestado atención a todo el asunto relacionado con “KING CITY”. Todos sabemos sobre las penurias que Diane y Jackie tuvieron que pasar. Sabemos cómo terminaron sus problemas. Y sabemos la verdad sobre el Hombre de la Chaqueta Café. Sabemos todo sobre él ahora, gracias a lo que Diane y Jackie descubrieron. Así que no hablaré de eso. En vez de eso, hablaré sobre el distrito de baristas, que está experimentando un fuerte aumento de la población, como resultado de todo ese asunto relacionado con “KING CITY”. Hay tantas personas de buena disposición recorriendo el pueblo, preguntándonos si queremos leche sin grasa o al 2%, o si nos pueden ofrecer un _scone_ de arándanos con eso. No puedes abrir un clóset del pasillo, o un túnel debajo de tu propio patio, sin un barista saltándote encima, preguntándote si quieres una bandeja para todo el café que te van a servir.

Tanto café. Aunque lo quieras o no.

“¡Aquí viene! Un montón de café. No corras, nunca escaparás. ¿Quieres una bandeja con eso?”

Más sobre esto en un momento. Pero primero, las noticias.

**

El gobierno dio a conocer un comunicado el viernes, negando saber sobre los eventos que ocurrieron gracias a una venta de implementos para jardinería, de la que pueden o no haber sido parte. Un representante del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, en asociación con el gobierno mundial, el gobierno de las sombras, los reptilianos, y los observadores de más allá de las estrellas, envueltos en una manta de arpillera, y hablando en voz baja y cortada, dijeron, “Así que, sí, recientemente vendimos excedentes y materiales usados de una variedad de experimentos y proyectos secretos del gobierno, todos disfrazados como utensilios para jardinería. Y, sí, los efectos en la vida humana y en la naturaleza misma  del tiempo fueron lamentables, y sí, gente murió de maneras que pensábamos que no eran posibles en este universo en particular, pero… básicamente, todo se reduce a esto: Estados Unidos. Ámalo o déjalo.”

Cuando se les preguntó si se estaban realizando esfuerzos para ayudar a aquellos que fueron desalojados de las leyes del universo, como resultado de los peligrosos materiales experimentales vendidos en Night Vale, bajo la apariencia de simples artículos para el hogar y productos de jardinería, el representante sólo repitió: “Estados Unidos. Ámalo o déjalo,” cada repetición un poco más redonda, más abstraída de la comunicación humana, hasta que era solo una serie de sonidos guturales en la vaga forma de lo que solían ser palabras, y el representante se retrajo más y más en su capa de arpillera hasta que colapsó, vacía, sobre el podio, con olor a composta y etanol.

A pesar de todo, una típica declaración del gobierno, y con suerte esto aclara todo el asunto con los flamencos.

**

Debido a los eventos recientes sobre los cuales todos hemos leído, los bibliotecarios han estado más activos de lo usual. Testigos, que fueron pagados para ser testigos, por otros que tenían demasiado miedo de acercarse, reportaron que hay humo y destellos saliendo de la chimenea de la biblioteca pública. Se pueden escuchar aullidos, desde dentro del edificio como de la boca de los testigos, al tiempo que observan a través de las ventanas, las terribles formas físicas de los bibliotecarios.

Hay incluso algunos reportes sin confirmar que, en la confusión de los eventos recientes, y el daño al edificio de la biblioteca, uno de los bibliotecarios puede haber escapado.

Por supuesto, un desastre de esta magnitud no ha sucedido desde… oh, uh, ¿Creo que fue… el año pasado? Así que, no parece probable. Siendo realistas, sería terrible que sucediera. Perdimos a tantos, de tantos lugares diferentes, la última vez que escapó un bibliotecario.

Uno de los testigos, James Patterson (oh, sin relación alguna con el famoso productor de leche local James Patterson) reportó que quizás los bibliotecarios desarrollaron el poder de influenciar mentalmente a los que están a su alrededor, ya que mientras más se acercaba a la biblioteca, más ganas sentía de leer libros.

“¿Saldrán pronto novelas nuevas buenas?” empezó a preguntar tontamente, ciego ante los peligros que representan los libros. “Oh, hombre, ¡De verdad me gustaría tener una nueva novela!” balbuceó, el pobrecito, ni siquiera entendiendo las horribles palabras que arrojaba por la boca.

No tenemos idea si este evento fue una aberración, o si los bibliotecarios de verdad desarrollaron la temible acción de hacer que las personas quieran leer libros. Pero todos los ciudadanos deberían estar advertidos de no acercarse a las bibliotecas, o a algún peligroso libro que puedan llegar a ver en librerías pronto. Digo, siempre deberías evitar los libros y las bibliotecas, pero ahora quizás vale la pena tomar medidas de precaución extra, como recolectar tus ojos con cucharas de pomelo, y atornillar tu puerta el triple.

**

Y ahora, de vuelta al epílogo de hoy.

Los baristas continúan multiplicándose. Por todo el pueblo, los negocios que recientemente eran útiles, cosas normales (como estaciones de bencina, y negocios de antigüedades, y casetas de gritos) son ahora tiendas de café, llenas de baristas idénticos, demostrando sus habilidades para ilustrar, usando la leche caliente sobre el café, el momento exacto de tu muerte.

Esta crisis me hace pensar en el Hombre de la Chaqueta Café, quien estuvo con nosotros en tantas crisis a través de la historia reciente de nuestro pueblo. ¿Qué habría hecho él en esta situación?

Quizás, sería útil comenzar desde el principio. El principio es usualmente un lugar terriblemente conveniente para comenzar, ¿cierto? Pero tratar de encontrar el principio significa lidiar con la cuestión del tiempo.

Los científicos tienen un juego donde tratan de explicarse el tiempo los unos a los otros, sin reírse. Ninguno ha ganado jamás.

El Hombre llegó hasta nosotros hace casi tres años, un recién llegado en una chaqueta color arena. Lo recuerdo de pie a la orilla de la carretera, en el pequeño haz de luz creado por un refrigerador en llamas.

Y esa es la cosa- el recuerdo. Cuando él estaba aquí, no podíamos recordarlo. Lo olvidábamos constantemente, un Espectro de Chaqueta Café. Ahora no está aquí, y lo recordamos sin problemas. Años de historias y experiencia vuelven desbordándose hasta nosotros.

Lo recordamos precipitándose sobre las paredes del parque para perros. Lo recordamos mostrándonos un mapa de un lugar muy lejos de aquí, un lugar que no entendemos para nada. Lo recordamos pasando pedazos de papel- el contenido del cual era un misterio, las propiedades físicas del mismo, una molestia.

Pero, otra vez, cubro una historia que ya sabemos, porque la experimentamos tan recientemente.

La Vieja Josie me realizó una declaración, en persona, como parte de una conversación que estábamos teniendo en privado-  sin decirme que era una declaración. Era solo una cosa que ella me dijo durante una conversación. En fin, aquí está:

Ella dijo, “Siempre me agradó el Hombre de la Chaqueta Café. Incluso cuando le tenía miedo y cuando sospechaba de él. Incluso cuando llegó hasta mi puerta en medio de la noche con esa maleta suya, la maleta que zumbaba constantemente, golpeando mi puerta y hablando de cómo necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente,  cómo teníamos que ayudarlo a salvar su hogar… incluso entonces, cuando lo estaba ignorando en su hora de necesidad, me agradaba. Incluso cuando lo olvidaba completamente, y no tenía ni idea de que existía, me agradaba. Sabes ¡esta ensalada de frutas que hizo Carlos es simplemente deliciosa!”

Y estoy de acuerdo con la declaración de Josie. La ensalada de frutas que estábamos comiendo en nuestro almuerzo juntos era muy buena, y la devoré, a pesar de que he estado tratando de controlar mi consumo de carne este último tiempo.

Me desvié un poco del tema.

Para volver al tema principal: probablemente seremos destruidos por un sinfín de baristas. Que es, por supuesto, la consecuencia directa de los eventos recientes relacionados con Jackie y Diane.

Así que… así es.

**

Radioescuchas, creo que necesitamos a un nuevo practicante. La practicante Danielle ha dejado de venir a la oficina. Digo, Danielle  tiene todas estas locas teorías conspiratorias sobre cómo los internos de la radio están “condenados”, así que quería quedarse en la oficina y enfocarse solo en el trabajo a través de computador. Rápidamente rechazó cualquier tipo de deberes de reportaje en terreno.

Así que cedí ante sus deseos, y la dejé hacerse cargo de nuestras cuentas en redes sociales- pensé que eso la haría feliz. Pero hace unas semanas, después de darle la simple y divertida tarea de tomar fotos de Koshekh, nuestro gato de la estación, para el MySpace oficial de nuestra estación, y también para mi cuenta personal de Google+ y Snapchat, ella… dejó de venir al trabajo. Supongo que ya no quería estar aquí.

Pero escucha, si estás más motivado en aprender sobre una carrera en la radio que Danielle, nos encantaría que vinieras a la estación. Todo lo que tienes que hacer para convertirte en un practicante de la radio comunitaria es no salir corriendo cuando la administración de la estación te rodea en las afueras de tu hogar gritándote, “¡Este es el que sigue! ¡Este es el que sigue!”

**

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

(Uh, personalmente, encuentro que el contenido de este anuncio es… de mal gusto, considerando mi anterior advertencia, pero fui informado por la administración de la estación de radio que debo leerlo así como está escrito).

Aquí va.

A muchos de nosotros nos gustan los libros. A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta admitirlo. Sabemos que leer nos hace desviados, pervertidos, raros. Muchos de nosotros quizás decimos- en la radio, por ejemplo- que los libros son peligrosos y deberían ser evitados. Incluso pensar las palabras “Me gustan los libros” en nuestras mentes nos hace temblar con una vergüenza secreta.

Sabemos que solo deberíamos leer panfletos del gobierno, y las profecías al reverso de las cajas de cereal… pero una y otra vez, nos encontramos volviendo a la oscura enfermedad del lenguaje literario.

¿Quiénes entre nosotros pueden decir que no tienen, enterrados en una caja de lino debajo de sus camas, una copia muy usada de Brand New Ancients de Kate Tempest, o una colección de las Vermont Plays de Annie Barker?

Considerando esto, ¿No deberíamos unirnos, pervertidos con pervertidos? ¿Una perversión tan natural que no es perversión en absoluto, en vez de eso, un movimiento arraigado del corazón, Un deseo secreto tan común que no es más secreto que el sol? ¿Deberíamos empezar a admitir, juntos, que a veces nos gusta tocar y leer libros?

¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Deberíamos estar avergonzados, y esconder nuestro amor por los libros del resto, acumulando desprecio e ira hipócrita hacia cualquiera que se atreva a revelar que tiene los mismos deseos que nosotros.

Harper Perennial. Toda nuestra literatura te la enviamos en envoltorios de papel café sin marcar. Los cobros aparecerán en tu factura de tarjeta de crédito como **DEFINITIVAMENTE NO SON LIBROS**.

Nadie tiene que saber que eres un raro que lee libros.

Esta ha sido un anuncio de nuestros auspiciadores.

Ugh, _libros_.

**

La población del distrito de baristas continúa creciendo, doblando en número casi cada hora, a través de métodos desconocidos para la ciencia moderna, ciencia antigua,  y la ciencia en reversa.

Carlos está trabajando en una solución, pero por mientras, la gente del pueblo está abrumada y asustada por las opciones de café que repentinamente están a su disposición. Están gritando. Gritando y corriendo.

Larry Leroy, en las afueras de la ciudad, me dice que puede verlos ahora, a los baristas, y que son hermosos y que están creciendo.

“¡Hay tantas manos sosteniendo tanto café! ¡Son tan amables todos! Este podría ser,” dijo Larry.

“Cualquier momento podría ser,” continuó.

“Cualquier momento podría ser el último. Siempre deberíamos estar preparados para la eventualidad de no más eventualidades. Todos vivimos en un estrecho precipicio, pero también, ¡Sí! El asunto de los baristas está avanzando de verdad, ¿uh?” Concluyó.

Quizás si el Hombre de la Chaqueta Café estuviera aquí, tendría alguna idea, una solución, o incluso estaría aquí solo para añadir una presencia de consuelo olvidable a este desastre. Pero por supuesto, él no está aquí, y todos sabemos por qué. Todos sabemos dónde está ahora.

¡Oh! Carlos me está texteando. Él… oh. OK. Dice que tiene una solución al problema con los baristas.

¡Oh, hey! ¡Eso es muy inteligente!

Y también se ocupa de... ese otro problema. Ya saben, ¿aquel que ni siquiera tengo que explicar ahora, porque fue tan aterrador y consumidor, que está tan fresco en nuestros recuerdos?

OK. Mientras Carlos realiza su ingenioso plan, haré un plan ingenioso por mi cuenta- que es llevarlos a todos ustedes al clima.

**

“Endless Dream” de God Is An Astronaut

**

Y ahora, aquí estamos, en el después.

El plan de Carlos… bueno, hemos leído sobre cómo ocurrió y como terminó. No hay necesidad de hacer un resumen.

¿Qué hacemos después de que todos estos eventos hayan ocurrido? ¿Después de que los que estuvieron en peligro, ya no lo están, o en un sentido existencial- ya no _están_?

Bueno, les diré lo que voy a hacer yo. Voy a ir al bowling con Carlos. La liga de Night Vale es hoy, y hemos reunido al equipo de nuevo con la Vieja Josie. Por supuesto, ahora puede volver a usar su mano derecha, ahora que todo este asunto del que hemos estado hablando se terminó, así que nuestros puntajes deberían subir. Y… ¿Qué más? El cielo, por supuesto, como siempre.*

*Hay un juego de palabras aquí: Los puntajes subieron (up), y el cielo está sobre todos (up). La misma palabra para explicar dos hechos diferentes, por eso están relacionados en la misma frase. [N. de T.]

Empecemos ahí, y hagamos nuestro camino hasta la tierra. A otras ciudades, otros lugares… a esta ciudad. Este lugar.

Me imagino que pronto, este pueblo volverá a la rutina de su existencia, hasta que un nuevo peligro llegue pronto. Como un latido de corazón: un movimiento repentino, violento, y entremedio, un período de calma. En sí mismo, un ritmo. Una contraparte. Un silencio entre latidos.

Night Vale en calma: Los doctores en el hospital, en sus misteriosas rutinas; la casa de empeño (su nombre cambió, por supuesto, después de lo que pasó recientemente), el distrito de oficinas, y… ¿oh? Parece que una enorme familia de tarántulas de dirige hasta acá, y no se ven felices. Odiaría ser aquel al que están buscando.

El Moonlite Cena a Todas Horas, donde estoy seguro Steve Carslberg hará una parada en su camino a casa, para comprar una rebanada de pie invisible; nuestra alcaldesa, Dana, preparándose para terminar su trabajo; el laboratorio de Carlos, donde también está terminando su trabajo (¡nos vemos pronto, Carlos!), y… algo más.

Sobre una fila de casas pareadas, al otro lado del pueblo, puedo ver un punto en el cielo, flotando en altura sobre una de la casas, girando y volando alto. No puedo ver bien qué es lo que es… pero es hermoso.

De cualquier forma, todo el pueblo está volviendo a la normalidad, viviendo el después. Después de todas las cosas que ahora sabemos que sucedieron. Todos nosotros. Excepto, por supuesto, una persona. Una persona faltante. Una persona que será extrañada. Una persona imposible de recordar. Una persona ahora imposible de olvidar.

El Hombre de la Chaqueta Café.

¿Y qué sigue?

Bueno, creo que puede haber otras personas, oras historias que contar.

Cada uno de nosotros, una vasta historia esperando ser contada por alguien.

Quédate en sintonía, en algunos días (depende de donde estés tú en el tiempo, o cualquier día que decidas llegar a ese momento), para un reporte de hechos de 401 hojas sobre los eventos que han llevado hasta este epílogo, disponible en tapa dura, e-book o audio libro, desde tu reportero de hechos favorito.

Por mientras, desde un agujero que aún no has leído, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** “Capitalismo tardío” es una frase tan dulcemente optimista.


	77. Un extraño

Cuando una ventana se cierra, también se cierra una puerta. Se cierran _todas_ las puertas y ventanas. La casa está viva, y no te conoce, y está asustada.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

**

La historia de hoy: Hay una persona extraña de pie en el recibidor de la estación de radio. Esta persona está de pie, quieta, en frente del escritorio de recepción. Nuestro recepcionista, Lance, continúa preguntándole al extraño si necesita algo, o si está aquí para ver a alguien. El extraño no se ha movido. Lance dice que no vio cuando el extraño entró. Miró hacia arriba, y el extraño ya estaba ahí, a unos ocho pies del escritorio.

 

El extraño tiene ojos más oscuros que los ojos de algunas personas, pero más claros que los ojos de otras personas. Lo mismo puede ser dicho de los cabellos, dientes ropas, labios y piel del extraño.

 

El extraño tiene los brazos en sus costados, su peso distribuido equitativamente sobre sus caderas- una pose rígida pero casual. El extraño puede ser visto respirando. Es difícil decir a qué está mirando exactamente. Es aún más difícil decir qué es lo que quiere el extraño.

 

Lance dijo que me mantendría informado del extraño, y yo haré lo mismo por ustedes, radioescuchas.

 

**

Ahora es momento de otro espacio de Ciencia Divertida para Niños.

 

¿Sabías que más del 70% de la superficie de la Tierra es agua? ¡Es cierto! Los científicos creen que el otro 30% es algún tipo de piel de animal. Sus datos muestran que los continentes del mundo comprenden la espalda curtida de un animal marino, de movimiento lento. No saben qué bestia en específico, pero esperan que sea bonita. O, al menos, no venenosa y fácil de cuidar. Los científicos esperan estar equivocados con todo esto, pero debido a que son científicos, es prácticamente imposible. 

A menos de que la bestia revele su verdadera naturaleza, por favor camina con cuidado, y habla con suavidad para no alertarla de tu presencia.

 

Este ha sido el Espacio de Ciencia Divertida para Niños.

 

**

La alcaldesa Dana Cardinal anunció esta mañana que ha estado en contacto con la ciudad vecina de Desert Bluffs.

 

“Es un pueblo asqueroso con gente horrible, y no volveremos a hablar de ellos,” habría anunciado, si fuera yo. Pero, esto es lo que realmente dijo:

 _Dana_ : ¿Qué significa ser un buen vecino, Night Vale? ¿Es suficiente con presentarnos? ¿Decir hola? ¿Evitar el contacto visual, y tener puertas pesadas y centros de llamado para reportar actividades sospechosas? ¿Hasta dónde se extiende nuestra vecindad? Ya que he interceptado los teléfonos de mis amigos, y estoy usando pájaros entrenados para grabar todas sus actividades, ¿eso me hace una buena persona? ¿Una persona de vecindario?

Lo hace.

Pero ¿qué pasa más allá de lo que podemos ver? ¿A quién podemos ver? ¿Hasta dónde llega nuestra bondad? ¿Hasta los límites de nuestra ciudad? ¿Los límites de nuestra vista? ¿A final de nuestro bloque? ¿Hasta las puntas de nuestras narices?  Gente de Night Vale, tenemos la oportunidad de ayudar a un vecino que nos necesita. Me he acercado a nuestros vecinos del norte… 

E-esperen, me dicen que no es el norte. Del este… oh, ¿en qué dirección esta, entonces? ¿Qué? ¿Cambia? ¿En serio? OK.

Shh. ¡Shhh!!

… a nuestros amistosos vecinos del desierto.

Debido a condiciones financieras difíciles, la gente de Desert Bluffs está en necesidad. Estamos todos juntos en esto, Night Vale. Las enfermedades se propagan, no importan si son virales, o económicas. No debemos ignorar a nuestros vecinos, nuestros amigos.

Hoy le pedí al consejo de la ciudad negociar préstamos de bajos intereses para Desert Bluffs, nuestra familia cívica más próxima. Creo que harían lo mismo por nosotros.

[Mastica algo mientras habla]

Si sueno apasionada, es porque mi corazón está lleno de sangre. Si sueno bulliciosa, es porque mis pulmones están llenos de palabras. Si sueno como si estuviera comiendo, es porque mi boca está llena de tierra. A veces mastico tierra cuando estoy ansiosa, o cuando estoy feliz, o cuando estoy hablando. Me gusta masticar tierra.

[Dana vuelve a hablar con normalidad]

Espero que apoyen a nuestros vecinos, que viven en la dirección que sea. Espero que apoyen mi decisión como alcaldesa.

Buen día, Night Vale.

La delegada de la alcaldesa Cardinal, Trish Hidge, dijo que no habrían preguntas. Después cogió a la alcaldesa entre sus brazos, tiró su capa sobre sus cuerpos acurrucados, y corrió a través de la multitud, a través de periodistas y observadores, y algún corredor aleatorio que cree que es mejor que los demás, porque ejercita en público.

El consejo de la ciudad ya ha hecho pública su oposición al plan de la alcaldesa de ayudar a Desert Bluffs. El consejo de la ciudad emitió su propia declaración, que es entrar agitados a su habitación, cerrar fuertemente la puerta, y poner Rihanna a todo volumen.

Tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con el consejo de la ciudad en este tema, radioescuchas. Entiendo la preocupación de la alcaldesa Cardinal sobre la economía con dificultades de Desert Bluffs, pues ella es una persona muy amable y empática. Pero, como el poeta Robert Frost dijo alguna vez: “Buenas cercas hacen buenos vecinos. Cercas muy resistentes. Con torres y alambres de púas. Mantén lejos a esos vecinos.”

Y Frost estaba en lo correcto.

Apoyo a Dana en la mayoría de las cosas, pero tengo que decir, guarda tu simpatía para la gente de tu propia ciudad.

**

Una actualización sobre el extraño en nuestro recibidor.

El extraño aún está de pie en nuestro recibidor. Lance se le acercó,  pero tuvo miedo. El extraño está tan quieto ahí de pie que se volvió imposible rescatar el contexto de movimiento o actividad. Cualquier sonido o movimiento que el extraño pueda hacer estará completamente divorciado de una narrativa lineal o significado convencional. En cualquier momento el extraño podría repentinamente moverse hacia adelante, o gritar, sin causa aparente. Por eso el terror completo que sintió Lance al acercarse a esa persona en el recibidor.

Lance mencionó que podía escuchar una respiración. No era agitada, pero tampoco tranquila. “Era una persona respirando,” confirmó.

No estoy muy seguro de cómo Lance confirmó eso. Tampoco estoy muy seguro de cómo alguien puede confirmar cualquier otra cosa, así que tan solo aceptemos lo que Lance dijo. Si están intentando llamar a la estación, me disculpo, pues Lance está congelado del miedo, sin poder hacer mucho. Cree que ve al extraño moverse, pero también cree que no. Está desesperado por tener una explicación de la presencia de esta persona en el recibidor, pero no ha recibido ninguna.

Lance está llorando ahora, pero sin lágrimas.

Está gritando, pero sin emitir sonido.

Quiere tener el coraje para tocar al extraño, golpearlo, y golpear y golpear y patear y arañar al extraño. Quiere sentir alivio, liberarse de la locura y el misterio. Preferiría experimentar dolor real a tener que esperar más en anticipación por lo desconocido.

Lance quiere suspirar, pero no puede. No recuerda la última vez que exhaló. No sabe qué es real. Lamenta seguir enviándote a nuestro buzón de voz de la estación. Ha sido un día difícil.

Más de esto pronto. Pero primero, echemos un vistazo al calendario comunitario.

**

La tarde del jueves, hay helado gratis para todos los miembros de los Iluminati. Si eres Iluminati, ve al búnker subterráneo secreto. Habrá helado, serpentinas, y por supuesto, un torneo de bolos. Si no eres Iluminati, por favor ignora esta noticia. Quizás guarda unas cuantas botellas de agua y balas; y a esperar lo mejor.

La noche del viernes, Dark Owl Records realizará una noche de moda de los 90. Se requiere que todos usen de manera no irónica camisetas y gorros de 1990, los cuales eran originalmente camisetas y gorros de los 70’s usados irónicamente. La dueña Michelle Nyugen pidió que todos sean lo más sinceros posibles. La ironía no será tolerada, solo estudiada, como en un museo, en esponjosos sobreros de camioneros con frases ingeniosas como “¡OYE, CERVEZA!” o “ME GUSTA LA AUTOPISTA”, o “PERRO”, junto con las fotos retocadas de serpientes de cascabel, águilas, pistolas de silicona, puertas de tela metálica.

Nyugen me pide que no invite a nadie a este evento.

Oh.

Ohhhhhhhhh…. Debí leer el anuncio completo antes de decirlo.

Y… acabo de recibir un nuevo anuncio de la dueña de Dark Owl, Michelle Nyugen, diciendo que el evento ha sido cancelado porque ahora la gente sabe sobre el mismo.

[Susurra] ¡Lo lamento, Michelle!

El sábado, StrexCorp- antes una corporación de Desert Bluffs y ahora una empresa de Night Vale, operada y de propiedad de seres que definitivamente no son ángeles- serán el promotor principal de un nuevo programa llamado “Día de la ópera gratis”, un evento comunitario semanal donde cualquiera puede escuchar ópera gratuitamente. De hecho, ¡no tienes que ir a la nueva casa de la ópera para escucharla! La ópera será transmitida desde parlantes municipales, que están ubicados en cada bloque residencial de la ciudad, y dentro de la mayoría de las casas residenciales.

El domingo, la opera de Night Vale estará lanzando su programa semanal más popular, “día de la ópera gratis”, donde los ciudadanos serán libres de escuchar ópera por 24 horas. Nadie tiene permitido tocar ningún tipo de ópera. Soldados armados de una corporación privada de soldados recorrerá las calles, asegurándose de que nadie esté tocando ópera.

“¿Qué es una ópera?” preguntará uno de los soldados armados a otro.

“No lo sé,” responderá.

“¿Será eso una ópera?” preguntará otro.

“Vamos a ver,” dirán todos, levantando sus rifles, y aproximándose a lo que parecerá ser un lavado de autos automático.

La mañana de lunes carece de importancia. Nada nunca tuvo importancia. Sé silencioso, y mira hacia el cielo, como si tuviera tus respuestas. No las tiene. El cielo es tan tonto como las rocas. Realmente tonto. Te darás cuenta de eso el lunes por la mañana, mientras eliges pasivamente experimentar el día a pesar de su inutilidad, murmurando, “ninguna otra cosa queda por hacer,” mientras te cepillas los dientes.

**

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

El show de hoy está patrocinado por… bueno, por tu madre.

Es muy agradable, y nos mandó 10 dólares para patrocinar este programa. Eso está muy por debajo de la tarifa de publicidad de la estación, ¡Pero ella era tan dulce!

Además escribió una carta diciendo que esperaba que estuvieras disfrutando el show, ella sabe que somos tu programa favorito, y quiere decirte que te ama mucho.

Tu mamá también quiere saber si aún sigues viendo a ese muchacho. Le da mala espina,  no le gustan sus tatuajes. No es que la gente con tatuajes sea mala, no es lo que quiere decir, pero… “¿Cómo crees que su piel se verá cuando tenga 60?” añadió. “¿Cómo crees que la piel de cualquiera se va a ver cuando tengan 60?” dijo repetidamente.

Después murmuró varias preguntas sobre el proceso de envejecimiento, con tristeza. Después dijo que se preocupa por ti siempre. Sólo quiere que seas feliz.

Este mensaje ha sido traído hasta ti por tu mamá.

**

¡Buenas noticias, radioescuchas! He sabido que el extraño que está de pie en nuestro recibidor finalmente se ha movido. Desafortunadamente, el extraño ha comenzado a caminar lentamente en dirección a Lance. El extraño levantó un brazo, imperceptiblemente al principio, pero para el momento en que la mano casi rozaba el cuello de Lance, él se dio cuenta y saltó esquivándola.

Actualmente, Lance está parado detrás de su silla, observando atentamente el próximo movimiento del extraño, aun cuando el extraño se mueve tan lentamente que parece inmóvil.

¿Es como el antiguo adagio de la rana y el sartén? Ok, dicen que si pones una rana en un sartén y luego subes el calor muy gradualmente, te conviertes en un sociópata que le gusta torturar animales inocentes. Dejen tranquilas a las ranas, ¿está bien? Son adorables, e importantes ecológicamente, pero también se les puede engañar fácilmente para que mueran.

[ _Sonido de un grito distante]_

 

[ _*Suspiro*_ ] ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Lance! Radioescuchas, debo ir a ver a mi colega. Eh, pero primero, debo llevarlos al clima.

 

**

“[Meet you at the Gate](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00JA28H04/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B00JA28H04&linkCode=as2&tag=cecilspeaks-20&linkId=SVU3ZYZDPSJMMW3P)” de [Jayne Trimble](http://www.jaynetrimble.com/)

 

**

Radioescuchas, hemos encontrado a Lance.

Estaba acurrucado en una esquina oscura del armario de almacenamiento, su mirada opaca, su mandíbula desencajada, su boca desnaturalizadamente abierta.

El extraño que había estado parado tan calladamente, tan cuasi inmóvil en el recibidor anteriormente, ahora no aparece. Con seguridad, todavía se encuentra dentro de este mismo edificio, listo para mostrarse otra vez en cualquier momento.

Me inclino, y tomo la mano de Lance. Él siempre fue un buen recepcionista.

Bueno… no es que fuera _tan_ genial. Digo, no existe un ranking nacional de recepcionistas ¿Qué se yo? Yo nunca hice uno. Él podría haber sido un erudito en la materia, por lo que a mí respecta.

Pero Lance era un buen hombre. Le encantaba el cine. Siempre soñaba con mudarse a Hollywood y convertirse en artista del maquillaje para las grandes películas. Le _encantaba_ aplicar maquillaje. Pero era un sueño que se aplazaba ya que nunca podía discernir donde quedaba Hollywood, o cómo se suponía que iba a llegar allí. La mayoría de las líneas aéreas y de los conductores de buses le miraban taciturnamente cuando trataba de comprar un boleto. No se encuentra en ningún mapa que yo haya visto. Es posible que Lance lo haya inventado para sacar su mente del tedio de la vida diaria.

Como sea, sus habilidades en el campo del maquillaje resultaron útiles, ya que se maquilló él mismo como aquella pobre chica en el clóset, de su documental favorito, “El Aro”. Falda plisada y blusa blanca, cabello largo, y una grotesca cara de cadáver. ¡Realmente quedó calcado!

Yo le dije buen trabajo, él bajó de la bodega y dijo gracias. Yo le dije un día, alguien va a averiguar dónde queda Hollywood, y que iría allí y se convertiría en un artista del maquillaje súper-famoso.

Él no dijo nada. Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos.

Oh, estoy tomando una clase permanente del arte de la conversación en la universidad comunitaria. Ellos dicen que un buen conversador debiera quedarse de cinco a siete minutos sin hablar, para dejar que los otros conversen. Lance está tomando la misma clase, así que _ambos_ nos dimos mutuamente el espacio para hablar, en esos largos y silenciosos minutos.

Finalmente, nuestra estudiante en práctica Kate nos dijo que su compañera de cuarto llamó para decir que había un extraño parado justo afuera de la puerta de su departamento. El extraño no se mueve, ni habla, y no se quiere ir.

Kate dijo que necesitaba salir temprano para solucionar esto. Lo dijo varias veces, cada vez un poco más fuerte, un poco más tirante.

¡Que tengas un genial resto del día, Kate!

Oh, Lance ha regresado a su trabajo, sintiéndose mejor. Le pedí que revisara las llamadas perdidas, ya que la luz del buzón de voz parpadeaba rápidamente indicando que estaba lleno. Aparentemente hemos recibido _docenas_ de llamadas de los residentes de Night Vale reportando extraños –de pie, silenciosos e inmóviles- dentro de sus hogares, o sentados en el asiento trasero de sus autos. Algunos residentes estaban en sus camas en medio de la noche, cuando se giraron y encontraron un extraño allí, acostado al lado de ellos, con ojos vacíos mirando a la nada. Sin moverse.

 

Radioescuchas, tómense un momento para revisar afuera de la puerta de entrada. Busquen una cara extraña y silenciosa en sus ventanas, o justo a la vuelta de la esquina, al final de un pasillo. Quizás, echen un vistazo agonizante en la ducha. Asegúrense de que no hay nadie ahí.

 

Y si lo hay, bueno, sean pacientes. Sucede que se mueven muy lentamente.

 

¿Saben qué? Quizás, escóndanse hasta que el extraño se marche. Estará bien… pero quizás escóndanse. O salgan corriendo. Quizás simplemente acurrúquense, cierren sus ojos, y esperen que alguno no esté cerca suyo ahora mismo.

Manténganse en sintonía a continuación, para el sonido de una respiración humana. La cual es probablemente solo vuestra propia respiración… probablemente.

Y como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **El proverbio de hoy:** soy un votante que vota por un solo criterio. Si el candidato no es un oso polar bebé, simplemente no puedo apoyarlo.


	78. Cocinando cosas: especial del Día de Acción de Gracias

Cocina un festín que ninguna familia podría comer por completo, recita plegarias que ninguna familia podría creer por completo, y relata una terrible historia que ninguna familia podría comprender por completo.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale._

**

 _Cecil:_ Tenemos algo especial para ustedes hoy, Night Vale: un especial del Día de Acción de Gracias de ‘Cocinando Cosas con Earl Harlan’. Nuestro invitado, por supuesto, es Earl Harlan, sous chef en el restaurante más famoso de Night Vale, Tourniquet. ¡Gracias por estar aquí, Earl!

 _Earl:_ Gracias por recibirme, Cecil.

 _Cecil:_ Earl va a guiarnos a través de la preparación de una comida básica de Día de Acción de Gracias. Yo sé que muchos de ustedes ahí afuera tienen sus propias y antiguas recetas familiares, todavía en sus muros de piedra originales, pero Earl podría tener algunas nuevas técnicas para ayudarte a condimentar esos viejos platos, además hay muchas personas, como Carlos y yo, que nunca han cocinado (o si quiera visto) un pavo de Día de Acción de Gracias. ¡Es intimidante!

¿Por dónde empezamos, Earl?

 _Earl:_ Bueno, no tiene por qué ser intimidante. En el programa de hoy los guiaré a través de cinco sencillos pasos para lograr el perfecto pavo de Acción de Gracias -matar, limpiar, destripar, rellenar y cocinar- además haremos algunos platos esenciales; como puré de papa y salsa de arándano.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Eso suena genial, Earl! Pero, antes de que empecemos, vamos con las últimas noticias sobre el juicio de Hiram MacDaniels.

**

Ha habido avances en el juicio del siglo, de Night Vale. La juez Siobhan Azdaq ha sido asignada a este caso. Siobhan no es un verdadero juez, ella es la crítica de teatro del Periódico de Night Vale. Pero, dado que Night Vale jamás ha tenido un juicio, no teníamos muchos jueces por ahí.

Ya que Siobhan tiene un entendimiento tan bueno y matizado sobre el arte escénico contemporáneo, además de una voz áspera e implacablemente crítica, ella parecía como una muy buena opción para decidir los destinos de posibles criminales – que son exactamente con quienes ella estará lidiando. Quiero decir, ¿qué persona inocente es arrestada y llevada a juicio? ¡Ha, ninguna persona inocente de la que yo haya escuchado! ¡Ha, ha!

[Se aclara la garganta]

Hiram MacDaniels, dragón literal de cinco cabezas, ha sido acusado por el intento de asesinato de la actual alcaldesa Dana Cardinal, igualmente se le acusa de conspiración, agresión física, y deliberada destrucción de la propiedad pública.

El juicio será realizado tan pronto como puedan encontrar un jurado conformado por individuos iguales a Hiram. Hasta ahora, han encontrado una salamandra. Pero es pequeña, y no puede hablar lenguajes humanos, y mucho menos puede quedarse quieta lo suficiente como para escuchar a los abogados discutir sobre la selección del jurado. Además, es un anfibio, no un reptil, así que… eso es bastante insensible.

Ellos sí encontraron otro dragón de cinco cabezas disponible para servir como jurado, pero resulta que ella es la hermana de Hiram, Hadassah, y ella no estaba nada feliz con ser llamada para servir como jurado, mucho menos para serlo en el juicio de su hermano.

El fiscal, Troy Walsh, ha estado jugando con la idea de solo… vestir a la gente como dragones, para que así Hiram _sienta_ que está teniendo un juicio justo. Esta parece ser la cosa más equitativa que se puede hacer, ya que todos saben que la justicia es menos sobre lo que _dice_ la ley, y más sobre como todos se _sienten_ con eso.

Más sobre el juicio del siglo conforme se desarrollan los eventos.

**

Ahora, vamos de regreso a Cocinando Cosas con Earl Harlan.

 _Earl:_ ¡Gracias, Cecil! Así que, ¡vamos a cocinar un pavo!

Primer paso: encuentra un pavo y mátalo.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Yum!

 _Earl:_ Yo le disparé al mío, pero tú puedes usar un cuchillo, un arco y flecha, una llave pesada, tus dientes… lo que sea más fácil para ti.

El siguiente paso es limpiar tu ave, arranca todas las plumas de su cuerpo sin vida, corta su cabeza y sus 6 pezuñas.

Ahora, los aventureros y expertos culinarios de allá afuera picarían esas pezuñas y las servirían con helado, para obtener un postre tradicional Svitziano.

A continuación, destripa el pavo, y no te sientas intimidado por el hedor. Solo mete tu cuchillo profundamente en su abdomen y permite que todo se riegue en el piso, no necesitarás nada de ese desastre.

 _Cecil:_ Bueno, mi mamá solía cocinar órganos de pavo para nosotros. Ella dijo que se llamaban menudencias.

 _Earl:_ Oh, tu madre te mintió, Cecil.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Entonces con qué nos estaba alimentando?

 _Earl:_ ¡Vamos a rellenar el pavo! ¿Qué opinas?

 _Cecil:_ ¡De acuerdo!

 _Earl:_ Yo solía hacer mi relleno con pan frío, pero ya que el trigo y sus productos derivados pueden convertirse en serpientes y matarte, solo cogí unos periódicos viejos, los enrollé y los metí dentro del pavo. Ellos absorben la mayoría de los fluidos tóxicos del ave, así que… es el mismo resultado, de verdad.

Después del rellenado, arroja algunos sazonadores como sal, pimienta, tomillo, salvia, un puñado de pasto… cualquier cosa que tengas por ahí, solo ponlo en una pila encima del pavo y mételo en el horno.

Mientras estás esperando para que se cocine, tal vez puedes ver un partido de fútbol en la televisión. Este año yo planeo ver algunos juegos con mi hijo Roger. El pasado Día de Acción de Gracias vimos fútbol juntos, pero en ese entonces yo acababa de recuperar consciencia de mi mismo como un adulto, y repentinamente tenía este hijo que no conocía en lo absoluto, así que no sabía su nombre. Fue incómodo.

Además, ninguno de los dos había oído hablar del fútbol, y mucho menos de sus leyes bizantinas y restricciones de baile.

Los dos nos sentamos en silencio, esperando que acabara, queriendo hablar con el otro, pero incapaces de encontrar las palabras.

 _Cecil:_ ¡No hablar puede ser una bendición, Earl! Bueno, los juegos de fútbol de Acción de Gracias son mis favoritos, porque mi cuñado no me habla por _horas._

A Carlos le gusta ver el gran desfile, pero yo no lidio bien con tanta sangre, así que cubro mis ojos y dejo que él me describa como es que se mueren todos.

 _Earl:_ Estoy intentando construir tradiciones familiares con Roger. Estoy tratado de construir _lo que sea_ con Roger.

 _Cecil:_ Divertido, y ¡hey! ¡Esta vez sí recordé rentar un horno para tu sección, Earl!

Bueno, tú ya habías preparado nuestro pavo antes de la transmisión de hoy. Justo ahora se está cocinando a un fuego bajo de 675°. ¡No puedo esperar para probarlo!

¡Pero primero! Un anuncio de servicio público.

**

Al Departamento de Parques de Night Vale le gustaría recordarte que los osos son animales peligrosos, y que deberías permanecer alejado de ellos.

Y al contrario, ¡los osos también son adorables! Por lo cual es difícil querer permanecer demasiado alejado de ellos.

El Departamento de Parques de Night Vale entiende que pareciera que los osos quieren un abrazo, ¡y quizá ellos sí quieren abrazos! Quizá un abrazo es lo que hace falta para calmar su lado agresivo, ¿quién sabe? De hecho, los guardabosques en el Departamento de Parques están divididos en la opinión de si los osos son peligrosos o lindos.

De acuerdo con el nuevo tríptico del Departamento de Parques sobre seguridad en espacios silvestres: “Es difícil saber, no lo sé, intenta abrazar un oso, ¡ve que pasa!”

 _Earl:_ Que raro tríptico, los osos son animales peligrosos, Cecil. Nadie debería abrazar jamás…

 _Cecil:_ ¡No discutamos, Earl!

Este ha sido un anuncio de servicio público, creado por el Departamento de Parques de Night Vale, y pagado por un grupo de osos que juntaron su dinero y compraron un poco de tiempo al aire.

**

Ahora hablemos sobre la más importante de las guarniciones del Día de Gracias, ¡el puré de papas!

 _Earl:_ Correcto. El puré de papas es un plato simple en concepto, pero requiere habilidad dominar su elaboración. Mucha gente piensa que solo necesitan mezclar papas, mantequilla, un poco de carne y crema, ¡pero se puede hacer mucho más que eso!

 _Cecil:_ ¿En serio? Yo he estado usando esa popular receta por años, y parece bien.

 _Earl:_ Oh, pero Cecil, ¡podría ser mucho mejor! Por ejemplo, podrías cocinar esas papas de 45 a 60 minutos para que estén realmente suaves. Una papa cruda es bastante difícil de aplastar, y no hablemos de comerla.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Oh, nunca se me había ocurrido eso!

 _Earl:_ Las personas también olvidan sacar la mantequilla de su papel encerado o de su envoltura de papel aluminio. Tú definitivamente deberías desenvolver la mantequilla antes de usarla. También asegúrate de que tu crema sea fresca, no quieres usar ninguna crema pesada que tenga, digamos, más de seis meses.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Increíble! ¡Nunca habría pensado en nada de eso!

 _Earl:_ Y escucha, la sal y pimienta están bien como sazonadores para el puré de papa, pero si de verdad quieres mejorar tu plato, si de verdad quieres tener a tu familia aclamando tus habilidades en la cocina, entonces déjame decirte mi mezcla secreta de especias.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Cuál es, Earl?

 _Earl:_ Utilicé ligeramente más sal, y un poco de pimienta extra. Solo un poco.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Increíble!

 _Earl:_ Después solo tienes que ponerlo todo en una olla y lo aplastas con tus pies hasta que esté lo suficientemente caliente para servir. Sabes, recientemente hice este plato para mí y Roger.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Le encantó?

 _Earl:_ No lo sé. Él se lo comió, y entonces dijo: “Gracias, um…”

Y entonces dije “¿Papá?”

Y él dijo “Está bien”.

Y se fue a la cama.

 _Cecil:_ Aw, que dulce.

 _Earl:_ Últimamente he notado que él se despierta a media noche y solo camina. Una noche yo me levanté silenciosamente y lo seguí. Él salió de la casa, y caminó por el vecindario, caminó por cada una de las calles de nuestra subdivisión, nunca retrocediendo o caminando la misma calle dos veces. Él no se detuvo o miró nada, solo camino en la oscuridad.

En una ocasión una figura encapuchada caminó cerca de él, pero ninguno de los dos actuó como si hubiera visto al otro, la figura encapuchada sí me vio a mí, pero creo que también vio que yo era solo un padre preocupado, y que no estaba interesado en espiar ninguna de sus actividades secretas. La figura encapuchada asintió con la cabeza y me dejó pasar.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Y Roger volvió a casa después de eso?

 _Earl:_ Sip, él camina cada calle, cada noche en un patrón diferente, y después regresa a la cama.

 _Cecil:_ Es un niño bastante aventurero el que tienes ahí.

**

Ahora vamos a hacer una pausa para escuchar unas palabras de nuestros patrocinadores. Para eso, aquí esta Deb, un pedazo de niebla sentiente.

 _Deb:_ Hola, radioescuchas humanos. El programa de hoy es orgullosamente patrocinado por el maíz. Después de todo, es casi Día de Acción de Gracias, y no tendrían Día de Acción de Gracias sin maíz.

El Día de Acción de Gracias es una tradición Americana, el maíz es un grano americano, la sangre de vida de América. ¡Tú no puedes vivir sin maíz! Si no tuviéramos maíz, no tendríamos tortillas, o jarabe, o bebidas ligeras. Sin maíz, no tendríamos perros, ¡o coches! Ni siquiera tendríamos la Luna. ¡Todo está hecho de maíz!

Escucha el latido de tu corazón “¡ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzph!” ¿Escuchas ese latido tuyo? Yo soy un pedazo de niebla, no sé cómo suena un latido del corazón. Pero así es como me imagino que suena “¡ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzph!” Ese sonido en tu pecho es maíz, mi amigo. Todo ese maíz, bombeando por tus delicadas y mortales venas.

Tú no escogiste como llegaste aquí, el maíz tampoco lo hizo. Ambos son productos del libre mercado y la sobrepoblación.

Maíz. Cómelo.

Este mensaje fue traído a ti por Los Agricultores de Maíz y Maíz Imaginario de América.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Gracias, Deb!

 _Earl:_ ¡Hay mucha humedad aquí!

 _Cecil:_ Esa es Deb para ti.

**

Bueno, hablando de maíz, eso nos trae a mi plato favorito del Día Acción de Gracias, ¡salsa de arándano!

 _Earl:_ Mucha gente mira con desprecio a la salsa de arándano en lata, ¡pero no juzgues tan rápido! Es barata, fácil de almacenar, y –con la preparación correcta- puedes elevar esta simple lata de gelatina roja y convertirla en el plato del que más se hablará en la mesa.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Grandes noticias! Tengo un cajón entero de salsa de arándano en lata. Espero con ansias poder escuchar que es lo que se supone que haga con ella.

¿Earl?

 _Earl:_ Encontré a Roger en un cajón una noche. Él solo estaba sentado ahí, no se estaba escondiendo o llorando.

Le pregunte qué estaba haciendo y el solo se encogió de hombros. Le pregunté si estaba bien y el dijo “Por supuesto”.

 _Cecil:_ Dime, ¿cómo le está yendo en la escuela?

 _Earl:_ Ha sido un subir y bajar. No hay reporte de su nacimiento, o de su _existencia_ previa al otoño pasado. Ni siquiera conozco a su madre biológica, y él no tiene memorias de antes de aparecer en mi casa por primera vez hace poco más de un año.

La escuela le ha permitido inscribirse y tomar clases a pesar de su falta de documentos. Él se lleva bien con la mayoría de los niños… pero algunos lo molestan. Ellos le dicen cosas como “Niño Fantasma” y “Niño Zombi” porque su piel es gris y se está descomponiendo, y porque él _es_ casi transparente.

 _Cecil:_ Auch. Los niños pueden ser crueles.

 _Earl:_ Pero, ¡él es realmente bueno en clase! Está todavía en la escuela primaria porque luce como de 10 o 9, pero su profesora la Sra. Blackwell dice que tiene las habilidades matemáticas y de lectura de un adulto, así que estamos intentando conseguirle material más avanzado. De hecho él ha estado leyendo a Emmanuel Kant para hacer un reporte de lectura.

 _Cecil:_ Roger es un niño tan brillante. Tú eres un buen padre, Earl. Sabes eso, ¿cierto?

 _Earl:_ No tengo ni idea de lo que él esté pensando, Cecil. Trato de hablar con él, pero él luce tan… ¿distante? ¿Aburrido? No lo sé.

 _Cecil:_ Él es un niño. Es-es difícil, me imagino, para un niño que es esencialmente adoptado-

 _Earl:_ ¡Pero, él no es adoptado! ¡Él se parece a mí, Cecil! ¿Ves? Aquí esta una fotografía de él, y aquí esta una de mí cuando era niño.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Oh, wow! ¡Ustedes son idénticos! ¿Cuándo tomaron esta foto de ti? ¿Es… es ese vapor de locomotora en la parte de atrás-?

 _Earl:_ ¡AAAAHHHHHHH! ¡FUEGO!

 _Cecil:_ ¡Oh, Dios! Radioescuchas, parece ser que nuestro horno se está incendiado.

[Tosido]

¿Dónde está el extintor?

 _Earl:_ ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

[Tosido]

 _Cecil:_ ¿ _Dónde_ estás?

[Tosido]

¿Earl?

¡Oh, hay tanto humo!

Radioescuchas, mientras encuentro a Earl, déjenme llevarlos

[Tosido]

… al clima.

**

“[Autumn’s Echo](http://stripmallarchitecture.bandcamp.com/track/autumns-echo)” de [Stripmall Architecture](http://www.stripmallarchitecture.com/)

**

 _Cecil:_ Bueno, nuestro pavo ha terminado de cocinarse, y tú has servido toda una cena de Acción de Gracias para nosotros, Earl. ¡Luce deliciosa!

 _Earl:_ Sí, el pavo se coció ¡perfectamente! Una vez que el horno se prende en llamas sabes que es hora de sacar tu ave y comer.

 _Cecil:_ Bueno, ¡oh! Déjame empezar probando la salsa de arándano.

¡Mmmmm! ¡Oh, es tan buena! Tiene ese perfecto balance entre un agrio y una dulzura azucarada que me gusta, además de que el crujido del maíz congelado que le pusimos le da a este viscoso plato una textura deliciosamente compleja.

 _Earl:_ También recomiendo mezclar un puño de hojas de laurel al final.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Yum!

Y ahora vamos a probar el puré de papa especial de Earl Harlan.

¡Mmmmm! ¡Tan mantequilloso y caliente! Como la piel de la parte de debajo de un pie humano.

 _Earl:_ ¡Y no olvides mi mezcla secreta de especias!

 _Cecil:_ ¡Oh-ho! ¡Ya la he olvidado!

Sigamos con la corona de joyas de la cena de Acción de Gracias, el pavo. Háblanos de esta pieza de arte, Earl.

 _Earl:_ El pavo es más fácil de hacer de lo que creen, radioescuchas. ¡No se sientan intimidados! Yo le disparé a esta ave, escurrí su sangre, arranqué todas sus plumas, removí sus órganos, y corté su cabeza y pies. Después metí cosas en su cuerpo muerto y la puse en un horno.

 _Cecil:_ Vamos a probarlo.

[Sonido de masticar]

¡Mmmmm!

[Sonido de masticar]

Así que…

[Sonido de masticar]

Oh… está bien…

 _Earl:_ ¡Eso es tan lindo de tu parte, Cecil!

El programa del día de hoy significó mucho para mí, he estado teniendo un difícil… bueno, un año complicado. Y cocinar, cocinar me ha traído tanta dicha… bueno, distracción.

Es un verdadero placer poder pasar tiempo contigo y tus radioescuchas.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Earl? Ven a nuestra casa para la cena de Acción de Gracias.

 _Earl:_ Yo…

 _Cecil:_ ¡Sí! ¡Por favor! Carlos y yo amaríamos recibirlos a ti y a Roger…

 _Earl:_ ¿Quién?

 _Cecil:_ ¿Tu hijo?

 _Earl:_ ¡Cierto, cierto!

 _Cecil:_ Amaríamos recibirlos a ustedes dos. Mi hermana y su esposo van a venir, además mi sobrina Janice va a estar ahí, así que va a haber alguien con quien Roger podría hablar y jugar.

 _Earl:_ No quiero interrumpir. ¿Realmente puedes recibir tanta gente?

 _Cecil:_ ¡Oh, por supuesto! Además, Carlos y yo vamos a cocinar. ¡No habrá trabajo para ti en esta celebración!

 _Earl:_ ¡Cecil, no sé qué decir!

 _Cecil:_ Bueno, en realidad podríamos necesitar un poco de ayuda con la salsa de arándano. Tengo que preparar como 20 latas de esta cosa.

Pero, además de eso, tú y Roger pueden solo sentarse e intentar entender el punto del fútbol. ¿Quizá Carlos podría describirles a ambos las escenas de tortura del desfile? ¡Eek!

¡Oh! ¡Podrían mantener a Steve ocupado y fuera de la cocina mientras estoy cocinando!

 _Earl:_ Gracias, Cecil.

 _Cecil:_ De nada.

¡Ah! No puedo esperar para probar todas estas nuevas recetas. Voy a salir y asesinar un pavo justo después de la transmisión de hoy, ¡estoy así de emocionado!

Radioescuchas, gracias de nuevo por sintonizarse y gracias a Earl Harlan del restaurante Tourniquet, ¡por estos útiles consejos de cocina!

Quédate en sintonía para una repetición casi exacta de este mismo programa, pero con la adición de una palabra extra que cambiará el significado de todo.

Y como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

 

**

 **Proverbio del día de hoy:** Si un automóvil te enciende sus luces, es probablemente una banda. Y si tú les enciendes tus luces a ellos, la banda te da un pastel. Es una banda de pastel.


	79. Perdido en el correo

Trajimos algo con nosotros, algo de lo que no podemos escapar: ¡recuerdos de unas grandiosas vacaciones en el espacio profundo! Y, al despiadado Príncipe Distante.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Radioescuchas, es un día solemne aquí en Night Vale. Incluso más solemne que el Festival de la Solemnidad del año pasado, durante el cual tres personas se sintieron sobrecogidas, y tuvieron que ser revividas con sombreros de fiesta y cojines de broma.

Hoy es el Día del Recuerdo, ese día especial de cada año, en el cual interrumpimos nuestras rutinas para reflexionar sobre aquellos que probablemente sacrificaron sus vidas por nosotros en la interminable y sangrienta Guerra Espacial. No estamos seguros de si ellos están vivos o muertos, porque hay una diferencia de mil años entre nuestro tiempo, y aquellos que pelean por nosotros en los vastos campos de batalla intergalácticos donde el tiempo converge.

Pero, asumimos que todos ellos son héroes.

Hoy, dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias políticas -incluso profundamente amargas y divisorias diferencias, como el creer o no en las montañas- y todos nos reunimos para recordar a aquellos que morirán cientos de años en el futuro, y desear que la imposibilidad de la victoria sea menos imposible que antes.

Como cualquier tema serio y profundamente doloroso, la mejor forma de recordarlo es a través de un desfile cívico.

Mirando afuera del estudio puedo ver que la ruta del desfile está llena de espectadores, y todo se está poniendo en marcha. Los muertos simbólicos lideran la procesión, cada uno de ellos utilizando la máscara de uno de aquellos que se adentró en la distancia del tiempo, y no podrá regresar jamás.

Detrás de ellos hay un carro alegórico de una enorme serpiente cuya boca contiene el universo, un alegre recordatorio para todos nosotros, de que incluso las estrellas deben ser tragadas algún día.

Siguiendo esa aparición, está nuestra alcaldesa y mi amiga, Dana Cardinal, en su ataúd de alcalde ceremonial.

Detrás de ella están los Ciudadanos por Una Guerra Espacial Sangrienta, todavía les quedan alrededor de 600 millones de dólares para alcanzar la meta de su recaudación de fondos y así conseguir la bomba que podría destruir la realidad como la entendemos. ¡Mete esas galletas al horno para la siguiente venta de pasteles!

Hagamos ahora una breve desviación del desfile en progreso.

**

Toda esta semana, nos hemos estado acercando a ustedes, los radioescuchas, pidiéndoles historias sobre cómo la Guerra Espacial Sangrienta ha afectado sus vidas. Escucharon de parte de Black Dolfan sobre cómo sembrar un jardín de la victoria dentro de tu cuerpo, y Sara Bismuth compartió la historia de su tienda en Etsy, en la cual vende muñecas que representan soldados de la Guerra Espacial Sangrienta, que muestran las heridas reales que ellos sufrirán algún día.

Y ahora, hoy, en sus propias palabras, te traigo la historia de una chica cuyo padre se ofreció como voluntario para pelear. Escuchemos juntos.

_[Sonido de una grabación]_

_**_

_Basimah:_ Uh, Yo soy Basimah Bashara y estoy en mi penúltimo año en la Preparatoria de Night Vale. Mi padre, Faqir Bashara, se fue para unirse a la Guerra Espacial Sangrienta cuando yo tenía seis años.

Recuerdo la puerta brillante por la cual cruzó, cuando el alto reclutador de piel plateada vino a nuestra casa, y el sonido que ésta hacía, una flauta de embolo elevando el tono, pero era la flauta de embolo más trágica que he escuchado jamás. Mi papá se había ido para siempre… pero al mismo tiempo, él no se ha ido en lo absoluto.

Creo que soy una estudiante promedio… lo que sea que eso signifique. No me han crecido alas como a las porristas, pero encajo. Soy mala en matemáticas, quiero decir, solía ser buena en ellas, pero creo que dejé de poner atención. Parecía como si estuvieran señalando hacia una verdad que no quería aprender.

Soy realmente buena en ciencias e inglés. Solía estar en la banda de guerra, pero ahora prefiero la guitarra. Mis amigas y yo formamos un grupo de chicas de _trash metal_ , nos llamamos The Misfits.

La forma en la que funciona, es que una vez al año, durante los primeros cien años del viaje de papá, ellos van a despertarlo y permitirle enviar un mensaje a la Tierra. Yo tengo una gran familia, así que no es como si no me sintiera amada.

Algunas veces siento que sería más fácil si mi papá no se pudiera comunicar conmigo en lo absoluto.

No, yo no deseo eso. ¡Lo amo!

Desearía que nunca se hubiera ido.

Los mensajes se aparecen en mi mesita de noche, en estas gelatinosas cápsulas de _gacha*._ Se sienten cálidas y suaves en mis manos, y las palabras están impresas en un pequeño rollo de plástico en su interior.

_*El Gacha es una bolita de plástico que contiene un regalo sorpresa, esta se adquiere introduciendo monedas en una máquina expendedora, y girando una manija para que caiga una al azar. [N. de T.]_

Él solo puede enviar una al año, y siempre me la manda justo cuando va a ser mi cumpleaños, pero no exactamente _en_ mi cumpleaños. No sé si quien se está equivocando es él o ellos. O quizá, es solo el tiempo siendo raro otra vez; me gusta creer que es eso.

Para mi papá, es como si él se hubiera ido hace 11 días, pero para mí es la mayoría de mi vida. Seré una anciana y él todavía estará camino a una guerra, enviándole cartas a una yo que él recuerda de solo unas semanas atrás.

Es estúpido.

No es estúpido, supongo.

Sin embargo, es estúpido. Lo es.

_[Sonido de un reproductor de cintas deteniéndose]._

**

 _Cecil:_ Más de Basimah dentro de poco,  pero necesitamos informarte sobre el desfile.

¡Ah, aquí viene El Emisario, radioescuchas! No sería el Día del Recuerdo sin una visita de parte de la única entidad que alguna vez ha regresado de la guerra. Ha sido sacado directamente de su agujero, y sí, ¡aquí viene!

Nadie sabe qué es El Emisario, o porqué El Emisario habita en un traje de cosmonauta.

¡Oh! Está levantando el visor y dándonos un vistazo del vacío dentro del casco. Y es… ¡está diciendo algo! Um, intentaré interpretar.

“Todas estas cosas son inútiles. Terminen la guerra”.

Bueno, por supuesto, ese es el punto, ¿no es así, radioescuchas? Si terminamos la guerra, esta seguirá eternamente. Debemos continuar la guerra para así llevarla a su fin. Ese es por qué toda esa valiente gente se enlistó, y sigue enlistándose, y seguirá enlistándose por siempre.

Y ahí va El Emisario, un recordatorio solemne de porqué nuestros voluntarios continúan peleando en la Guerra Espacial Sangrienta. ¡Ah, qué ser tan valiente!

Pronto lo atraparemos de vuelta en su agujero.

Hablando de esos voluntarios, la Asociación de Veteranos de la Guerra Espacial Sangrienta de Night Vale está llevando a cabo una venta de pescado frito este sábado, para así reunir dinero para construir una estatua del Soldado Desconocido, la cual será construida 1000 años en el futuro, tiempo para el cual nosotros podríamos saber quién es el soldado. Trae amigos, familia, pescado, y cualquier otra cosa que te gustaría freír, al espacio entre las paredes de la fábrica de conservas abandonada.

¡Oh! ¡Uh, oh no! Uh, mientras aparto mi vista de los homúnculos de _Shriner*,_ vamos a unas palabras de nuestros patrocinadores.

_*Los Shriner son un grupo de la francmasonería llamado Antigua Orden Arábiga de los Nobles del Santuario Místico. [N. de T.]_

**

¿Tienes ojos secos? ¿Ojos rojos? ¿Ojos de cabra? ¿Ojos de áfido? ¿Cualquier otra clase de ojos que no estés utilizando actualmente? Nosotros en La Choza de Ojos de Vidrio de Richter queremos tus ojos.

Te damos dinero por los ojos que no quieras y los convertimos en vidrio para hacer económicos paneles de ventanas.

¿Cómo? No hagas preguntas.

Ven a la Choza de Ojos de Vidrio de Richter, localizada convenientemente afuera del retorno de la autopista, en la sombra de la inmensa y precaria roca.

Ya no se aceptan ojos de papa o el ojo de una tormenta. No nos hacemos responsables si nuestras ventanas te ven mientras duermes.

**

Y ahora, regresemos a la historia de Basimah.

_[Sonido de una grabación]_

_Basimah:_ “La nave es tan grande que me hace pensar en grandes cosas, Basi”.

Así es como él me llama. Era mi apodo cuando tenía seis.

No tengo seis.

Todo sale de él en un revoltijo.

“Ellos dicen que contra lo que vamos a pelear es una idea, como un color o el orgullo, pero que puede matarnos. Si la idea entra en ti, entonces se acabó. ¿Basi, recuerdas la canción que solíamos cantarte para que durmieras? Paula Abdul, _Rush Rush_ ”.

Y después él escribió toda la canción, pero un puñado de la letra estaba mal. Supongo que lo estaba haciendo de memoria.

Me llegó una cápsula hace dos meses diciéndome que quiere que sea una doctora, para que así pueda curar una de las grandes enfermedades como el cáncer. “Como el cáncer”, no hay nada que sea como el cáncer. Solo el cáncer.

Seguro, curaré eso, papá-espacial. Sin presiones, ¿cierto?

La mayoría de los mensajes que mi padre me manda son listas sobre la forma en las que necesito vivir mi vida, cosas que debería y que no debería hacer, ¿sabes? Él me dijo que rezara todos los días, y que obedeciera a mi mamá. Cuando tenía nueve él me advertía que no debía besar a un chico hasta que cumpliera 16, lo cual… bueno, supongo que hay buenas noticias para él.

La divergencia empezó con cosas pequeñas. Me dijo que debería pedir un cachorro para mi octavo cumpleaños, pero me dieron un caracol. Cuando tenía 15, él quería asegurarse de que había empezado a utilizar mi _hijab_. Mamá dijo que yo debería tomar mis propias decisiones, así que algunas veces lo uso, y algunas veces no. Siempre en la mezquita, pero no tan a menudo en la escuela, esa clase de cosas.

Mi padre le está hablando a una persona que no soy yo, a una persona que no existe. Él ha imaginado toda mi niñez y mi etapa de adulto joven. Él menciona eventos obvios, como empezar la preparatoria o ese primer beso, pero… él no sabe sobre ese accidente de auto del que pasé la mayoría de mi catorceavo año recuperándome. No puedo decirle sobre los poemas que escribo, o sobre el hecho de que tengo una novia, no un novio.

Él es un fantasma para mí y mi mamá. O quizá, ya que él va a seguir existiendo mucho después de que me haya ido, yo soy la que es un fantasma para él.

Me consuelo sabiendo que a mi papá le pagaron un montón de dinero por unirse a la Guerra Espacial Sangrienta. Suficiente para que se encargue de mí y de mamá por un largo tiempo y, en realidad, tener un papá-espacial es solo otra forma de tener una familia. Todos tienen algo diferente, ¿sabes?

Como, todos los Misfits. Clara está en una familia nuclear salida directamente de 1950, literalmente de 1950, incluso si ella vive su vida en 2015. Neesha tiene un consejo de padres. La mamá de Jacqueline es una araña. Así que mientras seas amado, lo demás no importa.

Así que, mi papá es un fantasma espacial. Puedo lidiar con eso. Solo desearía que papá me amara a mí, no al yo que era hace 11 años.

O, tal vez no estoy bien con esto. Tal vez desearía que él pudiera volver. Desearía que él pudiera ser un padre para mí y no para el fantasma de mí que lo persigue.

_[Sonido de un reproductor de cintas deteniéndose]._

_Cecil:_ Más con Basimah a continuación, pero primero, el clima.

**  
“Sharon” por Good San Juan

**

El desfile ha terminado, la mayoría de los espectadores han dejado de mirar, y el viento está levantado las máscaras de papel del Día del Recuerdo, y depositándolas en posiciones al azar sobre nuestras aceras y calles.

Un perro solitario que reconozco de un sueño recurrente está mirándome a una calle de distancia. Una camioneta oscura pasa cerca, todo está calmado y callado de nuevo y…

_(Sonido de flautas)_

¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios!

¡Oh! Me sorprendiste.

Uh, radioescuchas, El Emisario ha aparecido en mi estudio sin ninguna advertencia… sin siquiera abrir una puerta. Está sentando en la silla al lado mío y rotando lentamente, su visor está abierto, y estoy siendo forzado a mirar a la inefable oscuridad dentro del casco de El Emisario.

_(Sonido de flautas)_

Uh, creo que estoy empezando a entender la naturaleza de la irrealidad.

Um, Emisario, entiendo los sueños, y fantasías, y este pegajoso y algunas veces a este increíble o doloroso mundo que nos rodea, pero solo puedo experimentarlo con mis siete sentidos.

_(Sonido de flautas)_

Radioescuchas, El Emisario está diciendo que la naturaleza de la irrealidad es que la experiencia y realidad están relacionados, pero separados. Lo que es experiencia podría no ser real, lo que es real podría jamás ser experimentado.

Bueno, hasta ahora esto es solo geometría básica, como la que todos aprendemos en tercer año. ¿A dónde está yendo El Emisario con todo esto?

_(Sonido de flautas)_

El Emisario está diciendo… dentro de mil años, pintaremos la gran inmensidad del espacio de rojo, sin ningún motivo. Nunca hubo un motivo para esta guerra que hicimos.

Pero… si el Día del Recuerdo me ha enseñado algo, bajo las estrictas órdenes de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff, es que la guerra es un propósito en sí misma.

_(Sonido de flautas)_

Um, El emisario me está pidiendo que… termine el conflicto.

_(Sonido de flautas)_

Pero…

Lo siento, Emisario, y-yo no tengo el poder para terminar la Guerra Espacial Sangrienta. Después de toda la sangre que ha sido derramada en el espacio, o que será derramada, o… que podría ser derramada en algún punto teórico en el futuro, yo—yo solo soy un humilde locutor de radio. Y tú eres una nada consciente habitando el traje de un cosmonauta muerto. ¿Cómo podríamos los dos esperar ser capaces de terminar una guerra? ¡No lo sé!

Yo simplemente no lo sé.

El Emisario se ha ido, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí. Quizá no lo estaba. Después de todo, este momento fue solo algo que yo experimenté, no algo que yo sé que es real.

Vamos a escuchar el resto de la grabación de Basimah.

_(Sonido de una grabación)_

**

 _Basimah:_ La gente siempre me dice “Debes estar orgullosa de que tu padre haya ido a pelear en la Guerra Espacial Sangrienta” Yo solía decir que sí a eso. Ya no lo hago. No me importa si me hace egoísta o desagradecida, mi papá hizo la decisión equivocada y lo quiero de vuelta.

Él escribió la letra toda mal.

“Tú vas a ver, voy a correr, voy a volar, voy a traer este amor de regreso a ti…”

_(Sonido de flautas)_

¡Ah! ¿Cómo entraste tú en mi habitación?

_(Sonido de flautas)_

¿Que eres tú?

¿Que eres tú?

¿Papi?

¿Eres tu papi?

_(Risa)_

¡Papi! ¡Papi!

_[Sonido de un reproductor de cintas deteniéndose]._

**

 _Cecil:_ Radioescuchas, no sé cómo El Emisario terminó grabado en esta grabación que fue dejada en el estudio hace tres días, dado que El Emisario solo fue liberado de su agujero hasta esta mañana.

Pero tampoco sé cómo mi tipo favorito de pie es hecho, pero cuando lo ordeno, ahí está, ¡soltando vapor y delicioso! No sé cómo el correo es entregado, pero cada día, como un reloj, ¡no sucede! ¡No sé cómo mascotas perdidas terminan en la Luna! Pero lo hacen. Y ellas han construido una gran ciudad  ahí arriba.

El reloj clama que ahora son las 12:01. El Día del Recuerdo se ha acabado. Todos nosotros podemos regresar a nuestras vidas, y a olvidar que la Guerra Espacial Sangrienta está sucediendo. O… que sucederá. Tal vez, 1000 años a partir de ahora.

Y quizá, en mil años, más uno o dos días, esos valientes voluntarios que enviamos a pelear en una guerra que ninguno de nosotros entiende, permitirán a la más peligrosa idea de todas entrar en su cabeza.

Ellos darán la vuelta, y regresarán a casa, a nosotros, en contra de toda ley de tiempo y espacio.

Parafraseando las palabras medio recordadas de un antiguo profeta, quizá ellos traerán este amor de vuelta a nosotros.

O, quizá, ellos ya lo han hecho.

Quédate en sintonía a continuación para eventos que podrían o no pasar en el orden en el que ellos podrían o no podrían ocurrir.

Y desde el presente, tal y como lo estoy experimentando actualmente, buenas noches Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio del día de hoy:** ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo vuela un avión? Bueno, la respuesta es que nadie lo sabe. Los pilotos tienen miedo de preguntar. Si preguntamos, quizá deje de funcionar.


	80. Un nuevo Sheriff en la ciudad

Luché contra la ley, y la ley ganó. Ignoré la ley, y la ley ganó. Cumplí la ley, y la ley ganó.

Bienvenidos, a Night Vale.

**

Hay un nuevo sheriff en la ciudad, Night Vale. El sheriff anterior, cuyo nombre nunca supimos, cuya cara nunca vimos, y cuya voz solo se escuchaba a través de un sintetizador, se ha marchado. Nuestro anterior sheriff era misterioso, solitario, fanático de la música clásica y la cleptocracia, raramente hacía apariciones públicas, y cuando lo hacía, salía con pasamontañas y una capa.

El nuevo sheriff es una persona más pública, rehúsa llevar la máscara tradicional o la capa, y permite que se sepa su nombre de pila. (Es Sam, a propósito).

El sheriff llamó a una conferencia de prensa esta mañana para anunciar que asume la jefatura de la Policía Secreta, inmediatamente.

Más de esta historia, mientras se desarrolle. Pero primero, una editorial.

**

Llegaron las fiestas, Night Vale. Sé que muchos de ustedes podrán pasar tiempo con sus seres queridos. Yo sé que estaré compartiendo ponche de huevo con mi familia más querida: Carlos, Abby, Janice… y otros. Pero no olvidemos aquellas personas que calladamente mejoran nuestras vidas. Los carteros, los camareros y los meseros, los conductores de taxi, y los agentes de una Vaga pero Amenazante Agencia Gubernamental, quienes se sientan en las afueras de nuestras casas, noche tras noche, para grabar todas nuestras conversaciones y actividades. Piensen cuán aburrido debe ser un trabajo de espionaje doméstico. Ellos están allá afuera a todas horas. ¿Acaso duermen alguna vez? O ¿pasan las fiestas con sus familias? O ¿toman vacaciones? ¿Quién lo sabe, siquiera?

Así que, el otro día, llevado por el espíritu de las festividades, saqué algunas galletas _Pfeffernuesse_ , y las llevé a la van sin ventanas estacionada frente a mi casa, y se las di a la agente que estaba sentada en la parte trasera. Su nombre es Mónica Barnwell, y es una persona encantadora. Ella apreció el hecho de que le reconociera todo el trabajo duro que ha puesto al vigilarme los últimos años, y yo le agradecí por su servicio a nuestra comunidad.

Tuvimos una pequeña charla, y luego le dije, mirando mis zapatos, “bueno, ¡tengo que regresar a mi aburrida vida!”

Ella dijo, “Gracias, Cecil.”

Y entonces yo le dije, “Mónica, ¿quisieras que yo… no lo sé… cuestionara al gobierno mundial, o que fuera más anti-guerra, o hablara más como un disonante político opositor  o algo así? Solo para hacer tu día un poco más emocionante”.

“Oh, eso sería tan divertido, Cecil, ¡gracias!” me dijo.

Entonces regresé al a casa, y una vez dentro, le dije a mi novio que quería conseguirme una boina. Una roja o de camuflaje.

Así que Night Vale, esta temporada de festividades, piensen en todas las personas que toman por sentado. No tienen que darles un regalo o alguna cosa; solo agradecerles, y sonreírles por todo el arduo trabajo. Y, si tienen secretos particularmente jugosos, consideren alegrar el día de un agente, declarando tales secretos con voz clara y fuerte cerca del micrófono oculto más cercano dentro de sus casas.

**

El nuevo sheriff ha hablado. Ha llamado a una conferencia de prensa con la siguiente declaración: “Ciudadanos de Night Vale, tenemos una crisis entre manos, y ésta crisis es…”

Entonces el sheriff realizó una pieza de danza moderna de diez minutos de duración, con música de Steve Reich (por supuesto), que frenética y líricamente, expresó desdén por la irresponsabilidad fiscal de la actual alcaldesa Dana Cardinal.

Al equipo de prensa le encantó la pieza, especialmente el sutil tributo al arrobador y repetitivo estilo de la coreógrafa Anne Teresa De Keersmaeker, aun cuando los movimientos longitudinales y musculares del Sheriff obviamente indicaban un entrenamiento intenso en la metodología de Lester Horton. Aplaudieron educadamente, y el sheriff continuó con su discurso. Cito:

“Nuestra fuerza de la Policía Secreta ha estado solicitando aumentos en el presupuesto para ayudar a cubrir sobretiempo y equipos nuevos. Quizás no conocían esta situación,” dijo el sheriff, “ya que, como saben, es un secreto y todo eso. Pero, lo estábamos solicitando, secretamente. ¡No impriman eso! ¡Es un secreto!”

El sheriff continuó.

“En vez de eso, la alcaldesa ha decidido utilizar nuestro dinero para ir en ayuda de nuestra hostil ciudad vecina de Desert Bluffs. No solamente veremos un crecimiento en el crimen, ya que tenemos una alcaldesa que decidió afectar nuestra estable economía, pero también enfrentaremos una falta en nuestra habilidad financiera para detener este crimen efectivamente.”

“Yo socabaré secretamente la autoridad de la alcaldesa, con la ayuda del Consejo de la Ciudad y algunas personas lagarto que conozco, para mantener a Night Vale, ‘segura’.”

“Hey!, no reporten el gesto de comillas que hice con las manos cuando dije ‘segura’. ¡Es un secreto!

“Esta es mi promesa hacia ustedes, como su nuevo sheriff."

Un reportero entonces preguntó, “Umm, ¿qué le pasó al antiguo sheriff?”

El nuevo sheriff respondió pintando un lienzo enteramente de color azul.

Más de esta historia, pero primero, una actualización sobre el Juicio del Siglo.

**

La jueza Siobham Azdaq ha traído a una programadora computacional llamada Melanie Pennington, para desarrollar el primer jurado en la historia basado en la inteligencia artificial, para el juicio de Hiram McDaniels. Los abogados se han visto en dificultades para encontrar un jurado de pares para McDaniels, ya que él es literalmente un dragón de cinco cabezas y, fuera de su familia, parece ser el único de su tipo en el área. Al no saber cómo encontrar dragones reales para que sirvan de jurado, y al no estar dispuesta a que un dragón de cinco cabezas sea juzgado injustamente por un jurado de humanos, la jueza Azdaq llamó a la ciencia para que solucionara el problema. Porque, según Azdaq, la ciencia ha solucionado todos los otros problemas.

Ambos, el abogado acusador Troy Walsh, y el abogado defensor designado por la corte, quien también se llama Troy Walsh, están de acuerdo en que es una solución justa. “Una inteligencia artificial es algo que probablemente cualquier persona con un Macbook y un poco de Red Bull ha llegado a dominar, hace como, años atrás”, dijeron ambos al unísono, con idénticas sonrisas y similares cortes de pelo.

Pennington ha estado trabajando con la joven prodigio de la computación, Meghan Wallaby, quien es una niña de 11 años, que habita dentro de lo que una vez fue el cuerpo de un marino ruso, y quien nació hace solo tres años atrás. Pero, da igual, los detalles específicos de su identidad y su manifestación en este tiempo realmente no es de vuestra incumbencia.

Wallaby está ayudando a Pennington a diseñar un programa consciente que pueda pensar exactamente como seis diferentes dragones de cinco cabezas. Meghan ha tenido una gran afinidad con las computadoras desde… esto… el incidente que ocurrió en el gimnasio del colegio, aquella vez.

Los otros miembros del jurado serán humanos. Las Audiciones para los puestos de Jurado se realizarán el miércoles en el Teatro Comunitario de Night Vale.

A cuatro de las cinco cabezas de Hiram se les han levantado cargos de conspiración e intento de asesinato de nuestra alcaldesa. La quinta cabeza, la Violeta, ha sido declarada Testigo Clave por la parte acusadora, pero han tenido problemas al tratar de tener una conversación privada con ella.

El juicio está previsto que se realice a principios del año próximo.

**

Oh, por cierto, radioescuchas, ¡me encontré a la antigua practicante de la estación, Maureen! En realidad, no me di cuenta de ello al inicio, ya que estaba escuchando un álbum que acabo de recibir. Es un nuevo musical sobre Alexander Hamilton, quien se convirtió en el cuarto presidente de nuestra nación al matar exitosamente al ex vicepresidente Aaron Burr en un duelo.*

*Cecil se refiere a _Hamilton_ , el exitoso musical de Broadway del año 2015, que narra la vida de Alexander Hamilton. En la vida real, es Aaron Burr quien mata a Hamilton en un duelo. [N. de T.]

De todos modos, la banda sonora es fantástica, y estaba totalmente absorto cantando en silencio y bailando una coreografía improvisada, cuando vi a Maureen saludándome desde el final de la calle. Vi que estaba con alguien, pero una gorra de béisbol tapaba su cara, por lo que no pude verlo bien. Maureen luego me pidió una carta indicando que había completado su práctica, porque necesitaba esos dos créditos para la universidad. Le recordé que ella pasó la mayor parte de su pasantía parpadeando dentro y fuera de la existencia, así que... no podía escribir la carta. Pero, estaba muy emocionado de ver que estaba saliendo con alguien.

Luego dijo algo acerca de no asumir que la gente está saliendo simplemente porque están pasando el rato, blah, ni siquiera me gustan los chicos, blah, pero seguí mirando al chico de la gorra de béisbol, y no me gustaba ni un poco.

Sentí como si lo conociera de alguna parte, pero no sabía de dónde.

Oh, bien. Estoy seguro de que no lo volverá a mencionar.

Le dije a Maureen que era bueno que no le gustaran los chicos, porque ese de ahí parecía una mala influencia.

"Realmente una mala influencia", le susurré, y Maureen gimió y rodó los ojos, en lo que supongo era un ‘está bien’.

Entonces dije: "¡Fue bueno verte!" Y me alejé.

Ella gritó, "¡Regresa!" y "¿Dónde está mi carta para los créditos?", Mientras agitaba su puño y maldecía, que es (supongo) cómo los niños de hoy dicen ‘adiós’.

**

¡Oh, radioescuchas! Tengo que hacer una disculpa. Anteriormente, en el programa de hoy, he mencionado regalar unas galletas a la agente de una Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia Gubernamental, y en el proceso revelé que su nombre completo es Mónica Barnwell, y que su base de operaciones es en frente de mi casa. Debido a este fallo de seguridad, Mónica aparentemente ha perdido su trabajo como agente secreto, y tuvo que pasar a la clandestinidad por el resto de su vida, cambiando su aspecto e identidad, y no volverá a ver a su familia o amigos de nuevo.

Realmente lo siento, Mónica.

**

Echemos una mirada al tráfico, ¿sí?

Pies separados, los dedos juntos. Pie derecho girado en 45 grados. No hay necesidad de precisión matemática, pero si tienes un transportador, rómpelo en pedazos y trágatelo. Absorbe los números como nutrientes. Dobla tus rodillas. Dobla otras cosas que puedan doblarse. No fuerces tu maleabilidad.

Ese pie derecho, sin embargo ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Moviste tu pie?

Los recuerdos no son reales.

¿Te controlas a ti mismo? No si no recuerdas estar en control. Quizás pretendemos haber experimentado las cosas, para que no tengamos que entender, de hecho, por qué sucedieron.

Tu pie se flexiona ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué silenciosa melodía de sirena llama a tu pie derecho?

Estás sentado. Estás inerte, quieto.

Tu pie izquierdo está inactivo en la oscuridad, complaciente y obediente.

Tu pie derecho sirve a un dios superior. Se flexiona por su ídolo, hecho de plástico y acero, y lleno de fuego y humo. Tu pie derecho desea que reces con la mente clara, y los ojos abiertos.

Esto ha sido el tráfico.

**

Y ahora una información de última hora sobre la conferencia de prensa del nuevo sheriff.

El alguacil anunció que, si bien no podían hacer nada sobre el dinero que la alcaldesa había gastado en ciertos pueblos vecinos, la policía secreta quiere dejar en claro que cualquier persona que intente entrar a Night Vale desde Desert Bluffs no será bienvenida.

El sheriff anunció un plan para etiquetar a todos los ciudadanos de Desert Bluffs con brillantes sombreros naranjas, que tienen la palabra "NO DESEADO" escrito con brillantes luces LED en la parte delantera.

En la medida que el sheriff dijo esto, varios periodistas se removieron incómodos en sus asientos. Esto se debió a que sus asientos eran incómodos, sin embargo asintieron con entusiasmo a la nueva y fresca idea del sheriff.

Un periodista señaló, sin embargo, que los sombreros naranja serían un gasto adicional, así como tener que imprimir en los sombreros el diseño LED y todo eso. "Y toda esta rueda de prensa tenía que ver con la falta de financiación para nuevos proyectos en nuestra ciudad", dijo el periodista.

En el tenso silencio que siguió, el periodista agregó: "Además, la gente de Desert Bluffs es bastante fácil de identificar, con toda esa sangre sobre sus poler--"

Pero entonces el periodista fue tacleado y amordazado por los otros periodistas, que no querían empezar con el pie izquierdo con el nuevo sheriff.

Como el gran reportero de la tele, Edward R. Murrow, dijo: "Hey, no sacudas las aguas, ¿de acuerdo?”

En la conmoción, nadie pareció darse cuenta de la aparición de varios extraños, de pie alrededor del perímetro de la sala de conferencias. Nuestro nuevo interno de la estación, Kareem, estaba allí, y nos hizo notar que los extraños parecían haber estado ahí siempre, más que aparecer de la nada, a pesar de que estaba seguro que no estaban allí desde el principio.

Estaban completamente inmóviles, a excepción de su respiración. Ellos sin duda estaban respirando. Y todo el mundo los escuchó.

Nadie sabía lo que querían los extraños, pero estaban seguros de que no era nada bueno.

Los miembros de la prensa dieron un paso atrás en el centro de la habitación. Esperaron. Y desde el silencio llegó un ruido. Hubo un repentino...

Oh. Son 20 minutos pasada la hora, radioescuchas. Será mejor que pasemos al informe del clima. Aquí lo tienen.

**

"She Knows" de John Fullbright

**

¿Dónde estaba? Ah, a-ha.

Ellos esperaron. Desde el silencio llegó un ruido. Luego vino un repentino...

OK, sí. Básicamente, todo el mundo estaba tranquilo hasta que un periodista le preguntó al alguacil, "¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿La Policía Secreta va a protegernos?"

El sheriff no respondió. Todo estaba en silencio, salvo por la respiración de los extraños, durante unos 3 minutos.

A continuación, las preguntas y los gritos aumentaron de volumen y ritmo, "¿Quiénes son estas personas? Sheriff, ¿por qué no se están moviendo? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Alguien ha visto mi teléfono? ¡Vamos a morir!” Etcétera.

Finalmente, la sala entró en pánico, los miembros de prensa se empujaban para salir, pero de una manera que sugería que la salida se encontraba atravesándose entre ellos.

Entonces el sheriff levantó la mano, y anunció por el micrófono: "Todo está bien."

Nadie le creía, y el sheriff, sabiendo esto, reformuló el comunicado.

"Hay cosas que no están bien, ¡pero otras cosas están muy bien! Esto” y aquí el sheriff indicó toda la habitación, "está bien, probablemente."

Los reporteros llenos de pánico ahora estaban llenos de miedo y duda. El sheriff se quedó estupefacto, mientras una gota de sudor rodó por su frente, y a lo largo de su nariz, formando una fina línea húmeda a lo largo su cara. Nadie respiraba. Excepto los extraños, por supuesto, que para cuando la gota había completado su viaje errático, estaban de alguna manera varios pies más cerca del cuerpo de prensa - a pesar de que nadie los había visto moverse ni una pulgada.

Todos en la habitación, incluyendo el sheriff, sabían que la muerte estaba sobre ellos. Ninguno tenía miedo de la muerte. Estaban, en cambio, aterrorizados de lo que vendría inmediatamente antes -e inmediatamente después- de la muerte.

Radioescuchas, como he dicho antes, nuestro interno Kareem fue parte del cuerpo de prensa de hoy. Por lo tanto, a la familia del practicante Kareem, él es un buen practicante. Y está haciendo un gran trabajo. Volvió de la rueda de prensa hace poco diciendo que se entretuvo, y que también tiene un excelente informe.

De acuerdo con Kareem, los extraños se abalanzaron lentamente sobre los periodistas restantes, moviéndose sin que pareciera que se movían. Nadie podía mirar a los extraños a los ojos. No sabían qué era lo que querían los extraños de ellos, sólo que sus vidas probablemente acabarían pronto. Kareem dijo que escuchó a alguien llorando, había otra persona que cantaba frenéticamente, y que él estaba tratando de procesar todo.

Pero entonces oyó el batir de unas alas, como un pteranodonte o un bibliotecario. Y, mirando hacia arriba, vio un destello de oscuridad y una larga criatura alada que descendía del oscuro cielo. Y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba de vuelta en la estación de radio, seguro, siendo un interno una vez más.

Kareem llama a las criaturas que salvaron a todos "ángeles", pero yo le hice recuerdo de que no existen. Y que de acuerdo con la Guía de la Asociación de Padres y Apoderados, es ilegal reconocer la existencia de los ángeles, así que…

Oh.

[Cecil se aclara la garganta]

Uh, Kareem ahora está tratando de discutir conmigo la fluidez de la lengua vernácula, y la constante evolución del lenguaje.

Ugh. Bueno.

Muy bien, radioescuchas, tengo que lidiar con esto.

Manténganse en sintonía para la actualización en la vida real del sueño que tuvieron el martes pasado. Harán una linda pareja, ¡así que felicitaciones!

Y como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Hay gente soltera y atractiva en tu área, y todos ellos murieron exactamente hace 20 años, en una noche como esta.


	81. Después de 3327

Errar es de humanos. Pero errar también es de computadoras. Tenemos que encontrar otra manera de revelar quiénes de entre nosotros son secretamente robots.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

**

 

Comencemos el programa con el Calendario Comunitario.

 

Esta tarde, en el museo de Tecnologías Prohibidas, tendrá lugar la conferencia del profesor de taller automotriz para estudiantes avanzados de Night Vale, Nick Teller. Él estará mostrando algunos divertidos aparatos que inventó mientras jugueteaba en su garaje. Como es usual en las conferencias del museo, Nick será cubierto por una lona, a la vez que una máquina emisora de ruido transmitirá a través de un sistema sorround de último modelo, para que ninguna tecnología peligrosa y secreta pueda ser aprendida accidentalmente.

 

El martes será el día anual de dejar ofrendas de fruta y _rolaids*_ para los Scouts Eternos que están siendo exhibidos en frente de la Municipalidad. Estos valientes muchachos pasaron por los rangos de Niño Explorador, Scout Águila, Scout de Pacto de Sangre, Scout Extraño, Scout Acorazado, Scout Oscuro y Scout Miedo, antes de alcanzar finalmente el rango de Scout Eterno.

 *Rolaids es una marca de antiácidos norteamericana. [N. de T.]

Ahora, estos dos valientes muchachos, Frank y Barty, se encuentran de pie dentro de cajas de vidrio, tal como lo han estado por casi tres años, con anchos ojos invisibles, anchas bocas invisibles, y largo pelo invisible.

Se rumorea que un día, en la hora de mayor necesidad de Night Vale, los Exploradores Eternos despertarán y caminarán entre nosotros una vez más. Hasta ese momento, todos bajamos la cabeza en silente reverencia, para no tener que verlos, ya que son muy espeluznantes. En vez de eso, todos miramos al suelo, porque el suelo no es espeluznante, excepto cuando consume tu cuerpo, cuando tu cuerpo ya no te pertenece.

 

El miércoles es el “Día de llevar a tu hija al trabajo”. El miércoles es el día de “Poner a tu hija a trabajar”. El miércoles es el día de “Enseñarle a tu hija a realizar cualquier simple tarea por la que te estén pagando y una vez que la haya aprendido, escápate y déjala como tu reemplazo”.

Si no tienes una hija, se te será asignada una. Si efectivamente tienes una hija… ¿Estás seguro de que es así?

El jueves es una causa perdida. ¿Por qué siquiera preocuparse del jueves? Todos lo intentamos y lo intentamos, y el jueves todavía es lo que es. Perdamos toda esperanza en el jueves, y dejémoslo ser lo que quiera.

El viernes por la tarde, la legendaria banda de rock The Clash y la grandiosa Amy Winehouse se juntarán para un concierto gratis, en tu imaginación.

El sábado, habrá una venta en Dark Owl Records, con todo reducido drásticamente de precio. Lo más barato de todo, dijo la dueña de Dark Owl, Michelle Nguyen, será la idea del arte, la cual ha sido degradada hasta el pundo donde ya no posee ningún valor reconocible.

“Es como, ¿qué significa siquiera el arte fuera de la intención de realizar arte?” dijo Nguyen en una declaración que quemó en mi jardín esta mañana. “Y ¿acaso la intención de realizar arte por sí sola, define lo que es? Da igual, te puedes quedar con el arte por lo que a mi respecta. Me he mudado a la intricada casualidad fractal de la naturaleza, hace como, años atrás”, concluyó ella.

 

Si estás buscando algún álbum en particular, por favor, pídelo por su nombre, de tal manera que Michelle sepa que el álbum es demasiado bien conocido actualmente, y ponga cada copia que posee en el basurero, con todo el resto de la música popular.

 

El domingo es problema de alguien más. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes que preocuparte de _todos_ los días?

 

Este ha sido, el Calendario Comunitario.

**

 

Mi anterior practicante, Maureen, se dejó caer por el estudio, y ¡ay dios mío! ¡Traía el cachorrito de Beagle más adorable, con ella! ¡Mírate! ¡Mírateee!

 _Maureen_ : Yo también estoy aquí.

 _Cecil_ : ¡Oh, por supuesto! Hola, Maureen, también estas aquí, sí.

 _Maureen_ : Hola. Lo que sea, creo. Hola.

 _Cecil:_  ¡Maureen, es una delicia tenerte a ti y a tu pequeño amiguito, aquí!

 _Maureen:_  Sí. Apuesto a que es una delicia.

 _Cecil:_  Okay. ¿Qué cuentas?

 _Maureen:_  Bien, veamos. Oh, sí. Tuve que comenzar una nueva práctica porque todavía necesito esos créditos para graduarme. La nueva práctica esta bastante bien, creo. Yo, dirijo un ejército, o lo que sea.

 _Cecil:_  ¿Tú dirijes un ejército?

 _Maureen:_ ¡O lo que sea! ¡No importa! digo, ¡No tengo que hacerlo! Si pudieras escribirme una carta por los créditos de mi práctica para presentarla en el colegio, no tendría que hacer esta otra práctica, podría graduarme…

 _Cecil_ : ¡Oh, tu nueva práctica suena genial! Espero que realmente le estés poniendo empeño.

 _Maureen:_ He- he estado hablando con otra antigua estudiante en práctica tuya, a propósito.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Oh, Dana? ¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ella! Mi mejor estudiante en práctica, **de todos los tiempos.** Ella está haciendo algunas cosas grandiosas por la ciudad. ¿Sabías que es Alcaldesa ahora, verdad?

 _Maureen:_ ¡Sé quién es la Alcaldesa Cardinal! Todo tiene que girar alrededor de Dana, ¿no? “Oh, mírenme, obtuve los créditos para el colegio, y ahora soy alcaldesa, no como Maureen. Maureen tiene que dirigir un ejército, o lo que sea, para obtener esos créditos.”

 _Cecil:_ ¿Un ejército?

 _Maureen:_ ¡O lo que sea, no es importante!

 _Cecil:_  Suena más o menos importante.

 _Maureen:_  ¡¿Oh, en serio?! ¿Eso es lo que suena importante? ¿Sabías que hay gente muriéndose de hambre en alguna parte?

 _Cecil:_  Oh cielos, ¿dónde? ¡Deberíamos ayudarles!

 _Maureen:_  No lo sé. ¡En alguna parte! No estaba siendo específica. No estaba sugiriendo hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, realmente. Solo estaba usando un sufrimiento humano teórico para cambiar de tema.

 _Cecil_ : Oh, ¿has estado tomando esas, eh, clases del Arte de la Conversación en la Universisad Comunitaria, también? Nuestro recepcionista, Lance, me convenció para tomar esas clases, y he aprendido cómo hablar mejor con la gente. Técnicas tales como la escucha intensa-casi invasiva, y absoluta negación de la realidad de la verdad. _Y_ cambiar de tema- nuestra mejor arma de defensa.

 _Maureen:_  ¿Puedes escribirme una carta por mis créditos o no?

 _Cecil:_  Esa es una buena pregunta. Otra buena pregunta es “¿Quién es un buen chico? ¿Quién es un buen chico?

 _Maureen:_  Este perro lo es. ¡Obviamente! ¡Es un Beagle! ¡Por lo tanto es un buen chico! Esto fue un error. Hablaré contigo más tarde o como sea. Más “como sea”, que más tarde.

 _Cecil:_  ¡Adiós, amiguito! ¡Oh, mírate, qué perro más lindo! ¡Haría lo que fuera por esa carita, esa adorable carita chiquitita y esas orejas caídas! ¡Haría lo que fuera!

 

¡Oh no, el Beagle se va! En brazos de Maureen. Maureen también se va. ¡Eh, Adiós, Maureen! Qué bueno que te dejaras caer para conversar de… oh, de lo que sea que estabas hablando.

 

Radioescuchas, ella se está yendo en compañía del mismo muchacho con quien la vi hace unas semanas. ¿El de la gorra de baseball cubriendo su cara? Definitivamente lo reconozco. ¿De dónde lo conozco?

 

Nah, estoy seguro de que no lo volveré a ver, no hay que preocuparse de ello.

**

 

Una pequeña actualización sobre el anuncio del Calendario Comunitario. Las cosas se… han salido de su curso, durante la presentación del profesor de taller automotriz para estudiantes avanzados, Nick Teller.** Parece que de alguna manera, accidentalmente quitó de su cuerpo la lona de arpillera que no estaba asegurada, y apagó el interruptor de la máquina de ruido que estaba junto a él, frustrando así las medidas usuales contra el aprendizaje.

** Nick Teller es un guiño a Nikola Tesla, deducible gracias al título del capítulo, siendo 3327 el número de habitación donde éste genio inventor vivió y murió, y a los inventos que dice tener, relacionados con el uso de la electricidad gratuita. [N. de T.]

Su charla completamente audible cubrió simples atajos tecnológicos, que está desarrollando para bajar el consumo eléctrico.  

La primera es una manera de transmitir energía a grandes distancias. Para ese fin, sostuvo una ampolleta encendida, que no estaba conectada visiblemente a ninguna fuente de poder. La energía, dijo Nick, venía inalámbricamente desde una bobina situada a 26 millas de distancia en el desierto.

Otro consejo, incluía ajustar el termostato solo un poco más alto, para mejorar el aislamiento del hogar, y usar el generador de energía gratis que él inventó, que puede proveer energía para una casa entera, indefinidamente, sin ningún tipo de combustible.

El Gobierno Mundial ha hecho esta declaración, disculpándose por los errores técnicos que permitieron que se escuchara esta charla, y han liberado una respuesta que consiste tan solo de las palabras “¡No no no!” escrito con crayones rojos sobre cartulina.

Así que, hay que considerar dos lados interesantes en esta historia.

**

Actualización sobre el Juicio del siglo, ya que cuatro de las cinco cabezas pertenecientes a Hiram McDaniels, el dragón de cinco cabezas, enfrentan juicio para determinar su rol en el golpe de estado contra nuestra amada alcaldesa.  

El primer testigo del juicio fue llamado hoy al estrado. Era Harrison Kip, profesor adjunto de arqueología en la Universidad Comunitaria de Night Vale. Él fue una vez engañado por las cabezas de Hiram y su co-conspiradora, la Vieja Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa, para que invocara a un Golem de arena que causara caos por todo Night Vale. Por supuesto, ya cubrimos todo esto en nuestro reporte de dos partes, el año pasado.*

*"Dos partes". Revisa el capítulo 63. [N. de T.]

Harrison ha estado tan avergonzado de su rol en la destrucción, que huyó al desierto para vivir la vida de un simple hermitaño, solamente acercándose a la civilización para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas. Y, ocasionalmente, conectarse a Skype para dictar clases a distancia, y cumplir con sus horas laborales.

Mr. Kip se esforzó lo mejor que pudo para describir lo que había sucedido. Pero en general, todo lo que pasó es que fue engañado para que invocara un Golem de Arena, por lo que su testimonio no fue tan interesante.

Lo único destacable vino cuando se le preguntó acerca de sus meses en el desierto. Dijo que encontró el desierto en su mayoría, pacífico, pero que recientemente había visto algo en la mitad de la noche que lo había perturbado. Parecía muy nervioso al respecto. Se inclinó hacia adelante, y murmuraba (me parece) la palabra “abominable” una y otra vez.

Esa parte del testimonio probablemente no significaba nada, y probablemente no signifique que algo vaya a pasar. Como esa famosa abogada de la T.V., Buffy la cazadora de vampiros, siempre decía en sus argumentos de cierre, “el desempeño pasado no es un predictor de resultados futuros.”

**

La charla de Nick Teller en el Museo de Tecnologías Prohibidas continúa desastrosamente, según cuentan los asistentes. Y, para mayor desastre aún, los contenidos de la charla están siendo repetidos por la radio.

Cambió de tema de sus consejos energéticos, a rememorar un poco acerca de algunos proyectos que no salieron según lo planeado.

Por ejemplo, dijo que una vez realizó un trabajo en un bote en Pennsylvania [Cecil lo pronuncia mal], y algunos cálculos equivocados ocasionaron que el bote, en vez de volverse invisible, según lo planeado, saltara a través del tiempo y universos paralelos, alterando horriblemente a cada ser humano a bordo.*

*Esta historia hace referencia a una teoría conspiratoria conocida como  “The Philadelphia Experiment”. Un supuesto experimento militar norteamericano buscaba volver invisible al buque de guerra Eldridge, usando principios físicos propuestos por Albert Einstein. En su segundo intento, se dice que el Eldridge se materializó 320 Km más adelante, que retrocedió en el tiempo aproximadamete 10 minutos, y que la tripulación sufrió consecuencias gravísimas. [N. de T.]

Pero Nick enfatizó que no dejó que fallos como aquél lo desalentaran, aun cuando esa falla en particular fue tan _espectacular_  que tuvo que cambiar su nombre y simular su muerte para evadir las consecuencias.

¡Woah! Eso sí que es inspirador. Aun cuando escucharlo es completamente ilegal… tal como, probablemente, repetirlo por la radio.

¡Upsy!

Bien, más de Nick mientras continúo contándoles “accidentalmente” lo que está diciendo.

**

Pero primero, el tráfico de hoy.

Una gama de grises. El gris más intenso es el del sol, filtrado a través de nubes a gran altitud. Luego, por niebla de baja altitud, oscureciéndose hacia un espectro monocromático, hasta la tierra que es gris… o que parece ser gris debido a la calidad de la luz. Saliendo de la tierra están los grises edificios, llenos de gente gris, hablando grismente.

“Sí, me serviré otra rebanada de pastel,” ellos dicen.

“Los negocios se ven tan bien como este pastel”, ellos dicen.

 “El pastel sabe genial, y es mejor, nutricionalmente, de lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa,” ellos dicen.

Palabras descoloridas y atonales. Caras grises desganadas sobre cuellos grises y cuerpos grises, sueños grises de un futuro gris que no es ni bueno ni malo, que solo es lo siguiente. Una vida gris, vivida grismente. Sueños grises en noches grises, luces eléctricas demasiado brillantes para dejar que la oscuridad se asiente en lo oscuro, ninguna gran ausencia para contrastar las estrellas, ningún intenso negro del vacío, una noche gris. Sueños grises, vida gris, palabras grises. Edificios grises en un mundo gris, y la luz se agrisa grismente a través del gris.

Esto ha sido el tráfico.

**

Y ahora una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores:

El sponsor de hoy es Google. ¿Buscas fotos de un mono montando un pony? Tan solo busca en Google y probablemente esté allí. ¿Buscas fotos de un perro llamado Mesa? Búscalo, apuesto que alguien le puso a su perro “Mesa” y le tomó una foto.

¿Qué te parece una imagen del momento exacto de tu muerte? Yo no sé, capaz que esté ahí también. ¡Búscala!

El internet es enorme. Cualquier cosa que exista, probablemente está allí.

Google. Busca cosas súper raras. Probablemente encontrarás al menos algo que sea más o menos similar.  

Esta ha sido un anuncio de nuestros patrocinadores.

**

Bien, casi es hora de nuestro reporte del tiempo, y tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendido. Pensé que, ya que hemos compartido la información dada por Nick Teller, que nos habrían sacado del aire a esta hora. Pero quizás yo estaba equivocado acerc---

Equivocado ac-

Equivocado acerca de-

**Equivocado ac—**

_[Tono electrónico elevado]_

\--acerca de aquello—

Silenciado para este momento—

Equivocado—

Equivocado—

Equivocado—

Equivocado—

Equivocado—

g-g-g-g-g-g-gggggggggggggggggggg

_[Tono electrónico estable]_

_**_

“Table Song” de Katie Kuffel

 

**

He regresado finalmente, radioescuchas.

Estoy seguro que han notado, en los pasados días, que nuestra transmisión normal ha sido reemplazada por un molesto zumbido y el ocasional grito de “¡No estás escuchando nada en este momento, esto no es sonido!”

Tal como había deseado, más o menos, el Gobierno Mundial apagó nuestra estación. Lo que significó que tuve un par de semanas libres.

Había estado necesitando un descanso, y el extra-legal cierre de de mi lugar de trabajo, y la re-educación forzada de todos quienes trabajamos aquí, me dio justo la oportunidad que necesitaba.

Entre secciones de re-educación, realicé una serie de tareas del hogar que necesitaba hacer. Pintura, limpieza de canaletas, y similares. Levantar, colocar, arreglar y limpiar. Volver a plantar césped en el jardín, después de que Michelle quemara su declaración sobre él. Pasé un momento relajado con Carlos, y volví a ver la serie completa de Buffy, la caza-vampiros. ¡Oh! Me encanta el final de los episodios, luego de que gana el gran caso en la corte, cuando se fuma su cigarro y lanza un chiste a su compañero de firma, Angel. ¡Ugh! ¡Qué Bueno!

También me topé con Nick Teller, en su taller automotriz en la secundaria. Acababa de alimentar los autos, y estaba calificando algunos ensayos, pero amablemente se hizo tiempo para charlar. Le pregunté si hubiera deseado que las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes para él, si deseaba que no hubiera tenido que arrancar de su vida anterior y venir a esta ciudad, donde su mejores invenciones son suprimidas por el Gobierno Mundial.

Me sonrió.

“No,” me dijo. “Honestamente, lo entiendo. El mundo nunca ha aceptado lo que hago, y estoy feliz con mi vida aquí. Me gusta enseñar taller automotriz, me gusta trabajar con gente joven, me gusta guiarlos a una vida de creación de nuevas cosas que nunca verán la luz del día, porque amenazan al sistema como está, y a los poderes tal como son. Es un trabajo gratificante.”

Le dije que me alegraba que pareciera haber encontrado paz en su vida. Me dijo que también estaba feliz por eso.

“Después de todo,” me dijo, “¿Qué otra opción tendría? No es que pudiera volver para resolver mis errores. O… espera.”

Se volvió pensativamente, y me dijo tenía unos viejos papeles que quería revisar por razones _puramente nostálgicas_ , y me pidió que si lo podía dejar. Así que lo hice.

 

Radioescuchas, quizás en algún punto Nick quería ser alguna otra cosa, pero eso no significa que estuviera atado al sueño que una vez tuvo. Está bien que esté en paz con quién es en este momento. Aceptación no es fracaso. A veces aceptación tan solo es aceptación.

 

Por supuesto que uno debe estar abierto a nuevos sueños, y nuevas ambiciones. Y si, en algún momento, Nick decide que ya no quiere ser un profesor de taller automotriz para alumnos aventajados, o si decide que quiere alterar la historia de tal manera que nunca tenga que venir aquí… entonces, eso también, estará bien.

 

Manténganse en sintonía para recibir un inesperado incremento en la presión de la cabina. Ninguna mascarilla podrá ayudarte. No estábamos preparados para que las cosas resultaran de esta manera.

 

Y buenas noches, Night Vale.

 

Buenas Noches.

 

**

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** ¿Sabes que estaría genial? Que alguien hiciera una película mostrando los orígenes del Hombre Araña. Me encantaría _finalmente_ ver eso en la pantalla grande.


	82. Pista de patinaje

Si eres feliz y lo sabes, entonces los químicos en el aire finalmente están funcionando.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Hoy es la gran apertura de la adición más nueva al Área de Bolos y Complejo de Juegos Arcade “Flor del Desierto”: ¡Una pista de patinaje! ¡Ah!

El dueño, Teddy Williams, dijo que ha amado el patinaje desde que era niño, y que ha sido uno de sus sueños el construir una pista de patinaje en Night Vale. Williams dijo que la renta de patines estará a mitad de precio durante la semana de apertura, y que habrá música de parte de DJs locales todos los viernes por la noche.

Williams también clarificó que no hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que haya alguna ciudad subterránea viviendo debajo de la pista.

“Revisé dos veces, revisé tres veces” dijo Williams “No hay forma de que un portal hacia otra civilización pueda estar ahí debajo, porque construí la pista de patinaje encima del viejo cementerio de mascotas. Ninguna nación en busca de confrontación saldrá del piso y nos atacara”.

Teddy dijo que sí ha escuchado gruñidos y siseos ocasionales, e incluso unos pocos y ruidosos chillidos parecidos a los de un ave, viniendo de las paredes, pero que es más probable que estos sean solo los fantasmas de los animales muertos, cuyos cadáveres molestó mientras construía la pista.

“Estará biiiiiien”, añadió, mientras ‘I Love Rock n’ Roll’ de Joan Jett sonaba ruidosamente en el fondo.

**

El Consejo de la Ciudad anunció que hoy las flores lucen especialmente lindas.

“¡Todos vayan a oler las flores!” gruñeron, soñadoramente y en unísono. “¿Alguna vez han olido una de esas cosas? Están tan llenas de color, perfume, y esponjoso polvo amarillo. Aquí, ¡huelan esto!” Y lanzaron margaritas encima de los sorprendidos reporteros.

 El Consejo preguntó si el sol parecía estar sonriendo.

“¡Nosotros miramos esa cosa todo el día!” se burlaron, amorosamente. “¡Creemos que es la cosa más amable en el cielo! ¡Miren!” Entonces el Consejo de la ciudad señaló al techo caído de la sala de conferencias, que no tiene ventanas.

Bueno, ¡es muy bueno escuchar que el Consejo de la Ciudad está de buen humor! No puedo recordar la última vez que sonaron tan esperanzados y animados. ¿Alguna vez han estado de buen humor?

¿Pero saben? Todos aquí en la estación también han estado atípicamente amigables en los últimos días. La Administración de la Estación, a quien… solo he visto como sombras y brillantes luces naranjas en la oficina de la esquina, y que grita regularmente, y provoca que el edificio tiemble cuando el equipo de publicidad no alcanza sus metas trimensuales… ha estado comprando donas para el personal. También nos compraron un nuevo martillo de carpintero, y una superficie de piedra para que hagamos café.

Además, esta mañana, dejaron una carta en mi escritorio agradeciéndome. ¡Sí! La Administración de la Estación, agradeciéndome, ¡y dándome un aumento! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que me estaban pagando! ¡Oof!

Bueno, hay tanta gente teniendo un día encantador, espero que tú estés teniendo uno también, Night Vale.

**

Nuestro nuevo Sheriff continuó la conferencia de prensa del Consejo de la Ciudad con un reporte sobre el creciente número de extraños en Night Vale. Estos extraños aparecen de la nada, y no se mueven visiblemente, más allá de sus calmadas y deliberadas respiraciones. Algunas veces ellos están repentinamente más cerca, sin que nadie los vea dar un paso.

El Sheriff dijo que creen que los extraños son solo gente de Desert Bluffs, que han abandonado su desgraciada ciudad para venir a vivir en Night Vale, pero que la Policía Secreta está investigando los rumores que dicen que los extraños podrían ser algo completamente diferente.

Cuando se le preguntó sobre su oposición a la asistencia financiera que la Alcaldesa Dana Cardinal da a Desert Bluffs, el Sheriff sacó una piedra de varios pies de alto, y esculpió una intricada serie de figuras geométricas interconectadas, que se balanceaban entre ellas. Los reporteros miraron al Sheriff por horas, hasta que la escultura estuvo completa.

El Sheriff entonces añadió que ellos no se le oponen a la alcaldesa en todo.

“De hecho, la alcaldesa Cardinal es una buena alcaldesa. Nosotros solo tenemos un desacuerdo en cómo combatir el crimen”, dijo el Sheriff, todavía apretando con fuerza su tallador de piedra. “Por ejemplo, estoy de acuerdo con la alcaldesa en que es necesario abrir el Parque para Perros, ¡para los perros y las personas! ¡Yo amo los perros! Creo que sería grandioso si cualquiera pudiera llevar a sus perros al Parque para Perros”.

Entonces el Sheriff dijo que el otro día vieron al más tierno cachorro Beagle. ¡Realmente, realmente tierno! El Sheriff se inclinó hacia el micrófono y dijo “¡Un perro tan bueno! ¡Bueeeeeeeen Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerro!”.

**

Radioescuchas, um, me están informando que el Consejo de la Ciudad acaba de ser visto en público, cruzando el jardín que está en la parte de enfrente del Ayuntamiento de la Ciudad, y todos ellos cargaban maletas negras iguales. Los testigos estaban sorprendidos, ya que el Consejo de la Ciudad es raramente visto fuera del ayuntamiento, a pesar de sus constantes vacaciones.

Algunos reportaron que escucharon al Consejo silbando ‘Always Be My Baby’ de Mariah Carey, pero otros reportaron que esos debieron de haber sido los azulejos aleteando por encima de sus cabezas.

Algunos testigos visuales dicen que el Consejo ni siquiera estaba caminando, ellos estaban ‘paseándose’ ¿Cuándo se ha paseado el Consejo de la Ciudad? ¡Nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos que sus cuerpos eran anatómicamente capaces de eso!

Alguien más dijo “Bueno, para mí eso se ve como si estuvieran dando saltitos” Pero eso es simplemente ridículo. ¿Saltitos? ¿El Consejo de la Ciudad está dejando el pueblo para irse en otras vacaciones? ¿Qué los puso de tan buen humor?

Más sobre esto conforme la historia se desarrolla.

**

Y ahora, unas palabras de nuestros patrocinadores. Para hacer eso está Deb, un pedazo de niebla sentiente… y también, creo, la encargada de publicidad aquí en la estación.

Deb: Oh, yo no trabajo para la estación.

Cecil: Pero, tú eres quien regularmente me da una copia de lo que tengo que decir en nuestros anuncios al aire. Oh, y tú también eres quien lee anuncios de varias compañías al aire. ¿Trabajas para una agencia de publicidad?

Deb: Cecil, por favor.

Cecil: Pero este es mi programa, si tú realmente no estás trabajando para la estación, o para las compañías por las que estás hablando, creo que me gustaría saber para quién estas trabajando.

Deb: Shhh. No todo puede ser una emergencia.

Bueno, entonces.

Radioescuchas, humanos, el programa de hoy te ha sido traído por Pfizer. ¿Qué hace Pfizer? ¿Qué no hace Pfizer?

¡Whoo! ¡Todas las cosas con las que Pfizer puede ayudarte! Nosotros ni siquiera podemos empezar a describírtelas.

¿Sabes qué? Pfizer no es describible. ¿Cómo puedes poner en palabras lo que Pfizer hace? No puedes. Tú no lo harías. No, tú absolutamente no lo harías. Tú no te atreverías a describir lo que hacemos.

Todavía estás tratando de describirnos en tu mente, ¿no es así? Tal vez Pfizer no fue lo suficientemente claro. Tal vez Pfizer no puede confiar en ti. Tú has traicionado a Pfizer. No digas que no.

¿Acabas de decir que no?

¡¿Por qué siempre estás discutiendo con nosotros?! Nosotros damos y damos y damos, y nunca pedimos nada más que dinero como recompensa. ¡Solo pedimos dinero, y que no trates de describirnos con palabras! ¿Y tú qué haces? Nos das montones de dinero, ¡pero también tratas de describirnos con palabras!

Pfizer. No podemos lidiar con esto justo ahora.

¡Oh, detente!

Cecil: Suena como que trabajas para una industria de farmacéuticos…

Deb: ¡No, no tú también, Cecil! ¡Ya no puedo seguir aquí!

[Una puerta se azota]

Cecil: ¡Wow! La puerta ni siquiera se movió. No estoy seguro de cómo la azotó.

**

Radioescuchas, estoy [risas] estoy siendo distraído. Uh, el practicante Kareem me ha estado molestando para que le permita ir a patinar. Ya que la Administración de la Estación parece estar fuera de su oficina, él cree que este es el momento perfecto para tomar un largo descanso e ir a checar la nueva Pista de Patinaje de Flor del Desierto.

Uhh… está bien, te voy a dejar ir, Kareem, pero solo porque son noticias. Quiero un reporte completo de la nueva instalación, ¿de acuerdo? Estás todavía en horas de trabajo, Kar-

Oh, él solo se fue patinando. Necesito sentarme con él y hablarle sobre profesionalismo. Y preguntarle de dónde sacó patines tan geniales como esos. Tienen luces que se prenden.

Pero primero, acabamos de recibir una llamada de una figura controversial. Llamando desde la prisión (supongo), mientras se realiza su juicio.

Radioescuchas, vamos a una entrevista exclusiva con el dragón literal de 5 cabezas, Hiram McDaniels.

Hola, Hiram.

Cabeza dorada de Hiram: ¡Hola! Cecil. Uh, gracias por recibirme en tu programa. Yo solo, uh, quería llamar y… ya sabes, aclarar unas cuantas cosas sobre este juicio.

Cabeza verde de Hiram: ¡Quemaremos la corte hasta los cimientos! ¡Carbonizaremos los ya carbonizados restos del juez humano y del jurado!

Cecil: Tengo entendido que no todo el jurado es humano. Es un jurado de tus compatriotas Hiram.

Cabeza dorada de Hiram: Bueno, wow, uh, mi cabeza verde está hablando metafóricamente.

Cabeza verde de Hiram: ¡Quemaremos las escalas de la justicia!

Cabeza dorada de Hiram: Sí, como eso.

La cosa es, Cecil, uh, ellos están usando computadoras para simular dragones de 5 cabezas en el jurado, pero ahora están diciendo que un solo programa de computadora de dragón de 5 cabezas cuenta como 5 jurados distintos. Así que solo van a hacer una computadora y después van a escoger siete miembros humanos para lo que falta del jurado. Eso difícilmente parece justo.

Cabeza gris de Hiram: Ellos no nos respetan en lo absoluto.

Cabeza dorada de Hiram: No, no, ellos no lo hacen, cabeza gris, realmente no lo hacen.

Además, ninguna computadora puede recrear las complejidades de los dragones sentientes.

Cabeza Gris de Hiram: Es ofensivo.

Cecil: Bueno, yo sé que se buscaron dragones literales de 5 cabezas, pero no hay muchos allá afuera como para que la ciudad pueda encontrarlos.

Cabeza dorada de Hiram: Bueno, mi hermana Hadassah está en la ciudad. Creo que ella debería ser considerada.

Cecil: Miembros de la familia del acusado generalmente no son aceptados como jurado. Pero también, una de tus cabezas, la Violeta, va a ser un testigo en contra de ti en el juicio. Uh, ¿cómo están yendo las cosas dentro de tu propio cuerpo?

Cabeza dorada de Hiram: Hicieron un agujero en la pared de mi celda, para que así la cabeza Violeta pueda estar afuera de la cárcel, ya que, uh, él no está acusado de ningún crimen.

Cabeza violeta de Hiram: ¡Puedo oírte conspirar en mi contra!

Cabeza verde de Hiram: ¡Guarda silencio, tú, peste traidora!  Te voy a arrancar a mordidas de-

Cabeza dorada de Hiram: Hey, calmado, Verde. Ya no tienes permitido hablar con Violeta, sería manipulación de testigos.

Cabeza azul de Hiram: Ni siquiera deberíamos estar hablando con los medios. Nuestro abogado dijo que lo que digamos puede ser usado en el juicio.

Cabeza dorada de Hiram: Mi cabeza azul está en lo cierto, Cecil. Solo quería usar mi llamada telefónica para esparcir la voz sobre las prácticas injustas que se están llevando a cabo en este juicio.

Cabeza gris de Hiram: Es tan injusto.

Cecil: Bueno, ciertamente revisaré esto. Uh, más allá de eso, ¿estás teniendo un buen día, Hiram?

Cabeza dorada de Hiram: Seguro que sí, Cecil. Eh, a pesar de las circunstancias, todos están con los ánimos muy arriba hoy. Ellos, uh, sirvieron oveja cruda en el comedor hoy, y nos dejaron ver una hora completa del maratón de Lee Marvin en C-SPAN* esta tarde.

*C-SPAN es un acrónimo para Cable-Satellite Public Affairs Network (Cadena de Asuntos Públicos en Cable-Satélite). Es una cadena de televisión estadounidense, creada en 1979 por la industria de televisión por cable, como un servicio público y cuya programación es manejada por el gobierno federal.[N. de T.]

Cabeza verde de Hiram: ¡Pasaron Death Hunt! ¡Fue su mejor trabajo como actor!

Cabeza gris de Hiram: Creo que Gorky Park fue uno de sus roles más interesantes. Pero, sí… Death Hunt es bastante buena.

Cabeza azul de Hiram: Lee Marvin es un faro en un tomentoso mar cinematográfico.

Cabeza violeta de Hiram: ¡Personalmente yo prefiero Cat Ballou!

Cabeza verde de Hiram: ¡Silencio, tu tritón marchito!

Cabeza dorada de Hiram: Calmado, Verde.

Hey, uh, gracias por tomar mi llamada, Cecil.

Cecil: No, gracias a ti, Hiram.

**

Estamos recibiendo buenas noticias de Teddy Williams desde la nueva pista de patinaje, diciendo que hay una multitud muy grande. Mucha gente está llegando para patinar; él no se dio cuenta de lo popular que sería el patinaje aquí.

También estamos recibiendo malas noticias de Teddy Williams, diciendo que todas las luces se han apagado. Está escuchando profundos gruñidos que vienen no solo de los fantasmas de mascotas en las paredes, sino también ruidosos gritos y gruñidos provenientes de los mismos patinadores. No puede ver quién es, pero definitivamente puede oler la peste salada y metálica de la sangre.

No quiso explicar cómo es que es tan familiar con el olor de la sangre, solo dijo que es una especie de experto en el tema y que eso es definitivamente sangre, y que nadie más debería venir a la pista de patinaje.

Él susurró todo esto desde debajo del tocadiscos en la mesa de DJ.

También reportó haber visto sombras cerniéndose en la casi completa oscuridad, las sombras de figuras enormes con lo que parecían ser cornamentas o sombreros muy elaborados. Podía sentir el suelo temblando a sus pies, como si hubiera una estampida de bestias o un enfrentamiento de dioses enojados.

Williams reportó que por una sola vez -¡una sola vez en su vida!— ¡quiere que la gente sea capaz de jugar juegos arcade, patinar, jugar boliche y tomar sodas sin temer por su seguridad!

Radioescuchas, no vayan a la pista de patinaje. Y para aquellos de ustedes que ya están ahí, ¡refúgiense! ¡No salgan de su escondite! ¡Ni siquiera si ponen a Pat Benatar!

Mientras espero por más noticias de parte del practicante Kareem desde la pista de patinaje, déjenme llevarles al clima.

**

“Thinking of Milk” de Tristan Haze

**

A pesar de tener un aterrador inicio, la nueva pista de patinaje parece ser un gran éxito, y todos parecen estar divirtiéndose otra vez.

Ahora ya está claro que fue lo que pasó.

El practicante Kareem dijo que cuando llegó a la pista de patinaje, vio a casi todos los habitantes de Night Vale. Leann Hart del Diario de Night Vale, John Peters (ya sabes, ¿el granjero?), La Vieja Josie, y los seres que Kareem insiste en llamar ángeles. A la juez Siobhan Azdaq, ¡incluso el Consejo de la Ciudad estaba ahí! Sus maletas negras estaban abiertas, revelando patines retro con grandes adornos rojos y azules.

Era una atmósfera agradable en un día agradable.

Kareem compró una soda, la llenó con todos los sabores de la fuente, y puso su bolso en un casillero, ‘Electric Lady’ de Janelle Monáe estaba sonando y él se apresuró para llegar a la pista y así patinar por primera vez al ritmo de su canción favorita, pero entonces vio a un grupo de grandes figuras con elaborados sombreros entrar. Kareem se detuvo completamente, se quedó parado y temblando en frente de este amenazador grupo.

Kareem nunca los había visto antes, pero los reconoció inmediatamente por sus sonidos, y su olor, como la Administración de esta Estación de Radio.

Kareem se tensó, y preparó una explicación, para decir que estaba ahí para trabajar, uh, para reportar sobre la nueva pista de patinaje, y – y que él no estaba flojeando-. Pero la Administración de la Estación no pareció verlo. Ahora ellos estaban viendo al Consejo de la Ciudad, el cual estaba en el otro lado de la habitación, y quienes para ese momento se había puestos shorts muy cortos y unas bandanas en la cabeza, y estaban dando vueltas y dando saltos en unísono alrededor de la pista.

Justo cuando ‘XO’ de Beyoncé empezó a sonar, todos en el Consejo de la Ciudad y la Administración de la Estación hicieron contacto visual. La Administración de la Estación y el Consejo de la Ciudad patinaron el uno hacia el otro, y todo se puso oscuro. El reproductor de música se paró bruscamente, y todo se quedó en silencio… excepto por unos horrorosos gruñidos y chillidos de animales.

Kareem podía oler algo salado y metálico, como aceitunas.

Mientras que todos se apresuraron a esconderse con miedo, Kareem- siendo el mismo un hombre joven en una nueva relación- sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando. Él se puso las gafas de visión nocturna que les pedimos a nuestros practicantes que carguen en todo momento, y vio como la Administración de la Estación y el Consejo de la Ciudad se encontraban en el medio de la pista, uniendo sus brazos, y patinando en lentos y felices círculos, colocando cabezas sobre hombros de manera intermitente, queriendo robar algunos besos, pero sin la certeza del momento correcto para hacerlo, docenas de figuras con cientos de dedos todo unidos en un desafío claro a nuestro entendimiento de la dimensión física, suspirando acaloradamente con necesidad romántica y anticipación quemadora.

El Consejo de la Ciudad había traído roedores vivos, y los llevaron cautelosamente a las bocas de la Administración de la Estación, sosteniéndolos mientras la Administración masticaba trozos de las pequeñas criaturas gritando. Cuando la Administración de la Estación terminó de devorar las últimas mordidas, el Consejo de la Ciudad sacudió de manera adorable las piezas de colas y pelaje de los rostros de la Administración de la Estación, dejando que las puntas de sus dedos (o… lo que sea que sean esas cosas al final de lo que sea que sean esos miembros) permanecieran ahí un momento.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la pista la Administración y el Consejo se fueron juntos.

Las consecuencias de su floreciente romance se ven claras en el completamente nuevo y pulido piso de madera dura de la pista de patinaje: en los círculos de corazones entrelazados y tallados en la madera, con las ruedas de sus patines.

Las luces han regresado ya, todos están patinando otra vez. El estéreo está tocando ‘Flash Light’ de Parliament a todo volumen, y a continuación pondrán ‘Mmmbop’ de Hanson.

Como una persona en una relación a largo plazo, sé lo muy llenador que puede ser el amor. También recuerdo los días de ser soltero, y eso también es llenador. Pero nada es tan emocionante, tan inesperado e inseguro, como ese momento entre estos dos estados, soltero y enamorado. Esa corta explosión de fuego, de pasión irracional por una persona… o personas… o entidades multidimensionales que apenas conoces, ¿pero con quienes quizá quieras estar por siempre?

Tú conoces la esclavitud a una espera sin esperanza, donde deseas sostener al otro tan fuerte, como si así pudieran volverse uno solo. Tú piensas que es amor, incluso cuando no lo es. El amor es paciente, y comprensivo, y turbulento, y como una roca, siempre confiado de sí mismo. Pero este enamoramiento temprano, estas adicciones a un nuevo otro, son algunos de los momentos más frágiles y excitantes de la vida.

Bueno… estoy feliz por el Consejo de la Ciudad y la Administración de la Estación de Radio. Ellos hacen una linda… pareja.

Kareem dijo que también vio a la antigua practicante Maureen, a su nuevo cachorrito, y a un chico con una sudadera cabizbajo en una esquina. Maureen parecía estar haciendo sardónicas bromas a expensas de la nueva pareja, y a expensas de la misma idea de tener citas.

Kareem dijo que el perro era realmente lindo, pero que había algo sobre la imagen de Maureen, el chico con la sudadera y el cachorro, que lo alteraba. Yo le dije a Kareem, “No, ella siempre es así”.

Quédate en sintonía a continuación para los mayores éxitos de los 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, 90s, 2000s, 2010s, 2020s, y más allá.

Y como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio del día:** Sé cuidadoso con lo que deseas, porque probablemente no se hará realidad, y la vida es mayormente sobre el manejo de expectativas.


	83. Un pueblo normal

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. No respires. No respires. No respires. No respires.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Nuestro pueblo vecino Desert Bluffs ya no existe. Ha sido borrado del mapa. Sus bordes, un mal recuerdo. Su nombre, una broma olvidada.

Oh, radioescuchas, He soñado tanto tiempo con decir estar palabras, aunque las circunstancias son diferentes a lo que podría haber imaginado.

La alcaldesa Cardinal anunció hoy que – después de meses de extender préstamos y otra ayuda presupuestaria a la aproblemada comunidad- ella y el alcalde Cardozo de Desert Bluffs acordaron que el camino a la estabilización económica está en (y no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto) la fusión de los dos pueblos.

Desde esta semana, los bordes de Night vale se extenderán para incluir a los tontos edificios que solían pertenecer a Desert Bluffs, y a todos los raritos que por alguna razón eligieron vivir ahí.

Dana dijo que entendía que todos tendrían que hacer algunos ajustes, y después se puso a decir otras cosas que no importaban realmente porque aparentemente está bien que Desert Bluffs sea ahora parte de Night vale, y nadie tiene ningún problema con eso, y eso está bien. _Está bien_.

Nuestro nuevo Sheriff, Sam, quien se ha opuesto públicamente a la ayuda monetaria dada a Desert Bluffs, debido a la tensión que pone en los presupuestos de las fuerzas del orden, reaccionó como se esperaba. En la conferencia de prensa, expresó su extremo desagrado sobre el asunto cantando una selección del premiado musical de Broadway “Film is evil: radio is good”*, mientras lloraba copiosamente.

*Musical de Broadway del año 1987. [N. de T.]

En respuesta a las preguntas que siguieron por parte de los periodistas presentes, Sam dijo en voz baja, “Escuchen. Solo necesito esto, ¿está bien?” antes de comunicar que seguiría en fuerte oposición al plan de la alcaldesa de unificación, y llorar un poco más.

**

Y ahora, el tráfico.

Había una vez un granjero que no pensaba a menudo en dejar su tierra. Estaba cómodo donde estaba, y cómodo con estar moderadamente cómodo.

No tenía amigos cercanos, aunque algunas personas de la feria local lo conocían.

“Sí, sé quién es,” uno de ellos diría, aunque ninguno lo conocía de verdad. Nunca se les preguntó siquiera eso.

Una noche, mientras estaba sentado solo en la cena, escuchó una bulliciosa fiesta dentro de su campo. Música, conversación, risas. Más confundido que enojado, fue a ver quién podría estar dando una fiesta en esos remotos campos.

Pero no había nadie.

En vez de eso, la fiesta sonaba como si estuviera viniendo desde su casa. Corrió hacia adentro, ahora con miedo de estar lidiando con intrusos.

Pero no había nadie ahí.

El sonido de la fiesta venía de afuera, nuevamente. No desde su terreno, pero desde el vacío tramo de carretera que conducía de ningún lugar en particular, a su pequeña granja, (que tampoco era de un lugar en particular). Salió a la carretera.

Pero no había nadie ahí.

Nadie.

El sonido de la fiesta estaba ahora justo sobre una pendiente suave en la carretera. Lo siguió.

Nada.

Después, estaba justo doblando la esquina. Después, donde esos árboles cubrían la carretera con sombras. Siguió y siguió y siguió el sonido, cada vez dándose cuenta de que estaba cerca pero no exactamente en la fuente del mismo.

Y nunca volvió a su granja.

“No tengo idea que le pasó,” una de las personas de la feria local pudo haber dicho, aunque ninguno lo hizo. A ninguno se le hizo esa pregunta.

Este ha sido el tráfico.

**

El supermercado Ralph’s anunció un pequeño cambio en su estructura de precios, indicando que ya no seguirán el modelo “lleva la comida que quieras a la caja y paga por ella” que ha sido ocupado por años, y en vez de eso van a convertirse en el primer supermercado de subastas del mundo.

Cualquier ciudadano que quiera comprar comida en el Ralph’s, tendrá que ir a las subastas diarias programadas y ofertar por los corchetes y los snacks en la medida que son llevados a la subasta, uno a uno.

Por ejemplo, el lote 402 podría ser una banana, mientras el 403 podría ser una bolsa de Sun Chips* y una botella de jugo de tomate.

*Sun Chips es un tipo de snack salado muy conocido en Norteamérica. [N. de T.]

Charlie Baer, nuevo administrador de fin de semana del Ralph’s, dijo, “Creemos que es una manera más divertida para los consumidores de adquirir la comida que necesitan. Y de que paguen más por ella. Mucho más,” continuó, “al competir con otros, así que si no te quedas con la mantequilla de maní, alguien más lo hará. Y después ellos tendrán mantequilla de maní y tú no. Más les vale abrir esas billeteras y asegurarse de que conseguirán la comida que necesitan.”

Afortunadamente para mí, es Carlos quien tiende a realizar nuestras compras, ya que tengo un problema… personal con las subastas, debido a algunas experiencias traumáticas en mi pasado. Digo, sé que, como dice el dicho, ‘El desempeño pasado no es indicador de resultados futuros’, pero aun así… creo que no me adentraré en estas subastas.

Como parte del evento de lanzamiento del sistema de subastas, los empleados del Ralph’s estarán de pie sobre el tejado del supermercado, arrojando globos de agua a los transeúntes además de productos vencidos, y cantando embriagados la letra de todas las canciones de Cat Stevens al unísono, hasta que se queden sin aliento, mirándose a los ojos unos con otros, encorvados y jadeando en silencio, modulando la letra de las canciones que ya no tienen aliento para cantar.

**

De vuelta ahora con las noticias.

La disolución de Desert Bluffs hacia Night Vale continúa. No es solamente gente nueva, sino también nuevas formas de vida.

Dave morales Cariño, un ex- residente de Desert Bluffs, anunció la fundación de la primera Feliz Congregación del Dios Sonriente aquí en Night Vale, en un viejo tramo industrial de la autopista del este.

Night Vale es una ciudad orgullosa de adoradores de heliotropo, pero ciertamente hay muchos en el pueblo que conocen el… poder del Dios Sonriente, y creer y adorar al Dios Sonriente no es una cosa nueva por aquí. De hecho, algunos de los ciudadanos más antiguos de Night vale asistieron al servicio inaugural de la Iglesia de la Feliz congregación, localizada en una tienda que vendía sopladores de hojas y accesorios para sopladores de hojas.

El consejo de la ciudad dijo que las ventas de su fábrica de círculos de heliotropo han caído en un 1%, y que eso no está nada bien para ellos.

“Estamos saliendo con alguien ahora,” dijeron, en una voz chillona. “¡Y no es un buen momento para nosotros para perder dinero! La alcaldesa Cardinal no nos deja devorar a la Feliz Congregación, pero los alentamos a quedarse con la adoración tradicional de los círculos de heliotropo. Como tu madre, y tu abuela, y la gente lagarto antes de ellas”.

Paul Birmingham, activista comunitario local que vive en un cobertizo detrás de la biblioteca, quería que todo el mundo supiera que él estaba en contra de eso.

Cuando se le cuestionó a qué estaba opuesto, específicamente, se encogió de hombros y dijo “no lo sé. Eso. Todo eso. Y, algo de eso. Las partes malas. Totalmente opuesto. No soy un fan para nada,” concluyó.

Agitó carteles, y todos decían “no”.

Paul tiene un largo historial de activismo en Night Vale, empezando con su campaña de “El orégano debería ser legal” que realizó con ferocidad durante casi toda la década de los 80, solo dándose por vencido cuando descubrió que el orégano ya era legal.

Después se cambió al activismo medio ambiental, marchando un día frente al municipio para atraer la atención a su controversial campaña “¿Y qué pasa si lo que yo veo como rojo, es lo que tú ves cómo azul? ¿Qué color es real?”.

Más recientemente, se unió a la sociedad "La tierra está llena de aire", el grupo que cree que la tierra es una orbe precariamente inflada, y que podría desinflarse o estallar en cualquier momento.

Ahora, parece haberse deshecho de todas sus anteriores creencias, para la posición más generalizada de negatividad sin objetivo. Un ‘no’ dirigido a nada.

Los periodistas reportan que su aliento suspiró. Los periodistas reportan que sus hombros se hundieron. Los periodistas reportan que sus gritos se desvanecieron, sus carteles cayeron. Paul se secó la frente.

“Tan solo… algo tiene que ser verdad, ¿no?” Dijo. “En algún lado, entre todo esto, ¡algo tiene que ser verdad!” miró al cielo antes de concluir. “Aun no puedo verlas. Ojalá pudiera. Entonces quizás entendería.”*

*¡Paul parece estar refiriéndose a las flechas brillantes en el cielo que Steve Carslberg dice ver en el [capítulo 53](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1491466/chapters/5565041)! [N. de T.]

Vagó de vuelta a su cobertizo; parecía haber ganado años, su rebeldía extinguida dentro de él.

**

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

El show de hoy es auspiciado por un perrito de aspecto feliz, que está ladrando y moviendo su cola.

¡Solo quiere jugar contigo, o que lo acaricies! O quizás, que dejes de sentirte triste por un momento. Quiere lo mejor para ti, incluso si no sabe lo que realmente quiere. Sus instintos han sido arreglados para que se alineen con tus intereses. Y hora, su felicidad es tuya.

Es un perro de ojos grandes, y que ladra, y que está bailando de una pata a otra porque esta tan emocionado de hacer tu vida mejor.

¿Vas a llevarlo de paseo? ¡Oh no! ¿Alguien dijo la palabra con ‘p’? ¿Acaso la necesidad física de un compañero animal ha forzado a alguien a salir afuera y mover el cuerpo, dos cosas que químicamente lo harán sentirse mejor?

Qué sistema más conveniente. ¡Qué buen chico!

Qué buen chico.

Esto ha sido traído hasta ti por un perro de aspecto feliz, que está ladrando y moviendo su cola.

**

Noticias de última hora: La policía secreta del sheriff y el consejo de la ciudad han tomado acciones unilaterales para desunir Night Vale y Desert Bluffs. El sheriff, apoyado por las descomunales figuras del consejo de la ciudad, lideró una flota de coches a los vecindarios que solían ser de Desert Bluffs, anunciado que todos esos edificios eran ahora de Night Vale, y que todos los que vivían ahí debían irse.

“No es nada contra ti personalmente,” dijo el sheriff, mientras la policía secreta perseguía a los antiguos ciudadanos de Desert Bluffs con lo que podría ser descrito como una cómica persecución con sacos de patata, si no fuera por la sombría seriedad con que los policías llevaban a cabo su persecución.

Los ciudadanos de Desert Bluffs se  fueron rápidamente, el pánico brillando pálido sobre sus rostros. Pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a otro auto llegando desde dirección contraria.

Sedán negro, ventanas entintadas, indudablemente un auto de gobierno.

Se estacionó directamente frente al grupo del sheriff, confundiéndolos a todos por unos momentos.

Del auto salió la alcaldesa Cardinal. Observó la escena que tenía frente a ella. No podría haberse visto más joven o más cansada. Inhaló lenta y deliberadamente.

“Vete a casa, Sam,” le dijo al sheriff. “Váyanse a casa, todos ustedes.”

El sheriff miró alrededor, buscando apoyo en el resto de sus oficiales, y luego le gritó de vuelta. “No puedes detenernos, Dana. Vamos a conducir a estas personas fuera de nuestro pueblo.”

“No, Sam” le dijo ella, “no lo harás. No lo harás porque este es el pueblo de ellos, también. No lo harás porque no hay ningún otro lugar al que puedan ir. No lo harás porque es algo feo, y creo, que en alguna parte de tu interior, no eres una mala persona. Quizás me equivoco sobre eso, no sería la primera vez. Pero por sobre todo, no lo harás,” concluyó, “porque no te dejaré.”

Y cruzó sus brazos, sin decir nada más.

La policía secreta sostuvo sus sacos de patatas, sin saber qué hacer. Su sheriff ya no les estaba dando órdenes, ni los animaba, solo observaba pensativamente a la alcaldesa.

Los antiguos ciudadanos de Desert Bluffs dejaron de huir, mirando hacia su primer fragmento de esperanza.

Y después el sheriff se subió a su auto, se dio la vuelta, y condujo lejos. La policía secreta se metió también en sus autos y lo siguió. El consejo de la ciudad rugió e hizo ruido, pero sin la policía para respaldarlos, eventualmente se retiraron.

Y Dana aún estaba de pie, callada, los brazos cruzados, hasta que el último de ellos se fue. Se dio la vuelta hacia los nuevos ciudadanos de Night Vale que hasta hace poco, habían estado huyendo.

“Hola,” dijo, “Soy Dana. No duden en buscarme si tienen problemas, ¿está bien?”

Volvió a su auto. Ella también se fue.

Yo… uh, no sé de qué lado estoy en esta escena. Necesito pensar sobre esto. Mientras lo hago vamos al clima.

**

“The sky is calling” de Kim Boekbinder

**

Aquí está la conclusión. Todos tenemos nuestros regionalismos. Por ejemplo, en muchas partes del país, hay un sándwich, conocido como el sub sándwich, que en otras partes es conocido como el _hero_ , el _hoagi_ , el _grinder_ , el _longburger_ , el _prince’s delight_ , o el _bread burrito_.

Este es un ejemplo de diferencias culturales. Hay muchos más.

Es en estos pequeños detalles  que nos vemos a nosotros mismos, definiéndonos como diferentes a otros, y como nosotros somos _nosotros mismos_.

Cuando nos confrontamos con alguien cuya “normalidad” no es nuestra “normalidad”, estamos forzados a confrontar el prospecto más aterrorizante de todos: que no hay algo “normal”. Solo el momento cultural en el que casualmente nacemos, un momento cultural que no ha existido antes, y que no existirá de nuevo.

Nuestra idea de “normalidad” es una ciudad construida en la arena. Por ejemplo, para nosotros, nuestra ciudad está literalmente construida sobre la arena y esta es nuestra “normalidad”. Nos resistimos a las diferencias porque requiere que reconozcamos que la cultura “normal” en que crecimos es solo un accidente momentáneo. Requiere que aceptemos que el mundo en el que nacimos nunca será de la manera en que el mundo será cuando vayamos a morir. Mientras más vivimos, más extranjeros nos volvemos, incluso para nuestros pueblos de origen. Pero, si dejamos que esto suceda, más aprenderemos.

No puedo decir que estoy muy contento con lo de Desert Bluffs. Puede ser dicho que protesté contra ellos en la radio, a veces por horas, mientras los radioescuchas llamaban para quejarse, diciendo que querían escucharme hablar de algo más (¡cualquier cosa!). He arrojado declaraciones al micrófono, intentado hechizos contra Desert Bluffs para llevarlos a la ruina.

Pero mi felicidad, o infelicidad, es… irrelevante para su existencia. Ellos existen. Y yo también. Y nuestras “normalidades” que difieren, cuando se acercan tanto, puede que se comuniquen.

Puede que Night Vale nunca vuelva a ser la Night vale que conociera, pero será algún tipo de Night Vale. Sera una versión de nuestro pueblo que algún día, alguien mirará hacia atrás y pensará, “¡Esos sí que eran buenos tiempos! ¡Eso era lo normal!” y esa persona estará equivocada. Y esa persona estará en lo cierto.

Quédense en sintonía para los números ganadores de la lotería de mañana, transmitidos a todos de manera simultánea, y por lo tanto reduciendo el premio a partes pequeñas pero justas.

Y, desde un pueblo que no es el pueblito que solía ser, y que no es el pueblo en que se convertirá, y que luego cambiará de nuevo, y de nuevo después de eso, y todos ellos el mismo pueblo, y todos ellos nuestro pueblo:

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy** : En realidad, es ‘Property’s brother’.*

*Referencia a un popular programa de televisión canadiense (Property Brothers). [N. de T.]


	84. Tiempos pasados

Vístete para el éxito. Ponte tu sombrero de copa, guantes de goma y un largo abrigo gris. El éxito requiere de este atuendo en específico.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Es primavera otra vez, lo que aparentemente significa que es temporada de Béisbol.

Mi cuñado Steve… [Cecil respira profundamente y deja escapar un suspiro exasperado]… Steve y yo llevamos a su hija adoptiva, Janice, para probarse en la Pequeña Liga de Béisbol, este fin de semana. Steve y Janice juegan mucho juntos a atrapar la pelota. A ella realmente le encanta el deporte. En verdad, es bien adorable. Ella grita cosas como, “¡Aléjate más Steve, quiero ver que tan lejos puedo lanzar la bola!”

Y yo grito cosas como, “¡Anda Steve, quiero ver qué tan lejos te puedes ir!”

Las pruebas se realizaron en el diamante de béisbol embrujado cerca del complejo habitacional  “el huérfano desgarbado”. Hay muchos niños allí. Digan lo que quieran acerca de esa gente de Desert Bluffs que se ha mudado a Night Vale (yo he dicho muchas cosas), pero se ha creado un enorme crecimiento en los deportes juveniles. Hay ligas para niños con todo tipo de intereses y habilidades.

Janice se probó para la liga de softbol en silla de ruedas, la primera de su clase en Night Vale.

Además, pude pasar el tiempo hablando con las entrenadoras de la Pequeña Liga de Béisbol, Betty Lucero y Lucía Tereschenko. Lucía es una mujer fascinante, así que a pesar de tener que estar cerca de Steve todo el día, lo pasé muy bien.

Más que solo un poco. Pero primero, las noticias.

**

En un estudio publicado hoy, la gran comunidad médica de Night Vale ha encontrado una conexión estadística entre la dieta alta en carbohidratos y el número de ardillas en su jardín.

De acuerdo con el estudio, se llegó a la conclusión de que la gente que sigue una dieta de carbohidratos más alta de lo normal, tiene en promedio 4,74 ardillas en algún lugar de su jardín, pero aquellos con menor ingesta de carbohidratos tienen un número de ardillas levemente diferente.

Un representante de la gran comunidad médica de Night Vale declaró: “Pueden ver en éste gráfico de torta”, y aquí el representante apuntó a una Bandera Norteamericana, “que los datos muestran una conexión estadística entre estas dos cosas.”

Otro representante, que previamente había pasado desapercibido, emergió desde detrás del primer representante y declaró, “es importante que ajuste su ingesta de carbohidratos con su grado de confianza/desconfianza en las ardillas, en concordancia con estos datos”.

Luego, el primer representante realizó una serie de 12 lagartijas, del tipo donde se golpea las palmas de las manos entre cada lagartija.

“Créannos. Somos doctores,” dijo una tercera representante mientras descendía de cabeza desde el cielorraso al fondo de la habitación. Mientras todos se giraban a verla, dijo, “¡Solo estamos bromeando!” y luego los tres representantes comenzaron a hacer malabares y trucos de yoyó con música hip-hop de fondo.

**

Y ahora es momento para otra edición de “¡Hola, Cecil!”

“¡Hola Cecil! Me acabo de mudar a mi nuevo departamento, y luego de dos meses, mi casero me dijo que estoy atrasado con la renta. Pero he estado pagando mi renta. El último día de cada mes, dejo un saco de 127 kilos de guijarros de cuarzo y dos faisanes muertos, fuera de su oficina. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

Además, ¿con qué se paga estos días?

“Firmado: Adeudado, de Pueblo Viejo.”

¡Hola, Adeudado!

Bueno, yo creo que estás en un error aquí. El cuarzo y los faisanes muertos no son moneda de cambio. No han sido de circulación legal desde los noventas.  Así que sí debes la renta. Esto es lo que haría yo:

Escríbele una bonita nota a tu casero explicándole que no entendías cómo funciona el dinero. Luego, quizás encuentra un trabajo diferente, donde te paguen en dinero Americano real – el cual no tiene forma física, y es una serie de números arbitrarios impresos en recibos que salen de los cajeros automáticos. Espero que eso te ayude.

“¡Hola, Cecil! Me encantan un montón los perros. El otro día, vi una joven pareja paseando el más lindo cachorro de Beagle. Les pregunté si le podía hacer cariño, ellos no dijeron nada, pero el perro tenía la expresión más dulce, así que acaricié al perro.”

“La pareja no habló ni se movió. Ella tan solo me miró. El niño estaba sonriendo. Y mientras el perro lamía mi mano le pregunté al niño, “¿cómo se llama el perro?” y el niño se rió. Era una risa vacía y cruel.”

“Acaricié al perro una vez más y se fueron, y no puedo sacarme ese perro de mi cabeza. Ahora estoy soñando con él. ¡Sueños terribles! Sueños terribles donde no puedo moverme. Me despierto físicamente incapacitado y llorando. Cuando finalmente puedo moverme, corro al baño con ganas de vomitar, pero no puedo. Estoy cubierto de frío, frío sudor, ¡pero mi cara está caliente como el fuego! Me encorvo sobre el lavabo escupiendo pequeños grumos de alquitrán negro, todas las noches.”

“Así que mi pregunta es, ¿debería conseguirme un perro? Y si es así, ¿son los Beagles una buena raza?”

“Firmado: Amante de los Perros, del Centro.”

¡Hola, Amante de los Perros! ¡Debes conseguirte un perro, absolutamente!  Pareces alérgico a los Beagles, así que quizás un Basset, mejor.

“¡Hola, Cecil! ¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado, digamos, a las 8pm? ¿Te interesaría ir a la ópera y luego a por unos tragos?”

“Firmado, El Chico Solitario en el Laboratorio.”

¡Hola, Chico Solitario! ¡Sí! Me gustaría mucho ir a la ópera, y… lo que sea que pase después.

**

Y ahora de vuelta a las pruebas.

La entrenadora Lucía Tereschenko me dijo que había visto más y más de aquellos… forasteros últimamente. Y a ella no les gustan.

“Se paran allí a mirar fijamente a los niños. A los entrenadores, a los padres, solo respirando. No se mueven, ni hablan. Ellos no me gustan,” dijo Lucía.

“Al principio yo creí que eran de Desert Bluffs, demasiados de ellos se vienen a Night Vale, pero las familias de Desert Bluffs juegan en la liga de béisbol, ahora. Los conozco, son gente agradable. Son gente buena. No se quedan parados mirando fijamente y respirando,” dijo Lucía.

“Estos forasteros… son de otro lugar. No de aquí, no de Desert Bluffs, ¡no son humanos! Ni siquiera son fantasmas. Créeme, yo lo sabría” dijo Lucía, y luego se rió. “¿Lo entiendes? ¿Es porque estoy muerta?”

Le dije a Lucía que lo entendía, pero continuó.

“¡Estoy muerta, Cecil! ¡Es gracioso! Ríete, ¿Ok? Soy un fantasma.”

Así que me reí. Era genuinamente divertido. Pero entonces, se puso solemne de repente.

“Oh, esos forasteros. Me recuerdan a aquellos terribles hombres en el tren”.

Le pregunté a Lucía, “¿Qué hombres en el tren?”

Pero justo entonces, una bola de béisbol errante rebotó y se detuvo a los pies de Lucía. Se encorvó para levantarla, pero como era un fantasma, sus manos la atravesaron.

“¡Agh! Cecil, algunos días puedo levantar la bola, otros días no. ¿Me puedes ayudar?”

Levanté la bola de béisbol y se la lancé de vuelta a un niño, quien casi se cayó corriendo, pero igual la atrapó. Y Lucía dijo, “¡Todavía tienes un buen brazo, Cecil! Eras un gran shortstop.”*

*En béisbol, jugador posicionado entre la segunda y tercera base. [N. de T.]

Le dije que no recordaba haber jugado Béisbol, “Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre hacerse viejo. La memoria es lo segundo que se va.”

Le pregunté, “¿Y qué es lo primero?”

“Relevancia”, dijo rápidamente. “La relevancia”.

Radioescuchas, lamento tener que interrumpir mi historia. Estamos recibiendo otro llamado de Hiram McDaniels, un dragón literal de cinco cabezas y antiguo candidato a alcalde. Hiram está en la cárcel por intento de asesinato a nuestra Alcaldesa actual, y está al teléfono ahora.

¿Hiram? ¿Hola?

La cabeza violeta de Hiram: ¿Cecil? S-soy yo, la cabeza Violeta de Hiram.

Cecil: ¡Hola, Violeta! Radioescuchas, es la cabeza violeta de Hiram, quien valerosamente entregó a las otras cuatro cabezas por sus crímenes contra la Alcaldesa. Violeta ¿Cómo estás?

La cabeza violeta de Hiram: ¡Hicieron un agujero en la celda donde nuestro cuerpo principal y nuestras otras cuatro cabezas están! ¡Mi cabeza está saliendo por el agujero al aire libre! ¡Técnicamente, no estoy en la cárcel, pero tampoco estoy libre! Creo que cometí un error.

Cecil: Hiciste lo correcto, Violeta. Las otras cuatro cabezas querían matar a la alcaldesa.

La cabeza violeta de Hiram: Hay cinco de nosotros, pero somos uno.

Cecil: No estoy seguro de entender.

La cabeza violeta de Hiram: ¿Me contradigo? ¡Muy bien, entonces me contradigo! Soy grande. ¡Contengo multitudes!

Cecil: ¡Ah, ja, ja! Ésa es mi línea favorita de Duro de Matar.

La cabeza violeta de Hiram: Cecil, me retiré como testigo de la fiscalía. Me quedo con mis otras cabezas. ¡M-me quedo con y por mí mismo!

La cabeza dorada de Hiram: Y seguro que es agradable tenerte de vuelta, Púrp – lo siento, no eres púrpura, eres Violeta. Yo respeto eso.

La cabeza violeta de Hiram: ¡Gracias, cabeza dorada!

La cabeza gris de Hiram: La injusticia me pone triste.

La cabeza dorada de Hiram: Vamos a esforzarnos al máximo, Gris. Vamos a esforzarnos al máximo.

La cabeza verde de Hiram: ¡QUEMAREMOS LA CORTE! ¡DEVORAREMOS AL JUEZ! ¡APLASTAREMOS AL JURADO CON NUESTRA COLA!

La cabeza azul de Hiram: Nos van a poner grilletes y a amordazarnos para el juicio, Cecil! ¡Creen que las amenazas de nuestra cabeza Verde son serias!

La cabeza verde de Hiram: MIS AMENAZAS SON SOLAMENTE METÀFORAS ¡SUAVES BOLSAS CONSCIENTES DE MI FUTURA COMIDA!

La cabeza violeta de Hiram: Cecil, yo- yo no puedo separarme de mí mismo. Yo- yo puedo estar en desacuerdo conmigo mismo, pero ¡Estamos todos en esto!

Cecil: Violeta, no sé si…

La cabeza dorada de Hiram: Pero escucha, Cecil. Si Night Vale supiera el problema en que están metidos, nos dejarían salir para ayudar a luchar contra estos forasteros.

Cecil: Oh, créeme, Hiram, el nuevo sheriff está trabajando turnos dobles para deshacerse de la gente de Desert Bluffs-

La cabeza dorada de Hiram: No la gente de Desert Bluffs, Cecil. Ellos son gente trabajadora e inofensiva. Estoy hablando de los forasteros, los que no se mueven. Los que respiran. Dile a tu amiga la alcaldesa, que yo puedo detenerlos.

La cabeza gris de Hiram: No somos lo bastante fuertes.

La cabeza azul de Hiram: Ellos serían bastante resistentes a nuestro fuego, y aún a nuestra fuerza.

La cabeza verde de Hiram: ¡CORTAREMOS A LOS FORASTEROS EN TIRAS CARNOSAS ROSADAS, Y LOS MASTICAREMOS! ¡Y LUEGO LOS TRAGAREMOS! ¡ESTOY SIENDO LITERAL!

La cabeza violeta de Hiram: ¡Yo lucharé contigo, Verde! ¡C- con ustedes también, Gris y Azul! Podemos hacerlo. ¡Podemos hacerlo! Pero- pero- pero- pero Cecil, necesitamos salir de esta prisión.

Cecil: Eh… no sé qué pueda hacer yo acerca de eso, Hiram.

La cabeza dorada de Hiram: Estoy seguro que pensarás en algo. Vamos a tener éxito en esto. ¡Gracias, amigo!

Cecil: Bien, entonces.

**

Escuchemos unas palabras de nuestro auspiciador.

 El programa de hoy lo hace posible la campaña de Dove para una Belleza Real. Una belleza súper-real. Una belleza tan real que no la reconocerás como propia.

Como un par de pulmones humanos, sobre una mesa blanca. Tan real, tan hermosos. La mayoría de las personas tienen pulmones, que se expanden, que se contraen, que no están sujetos a nada. Pulmones solamente. Sobre una mesa blanca.

La mayoría de los productos de belleza no les mostrarán cómo se ven un par de pulmones, porque creen que ustedes no pueden soportar la verdadera belleza. Eliminarán los pulmones de las modelos con photoshop, dejando un hueco sangrante en sus torsos. Pero la gente no se parece a la cavidad vacía de las costillas superiores. No. Nosotros nos vemos así. Un par de pulmones que respiran autónomamente sobre una mesa blanca dentro de una habitación blanca con música sonando. Música Inspiradora. En su mayoría, coro y teclados, ya saben cómo es. No tengo que decirles a ustedes como es la música inspiradora, ¿tengo razón?

Dove. Pulmones sobre una mesa blanca.

**

La entrenadora de la Pequeña Liga, Lucía Tereschenko, me contó la increíble historia de su viaje a Night Vale.

Cuando era joven, abandonó su hogar para viajar al oeste atravesando Norteamérica. Quería encontrarse una nueva vida, fuera de las ciudades atestadas y asfixiantes de smog. Caminó por millas, encontrando trabajo en los pueblos a la orilla del camino. Iba en carruajes, cuando tenía dinero, y eventualmente encontró un trabajo haciendo cinturones para una vieja curtidora de cuero que hacía trabajar a Lucía largas horas por poco dinero.

Por otro lado la curtidora era amable, y trataba a Lucía como su propia hija, porque ella nunca tuvo familia. Pero la curtidora se enfermó, y Lucía la cuidó: la bañaba, le iba a buscar mezclas de hierbas al apotecario.

Una mañana la curtidora falleció. Lucía se hizo cargo del negocio por un poco más de tiempo, pero ya que la curtidora no tenía herederos, y Lucía no sentía que había encontrado su verdadero hogar, continuó hacia el Oeste, dónde suponía que había un sol dorado junto a un mar azul.

Pronto, sin embargo, una vez más estaba ella necesitando desesperadamente dinero para comer y dormir con seguridad. Conoció a unos hombres. Hombres silenciosos. Hombres que mantenían sus caras en las sombras, que mantenían sus voces en las sombras, que mantenían sus armas en las sombras. Y trabajó para ellos, nunca sabiendo qué clase de trabajo era – solo que tenía que subirse a un tren con ellos, hasta que llegara el momento adecuado.

Una tarde los hombres se pararon simultáneamente y se movieron en diferentes direcciones: uno al frente del tren, otro a la parte trasera, unos se subió al techo del vagón. Dos más desenvainaron sus pistolas hacia los pasajeros. Le dijeron a Lucía que mantuviera a todos calmados.

El tren chirrió mientras se detenía, y los hombres a toda prisa descargaron cajas desde el vagón trasero, a un carro tirado por un caballo. Las cajas estaban tibias, más tibias que el aire alrededor de ellas. Tenían un aroma ácido y a tierra, como fresca canela en polvo.

Quien parecía ser el Sheriff del pequeño pueblo donde se habían detenido, el pueblo de Night Vale, un lugar del que nunca había escuchado hablar, llegó con prontitud. Usaba una máscara de soldador y un sombrero de cowboy. El sheriff desenfundó su arma ante los hombres sombríos,   pero, siendo sobrepasado en número, fue incapaz de hacer mucho para detenerlos.

Así que, mientras calmaba a los otros en el tren, Lucía se acercó a uno de los hombres, por la espalda. Usaba un pañuelo dibujado sobre la cara (no un pañuelo real sino un simulacro de patrones de tela dibujados a mano sobre su cara). Usando uno de sus cinturones de cuero como un látigo, Lucía le hizo soltar el arma de su mano y hábilmente la recogió del suelo. Ella le disparó a los forajidos, cayendo ambos.

Afuera, el sheriff derribó a dos más.

Pero mientras subía al vagón, escuchó un disparo justo detrás de ella. Y luego se encontró recostada de espaldas. Ella vio, en el cielo justo arriba de ella, un planeta oscuro de gran tamaño, iluminado por ningún sol. No sabía cómo no lo había notado antes. Estaba tan cerca. Un titán invisible, de espesos bosques oscuros y montañas escarpadas, y mares turbulentos y profundos.

Y después… bueno, déjenme que los lleve primero al informe del tiempo.

**

“The river, the Woods” de Astronautalis

**

Le pregunté a Lucía si así había muerto.

“Bueno, en un momento estoy en un tiroteo,” dijo ella, “y al siguiente momento soy un fantasma”.

Me preguntó si tenía yo un cigarrillo. Yo no fumo, así que dije que no.

“Meh, no podría sostenerlo de todas maneras”, admitió.

“¿Por qué estás viviendo en un diamante de Béisbol?”, le pregunté.

Ella me dijo que esto no siempre había sido un diamante de béisbol, que era solamente un campo. Un campo donde las vías del tren solían estar. Un campo donde una vez un tren se detuvo.

Pero, justo alrededor de ese tiempo, el béisbol se estaba poniendo popular, los chicos comenzaron a venir al campo a jugar. Lucía observaba y aprendía, y se enamoró de la simplicidad del deporte y la gracia de su estructura.

“¡Es un hermoso juego, Cecil! Así que comencé a intentar entrenar a los chicos, pero como soy translúcida y difusa, ellos se asustaban y se iban corriendo, llamando a esto “el Diamante de Béisbol Embrujado”.  Con el tiempo, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que yo tenía algunas cosas útiles que decir acerca de las posturas de bateo, y como tirársela al cortador, para que puedan regresar”.

Lucía se giró a uno de los chicos. “¡Ojo con la pelota, Manny!” gritó.

Le pregunté a Lucía, “Así que, ¿crees que aquellos hombres del tren están relacionados con estos forasteros en Night Vale, ahora?”

“No se ve maldad así muy a menudo,” dijo. “Pero no. Aquellos hombres del tren llevaron a cabo su maldad porque necesitaban lo que había en esas cajas, más de lo que necesitaban la vida, o paz”, Dijo ella. “¿Estos forasteros? Ellos no necesitan nada. Ellos son malos, por amor a la maldad.”

Miré y vi a Steve y Janice que venían hacia mí. Estaban chocando las palmas y sonriendo.

Lucía dijo, “Ella es una buena niña, buen brazo. ¡Será un buen shortstop, tal como su tío!”

Le dije a Lucía que esperaba que tuviéramos una buena temporada de béisbol, y que fue maravilloso poder ponernos al día. Steve, Janice y yo nos giramos y caminamos hacia la van de Steve.

Lucía me susurró, “Ya pasamos el tiempo de las esperanzas, Cecil. Ellos ya no vienen. Ellos están aquí. Y no podemos detener algo que no quiere nada.”

Mirando directamente a Janice, ignorando a Lucía, dije “¡Fuiste la mejor del equipo! ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Vamos a tomar helado!”

Detrás de nosotros escuché un distante ladrido. Era un dulce y enfermizo aullido. Y en el reflejo sobre la ventana de la van, pude ver a un niño con una capucha, sosteniendo un cachorrito de Beagle, y ambos nos miraban.

Sentí un sudor frío, pero mi cara estaba caliente. Mi lengua estaba gruesa y pegajosa.

“Steve, ¿podemos tener un perro?” dijo Janice, ya amarrada al asiento.

“Vamos a por un helado, ¿Okey?” interrumpí yo.

El perro ladró de nuevo, y yo no miré. No miré hacia ninguna cosa mientras me subía a mi asiento y cerraba la puerta. Me sentí con ganas de vomitar.

“Gracias por conducir, Steve”, dije, apoyando suavemente mi mano sobre su brazo.

Él me miró momentáneamente divertido. No divertido. Preocupado. Y nos fuimos mientras Janice nos contaba todo de su nuevo equipo.

Manténganse conectados para algo que se asoma justo fuera de tu ventana. No te preocupes, no es humano.

Y como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas Noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Baila como si el gobierno te estuviera observando.


	85. Los monólogos de abril

Una vez más, las estaciones cambian. Es casi imperceptible aquí, una sombra sobre el calor del desierto. Pero sentimos el cambio en nuestros cuerpos, en la textura de la arena.

Hay lluvia, de vez en cuando. Si no es aquí, en algún otro lugar, de seguro.

La primavera salvaje ha sustituido a su hermano el impasible invierno. Es abril, y algo es diferente. Es abril, y los días tienen profundidad y viveza.

Es abril.

Así que, mis queridos radioescuchas, la radio comunitaria de Night vale se complace en presentar: los monólogos de abril.

**

_La Anciana Sin Rostro:_

Chad. Oh,  Chad. Empiezo a entender ahora y… desearía no hacerlo.

Solías usar camisas bonitas. Te cortabas el cabello con regularidad. A veces, mientras dormías, me acercaba y lo ordenaba para que esté presentable a la mañana siguiente. Te duchabas, afeitabas, y te vestías para tu práctica. Tan simple y bien mantenido y preciado, ignorante de la Anciana Sin Rostro que Vivía Secretamente en tu Casa.

Y entonces, un día, no volviste a casa.

Adoras tu casa. Rara vez sales, ni siquiera para estar con otras personas. Juegas videojuegos, y miras series policíacas, y lees libros de comediantes. Siempre te gustó tu soledad, y yo siempre pensé que eras especial en lo completamente ordinario que eras. Pocos hombres jóvenes son exactamente lo que creemos que son,  cuando pensamos en un hombre joven. Tú lo eras, Chad. Y siempre cuidé de ti.

¿Recuerdas ese tremendo problema de cucarachas que tuviste, Chad? ¿Intentaste con todo tipo de trampas y venenos, pero nada servía? Y un día volviste a casa para encontrar miles de cucarachas muertas sobre tu piso, cada una con sus piernas amarradas y sus cabezas removidas, y había una nota escrita a mano que decía: “Ya no volverán a molestarte”.

Esa fui yo. Yo hice eso.

Bueno, yo no maté a las cucarachas, ese fue el exterminador que tú llamaste. Fue bastante minucioso con su trabajo. Pero yo escribí la nota, Chad. La nota era mía.

Teníamos una buena relación. Yo vivía secretamente en tu casa, y tú… bueno, tú también. Solamente que de manera metafórica.

Pero una noche no regresaste a casa.

Vi en tus e-mails (me encanta leer tus e-mails, Chad, tan irresistiblemente insípidos), que tenías que ir a chequear una tienda de artículos de deporte de segunda mano. Algo para tu trabajo. Pero esa tienda no era lo que decía ser, y no volviste a casa por meses. El casero pasó por aquí en tu ausencia, pero la asusté con un sonido horrible que puedo hacer, usando solo un cinturón de cuero y un pájaro.

Dejaste tu hogar, y yo lo protegí por ti.

Pero cuando volviste, las cosas eran diferentes. ¡Oh, tan diferentes! Tus impías camisas de botones, todas arrugadas y desabotonadas, colgando de ganchos, como pieles secas de una cacería errónea.

Raramente notas las pequeñas cosas que hago estos días. Como cuando pinté el interior de tu bañera de negro, o cuando pegué fotos desenfocadas de arañas en el fondo de tus tazones. Ni siquiera juegas videojuegos ahora. Usas capas y enciendes velas. Dibujaste una estrella en el medio de tu piso, la cual... de hecho, apoyo por completo.

Tus e-mails, que solían ser tan completamente serenos y llenos de suscripciones de correo automáticas, y de invitaciones sociales, y rechazos de invitaciones sociales, y recibos de pedidos de comida, la historia de la nada estancada de un hombre, tan perfectamente adorable en su confortable inercia… ahora son mensajes tersos y en código a una chica que creo estás destruyendo.

“Encontré una puerta. Ven,” dice éste.

“Él está aquí, y él es bueno,” dice este otro.

“Las velas están creciendo nuevamente,” dice éste.

No me gustan estas velas que tienes que crecen cuando las enciendes, y se derriten cuando no lo haces. Y ciertamente no me gusta Él.

Lo que nos has traído aquí, a este pequeño pueblo, mi pueblo, el pueblo en el que vivo secretamente, lo que has convocado… dejé de vivir secretamente en tu casa porque le tenía miedo. Pero ahora he vuelto porque me siento –algo inusual en mí- con la obligación de hacer algo, de prevenir este desastre inminente.

Escúchame, Son las cinco de la mañana y estás durmiendo, pero yo estoy sobre tu oreja preguntándote en voz baja- diciéndote- estoy rogándote, de hecho, Chad. ¿Pensaste alguna vez que te iba a rogar? ¿Que le iba a rogar a alguien? No he rogado desde que era una niña a bordo de ese horrible barco. Esos hombres tampoco me escucharon, Chad, la cual es la razón de porqué viví en el fondo del océano por tantos años antes de este lugar, este desierto, este pueblo, este departamento…

Chad, ¿Qué te pasó en esa tienda que no era una tienda?* ¿En qué te convirtieron? ¿Qué has traído hasta esta realidad? ¿Sabes siquiera la destrucción que acecha a este pueblo? No solo este pueblo, ¿quizás al mundo? No es una puerta la que abriste, Chad.

*Chad visita la ‘Tienda de Ofertas en Artículos de Deportes de Segunda Mano’ en el episodio 3 [N. de T.]

¿Cuándo una puerta no es una puerta?

Cuando se trata de una grieta.

Sé que no puedes escucharme ni verme, porque vivo en secreto, pero te lo ruego. Si de alguna manera mi voz se filtra en tus sueños y se filtra en tu memoria, debes deshacer lo que has hecho, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Debes—

¿Chad? La criatura, ese monstruo que has convocado esta aquí. Me observa con ojos que nunca podrían ser confundidos como humanos. Está caminando hacia mí. ¿Cómo me puede ver Chad? ¡Nadie me puede ver!

¿¡Chad!? ¡Está lamiendo mi mano! ¡Detente! ¡Está trayendo una pelota de tenis! ¡El cachorrito me trajo una pelota de tenis! ¡No voy a jugar a traerla contigo, perro!

¿Cómo me puedes ver, monstruo?

¿Chad? Debemos deshacer—

¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

Debes deshacer lo que has hecho. No es nada más que desgracia para este pueblo, este mundo, y más importante, desde mi perspectiva, para una anciana sin rostro que vive secretamente en tu casa.

¡Deja de mirarme, bestia nefasta! Ahí, Beagle, ¡ve a buscar tu estúpida pelota!

[Estática]

**

_Cecil:_

El crecimiento convierte nuestros pensamientos en declives. Cada nuevo brote nos recuerda el decaimiento del cual crecen. Cada cosa lleva a su opuesto. Cada momento contiene multitudes. Cada segundo es la historia del universo, si lo tomas desde las partes que lo componen.

Tomemos este momento desde las partes que lo componen. Dividamos este día dentro de los pensamientos de las personas.

Te devolvemos ahora a los monólogos de abril.

**

_Michelle Nyugen:_

He estado pensado sobre la soledad estos últimos días. No porque me sienta sola, sino porque me gusta adelantarme a la curva cuando se trata de pensar sobre cosas. Uh, obviamente no estoy sola. Soy Michelle Nyugen, dueña de la tienda más genial de música del pueblo (también es la única), ¡Y no me siento sola! Solo soy, como, una artista en acción, y mi lienzo es la soledad.

He estado escuchando bastante hopcore últimamente. Es mi nuevo género favorito. Son grabaciones de una persona saltando*.

*’Hopcore’, además de escucharse como un género musical, hace referencia a la palabra ‘hop’: saltar en inglés. [N. de T.]

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

…pero suave.

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

Es genial. De seguro nunca lo has escuchado. Porque lo hice yo misma, y no lo he compartido con nadie. Es una grabación de mí saltando. Lo grabé y lo estoy escuchando. Es la nueva moda.

Maureen vino. Maureen, nerviosa, con la mandíbula apretada, el cabello partido, las manos en movimiento, deteniéndose, volviendo a moverse, suspirando. Estaba buscando algo nuevo para escuchar, dijo que las cosas eran estresantes en su práctica. ¿Tiene que liderar un ejército, o algo así? Y que necesitaba algo que la relajara.

Sugerí algo fácil de escuchar, como Slayer, o algo de silencio, pero dijo que estaba cansada de que las 40 estaciones de radio más escuchadas no pasaran nada más que silencio. El silencio es demasiado común, y dijo que quería algo nuevo.

Seré honesta, de hecho me gusta el silencio. No debería, es, como, tan popular, pero mi silencio favorito es el zumbido de una secadora desde el departamento de abajo. También me gusta el roce de una carretera que pensabas estaba demasiado lejos para oír, pero ahora está tan silencioso que puedes escucharla, distante y disipada. Como, el chisporroteo de espuma sobre una ola. Le di a Maureen el último álbum de Leonard Cohen, donde habla en una voz grave y hay mujeres que cantan en coro tras él. Ella rodó los ojos y se fue. Creo que le gustó.

Esperen.

Bienvenido a Dark Owl Records. Hey, Larry. Oh, ¿Quieres el nuevo álbum de los Beatles? Qué original. Bueno, todo el dubstep está en el segundo piso.

Es como esa vieja broma: escucho frecuentemente a Bach pero nunca a los Beatles.

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

¡Me encanta esta grabación de hopcore! La hice sobre la vieja alfombra beige en la oficina de atrás de esta tienda. La hice sin zapatos, así sería extra silenciosa. Tienes que quedarte quieto, incluso contener el aliento para escucharla. Pero está ahí.

*Thump**Thump*

De verdad tienes que prestar atención para notarme, pero estoy ahí.

De hecho no escucho frecuentemente a Bach. ¡Es un vendido! ¿Viste su especial de HBO? ¡Ugh! No lo he visto, pero apuesto a que es malísimo.

Ha estado baja la venta de música. Usualmente hay mucha gente, lo cual es molesto. Odio cuando la gente está, como “Por favor, ¡quiero pagar un montón de dinero por álbumes físicos!” Es como, ponte en la fila, ¿sabes? Ponte en esa fila. La que lleva a la caja registradora. Te llamaré cuando sea tu turno.

Pero dejé que el staff temporal se convierta otra vez en barro por la temporada, y no tengo que murmurar las encantaciones para traerlos de vuelta por uno o dos meses más. Soy solo yo, detrás de este mostrador. Yo, como siempre.

Soy todo lo que necesito. Soy el máximo hit del mundo underground. Nadie ha escuchado de mí. Nadie está escuchando. Justo como me gusta.

Sí, ¡Ya sé que es un edificio de un piso, Larry! Estaba hablando metafóricamente. No tengo ningún álbum de los Beatles. Es como dice la vieja broma: Escucho frecuentemente a Bach, pero…

Se fue. Él se lo pierde.

Maureen vino. Maureen, estable, con la mandíbula apretada, el cabello suelto, las manos balanceándose, arrastrando los pies, reiniciando el balanceo, suspirando. Dijo que le gustó el álbum de Leonard, pero que ya lo había escuchado suficiente. ¿Qué más tenía?

Nunca pensé que haría esto, pero le di algunas de mis grabaciones de abejas favoritas. ¡Me encantan esas grabaciones! Pero las he escuchado suficiente, ya no necesito volver a hacerlo. Es como si el sonido se hubiera vuelto parte de mí, Y sé más que las grabaciones, ¿entiendes?

Hmm. Quizás no lo entiendes. Probablemente no. Probablemente aún estás escuchando a ese single de Woody Guthrie sin parar, porque escuchas lo que sea que las grandes industrias de la música te dicen que escuches.

Oh, esta es mi parte favorita de la grabación hopcore. Es la parte cuando el sonido de mis saltos se vuelve tan silencioso que no hay ningún sonido en absoluto. Es un silencio. Y tienes que saber que yo estaba ahí para reconocerme en ese silencio. Que aún sigo saltando, a pesar de que no puedas escucharlo. Escucha:

[Silencio excepto por la música de fondo, y presumiblemente, los saltos silenciosos de Michelle]

Esa soy yo, en esa falta de sonido absoluta. Dicen que la música está hecha de espacios entre las notas, y que la vida está hecha de los momentos en que tus ojos están cerrados por los parpadeos. Y que los libros están hechos de páginas en blanco y que todos pretenden ver letras en ellas para sonar inteligentes.

Yo soy el blanco. Y el espacio. Y la pausa. Soy la brecha.

Espera, tengo un cliente.

En realidad no tengo un cliente, solo necesito un momento. Esta soy yo, saludando a alguien. Estos son ellos, sintiendo que solo porque están en una tienda de música tienen derecho a música o lo que sea.

Ugh, ¡Esa persona es lo peor! Espera, alguien de hecho está entrando.

¡Oh! Es—ya vuelvo.

Maureen vino. Maureen, satisfecha, la mandíbula suelta, el cabello tomado, las manos moviéndose con lentitud, caminando, deteniéndose, volviendo a caminar. Dijo que amó las grabaciones de abejas. Quería algo como eso, pero más intenso. Similar, pero tan diferente que la sorprendería.

Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería con esa sed, pero no sabía cómo satisfacerla. La música es limitada, ¿me entienden? Y hay tanto deseo humano.

Bueno, no van a creer esto. Probablemente, como, que ni siquiera lo van a entender. Le pasé la grabación de mis saltos. Sé que lo arruina un poco,  porque ahora hay alguien más que lo ha escuchado, pero de alguna manera no me importa que Maureen la escuche. Creo, que incluso me gusta eso. Espero que vuelva pronto.

Digo, no me malinterpreten. Me encanta cuando la tienda está vacía, cuando no hay ninguno de esos molestos clientes pidiendo música para escuchar. Estar solo es lo mejor.

Pero igual me gusta cuando Maureen viene. Es genial cuando ella está aquí, supongo.

Solo tengo que pensar en que álbum le recomendaré la próxima vez. Pero la música buena es limitada, ¿saben?

**

_Cecil:_

Cada una lleva a la próxima. Las estaciones son un pasillo que percibimos al recorrerlo, y la puerta al final del corredor es negra y sin fondo. Aprecia el calor de este apretado pasillo.

¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Y que pequeños somos nosotros por vivir en él. Y cuanta felicidad puede contener la pequeñez.

Así que volvamos, por una última vez, por una pequeña última vez, a los monólogos de septiembre.

**

 _Steve Carslberg_ :

Trato siempre de ayudar. Sé que no siempre puedo arreglar las cosas, conozco mis límites (y son bastantes), pero aun así… trato de ayudar.

Así que cuando el muchacho vino, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Estaba asustado, seguro, porque también podía verlas. Las flechas brillantes en el cielo. Líneas punteadas y flechas y círculos… verán, el cielo es un mapa que explica el mundo entero, ¡Y él podía verlo! Esa es una experiencia terrorífica, si es que no estás preparado.

Oh, temblaba tanto. Su gorra de béisbol cubría su cara.

“¡Steve!” dijo. “¡Steve Carslberg! Sé que tú también puedes verlas. ¡Ayúdame!”

Y lo intenté… intenté ayudarlo.

Me gustan las tardes, cuando todo es silencioso. En algunas partes del mundo, las cosas no cambian mucho entre la mañana, la tarde y la noche. La misma luz, las mismas personas con prisa. Pero aquí, cada momento del día tiene un tono y sombra diferente.

En las mañanas, antes de que todo el mundo despierte, el desierto es dorado, y la luz del horizonte ilumina cada detalle en las montañas del oeste. Me siento mal por las personas que no creen en las montañas, que no pueden ver, incluso cuando se las muestras.

Entonces los pájaros salen y saltan fuera de la ventana de la cocina. Oh, me gusta observarlos mientras hago mi café. Mi cuñado, nunca observa los pájaros, porque le gusta moler el café él mismo, y el ruido de su martillo de café aleja a los pájaros. ¿Pero yo? No me molesta tomar del café pre-molido. Es un intercambio pequeño por los pájaros.

Y después la media tarde, cuando la luz se profundiza y se extiende, y las montañas se vuelven recortes azules contra el cielo celeste. Y después la puesta de sol, ruidosa y fragante, como suelen ser todas las puestas de sol.

Y después el atardecer, un vacío silencioso e inmenso. Solo yo y Abby y Janice, flotando, una isla de familia en la rica oscuridad de la nada del desierto.

¡El chico estaba tan asustado! Oh, cielos. Pero lo tenía dentro de él. ¡Trataba de ayudar, también, pude notarlo! Pero no era suficiente saber. Él quería hacer algo con ello. Dijo que lo habían enviado a la tienda de deportes que pensaban era una tapadera del Gobierno mundial. Conozco ese lugar. ¡El Gobierno Mundial no es ni la mitad! Vayan a esa tienda de deportes, ¡encontrarán una raqueta REAL!

¡Jajaja! ¡Me encantan las bromas!

Pero sí, ese lugar contiene el corazón del asunto. Y este chico, ¡entró ahí y lo vio! Y una vez que lo has visto, una vez que sabes, no puedes olvidarlo. No puedes convertirte en lo que solías ser, una vez que te has convertido en lo que eres ahora.

Las flechas brillantes en el cielo, las líneas punteadas. Él entendió, como yo lo entiendo.

La gente que maneja Night Vale, creen que tienen el control. ¡Pero no puedes controlar lo que una persona sabe! Mientras más piensas que lo tienes controlado, más te esquiva. Es como si fueras e intentaras controlar el clima.

[Música discordante]

Y tratan de hacer eso, también, usando semillas en las nubes. Drones, matrices de láser. Pero nunca funciona de la manera en que lo habían planeado.

“¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?” seguía preguntando. Pobre chico.

Desearía que mi cuñado cuidara más a sus practicantes en la estación de radio. Que no los enviara a los lugares donde no tienen derecho de estar, como tiendas de deportes manejadas por el Gobierno Mundial. Pero no depende de mí. Cecil puede dirigir su vida de la manera que quiera, y no volverá a saber de mí al respecto. No como ocurre al revés, supongo.

El chico entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo. Podía ver la estructura del mismo y, oh, pobre, ¡quería arreglarlo! Que vuelva a estar bien. Y quería que yo le dijera cómo.

“No hay mucho más que hacer que entender,” le dije. “No hay mucho más que hacer que saber.”

Pero no lo aceptaba. Quería seguir esas flechas brillantes en el cielo, como si fueran un mapa hacia algún lado, y no un laberinto en el que vive un monstruo. “Escucha,” le dije. “Escucha Chad. Creo que, con el tiempo, te sentirás mejor. He, ¡quizás consigue un perrito!” le dije. “Tuvimos una plaga de cachorritos unos años atrás, terrible para los aislantes y algunas vigas de soporte de cargas, ¡pero fue la cosa más tierna!”

“Sí,” dijo él. “Invocar a un cachorrito.”

“Bueno, claro, o tan solo consigue un perrito, quizás, ‘adoptar’ es la palabra que estás buscando, probablemente,” le dije. “adoptar un perrito, seguro. Sonríen y mueven sus colitas, y ruedan, ¡muy bonitos!”

“Así es como cambiamos las cosas,” dijo. “invocando a un perrito. ¡El Gobierno Mundial no lo verá venir!”

Me agradeció y se fue.

Oh, bueno. Al menos ya no es un practicante. De seguro estará bien. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Me senté fuera en la terraza por el resto del día, pensando, observando la amplia luz de la media tarde encogiéndose en el oeste, hasta que pude oler la venida de la puesta de sol. Entonces entré a la casa. Era el turno de Abby de hacer la cena, ¡Y se veía delicioso!

Quizás debería adoptar un cachorrito, también. Añadir uno más a esta isla de familia. Un cachorrito podría ser lo que nos falta, ¡a Janice le encantaría!

Pero no un perrito como el que tiene ese chico ahora. Creo, quizás, que ese no es un cachorrito. Quizás fue un error, mi conversación con él. ¿Pero qué puedo decir? Siempre trato de ayudar.

**

_Cecil:_

Y así llegamos al final de los monólogos de abril. Hay tanto que podría ser dicho. No diré nada al respecto.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy** : Pone tu [estática] dentro, saca tu [estática] fuera. Pone tu [estática] dentro y [estática] por todos lados.


	86. De pie y respirando

Creo en que los niños son nuestro futuro. También son nuestro pasado, y nuestro presente. Así es como funcionan los niños en tiempo lineal.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale._

**

La Alcaldesa Dana Cardinal anunció que el sonido de sirenas de ataque aéreo de anoche no son nada por lo cual alarmarse. Tampoco lo son la falta de señaléticas en calles y carreteras, ni tampoco la gente enojada que había sido asignada para sostener las señaléticas, y agitarlas utilizando lenguaje telegráfico marítimo de semáforo, y quienes ahora están parados por ahí estupefactos y con las manos vacías. Tampoco deberíamos preocuparnos por los buzones, los cuales han sido llenados con lo que los trabajadores del servicio postal esperan que solo sea gel para cabello.

Después de una reunión con el Sheriff y el Consejo de la Ciudad, la Alcaldesa Cardinal opinó que para ella todo esto ha sido el trabajo de unos bromistas; quizás sea el regreso de los perros salvajes, quienes una vez dañaron varios muros de concreto con arte libertario callejero, pero la Alcaldesa y la Policía Secreta no están descartando alguna actividad más siniestra.

El Sheriff Sam añadió, mientras tallaba un oso polar en un pedazo de balsa, que  “Definitivamente son esos extranjeros, mudándose aquí desde Desert Bluffs”.

El Consejo de la Ciudad no dijo nada, se dedicaron en general a pararse detrás del pódium de la conferencia de prensa mientras mandaban mensajes de texto y soltaban risitas. Todos ellos tenían nuevos cortes de cabello, limpios y planchados cuellos tipo polo, y manicure.

La Alcaldesa dijo que va a trabajar de cerca con el Sheriff Sam para encontrar a los responsables, pero mientras tanto, no hay necesidad de alarmarse.

Sam añadió que es necesario sacar a todos los extranjeros.

Más de esta historia conforme se desarrolla.

**

Pero primero, una actualización sobre el juicio de Hiram McDaniels. Incapaces de encontrar un jurado de semejantes para un dragón literal de cinco cabezas, la corte estuvo de acuerdo en crear inteligencia artificial (IA) para simular un grupo de dragones de cinco cabezas, y después colocar al IA en el jurado. Para este proyecto, contrataron a la experta en programación de computadoras Melony Pennington, quien se nos está uniendo por teléfono.

¡Bienvenida al programa, Melony!

 _Melony:_ ¡Bienvenido a tu programa! Quiero decir, hey, hola. Resulta que tú me diste la bienvenida a mí, no tiene sentido que yo te dé la bienvenida a ti. Perdón, mi mente estaba, ya sabes, en la extensión, la vastedad, allá afuera, quiero decir que mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Mi mente está en todas partes.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Maravilloso! ¿Y cómo estás-?

 _Melony:_ ¿Alguna vez miras las estrellas? Las estrellas. Ya sabes, las estrellas. No cada estrella, pero algunas estrellas. Quiero decir, cada una de las estrellas al mismo tiempo. Quiero decir, la totalidad añadida de la noche estrellada. ¿Alguna vez miras la suma de las estrellas? ¿Al cielo nocturno como una ecuación? ¿A la belleza como un problema de matemáticas? Porque lo es, todo lo hermoso es matemático, todo lo hermoso es un problema.

¿Cuál fue tu pregunta?

 _Cecil:_ Umm, ¿cómo te va?

 _Melony:_ Oh, estoy bien.

 _Cecil:_ Melony, me suenas familiar.

 _Melony:_ ¿Sueno familiar? Tú acabas de decir eso, así que supongo que lo hago. Debiste haber conocido a uno de mis programas… o no conocer, ninguno de ellos piensa por sí mismo. Bueno, supongo que podría ir y decir algo como “Hola montón de rocas, soy Melony” solo para ver qué pasa. Supongo que no hay un dogma establecido para la socialización.

Oh, desearía tener un perro.

¿Alguna vez has conocido a una roca?

¿Podrías repetirme tu nombre?

 _Cecil:_ Bueno, mmm… yo soy-

 _Melony:_ Lo que estaba diciendo es que probablemente sueno familiar porque todos mis programas tienen la misma voz que yo. Así es como funciona la programación por computadora.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Alguna vez programaste una computadora que transmite en una estación de radio? ¿Específicamente una que recita números al azar?

 _Melony:_ ¡Oh, sí! La estación de números local, WZZZ. Sí, ese fue uno de mis primeros programas. Pero esos números y campanadas no son al azar, son mensajes codificados para espías extranjeros, además de unas cuantas recetas de pudín, y uno o dos divertidos poemas en criptografía.

 _Cecil_ : ¡Entonces tú diseñaste a Fey, la voz de WZZZ!

 _Melony:_ Oh, el programa de WZZZ no tiene nombre, y absolutamente no piensa por sí mismo, no todos los programas son sentientes. El programa de WZZZ solo recita números y tonos, eso es todo lo que hace, y todo lo que jamás hará, no sabe que existe.

 _Cecil:_ Sobre eso… verás, algo sucedió un par de años atrás…

 _Melony:_ Ugh, escúchame aquí balbuceando, se supone que me trajiste a hablar sobre el juicio.

 _Cecil:_ Sí, bueno, entiendo que ha habido algunas controversias sobre la ética de hacer un jurado con inteligencia artificial, en lugar de conseguir verdaderos dragones de cinco cabezas.

 _Melony:_ Oh, hay muchos más problemas que solo la ética. ¿Qué es la ética? ¿Cómo puede uno cuantificar lo que está bien? Quiero decir, vamos a asignar un número a que tan ético es un jurado computarizado.

 _Cecil:_ Voy a decir que es un numero bajo, como 1.5 o 2.

 _Melony:_ Pero hagámoslo en una escala del 0 al 3. ¡Así que el número está bastante bien! ¡Todo está yendo bien! Al menos éticamente hablando. Pero la programación ha sido dura, ¿alguna vez has intentado programar una computadora?

 _Cecil:_ Apenas sé cómo prender una. Veamos, ya que tengo aquí a un experto en computadoras, ¿tienes algunos consejos básicos de computación para mí y nuestros radioescuchas?

 _Melony:_ ¡Oh! Hacer un servicio público como ese sería realmente ético, como 2.5 o incluso un 3 en la escala de la ética. ¡Qué buena idea! Aquí están algunos consejos básicos para principiantes en computadoras que deseen algún día escribir un código que nos acerque más a la singularidad.

Consejo 1: Las computadoras pueden hacerte enojar. Cualquier cosa puede hacerte enojar. Las computadoras son cualquier cosa.

Consejo 2: ¿Está tu computadora enchufada? Eso es probablemente ilegal. Necesitas una licencia para enchufar una computadora.

Consejo 3: Los programas de computadora se parecen mucho a los humanos. Ellos están llenos de errores, mayormente teoréticos, e inventados por gente que ha consumido excesos de cafeína en habitaciones oscuras.

Consejo 4: ¿Ya dije esa cosa sobre las estrellas?

 _Cecil:_ Sí, yo…

 _Melony:_ ¡Oh, qué bien!

Consejo 5: Crea una contraseña fuerte, la contraseña más fuerte posible es (¡nunca vas a creer esto!) aquella donde la O es remplazada por un cero, y las L son remplazadas con ceros, y todas las otras letras son remplazadas por ceros. Una cadena de 19 ceros es la contraseña más segura.

 _Cecil:_ Añadí un signo de exclamación al final de mi contraseña.

 _Melony:_ ¡Los signos de exclamación son imposibles de hackear! Estás muy seguro.

Consejo 6: Hay dos clases típicas de computadora. La primera es la PC o computadora personal, las computadoras personales conocen tu nombre, cosas sobre tu vida y son casualmente amistosas. Algunas veces son demasiado personales y tú terminas teniendo que decir algo como “Esto es demasiado, retrocede computadora”. El segundo tipo de computadora es el gato doméstico, estos son cuadrúpedos robóticos y ambulantes utilizados por la Policía Secreta para monitorear nuestro comportamiento doméstico, e intentar entender por qué a la gente le gusta acariciar robots y hablarles con voces chillonas.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Esto ha sido de mucha ayuda!

 _Melony:_ ¡Ah! ¡Gracias por decir eso! ¡Amo ser de ayuda! Este juicio ha sido muy difícil, y todo el mundo está molesto. Estos días, no me siento de mucha ayuda. Estos días me he sentido medio inútil, y eso me entristece.

 _Cecil:_ Aww, conozco ese sentimiento. ¿Sabes? Algunas veces cuando estoy triste, me gusta cantarme viejos himnos a mí mismo.

 _Melony:_ ¡A mí también! ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

 _Cecil:_ _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_

 _Cecil y Melony:_ _Dancin’ through the fire, ‘cause I am a champion, and you’re gonna hear me roar!*_

*Este es el ‘himno’ que Fey la computadora también sabe cantar en el episodio 42… [N. de T.]

 _Cecil:_ ¡Oh!

 _Melony: ¡_ Whoo! ¡Ese es mi pasaje favorito del Viejo Testamento! [Suspira] Ya me siento mejor.

 _Cecil:_ Aww, gracias, Melony.

 _Melony:_ Lo siento, no escuché tu nombre. ¡Adiós!

**

La oficina de la Alcaldesa informa, que quizá su reporte pasado de que no había nada de qué alarmarse fue un poco prematuro, y que ahora todos deberíamos estar un poco más alarmados. Muchos animales muertos han sido encontrados por toda la ciudad, en banquetas, en árboles y campos, cuerpos de animales por todas partes.

Esto ya ha pasado antes, radioescuchas, muchos de ustedes recordarán a la Nube que Brilla (gloria) que pasó por Night Vale hace unos cuantos años, tirando animales muertos sobre todos nosotros, y que desde esa aterrorizante visita sangrienta, la Nube que Brilla (todos inclínense ante la poderosa Nube) se ha establecido como ciudadana de esta ciudad, inclusive uniéndose a la Junta Escolar, debido a que el hijo de la Nube que Brilla asiste la Escuela Primaria de Night Vale.

Es difícil creer que la Nube que Brilla (todos alaben a la malevolente Nube, quien manda sobre todos mis tontos deseos, etcétera, etcétera) regresaría a tan terribles actos de violencia en contra de los animales… y techos. Aunque bueno, es difícil saber por qué cualquiera hace cualquier cosa.

John Peters- ya saben, ¿el granjero?- de pie, cerca de las pasturas en su campo recién sembrado de maíz imaginario, dijo que vio un par de ardillas enredadas y zarigüeyas muertas.

Él añadió, “También he visto a esos extraños, esos que no se mueven excepto para respirar. Solo ahí, respirando y respirando, y algunas veces acercándose un poco más de lo que tú pensabas que estaban un momento atrás, a pesar de que no se ve como si se estuvieran moviendo”.

También dijo que finalmente recibió una carta de su hermano Jim, quien dejó la ciudad hace casi 40 años para pelear en la Guerra Espacial Sangrienta. El mensaje dentro simplemente decía “¡Feliz cumpleaños número 12, hermano pequeño! ¡Sólo llevo tres meses en esta misión y ya estoy extrañándote terriblemente, Johnny!”.

John se cubrió el rostro y señaló a uno de los extraños en el borde del maizal.

“Sí, son definitivamente los extraños los que están matando estos animales”.

Entonces John empezó a llorar y apretó la tarjeta de cumpleaños -en ella se veía un granjero de caricatura sosteniendo unos globos, y una inscripción que decía, “Te amo, porque* eres mi hermano”- fuertemente contra su pecho.

*Aquí la tarjeta utiliza un juego de palabras, la trascripción en inglés es “I love you, 'cows’ you’re my brother”, la palabra ‘cows’ se traduce literalmente a ‘vaca’, pero se utiliza en el juego de palabras debido a que es similar a ‘cause’ que se traduce literalmente a ‘porque’. [N. de T.]

**

Y ahora unas palabras de nuestros patrocinadores.

El programa del día de hoy fue traído a ti por Papa John’s. En Papa John’s nosotros hacemos pizza solo con los ingredientes más frescos, utilizando recetas del viejo mundo trasmitidas de generación en generación a través de las muchas generaciones de pizzeros de nuestra familia. Casi todos estos pizzeros todavía están vivos, siguen haciendo pizza y pasado recetas. Ellos viven en la parte de atrás, y nos estamos quedando sin espacio para ellos.

Hace un buen tiempo que dejamos de pensar que morirán eventualmente. ¿Por qué no mueren? Quiero decir, los amamos, pero hay alrededor de 50 personas en nuestra familia que vienen desde los 1800, sus cuerpos están envejeciendo y decayendo pero nunca… ya sabes, muriendo.

Quizá nuestra receta secreta es la que causa esto.

Tú podrías pensar eso, pero no es así, porque algunos miembros de nuestra familia sí han muerto… Aunque, ahora que lo pensamos, ellos murieron en una ejecución pública por traición durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, y los otros murieron en accidentes de coche.

¿Tal vez sí es la salsa?

Como sea, visita tu Papa John’s local. Ordena una deliciosa pizza, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?, nos referimos a la inmortalidad.

Papa John’s. Estará bien.

**

Y ahora, una mirada al tráfico.

Ellos se encontraron a través de un amigo en común, se saludaron de mano y se vieron a los ojos. Entre comida, tragos, y amigos, se rieron y contaron historias.

Ocasionalmente sus vistas se encontraban más tiempo del necesario. Ocasionalmente uno apartaba la vista primero. Ellos compartieron un corto pero silencioso y privado momento en el pórtico delantero, se estaba haciendo tarde, la gente se estaba yendo, había luna llena esa noche, ninguno recordaría esa parte.

Uno de ellos dijo adiós mientras se dirigía a su coche, el otro también le dijo adiós, se abrazaron, ambos pensando durante ese corto abrazo en el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo, en la topografía del perdón, y la geografía del mañana.

“Te veo pronto, espero”.

“Sí, yo también”.

Se separaron cuando uno de ellos se alejó conduciendo, más tarde el otro también se alejó conduciendo. Fue una fiesta divertida con buenos amigos, buena comida y bebidas, ellos recordarían las risas y las historias. Ellos no recordarían la luna o el nombre del otro, no sería mencionado de nuevo.

Después, conocieron a otra gente, y aun más gente. Después, ellos conducirán a casa, y conducen a casa. Ellos nunca se encontraron de nuevo, ambos vivieron vidas significativas: riendo, bebiendo, comiendo y conduciendo a casa.

Este ha sido el tráfico.

**

Mientras que oficiales de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff responden a una serie de apagones de luz y tuberías de agua rotas, testigos han reportado algo extraño en el Parque para Perros de la ciudad. Figuras encapuchadas, que algunas veces han sido vistas dentro del Parque para Perros, estaban todas alineadas fuera del Parque para Perros, como si montaran guardia. Una larga fila de oscuras capas y capuchas, murmurando y entonando cánticos.

Los testigos se mantuvieron a buena distancia de la escena, pero notaron que las figuras encapuchadas eran todas de la misma elevación e imponente estatura, colocadas a la misma distancia unas de otras alrededor del parque municipal prohibido.

Las aceras delante de ellas estaban vacías, excepto por una joven pareja – y su perro-  quienes caminaban lentamente en frente de los centinelas, impávidos ante la presencia de estas misteriosas figuras que emanaban un crescendo de ruido blanco. Los testigos miraron a la pareja alejarse del parque, dar vuelta en una esquina, y desaparecer de la vista.

Los testigos reportaron que al dar vuelta en la esquina por la que la pareja había caminado, había una persona diferente, un extraño, mirando directo a los testigos. Ellos no reconocieron a la persona, ya que la persona no tenía rasgos reconocibles. El extraño no parecía moverse, más allá de su calmada respiración.

Ni un solo testigo vio al extraño moverse, pero repentinamente estaba más cerca de la multitud de espectadores, meramente a unos pies de distancia de ellos.

Uno de los testigos dijo, “Deberíamos huir”.

Otro estuvo de acuerdo “Sí, huyamos”.

Ellos no fueron a ninguna parte.

**

Y ahora, vamos a revisar el clima.

**

“Well Dressed” de Hop Along

**

Si pueden escucharme, Night Vale, es porque son uno de aquellos que aún tiene electricidad, o cuya casa no está en llamas.

Oh, noticias de última hora, hay un gran número de incendios por toda la ciudad. Se están expandiendo de casa en casa. La jefa de bomberos, Ramona Encarnación, dijo que cree que los incendios fueron iniciados por el descuido de cosas comunes pero peligrosas, como fogones de cocina, velas, cigarros y piedras de heliotropo.

Encarnación dijo que estos extraños están apareciendo en las puertas, en las ventanas, dentro de duchas y detrás de refrigeradores, solo están de pie y respirando, pero sin moverse de ninguna otra forma. Al ver a estos extraños, los residentes de esas casas se congelaron del miedo, y por lo tanto fueron incapaces de atender sus artículos inflamables.

“¡Nunca dejen una piedra de heliotropo descuidada, Night Vale!” Advirtió Encarnación.

La Alcaldesa Dana Cardinal finalmente cedió a la petición del Sheriff de intentar acorralar a los extraños. El Sheriff Sam respondió con un salto y un golpeteo de talones, además de un “¡No lo va a lamentar, Alcaldesa!” mientras salía corriendo para empezar a hacer arrestos.

Sam ha sostenido desde hace tiempo que los extraños son solo alborotadores que se mudaron a aquí desde la colapsada ciudad de Desert Bluffs, nuestros antiguos vecinos. Pero al llegar a varias de estas casas en llamas, Sam empezó a cambiar de opinión… o creencia.

Estos extraños no eran de Desert Bluffs en lo absoluto, estos extraños, ahora cree Sam, son algo más.

“Ellos no son de aquí” dijo Sam “No me refiero a Night Vale, sino a AQUÍ” Entonces Sam indicó la amplitud del término ‘aquí’ al agitar sus brazos lentamente, para indicar la integridad del mundo tangible que todos nosotros pretendemos conocer y entender.

La Policía Secreta, en lugar de arrestar o detener o… incluso acercarse a los extraños, empezó a guiar con cuidado a los petrificados residentes de cada una de estas casas, hacia una locación encubierta. Lo cual asumo que es lo mismo que una ubicación segura, ¿ya que los miembros de la Policía Secreta son profesionales del cumplimiento de la ley…?

Los extraños nunca se movieron, más allá de sus calmadas respiraciones, incluso si algunas veces ellos aparecían dramáticamente más cerca de lo que estaban antes.

“Los extraños parecían no tener otra meta además de amenazar nuestro bienestar, Night Vale” Explicó Sam sin palabras, utilizando solo un largo listón y una rutina de baile de piso para expresar la terrible situación a la que todos nos estamos enfrentando. “Mi Policía Secreta y yo te serviremos y protegeremos, secretamente, por supuesto, esto se queda entre nosotros. Mientras tanto, permanezcan en sus casas, y cierren sus puertas. Si ves a un extraño, sigue moviéndote y llámanos, aunque en realidad no estamos en el directorio, así que… tal vez un email”, dijo Sam con un movimiento del listón y una voltereta doble.

Night Vale, yo… yo recuerdo las palabras de la fantasma y entrenadora de la Liga Infantil, Lucía Tereschenko, “Ellos no vienen, ellos ya están aquí. Y no podemos detener algo que no quiere nada”.

Y pienso en la imagen de esa joven pareja y su perro, pasando alegremente por la fila de temerosas figuras encapuchadas. No hay duda de que eran Maureen, ese chico, y ese beagle. ¡Maureen es una chica tan buena! ¿Y ese beagle? ¡Es tan, tan lindo! ¡Tan lindo! Ugh. Pero temo por aquello en lo que ella y ese chico y ese perro están envueltos.

Presta atención a tu Sheriff esta noche, Night Vale. Permanezcan seguros en sus casas, aléjense rápido si ven a uno de ellos.

Permanezcan en sintonía a continuación para palabras, ordenadas intencional y confidencialmente, diciendo algo, entendiendo nada.

Y, como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

¡Oh! Quizá también deberían cerrar esas ventanas.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Llámame anticuado, pero creo que debería haber un solo continente.


	87. El juicio de Hiram McDaniels

Los números no mienten. Pero los seres humanos que usan números, mienten TODO el tiempo.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

El juicio a Hiram McDaniels – dragón de cinco cabezas, ex candidato a la alcaldía, y actual presunto criminal – está acercándose a su final. Sin embargo hay un par de tecnicismos legales que se deben cumplir, tales como el testimonio de los testigos que quedan, las argumentaciones de los abogados, y la deliberación del jurado. Solo entonces tendremos todo el enredo burocrático fuera del camino y podremos llegar a un veredicto. Estaremos cubriendo el juicio mientras continúe, así que manténganse en sintonía para toda la información.

Y ahora a los Clasificados Comunitarios.

Tema: La pizzería del Gran Rico está buscando un nuevo cajero. Debe tener experiencia en retail y ser bueno en quedarse callado si sabe lo que le conviene. ¡Nada de cosas extrañas! Nada de hablar en secreto acerca del trigo. ¿Por qué siquiera sacar ese tema? ¿Con quién has estado hablando? Para aplicar, mírate en el espejo por un largo periodo de tiempo, hasta que tu cara ya no parezca ser tuya.

Mensaje: ¿Has visto una sombra alta, donde ninguna sombra se debiera proyectar? ¿Has visto una persona existir en dos lugares al mismo tiempo? ¿Has visto a una niñita con la cara girada de arriba abajo? No, claro que no. ¡Eso sería ridículo! ¡Madura! Sinceramente, Richard. Además, si alguien ve a mi esposa, por favor avisen.

Mensaje: Gato perdido. Cegadoramente brillante, forma de esfera, generalmente se ve en el cielo durante el día. Si lo encuentran, por favor alabar. 

Y, finalmente, mensaje: No me he olvidado de todos ustedes. Los dejé vivir la primera vez. La segunda, puede que no sean tan afortunados. Con cariños, la mujer de Italia.

Estos han sido los Clasificados Comunitarios.

**

El Departamento de Parques de Night Vale anunció que luego de varios años y 5 millones de dólares en reparaciones y renovaciones, la Zona de Meditación en Memoria de Beatrix Lowman, está abierta al público nuevamente. La Zona de Meditación, un edificio de última tecnología, fue destruida por una pirámide consciente multidimensional casi cuatro años atrás. Pero el Departamento de Parques usó la crisis como una oportunidad para actualizar las alfombras de meditación, equipamiento y máquinas. ¡Ahora te conectarás y estarás meditando de inmediato! Y es casi dos veces más eficiente que antes, cuando se medía en galones por kilowatt.

La reconstrucción fue financiada mediante una leve alza en los impuestos sobre cada escolar por día de escuela asistido, y la construcción solo llevó tres años y 4,9 millones de dólares sobre el presupuesto.  Ansiamos disfrutar la nueva Zona de Meditación en Memoria de Beatrix Lowman por muchos años.

Hoy, la alcaldesa en persona, mi ex alumna en práctica y actual amiga Dana Cardinal, subió al estrado de los testigos en el juicio de Hiram – la última testigo en el juicio del siglo. Miró al ciudadano que había tratado de derrocar su latiente corazón, sabotear sus pulmones, y terminar con la administración de la vida dentro de su cuerpo, calmadamente, a los ojos. Y luego, calmadamente lo miró a los ojos. Y luego lo miró a los ojos, calmadamente. Y luego, aún calmada, lo miró a los ojos. Ella no miró a la cabeza violeta, la única cabeza que no había participado en los crímenes en su contra.

Sus manos estaban apretadas frente a ella. Sus hombros hacia atrás. Se veía cansada, se veía determinada, y cargada de estrés, y aun así seguía adelante.

La jueza Azdaq le pidió que jurara decir la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad.

“¿Quiere toda la verdad?” dijo Dana.

Todos se callaron. Esa no es una pregunta que se haga muy a menudo en un pueblo como el nuestro, y acarrea una peligrosa carga.

“Le diré toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad” ella dijo.

El abogado de la defensa y de la fiscalía, dos gemelos idénticos, ambos llamados Troy Walsh, objetaron al unísono. Aunque sus objeciones no eran claras y consistían en un “¡No, deténganla!” con voz aguda. El juez admitió ambas objeciones. 

Pero Dana Ignoró todo eso.

“Ser una alcaldesa significa llevar muchos secretos” dijo. “Soy demasiado joven para cargar tanto. Ahora, compartiré mi carga”.

Y comenzó a decir la verdad. Todo lo que sabía. Obviamente no podemos reportar nada de lo que dijo. La mayoría de la audiencia huyó, horrorizada de lo que se podría hacer con ellos si escuchaban tan solo un fragmento del testimonio de la alcaldesa. La jueza se sintió obligada a quedarse, pero se puso los auriculares que cancelan el sonido, que les dan a todos los jueces, así que nadie oyó nada que pudiera hacer su vida más complicada. Solo Hiram, quien estaba siendo procesado, quien ya era un criminal, escuchó con interés mientras Dana descubría las sombras dentro de ella.

Y entonces, acabó. Dijo “gracias”, asintió a la jueza, asintió a Hiram, recogió sus pertenencias y salió de la corte.

Así que el juicio continúa bien, y debiéramos tener justicia –lo que sea que eso signifique – bien pronto.

Obviamente, la transcripción del juicio de este día será incinerada, junto con el estenógrafo de la corte.

**

Y ahora, El rincón de Ciencia Divertida para Niños.

_Arriba es arriba, y abajo es abajo._

_La izquierda es derecha_

_Y la derecha, izquierda._

_Al oeste, las altas cumbres,_

_Y al este están los valles._

_A las alturas los azulejos van,_

_Y debajo sucede el aquelarre._

_Si la calle has de cruzar,_

_Ojo con tus pies, cuidado con los detalles._

_Hay más en las calles que bocinas que aúllan,_

_O carros que corren, o luces que dirigen._

_Hay algo más extraño aún_

_Que quiere atraparte, no lo olvides._

_Sí, algo aún más extraño,_

_Y si puede, podrá, querrá y lo hará._

_Sus dientes son agudos y agudos sus ojos,_

_Y su voz, un laberinto melodioso._

_Así que camina muy rápido y pisa levemente,_

_Y siempre mira a ambos lados._

_A la izquierda mira tu propia muerte,_

_Y mira a la derecha para evitar un gran susto._

_Y mira lo que se esconde debajo de los autos que pasan,_

_Bajo los camiones que aceleran,_

_Bajo las hierbas en el pavimento,_

_Bajo el asfalto y la arena,_

_Busca la mano que agarra presta._

_Arriba es arriba y abajo es abajo._

_La izquierda es derecha y la derecha, izquierda._

_Al oeste, las altas cumbres, y al este se encuentran los valles._

_A las alturas van los azulejos, y debajo sucede el aquelarre._

 

Este ha sido La Esquina de la Ciencia Divertida para Niños.

**

El Aeropuerto de Night Vale anunció una prueba para vuelos internacionales. Previamente, solamente estaban los vuelos regulares a LAX, JFK, XTA, Burbank y – por supuesto – a King City. Pero ahora, la administración del aeropuerto ha anunciado planes para llegar a más de 50 destinos internacionales, incluyendo México, Doble México, y Svitz.

Como se podrá cumplir con estos planes – en un aeropuerto con una sola terminal, sin complejo de aduanas, y solamente con la capacidad de manejar dos aviones de pasajeros a la vez – eso no ha sido respondido.

Martin McCaffrey, representante local de TSA, desestimó con un gesto de la mano las objeciones a los cambios. Se paró delante de los reporteros y literalmente agitó los brazos en física desestimación de las preguntas que habían surgido. También añadía un ocasional “Pshhht!” y ponía los ojos en blanco.

Luego, emitió esta declaración:

“Ahora que he provisto la respuesta oficial a los preguntas técnicas sobre este asunto, es hora de hablar de lo que es importante para esta ciudad.”

Abrió una caja que contenía cientos – no, miles – de dibujos hechos a mano que mostraban una figura oscura y esbelta que salía arrastrándose fuera de un refrigerador de cocina.

Martin dijo, “Encuentro uno de estos en mi almohada cada mañana al despertar. No sé quién está dibujando esto, o porqué. ¿Quién me está haciendo esto?”   

Él cayó de rodillas, su cara era el perfecto retrato de la angustia, mientras encima de él la brillante bandera rosada que decía “CELEBRANDO UN NUEVO AEROPUERTO PARA UN NUEVO NIGHT VALE” flameaba ruidosamente al viento que subía de intensidad, cada ráfaga traía un ladrido plástico mientras Martin se acuclillaba debajo, retirado a un silencio triste y sin esperanza.

Ya saben, no he viajado fuera del país por mucho tiempo. La mitad de mi mente quiere subirse a esos aviones y dirigirme a Svitz otra vez… oh, ¡o quizá a algún lugar nuevo! Quizás Carlos y yo podríamos visitar algún lindo resort en alguna parte del trópico. Ah, ¡Sería tan divertido!

Mmm… Martin ahora está sollozando, y se arrastra fuera del podio, llevando sus dibujos arrugados con él, babas y mocos goteando de su cara, formando un rastro de suciedad bajo suyo.

¡Unas vacaciones tropicales es justo lo que necesitamos!

**

Y finalmente, una palabra de nuestros patrocinadores.

Hoy estamos auspiciados por la marca de pañuelos desechables Kleenex.

Sabemos que tienes un montón de opciones relacionadas a tu nariz. Por ejemplo, podrías elegir simplemente, no tener una. Solo arráncala de tu cara y sigue con tu día sin estorbos. O podrías elegir tener múltiples narices decorativas que convierten tu cara en una provocativa escultura moderna. Pero en vez de eso, has decidido tener esa única nariz… que la mitad del tiempo no funciona, y que está exactamente entre tus ojos, donde distrae tu visión todo el tiempo sin ninguna razón. Por supuesto, tu cerebro la saca del campo de visión… a menos que alguien se fije en ella, así que supongo que no es tan malo.

Pero, en general, tú has decidido tener la extraña nariz, apenas funcional, que posees. ¡Y sí que estamos agradecidos de que lo hayas hecho!

Pañuelos desechables Kleenex. Tienes un montón de opciones en tu vida. Estamos contentos de que tú – por alguna razón – elegiste el cuerpo defectuoso que posees.

Este ha sido el mensaje de nuestro patrocinador.

**

Actualización en el juicio:

En una sorpresa de último minuto, ha habido un cambio en la configuración del jurado. Previamente, el jurado estaba compuesto de siete humanos y una Inteligencia Artificial simulando un dragón de cinco cabezas. Esto era bastante promedio. Pero ahora, sin previo aviso, sin anuncios, o decisión de parte de la jueza, los siete humanos fueron removidos del jurado. En su lugar se encontraban siete extraños. Los extraños no se movían, no pestañeaban. Respiraban audiblemente, de manera rítmica. Siseaban a través de sus fosas nasales, sus ojos fijos en la nada.

La Jueza Azdaq dijo que ella no aprueba este cambio… pero también que tiene mucho miedo como para oponerse. Y de cualquier manera sería difícil llevar cualquier acción en contra de aquello, ya que el agente judicial también ahora es un extraño, inmóvil, excepto cada vez que aparta la mirada y lo mira de nuevo, pues juraría que el extraño está ligeramente más cerca que antes.  

El abogado de la defensa, en favor de las cuatro cabezas que representa, ofreció fuertes objeciones, detrás de su escritorio, donde se escondía de los extraños. El abogado acusador se unió a él en sus objeciones, y también se unió a él detrás del escritorio.

Hubo muy pocos comentarios de parte de los observadores en la galería – ya que la mayoría de ellos, también, habían sido reemplazados por inmóviles extraños que respiraban.

“Bien, creo que debiéramos ir directamente a las deliberaciones, entonces” gritó la jueza a través de la puerta cerrada y bloqueada de su oficina.

“¡Pero no hemos dado nuestros argumentos de cierre!” dijeron ambos abogados simultáneamente, sentados espalda con espalda, para poder observar a tantos extraños como les fuera posible.

La juez consideró esta cuestión y respondió gritando que uno de los extraños estaba dentro de su oficina y que ¿cómo había llegado allí? Los Troys no tenían respuesta para ello, así que las deliberaciones comenzaron.

Radioescuchas, mientras esperamos para oír el veredicto de este juicio histórico, vayamos a echarle un rápido vistazo al tiempo.

**

“Cocaine” de Hoy Moly

**

El juicio de Hiram McDaniels ha terminado. Se ha alcanzado un veredicto.

El jurado que consistía en una simulación de Inteligencia Artificial de un dragón de cinco cabezas y siete extraños inmóviles, solo deliberaron por algunos pocos minutos antes de retornar con un veredicto de culpable de todos los cargos.

Los extraños respiraron pesadamente, con resuellos visibles. La Inteligencia Artificial pitó y silbó. Todo fue muy callado y educado, y rápido.

Las cabezas de Hiram respondieron de maneras tan dispares como sus personalidades.

La Verde, por supuesto, rugió y escupió un flujo de fuego como no se había visto salir de ella anteriormente, - blanco en su calor intenso.

La Dorada asintió gravemente, como un político aceptando sagazmente las malas noticias.

La Azul no reaccionó visiblemente para nada.

La Gris se desplomó y se enroscó en su propio cuello largo, con aspecto de supremo abatimiento en sus facciones reptilianas.

La Púrpura se mantuvo erguida – satisfecha, más que celebrando.

La jueza Azdaq dijo, “Bien, vamos a la sentencia, entonces.” Y Troy Walsh, abogado de la defensa, se preparó para hablar, pero la jueza continuó diciendo, “No hay nada que argumentar. Si Hiram es culpable de atacar a la alcaldesa, de atacar la mismísima estructura cívica de nuestra ciudad, entonces Hiram debe ser sentenciado a muerte. No tenemos opción,” concluyó.

Incluso Troy Walsh, abogado de la fiscalía, se sorprendió con la abrupta y severa sentencia. Miró a los ojos a su idéntica oposición legal, y se encogió de hombros levemente. “¿Qué se supone que haga aquí?” él señaló a través de su expresivo lenguaje corporal. “Este no es mi problema, supongo. Es un problema, pero no mi problema.”

La jueza continuó, “La sentencia será llevada a cabo una vez que todas las apelaciones hayan sido recibidas y eliminadas. Las cuatro cabezas culpables serán ejecutadas mediante un solo disparo para cada una, para no dañar los pulmones, corazón u otra parte del cuerpo que compartan con la cabeza Violeta, la cual no ha sido sentenciada por esta corte.”

“Pero,” gritó Violeta. “¡Pero yo estoy conectada con ellas completamente! ¡Si mis otras cabezas mueren, entonces, yo moriré también!”

Verde continuó rugiendo, y por primera vez, hubo una fina columna de angustia en el pulso de su ira.

Gris sollozó fuertemente y sin vergüenza.

Dorada, aun asintiendo a la corte con la cara de póker de un político, se sorprendió al vomitar – y al hacerlo, abandonó su pretendida genialidad. Él también comenzó a llorar.

“Me temo” dijo la jueza Azdaq, sacándose lo lentes y limpiándolos distraídamente con un trozo de su bata, “que la justicia es más importante que la vida de cada inocente que atraviesa por esta corte. Si se produce daño a más que los perpetradores, entonces es desafortunado, pero inevitable. Llévenselo.” 

Ya que el agente judicial era un inmóvil extraño, el comedido (pero condenado) estenógrafo de la corte se llevó a Hiram.

Violeta aullaba que la jueza no podía hacerlo, que él no había sido acusado de ningún crimen, pero nadie intervino.

Una conserje arrastró con dificultad su carro, para limpiar el vómito dejado por Dorada.

Los pocos humanos que quedaban observando en la corte parecían no saber qué hacer y comenzaron a dispersarse en grupos desordenados e indecisos.

La Inteligencia Artificial no se movió, porque era una computadora.

Los extraños tampoco se movieron, - aunque parecía que estaban un poco más cerca de sus observadores de lo que estaban con anterioridad.

Y así… eso es todo. Ese fue el juicio de Hiram McDaniels. Él será ejecutado. Su cabeza Violeta, inocente, morirá también.

Así que esa es la justicia… supongo. Creo que lo logramos. Enhorabuena, para nosotros… supongo.

Manténganse en sintonía, ya viene el espantoso vacío de tus propias dudas y sentimientos.

Buenas noches… supongo.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** “Ese es el freno, chico,” dijo el más irritante instructor de manejo de la historia.


	88. Las cosas se desmoronan

[Un teléfono suena]

Voz femenina: Las fallas de los servicios públicos en toda la ciudad siguen persiguiéndonos, pero no tanto como los extraños que parecen no moverse.

Bienvenidos a la línea telefónica de servicios públicos de Night Vale.

**

Si estás llamando por fallas de agua, electricidad, gas, teléfono, o de cámaras de vigilancia, por favor presiona 1.

Si solo llamas para conversar…

[Botón siendo presionado]

Night Vale está experimentando actualmente cortes de energía, así como también suministros de agua contaminados, y varias fugas de gas. No es nuestra culpa, pero recursos humanos dice que deberíamos disculparnos por los inconvenientes. Lo lamento, supongo.

No es como si no estuviéramos experimentando lo mismo, ¿así que quizás podrías corresponder el sentimiento?

Cecil: ¿Lo siento?

Voz femenina: Gracias.

Para pagar tu cuenta, presiona 1.

Para felicitar por un buen trabajo al departamento de servicios públicos, presiona 2. Para quejarte de tus problemas personales….

Cecil: No voy a felicitar por un buen trabajo al departamento de servicios públicos.

Voz femenina: Puedo repetir esa última opción, si lo necesitas.

Para felicitar por el buen trabajo al departamento de servicios públicos, presiona 2.

[Silencio extendido]

Voz femenina: Ok, está bien.

Para quejarte de tus problemas personales, presiona 3.

Para pedir un técnico de servicios, presiona—

[Botón siendo presionado]

Presionaste el 4. Ni siquiera te di la opción 4, simplemente asumiste el siguiente número y después me interrumpiste a media frase.

Cecil: ¡Oh, cielos!

Voz femenina: lo lamento, ¿esto es difícil para ti? ¿Necesitas un abrazo? ¿Necesitas que te cante una canción de cuna y te alimente? ¡Aquí viene el avión-cucharita a alimentar al niño hambriento! ¡Vroom! ¡Mhm, deliciosas zanahorias! ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Cecil: Wow, ¡La cadena telefónica se está poniendo insolente!

Voz femenina: No seas grosero. Soy una persona, no una cadena telefónica. Este es mi trabajo, grabar cada posible frase para cada posible necesidad de las personas. Lo grabo todo. Soy un  humano real, con un cuerpo, y necesidades, y una familia. Y tengo un nombre. Soy Maggie Pennebaker. No soy una ‘voz femenina sin cuerpo’ que ignorará pasivamente tus quejosos derechos.

Cecil: Lo lamento, Maggie. ¿Estamos… hablando en directo?

Maggie: Seleccionaste “pedir un técnico de servicios”. Por favor espera. Nuestra fecha de disponibilidad de este servicio es entre:

Voz masculina: 1

Maggie: y

Voz masculina: 5 PM.

Maggie: del

Voz masculina: 4 de septiembre, 2005.

Maggie: en la

Voz masculina: era actual.

Cecil: ¡Eso fue hace 11 años!

Maggie: para que te expliquen el tiempo como si fueras un niño de 5 años, por favor cuelga ahora y deshazte de tus expectativas realistas para siempre.

Para confirmar esta visita, presiona 1.

Para hablar con un representante de los servicios al cliente, presiona 2.

[Botón siendo presionado]

Maggie: Todos los operadores están actualmente

Voz masculina: soportando la inmensa carga

Maggie: del

Voz masculina: descontento social.

Maggie: Por favor continúa a la espera. El tiempo de espera actual es

Voz masculina: súper largo.

Cecil: ¡Aghh!

[Sonido de la llamada siendo desconectada, y luego un número telefónico siendo discado]

Carlos: ¡Hey Pooh!

Cecil: Hey conejito. Escucha, ¿Carlos? No hay energía aquí en la estación. ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer mi show! He estado tratando de llamar a los servicios públicos, pero están saturados con llamadas.

Carlos: Oh, hablé con mi amiga Maggie, que trabaja ahí. Dijo que su primo tiene un generador extra que nos puede prestar.

Cecil: ¿Conoces a Maggie?

Carlos: ¡Sí! Solía trabajar como asistente part-time aquí en el laboratorio. Además, Josie vino con sus amigos y pasó a dejar algo de agua embotellada. Incluso John Peter vino. Tú sabes, John Peter, él es el—

Cecil: Sí, John Peters, el granjero. Lo sé.

Carlos: No, John _Peter_ , ¿recuerdas? El farmacéutico. En fin, vino a dejar tu receta esta mañana.

Cecil: Oh bueno, ¡Qué amable!

Carlos: Escucha, ya que no tienes que trabajar hoy, ¡Deberías volver a casa! Las cosas están mal allá afuera, y si vas a ser asesinado o poseído por uno de los extraños… ¡preferiría que lo hicieras aquí conmigo! Prepararé almuerzo, y podemos jugar Cartas en Favor de la Humanidad.

Cecil: aw, suena muy bien, pero aún tengo que llegar al fondo de lo que está sucediendo en esta ciudad. El practicante Kareem me trajo unos documentos y me dice que tengo que leerlos, y tengo algunas llamadas que hacer. La invasión de estos extraños es una gran historia, e incluso si no puedo transmitirla, aún necesito encontrar alguna forma de reportarla. Te llamaré más tarde.

Carlos: Eres tan bueno en tu trabajo.

Cecil: tú también, Carlos. Oh, ¿Qué tal va tú investigación?

Carlos: Bueno, he estado examinando algunos de los lugares donde los extraños han sido vistos. Tengo un medidor que hace unos sonidos chirriantes de repente, ¿sabes? Y no estoy seguro de si esas dos frases están relacionadas. Cecil, ten cuidado. Y… si ves a alguno de estos extraños, sólo sal rápido de ahí y me llamas, ¿está bien?

Cecil: Hemos sobrevivido a uno en esta estación. Creo que estaré bien.

Carlos: Bueno, el desempeño pasado no es indicador de resultados futuros, pero… te amo.

Cecil: Okay, adiós.

[Sonido de desconexión de la llamada, y otro número telefónico siendo discado]

Sheriff Sam: ¡Howdy! Sheriff Sam.

Cecil: ¿Sheriff? Hola, es Cecil Palmer, ¿desde la radio comunitaria de Night Vale?

Sheriff Sam: lo que acabo de decir fuera de registro, no lo transmitas al aire.

Cecil: Sólo dijiste “Howdy”.

Sheriff: No lo hice.

Cecil: Okay, sheriff, ni siquiera estoy al aire ahora. Nadie está escuchando esta llamada, excepto la policía secreta, el consejo de la ciudad, la alcaldesa,  bueno… y algunos de los clubes de espionaje del vecindario, pero tienen las mejores intenciones con nuestra comunidad. Mira, estoy llamando porque quiero averiguar qué es lo que sabe la policía secreta de estos extraños que están apareciendo por todo el pueblo. ¿Están las fallas estructurales relacionadas con su presencia?

Sheriff: Ahora, por “extraños”, ¿te refieres a los forasteros desde Desert Bluffs que están tomando nuestra hermosa ciudad, después de que se las ingeniaron para hacer añicos su propia ciudad? ¿O te refieres a la gente que no parece moverse, excepto por su respiración, que se paran y miran a aparentemente nada, y quienes –sin ningún movimiento visible- de repente parecen estar mucho más cerca, y que causan que nuestros ciudadanos se queden quietos en trance, hasta que son raptados o asesinados o subsumidos o convertidos en extraños que no se mueven?

Cecil: eso último.

Sheriff: _Zecil._ Hay dos sumideros abiertos en la ruta 800. La presa a lo largo del lago de Night Vale se rompió. Afortunadamente nuestro lago es un agujero vacío y empolvado, pero aun así roto. Además, tengo una jaqueca de cafeína, ¡a pesar de que no he bebido nada de café!

Cecil: Eso solo suena como una jaqueca, entonces.

Sheriff: Mira, ¡no quiero a los medios dictándome qué es y qué no una jaqueca de cafeína! El punto es, las cosas se están desmoronando, pero no de la forma divertida, ¡de la forma horrorosa!

Cecil: ¿hay una forma divertida?

Sheriff: bueno, sí, como… durante un terremoto programado, o cuando la gente lagartija empieza a cavar nuevos túneles debajo de viejos edificios.

Cecil: [se ríe], ¡Oh, Oh, claro! Claro. Oh, ¿y qué hay de los antiguos residentes de Desert Bluffs que se han mudado a Night Vale? ¿Están… están los extraños haciendo lo mismo con ellos?

Sheriff: ¿a quién le importa?

Cecil: bueno, ¡a mí me importa! ¡A la gente que los conoce le importa! ¡Son seres humanos, sheriff! Y como reportero, reportaré lo que acabas de decir.

Sheriff: bueno, soy el sheriff de la fuerza de policía secreta, así que no lo harás. No lo harás en absoluto.

[Silencio incómodo]

¡Ja ja! ¡Solo estoy jugando contigo! Tengo un humor muy pesado, quizás no lo sabías. Estaba haciéndole una verdadera amenaza a tu vida, pero de forma divertida. ¡Ja ja! Definitivamente no reportarás nada de lo que te diga.

A algunas de esas personas de Desert Bluffs no las podemos ni seguir. No todas se quedaron aquí, algunas se fueron de la ciudad. En nuestros interrogatorios regulares y las detenciones a estos no-ciudadanos, aprendimos que muchos de ellos se mudaron a algún otro lugar, que ellos dicen se siente más como en casa. No sé nada sobre eso, excepto que estoy feliz de sacarlos de aquí. ¡Pueden ir a poner sus Alegres Congregaciones del Dios Sonriente a otro lugar! Solo diles a tus radioescuchas que todo está arreglado, y todos están a salvo. El sheriff salvó el día.

Cecil: ¡Pero no has hecho nada!

Sheriff: ¡me tengo que ir, _Zecil_! Acabo de conseguir algunas nuevas plumas de caligrafía para romper, antes de la conferencia de prensa donde anuncie que todo está perdido.

Cecil: Uh, es _Cecil_ , gracias.

[Sonido de desconexión de la llamada, luego un nuevo número siendo discado]

Michelle Nyugen: Dark Owl Records, por favor no digas nada sobre música antes de que te avergüences a ti mismo.

Cecil: ¿Michelle? Hey, es Cecil. Odio molestarte pero estoy tratando de encontrar a Maureen. Escuché que ustedes dos son amigas.

Michelle: Hablé de Maureen de manera privada en mi diario de vida en audio. ¿Escuchaste el monólogo que grabé?

Cecil: sí, lo puse al aire hace seis semanas.

Michelle: ¡no quería que nadie escuchara eso! ¡Era personal!

Cecil: Michelle, me lo mandaste por correo en un cassette con una nota que decía “¡aquí está mi monólogo para que lo pongas en tu show, Cecil!”

Michelle: pero esa era la yo de hace un mes atrás. Odio esa versión mía. ¿Nunca cometiste errores en tu juventud?

Cecil: Sí. Muchos. Michelle, hablaste con Maureen hace poco, ¿Cómo está ella?

Michelle: está bien. Digo, no le gusta mucho lo de liderar un ejército, o lo que sea, pero es solo la cosa que hace para subsistir. Yo vendo discos, tú hablas en la radio, Maureen lidera un ejército de extraños que no se mueven.

Cecil: ¿ella es la líder de los extraños?

Michelle: o lo que sea. Maureen fue muy dulce, me dejó ver a uno de los extraños de cerca. Huelen a composta, y son todos grises, y te hacen sentir frío. Son muy hermosos, pero devorarán tu alma y te convertirán en uno de ellos. Maureen dice que duele muchísimo cuando hacen eso, y que la transformación es para siempre. Es por eso que solo pueden quedarse de pie y respirar, y no moverse: porque sienten dolor durante tanto tiempo, atrapados en sus cuerpos mortales.

Fue genial. O más o menos genial. No lo sé. ¿Me odiarías porque me gusta algo?

Cecil: Michelle, ¿cómo te acercaste  a uno sin terminar devorada?

Michelle: Maureen dijo que me mantendría a salvo de ellos, porque somos la única amiga que tenemos cada una. Maureen es… una persona muy considerada. Le gusta la música country, pero creo que la amistad algunas veces es sobre compromiso. Si significa que puedo estar cerca de ella, felizmente cubriré mis orejas mientras canturrreo el tema de las Hamburguesas de Bob.

Cecil: ¿Y qué hay del chico con la capucha, que suele andar con Maureen?

Michelle: ¿Chad? Chad está bien, supongo. Es solo el jefe de Maureen. Tiene que andar con él bastante y vigilar a su malvado perro. ¿Es solo trabajo, sabes?

Cecil: Michelle, yo…

Michelle: ¿Cecil? A veces la música me tranquiliza. ¿Quieres escuchar una canción que me gusta?

Cecil: seguro.

Michelle: Okay, aquí está.

**

♫  “Palestine” de Sam Baker ♫

**

Cecil: ¡es una canción hermosa, Michelle!

Michelle: ¿Estás hablando de la canción que empezó a sonar 5 minutos atrás? Ya no la escucho. Genial que te gusten tanto las canciones antiguas. En fin. El nuevo número telefónico de Maureen es Old Town-57614.

Cecil: Gracias, Michelle.

[Sonido de la llamada siendo desconectada, y otro número siendo discado]

Maureen: Hola, es Maureen. Estoy probablemente en el trabajo, dormida, o en otro lugar. En algún otro lugar escuchando el sonido de la luna, tratando de desprender nuestros océanos con su gravedad, tirando su pequeño y calcáreo cuerpo como una mota, agarrando a este gigante azul y desgarrando su piel acuosa. Una pelea fútil. Una batalla constante de grande y pequeño. Y en el cielo se puede escuchar el desplazamiento de los hermanos luchando.

O quizás no quiero tomar tu llamada. O quizás ya estoy muerta. O quizás tú estás muerto, y este es el buzón de voz que te llega cuando mueres. “¡Hola, Maureen aquí, lamento que estés muerto! Por alguna razón, soy la única persona que quisiste llamar en el momento que dejaste atrás tu corta vida, y ni siquiera estoy aquí para tomar la llamada. ¡Lo lamento, persona recientemente muerta! Asegúrate de dejar un número de teléfono para ubicarte, porque ciertamente no sé cómo llamar a la gente muerta por el teléfono.”

O quizás perdí mi teléfono, y está en mi auto, o debajo de una almohada, o lo dejé en el cine, o un mapache se lo comió.

Quizás hay un mapache en algún arbusto, o en el bote de basura detrás de una casa, caminando con una cojera porque se comió el teléfono. Un rectángulo de vidrio y metal y electrónica, que es una cuarta parte de la longitud del mapache, y ahora ese teléfono está dentro de las entrañas del mapache, agrandando su pequeña panza a increíblemente grande, presionando contra el corazoncito y los pulmones del procyon mientras camina cuidadosamente hacia un lado, para alivianar la incomodidad de un objeto tan intrusivo.

El mapache, y esto es algo tierno, y algo triste de pensar, camina en diagonal, mientras emite un pequeño “♫ doo-de-lee-doo-ooo, doo-de-lee-dooooo, doo-de-lee-doo ♫” tono de llamada, todo amortiguado desde su torso tembloroso, y cuestionando su dogma de “comer todo lo que puedas encontrar”, y pensando quizás en limitar esa filosofía de vida a los botes de basura.

Por supuesto, apuesto a que la gente tira sus teléfonos todo el tiempo, así que eso no ayuda mucho… aunque en mi caso, creo que no hice eso porque mi trabajo es demasiado importante como para botar mi teléfono. Demasiado, demasiado importante. Demasiados seres malvado que controlar. Un portal a otra dimensión demasiado frágil, ¿otra dimensión que quizás es el infierno? No lo sé… no soy una estudiante de religión, aunque si lo fuera, apuesto a que ya me habría graduado.

Digo, tantas cosas pueden ir mal si pierdo mi teléfono. Por ejemplo, nadie podría venir a ayudarme a arreglarlo. Lo que no quiere decir que sepa cómo arreglar un portal inter-dimensional entre el infierno y este mundo, solo que yo podría ser alguien como, “¡Oh no! ¡Lamento que tu portal esté funcionando mal! ¡Déjame entrar en pánico un rato y hacer algunas llamadas para sentir que estoy haciendo algo al respecto!”

Y eso ayudaría, porque la simpatía es fundamental para un buen trabajo en equipo, y si no te preocupas de tu trabajo, no vas a hacer algo de ti mismo.

¡Lo estoy! ¡Estoy tratando de hacer algo de mí misma! ¡Solo esculpiendo! Aquí hay una masa de Maureen, vamos a trabajarla con estas manos. ¡Sí, se ve bien! Esta es una linda Maureen, lista para ser puesta al fuego, enfriada, pintada, y puesta sobre un pedestal de alabastro en el vestíbulo.*

*Hay una broma aquí entre ‘hacer algo de mí misma’ y ‘hacer algo por mí misma’ que no se traduce bien al español, pues usamos expresiones diferentes. [N. de T.]

Así que deja un mensaje, y me pondré en contacto contigo.

[Pitido]

Cecil: ¡Maureen! Al fin lo descubrí. ¡Chad Bowinger! ¡Es chico con el que andas! Solía ser un practicante aquí, ¡igual que tú! Fue a reportar una historia en esa tienda de artículos de deporte de segunda mano que pensamos era una fachada del Gobierno Mundial, y nunca volvió. Creo que había algo mucho peor en ese sombrío y antiguo edificio.

Ahora, ustedes dos han tenido un inicio exitoso. Estoy orgulloso del programa de practicantes de la estación, también estoy orgulloso de ti por convertirte en una profesional. ¡Estás liderando un ejército, Maureen, es impresionante! Más que llenar papeleo, traerme el almuerzo, y actualizar mi blog de fan fiction erótico. Suena como un gran trabajo con buenos beneficios. Es, uh, un mercado difícil para la gente joven estos días. Demasiados cambios tecnológicos haciendo que antiguos trabajos como el periodismo escrito, la cardiología, y la programación de computadoras, sean ahora obsoletos. Además, ¿toda esta gente mudándose desde Desert Bluffs? ¡Bien hecho, Maureen!

Aquí está mi pregunta, sin embargo, y es importante. Carlos, mi novio. Hace poco hablé con él, y me olvidé de decir “te amo” al final de la llamada. Estaba… estaba preocupado. No, no es gran cosa. Mi amor estaba implícito en la manera en que le hablé. El amor no necesita ser verbalizado cuando existe en intuición y en contacto físico. Él sabe que lo amo.

Pero parte de mi se pregunta… ¿Qué pasaría si esas pocas veces en que me olvido de abrazarlo al despedirme, o cuando no le digo “te amo”, resultan ser la última vez que tendré esa oportunidad? Muchas cosas pueden ir mal en un universo indiferente.

¿Lo veré en un par de horas, cierto? Veré a Carlos después. ¿Cierto, Maureen?

Por favor llámame de vuelta. Quiero hablar más sobre lo que tú y Chad están haciendo en mi pueblo. Yo… oh, estoy recibiendo otra llamada desde un teléfono desconocido. Espero que sea el sheriff. Llámame de vuelta.

¿Hola?

[Sonido sin identificar]

¿Hola?

[Sonido sin identificar]

¿Quién es?

[Sonido sin identificar]

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** ¿Quieres sentirte viejo? Las personas que nacieron el 2014 ya se graduaron de la universidad, no saben lo que es un trombón, y todos tienen nombres de calabazas.


	89. ¿Quién es un buen chico? Parte 1

¿Quién es un buen chico? ¿Quién es el buen chico? ¿Quién es? ¡¿Quién es?!

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Por toda la ciudad se puede ver una pregunta pintada en las paredes, escrita en el cielo por nuestros aviones militares, y siendo golpeteada en clave Morse desde dentro de los muros de nuestras casas: “¿Quién es un buen chico?”.

La estación de radio no está, uh, no está disponible, de la misma forma en que gran parte de la ciudad no está disponible. Cerrada por mantenimiento, eliminada del mapa, como sea que quieras llamarle.

Los extraños, quienes no se mueven pero parecen estar más cerca cada vez que miras, han destrozado nuestra ciudad. Ellos no parecen tener algún objetivo, o plan, solo… destrucción. Ellos solo buscan desgarrar, romper.

Carlos se ha encerrado dentro del laboratorio junto a su equipo de científicos, trabajando sin descanso para encontrar una solución a esta crisis, tal y como han encontrado soluciones para tantas otras crisis. Él quería que me quedara ahí con él, ya que estar cerca de la ciencia es, por supuesto, el lugar más seguro en que se puede estar durante cualquier desastre natural o innatural, pero… yo soy un reportero, ¡no puedo no reportar! ¡Mi ciudad necesita que atestigüe! Así que caminaré por mi ciudad, y atestiguaré.

Envié a mi hermana Abby y a su familia al laboratorio, para que así pudieran mantener a mi sobrina a salvo.

“¡Mantenlas a salvo!” Le dije a mi cuñado Steve.

“Oh, Dios” dijo él “Con Abby aquí, ¡me es imposible imaginar que algo malo pueda pasar!”.

Él realmente ama a mi hermana, y si voy a pasar el tiempo atestiguando, quizá debería empezar ahí. Quizás debería, finalmente, permitirme a mí mismo ver la profundidad de su amor por mi hermana y su hija.

¡Ugh! Y después él intento abrazarme, y olía a cebollas, así que grité “Oh, no, no, no, no. Sera- será mejor que- haga una barricada para encerrarte allá adentro. Creo que veo a unos extraños no moviéndose”, al tiempo que le azotaba la puerta del laboratorio en la cara.

**

La destrucción de Night Vale es total, es incluso peor que el Día de San Valentín del 2013, cuando gran parte de la ciudad fue reducida a escombros y corazones de dulce.

Pasé por el Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Árcade ‘Flor del Desierto’, sitio de tan buenos y terribles recuerdos. La Vieja Josie realizando el primer lanzamiento ceremonial del torneo de boliche, el Consejo de la Ciudad y la Administración de la Estación encontrando… un amor horripilante en la pista de patinaje, y también otros recuerdos, sobre los cuales… no me gusta hablar o pensar.

Ahora el Complejo estaba tapiado y sitiado por extraños. Había tres de ellos en el estacionamiento, ninguno se estaba moviendo, el único automóvil en el lugar estaba de cabeza y en llamas.

Dark Owl Records estaba, por alguna razón, intacto. Era el único edificio en cuadras que no tenía ventanas rotas, y que de alguna manera aún tenía electricidad. Michelle Nguyen y mi antigua practicante Maureen estaban recargadas casualmente en la parte de afuera, fumando cigarros de dulce, y esto conllevaba un montón de re-encendidos, porque los cigarros de dulce no se queman del todo bien.

“¡Maureen! ¡Michelle!” dije “¡Están bien!”

 Ambas rodaron los ojos.

“Michelle, ¿cómo evitaste que Dark Owl fuera destruido junto a todo lo demás?”

Ella miró a Maureen.

“Ummm” dijo.

“Bueno” dijo Maureen “Imagina que… alguien estaba liderando un ejército, o lo que sea. Entonces, esa persona podría comandar a ese ejército que no ataque a una persona o lugar en específico, o lo que sea, así que quizás eso es lo que paso. De todas formas, aun si eso hubiera pasado, esa persona ya no estaría liderando ese ejército”.

“¿Dejaste tu puesto como practicante?”

“No me gustaba mi jefe, especialmente desde que descubrí que… ahem… quién es. Antes no tenía todos los detalles, siento que fui engañada; ese es un sentimiento familiar, Cecil” dijo, frunciéndome el ceño “Al menos tú no tenías idea de lo que estaba pasando”.

“¿Qué?” dije.

“No importa”.

“Maureen y yo tenemos, como, un plan” dijo Michelle. “Es muy secreto, pero estamos haciendo equipo para salvar Night Vale”.

“¡Ah! Me alegra tanto que ustedes dos se hayan vuelto tan buenas amigas”, dije.

Ellas se miraron la una a la otra, por un largo tiempo.

“Nosotras no queremos, como, ponerle una etiqueta a esto” dijo Michelle. “No todo tiene que tener un nombre”.

“Sí” dijo Maureen. “Entonces, como decía, tenemos un plan secreto. Además, Chad ha entrado en pánico por culpa de lo que está haciendo la cosa que invocó, así que ha estado intentando descubrir cómo revertir el ritual”.

“LOL*” dijo Michelle.

“LOL” afirmó Maureen, poniendo el encendedor al final de su cigarro, y dejando salir una nube de humo que olía a caramelo quemado.        

*LOL son las siglas de la expresión en inglés ‘ _Laughing out loud’ que se traduce a ‘Riendo en voz alta’_ [N. de T.]

**

Démosle una mirada al Calendario Comunitario.

Todos los eventos de esta semana están cancelados. Esta semana también esta cancelada. Tú podrías ser cancelado, también.

Este ha sido el Calendario Comunitario.

 **

Encontré a Lucia, el fantasma que acecha el Diamante de Béisbol Embrujado, mirando tristemente  hacia la zona residencial ‘El huérfano decadente’. Esta zona de alguna forma había sido golpeada aún más duro que el resto de Night Vale. No quedaba casi nada que demostrara que la vida había existido ahí alguna vez.

“¡Ah, Cecil!” dijo ella “Todo está pasando tal y como temí que lo haría”.

“¿Tú sabes cómo podemos detenerlos?” pregunté.

“No. No tengo ideas, solo miedo, una cosa mordaz que se retuerce dentro de mí” ella golpeó su espectral pecho con su espectral mano, haciendo un profundo y resonante ruido “Aquí, Cecil”. Ella frunció el ceño y señaló.

“¡Ahí! ¡La Bestia!”.

Vi, a unas cuadras de distancia, un cachorro de beagle, del otro lado de la calle.

“¿La Bestia?”

“Es tan adorable, ¿cierto? El más lindo, tan lindo que harías lo que fuera por su pequeña carita, por sus tontas y largas orejas, ¿cierto? Así es como te controla, así es como controla a todos. ¡Es tan lindo que harías cualquier cosa por él! Y lo harás, harás todo por él, cosas que jamás soñaste que serías capaz de hacer. Cosas horribles”.

“¿Quién es un buen chico?” dije.

“¿Quién?, en efecto” dijo ella.

**

Llamé a Carlos para saber qué tan lejos había llegado con eso de salvar el día. Él dijo que no había llegado nada lejos, y que era frustrante. Dijo que ha estado dejando que líquidos de colores brillantes saquen burbujas dentro de vasos de precipitado, y que ha estado escribiendo números en muchas pizarras, pero que esto no ha ayudado en lo absoluto. Inclusive dibujo la fórmula estructural para el ciclohexano*, pero tampoco ayudó.

*La fórmula estructural para el ciclohexano es un hexágono [N. de T]

“Es como si” dijo él, “de alguna forma este fuera un problema que no puede ser resuelto con ciencia. ¡Pero no hay problemas que no puedan ser resueltos con ciencia! ¡La ciencia lo arregla todo, y siempre está del lado del bien! Yo solo… ¡no puedo descubrir qué quieren estos extraños! ¡Ellos no parecen querer nada!”.

“Suenas muy alterado” le dije a Carlos. “Sabes que no es bueno para ti que te alteres de esta forma. Tómate un descanso, juega Bloodborne, eso te relajará”.

“Está bien, sí, supongo” dijo, pero yo sabía que no lo decía en serio. Seguiría intentando salvar Night Vale, y lo amé por eso, incluso si deseaba que no fuese tan duro consigo mismo.

**

 Y ahora unas palabras de nuestros patrocinadores:

Es posible que el mundo esté terminado. Si no te puedes esconder, entonces debes correr. Si no puedes correr, entonces debes morir.

Este mensaje fue traído a ti por el Blanqueador Clorox.

**

Dos calles pasando el Parque Misión Grove vi la casa de Frances Donalson, la gerente del mercado de Antigüedades. La puerta estaba fuera de sus bisagras, el buzón había sido asesinado y despellejado, y por razones que no podría explicarme a mí mismo, crucé ese arruinado patio delantero, y entré a la casa.

Necesitaba ver. Necesitaba reportar este desastre.

A tres pies de la puerta miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con un extraño delante de mí. Sus hombros subían y bajaban, en una profunda y constante respiración, además de eso… ella no se movió. A esta distancia podía ver las pupilas de sus ojos, desenfocadas, fijas en un punto de la habitación que se encontraba a varios pies por encima de mi cabeza. Su cabello estaba grasiento, y se pegaba a su rostro, su piel se había vuelto gris, como la de una persona muriendo, o la de una persona esculpida en piedra.

Estaba parada en la arruinada sala, rodeada por un patrón de destrucción que salía de ella misma. Se escuchó el eco de un movimiento rápido, aun cuando ella permaneció perfectamente inmóvil.

El desastre me distrajo, y cuando volví a mirar, ella estaba mucho más cerca de mí. Podía… yo podía sentir su respiración, que estaba a temperatura ambiente. No era cambiada por su cuerpo, el aire entraba y salía, pero sin ninguna transformación.

“Hola… Cecil” dijo ella. Su boca no se movió, su voz no venía de ella, sino de un vaso de agua en una mesilla, que de alguna forma había sobrevivido la destrucción. El agua vibraba ligeramente con su voz.

“¿Hola?” le dije al vaso “¿Qué es lo que quieres?”.

La lámpara colgando arriba de mí se rió. No había alegría en ello, solo la réplica del sonido de una risa. Continuó y continuó, lentamente diluyéndose en un suave sonido ahogado, y después nada.

“¿Qué… es lo que quiero?” preguntó el vaso de agua “Yo quiero… nada”.

“¿Nada en lo absoluto?”.

“Nada”.

La lámpara soltó una risita, mi zapato izquierdo se le unió, y brinqué hacia atrás, el extraño estaba incluso más cerca que antes.

“Nosotros queremos… nada en lo absoluto. En todos lados hay… algo. Todas estas cosas, como… este vaso”.

El vaso de agua se rompió.

“Una… cosa… menos” dijo mi zapato izquierdo “Pronto… no… habrán cosas. Nosotros nos llevaremos su gobierno, sus leyes, su infraestructura, todas sus posesiones, a… todos… ustedes. Lo que… nosotros… queremos… es… nada”.

“¿Pero, por qué?”

“¡Un ‘por qué’ es una cosa!” la lámpara dijo con severidad “Nosotros destruimos… los porqués. Nosotros… destruimos explicaciones”.

Yo reconocí al extraño, detrás de la floja quietud había un rostro humano. Era Frances, en los escombros de su propia casa.

“¿Frances? ¿Qué te pasó?”.

Al sonido de su nombre, sus ojos se enfocaron por un momento, y se movieron hacia mí, antes de volver al techo.

“Me hicieron… un extraño” dijo la lámpara “Tan… extraña que me convertí en un… extraño. Hay una caverna”.

Simplemente mire a la lámpara, confundido.

“Hay… una… caverna… Cecil. Yo fui… llevada… ahí. El suelo… está cubierto… de lodo. Tú caminas… a través… del lodo… en… la… oscuridad… porque piensas que… debe haber algo más… pero… nunca… hay… nada… más. Durante años… tú caminas… a través… del lodo”.

Mi zapato intervino.

“Algunas veces sientes… como si hubieran… otras… personas… perdidas, también… buscando… a través del lodo. Quizá… incluso puedas… escuchar… el suave… movimiento… que hacen… en la oscuridad… pero sus manos… nunca se encuentran… y tú no puedes… hablar. Estás… solo. Algunas veces… el lodo… rebasa… tu cabeza… y algunas veces… es solo… una ligera… humedad… bajo tus pies”.

La lámpara habló de nuevo.

“Pasan… años. Te sientes a ti mismo siendo… vaciado… por el tiempo. Todo… lo que tú eras… se escapa. Hay… un… gran… poder… que… te… reemplaza… con… sus… propios deseos. Él… es… tu… líder… y… tu… quieres… lo… que… él… quiere… y él… ¡quiere… nada!”

“¿Cuándo dejaste el lodo y volviste a Night Vale?”

“¿Dejarlo?”

Esta vez la propia Frances fue quien habló. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban agrietadas por la falta de uso, sus ojos se enfocaron en mí otra vez, y sus labios secos se pegaban el uno al otro mientras hablaba.

“¡Cecil! ¡Yo… aún… estoy… en… el… lodo! ¡Aún… estoy… en… el… lodo! ¡Cecil! ¡Aún… estoy… en… el lodo! ¡Aún… estoy… en… el… lodo!”.

Ella dijo esto una y otra vez, rápidamente perdiendo el control del volumen y la articulación. Lagrimas bajaban por su rostro desde sus ojos no parpadeantes.

Me di la vuelta y corrí. Detrás de mí su rota voz, más y más distante: “¡Aún estoy en el lodo! ¡Aún estoy… en… el lodo!”.

Tuve una visión del beagle trotando adorablemente a través de un edificio en llamas, sus… grandes y estúpidas orejas… saltando mientras humanos gritaban, y… y suplicaban a su alrededor, y él los vio quemarse, y solo respondió… “Woof”.

“Woof” dijo, mientras Night Vale caía.

**

Estoy, um… uh… pasando… a Louie Blasko en la calle… justo ahora. Él está trabajando frenéticamente para… uh… bombear aire… a su órgano, está levantando su sombrero en mi dirección, y aun así parece ser capaz de mantener el ritmo necesario para mantener con aire la simple estructura Gamelin* del órgano. Él está… mmm… sosteniendo… sosteniendo su sombrero… para que le dé algunas monedas.

*El órgano es un instrumento de viento, por lo cual necesita que se le bombee aire constantemente a una parte conocida como secreto o arca de viento. Un sistema Gamelin es el nombre que recibe cierta clase de ensamblado de válvulas [N. de T.]

 “Louie, lo siento” le estoy diciendo “Pero…” y ahora estoy… indicando toda la… mmm… diezmada calle.

“¡Solo… di… clima!” me está diciendo.

Yo… no le estoy respondiendo.

“¡Di… la palabra… clima!” está siseando.

Cli…mmm…

¿Clima?

 

**

“Plunder” por The Felice Brothers.

**

 

“¿Para qué fue eso?” le pregunté a Louie, pero él se había ido. Y en su lugar, había un extraño, sin moverse, solo respirando.

Me… me apresuré y no miré hacia atrás.

Un sedán negro conducía lentamente por las calles, era el primer vehículo funcional que había visto entre toda la masacre. Le hice una seña, y dos hombres bajaron, uno no era alto y el otro no era bajo.

“Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con esto”, dijo el hombre que no era alto.

El hombre que no era bajo asintió vigorosamente.

“¿Ustedes saben… qué pasó?” pregunté.

El hombre que no era alto se paró entre mí y el hombre que no era bajo, y dijo “No hables con él, es nuevo”, a pesar de que le había dirigido la pregunta a los dos.

El hombre que no era bajo dijo “La pregunta no es qué paso”.

“¿Cuál es… la pregunta?” dije.

“No hables con él, es nuevo” dijo el hombre que no era alto. “De todas formas, tú sabes cuál es la pregunta”.

Él se inclinó hacia mí, pude oler anís en su aliento.

“¿Quién es un buen chico?” susurró.

“¿Tienes una pluma que pueda tomar prestada?” dijo el hombre que no era bajo.

“Um… uh, seguro” dije, pasándole la que tenía en mi libreta de reportero.

“Gracias” dijo. Él abrió la cajuela de su sedán, arrojó la pluma dentro, la cerró con fuerza, y volvió a sentarse en el asiento del pasajero.

“No hables con él, es nuevo” dijo el otro hombre, y después él también entró al sedán, y el extraño par se alejó conduciendo.

**

Finalmente, alcancé el Ayuntamiento de la Ciudad. Uh… ha sido devastado y no hay ninguna señal del Consejo de la Ciudad. Posiblemente ellos se han ido, como hacen usualmente cuando nuestra ciudad está en peligro. Ahem, o, se supone que diga “han tomado unas repentinas y fortuitas vacaciones”, pero no estoy en la radio. ¡Yo no tengo que decir lo que se supone que diga!

Me pregunto si al menos la Administración de la Estación está en la ciudad. Uh, sospecho que ellos podrían haber tomado las mismas “repentinas y fortuitas vacaciones” que el Consejo de la Ciudad. Sus muchas extrañas e infinitas extremidades entrelazadas en alguna… playa, de algún sitio.

Uh, la asistente adjunta de la alcaldesa, Trish Hidge, salió corriendo del edificio, sosteniendo en la mano una… lámpara de escritorio, pasó corriendo a mi lado, loca de pánico, jadeando, y descalza.

[Sonido de jadeos]

O, no. Esa no fue ella, suya no era la húmeda y rápida respiración.

Está esperando… esperando por mí en la puerta del Ayuntamiento… está eso de lo que ella huía: el cachorro de beagle.

[Sonido de jadeos]

Caminó hacia adelante, ¡era adorable! O… ¿lo era? Yo había pensado que era un lindo cachorro  de beagle, pero había algo… mal con él, una mueca en sus labios, u-una extraña posición en sus piernas, su cuerpo estaba deforme. Él-- no, ¡él no era lindo en lo absoluto!

Respiraciones salían y entraban por su boca, la cual era gris y blanda por dentro.

[Sonido de jadeos]

El Beagle se levantó en sus patas traseras, más y… más alto, hasta que estaba… parado completamente derecho, su… su espina se alargó y enderezó.

Sentí algo subiendo por mi garganta. Yo no quería abrir mi boca por miedo de que saliera un órgano, o vómito, o alquitrán negro y caliente, pero eso no era lo que estaba empujando su camino fuera de mi boca. Eran… eran… uh… palabras… las-las-las palabras salieron…de mis labios… farfulladas… en contra de mi voluntad.

“¿Qui-quién… es… un… buen… chico?” dije.

“¡Yo soy el buen chico, Cecil!” dijo el Beagle “Tú… querías… atestiguar. ¡Así que atestigua! Yo… soy el buen… chico, y yo gobierno sobre las oscuras… y húmedas cavernas… del… INFIERNO”.

[Sonido de jadeos]

Él ladeo su pequeña cabeza de beagle. Se levantó… mucho más alto y derecho de lo que yo pensé que un perro… se podía levantar.

Su respiración… era… pesada… húmeda… y… laboriosa.

[Sonido de jadeos y gruñidos]

 “¡Quiero… nada… Cecil! ¡Nada… en lo…. absoluto! ¡Y… yo… lo tendré!”

**

 **Proverbio del día:** Cuando tengas que criticar a alguien, recuerda poner la crítica en medio de dos halagos. Ejemplo: “Esa camisa que traes puesta está bonita. Todo lo que escribiste está mal. Estas usando una camisa.”

[Sonido de gruñido extraño y gutural al final de la grabación]


	90. ¿Quién es un buen chico? Parte 2

¿Quieres ir afuera? ¿Afuera? ¿Quieres ir afuera? ¿Lo quieres? ¿Lo quieres?

Apuesto  que quieres ir afuera. ¡Apuesto que eso quieres!

Bienvenidos, a Night Vale.

**

El cachorro de beagle se paró completamente recto sobre sus patas traseras, respiraba pesadamente, y yo empecé a alejarme de él, lentamente.

Aquí es donde me gustaría decir que saqué una espada brillante, y que él sacó una espada hecha de fuego. Me gustaría decir que nuestras poderosas armas chocaron por encima de nuestras cabezas, y que nuestros codos y rostros se encontraron. Creo que sería muy genial si dijera que después de eso, lo aleje dándole una patada en el pecho, y que aproveché la oportunidad para dirigirle un golpe que el intentó esquivar utilizando su propia espada, pero que a pesar de esto mi espada logró romper la suya, y que esto provocó que él estallara, y que luz blanca y palomas salieran de su interior, regresando así el orden a Night  Vale.

Pero lo que voy a decirles es… que no tengo una espada, las palomas no son reales, y que el perro había destruido todo lo que somos, sin utilizar ni una sola arma convencional. Además, me tropecé mientras intentaba huir.

El beagle estaba parado muy cerca de mí.

Pero en ese momento hubo una explosión que disminuyó mi audición, y el perro fue sacudido violentamente hacia atrás. Sam, nuestro Sheriff, estaba parado detrás de mí, con una escopeta en mano.

“¡Vamos!” dijo Sam, al tiempo que me agarraba del hombro y me ayudaba a levantarme.

Me di la vuelta para ver la masacre, pero el Beagle estaba de pie otra vez. Justo donde había estado el momento anterior… o quizá un poco más cerca. Su adorable hocico de cachorro se distendía de manera horrible con cada pesada respiración.

“¡No lo mires!” dijo, mientras me empujaba dentro del ayuntamiento de la ciudad y a través de una puerta marcada como PROHIBIDO. Sam azotó la puerta, y puso el seguro.

Estábamos en las oficinas del consejo de la ciudad, el consejo estaba ahí, después de todo no habían dejado la ciudad. Todos hablaron al unísono, sus túnicas negras ondulando como un mar siendo azotado por una tormenta. El único detalle que se podía ver de sus rostros cubiertos con capuchas era el color café rojizo de sus dientes.

“¡Hemos reabierto el parque para perros!” gritó el consejo de la ciudad. Sonaba como una acusación “Sam planea atraer a los extraños al parque para perros y encerrarlos ahí”.

“¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo van a…? ¿Cómo van a hacer que entren al parque para perros?” pregunté.

El consejo estuvo callado por un largo tiempo, y finalmente murmuró, “Bueno, su líder es un beagle, así que…” y después se quedaron callados.

Sam intervino, “Nosotros llevaremos a todas las personas que quedan en Night Vale a la entrada del parque para perros. Si ellos quieren nada, tendrán que ir ahí y crearla”.

Yo estuve pensando en el significado de “nada”, en seres que no existen, y en cómo no había nadie mejor para combatir al señor del infierno que…

“Suena bien” dije “¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí sin tener que enfrentar al beagle? Necesito visitar a una amiga mía”.

**

Y ahora démosle un vistazo al tráfico.

Hay una reja de metal que tapa un conducto; el conducto está como a 11 pies del suelo y es lo suficientemente grande como para que la mayoría de los cuerpos humanos puedan pasar a través de él, hay pernos hexagonales de 10 milímetros que sirven para sostener la reja.

Si alguien se sienta encima de los hombros de una persona que está sentada en los hombros de otra persona, y después utiliza una simple llave de torsión, no es difícil remover estos pernos y meterse dentro de la cadena de conductos. Eventualmente el conducto termina en una reja similarmente grande.

Después hay una caída de 12 pies de alto para llegar al suelo del callejón que está en la parte de atrás del ayuntamiento, al lado de un basurero. Un coche, conducido por la Alcaldesa Dana Cardinal está ahí, después ese coche conduce hasta la casa de la Vieja Josie, cerca del Lote de Autos Usados.

Este ha sido el tráfico.

**

“¿Puedo hablar con Erika?” le dije a la Vieja Josie.

“¿Cuál Erika?” preguntó.

“¡Todas ellas! Necesito hablar con los ángeles”.

La Vieja Josie hizo una mueca, y escuché como a unas cuantas millas de distancia, cerca de la estación de bomberos, que la Sirena de Mención de Ángeles empezaba a sonar, pero estaba seguro de que las autoridades estaban ocupadas con problemas más grandes que un anfitrión de radio reconociendo la existencia de uno o dos ángeles.

Aunque hay muchos más que solo dos.

Una brillante luz negra llenó la sala de la Vieja Josie, iluminando al menos una docena de altos seres alados. Dana y yo nos cubrimos los ojos, mi cuerpo se estremeció, y juro que escuché un chelo, y pude percibir el aroma del azúcar glas.

Dana y yo explicamos el plan del Sheriff para atraer a los extraños al Parque para Perros.

“¿Cómo atraes algo que no quiere nada?” preguntó una de las Erikas.

“Técnicamente querer nada, es en realidad querer algo” explicó una de las Erikas.

“¡No vamos a discutir sobre esto otra vez, Erika!” gritó otra Erika.

“Nosotros solo necesitamos hacer algo” dije “Si lo que ellos quieren es nada, entonces ¡debemos asegurarnos de siempre estar haciendo algo! ¿Pueden ayudarnos?”.

La luz negra se volvió dolorosamente brillante. Tomé eso como un sí.

**

Ahora démosle un vistazo a los horóscopos del día de hoy.

Las estrellas guardan silencio. Ellas llevan semanas sin aparecer en el cielo, se reúsan a decirnos cualquier cosa. Quizás el silencio es para nuestra propia protección.

Estos han sido los horóscopos.

**

Durante el viaje de regreso a la ciudad con Dana:

“Sé que él intentó matarte” dije cuidosamente “Sé que está condenado a pena de muerte por sus crímenes, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si… qué pasaría si hiciéramos un trato?”.

Dana me interrumpió “No voy a ofrecerle un trato a Hiram”.

Pasamos cerca de la vacía estación de radio, pensé en Khoshekh, el gato de nuestra estación, quien flota a cuatro pies por encima del suelo en lo que solía ser el baño para hombres. Oh, todos nuestros baños son unisex ahora, ¡lo cual es genial, porque así todos pueden visitar a Khoshekh! Él ha estado muy feliz recibiendo toda esa atención extra, se la pasa zumbando y lamiendo a los visitantes con las lenguas de su pecho… pero la última vez que fui a ver cómo estaba, antes de que perdiéramos toda la energía en la estación de radio, él… no estaba ahí. Sus gatitos tampoco estaban ahí, no había signos de pelea, al parecer solo se habían ido.

Lo extraño, y extraño la estación de radio. Por toda la ciudad hace falta electricidad, no hay gas y apenas queda agua bebible. Y-yo… yo podía oler humo a la distancia, el cielo estaba completamente gris, a pesar de que no había ni una sola nube.

Dana dijo “Hablaré con Hiram, Cecil. Averiguaré si él sabe algo de los extraños, y si es que nos puede ser de ayuda. Pero no voy a hacer un trato con él”.

Nos estacionamos cerca de una multitud de aproximadamente 50 personas, al frente estaba el Sheriff, dándole la mano a una mujer con una larga túnica amarilla y un gran sombrero rectangular. Reconocí el medallón que tenía en el pecho, ella era uno de los líderes de la Feliz Congregación del Dios Sonriente, la iglesia a la que pertenecen la mayoría de los residentes de Desert Bluffs, y unos cuantos residentes de Night Vale.

Entre la multitud vi a John Peters, ya saben ¿el granjero?, y también a John Peter, ¿recuerdan, el farmaceuta? Vi a Tamika Flynn y a su milicia de adolescentes, en la mano izquierda de Tamika estaba Sarah Sultan, quien es una roca de río del tamaño de un puño, y la presidenta actual de la universidad de Night Vale. Rodeándolos habían muchos rostros que yo no reconocía, pero pude ver en sus ojos que eran antiguos residentes de Desert Bluffs.

Dana y yo salimos del choche y nos unimos a ellos, una marcha de oración en contra de un enemigo en común.

Qué tan extraña es la raza humana como para que dos ciudades, Night Vale y Desert Bluffs, pasaran de odiarse tanto mutuamente… a tomarse de las manos con fuerza, en señal de odio mutuo, o quizás en señal de algo más.

Marchamos hacia el centro de la ciudad, cantando plegarias. Nunca he sido un creyente del Dios Sonriente, así que algunos de los cánticos eran nuevos para mí, pero la mayoría de ellos tenían recitaciones, versos y rezos que son comunes entre la mayoría de las religiones. Cosas básicas como: “Por favor Dios, destruye a nuestros enemigos, amén”, algunos sonidos realmente largos y similares a un gorgoreo, y un cántico que sonaba idéntico a una vieja plegaria que me enseñaron en la escuela de Torá, donde todo el mundo grita “¡De-fensa! ¡De-fensa!” mientras aplauden rítmicamente.

La multitud creció, y vimos extraños en la calle, no moviéndose, solo respirando y observando. Nos acercábamos a ser cien personas ¡y nuestro grupo se sentía invencible! Unido para salvar a nuestra ciudad, una ciudad que todos amábamos y en la que creíamos, sin importar que tanto había vivido aquí cada uno de nosotros.

Carlos se nos unió, junto a mi hermana Abby, su esposo Steve y mi joven sobrina, Janice. Estaba preocupado por su seguridad aquí afuera, rodeados de extraños, pero también estaba preocupado por su seguridad en casa, escondiéndose de los extraños. Estaba preocupado por su seguridad en todo momento y en todas partes.

Nuestra gran multitud se detuvo cerca del parque para perros. Había figuras encapuchadas en el parque, las puertas estaban abiertas, ellas… raramente están abiertas.

Nosotros miramos a los extraños, su número también había crecido, eran un grupo similar al nuestro en tamaño, pero ellos no se movían, a diferencia de nosotros que aun estábamos rezando. Estando al frente de la multitud, podía sentir la calmada respiración del extraño parado directamente enfrente de mí, ellos no estaban muertos, ellos estaban no muertos. Ellos eran… nada.

Tenía miedo de morir, de convertirme en uno de ellos, de existir solo en la oscura y húmeda caverna. La voz de Frances resonaba en mi cabeza: “¡Todavía estoy en el lodo! ¡Todavía estoy en el lodo!”.

Y después su voz apareció justo en frente de mí, al frente de la multitud de extraños, sus ojos se veían salvajes, como si estuvieran combatiendo en contra de la quietud del resto de su cuerpo, ella gritaba “¡Todavía… estoy… en el lodo! ¡Todavía… estoy… en… el lodo!”.

La multitud de extraños se separó (a pesar de que nadie vio a ninguno de ellos moverse), revelando al cachorro de beagle parado sobre sus patas traseras, sus patas delanteras colgaban dobladas contra su pecho.

[Respiraciones pesadas]

Las respiraciones no estaban viniendo del perro, ¡sino que estaban detrás de mí! Me giré para ver al Sheriff Sam, su quijada estaba inmóvil y abierta, ¡las respiraciones del perro venían de su boca!

[Respiraciones pesadas]

 “¿Quién es un buen chico?” dijo la voz que venía de Sam “¿Quién es un buen chico?”.

[Respiraciones pesadas y una risa al final]

 “¿Yo soy el buen chico?” dijo una voz diferente que estaba a mi lado, era mi cuñado Steve. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, estaba confundido “¿Yo soy el… buen chico?” dijo.

Grité “¡No!” y lo sostuve con fuerza. Janice, Abby y Carlos también lo envolvieron con sus brazos, tratábamos de mantenerlo ahí y evitar que fuera llevado a la caverna: estábamos ayudándolo a resistir la atracción de ese oscuro y lodoso infierno que intentaba arrastrarlo.

Escuchamos un sonido por encima de nosotros, como alas, muchas alas. Miramos hacia arriba y vimos a todas las Erikas volando por encima de nosotros.

“¡Hay ángeles!” dijo Janice impresionada, nadie la corrigió.

También se escuchó el sonido de una clase diferente de alas, no angelicales, reptilianas, y vimos a las cinco cabezas de Hiram McDaniels, cuatro de ellas traían puestos collares rastreadores de la prisión. Fuego salía de la boca de Hiram, y por un momento el cielo gris y sin nubes brilló azul.

Y finalmente lo noté, en el corazón de todo este miedo y tempestad, noté lo calmado que estaba el clima. No, no calmado. El clima estaba… estaba…

**

“[The Queer Gospel](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Famzn.to%2F1tpVgX9&t=ZmJiOWNkNzc3YjhlNTk5Y2YzMjZlODRmNDE2ZTk1OTVhYTBmNGJiZix4QzBnSUJTSA%3D%3D)” por [Erin McKeown](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.erinmckeown.com%2F&t=NWZjMDc3MThiZWM5MzljOTIyZDFhZmExMWMwNmZhYjM4NDg5ZWYyYix4QzBnSUJTSA%3D%3D)

**

Night Vale, ¡tenemos energía otra vez! Tenemos electricidad, agua, ¡y estoy de nuevo al aire! Además de que muchos de ustedes están de regreso en sus casas. ¡Los extraños y los perros se han ido! Derrotados… con signo de interrogación.

Francis, Sam, Steve, aquellos que habían sido secuestrados, o que estaban a punto de ser secuestrados, son humanos otra vez.

Pero aquí es donde nos encontramos con un problema en mi narrativa, porque… ¡no sé qué es lo que provocó que esto pasara! Nuestra multitud entonó cánticos y rezó, yo no soy una persona religiosa la mayoría del tiempo, pero sí pienso que tuvimos un impacto alejando a esa cosa que fue invocada desde las oscuras y húmedas cavernas del infierno.

E incluso si no fueron las piedras de heliotropo, la Feliz Congregación del Dios Sonriente, o cualquier otra clase de dios, la simple unión espiritual de tantas personas podría haber sido suficiente para librar a esta ciudad de ese sabueso y su ejército.

Pero, el practicante Kareem reportó que Khoshekh está de regreso en el baño de la estación. Khoshekh está gravemente arañado, como si hubiese estado en una gran batalla, y Kareem notó que dentro de la segunda fila de dientes de Khoshekh había un pequeño trozo de carne, cubierta de pelo. Kareem piensa que es un pedazo de la oreja de un perro. ¿Es Khoshekh nuestro héroe?

Janice dice que Tamika Flynn alejó a los extraños con su milicia de niños amantes de los libros. Abby y Steve le dijeron a Janice que es demasiado joven para unirse a una milicia, y Tamika está realizando entrenamientos de velocidad en el desierto, así que no hará comentarios sobre lo ocurrido.

La Vieja Josie clama que los ángeles usaron sus poderes del bien celestial para ahuyentar el descarado mal del beagle. ¿Quién podría destruir a una criatura del infierno, además de los ángeles? Tal vez, eso es verdad… o lo sería si crees en los ángeles. Lo cual no tienes permitido hacer.

Melony Pennington, famosa programadora de computadoras, se las arregló para hacer que volvieran a andar las instalaciones eléctricas, y aclama que con la ayuda de la joven prodigio Meghan Wallaby, escribió un virus de computadora mortal para derrotar a los extraños. Yo no soy un experto en programación, pero creo que necesitas una computadora para atrapar un virus de computadora.

¿Qué? Oh.

Um, Kareem me está diciendo que ya no la necesitas. Los virus de computadora ahora son transportados completamente a través del aire. ¡Huh! ¡Wow! ¡Tecnología!

El Sheriff Sam y el consejo de la ciudad dicen que su plan para atraer a los extraños al parque para perros funcionó a la perfección, y que los extraños fueron reunidos y encerrados. Sam también añadió: “Ahora que la situación está bajo control, el parque para perros ya no está abierto” y después hizo un erizo de mar en origami, con elaboradas y delgadas espinas “Sí, no, está fuera de los límites otra vez” dijo Sam.

Michelle y Maureen, desde Dark Owl Records, claman que ellas estaban reproduciendo una copia del álbum más nuevo de Beyoncé, el que sigue después de Lemonade, un álbum que nadie más ha escuchado. Según Michelle, los extraños deseaban escuchar este álbum, y fue ese deseo humano lo que lleno el vacío que esos años en el lodo habían creado dentro de ellos, convirtiéndolos otra vez en no-extraños, en amigos. Michelle y Maureen dicen ser los verdaderos héroes, o… lo que sea.

Le pregunté a Michelle si yo podía escuchar el álbum, y dijo que no, porque Beyoncé le pidió que dejara de tocarlo.

“¿Beyoncé te llamó?” pregunté, asombrado de que Michelle conociera a tan famosa cantante.

“Bueno… sus abogados llamaron” dijo Michelle “Ellos estaban realmente molestos, y también confundidos y asustados, porque Beyoncé aún no ha escrito o grabado el álbum”.

Chad, mi antiguo practicante que invocó al Beagle con el propósito de destruir al Gobierno Mundial, dice que él piensa que quizá su invocación en sentido inverso fue lo que funcionó. Él no es un héroe, dice, pero quizá no es un villano tampoco.

“Él no es tan malo, supongo” dijo Maureen “Al menos obtuve mis créditos como practicante”.

Y después está Hiram McDaniels, quien peleó  valientemente en contra de los extraños. Si algo fue más poderoso que nuestra unión como ciudad, fue la fuerza bruta de un dragón de cinco cabezas y de 18 pies de alto. Él peleo valientemente por una ciudad que alguna vez amenazó, una ciudad que recientemente lo condenó a la muerte. Todos nosotros vimos su valentía, y todos nosotros sabíamos que él debía ser perdonado.

“¡Perdónenlo!” gritamos.

No fue perdonado. Lo volvieron a encerrar, y todavía está programada su ejecución.

¿Así que quizás Hiram fue el héroe?

Pero existe… una teoría más. Otra posible historia.

Justo antes de entrar al aire, sentí una presencia detrás de mí. Era la Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente En Tu Casa.

“Nosotros no los ahuyentamos, Cecil” dijo ella “Nosotros no ganamos. Ellos escogieron irse”.

Yo no estuve de acuerdo, porque seguramente fuimos nosotros o alguien quien los forzó.

“Ellos no necesitan una razón” dijo ella “Ellos nunca lo hicieron. Ellos se fueron, y podrían regresar. No será por ninguna razón, pero podría ser en cualquier momento. Ellos no quieren ni necesitan nada, Cecil. Los programas de computadora, el parque para perros, y el álbum de Beyoncé, son solo ruido”.

Añadió: “Se fueron porque decidieron irse. Y si regresan será porque ellos decidieron regresar. Y no tendrá relación con nada de lo que hagamos”.

Night Vale, nosotros vivimos con la ilusión de la seguridad, la ilusión de que podemos emplear la precaución y el cuidado como métodos para preservar nuestras vidas. Los extraños vinieron y no sabemos por qué, y después ellos se fueron, y no sabemos por qué. Siempre estamos en peligro, la diferencia es que mientras ellos estaban aquí, nosotros nos hicimos conscientes del peligro. Ellos simplemente nos mostraron que el control sobre nuestra propia persona es una ilusión.

Nosotros vivimos y morimos, y nunca llegaremos a comprender ninguna de las razones por las que sucede.

En cualquier caso, los extraños se han ido, ¡y podemos volver a vivir la mentira de la razón y el control una vez más! Y es una muy, muy reconfortante mentira.

Quédense en sintonía a continuación para escuchar un suspiro profundo, profundo, ¡profundo! No, no, no, más profundo que eso.

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas Noches.

**

 

 **Proverbio del día:** Puedes decir mucho sobre una persona al venir a nuestra oficina y confesarnos todo lo que sabes sobre ellos.

 

**

Kevin: ¡Hola, amigo! ¡Es Kevin! ¡Muchos de mis viejos compañeros de Desert Bluffs han venido a vivir conmigo al desierto del otro mundo! Hemos construido una pequeña ciudad, con caminos y una escuela y ¡una estación de radio! ¡Estoy de regreso en el aire, Cecil!

¡Incluso construimos nuestra nueva y pequeña ciudad para que luzca justo como nuestra vieja y pequeña ciudad! De hecho, ¡acabamos de decidir llamar a este lugar Desert Bluffs, también! El “también” haciendo referencia a un “igual que” y no al “número dos”*. Aunque nosotros debatimos esa posibilidad, pero pensamos que era demasiado encantadora. Necesitamos trabajar para conseguir ese nivel de encanto. ¡Algún día lo lograremos! Algún día seremos tan encantadores, que dolerá.

* Kevin se refiere a que la palabra “too” (también) tiene un sonido similar a “two” (dos);  y aclara cuál de las dos está usando para que se entienda que su ciudad se llama “Desert Bluffs” y no “Desert Bluffs Número 2”. [N. de T.]


	91. El 12:37

No muerdas la mano que te alimenta. Agárrala primero. Toma las llaves. Libérate a ti mismo. Después muerde la mano… y CORRE.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Noticias increíbles para los entusiastas ferroviarios (y los fans de la puntualidad): el tren de las 12:37 a Red Mesa ha llegado a tiempo a la estación de Night Vale.

Uhh, _más o menos_ a tiempo. Night Vale no ha tenido una estación de trenes, o servicio de trenes, por más de una centuria. Así que el tren está retrasado por 100 años. Esto es, naturalmente, causa de confusión en este momento.

La estación, que solía estar donde los campos de la liguilla de béisbol están ahora, fue dada de baja y desarmada después de que se descubrió que las vías terminaban en el medio del desierto, conectando a la nada.

La policía secreta del sheriff ha rodeado el tren, que se detuvo justo sobre la línea de la segunda base, y no ha abierto sus puertas. No está claro aún de dónde vino, si es que hay pasajeros, y, si es que los hay, en qué condición están.

El sheriff Sam anunció que es un ávido entusiasta de los trenes- o como le gusta llamarse  a sí mismo, un vigilante de trenes. Talló un pequeño vagón de cola en madera de balsa para demostrar su entusiasmo. También pronunció repetidamente mi nombre como ‘Sésil’, así que hagan lo que quieran con esa información

Estaremos trayéndoles las últimas actualizaciones respecto a esta historia.

En otras noticias, hay una multitud de varios cientos de personas reuniéndose en Somerset. Se han organizado a sí mismos en una pulcra fila. Ninguno de ellos puede decir por qué están alineados, ni dónde está el frente de la línea. El vecino del área Wayne Ferry dijo que se puso en la fila como a las 7 de esta mañana, y ya era bastante larga a esa hora. Tampoco sabe dónde termina la fila.

“Vi a mi amiga Charelle y dije, ‘¡Buenos día Charelle!’ y después seguí caminando hasta el final de la fila,” dijo Wayne, “pero seguí cruzándome con Charelle. ‘¡Buenos días Charelle!’ digo cada vez. Eventualmente, me dejó meterme en la fila.”

Wayne dice que la línea colapsa en sí misma. No hay inicio ni final, a pesar de que parece ser totalmente recta. Más y más gente se está uniendo a la fila, solo para averiguar por qué están todos en la misma.

Wayne añadió, “¡Lo que sea que estamos esperando, debe ser genial!”

Tienes que admirar ese optimismo casi infantil, a pesar de que el optimismo está condenado a sufrir decepción y/o heridas.

Tenemos más sobre el tren de las 12:37 en Red Mesa. Docenas de voluntarios han llegado a tomarse _selfies_ en frente de la antiquísima maquinaria a vapor. Y también a llorar de terror ante el repentino anacronismo.

Élle Sheriff Sam aplaudió a estos ayudantes de la conciencia cívica, dejándolos dentro de una jaulita para pollos, y gritándoles con un megáfono eléctrico.

Élle Sheriff Sam, como parte de la investigación sobre este misterioso tren, construyó una estatua abstracta forjada en hierro, que parecía mostrar a un pájaro devorando una serpiente. Creemos que se supone simboliza la inhumanidad del hombre contra el hombre, y las terribles condiciones en que los inmigrantes fueron explotados en la construcción de las líneas de trenes de nuestro país. Además, la construcción de hierro seguramente representa lo indomable que es el capitalismo norteamericano, pero todos los que miran directamente a una muestra de arte obtienen un dolor de cabeza, y tratar de entender el arte es usualmente fatal, así que nadie está seguro.

¿Cómo llegó el tren hasta aquí si no hay vías? ¿De dónde vino? Y ahora hay una escultura gigante de metal en su camino, ¿Cómo se va a ir? ¿Cuánto costó un ticket en los dólares de hoy? ¿Quiénes son las personas que se están reuniendo alrededor del campo de béisbol usando máscaras de ciervos?

Oh, últimas noticias. Algunas personas usando máscaras de ciervos se están reuniendo cerca del tren, distribuyendo cucarachas a los transeúntes. Las cucarachas tienen frases impresas sobre ellas, cosas como: “Negocios en el frente, cuchillos en la espalda” y “#NoTodosLosTrenes”.

Qué extraño.

Radioescuchas, sus conjeturas son tan buenas como las mías. Bueno, casi. Soy muy bueno adivinando cosas.

Y ahora, el tráfico.

Estás conduciendo en una noche neblinosa. Hay algunas débiles luces traseras de un auto en frente tuyo. También hay débiles luces delanteras de un auto detrás tuyo, todos moviéndose de manera constante a 30 millas por hora.

Pero después las luces de los otros autos se apagan, al mismo tiempo. ¿Siguen ahí? Hay mucha neblina como para saber. ¿Deberías disminuir la velocidad? ¿Aumentarla? Si vas más lento, el auto detrás de ti podría chocarte. Si vas más rápido, podrías chocar al auto del frente. Mejor quedarse en 30.

Pero tu velocímetro está subiendo a 35. La presión te ha puesto tenso. Tu jefe, Catherine, ha estado sobre tu espalda últimamente, y estás presionando tu pie hacia abajo sin darte cuenta.

Ahora está en 40. ¿Deberías volver a 30? ¿Y si los autos siguen ahí, igualando tu velocidad? ¿Es seguro volver a 30? ¿Deberías quedarte en 40?

Espera… está en 50 ahora. Has estado tan preocupado de conducir a 40 y pensando en lo que Catherine te dijo sobre los terribles dos cuartos de ventas, que tu velocidad ha vuelto a aumentar.

Imaginas tres autos acelerando en medio de la noche, todos a tan solo algunos centímetros entre ustedes, tan cerca de una colisión rompe huesos, cambiadora de vidas, y posiblemente, exterminadora de vida, y antes de que te des cuenta ya vas en 60, después 70, después 80. ¡80!

Apenas puedes creerlo. Digo, ¿no era la cuenta de Tina y no la tuya la que falló? ¿Cómo son esos dos cuartos culpa tuya? Ahora ya no puedes reducir la velocidad. El auto detrás de ti no tendrá tiempo para reducir la velocidad ¿y dónde está el auto que iba frente tuyo?

Al menos la carretera es recta… ¿o no lo es? Y, ¿sigues en la carretera? ¿Hay alguna forma de saberlo? Todo es neblina a tu alrededor. Si te estrellas, incluso si sobrevives, ¿alguien encontrará los restos para salvarte?

Sin darte cuenta, has levantado tu pie y el auto ha reducido la marcha a 60. Mantienes tu pie lejos del pedal, y tu auto sigue deteniéndose. 50… 40… 30… 20… 10… y después cero. Te has detenido. No hay colisiones, ni el chirriar de los neumáticos.

Pones el freno de mano, te bajas del auto, y caminas a través de la niebla, tu rostro apretado y manchado con lágrimas. Piensas en cómo Tina se toma recreos para fumar larguísimos, y Catherine no dice nada sobre eso.

La niebla cubre tu piel fría, y escuchas pájaros justo arriba tuyo.

Este ha sido, el tráfico.

¡Tenemos una actualización emocionante desde los campos de béisbol! El tren ha abierto sus puertas. Nadie ha desembarcado aún. Se ve completamente vacío. La policía secreta se está manteniendo a una distancia segura, mientras gritan amablemente a los testigos enjaulados que aborden el tren para ver qué pasa. Algunos están entrando,  reclutantes.

Las figuras con máscaras de ciervos, que se ven como los mismos amantes del tránsito que construyeron el sistema de metro tren hace tres años, están en una formación de V invertida en el centro del campo, sus hombros y cabezas agitándose, como si se estuvieran riendo en silencio.

Hasta ahora, ninguno de los... eh… “voluntarios”… ha vuelto a salir, a pesar de las amistosas advertencias de la policía secreta del sheriff, y útiles amenazas vía megáfono.

El consejo de la ciudad no pudo ser localizado para comentar sobre el tren, pues ésta desafortunada situación ha chocado con su torneo de golf para la caridad anual (es el torneo inaugural), en un lugar muy lejano y alejado de cualquier peligro posible. Además, ni siquiera me molesté en llamarlos.

Teddy Williams, dueño del área de bowling y complejo de juegos arcade ‘Flor del desierto’ anunció que después de 20 años, el ‘pozo de la aventura de combate láser’ volverá a abrir este fin de semana. En una pequeña declaración hecha esta semana, Teddy dice que finalmente descubrió cómo bajarle la intensidad a los láseres.

De acuerdo a la declaración escrita de Williams, “lo lamento muchísimo, digo, wow, nunca se me ocurrió que... en fin, las cosas está bien ahora. Además, conozco a un doctor que se especializa en reinserción de extremidades.”

La declaración continúa, “digo, las arañas con ocho piernas pueden permitirse perder algunas, ¿cierto? Pero nosotros los humanos, ¿con solo dos? ¡Cielos! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Lo lamento- Digo, nadie murió o algo” dijo Teddy, “¿Y me disculpé, no? Pero Cecil va a la radio, leyendo historias en esa manera condescendiente de siempre, poniendo voces tontas, haciendo bromas de mi puntuación o mi prosa vernácula, convirtiendo todo en una oración increíblemente larga con un montón de sub-cláusulas y tangentes que se desvían, como caminos ramificados en un bosque, de manera que cuando tomas el camino bifurcado se devuelve a otro camino y no sabes si es un nuevo camino o solo el mismo camino en el que estabas, o quizás estás caminando en círculos, y en fin,  toda la cita se demora tanto que se te olvida que son las palabras de alguien más hasta que él dice ‘dijo Teddy’,” dijo Teddy.

Bueno, radioescuchas… no creo que necesite leer el resto de la declaración. Pero mencionaré que para el fin de semana de reapertura del pozo de la aventura de combate láser, hay un 20% de descuento en la entrada, ¡y todos obtienen un formulario de aprobación gratis!

Una actualización desde los campos de béisbol: la policía secreta del sheriff abordó el tren, y ha vuelto a salir. Después de haber abordado, advirtieron a los testigos que quedaban que no se subieran al tren. Después, poco después de que la policía secreta del sheriff abordó el tren, los testigos abordaron el tren… y tampoco volvieron a salir.

Mucha gente ha sido vista dejando sus casas, escuelas, y lugares de negocios, para caminar a la estación, todos entusiasmados de sacarse _selfies,_ y llorar del horror existencial ante esta ruptura del tiempo y el espacio, y también por la confianza que ponemos en la física básica.

Las figuras con máscaras de ciervos están todos agachados, golpeando el suelo con sus palmas abiertas.

Ahora hay más gente en el tren que su capacidad de pasajeros, pero la gente aún está abordando, desapareciendo con facilidad en su interior. Night Vale se está vaciando. Todos quieren abordar el tren.

Yo… siento la misma necesidad que todos ustedes de subir al tren radioescuchas, y si no fuera por mi estricto profesionalismo y compromiso con el programa, estaría en ese tren. Pero debo resistir. Debo quedarme en mi estudio… y…

¿Saben qué? No importa. Sí, a-ha. Tengo que ir a ver esto. Bien, Uh, así que vamos al clima.

**

“Windows” de Angel Olsen

**

Radioescuchas, estoy de vuelta. He vuelto a mi cubículo de radio.

El tren de las 12:37 a… donde sea (ciertamente no a Red Mesa) se ha ido.

Mientras las puertas se cerraron sobre nosotros, todos dentro de los carros de pasajeros, escuchamos el zumbido de un enorme motor, el batido de engranajes y ruedas, un gran silbido de vapor. Mirando a través de las ventanas vi el diamante de béisbol, y vi casas y árboles, sentí que nos movíamos, agarrando velocidad, acelerando. Lo sentí en mis orejas. Pero los autos, árboles, casas, los campos de béisbol, no parecían moverse… al principio.

Después, los árboles se sumergieron en el suelo. Las casas se desarmaron solas. Distantes postes de energía y altos edificios desaparecieron. Había más plantas, más agua, el pasto creció más y más alto, hasta que los campos de béisbol eran simples imágenes grabadas en mis pestañas. Las nubes se movieron más y más rápidamente. Vi el sol rotar por el cielo como una bola alta a la derecha, lo vi una y otra vez. El firmamento pulsaba de azul. Y naranjo. Y negro. Y azul. Azul, y naranjo, y negro, y amarillo, azul y naranjo y negro y amarillo, más y más rápido, parpadeando entre luz y oscuridad,  luz y oscuridad, un efecto estroboscópico desorientador dentro de nuestro carro de pasajeros.

Entre la oscuridad de milisegundos vi asientos vacíos a mí alrededor. Entre la luz de milisegundos, estaban sentados alrededor mío todos mis conciudadanos de Night Vale. Estas dos realidades eran simultáneas y superpuestas.

En el frente del carro, solo visible ente los rápidos flashes de oscuridad, estaba de pie una mujer que usaba una máscara de ciervo.

Miró directo hacia mí, caminando con lentitud, y tropezando cada cierta cantidad de pasos- no con torpeza, sino deliberadamente, una danza dolorosa y grotesca. Parecía perder todo el control de su cuerpo, solo para volver a recuperarlo con gracia… repetidamente.

Se detuvo, a centímetros de mí. Pude ver que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cucarachas.

Dijo, “Se apropiaron de nuestros edificios miniatura. Los pusieron en cajas, y los enviaron a almacenes a través del desierto. Sus intereses fueron expandidos. No podría ser más terrible.”

“¿Miniaturas? Como, ¿la pequeña ciudad bajo el carril cinco en el área de bowling y complejo de juegos arcade? Oh, ¿sabías que van a volver a abrir el pozo de la avent—”

Se quitó la máscara. Su rostro era el rostro de un ciervo. Su cara y su máscara eran exactamente lo mismo.

 “¿Quién eres tú?” le pregunté.

Ella se me acercó, insectos correteando a través de su largo hocico café. “Yo soy la destructora. Ellos se llevan nuestros edificios. Ellos los ponen en cajas. Sus intereses fueron expandidos. Yo soy la destructora.”

La luz estroboscópica del sol que giraba paró, y ahora solo estaba oscuro. No se veía Night Vale. Incluso la mujer con cabeza de ciervo había desaparecido. Alrededor de mí, apenas visible en la oscuridad del vagón, había algunos pocos hombres con vestimentas de una época ya pasada, sosteniendo cajas de madera. Ellos estaban sentados y erguidos, girando la cabeza y mirándome silenciosamente. Mi cara y mi pecho me picaban. Mi cuero cabelludo me picaba. Podía sentir un cosquilleo en mis muslos. Iba a rascarme… y las sentí. Las sentí a todas. Grité y las espanté, eran cientos de cucarachas en mis jeans, mi camisa, mi cabello; yo quise vomitar, pero en cambio solo me retorcí.

Y sentí el pasto debajo de mí. Vi la luz del sol arriba mío. Yo… yo vi árboles, escuché la voz de una mujer. No saboreé nada.

“¿Cecil? ¿Por qué estás en nuestra cancha? ¡Deberías estar en el trabajo!” Lucía Tereschenko, una de los entrenadores de las Ligas Menores (además de ser un fantasma), estaba de pie frente a mí, junto a un grupo de chicos con gorras y camisetas de béisbol detrás de ella.

“Lo… lo siento… Lucía, yo…” le dije, levantándome del piso, tocando mi pecho, buscando insectos. “¿Viste algún tren acá justo ahora, o… algunos hombres con cajas?”

Hubo una pausa larga. Lucia se veía como si quisiera responderme, o bien, golpearme.

“Cecil, tienes algo ahí,” dijo ella. 

Estiré mi mano hacia mi cuello, y me saqué una cucaracha de encima.

Lucía la miró de cerca.

“¡Oh! ¿Qué es lo que dice en esta cucaracha?”

Ambos miramos lo que estaba escrito en el lomo de la cucaracha.

“Huntokhar,” leímos juntos.

“¡Tierno nombre para un insecto!” dijo ella. “Ahora vuelve al trabajo, Cecil. Estamos entrenando en la cancha.”

Llamé a Carlos, pero… él no sabía nada del tren o de lo que pasó hoy. Llamé al Sheriff Sam, quién se río de la idea, y luego se quejó durante 15 minutos de los medios de comunicación. Intenté contactarme con algún representante de la Autoridad de Tránsito de Night Vale, pero la línea estaba ocupada (como lo ha estado desde que abrieron sus oficinas, tres años atrás). Llamé a Teddy Williams con algunas preguntas sobre la civilización de gente pequeña bajo el carril 5, pero… el gritó y me colgó.

Me comuniqué con Wayne Ferry, y confirmé que la fila de gente en Somerset es totalmente real, y que todavía están esperando formados para lo que sea que es. No ha escuchado nada sobre un tren. Yo… yo debo haberlo soñado. El tren, la mujer con la máscara de ciervo, los hombres con cajas o… o… ¿quizá fue una alucinación?

Quizá los militares estaban haciendo pruebas de marketing con algunas estelas químicas. O la Autoridad de Tránsito estaba haciendo pruebas de marketing con un nuevo sistema de trenes imaginarios. ¿Quién sabe?

Oh. Uh, Kareem acaba de traerme un poco de té de limón y miel. Huele como si fuese real, y se siente tibio en mi mano. Ugh. ¡Oh! ¡Y caliente en mis labios! Uh, gracias por el té, y- ¡gracias por la cosa más real que he sentido en todo el día! [Risita ahogada]

[Ahem] El tren de las 12:37 con destino desconocido y origen desconocido se ha ido, y como la mayor parte de las otras cosas en nuestros recuerdos, probablemente nunca estuvo ahí para empezar, pero… Huntokhar. Huntokhar es real ¿cierto?

¡Kareem! ¡Huntokhar es real! Yo- yo- yo- yo- yo- lo vi en… en una cucaracha. Lucia, la fantasma que- que- entrena a las Ligas Menores, ¡Ella me lo mostró!

Kareem está sacudiendo su cabeza y saliendo del estudio. [Risita nerviosa] ¡No olvides pestañear, Kareem! Y se fue.

Sigan en sintonía para escuchar el sonido de un corazón latiendo, un sollozo amortiguado, un susurro cercano cuando estás supuestamente solo en la oscuridad, y todas tus rolas favoritas de los 80s y los 90s.

Y, como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de Hoy:** Acá esta la iglesia, acá está el campanario.  Ábrelo, y ve como toda la gente grita por el gigante que acaba de desgarrar el techo.*

*Este es un pequeño juego de palabras muy popular para niños pequeños, o también para enseñar inglés. Obviamente, con un giro muy night valiano al final. [N. de T.]


	92. Si él hubiese vivido

¿Qué fue primero: el huevo, la gallina, o los aviones?

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

Hola, radioescuchas. Esta semana es la Semana Nacional de la Historia Alternativa, en la que celebramos nuestra rica historia que podría haber sucedido, si lo que ocurrió realmente no hubiera pasado. La sociedad  histórica de Night Vale revisa las presentaciones locales, y la mejor historia es colocada en el plan de estudios de la escuela primaria. Es una actividad divertida que fomenta la creatividad, y ofusca el pasado.

Hoy, para mi versión de la historia, me adentraré en el asesinato de Kennedy, y trataré de responder la pregunta: “¿Y Si él hubiese vivido?”

Bueno, aquí el comienzo.

Habría comido su almuerzo. ¿Sabías que iba de camino a un almuerzo cuando fue asesinado?  ¡Así es! Probablemente tenía hambre. Si él hubiese vivido, habría comido grandes bocados, todos llenos de entusiasmo.

En la tarde de ese mismo día habría ido a Austin. Habría respirado, respiraciones profundas y saludables.

Probablemente habría sido reelecto si hubiese vivido. ¡De seguro! ¿Un hombre carismático y apuesto como él? ¡Cuatro años más! Nada de Lyndon Johnson (o Lyndon Jhnson habría seguido viviendo, hasta donde sé, pero no habría nada del _Presidente_ Lyndon Johnson). Sin la presión de tener que ganar otro período, probablemente nos habría sacado de Vietnam en el 66 o el 77, salvando incontables vidas y alterando para siempre el paisaje cultural y artístico de fines de los 60 y comienzo de los 70. Nuestro arte habría sido diferente, habría más de nosotros, y él seguiría viviendo.

Jackie Kennedy no sentiría dolor. Nunca volvería a sentir dolor. Estaría de pie, sin envejecer y sonriendo, sobre quioscos de música, en escenarios, saludando, su sonrisa distante (ni siquiera sería una sonrisa, sino una pretensión de sonrisa), saludando, en quioscos, en escenarios, sin dolor, saludando, sin envejecer, sonriendo.

Más de esta historia sobre “Si él hubiese vivido” pronto. Pero primero, las noticias.

Sé que alguno de nuestros radioescuchas estaban preocupados por el estado de la Zona de Meditación en Memoria de Beatrix Lowman, esa institución en estado de arte (e increíblemente costosa) que volvió a abrir esta primavera. Había miedo de que la zona memorial de meditación hubiera sido dañada en el ataque del Beagle malvado y su ejército de extraños inmóviles, que casi borran del mapa a nuestro pueblo, hace tan solo unas semanas. Pero la buena noticia es que la zona de meditación está intacta, y está lista para que medites en ella.

¡Qué tragedia habría sido perder un aspecto tan importante de nuestra comunidad! Y también, qué frustrante habría sido, debido a que gran parte del presupuesto de nuestra municipalidad se enfrentaba a enormes déficits, en la medida que más y más dinero de la ciudad era acumulado para la reconstrucción de la zona. ¡Todo ese dinero para nada!

Pero no, ¡la zona sigue de pie! Celebra yendo a la Zona de Meditación en Memoria de Beatrix Lowman, y enganchándote a una de las máquinas de meditación de última tecnología, que te tendrán calmado y controlado en poco tiempo. ¡Qué liberador del estrés!

El servicio nacional del clima ha liberado un comunicado diciendo que las tormentas, que han estado ocurriendo continuamente los últimos meses en el oeste de Night Vale, puede que no sean tormentas, y en vez de eso movimientos de la terrible corte del Príncipe Distante. Explicaron que cuando el aire cálido y húmedo entra en un sistema de baja presión, a veces lo hace alrededor del omnipotente y desconocido Príncipe Distante, flanqueado de sus heraldos, servido por los chilladores de la corte, los sirvientes mutilados, y los lloradores de ojos huecos, todo lo cual podría resultar en algunos truenos, rayos, y por supuesto, atrocidades localizadas.

También es posible que sean solo unas tormentas particularmente persistentes. De cualquier manera, el servicio del clima dijo, “mejor no acercarse al área. Porque ser alcanzado por un rayo, o ser desollado vivo por los sirvientes mutilados, son amenazas reales y letales que deberían ser evitadas.”

El año es 1973. Kennedy no ha muerto, y está terminando su tercer período. Un embargo en algún lugar llamado “oriente medio” resulta en el alza de los precios del gas. Pero la confianza que Estados Unidos tiene en su presidente es alta. Nos sacó de muchas otras crisis – incluyendo la crisis de los misiles cubanos de 1962, el enfrentamiento Schvitz-Franchia de 1967, y el alzamiento de la Guerra Espacial Sangrienta de 1971. Esperamos en largas líneas en las estaciones de servicio, pero él va a cada estación- miles de estaciones al mismo tiempo, multiplicándose a sí mismo tal como ha aprendido, y sonriéndonos, y nos sentimos tranquilos. En quiebra, pero tranquilos.

Continúa como presidente a través de la turbulencia de los 70 y hacia los 80. Una película biográfica ha sido hecha sobre su vida, con la estrella de nivel medio Ronald Reagan (quien pronto entrará a su carrera de edad avanzada, narrando comerciales para comida congelada y seguros). La película ni siquiera menciona Dallas. Nada sucedió en Dallas, excepto un corto viaje en auto y un almuerzo. Esto es lo que mayormente pasa en Dallas.

Paul Simon lanza su álbum clásico Graceland. Es sobre el tiempo en que el presidente Kennedy visitó Graceland en 1982. El álbum  es un fracaso enorme debido a su temática limitada, y sonoros motivos de gemidos de dolor y motores de cortadoras de césped.

Jackie Kennedy no ha envejecido. De hecho, parece más joven que antes. De noche, camina entre los monumentos en Washington, serena y solitaria, ni siquiera una escolta del servicio secreto con ella. Cualquiera que trata de acercarse es empujado hacia atrás por una neblina tenue que huele a manzana y especias, y se siente como miles de agujas. Los testigos dicen que sus pies ni siquiera tocan el suelo. Sus brazos parecen más largos de lo que eran, como si fueran la única parte de su cuerpo que continúa cambiando.

Si JFK hubiese vivido, radioescuchas, “Si él hubiese vivido”. Más, pronto. Primero, esto.

Recuerda las fases de la luna: nueva, creciente, menguante, gibosa, gelatinosa, llena, muy llena, girando, enojada, insegura de sí misma, loca de poder, decepcionada de la última película de Marvel, muy muy llena, sintiéndose como una impostora, celosa del sol, siendo extra amable con el sol para compensar los celos de los cuales no sospecha el sol, tratando de sabotear la felicidad del sol pero solo logrando sabotear su propia felicidad, y finalmente nueva de nuevo.

Este ha sido el espacio de ciencia divertida para niños.

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

A veces estás en un precipicio, ese momento en que todo podría volcarse. Quizás es peligro, o una decisión difícil, o solo cambio (que es, en nuestra percepción, el peligro más grande de todos). Y a veces estamos sobre superficies planas, donde todo es estable, y el precipicio es solo un cosquilleo en el rincón de nuestras mentes.

Pero en lo profundo, sabemos la verdad. Lo vemos a veces, manejando a través de la lluvia, o cuando el teléfono suena a la hora equivocada, o cuando el avión empieza a temblar; no hay superficies planas. Todo es precipicio. Siempre.

Y a veces estamos enfrentando el precipicio, y a veces le damos la espalda. Pero esta siempre ahí, y siempre estamos tambaleando.

Y quizás la caída no es la peor parte. Quizás, cuando caemos, al menos tenemos el alivio de saber que estamos cayendo. No más incertidumbre. Quizás la peor parte es el tambaleo, tambalearse por años y años.

Delta Airlines: _no es como si estuvieras a salvo en otro lugar._

Esto ha sido una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

El año es este año, el día es el día de hoy, el tiempo es ahora. El Presidente Kennedy convoca a una conferencia de prensa, su cabello es una mezcla de blanco y negro peinado cuidadosamente, sus manos están firmes; ha sido presidente por décadas. Kennedy inicia la conferencia mandándole un cálido mensaje de cumpleaños al tesoro cinematográfico Lee Marvin. El Sr. Marvin cumple 30 años hoy, y es quizá el actor más amado de la nación.

Haciendo lo anterior a un lado, el presidente anunció que tenemos un grave problema nacional que necesita ser resuelto, y después de eso procedió a decir tú nombre varias veces, y a estremecerse en silencio por cinco minutos. Un ayudante mostró algunas fotografías tuyas, mientras el presidente las señalaba diciendo “Aquí podemos ver el problema”.

Finalmente volvió a decir tu nombre, visiblemente pálido, y dijo: “¿cierto? ¿Cierto?”

El congreso estuvo ampliamente de acuerdo con el mensaje del presidente, y se presentaron varias propuestas, con el fin de resolver el problema que eres tú.

Jackie Kennedy no hizo ningún comentario. No solo era incapaz de sentir dolor, sino que le parecía que ya no podía sentir nada, desde aquel día en que almorzó en Dallas. Era como si alguna parte de su yo real hubiese experimentado algo tan intenso, y sincero, que todos los sentimientos se habían desviado de esta falsa versión de ella misma, dejándola vacía.

Fue un buen almuerzo.

El presidente se quejó de dolores de cabeza, experimentaba más y más dolores conforme pasaban los años.

Pronto, una continuación de nuestra historia.

Si hipotéticamente los ángeles existieran, lo cual legalmente, claro, no puedo decir, pero si lo hicieran, entonces los ángeles me habrían dejado saber que esta semana la Vieja Josie se cayó en su jardín y se rompió la cadera. Los ángeles hipotéticos (a quienes llamaremos… oh, digámosles Erika) dicen que ella está bien y de buen ánimo, pero que tendrá que pasar unos cuantos días en el hospital. Ellos están preocupados a causa de esto, ya que el hospital es un lugar terrible y apenas entendible, donde los doctores acechan, y las enfermeras revolotean de paciente en paciente.

El rumor dice que en la noche más oscura del mes más oscuro, si te quedas parado justo en el lugar correcto, puedes ver a las ambulancias fantasma cargar a los pacientes fantasma a la sala de emergencias fantasma, la cual es la mejor y más moderna sala de emergencias fantasma de la región, es inclusive mucho mejor que la sala de emergencias fantasma disponible en Pine Cliff (la ciudad cercana que está completamente poblada por fantasmas).

Los residentes de Pine Cliff a menudo vienen a nuestro hospital para ser tratados, en lugar de acudir a su hospital fantasma, el cual está falto de personal y de fondos. Esto… simplemente no está bien, ellos están gastando nuestros recursos y quitándole la atención médica a nuestros fantasmas locales, en lugar de arreglar los problemas que tienen en su propia ciudad fantasma.

De todas formas, le deseo una rápida recuperación a mi buena amiga la Vieja Josie. Suena a que fue un resbalón doloroso, pero con un poco de suerte el simple deseo de escapar de un lugar tan impresionante y terrorífico como un hospital la ayudará a recuperarse tan pronto como sea posible.

De regreso a “Si él hubiese vivido”.

El año es 2080, las ciudades costeras de todo el mundo están sucumbiendo ante el agua que por mucho tiempo las había ayudado a subsistir. Los elementos básicos de cada ciudad, como calles y sitios de hamburguesas, están desapareciendo lentamente bajo la espuma marina.

El Octavo Asedio del Gran Templo de Night Vale continúa, el heredero de la Orden Oscura hace su profetizada aparición a la hora exacta en que fue profetizado (después de numerosos falsos inicios en los cuales había llegado demasiado temprano, y tuvo que devolverse).

El Presidente Kennedy le ofrece una mano firme a la nación, incluso después de que su amado Massachusetts es tragado por los crecientes mares. Rompe una alianza con el Súper Estado Sino-Soviético, la cual proveía a Estados Unidos de un lugar seguro para las grandes cantidades de refugiados climáticos, y también para aquellos que huían de los ejércitos encubiertos de la Orden Oscura. Kennedy le habló al país con palabras inspiradoras, que la gente recordaría durante décadas.

“El nivel del mar no se levantará otra pulgada, en lugar de eso, los estadounidenses serán los que se levanten hasta estar al nivel del mar”.

Todo el mundo aplaude, el nivel de mar continúa aumentando, millones de personas son desplazadas.

Jackie Kennedy yace recostada en el Jardín de Rosas de la Casa Blanca, se queda ahí por años, le crece musgo en el rostro. Ella está tratando de recordar lo que pasó en realidad, está tratando de recordar qué es lo que eso significa.

“¿No está todo pasando realmente? ¡Pero se siente como si lo hiciera!” Sentía que lo real había sido dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo, y que ahora incluso las gotas de lluvia en su rostro eran solo una serie de pequeñas mentiras.

Hablando de lluvia, el final de nuestra historia alternativa en un momento.

Pero primero, el clima.

**

♬  “Opposite House” de Cass McCombs ♬

**

Te traemos ahora la última parte de nuestro relato de historia alternativa “Si él hubiese vivido”.

Es la caliente muerte del universo. Todo lo que alguna vez fue se ha desintegrado a sus partículas más básicas, y esas partículas han alcanzado un perfecto equilibrio en su temperatura. Ellas nunca jamás serán cambiadas, sin el cambio nunca jamás volverá a haber algo en lo absoluto. El universo ha terminado, no porque ha dejado de existir, sino porque ha encontrado su balance perfecto. Un Armagedón de calma, no de fuego.

El Presidente Kennedy nunca fue asesinado, y ahora flota en la nada. Su cabello esta cuidadosamente peinado, y proyecta una optimista pero vaga expresión que no revela nada.

Jackie Kennedy flota cerca de él, ella nunca ha sentido dolor, su sonrisa es una copia forjada de una pintura con una sonrisa, pero aun así su sonrisa se encuentra varios niveles alejada de la emoción que intenta transmitir.

¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy? Él le pregunta a ella.

“Oh, lo que tú quieras, no tengo nada en mente” dice ella.

Todo a su alrededor es beige. Este es el color estándar del universo, y el universo ha sido reducido a su estándar.

Él hace una mueca.

Ella sonríe, sintiéndose preocupada pero sin tener idea de cómo demostrarlo en su rostro.

“¿Los dolores de cabeza otra vez?”

“Sí” dice él “Justo aquí”.

“Estoy segura de que pasarán”

“Sí” dice él. “Sí”.

Kennedy tiene una visión que se siente como un recuerdo, de un momento que nunca sucedió en una tarde soleada en Dallas, billones de años atrás. Un vistazo de rojo, y entonces una nada, más profunda incluso que la nada en la que flotan ahora.

“No sé si esto está bien” dice él “No sé si esto es lo que se supone que tenía que pasar”.

“Todo sucede como está destinado a hacerlo” dice ella, a pesar de que no está segura de eso. Ella está, de hecho, segura de lo contrario.

Ellos flotan silenciosamente.

Después, nada ocurre.

Si él no hubiese muerto, si él hubiese vivido, vivido y seguido adelante, si él hubiese continuado y continuado, y nada hubiese cambiado, si nadie más hubiera tenido una oportunidad jamás, si el país nunca hubiese seguido adelante, si él hubiese vivido, quizás, esto es lo que hubiese sucedido.

O, así es como yo lo imagino.

Gracias por unírtenos en esta celebración de la Semana de la Historia Alternativa. Hemos escuchado algunas historias emocionantes, como “¿Y si Alemania hubiese ganado la Segunda Guerra Mundial?” “¿Qué hubiese pasado si el sur hubiese ganado la Guerra Civil?” “¿Y si los tapetes de baño nunca hubiesen sido inventados?” y “¿Qué habría pasado si (de alguna forma) Alemania hubiese ganado la Guerra Civil?”.

La Sociedad Histórica de Night Vale ha escogido como ganadora una historia alternativa donde la Zona de Meditación en Memoria de Beatrix Lowman jamás fue construida, esta historia será añadida al programa de todas las clases de historia de ahora en adelante, y la zona de Meditación será destruida para que la realidad pueda compararse mejor con la historia que hemos decidido contar.

Bueno, eso es una lástima. Pero así es como la historia funciona algunas veces, ¿saben?

Quédense en sintonía para una historia hipotética que todos estamos haciendo juntos, continuamente, por el simple hecho de vivirla.

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio del día:** reglas de la escritura; uno: escribe mucho. Dos: lee mucho. Tres: si alguien te dice que no utilices adverbios u otra cosa relacionada con Elmore Leonard, patéalos rápidamente.


	93. Hermana mayor

Encuéntralo en tu corazón. Quizás necesites romper las costillas, y luego sacarlo. Pero está ahí, y necesitas encontrarlo. RÁPIDO.

 Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Para comenzar con las noticias hoy: hay una venta de pasteles este sábado en la tarde, en la escuela primaria de Night Vale. Es para juntar dinero para una nueva escultura en honor a las grandes contribuciones que ha hecho el presidente de la junta escolar actual, la Nube que Brilla.

  
¡La Nube que Brilla es magnífica! gloria a la poderosa Nube que Brilla, que gobierna sobre cada deseo, cada una de nuestras acciones, ¡nuestra existencia! gloria a aquella que no nos creó, pero que ciertamente puede destruirnos.  
  
La escultura servirá como una manifestación física de nuestra lealtad a la benevolente (pero opresiva) Nube, que ha ayudado a incrementar los promedios de notas en todas las escuelas, así como también las tasas de graduaciones en la secundaria de Night vale. La nube que Brilla (¡GLORIA!) también ha ayudado a construir un nuevo centro de arte, y salas de ensayos para los programas de música en la escuela básica, así que ¡buen trabajo! qué bien merecido.  
  
En noticias no relacionadas, varios dragones de cinco cabezas han sido vistos alrededor de Night Vale. El dragón de cinco cabezas más famoso de Night Vale (en realidad el único dragón que conocemos en Night Vale) es Hiram McDaniels, quien está actualmente en prisión, programado para ser ejecutado por su intento de asesinato a la alcaldesa Dana Cardinal.  
  
Ninguno de estos dragones es Hiram, pero son todos de cinco cabezas, y bastante grandes.  
  
Mi practicante Kareem reporta que el aparente líder de estos nuevos dragones es Hadassah McDaniels, la hermana de Hiram. No estamos seguros de cuáles son sus intenciones, pero… apuesto que son inofensivas. ¡Solo unos dragones que van de pasada!  
  
Kareem discute que sus intenciones son bastante siniestras. Por ejemplo, casi quemaron el Pinkberry que está en el mall.  
  
Saben, unas semanas atrás pedí un mochi con mi orden en Pinkberry, y pusieron maní triturado en él, ¿como si a alguien le gustara esa basura? Así que, no lo sé. Inofensivas, siniestras… seis de uno, media docena de lo otro, 1,5 momentos y cuatro en la otra dirección.

  
Radioescuchas, ¿puedo tomarme un momento para agradecer a nuestro intrépido practicante Kareem? ha estado en la estación por un largo tiempo, un tipo de dedicación que pocos practicantes han mostrado. De hecho, la mayoría de los practicantes de la radio se van en las primeras semanas, sin que se sepa de ellos nunca más. ¡Pero no Kareem! él es realmente leal a esta estación y a sus sueños de radio. Creo que tendrá una larga carrera.

  
¡Ja ja! Kareem está ladeando su cabeza y alzando una ceja mientras me mira. Un tipo de pulgar arriba pero con la cabeza, supongo. ¡Ja! ¡De nada Kareem!  
  
Echémosle un vistazo a los deportes.  
  
Los Escorpiones de la preparatoria de Night vale comienzan la temporada este viernes en la noche en el Memorial Stadium, contra los Monitores lagarto de Pine Cliff. La nueva jugadora de ataque de Night Vale, Mallory Willingham, que está en su antepenúltimo grado de colegio, ganó el puesto sobre el estudiante de penúltimo año Henry Lexington, quien realmente tuvo muchos problemas el año pasado con algunos de los conceptos básicos de lanzamientos… como cuál brazo usar.  
  
En la temporada final el pasado diciembre, Lexington trajo un tercer brazo que encontró en el terreno vacante detrás del Ralph’s. Usó ese brazo para arrojar cinco _touchdowns_ en la victoria sobre los Tiburones Nodriza de Stone Meadow. Pero incluso con ese impresionante final, el entrenador Nazr al-Mujaheed dijo que prefería la consistencia que Willingham traía al equipo.  
  
“¡Willingham tiene una gran visión!” dijo el entrenador Nazr al-Mujaheed, mientras se agachaba detrás de una gran caja de cartón en la esquina de su oficina. “¡ella puede ver cosas que otros no pueden!” gritó el entrenador, mientras su cuerpo temblaba. “¡puede ver tu alma de manera directa!” susurró, mientras aún gritaba.  
  
“¡Ya viene, ya viene! ¡Escóndete! ¡Ella viene!” dijo de repente, mientras se encerraba en su oficina, poniendo palos de madera sobre la puerta. Willingham suena justo como lo que este equipo necesita para pasar a los _playoffs_.  
  
Tim Langley, director de la ANR (Asociación Nacional del Rifle) de Night vale, anunció hoy algunos cambios en su cartera, diciendo que, desde ahora en adelante, la ANR no usará las palabras: arma, rifle, pistola, semi-automática, o revólver. En vez de eso, estas palabras (y relacionadas) serán reemplazadas con la palabra “gatito”. Así, “los gatitos no matan gente, la gente mata gente” y “caer con la fuerza total de los gatitos” y, "bueno, si estás sosteniendo un gatito sobre mi cabeza…”  
  
Langley dijo que la palabra “arma” tiene demasiada connotación negativa, mientras que la palabra “gatito” no. Langley destacó la importancia del lenguaje positivo cuando se intenta atraer al público a una organización con valores políticos tan monstruosos.  
  


Langley y la ANR distribuyeron después panfletos por el pueblo que decían, “¡No dejes que el gobierno nos quite nuestros gatitos!” que causó que muchos residentes conmocionados llamaran al municipio. Demandaban saber si el gobierno de verdad planeaba ir a sus casas y quitarles sus gatitos, porque, dijeron los residentes, su gato acababa de tener un montón de gatitos, y estaban teniendo problemas buscándoles casas. Así que, si el gobierno quiere llevarse los gatitos, entonces por favor, ¡vengan a nuestra casa y llévenselos!  
   
Esto provocó que los miembros del consejo de la ciudad se entusiasmaran, ya que aparentemente, comen gatitos. Así que salieron corriendo a responder cada llamada sobre gatitos. Pero entonces, notando que muchos de los residentes que tenían gatitos también tenían armas en sus casas, el consejo de la ciudad ordenó que las armas fueran requisadas.

  
“Sí, hemos perdido nuestro apetito por los gatitos,” gruñó el consejo al unísono. “Ahora vamos a entrar a cada hogar de Night Vale y quitarles sus armas”.  
  
Una actualización sobre los dragones:

  
Kareem consiguió una entrevista en prisión con Hiram McDaniels. Las cabezas Dorada, Verde, Azul y Gris han sido sentenciadas a muerte por tratar de asesinar a la alcaldesa Cardinal. De acuerdo a Kareem, Hiram ha sido encadenado dentro de una gran habitación hecha de piedra. Justo afuera de su ventana con barrotes, Hiram puede ver a los guardias de prisión inflando globos coloridos Mylar que dicen “Día de la ejecución” y “¡Felicitaciones!” y “Cielos, mira quién va a cumplir 40” pero “cumplir 40” ha sido rayado y reemplazado con un “¡ser exterminado!“

  
Su cabeza Violeta será perdonada, pues no participó en el ataque a la alcaldesa, y de hecho frustró el intento de asesinato. Solo el mes pasado, la cabeza Violeta de Hiram recibió la medalla de corazón negro a la valentía y servicio a la comunidad del Sheriff. Elle sheriff Sam puso la medalla sobre la gruesa piel escamada de Violeta.  
  
Kareem informa que a pesar de su ejecución pendiente, Hiram está de buen ánimo. La cabeza dorada de Hiram le dijo a Kareem, "Hijo, no estoy preocupado. Tengo unos planes en movimiento. Unos planes muy inteligentes”. Después Hiram guiñó cuatro veces, con un ojo de cada cabeza pendiente de ejecución.  
  
Violeta no hizo un guiño, solo observó molesto diciendo, “¡Nunca funcionará! ¡El gobierno se enterará!”  
La cabeza Verde de Hiram gruñó, “¡quejarse no es una estrategia! ¡Necesitamos contribuciones basadas en soluciones!”

  
Kareem le preguntó a Hiram si estos planes incluían invitar a su hermana y a todos los otros dragones al pueblo. Hiram se quedó en silencio.

  
“Espera, espera… ¡no es para nada eso!” respondió la cabeza Dorada.

  
“¡Eso no es lógico! no tiene sentido que ella esté aquí,“ sentenció la cabeza Azul.

  
"Night Vale está condenado, pero yo también lo estoy, así que ¿a quién le importa?” concluyó la cabeza Gris.

  
Más de esto a medida que se desarrolla. Pero primero, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

Dibuja un rectángulo en tu pared. Que sea un gran rectángulo, más ancho que alto. Ponlo al nivel de tus ojos, frente a tu sofá. Después coloréalo, todo de negro.  Un rectángulo grande y negro sobre tu pared.

  
Ahora borra todo el color negro y dibuja una imagen, digamos, a Nathan Fillion del programa de televisión Castle. Junto a él dibuja a la actriz Molly Quinn, quien interpreta a su hija Alexis en el show.

  
Te gusta Castle, es un buen show. Digamos que es tu escena favorita de Castle, donde Rick y Alexis reconcilian sus diferencias después de un importante caso en la corte.

  
Así que están hablando entre ellos. Rick esta por decir, “lo lamento.” Bien, ¿lo hiciste? ahora, borra eso y dibuja la misma escena de nuevo, solo que esta vez se han movido un poquito, y Rick está por empezar a abrir su boca.

  
¿Lo tienes? bien.

  
Ahora borra eso y hazlo de nuevo, la boca de Rick un poquito más abierta mientras comienza a formar el primer sonido de la palabra “Lo”. Quizás dibuja a Alexis cerrando gentilmente sus ojos mientras recibe la declaración, aun un poco insegura sobre lo que va a ocurrir.

  
Sigue haciendo eso: borrando y dibujando cuadro a cuadro, cada fracción de segundo, hasta que hayas animado completamente la escena.

  
¿Gasta mucho tiempo, no? quizás deberías adquirir un smart TV de Samsung. ¡Vamos a hacer que todas esas  imágenes e historias parpadeen para ti sin que te tengas que mover! sin ofender, pero somos muchos más rápidos que tú. Además, Nathan Fillion no se ve para nada así. ¿Pensaste que habíamos dicho Nathan Lane? bueno, él también es un actor talentoso, pero nunca ha estado en Castle. ¿Estabas pensando en Modern Family? apostamos a que estabas pensando en Modern Family.  
  
Samsung. ¡Deja de dibujar sobre tu pared!

  
El practicante Kareem dice que ha visto a Haddassah en el centro cerca del ayuntamiento, acompañada de varios dragones multi-cabeza. Es al menos 10 pies más alta que Hiram, y como Hiram, Hadassah tiene exactamente cinco cabezas. Pero en vez de ser de diferentes colores, todas son verdes. Cada una grita simultáneamente (superpuestas, en todo caso, no al unísono) “¡tráiganme a mi hermano!” y “¡aplastaré sus cráneos humanos con mis garras!” y “¡ese no es un cuchillo, este es un cuchillo!” y después, haciendo un arco hacia el cielo y exhalando fuego, que según Kareem no se parecía para nada a un cuchillo.  
  
Solo un comentario, radioescuchas, Kareem siempre ha sido un poco cínico. Solía decir que no creía que Hiram McDaniels fuera un dragón de cinco cabezas real, sino una elaborada metáfora que inventé yo para un hombre peligroso. Un punto de vista extraño para un joven que cree abiertamente en la existencia de los ángeles, así que… Espero que entienda ahora que el comentario de los cuchillos de Hadassah era una metáfora. Los dragones son una literalidad.

  
En fin, es bueno que estos jóvenes internos tengan una oportunidad de ver el mundo por ellos mismos, en vez de libros de texto y salas de clases. Espero que Kareem este sacando provecho de—

  
… y acabo de recibir noticias de que Kareem cree que se quebró el tobillo tratando de esquivar el aliento de fuego de Hadassah, mientras caminaba rauda al municipio.

  
Yo no uso las metáforas a la ligera, Kareem. ¡Los dragones son reales, jovencito!

  
La alcaldesa cardinal y elle sheriff Sam han aparecido en las escalinatas de entrada del ayuntamiento.  
Kareem, que está tratando de mantener la consciencia en cara de un intenso dolor,  dice que están confrontando a Hadassah directamente. Dana está extendiendo su palma abierta como una muestra de paz. Sam está aferrando su pistola y gritándole a los dragones, “¡quédense con sus pelucas, salamandras sobrealimentadas!”

  
Detrás de ellos, una gran Nube- que brilla y retumba, dejando caer animales muertos. “¡Gloria!” algunos de los dragones susurran al ver a la Nube aproximarse. Pero no Hadassah.

  
Dana está agitando su mano para tranquilizar a la Nube y al sheriff, pero los dragones se le acercan.  
Radioescuchas, ¿ha venido Hadassah a terminar lo que Hiram comenzó? le dije a Kareem que saliera de ahí (pero que también se acercara a la acción- que tratara de obtener la historia) pero también que se alejara lo más que pueda.

  
Mientras esperamos para conocer el destino de Dana, déjenme llevarlos al clima.  
  


**  
“Mary on a wave” de Ovekill River  
**

  
Kareem se ha ido a hospital para que le curen su tobillo. Parece que necesitará un yeso por algunas semanas, pero afortunadamente, antes de que se desmayara del dolor, se las arregló para tener un reporte de lo que sucedía en el municipio.

  
La alcaldesa Cardinal se acercó a Hadassah y le dio la bienvenida a la ciudad. Dana fue cauta, pero grácil.  
Hadassah mostró los dientes a Sam y su pistola, hasta que Dana le dijo a Sam que bajara su arma. Hadassah le gritó a Dana “¡No venimos en paz! ¡Venimos con abogados!”

  
Después, varios de los dragones detrás de ella escupieron fuego al cielo, aparentemente… ¿de acuerdo con ella? ¿O para señalar que ellos eran los abogados? ¿O quizás vieron algún pájaro tonto volar muy cerca de ellos?

  
Hadassah presentó a su prima, Miriam Adleman, y a dos de sus amigos cercanos, Tara Partridge y George Andrews, quienes son todos abogados que han sido traídos para discutir el aprisionamiento y amenaza de ejecución del ciudadano de su mundo.

Sam dijo, “no son bienvenidos aquí”: y después, para enfatizar su idea, hizo un cuerno de la abundancia de papel maché lleno de alcachofas.

  
Horas más tarde, después de que Sam hubo finalizado su escultura, Dana dijo, “¡pero sí son bienvenidos! le damos la bienvenida a todas las personas.”

Hadassah dijo, “¡No somos personas!”

Dana no estaba de acuerdo. “Son seres que sienten, tienen preocupaciones, familias y carreras, y una comunidad. Aman y temen a otros. Yo los respeto y ustedes me respetan, porque somos todos personas, incluso si no son totalmente humanas o dragones. El respeto no incluye “llevarse bien con” o “entender completamente”, sino que simplemente reconocer que esas cosas son posibles. Por soberanía y sentencia. Porque nos respetamos como gente, son bienvenidos en Night Vale.”

Hubo un largo silencio. Después, elle sheriff Sam se golpeó en la frente y gruñó, “¿qué está haciendo, alcaldesa? ¡Esto es un desastre!”

La Nube que Brilla se encogió y se alejó, decepcionada, o asustada… o posiblemente aburrida, o algo más. Es difícil decir lo que sienten las nubes solo con mirarlas.

Dana y Sam discutieron sobre cómo darle la bienvenida a los dragones, hasta que Hadassah rugió, “¡GRACIAS ALCALDESA!” y Miriam estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Su cabeza café dijo, “esto se ve bien. Nos buscaremos un hotel de estadía prolongada que nos sirva”.

La cabeza marrón de Miriam dijo, “no suelo confiar en humanos, pero… ella parece amigable”.

La cabeza púrpura de Miriam pronunció “la bondad y la confianza no están relacionadas”.

Dana y los dragones se dieron la mano/garras, al igual que Sam (aunque  a regañadientes).

Por lo tanto, ¡parece que tenemos algunos nuevos residentes en Night Vale! Realmente aprecio a Dana y su apertura con la gente de todos los orígenes. Ella es una de las personas más amables y justas que conozco. No puedo pensar en una mejor alcaldesa.

Pero, debido a lo que le pasó a Kareem hoy, me preocupa la naturaleza violenta de los dragones. No que nos vayan a destruir intencionalmente, no necesariamente, sino la destrucción física que viene con seres docenas de veces más grandes que uno.

Oh, Kareem me acaba de mandar un mensaje de texto, a propósito. Supongo que está escuchando el programa justo ahora desde el hospital. Dice, “cuando los elefantes bailan, el pasto queda pisoteado”.

Hmm. Kareem suena confundido. No hay elefantes en el pueblo, y muy poco pasto, así que… ¿saben qué? Voy a mandarle un mensaje de vuelta a Kareem y explicarle qué es un elefante. Digo, quizás no lo sabe.

Quédense en sintonía para el sonido de tambores distantes y cañones.

Y como siempre, buenas noches Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy** : condúcelo como si lo hubieras robado, aunque lo robaste porque de verdad te encantó, y no quieres que se dañe. Básicamente, conduce con cuidado.


	94. Todo bien

_[Nota del Transcriptor: Este episodio está diseñado para ser escuchado con audífonos]_

Está todo bien. Todo bien. Tooodo bien. Toooooodo bien.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

_[Solamente desde el audífono derecho.]_

Radioescuchas, sus audífonos no están funcionando mal. Estoy _asumiendo_ que están usando audífonos, tal como instruyó el mandato de la semana pasada de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff. Esto es por su protección y seguridad… y también para aumentar la venta de audífonos, ya que la ciudad ha adquirido una fábrica de audífonos como activo municipal.

 

Hoy reporto solamente desde tu oído derecho. O, si tienes dificultades para oír por ese oído, simplemente invierte la posición de tus audífonos de tal manera que me puedas escuchar fácilmente con un solo oído. Por favor, sácate el audífono del oído en que no me estás escuchando. Necesito que seas capaz de oír el mundo que te rodea. Esto es de vital importancia para que continúes viviendo.

Se nos ha informado que el Gobierno Federal ha liberado accidentalmente una criatura muy peligrosa, dentro de Night Vale, y pudiera estar en cualquier lugar donde llegue esta señal de radio. Podría estar cerca de ti ahora, cazando, hambriento.

Cuando preguntamos por detalles específicos de la criatura, los representativos del gobierno dijeron, “¿qué criatura?” y silbaron despreocupadamente, mientras lanzaban panfletos con títulos como “Correr: Un Pasatiempo saludable, aunque inútil contra la bestia” y “Qué hacer cuando te encuentra la fatalidad”.

Por favor, por lo que dure la transmisión de hoy, mantén un oído atento a lo que te rodea. Escucha lo que podría estar acechándote. Esta criatura es experta en el sigilo. Una asesina brutal, perfecta. Cualquier ruido que escuches, no importa lo leve, no importa lo _aparentemente_ normal que sea, podría ser el pisar de garras, la punta de un tentáculo, el abrir de las fauces de éste monstruo. Mantengan un oído alerta, y mantengan un oído atento a mi voz.

Y ahora, las noticias.

Ciudadanos del pueblo viejo de Night Vale están reportando extraños sonidos. No es la misma bulla que produce el sol al ponerse (la cual parece hacerse cada día más ruidosa). No. Proviene del subsuelo. Un “ **wum wum wum wum**.”

Ya sé. Mete un dedo dentro del oído que  no tiene audífono. Adelante, nadie está mirando. Sella el canal auditivo. Ahora, levanta levemente el dedo. Ahora, vuélvelo a bajar. Levanta levemente y sella otra vez. Ese es el sonido exacto que escuchan los residentes del casco antiguo de Night Vale, debajo de ellos. Levanta levemente el dedo y luego—

Oh, oh, no. ¡Alguien te vio con el dedo metido en la oreja! ¡Qué vergüenza! Debes estar sintiéndote muy avergonzado en este momento.

Este… simula que te pica. ¡Solamente estabas rascándote la oreja! ¡No es nada raro!

_(Creo que no te creyeron.)_

El servicio local de Aguas dijo que se trata de trabajos rutinarios en las alcantarillas, diseñados para mantener la eficiencia del servicio de remoción de desperdicios de la comunidad, y proveer de mejores defensas contra las serpientes que viven dentro de las alcantarillas y que salen regularmente desde las cañerías, enrollándose dentro de las tinas y letrinas, esperándonos. Si estás cerca del baño, ve y escucha si hay serpientes allí. Nunca es mal momento para ir a revisar. Adelante. Métete dentro.

¿Escuchas alguna serpiente? ¿No? Okay, la serpiente que está dentro de ese baño es muy silenciosa. Las serpientes silenciosas son aún más peligrosas. Simplemente sella el baño y nunca vuelvas a entrar en él.

Y ahora, de regreso a la criatura que matará a uno de mis escuchas muy pronto.

Mira atentamente el mundo que te rodea. Intenta captar el ruido de la criatura. Puede ser _cualquier_ ruido. Trata de separar los ruidos de alrededor, por tipo. Los ruidos artificiales: radios, el motor de un auto, el motor de un avión, un microondas. Los sonidos naturales: el canto de los pájaros, el viento, el retumbar de un terremoto. Los sonidos innaturales: los pasos de un fantasma, el crujido de tu aura, un grito de ayuda síquico, enviado por un extraño.

¿Alguno de estos sonidos parecen estar fuera de lugar?

Mmm. Entonces quizás, clasifícalos por tono. Primero, capta los sonidos bajos: los retumbos que sientes en tu base. Luego los sonidos medios: aquellos que no te afectan físicamente, los que _escuchas_ más que experimentas. Y luego los ruidos altos: aquellos que te tocan primero en los dientes y en los ojos, los que pican los oídos.

¿Alguno de esos sonidos parecía estar fuera de lugar?

Es de vital importancia que identifiques esos sonidos fuera de lugar, porque en este momento, una criatura peligrosa viene a por ti. Sus ojos están posados en ti, desde un lugar escondido, y la única oportunidad que tienes de sobrevivir es escuchar su aproximación.

¿Qué fue ese ruido detrás de ti? Probablemente nada. Pero mejor ve a revisar, ¿no?

Por supuesto, has tenido un oído cubierto durante todo este tiempo. Una debilidad obvia. La criatura sabe desde que lado no puedes oír, por lo tanto este es el lado desde el cual atacará. Quizás deberíamos cambiar de lugares, ver si ha estado viniendo desde tu derecha todo este tiempo. Ponte el otro audífono y sácate este.

_[Solamente en el lado izquierdo]_

Bien. Hola desde este lado. Escucha los sonidos que vienen desde tu derecha. ¿Escuchas que algo viene corriendo hacia ti, o algún gruñido siseante? Podría ser la bestia. ¿Escuchas el zumbido del aire acondicionado? También podría ser la bestia. Podría haber apagado el acondicionador de aire, y luego podría estar imitando el apagado y entrecortado zumbido que ya habías descartado hace rato, y puede estar usando ese sonido para cubrir su aproximación, ¡A solo segundos de hundir sus colmillos en tu cuello!

 

Bien, cambiar a este lado parece que no sirvió de nada. Cambiemos de vuelta. Audífono derecho dentro, éste afuera.

 

_[Solamente desde el lado derecho]_

Bien. Voy a seguir con la transmisión ahora. Pero mantén un oído atento al mundo. La muerte puede venir en cualquier momento.

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

El programa de hoy es auspiciado por una compañía que fabrica más de lo que esperas. Claro, son famosos por esa sola cosa, pero ¿sabías que fabrican muchas cosas más? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¿Ves un objeto que sobresale inmediatamente? Quizás se encuentre sobre la mesita de café, o dentro del posavasos del auto, o en el suelo junto al silencioso camino por el que vas caminando. ¡Sí, esa cosa! ¡Esa misma!

¡Nosotros hicimos eso! ¿No estás orgulloso de nosotros?

Levántala. Sostenla junto a tu oreja izquierda. ¿Qué escuchas? ¿El objeto emite algún sonido? ¿Es posible que otros sonidos que pensaste que venían de otra parte, en realidad venían de éste objeto?

¿No? ¡Ay, caray! ¡Qué confianza tenemos en cómo funciona el mundo!

Pásatela por la cara. ¿No quieres hacerlo? ¿Porque es pesada – o porque estaba en la tierra, o porque está viva? Oye, nosotros hicimos esta cosa. ¡La hicimos solamente para ti! ¡No seas malagradecido! Tan solo acércala a tu mejilla y siéntela, para que veas con qué calidad la fabricamos.

¿Cambió en algo el sonido? ¡Quizás la has hecho feliz! O la enfadaste.

Agítala una vez. ¿Con eso, cambió de sonido? ¿Cambió de humor? ¿Está haciendo un zumbido? Si así es, _déjala en el suelo,_ definitivamente está enfadada ahora. Um, en efecto, quizás escogiste la cosa equivocada y esa no era la cosa que hicimos nosotros. Eso debe haber sido un nido de avispas.

Sentimos mucho haberte dicho que pusieras un nido de avispas junto a tu cara.

Kleenex. Nosotros hacemos más cosas de las que te imaginas. Pero no nidos de avispas.

Lo sentimos.

Y ahora para el espacio de ciencia divertida para niños. Hoy estaremos explorando los misterios de la interacción.

Digan Hola. Con voz fuerte.

“¡Hola!”

¡Bien!

¿Alguna cosa les respondió con un “hola”, de vuelta? ¡Entonces, ahora estamos en una conversación!

¿Ninguna cosa les respondió “hola”, de vuelta? Entonces puede que estén en una conversación con algo muy silencioso. Mejor ser educado y continuar, para no llamar la atención hacia su silencio.

“¿Cómo estás?” deberían decir.

Escuchen la respuesta.

“Yo estoy muy bien”, digan ahora. Y luego digan, “Problemas que una vez parecieron insuperables, resultaron no ser más que el rumor del viento, ¿lo sabías?”

Vean si con lo que sea que estés teniendo una conversación, lo sabe.  

“Y, ¿Cómo están los niños?” podrían preguntar. Quizás eso no tiene hijos, en cuyo caso, indiquen que están preguntando acerca del estado general de los niños, la condición de los niños en todas partes del mundo.

Quizá perdió un niño recientemente, y es un tema muy doloroso para él.

Debieron haber pensado en eso. Las palabras son como cuchillos, y como los cuchillos, pueden ser utilizadas de maneras útiles y constructivas, pero con un solo desliz descuidado, pueden herir seriamente a alguien.

Deberían disculparse. Aún si esas palabras no lo hirieron, quizá lo hirieron otras palabras, palabras que nunca consideraste potencialmente lesivas.

“Lo siento”, deben decir ahora. Y luego digan, “Bien, está bien. Adiós. Lo siento de nuevo.”

Y así es como funciona la interacción.

Este ha sido el espacio de ciencia divertida para niños.

El municipio de la ciudad anuncia que los esfuerzos por atrapar a la terrible criatura que aterroriza a Night Vale no han salido bien. Temen que no sean capaces de capturarla antes de que se haya comido a alguien – alguien que está escuchándome hablar, con un solo oído, en este mismo momento.

Sería mejor si todos los que estuvieran escuchando esto se cambiaran a una localización diferente. Algún otro lugar sería más seguro. Si es posible, muévete a un lugar diferente ahora. Trata de encontrar un conjunto diferente de sonidos con los cuales trabajar. ¡Eso podría ayudar!

Probablemente no. Probablemente nada puede salvarte, pero vale la pena intentarlo ¿cierto?

¿Te has cambiado a algún otro lugar? Escucha los nuevos sonidos que están disponibles para ti. ¿Escuchas un sonido específico sobre el resto? ¡Bien! Los Oficiales de la Ciudad creen que ese sonido es seguro. Muévete hacia ese sonido.

Maravilloso. Lo estás haciendo genial… esto es algo que sería bueno creer en caso de que murieras en este instante. Así morirás teniendo pensamientos felices.

Acércate al sonido tanto como te sea posible. ¿Te sientes más seguro cerca del sonido?

Oh –oh. El Consejo de la Ciudad declaró que cometieron un error de escritura. A propósito, ¿sabías que el Consejo de la Ciudad finalmente tiene un teléfono celular? Un solo teléfono celular. Ellos se lo comparten, se lo pelean y la mayoría de los mensajes de texto que escriben son letras al azar, o un baile de emoticones, una y otra vez.

Da igual. El mensaje estaba equivocado. Ese sonido en realidad es muy probable que sea el sonido de la cosa terrible que te está acechando. ¡Estás justo sobre eso! ¡Aléjate lo más que puedas de ese sonido! ¡Escapa ahora!

Para aquellos que no fueron devorados cuando les dijimos accidentalmente que se acercaran al sonido, este, vamos a ver el tráfico.  

El tráfico fue como un zumbido todo el día.

¡Hey! Hablando de zumbidos, ¿sabías que se oye completamente diferente cuando tienes los oídos cubiertos versus cuando los tienes abiertos? ¿Cómo crees que se oye cuando tienes la mitad de tus oídos cubiertos?

Tararea algo para ti mismo. ¡No, más alto que eso! ¡Nunca descubriremos cosas nuevas del universo a menos que nos expongamos!

Oh. Si la criatura te está acechando, entonces es que ya sabe exactamente donde estás. Tratar de mantenerte en silencio no te va a salvar.  

Hum.

¡Interesante! ¡Así que _así_ es como se oye!

Según tu propio tiempo, compara teniendo ambos oídos abiertos y ambos oídos cerrados.

 

Además, un horrible accidente ocurrió en la Ruta 99 mientras estaba hablando de los zumbidos, y la carretera ahora está cerrada en ambas direcciones, hasta que todos se sientan emocionalmente preparados para conducir de nuevo.

 

Este ha sido el tráfico.

 

¡Oh, no! ¡Me están avisando desde el Consejo de la Ciudad, mediante frenéticos mensajes de texto que el monstruo va a atacar en solo unos momentos!

 

También me han enviado una larga fila de emojis bailarines.

 

Si tú estás en la mira del monstruo, entonces el fin de tu vida es inminente. Necesito que prestes minuciosa atención a los sonidos del mundo que te rodea. Necesito que busques el sonido de la terrible criatura tan cerca de ti, que su respiración puede ser confundida fácilmente con una suave briza, o por el aire que entra por la ventana o la ventilación.

Date vuelta, lentamente, en un círculo. Si no te puedes dar vuelta, solo gira la cabeza.

 

Trata de identificar cuál de los sonidos que escuchas es el que te va a matar. Cuando escuches el sonido que es el que con mayor probabilidad te mate, detente y encáralo.  

 

Trata de mantener tus ojos fijos en la aparente fuente de ese sonido. Ojalá no hayas elegido mal. Ojalá no estés a momentos de un dolor fiero y repentino.

En realidad, dada la posibilidad de que  estés  a punto de morir, probablemente es mejor que no lo veas venir. Cierra tus ojos, ponte el otro audífono en la oreja.

_[Desde los dos oídos]_

Sí. Estamos escuchando desde ambos lados ahora. Vamos a mantener nuestros ojos cerrados, y esperaremos a ver si nos morimos.

Y mientras esperamos, vamos a repasar el clima.

**

“Plough” de Speedy Ortiz

**

_[Desde el oído derecho solamente]_

Radioescuchas, aquellos que todavía pueden escucharme, ¡Hey! ¡Todavía pueden escucharme! ¡Y todavía pueden oír el ruido a su alrededor! Sí, hemos vuelto por acá ahora. Por favor saca el audífono de tu otro oído para que puedas saborear los sonidos del mundo que te rodea. Y tu habilidad de escucharlos, ya que no estás muerto.

Así que no fuiste devorado por una criatura escondida que te acechaba desde las sombras. Una falsa alarma. Todo está bien.

Una falsa alarma para _ti_ , digo. No para el residente de Night Vale Wayne Ferry, quien fue en realidad, el objetivo de la criatura, y fue horriblemente devorado durante el informe del tiempo. La sangre embadurnada en la muralla era como un leguaje antiguo que sólo podía expresar sufrimiento y terror. El húmedo hedor de la bestia hacía pesado el aire, el rastro de objetos destruidos y murallas desbaratadas, y la final y pesada ausencia de Wayne.

O sea, para todos los demás, ¡todo está bien! ¡Nos preocupamos por nada! ¡Uff!

Yo conozco mi rol. Ustedes vienen a mí por un escape, leales radioescuchas. Para olvidarse del mundo, o… para no _olvidarse_ de él, sino más bien para oír que el peligro está organizado, puesto en un marco narrativo, convertido en una historia que puede terminar con seguridad.

Pero no importa cuán profundamente entres en las historias que te cuento, nunca podrás escapar _completamente_. El mundo está a tu alrededor. Puede escucharlo con uno de tus oídos ahora mismo.

Escucha atentamente. Lo que escuchas no es el sonido de un monstruo. No hay espíritus en ese sonido. No acechan los acechadores ni acosan acosadores, nada te está cazando. Todo lo que escuchabas es el sonido del mundo en que vives. Y puedes ponerte tus audífonos. Puedes escuchar mi voz. Pero no puedes escapar de este mundo completamente. Siempre estás medio allá, no importa donde esté el resto de ti.

Pero en esos sonidos, en ese mundo inescapable, están todas las alegrías que jamás experimentarás. Toda persona hermosa que jamás conocerás. Cada maravillosa sorpresa que jamás te sobrecogerá.

Está lo bueno y lo malo. Es el sonido del mundo. Un mundo que te _matará_ , pero también un mundo que te permitirá vivir. Y así como tú existes en este mundo, a medias escuchando mi media voz, recuerda: tú estás bien. Tú estás muuuuyy bien.

Muy bien, Night Vale.

Buenas Noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy** : Este es el mundo de Doritos. Nosotros solo vivimos en él.


	95. La cuidadora del zoológico

Es una verdad universalmente aceptada que todo hombre soltero en posesión de un talismán maldito debe estar buscando un hechizo para revertir el efecto.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale._

**

Night Vale, tenemos un regalo especial para ustedes el día de hoy. Joanna Rey, la cuidadora en jefe del Zoológico de Night Vale, se nos une en vivo desde el estudio. Ella trajo varios animales para que los veamos, pero como esta es la radio, a menos de que seas telépata, o un espíritu omnipresente, no serás capaz de verlos. Así que tendrás que imaginar a los animales, pero eso no tendría por qué ser difícil. Como dice el viejo dicho “Mil palabras valen una fotografía”, así que el programa del día de hoy valdrá alrededor de 2.6 fotografías. Tú serás capaz de imaginar 2.6 animales durante el día de hoy.

 _Cecil:_ Joanna, bienvenida a nuestro programa.

 _Joanna:_ ¡Gracia por invitarme!

 _Cecil:_ Puedo ver que trajiste unos muy interesantes… qué son esos, ¿mapaches?

 _Joanna:_ Esos son pollos.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Oooh!

 _Joanna:_ Una de las características evolutivas que tienen los pollos para poder defenderse, es su parecido con los mapaches. Por ejemplo, ambos animales tienen dos ojos y antenas, y al igual que los mapaches, las gallinas son mortales, el cual es un término que los zoólogos utilizan para describir a los animales que morirán eventualmente.

 _Cecil:_ Hmm, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño encontré un mapache muerto en nuestro patio, y se lo dije a mi madre. Yo pensaba que estaba durmiendo, pero ese día mi mamá se sentó conmigo y me explicó lo que era la muerte, “Cecil” dijo, “la mayoría de las criaturas de Dios nacen, y después mueren. Al igual que tú y yo, un día ambos moriremos. Pero uno de nosotros lo hará de una forma mucho más importante que el otro, a diferencia de este mapache, el cual murió porque le arrojé una roca”.

 _Joanna:_ ¿Por qué tu madre le lanzó una roca a un mapache?

 _Cecil:_ Oh, ella siempre fue una bromista, siempre planeado una nueva broma. Tirarle piedras a las personas y animales era solo su forma de divertirse. De todas formas, estas gallinas son hermosas, con sus brillantes alas naranjas y amarillas y con sus docenas de patas espinosas. Lo que es raro es que siempre asumí que las gallinas eran míticas, porque nunca había visto una en persona.

 _Joanna:_ Mmm, muchas personas cometen ese error lógico, solo porque tú no puedes ver algo, no significa que no exista. Esto es algo que los zoólogos deben recordar siempre, porque hay muchas criaturas que no son visibles para la vista humana, como las amibas, los microbios y los caballos fantasma. Cuando vienen visitantes al zoológico de Night Vale, los miembros de nuestro Equipo para la Educación de la Audiencia a menudo se esconden en los arbustos y después saltan gritando “¡Soy real!” para sorprender a los visitantes, los cuales tienen los ojos vendados. Esto es para educar a las personas en la existencia de cosas que no pueden ver.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Yo he aprendido muchas cosas con los ojos vendados! Volveremos con tus maravillosas criaturas en un momento, Joanna, pero primero las noticias de hoy.

[Gruñidos]

 _Cecil:_ Espera, ¿qué fue eso?

 _Joanna:_ Nada, ¿qué? Yo no escuché el sonido de un gruñido. ¿Hace calor aquí?

 _Cecil: …_ Bueno, uh démosle una mirada al tráfico. Las calles están totalmente claras el día de hoy, es un verdadero desastre allá afuera. Nadie puede ver dónde están las calles, porque son completamente transparentes, y me gustaría decirles cuáles avenidas e intercepciones evadir, pero como son virtualmente invisibles, esa información es inútil. Tal vez deberías intentar caminar, o simplemente quedarte en casa.

 _Joanna:_ ¡Wow! Qué bueno que volé en lugar de conducir hasta aquí, ¿cierto?

 _Cecil:_ Buena decisión.

**

Ahora una actualización sobre la Vieja Josie. Muchos de ustedes nos han escrito, por email y por medio de grafitis en las paredes de la estación, diciendo que les gustaría saber cómo le está yendo. Bueno, ella ya salió del hospital, está de regreso en su casa y recuperándose bien. Aparentemente la hija de Josie, Allandra, ha regresado a Night Vale para cuidar de ella. Raramente escucho a Josie mencionar a sus hijos, y esta vez ella tampoco dijo mucho sobre Allandra. Aparentemente Allandra decidió volver a su ciudad natal para cuidar de su madre, porque no quería que una mujer anciana con una cadera rota tuviera que vivir por su cuenta.

Josie insistió en que ella no está viviendo sola, que ella tiene a muchos… supuestos ‘ángeles’, llamados Erika, cuidando de ella, al igual que la Fundación StrexCorp, la cual apoya no solo a la Nueva Vieja Casa de la Ópera, sino que también a varios grupos artísticos, un fondo de destrucción de bibliotecas, y la popular fundación Coches para Niños, la cual le da autos a los niños sin automóviles.

Los ángeles, de acuerdo con Josie, han vivido en su casa por varios años y no han mostrado nada que no sea amor, gracia y apoyo hacia ella, a diferencia de su familia, la cual se mudó lejos del desierto. Josie suena definitivamente alterada, y algunas veces el lazo forzado de las relaciones de familia puede ser frustrante, pero tener familia que cuide de ti cuando vives solo es una verdadera bendición.

Um, radioescuchas, el interno Kareem está agitando su cabeza y diciendo que Josie vive con los ángeles. ¡Nosotros hablamos de esto en la reunión, Kareem! No reconocemos la existencia de los ángeles, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, ¡Josie vive sola, no hay nadie que cuide de ella! Oh vamos, ¡no te vayas! Ugh. Ahí va, el hombre no cree en trenes que viajan en el tiempo y dioses destructores con caras de ciervos, pero tú niegas un solo ángel y él hace un berrinche.

Bueno, mis mejores deseos para la Vieja Josie, y bienvenida de regreso a Night Vale, Allandra.

 

**

 

 _Cecil:_ Volvamos con tus fantásticos animales de zoológico, Joanna.

 _Joanna:_ ¡Seguro! Solo déjame subir esta jaula al escritorio.

 _Cecil:_ Radioescuchas, Joanna está levantando lo que parece ser un cubo de acero sólido, y lo está poniendo en el escritorio. Lo está abriendo, y está saliendo mucho humo y vapor, estoy muy emocionado. ¿Qué clase de criatura exótica nos habrá traído dentro de una jaula trasportadora tan dramática?

 _Joanna:_ Estas, Cecil, son tarántulas cafés.

 _Cecil:_ Oh.

 _Joanna:_ No suenas emocionado.

 _Cecil:_ Bueno, las tarántulas cafés son bastante comunes en el desierto, estaba esperando algo más exótico, como los pollos.

 _Joanna:_ Por supuesto, pero la razón por la que traje estas tarántulas es para hablar de nuestra Iniciativa de Desarrollo Animal. Los zoológicos no solo colocan a los animales en pequeños hábitats para que la gente los vea, sino que también entrenamos y rehabilitamos a muchos de estos animales. Algunas veces los animales que traemos están gravemente lastimados, o en el caso de estas tarántulas, son horriblemente ignorantes. Tú podrías no notarlo con solo mirarlas, ¡pero nuestro Equipo de Desarrollo Animal les ha enseñado a estas tarántulas a leer! ellas son completamente sentientes. Esa es Samantha, ese es Jordy, ese es Nash, y ese es Carmelo. Ese es Patrice, ese es Garfield, y en algún lugar… oh, no vi a donde se fue, debería estar Helen. Oh, ahí está, en la parte de atrás del cuello de tu camisa.

 _Cecil: Ahahahahaha hola, ¡Helen!_ Esto es increíble, sé que aquí en Night Vale hay muchos programas de “enséñales a leer a las arañas”. Pero es grandioso escuchar que algunos de ellos de verdad están funcionando. Entonces, uh Helen, ¿qué libro estás leyendo?

 _Joanna:_ Oh, las tarántulas no pueden hablar, o escribir, solo leer.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Entonces pueden leer, pero no expresarle a nadie qué es lo que han aprendido?

 _Joanna:_ Yup.

 _Cecil: ¿_ El zoológico toma algunas consideraciones con respecto al desarrollo de pensamiento inteligente en criaturas que viven en jaulas? Quiero decir, ¿no piensan que la autoconsciencia de estos animales podría provocar varios niveles de depresión, resentimiento, desolación, o incluso de ira, si es que llegan a entender las condiciones aisladas en las que viven?

 _Joanna:_ Totalmente, Oh, ¡también traje algunas crías de cerdo!

 _Cecil:_ Oh, ¡lechones! ¡Oh, son tan lindos! Um tu nombre será Tambaleo, y tu nombre, ¡Oh, tu nombre es El Profesor!

[Sonido de gruñidos]

Cecil: Ahí está ese sonido otra vez.

 _Joanna:_ Estoy segura de que no es nada.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Dijiste que…?

 _Joanna:_ Cecil, está bien.

 _Cecil:_ Oh, de acuerdo. Vayamos ahora con el patrocinador de nuestro programa.

 

**

 

El programa del día de hoy es traído a ti por Starbucks. Empieza tu día sintiéndote grandioso, quizá podrías tomar un latte o un caramel macchiato, o incluso un mocha frappuccino camino al trabajo. Solo debes asegurarte de que te estás sintiendo grandioso antes de comprarlo, nosotros sabremos si no te sientes así. Si tú compras uno de nuestros productos sin sentirte grandioso, vas a hacer que todos nos sintamos no grandiosos, esa clase de negatividad es infecciosa, ¿sabes?

Quizás tú piensas que una línea de productos relacionados con el café te ayudará a dejar de sentirte no grandioso y te hará sentir grandioso, pero tú no puedes depender de estimulantes nutricionales para alcanzar la positividad. No, no, la cafeína y el azúcar te ayudarán a incrementar tu energía, seguro, pero llegará el bajón de energía, y no será lindo. Y no queremos que nos culpes de eso a nosotros, debes llevarte a ti mismo a un buen lugar, mentalmente hablando, sé realmente positivo, finge hasta que lo logres, o eso suponemos.

Pero más vale que seas excelente fingiendo, si descubrimos que te apareciste en uno de nuestros miles de locales de Starbucks a nivel mundial siendo infeliz, vamos a estar muy enojados, estaremos casi fuera de control, todos nosotros, cada empleado de Starbucks estará parado en una línea, literalmente lado a lado, sosteniéndonos de las manos y diciéndote directamente: “No vengas aquí con tu asquerosa actitud y esperes que nosotros aceptemos esa carga. Oh no. Oh NO, NO LO HARÁS”

 _Starbucks._ Controla tus problemas antes de que muestres tu cara por aquí.

 

**

 

Hace unas cuantas semanas, reportamos que muchos dragones de cinco cabezas habían llegado a Night Vale, incluyendo a Hadassah McDaniels, la hermana del actual recluso sentenciado a pena de muerte, Hiram McDaniels. La mayoría de ellos miden entre 10 y 25 pies de alto, y tienen cinco cabezas. Hemos estado recibiendo cada vez más y más quejas de negocios locales y de residentes humanos de Night Vale con respecto a estos dragones. Marjory Vallejo, la gerente de Dollar Cinema, dice que cada dragón ocupa aproximadamente 12 asientos, sin mencionar que obstruyen la visión de todos los asientos que estén detrás de las largas cabezas del dragón. Teddy Williams, dueño del  Bowling y complejo de juegos arcade ‘Flor del Desierto’, canceló la noche de ligas esta semana porque tiene que pulir todas las marcas de garras en los carriles. De hecho, esta noticia fue buena para mi equipo, el cual tiene un miembro menos, mientras la Vieja Josie se recupera. Bob Stern, vicepresidente de finanzas de la Compañía de Seguros de Night Vale, dijo que su compañía ha visto un significativo aumento en incidentes iniciados por dragones, y que ya no van a dar cobertura a nadie que tenga un automóvil. Después de eso, rompió deliberadamente su brazo con una llave, y se rió de manera nerviosa.

Ha sido duro ajustarse, Night Vale, a nuestros visitantes de cinco cabezas de otro mundo, pero somos una ciudad amistosa. Recuerda dar la bienvenida a los extraños señalándolos amistosamente y gritando “¡Intruso!”. También, es considerado comportamiento de buenos vecinos el seguir a un extraño hasta su casa mientras repites “¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde vas?” Los dragones, estoy… um, estoy casi seguro de que… no nos quieren hacer daño.

Joanna, ¿has visto un dragón de cerca?

 _Joanna:_ Sí, uno. Son unas cosas hermosas, criaturas realmente inteligentes y divertidas. Fieramente leales, bueno, al menos hacia su propia especie, me refiero a que un día puedes estar mandándole un mensaje de texto a un dragón: “¿Qué vas a hacer el viernes?” y ella no te responde, y tú estás como “Donna, me gustaría verte, han pasado semanas, ¿está todo bien?” Y entonces un día recibes una llamada, y es la cabeza Dorada de Donna diciendo “Tu eres una gran mujer, me la pasé bien, pero…” y su cabeza Verde dice algo como “¡Se acabó, Joanna!” y entonces tú solo lloras y ¿llorar para qué? Quiero decir, vamos Donna, ¿¡en serio!?

 _Cecil:_ Así que, ¿qué otros animales has traído?

 _Joanna:_ Bueno, este es un novillo de cuernos largos, es majestuoso y audaz.

 _Cecil:_ Wow, ¡mira esos cuernos!

 _Joanna:_ También mira esas alas, las alas son la mejor parte de los novillos.

 _Cecil:_ Sabes, siempre me han impresionado los animales que pueden volar.

 _Joanna:_ Ah, ¡es simplemente delicioso!

[Gruñidos fuertes]

 _Cecil:_ ¿Joanna?

[Gruñidos fuertes]

Joanna, tu rostro está… creciendo. Tus ojos se están poniendo amarillos, y tus patas, quiero decir, tus manos se están convirtiendo en patas. Radioescuchas, Joanna es ahora… uh ¿qué?... ¿qué eres?, una pantera, ¿creo? Oh, ella está saltándole al, oh, oh, cielos, oh, oh eso es, eso no es bueno.

 _Joanna: [hablando con la boca llena]_ Las alas son la mejor parte de los novillos, son tan… [Gruñidos]

 _Cecil:_ Radioescuchas, Joanna está saltándole a las gallinas ahora. Necesitamos… ¡oh mi Dios, los lechones! ¡Tambaleo! ¡El Profesor! No, yo… [Chillidos] Está bien, desearía no haber visto eso. Mientras intentamos restaurar el orden, déjenme llevarlos al cli- ¡Los micrófonos no se comen! ¡Ellos son más listos que los delfines! ¡Joanna!

_[gruñidos]_

_**_

_“Coffee”_ de _Sylvan Esso_

**

 

 _Cecil:_ Y estamos de regreso, nuestro invitado especial de hoy ha sido Joanna Rey, jefa de los cuidadores del Zoológico de Night Vale. ¡Gracias por venir a nuestro show, Joanna!

 _Joanna:_ Gracias por recibirme.

 _Cecil:_ Te comiste a todos los animales que trajiste hoy.

 _Joanna:_ Con excepción de las tarántulas, ellas se fueron, no estoy segura de a dónde, justo como un grupo de arañas que están ahí un segundo y al siguiente ya no.

 _Cecil:_ Oh, mi interno Kareem dice que ellas fueron al Departamento de Recursos Humanos de esta estación, y que aplicaron para conseguir un trabajo en ventas. Aparentemente dieron entrevistas muy buenas a pesar de no ser capaces de hablar o escribir.

 _Joanna:_ ¡Oh, ese es un gran éxito para nuestra Iniciativa de Desarrollo Animal! Los zoológicos hacen muchas cosas buenas por los animales, no solo los encerramos y examinamos, lo cual por supuesto es solo una parte de la mantención de un ambiente natural para estas criaturas. Sin los esfuerzos de conservación del zoológico, estos animales serían encerrados y examinados por depredadores.

 _Cecil:_ Pero en los confines del zoológico, ellos parecen estar en riesgo de ser devorados por los trabajadores del zoológico que se convierten en depredadores gatunos.

 _Joanna:_ Cecil, ese era mi almuerzo.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Entonces el hambre te sobrecogió, y tu cuerpo se convirtió en una pantera y te comiste a todos los animales?

 _Joanna:_ ¡Soy una Cambia-formas, Cecil! Solo tomo la forma de un gato cuando como, porque la gente se pone toda alterada cuando devoro una vaca entera luciendo como una persona. Lamento el daño hecho a tu estudio, de verdad, debí haber comido antes de venir. ¡Pero no seas tan rápido al momento de juzgar a los Cambia-formas, Cecil! A nosotros no nos “sobrecoge” el hambre. Nosotros simplemente escogemos nuestra apariencia basándonos en lo que queremos expresar, como la ropa. Por ejemplo, tú podrías usar playeras en tu casa mientras haces los quehaceres, o mientras estás de vacaciones, pero me imagino que usas otra clase de ropa para ir al trabajo.

 _Cecil:_ Oh sí. Aunque hoy es miércoles de poncho de plástico, así que estoy vestido un poco más formal de lo que debería, pero sí, para el trabajo usualmente utilizo una faja y pantalones capri, porque para mí es importante que las personas entiendan que soy un reportero. Entiendo lo que dices Joanna, es justo. Apuesto que ser capaz de tomar la forma de diferentes animales debe hacer tu trabajo en el zoológico mucho más fácil.

 _Joanna:_ Hmm, solo he usado esta habilidad para comer mi almuerzo, ¡pero esa es una gran idea! Debería intentarla en el trabajo alguna vez.

 _Cecil:_ Bueno, gracias por estar en nuestro programa de hoy, Joanna.

 _Joanna:_ Seguro, ¿sabes? Todavía hay un montón de sangre de gallina en tu escritorio, déjame ir por otra toalla de papel.

 _Cecil:_ Oh, no, no, no es ninguna molestia. Interno Kareem, podrías, ¿podrías venir aquí?

Quédense en sintonía a continuación, Night Vale, para el sonido de algo siendo tallado, seguido por el sonido de alguien atragantándose, seguido por el sonido de líquido goteando sobre un sartén de metal.

Y como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio del día de hoy:** ¿Quieres sentirte viejo? Las personas nacidas en el 2014 ya se han graduado de la universidad, no saben lo que es un trombón, y todos tienen nombres de calabazas.

_**_

_[Grito, siseo y una risa]._


	96. Negociaciones

Eres estadísticamente probable. Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

El día de hoy, las negociaciones comenzaron con los representantes de los dragones de cinco cabezas, dirigidos por Hadassah McDaniels, y su equipo de abogados, en su intento de salvar a su hermano y también dragón de cinco cabezas, Hiram, de su ejecución. Él está acusado del intento de asesinato de la alcaldesa Dana Cardinal, y por intentar derrocar el gobierno de la ciudad. Los mantendremos actualizados en la medida que avancen las negociaciones.

Pero primero, el calendario comunitario.

El domingo, estaremos realizando un desfile para celebrar el hecho de que el mundo probablemente no terminará en los próximos días.

El lunes es el ‘día de amnistía de las nubes’, el único día del año en el que los ciudadanos de Night Vale están autorizados para reconocer y hablar de las nubes. Los temas más comunes de discusión incluyen de qué están hechas las nubes, cuáles son sus intenciones, y por qué hablar de ellas puede resultar en multas y tiempo en prisión. El día terminará con la ceremonia usual, en la cual la policía secreta de Sheriff hará su mejor esfuerzo para arrestar una nube, marcando la reinstalación de la prohibición sobre nubes. Por supuesto, la única excepción a esta prohibición es la Nube que Brilla, que es todopoderosa y grácil en su crueldad. Gloria, como dicen todos en el pueblo todos los días, al mismo tiempo y a medianoche.

El martes, la experiencia culinaria italiana de Gino, parrilla y bar, estará cerrado debido a un evento privado. Este evento privado será la celebración del cumpleaños número 60 de Bart Mentenya. Bart solo tiene dos días de vida, así que la celebración privada  durará casi unos sesenta años. El restaurant de Gino volverá a atender cuando el evento finalice. ¡Feliz cumpleaños número 60, Bart!

El miércoles está ahora disponible solo para los suscriptores por paga. Por favor únete al programa de membrecía de los Días de la Semana para recibir este día exclusivo.

El jueves es el día de llevar a tu hija al trabajo. Reúne a tus compañeros de trabajo, lo muebles y los accesorios que conforman tu lugar de trabajo, a toda la charla maliciosa sobre políticas de oficina ente pasillos, los contenidos del clóset, la estructura del clóset, el edificio entero que cobija tu lugar de trabajo, y lleva todo en una sola pieza, hasta tu hija. Y después vuelve a armar todo diciéndole, “¿Ves, ves?” Una y otra vez, mientras ella observa con la boca abierta la monstruosidad del trasplante de tu trabajo a un lugar en el que nunca debió estar. Asegúrate de enviarnos fotos tiernas de ella llorando sobre lo que has hecho.

El viernes, el museo de tecnologías prohibidas estará abriendo su más reciente exhibición: ¡detectores de mentiras! una exhibición interactiva y obligatoria organizada por una Vaga pero Amenazante Agencia Gubernamental. Recuerda: si no tienes nada que esconder, es porque no has confesado aún. Quebrantaremos tu voluntad. Los niños y cualquiera que tenga un chip de monitoreo del gobierno implantado obtiene un 50% de descuento.

Este ha sido el calendario comunitario.

La primera ronda de negociaciones sobre el destino de Hiram McDaniels continúa hoy en la municipalidad. No ha avanzado mucho. La alcaldesa Cardinal llamó a una conferencia de presa, para entregar la siguiente declaración:

 _Dana:_ gente de Night Vale. Entré a estas negociaciones para representarlos. Tanto de mi trabajo ahora es enterrarme a mí misma, mis propios sentimientos y pensamientos y opiniones, y en vez de eso actuar como un sustituto para todos los ciudadanos de Night Vale, hacer lo que creo que ustedes quieren, o lo que es mejor para todos. Así que aquí estoy, todo Night Vale en un solo cuerpo frágil, entrando en conversaciones con varios dragones de cinco cabezas. Esto es solo montar la escena, supongo, esta solo soy yo dejándoles saber la situación en la que estoy. El argumento de Hadassah y su negociador principal, Miriam, es que Hiram es un ciudadano frágil de su mundo, un mundo liderado por dragones de cinco cabezas. Así que debe ser llevado de vuelta para juicio y castigo bajo el sistema de justicia de ellos. Parece extraño que hayan mandado a la propia hermana de Hiram como representante de ese sistema de justicia, pero, ¿Quién soy yo? Como discutimos antes, de varias maneras, no soy nadie. Soy todos ustedes. Escucho educadamente. Asiento con la cabeza.

Ahora volveré a esta negociación, las orejas de Night Vale, la boca de Night Vale, la cabeza colectiva de Night Vale, asintiendo y escuchando y hablando. Más de esto desde mí, desde todos nosotros.

 _Cecil:_ No hubo preguntas después de la declaración, ya que los reporteros comenzaron a besarse entre ellos. Desapasionados al principio, pero con un pánico claustrofóbico creciente momentos después, ya que no podían parar. Se escuchó a varios gruñir, sus ojos agrandándose con terror mientras sus brazos, en contra de sus voluntades, empezaban a arañar y a aferrarse a otros en profundos abrazos, sus labios juntos, sus lenguas presionando detrás de los dientes del otro, y sus narices chocando contra mejillas.

En otras noticias, esto es lo que sabemos: la nave espacial tiene 10 millas de diámetro, y flota a 3 millas. Esto es lo que sabemos: es de un azul traslúcido, con luz al interior. Irradia calor, pero está lo suficientemente lejos para que ese calor sea reducido. Esto es lo que sabemos: la nave espacial es hermosa. Como vertido de residuos industriales de neón sobre un paisaje estéril muerto. Esto es lo que sabemos: nuestro paisaje no está muerto o estéril. Solo está seco. Esto es lo que sabemos: el paisaje alrededor de Night Vale son diferentes paisajes, diferentes dependiendo del ángulo de vista y de la hora del día. Ahora una pared de luz de sol abrasador y arena caliente, ahora una alfombra desapareciendo en la hermosa lejanía. Esto no es ningún tipo de cosa mística, es simplemente como los paisajes funcionan. Esto es lo que sabemos: la nave espacial tiene intenciones. Esto es lo que no sabemos: qué clase de intenciones son. Esto es lo que no sabemos: qué haremos a continuación, qué es lo que hará cualquiera a continuación, qué sigue. Esto es lo que sabemos: la nave espacial tiene 10 millas de diámetro, flota a 3 millas. A 3 millas de distancia hacia abajo estamos nosotros, sin saber casi nada. Estas han sido las noticias. 

En otras noticias, la lectora estrella local y comandante de una milicia armada,  Tamika Flynn, cumple 16 años hoy. Para celebrar, Tamika pidió leer una declaración a nuestra audiencia de radio. ¿Y quién soy yo para oponerme a tan brillante joven, con un ejército tan violento y poderoso tras ella? Jaja, ella de verdad me aterroriza. Escuchemos a Tamika:

 _Tamika:_ Night Vale, hoy es mi cumpleaños. De muchas maneras, este hito no significa nada. El tiempo pasa de manera incesante, no de manera anual. Siempre soy mayor de lo que era, siempre con más conocimientos y con más experiencia. Cada día, tengo más recuerdos que el día anterior. Pero nuestra cultura nos dice que este día significa algo. Así que bien, haré que signifique algo. Pasé mi mañana en silenciosa contemplación, leyendo grandes textos religiosos de nuestra cultura, como Un mago de Terramar, y Ficciones de Borges. Ahora sé qué camino tomar. Desde este día en adelante, no soy la líder de una milicia armada adolescente. Soy la líder, sin adjetivos, de una milicia, con un solo adjetivo: armada. Ya no estoy contenta con ser una curiosidad, o una buena historia local, o incluso solo una adolescente. Quiero responsabilidad y respeto, y creo que me los merezco. No pido un lugar en la jerarquía de Night Vale, lo demando. O incluso más, lo tomo sin pedir permiso. Así que, es de mi gran agrado, y sin dejar espacio a opiniones contrarias o protestas, de que me nombro a mi misma para el consejo municipal. Si el ser multi-cuerpos o seres que conforman el actual consejo de la ciudad quieren discutir este nombramiento, estaré esperándolos con toda la fuerza de mi milicia, en los arenales. Si no, los veo en la próxima reunión. Dejen una silla para mí, o de lo contrario. No me pueden ver, pero estoy apuntando al bibliotecario que mandé a rellenar y a montar. Fue difícil hacer de manera exacta los tentáculos, pero mi taxidermista Regina hizo un trabajo espectacular.

Y para Night Vale, desde tu más nueva y joven miembro del consejo municipal: lucharé por ti. Después de todo, ¿para qué otra cosa sirve una milicia armada? Gracias por todos sus deseos de cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños a ti también. En este día, todos somos mayores. ¡Celebremos esto con una torta!

 _Cecil:_ ¡Vaya! ¡Un vuelco inesperado de Tamika Flynn! El consejo de la ciudad ha respondido corriendo por las paredes de su cámara, y aullando como gatos, pero no parecen inclinados a confrontarla, así que parece que tenemos a un nuevo miembro del consejo de la ciudad desde… bueno, el principio. Mis mejores deseos para la concejal Flynn.

Simone Rigadeu, la habitante transitoria que vive en el edificio de ciencias terrestres de la universidad de Night vale, está reabriendo clases que no han sido ofrecidas en ese departamento desde 1983. La malla será modificada ligeramente en el programa de ciencias terrestres, removiendo cursos como la Oceanografía básica y Geología ambiental, para hacer espacio para nuevos cursos que Incluyen: “1983 – ¿el año en que el mundo terminó?” y “Claro y distante peligro: los terribles misterios del Príncipe Distante”. Y un curso que tiene como título el emoji de la silueta de una mujer, el emoji del mapa de Italia, y el emoji de un humano inocente viviendo en una pesadilla perpetua, sin poder escapar jamás.

Es bueno ver que la educación es adoptada nuevamente en el edificio de ciencias terrestres. Saben, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que yo fui a la universidad. Quizás tome algunos de esos cursos solo para mi mejora personal. Digo, la educación no se detiene cuando eres adulto. Y la re-educación nunca acaba, si olvidas recitar a la perfección las policitas y dictados del municipio y el Gobierno Mundial.

Actualización desde el municipio: parece que las negociaciones están llegando a un punto de quiebre. Además, también el municipio en sí mismo, ya que el edificio está temblando y hay humo saliendo desde varias de sus ventanas. La alcaldesa Cardinal está inclinándose por una de esas ventanas, y está dando una declaración. Vamos ahora con eso:

 _Dana:_ ¡Vaya! Bueno. No está todo muy bien aquí, obviamente. Quieren que mandemos a Hiram a su propio mundo, para ser juzgado y castigado bajo sus propias leyes, por intentar derrocar violentamente el gobierno de Night Vale. Así que les pregunté, bueno, ¿cuál es el castigo por eso en el mundo de los dragones de cinco cabezas? Y Miriam dijo, “nada, así es como los gobiernos cambian. No castigas a alguien por realizar su deber cívico al arrojar una copa, o asesinar al jefe de estado. Lo que haces es darles una pegatina con una bandera, y las palabras “yo derroqué”, así todos sabrán que eres un buen ciudadano que participa en responsabilidades cívicas importantes.” Les dije que no iba a mandar a Hiram solo para que le dieran una pegatina, y luego Hadassah interrumpió y dijo que si no mandaba a Hiram de vuelta, entonces ella iría a conseguir una pegatina por su cuenta.

Recuerden, ciudadanos, que en esa habitación no soy yo. Soy ustedes. Soy nosotros. Y Hadassah estaba amenazándonos. Así que le dije, “no eres el primer dragón de cinco cabezas que me amenaza o amenaza a mi pueblo. No le fue bien al primero, y te irá peor a ti.” Todo esto para decir que las negociaciones van bien. Digo, Hadassah amenazó con destruir la ciudad completa, pero creo que eso es solo lo que se conoce como un truco de negociación. No me preocuparía por ello.

En general, soy muy calmada. El estrés de este trabajo sería insoportable si fuera de otra manera. Hey, ya para. Ugh, esperen.

 _Cecil:_ radioescuchas, parece que Hadassah está cumpliendo su amenaza. Está destruyendo el municipio y... ¡Oh no! Oh, no... ¡El municipio ha colapsado! Los enormes dragones están sacudiéndose las partículas de materiales como si fueran partículas de polvo, y ahora están avanzando hacia el resto de Night Vale. Las negociaciones están yendo mal, las negociaciones están yendo muy mal.

El clima está bastante bien, de todas formas, ¡Así que escuchemos eso!

**

“A trip out” de British Sea Power

**

 _Dana:_ gracias por vuestra paciencia, Night Vale. Sé que las cosas son terroríficas de momento, pero espero que aun tengan su confianza en mí. Hadassah y sus dragones han destruido la mayor parte la ciudad. Vecindarios completos fueron reducidos a un paisaje de combustión, humo y rocas. Escuelas, hospitales, nada estuvo a salvo. Todo fue destruido. Pero como sospeché, todo el asunto era una táctica de negociación, y me mantuve firme. Así que todo está bien, estamos de vuelta en la mesa, y hablando. Estamos por desgracia no más lejos de lo que estábamos al principio, pero ahora ellos entienden que soy una negociadora formidable, y que no me asusto con tácticas baratas, como destruir cada edificio de nuestra ciudad. En fin, nuestros muy ocupados constructores locales se pondrán a reconstruir todo de nuevo. Tienen bastante práctica por supuesto, debido a cada amenaza de destrucción que llega a nuestro pueblo, una o dos veces por mes.

Por ahora, yo soy ustedes. Todos somos nosotros. Y estamos de vuelta en la mesa de negociación. Y Hiram McDaniels no se irá a ningún lugar.

 _Cecil:_ gran declaración de parte de nuestra alcaldesa. Hiram, el sujeto detrás de este tira y afloja, solo dijo que no estaba para nada preocupado, que todo está bajo control, y después cuatro de sus cinco cabezas guiñaron un ojo.

El resto de nosotros, el resto del pueblo, continuó con sus vidas. El problema no ha sido resuelto, pero la mayoría de los problemas no se resuelven. Digo, en general siempre hacemos lo mejor que podemos para mitigar el problema, y si no puede ser mitigado, entonces puede ser relegado a ruido de fondo gracias a placenteras distracciones y la priorización de intereses. Vivimos con corazones que pueden dejar de funcionar en cualquier momento. Y a pesar de eso yacemos en hamacas de repente, o miramos una serie de televisión, u observamos un punto en la pared, pensando en muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas relacionadas con el punto en la pared.

Criaturas de manadas son amenazadas rutinariamente por depredadores, pero cuando el ataque se termina, ¿sabes lo que hacen? Vuelven a comer pasto. Volvamos todos, metafóricamente, a comer pasto, o si eres miembro del Rotary Club, puedes volver a literalmente comer pasto, como siempre.

Mejor ignorar todo el peligro hasta que sea muy tarde. El final será el mismo, pero la experiencia en el camino será mucho más placentera.

Quédense en sintonía para un piloto volviéndose hacia su copiloto diciendo, “veamos lo que puede hacer este bebé”.

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** los niños estaban en lo correcto, el piso es lava. Pero estaban equivocados sobre la resistencia al calor de los cojines del sofá.


	97. Josefina

¿Por qué los pájaros aparecen cuando estás cerca? Probablemente implantaron un dispositivo de seguimiento en ti.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Radioescuchas, he estado pensando bastante en la Vieja Josie últimamente. Se quebró la cadera hace unos meses, y ha estado recuperándose en su hogar con su hija Alondra, así como también con varios seres llamados Erika, a los cuales Josie se refiere como… [Susurra] ángeles. Ahora, es ilegal reconocer la existencia de los… ángeles en Night Vale, pero ciertamente no es ilegal resaltar lo buenos y amables que estos seres, cualesquiera que sean, han sido con Josie.

 

Extraño tener a Josie cerca, especialmente desde que la liga de bolos empezó el mes pasado. Aparentemente, su cadera sanó pero tiene una serie de infecciones que la llevaron de vuelta al hospital, donde los doctores le dijeron que no había nada que pudieran hacer contra la poliomielitis. Alondra les dijo que su madre no tenía polio, pero los doctores explicaron que no importaba. El virus existía en el mundo, y no había nada que pudieran hacer contra él. Alondra les dijo que ya existía una vacuna contra el polio, que ha existido por décadas. Los doctores cerraron sus libros, bufaron, y salieron enérgicamente de la habitación diciendo “¡Buen día!” de manera abrupta, sin hacer contacto visual. Los ángeles trataron de acarrear físicamente a los doctores de vuelta en la habitación, pero Alondra simplemente tomó una prescripción de antibióticos, y se llevó a Josie a casa.

 

En el show de hoy, quería compartir un poco con ustedes, Night Vale, sobre Josefina Ortiz. Su vida como ciudadana de Night Vale, amante de las artes, y amiga mía.

 

Pero primero, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

 

El show de hoy es traído hasta ustedes por Walmart. Por cada producto que puedas pensar: ¿hogareño, de la oficina, el jardín, automotor, juguetes, mercadería? Existe tu Walmart más próximo, y nuestros siempre precios bajos. Por cada producto que no puedas pensar: ¿recuerdos reprimidos, conocimiento prohibido, un gemelo incorpóreo viviendo en alguna parte de tu cerebro? ¿Antimateria, uranio? Para eso también está Walmart.

 

Te venderemos lo que sea, no importa si lo puedes comprender o no. Walmart te lo venderá. ¿Hojas de maple sentientes? Walmart las tiene. ¿Una línea alternativa que evita un apocalipsis relacionado con el cambio climático? Walmart lo tiene. ¿Inmortalidad? Walmart lo tiene, y tendremos mejores precios que la competencia.

 

Walmart: ahorra dinero, vive en una línea alternativa. [Hablando rápido]: evitar el apocalipsis no está garantizado. La falta de cambio climático no impide el invierno nuclear, impacto de asteroide, o llamaradas solares. Por favor consulta al oráculo antes de hacer cualquier compra en Walmart. Los bajos precios garantizados no están disponibles en _Mitchigan_.

 

Para contarnos más historias fantásticas hoy, le he pedido a Josie que se una al show. La tengo en el teléfono ahora. ¡Hola, Josie! ¿Cómo te sientes para la noche de la liga esta semana?

 

 _Josie:_ ¡Hola, Cecil! Siempre estoy disponible para la noche de la liga. Estaré lista la próxima semana, o la semana después de esa. Le he pedido a mi amiga Sarah que me cubra mientras no estoy. Nunca ha jugado a los bolos antes, pero aprende rápido. También es una roca de río del porte de un puño, así que no estoy segura de que siquiera pueda tomar la bola y hacerla rodar. Pero como dije, ella aprende rápido. Nuestro equipo estará bien.

 

 _Cecil:_ Josie, hoy estamos hablando sobre tu historia en Night Vale. Creo que más que nada, tu amor por la ópera ha sido tu más grande regalo para nuestro pueblo.

 

 _Josie:_ mi ópera favorita cuando era joven era la _Tosca_ de Puccini. Mi madre tenía una copia que solíamos poner en nuestro gramófono, que disfrazábamos de nevera,  para que la policía secreta no lo descubriera. Escuchar música era ilegal en ese entonces. Un mínimo de 90 días de sentencia para cualquiera al que pillaran escuchando ópera, jazz, o sinfonías.

 

Incluso escuchar a alguien caminando de acuerdo a un ritmo podía ser considerado un crimen. No fue legalizada hasta que John Cage escribió _4’3”_. El sheriff tuvo que arrestar a cualquiera que fuera visto sentado en silencio por ese periodo de tiempo, y nuestras prisiones se llenaron rápidamente; así que despenalizaron escuchar música.

 

Esto fue muy bueno para mi padre, que manejaba la vieja casa de la ópera desde su construcción en 1904. Sus primeras producciones eran ricas pero coloridas, sets coloridos y vestuarios gloriosos, cantantes profesionalmente entrenados que solo tenían permitido describir lo que cantarían con sus hermosas y retumbantes voces. Y las orquestas gritaban, “¡MÚSICA MUY FUERTE AQUÍ!” o susurraban, “música suave aquí” debajo del texto.

 

Cuando escuchar música se volvió legal, le rogué a papi hacer Tosca la primera ópera que hiciera con total canto y orquesta. Es sobre una cantante italiana cuya ciudad está siendo invadida por Napoleón. Un joven se enamora de ella, pero ella no lo nota porque es la general del ejército italiano, y derrota a Napoleón, y trae la paz a Europa, y libera a la gente esclavizada de Svitz.

 

 _Cecil:_ me mostraste una versión de Leontyne Price cantando la famosa aria de Tosca. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

 

 _Josie_ : Se llamaba, _¿Qué hay Svitz? Ahora eres libre_. Tristemente, la vieja casa de la ópera estuvo inactiva después de su última presentación en 1983.  Al final, tuvimos que destruirla en 1990 debido a la plaga de cachorritos. Cuando comenzamos la demolición en 1994, fue cuando conocí por primera vez a los ángeles. No se me revelarían hasta 18 años después, pero eran muy altos y prometieron ayudarme. No tenían dinero, ni habilidades, ni reales conocimientos de ópera. Les di un dólar y les dije que se fueran.

 _Cecil:_ solo para que la camioneta de vigilancia que está al otro lado de la calle me escuche, no creo para nada en los ángeles. Gracias, Josie.  Más historias de tu tiempo en Night Vale pronto. Primero, vamos por algunas noticias.

 

El practicante Kareem informa que Hiram está de sorprendente buen ánimo para ser un dragón de cinco cabezas que va camino a la muerte. Su ejecución está declarada para fines de este mes. Su hermana Hadassah,  y sus dragones abogados de cinco cabezas, han estado negociando con la alcaldesa Dana Cardinal su liberación. Pero el diálogo parece haberse detenido el último mes, cuando los dragones destruyeron la mayor parte de Night Vale.

Hiram explicó un plan de escape bastante elaborado. Le dijo a Kareem que ha estado observando los patrones de los guardias de la prisión, haciendo amistad con algunos miembros claves del personal de seguridad, y que había hecho que un amigo contrabandeara algo para ayudarlo a romper las cadenas que contraen sus cinco cabezas, alas, cola, y pies. Hiram  no dijo el nombre exacto de su amigo, pero dijo que era la Anciana Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en tu Casa. ¡Vaya, Kareem! Tu reporte es muy difícil de leer.

Cielos, está todo rayado. Y después escribiste un montón de cosas con un marcador negro encima, ¿qué es lo que dice este desastre?  “Información extraoficial, no leer al aire”.

 

Oh. [Cecil hace una pausa] OK, um… nada de lo que dije sucedió, radioescuchas. Hiram está en prisión. Esa es la notica.

 

 _Cecil:_ y ahora de vuelta con la Vieja Josie. Cuéntanos más de tu vida en la ópera.

 

 _Josie:_ Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 28, y papi no duró mucho después de eso. Estuvieron enamorados desde que tenían 15, y no querían estar separados por más tiempo del necesario. Así que me uní a la junta de cultura de Night Vale para seguir activa con la casa de la ópera, y para apoyar otras iniciativas culturales en el pueblo. En mis 50 años en la  junta de cultura, comenzamos la sociedad juvenil de la ópera, patrocinada por la comunidad de teatro de Night vale, que ordenó la remoción de todas las trompas de la banda de la secundaria de Night Vale, y apoyó la iniciativa artística de poner tarántulas en bolsos, y dejarlas en los asientos traseros de autos sin seguro.

 

Las artes siempre han florecido aquí en Night Vale, y mucha gente ha solicitado ser parte de la agrupación de cultura. Durante mis últimos años de servicio, muchos de los seres que se hacen llamar Erika comenzaron a solicitar un puesto en la junta. Aun no tenían dinero o habilidades, pero parecían saber mucho más sobre la ópera, la música y el teatro. Pero la ciudad no los dejó pertenecer a la junta, porque dijeron que los seres llamados Erika no existen. No lo entendí en ese momento, así que les pedí a todos ellos servir como un comité asesor no oficial que creé, para tener a más amantes de las artes en él.  No creía en ángeles, ciertamente, pero sí creía en que sea lo que fueran, sí se preocupaban del arte.

 

 _Cecil:_ tomemos un descanso aquí, y luego volvemos con la Vieja Josie.

 

La autoridad de tránsito de Night Vale anunció hoy que abrirían nuevamente el metro tren, que fue cerrado tres años atrás, luego de menos de medio día funcionando. Representantes de la autoridad de tránsito que usaban máscaras de ciervos y realizaban una danza ritual, que incluía agitar las manos sobre sus cabezas, mientras se agachaban con las piernas extendidas hacia afuera, distribuyeron cucarachas a los ciudadanos. Sobre cada cucaracha había una sola palabra.

 

A veces la palabra era algo obvio como “tren” o “servicio” o “agenda”. Pero otras tenían palabras menos relacionadas con el tránsito masivo, como “cráteres” y “desierto” y “destructor”, y una cucaracha en particular, solo la palabra “Hunto-Kar”.

 

Después de varias horas de gente gritando y golpeando sobre su cabello y pantalones, los reporteros determinaron que todas las cucarachas marcadas con una palabra comprendían una declaración de prensa, detallando todo la información pertinente sobre la reapertura del metro tren. Así que tan pronto encontremos a todas las cucarachas y las pongamos en el orden correcto, les traeremos más información sobre el metro.

 

 _Cecil:_ hablando de reaperturas, Josie, conseguiste construir la nueva casa de la ópera el año pasado.

 

 _Josie:_ fue hace tres años atrás que me di cuenta que eso era posible. Los ángeles, quienes han servido por diez años en una asesoría secreta de la junta de cultura, al fin se revelaron ante mí. Estaba cambiando las ampolletas de mi pórtico, y mi espalda y mi equilibrio no es lo que eran antes, así que me caí de la escalera. Estos amigos alados, todos llamados Erika, me levantaron antes de que diera con el piso.

 

Un fuerte brillo iluminó el aire alrededor de ellos y de mí. Uno de los ángeles gentilmente removió la ampolleta y la reemplazó. Me pasó la ampolleta quemada y dijeron, “podemos cambiar cosas”. Les dije, “sí, ustedes son ángeles, yo creo en ustedes. Son ángeles y pueden cambiar las cosas. Nosotros, nosotros podemos cambiar las cosas.” Y después ese mismo ángel dijo, “me refería a la ampolleta. Podemos cambiar ampolletas”.

 

Pero yo quería cambiar la casa de la ópera quemada. Quería construir una nueva. Y los ángeles llamaron a uno de los ciudadanos más ricos de Night Vale, el billonario Marcus Vansten, a que se una a sus filas. Y compraron la corporación StrexCorp, liquidaron sus activos, cosas como computadores de oficinas, helicópteros de grado militar, y collares de control mental.

 

El ángel que solía ser Marcus dirigió la fundación StrexCorp, y usó esos fondos para construir la nueva casa de la ópera.

 _Cecil:_ siempre me pregunté qué había sido de Marcus.

 

 _Josie:_ La ópera es vital para esta ciudad, más de lo que crees. Alondra es una buena hija, mudándose nuevamente a su pueblo natal, un pueblo que nunca le gustó mucho, para cuidar de su madre enferma. Me estoy mejorando, de verdad estoy mejor, Cecil. Pero Alondra está tratando este tema de la cadera como un augurio o algo. Está preguntando por mi testamento, sobre dónde guardo mis discos. Está revisando mis cosas, preguntando qué cosas quiero quedarme y cuáles puede desechar. Siempre ha sido una niña fuerte y organizada.

 

 _Cecil:_ me gustaría tu bola de boliche, si es que te estás deshaciendo de algunas cosas.

 

 _Josie:_ ¡Es tuya, Cecil!

 

 _Cecil_ : gracias, Josie. No la necesitaré por un largo tiempo, estoy seguro de eso. Vamos a finalizar nuestra retrospectiva de la vieja Josie en tan solo unos momentos, radioescuchas.

 

Pero primero, déjenme llevarlos al clima.

 

**

“Everywhere” de Ex Hex

**

 

 _Cecil:_ Estamos de vuelta en el estudio con la vieja Josie. ¿Tú y Alondra se están llevando bien?

 

 _Josie:_ Alondra es una buena niña, pero nunca quiso vivir en Night vale. No la he visto en casi 20 años, y le está yendo bien, donde sea que ha estado viviendo. _Ak-lahama_ creo que dijo. Aparentemente es un estado de verdad, pero no pude encontrar nada de él cuando lo busqué. Creo que está en alguna parte de Texas.

 

De cualquier forma, dejé a Alondra fuera de mi testamento, casi en su totalidad. Digo, cosas de familia como álbumes de fotos, discos ancestrales, y la leche caliente que guardo en mi cajón de leche caliente, se lo dejo a ella. No quiero que se quede sin nada; la adoro. Pero dejé StrexCorp a los ángeles, a las Erikas, que me ayudaron a establecer la fundación, quienes administraron la fundación, quieres no han hecho nada más que apoyar la ópera y todas las artes aquí en Night Vale por décadas.

 

 _Cecil:_ bueno, eso tiene mucho sentido. ¿Está enojada, de todas formas, porque nada de tu dinero llegará hasta ella?

 

 _Josie:_ para nada, ella entiende. Además ya ha construido una confortable vida para ella misma. No quiere ni necesita dinero, pero la ciudad no reconoce la existencia de los ángeles, Cecil. Sin mí, no pueden legalmente dirigir StrexCorp. Así que quedará para mi pariente más cercano, que es Alondra.

 

Alondra no quiere administrar una fundación para el arte. No quiere quedarse en Night Vale a suscribir nuevas aperturas de obras de teatro, o festivales para avergonzar poesía, o jardines de golpear esculturas. Planea cerrar la fundación y donar el dinero a la ciudad.

 

 _Cecil:_ Eso suena… ¿Bien?

 

 _Josie:_ Cecil. Las Erikas construyeron esa fundación. Construyeron la casa de la ópera. Todo por lo que han trabajado será liquidado y donado a la misma ciudad que niega su existencia. Cecil, necesito tu ayuda. Los ángeles necesitan tu ayuda. La ópera necesita tu ayuda.

 

 _Cecil:_ Josie, yo—

 

 _Josie:_ los ángeles son reales, Cecil. Dilo.

 

 _Cecil:_ [pausa] Josie, tú misma lo dijiste. Te estás sintiendo mejor, estás de pie y con tus propios asuntos, Alondra solo… está reaccionando ante el estrés, pero podrá irse a casa pronto, ahora que ya te has recuperado.

 

 _Josie:_ tienes razón, Cecil. Hablaremos más de esto la próxima semana en nuestra noche de la liga. No hemos terminado.

 

 _Cecil:_ bueno, Josie.

 

 _Josie:_ oh, y antes de que me vaya, gracias a todos los que han estado trayéndome comida a la casa, mientras estaba pasando el clima. Tu viejo amigo Earl vino. Recuerdo que ustedes dos solían estar unidos por la cadera, usando sus uniformes de boy scout, y pañuelos, y de clubes de béisbol.

 

 _Cecil:_ Huh. No recuerdo nada de eso.

 

 _Josie:_ Earl me trajo un delicioso pie de manzana que cocinó él mismo. Usó una cubierta de mantequilla y manzanas Macoun recién recogidas. Incluso añadió algunos arándanos, alcaparras y virutas de metal. ¡Qué chef más inteligente! Así que gracias a Earl, y a ti Cecil, por preocuparse de mí.

 

 _Cecil:_ Gracias por compartir tu vida con Night Vale, Josie.

 

Quédense en sintonía para el sonido de un globo explotando. Quédense en sintonía. Va a ocurrir. Eventualmente. En cualquier momento. ¡Quédense en sintonía!

 

Y como siempre, buenas noches Night Vale.

 

Buenas noches.

 

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** si no  hay una carrera para llegar a la competencia de baile a tiempo, entonces tu guión no está completo.


	98. Vuelo

“Aquellos que recuerdan la historia también están condenados a repetirla”.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Hadassah McDaniels y el equipo de abogados de la dragona de cinco cabezas, su hermano Hiram McDaniels fue programado para ser ejecutado el día de hoy, por sus crímenes contra el Estado y la ciudad. El municipio prometió que para cuando finalice esta transmisión, Hiram McDaniels estará muerto.

Pues bien.

El verdugo de Night Vale, Dale Salazar, fue levantado una vez más del cementerio. Cuando se le pidió un comentario, Dale tosió por un largo rato antes de encontrar su voz suave, debido al desuso de sus cuerdas vocales, no usadas desde la última ejecución pública hace más de tres décadas. Las ejecuciones secretas son mucho más comunes. “Espero dar una muerte rápida y humana,” dijo. “Si tiene que suceder, y me dicen que debe ser así, entonces lo haré con la mayor piedad posible.”

Luego bajó su capucha de verdugo, pintada con una monstruosa cara gritando, y empezó a persignar su pecho con los signos rituales del altar de heliotropo.

Hadassah y su abogada, Miriam, están tirando humo por la nariz -literalmente están respirando fumarolas de fuego, debido a su enojo por la completa negativa de la alcaldesa Cardinal sobre dar su brazo a torcer con la ejecución del hermano de Hadassah. “Hiram es un ciudadano de nuestro mundo, no del vuestro,” Miriam dijo. “Que se aplique en él la justicia de los humanos es un crimen que no sólo va en contra de él, sino de todos los dragones del mundo.” Hadassah agregó “Si llegan a tocarle una sola cabeza de los cinco cuellos de mi hermano, los destruiré a ustedes y a su patético mundo.”

Por su parte Hiram no ha mostrado signos de preocupación por su próxima salida de nuestro plano existencial. “Digamos que no planeo estar cerca cuando quieran hacerlo,” dijo su cabeza Dorada, guiñando el ojo; la cabeza Violeta sólo puso los ojos en blanco al ver la expresión. “¡Las paredes no pueden retenernos!” gritó su cabeza Verde. “¡O pueden funcionar de momento, pero no podrán hacerlo por mucho tiempo!”.

Parece que han iniciado con su plan de escape, que –Uh, accidentalmente fue emitido durante nuestra reciente programación de radio. Hiram está confiado en que todo continuará sin problema alguno, debido a una cuidadosa planeación y a la ayuda de su cómplice sin nombre, a quién describió como “anciana” y “sin rostro”.

Hiram ha salido de situaciones más difíciles, así que mi preocupación no está con él, sino que con la Vieja Josie. Su cadera infectada ha provocado que esté postrada en su cama durante las últimas dos semanas. Esto hizo que no pudiera asistir a la noche de la liga,  y ahora me preocupa que no pueda volver a jugar a los bolos nunca más. Su amiga Sarah Sultan tomó su lugar en nuestro equipo de bolos esta última semana, y sorprendentemente, es buena en los bolos…pero no es lo mismo sin Josie. Ella sigue siendo positiva sobre el asunto, y dice que solo es una de esas cosas sin importancia, y que de seguro se mejorará muy pronto, pero no lo sé; simplemente no lo sé.

Bien. Les mantendremos informados sobre Hiram a medida que pase el día, pero mientras tanto, pasemos a las noticias.

“Todo está bien con el agua”, fue el anuncio inesperado de los funcionarios. Los funcionarios remarcaron que a pesar de lo que se haya escuchado, el agua es segura para beber, e incluso de que sea expuesta a la piel en cantidades moderadas, y por un corto período de tiempo. Los oficiales con sus manos enguantadas sumergieron sus manos en el agua, llevando consigo un poco de agua hasta sus bocas.

-¡Mmmmm!-  exclamaron los funcionarios, dejando que el agua claramente se escurriera de sus manos, sin siquiera haber llegado a su bocas, que permanecían fuertemente cerradas. “¡Mírenos, bebiendo está limpia y deliciosa agua, que definitivamente es normal y segura, así que no hay necesidad de hacerle pruebas o de examinarla minuciosamente!”. Los funcionarios se retiraron de la conferencia de prensa después de desechar sus guantes,  sin siquiera contestar preguntas, citando la necesidad de una inmediata ducha química.

 El General Regis de la Unidad 7 de la Estación de la Guardia Nacional y tienda de combos de la KFC dijo que no estaba sorprendido del todo. Algo como esto debía de ocurrir y solo era cuestión de tiempo. “Todo es cuestión de tiempo,” comentó. “Existimos en este tiempo y espacio”, añadió pensativamente. Después se rio, “Pero claro que el espacio es solo un aspecto físico del tiempo, de la misma manera que la carne es el aspecto físico del razonamiento” dijo riéndose de su chiste, a pesar de que claramente nadie más había entendido la broma, o qué parte de lo que había dicho había sido la broma.

El General se enterró a sí mismo en los arenales, hasta quedar cubierto a la altura de sus caderas, sólo su torso asomándose fuera de la tierra. “¡Gracias de nuevo por venir!”, dijo, “¡siempre es bueno hablar con viejos amigos!”. Sonrió, pretendiendo que disparaba con sus dedos a una nube que pasaba, y comenzando a cantar de una forma muy hermosa.

Estas han sido las noticias.

El conteo regresivo previo a la ejecución de Hiram continúa según lo planeado, Dale Salazar  ha completado los rituales del altar de heliotropo, y ahora se encuentra realizando unos estiramientos aeróbicos ligeros. Él explicó: “es importante que el cuerpo realice un calentamiento previo, para prevenir alguna lesión. No queremos ninguna lesión, a excepción de las mortales que voy a infligir, pero no calambres o músculos engarrotados, ya sabes”. La alcaldesa Cardinal observó en silencio y de manera solemne los preparativos para la ejecución de sus asesinos, cuatro de las cinco cabezas de Hiram McDaniels.

La única cabeza que no ha sido sentenciada es la de color Violeta. Pero en una declaración previa, Violeta gritaba repetidamente desde su celda: “¡Somos diferentes cabezas, pero un solo ser; no sabemos qué es lo que me pueda pasar a mí si las otras cabezas mueren, esto es asesinato! ¡¡Asesinato!!”. La declaración continuó con la cabeza Verde de Hiram, diciendo: “¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y ayúdanos con el muro!, seguida de la declaración de la cabeza Gris diciendo: “Bueno, ahora les acabas de decir acerca del muro, todo está arruinado.” Para finalizar, la cabeza Dorada declaró: “Lo que estos chicos quieren decir es que les hemos ayudado revisando lo impenetrable y seguro que es este muro. Nunca nadie podrá escapar de aquí, sin importar cuantas cabezas inteligentes posea”.

Más tarde, Hiram fue visto en el patio de ejercicios, casualmente dejando un rastro de suciedad y piedritas detrás de él mientras caminaba.

Mientras tanto, Hadassah y sus compañeros dragones han sido movidos a una celda diseñada para la libre expresión, que ha sido reforzada y electrificada para la protección de los manifestantes. Continuarán en la jaula de la libre expresión hasta que dejen de respirar fuego sobre la gente.

Y en noticias que no puedo dejar pasar… Josie se ha sentido, uh, letárgica todo el día. Las Erikas- a quienes insiste en llamar ángeles, a pesar de lo profundamente ilegal que es y en cuantos problemas me puede meter con eso, están todos de pie en su patio, sus cabezas agachadas, gimiendo en voz baja y llorando. Lo cual no es una buena señal, obviamente.

Me preocupo por Hiram, por supuesto, y también estoy preocupado por Josie. Estoy muy preocupado por mi amiga.

Y ahora una editorial de la estación. Se ha hablado bastante últimamente de los peligros de soñar. Y sí, estamos de acuerdo, parece una locura que nuestros cerebros nos fuercen  a experimentar realidades aparentes sobre las que no tenemos control, y que a menudo son confusas y atemorizantes. Podríamos estar pasando el tiempo en _nuestra propia_ realidad sobre la cual no tenemos control, y que es a menudo confusa y escalofriante. Mientras que el uso recreacional de los sueños es entendible en moderación, los defensores de los sueños deberían de llegar hasta ahí. Hay reportes de sueños siendo dados a niños, e incluso bebés.

Con eso dicho, no podemos apoyar la petición actual para prohibir los sueños para siempre. Ustedes habrán visto, por supuesto, los panfletos y carteles con estadísticas alarmantes, como que tres de cada cinco soñadores no tienen un diario de sueños apropiadamente registrado, y que actualmente existe una laguna donde cualquiera que duerme puede tener un sueño, sin tener que pasar por un chequeo de historial previo. Pero soñar es nuestro derecho. Es un derecho bastante tonto, instaurado por personas que vivieron en otra época, sin pensar mucho en las ramificaciones a través de la historia de su entendimiento incompleto del mundo, pero un derecho de todas formas. Si los sueños son criminalizados, entonces solo los criminales tendrán sueños. Por esa razón, los sueños no deberían ser prohibidos.

Pero sí creemos que deben existir restricciones razonables para soñar, como prohibir las formas más poderosas y peligrosas de los sueños, como los terrores nocturnos, y soñar despierto durante el día. Y requerir a los ciudadanos que reporten sus sueños a los satélites específicamente programados, que tomarán esos sueños y los transportarán mientras giran alrededor de la tierra. Algún día, cuando todos los humanos se hayan extinguido, los satélites continuarán girando en el helado vacío de allá arriba, acarreando los sueños de los ya muertos hace tanto tiempo. Y de esa manera, con sus pequeños cuerpos mecánicos, seguiremos viviendo.

Esta ha sido una editorial de la estación.

Y ahora es tiempo del espacio de ciencia divertida para niños. Por favor usa los materiales que te enviamos a tu casa. Lo primero que quieres hacer es realizar una incisión justo arriba de la arteria principal. ¿Ves esa cosa pulsante? Bien, pone un dedo sobre eso, y después corta justo sobre ese dedo. ¡Genial! Ahora, habrá un poco de sangrado, pero ¿cierto que siempre hay un poco de sangrado, niños? El sangrado es algo natural, es lo que nos separa de las máquinas. Oh, hablando de máquinas, ahora es cuando usarás esos alambres que te enviamos. Insértalos en la incisión. Mm Hmm. Oh, muy bien, Si estás teniendo problemas para meterlos ahí, solo empuja bien fuerte.

OK, ahora pregúntales a tus padres para que te ayuden con el siguiente paso, pues podría ser un poco peligroso. Una vez que hayas empujado los alambres todo el camino por la cavidad del corazón, vas a necesitar cualquier batería de auto que haya en la casa, y adjuntar los alambres a ella.

Después del experimento, puede que experimentes algunos efectos secundarios, como un movimiento general hacia el exterior, flacidez en los órganos internos, o mandíbula ajustada. Si experimentas cualquiera de estos, déjanos saber, ya que estos datos nos resultan útiles.

Este ha sido el espacio de ciencia divertida para niños.

Hemos llegado, radioescuchas, al momento programado para la ejecución de Hiram. Los guardias caminan por el corredor para llevarlo. Dale Salazar salta hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y hace una serie de gruñidos suaves. Su rifle de ejecuciones municipal sostenido en alto, sobre su cabeza. La alcaldesa está de pie en determinado silencio. Hadassah gruñe a los barrotes electrificados de su cueva.

La puerta se abre, y Hiram no está ahí. En vez de eso, hay solo un agujero en la pared. Sí, radioescuchas, parece que Hiram ha estado cavando un agujero en la pared, escondido detrás del póster de un agujero en la pared, que ha estado colgado en su celda todo este tiempo. La Anciana Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa claramente fue capaz de contrabandearle algunas herramientas básicas, ya que la celda era técnicamente su hogar, así que, de acuerdo a las leyes de su existencia, ella ya existía en él, viviendo secretamente. El usó estas herramientas, como un taladro, andamios, y varios metros de luz para el túnel y un generador, para escaparse del agarre de Night Vale, justo cuando su hora había llegado. ¡Qué dragón más inteligente! Los guardias se apresuraron a la ventana para verlo aletear hacia el ardiente cielo azul, verdaderamente libre por primera vez en casi un año, flexionando músculos que no habían sido usados durante su tiempo captivo. Verde ruge de alegría. Azul y Dorada, atrapadas en el momento, se le unen. Todos nosotros en Night Vale seguimos su escape con total atención. Creo que lo puedo ver desde mi estudio justo ahora. Incluso Josie, en cama desde su hogar, escucha el escape de Hiram y siente en su vuelo una sensación de ascenso, un cierto sentido de la posibilidad de escape para todos nosotros.

Hiram es un criminal, pero en este momento, también es un monumento cinético a la alegre libertad animal, y [la música se ralentiza, distorsionándose]

Oh… um…

[Con voz débil] Te llevamos al clima ahora.

**

“Icarus” de Sims

**

Todos sabemos lo que sucedió. Todos… Night Vale, ha muerto alguien. Empecemos por ahí. Empecemos con ese hecho y… todavía estoy en shock, así que… lo lamento, uh, esto no estará a la altura del periodismo estricto y neutral que han llegado a esperar de mí, pero estoy—estoy tan sorprendido, yo solo… solo…

Ha muerto alguien. Alguien quien estaba vivo ya no lo hace. Sucedió durante el escape de Hiram, se elevó en el aire y nuestros corazones se elevaron con él, y yo lo escuché desde mi cabina. Desde su cama, Josie lo escuchó también.

“¡Somos libres!” gritó Verde. “¡Ninguna celda puede contenerme!” “Esto  es lo menos triste que me he sentido”, dijo Gris. “la física es meramente  una expresión matemática de la alegría del movimiento,” dijo Azul. “¡Yo estaba en contra de esto desde el principio!” dijo Violeta. Luego coincidió, “¡Pero me equivoqué! ¡Más alto! ¡Volemos más alto! añadió Violeta riendo. Hadassah y Miriam rugieron de alegría. La alcaldesa Dana apretó los labios. “Déjenlo que huya,” dijo la alcaldesa. “Lo encontraremos nuevamente”.

Pero Dale Salazar no estaba interesado en eso. Había sido resucitado de la tumba para hacer un trabajo, y no dejaría que simples cosas como un escape se interpusieran en su camino. Comenzó a correr debajo del dragón que volaba, diciendo, “hop, hop” mientras corría. No podía mantener el ritmo de las poderosas alas de dragón. “No importa,” gritó la alcaldesa. “Se ha ido, Dale, no importa”. Pero Dale no la escuchó. Dale Salazar comenzó a disparar contra el dragón en fuga. “¡No lo harás!” gritó- Su máscara se había caído mientras corría, y su cara estaba roja, sus ojos muy abiertos, mientras disparaba a Hiram. “¡No lo harás!” gritó de nuevo. “¡Tus balas son inútiles contra mí!” dijo Verde, y fueron completamente inútiles contra él. Pasaron de Verde por completo.

Fue Violeta la que recibió el impacto, la bala entrando justo debajo de su mandíbula. Solo tomó un disparo. No creo que Violeta haya sufrido. En la parte baja de un ala,  Violeta vivía y estaba unida con las otras cuatro cabezas que hacían a Hiram, y en el alerón Violeta estaba muerta.  Y las otras cabezas se tambalearon frente a la pérdida de parte de ellos mismos. Había un agujero en su ser que nunca habían experimentado, que nunca debieron haber experimentado.  El cuerpo de Hiram se bamboleó, de repente torpe, retomando algo similar a un vuelo.

El resto continuó, la Violeta muerta balanceándose detrás. La alcaldesa Cardinal gritó, “¡No!” pero solo después de lo que había sido hecho, estaba hecho. El “no” no era una orden, era arrepentimiento. Ella abrió la boca. Y la cerró. No sabía que decir. No dijo nada sobre la ironía situacional. No dijo nada sobre las tragedias innecesarias. No dijo nada más sobre nada. Hadassah gritó impotente en rabia y desesperación. Rasguñó una y otra vez sobre las barras de la jaula, potentes shocks eléctricos la recorrieron, pero no sintió ninguno de ellos. Rasguñó y rasguñó, gritando con  una voz que ni siquiera ella reconocía.

En casa, la vieja Josie puso las manos sobre su cara. Sintió un hundimiento dentro de ella. Y fue esta tristeza la que le dio la energía para levantarse lentamente de la cama, cojear hasta el patio y unirse a  las Erikas. Puso los brazos alrededor de ellos. Ellos la rodearon con una negrura profunda y brillante, y juntos compartieron su sorpresa y su lamento.

Dale Salazar, con el trabajo más o menos terminado, o con alguien muerto al menos, volvió satisfecho a su tumba, enterrado nuevamente hasta que la próxima ejecución pública sea necesaria.

Y yo… me senté aquí, en frente de mi micrófono, haciendo sonidos inútiles con mi inútil boca. Descubriendo lo liviana que son las historias frente al gran peso del mundo.

Quédense en sintonía para… no lo sé.

No me interesa.

Buenas noches.

[El micrófono cae sobre el escritorio, la puerta se cierra]

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Existe este comercial, donde hay una bebé que no se lleva bien con el perro, así que ella está como asustada del perro, y el perro es este hermoso y gigante golden retriever y, eh, al bebé le gusta este, uh, como peluche gigante que tiene de un león, así que el papá va y compra una melena de león para el perro y después se la pone, se la pone al perrito, y el perrito, uh, el perrito camina como el león y a la bebé le encanta, y el perrito es feliz porque puede ser parte de la familia de nuevo, disfrazado de león. Gracias.


	99. Michigan

Aquí viene el sol. Aquí viene el sol. Aquí viene el sol. No se detiene.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

Para empezar el show de hoy, quería hablar un poco sobre nuestro indomable practicante de la radio, Kareem. Él se ha convertido en tan talentoso reportero, aquí en la estación. Kareem me dijo esta mañana que había escrito a sus familiares que viven en el estado donde nació, Mitchigan… Mi… Mitchigan, para contarles sobre los eventos recientes que ha reportado, como los dragones de cinco cabezas, y los extraños dirigidos por ese horrible beagle, y la reapertura del centro de combate láser en el área de bowling y complejo de juegos arcade “flor del desierto”. Deben estar muy orgullosos de ti, Kareem, y de todo el gran trabajo que has hecho. Todas esas historias fantásticas que has podido cubrir aquí en tu práctica. Gracias por tu trabajo.

Y ahora, una actualización.

Muchos de ustedes nos han escrito con sus preocupaciones sobre la Vieja Josie. Pues bien, buenas noticias, radioescuchas. Después de sufrir la rotura de cadera, y una serie de infecciones que la mantuvieron en cama por bastante tiempo, se está sintiendo mucho mejor. Aún necesita un bastón, y ocasionalmente una silla de ruedas para aminorar el cansancio del cuerpo, pero anda de aquí para allá sin problemas.

Pude verla el martes pasado en el ‘flor del desierto’ para la noche de la liga. No ha podido jugar bolos en casi un año, pero no ha perdido ninguna de sus habilidades. Vino con sus muchos amigos llamados Erika que dicen ser [susurra] ¡ángeles! Hizo un tiro de bolos perfecto, con bastón y todo. Su tiro pareció ser un poco más débil de lo usual, y sus amigos se quedaban justo detrás de ella mientras hacía rodar la bola. Las Erikas emitían un zumbido, y cerraban sus numerosos ojos, y levantaban sus brazos lentamente en el aire, y la bola de Josie se enderezaba, tomaba velocidad, y demolía todos los pinos. El equipo contrario se quejó de que estaba haciendo trampa, al recibir ayuda de los ángeles, pero ese equipo fue rápidamente arrestado por reconocer la existencia de los ángeles, y tuvo que renunciar. Josie, siendo una buena deportista, protestó al arresto diciendo que las Erikas de verdad eran ángeles, y que todos deberían tener libertad de reconocerlos. Nadie quiso arrestar a una mujer de edad enferma, así que lo dejaron pasar.

Me alegro tanto de que mi amiga se esté sintiendo mejor. Se ve mucho más anciana de lo que recordaba, pero solo me alegra que esté de vuelta en el boliche.

¿Eh? Bien. Kareem me dice que aparentemente no conté toda la historia hace un rato. Pensé que estábamos hablando de lo bien que lo hice, pero supongo que aún hay más. Está bien. Kareem dice que después de escribirle a su familia, no recibió de vuelta una tarjeta de felicitaciones. Recibió una carta que decía “¡¡MENTIRAS!!” en letras mayúsculas, y varios puntos de exclamación. Continuaba: “Eres un mentiroso. Eres un mentiroso y no entendemos por qué nos estás haciendo esto. Por favor no nos vuelvas a escribir. Eres un impostor”. Y está firmada después por “Aisha”. Kareem me dice que esa es, de hecho, la letra de su madre, y que ese es su nombre. Yo le dije que los padres no siempre comunican su amor en la manera exacta que nosotros esperamos. La radio no es un negocio lucrativo. Quizás solo estaba expresando sus preocupaciones maternas sobre su elección de carrera, y su bienestar.

Él dice que ella siempre ha sido muy amorosa y que lo apoya mucho, así que mi explicación no tiene ningún sentido. Parte de una pasantía es aprender a recibir retroalimentación, Kareem. Bueno, gracias por la historia completa.

Y ahora una actualización sobre los dragones. Después del asesinato accidental del mes pasado de una de las cinco cabezas de Hiram McDaniels, Haddasah McDaniels, la hermana de Hiram, su abogada Miriam y varios otros dragones que vienen de donde sea que su mundo esté, han tomado una residencia temporal, espero, en Night Vale, diciendo que no se irán hasta que reciban algún tipo de retribución, por lo que espero se refieran a una disculpa sincera.

Nadie ha sabido de Hiram desde la tragedia. Hadassah cavó una cueva debajo del Ralph’s, donde están viviendo ahora los dragones. El jefe del turno día, Charlie Bear, dijo que el calor del aliento acumulativo de los dragones, incluso desde debajo de la tierra, ha arruinado su sección de producción. La mayoría de las verduras se han marchitado. La tienda entera huele a cebollas ahora, dijo. Bear añadió: “Para ser justos, los dragones han venido a comprar mercadería, así que no me quiero quejar de clientes nuevos, pero no les gusta nuestra sección de carne, y se han estado comiendo a algunos de nuestro clientes habituales. Y no podemos dejar que eso pase. O quizás sí podemos”, dijo, “mientras paguen por la comida que tomen, que es algo que han estado haciendo, así que…” y después sacudió las monedas que tenía en ambos bolsillos, y encendió un cigarrillo solo con su mente.

Y ahora… ugh, oh, cielos. Bien, pensé que iba a destacar rápidamente a un buen practicante antes de empezar el show, pero Kareem me está pidiendo algo otra vez, radioescuchas. Aparentemente, dejé fuera algunos de los detalles de su historia. No todo tiene que ser una revisión 100% exacta de tu historia personal, Kareem! Esto es un show de radio, no la memoria bien vendida de Patrick Rothfus “El nombre del viento”. ¡Tú demanda por más detalles me hace ver mal!

Radioescuchas, Kareem está enfocado en corregir cada pequeño detalle, lo que lo hace un buen reportero… pero también un buen soplón. Para empezar, parece que he estado pronunciando mal el nombre del estado de donde proviene Kareem, Mitchigan. ¿Cómo lo dices, Kareem? ¿Mitchigan? Eso es lo que he estado diciendo. Mitchigan. Mmmitcchigan. Mmisshtigan. Mishhigan. Mishhtigan... Ok, lo lamento Kareem, simplemente no puedo distinguir los matices de tu acento regional.

El punto es, radioescuchas, que Kareem envió una segunda carta a su familia, preguntando si todo estaba bien, y si estaban felices con su carrera y de cómo estaba viviendo su vida. Solo quería hacerlos sentir orgullosos. Recibió otra carta escrita con la letra de su madre. La carta decía: “Mi hijo Kareem está en mi casa. Lo estoy mirando justo ahora. Es alto. Tiene el cabello largo negro y los ojos verdes. Es hermoso, y honesto, y un chico que trabaja muy duro. Tiene una marca de nacimiento en su mano derecha, en forma de salamandra. Este no eres tú. No eres esta persona”. La carta continuaba, “Kareem está en la Universidad estudiando periodismo de radiodifusión. Él no eres tú. No te conozco. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás pretendiendo ser mi hijo? No podemos encontrar evidencia de un pueblo llamado Night Vale en ninguna parte. Por favor deja de escribirme, quien sea que eres”. Y después está firmada por “Aisha”.

Kareem, tú eres alto, con el pelo largo negro y ojos verdes. Tienes una marca de nacimiento en tu mano derecha. Tiene la forma más bien de una lagartija, en todo caso, ¿así que quizás tienes la dirección incorrecta? Quién sabe. Es solo una de esas cosas, supongo. En fin, ¡Gracias por la historia, Kareem!

Y ahora una actualización sobre nuestras escuelas. La enorme Nube que Brilla –Gloria- que sirve de presidente del consejo escolar, llamó a aumentar los fondos para la educación, para apoyar la entrada de nuevos estudiantes. Después de la anexión del pueblo vecino Desert Bluffs, como también los nuevos niños dragones de cinco cabezas que llegaron con la delegación de dragones de cinco cabezas, las escuelas de Night Vale necesitan desesperadamente más profesores y salas de clases. Y sin mencionar sistemas anti-fuego. La Nube que Brilla –Gloria a la poderosa Nube que Brilla- entregó este mensaje a través de un comunicado de prensa garabateado en pintura, que atravesaba varios animales muertos, que habían caído de su gran cuerpo translúcido por encima de la ciudad. Les tomó varias horas a los reporteros poner a los animales en el orden correcto para poder entender el comunicado de prensa, pero creen que lo lograron.

La alcaldesa Dana Cardinal y élle sheriff Sam emitieron sus propios comunicados de prensa, alegando la falta de fondos disponibles para las escuelas. La alcaldesa dijo que revisaría el tema, pero no quiere aumentar los impuestos. Élle sheriff simplemente gruñó y disparó una pistola hacia un maniquí en forma de dragón. El consejo de la ciudad, exceptuando su más nuevo miembro, Tamika Flynn, gritó, y luego se fueron de vacaciones a la playa, diciendo que necesitaban más sol, y tragos tropicales, y todo eso, ¿y qué si a veces no llaman? No significa que no están en una relación, solo que a veces están ocupados. Aquí en el estudio de radio, nuestra administración de la estación lloraba quedamente con el corazón roto, en su oficina, el cual era un sonido realmente desagradable y extraño.

La Nube que Brilla- no somos dignos de frotar nuestros rostros en el barro ante su presencia benéfica, oh creadora de destructora de todas las cosas- indicó que continuarían insistiendo con este asunto en las reuniones del consejo escolar. Más de esta historia en la medida que se desarrolla.

Oh cielos, Kareem, ¿en serio? Grr. Bien. Kareem me dice ahora que llamó a sus padres para hablar con ellos sobre las cartas que le enviaron, pero una voz familiar le respondió el teléfono. No era su padre Raheem, o su hermano Amir… era él. [La música se distorsiona] Kareem respondió su propia llamada. Kareem trató de explicar quién era a sí mismo, pero el otro Kareem dijo que no podía ser verdad, que sólo había uno solo de él, y que era él. Kareem pidió hablar con su madre, pero Kareem dijo, “No conozco a tu madre, solo conozco a la mía” y cortó.

Kareem dijo que quería ir a casa a ver a su familia. Le dije que quizás estaba confundido, pero que le eche un ojo a un mapa de los Estados Unidos. Así lo hizo, y estaba consternado al descubrir que no había ningún Mitchigan. ¿Mitchigan? ¿Creo que así es, no? dijo que su estado natal debería estar justo entre Oheeo y Canadá, y que tiene la forma de un guante. Le dije que estaba pensando en Maine, que luce como un guante que ha sido arrugado, cuando lo estás mirando de lado. Dijo que el mapa de Estados Unidos parece correcto cuando lo mira en general, pero cuando mira más de cerca hacia donde debería estar Mitchigan, no está ahí. Ahora está paseando dentro del cubículo, tirando de su cabello, sudando. Estoy preocupado por él. Nunca se había comportado así. Um, voy a decirle que vaya a casa, a visitar a su familia, que se tome un descanso de trabajar. Mientras hago eso, vamos a echarle un vistazo a clima.

**

“Quiet Americans” de Shearwater

**

Kareem ya está de regreso. Dijo que pasó las últimas dos semanas en su hogar. Le dije que se había ido por unos cinco minutos, ya saben, el tiempo suficiente para dar el clima. Pero apuntó hacia un calendario y, por Dios, ¡Está en lo correcto! ¡Han pasado dos semanas! Huh. El reporte del clima tomó muchísimo más de lo que pensé.

Kareem dijo que tomó un vuelo a Grand Rapids, pero que cuando aterrizó, estaba de vuelta en Night Vale. Intentó varios vuelos, incluso hacia ciudades como Detroix y Chycago, ninguna de las cuales he escuchado antes, con la esperanza de tomar un bus o algo desde ahí, pero todos los vuelos aterrizaron de nuevo en el aeropuerto de Night Vale.

Ahora, Kareem es un buen practicante, pero no tan bien informado de cómo funciona el transporte aéreo. Todo el punto es la alegría de volar, no el destino. A nadie le gusta ir a lugares. Simplemente les gusta la comodidad de volar. Las líneas aéreas te ponen en el aire durante unas horas, y te sirven buena comida mientras te relajas. Luego, te llevan a casa.

Como el aeropuerto no le sirvió, Kareem se subió a su auto y condujo hasta Mintchigan. Se perdía frecuentemente y volvía al lugar donde comenzó, pero después de días intentándolo, por fin llegó. Supo que su familia seguía ahí, sorprendidos y felices de verlo.

Les dijo sobre las cartas que había escrito y las que había recibido. Estaba llorando. Ellos dijeron que no habían sabido nada de él, y que se estaban comenzando a preocupar. No habían recibido ninguna carta, ni tampoco escrito alguna.

Les preguntó si él mismo ya estaba ahí. “¿Estuve en casa todo este tiempo?” le preguntó a su madre. Ella solo lo abrazó y dijo, “Estás aquí ahora”. Le preguntó a Amir: “¿Estaba yo aquí? ¿Me viste mientras no estaba?” Amir dijo: “Siempre estarás aquí, Kareem”. Le preguntó a su padre: “¿Los dragones son reales? ¿Existen otros mundos? ¿Es Satán un cachorrito beagle?” Su padre se rio y dijo, “¡Siempre fuiste el gracioso de la familia!”

Se abrazaron.

Kareem se quedó por algunos días. Cenaron juntos y vieron películas. Kareem trató de hablar sobre su estadía en Night Vale, pero no pudo recordar nada. Eventualmente no pudo ni recordar el nombre del pueblo donde había estado viviendo por dos años, y después de un tiempo, se olvidó de que había estado en otro lugar por completo.

Se había olvidado de Night Vale y su gente en su mente, pero no en su cuerpo. Podía sentir que tenía que estar en otro lugar. No quería estar en otro lugar, pero sentía que no era su decisión. Peleó contra este sentimiento por días.

Finalmente, un día, su padre le preguntó si quería ir a ver un partido de fútbol de la Universidad de Mitchigan. Raheem dijo: “Son un equipo talentoso este año. Han sido casi veinte años desde que ganaron un título”. Kareem le dijo que pensaba que habían ganado un campeonato dos años atrás, con alguien llamado Michael Sandero como mariscal. Su padre dijo que eso no era posible, pues el equipo era malísimo hace dos años.

Kareem tenía algunas cosas que hacer, así que le dijo a su familia que se reuniría con ellos para el juego. El subió a su auto, con la intención total de verlos en menos de una hora, pero en vez de eso condujo y condujo, sin saber a dónde. Y después de varios días sin mapa o destino, volvió a llegar a Night Vale. Y recordó su vida aquí otra vez. Llamó a su mamá cuando llegó, para decirle que estaba a salvo, pero ella solo gritó en el teléfono diciendo: “¡No! ¡No! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Estoy mirándote en este momento! Kareem, estás aquí en casa, justo aquí en mi casa. ¿Cómo es que me estás llamando?”

Adoro nuestro programa de practicantes. Kareem se ha vuelto un excelente reportero y editor. Quizás un día él me reemplazará en la estación, quién sabe. Pero aparte del desarrollo profesional, quiero que nuestros internos aprendan las lecciones grandes de la vida, del amor, la familia, y la muerte.

Kareem no ha pensado mucho sobre envejecer, estoy seguro, pero mientras nos volvemos viejos, dejamos nuestro hogar, y nos formamos a nosotros mismos una identidad independiente, ya no impresionados por las familias. Tomamos la última forma que hicieron, una escultura de piedra parcialmente tallada, y nos queda tratar de terminar el trabajo nosotros mismos.

Con un poco de suerte, nos habrán dado buenas herramientas. Con suerte, el mundo nos enseña a cómo utilizarlas mejor. Y por el resto de nuestras vidas, estamos martillando suavemente en las curvas y grietas de las grandes obras maestras que son nuestras vidas. A veces, a medida que trabajamos, nos hacemos menos reconocibles a las familias que primero nos formaron. Citican el trabajo del artesano, la dirección artística, se preocupan demasiado de lo que ha sido cincelado o que, cito, “esos brazos no se ven proporcionales”. En algunos casos, no nos reconocen como los adultos que somos. Las expectativas de la familia son altas. Pero debajo de todo, hay amor, y preocupación, y el conocimiento de que lo harás bien por ti mismo. Tu familia quizás no confía ese conocimiento, pero saben que tienen que intentarlo.

Kareem ha vuelto a su escritorio, está observando un mapa de los Estados Unidos, pero ya no se ve asustado o preocupado. Se ve como un joven –un hombre crecido, pero aún un joven con propósito. Es un periodista, haciendo trabajo de periodista: buscar la verdad, entender el mundo. Estoy orgulloso de él.

¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kareem! [Risas] me muestra sus dos pulgares hacia arriba. Bien, pero vamos a hablar de edición, de todas formas. Porque ese reporte del clima fue demasiaaaado largo. Como cinco minutos máximo, ¿Bueno?

Quédense en sintonía para los lentos, lentos sonidos de enorme platos girando bajo nosotros en las profundidades. Radioescuchas, me tomaré un par de días libres en las semanas que vienen para… Bueno, para tomarme un tiempo libre. Pero volveré a estar con ustedes en año nuevo.

Como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** un hotel de cuatro estrellas pone mentas en tu almohada, mientras un hotel de cinco estrellas pone barras de chocolate en tu trasero.


	100. Brindis

**Cecil** _:_ Sé que a varios de ustedes les gustaría decir algo, así que déjenme empezar:

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale._

 

**

 **Leonard Burton:** Hola a todos, les habla Leonard Burton, locutor de la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale; o alguna vez lo fui, pues ya no lo soy. De todas formas… aparecí repentinamente en frente de este micrófono sosteniendo una copa de champán, así que supongo que estoy haciendo un brindis. Felicitaciones, buen viaje, estoy feliz por el nuevo bebé, la nueva carrera… la graduación, tu cumpleaños número 100, o lo que sea que esté siendo celebrado. Cualquiera que sea la ocasión, ¡Bien hecho! lo lograste, o estás a punto de hacerlo.

… ¿Para qué es esta fiesta de todas formas? ¡Cecil! ¿Eres tú? Wow, no te ves ni un día más viejo que… cuando empezaste a trabajar para mí en este lugar.

**

 **Anciana Sin Rostro:** ¿Sabes cuáles son deliciosos? los ratones, pero recientemente descubrí que soy alérgica, así que, si has estado notando más ratones en tu casa, es porque me da urticaria cuando me los como. Perdón, todos me están mirando ahora, oh, y Teddy Williams acaba de desmayarse, actúa como si nunca antes hubiera visto a una anciana mujer sin rostro sosteniendo un vaso de merlot y un micrófono. ¿Quién crees que dobla todos tus billetes de un dólar, y los convierte en arañas de origami que después engrapa a tu techo mientras duermes, Teddy? ¿Quién?

Este es buen vino, _[sorbo]_ ¿Qué? No luzcan tan sorprendidos, ¿no puede una anciana sin rostro tomar un poco de vino sin ser juzgada públicamente? solo porque no tengo una boca. Oh, he regado un poco en mi vestido. Olvídenlo, solo era sangre. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? perdón por las infestaciones de ratones que hay por todas partes, si les molestan tanto tal vez podrían comérselos ustedes mismos, como dije antes, son deliciosos. No tienen mucho sabor, es más la textura, supongo.

De todas formas, su futuro estará lleno de amor y felicidad, al menos puedo decir eso. No lo digo en serio, pero puedo decirlo. _[Sorbo]_ ¡Wow, está muy bueno! ¡Salud!

**

 **Diane Crayton:** Yo, uh, yo soy Diane Crayton. Siento mucho hacer esto corto, pero tengo que irme, Josh tiene un recital de danza hoy. Hizo que le crecieran varias piernas extra solo para este recital, y si no voy estará muy decepcionado. Pero esto es grandioso, es grandioso, lo siento, Josh se está impacientando, lo sé porque siempre le salen cuernos cuando está impaciente. ¡Salud a todos!

**

 **John Peters:** Hola a todos, soy John Peters, ya saben, ¿el granjero?

 ** _Sheriff Sam:_** Ugh. Sí John, siempre lo hemos sabido, eres un granjero, lo entendemos.

 **John Peters** _:_ Oh, está bien Sheriff. Pero estoy feliz de estar aquí, feliz de estar en cualquier parte.  Al ser un granjero tengo que pensar mucho en estadísticas, por ejemplo: estadísticamente es poco probable que el mundo exista, así que como hombre pragmático que soy he decidido asumir que no lo hizo, y que lo que estoy experimentando es una manifestación de mi propia negación ante la gaseosa nada que me rodea. Resumiendo, ¡felicitaciones! es una gran fiesta la que estoy imaginando aquí.

**

 **Deb:** Hola, soy Deb, una nube de niebla sentiente, y estoy aquí para hacer un brindis en nombre de las galletas Ritz. ¿Recuerdan que ustedes los humanos tienen manos porque son mentalmente débiles e incapaces de levantar objetos con su mente? ¿Y recuerdan que por eso podrían golpear accidentalmente sus manos en contra de algo, y hacer que uno de sus dedos se doble dolorosamente hacia atrás, tan hacia atrás que el hueso se quiebre? ¿Un disparo dentro de tu propio cuerpo? Dolor _[risas],_ un dolor increíble. Pero antes de la agonía viene un simple y limpio quiebre, separación, pop. Galletas Ritz: ¡Cuando pienses en Ritz, piensa en romperte el dedo!

Y felicitaciones. Este parece ser un… lastimero asunto de mortales.

**

 **Hiram McDaniels, Cabeza Dorada** _:_ Hola Night Vale, si están viendo esto entonces debe haber alguna clase de fiesta en la cual no estoy. Preparé este video desde la prisión, en caso de que hubiera una fiesta futura a la que no pudiera ir.

 **Cabeza Gris:** O a la que no fui invitado, porque no creo que en realidad le agrademos a nadie.

 **Cabeza Verde:** ¡Suficiente de sentir lástima de ti mismo! Nosotros encontramos significado dentro de nosotros mismos, ¡no tenemos que esperar a que nos lo dé una reunión! ¡Y si a alguien no le gusta, los quemamos vivos!

 **Cabeza Dorada:** Cierto, cierto. Y también, felicitaciones para uh, para quien sea que sea esta fiesta en la que no estamos. Cualquiera que sea la razón por la que estás teniendo una fiesta, buen trabajo, estoy, uh, feliz de que pasara.

 **Cabeza Azul:** No puedo designar una respuesta emocional a un evento que todavía es desconocido para mí, pero hay una alta probabilidad de que habría estado feliz por esta fiesta, sí, a menos de que estés escuchando esto, lo cual significa que no estoy en la fiesta, lo cual significa que hay una probabilidad aún más grande de que no esté feliz de que sucediera.

 **Cabeza Dorada:** Ok, grandioso. Violeta, ¿algo que quieras añadir?

 **Cabeza Violeta:** No confío en las grabaciones. ¡Nunca sabes lo que el gobierno hará con ellas! ¡Les daré mis felicitaciones la próxima vez que los vea a todos!

 **Cabeza Dorada:** Bueno entonces, salud.

**

 **Michelle Nguyen:** La felicidad es bastante popular, supongo. Todos siempre están intentando ser felices, así que yo en realidad no quiero ser feliz, pero lo soy y eso está bien, supongo. Irónicamente una vez fui a un concierto de Katy Perry, pero terminé pasándola muy bien. Especialmente al final, cuando ella se quitó toda la piel y proclamó que la belleza está justo aquí; después arrancó su propio corazón y lo arrojó como una pelota de playa hacia sus bailarines de apoyo.

Pero después descubrí que James Blake solía hacer lo mismo en sus conciertos, así que… de todas formas, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que… esto es agradable, o lo que sea. Ustedes son agradables. Buen trabajo intentando ser felices.

**

 **Practicante Maureen:** Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Michelle. Yo intenté ser feliz una vez cuando tenía 13, solo para probar un punto. Solo lo logré por un par de semanas, y lo dejé cuando descubrí que otras personas me estaban copiando. Estoy feliz ahora, feliz de estar aquí, además, ya no estoy enojada, nadie preguntó ¡Dios, Maureen! Aunque eso no es del todo cierto, yo lo pregunté, me pregunté a mí misma “¿Maureen, todavía estás enojada?” y acabo de responder a esa pregunta en voz alta, hace solo un momento. De todas formas, estamos bien*, ¿de acuerdo?

 **Michelle** _:_ Ugh, ¿acabas de decir “bien*”?

 **Maureen:** ¡NO!

_* Maureen utiliza la expresión “we are cool”, una expresión muy popular, por lo cual Michelle critica su uso. [N. de T.]_

_**_

**Maggie Penebaker:** Hola, soy Maggie Penebaker y este es mi esposo…  
**Donald Penebaker** : …Donald Penebaker.   
**Maggie:**  Si usted quiere escuchar un chiste al inicio de este brindis, presione 1. [Risas] ¡Ese fue un poco de humor al estilo menú telefónico! Ahora, probablemente muchos de ustedes han hablado con nosotros, cuando han llamado a cualquiera de sus servicios locales y recorrido nuestro árbol telefónico. Pero hoy no es sobre nosotros, hoy es sobre una…  
**Donald:**  …celebración…  
**Maggie:** …de…  
**Donald:** …amor.  
**Maggie:**  ¡Así que brindemos por ti! ¡Brindemos por el amor! Brindemos por nuestro pueblo en que el amor sucede. Todas sus…

 **Donald:** boletas de luz...  
**Maggie:**  …vencen…  
**Donald:**  …inmediatamente.   
**Maggie:** El no pago puede resultar…  
**Donald:**  ...en un impacto de un meteorito.  
**Maggie:**  Tengan una gran…  
**Donald:** …fiesta…  
**Maggie:**  ... ¡todos ustedes!

 

**

 **Kevin** : ¡Holaaaaaaaa a todos ustedes, gente hermosa y feliz! Desafortunadamente, no pude asistir por que me han dicho que si intento entrar a Night Vale ¡seré atacado por todos ustedes! Y si bien eso es muy halagador, estoy demasiado ocupado en Desert Bluffs También. * Pero les he enviado esta cinta para felicitarlos. ¡Felicitaciones! Oh, y para los que no me conozcan, soy Kevin.

 

_*La nueva Desert Bluffs se llama en inglés ‘Desert Bluffs Too’ un juego de palabras, pues ‘too’ se pronuncia muy parecido al número dos (two). [N. de T.]_

 

 **Lauren Mallard** : Y yo soy Lauren.  
**Kevin:**  Oh sí, heh. Lauren Mallard está aquí también ¿La recuerdan?

 **Lauren:**  La mayor parte de ustedes probablemente me recuerde como su jefa, cuando StrexCorp era dueño de su pequeño pueblito. He pasado el último par de años con los labios secos, y hambrienta y…

 **Kevin:**  [risita]  
**Lauren:**  [animadamente] deambulando en un extraño desierto del Otro Mundo, antes de tropezarme con este pueblo que es justo como el pueblo en el que viví alguna vez.

 **Kevin:** ¡Y nos encanta tenerte aquí, Lauren! ¡Especialmente desde que te expliqué que yo estoy a cargo ahora, no StrexCorp! [Con tono serio] Yo estoy a cargo. [Se ríe entre dientes, de manera alegre] ¡Y me alegra hacerlo!

 **Lauren:**  ¡Sí! Tuvieron que… explicármelo. [Triste] Pero lo entiendo ahora.   
**Kevin:**  ¡Bueno, no les quitaremos más tiempo! Me imagino que sus corazones están reventando de alegría en este momento.

 **Lauren:**  ¡Y nada nos alegra más que corazones reventando! [Los dos se ríen]  
**Kevin:**  ¡Boom!   
**Lauren:**  Oh y ahí va…  
**Kevin:**  Oh Lauren...  
[Ambos se ríen con ganas]  
**Kevin:**  ¡Queríamos enviarles este video de nosotros sonriendo!   
**Lauren:**  ¡Si, Night Vale, vean como les sonreímos! [Sonidos perturbadores]

 **Joanna Rey** : ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Nunca he visto a algo vivo hacer algo así!  
**Sheriff Sam:**  ¡Apágalo! Apaga esa cosa inmedia—

**

 

 **Melony Pennington** : Hola, Melony Pennington aquí. No sé quiénes son ustedes, pero parece que es un buen momento para decir, um ¡yay! Se ven muy felices. Así que eso está bien, pienso yo. La gente puede estar contenta por motivos viles, supongo, así que quizá debería lucir un poco menos contenta. De todas formas, mientras estaba sentada en la extraña ceremonia de lo que sea que haya sido esto, arreglé una de las fallas de uno de mis primeros proyectos de programación ¿ven?

 **Computador:** Bienvenidos a la alegría humana. Yo soy Computador. Les traigo un presente.

 **Melony:** El computador está imprimiendo una foto de una caja envuelta como un regalo. ¡Gracias, Computador!

 **Computador:**  De nada, Melony.

 **Earl Harlan** : Solo quiero añadir que este día me pone muy contento y estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Ha sido un verdadero honor ayudar con el banquete. Espero que les guste el pastel. Lo hice desde cero, usando crema fresca de granja, huevos y comino molido.

 **Melony:**  Gracias, persona que está a mi lado. No me acuerdo de tu nombre.

 **Earl:**  Soy Earl Harlan. Melony, vinimos a esto juntos. Hemos sido amigos por años.  
**Computador:**  El computador simulará felicidad para la humanidad.  
**Melony:**  OK, te apagaremos ahora.

**

 

 **Tamika Flynn** : Hola, estoy segura que muchos de ustedes me conocen.    
**Basimah Bishara** : Tamika, ¡eres la mejor!  
**Tamika:**  [Ríe] No, Basimah, tú eres la mejor. A menos que te refieras a combate sin armas, en eso soy la mejor.

Dada la ocasión, pensé que sería bonito leer una cita de uno de mis libros favoritos. Este es el soneto 43 de los “Sonetos de los Portugueses”, de Elizabet Barret Browning.

 

_¿Cómo te amo?_

_Déjame contar las maneras._

_Te amo, cuando traes el café a la cama,_

_O sugieres que vayamos a comer algo entre comidas._

_Como tostadas francesas_

_Pero mastico un poco de tus huevos_

_Y, oh amigo,_

_Te amo con tanta gracia_

_Y admiración_

_Y elegancia y estilo y pizzaz._

_La más callada necesidad de cada día, y todo ese asunto._

_Te amo tanto como amo la cueva._

_La cueva en nuestro patio desde donde suenan voces,_

_Demandando todas nuestras sonrisas, lágrimas, y aliento._

_Cuando las voces hablan,_

_El tiempo se deshace._

_Misericordiosa cueva,_

_Nos amilanamos, ofrecemos carne._

_Entraremos a la cueva,_

_Nos arrastraremos bajo tierra,_

_Te amaré aún mejor después de la muerte._

_Te amo tanto como amo la cueva._

 

Un famoso poema de amor, pero por una buena razón.  Ojalá nunca olviden que, en el corazón de cualquier relación duradera, hay una cueva. Una cueva, donde algún día ambos entrarán y nadie más sabrá de ustedes. ¡Salud!

 **Basimah:**  ¡Salud!

 

**

 

 **Dana Cardinal** : Es un día tan importante. Como Alcaldesa, declaro que hoy es un día importante. Siempre supe que hoy llegaría. Solo miren en cualquier calendario y podrán ver cada uno de todos los días que vendrán. Están todos colocados, justo ahí. Por un largo tiempo, pensé que no lograría ver este día en persona, pero acá estoy. Nuestro tiempo y lugar coinciden ahí, dentro de la simple geometría de una agenda mensual.

 

El Consejo también envía sus saludos. Antes de que se retiraran, miraron a todos de mala manera y brillaron, y pude oír un suave gruñido. No un gruñido enloquecido o enfurecido, era como el tipo de gruñido que escuchas de las cañerías de lluvia yendo por las calles durante la noche. Un gruñido dulce, atento.

 

Además, nuestra directora de conferencias de prensa de emergencia, Pamela, también vino. Ella quiere desearles todo lo mejor.

 **Pamela Winchell** : Sí. Gracias, Alcaldesa Cardinal. Gente de Night Vale. Gente bajo Night Vale. Y a toda la gente existiendo preposicionalmente en cualquier otro lugar. ¡Estoy acá para decirles que los planetas están equivocados! He pasado semanas mirando fijamente hacia el cielo, y puedo decirles que los planetas están equivocados. Desalineados, seguramente, pero aún más que eso.  ¡Son tan pequeños! ¡Los planetas no deberían ser así de pequeños! Gracias por escucharme. Tengan cuidado, Night Vale.

 **Dana:**  Lo que Pamela quiere decir es, felicitaciones.

 **Pamela:**  ¡Me rehúso a felicitar a cualquier cosa que no sea del tamaño adecuado!

 **Cecil:** Oh disculpen, todos, me están diciendo que debemos movernos para adentro porque, bueno, ustedes saben… el clima.

 

**

♫ “Second Song” de Joseph Fink ♫

**

 

 **Marcus Vansten/ Erika** : Sí, claro, lo que sea. Tengo poderes casi infinitos, así que es algo básico ayudarte a tomar el micrófono.

 **La Vieja Josie:** No es necesario alardear. Ok, bien. Cecil, te recuerdo cuando al fin tuviste la edad para unirte al equipo de bolos. ¿Quién se cree este chiquillo? Pensamos todos. Y tienes que ser honesto contigo, no eras tan bueno en esa época. Pero eras amigable, y entretenido. A veces es más importante tener a gente grata cerca de ti, que cumplir cualquier meta arbitraria que te has puesto. Esa es una de las muchas cosas que he aprendido en mi camino desde la pequeña Josie Ortiz hacia la Vieja Josie.

Y hablando de gente agradable, Carlos. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero nos causa mucha sospecha cualquier persona que sea nuevo por acá. Tendemos a apuntarles y gritar ¡Intruso! Pero tú entendiste que las personas se comportan de manera boba frente a los cambios, y mientras más viejos nos ponemos, más tontos nos ponemos frente a los cambios. Carlos, eres una persona encantadora. No sé cuánto tiempo más me queda, supongo que ninguno de nosotros lo sabe. Excepto los que le echamos una mirada a nuestra fecha de muerte en los registros públicos. Pero he vivido lo suficiente para verlos en este día. Me rodeo de gente grata, y no podría desear una vida mejor que esta. ¡Erika! Ayúdame a bajar de acá. Están cansados de escuchar a una anciana hablar. Todos quieren comer pastel. ¡Erika!  
**Marcus/Erika:**  Si, OK. Voy. ¡Cómo sea!

**

 **Steve Carlsberg** : Me pondré emocional, pero intentaré contenerme. Saben, Cecil y yo nos conocimos por primera vez en una de estas cosas. Debiéramos habernos conocido antes, supongo, ya había estado saliendo con su hermana por un tiempo. Pero Cecil estaba ocupado, él ayuda a su comunidad. Él realmente se entrega a su comunidad. ¿Por quién viven ustedes? ¿A quiénes se entregan ustedes? Estas son preguntas que todos nosotros debiéramos hacernos. Hay muchas preguntas que debiéramos hacernos. Cuestiónenlo todo, supongo, sería mi principal consejo. Ahora le Sheriff está haciendo gestos como cortándose la garganta, indicándome que debería dejar de hablar de esto. Y también para amenazarme que me cortarán la garganta si sigo hablando. ¡Perdón, Sam!

 

Y Carlos. A diferencia de muchos de nosotros, tú no te cuentas una historia de lo que tú quisieras que el mundo fuese. Tú esperas a que el mundo te diga lo que es, y luego lo tomas de la forma en la que se te revela. ¡Qué don tan escaso y precioso! Cuando te conocí supe que me veías como soy, y no por cualquier historia que te hayan dicho acerca de mí. Te quiero, Carlos. Y te quiero, Cecil. No siempre estamos de acuerdo, pero cada vez más, nos hemos parado juntos, hombro a hombro, como miembros de la misma familia. Me estoy poniendo lloroso. ¡Les dije que me pondría emocional!

Por Cecil y Carlos, ¡Me enorgullece poder llamarlos familia!

_**_

**Carlos:** Una vez dije que una casa es solo un agrupamiento de objetos conectados y compartidos por una experiencia personal del tiempo. Lo cual era sólo una manera elegante de pedirte que te mudaras conmigo, y um, funcionó. Pero no estaba equivocado, y ahora sé que una relación es sólo un agrupamiento de momentos conectados por la misma experiencia personal compartida en el tiempo. Lo que significa que, para hacer una vida juntos, necesitamos tomar las experiencias de dos vidas diferentes, e interpretarlas como una única narración compartida.

En otras palabras, cambiar la historia acerca de ti, o la historia acerca de mí, en la historia de nosotros. ¿Te acuerdas antes de la cirugía de garganta, cuando sonaba de esta manera?

 **Carlos [con la voz de Jeffrey Cranor]:** “La ciencia está de lujo”.

 **Carlos:** [riendo] Bueno, la ciencia está de lujo y sigo creyendo en eso. Pero ahora sé que hay muchas cosas que son de lujo. Tener un desayuno tranquilo con otra persona es de lujo. Llamar a alguien para experimentar un atardecer particularmente ruidoso es de lujo. El pueblo es de lujo. _Night Vale_ está de lujo. El amor es de lujo. El amor es súper de lujo y um, tú eres de lujo.

La primera noche, cuando nos sentamos en el maletero de mi coche y miramos las luces que estaban por sobre el _Arby’s._ Cuando me levanté para irme y te miré, traté de pensar en cómo podría decirte todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero nunca realmente he sido bueno en describir sentimientos. Solo soy bueno para describir hechos, y el amor, el amor no es un hecho. ¿Sabes? El amor es una corazonada al principio, y más tarde es una serie de decisiones, una vida de decisiones. Eso es amor. Y no sabía cómo expresarlo, así que sólo te dije “Estoy feliz por haberme decidido a llamarte”.

Y ahora, um, esta noche, lo digo de nuevo, estoy contento con esta decisión, y por todas las decisiones que vendrán al día siguiente. Es decir, científicamente hablando, por supuesto, hablando desde el punto de vista de los meros hechos y la lógica y, tú sabes, con la ciencia y todo… sólo pensé que ya era tiempo de que hagamos una vida juntos.

**

 **Cecil:** Creo que ahora es mi turno. [Risas]. Es gracioso, yo que me gano la vida hablándoles a todos ustedes, y ahora que estoy aquí arriba, ¡No sé qué decir!; En los últimos años, hemos experimentado cosas terribles y cosas maravillosas. Perdimos nuestro pueblo, y lo recuperamos. Hemos conocido nueva gente, hemos conocido a nueva gente increíble. No tengo que decirles que Carlos tiene un cabello perfecto, y dientes como un cementerio militar, ustedes tienen ojos… bueno, la mayoría de ustedes. Lo siento, Anciana sin rostro. No necesito decirles que su voz es perfecta, o que su entusiasmo por la ciencia es inspirador, y también profundamente erótico.

En cambio, les diré esto. No siempre han sido unos años fáciles. Pero a pesar de todo, sólo sabiendo que Carlos estaba allí, sin importar lo que pasara, nos volveríamos a ver el uno al otro, tomados de la mano como dos niños coqueteando en su primera cita. Eso es lo que hace que siga creyendo en este pueblo. Mi amor por _Night Vale_ y mi amor por Carlos es el mismo amor.

Es el amor de alguien que ha dado completamente toda su vida por algo más allá de sí mismo. Una vez describí a _Night Vale_ como una amistosa comunidad en el desierto, donde el sol quema, la luna es hermosa, y luces misteriosas pasan por sobre nosotros, mientras todos pretendemos dormir. Y aun así no conozco otro lugar más amigable, no conozco otro lugar más caliente. La luna sigue siendo hermosa, misteriosas luces siguen pasando por encima, y Carlos, no puedo esperar por cada noche, para pretender estar dormido junto a ti.

Um, uff, eso es todo en la fiesta. Gracias a todos los que vinieron y por todas las lindas palabras que dijeron. Quédense atentos al lado de una pareja borracha de recién casados, mucho después de que los bienaventurados se hayan ido, apilando las bolsas de basura, y amontonando las sillas en el salón de banquetes alquilado, porque quieren recuperar su depósito.

 **Lacy:** ¡Buenas Noches!

 **Cecil:** Oh sí, gracias, Lacy, Y buenas noches, _Night Vale,_ y a todas las personas que pueden escuchar mi voz: buenas noches.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy** : Siempre es oscuro antes del amanecer, así a menudo somos tranquilizados por personas que están totalmente equivocadas sobre cómo funciona el sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes, nuestros lectores, por acompañarnos en este viaje de traducción de nuestro podcast favorito. Hemos trabajado tres años sin descanso, traduciendo los 100 capítulos que ahora están disponibles, ¡más todos los especiales en vivo y los capítulos extras! El trabajo de @nightvalespanol llega hasta acá, y el camino está abierto para cualquier fanático/a que quiera seguir traduciendo esta genial historia.  
> Me despido con un saludo para todos ustedes, y como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.  
> Buenas noches.


End file.
